How Could You Forget
by whatareyou
Summary: What if things had gone differently at Moongoddess Emporium and Eric wasn't the one to forget? A different take on S4 and how that changes things in seasons 5&6. Follows many events through season 6 with a few twists...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a pro-Bill story, and will remain that way. **

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>"If you love him, you tell the truth... Period." Bill stated with a sadness that was all too familiar over the past year. He did have to admit, though, that as Jessica rested her head on his shoulder, he could feel a small ease in the pain that has been his constant companion since Sookie disappeared from his life. His thoughts turned to how Jessica kept him grounded since everything went wrong so many months ago. His job as king would have made it very easy for him to become cold and detached from whatever humanity he had found since his return to Bon Temps. Embracing his role as maker, as a good maker, unlike his own, truly helped him hold on to that good part of himself. He could never begin to thank Jessica for that. Having this semblance of family again is a very surprising bright spot in his long life.<p>

They sat in a companionable silence for many minutes, hands intertwined, Jessica's head on his shoulder. Each contemplated the things that have gone wrong in their relationships, and both at a loss as to how to fix things. Bill, hoping that Jessica would have more success than he had, knowing that Hoyt truly cared for her and had always seemed to be a sensible and loving guy. _He will understand if she tells him the truth. That's where I always went wrong. I don't want Jessica to have to pay so steep a price. _Bill thought as he squeezed Jessica's hand.

Not wanting to think about their respective relationships any more, Bill decided it would be a good time to fill Jessica in on the latest problems in his kingdom. _His kingdom?_ Even after a year, it caught him by surprise the responsibility that had been set upon his shoulders.

"Jessica, do you have a little more time to spend with me tonight? I have some work related things I would like to discuss with you." She lifted her head, looking at his serious face with surprise.

"You want to tell me about work stuff?" Looking up at him from what Bill thought of as her slouched teen girl pose, the questioning look on her face almost made Bill laugh. He supposed he hasn't always been the most open, even as he and Jessica grew closer over the past year. He tended to keep her out of the vampire politics side of his life, which he had been thinking over the past couple of months might be a mistake. Especially since Sookie's abrupt return, he was reminded of how keeping someone in the dark wasn't the best way to protect them.

Smiling down at her he said, "I do. While I do not want to add more stress to your life, I know that you need to be aware of more of our history as vampires and how things work. There is an issue I have been dealing with in Shreveport that I think you should be aware of."

"Vampire history?" Bill could tell by her raised eyebrow that a history lesson wasn't exactly what she had in mind when he said work stuff.

"Not too much history," He stated with a grin, "I'll save that for another day." Which earned him a groan and an eye roll from Jessica.

"What do you know about witches?" He asked, his face resuming it's normal serious expression.

"Witches? Like black hats and cauldrons? Flying broomsticks? That's real?" Jessica asked, wide eyed.

"Well, yes, but not like what you see on TV. There is a coven in Shreveport that we have been watching for awhile. The leader of their coven has seemed pretty harmless, but my sources have told me that they were able to raise a bird from the dead. Any one working magic on dead things is..."

"Could they use their magic on us?" Jessica interrupted, with a combination of excitement and trepidation. Bill was surprised and very pleased with how astute Jessica was in making that connection. She stood, walking towards the fireplace and turned back to Bill as he resumed speaking.

"There was an incident many years ago where a witch was able to exert control over vampires. And I would not like to risk that again," Bill walked toward her, laying his hand on her shoulder as he saw her frightened expression, "I am in the process of dealing with this, in fact I have dispatched Eric this very evening to take care of the matter."

"What do you mean take care of the matter? And you trusted Eric to take care of it, after everything he's done?"

Bill turned from Jessica, placing his hands on the fireplace mantle. "Eric is my sheriff, he will do as I say, and he is aware of the danger these witches pose. He was instructed to convince the coven to disband and stop this death magic." Annoyed to be talking about Eric, his words came out sharper than he intended. At the look on her face, he softened his tone.

"I am telling you this so you are prepared if things do not go as planned. You know I do not wish to disrupt your life with vampire business, but you have to understand there are things happening that put us all in danger. If I should summon you in the coming days, it is because it is very important and because I want to keep you safe."

"I understand, Bill. And you know I can't ignore your summons." She placed a hand on his forearm, still gripping the mantle. He turned and looked into her eyes.

"I know, and I am hoping we will not have anything to worry about, but it is my job as your maker to keep you safe." Bill was prepared to say more, but was interrupted by a knock at the hall door.

"Enter," Bill said as Bucky opened the door with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, your majesty. Mr. Northman is here to see you." Bill's eyes narrowed at Bucky's statement. _Why would Eric be back from the coven already?_ Bill could feel his frustration rising, but kept his face neutral.

"Thank you, Bucky. Show him to my office and I will be there shortly." Bill turned to Jessica. "I suppose you should get back to Hoyt."

With his statement, Jessica's face fell. Knowing he said the wrong thing, he pulled her into a fatherly embrace. "You will do the right thing, Jessica. Hoyt will understand."

"I hope so," came her muffled reply. "Thanks for the Advil. Goodnight Bill."

"Goodnight Jessica," He saw her out before heading back to his office. Unsure of what to expect from Eric this time of night, he took an unneeded breath and sighed before opening his office doors.

"Sheriff"

"Your majesty" Eric nodded curtly as Bill walked around to his side of the desk.

"What brings you back so soon? Did things go that well at Moongoddess Emporium?"

"I don't know if I'd say it went well, but I don't think they will be taking much interest in us anymore." Eric said with a cocky grin.

"What is that supposed to mean? What did you do?" Bill did not like the look on Eric's face as he claimed things were taken care of. He knew Eric tended to be a bit of a loose cannon, his age and experience combined to create an ego of epic proportions, but he had always been a relatively fair and efficient sheriff.

"I simply told them that they should no longer meet, as you instructed your Majesty."

"And?" Bill knew something wasn't right, if things had really gone as planned, Eric would not have needed to return to the mansion tonight. He would have simply left a message that it was done.

"They did not like being told what to do, so I had to employ some, shall we say, diplomacy." Bill did not care for Eric's tone or his implications.

"Spit it out Eric, what did you do? You know vampire on human violence is strictly forbidden by the Authority." Bill's voice taking on a warning tone.

"All I did was feed from their leader, Marnie. It was hardly violent. And I certainly didn't kill anybody"

"Eric, your instructions were to convince them to stop what they were doing and to ensure we were not dealing with the kind of power that drove the inquisition. Not to taunt them and certainly not to bite them!" Bill's irritation was evident in his speech, he had stood up from his chair before he could stop himself.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm just a warrior, not a politician." Eric said with a smug smile. He has always had a talent for pushing Bill's buttons. Bill was aware Eric drew satisfaction from irritating him, so he reined in his emotions and sat back down in his desk chair.

"You are right, Sheriff, I should have known this assignment would be too difficult for you. That will be all." Bill said with a finality, dismissing Eric with a nod and turning to the unfinished paperwork on his desk. Now he would have to come up with a diplomatic way to take care of the witch problem.

As the door closed behind Eric, Bill pondered the situation. He admitted to himself that perhaps sending Eric wasn't the smartest decision, but he had thought sending a thousand year old vampire who recalled the dangers of the inquisition and how deadly witches could be was a good idea at the time. Knowing he understood the importance of diffusing the growing danger, he assumed Eric would have been able to convince the coven to disband without resorting to violence. Sure, a violent solution would have probably been the easiest. No witch problem if there was no witch, but not only was it forbidden by the Authority, but Bill still could not kill indiscriminately. If this Marnie truly posed a danger, and hurt the people he cared about, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, but he didn't yet have enough proof of how dangerous she is. But he could no longer risk Katerina's safety by keeping her undercover within the coven. They had drawn the attention of the vampires, who else's attention had they garnered?

Dawn approached, and Bill knew he should go to rest. He would deal with the aftermath of whatever Eric had done tomorrow night. He dreaded going to his daily rest. When Sookie had first disappeared, his sleep was somehow plagued with nightmares. He thought it very odd, since aside from a few rare times in the past, he had never dreamed before during his rest. He had spent months looking for Sookie in his dreams, only to wake feeling somehow even more empty than when he went to rest. The dreams eventually slowed and almost stopped completely... until the day he suddenly felt her again. His eyes snapped open, he had not felt her presence in over a year, but knew instantly what he was feeling. She was back. Seeing her that night, he almost wept in joy. He knew their relationship was over, but couldn't help but love her. He meant what he had said on that fateful night. He would love her forever, and would protect her at any cost, even if that meant he could not be part of her life. She had only been back a few days, but in just those few days, his nightmares, well daymares he supposed, had come back with a vengeance. This time he could find her, but she always remained just out of reach.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie felt like this was one of the longest nights of her life, and she certainly had her share of long nights. After discovering Eric's other "upgrade" to her home, she had gone to Fangtasia to, well she wasn't sure exactly what she was going to accomplish, but she had to try again to get her house back. It was her house, damnit! Pam of course had been no help, which Sookie kind of expected, but had held out hope that maybe she could convince Pam to be on her side. Then, her run in with Jessica in the bathroom was the perfect way to cap off her lousy day.

_How could she lecture me on Bill hurting? Does she even have any clue what happened between the two of us? Not that it's any of her business_. Sookie thought to herself as she drove home. She did wonder what had happened in the year she was gone. She knew Bill and Jessica had come to a sort of peace before she left last year, but what had happened while she was gone? Maybe Bill had become the maker she knew he could be, and had developed a better relationship with Jessica... although that still probably didn't include the truth.

_Ha, Bill and the truth, yeah right_, she scoffed to herself turning down her driveway. She thought about the mess her life had become, and continued to wonder what else she missed in the last year. Vampires, fairies, werewolves, ugh, life was way more complicated than she wanted it to be. All she wanted was her old life back. Working at Merlotte's, living in her gran's house, well, her house, once she got it back from Eric that is. Eric, she so didn't want to think about Eric. She still couldn't believe that he had somehow managed to buy her house. Of all the underhanded, sneaky things he's done to her and her friends, this one sure takes the cake. Sookie was having more and more moments wishing vampires had never walked into her life. While she didn't want to give up the memories she had with Bill of actually feeling loved and cherished, it seemed like those memories were tainted. She was still mad at Bill, and so hurt, but as much as she wanted to believe everything about their relationship was a lie, she felt it deep down that Bill had really loved her. Well, she thought that most of the time, but doubt always had a way of creeping in. Especially knowing that he had moved on and seemed to be doing quite well for himself in her absence, it only made her hurt worse.

"Enough! Stop thinking about it." she said out loud as she walked in through the back door.

"Stop thinking about what, my Sookie?" Eric questioned, making her jump. He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, clad in dark jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt and leather jacket. His hair slicked back like usual. He looked very large and out of place in her homey kitchen. "I hope you were thinking about me."

"Damnit Eric, what are you doing here?" Sookie got over her initial fright and moved very quickly into angry.

"Well, it's my house. I was in the neighborhood, I thought I'd stop by and check on my favorite tenant. Since you seemed to have thrown away my dinner, perhaps you intend to offer yourself?" He said with a leering grin.

"Not likely, and how dare you put that disgusting blood in my refrigerator. And furthermore, how dare you build a frickin' cubby in my house!" Sookie's anger easily reached it's peak after the emotionally exhausting last few days, including losing a year of her life. She was yelling by the end of her sentence and had even stepped forward advancing closer to Eric.

"You forget Sookie, this is MY house now, and I can do with it whatever I please." He went from leering to very scary in an instant. Sookie was genuinely afraid, taking a step back. Eric must have sensed her fear, as his expression instantly changed back to his default bored, yet seductive look.

"My offer still stands Sookie, this can be our house, you can be mine, I promise you won't regret it." he raised an eyebrow and leaned his face close to Sookie's. "I can take you places you've never imagined, without ever leaving this house." His fangs clicked into place with his last word. He leaned in close and smelled her hair. Sookie backed up quickly, separating herself from him by the kitchen table.

"I told you before, I will never be yours." she paused, "Please, just give me my house back." Sookie's voice broke with her plea as tears welled in her eyes.

Eric seemed startled by her emotions, he straightened up and his face taking on a bored expression.

"You will change your mind eventually. I will give you a few days to think about things, but make no mistake, I will be back." With that he was gone. Sookie heard the screen door slam behind him. She let out the breath she had been holding as the tears streaked down her face. Maybe she should have listened to Bill and found another place to stay for awhile. She was too tired and wrung out to think about that more now, so after making sure the doors were locked, she made her way upstairs and to bed. Her rest was fitful and full of shadowy dreams. She was searching for something or someone, but no matter where she looked, she couldn't find it, and although she didn't know what she was looking for, she knew she'd never be complete without it.

Despite her stressful dreams, Sookie awoke feeling halfway decent. The bright sun was shining in through her windows, which made her smile. Looking at her bedside clock, it was almost noon. She figured she might as well get up. She was working the evening shift at Merlotte's despite only working part time for now. Arlene had asked her to cover her shift and of course Sookie wasn't going to say no. Plus, she is going to need all the money she can earn to get her house back. After fixing something to eat, Sookie stepped out into the sun. For October, it was actually quite warm, she contemplated sunbathing, as that always soothed her. She made a quick decision and changed into shorts and a bikini top. She grabbed her radio and a blanket and was out soaking up the sun within minutes.

Some time later, she heard a car approaching. Opening her eyes, she smiled when she recognized Tara's car. Although Tara's frown as she approached Sookie quickly ruined her bright mood.

"Hi, Tara. What's goin' on?" Sookie leaned up on her elbows as Tara knelt down on the blanket next to her.

"Ain't it a little cold for layin' in the Sun?"

"It wasn't when I first got out here at noon. And it's plenty warm with the sun cookin' ya."

"Sookie, we've got a major problem." Tara shifted on the blanket and looked away from Sookie's gaze.

"What do you mean problem?" Sookie took off her sunglasses and sat up fully.

"It's Lafayette, he is freaking out and I don't know what to do. You're the only one that can help!" The concern evident in Tara's voice.

"What happened? And why am I the only one that can help?"

"Last night, I went with Lafayette and Jesus to this witch meeting thing."

Sookie held up her hand, "Wait, what? Witches? There's witches now?"

"Well I don't know, they call themselves witches or Wiccans , but it was mostly a bunch of weird people sittin' around burning incense and chanting."

"And? So what happened with these 'witches'?"

"We were there, minding our own business when Eric Northman came charging in. He asked for Marnie, who is apparently the like head witch or somethin' and told her to stop doing what they were doing. She told him no and that son of bitch bit her! He just grabbed her and sunk his teeth in."

"Oh my god, Tara. Is she okay? Are you okay? Then what happened? How did you get him to leave?" Sookie reached for Tara and hugged her close.

"She seems okay, just scared and pissed. I think he was just trying to scare her, cause he let her go. But then he threatened her, and the rest of us. He said that if the group met again, he'd know about it, and we'd get more than just a warning." Tara returned her hug as she continued talking. "But the worst part is Lafayette. He's still traumatized from what happened last year, and seeing Eric Northman bite someone right in front of him, and then threaten him seemed to push him over the edge."

"Oh no, Tara. Where is Lafayette now? How can I help?"

"He's at home with Jesus, but he's so scared that Eric is going to come after him, we can't calm him down. I was hoping you could talk to Lafayette, maybe see what's going on in his head... I hate to ask you to do that, but we can't seem to get through to him."

"I'll do whatever I can Tara. Let me go change and we can go see Lafayette now."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill had spent most of the evening trying to come up with a more diplomatic way to deal with the witches at MoonGoddess Emporium. He knew he had some major damage control to do after what had happened with Eric the night before. Luckily nothing had been recorded or reported, though Eric Northman receiving the true death because of disobeying the authority did have it's appeal, it just wasn't Bill's style. He was hoping if he made a sincere apology to Marnie and discussed with her why they were so concerned with what she was doing, he would be able to come up with a peaceful resolution to this problem.

Bill took care of some other business, dreading going all the way to Shreveport, but knowing that it is his responsibility to make sure the vampires in his area are safe. He may not have wanted to be king, but he was sure as hell going to do the job well if he was going to be doing it. Hating the need for all of his security, but understanding it's importance, he explained his plan to his head of security, Katerina and brought her along to help get the conversation started with Marnie.

When they arrived at the Wicca shop, Katerina went in first to talk to Marnie. Bill waited just outside, where he could hear what was going on.

"Katie! We thought you had left us, I'm so glad to see you." Marnie said with enthusiasm as Katie entered.

"I'm sorry, I had some work things come up and couldn't make it yesterday. But I heard what happened. Are you okay?" Katie was sincere in her enquiry.

"I'll be okay, but I still can't believe that that thing would just come in here uninvited and harm us for simply practicing our religion. What right does he have to tell us what we can and cannot do!" Marnie sounded quite agitated.

"I understand Marnie, it sounds awful. But not all vampires are like that. And I think they were just worried about the things you can do."

"Well, they should be worried, after last night, I will not rest until I find a way to make them pay. All of them." The determination in her voice had Bill a bit worried. This sounded like someone who knew more than some simple spells, and with enough instability to really cause problems. _Damnit Eric, your attitude problem has really screwed us this time,_ Bill thought to himself, while simultaneously trying to come up with a way to diffuse the situation.

"Marnie, calm down for just a minute. I want to talk with you more about this. I think we can come up with a solution where nobody has to get hurt. The people I work for want to help, they can help, if you will just listen," Katie tried to calm Marnie.

"It's too late for that, we've already been hurt, and oppressed... mocked for what we believe in. It is time for it to stop!"

"Ms. Stonebrook, perhaps I can convince you to reconsider," Bill stepped forward, a loose plan forming in his mind. "Please, I come in peace. I have no desire to harm you or anyone here." He had his hands up, palms facing out. Dressed down in jeans, with a medium blue henley covered by a dark canvas jacket. By the look on her face, he knew he had to talk fast if he was going to accomplish anything.

"I sincerely apologize for what happened yesterday. All we had wanted to do was..." Bill wasn't fast enough. At the mention of what had happened the day before, or perhaps it was as soon as he spoke, Marnie had already set something into motion.

Bill froze mid sentence, a wind came from nowhere as Marnie stood before him chanting. There was a fire in her eyes, and then nothing.

Katerina stood there in shock. Bill had froze, and then zipped away, practically disappearing. Marnie collapsed to the floor and the rest of the people in the shop stood there in disbelief. _What the hell had just happened?_

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie was so glad to finally be on her way home. It was unusually busy at Merlotte's that night, and Sookie's concern for Lafayette among all of the other drama going on in her life made it very hard for her to keep the voices out. Luckily for her, she had really only missed a few days of work as opposed to being out of practice for a whole year, but it was still a very draining night.

Between her, Tara and Jesus, they had been able to calm Lafayette down before she had to go in to work. She reassured him that he would be safe in his house, and that no matter what happened at the witch shop, Eric wasn't going to hurt him. If she had to discuss it with Eric herself, she would make sure Lafayette was going to be safe. And although she'd hate to keep running to Bill for help, she would do that too if it was what her friends needed. By the time she left for work, Lafayette was finding his way back to his normal self. Hopefully within the next couple of days, with Tara around to help, he would be back to 100% fabulousness.

As she turned down her winding driveway, she thought she saw a figure along the road in the distance. _Who would be walkin' down my driveway this time of night?_ She thought as she slowed the car to a crawl. As Sookie got closer, she could see it was a man, a man with dark hair who appeared to be wearing no shirt, and who was just walking slowly down her driveway. She continued to approach slowly, making sure her car doors were locked. Who knows what to expect around here? It slowly dawned on her why the figure looked so familiar. It was familiar, it was Bill. _What the hell?_ Sookie thought. As she rolled down her window.

"What the hell, Bill?" she said out loud as she pulled up next to him. He looked over at her cautiously, curiously.

"What?" he said, somewhat timidly.

"Bill, what are you doing out here?"

"What?" he said again. "Who are you?" he asked, glancing at her and then looking around like he was searching for something.

"Come on Bill, it's me, Sookie. What is wrong with you?" Sookie was very confused by Bill's behavior and his demeanor. He almost looked lost. Which was impossible, considering his house was just a short walk away.

"Do I know you?" He stopped his roaming gaze and turned to focus on Sookie. She was finally able to get a good look at him. No only was he shirtless, but he was also barefoot. His dark hair was disheveled, although being honest, Sookie found it quite attractive, like when she would run her hands through his hair while they were making love. She mentally shook herself, that was not the right path for her thoughts to take at the moment. He also had what appeared to be dirt smeared across his right shoulder and on to his well muscled chest. His blue eyes seemed to pierce into her soul as he stared at her. He then sniffed the air.

"Why do you smell so good?" Before Sookie could respond to that odd statement he was suddenly beside her with his hands on her car door, leaning in her open window. Sookie yelped at his sudden movement and stepped on the gas pedal. She was able to watch him in her rearview mirror for a few moments. He just seemed to be standing there.

Her driveway curved, and she lost sight of him. Sookie had no idea what was going on, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. He seemed to not know who she was, how could he forget? She's never known him to forget a single detail, much less such a big part of his life. _Well_, she thought glumly_, maybe I wasn't as important in his life as I thought_.

It took less than thirty seconds for her to arrive the rest of the way to her house. As she climbed from the car, she looked around for any sign of Bill. She turned once in a full circle, seeing nothing, but as she turned to glance behind her one last time, he was there. Even though she was sort of expecting him to appear, it still startled her.

"Damnit Bill, how many times have I told you..." Her words trailed off as she noticed his fangs and the look in his eye. She had a feeling of deja vu, this reminded her of the first dream she ever had of Bill. The dream she'd had before she had ever tasted his blood.

He advanced on her and she struck out, slapping him across the face. Which stopped him in his tracks. He reached up and touched his mouth, blood on his fingers from a cut on his lip.

"You cut me," He stated, sounding wounded, almost whining, as opposed to angry.

"Oh be quiet, you're a vampire, you'll heal in five seconds." Sookie wasn't sure what to think. She never really been afraid of Bill, aside from in the back of that van. But she still couldn't blame him for that. This Bill was different. He seemed confused, but also a bit menacing. She knew she needed to tread carefully over the next few minutes.

"I know I am vampire, but I... I... I just cannot seem to remember anythin' else" he said slowly, his old fashioned drawl really making itself known as he finished his sentence.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her, reaching his hand out to touch her, but stopped, re-thinking that decision as he licked the healing cut on his lip. His fangs retracting with a soft click.

"Yes..." She hesitated, not sure what all to tell him. "You're Bill Compton and I'm Sookie Stackhouse. You live across the cemetery from me," she pointed in the direction of his house. "Bill, what do you remember about what happened to you?"

"I do not remember." he said with a hint of frustration in his voice. His eyes meeting hers, pleading with hers to help him remember.

"Well come on, try to remember. What is the last thing you remember before I found you?"

"I remember... trees, the forest... cold... hunger. And eyes, dark, empty eyes but then they were not empty, but I was empty." He reached for her then, taking her hands in his.

"Sookie, I do not remember, why can't I remember?"

Sookie could see the fear in his eyes, but there was also a hunger there that she recognized. She pulled her hands from his and looked him in the eye.

"Okay. I'm going to help you. But there are a few rules. You have to listen to what I say, you do not touch me, and you most certainly will not bite me. Do you understand?" She stepped back from him, cocking her hip with full Sookie attitude as she laid down her ground rules.

"Yes. I understand. Thank you for helping me Ms. Stackhouse." Sookie turned towards her front door, shaking her head at his use of more formal speech, considering how moments ago he was clutching her hands like a frightened child, clad only in a pair of jeans.

Bill followed her up the steps. Stopping at the threshold, waiting for Sookie to issue his invitation. She smiled at the thought that even though she no longer owned this house, Bill just assumed he could not come in and was waiting patiently to be invited in.

"Please come in, Bill." he stepped into the house and hesitated, looking down at his bare feet.

"Ms. Stackhouse, would it trouble you to find me some sort of cloth to clean my feet? I do not wish to sully your floors with mud." She turned from where she was on the stairs, coming back down into the foyer.

"You don't have to call me Ms. Stackhouse. We were friends Bill, you can call me Sookie."

"Were friends? Are we no longer friends, Sookie?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Um... It's complicated, okay? Let me get you a wash cloth," she said as she walked towards the kitchen. She got out one of the cleaning rags and wet it with warm water.

"Here ya go. You can put it back in the kitchen when you're done. I'll be right back." Sookie again headed for the stairs. Still marveling at this different Bill. He is still the same "proper" gentleman, and of course still a vampire, but the rest is missing. Upstairs, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hoyt. Hopefully he would be with Jessica, since Sookie certainly didn't have Jessica's phone number. _Oh no, what if Hoyt has changed his number in the last year_, she thought as the phone rang.

"You're talkin' to the man," Hoyt answered with a smile in his voice.

"Hoyt? It's Sookie."

"Oh, hi Sookie, what's up?"

"Um, I'm trying to get a hold of Jessica, but I don't have her number, so I was wondering if she was around, it's kind of an emergency," Sookie tried to keep her voice steady. After her last conversation with Jessica, she didn't think this was going to go to well.

"Sure, she's right here, hold on a sec." She could hear muffled talking in the background before Jessica came on the line.

"What?" Jessica did not sound pleased to be talking to Sookie. But Sookie didn't have anyone else to call. She certainly couldn't turn to Eric with something like this.

"Hi Jess, listen I know you don't want to..."

"You're right I don't want to, just get to the point please. What do you want?" She said in a clipped voice.

"It's Bill."

"What about Bill? Haven't you done enough to him?"

"Bill's here Jessica, at my house, and something's wrong." Sookie could sense the shift in Jessica's attitude. From animosity to concern.

"What do you mean something's wrong? What happened? Is he okay?"

"He's okay, mostly. He's not injured, but he doesn't seem to know who I am, or who he is for that matter. He doesn't seem to remember anything."

"What? I'm on my way." With that the phone went dead. Sookie put her cell phone back in her pocket, grabbed something out of her closet and went back downstairs. As she came down the stairs, she could hear what sounded like piano music. In the living room, Bill was sitting at the piano, a jazzy tune flowing from his fingers. The muscles of his back flexing gently as he played. He stopped playing as she approached, and turned to her.

"I'm sorry, I just saw the piano, and I wanted to play, it felt familiar. I do not know what I was playing, but I knew how to play it."

"It's okay, it sounded lovely. You have always been very skilled at the piano." Their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still for a moment, she always could get lost in the brilliant blue of his eyes. Sookie shook her head, breaking the spell they had cast on each other.

"Here, you can put these on," She handed him what were actually some of his own clothes that had been left behind during their relationship. Her favorite white/gray henley and a pair of worn and comfy jeans. He reached for the clothing and she noticed the dirt still streaked across his chest. "The bathroom is through there if you want to get cleaned up first," she told him, pointing towards the back of the house.

He nodded his thanks and walked to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill leaned forward bracing his hands on the vanity and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. Searching for anything about his appearance that looked familiar. He supposed he wasn't a bad looking guy, his features were symmetric, his blue eyes clear. Of course, as a vampire he had no clue how old he could possibly be, but he was at least a grown man at the time of his turning. But nothing about his face sparked any recognition. Even his name, Bill... <em>Bill,<em> he rolled around in his mouth. Again, it's a nice enough name, but it doesn't seem familiar. It doesn't feel like him. He chuckled a bit at that thought, how could he not feel like himself when he had no clue who he was?

Not having any recollection of who he is was bad enough, but he couldn't even remember what had happened before Ms. Stackhouse, no, Sookie had found him on the side of the road. Sookie, while it was an unusual name, he'd heard it before. Wait! Why had he heard that name before? He couldn't even remember his own name, but Sookie was somehow a familiar name? It was sort of like the piano, it just felt right. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror again, noticing the streaks of dirt across his shoulder and chest. Was that blood mixed with the dirt? His blood maybe? As he touched the dirt on his shoulder his fangs clicked into place, catching him by surprise. _Yup, must be blood_ he thought as he took in his fanged appearance. He knew he healed quickly, so whatever had happened, he might have been hurt, but all of the wounds had healed before he could even notice. All that was left was dirt.

He looked for a wash cloth to clean himself up with, but only found pristine white and cream colored towels. He certainly couldn't use those and wished for a moment he still had the kitchen rag he used to clean up his feet. Although he had only been in the house a matter of minutes, he noticed how well kept it was. Sookie must be a person who was proud of her home. He was a guest and couldn't ruin her clean towels. He debated for a few seconds, managing to will his fangs away, and figured what the heck, she did say get cleaned up. He flipped on the shower, shucked his jeans, noting that he was apparently the kind of guy who didn't care for underwear and stepped under the still cool spray.

It took him less than a minute to scrub away the dirt and grime, an advantage of vampire speed he supposed. He shut off the shower and dried himself just as quickly. He pulled on the clothes Sookie had given him, surprised at how well they fit, and a bit curious as to why she had men's clothing upstairs. Maybe she still lived with family, _what if she's married? _That thought hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't remember seeing a ring on her finger, but he did remember how beautiful she was. Just the thought that she was with someone else soured his mood, and again had him staring down the stranger in the mirror.

He shook himself out of his reverie, his ears perking up at voices in the house. He could hear Sookie talking and what sounded to be another woman. He gave himself one last glance in the mirror, his hair was a bit of a mess, but the pull he felt toward Sookie and his curiosity at who else had arrived outweighed any desire to comb it. At least he wasn't covered in dirt and who knows what anymore.

"So you found him on the side of the road? Just walking along?" A pretty red haired girl, who didn't look more than 17 or 18 years old stood in front of Sookie, shaking her head with a look of displeasure on her face. She was wearing jeans and a yellow short sleeve top that Bill thought made her red hair even more vibrant. Sookie had her back to him as he entered the room. He could feel the tension between them as he stepped closer.

"That's what I said isn't it? I was on my way home and there he was, walkin' down my driveway in nothing but his jeans." Sookie explained, the irritation evident in her voice. The girl saw him enter, and before he realized, she was in his arms, hugging him fiercely. At a loss as to who she was, and why she was touching him, but also not wanting to be rude, he brought his arms up and awkwardly patted her back. _He wasn't in a relationship with this girl, was he? _Although she was beautiful, she just seemed so young. He didn't know how old he was, but human or vampire, he knew he was too old for someone like her.

"Bill, are you okay? Sookie says you don't remember anything," she said as she released him.

"Physically I am okay, but she is right, I do not remember anything. And if you'll forgive me, that also includes you," he said, afraid that his candid statement would hurt her feelings. She just stared at him for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Of course. What was I thinking" She giggled, "I'm Jessica. I'm your... well I guess progeny is the right word."

Bill glanced at Sookie, who had remained standing in the doorway to the foyer, she was giving him an odd look that he had trouble interpreting. He met her warm brown eyes with his and tried for an easy smile, which must have been the wrong thing, because she abruptly turned and walked away from him and Jessica. Her blonde ponytail bouncing as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Jessica, do you have any idea what happened to me?" He said, turning back towards Jessica. Well, at least that's one thing he had learned about himself, he had a progeny. Maybe she could help him figure out what happened, and how to get his life back.

"I don't know for sure Bill, but we did talk yesterday and you told me that you were dealing with a witch problem."

"Witches?" Bill said, his face betraying his surprise.

"Witches?" Sookie echoed as she came back from the kitchen holding a glass of what Bill guessed was sweet tea, he did, at least, know they were somewhere in the South. "You think those witches had something to do with this?"

"How do YOU know about the witches, Sookie?" Jessica asked, none to kindly, grabbing Sookie by the shoulders, somehow managing to not spill her drink. Bill was surprised how quickly Jessica went from sweet innocence to menacing as she questioned Sookie. He quickly zoomed between the two of them, now holding Jessica by the wrists. He had enough on his empty plate as it was, he couldn't have the only people he knew in the world killing each other.

"Enough Jessica, Sookie has been nothing but kind to me. BE NICE TO HER," He said firmly.

"So, I was dealing with witches the last time we talked?" He asked her, releasing his hold on her arms.

"Yes, you said that you still needed more information, and that you had sent Eric to deal with them. But, wait, if you sent Eric, how did they get to you?" Bill was getting more lost by the second.

"Eric? Who is Eric?" Bill questioned.

"He's one of your sheriffs, but you guys have never really seemed to get along very well. What if this was part of his plan? What if he convinced the witches to do something to you? What if they are after you?" Jessica looked frantically from Bill to Sookie, and back to Bill, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

"We've got to find a safe place for you to stay, Sookie, you've got to hide Bill until I can talk to his staff and figure out what's going on," She met Sookie's eyes, pleading for her help.

"Wait, wouldn't he be much safer with you?" Sookie put her glass down on the side table and placed her hands on her hips. "Eric owns this house now, and if you think he's involved with all this, wouldn't this be the worst place for him to hide?"

"No, that's the best part, this is the last place he'd look, unless he's spending a lot of time here for some reason," Jessica glared at Sookie expectantly. Even Bill could sense the anger Jessica was sending Sookie's way, but didn't understand the sudden shift in her mood. There was some serious friction between Jessica and Sookie, but he had no clue why.

"Not really, he's stopped by briefly, but he told me he was going to give me a few days to 'think about things' whatever that's supposed to mean. So I think he'll be gone for at least a couple of days. Not that it's any of your business," Sookie responded tartly, a faint spark of anger in her eyes.

"If Eric was involved, or even if he wasn't, whoever did this is going to know to check Bill's house or my place, no one would think to look here," Jessica said without any trace of the animosity her tone held a second ago, was Bill just imaging these mood swings?

"Sookie, I know having Bill here isn't great for you, but we really need your help."

Jessica was convinced that staying with Sookie was going to be the safest place for Bill, and he certainly wouldn't disagree if it meant he could spend more time with Sookie. Something about her drew him in, even only knowing her for this short time, and under these circumstances, he could see an innate kindness in everything she had already done for him.

"Crap! It's going to be dawn soon, I suppose you don't have a safe place for him to stay during the daylight, shoot. Where else can we hide you?" She looked at Bill, her eyes wide, then shifted her gaze to Sookie and out the front window into the night.

Bill could sense Sookie's hesitation, she had something to say, but looked like she didn't want to say it. "Well, actually..." she started quietly, "Eric built himself some sort of cubby, which I'm sure must be light tight."

He could see the sadness in her eyes as she told them about the cubby. As much as Bill wanted to stay with her, it seemed like his presence was really taking it's toll on her. Was it just because of everything that had happened tonight or something else? Why does a vampire own her house, but doesn't actually live in it? Bill felt like he was missing much more than just his memories.

"Sookie, you have been such a help to me already, you cannot know how much I appreciate it. But if my staying is going to cause you trouble, I am sure we can come up with something else," Bill met her eyes, and tried again to ease her mind with a gentle smile. This time, to his surprise, he was rewarded with a small hint of a smile in return.

"No, it's okay, Jessica is right, this is the last place Eric, or anybody else would think to look for you. At least for a couple of days anyway." This time, Sookie looked at him with a more genuine smile and it was beautiful. Somehow he felt that smile deep in his chest, like he could feel the slight shift in her mood. He wanted to reach for her then, to touch her golden skin, but he caught himself before she could notice his movement, no touching was one of the rules she had set in exchange for her help.

"Thank you so much Sookie, you know we will pay you back for this, whatever you want, we'll take care of it when this is all over," Jessica told Sookie, a look of relief on her face. "I better go. Bill, I'll stop by your house on my way home to see what your staff know about what happened. I won't let on that I know where you are, not yet. Then we'll start working on how to get your memories back." She gave Bill a quick hug, and actually shot Sookie a smile on her way out of the house.

"Sookie," Bill said softly. Startled by his soft word, her head whipped around to meet his gaze. He thought he saw a flash of what he would almost call desire when their eyes first met, but it flashed away just as quickly.

"I know it's late, but can you fill me in on a few more things before I go to rest?" he continued as he sat down on the arm chair across from the couch.

"Sure, Bill. What do you wanna know?" She was quiet, but he had no trouble hearing her reply. She took a seat opposite him on the couch and drank from her glass. She still hadn't changed clothes since they arrived home. She was wearing what looked to be a uniform of sorts. Black shorts, a white T-shirt with a bar logo on it. _Did she work in a bar?_ he wondered as he watched her lick her lips before placing the glass back on the table. It took all of his control to keep his fangs away and his mind focused on his questions.

"What did Jessica mean by 'my sheriff' and 'my staff'? Why do I have a sheriff and a staff?" He had been pondering that question since Jessica said sheriff. Sheriffs in the vampire hierarchy are only under the command of a monarch or the authority, that didn't make any sense.

"You're the King of Louisiana, Bill, he's literally your sheriff for this area" She took one look at his face and she giggled, he could tell she was trying to hide it, but she couldn't. The giggles continued to escape, despite the hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry Bill, but I can't help it. The look on your face, it's just priceless."

"Come on," she said standing up before he could process what she had just told him, "Let me show you to your 'room'."

She led the way to an armoire in the corner of what looked to be some sort of home office. He raised an eyebrow at her as she indicated the cabinet. _Well, I suppose I have probably slept in worse places, even if I don't remember them, at least it looks bigger than a coffin, _he thought as he reached for the latch. To his surprise it opened up to a ladder that led to some sort of basement. He climbed down the ladder, and was shocked to find Sookie following after him. It wasn't a bad space, probably about 10x 10 with a small bed at the center of one wall. Bill found it a bit cold with the simple lines and dark, monotone colors, but it was much better than sleeping in a closet. He even noticed some books on one of the side tables, hey, he could read them and no matter what they were it would be like a whole new book.

"Not bad for a vampire," Bill said to Sookie, trying to ease some of the tension that had re-accumulated as they climbed down into the cubby.

"Sookie, do you belong to this other vampire, Sheriff Eric?" he asked, trying to sound like he didn't really care about the answer, and not quite sure if really wanted it. She met his gaze.

"No, I am not his" She said without hesitation.

"Why do you live in his house if you are not his? Do you belong to another vampire?" Bill was getting frustrated with his constant sense of confusion. He did still remember how things worked in the vampire world, with one key rule being you didn't touch a human that belonged to another vampire. And although he didn't like the idea of humans as possessions or pets, he didn't want to cause more trouble for Sookie, or for himself.

"Well, no," She hesitated, unable to meet his gaze. "I am nobody's possession," She finally said with some heat behind it. "As to why I live in this house, it's... it's complicated."

There was a finality to her statement, so Bill didn't push it any further.

She remained near the ladder, one hand on the rungs and ready to climb out and away from him. He didn't want her to leave just yet.

"You are so.." he started to say as he reached out one finger and gently touched her cheek. He pulled his hand away, stopping mid sentence when she flinched at his touch.

Perplexed by her response all he could think to say was, "Sookie."

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting yet again, he could have stood there all day starting into the dark depths of her eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart, he almost ached with the need to touch her. She broke the contact between them and turned to climb the ladder.

"It's the only thing so far that's familiar," he said urgently, his hands clenched into fists at his sides to keep from reaching out for her again.

She paused in her climb, looking back at him. "What is?"

"The name Sookie, I do not know why, but I know that name."

She looked at him one last time, he wasn't sure if it was hurt or maybe sadness he saw in her eyes before she turned away. "Goodnight, Bill."

"Goodnight, Sookie" He said as she climbed out and closed the door. He turned off the light switch, plunging himself into complete darkness. He very easily made his way to the bed, still able to see clearly. For not having any memories, he sure had a lot to think about. Did she really say he was the King of Louisiana? He definitely didn't feel like a king. Why did whatever this was that happened to him leave him with a working knowledge of vampires and their protocols but not a single detail of his own life? He could feel the day approaching, and hoped the coming night would bring him answers. His thoughts turned briefly to Sookie and the odd mix of emotions he had seen on her face tonight. He wondered briefly what kind of friendship they had before he succumbed to the pull of dawn.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie leaned against the closed armoire door. The hot tears finally spilling down her cheeks. She knew she had to remain silent, since her "guest" would probably hear everything. But she couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. She had been so stunned when he walked out of the bathroom, his hair still a mess, wearing her favorite shirt, still barefoot. It was _her_ Bill, he looked at her like she had never left, saying her name in the way only he can say it, like that awful night on her front porch had never happened. _Well, I suppose for him it didn't ever happen_ she thought as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. Sookie was at a loss.

What was she going to do? Having Bill in her house, especially a Bill who couldn't remember everything they've been through was dangerous. Not only in the most regular sense of vampire sh!t danger, but dangerous for her heart too. Add in the fact that even though Eric said he would stay away for a few days, he could still show up anytime, which would put Bill in even more danger. Just days ago she would have wished all kinds of bad things on Bill... and Eric for that matter. But she knew in her heart that even if she was spitting mad, which she most definitely still was, she wouldn't really want anybody to get hurt. _Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_ she screamed silently, unable to vent her frustrations out loud. She dug through the refrigerator to find something quick to eat before she fell asleep on her feet, and here she was thinking the night before was a long one.

As she ate her sandwich, she couldn't help but think about Bill and everything that had happened tonight. She suddenly dropped what was left of her sandwich when the last thing he said to her finally sank in. He remembered her name. Of all the things to remember, like how to play the piano and how the vampire world works, he also remembered her name. It didn't necessarily mean he remembered her, no, he would have said if he remembered her. It was just a name. Her name wasn't on the most popular list, but it certainly wasn't unheard of around here.

He's probably remembering it from a hundred and fifty years ago. That's all. It doesn't mean anything. _He'd forgotten her as much as he'd forgotten everything else_, she told herself as she turned off the lights and headed upstairs with a frown on her face. She quickly changed out of her work clothes and pulled on a worn sleep shirt, crawling under the covers in her old bedroom just as the sun began to rise. She thought about how she should really move all of her stuff into Gran's room for real one of these days as she drifted to sleep with warm memories of her Gran on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie stood nervously on the porch of a nice house in what looked to be a typical suburban neighborhood. She was quite surprised when she pulled up at the address she had been given. This was not at all where she expected to find Alcide. She rang the doorbell, smoothing her hair back one last time and waited. She was still unsure what exactly she was going to say to Alcide, but if she knew one thing, it was that he could help her somehow.<p>

"Sookie," he said in his gravelly voice after he opened the door. "It's so great to see you!"

He pulled her into a tight embrace, she could feel the heat radiating from his body through his flannel shirt. "I'm glad to see you too," She said, offering a smile as he stepped back to let her in the house.

"Everyone was so worried, I can't believe you've been gone for a whole year." He led her into a nicely decorated living room. Like with the neighborhood, Sookie couldn't reconcile these suburban surroundings with what she knew of Alcide.

"Believe me, I can't believe it's been a whole year either." She sat on the plush couch across from him, enjoying his warm dark eyes and friendly smile, if she needed anything right now, it was most definitely a friend. "When did you move to Shreveport?"

"About 6 months ago, we got work building this subdivision, and after everything that happened in Jackson, there was just no reason to stay." He stared at her a moment before continuing.

"You said you needed some help with something when you called. What's goin' on?" He leaned back into the chair across from her, concern in his voice.

"Well," She paused, "What do you know about witches?"

"Witches? You got yourself mixed up with witches now?" He teased, giving her a grin.

"Can't say I know that much about witches, we try to stay away from the other supes, it tends to cause more fights, and you know how us weres like to be all secretive. Where did you come across witches?"

"Actually, I haven't really met any of the witches, but they did something to Bill..."

"Bill? Are you still involved with that fanger? After what he did to you?" Alcide cut her off, startling her with his cool tone. His annoyance was evident on his face.

"No, well, not really. He's just... he's in trouble and I have to help him." Sookie floundered for what else to say. "It's not like we're together or anything, but he's not himself, and he needed a place to stay."

"He's staying at your house? Doesn't he live right next door?" Alcide's confused expression had Sookie sighing deeply. She blew out a breath and tried again to explain.

"I don't really know what happened, but I think it involved some witches from Shreveport so if you know anything that could help me..."

"Hi there Sookie!" She couldn't believe her eyes, Sookie shot up from the couch, she could feel her adrenaline start pumping. It was Debbie Pelt. Debbie Pelt with nicely styled hair, and what looked to be normal clothes, carrying a tray of... _are those snacks? What on earth..._ Sookie was beyond confused, she looked at Alcide expectantly.

"Sookie, you remember Debbie,"

"Can I offer you something to eat Sookie? We've got cheese and crackers, or would you like a Vienna sausage?" Debbie was smiling at her, _**Oh, I'm so nervous, I hope she understands that I'm not the person I used to be. If only we could be friends.**_ Sookie was in Debbie's head before she could even think about it.

"Ah, no, thank you. I really should be going. It was nice to see you Debbie." Sookie said in a rush as she walked towards the front door. This was definitely not what she expected to find. Time to come up with a new plan.

"Sookie, wait!" Alcide followed her outside. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Debbie. I thought if I told you... you wouldn't come. She's been sober now for almost a year, she's really trying.

"It's okay. I'm happy for you, truly. But I've really got to get to work." Sookie turned towards her car, digging through her purse for the keys.

"I'm sorry I don't have any info to offer you about witches," He said as she opened her car door, "But if I find out anything, I'll let you know."

"Don't worry about it, you've got enough to deal with already." She offered him a smile, even though she didn't quite feel it.

"You'll call me if you need anything right?" He asked, his warm hand on her arm, concern evident on his handsome face.

"Sure. You know I will. Bye, Alcide,"

Sookie used the drive back to Bon Temps to think. What was she going to do? She had a blank slate vampire in her house, the house owned by another vampire who could show up at any time. She had witches to deal with, even though she didn't know they existed before yesterday. On top of that she still had to work tonight and somehow find the time to actually catch up on all the sleep she'd been missing. Maybe Jessica would have some news tonight, and things could get back to normal. Normal, yeah right, her life had never been normal, _but I'll take what I can get_ she thought as she made her way home to get ready for work.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Miss Hamby, you can't go in there. The King isn't taking visitors right now," Bucky pleaded, trying to stop Jessica from opening the door to Bill's office. Of course he was no match for her physically, but they had sort of become friends during the past year, so he didn't seem to be trying all that hard to actually keep her out.

"Bucky, what is going on? I know Bill isn't in here, I can tell." She asked as she walked into the office. She really hoped this would work and she could get some information without giving away what she already knew. "I felt something last night from Bill, he called me, but I couldn't find him. Do you know what happened?"

Bucky seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell her the truth when he finally said, "I don't know what happened. I stayed here last night, but Katerina went with the King to Shreveport and he didn't come back."

"Is she working tonight? Can I talk to her?" Jessica asked, trying to keep cool and sound worried at the same time. Katerina wasn't exactly Jessica's favorite staff member. While she was nice enough, she always seemed to try and one up Jessica and make her look stupid when they were both around Bill. It never really made sense to Jessica, since up until now, she had taken little interest in the vampire politics thing, and even though she still looked 17, Jessica was definitely not the young, naive girl she had once been.

"Let me go get her for you, it will just take a minute."

He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Jessica walked behind Bill's desk, looking for any clue as to what he had been up too before he got his memory wiped. This was like some cheesy sci-fi movie she thought as she flipped through the files on his desk. Although if it were really a movie, she should have found a file neatly labeled "Witches who erase your memory" sitting on the top of the stack of files on Bill's desk. Unfortunately she wasn't so lucky. What she did find though, was a book about the history of Spain sitting on the corner of his desk, with a folded sheet of paper marking a spot. Before she could look further, the office door opened, and Katerina walked in.

"Have you heard from The King?" Katerina started as she closed the office door, "Nobody around here as seen him since yesterday."

"I felt something last night, but it was really vague. What exactly happened?" Jessica came around the desk to stand in front of her.

Katerina hesitated, "We were taking care of something and he just ran off."

"What do you mean taking care of something? Where were you" Jessica stated, irritated with Katerina's vague answer.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that with you without the King's permission." She said, with what Jessica thought was a bit of smugness. Was she really trying to make Jessica jealous that she knew more about what was going on? Enough, Jessica thought, she had enough going on with her worries about Bill and her recent fight with Hoyt, she wasn't in the mood for jealous humans tonight.

"Katerina," Jessica said, leaning in close to her face. She could feel the glamour working as Katerina's eyes went wide. "Where were you and Bill last night? Tell me exactly what happened."

"We went to the MoonGoddess Emporium in Shreveport. The witches were meeting and Bill tried to talk to them. Marnie was very angry about the other vampire, and when she saw Bill she started chanting. There was wind and the lights flickered and then Bill was gone." Jessica held her gaze as she spoke.

"What happened after Bill disappeared?"

"Marnie passed out, and I went outside to find Bill. He wasn't there, so I came back to the house to check in."

"Do you know what it was Marnie was chanting?"

"I don't know. It wasn't in English. It sounded more like Spanish."

"Do you remember anything else?" Jessica asked, hoping for more information.

"I don't remember."

"Does anybody else on the staff know that Bill is missing?"

"Only Bucky knows. He was here last night when I came back without Bill."

"You did very well, Katerina. You won't remember us having this conversation. In fact, we didn't talk about Bill at all tonight. I came to pick up a book I was borrowing. Everything else around here is normal. If anybody calls for Bill, he is very busy and not taking phone calls or visitors," Jessica paused for a moment, thinking, "In fact, any urgent phone calls should be directed to me only, until Bill says otherwise. Do you understand?"

"I understand. Did you find your book?" Katerina asked, her face completely blank.

"Good," Jessica reached for the book on the edge of Bill's desk and released her hold on Katerina. She watched her shake her head, like waking up from a deep sleep. She then looked at Jessica.

"Oh, it looks like you found what you were looking for. Is that all you needed?" She asked with a smile. "Bill is very busy right now, and won't see any visitors."

"Yup, I found exactly what I came for." She smiled brightly at Katerina as she walked out of the office. Jessica wasn't sure if she learned anything that useful, but it was more than she knew last night. She made a quick stop to have a short "chat" with Bucky on her way out of the house and went to see Sookie at Merlotte's. She was very tempted to stop and check on Bill, but she didn't have a good reason to visit Sookie and she didn't want to risk someone seeing her there and getting suspicious.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Order up" Lafayette yelled from behind the grill, setting a burger and order of onion rings on the pass. It was a steady night at Merlotte's and the customer's were keeping Sookie hopping. Sookie was glad to see Lafayette back to his nasty talkin' self, and the familiarity of working offered her a bit of comfort. Unfortunately, she was starting to get a headache with all of the noise, ruining what little enjoyment she was getting out of her job. Everything that had been happening, plus her serious lack of sleep was making it very difficult for her to concentrate and keep the voices out. She delivered the fresh food to the waiting customers and headed to the bar to pick up her drink order.

"How ya doin' tonight, Sookie?" Sam asked as she placed her tray on the bar. He was mixing up drinks without even looking at his hands, his eyes met hers, full of concern.

"I'm fine Sam, just tired. I can't seem to catch up on my sleep."

"Your not still mixed up in all that vampire stuff are ya, Chere?" Sookie was surprised at the kindness in his words instead of the usual anger. They had a chance to talk for a bit before her shift started, and she was able to sort of explain more about what happened while she was gone without actually telling him what happened. He still didn't know where she was, or what she was really doing, but he did know that it was important, and that someday she'd be able to tell him the truth. That seemed to be enough for Sam, and things between them had been almost back to normal. It was a huge relief for Sookie, her friendship with Sam has always been important to her, even though it had been pretty strained in the months before her disappearance.

"Not vampire stuff, Sam, just regular old keeping me up at night stuff." She gave him a smile as she picked up her drinks.

"Well, if it's something you want to talk about, you know where to find me," he called out smiling after her as she walked away.

"Jessica, what are you doing here? Isn't it your night off?" Sam said when he noticed Jessica standing by the front door.

"Oh, yeah. It is my night off, I just came in to get something I left with my stuff last night." She smiled at him, searching the bar for Sookie. Catching Sookie's eye, she nodded her head towards the back of the bar.

Sookie watched Jessica walk towards the office, she made her way towards the bar, stopping at her tables briefly to make sure the customers had what they needed. She put her tray up on the bar and glanced at Sam.

"I'm going to take my break okay? I could use some air."

"Sure thing Sookie, I'll see you in a bit." Sam went back to mixing drinks, chatting with the few customers sitting at the bar.

Sookie walked towards the back door, stopping to drop her apron in the office. She was surprised to see Jessica was already gone. _She must of heard me tell Sam I was going outside_, she thought as she walked out the door into the cool night air.

"Sookie," She heard Jess whisper her name from the side of the bar. "I'm sorry to bother you here, but I didn't think it'd be smart for me to be seen at your house."

"It's okay Jess, were you able to find out anything?"

"Not much, Bill's security team isn't quite sure what happened. Just that he was at this Wicca shop called MoonGoddess Emporium in Shreveport. He didn't do anything to them, he was just trying to talk to them about whatever happened with Eric, but they didn't give him a chance. The shop owner started chanting something they think was Spanish and then Bill just disappeared."

"So what are they doing about what happened?" Sookie asked Jessica, trying to figure out what witches had to do with Spanish chanting.

"They were still trying to figure that out when I got there, so I kind of, um, convinced them that Bill was very busy, and couldn't take calls or visitors." She said timidly. "I was trying to buy us some more time. Bill could be in big trouble if any vampires found out he lost his memory."

"That's good Jessica, you did the right thing. But I wish we knew more about these witches. I don't know how else we can get Bill's memories back." Sookie received a smile from Jessica as she talked. They seemed to have reached an understanding, at least for now. Which surprisingly made Sookie happy. Before everything had gone wrong with Bill, Sookie had quite enjoyed spending time with Jessica. It was nice to have a friend that she didn't have to keep her mental guards up around.

"I have a plan, I'm going to see Eric." Jessica said, shocking Sookie.

"What? Eric? But wouldn't he want to hurt Bill if he knew what happened? Or at least find a way to use it in his favor?"

"I'm not going to tell him about Bill, but he's been around so long, he must know more about witches. I think I can get him to tell me what he knows. I don't know who else to ask." Jessica began pacing as she spoke. Sookie could tell she was working through another plan. "The funny thing is that I bet Bill would know exactly what was going on if he still had his memory. He's always readin' different books, talking about how important it is to know the history of our kind and stuff like that," she continued, her voice full of emotion.

Sookie could see the bloody tears starting down Jessica's cheeks as she spoke of Bill, "It will be okay Jess, we'll figure it out somehow." Bill and Jessica had gotten off to a rough start, but Sookie could certainly see that things had really changed in the year she'd missed.

"I'd better get back to work. Thanks for stopping by and filling me in." Sookie turned back towards the door, giving Jessica some privacy.

"Thank you, Sookie" Jessica said softly as Sookie started to walk away. "I know this isn't easy for you after everything that happened, but it means more to me ... and Bill than you can ever know."

"Goodnight, Jessica," Sookie whispered as she walked back into Merlotte's, knowing Jessica would hear her. Sookie took another few minutes in the office before she went back to her tables. She spent that short time bolstering her mental walls so she could get through the rest of her shift and make her way home.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Bill?" Sookie called as she walked into the house. "I brought you some Tru Blood."

Not hearing any response, Sookie put the O-negative on the kitchen table and made her way to the back room. "Sh!t" she said taking in the open cubby and distinct lack of Bill.

"Bill, are you here? This isn't funny," Sookie climbed the stairs, checking the upstairs rooms finding no sign of Bill. _Now what do I do?_ she thought as she walked back to the kitchen. She took a seat, knowing she should get outside and try to find Bill before someone else did. She put her head down on her hands in frustration and promptly fell asleep.

Sookie bolted upright in her chair, unsure of how long she had been asleep, and even less sure what had woken her so completely. It still looked like it was full dark outside, but she noticed a strange golden glow coming from the front of the house. She cautiously made her way to the front door and looked out. Claudine was standing at the bottom of the porch steps. Sookie opened the door, not sure what to expect. It didn't end well the last time she saw Claudine, and she was even less thrilled with seeing her again.

"What are you doing her?" Sookie asked.

"I've come for you, it isn't safe here. You must come with me." Claudine said gently, holding her hand out for Sookie.

"Last time I went anywhere with you, it was a trap," Sookie folded her arms across her chest, not moving from her spot at the top of the stairs.

"You must listen, Sookie. I'm here to protect you."

"When have you EVER protected me?"

"The first night you met Bill Compton for one, when that nasty little man came at you with the knife, I was the one who sent the energy through you to wrap that chain around his neck." Sookie remembered that night, her life had changed drastically because of that night. She never quite understood how she got that chain to do what it did, but she still couldn't trust Claudine.

"Sookie, you must come with me. This is not a request. WE are your true family," Claudine was pleading with her, the gentleness ebbing away as she spoke.

Suddenly, in a blur, Claudine was no longer standing in front of her. Sookie ran down the steps and into the yard. Bill was kneeling on the grass, holding Claudine, feeding from her neck. Claudine struggled, trying to break free from his iron grip. Sookie saw a small flash of light fizzle from Claudine's hand, like a lightbulb burning out.

"NO! Stop Bill, No!" Sookie yelled as she ran towards them. She didn't want to get too close, not knowing what to expect from Bill, but she couldn't let him drain Claudine.

"William Thomas Compton, you stop that this instant!" She screamed as Claudine's strength faded. With those words, Bill released Claudine and backed away from her, confusion on his handsome face. Claudine was weak, but able to catch her breath as she scooted away from Bill.

"I told you, they only want to steal your light. Don't let them. We won't warn you again." In a flash of light, she was gone. Bill looked up at Sookie, still kneeling on the grass.

"You almost killed my Fairy Godmother!" She exclaimed, staring back at him, seeing the blood still glistening on his lips and covering his chin.

"Oh... sorry," He replied sheepishly his razor sharp fangs shining in the fading moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie watched as Bill sat back on the grass, leaning back on his hands with his eyes closed, a perplexed expression taking shape as he licked the fairy blood from his lips. His eyes snapped open, homing in on Sookie like brilliant blue laser beams. She was so startled, she couldn't move. His face was suddenly inches from her own.<p>

"What are you?" He asked, leaning in closer, sniffing her hair.

Sookie backed away several steps, "It's none of your business what I am," she started, revving up for a long one, finding that anger was a much safer emotion than fear or whatever else it was that she was feeling around this Bill. As she drew in a breath to continue talking, she was brought up short by the sight of Bill swaying on his feet. He staggered toward her like he was intoxicated and Sookie put it all together.

"Are you drunk?" She asked wide eyed, the hint of a smile playing at her lips. Never in a million years could she picture Bill Compton drunk. What would he even be like with lowered inhibitions? She had certainly seen him at his most relaxed in the past, but he always maintained a certain degree of self control. _This could be very interesting, or very dangerous_, Sookie thought, wondering what he was going to do next.

"Drunk? I am nothing of the sort," he drawled slowly, over enunciating each word. "You, Miss Stackhouse, are an exquisite beauty." He reached out one long finger and touched her on the nose, giving her a lopsided grin, made even more ridiculous by the blood still smeared on his face. All Sookie could do was stare. She needed to get him back in the house before things got even stranger.

"Thank you, now... it's time to get inside" She pushed his hand away from her face, turning to walk towards the steps, hoping he would follow. She felt the air move around her, and turned back to find Bill gone. _Damnit_! she thought, stomping back into the yard.

"Bill!" She yelled, "Bill, get back here."

"I don't want to go inside... it's a lovely night," She heard on the wind zipping by her as he continued his exploration of the surrounding woods.

She searched frantically for him, not wandering too far from her yard. She could hear him moving around nearby, feeling the shift in the air as he moved at vampire speed, but she couldn't quite catch a glimpse of him. As she turned around, he was again suddenly right in front of her. She jumped at his sudden appearance. He stood completely still, staring at her with a mischievous smile. His dark hair going every which way, barefoot, wearing the same clothes she had given him the night before. He quickly leaned forward, placing a smacking kiss on her right cheek.

"Tag, you're it!" he exclaimed, disappearing again into the woods.

Sookie, exhausted, frustrated, scared for herself and for Bill, and perhaps even a bit charmed by this playful side she had only caught very fleeting glimpses of during their relationship, did the only thing she could think to do at that moment. She climbed the porch steps and plopped down on the porch seat. What she wanted to do was go to sleep and pretend that none of this had ever happened, but she knew that wasn't the right thing to do. She looked at her watch, unable to believe how late it was. The sun would be rising soon, which meant she needed to get Bill inside or they would both be in big trouble.

Sookie spent a short while searching the area around the house for Bill, without any luck. As the she saw the sun peaking over the horizon, she knew she needed some help. She hoped that however much fairy blood Bill drank was enough to keep him alive until they could find him. Tears pooled in her eyes as she remembered how horribly burned Bill had been the day he tried to save her from Renee in broad daylight. She brushed the tears away briskly. She needed to find him, and find him soon.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie carried the thick quilt she had pulled from the closet as she walked the woods near her house for what seemed to be the fiftieth time. She heard a car approach and started walking back towards her house.

"Sookie?" She heard Alcide yell, he was standing on her porch. "Sookie, where you at?"

"Oh, thank you for comin'. I was checking the woods out back one more time," Sookie said with great relief, "there's no sign of him. I found his shirt back there when he first disappeared, but nothing since."

"How can Bill be runnin' around in the daylight?" Alcide asked as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's a long, strange story... I'll tell you on the way," Sookie couldn't help but stare as Alcide undressed. She had seen her share of well built men, but Alcide was in a class all his own.

"Sookie," He said, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking," She said turning to give him some privacy. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"You'd help me if I needed ya,"

"I sure would," Sookie replied as a large white wolf appeared at her side. It sniffed the air, and appeared to nod at Sookie as it ran towards the woods. "Alcide, wait for me!" she said as she followed after him.

They worked their way through the woods farther and farther from Sookie's house. As they traveled, she filled Alcide in on the concept of fairy blood and allowing vampires to stay in the sunlight for awhile. She also went on to tell him what had happened the night before. Alcide took all of this information in stride, his wolf form only stopping his hunt to look at her with what she thought of as a "yeah right" look a couple of times during her tale. They reached a part of the woods that Sookie had never been to before and Alcide stopped walking. There was a small clearing with weeping willow trees on three sides and the bank of a small creek along the forth. The wolf looked up at Sookie and whined.

"What is it Alcide? Did you lose the scent?" Sookie asked concerned.

"Fair maiden, do you not know the dangers of entering these woods alone?" Bill's cool voice came from across the clearing.

"Bill, we do not have time for games, we need to get back to the house." Sookie stepped into the sunlit clearing, trying to find Bill among the trees.

Bill splashed along the edge of the shallow creek from the far side of the clearing, joining her in the sunlight. As he reached her he took hold of her hand and kissing it gently with a slight bow. "I, the huntsmen of these woods shall protect you. There have been rumors of a big, bad wolf in these parts." He gave her a seductive smile, meeting her eyes. The blood was gone from his face, he was again only in his jeans, riding low on his hips with the hems wet from his walk in the creek. His eyes sparkling like blue gems in the sunlight.

Alcide shifted back to his human form at Bill's comment about wolves, ready to help Sookie however he could. Bill's fangs clicked into place as he took notice of Alcide, "You will not harm her, Wolf, " He growled, baring his fangs.

"Back off, she wants me here," Alcide growled in return.

"Knock it off, both of you! Bill, put up those fangs. Alcide, stop making that noise." They continued to stare each other down, although Sookie was glad that they weren't growling quite so loud anymore.

"Bill, you need to go back to the house. You cannot stay in the sun." Sookie was so relieved that he had not yet started smoking in the sunlight, but she knew his time would be up soon.

"I will not leave you in the woods with this creature." He replied, taking another step toward Alcide.

"Don't worry, we're coming back to the house too, come on, vampire speed. I'll be right behind you." Bill seemed to be thinking about it, he looked into her eyes and must have seen something that convinced him. With a nod, he sped off in the direction they had come from.

Alcide shifted back to the majestic wolf, and he and Sookie followed after Bill. As they approached the house, Alcide paused at the edge of her yard.

"What is it Alcide?" She looked down at him confused. Instead of running towards the house, he ran in the direction of the Bon Temps cemetery. Sookie, unsure of what was going on, followed after him.

As they entered the cemetery, she saw what had drawn Alcide this direction. Bill was kneeling among the gravestones. Whatever happiness she had seen on his face while he played, had now been replaced with despair.

"Bill, you really need to go in the house." She approached slowly, praying that she could get him back inside before it was too late.

"William Thomas Compton, you called me that last night." She recognized the gravestone he was looking at. It was his own.

"Yes Bill, that is your name. That is who you are." She reached his side, placing a hand on his bare shoulder. "Come on, we need to go home."

Blood tears spilled down his cheeks as he knelt in the graveyard, his skin started to smoke. He looked up at Sookie with his blue, blue eyes, "I don't feel so good."

"I know, let's go," She said softly as she put the heavy quilt over his shoulders, trying to protect him at least a little from the sun. "Into the house, now."

This time he listened, and was back in the house in seconds. As she followed him to the house, Alcide was finishing getting dressed.

"Thank you Alcide. I would have never found him in time without you. I'll be right back." Sookie made her way into the house, down into the cubby.

"Are you okay?" she asked Bill, who was sitting on the bed, staring off someplace far away.

"Who was Thomas? And Caroline?" Bill had seen more of the gravestones than she had thought.

"Caroline was your wife, before you became vampire. Thomas was your son." She said gently, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I had a son?" he looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness and unshed tears.

"Yes. He got very sick and died as a child. You also had a daughter named Sarah." She couldn't resist, she reached out and took his hand as she told him about his family.

"Bill, you need to go to sleep. You're going to be sick staying awake during the day." He stared down at their intertwined hands.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked, not shifting his gaze.

"I can't. I've got human stuff to take care of. You rest now." She gently pulled her hand from his, stood and walked towards the ladder. She glanced back at him as she climbed out of the cubby. She had seen that look of sadness on his face before, and it made her heart ache.

She found Alcide on the porch, fully dressed. looking out towards the cemetery. "Thank you again Alcide."

"Sookie, I don't like this. You can't have a vampire in your house. It's just not safe."

"It's fine Alcide, he would never hurt me and you can see how different he is. He's in danger. You know I couldn't just leave him helpless."

"You don't know for sure that he won't hurt you, remember what happened when you rescued him in Jackson." Alcide was glaring at her, she could see the judgment in his eyes.

"You have Debbie Pelt living in your house, she's done some nasty things in the past too, but you trust her now, and I'm not judging you." She snapped at him.

"So that's how you feel about it." he retorted.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again, or me," she said, the fight gone out of her. Alcide gave her a fake angry grin, which she returned.

"Come here," He said opening his arms for her. "Friends?"

"Friends." She replied as she stepped into his warm embrace. They said their goodbyes, with promises to stay in touch. Sookie headed back into the house, thankful that she had the day off.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Jessica made her way to the front of Fangtasia, skipping the line that was distinctly shorter than it would have been before the whole Russell Edgington debacle last year. She was surprised Pam wasn't working the door tonight, and unsure if that was good or bad. Pam had, at times, been like a big sister to Jessica, at least when it came to strictly vampire stuff. She had a plan in mind, but she wasn't sure if things would go smoother if she talked to only Eric, would Pam be a help or a hindrance to what she needed to accomplish? Jessica knew she couldn't let Bill down. He had really come through for her as a maker, despite their rocky start. He was everything she could have asked for in a father figure and in a friend.

"Well, what brings you back here again so soon? I don't see that human you call a boyfriend," Pam asked, bored and condescending at the same time. She was standing at the bar near the entrance, decked out in the typical black leather seductress look she seemed to prefer on nights she was working front of the house. Like Eric's throne, this was another vantage point that offered her a good view of the comings and goings in Fangtasia.

"Hi Pam. Hoyt's at home tonight, we... uh... actually had kind of a fight." Jessica turned on her best sad teenager act, hoping it would convince Pam that there wasn't anything else going on.

"And here I thought your life was just so perfect playin' house, being in 'love'," Pam said with contempt. "I knew it'd only be a matter of time before you got tired of that flannel covered tree."

"Yeah, well that's not even the worst part. I actually came here to see if you and Eric could maybe help me with something." Jessica shifted her eyes down guiltily. _Please, please let me pull this off, _she thought to herself looking at the floor briefly before glancing back at Pam.

"Hmm, this could be... intriguing... but I would have thought even Bill would've taught you how to hide a body by now," Pam smirked at Jessica as a look of horror crossed her face.

"No! I don't want to do anything to Hoyt! That's not what this is about." Jessica was stunned, she certainly didn't expect Pam to pull that out of the conversation. "But it does have to do with Bill and what he has and hasn't taught me. Is Eric available?" She continued, trying to steer the conversation back where she needed it to go.

"Come on back, I'll see if he's got a few minutes to spare." Pam's default bored expression once again on her face as she led Jessica down the hall to the office. "Eric, you have a visitor, who would just love your advice on gettin' rid of a body."

"Jessica, I didn't expect to see you here. Hmm, a body to get rid of, what have you been up too?" He looked up from the desk where he looked to be working on some sort of paperwork. Clad in a tight black t-shirt, he grinned up at Jessica fangs popping at the mention of a body.

Jessica shot Pam a petulant look and turned to Eric. "No, there is no body. But I do need your help."

"And what do I get in return for helping you? Don't you have a king to take care of you?"

Jessica let out a frustrated sigh, "That's the problem, all he wants to do is take care of me. He thinks I'm just a little girl who can't know anything about vampires. 'Jessica, do not worry about the vampire business, you are much too young to be thinking about these matters' is all he says, and then sends me away," Jessica said, using her best Bill Compton voice.

"I went to talk to him about Hoyt, but he wasn't any help at all," she cranked up the frustrated teenage girl angst, causing Eric's fangs to retract and Pam to back out of the office, a look of disgust on her face.

"So your maker still has not learned." Eric stated, leaning back in his chair, one eyebrow raised at Jessica. His pleasure in Bill's failings obvious. "What exactly do you want to know about vampires?"

"Well, I went to talk to him, like I said, and I overheard him talking to some of his staff about witches, I didn't even know witches were a real thing! Why don't I know they're a real thing? Isn't that something I should know? But when I asked him about it he wouldn't tell me anything." She said pouting, trying to inject enough whining in her tone to annoy just a little, but without going to over the top. Everything hinged on him believing her enough to start talking. "And then I was looking at his boring old history book about Spain or Italy or someplace like that, and when he saw me with it, he got all mad at me and took it."

"So what do you expect me to tell you?" He said lazily, a blank look on his face. Jessica catching the small smile that lifted the corners of his mouth as she complained about Bill.

"I don't know. I just want to know about vampires, he never tells me anything, and then I find out some new vampire thing and it freaks me out, cause he never told me. I'm sick of it!" She whined and flopped down onto the leather couch across from the desk. "Are witches real? Do I have to worry about them too?" She looked up a him, pleading.

"Witches do exist," Eric began, "but like everything else, they are of little consequence to us. I have seen these witches that Bill Compton is so concerned about. They don't amount to anything more than weak humans pretending to have power."

"But if they aren't anything, why is Bill making such a big deal about it?"

"There was a time, about 400 years ago when a very powerful witch was somehow able to control vampires. It was in Lagroño, Spain during the inquisition." He leaned forward conspiratorially, resting his elbows on his desk as he told the story. Jessica sat, her attention focused on what Eric was saying.

"What happened? Where you there?"

"I was not in the area when it happened, but heard about it when it occurred. Actually, I believe the current Sheriff of our area 3 was involved first hand. His maker was one that was killed by these witches."

"How could a witch kill a vampire? Aren't they just humans?" Jessica was so interested in what Eric was telling her, she almost forgot about keeping up her act.

"There was a particular witch, who was set to burn at the stake. As she burned, she cast a spell that drew all vampires in the area from their daily rest and out into the sun." Eric grinned at her, he seemed to be enjoying telling her this terrifying tale. Jessica was getting more worried, the more he told her, she didn't have to fake the fear on her face. _What is going to keep these witches from trying something like that again? _She thought as she racked her brain for a way to get more information without giving up what she knew.

"Is that why Bill is so worried about these other witches? Why hasn't he done anything about them? Although, if she's dead, why worry anyway?" she asked Eric, trying her best to imply Bill wasn't doing his job, hoping it would give Eric enough ego boost to keep talking.

"Your precious Bill Compton is just not King material. He wouldn't know how to handle witches, no matter how powerless they are. Why do you think he sent me to break up their little coven?" He stood as he talked, leaning towards her with his palms resting on the top of his desk with a superior grin, "I don't know why he is still so concerned, they won't be meeting again."

"You actually talked to them?" She asked, eyes wide in what she hoped looked like wonderment as she contemplated her next task: how to get out of there without giving herself away, as Eric didn't seem to have much more information to offer. "How do you know they won't be meeting again?"

"It was, shall we say, a very convincing conversation," He paused, walking around the desk to approach her.

"You're sure they were going to listen?" She stood up at his approach, his eyes no longer held a hint of amusement as she questioned him again.

"Oh I'm sure," He said grabbing her forcefully by her upper arms. "And you can tell 'King' Bill that next time he questions my abilities, he should be man enough to do it himself instead of sending his baby vampire."

His eyes blazing, he met her guilty gaze, his fangs snapping into place. "I do not appreciate being manipulated." He hesitated, thinking, his eyes like daggers. "But, you almost had me fooled, which is not an easy task. So I will be lenient and simply say, Get out. Let your maker know that next time, I will not be so generous." He let go of her with a shove towards the office door. Jessica made her way out of the back hallway, passing Pam. Hearing Eric speaking rapidly and angrily to Pam in Swedish, she moved even faster out into the night.

As she traveled towards home, she tried to put together everything she had learned, thankful that she had made it out of there at all, and pleased that her plan had at least sort of worked. The book she had taken from Bill's office had been book marked at a page about the Catholic Church and the inquisition, but at the time, she couldn't figure out what that had to do with what was going on. According to the text, witchcraft was merely a footnote in the kinds of things persecuted during the Spanish Inquisition. Thanks to Eric, Jessica knew there was more to the story, but she still wasn't sure how it all fit together. She needed to go to Bill with what she had learned. Even without his memories, he should be able to help her figure things out.

Her phone rang in her pocket "Hello?"

"Jess! Where ya been? I just got back from Jason's and figured you'd be here." Hoyt asked.

"Oh, I had some things to take care of, but I'm on my way home. I should be there soon." She said, smiling, hoping it would carry through in her words even though she didn't feel it. She had been plagued by tremendous guilt since their fight, doubts about their relationship filling her mind. Her sharing of blood with Jason wasn't helping either. She knew Hoyt loved her, but sometimes it didn't seem like that was enough.

"What kind of things?" Hoyt questioned, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"Just some vampire stuff, I was helping out Bill. How's Jason?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"He seems to be doing better, he's all healed. But I can't really get him to talk about what happened. He's lucky we found him. You saved his life, Jess, you're amazing." She could feel Hoyt's shift in mood, and silently said a quick thank you. She couldn't handle another confrontation tonight. She made her decision then. She would go home to Hoyt, and talk things out with Bill tomorrow.

"I'm glad he's feeling better. I'll be home soon."

"Okay, Jess. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. A single bloody tear making it's way down her face as she ended the call.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie made her way down into the cubby, it was way past dark and she hadn't heard a sound from Bill. The door was still closed, so she hoped he was still there, she didn't think she could handle another night like the last. After a much needed nap, Sookie had spent some time on her front porch, thinking about everything that had happened. Her life has been such a whirlwind, she's hardly had a chance to think about anything. She hadn't really sorted anything out, but she did know she was still up to her neck in vampire mess and needed to figure this out so she could go back to her semi-normal, not getting almost killed on a regular basis old life.<p>

"Bill?" He sat up slowly as she stepped down from the final rung, still wearing only jeans. She would have to remember to bring the shirt she rescued from the forest back down for him to wear. "You're so quiet, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He said, voice void of emotion, not meeting her eyes. His face a blank mask, making Sookie unsure if he really wasn't feeling anything, or if he was attempting to hide whatever emotions were bubbling just under the surface. She did recall from their time together that Bill often hid behind a seeming wall of stone when it came to his emotions. _Would that still be the case without his memories?_ She wondered as she stepped closer to the bed.

"Bill, you've been through a lot, you don't have to be 'fine' you can be mad or upset or sad or anything that seems right. Heck, if I lost my memories, I'd be scared out of my wits, and probably spittin' mad too." She sat next to him, relieved when he finally looked at her.

"Who am I, Sookie?" He reached for her hand then. His fingers enveloped hers in a familiar grasp. She liked the feeling of his cool hand on hers, comforting an unease she didn't even realize she was feeling until it went away. She looked down at their hands, her small golden hand in his strong pale one, his long fingers intertwined with hers. She had always loved his hands, and the things he could do with them. _Not a good train of thought, Sookie!_ She thought to herself, coming back to the conversation at hand.

"Well, You're um... you're Bill." She said looking into his face with a shrug and a smile. Surprisingly, a small laugh rumbled in his chest and he returned her smile.

"I've since figured that part out, thank you. But I cannot remember anything else. I finally figured out how old I am today when I stumbled into the cemetery." He smiled again at her, before his face got more serious. "Which actually brings me to another important set of questions. How was I out in the daylight? I don't remember all of the details, but I know I was outside when I should not have been."

"Do you remember the woman you bit last night?" She looked at him tentatively, not sure how he was going to respond.

"The one I most nearly killed? Yes, I remember. I am truly sorry, Sookie. I do not know what came over me. There was something about her, they way she smelled, I could not stop myself." Bills face filled with shame. "Thank you for stopping me."

"Something in her blood allows vampires to be in the sunlight for a short time. It is also apparently intoxicating." She met his eyes, with a slight grin, remembering his antics from the night before.

"Yes, I am afraid I was not quite myself after that, although I don't know exactly what I did, I imagine it was not the most becoming." He actually grinned back at her. "Should I be terribly embarrassed?"

"Don't worry about it Bill, you were a perfect gentleman." She reassured him. They sat for a moment in silence, still holding hands on the small bed in the cubby.

"About who you are, you were a farmer here in Bon Temps before the Civil War. Do you remember anything about the Civil War?"

"I do not, although I remember war as a generality."

"You went to war to protect your family, your wife and two children. The war was between the Southern and Northern United States, and it's kind of a mess to explain. But you fought for the South, of course. And unfortunately, you became a vampire before you could return to your family." She explained, his focus completely on her and what she was saying. Sookie had forgotten how it felt to be the center of all of that attention, Bill had always had the ability to really focus on something. As she talked, they had both turned towards each other on the bed, Sookie bringing her legs up to sit cross legged facing him, Bill sitting with his right foot still on the floor, and his left leg bent resting sideways. His left knee in contact with her right knee, their hands remaining joined as they shifted positions.

"As far as what you did since then, I don't really know all of the details. But you decided to return to Bon Temps about 4 or 5 months ago... wait, no. It was about a year and 4 or 5 months ago." Sookie still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she had missed an entire year. At least now she wasn't the only one who didn't know what happened in the past year. "You came back to Bon Temps to mainstream."

"Mainstream?" He cocked his head to one side questioningly.

"It's a vampire thing, to live alongside humans in society, not having to kill people and living mostly on synthetic blood."

"Really? And how does that seem to be going for us?" A look of amusement on his face.

"Well, it's been an adjustment, that's for sure. Some pretty crazy stuff happened last year, that seemed to set things back a bit, more hatred and violence between humans and vampires. I'm sure you had been continuing to work on things as the king. But I'm not sure." She said, hesitating. "I.. um... actually kind of missed out on a lot of what happened in the last year, so I'm afraid I can't really help you much there."

"Sookie, what do you mean you missed out on the last year? What happened?" His brow furrowed in concern.

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Sookie, you're talking to a vampire who has amnesia because of some witches." He gave her that look. A look she had seen before, a teasing look she had seen very infrequently. She was enjoying this Bill, he was still Bill, but a lot more fun, much more quick to smile than the Bill she had known. She smiled, earning a smile from him in return and a squeeze of her hand, encouraging her to go on.

"That woman from last night, Claudine, she took me away. Away to a different place, like an out of this world kind of place. It felt like I was only there for fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, but when I got back, a whole year had gone by." Sookie said sadly, reminded of all she had lost that night, and what she had missed in the last year.

"Oh, Sookie. I'm so sorry. That must be terrible to have lost an entire year of your life. Nobody had any idea where you were?" He reached up and touched her face as he spoke, his voice full of sympathy and tenderness. He smiled softly at her, pulling his hand away. "I don't know what happened during the past year either, if it makes you feel any better."

Sookie burst out laughing, it was either that or cry. Her emotions were a mess, and Bill being sweet and charming was a soothing balm to the stress of everything she had been through, but also putting her heart through the wringer.

"What is it?" He asked, a confused look on his face, which only made her laugh harder.

"Nothing," She said between giggles. "It's just that I was thinking the same thing a few minutes ago. Neither one of us knows what happened last year."

He laughed with her, leaning closer. His blue eyes meeting hers, twinkling with their laughter. He reached again, touching her cheek gently with his palm.

"Sookie," He said in that Bill way. His eyes still locked with hers, their laughter subsided as they both leaned closer, their faces now mere inches apart. She saw his gaze flick down to her mouth, she could help but dart her tongue out to lick her lips in response. This time, unlike their first kiss, he did not hesitate. He leaned into her, his soft lips gently pressing against hers in the most tender of kisses.

Before she could even think to deepen their kiss, he pulled away suddenly, dropping her hand and looking up at the ceiling, in the direction of the front of the house.

"There is someone at your door."

Sookie quickly made her way up and out of the cubby as the doorbell rang, warning Bill to stay quiet and stay put until she knew who was at the door. Sookie was grateful for the interruption, but nervous about who would be visiting this time of night. She definitely knew she should not be kissing Bill Compton right now, it could only lead to trouble. But she knew her resolve was weakening with this different Bill. She walked around through the kitchen before heading to the front door, not liking the size of the shadow she saw through the curtains.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" She asked, annoyed, as she opened the door.

"Why is that always you're first question, Sookie? Don't I at least get a little credit for ringing your doorbell this time?" He asked, with a wounded look that Sookie was sure was fake.

"You know exactly why I'm here," His demeanor changed to the leering grin she had unfortunately come to know all to well in the recent past.

"It's late Eric, I'm tired, and I don't want to deal with you tonight." She said, bracing herself between the door and the door frame. She had to get him out of here before he sensed or smelled or whatever it was that vampires did and figured out that Bill was there.

"Have you thought about my proposal, Sookie? Pam mentioned you came by Fangtasia the other night, I was disappointed to find out you hadn't waited for me." He stepped closer to the threshold. If he chose to come inside, there was nothing Sookie could do to stop him.

"I came by Fangtasia to ask you again to give me my house back. I meant it, Eric, when I said I would never be yours." Her anger and frustration evident in her words.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, the world is a very dangerous place for someone as special as you," He reached out, twirling a lock of her hair between his fingers. She slapped his hand away. He grabbed her wrist. "I am a patient man, Sookie, but..."

His head cocked to one side, "Pam," was all he said, and with a whoosh of air, he was gone.

Sookie closed the front door, letting out a huge sigh as she leaned against it. That was far to close for comfort. She hoped Jessica was able to come up with something soon so they could solve this mess. Sookie looked towards the back of the house, frowning, she knew she needed to go back down and at least tell Bill what happened, but there was definitely not going to be any more hand holding or kissing going on.

"Bill?" He was standing next to her beside the ladder before she finished climbing down.

"Sookie, are you okay? There was a moment where I had this terrible feeling, but it quickly passed. Who was at the door?"

"I'm fine, Bill." She stepped back from him, keeping some distance between them. "It was Eric, but I convinced him to leave before he even came inside."

"He's the sheriff, who owns the house?" He asked, keeping his distance. He must have sensed Sookie's unease and was respecting the boundaries she had set.

"Yes," Was all she could come up with to say. "I need to go to bed, it's late, and I am way behind on my sleep."

"I am sorry, Sookie. It is my fault you are losing so much sleep. Thank you for telling me more about who I am." He backed up a step from the ladder, allowing her room to climb back up.

"You're welcome, Bill. Goodnight." She met his eyes briefly before reaching for the ladder.

"Goodnight, Sookie."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill woke suddenly, sitting up, trying to figure out where he was. After a moment, he remembered not remembering, hiding out in this cubby, Sookie. He knew it was still hours before dawn, and he was tired of being cooped up in this small space. Something compelled him to climb out of the cubby and out into the house. As he walked into the living room, he caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. Just a shadow in the foyer that was gone by the time he got closer. He stepped into the foyer, not sure if what he had seen was real. He listened, hearing only Sookie's steady heartbeat from upstairs. He looked towards the kitchen, again seeing a flash of movement in the corner of his eye, this time on the staircase. He used his vampire speed to reach the second landing on the stairs, but saw nothing_. Am I going crazy or what?_ he thought to himself, still searching for any sign of an intruder or other danger.

He continued up the stairs, now drawn by Sookie's smell, the sound of her heart beating, her soft breathing. He reached the open doorway of her bedroom and paused. She was beautiful lying there. Her golden hair spread around her on the pillow. She was wearing some sort of nightgown, her shoulders bare with the sheet pulled up haphazardly to her waist. Bill just stood there, watching her for minutes. He saw that shadow out of the corner of his eye again, turning to catch it, he finally saw her. His fangs snapping into place with a growl.

It was a woman, standing a few feet away, just staring at him. She was young and pretty, with dark hair and dark eyes. Her skin was pale, her lips red like blood. She was wearing a long, full dress, it seemed very old fashioned to him.

"William, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" The woman asked, walking closer to him.

"What? Who are you?" he asked, keeping himself between Sookie's door and this strange woman. There was a coldness in her eyes, although he didn't feel afraid.

"My William. You did always have an unusual amount of sympathy for these humans." She stood in front of him then, reaching up to take his face in her hands. He grabbed her wrists, but could not pull her hands away. He wanted to, but his arms wouldn't cooperate. _Who was this woman, why did she know him? She must be a vampire_. His thoughts raced, trying to figure out what was going on.

She pulled his head to hers and kissed him, this time his hands cooperated and he pushed her away violently. She laughed at him, finally letting go of his face. He glared at her, his fangs still out. She pushed past him easily into Sookie's room. Approaching the side of the bed, looking at Sookie with disgust on her face.

"I simply do not understand what you see in them, especially this particular human. What is so special about her?" Bill followed her into the room, unsure what to do. Confused by the pull this strange vampire seemed to have over him.

"I should just drain her myself and put you both out of your misery." He found himself between the woman and Sookie's bed.

"You will not harm her." His hands gripped her shoulders, trying to keep her away.

"You cannot stop me, William. Your only option is to join me."

"I will die before I let you hurt her."

"Why do you have so much loyalty to this human, you are nothing to her. Do you think she cares about you?" She laughed at him again as she spoke, " You are only embarrassing yourself."

"It doesn't matter," he let go of the woman, pushing her towards the door. Again trying to place himself between Sookie and this stranger, "I love her."

"We can't love humans, William. You can only bring them suffering and then... death. You should have learned that by now. I will not teach you this lesson again." She pushed him aside easily, and before he could react, she was at Sookie's throat, drinking deeply. Sookie screamed. Bill screamed.

"NOOO!" Bill yelled, bolting upright in the bed down in the cubby. Panting with un-needed breath. _It was a dream. Only a dream_. He fell back on the bed, thinking about everything that had happened in his dream. The urge to go and make sure Sookie was okay and that it was really a dream so strong, he could not resist it. He climbed slowly out of the cubby and made his way through the house with no signs of the strange shadows that had plagued his dream.

As he crept up the stairs, her heartbeat familiar in his ears, he thought more about his dream. Who was this mysterious woman, someone from his past perhaps? He reached Sookie's door, she was sleeping much like in his dream. Lying on her back, her golden hair around her like a halo. She was wearing a pink oversized t-shirt instead of a nightgown, and had kicked the covers off of one tan leg. He stood, leaning against her door frame, taking in her beauty. He noted she was made even more beautiful now that he knew how kind she was, and full of caring for others. He thought about he yearning he could have sworn he felt when they had kissed earlier. While he had enjoyed their brief kiss, and was frustrated at the interruption, he could tell when Sookie returned that kissing her was maybe not the best thing at that moment. He was drawn to her, but he sensed there was more history between them than she was letting on, and he wasn't quite sure what that meant.

He watched her for several minutes, proving to himself that she was really okay, and it had only been a nightmare. His unease melting a way as he watched her breathe, listened to her heartbeat, as he took in her familiar scent. She stirred in her sleep, he stilled, not wanting to wake her. He had noticed how tired she looked before she had even mentioned needing to go to sleep. He needed to return to his safe space and let her rest. He backed up a step, wincing at the creaky floor boards beneath his feet. She still seemed to be asleep, so he took another step away, torn by his desires and what he knew was right. He willed himself to go, and as he turned he heard it.

"Bill?" She whispered, "Bill, what are you doing up here?"

He turned back toward her door, embarrassed that he was caught spying on her. "I.. uh... I had a bad dream." He told her sheepishly, now embarrassed that he had to admit having a bad dream. She had leaned up on her elbows to look at him. Her eyes drooping with sleep.

"Oh, are you okay?" She sat up more fully, taking a good look at him. He hadn't managed to put a shirt on and noticed the top button of his jeans was undone, he hoped she wasn't bothered by his state of undress.

"I'm fine, Sookie. Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you." He again backed up a step onto that squeaky floorboard.

"It's okay... um, why did you come up here?" She now looked sleepy and confused.

"I just needed to see you. It's silly. I just had a bad feeling and seeing you made me feel better." He tried for a smile, hoping she wouldn't be upset at finding him staring at her in the middle of the night.

"Oh... do you want to tell me about it? Your dream I mean. I know that it helps me to talk about it when I have a nightmare." She reached for the bedside lamp and switched it on, offering him a sweet, sleepy smile. Was she really asking him to stay with her for awhile? He knew he should probably still go and let her sleep, but he could not turn down the offer to talk with her about his dream.

He walked into the room and sat down next to her on her bed, leaning against a pillow propped against the headboard, he began describing his dream. He did edit out a few key points, like her being bitten by the mystery woman and the part where he said he loved her. He didn't think either of those things would go over too well at the moment, and he wasn't quite sure where the love part came from. Sure, he was quite fond of Sookie, and attracted to her. Her innate kindness and willingness to help him in his sorry state made her even more amazing, but did he really love her, after only such a short time?

"She was your maker, Lorena." Sookie said as he described the woman he had seen.

"My maker? but she seemed so, I do not know how to describe it, she just seemed so... evil." He looked at her, the covers pulled up around her waist as they sat next to each other. This time as they talked, there was no touching or hand holding, but Bill's fingers were itching to reach for hers, to feel her soft, warm skin against his.

"Believe me, she was."

"You know about her?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Unfortunately." She looked at him, a frown on her face. "I had the pleasure of meeting her, more than once."

"She was that bad, huh? How did I feel about her?" Bill couldn't imagine himself acting the way the vampire had acted in his dream. She was just so cold and dark, vicious almost.

"I think you pretty much hated her. She took you away from your family. It didn't seem to bother you too much when I killed her." Sookie's face filled with pride as she told him about the end of his maker. He wasn't sure what to say, if she had hurt Sookie, he was glad she was gone. But if she made him, what did that mean for who he was? He frowned, thinking about it.

"You were nothing like her, nothing." she reassured him, followed by a yawn.

"Sookie, it's late, I should really let you sleep." he turned swinging his legs off of the bed, hating to leave her, knowing he had to.

"Yeah, I probably should get some more sleep. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow." She yawned again, touching his shoulder briefly with her soft hand before scooting down and under the covers.

"Sookie, can I stay with you? Just until dawn comes?" He knew he shouldn't even be asking, but the words were out before he could stop them. Her touch pushing him, compelling him to ask. He felt so safe with her, so content. He almost didn't care about his memories if he could just stay with Sookie.

She didn't say anything right away, taking that as a no, he moved to stand up, her warm hand grabbing his right wrist before he could stand up. "You can stay."

She let go of his wrist and turned to switch off the lamp beside her. He couldn't believe she said he could stay. He smiled to himself as he laid back down on the bed next to her. He wanted to pull her into his arms, but he wasn't sure if she'd be okay with that. He had been getting very mixed signals from her, and did not want to over step and push her away. He didn't have to think about her in his arms for long. After she turned out the light, she turned on her side facing him, scooting closer until she could rest her head on his shoulder, with her hand on his chest. She fit in his arms like she was made for him, and it was only minutes before her breathing took on the steady rhythm of sleep. Her warmth and her indescribable scent surrounded him. He tightened his arm around her and covered her other hand with his own, wishing that this was the life he had forgotten.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie awoke feeling refreshed. She felt more rested than she had in days. The many problems weighing on her mind seemed less heavy in the bright light of day. She had another day off, since she's still only working part time at Merlotte's and was quite glad for it. She hated to think that the short time she had spent sleeping next to Bill before dawn had anything to do with her improved mood, but she found it hard to deny that it had felt good to snuggle into his cool arms, enjoying his faint, familiar scent on her pillows. She knew this amnesia situation couldn't last, it would end up far more dangerous if they didn't straighten things out and get Bill back to his normal self. But she was kind of enjoying this different Bill. There were no hidden agendas, no secret missions, just Bill. She was sorely tempted to just pretend, at least for a little while, that he had never betrayed her trust and they could be what they used to be. She thought about her little fantasy as she finished her breakfast, and she knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do. It might soothe her heart for awhile, but in the end she would have to face the truth.<p>

Sookie cleaned up the kitchen and came up with a plan, she had to help Bill, for all of their sakes. She remembered what Jessica had told her about the MoonGoddess Emporium and decided to do a little daytime investigating on her own.

A short time later, she arrived in Shreveport. She spotted the sign for the Wicca shop in one of the smaller strip malls. It didn't have an open sign that Sookie could see, but there were lights on and it was a normal time of day for these businesses to be open. There was also a sign for psychic and palm readings, which Sookie found interesting. She tried the door, it opened with the sounds of a wind chime. It smelled of incense and potpourri with a hint of mustiness. There was a wide array of candles, books and other assorted things you'd expect to find in a place called "Moon Goddess." She didn't see anybody at first, but heard noise in back, behind a beaded curtain. She approached the check out counter, trying to make a bit of noise, hoping whoever was in back had heard her enter.

Within moments, a mousy woman came through the curtain to the counter. She had a strange look on her face, what seemed to be surprise to find someone in her shop. She had brown hair, dark eyes and a pointed nose, she looked to be in her early fifties, Sookie guessed, the lines etched deeply along her eyes and mouth.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Um, yes, I was hoping for a reading?" Sookie asked, cheerful as she could be.

"I'm sorry, we're actually closed."

"Oh, shoot. I just thought it'd be so neat. I just love all of this stuff. I mean when I was a girl, my favorite shows were Sabrina and Charmed." Sookie brightened her smile even more, throwing in a little disappointment. Hoping the woman, who must be the Marnie she had heard about, would give in. She could tell she was thinking about it, so Sookie kept on smiling.

"Well, alright." She said with exasperation. "Come on over. I'll need some sort of personal item. Have a seat." She nodded to a chair facing a small round table. Sookie took off the necklace she was wearing, handing it to Marnie as they both took a seat.

"Here, it was a gift from my Gran."

"That will work." Marnie took the necklace and closed her hand around it. She took Sookie's hand in her other hand and closed her eyes. She began making almost a humming sound, and was turning her head slowly from side to side. Cocking her head to the left, eyes still closed, she began talking.

"Yes, I am sensing a presence here. Someone close to you. Someone you have lost, and that you miss very much. A mother, no, like a mother." She opened her eyes to look at Sookie.

"That's my Gran!" Sookie said excited and also very intrigued, she didn't know this stuff actually worked.

"She asks if you're falling in love, no, if you are... still in love?" Sookie focused on Marnie, she kept talking, but Sookie wasn't listening to her voice any more. It was her Gran's voice.

_'Sookie, my dear, I know you can hear me.'_ It was her Gran's voice. Sookie couldn't believe it. _'You can always follow your heart, this situation may be only temporary, but feelings that deep aren't forgotten. _

"Wait, Gran, what does that mean? I miss you," Sookie said desperately, needing to hear more from her Gran.

_'Sookie, this woman in front of you, she's dangerous.' _

"What? No, I'm not dangerous" Sookie heard Marnie protest, confusion evident on her face.

_'You must go, she is only trouble. It's not safe here.'_ Gran's voice began to fade. Sookie let go of Marnie's hand and stood. Wishing she could somehow have more time to talk with her Gran, but knowing she had to listen.

"I don't now what she's talking about, I'm not a danger to you," Marnie pleaded as Sookie reached for her necklace.

"Lady, when my Gran says to do something, I listen." With that, Sookie dropped some money on the table and made her way out of the shop and into the sunlight. Not sure if she learned anything useful, but so glad to have just heard Gran's voice. She missed her so much, and needed her guidance desperately. She thought about what Gran had said as she drove back to Bon Temps. She had a hard time trusting her heart after what had happened with Bill, but she was torn now that she was seeing a new side to him without his memories.

Not wanting to think about it, she instead went over what she had learned about the witch, or at least who Sookie guessed was the witch who had caused Bill's amnesia. She seemed very timid to Sookie. Although, she had to admit, actually being able to communicate with the dead was quite a gift, or perhaps a handicap like Sookie's "gift" so often had been. But what did that mean for casting spells and hurting vampires? Sookie was used to thinking of them as so powerful, so anybody that could hold power over them had to be dangerous.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was pleasantly surprise to see Tara waiting for her at her house when she got home. She hadn't had much chance to catch up with Tara since her return, and was eager to find out what she had been up to over the past year.

"Hi, Tara!" Sookie exclaimed as she climbed out of her care, giving Tara a big hug. "What brings you 'round these parts?"

"I just wanted to catch up, and I need your advice... I messed up bad with this person I've been seeing." Tara's smile faded as she talked.

"Well, how about you tell me about it over some lunch? We can fix some sandwiches and then enjoy the sun until it gets too cold to sit outside." Sookie reached for her hand and pulled her into the house through the back door.

"That sounds great." Tara returned her smile as they made their way into the kitchen.

"How's Lafayette doing?" Sookie asked as they got out stuff to make sandwiches.

"He seems to be doing better, but he's still terrified of those vampires. I know you've got history with them, but I just can't see getting involved in anything having to do with vampires. Lafayette is so freaked out, he and Jesus left for Mexico today."

"What?" Sookie said in surprise, "What's in Mexico?"

"Jesus has family there, something about finding a way to protect themselves, I'm not really sure what to make of it. But Jesus was really into that witch thing and trying to get Lafayette involved too."

"Do you know much about the witches they were hanging around with?" Sookie asked as they walked out to the yard with their sandwiches.

"Not really, just that they all seemed kinda nuts, and anything that draws the attention of vampires can't be good. Jesus even said that he got a call from some of his friends and after the night when Eric Northman showed up, there was another vampire that came to hurt them."

"What?" Sookie said before she could stop herself, this must be about Bill. "Did he know what happened with that vampire?"

"Not really, he heard from them that Marnie, the one in charge, was somehow able to do a spell or something that made him leave. All I can say is I'm glad I wasn't there for that, I'm sorry Sook, but they just freak me out," She paused, taking a bite of her lunch, "I hope Lafayette is done with that witch stuff when he gets back."

"Me too," Sookie nodded in agreement, trying not to take offense at Tara's anti-vampire attitude, remembering that Tara has had her share of bad experiences with vampires.

"So tell me about this 'person' you're seeing," Sookie said with a conspiratorial wink, "and you've got a whole year to catch me up on. How did you end up in New Orleans anyway?"

Sookie was glad to have something else to talk about, it would take her mind off of everything else going on, and with many hours until the sun went down, she was sure they had plenty of time for talking.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill came awake in the cubby as the sun finished it's descent. He could hear voices upstairs, more than just Sookie. It sounded like another female. Maybe it's Jess he thought, standing up, maybe she's got information. He grabbed the henley Sookie had given him and put it on before heading to the ladder. He climbed up slowly, not recognizing the other voice as he got closer. He paused, listening to their conversation.

"She'll understand, Tara. You just have to tell her the truth. That's why you should go, right now and tell her everything." Sookie said, with a mild sense of urgency in her voice.

"I don't know, Sookie. I just, it's so much to have kept from her."

"That's why you've got to fight for her, fight for her forgiveness. If you love her, that's what is important." Bill continued his way up the ladder, slowly pushing open the cubby door.

"Tell me something, Sook. If it were Bill, if he were here, fighting for you, begging for your forgiveness, would you forgive him?" Bill had just stepped out into the room, but stopped at Tara's question. From his vantage point, he could just see them sitting on the couch with their backs to him._ He needed Sookie's forgiveness? What had he done?_ He wondered. He would have held his breath if he had it, waiting for Sookie's answer. He waited, Tara waited.

"See, that's exactly my point," Tara said in response to Sookie's silence, "She won't forgive me."

"Well, we're not talkin' about me and Bill, that's a different situation." Sookie said, glancing back towards the cubby, seeing Bill standing there, she let out a small gasp. It was enough to cause Tara to look back startled.

"Oh hell no!" Tara shouted as she stood up, backing away from Sookie, towards the front door, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Tara, let me explain." Sookie pleaded, getting up, moving towards Tara, trying to calm her down.

"Explain? You're going to explain that dead f*ck in your house, again. After everything he did to you? To me?" Bill could see the anger flare in Tara's eyes.

"I know I said I wasn't going to judge, but these vampires have brought nothing but trouble to you and me, and Lafayette." Tara continued to back up towards the door. Bill didn't move. He wasn't sure why Tara was so upset, but it must have something to do with him, and he didn't want to make things worse.

"Just listen, he's different. He's not the same vampire. And even if he were, he never meant to hurt me or you." Sookie took another step towards Tara, which only made her back away further.

"Oh yeah? He didn't mean to hurt you when he almost drained you to death in the back of that van? He didn't mean to hurt me when he left me to die, tied up, in that crazy madman's house? Lying to you, tricking you, betraying you again and again. Sure, none of that was meant to hurt you," Tara had reached the front door as she talked. "I am so done with this sh!t. I love you, Sookie, but I just can't handle this."

With that Tara was gone. Bill could hear her car starting out in the yard. He still had not moved from where he stood, just outside of the armoire doors. Sookie stared at the door where Tara had just been. Bill wasn't sure why, but he felt a sadness, heavy in his chest, mixed with the guilt he now felt after listening to Tara's description of him. The man she described sounded like a monster.

"Did I really do all of those things?" He asked Sookie, walking towards her. Taking in her yellow patterned sundress, her hair clipped back away from her face. She was so beautiful, so kind and full of light, _how could he have ever hurt her?_ She looked at him for a long moment before she spoke.

"Yes. But there were other circumstances. It's not as simple as she made it sound." Sookie's face a combination of sorrow and sympathy. _Nearly drained her to death? Left Tara to die? Lies, betrayal_? Bill's head was spinning as the full weight of Tara's accusations hit him.

"I almost killed you?" he asked, not really expecting a response. The accusation had been clear. Sookie didn't deny any of those things had happened, and he did remember almost killing Claudine just two nights ago. He wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for Sookie. His maker was right. He could not love this human. He could not love anybody. It would bring only pain, suffering and death.

"Why have you been so kind to me? Why let me stay with you after I did such terrible things to you and your friends." He stepped closer to her, but did not dare touch her. Not after what had happened between them. No wonder she had such mixed emotions around him. He has only been a danger to her, yet she still took care of him. She let him stay in her house, while she was asleep. How could she even think to trust him?

"You needed my help. As much as you've hurt me, you helped me too. I couldn't just leave you." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"But Sookie, if I have hurt you, how could you trust that I wouldn't hurt you again?" He stepped closer to her, wanting to reach for her.

"Would you, Bill? Would you hurt me?" She met his eyes then, a sadness there and a hint of a challenge, the spark in her that made her so strong, so determined to do what's right.

"Of course not. You are so kind, your heart and your soul so generous, full of love. You are beautiful inside and out, I would never dream of hurting you."

"See. I know you, I know you wouldn't hurt me." She said softly, looking at the floor, out the front window, anywhere but Bill.

"Sookie, I am sorry. And I have hurt you, I have brought you nothing but difficulties. Even without my memories I am causing trouble for you with your friends." She looked up at him then, just meeting his gaze. Her mouth set in a grim line, with no hint of the smiles he had grown so fond of during the past several days.

"I cannot thank you for all that you have done for me. But I should leave you be. I can only make things worse. I am a monster," He dropped his gaze, finding it difficult to look into her warm brown eyes. "I cannot hurt you any longer. I cannot bear to be the cause of your pain." His heart aching having to say goodbye to her. Realizing another thing had been the truth in his dream, he did love her. He knew it then, as he said goodbye. To love her would only hurt her, so he stepped past her to the front door. He glanced back at her as he opened the door, unable to read the expression on her face.

Making his way out into the night, he knew he should be coming up with a plan to get his memories back, but all he could think about was Sookie. He walked towards the cemetery, the moon low on the horizon.

"Bill, wait!" He turned at Sookie's words. She had come out onto the porch. "Don't go."

It was all she said. He looked at her, able to see her eyes clearly in the moonlight. No fear on her face, only sadness and a small glimmer of, was it hope? He felt it then, a need growing in him. It was stronger than anything he remembered feeling before not just desire, but need. His need for her so strong it was as if he could sense her need for him. They stood like that for a moment, as if under a spell. He didn't know who moved first, but she ran down the steps towards him, his feet carrying him towards her without him even knowing it. They met in the middle of her yard, their lips crushing together, an urgency in their kiss. His desire for her skyrocketing as he kissed her, her arms found his neck, he could feel her fingers in his thick, dark hair. His arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her into him as he deepened their kiss. Her warmth spreading down his body as he held her to him. Her soft curves fitting perfectly against his chest.

He wanted her, but he knew they needed to slow down. He softened the kiss and felt her warm lips part. He gently probed just inside her mouth with his tongue, she let out a soft moan. He pulled back from her then, to look into her eyes. He needed to know that she was sure, that this was what she wanted. He searched her eyes, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Sookie," he said softly, his voice full of desire, love.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, confused at his hesitation, dropping her arms from around his neck. She reached up and pulled the clip from her hair, letting her golden curls spill on her shoulders. He leaned forward, unable to resist. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, taking in her unique scent coupled with something else. He skimmed his lips and nose along the curve of her neck.

"I can smell the sunlight on your skin." he said softly.

She stared up at him, wide eyed, seemingly taken aback by his statement. He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted her back in his arms, but he was second guessing what he saw in her eyes. He hesitated a moment, listening to her heart race, and decided.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, his hand cupping her face, guiding her lips to his. She responded instantly, her hands once again in his hair, holding his face to hers, pressing her body against him. Her lips were warm and soft like satin, he traced them tenderly with his tongue before kissing her again fully. Knowing now that this was what she wanted, _he_ was what she wanted, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards her house.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"I'm sorry, Sir, but the King is not taking visitors right now. You can come back later when you have an appointment." The security guard did his best to sound authoritative. But he was more scared of the very large, and very angry vampire barging his way into the mansion.

"This is an emergency, the King with want to talk to me as soon as possible." Eric said as he walked towards the office doors.

"You... you can't go in there!" He said, trying to stand in Eric's way. As if Eric could be held back by a mere human. He pushed the man aside, and pulled open the office door. He stood there dumfounded for a minute, taking in the empty office.

"Where is he? I must speak with him." Eric turned back to the several guards who had shown to offer backup to their fallen comrade.

"He isn't here right now. We can take a message if you like." A red haired woman spoke up. Eric recognized her as one of Bill's higher level security guards. Katerina was her name.

"That is not good enough." His fangs snapping into place. "This is a very important matter. It has to do with the witches." Eric said, with enough menace to back up the security team a step, despite the fact that they were the ones who had weapons drawn.

"I.. I... I can call Ms. Hamby. She has been handling all of his important calls while he has been so busy." Katerina said, eyes wide with fear.

"You do that, tell her I will be waiting." Eric dismissed her with a nod and walked into the parlor, taking in more of "King" Bill's new renovations.

He had only disdain for Bill Compton since the death of Sophie Ann and Bill's new position. They had never been on the best of terms, but having to bow down to a vampire one tenth his age rubbed him even more the wrong way. Although he did give Bill some credit for the devious way he was able to eliminate Sophie Ann, he still thought Bill was a weak vampire, someone easily manipulated by the AVL and the Authority. Not that Eric had any desire to be king, that entailed too many rules and regulations for his taste. Sheriff was the perfect balance of power and autonomy. The Authority took little interest in how he ran things in his area, as long as nothing was amiss.

Unfortunately, now things were amiss, and he needed his King's help, which irked him to no end, but Pam was in danger and it was his duty as her maker to take care of her. Although, he could hopefully turn this to his advantage as he could easily blame Bill for things going badly. But he needed to actually talk to the King first. His patience was wearing very thin. He turned as he heard the front doors open. Jessica came in, a scowl on her face, looking a bit flustered. She was wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans, looking every bit the naive country girl. Eric had never been too fond of Jessica, but even he could admit he found her much less annoying than she used to be.

"Where is the King?" He demanded, before she could even enter the room.

"He's not available right now. What do you want?" Something was off, he could tell. She was trying to sound tough, but Eric noticed a slight waver in her voice. Had he been human, he is sure he wouldn't have caught it. But after her little stunt last night, he was only more suspicious.

"Where is he? Why is he suddenly not available? I must speak with him." He stepped towards her, he was impressed that she didn't back down as he invaded her space.

"What is so important that you need to speak with him?" she stood her ground, trying to put on an air of confidence.

"That is between me and Bill." He said coldly. Now standing mere inches from her, his head bent so they were face to face.

"Well, I am handling all of his messages for now, so either you tell me and I'll discuss it with Bill, or you can come back later when you have an appointment." She stared right back at him, her blue eyes sparking with anger. _Hmm, Bill has been more successful with his progeny than I thought_, Eric mused as he decided how to proceed.

"There is a problem with the witches." He said flatly, not wanting to tip his hand too much. He stepped back from her.

"The witches that you said were no problem?" She asked, her eyebrow raised, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I underestimated their abilities," it pained him to admit that to her. "After your little visit last night, I sent Pam to check on our friends."

"And?" Jessica questioned.

"Pam was subjected to some sort of spell."

"A spell?" She asked with an unexpected amount of excitement and curiosity, "What kind of spell?"

"Some kind of rotting spell. It is very unpleasant." He made a face, remembering the stench that already surrounded Pam. "I would have simply killed them, but I cannot be sure that would fix the spell."

"So she's like decomposing? Did anything else happen to her? How did they do it?" She fired the questions at him rapidly. Her excitement arousing his suspicion, but he couldn't put his finger on why.

"I do not know. She said that when she arrived, several of the members were meeting, despite my instructions that they stop, they then started chanting and the one called Marnie cast some kind of spell."

"A spell? Was it in Spanish again? Did Pam know what they said?"

"Again? What do you mean in Spanish again?" He was suddenly in her face again, she knew something.

"I just mean... like you told me... about that other witch in Spain..." She tried to keep her expression neutral, but she was far too young and he was far too experienced to not catch the telltale signs that she was lying.

"You are lying to me. You know more about this than you are telling." He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her, "What other spell has been cast?"

"Nothing, there isn't any other spell, it was just a mistake that's all," She tried to recover, but was losing her composure.

"Where is Bill? If you will not tell me, I will force him to tell me." Eric growled at her. Pushing her away from him, walking towards the stairs. He was going to find Bill, he would start with the house, and keep searching until he found him.

"NO!" She shouted. "He doesn't know, he doesn't know anything!"

Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide as he turned back to her. He took several slow and deliberate steps back to her, his eyes locked on hers. Oh, how he wished he had the ability to glamour other vampires.

"You will tell me EVERYTHING. And you will tell me NOW." His face inches from hers as bloody tears began to fall down her face.

"The witches, they erased his memory, he doesn't remember anything." she said softly, breaking his gaze.

"What? When did this happen?" He backed up a step, giving her a little space, sure he had broken her sufficiently to get the answers he needed.

"A couple of nights ago. The night after you attacked the witches. He went to see them, and before he could even say anything, they had cast a spell on him."

"Where is he?" Eric's mind going in several different directions, he could use this in many different ways to his own advantage. A Bill Compton with no memories? The possibilities were endless. His first priority was of course helping Pam, but beyond that, obtaining Sookie was his next goal. Having Bill Compton out of the way would be a huge asset in accomplishing that task.

"He's somewhere safe." Jessica finding a shred of her pride and spunk. A defiant lift to her face as she spoke. The look was less impressive due to the blood smeared on her cheeks, but it amused him nonetheless.

"And what exactly does that mean? Why does his staff not realize he is gone?" It clicked into place, Jessica must have convinced the staff Bill was "busy" and to send the calls to her. Eric was again finding himself impressed with Jessica's abilities. But that did not get his question answered.

"It means he is somewhere else, until I can find a way to help him." Eric's amusement was short lived. He had his own problem with the witches to deal with, and he was done playing games with Jessica.

"You will tell me where he is, or there will not be enough of you left to help him." He dropped his fangs and growled at her, this time, his hand around her throat. She clawed at his hand, but was getting nowhere.

"He's... He's at..." She hesitated, not wanting to tell him, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Whether it was for her or for her maker, he wasn't sure, and definitely didn't care. He just wanted his answer.

"You are trying my patience." He said very slowly, his eyes boring into hers, applying a bit more pressure to her throat, making his threat clear.

"He's with Sookie." She finally said, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

He released her then, taking a step back in his surprise. That was not the answer he was expecting. It could complicate things when it came to his plans for Sookie, but that would have to wait anyway until this witch crisis was over. He turned from Jessica, to head out the front door. He had some cleaning up to do at his new house.

"Wait. You can't hurt him." She pleaded, following behind him. "We need to work together to break these spells."

He kept on walking, not interested in her pleas for help.

"Nan is going to be here in a couple of days, he's got to be at that Tolerance rally thing." Eric paused at the mention of Nan Flanagan. He didn't really want to get involved with AVL messes, and it would be Bill's head if things didn't go as planned. Perhaps he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty after all. This might work out better than he thought. _Time to go find 'King' Bill_, he smiled to himself. He looked back at Jessica with a shrug, he pulled open the door, and zoomed off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>She was kissing Bill Compton again. Sookie could hardly believe it, but it felt so right and it felt so good. He had always been an excellent kisser, and that was something he had not forgotten. There was a distinct familiarity in his kisses, but also a little something new, extra. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was enjoying it. He had carried her into the living room, and had just set her on the couch, continuing to kiss her, his hands exploring her body. The touch familiar, but also different as he untied the halter neck of her sundress, exposing her lace bra. She knew this wasn't wise, but she didn't care.<p>

After his apology for hurting her just by being in her house, she was lost. She knew then that the Bill she had loved and that she thought had loved her wasn't completely false. He couldn't have always been faking his genuine care for her and humanity. But this Bill had no secrets. She loved the fact that even though she couldn't read his mind, she knew that he wasn't keeping something important from her. All that he is, right there in front of her, open for her to see. She just couldn't let him go, that's what drove her out onto the porch to call his name, to beg him to stay.

So many things had played out just as they had the first time around, _that has to mean something, right?_ She thought as she remembered the look on his face as he smelled her skin, it was the same look he had given her the night they first kissed. A sense of wonder, with an underlying heat and desire. He made her feel like a precious gift when he looked at her like that. When he had said that he could smell the sunlight on her, it had stunned her. It was like traveling back in time, before all of the hurt and lies. He had initiated the kiss this time and she was ready and willing to kiss him back.

She laid back on the couch, his strong, powerful body over her, so careful to keep their bodies touching, but not putting his full weight on her. She slid her hands under his shirt, her favorite henley, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles, covered in soft, smooth skin. She pushed his shirt farther up until he realized what she wanted. He took it from there and pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. She continued to run her hands over his back, feeling the motion of his muscles he removed his shirt, loving the feel of him, his soft chest hair brushing against her sensitive skin. His mouth was on hers again, soft, yet demanding, his tongue flicking over her teeth and lips.

He hesitated, pulling his mouth away from hers, turning his face away. She heard it then, the telltale sound of his fangs. She reached for him, her hands on his face. She could see his embarrassment, his fear. Wanting to soothe it away as quickly as it had come, she pulled him towards her, kissing him with abandon, not caring about any fangs. He looked into her eyes then, all she could see was love and gratitude. It was a look that was all too familiar. He trailed kisses over her cheeks, down her neck, the light touch of his cool lips setting her on fire. She closed her eyes, trying to keep back her tears, her emotions and her memories at war. _Don't think about it, live in the moment, don't think about it_ she chanted to herself, willing her mind to quiet so she could focus on the wonderful things he was doing to her body. She wanted this, she wanted him, god how she loved him.

With a _crash_ the front door slammed open. Eric stood there, fangs bared, growling in their direction. Sookie jumped at the noise.

"No," Sookie yelled, "what are you doing here?" She pulled the top of her dress back up over her chest. Bill had stood in front of her, to protect her, when the door crashed open.

Before she could say another word, they were on each other. Bill first slamming Eric up against a wall, then in a movement so fast Sookie couldn't follow, Eric had Bill against the opposite wall.

"Eric stop, you know he can't overpower you," Sookie knew at Bill's age, he'd be no match for Eric, and that had her very worried. Her Bill, the Bill before this would have readily fought to the death to protect her. She had no doubt that this Bill would do the same.

The fight continued, Bill able to break free of Eric's grasp somehow. She watched them move at vampire speed, punches thrown. Bill was thrown across her living room, hitting the fireplace and then the floor with a thud. But he wasn't giving up, he was back on his feet preparing for another attack before Eric could get to him.

"Stop this!" Sookie screamed. She needed to get them to listen, but she wasn't sure how. "Bill, Eric, you have to stop this."

She stepped forward then, closer to them, hoping that she could get their attention without getting herself hurt. She was wrong, someone's fist connected with her head, sending her flying back into the couch with a cry. They stopped fighting instantly. Bill was at her side, his cool hands exploring her head.

"My god, Sookie, are you alright?" His face filled with concern, his fangs retracting as he spoke. Eric remained standing just a few feet away, his fangs still out, anger clouding his face. But he had enough concern to back off for the moment.

"I'm okay, Bill. It more startled me than hurt me." She tried to smile a reassuring smile. Ooh, she was going to have a headache tonight. In addition to examining her head, he had quickly set her dress to rights before standing up. "But you needed to stop fighting."

"Yes, Bill, even she knows you are no match for me." Eric said, with that bored anger he always seemed to exude.

"What are you doin' here?" Bill asked, his anger not yet completely cooled, glaring at Eric, ready to resume the fight if necessary.

"As I hope Sookie has told you, this is MY house and I can do with it, whatever I wish. That includes objecting to it's occupants," He stepped closer to Bill, the menace evident in his voice. Bill kept himself between Sookie and Eric, to protect her. Sookie stood up then, annoyed at Bill's assumption that she couldn't take care of herself. Although after she stood, she regretted her haste. The world spun for just a second, but she caught herself. She wasn't fast enough though, both vampires had seen her waver.

"Sookie, you are not okay." Bill said, holding her steady, his hand again searching her face and head for any signs of injury.

"I'm okay, Bill. You don't have to protect me." She said a bit more coldly than she intended. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but it flashed away quickly.

"Eric, please, just leave us alone." She said more softly.

"I don't think so Sookie. The 'King'," He intoned sarcastically, "Is coming with me. We have certain 'things' to discuss."

"What? No, you can't take him anywhere." She said frantically, unsure of what Eric would do to Bill.

"I am not leaving her," Bill said defiantly, "I am still your King, sheriff."

"Do you think the Authority would like to know that their 'King' has no memory of his service to them?" Eric said menacingly, "That they would just sit by and leave you in charge?"

"You can't tell them, Eric!" Sookie stepped forward then, a step a head of Bill, it was her turn to protect him. She didn't know much about the vampire politics, but whatever this Authority is, it didn't sound good.

"I will consider keeping this to myself," He paused, "On certain conditions."

"What conditions?" Bill asked, still tense and on guard.

"First, Bill, you are coming with me, coming with me without protest. Second, Sookie, you will reconsider my offer and know that..."

"Leave Sookie out of this!" Bill demanded, his fangs snapping into place as he stepped towards Eric.

"See, you are already having trouble meeting my conditions, I guess I will just have to make a phone call," Eric reached for his cell phone.

"No, wait! I will consider your "offer" But if you hurt him, I will never, ever, ever help you again. You pretended that you cared about me, if there was a shred of truth in that, you won't hurt him." She was feeling more steady now, able to meet his gaze, stepping closer to him, defiantly. "If something happens to him, I will never forgive you."

"It's okay Sookie. I will be fine." Bill tried to reassure her, reaching for his discarded shirt. _How would he know? He'd never met Eric before, much less knew of any of his plotting and scheming_. Sookie thought, frustrated that there seemed to be no good solution. Knowing that Bill would go, just to keep her safe, which frustrated her even more.

"See, Sookie. Even he knows he'll be... fine." Eric hesitated, grinning in a way that made Sookie sick.

"I mean it, Eric. If anything happens to him, I will be staking you myself." She crossed her arms over her chest, trying her hardest to shoot daggers at him with her eyes.

"Ah," He said, "there is that fairy Sookie I enjoy talking too."

Bill's head snapped around at that comment, locking eyes with Sookie, a question on his face. He knew she was different, but she supposed she never actually told him why she was different.

"I must say, that's a lot of passion in defense of a man who betrayed you, lied to you, manipulated you." He grinned, pleased with himself for besting Bill Compton yet again.

"It's a lot better than any of the horrible things you've done to me, and the people I care about." Bill had dropped her gaze as Eric spoke of his wrong doings, and he would not look up.

"Oh, Sookie, how you wound me. I am only trying to help you out, you know. A vampire with no memories of his past can be a very dangerous thing," He said, with a mocking tone. "Now, Mr. Compton and I must really be going." He had Bill by the arm, dragging him to the front door. Bill's eyes met Sookie's then, trying to tell her it would be okay with just a look.

"Wait, where are you taking him?"

"Ta ta, Sookie. I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." Eric said as he opened the door, motioning for Bill to go first. Bill shot Sookie one last glance, his eyes so blue, so full of sorrow. Before she could say another word or try again to stop them, they were both gone into the night.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"Fangtasia? Seriously?" Bill said sarcastically as they climbed out of the car. The ride had been quite short for the distance they had traveled. Eric's driving skills most definitely were that of an immortal. Eric was dressed in what Bill would assume was pretty typical vampire clothes, black t-shirt, dark jeans, black boots. His slicked back hair just added to the effect, Bill could see why Sookie was concerned about him leaving with this vampire.

"Oh come now, Bill. You used to think it was quite clever." Eric said with a grin.

"Did I?" Bill asked, trying to figure out what exactly Eric wanted from him. He knew Eric was older than him, he could tell that by his strength when they fought earlier, but he wasn't exactly sure what he was up against, and why he was now standing outside what looked to be a bar called 'Fangtasia.' He supposed the pun could be amusing to an older vampire, but still, Fang-tasia? Bill gave himself a mental shake, he had bigger problems then the name of some bar. More like, what would he find inside this bar.

"Inside," Eric commanded, his tone cold, empty.

Again, Bill had no choice but to follow Eric's orders. He may not remember much, but he knew Eric was right in saying that the Authority would not tolerate a compromised monarch. He needed his memories back and fast. As they entered, the bar was completely empty, Bill supposed it was late enough that it was past closing, but still didn't know what they were dong there.

"Why are we here, Eric?" He asked, trying to impart some authority in his statement. He was the King, after all, even if he didn't remember it.

"We have... matters to discuss, please, follow me to my office, your majesty," Eric said with a mocking bow, opening an employees only door. Eric must own this business Bill guessed, that is why they ended up here. Not sure what else to expect, Bill remained on alert as they walked to the office. He heard something, but he couldn't quite place what he was hearing, a person perhaps? But he didn't hear a heartbeat_. Maybe another vampire?_ As Eric pushed open the office door, Bill noticed the smell. It was like something was decomposing, it probably wouldn't have been as noticeable to a human, but with his enhanced vampire senses of smell, it was overpowering. There was what he guessed was a woman, wearing a long black dress and a large hat with a black veil over her face. If it weren't for the smell, Bill would have almost laughed. The hat was so large, she looked like some sort of beekeeper or something.

"What is he doin' here?" she said, Bill could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"There has been an interesting development in our situation, Pam." Eric said with a faint grin.

"What is that supposed to mean? You were supposed to find a way to fix me!" She demanded.

"It seems our King here has also had a run in with your witch friends. He has no memory of who he is." Eric's grin expanded as he told this Pam person about what happened. Bill stood by silently, irritated that they were talking about him like he wasn't there, but unsure of what to say, so he remained silent, hoping they would say something useful.

"No memories? How did you find out about that?" She asked, lifting the veil. Bill couldn't help but react, he was sure he didn't make a pleasant face since he was rewarded with a hiss from her decomposing face. That explained the smell. _The witches did that?_ He was for once glad that it was just his memories they took from him.

"A certain baby vampire isn't very good at keeping secrets." He laughed. Bill did not see why Eric found this so amusing. Bill guessed he was referring to Jessica, since she was the only other vampire who knew what happened to him. _Was she really that new of a vampire?_

"What did you do to Jessica?" Bill demanded, knowing that she would have never told Eric willingly what had happened.

"Oh, so you do remember a few things," Eric said, his laughter replaced by menace.

"She came when Sookie found me and told me who she was, if you have harmed her, I swear..."

"You swear what, Bill?" Eric got in his face, "You'll call the Authority? Oh wait, that wouldn't be a good idea, You'll hurt me? No, I don't think that will work either, considering I am ten times your age."

Bill backed down, he needed to be more clever if he was going to get out of this. Or perhaps he could use Pam's condition to convince Eric they would be better off working together. He could see that Pam was important to Eric, and he guessed that it wasn't a usual thing for Eric.

"Can we get back to the business at hand? I am falling apart!" Pam interrupted, standing up to get Eric's attention, "How are we going to deal with these witches? We should go after them and force them to reverse the spell."

"We cannot just rush in there Pam, that's how you ended up in this situation." Eric said calmly, like he was correcting a child.

"Or we could just kill them," She said, the anger coming off of her in waves.

"We don't know that it would break the spell, do you want to stay like this forever?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, meeting her gaze. "Besides, we would have to take them out quietly, as the authority has forbidden any violence on humans after what happened with Russell."

Eric looked toward Bill, "I do believe our King knows a thing or two about what happens to vampires who are caught breaking that particular edict."

Bill wasn't sure what to make of that statement, but it didn't sound pleasant. "If we cannot use violence, though that seems to be your preferred method of problem solving, then we need to be smarter and work together." Bill chimed in, trying to come up with a plan that would hopefully solve all of their problems.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Eric said with a skeptical look.

"Well, I am not sure, but I do think we need to catch them by surprise. From what we were told happened with me, the witch started her spell before I could even say anything to her. What happened to you, Pam?" He asked, glad to have gotten some control over the situation.

"I arrived, and they were in their stupid circle. I walked in and once they realized I was a vampire it was over. She had cast some spell and I was rotting. That witch fell to the floor after she cast the spell and I ran back here." Pam said, sitting down in a huff.

"Was our friend Lafayette there again? Or perhaps that cousin of his?" Eric enquired.

"Lafayette?" Pam questioned, beating Bill to the question. He had heard Tara mention that name before storming out of Sookie's house. Were they involved with these witches?

"He was there the first night when I spoke with them, and his cousin the one that is friends with Sookie." Eric told her, taking a seat behind his desk.

"No, I didn't see him there. But if he knows something, he might be worth questioning." Pam said, attempting a menacing grin, which lost most of it's effectiveness due to the rotting flesh falling off of her lip.

Bill was glad they were at least making some minor progress. Eric seemed more reasonable now, instead of just trying to hurt him and threaten Sookie, he actually wanted to solve this problem.

"You will visit him tomorrow," Eric stated simply, "Then we will question the witch."

"How do you plan on questioning her if she can cast a spell on you before you can get to her?" Bill asked, "Sending another vampire after her doesn't sound like a good plan."

"We will have to catch her by surprise, when she least expects it. I have a day walker I can trust, he will obtain this witch for us, he should have no trouble getting to her. She WILL reverse your spell, Pam. And, we will make sure she is no longer a danger to us." Eric pulled out his cell phone, confident with his new plan. He spoke rapidly in another language then snapped the phone shut with a nod to Pam.

Bill was not surprised reversing his spell wasn't included in Eric's plan. He, of course, didn't remember Eric, but he could certainly see that he had no loyalty to his king, which had Bill again questioning what kind of man, or vampire he really had been.

"It is almost dawn, we must rest. Bill, there is an extra coffin for you in back." Eric said as he stood from his chair. "It's former occupant liked to feed before resting, so it might be a bit messy," he continued, with no hint apology in his voice.

Bill nodded, wondering if he would have enough time to return to Sookie instead, if Eric was not going to be keeping him under lock and key. Eric caught his eye, his expression shifting to one of menace.

"Remember, Bill, I am still in charge here. I may have not harmed you... yet. But do not think for a single moment that it means I am going to let you go. You WILL do as I say, and cooperate with me or perhaps Sookie will be the one to pay the price." His threat clear, he stepped out of the office.

Bill's hopes of seeing Sookie again were crushed by Eric's statement. He sensed there was more to this than just dealing with the witches. Jessica had told him that he and Eric had never really gotten along well, but where did Sookie fit in with all of this? Bill knew there had to be more history between the three of them but he just didn't know what it was. This amnesia was really starting to try his patience. He followed Eric down the hall to some sort of back room. He would cooperate with Eric to keep Sookie safe, whatever the cost to himself. All he wanted was to solve this witch problem so he could return to her, that is if she would even take him back if he regained memories. He had learned many things about his old self tonight, including the multitude of ways he has failed her in the past. He didn't want to think about the possibility that her feelings for him would change when he was no longer bespelled, so he focused on the witches instead as he went to his days rest.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie woke feeling frustrated, in more ways than one, thinking about what had happened last night. She was so happy and content to be kissing Bill again, and looking forward to doing more with him before they had been interrupted by Eric. And now Bill was gone, his fate in the hands of Eric, which was a dangerous situation for anybody, but especially Bill. She was very concerned for him, her emotions going from so happy to sad, scared, and angry in moments as Eric barged into her house. She didn't care who owned it, it was still her house. She had a short visit with Jessica after Bill and Eric had left. Jessica had come looking for Bill, heartbroken that she had let him down and spilled to Eric about Bill. Sookie had done her best to reassure her, despite her own concern. She was impressed with Jessica's fortitude in standing up for Bill while he was in so much danger. She had a hard time falling asleep last night, but she had come up with a plan in case Jessica was not able to get Bill free and she was then finally able to get some rest.

She made herself some breakfast and got ready for the day, she needed to stop by Merlotte's and see about a few extra days off. She really hated to ask it of Sam already, after everything that happened, and considering how nice he was in giving her a job at all. But, she was worried about what Eric would do to Bill, and knew she was going to need the time to try and figure things out. Then she was planning to head over to Jason's house to see if he could be of any help with this situation. She didn't know if she could make any legal claim, like kidnapping or something, but she had to try. If anything, Jason might have some ideas for her. He wasn't the biggest fan of Bill, but she knew he liked Eric even less, and would understand the danger Bill was in.

Sookie arrived at Merlotte's just after the lunch rush. Arlene was busy, as usual, on the phone with one of her kids. Something about somebody getting their head stuck somewhere, again. Terry was behind the grill, since Lafayette was still out of town. Holly was also working today. Sookie knew she was involved with the witch stuff, but didn't know if she'd be able to get any new information out of her. They didn't know each other all that well, especially with Sookie missing the last year.

"Hey Sookie, how are you doin' today?" Holly asked as she placed her tray on the bar top.

"I'm fine, Holly. How are things going around here today?" Sookie replied, a friendly smile on her face.

"Oh, you know, typical lunch rush. Things finally just got settled down." Holly offered her a smile in return.

"That's good, it's amazing how busy things can get just over lunch. How's everything else been going? We haven't had much chance to catch up since I've got back." Sookie continued to smile brightly.

"Not much has changed, still trying to keep my boys in line, but you know how boys are. I pray to goddess every night that she'll watch out for them." _and for me, especially after the last few nights and those run ins with the vampires. I don't know if I can stay in that group, I've got my boys to worry about, and Marnie seems so set on revenge. _

Sookie hated to listen in on her friends, but at this point, she was taking any information she could get.

"I sure do, I remember all the different sorts of trouble my brother Jason could get into, I can't imagine dealing with two teenage boys. Do you know if Sam is around?" Sookie said, as she searched the dining room for any sign of Sam.

"I think he's back in the office. He's been a bit weird today, just to warn you." Holly said with a tilt of her head.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Holly." Sookie laughed as she made her way back to the office. She knocked softly on the door as she pushed it open.

"Sam, you in there?" She stepped into the room, finding Sam sitting at his desk. He stood as she entered the room. He was wearing what she would call the typical Sam outfit. A flannel button up shirt in shades of blue, his blue jeans and cowboy boots. His hair just a bit disheveled, as usual.

"Oh, yeah, hi, um.. Sookie." He said, somehow sounding not quite like himself. "Did ya need somethin?"

"Um, yes actually. I hate to ask you this, but I actually kind of need a couple of days off. I know I just started again, and you were so nice to give me my job back, but something's come up and..." She said it all in a rush, his face not looking to happy with what she was saying.

"And what? You thought that it would be just fine, that old Sam Merlotte would just let you walk all over him, because you think you're so special?" Sookie was shocked at the anger in his voice, unsure how to respond.

"No, I, I just thought..." He cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Well, you thought wrong, my days of bending over backwards for you are done. You know what? You're fired." Sookie was stunned, she couldn't believe it.

"Wait, Sam, please don't do this." She pleaded with him.

"You heard me, get your stuff and get out, you're done." He pointed toward the door, his mouth set in a grim line. Sookie didn't know what else to say. She had nothing else to say. She quietly grabbed the few things she had in her cubby and walked out.

Fired? She was really fired? Not that she could blame Sam, after everything they had been through in the past. Although she thought they had cleared the air a few days ago, she guessed she was wrong about that. But still, to just fire her? Now what was she going to do about making the money to buy her house back? _Ugh! This is just not my week or year or whatever_, she thought as she got in her car. Hopefully her visit with Jason would go better than this trip to Merlotte's.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story becomes M rated from this chapter on :)**

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill woke suddenly, taking a minute to remember where he was, in an old coffin in the back room of a place called <em>Fangtasia<em>. And with not only a witch problem, but a vampire sheriff problem too. He pushed open the coffin lid and stepped out into the darkness. He didn't sense anybody else in the room with him, so he made his way down the hall. He pushed open the 'employees only' door, peeking out into the bar. Fangtasia appeared much as it had the night before, a few scattered dink glasses and stray napkins, the lighting dim, red and black paint on the walls. He didn't see any sign of Pam or Eric, and was tempted to just head out the front door, but he knew that wouldn't help him or Sookie. He turned back to the hallway leading to the office. He heard voices as he got closer. Not caring about formalities, he pushed open the door and stepped into the office as Eric hung up his phone. Another vampire leaned against the far wall of the office, an Asian man Bill did not recognize.

"Ah, your majesty. I hope you rested well." Eric's sarcasm was not lost on Bill.

"Why thank you, Sheriff. I did." Bill replied with just as much sarcasm lacing his tone.

"We have a new guest that we were preparing to... question," Eric leaned back in his desk chair, a look of what Bill would almost call glee on his face.

Before Bill could respond, he heard a commotion from out in the bar.

"Bill? Are you here? Eric!" The voice yelled it was a woman's voice, vaguely familiar to Bill, but it didn't sound like Sookie.

They both made their way out of the office and into the bar to find Jessica making her way towards them. As soon as she saw Bill, she was in his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Are you okay, Bill? I'm so sorry. I let it slip about the spell, and then he made me tell him where you were, and I was so worried, and then you weren't at Sookie's and she's so worried about you..."

"Jessica, it's alright. I'm fine." He intoned softly, returning her hug. He released her from the hug, but kept her close, her hands in his. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to find you and make sure you were okay. I didn't know where else to look when you weren't at Sookie's," Her head down, not meeting his gaze. She looked so young, wearing a light blue flower patterned shirt and jeans.

"Like I said, Jess, I'm okay. The Sheriff and I had just been trying to figure out away to break these spells. If we work together, we will have a much better chance than if we are fighting each other." He glanced at Eric then, unable to read his expression. It seemed that bored was his default look, no matter what seemed to be going on.

"But what about Sookie?" Jessica asked, "She thinks Eric is going to do something awful to you, she was afraid you would meet the true death."

Eric reacted to that particular comment, although he tried to hide it. Bill wouldn't have caught it had Eric not been in his direct line of sight. He sensed there was something about Sookie and Eric he was missing.

"Sookie does not know all that is going on with the witches. But perhaps you could stop by and let her know that I am okay. Please tell her I am sorry that I cannot come back to her." He said, working to keep his face and voice neutral. Eric had not hurt him yet, but he had no delusions that he was safe and he would not keep putting her in danger.

"What do you mean you can't go back to her?" She asked, shooting a glance at Eric. "You know she's not going to listen to me, she's going to need to find you, you know how determined she can be." She looked at Bill, taking in his perplexed expression.

"Well, she can be very determined, you used to know that. Eric should be well aware." She glared at Eric.

"Yes, I am aware of how independent Sookie likes to pretend to be." Eric said returning her stare, his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the bar.

"I must deal with this dilemma with the witches. You will have to make her understand that this is vampire business and it will only put her in danger." Bill's face serious as he released her hands.

"I don't know Bill, I still don't think she'll listen." She said shaking her head, "Last time you were kidnapped, she wouldn't stop for anything."

_Last time I was kidnapped? Does this happen often?_ Bill wondered, more and more questions filling his head.

"Jessica, I may not remember it, but I am King and I have a responsibility to keep the vampires in this kingdom safe. What I want is irrelevant." Bill wanted so much to just run away and disappear with Sookie, that is if he could get away from Eric, but he knew it was not the right thing to do. Despite not having any memories, he still had his honor, even if the man he used to be did not.

"Getting Sookie involved would only put her in danger," Bill continued, sending Eric a meaningful glance.

"Can we get back to the business at hand? We have a guest waiting for us." Eric said with a nod towards the hall.

"A guest? What do you mean guest?" Jessica asked, her face puzzled.

"Our witch friend is enjoying our luxury accommodations here at Fangtasia," He grinned, walking towards another room next to the office.

"What? She's here? Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Jessica sounded very frightened.

"Do not worry, she will not be casting any more spells." Eric led them into a room with a grainy security feed. There were shots of the outside of Fangtasia, behind register in the bar and a birds eye view of the bar. Eric sat behind the monitors and pushed a few keys. The views changed to several angles of what looked to be a dank and dark basement. Bill leaned closer to the monitors, taking in a bland looking woman wearing what appeared to be some sort of chain around her neck. _Really? A metal collar? Is this the middle ages?_ He thought as he noticed the woman, who must be the witch, appeared very frightened and helpless.

Eric pressed another button and began speaking. "Marnie," he almost sing-songed as she jumped at the voice.

"Hello? What do you want with me?" she said, her voice scared.

"Marnie, I am going to ask you some questions, and you will answer me," Eric said, now his voice without an ounce of kindness.

"What questions?" She was looking around frantically, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Bill could hear the scraping of the chain that held her as she moved.

"You cast a spell on one of my fellow vampires, some sort of rotting spell. I want you to reverse it." Eric demanded.

"I don't know how." She replied, clenching her hands to her chest.

"What do you mean you don't know how?" Eric was getting irritated. Bill just watched the exchange, _was this witch telling the truth?_

"I don't know how... I don't know how I cast it." She said with a shaky voice.

"We should glamour her to be sure," Bill said as Eric leaned back from the monitors.

"Go down there? Are you insane? I will not be subject to some other crazy spell." Eric said giving Bill a look that said exactly that.

"I will do it then, if you are too afraid." Bill pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, mentally going over the layout of the hallway, figuring out where the basement door must be.

"Bill, you can't, what if she casts another spell?" Jessica was frantic.

"I have to, Jessica, it is my responsibility. It is worth the risk."

Eric just stared at him, his look of incredulity changing to something else, _was it confusion?_ It was gone before Bill could analyze it further, Eric's face once again blank.

Bill made his way to the stairs and into the basement. He knew he needed to approach her quickly to avoid her casting another spell, but if he just sped in, it would startle her more. He approached her quickly, but not at full speed. Taking her by the shoulders he looked deeply into her dark eyes.

"Marnie, it's okay. I am not going to hurt you." he intoned softly, holding her gaze, feeling her mind emptying.

"Do you remember the spell you cast on me?" He asked.

"I don't remember, I was in a panic." her voice without emotion, her eyes wide staring back at Bill.

"Do you know how to reverse the spell?"

"I don't know."

"What about the spell you cast on my associate, the rotting spell? Can you reverse that spell?"

"I don't know what it was that I did, or how to reverse it." Bill was frustrated with her answers. What kind of witch doesn't know what spell she's casting?

"What are your intentions with witchcraft?" He asked, hoping to get some clear idea as to what her goals were, and what they were up against.

"To assemble peacefully and practice my religion" she said, almost as if she was a robot. Bill wasn't sure what else to ask her, for all of the power she had wielded, she didn't seem to have a clue about it. Something was bother him about this whole situation, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He released her then, holding her gaze for another moment before quickly making his way back upstairs. Eric and Jessica remained in the little security room, watching the monitors. Eric seemed almost impressed as Bill entered the room. Which confused Bill even more than the non-answers he had gotten from the witch.

"Well, she is not very helpful." Eric commented, staring back at the monitor, frowning. "I need to check in with Pam."

Eric stood, walking towards his office, not meeting Bill's gaze as he passed him. Bill followed behind with Jessica. The were still in need of a plan, and although Bill wasn't impressed with Eric's method of imprisonment, at least she was not casting more spells at the moment.

"Go away." Eric said as Bill came to the office door. Bill wasn't sure what to make of his statement or his cold look. Eric was glaring at Bill, his eyes lit with anger. "You heard me, I do not want you in my sight or on my property." he practically growled.

Was he really letting him go? Bill didn't understand Eric's sudden anger, or his sudden change in attitude, but he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass by. He turned to leave before Eric spoke again.

"This is not over between us, but there is no pride in destroying you when you are even more weak than usual." Eric's voice cold and sharp as he spoke.

Bill was still confused by Eric's odd behavior, but he would contemplate it further at a later time. He had elsewhere to be at the moment, it was all Bill could do to keep his face neutral despite the almost giddiness that was filling him at the thought of seeing Sookie.

He and Jessica made their way out into Fangtasia. The Asian vampire Bill had seen earlier was doing something behind the bar. As they reached the front door, Pam, in her full black ensemble was just returning. Grumbling something about humans, she was shocked to see Bill heading for the door with Jessica by his side.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked from behind the veil.

"Eric has let me go." Bill said simply. Pam turning her head to Jessica as if for confirmation.

"Pam, what has happened to you? Eric said something about a spell, but I... I wasn't sure what to expect," Jessica asked, taking in the strange outfit.

"It's a long story." Pam replied, her tone sheer boredom.

"Will you tell me about it?" She asked Pam, then turned to Bill. "I want to stay here for awhile, can you find your way?"

"Are you sure that is wise, Jessica?" He met her eyes, and could see her determination. He had to trust her, after everything she had done for him. "Yes, I can find my way."

Bill nodded at her, and also gave Pam a quick nod as he pushed open the door and stepped out into the cool air. This little 'journey' had been interesting, and he supposed that he had learned a few new things about himself and what he was dealing with, but none of that mattered to him at the moment. All he wanted to do was make his way back to Sookie.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Damnit, Jason! Skeeters are eatin' me, my feet hurt, and you ain't even gonna turn into a werepanther!" Sookie yelled as she walked through the woods carrying her brother's shotgun. Where could he be? and why did he just run off on her like that? All Sookie wanted to do was be there for him, he always tried to be so tough, but he had been through a very traumatic experience. Of course she was also worried about Bill, but she knew Eric, no matter what she did, she wouldn't be able to stop him. All she could do was hope that he would come to his senses and not hurt Bill. She meant what she said, she would never forgive him.

She kept walking, scanning the woods surrounding her, hoping she wouldn't run into anybody or anything else out in these woods. She had already stumbled upon Alcide and Debbie, which actually went much better than she expected. Plus they helped her out big time with this whole Jason/werepanther business. Now she just needed to find Jason and let him know.

Sookie was glad she had played in these woods as a child, even knowing the spot were the creek was so narrowed and shallow that it wasn't difficult to hop across if she wanted to get closer to her gran's property. She had no idea which way Jason would have gone, so she kept walking. Eventually, she found herself in a clearing. There was something familiar about the clearing, but not from her childhood. It was more recent, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what. She was near the creek still, and the clearing had several large willow trees on all sides. She turned slowly in the clearing, trying to figure out why she remembered it. As she turned one more time, he was there. She near jumped out of her skin.

"Bill?" She said incredulously, "How... How did you get here?"

"Eric let me go." He said quietly. That's when she remembered this place, just a few days ago, this is the clearing where she found Bill in the daylight. He was still wearing the same clothes she had given him that first night she had found him. His pale face glowing in the moonlight, he looked so strong, so masculine, so... Bill, her Bill. She put the gun down, it almost forgotten in her hands, as her feet carried her closer to him as he moved toward her.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"You just let him go?" Pam demanded as she walked into the office. Eric was sitting behind his desk, looking at some papers, numbers for the bar, but he wasn't really seeing them. He was thinking. Pam was still dressed in her full black outfit, her hands on her hips as she questioned his decision.

"He will be of more use to us later if he thinks I have let him go." He said, an edge of danger in his voice. Eric had been very surprised by Bill's attitude, how he was willing to take responsibility for his people, even though he didn't remember them. Without the moping and 'poor me' attitude, Eric might have actually liked this version of Bill Compton, and just the thought of it made him angry. "Not to mention Sookie, she was very... unhappy with me for taking him. This may earn me her favor when this is over. And it will keep her from doing something... irrational."

"You let him go because of Sookie?" She spat out the name with disgust. "We could have used him... somehow, or finally gotten him out of the way," She was actually angry at him, and he did not like it. He also did not like her questioning his decision. He stood from his desk, and was in front of her before she finished her sentence.

"Do not question me, Pam. I am your maker, you will show me the respect I deserve." His eyes locked on hers, through the veil. He turned away from her, to regain his composure. This was not like him and that made him even more angry. His concern for Pam, and his... surprise at how Bill had acted had him perturbed. Bill Compton had been nothing but a nuisance, especially when it came to acquiring Sookie, but seeing his lack of fear in dealing with the witches and his willingness to take responsibility, made Eric almost respect him. Eric never thought that would happen, and frankly, he didn't like it.

"Did you find out anything while visiting our friend Lafayette?" He asked, his back still to her.

"No, he wasn't home, but that cousin of his was there. She was not as easily manipulated as Lafayette, but she was scared enough during my...visit. Lafayette has left the country. She did not have anything useful to say about the witches." Pam paced the office as she talked, Eric heard the rustle of her lifting the veil. "Were you able to get any information from that damn witch?"

"She claims to not know how she cast the spells, much less reverse them. Unfortunately, I believe her." He turned then, his anger gone, meeting her gaze, trying not to recoil from her decaying face. He could not let Pam, his Pam, rot away. "We will keep her here for now, until we can come up with a better plan."

Pam nodded her head, not saying anything. He could see the red rimming her eyes as she held back tears. Pam was not one to easily show her emotions, it was one of the many things he loved about her.

"I have called Dr. Ludwig for you. She will be here soon to see what she can do." He touched her face gently, the part that was not falling off, before walking out of the office.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was in his arms, kissing him, practically inhaling him. Seeing him appear before her in the clearing, she first thought she was imagining things. But she definitely wasn't imagining this, her body was pressed full against his, she could feel his hardness ALL over. His cool lips soft, yet firm as they teased her mouth. His hands caressed her back, somehow holding her even closer to him. Her hands left the tangle of his hair and she instead slipped them up the back of his shirt, loving the feel of his skin. How he managed to be so cool, but setting her on fire, she hadn't ever figured that out. It had always been like this for her, once she was kissing him, she could never get enough of him.

He kissed her even more deeply, his hands finding the hem of her shirt. He started to pull it up, and then hesitated, breaking the kiss long enough to look into her eyes.

"Sookie," he whispered, his voice deep with emotion. The way he said her name, sending a shiver down her spine, only intensifying her need for him.

She could see his eyes dilated with desire, so blue they were almost black, and hoped that her eyes were telling him the same thing. Her heart was pounding in her chest, she knew he could hear the pick up in tempo. To leave no doubt in his mind that this was what she wanted, she pulled his shirt up and over his head, kissing him again before he could even toss the shirt away.

The kept kissing, touching, stroking each other, while somehow, in a tangle of arms and legs, they managed to get rid of the rest of their clothes. She felt the satiny smoothness of his skin, covering the strong muscles of his back and shoulders as he lifted her off the ground. He was holding her tightly to him, aligning their bodies perfectly for a teasing friction. She knew vampires didn't change, but he felt stronger, more muscular than she remembered. Although they both felt the urgency, this was very different from their last time together, the frenzied coupling after she was attacked by Debbie Pelt.

He knelt down, gently laying her on the pile of clothes they had made on the forest floor, all the while his lips teasing her, tasting her - her lips, her cheeks, down her throat. He continued to trail soft kisses across her collar bone, down to her breasts touching her with just enough pressure to drive her insane.

"Bill," She moaned his name, her fingers in his thick hair, holding his head over her breast where he continued to lick and suck and torture her with his talented mouth. She could feel his weight between her legs, instinctively lifting her hips slightly to increase the friction, it was his turn to moan. His fangs clicked into place, this time he didn't hide from her. He just kept on exploring her body, careful to avoid cutting her, leaving a burning trail along her skin, his breath making her skin tingle. His hands were everywhere, stoking the fire he was building low in her belly. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, kissing her gently. Looking into her eyes, she could see his desire, his need for her, only outmatched by her own. She looked at his beautiful face, the chiseled angles only more perfect in the moonlight.

As they kissed, she slowly lifted her hips rubbing herself along his hard length. The feel of it almost pushing her over the edge. She wanted to feel him inside her again and she wanted it now.

"Please, Bill," She breathed, loud enough for only his ears as he once again traveled down her neck. She wasn't sure if he was going to bite her and didn't think she would want to stop him if he did. His fangs had become an incredible turn on for her while they were dating, knowing that she could offer him something that was so uniquely her. But this wasn't that Bill, even though she knew this person he had become, without memories, was a part of her Bill.

Bill shifted his hips and slid into her with one smooth thrust. Sookie moaned her pleasure at the feeling of fullness. He was kissing her again, softly, tenderly. She couldn't get enough of how he tasted, the way he always tasted, somehow sweet and spicy at the same time. He began slowly pumping his hips in a rhythm designed to send her soaring ever higher. She wrapped her legs around him, urging him deeper, meeting his thrusts. Her hands on his face, pulling it towards her so she could kiss him more. His tongue explored her mouth, first tracing her lips in a way that made her melt, before resuming the soul-shattering kisses he had always been so good at.

Sookie moaned into his mouth, her hands touching him everywhere she could reach, her legs tight around him. She was so close, it felt so good. She could feel the tingles throughout her whole body, a warmth spreading up her neck and face. Everything about him was perfection and being with him, together, like this just felt so right. All of her other worries melted away and she enjoyed the moment, his lips, his beautiful hands, the way his body fit together with hers so perfectly. She opened her eyes to see him watching her, planting soft kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her neck. He held her gaze, his eyes glittering in the moonlight and that was all it took. She exploded around him, rocking her hips up to meet him as he increased his pace. Her world was spinning, she was seeing stars, fireworks, something out of this world. She heard his moan and felt him tense up, he crushed his lips to hers with a low growl in his chest, finding his release.

He rested his forehead on hers, and they stayed that way for awhile, bodies joined, Sookie trying to catch her breath, still enjoying the feel of him inside of her. He kissed her gently on the lips, shifted off of her and on to his side, pulling her close to him, making sure she was lying on either their pile of clothes, or him. She put her head on his shoulder, her leg thrown over his and rested her hand on her chest. She watched the subtle rise and fall of her hand on his chest as he breathed. She did always love how he remembered that she liked it when he pretended to breathe when they were making love. She sighed with contentment before it sunk in... _he remembered to breathe because he knows I like it?_ She sat up quickly on one elbow, staring at him. _He's not supposed to remember anything, why does he remember that?_

"Bill," she said softly.

"Hmm?" was his only reply, he slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"How come you're breathin'?"

He leaned up on his elbow to face her, "I... I don't know. I just thought," he looked away from her, embarrassed. "I just thought you would like it, that it would seem more human."

She reached over and brushed a lock of hair from his forehead, a simple gesture, she didn't realize she was going to do it until it was already done.

"I know I'm not like the other men you've been with but... I wanted you to be comfortable."

"What other men?" she laughed. She stopped laughing when she looked at his handsome face and noticed his horrified expression.

"What do you... wait, Sookie, you're not... I..." He stuttered, looking even more mortified, "Did I hurt you? I did not know..."

"Bill, it's okay." She interrupted, trying to put him out of his misery, and trying not to laugh. He was so adorable and sweet. She touched his cheek gently, wanting to soothe away his concerns. She also thought it a bit ironic that he was afraid she was a virgin, considering he has actually been her only 'other man.' Sookie knew she should probably tell him at least a little bit about their history together, but she didn't want to ruin what they had just experienced. She would tell him later.

"I'm not, it's just... been awhile," she smiled at him, and placed a small kiss on his lips before putting her head back on his shoulder. She supposed technically it hadn't really been that long, but losing a year of ones life certainly makes it seem that way.

"And... I do like it, Bill." she closed her eyes, just enjoying being in his arms. He pulled her closer to him, kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"Thank you, Sookie. That was... you are incredible."

"Uh huh, we're both pretty incredible in my book," she sighed, snuggling even closer to him, if that was at all possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill carried Sookie into the house, both still stark naked. It had taken him longer to get them home than it should have, since she proved to be quite a distraction that did not go well with full vampire speed. He nudged the door shut before setting her on her feet, so he could kiss her more thoroughly. He just couldn't get enough of her. The way she tasted, the way she smelled, her warmth, it all drove him crazy. Luckily she seemed to be feeling the same way. No sooner had her feet touched the floor, she turned just enough to face him and lifted herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her wet heat once again pressed against his hardness.<p>

He moaned, desperate for her, pushing her up against the front door, needing to be inside her again. With one quick move her slick heat once again surrounded him. It felt so right, being with her like this, like some sort of homecoming. She continued to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip before trailing her lips along his jaw line. He buried his face in her hair and the curve of her neck. The smell of sunlight and sweetness. He could taste the sun on her skin as he kissed and licked her neck. He could feel her heart beating faster as he continued his slow thrusts. She was begging him to go faster, but he wasn't quite ready, he was enjoying the slow burn of their lovemaking and he had found that taking his time drove her even wilder. He felt her start to tremble as he caressed her smooth, golden skin, her ragged breath hot on his neck. _She was so beautiful, how did I get so lucky?_

They made love against the door, Sookie screaming his name as she convulsed around him. Bill planned on getting up to the bedroom, wanting to make love to her in a real bed, but they ended up detouring through the living room for a quick stop before they finally made it upstairs. Their need for each other was relentless. Even when they weren't making love, they were kissing or touching, which of course led back to again making love.

Some time later they were finally spent, well for the moment anyway. Lying curled together on Sookie's bed, he traced his fingers over the smooth skin on her arm and back, recalling all of the wonderful things they had just done. Her head pillowed on his shoulder, their legs intertwined, her arm across his chest. He was so filled with despair when he woke this evening, assuming he would never be able to see her again, and now here he was with her tucked safely in his arms. He knew they still had many obstacles to face, a major one being his amnesia, but for the moment, he just wanted to enjoy this. Enjoy her and the feelings of love and contentment that surrounded him. He hoped that Sookie was feeling the same way.

She was the first to break the comfortable silence they had settled into.

"We left our clothes in the woods," She giggled, running her fingers lazily through his chest hair.

"Do you want me to go get them?" He asked, moving to sit up. He would do anything for her, anything. She pushed him back down, which he interpreted as "you're not going anywhere" so he relaxed back onto the bed.

"Hmm, I was pretty fond of that shirt you were wearing," she said as she slid her smooth, tan leg over the top of his.

"My shirt?" he asked, puzzled.

"Mm hmm, that's why I kept it." her voice sleepy.

"What do you mean you kept it?" Bill wasn't sure he wanted to know why she had felt the need to 'keep' a man's shirt, much less why she had several items of men's clothing in her house, but curiosity got the best of him.

"Sookie," He sat up some, causing her to meet his gaze, "Whose clothes have I been wearing?"

He could see the question on her face, she had let something slip she hadn't meant to. He searched her eyes, she was debating whether or not to tell him. _This wasn't going to be good, I shouldn't have asked _he thought, mentally kicking himself. First his assumptions in the woods made him look like an inconsiderate oaf, and now he was practically asking to hear all about the other men in her life as he lay naked with her on her bed.

"Umm... actually..." she hesitated, dropping his gaze, "they're your clothes, Bill."

That was not the answer he was expecting. Not by a long shot. His surprise must have been evident on his face because she sat up, covering herself with the sheet, just looking at him. He couldn't clearly read the expression on her face, but there was concern mixed with something else.

"My clothes? Sookie, why do you have my clothes here?" _and why did you 'keep' one of my shirts_ he thought, not ready to ask that question. Although that did explain why they fit him so well, and on the positive side, it meant they didn't belong to someone else.

She took a deep breath, and blew it out before she started talking.

"Well, Bill, we kind of used to be together. Like, together- together." She looked into his eyes then. He could see the flecks of gold in her dark eyes, like stars in the night sky, he felt like he was looking into her soul. She looked apprehensive, as if she didn't know how he was going to respond. Not that he could blame her, _he_ wasn't sure how he was going to respond. He laid back on the bed to think about what she had just said, pulling her to him. Luckily, she didn't hesitate as he feared she would. He wanted to ask her a million questions, but also didn't want to. He remembered something from that first night, how she told him that they 'were' friends, her tone implying past tense, and he thought about all of the mixed signals he had been getting from her. He didn't want to know why they weren't together anymore, not when he was so in love with her.

He resumed stroking her soft skin with one long finger, tracing an unknown pattern on her arm.

"So we used to be together, but we are not anymore?" he asked tentatively. Even if he couldn't remember their past, he knew she could and he didn't want it to stand in their way.

"Yup." was all she said. Bill had hoped for a little more explanation, and he could tell she was thinking about it, he guessed she was thinking about what to actually tell him, and he was not sure what that meant. Then it dawned on him, all of the things Tara had said, that he betrayed her and lied to her and that he had almost killed her. He was sure those things must have something to do with their relationship. But, if that were the case, would she still be here with him? He had been trying to figure out what kind of man and vampire he had been, and all of the things he knew weren't necessarily the most flattering. At the moment, he wanted to hate who he had been, especially if he had been with Sookie and somehow hurt her and lost her. The thought of losing her... he couldn't bear it.

"Can you tell me a little more about us, Sookie? Please." He asked, trying to not sound desperate. He had spent days feeling lost, with Sookie as his port in the storm, but now he felt even more adrift. She must have sensed how he was feeling because she looked up at him then, moving to press her lips gently against his. His arms closed around her, clinging to her as if his life depended on it. He kissed her back, there was no way he could resist her. He wanted answers, but he also wanted her, like this, hot in his arms.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie had been successful in distracting Bill and herself for awhile, but she knew it was time to tell him a little about what their relationship had been. She debated with herself how much detail to tell him as they again lay together on her bed, enjoying how content her body was feeling. She smiled as her mind drifted instead to what they had done that evening, first in their clearing in the woods... the time he had to stop on the way back to the house because they couldn't resist... the front door, the living room... She blushed just thinking about it. Even after time apart when they were dating, it had never been quite like this. When they were dating... _how to even start this conversation?_ she thought, wondering if it would be easier if they were dressed.

"Bill," she whispered, her voice small, "Do you really want to know what happened?"

"I do, Sookie," He answered after a moment. "I'm guessing it's not exactly pleasant from the things I've learned over the past few days. But I'd rather know what I'm up against."

"What do you mean 'up against'? " she asked him, confused by his choice of words.

"I mean that I..." He hesitated, his fingers stilled on her skin, "I love you, Sookie. And whatever happened between us makes this, what's happening right now, harder for you."

His fingers started stroking her skin again, soothing her as she thought about what he said. _He loved her?_ She thought she loved him too, but she wasn't sure which Bill she loved, or if she could ever truly separate the two.

"Tell me Sookie, would I be here, like this, if I hadn't lost my memories?"

"No," she answered almost too quickly, she winced internally, hoping he didn't take that the wrong way. She was afraid he did, when he sat up, propping the pillows behind him so he could lean against the headboard.

"Our relationship was... complicated." she quickly said, trying to explain as she sat up next to him. "We had just broken up when I was taken away for that year I told you about."

"So it really hasn't been that long for you?" he questioned, meeting her gaze. He really was handsome, his hair disheveled from her hands running through it as they made love, the sheet just at his waist, still showing a curve of his bare hip. A curve she wanted to lick instead of having this conversation. Taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she spoke.

"Not really, and it was bad, Bill. My heart was shattered and... and you had the whole year to deal with it, but I didn't." She was holding back tears, remembering that awful night on her porch when he had broken her heart.

"Sookie, what happened? Was that when I almost killed you?" He asked, his face a mixture of horror and shame.

"No, that was earlier," She blew out a breath of air, closing her eyes as a tear escaped down her cheek." I suppose it would make a lot more sense if I started from the beginning."

She felt his cool finger wipe away her tear, and he placed a kiss on her forehead before speaking.

"That might be wise," He said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess you could say our relationship was always complicated, but I can give you the short version, okay?" She tried to give him a smile back, but the weight of their history made it difficult.

"The first time we met was at the bar where I work, and I ended up saving your life from some vampire drainers, and then the next night you saved..." She hesitated as she remembered Eric's accusation about the Rattrays and Bill's lack of denial. "you saved my life when they attacked me."

"You saved a vampire that you had just met?" He asked, a look of incredulity on his face.

"Well, it was the right thing to do," She said with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, some other stuff happened, and we started sort of seeing each other, and it got pretty serious, but then you had to go away. That's when you made Jessica."

He gave her a confused look, so she decided she should explain further, even though she wished this conversation could just be over.

"We had to go to Fangtasia, cause Eric wanted to use my telepathy, and you killed a vampire that attacked me. So you had to go to some sort of trial, and making Jessica was your punishment." She said in a rush.

"Your telepathy? What are you talking about Sookie?" his eyebrows raised almost comically, he was so confused.

"Oops," she giggled, deciding she should instead find the humor in this instead of dwelling on her sadness. "I suppose I forgot to mention that part, I can hear people's thoughts."

"Even mine?" He asked, again reminding her of the night he saved her from the Rattrays.

"Nope, that was why I was so drawn to you when we first met. You offered me silence that I can't get around people."

"Hmm," was all he said, as he linked his hand with hers.

"So anyway, there was a murderer who was after me, and you tried to save me in broad daylight, and you were burned really badly, but you recovered, and then we had a few weeks where we just got to be together, and then there was a trip to Dallas that caused us more problems, and I got tricked into drinking some of Eric's blood."

"You've had his blood? Sookie, have you had my blood too?" he seemed a bit jealous about Eric's blood, Sookie almost smiled at his serious expression.

"I had your blood the night I was attacked by the drainers, but I guess you planned it that way so you could get your blood into me."

"What do you mean you guess?"

_Here goes nothing_ Sookie thought, time to just tell him about the betrayal and get it over with.

"The night we broke up, Eric told me that you were sent by the "Queen" to procure me, and that you let me get beat up so you could get me to drink your blood. You were there, and you didn't deny it." She met his gaze briefly and then looked away, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes. Knowing that this Bill didn't do those things to her, but he would still take the blame for them.

"I suppose I can see why our relationship ended." He frowned, staring off, away from her.

"Yeah, having a relationship built on a lie made it hard to continue, although there was plenty of other relationship drama in there too, before we got to the break up part." She said, her anger from that night returning, seeping into her voice. She knew getting involved with Bill again wasn't a smart idea, but she had hoped for a little bit more time together before all of the hurt and anger resurfaced.

He let go of her hand at her harsh words and turned away from her. Sookie wasn't sure what to do. She was upset that he was upset, but also couldn't help that re-hashing their breakup made her angry all over again.

"Sookie, If I came here because of the Queen, how am I now the King?" He turned back, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I don't know, Bill. Somehow during the year I was gone it happened, and frankly, when I had the chance to ask you about it, I didn't want to know." Sookie was regretting that now, she had so many questions she wanted to ask Bill, but now she couldn't, cause he wouldn't know the answers anyway.

"Why do you trust me now? And let me back into your bed?" He stood from the bed, gloriously naked, and turned to look into her eyes. The doubts and questions and hurt plain on his face. The pain in his eyes had her anger melting away. This was probably a conversation she needed to have with full memories Bill.

"Because..." she held his gaze, needing to make him understand, "Because the good parts of you, the parts that I fell in love with before, are still there. Without your memories, you are still a good man."

Sookie still on the bed, reached her hand out to him, hoping he would take it, "And I know that you, the you that is here with me right now, have no secrets from me."

"Sookie," he said, his voice thick with emotion, " I would never betray you, and I know whatever happened between us before, I have always loved you, even then."

He took her hand, and let her pull him back onto the bed with her.

"I may not remember it, but there is no way I could have avoided falling in love with you." He knelt before her, and leaned in, kissing her tenderly, his hand cupping her cheek.

"I know that now, Bill, even if it still hurts, I know that now," She returned his kiss, loving him in return, but not quite able to say it out loud.

"If you want me, this me, and can forgive the things I did wrong, then I don't want my memories back." He said, his face determined.

"Don't say that Bill, your memories hold a lot of important things besides our relationship."

"But will you still want me when I get my memories back?" The frown again on his face.

"I don't know, Bill. I hope I will, but there is so much... so much we will need to deal with." Sookie took the lead this time and initiated another kiss. She could see the love in his blue eyes, and the fear of losing her too. "Can we be done talking about this for right now? I just want you to make love to me."

Bill couldn't turn down that kind of request, and returned her kisses fully, rolling onto his back and pulling Sookie on top of him.

"I do think we have talked quite enough," He smiled, smiling that incredible smile that she had only seen rarely. Although, happily, she had been seeing it a lot more during the past several days. She returned his smile genuinely this time, leaving thoughts of the future and the past for another time. She leaned forward, her lips meeting his in just a teasing kiss. Her hair a curtain around their heads. She proceed to kiss his face, working her way along his neck, burying her nose in the softness of his skin as he stroked her back.

She could feel his hardness pressing against her, making her ache for him. His hands reached her bottom, giving her a playful squeeze, before settling on her hips. Her lips found his again, in a series of lingering kisses. She deepened the kiss, savoring his taste on her tongue until he pulled his head away suddenly, his fangs clicking into place as he growled low in his chest. He kissed her again, shifting her hips somewhat roughly, but pleasantly, guiding her onto his waiting shaft. She moaned in response, loving the feel of him as he moved her hips in time with his thrusts. She pushed herself up so he could kiss her breasts, sucking her nipple into his mouth, teasing her before paying equal attention to her other breast.

He had been controlling their pace with his hands on her hips, but as he started to explore the rest of her body with his hands, she took over, taking things a little faster. He moaned her name as she increased their pace, leaning back so she could really look at him, and giving him access to her most sensitive spot. He seemed to read her signals or read her mind, because he knew exactly what she wanted. He touched her, softly, slowly at first, increasing the pressure bit by bit as she continued to ride him. She was so close, and he seemed to know it, that beautiful smile lighting his face as he pushed her over the edge. She spasmed around him, her hips bucking as her nails dug into his shoulders. His own release followed closely behind hers in a rush. He crushed her to him, his mouth on her throat, kissing, sucking, licking, but not biting.

They lay like that for several minutes, his hands stroking her back softly, her face buried in his neck as he breathed in the scent of her. Sookie wouldn't have minded staying this way forever, she felt boneless as she lay on top of him, the gentle rise and fall of his chest that was just for her. She was seriously contemplating never moving again when the phone rang.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Jessica was grossed out, but couldn't turn away as Dr. Ludwig finished Pam's "chemical peel" as she called it. It was like ripping her skin off, Jessica could see the different muscles on her face, it was so disgusting! But almost somehow better than the rotting flesh had been. <em>Hopefully this will make the smell get better too<em>, she thought as she watched. Pam groaned in pain, swearing, as Dr. Ludwig pulled off another strip. They were in some sort of dressing room/ storage room at Fangtasia. After Bill had left, Jessica wanted to stay and talk with Pam. Although they weren't the best of friends, Pam had been a good source of advice for Jessica, especially before Bill had repaired their maker/progeny relationship. Things with Hoyt still weren't great, and although the witch problem was a bigger issue, she was able to talk to Pam about it before Dr. Ludwig arrived.

"This better work," She said, her voice angry.

"Well, I didn't say I could fix the spell, honey. I'm not a witch. I can't undo curses. Best I can do is remove the outside rot," Dr. Ludwig said in her no nonsense voice. "You'll still be decomposing on the inside."

"Well than what the f*ck are we paying you for?" Pam asked, her exposed insides ick-ing Jessica out.

"Well, I can make you look pretty again, or at least what you looked like before, whatever you called that."

The small doctor pulled out a box containing what Jessica thought were the biggest syringes she had ever seen.

"You'll need to take these injections, it will help speed the healing process, one in each buttock, one in each arm and one in each temple. That's 6 shots, 4 times a day," She tapped the first syringe getting ready to inject Pam.

"For how long?"

"Forever."

"Forever?" Pam winced at the thought, her voice weary.

"I can get you a bulk discount on the shots," Dr. Ludwig said as she injected Pam with her treatments.

As they finished up and said goodbye to Dr. Ludwig, they heard a commotion from out in the club. They opened the door and walked towards Eric's office where he had been working or something. Jessica wasn't really sure if he actually did work, although she supposed there was paperwork and things involved with running the bar. As Jessica pushed open the office door, she saw Eric wiping what looked to be blood from his hands and face. He turned to them as they looked into the office. Jessica supposed he still looked like his bored self, although his face was splattered with blood. When he finally spoke, his voice was cold and flat, and sent chills down Jessica's spine.

"Chow is dead. The witch has escaped." he stepped over a large pile of blood and goo. _Is that what happens to a vampire when they die?_ Jessica thought, on the verge of vomiting, even though she didn't even think vampires could vomit.

"What?" Pam exclaimed, still in her bathrobe, her facial expressions hard to read since she was missing her face.

"Chow was stupid enough to go near her and she somehow cast a spell on him to release her." Eric paced the office, wearing track pants, a black wife beater shirt and flip flops, careful to avoid the pile of Chow. Jessica could see some darker stains on the front of his clothing that she assumed was more Chow. _Eww!_

"But how come he's dead now?" Jessica asked, trying to avoid looking at the mess.

"He tried to kill me, and I will not tolerate such behavior."

"Did he say anything? Do anything else?" Jessica asked, trying to figure out what to do, now that the witch was once again on the loose.

"He said he had a message for me, from Antonia Gavilán de Logroño," Eric met her eyes as he spoke.

"Logroño? as in that Spanish thing with the vampires meeting the sun?" Jessica said, panic lacing her voice.

"Yes, it appears to be the same witch. It was as if he was possessed, he was ready to die when he attacked me."

"Did he say anything else?" She asked, her mind going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what this all means.

"All he said was 'resurrection' and then he was..." Eric nodded to the pile on the floor.

"Well what does this all mean? What are we going to do?" Jessica asked.

"I do not know. We need to come up with a way to stop that witch." Eric crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke.

"I'm calling Bill, he'll know what to do." Jessica said, pulling out her phone.

"Bill? Bill with amnesia? What is he gonna know?" Pam said, irritated.

"Well, he'll be able to come up with something better than 'I don't know'." Jessica retorted with pride.

"Meet me at Bill's house. Can you get a hold of the other Louisiana sheriffs?" she asked Eric.

"I can." He said, back to his bored monotone.

"Do it, get them to Bill's so we can figure this out." She walked out of the office before he could reply. She didn't get an answer on Bill's phone and then it dawned on her that they had no clue where his phone was. As she climbed into Hoyt's truck to head back to Bon Temps, she dialed Sookie's number, hoping Bill had found his way back to her.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie answered the door while Bill fixed the chair they had knocked over earlier in the living room. Sookie was dressed in a pair of shorts and some sort of thin white shirt over a tank top, Bill found the effect very... distracting. Luckily, Sookie had washed the jeans he was wearing the night she found him, so he had some pants to wear, and she also managed to find a light blue and white striped button down shirt of his in her drawer. While they were waiting for Jessica to arrive, she told him that both the shirts were from the night they had first made love, one he had worn to rest for the day that she ended up borrowing later and the striped shirt she had worn home from his house. Some things he didn't want to remember, but he did wish he could remember seeing her wearing just his shirt.

Jessica came into the room, giving him another hug before she started talking. He didn't picture himself as a hug kind of guy, but he was kind of getting used to this progeny thing. And he knew his hugs offered Jessica comfort, too. She had sounded frantic on the phone, something about the witch escaping and being an old witch who could control vampires. This sounded very dangerous to Bill, so he needed to find a way to protect the himself and the vampires of Louisiana.

"Jessica, what has happened?" He asked as they sat. She took the chair he had just turned upright, he and Sookie settling on the small sofa.

"So I was still at Fangtasia after you left, and I was with Pam and then we heard all this noise and then Chow was, like, dead and Eric was covered in blood goo stuff, which, is that what a dead vampire looks like? Gross!, and he said the witch got away." She said in a rush, almost talking at vampire speed, _with a little teenager speed thrown in too_, he thought, smiling to himself.

"Whoa, Jessica, slow down. Eric killed a vampire? Who is Chow?" He looked from Jessica to Sookie, and back to Jessica.

"Chow works at Fangtasia, he was that other vampire there tonight." Jessica explained.

"Okay, and now he's dead? Tell me exactly what happened."

"Eric said that Chow for some reason went down by the witch, and she was able to take control of him. He came back upstairs after letting her go and went into Eric's office." She fidgeted in her seat as they talked.

"So the witch, for sure, has escaped?" He asked.

"Yeah, there was, like, no sign of her. So he walks into Eric's office and tells him that he is delivering a message from Antonia Gavilán de Logroño and then attacked him." She said excitedly.

"Antonia Gavilán de Logroño? Who is that, isn't the witch called Marnie?" Bill asked, becoming more and more concerned.

"She is this ancient witch. Eric told me about her when I saw him the other night. I guess she was burned at the stake during the inquisition, but also had something to do with vampires. While she was burning, she cast a spell on all of the vampires in the area that compelled them get up from their days rest and walk out into the sun." Her eyes were wide with fear as she told Bill the story.

"Witches can do that?" Sookie asked, her face surprised. She reached for Bill's hand as they sat listening to Jessica.

"Apparently they can, or at least this witch can, and it seems that she is back. The last thing Chow said to Eric before he died was 'resurrection' but nobody knew what that was supposed to mean." She spread her hands out, palms facing Bill in an 'I don't know' gesture.

"So it sounds like this witch, this Antonia has returned somehow, and that puts us all in very grave danger." Bill said matter of factly.

"What do we do Bill? I sure as hell don't want to fry in the sun." Jessica stood then, and began pacing the room, that had but a few hours before dawn, they needed a plan, and they needed it now.

"We need to find a way to keep us safe during the day, and a way to warn all of the vampires of Louisiana." Bill squeezed Sookie's hand before getting up from his seat to stand in front of Jessica.

"I had Eric call the other sheriffs, they are supposed to meet us at your house. I figured you'd be able to come up with some sort of plan." She said, meeting his gaze, her light blue eyes so innocent, so worried.

"That is excellent, Jessica. I do have a plan. We will try to get the word out, so most of the vampires can get out of the area, but the rest of us, we will stay and we will chain ourselves with silver to keep us from walking into the sun."

"Silver, Bill? Isn't that dangerous?" Sookie asked, fear plain in her voice.

"It is better than dying in the sun. Yes, the silver will weaken us, but it will keep us safe." He sat next to her and squeezed her hand as he reassured her.

"Come Jessica, we should meet with the others and tell them the plan." He kissed Sookie's forehead before standing again.

"Wait, we need to go over a few things first. They don't know about your amnesia, and we don't want them to, right?" Jessica asked, sitting back down.

"You are right, how can we keep them from finding out?" He asked, proud that Jessica continues to prove over and over how smart she is.

"The good news is we don't have much time, so they shouldn't question you too much, although if we get through today, we might have bigger vampire issues to deal with tomorrow," She said, biting her lower lip.

"What does that mean Jessica?" Bill gave her a stern look.

"Um, you know how I've been taking your calls? Well there is this tolerance rally thing coming up and one of the vampire higher ups, Nan, is going to expect you to be there."

"Tolerance rally?" Sookie asked, looking as confused as Bill assumed he looked.

"Yeah, it's coming up in a couple of days, and if you don't have your memories back by then, we'll have to find away for you to fake it. Like a crash course in King Bill or something." She said, excited with the idea of helping him.

"A crash course, hmm... I suppose that could work. Lets start with a few things to get us through tonight and we can work on it more tomorrow." He said, smiling back at her excited look.

"First thing, Bill, you've got to stop with the smiling, it's totally not you... at least not lately." She frowned at him, as if to demonstrate. "And you've got to remember that you're the King, so you've got to sound like it."

"Sound like it how?" He asked. Not really sure what that meant.

"Just the confident, authoritative stuff. You slipped into it a couple of times at Fangtasia last night, you just have to keep that attitude in mind. Don't let them try to undermine you or anything."

"What details do I need to know? How many Sheriffs are there, how do I address my staff, that kind of stuff." He asked, focused totally on the things Jessica was telling him.

"Um... Let's see Eric is the sheriff of area 5, and I think that's the last area, so 5 sheriffs, and of course you'll recognize Eric. I don't know their names though, so we'll have to just avoid using them. And for the most part, you are actually pretty informal with your staff. Bucky and Katerina are two of your top security people. I will try and say their names when we get to the house. depending on who's working."

Bill noticed Sookie make a face when Jessica mentioned Katerina, he wondered what that was all about, but it would have to wait for later.

"Okay, anything else you think I need to know for now?"

"Um... hmm," she said, her mind working. "Just a few policy kind of things might be good to know. The Authority has forbidden any vampire on human violence or feeding that is photographed or videotaped, while you seem to agree on principle, you have had to execute a vampire for being videotaped, and I don't think you were all that happy about it."

That was an interesting piece of information for Bill. Maybe he wasn't as much of a monster as he thought, well, for a vampire anyway.

"And I've essentially told the staff that you are just really busy, and that's why you haven't been around. So they've been sending the calls to me. But once they see you, they'll go back to expecting you to be around all the time, unless we tell them something else."

"That's fine Jessica, we'll come up with something more to tell them when we need to. It sounds like I either need my memories, or I need to act like I've got them, so I'll have to be visible at the house anyway." He glanced at Sookie then. He didn't want to leave her, although he didn't know if it would be a good idea to have her at his house, but perhaps he can do both and take care of business stuff, and still find a way to spend time with her. He met her eyes as he spoke, seeing the sadness in them made his heart hurt.

"Sookie, I will try my best to come back to you before dawn, although I should probably spend the day at my home with Jessica if we are to silver ourselves. As her maker, I need to make sure she stays safe." Bill said, not able to look into her eyes. He was torn between these two women in his life, the only people in his life that he cared about. Even with his memories, he guessed that these two would be very high on the list of people he cared about. Jessica was young, and if this spell really happened, she was at risk so he should be there, to support her and keep her safe. But leaving Sookie was going to be like leaving a part of himself behind.

"Bill, it's okay. You don't have to stay with me. We will get things set at the house and make sure I'm safe, but you should be with Sookie." Jessica told him. Although she loved him for wanting to support her and protect her, she could see it was tearing him apart to think of being away from Sookie. She needed to do this on her own, these last few days helping Bill have actually been kind of exciting and empowering. If she was going to deal with her relationship with Hoyt and her feelings for Jason, she needed to grow up and learn how to handle her own problems.

"Jessica," he said, giving her that look, that dad look she'd seen many times, "We will discuss this further later."

"That was perfect, Bill! Just like your regular self." She smiled at him, trying to ignore his serious tone. He stared back at her, and just shook his head before turning back to Sookie.

"We should be going. I will do my best to come back to you." He said, lost in her eyes. He kissed her sweetly, before turning to walk away.

"Bill, I'll meet you outside in just a minute, I have to talk to Sookie real quick," Jessica said, nodding her head towards the door. Bill didn't look like he believed her. "Girl stuff, Bill."

He shook his head, again, she got that a lot from him no matter what he remembered it seemed, and he walked out the front door.

"Sookie, I'll try my best to convince him to come back to you." Jessica said gently, Sookie was sitting on the couch, but looked up startled at Jessica's comment.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because he needs you, I'm sure he won't admit it, but I can see it." Jessica sat down next to her.

"I know I was pretty hard on you when you first got back, but you didn't see him after you were gone. He was miserable and guilty and... and... it was just awful to watch. I know this a lot more complicated than just you guys getting back together, but if you want to be with him now, at least for a little while, I want that for him." Jessica was hoping that she was doing the right thing, although she knew Bill would probably be pissed at her for telling Sookie this kind of stuff. And it would hurt him all over again if they separated when he gets his memories back, but at least he'd have these memories. And if he never got his memories back, well then maybe it would be a good thing.

"I don't know what's going to happen Jessica, and this witch thing is pretty serious. I want him safe more than I want him to be with me." Sookie finally met her gaze.

"We will keep him safe, between the two of us, until this is over." Jessica said, touching Sookie on the shoulder before she stood. "I know I've said it before, but thank you, Sookie. I don't think we could have gotten this far without your help."

"Good luck, Jessica."

"Thanks Sookie," Jessica said as walked out the front door. She found Bill out on the lawn, staring up at the moon. He turned as she came outside.

"Are you ready for this Bill?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," He smiled at her, and then frowned, remembering her warning.

"Well then, follow me your Majesty." She sped off through the cemetery towards Bill's house, he followed close behind.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

The arrived at the house just ahead of the other sheriffs, which gave Jessica a little time to reacquaint Bill with his house and his staff. He let her lead the way so she could say the names of he staff they encountered by way of hellos, and direct him to first his office and then the sitting room where they were going to meet the other sheriffs. Bill gave his staff some orders, to start making the house light tight, Jessica chimed in with the details about getting silver chains and the downstairs holding cells ready as well, since he didn't know they existed. They even had time for a quick visit up to Bill's master suite where he could pick out some more "Kingly" clothes. Well, Jessica picked them out anyway. She settled on a similar pair of dark jeans with a dark pullover type sweater from his wardrobe. She added in a nice pair of what she assumed were very expensive black leather boots to complete the look. A quick comb of his hair and he looked the perfect picture of the commanding King Bill. While he changed, they came up with a sort of script to use to tell the other sheriffs about what was going on. They didn't know how much Eric would have told the Sheriffs about what was going on, so they had to be ready to tell the whole story.

"Good evening, Thank you for joining me tonight." Bill started as he walked into the room. They decided getting right to the point was a good way to start. Jessica entered behind him, and took a position off to the side so Bill could take center stage. She examined the other sheriffs carefully as they stood in front of Bill. Eric of course looked like his usual self, although his blood stained track suit had been replaced with jeans, another black shirt, _he must, like, buy them in bulk,_ she thought as she looked him over. The other four sheriffs were an interesting mix, a woman who appeared to have been in her mid to late 30s when she was turned, a younger looking male vampire, a large African American vampire and another male vampire who was balding and more on the fat side as opposed to muscular.

"I hope Sheriff Northman has informed you somewhat of our situation. It seems there is a very dangerous witch who is determined to harm us." Bill stood tall, with his arms at his sides. Jessica was very proud of how well he was doing, if she didn't know about the amnesia, she wouldn't have had a clue.

"Oh, no, witches," the African American sheriff said sarcastically.

"Do you know nothing of our history?" Eric chimed in, giving the other sheriff a hard look, "There have been witches able to wield power over vampires. In fact, I do believe Sheriff Patiño knows a thing or two about that."

He nodded in the direction of the balding vampire, Bill taking his cue from Eric, also gave him a nod, to encourage him to speak. Jessica was glad Eric seemed to have enough concern to play along with her and Bill's plan.

"It was 400 years ago in Logroño, Spain. A witch was being burned at the stake. She was able to cast a spell that brought all of the vampires in the area out into the sun to die, including my maker," He said, getting more agitated as he spoke, some sort of European accent becoming more prominent. "The only reason I survived was because I was in Grenada at the time."

"So you're saying some witch outed us 400 years before the great revelation?" The younger looking sheriff asked.

"No, I took care of all the witnesses, some I glamoured, the rest I killed." Sheriff Patiño said sternly.

"We have reason to believe that somehow, this witch has returned. She was in custody, but has managed to escape, promising a 'resurrection' which puts us all in danger." Bill said, commanding the attention of the room.

"In order to keep the vampires of Louisiana from meeting that same fate, you are all under order to notify the vampires of your areas and instruct them to get out before dawn. Those who chose to remain will do as we do. We will chain ourselves in silver to keep us in our coffins."

"So you want us to give up our greatest asset, our strength, for a spell?" The African American vampire questioned again, Jessica really didn't like this guys attitude.

"Well I know I don't want to fry in the sun." Jessica chimed in, receiving a sharp look from Bill and Eric.

"I will not abandon this Kingdom, and neither will you," Bill said, the passion obvious in his voice. Jessica found herself again impressed by Bill's ability to act like the King without his memories.

"So tonight, we go to ground in silver, then what?" The female sheriff spoke, for the first time.

"Then we brace... for the resurrection."

After a few more minutes of planning and strategies, the sheriffs made their way back to their areas to carry out Bill's order, they didn't have much time left before dawn, so they all had to work fast. Eric hung back as the other sheriffs left, he seemed to be waiting to talk to Bill. Jessica was very glad that Eric had been playing along instead of causing more trouble for Bill. She left the room, since it seemed they didn't want her around for this conversation, but she didn't go far. She still didn't trust Eric, especially not alone with Bill.

"So, did you find Sookie?" Eric asked, sounding as if he didn't really care.

"I did. I appreciate your help with this situation, Eric." Bill paused, Jessica didn't hear them moving around, although you never know with vampires, they have a way of moving silently.

"I know you do not care for me, if it is because of who I am, or because I am king I do not know, nor do I care," Bill continued, " But we need to handle this problem with the witches and keep the vampires of Louisiana safe. I expect your continued cooperation until this is over."

"Certainly, your majesty, I will cooperate fully until this... is... over..." Jessica did not like the way Eric said that, but of course she couldn't say anything, since they didn't know she was listening.

"Will you have suitable silver for yourself and Pam? You are more than welcome to share in our resources or our holding cells for your protection." Bill offered, surprising Jessica. She didn't want to spend the day silvered with Eric, ick!

"We can take care of ourselves."

"Very good, that will be all Sheriff." She quickly moved across the hall to Bill's office as she heard them move towards the door. Bill's staff was already busy, covering all the windows with some sort of thick black cloth, making everything light tight.

"Jessica, are you sure you do not want me to stay with you? Being under silver is very unpleasant, I hate to think of you going through that alone." He said as he walked into his office, taking another look around at all of his things.

"I will be okay, Bill. And I won't be alone, you've got all your human staff here that can keep me company. They've worked for you for quite awhile, most of them are my friends." She tried to reassure him, although she wasn't looking forward to being silvered, and knew it was gonna suck big time, Bill had been through a lot lately and he needed to be with Sookie.

"I'm so sorry Jessica. Sookie told me about what happened to you. I've brought you nothing but suffering, first in your human life and now in this one." He turned away from her, looking at the books on his shelf.

"Bill, I've lived more with you than I ever would have with my human parents, I've never thanked you for that." She reached and touched his shoulder as she spoke. He finally turned so she could hug him. She really did love him and the life he had given her. Although being a vampire wasn't easy and they had a pretty rocky start, he had offered her a whole wide world she would have never, ever found in her human life. If she could do this small thing for him, by letting him go back to Sookie, even if it didn't last, she was going to do it.

He looked into her eyes, as if he was searching for an answer, "We will get through this, Jessica. I will stay with you when they put the silver on, but I have to do something first," he looked down at his watch, another kingly touch Jessica had suggested. "There is just over an hour until sunrise, I will be back shortly." He headed out the front door as Jessica flopped down in his desk chair with a sigh.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie woke with a start, _shoot, what time is it_, she thought as she looked around her room. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, since she really was hoping Bill would come back to her before dawn. At least it was still dark outside, that meant she still had a chance of seeing him before the day came. She wanted him here with her, so she would know for sure that he was staying safe, but she also tried to understand that he couldn't just live in pretend amnesia land when he had a kingdom to take care of, no matter how much they both wished otherwise. She still struggled with the idea of Bill as King, but it must be important if he is taking it so seriously even without any memories.

She got up from her bed and went into the bathroom, she hadn't changed clothes, since she wasn't planning on sleeping, but her hair was a mess. She brushed it out quickly as she thought about Bill, dawn couldn't be far away, _where was he?_ she wondered as she walked back into her room, she stopped when she spied a pile of neatly folded clothes on the chair at her dressing table. Sitting on the very top was Bill's white Henley, he had gotten their clothes. She picked up the shirt, holding it to her, closing her eyes and inhaling his faint scent that remained, now mixed with a mustiness from spending the night in the forest. Her eyes shot open, _if the clothes are here, he must have come back! _She dropped the shirt, racing down the steps and into the living room. She slowed as she approached the cubby, her heart sinking as she saw that the doors were still closed.

She knew she shouldn't be disappointed. If he had chosen to stay with Jessica, it was probably for good reason, and for his own safety. She had seen the effects of the sun on him once, and definitely didn't want to live through that again. Maybe she could get some sleep instead, if she could quiet her mind enough to sleep, he would come back tonight, he had to. She turned slowly, to walk back up stairs.

"Sookie?" his voice came from behind her, startling her.

"Bill?" She turned around, he had opened the door on the armoire and was looking out at her. He _was _here! She couldn't help but smile as she walked towards him. "I... I thought you weren't coming back."

"I told you I would come back," he said, a slight frown on his beautiful face, "did you not want me to come back?"

"Of course I wanted you to... but it's... it's so dangerous, and Jessica... and..." Sookie didn't know what else to say to him, she was just so glad he was there in front of her, "You got our clothes."

"You said that you had a fondness for them," he said simply before he started climbing back down into the cubby.

She followed him down, really getting a good look at him once she reached the floor. He looked... different, more like the Bill that had come to her porch the night she returned. He was wearing a dark sweater, that did serve to show off is muscular chest, dark jeans and his hair was combed. It was a bit strange, although his bare feet made her smile. That was more like the Bill she had spent that last few days with. He did have to meet with the sheriffs and act the part of king, so she supposed it made sense that he had to look the part too.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he was handling gleaming silver chains in his gloved hands.

"You will have to put these chains on me, Sookie, but I have secured some of them to the frame for extra strength."

"Oh... how come you didn't wake me up when you got back?" She asked as she watched him fiddle with the chains.

"I know you haven't been getting much sleep lately, so I thought I'd let you rest while you could. I was actually about to come get you when I heard you upstairs. It's almost dawn and I won't be able to put all of the silver on myself," He looked up at her from where he knelt next to the bed. "Are you ready to do this?"

He stood and sat on the edge of the bed, nudging a black bag in her direction, it was full of more silver chains. He rolled up the edges of his jeans, and pushed up his shirt sleeves. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Are you ready, Bill?" She stepped towards him.

"As I'll ever get. You'll have to put it around my legs, the ones I've attached to the bed are for my wrists, some chains need to go across my stomach and my neck too." he said, laying back on the bed.

"That's a lot of silver, Bill. I know you're strong, but does it have to be this much?"

"We don't know the power of this spell, Sookie. I cannot take any chances."

She nodded, picking up the bag of chains, and sat next to him on the small bed. She knew this was going to hurt him, but if it kept him safe, it was worth it. She leaned to him, and kissed him softly, slowly, her lips clinging to his, his arms came around her, holding her in place as his satiny lips trailed kisses along her jaw, her neck, before returning to her mouth. The bag of chains fell to the floor in a crash, but he kept on kissing her. She finally pulled away.

"It's almost dawn," was all she said as she spilled the chains out of the bag and got to work making him safe. It was awful watching him suffer as she touched more and more silver to his smooth skin. She could smell the burning flesh, she could see the agony on his face.

When she finished, he opened his eyes and looked at her so tenderly, "Will you stay with me?" he asked.

How could she say no? The tears spilled down her cheeks as she nodded her head yes.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Tara was so sick of this sh!t, wishing she had never come back to Bon Temps, knowing that she couldn't have stayed away. Not once she knew Sookie had come back. Tara frowned, thinking about her last conversation with Sookie, and how freaked out she had been that Bill was staying in her house. Getting away from vampires and other crazy who know whats was the whole reason she left Bon Temps in the first place, but lately it was like vampire city. Tara was almost ready to give in and talk to Sookie more about what was going on, knowing that whatever was going on with Bill was complicated for Sookie too, but then Pam had shown up.<p>

Tara was minding her own business at Lafayette's, wallowing in self pity about what had happened with Naomi, trying to come up with a way to earn her forgiveness. Then there was a knock at the door, and when Tara peeked through the curtains she saw that damn vampire. Thank god Lafayette had never invited that b!tch into his house, and Tara had learned from her mistakes and definitely wasn't going look her in the eye. They had yelled at each other through the door until Pam had gotten pissed enough to force it open from the outside. It had scared the sh!t out of Tara. She was frozen in fear as Pam demanded to know where Lafayette was and what Tara knew about the witches. _F*ckin' witches, messing with the wrong vampires!_ Tara had thought at the time, knowing that Pam and Eric were some of the nastiest vampires she had ever met.

It was all too much for Tara., losing Naomi, and even if she hadn't, this place was too dangerous for someone she loved, fighting with Sookie and now more threats from a vampire that she believed would make good on them. She was glad Lafayette's house was never lacking in the alcohol, and that was how she had found herself wandering the roads between Bon Temps and Shreveport. It probably wasn't a genius move to be out alone in the dark, but a half a bottle of tequila gives you strength you never knew you had. It was on that road, alone, in the dark that she found or rather was found by Marnie.

Tara had remembered her from that first night with Lafayette at the witch place, and thought she was a kook then, and even more so now. But what she was saying made sense. She had a way to protect them, protect all of them from vampires. Tara had no question in her mind that it was what she wanted, and she didn't really care what that meant. Now all she had to do was recruit more people to help. Marnie had said the stronger the circle, the safer they would be. She showed up at Merlotte's this morning with some of the other witches from Moongoddess to try and convince as many people as she could. Holly was working, and she knew if they could convince Holly, it would get even more people on their side.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

The pain was excruciating, but Bill had become almost numb to it by now. He had been lying with Sookie on the small bed for what had to have been hours. They had both been drifting in and out of fitful sleep, exhaustion driving them, while the silver kept Bill from truly resting. He was so glad to have her here with him, it made the pain almost bearable. He couldn't really move, and the small movements he could make tended to shift the silver, exposing new, unburned flesh sending more pain his way. Sookie rested with her arm across his chest, her head next to his on the pillow. He could feel her breath cool on his skin.

"What time is it?" He asked, breaking the silence. She had been shifting her position, trying to stay comfortable on the small bed, so he knew she was awake. She sat up before responding, looking down on him.

"I don't know, it must be almost noon by now," she touched his forehead with her fingers, brushing away a stray lock of hair. The softness of her touch offering him more comfort than she could possibly know. He hoped Jessica was doing okay, it had been terrible to watch her go under silver. Despite not remembering her, he had grown to care about her very much in the past few days. She had proven herself over and over to be very dedicated to him, he must have done something good to earn that.

"If the spell hasn't come already, maybe it won't come." He said, trying to be hopeful, despite knowing that really, he had to remain under silver until night fall.

"We can't take that chance, Bill," she said, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"I know, I just hate that you have to see me this way, that we have to do this at all." He turned his head slightly, toward her, wincing as the silver touched fresh skin.

"I've seen you under silver before, Bill. The night we first met. But I've also seen you out in the day time sun, and I would much rather deal with the silver." She looked away from him, remembering something.

"You risked your life to save me, in broad daylight. I didn't know how you were going to survive, you were burned so badly. It was awful feeling like I lost you. I've lost too many people, Bill. I can't go through that again." She put her hand on his chest, as she sat next to him.

"I will do my best to keep you from going through that again, Sookie. I can't stand knowing that I've hurt you. It seems that I have hurt you so many times." He said, closing his eyes, not wanting to see her sadness or let her see his guilt.

"You've hurt me, Bill, the other you, but you have also brought so much good into my life." she gently touched his face, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. He opened his eyes, meeting her dark gaze, again, he was lost in her eyes. He wondered for probably the hundredth time how he got so lucky, to have her here... caring about him.

"Good? What ever good I brought you must have been undone when I betrayed you. You said our whole relationship before was a lie. How can you forgive that?" He asked her, angry with himself for what he had done to her.

"Bill, I might have not believed it at the time, and I definitely was very angry with you, and I suppose if you had your memories, I would probably still be angry with you. But I know you loved me, you wouldn't have risked your life over and over to save me if you didn't care about me." She continued to play with his hair, stroking it softly as he lay, tortured, wishing he could throw off his chains to hold her in his arms.

"Before I met you, my life was pretty boring. I liked my job, sure, but it was always the same thing. Trying to stay out of people's heads, knowing way more than I could ever want to know about them. Always having to keep my guard up."

"That must have been awful for you, Sookie, never being able to relax, knowing every ones innermost thoughts. There must be some people who know about your talent," he said, curious about what she has been through and how he fit into her life. The conversation and her light touch in his hair both also served as a nice distraction from the silver.

"Those closest to me, they know... but we don't talk about it , and I try to stay out of their heads. It seems a bit unethical to me to be listening in on the people I care about, but sometimes I can't stop it, like if I'm touching someone or if I'm having trouble concentrating. Other people suspect or think I'm psychic but most of them just think I'm crazy."

"That must make... personal relationships, with men your own age, very difficult." he said, grateful that she couldn't read his thoughts. Not that he was keeping secrets from her or thinking bad things, but his thoughts served to distract him enough when he was around her. Plus that meant he was the only one who could plan a surprise for her, if he ever had the opportunity.

She laughed at his comment, "What personal relationships?" then she laughed harder, at her own reply. He was confused by her laughter, although it was a beautiful sound.

"What's so funny, Sookie?"

"Nothing, I mean... I've just been getting this feeling of deja vu, we sort of had this conversation one of the first nights we met. I told you how I didn't date and you asked if you could call on me." She smiled sweetly at him.

"And did I?... call on you?"

"You did, you met my gran, right here in this house." There was a wistfulness in her voice, she must have loved her gran very much.

"This house? Your gran lived in a vampire's house?" That didn't make sense to Bill, although the whole house situation didn't make much sense to him. It certainly didn't look like a house that Eric would own.

"Oh... No, not at all. This is our house, the Stackhouse family has always lived here. It was my house after gran died, and then while I was gone for that year, Eric somehow managed to buy it." He could hear the anger as she said Eric's name. So that is how she ended up living in a vampire's house. It was her ancestral home that had been stolen away from her.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie. That must be awful to feel like you've lost your home as well. There must be someway to get it back. Eric won't sell it back to you?" He frowned, thinking about ways to get her house back for her.

"I've tried asking him, but he, well, he's Eric. I asked for your help, before all of this," she waved her hand around, "but you said it wouldn't be easy. I suppose it wasn't fair of me to run to you for help after kicking you off of my porch."

A slight frown creased her face as she thought about what she was saying. "I'm sure I would have done anything I could to help you, Sookie."

"I know Bill. Anyway, my Gran really liked you, and of course I liked you, but I was still a little nervous about the whole vampires biting people thing, and a few other scary things happened that made me wonder if dating a vampire was a smart idea." He was fascinated by her tale of how their relationship had started, he didn't know what to say to keep her talking so he just nodded his head, forgetting for a second about the chains around his neck. He groaned at the burning, earning a very concerned look from Sookie.

Annoyed that he had distracted her from talking, he prompted her, "Please, Sookie, tell me what happened next."

"Well, like I said, I wasn't too sure about us being together, but then..." She hesitated, swallowing hard, "My gran was murdered. Murdered by the same person that almost killed me. And... And.. I..."

"You must miss her." He said, seeing how hard it was to be reminded of what had happened to her gran.

"I do, she was, she was everything to me. And then she was gone, I don't think I would have survived without you, Bill."

"Without me?" What could he have possible done for her in the face of such tragedy. Especially if he was only here for some sort of mission, it was almost ironic how angry he was at himself for things he didn't remember doing.

"You were there for me, you gave me peace and quiet that I needed, you just let me be me," she kissed him again before continuing, "It was after her funeral that I knew you were what I needed, I waited that night, for the sun to go down and you knew somehow, before I even reached your door that I needed you."

Bill was totally enraptured in her story, he was so glad he had been there for her when she needed him, it took a little bit of the sting out of knowing how much he hurt her when he knew that he had actually helped her too.

"That night, it was a perfect night, Bill. You were everything I had dreamed of in a lover, gentle and sweet and it was just so perfect. You were the one I had been waiting for my whole life." she blushed, remembering, he could smell it as the blood heated her cheeks.

"Sookie, are you saying..." He wasn't sure how to ask, but he really, really wanted to know, had he really been the only man she'd been with?

"Those shirts, your shirts that I kept... it wasn't just because of our first time, but because it was my first time and..."

"Sookie! Sook, you here?" a male voice yelled from upstairs, interrupting their conversation at what Bill thought was the worst possible moment.

"It's Jason... My brother," she supplied at his questioning look, "I'll be right back."

She climbed out of the cubby, yelling for her brother, as Bill tried to make sense of everything she had just told him. He almost felt even more silly about what had happened in the forest, asking her if he was her first, when really he was. Although he did suppose that it made her "what other men" comment make more sense. He was blown away, there had been no other men. Just him. She really was amazing, this Sookie Stackhouse.

As his thoughts about Sookie and his new memories from last night swirled together in his mind, he felt a new sensation. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was the beginnings of what felt like an unfulfilled desire, a craving. It was more than a craving it was a need growing ever stronger... a need... to see the sun.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"Sook, is that blood?" Jason asked as Sookie came into the living room. She glanced down at her white shirt, seeing some smears of blood, knowing that she couldn't be away from Bill for long.<p>

"Yeah, um... It's Bills. I've got him under silver to protect him and..."

"Wait, Bill's? Why is Bill here and what are you talking about?" He looked at her, so confused. He was in his full sheriff uniform, looking the picture of law enforcement.

"There's a big spell comin' that's going to make all vampires walk into the sun. So they've got silver to keep them inside," She said in a rush, a strange gust of wind rolling through the house, despite the closed windows.

"All vampires? Into the sun... Jess!" he said, his mind working to put together all the pieces of what she was saying. The strange wind continued, whipping Sookie's hair around her face. She thought she heard yelling from the cubby. She had to get back to Bill.

"She's at Bill's, Jason, I gotta go, he's not going to make it with out me." Before he could respond, she had turned and was making her way back down into the cubby.

It was Bill yelling that she had heard, yelling for the sun. He was straining against his chains, his fangs out as he screamed, she could see the smoke rising from the chains as he moved against them.

"Bill, Bill it's okay. You've got to stay here." She tried to soothe him, pushing his shoulders back down on to the bed. He hardly budged even though she had her full weight on him. This wasn't good, all she could do was hope the silver was enough.

"Sookie..." he struggled to speak.

"What Bill, what can I do?" she asked, ready to do anything to help him.

"You... must... unchain me..." his voice desperate with an violent edge to it.

"No, I won't let you die," the tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't lose him, not like this. There was so much she needed to say, things he needed to know.

"Unchain me, Sookie!" He demanded, angry, fighting her hold on his shoulders.

"I can't Bill, you'll die!" The tears were now pouring down her face as she yelled back at him. She was angry too and that was a good thing. Angry at the witches, angry at the old Bill, angry at this Bill for making her fall in love with him all over again, angry at everything. It gave the strength she was going to need to get through this.

"I don't care... I... DON'T... CARE!" He screamed at her, his face feral, practically snarling at her.

It continued that way for awhile, Bill demanding to be let free, begging for the Sun. His sole focus being getting out into the sun. It made things easier, even if it was a bit redundant, that he had such a one track mind. The chains seemed to be holding, and he would have moments of weakness where he would fall back to the bed before resuming his struggle. Sookie's arms and legs were burning from using all her strength to hold him, she was going to be sore tomorrow.

Finally, he collapsed back onto the bed for more than just a few seconds. There was a stillness in the air, _maybe it's over_, she thought, looking down at Bill. His neck was badly burned from all the silver and his struggles against it. His eyes were closed, his face finally relaxed and weary. He looked almost dead, which Sookie supposed wasn't completely unexpected for a vampire. Blood dripped from his ears, a trickle of blood had also made its way from his nose during their struggle... the bleeds.

"Bill?" She said softly, just barely touching his cheek with her palm.

"Sookie," he said, his voice hardly a whisper, he didn't open his eyes or move, but that single word gave her hope. He was going to survive this, somehow.

She glanced around the cubby, searching. She got up from the bed when she found was she was looking for, Bill's watch. He must have brought it back with him from the house. They still had a couple of hours to go before sun down, but if the spell was over, _they should be safe now, right_? She wanted this day to be over, to release him from his chains.

"Is it over, Bill? If it's over, we can get rid of the silver."

"I don't know, Sookie, but the witch may have only stopped her sorcery to get us to drop our guard. She could resume the spell at any time." He opened his eyes as he spoke, looking at her, his eyes full of pain.

"Oh my... I hadn't thought of that. I'm sorry, Bill, we've still got to get through a little longer." Sookie couldn't believe she had almost thought about setting him free, she could have put him in awful danger.

"It's okay, Sookie. We can hope that the... worst... is... over," His speech slowed as his eyes drifted closed. He looked exhausted. She knew he must need whatever rest he could get, but she didn't want to leave him. She couldn't resist touching his thick hair and placing a soft kiss on his cheek as he slept. The exhaustion soon claimed her as well, she curled up next to him in the small space and drifted into a fitful sleep. Bill filled her dreams, he was near death and she could do nothing to save him.

She woke with a start, taking a few seconds to figure out where she was. She was snuggled next to Bill, the chains around his wrist digging into her flesh where she had been lying on them. Bill still looked dead to the world, but at least he was safe from the sun. She couldn't help but stare at his pale face, a face she had known so well, every angle every plane. The way his lips felt on her skin, they way they curved in a smile just for her. Her memories of the last few days blurring together with her memories from what felt like a lifetime ago.

He had been her whole world for awhile, until that world fell apart. She had loved him so much, and it had broken her heart so badly. Now she had this Bill in front of her, who loved her, with the face of the man who had hurt her and who had also loved her. But he wasn't the same man. If they get through this, through all of this, she had some major soul searching to do. But it would have to wait until this witch thing was over and Bill had his memories back. She moved slowly, quietly not to disturb him. She checked his watch, sunset was only minutes away. They had survived the day.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill came awake slowly, something cool and wet wiping his face, his ears, a warm body radiating warmth next to his side. He still remained chained in the silver, but he felt a little better, the sun must have finally gone down. He opened his eyes to see Sookie's smiling face looking down on him. Her hair like a golden halo the way the lights were behind her. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hey," she said, setting whatever she had been using to wipe his face on the side table.

"Good evenin'," he responded, the weariness hitting him as he tried to move. He groaned, causing the smile to disappear from her face.

"Bill, we need to get these chains off of you." She stood up, looking him up and down. He guessed she was figuring out where to start.

She made her way to his legs, unwinding the chain that bound his ankles. He braced himself against the pain, knowing that it would be over soon. She unbound his wrists and moved onto the chains across his abdomen. She started to pull them off slowly, trying not to hurt him.

"Sookie, just do it," he said, this slow, gentle removal of the silver was almost more torture.

"But won't that rip more of your skin?" Her face furrowed in concern.

"Yes, but it will heal, and this will be over faster."

She gave him a look, and shrugged her shoulders. She pulled the chains the rest of the way off of his abdomen, a tear streaking down her face as he cried out in pain.

"Almost done, baby," she said as she prepared to pull off the chains from his neck. He groaned as she pulled them off, but it was done. He fell back on the bed, closing his eyes, willing himself to heal, to regain his strength, but it wasn't happening.

"Bill, you're not healing... why aren't you healing?" She sounded so concerned, it must have dawned on her just as he realized, he hadn't fed in days. The gnawing hunger had been there for awhile, but he was so distracted, first just by Sookie, and then with this witch spell, that it hadn't even crossed his mind. While they had been making love, he had craved her, but he attributed most of that to their closeness and how wonderful she smelled.

"You need to feed. I'll go get you a Tru Blood." she said, already halfway up the ladder. All he could do was nod. He wasn't sure what to make of this Tru Blood synthetic drink Sookie had told him about, but it had to be better than starving.

She was back within minutes with a warm bottle of something that was supposed to be blood. He had managed to sit up some while she was gone and took the drink she offered him. He took a sip and nearly choked. It was awful, metallic and bitter. He must have made a face, as Sookie frowned at him.

"People actually drink this?" he asked, looking closer at the bottle.

"Vampires do. You do, Bill." She looked at him, her eyes full of concern as he took another sip. Perhaps it would get better with time, and he couldn't deny he needed the sustenance. It went down a little better the second gulp, and he figured, might as well get it over with. He finished the entire bottle quickly, leaning back against the wall. He felt a little better, but still wasn't healing.

"Did it help at all, Bill? It doesn't look like it helped..." She was on the bed next to him, touching his face, holding his head in her hands as she looked in his eyes.

"I will be okay, Sookie, I just need to rest." He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her warm hands on his face.

"No, you're not okay, are you? You need blood, real blood." She let go of him then, he looked to see her pacing the room. "Feed on me, Bill, you need it."

"Sookie, no, I will be okay, it will just take some time. I can try another of those Tru Bloods." He was very tempted to give in, he had been imagining what she would taste like, knowing that he had tasted her before. But that also included almost draining her sometime in the past, that was one story she had not yet shared with him.

"Bill, you have to. You need to be at full strength and Tru Blood isn't going to cut it." She came back to him, sitting on the bed, facing him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sookie." He hid his eyes from her, sure they were full of shame for all of the things he had done to her. He promised he wouldn't hurt her again.

"Look at me," She commanded, again placing her hands on his face so he couldn't avoid her gaze, "You need this, I can help you. Let me help you."

He stared into her fathomless eyes, again reminded of the beauty of the night sky. They were so filled with concern, with love. He couldn't help but give in.

"Are you sure, Sookie?" he searched her eyes for any sign of doubt, and saw only her determination.

"I'm sure." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, he didn't need blood, he didn't need anything if he could just kiss her. He closed his arms around her as they kissed, ignoring the shooting pains from his wounds. He pulled her into his lap, her soft curves up against his chest. After a moment, he finally released her enough to see her face.

"Sookie, get some of the silver, to keep you safe if I... if I can't stop," he hated feeling this way, like he was a bomb just waiting to go off. She nodded, grabbing one of the chains from the floor before settling back down on his lap. She straddled him, kissing him again before offering her neck. His fangs came out of their on volition as he trailed his lips along her neck, smelling her skin, her hair, her sweetness. He was starving, exhausted, still in pain from where the silver had been, but with her in his lap like this, she was the only thing on his mind.

He licked her neck marking his spot, opened his mouth wide and sunk his fangs into her soft flesh. She cried out as he bit her, but the sounds she was making as he drank were more like sounds of pleasure. She tasted so good, like nothing he had ever tasted before. He couldn't help but touch her as he sucked on the small wounds at her neck, his hands roaming over her back, her bottom, pulling her closer to him as she sat across him. He could feel her blood moving in him, healing him. He pulled back from her neck easily, his urge to keep drinking surprisingly easy to manage despite her delicious blood, probably because he was instead overwhelmed with the urge to undress her. Although his worry about hurting her was never far from his mind. He licked the punctures on her neck before trailing kisses up her neck, along her jaw, finding his way back to her lips. He kissed her soundly before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Thank you, Sookie." He said between kisses. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold them back. She had given him so much in such a short time.

His hands now on her face, caressing her cheek as they kissed. Her hands were on his shoulders, bracing herself while still pulling him closer to her. He could hear her heart racing, her breathing irregular as he assaulted her mouth. He still couldn't get enough of her. Her blood only adding to his desire for her. The kisses had started off sweet, tender, but in a flash it wasn't sweetness, it was hunger, need, like a lightening bolt coursing through him. She felt it too, kissing him back with abandon. He slid his hands beneath her shirt, feeling her smooth skin, he slid both the tank top and her white shirt up her back, exposing more of her skin to his touch. His wounds had almost completely healed by now, just a faint bruising and blood remained as a reminder of the silver.

He pulled the shirt over her head, with a little bit of help from Sookie. He pulled his own shirt over his head, Sookie helped with that too, feeling the urgency between them. He leaned back against the wall and she let out a small gasp as she saw the marks remaining on his neck and abdomen. She scooted her hips away from him and leaned down to kiss first his neck, and then trailing kisses down his chest she reached the marks on his abdomen and kissed them softly. He reached for her, pulling her back to him so she could kiss his lips, her skin on his skin, the heat of her sending tingles all over his body. Her soft mouth driving him wild.

The white-hot heat returned to her kisses. She again moved down his body, keeping her skin on his skin, until she reached his jeans. She quickly undid the button on his pants, unzipping them carefully over his hardness. She pulled off his jeans, and stood for a minute, just looking at him, lying on the bed. He was enjoying the view as well, as she stood in front of him, bare breasted in her short shorts. Before she could move, he was sitting at the edge of the bed, his face buried in her warm skin, kissing her stomach her breasts as he undid her shorts.

Once Sookie was naked, she didn't hesitate, she pushed Bill back down on the bed, again straddling him, leaning to kiss him as she maneuvered herself onto his waiting shaft. The both moaned in pleasure as he filled her. Her warmth surrounded him, making him feel alive. He searched for her mouth, kissing her deeply, hungrily, before she pushed herself up, riding him. He let her take control, it seemed to be what she wanted. She moved her hips faster, harder, he grabbed her hips meeting her thrusts with his own. He could sense her orgasm building, and now could identify the strange waves of feelings he had been getting during the past few days. Sookie confirmed for him last night that she had drank his blood before, which explained why he felt so in tune with her feelings. He hadn't understood it at first, but now it made perfect sense.

He was going to use it fully to his advantage, knowing how she was feeling as they coupled, it was a burning need and he felt it too. She seemed to want more, her nails digging into his chest as she moved on top of him. In one quick move, she was beneath him, he kissed her roughly, earning a very pleasurable sound from her as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to pull him even closer. He continued thrusting hard into her as she moaned, she scraped her teeth along his neck, tightening her legs around him. He bent his head to draw on the small puncture wounds he had made, the taste of her pushing him over the edge. Lucky for him, she was there too, because he couldn't hold back any longer.

He collapsed on top of her, catching his un-needed breath, before rolling them both so she was once again on top. He held her there, still joined as Sookie rested her head on his chest. He stroked her back softly, breathing in time with her.

"Shower?" he heard her ask, he smiled knowing that he would never be able to say _no_ to her, not ever.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Jessica sighed with relief, falling back to the uncomfortable cot where she had spent the day. It had only been a dream, Hoyt was okay, she was only a mostly horrible girlfriend. As she lay there, torn about what she needed to do, she noticed that someone had removed her silver, but had let her sleep. _How long past sunset was it?_ She wondered. It had been an awful day all around. She was thankful Bill had been there for her when she had gone under silver, he had been so gentle and kind, and upset to see her suffer. Even without remembering who he was, he still remained Bill at his core. She only hoped that someday she would find that humanity in herself. Maybe then she could love somebody the way Hoyt loved her.

She needed to end it, her relationship with Hoyt. She loved him, but not enough, he wasn't enough, or he was too much, too good and sweet. Her feelings for Jason only made things worse, but she was so thankful he had been there. She had almost met her true death thanks to that damn witch, one of Bill's guards had met the true death at her hands in her attempt to reach the sun. She wanted to find that witch, and eat her f*cking face. When the spell had come, Jessica didn't know what to expect. She had been very bored, trying to rest but it was difficult with all of the silver.

She only remembered bits and pieces of what had happened after that. She needed the sun, she craved it... fighting her chains with all her strength. Somehow she had managed to break free. Katerina had been nearby when it happened, somehow Jessica had grabbed her to get the key to unlock the cell. She frowned, although her and Katerina hadn't always got along well, she hadn't wished anything bad to happen to her, much less death. She reminded herself that it was the witch who killed Katerina, she was under a spell, she couldn't help what happened. After her escape from the cell, she had dragged herself upstairs, the spell driving her mad with need to see the sun. She pulled open the front doors of Bill's house, crying in pain as she started to burn, would have continued to burn if Jason hadn't been there. He'd saved her, even though she could have easily killed him too, she gasped at the thought, grateful she hadn't hurt Jason. Angry all over again at the witch who put her through all of this. Jessica's anger was good, it distracted her from what was waiting for her at home.

"Ms. Hamby?" a voice said, pulling her from her thoughts. She sat up, wincing at her burned skin. "I'm a donor, I've been sent down for you."

It was a young woman, wearing a cream colored bathrobe, her hair up off of her neck. She sat next to Jessica on the small cot, offering her neck.

"Oh," was all Jessica could think to say. She was hungry, _was Bill back already? _Or maybe he or someone else arranged for her to be fed after the ordeal of the day. She wondered as she moved closer to the donor. She had been mostly feeding from Hoyt, or that gross Tru Blood, until that night at Fangtasia, but she had been burned and silvered, it was just a meal.

She sank her fangs into the woman, sating her hunger.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>The hot water from the shower was already steaming up the bathroom as Sookie leaned her head under the warm spray. Eyes closed as the water cascaded over her body, she thought about what had just happened. It had been like a frenzy in the cubby, Bill's bite had turned her on more than she remembered. She had been apprehensive at the thought of him biting her again, but once his fangs met flesh, she couldn't help herself. He felt so good pressed up against her, and knowing that she was giving him something he needed, that he could only get from her, was strangely erotic. When he thanked her and kissed her, oh my stars, she was a goner.<p>

He had carried her upstairs to the bathroom, both of them in their naked splendor and put her in the shower. She felt his cool arms snake around her as she stood under the water. She could feel his hardness pressing against her middle as he turned her, pulling her closer to him. Her arms went around his neck instinctively, she opened her eyes, his striking blue eyes staring back at her for just a moment, before he leaned down to kiss her. His sensuous hands sliding over her wet body as the shower washed away the evidence of his silver burns. He cupped her breasts, skimming his hands down her sides and around to her bottom, pulling her even closer to him. He trailed his fingers up her back as he kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck. He pulled back from her, extending his fangs and cutting his own finger, touching it to the wounds on her neck.

A gesture he had done many times before, even in the shower, almost just like this. She grabbed his hand as he pulled it away from her neck, his cut finger not quite healed. She sucked his finger into her mouth, the bold taste of his blood familiar on her tongue. He slowly pulled his finger from her mouth, just watching her, his blue, blue eyes filled with lust. He licked the now healed spot on her neck before kissing her hungrily, moving them under the shower so it rained on both their heads. Sookie broke their kiss, giggling, pulling her head out of the water.

"I know you don't need to breathe, but I do," she smiled, he laughed with her, still under the spray, the water running down his face, his hair plastered to his forehead.

"I needed to cool off," he grinned mischievously, reaching for her again, shaking the water out of his eyes. She screamed as he pulled her back to him and under the warm water. Tickling her gently, her squeal turned to giggles, turned to moaning as he did fantastic things to her body with his talented fingers. His mouth again finding her breasts before trailing kisses along her collar bone and back to her lips. His hands roamed her body, touching, teasing. She was very happy in this little bubble they had created, her mind only on Bill and how he was making her feel. She locked away her fears and worries and doubts for awhile so she could truly enjoy these moments, knowing that they would eventually come to an end.

She returned his kisses, biting him gently on his lower lip, earning a wicked smile from him. She loved seeing him smile, hearing his laugh rumbling in his chest. She liked playful Bill and decided he was very, very dirty. She had finally managed to get some soap and was taking her time lathering him up, batting his hands away as he tried to help, well it wasn't so much as help, but more distract. He tried to pout, but she could see him fighting a smile as the corner of his mouth twitched.

"You'll have your turn," she grinned back at him, he stood still for her as she worked her way over his shoulders and down his chest, a mild citrus scent from her body wash filling the humid air around them. She smiled even wider, holding back a giggle at the thought of Bill smelling like her soap. As she finally reached the place he had been waiting for her to wash he closed his eyes, his head falling back and under the water, moaning as she stroked him. Her soapy hands gliding easily over his hardness. She enjoyed teasing him for once, since he is always so good at teasing her.

He growled at her, finally running out of his legendary patience. He pulled her hands away from him, and she found herself suddenly in his arms, sliding against his soapy skin. Giving her a smile and wink, he wiggled against her, soaping her up with his own body. She loved the feel of his muscles, how he was so strong, yet so gentle. His mouth found hers, his kiss hitting her with an intensity she had never felt before. She knew then that play time was over. The lather rinsed from their bodies as he guided them back under the spray. He kissed her as if his life depended on it, it was thrilling to feel so needed and desired. Bill took his turn, worshipping every inch of her body.

After they made love in the shower, Sookie felt like she was going to melt into a puddle and slip down the drain. Bill dried her off before carrying her to the bed, since she couldn't make her legs work quite right. Drying himself before joining her. He kissed her so sweetly, on her lips, then on her forehead as she drifted off to sleep, safe in his arms.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill hated to leave her, but he knew she was exhausted and needed some sleep and he had business he needed to attend to. He had slowly pulled himself from her arms, her bed, returning to the cubby to retrieve his clothes. He could hardly stand being away from her long enough to get dressed. He frowned to himself as he got dressed, this was going to be bad when he got his memories back and no longer had his place in her life. He could only hope that they would be able to find some way to work things out, he wasn't going to give up on their relationship, whatever it becomes after this is all over.

He silently made his way back to her room, taking a moment to just watch her sleep. She was like an angel, his angel. He couldn't remember it, but he knew, somehow that this woman in front of him had done something amazing for him when she came into his life however long ago it was. He just hoped that he wasn't going to let her down again. He couldn't help but touch her, the golden skin of her shoulder, her soft, pink lips relaxed in sleep. He brushed his lips against hers in goodbye, knowing he had to go.

He silently made his way out of her room, even avoiding the squeaky floorboard, and outside into the night. Jessica would be waiting for him, hopefully she had also recovered from the day's ordeal. They had their work cut out for them tonight, and he needed to find a way to make peace with that witch. His mind working as he sped through the cemetery to his property.

He arrived at his mansion, throwing a little extra swagger in his walk, he was king after all. He headed straight for his office, nodding at the guards as he passed them. Asking Bucky to join him shortly for an update on what he missed. He found Jessica sitting behind his desk, her head down on her hands. Her sadness hit him like a wave. Something wasn't right.

"Jessica?" he asked softly. She looked up at him, a quick flicker of guilt in her eyes as she got up from his desk.

"Sorry... you weren't back yet, and that chair is better than the other ones," she dropped her gaze, plopping down in one of the club chairs facing his desk.

"It's fine, Jessica. What's wrong?" he knelt down next to her, placing his hand on her arm.

"Ugh... everything!" she exclaimed, putting her face in her hands.

"Tell me, Jessica, what can I do?" he hurt for her, knowing that she had been through as much as he had lately, adding in the burden of remembering everything for the both of them.

"I don't know, Bill..." She paused before looking up at him, "everything is just such a mess, things with Hoyt are bad, and then there's Jason, and this whole witch thing, and I killed Katerina, and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too."

She covered her mouth with her hands in shock. Bill stood up from her, trying to make sense of everything she had said, she killed Katerina? That was one of his security people. Bucky knocked on the open door, a folder in his hand.

"Here's the information you requested, Sir. There was one reported vampire death during the day today. The news is currently reporting it as a suicide, the media is all over it," he handed Bill the folder.

"Thank you, Bucky. That will be all for now, please get a car ready." Bill nodded at him in dismissal, closing the office doors behind him. He turned back to Jessica, she looked absolutely miserable. He guessed he needed to do some damage control on the dead vampire, but it would have to wait.

"Jessica, please explain. What happened today?" he sat in the chair next to her instead of behind his desk.

She let out a big breath before she started speaking, some habits were hard to get rid of, even for a vampire.

"Today, when the spell came, I was able to throw off the chains..." Bills eyes widened in horror, he hadn't done enough, he let her down and wasn't even there to help her.

"My God, Jessica, are you okay? Did the silver bars keep you in the cell at least?"

"No, I was desperate for the sun, I couldn't help it, I somehow convinced Katerina to come closer to the bars, and I...I killed her..." She paused, looking down at her hands, " I killed her to get the key and I let myself out."

"Jessica, it is not your fault, you were spellbound," he said, trying to comfort her, "How did you survive? I'm so sorry I left you."

"Jason, he saved me from the sun and got me locked back up."

"Jason?" he questioned, he had heard the name before**, **_Sookie's brother?_ he wondered.

"Sookie's brother, Jason," she confirmed.

"What does Jason have to do with all of this, Jessica?" he was very curious, he knew she was living with someone named Hoyt that he had yet to meet.

"He... I... He was hurt and I gave him my blood, and then he thought he was gonna be a werepanther, and I could sense that he was afraid... so we spent the other night talking. Somehow he knew what was happening today, and got here just in time and we kissed after he saved me, but Hoyt is his best friend and ..." She moaned in frustration before continuing, "I just don't know what to do."

"It will be okay, Jessica. We just need get this sorted out. Do you have feelings for Jason?" he asked tentatively, knowing somehow that teenage girls could be very volatile when it came to their love lives.

"I don't know, I'm attracted to him, but I don't know if that's just the blood," she hung her head, the frustration evident on her face.

"What about Hoyt? You live with him, have a life with him right?"

"I don't know what kind of life it is. I thought I loved him, but he loves me so much and he's so good and kind, and maybe if I were human, I'd be able to love him the same. But I'm not human, I don't have a human heart anymore."

"Don't say that, Jessica, if you have fallen out of love with Hoyt, it doesn't mean you have lost your humanity. At our core, we are still human." Bill hoped his words offered her some comfort, but he felt like he was stumbling. He didn't know what else to tell her, but he knew she was capable of great love. Just the way she had cared for him and helped him proved that she could still love. The way he felt about Sookie, was way beyond infatuation, it was pure and powerful love, so he knew they, as vampires, were capable of love.

"We will get through this, Jessica, we will get through it together. I know I'm not... myself, but you always have a place here, sometimes just taking some time to sort through things can make all the difference." He had gotten up and stood in front of her as he talked, looking her in the eye. The sky blue of her eyes yielded such innocence, despite being a vampire.

"Thank you, Bill. I know we will. It's just so... hard." she said sadly, "It sucks."

"I know," was all he said, earning a small smile from her.

He finally made his way around his desk, sitting in his desk chair to look through the file Bucky had given him. It included any new information or newsbreaks from the last couple of days and his schedule for the next several nights. Looking at his schedule, he saw a few things he needed to somehow get prepared for. Jessica had mentioned the Tolerance Rally coming up, it was already tomorrow night. And apparently he had to give a speech, now that was something he could really use his memories for. He needed to fix this witch problem, and fix it now. A plan had been forming in his mind, it was a long shot, but it was the only shot he had.

"Jessica, I have some... damage control to do after what happened today, and then I need to see about dealing with these witches again. But I see I have a busy night tomorrow as well. Before I go, can you go over a little more Bill 101 with me, for the tolerance rally thing and that Nan person you mentioned?"

"Sure, it'll distract me for a little bit," she offered him another small smile, mischief sparking in her eyes.

"Let's start with the great Nan Flanagan" she said sarcastically.

"I take it you don't think too highly of her?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, she's like the voice of the AVL, always on TV and being political, but I feel like she bosses you around a lot. And you don't necessarily like it. You are polite and professional to her, but I wouldn't say you were friends. You told me once that she was the one who made you King, after you killed the Queen of Louisiana."

"I killed the Queen?" He asked, surprised, that explained him being King, "When did that happen, Jess?"

"Um, about a year ago. It was right around when Sookie disappeared. I suppose that gave you a good reason to throw yourself into your work." She had leaned forward in her chair as she spoke, full of more information.

"So she made you King, and you report to her mainly, I think, unfortunately, I haven't been all that involved with your vampire business stuff, so I don't know all the details. But she seems two-faced to me, all polite and pretty on TV, but not so nice in person. And she was all about image and passing the VRA until the Russell thing."

"Wait, Jess, what Russell thing?"

"Oh gosh, that's right you don't remember. He was the King of... Mississippi I think, but he kidnapped you last year after you proposed to Sookie and she rescued you, but you were tortured and then he went all crazy on TV and ripped out some news guys spine, which totally screwed up the whole vampires living peacefully with humans thing. That's why there's the rally tomorrow."

Bill stared at her dumbfounded, while he heard everything she had said, he was hung up on 'after you proposed to Sookie' _he what?_ Sookie hadn't told him that part. He wanted to ask Jess more about it, even though he knew he had other priorities at the moment. This Russell thing sounded bad too, but it was going to wait.

"Hold on a minute Jess, go back, I proposed to Sookie?" he had to ask, he couldn't just take that piece of information and do nothing with it.

"Um," She bit her lip, unsure what to tell him, "Well, yeah, but you were kidnapped before she could give you an answer, and then everything got really, really screwed up and complicated and you ended up breaking up sort of, and then she found out about your mission from the Queen so it was really over and that's when she disappeared."

Bill sat back in his desk chair, processing everything Jess had just told him, Sookie had been right when she said they had a very complicated relationship, and that was knowing he was still missing a lot of details. His mind wandered as he thought, staring off at nothing in his office.

"Bill? ... Bill!" Jessica said his name several times trying to get his attention, he finally came back to her, shaking his head to clear it. He pushed away his thoughts about Sookie for the moment. He would think on that more later.

"Sorry, go on, what else do I need to know about the Tolerance Rally? My schedule says something about a speech." He frowned, he didn't like the idea of giving a speech.

"So it's supposed to promote tolerance for vampires, you had said something about a special guest speaker. A vampire who has been able to rejoin her family since the great revelation, and then you are giving a speech. Of course they don't know about the whole king thing, but you've been doing a lot of public appearance stuff in the last year." She got up from her chair and came around his desk, pushing buttons on his computer.

"Luckily, you have a skill for speech writing and a compulsion to be efficient, so I think your speech might already be done, if I can find it." She clicked through some files, opening a couple of different documents.

"Jessica, how do you know all of this computer stuff?" he asked, surprised she knew her way around his computer so well.

"It's all pretty much the same, I have the same set up on my laptop at home, it's just figuring out what you called it. Ah ha," she said, clicking on a document called 'Tolerance Rally' opening into what looked to be some sort of speech.

"Well, good job me, for getting my homework done early," Bill smiled at her, glancing over his speech. It was actually a pretty impressive speech.

"Yup, we can print it off so you can read it over, it shouldn't take much for you to memorize it. Aside from this amnesia thing, I don't think you've ever forgotten anything," She smiled back at him, he guessed because she was glad to again be helping him.

"Well I hope my memory holds out then," He stood from his desk as the printer whirred to life in the corner. "Thank you, Jessica, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

He initiated the hug this time, she squeezed him hard in return before grabbing the papers off of the printer for him.

"You're welcome, Bill."

"I have some more business I need to take care of, you should go home. Talk to Hoyt, tell him how you feel, I'm sure he will understand." He placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"I'm not so sure about that, but it's what I need to do. Waiting will only hurt him more." She dropped his gaze again, chewing on her bottom lip.

He touched her face then, lifting her chin so she would look him in the eye, "You will do the right thing Jessica, you are strong and beautiful and a wonderful person," he smiled tenderly at her, "and no matter what happens, I expect you home by 4, not a minute later."

He grinned at her, trying to lighten the mood, he got a ghost of a smile in return, "Thank you Bill, I'll be here. But you gotta remember, not so much smiling, especially around Nan, I don't think she's ever seen you smile, unless you're giving some kind of speech, and then it's that political fake smile."

He nodded his head somberly at her, and in his kingly voice, "Yes, Ms. Hamby, I will do my best to recall your important instructions."

That finally got him a real smile out of her. He gave her another hug. "I will be back to go to ground with you today if we cannot resolve the witch problem tonight."

"But Bill, what about Sookie?"

"She will understand, I need to be here with you, and who knows when Nan will show up, I don't want to drag Sookie into all of this." He walked her to his office door so she could be on her way and he could get on to his other problems**, **_fuckin' witches_ he thought as he made his way upstairs for some fresh clothes. If he was going to be on TV, he had to look the part.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie woke up in the dark, alone. She frowned as she sat up in bed. Although she remembered Bill putting her to bed, she didn't remember putting on her nightgown. Maybe Bill put in on her_, __where is Bill?_ she wondered, feeling cold emptiness next to her on the bed. He was definitely not upstairs with her. She groped for her bedside clock, squinting at it, it was barely 10pm, she hadn't been asleep that long after all. Why would Bill have left her up here all alone?

She climbed out of bed, her stomach growling, reminding her she hadn't had more than a few bites to eat all day. She made her way downstairs, expecting Bill to appear at any moment.

"Bill? Are you here?" she asked as she walked into the living room, she received no answer, she opened the armoire doors, "Bill?"

Still no response, she climbed down a few steps, finding the space empty. He wasn't here. _What the hell? He just up and left? What a butthead, he couldn't even say goodbye _she thought, stomping towards the kitchen. She was annoyed that he was just gone, it was still early, they could be spending time together. Yes, she was exhausted, but she could lose a little more sleep to be with Bill. Her stomach growled again, driving her to open the refrigerator. She knew there wasn't a lot to work with, but she definitely needed something substantial. She settled for a sandwich and a glass of orange juice. She poured the juice and went to set it on the kitchen table, that's when she saw it... it was a folded piece of paper that just said 'Sookie' on it, in a strong, old fashioned handwriting she recognized. Her attitude softened a little, at least he left her a note. She got her sandwich before sitting to read his note.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie,<strong>

**I am sorry I had to leave you, but there are pressing matters to which I must attend. I will do my best to return to you before dawn, but I know you are in need of rest. Thank you for keeping me safe. **

**Love,**

**Bill**

**P.S. Jess got me a new cell phone, the number is the same.**

* * *

><p>Well, it was better than no note, and he did feel bad he had to leave her, but Sookie still felt a little annoyed, even if she probably shouldn't be. She knew he felt a duty to his fellow vampires, it was a nobility that she found quite attractive, but she couldn't help wallowing in her own self pity for a little while. At least he had a new phone now, so she could at least call him.<p>

She flipped on the small TV her gran had kept in the kitchen, perhaps she could catch a little bit of the news, she still had a whole year to catch up on. She nearly choked on her sandwich when Bill's handsome face suddenly appeared on the screen. He was talking about vampire suicides_, __suicides? was that how they were keeping the witch thing secret?_

He did look handsome though, very professional in a gray suit with a light blue tie. She hadn't seen Bill in a suit since... well since the night he had proposed to her. She didn't want to travel down that path tonight, so she instead focused on what they were saying. From what was being reported, it sounded like only one vampire had died during the spell that day. Sookie thought about how much worse it could have been and how much Bill had struggled to stay alive. Her annoyance with him now completely faded, this was why he had needed to leave her tonight. _How many vampires had he saved with his silvering plan? _she wondered, finding herself quite proud of him.

Sookie finished eating while she watched the rest of the news, not much else had been very interesting to her. Her thoughts were hung up on Bill and the witches. She was going to give him a little while, it had looked like it was a live news report, before she called him to check in and see what was happening. One thing she did decide, she was not going to stand by and let him fight these witches alone. She stood with a new determination and put her dishes in the sink before going upstairs to get dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill made his way back into his house, glad that whole thing was over. It had seemed to go well, the reporter had certainly liked what he had to say and he only needed to employ a small amount of glamour to get on camera long enough to give his statement. His phone call with the witch had been less rewarding. She had agreed to meet him to discuss a "peaceful resolution" but he didn't have much hope that she would agree to his terms, but he had to try. He didn't want any more bloodshed, human or vampire.<p>

He pulled off his tie as he made his way upstairs, a suit would not do for what could possibly turn into a war. Before left, he had arranged for his sheriffs to meet him here to discuss the next steps and his staff was readying for anything. He hoped having some humans in the mix on his side would be a good thing, they couldn't be bespelled like the vampires could. He looked through is wardrobe, finding it interesting the sheer number of clothes he had. Mostly dress shirts and suits, some more pullover type sweaters, the "professional" clothes. _Where were the everyday clothes? _he thought moving on to the dresser. Ah ha, there was the drawer full of jeans. He pulled out a pair of darker jeans to wear.

Curiosity pushing him to look through more of his clothes, leading him to the bottom drawer where he found a stack of neatly folded henley style shirts and a couple of items that looked to be women's clothes. Simple stuff, a t-shirt, a tank top and a pair of shorts, definitely made for a woman to wear. _Sookie's?_ he wondered, even though she had been gone for a year, would he still have left them in his drawer? Jessica hadn't mentioned any other women in his life that he needed to know about. Bill shook his head, slamming the drawer shut, he didn't have time for this right now. He grabbed a long sleeve black shirt and changed clothes quickly, grabbing a black leather jacket as he made his way down to meet his sheriffs.

"Good Evening," he said as he entered the sitting room. All of the sheriffs were seated, and looked up at him expectantly. Pam was also present, in the corner of the room, looking much better than the last time he had seen her. A scowl on her face, that Bill guessed was normal for her.

"As you are all aware, this witch continues to be a serious threat."

"Let me kill her," Luis interrupted, standing from his chair. Bill shot him a hard look, resulting in Luis sitting back down like a scolded child.

"We are going to attempt a peaceful resolution to this problem. The AVL has expressly forbidden any violence on humans, and we will do our best to uphold that order," he looked his sheriffs each in the eye as he spoke. "However, I will not continue to put our kind at risk if we cannot gain the cooperation of the witch."

"What are you planning?" Eric asked, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, clad in his usual head to toe black.

"I have arranged to meet with the witch, tonight. We will be meeting alone to discuss a truce."

"And you trust her to come alone?" Eric said with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not. That is why you are all here tonight. We will meet her in the cemetery. I will take the lead, and you will wait for my signal. I will also have my trained staff available. I do not wish for a war, but we must be prepared to do what is necessary." He said with a finality. The sheriffs all seemed to understand what he was telling them.

As they discussed further strategy, Bill was interrupted by one of his staff, someone who's name he had never quite caught.

"Excuse me sir, but you have a visitor." the guard said.

"A visitor?" Bill questioned as he stepped out into the foyer.

"A Miss Stackhouse. She wouldn't listen, saying that you would see her even without an appointment," the guard wouldn't make eye contact with him, he seemed almost afraid. What was Sookie doing here? He had wanted to keep her out of this, it was too dangerous.

"It's fine. I will see her, where is she?" he reassured the guard, who then nodded towards his closed office doors.

"Sookie, what are you doing here?" he said, frowning as he walked into his office, closing the doors behind him. While he was glad to see her, and had missed her terribly tonight, he was also afraid for her. Just being in his house put her in danger.

"I came to help you, Bill. To fight with you." She was sitting in the chair across from his desk, that Jessica had occupied just a few hours earlier. She had turned to look at him as he walked in.

"Fight with me?" He was confused. He now stood in front of her, taking in how beautiful she was, she always would be to him. She had pulled her hair back in a pony tail and was wearing jeans with some sort of army green canvas jacket.

"Against the witches. I saw you on the news, and after going through that spell, I knew you'd have some kind of plan. I'm here to help." She looked up at him, her brown eyes glowing with... he wasn't sure if it was anger or excitement, or perhaps both.

"Sookie, it's too dangerous. And this is not your fight."

"It's yours, Bill, so it's mine." she said simply.

"You are not immortal, Sookie, I may not be able to protect you. I can't lose you," He knelt down in front of her, reaching for her hands. Practically begging her to go home and stay safe.

"Bill, you have to let me make my own decisions. I don't want to lose you either, so I'm here to help. And I've got powers. Granted I may not be in perfect control of those powers, but I know I can help." He took in the determined set of her jaw, the finality of her words. She was right and he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Maybe she could glean something from the witch's mind that would help them negotiate.

"Okay, Sookie. Thank you," he said softly, hating that he was putting her in danger, afraid he had no choice. He stood, pulling her up out of the chair so he could kiss her. He brushed his lips against hers, gently at first, deepening the kiss as the heat shot through him like it always did. His arms went around her, moving up her back, holding her closer to him as they kissed. Feeling selfish as he took solace in her arms for just a little longer, knowing what awaited them outside those closed doors.

He pulled back from her, just holding her close to him, feeling her warmth as her soft curves pressed up against his body. He took a moment, just inhaling her scent, burning it into his memory. He released her. Looking into her eyes for a moment, lost in their depth, needing to tell her again that he loved her, but struggling to get the words out. He had a bad feeling about tonight and he wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to Sookie.

"Sookie..." he said in a low voice, almost a whisper," I... I love you."

"I know, Bill," she searched his eyes, her hands still on his shoulders, "I love you, too."

She kissed him softly one last time before she sat back down in her chair, "So, Bill, what's the plan?"

He couldn't help but smile at her, despite the complicated emotions he was feeling. He had learned quickly that Sookie was very independent and did not like people making decisions for her, just another testament to how incredible she was.

"I am meeting the witch tonight, in the cemetery. I am going to try and negotiate some sort of peace between us, but I am having my security staff and the sheriffs on backup, as I don't have a lot of hope that the witch will agree to a truce." He had leaned up against his desk as he talked, facing her.

"You're going to meet with her, and try to talk with her? But... but what if she casts another spell on you?" Concern creased her forehead as she spoke, and she had shifted to the edge of her seat.

"I have no choice, Sookie. I have to try." He shrugged his shoulders in resignation, this was what he had to do.

"Just... be careful, Bill."

"You too, Sookie," He stood, gesturing for her to follow. "Come, I have the sheriffs waiting, we need to finalize our plan before I meet the witch, and there is not much time."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

It had all happened so fast. Bill had approached the witch while Sookie waited for his signal with the other vampires and Bill's security team. Sookie was amazed when Marnie raised her arms and all sorts of other people appeared in the cemetery out of nowhere. They were carrying an assortment of silver objects, was that a soup ladle she saw? At Bill's nod, they joined him in support. Sookie couldn't believe it when she saw Tara standing next to Marnie. She knew Tara had a bad history with vampires, but to go this far, she just couldn't believe it.

It was Sookie's turn to try and help as best she could, she opened her mind, trying to see what was going on in Marnie's head as Bill tried his best to come to some kind of truce. Unfortunately, Marnie wasn't interested in any sort of truce. That's when Sookie heard it, chanting, in a foreign language, a spell.

"Bill, she's casting some sort of spell," she had warned him, seeming to only anger Marnie more. That's when it happened. She doesn't know who moved first, but Eric was the one with blood on his face and in his hands, one of the witches was dead. Marnie was still casting her spell, a fog settled over them, making it difficult for Sookie to see anything.

She could hear fighting, and tried her best to keep herself safe, while she worried about Bill and the other vampires. Someone attacked her, pushing metal tray up against her face. Luckily, her hand zappy powers chose that moment to kick in.

"I'm not a vampire you idiot!" she yelled as whoever it was flew away from her. "Thank you," she told her own hand. She was again alert, looking for more danger, she needed to find Tara and get her out of this mess.

That's when it hit her, she didn't notice the pain so much, but just a pressure, knocking her back against a grave marker and a burning sensation in her abdomen. She put her hand to her stomach, pulling it back and seeing the blood.

"Oh, fudge," she said, feeling weak and dizzy. She slid slowly down the grave marker to the ground. Her world spinning before her. This wasn't good, being shot was never good. In the few seconds she had, she thought about her life, her gran, Bill... before she completely faded to blackness, lying on the grass in the cemetery the held all of her ancestors.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Sookie!" Bill yelled, his fangs full out, something was wrong, he could feel it. He needed to get to her. He turned around, to head in the direction the bond was telling him, and turned right into some minions of that damn witch. He cried out and was brought to his knees as a silver cross was pushed into his cheek, another person wrapped a silver chain around his neck. He hated to think it, but he hoped Eric could get to her, if he could not escape this.

But he wasn't ready to give in yet, he might not remember it, but it sounded as though he had been through much worse in the past. He was weakened by the silver, but not completely. He was able to reach the leg of one of the humans who held him, he pulled and twisted enough at vampire speed to bring them to the ground, the silver cross falling away from him. Luckily, his quick movements had startled his other captor enough that there was some slack in the chain and he was able to push them away. He didn't want to hurt them seriously, they were just humans after all, and the witch was who he was after, but he was determined to get to Sookie. He pulled the chain from his neck, burning his hand, swearing as he threw it to the ground.

He was on his way, he reached the spot where it happened, she must have been injured, he could smell her blood. He also smelled... was it were? He thought the smell was vaguely familiar, that of the creature that had helped her find him out in the daylight. He followed the scent of Sookie's blood, the feelings he was getting from her seemed to be fading, he was losing her. He was running at full speed, seeing a large man carrying Sookie. He zoomed up to him, grabbing Sookie from his arms and carrying her into her house. He laid her down on the couch carefully.

"Sookie," he said, frantic, worried, angry. He should have never let her come with them. His hands were on her face, her body, checking her over for other wounds besides the obvious gunshot to her abdomen. She needed his blood, if he could get her to take it. He pushed up the sleeve of his jacket, biting into his wrist before putting it on her mouth.

"Come on, Sookie, you must drink," he pleaded with her lifeless form. He heard the were enter the house.

"What are you doing?" he heard him ask gruffly, angrily.

"Werewolf, I'm going to need you to shut the fuck up," his anger was palpable, his patience was non-existent. He was panicking, _what if I can't get her to drink?_

"Does she even have a heartbeat?" the werewolf stepped closer, concern evident in his voice as well.

"Barely," he whispered, he was pleading with Sookie in his head to take just a sip, he flexed his hand, trying to get more blood flowing, if he could just get enough into her.

"It doesn't look like she's taking it,"

"That's because she's not," Bill caressed her face with his other hand, "Come on, Sookie, please." he begged.

"So what else can we do?" the werewolf asked.

"We can pray," Bill said, not sure where that idea had come from, but he would do anything he could to save Sookie.

"A werewolf and a vampire, who'd listen?" The werewolf said with a grunt.

"That, I do not know," Bill looked down at Sookie, his blood on her lips, running down her cheek, but she still wasn't drinking it. He could feel his wound healing, so brought his wrist back to his mouth, biting it again. He could hear her faint heartbeat. He thought it might be getting a bit stronger, but he was afraid it was only his imagination. His blood dripped into her mouth, he just hoped it was enough.

She was still so beautiful, she looked as if she were sleeping. Bill was so scared he was going to lose her, his heart was already breaking in his chest. He needed her, even if, after all of this was over, they couldn't be together, he still needed her to be alive and a part of this world. He was ready to kill the witch, his memories be damned. While he didn't want to condemn Pam to a life of rotting, he had no other choice.

He heard it then, and he was sure, her heartbeat was getting stronger. Hope surged through him as he listened. Although she hadn't been actively drinking, she must have swallowed enough of his blood to make a difference. He carefully slid her shirt and jacket up so he could examine her wound, it was just a tiny hole, but it had left such a huge pool of blood on her clothing. He watched as the wound healed itself before his eyes. He couldn't help but smile down at her. Now she just needed her to wake up.

"It's working," he said to the were, unable to take his eyes off of Sookie. He stood up, and was back from the kitchen with a wet cloth before the were could even move. He cleaned his blood from her face, stroking her cheek tenderly, just waiting for her to wake up. She was breathing normally, and her heart had resumed it's normal rhythm, a sound he knew he could have identified anywhere.

The werewolf had come closer, and was leaning over the backside of the couch, just watching Sookie, as Bill did the same. She had to be okay, he wouldn't allow for anything else. This was all his fault, he should never have let her near that witch. His whole plan in the cemetery had gone to hell. The witch wouldn't agree to a truce, and then she was casting another spell, and damn Northman had attacked one of the humans.

Pam had attacked Sookie's friend Tara, and although she was siding with the witches, he wouldn't tolerate such behavior. He had saved Tara, forbidding Pam from harming her and earning a very confused look from Tara, before he had felt Sookie was in danger.

His phone rang in his pocket as he knelt next to Sookie. "Yes?" he said briskly. It was the head of his security team with an update.

"The witches have cleared out, Sir."

"And?"

"A few were killed, we lost one of the sheriffs, Patiño I think. And we can't find Northman, but there are no signs that he has met the true death."

"Find him. Clean up the rest of the mess and prepare things for us to be silvered for the day." Bill didn't wait for a reply and he hung up the phone. Shoving it back into his pocket as he once again touched Sookie's face. She moved, just a fraction of an inch, but he saw it, he couldn't hold back his smile as her eyelids fluttered.

"B...Bill?" she said just above a whisper, finally opening her eyes fully. She looked at Bill, then looked past him at the werewolf.

"You made it," the were said gently, smiling at her.

"Alcide," she said groggily, "what... what happened?"

"Sookie, you were shot," Alcide said, leaning over her.

"You almost died," Bill said, helping her to sit up just a little.

"Are you okay, Bill?"

"Sookie, why are you still getting involved with these fangers?" Alcide interrupted, frustration evident in his voice.

Bill growled at his remark, "Don't talk to her that way."

"I'm serious, Sookie," Alcide had stepped back towards the foyer. "If you're going to stay mixed up in all of this, that's it, I'm done."

Sookie just stared at him, she seemed at a loss for what to say and ended up not saying anything. The large werewolf, Alcide, just shook his head at her and walked out of the house. Bill could feel her sadness, there was something between the two of them, Sookie and the werewolf. After what had been going on between them during the past few days, he hoped it was nothing more than friendship.

Sookie had now turned towards Bill. Her eyes meeting his, he leaned back, sitting on the coffee table.

"How do you feel?" he asked, knowing that although his blood could heal her, she hadn't ingested much of it.

"I think I'm okay. I don't hurt anywhere," she patted herself on the stomach, over the blood stains on her clothes. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am now, Sookie." He reached for her hands, kissing the back of her left hand, before holding them both on his lap. "I was so afraid, you... you almost didn't make it."

He hung his head, unable to look into her beautiful eyes any longer, his guilt overwhelming him, "I let you down Sookie, I promised you wouldn't be hurt. I should have never let you come with us."

She pulled her hands from his abruptly, he met her gaze, shocked by her sudden movement. He could see the anger flare in her eyes. Uh oh, he had said something wrong.

"Bill Compton, you do not LET me do anything. I can make my own choices, thank you very much," She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke. He did not like the look he was getting from her, and although he knew her to be quite independent, her reaction had shocked him.

Sookie must have seen the look on his face, his confusion, because her face softened and she reached for his hands this time.

"Bill, I know you were scared for me, but this was something I had to do. If we could ever be together, it would have to be as a team, as equal partners," She paused, a small smile forming on her lips, "We've had this fight before, you know."

"We have?" he questioned, relief flooding through him as her anger had faded as quickly as it came.

"I know you want to protect me, you've always wanted to protect me, but I don't want to need to be protected." she tried to explain.

"But Sookie, all of the danger you were in tonight, it was because of me, because of vampires. It's my fault." He squeezed her hands, the warmth of them offering him comfort.

"Bill, I knew this was dangerous, and I chose it. I chose to be part of this world when I chose to get involved with you." She moved from the couch, kneeling before him, "You can't carry all of the blame for this. You always want to carry the burden, for both of us, and it's not fair to you."

Bill didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say. He was lost. Her eyes mesmerizing him, her soft touch of her hand, first in his hand, then touching his cheek so sweetly. Her rosy lips in a pout, just begging to be kissed. If he had thought she was amazing before, this took it to a whole different level. How could someone, someone who had been through such horrible things that he didn't even know the half of, be so kind. She was so forgiving and full of love, he felt unworthy of her kindness.

He took her head in his hands, guiding her mouth to his. He could taste her sweetness, now mixed with just a hint of his blood. His blood had saved her and had connected them even more. He was overwhelmed with love and lust, his feelings magnified by Sookie's. He just kept kissing her, moving them onto the couch so he could hold her in his arms. He knew his time was short, but he couldn't help but kiss her. Although they had survived the night, the bad feeling he had earlier still had not left him. He feared his time with Sookie, this time they had shared while he was without memories, was going to come to a tragic end.

He managed to pry his lips from hers, cradling her face in his hands, knowing he had to go. She needed to rest and he needed to go home to take care of business.

"Sookie," he said, hating what he was about to say, "I have to go."

"What? Where are you going?" she asked. She didn't sound angry, which he was glad for, but she was sad.

"Eric is missing, my men are out looking for him, but I need to join them in the search before dawn. The witch also managed to escape."

"She escaped? That means she could cast that spell again," Sookie said, her voice fearful.

"I know, Sookie. Which is why I will be staying at my house during the day today," he dropped her gaze, knowing she would be hurt that he couldn't be with her.

"But... I can keep you safe here, just like today."

"I know that, Sookie, but I can't ask you to go through that again. And I need to be with Jessica. She almost met the sun during the spell today."

"Oh no!" Sookie was horrified, "is she okay?"

"She is, your brother somehow saved her. You will have to help me get a hold of him, so I can thank him properly." Bill truly meant that, he owed Jason a huge gratitude, Bill wouldn't have been able to live with himself if something had happened to Jessica.

"Jason?" she leaned back on the couch, thinking.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. You must know that I would much rather be with you, it is torture to leave you," He smiled at her tenderly, his long fingers intertwined with hers. He hated this, all of it. Again, wishing he could just take Sookie and run away, knowing he could never abandon his kingdom, whether he remembered it or not.

"I know, Bill. You have a job to do." she gave him a sad smile, "And I'm sure Jessica needs you... When will I be able to see you?"

"The Tolerance Rally, that Jessica mentioned, it's tomorrow night. I am going to see if I can reschedule it, due to the threat of these witches, but I don't know if that will be possible. So if I must go, I will do my best to come to you after it is over, at least for a little while." He kissed her hand again, he couldn't resist. Just her touch, her smell was so intoxicating. He pulled her back into his arms, kissing her desperately.

She was breathing heavily when he pulled away. "Sookie, you need to get some rest. You were very seriously injured, and I know you have hardly slept."

"I will," she said as he stood, moving towards the door, fighting the magnetic pull she had over him. "Bill?"

He turned back to look at her one last time, "Yes, Sookie?"

"Thanks for the blood."

"Anytime," was all he said, and with a small smile and a nod, he was out the door.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Jessica sat behind Bill's desk, unable to stop the tears as she dug at his desk top with a letter opener. Nan was certainly no help, she sat staring at Jessica with a look of disgust on her face. Jessica had done it, she had broken up with Hoyt, and it had been awful. He was not the weak, whiny person she had imagined in her dream, he was cold and cruel and had said awful things to her. Although she knew she had hurt him, it still stung to hear him call her a monster.

"It's just not fair," she whined to no one in particular. After she left Hoyt, she had gone to Jason and he turned her away too. She knew she needed to be strong, but it was all getting to be too much. Worrying about Bill, the stupid witches, and now boy problems.

"There have been times, I'll admit, where it's occurred to me that maybe I should put my career on hold and become a maker," Nan looked at her, with an almost pleasant look on her face, "But these last few hours here with you have erased those doubts forever."

Jessica just stared back at her, taking in her slicked back hair and her all black outfit, "You sure are a lot nicer on TV."

Before Nan could respond, Bill had entered the house, and was now leaning against the door frame to his office. Looking quite handsome and very kingly, in dark jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Bill," Jessica sat up straighter, dropping the letter opener she had been playing with, "Nan is here, you know, for the Tolerance thingy."

Jessica was glad they had at least talked about Nan and the Tolerance Rally last night, since she had arrived unexpectedly. And now they had to spend the whole day with her, chained in silver. She hoped Bill could keep up the act that he had not been spelled.

"Ms. Flanagan, How lovely of you to join us." He stepped into the room as she stood from her chair.

"I thought I should be in town before the rally tonight. I didn't want to be caught by surprise. You haven't been returning my calls," she said, glaring at Bill.

"Yes, things have been quite... hectic lately. Jessica has been getting your messages to me." He nodded at Jessica, sending her a quick wink behind Nan.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself? What is going on?"

"There is a problem with some local witches."

"Witches? Why are you messing around with witches?" she gave Bill that look, that look you give someone you think is stupid. It made Jessica angry, where had Nan been? Bill's the one who had saved them all from walking into the sun yesterday.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Nan demanded, her hands on her hips, glaring at Bill.

"It is almost dawn, I will fill you in downstairs." He said, nodding at Jessica to come with them. She was not looking forward to this, not only did she have to go under silver again, she was going to have to listen to Nan b!tch at Bill all day. She got up with a sigh and stomped ahead of them down to the basement.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie was still lying on the couch when she woke, feeling disoriented and groggy. She remembered Bill and Alcide rescuing her, saving her life, again. But after Bill left, she wasn't sure what happened. She sat up slowly, trying to jog her memory. That's when she noticed her clothes. Gone were the bloody clothes she had worn to the cemetery, instead she was wearing some sort of sheer red wrap dress that tied at the waist with a matching silk tie. Sookie looked down at her clothes confused, <em>how did I end up in this?<em>

Before she could contemplate further, there was a knock at her door, she walked towards the front door, the sunlight streaming in through the curtains. She pulled open the door to find

"Eric?" she took a step back, "What are... how are you out in the daylight?"

He didn't say anything. He was dressed in black jeans, black boots and a black v-neck t-shirt, his hair slicked back. The sun didn't seem to have any effect on him. All Sookie could do was stare at him.

He stepped forward, into the house, closer to her, bending his head to kiss her. His lips had just met hers when she got over her shock and pushed him away. Taking several steps back from him, it crossed her mind that this could be a dream.

"How dare you?" she said, not caring if this was a dream. She was sick of dreaming about Eric.

"Sookie, you know you want to be mine." Eric took another step towards her, leering at her as he spoke.

"You're too late, Eric, she's mine," Bill said, leaning on the door frame between the dining room and the foyer. _Where the hell did he come from?_ Sookie thought as Bill had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He looked incredibly handsome, sort of a mix of old and new Bill. He wore another light colored henley under some sort of military jacket with his well worn jeans.

Eric glared at Bill his fangs clicking into place as he spoke, "Don't test me, Compton. I am ten times your age."

Bill shifted from his relaxed pose, fangs out and ready to fight, "And I love her twenty times as much... assuming you even know what love is."

"Now wait just a minute," Sookie said, stepping in between them, "If this is my dream, what are you both doing here?"

"You drank his blood," Eric said, nodding at Bill.

"And he tricked you into drinking his," Bill retorted, "You don't belong here, Eric."

"It's up to Sookie, it's her dream," Eric grinned, triumphant, arrogant, "And I don't believe she drank your blood voluntarily either."

"You're wrong. I was saving her life," Bill said, a hint of danger in his voice. This conversation reminded her of Bill's confession on her porch. What if there was more to it than she knew? She had no doubts that Bill had truly loved her, but there were still so many secrets. But Bill was right, Eric had ever only tricked her, used her. She had been happy with Bill but Eric seemed to do everything he could to come between them.

"You're right, Eric, this is my dream" she stepped towards him, as if to reach for him, only to stop just short of touching his face, "But Bill is right too, you don't belong here."

She closed her eyes, thinking only about Bill. When she opened them again, Bill was standing in front of her and Eric was nowhere to be found. She couldn't believe that worked, she had been plagued with very... naughty Eric dreams since he'd tricked her into drinking her blood in Dallas, and it had been very frustrating when her body didn't cooperate with her mind.

"I love you, Sookie," Bill said, reaching for her. She could see it in his crystal blue eyes that this was all Bill, her Bill who remembered everything, " I never meant to hurt you, someday, you'll have to let me explain."

She nodded, pulling him the rest of the way towards her, kissing him deeply before she pulled away. She turned from him, walking into the living room.

"Since this is my dream, and I'm finally in charge, we need to have a talk." Bill tilted his head in confusion, but quickly followed her into the living room. He sat on the couch while she stood before him.

"This dream has to mean something. Of all the things I could be dreaming about like lying on a beach somewhere in the sun or eating a whole pie without any consequences, I end up dreaming about you and Eric." She put her hands on her hips as she talked, all Bill could do was stare, she saw his jaw tighten at her mention of Eric.

"I'm sick of the two of you fighting over me, I don't belong to anybody, and I have to make my own decisions. No more tricks, no more lies."

"No more lies, Sookie, I swear it," Bill replied, his face somber.

"But if we're ever going to be together, then I don't want to be 'yours,' I want you to be mine," she stepped closer to where he sat on the couch, untying the belt on her dress, "Completely and totally mine, can you do that?"

He swallowed, staring up at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. He looked her up and down hungrily, lust and love and... hope in his eyes.

"Yes," he breathed as he reached for her. Pulling her down onto his lap as he sat on the couch, his cool hands exploring her exposed skin. His mouth met hers, his kiss sending tingles down to her toes. He kissed her face, and down her neck, kissing the tops of her breasts clad in a lacy red bra. He pulled away from her, extending his fangs, he met her gaze and sank his fangs into her neck.

Sookie bolted upright on the couch, her heart racing, short of breath. She was searching for Bill, but as her heart calmed, she realized it had just been a dream. She had fallen asleep on the couch. She was still wearing her blood stained clothes, her neck stiff from lying on the couch for hours. She could see the bright sun coming through the curtains and wondered what time it was.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Tara was in over her head. She hated vampires, sure, but Marnie was taking things too far, and it seemed like that b!tch was losing it. Not only did she have the opportunity to end this, by taking Bill's deal and ruined it, but she also brought a damn vampire back to the Wicca shop. Tara was regretting her decision to get involved with all of this more and more. She watched Eric Northman rip the throat out of one of her friends because Marnie was casting yet another spell, pissing off the vampires even more. She shuddered remembering her encounter with Pam in the cemetery, thank god for Bill Compton. Now that was something Tara had never expected.

After what had happened in Mississippi, she'd be nuts to ever think Bill was on her side, but maybe Sookie wasn't completely crazy in saying that Bill was different. He basically told Pam that he would kill her if she so much as laid a finger on Tara ever again, and then he was gone before she could even ask him why. It had her completely confused, and now, she was stuck in this stupid witch shop with a crazy witch and Eric Northman.

The cemetery was complete chaos, but they had somehow managed a retreat back to the Moongoddess Emporium, although they were short a few of the people they had recruited which made Tara very sad that lives were lost. She herself had killed one of the vampires, so she knew the deaths were not one sided. But she wasn't sure what to do next. Tara thought back over what all had happened when they returned from the cemetery. She had approached Holly, who was one of the few people Tara truly trusted.

"Holly, this situation has gotten majorly f*cked up," She said in a low voice as they stood off to the side of the group where Marnie was talking excitedly with Roy, with Eric standing next to her looking lost, his face still covered with blood.

"No kidding, Tara. This is not what I signed up for," Holly frowned as she spoke, "I got my boys to worry about, and dying is not going to help me with that."

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess again, I just thought it would be a way for us to be safe from vampires. This is not at all what I expected."

"It's okay Tara, I was involved with this long before you came back to town," Holly turned toward Marnie, to hear what she was saying.

"With this... Vampire..." Marnie practically spit out the word, "We have even more power. Do not worry, he is completely under my control."

Marnie responded at the frightened looks from the other people in the witch shop. She turned to Eric, pointing towards the back of the shop, "You, go clean yourself up and wait for my instructions."

Eric nodded his head like a robot and walked to the bathroom slash storage room in the back of the shop, Tara was so used to seeing him in charge and in control, this was almost more f*ckin creepy.

"So what do we do next?" Roy asked, like an excited little boy. It really turned Tara's stomach, his whole attitude was disturbing.

"While we were out, I found this," she held up a poster, Tara and Holly stepped closer to really look at it, the poster had Bill on it, Bill and that vampire lady from TV and another younger person. It had "Tolerance Rally" emblazoned across the top.

"They are trying to claim that they want peace, that they deserve a place in our society. We will go to this 'Rally' tonight and teach them a lesson."

Marnie's voice chilled Tara to the bone. There were going to be innocent people at that rally, and Marnie was going to unleash Eric Northman on them? this was not good, not good at all.

After Tara and Holly listened to Marnie's speech, the only thing they wanted to do was leave and go back to their normal lives. Unfortunately, Marnie was not agreeable to that plan, she wouldn't let anybody leave. And after the things they had witnessed, they weren't going to give Marnie any reason to turn her anger on them. So they played along and spent the day in the shop. That's how Tara ended up sitting in the back of Moongoddess with Holly, thinking over all that had happened the night before, and trying to come up with what to do next.

Tara sat up straighter, turning towards the front door. Someone had just entered the shop and was talking to Marnie. She couldn't hear what was being said, but it didn't sound like Marnie was happy to have a visitor. That's when Tara heard it, a noise from farther back in the shop, a noise from back where Marnie had stashed Eric Northman for the day. Tara slowly crept in that direction, not wanting any more surprises. She got closer to the door and could hear voices, _Sookie? What is she doing here?_ Tara thought, even more worried than she was before.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" she heard Sookie say, "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I am doing as I am told," he replied.

"What do you mean as you are told? Come on, we need to get out of here," Sookie said, Tara could hear the urgency in her voice.

"I can't, you should go,"

"What do you mean you can't? What is she making you do?" Sookie sounded confused.

"I'm going to kill the king," he replied, no emotion evident in his voice.

"What? You mean Bill? No, Eric, you can't!" She cried out, getting louder. _Sook, this is no good_, Tara thought, knowing she had to do something. Marnie was going to hear her and then she'd be trapped here too, just like the rest of them. So Tara did the only thing she could think of.

Tara pushed open the door to the store room where Sookie was standing in front of Eric, trying to get him to movie. Tara pulled out the handgun she had kept with her since her first night back in Bon Temps and pointed it at her friend.

"Sookie, what do you think you're doing?" She yelled, knowing it would draw everyone's attention, but she hoped Sookie would catch on.

"Tara?" Sookie stepped out into the larger room, fear on her face and that hint of anger, that Sookie fire, that Tara was counting on.

"You shouldn't be here, Sookie. This is about the stupidest sh!t I've ever heard. You just never listen do you." Tara said, widening her eyes on the word 'listen' hoping Sookie would catch on. She held the gun steady, backing up a few steps as Sookie also stepped towards her.

"Why are you doing this, Tara?"

"Because, Sookie, because you never f*ckin' listen when you need to," she saw it then, the look in Sookie's eye. She got the message. _**We're all being held hostage, Bill's at the Dorchester, Marnie is going to use Eric to attack. Charge me**_, Tara tried to think as loud as she could, but Sookie didn't move. _**CHARGE ME NOW!**_ she practically screamed in her head. Sookie must have been listening because she did just that.

She ran towards Tara, pushing her arms up, Tara didn't resist and fired the gun once it was pointed in a safe direction, trying to make it look real. She let Sookie push her to the ground and run out of the shop. All Tara could do was hope Sookie got the whole message, and got there in time to help all of the innocent people there... and maybe even Bill.

Marnie came running back and was suddenly in Tara's face as she tried to stand.

"I'm sorry, Marnie, she... she overpowered me, I tried to stop her." Tara tried to play it up, not wanting Marnie to get even angrier. For being such a timid lady the first time Tara had met her, she had turned into a very scary person.

Marnie just glared at her, before deciding it was time for them to leave. She took Eric and that irritating Roy with her. Tara was hoping that would be their chance, that they could all get away once Marnie was gone. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Marnie cast some sort of spell as she left, locking them into the Moongoddess and earning Tara a nice burn on her hand after trying to grab the doorknob. They were stuck. _Now what?_

_x_

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

Bill was not happy, this Tolerance Rally was a complete farce. There weren't even any vampires present besides himself, Nan, and the guest speaker vampire they had brought in. How could this be a Rally for tolerance without any vampires? And he didn't even want to think about Nan. After spending the day chained in silver with her, he could see why Jessica had told him he didn't really seem to like Nan much. Luckily for him, she spent most of the day b!tching at him about something or the other, so he was able to learn a lot more about what was going on politically, and it kept him from saying too much and giving his amnesia away.

So far, Nan didn't seem to be suspecting anything, all he had to do was pull off this speech, and hopefully she would leave him to clean up the witch mess on his own. He was sitting up on the stage next to Nan, waiting for his turn to speak. Jessica had helped him choose a very expensive looking gray suit with a light colored pinstripe shirt and a red tie to wear. He looked the very picture of the "philanthropist" he was thought to be in the community. He wanted this event to be over. Perhaps he would have the chance to sneak away and see Sookie. It had been driving him crazy all day being away from her. Being with her just made him feel so... he wasn't even sure how to put it, it was like coming home, it made him feel awake, alive... so... so human. He kept the thoughts of losing her, and that he had already lost her in his other life, tucked away in the back of his mind.

His mind continued to drift to thoughts of Sookie as Nan took the stage, Sookie's beauty, her kind heart, her warmth. He found him self smiling, lost in his thoughts until he overheard Nan say his name. He glanced up at her then, pulled from his reverie, noting the applause and Nan stepping back from the podium, he figured out he must have just missed his introduction. Whoops, he quickly stood, straightening his jacket, his "political smile" in place as Jessica had called it. He politely acknowledged Nan with a fake kiss on the cheek as he took his place.

He said a silent thank you for his excellent memory as he began speaking, " Thank you very much ladies and gentleman. What a lovely night for a wonderful cause." He turned to applaud the other guest speakers, a young girl whose sister had been made vampire, but who had been able to rejoin her family now that vampires were out in the open.

"But make no mistake, there is still much work to be done." He leaned forward on the podium, despite the fact that this rally was a joke, Bill still very much believed in the message he was sharing with his speech. "For history teaches us that war can sound a louder call to action than can peace. A message of hate can seduce an impressionable mind far more readily than a message of love."

He paused for effect before continuing, "Which means, we must remain vigilant if we..."

"Bill!" a voice yelled from the back of the auditorium, a voice he recognized.

"Sookie?" he questioned, trying to find her amongst the large group of people. A murmur spread through the crowd before a feral growl was heard. Bill looked up, horrified, the extra security he had brought in, when Nan refused to cancel the rally, was being held over the balcony, eviscerated. It looked to be at the hands of Eric and the other sheriffs. _Damn that witch_, Bill thought, thinking fast to come up with a plan.

People were screaming, trying to escape the auditorium as the bodies were dropped on them. These humans were no match for a vampire, much less a vampire under the control of some witches spell.

"Bill!" he could hear Sookie shouting. He wished she weren't here, his only thought now for her safety. He could see the vampires in the crowd, biting people, tossing them aside. Fangs bared, he was preparing to attack.

"They're comin' for you Bill!" He could hear the fear in Sookie's voice, fear for him, "RUN!" she screamed.

He could see Eric approaching, still dressed as he had been the night before in the cemetery. So this is what happened to him, the witch had somehow taken control and it looked like Bill was his main target. Bill wasn't going to go down without a fight, no matter how outmatched they were due to the sheriff's age. Bill quickly pulled off his suit jacket, knowing he was in for a fight. Eric reached the stage at vampire speed, circling Bill slowly as they eyed each other. Bill wasn't going to wait, he made the first move, rushing at Eric, his goal to hit him low and take him off balance. They both ended up down on the floor behind the podium, Bill was able to land a solid punch before Eric was back up, holding Bill over his head by his neck. Bill still had his hands free, and luckily, not needing to breathe made choking a much less effective method of attack. He was able to strike a blow to Eric's arms allowing for his release. Before Bill could mount another counter attack, Eric had him by the shoulders, tossing him out onto the open floor like a rag doll. Bill was on his hands and knees, shaking the stars from his head before he could stand again.

He briefly saw Sookie running towards him, he wanted to yell at her, tell her to turn around, to get out of there. But Eric was on him before he could say a word. He had Bill on his knees, in a headlock. Bill clawed at his arm, trying to free himself, that's when he heard her. She was yelling from behind them, he could feel Eric jerking as if someone was pulling on him, _was Sookie really trying to take on a vampire to save him?_ Eric loosened his grip just slightly to fling Sookie off of his back. This was Bill's opportunity, his fury at Eric's treatment of Sookie only fueling his defense. He freed himself from Eric, using his vampire speed, he tried to lead Eric away from Sookie.

Remembering the pistol he had brought, just in case, he pulled it out, firing on Eric as he approached, the silver bullet knocking him to the floor. The other vampire sheriffs were also under the witch's control, and seemed to be after Bill as well. He did what he could, sending silver bullets their way, slowing them significantly. He was prepared to fire on Eric again, when Sookie got in the way.

"No," She told him, standing between him and Eric. While he understood her kind nature and desire not to kill anybody, he was confused by her actions. She turned away from him, facing Eric who had gotten back up and was moving again towards Bill.

"Eric, fight her, you don't have to do this, you can fight it!" she pleaded with Eric, and was again pushed aside.

"Go home," was all Eric said before using his speed to again attack Bill. Bill found himself crashing through some sort of display as his gun flew out of his hand. _Damnit!_ he thought as Eric loomed over him with some sort of wooden post. Bill was out of options, all he could do was try and protect Sookie.

"Sookie, go, get out of here!" he pleaded with her, wanting her safe, and not wanting her to see him die. But all she could do was stare. He could feel her anger and frustration.

"ENOUGH!" She screamed, a white hot energy shooting from her fingers, hitting both him and Eric. Bill felt it flow into him, an incredible warmth, opening the floodgates. It all came back to him, all of his memories poured through him.

Caroline, his children, the war... Lorena and the horrible life he was forced to live upon his turning, the freedom of finally being on his own, Sookie, he remembered Sookie. The night they met, how they'd saved each other, the night she drank his blood, their first time together, saving each other in a different way. Their other times together, he was in Dallas, back in Bon Temps, proposing to her, being taken from her. That awful moment in the back of the van, seeing her alive in the hospital, making love to her one last time before their whole relationship came crashing to an end, that night when he was flung from the porch, and the crushing loneliness in the year she was gone, it all came back, every second of his life flashed before his eyes as that golden light flowed through him. The last few days were in their too, being with his Sookie again, soothing some of the hurt he had suffered during the year she was gone, but also leaving him with a sense of dread knowing that his memories would again change things between them.

Bill was on the floor still, completely stunned as his mind filtered through all of his memories, trying to make sense of what had happened. Bill couldn't believe the things he had done while he'd had amnesia, including finding his way back into Sookie's life and her heart. Wondering if he would be able to stay there. He wasn't so sure now that in addition to the obstacle of the witches, they also had the obstacles of their past to fight their way through. He looked into her eyes then, close enough to see the tiny flecks of gold in their dark depths, he could feel her apprehension, she knew he was back, her reaction was going to be the test.

Her powers seemed to have also broken the spell on Eric, it had knocked him back a few steps and he found himself on the ground as well. Bill was the first to stand, wanting to say something to Sookie, but not having any clue where to start. That's when he heard her, that witch.

"Broken," he had heard her say, fear lacing her voice. In an instant Eric was next to him, also zeroed in on the witch. They looked up, fangs bared at her. With a wave of her hands she was gone. Bill was pissed, he wanted to kill that f*cking witch. He stepped towards Sookie, uncertainty clear on her face. But before he could say anything, Nan interrupted.

"Bill... Image," She said sternly, nodding at his fangs still out. "We need to help these people."

Bill was not happy with that, not that he was against helping people, but he had always hated the way Nan ordered him around. Knowing that her concern was purely for their "image" and not at all for the injured humans made him even more irritated. But, if he wished to retain his position and his life, he had no choice. It would give him some time to think about how to approach Sookie, he supposed. He nodded at her before moving towards the injured people, shaking his head at Nan's claims of being a trained first responder.

This had turned into a disaster, even without his memories, he had known this rally was a mistake, but Nan wouldn't listen. She never seemed to listen when it mattered. All she card about was the spin, instead of preventing the disasters that needed her heavy handed dose of spin. He didn't know how she was going to spin this, but he did know one thing, he wasn't shouldering all of the blame, Nan would have to own up to her mistakes as well. He didn't care if that meant speaking with the Authority himself, she had kept him from doing what needed to be done regarding the witch, but not any more. That determination served to motivate him as they did what they could to take care of the injured and clean up this mess before heading back to his house to figure out the next step.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie sat on the couch in Bill's living room staring off at nothing. Everything that had happened tonight was still overwhelming her. Bill had almost died, and she could hardly bear the thought. Even if they weren't together, it gave her comfort knowing that he was still in this world, somewhere. Bill also had his memories back, that worried her almost more than the danger of the witches. She didn't know what she was going to do. She knew what they had while he had amnesia was going to be temporary, and she had enjoyed it fully, ignoring what was going to happen to her heart when it ended. Now that it had, her heart was heavy. She knew now that she never stopped loving Bill, after what they had been to each other, she didn't think she ever would not love him. But could they really be together? That was the million dollar question.<p>

The mood had been somber as they made their way back to Bill's house. Bill had been caught up in conversation with Nan the whole drive, and he didn't look happy. Sookie had spent the ride in silence, ignoring Eric who had decided to come back with them. Bill had spared a moment to ask her to not go anywhere before disappearing into his office with Nan. Sookie really didn't like her, for all of her sweetness on TV, she sure was unpleasant when she wasn't in front of a camera. Sookie hadn't thought highly of her after the incident in Dallas, but this only confirmed her dislike.

"Well, that was most shocking, Sookie," Eric said, as he strolled into the living room, still clad in his typical black. He sat next to her on the couch. Throwing his arm along the back of the seat before she could respond or object.

"What are you talking about, Eric?" She glared at him, scooting herself as far to her side of the couch as she could. This was not the person she wanted and needed to talk to.

"At the rally, you broke the spell. And I must say, it was quite an experience, this... light you can shoot from your fingers," He leered at her, grabbing her hand as if to examine it.

"I didn't do it for you," She spat, pulling her hand away and standing up. She really wanted to talk to Bill, although she also was kind of dreading talking to Bill. The things they had done while he had amnesia... she could feel her cheeks heating as she thought about how many different ways they were 'together' in such a short period of time. She thought about how loving and tender he had been, how he had always been with her. How his simple words that he loved her made her heart soar. She kept her face turned away from Eric. He would of course notice the flush to her face.

"None the less, Sookie. It was extraordinary. Just another one of those things that makes you so very... special. Unfortunately, Sookie. In our world, special also means danger."

"I don't need more of your warnings, Eric. I've told you before, I will never be yours." She turned to him, the anger rising up in her, adding to her already flushed cheeks.

"If not mine, then who's? Do you really think that Bill will have time for you, now that he's got his memories back?" Eric stood then, stepping closer to her, towering over her, "The king will have much more... important matters to take care of, why would he bother with some human, even if you are not completely... human."

"Why would you?" she asked, holding on to her anger. While she knew better than to believe Eric, a small seed of doubt took hold on her. What if he was right, what if this Bill, now that he had his memories back, didn't want anything to do with her? He had seemed to move on while she had been gone, she'd seen evidence of that the night she came to ask for his help with her house. But he loved her, she knew he had loved her, _would he still?_

"Because I care about you." He said as he reached to touch her gently on the cheek.

"Then give me my house back," She slapped his hand a way, stepping away from him.

"No," Was his only reply. Before Sookie could say more, the front door opened, and Pam entered, heading straight for Eric.

"You're okay?" she asked as she approached him, her arms outstretched to embrace him in a hug. "Bill called, he said you were spelled, but that you're okay."

"I'm fine." Eric returned Pam's hug before releasing her and looking into her eyes. This was a side of Eric Sookie had rarely seen. His relationship with Pam and with Godric showed her that he was capable of caring, but she still doubted if he could ever truly care for a human.

"When I couldn't find you in the cemetery, I was so afraid," Pam's fear was plain on her face.

"I'm fine, Pam. You need not worry. The witch somehow spelled me so that I was under her control, but the spell has been broken."

"What? How did you break the spell? Could it work on my spell?" Pam asked, eagerly. _Pam had a spell on her?_ Sookie wondered as she watched the exchange between Pam and Eric.

"Sookie did it," he said with a nod in Sookie's direction. Pam's face fell, defeated.

"Oh... well thanks," she said, without much hint of gratitude. Sookie was sick of this. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally. If Bill didn't have time to talk to her, she wasn't going to wait around. She started to move past them towards the front door when the office doors opened and Bill stormed out, Nan following close behind him.

"Fire killed her 400 years ago, we can only hope it will kill her again," his face a mask of anger, he flinched in surprise and... fear? seeing Sookie heading towards his front door, but it was gone before Sookie could be sure she saw it at all.

"You are really screwing our agenda up the ass here, Bill," Nan said as he turned back towards her. She pulled out her phone, looking ridiculous in a pink designer suit covered in blood.

"What is the plan, your Majesty?" Eric asked, as he and Pam joined them in the foyer.

"We are going to blow up the Moongoddess Emporium, Eric, you and Pam will stay here today and come nightfall, we will end this once and for all." Bill wouldn't look at Sookie as he spoke. Blow up the Moongoddess? he couldn't.

"Bill, you can't," She reached for him, her hand on his arm, trying to turn him to face her, "There are innocent people in there, Tara is in there."

"Sookie, I cannot put my entire species at risk because of one human, just because she is your friend. This is war." He met her eyes briefly as he spoke. Sookie couldn't believe the things he was saying.

"Bill, you have to come up with another way, I can help, nobody else has to die," She pleaded with him, hoping she could convince him.

"Sookie," his face softened as he looked at her, "The last time you helped, you almost died. For once in your life, please, stay out of this."

Her heart was breaking in her chest, the Bill she had been with during these past few days was gone, he had to be. How could Bill do this?

"I can't believe this, you can't just kill innocent people," she was furious and hurt, so hurt, and at a loss for what else to do. She stepped back towards the door, she couldn't be here, she had to find another way.

"Sookie, I have no choice. I do not wish for anyone to die, but there are casualties in war. The witch and her friends have been trying to wipe us out, it is my duty to protect the vampires of Louisiana." she could hear the passion in his voice as he spoke, but still couldn't believe what he was saying. She shook her head at him, although she could see the conflict playing over his sculpted face and the sorrow in his blue eyes, it wasn't enough. She had to go.

Without another word, she turned, pulling open the front door and running out into the night.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

_F*ck!_ Bill thought to himself as he watched the door slam behind Sookie, that did not at all go the way he wanted it to. Not only were these witches threatening his life and the lives of all vampires, they were going to ruin any chance he could have had at salvaging his relationship with Sookie. He had such a surge of hope after regaining his memories and knowing all that had happened while he had amnesia. Seeing her there, staring at him with her deep brown eyes after she zapped him, she looked so young in a blue heart patterned hoodie, but he could see in her eyes that she was wise beyond her years. He just needed some time alone with her, to talk to her, to explain. But it looked like he wasn't going to get that chance, at least not anytime soon.

He tamped down his anger and frustration as he turned back to the other vampires staring at him in his foyer. He was going to kill that witch, if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Prepare yourselves for the day, there are more chains downstairs. This ends tonight." he said with complete authority behind his words, he would not tolerate any questions. He walked past them all and made his way upstairs to his room. He had very little time before dawn, but he needed a few minutes to himself. He had been going non-stop around and around with Nan since the disaster at the tolerance rally and a moment of peace would do him wonders... he hoped.

He slammed the door behind him as he entered his room, he winced as he heard the frame splinter. He moved towards the bed, falling backward on it, the back of his right hand over his face. Everything was so messed up, although when had he ever had things go right? His eyes closed as he thought back on his relationship with Sookie. From the beginning, there had always been some sort of outside forces pushing them, pulling them apart. Choices he had to make that left him no good way out. Choices that always left him hurting Sookie in one way or another, and now he had done it again. He tried to learn from the mistakes of his past, not that he in a million years had even hoped for another chance with Sookie, but he at least had planned on trying to be her friend should she ever return.

And return she had. He could still remember the elation he felt when he could once again feel her. The emptiness that had plagued him while she was missing was finally gone. Lucky for him it had been daytime, giving him a chance to calm himself before rushing to her house just to see her. His plan was to be honest with her, or at least as honest with her as he could be, given his new position. But instead of lying, he would admit to her that he was not permitted to say more, he had hoped that would be enough. He was also going to give her space, she did not have the year he had to come to terms with what had happened to their relationship. He had no plans to give up on her or their relationship, but he knew it had to be on her terms.

At least giving her space had been his plan, until that damn witch cast a spell on him, that led him right to Sookie's door. He wasn't himself when he was with her, but he was so glad those memories had not faded when the rest of his life came crashing back into his mind. Just being able to hold her again, to smell her sweetness, to make love to her. He replayed those moments in his mind, it had been more than just sex and comfort, the love was still there, he knew it. What he felt when he was with Sookie was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and through their bond, he could tell that she had felt the same. He doubted that she could ever love him again when she had first returned, but now he knew that she still cared about him, it gave him just enough hope that somehow, someday they would be able to work things out.

He didn't have much time. First and foremost, he needed to deal with the witch. That is where his focus needed to be. His duty as king trumped his personal life at the moment, but he swore to himself that it wouldn't always be that way. He pushed his thoughts of Sookie away, locking them up safe so he could return to the task at hand without distraction. He stood, straightening his shirt, ditching his tie before making his way downstairs. Being under silver sucked, but he and Jess were going to have plenty of company today. For once, Eric seemed to actually be on his side, which would only help him, although Bill knew it wasn't going to last.

Bill stopped in his office on the way down, giving a few instructions to Bucky and grabbing his phone and his blue tooth, he had some calls to make.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie put a few more pieces of bacon on Jason's plate as he talked about Hoyt and how he wasn't taking his breakup from Jessica too well. Not that relationship problems were high on Sookie's list of things she wanted to hear about, but she could certainly feel for Hoyt's situation. Jason had surprised her by showing up just as she was fixing something for breakfast, still in her bathrobe. He had a knack for knowing when food was being cooked in this house. Sookie was glad for the distraction, she had a lot of thinking to do, but her mind was so fried, she didn't want to think about anything but how to save Tara. She had been filled with worry when she arrived home, but exhaustion trumped her busy mind, and she had barely had enough time to get into her pajamas before she had fallen asleep.

"I don't know why you don't have more sympathy for poor Hoyt," She said as she sat down next to him at the breakfast table. He was wearing typical Jason clothes, jeans and a t-shirt with cut off sleeves, as opposed to his uniform. He must have the day off.

"I got more sympathy for that boy than anybody else in the entire world, but he's either crying or ranting and raving or telling me something he's told me five hundred times already." Jason spread jam on a piece of toast, talking around a mouthful of food, "He won't stop talking about Jessica."

Sookie poured herself a glass of juice while she thought about what Jason was saying, "Love doesn't leave in a second if it goes deep, it takes a long, long time." Sookie told him, knowing from experience, pushing away her thoughts of Bill and her own hurt feelings over her love life.

"He drank eleven of my beers, passed out and started farting... continuously," Jason said, the frustration evident in his voice. Sookie made a face at him, _eww!_

"Jason, I did not need to know that," she said as she got up to go to the stove to get the eggs.

"So can I stay here tonight or not?" He asked as she served him more breakfast.

"Of course, but I need your help."

"If it's got anything to do with vampires, no thank you, I'll sleep in my truck."

"Bill wants to blow up Moongoddess Emporium, and Tara's in there."

"Well, he can't do that, what the f*ck for? Wait a minute... I thought he didn't have no memories and was stayin' with you," Jason looked up at her, the confusion evident on his face.

"It all happened last night, he got his memories back when all that bad stuff happened at the Dorchester," _bad stuff in more than one way,_ Sookie thought to herself, frowning as she tried to come up with the best way to tell Jason what had happened.

Jason looked back at Sookie even more confused, "What happened at the Dorchester?"

"You didn't hear about it?" Sookie asked, it had to have made the news... unless... could the vampires have really glamoured the whole town?

"They must be covering it up, oh my god," Sookie's hand covered her mouth as she thought about what that meant. She knew vampires were secretive, and bad press wasn't going to help their cause, but would they really go that far? Sookie wondered if that was what Bill had been arguing with Nan about.

"What, Sookie? What the hell happened?" Jason stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"There was this vampire tolerance thing last night, but that witch, the one that cast that sunlight spell, showed up with a vampire under her control to try and kill Bill." She paused for a moment, Jason nodded his understanding before she continued. "But she also forced the vampires to killed a bunch of people, and a lot of the humans there were injured."

"So how did Bill not get killed? Is that how he got his memories back?" Jason had stopped eating and Sookie could see the gears in his mind working as he tried to put it all together.

"I... I um was able to stop Eric and somehow fixed Bill's memories." Sookie hesitated, not sure how much to explain, Jason knew about her differences, but nobody really liked to talk about it.

"Sook, what do you mean? How could you stop a vampire?"

"Um... well remember how I told you about the place I went? where grandaddy was? It's sort of related to that. Sometimes, when I'm upset or angry, I can make this... light shoot out of my hands, I don't know what it is, or even how I do it... but it just happens," Sookie stumbled, trying to explain, not wanting to sound like even more of a freak.

"You mean like some kinda super hero?" He asked, a look of awe and incredulity on his face.

"I don't feel like much of a hero... but I guess kind of. It broke whatever spells were on Bill and Eric. Either way, they were super pissed about what happened, and now they are determined to kill the witch." Sookie got more serious, they needed to find a way to save Tara. "But the only plan they can come up with is to blow up the shop, with everybody inside. Tara's in there and the witch is holding her and a bunch of other people hostage. We have to find a way to stop them."

"Damn, Sookie. These vampires are nothin' but trouble. We gotta find a way to get Tara out of there. We could call the police in Shreveport, I'm a deputy now, that might help."

"That's a good start, Jason. But what if the police won't listen? They might not want anything to do with vampires, much less believe us that witches exist," Sookie nodded her approval as she spoke, they weren't going to just stand by and let Tara get hurt.

"Well, it can't hurt to try. And if they won't listen then we'll just have to come up with something else. Doesn't Lafayette know about the witches? Or is he trapped in their too?" Jason asked suddenly, his concern for Lafayette obvious on his face.

"Jason, you're a genius! No, Lafayette isn't in there, but he and Jesus know the witch really well, and Tara made it sound like they have some powers of their own. We've got to talk to Lafayette." Sookie stood from the table, excited now that they had a plan.

She cleared her breakfast dishes as Jason made some phone calls. Sookie grabbed a quick shower and got dressed so they could head over to Lafayette's and find a way to save Tara. Sookie had lost too many people in her life, especially lately, there was no way she could lose Tara too.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill was ready, this was going to end tonight. His phone calls had been quite successful during the day, and they were definitely prepared for war. They had decided to keep things simple. He, Eric, Pam and Jessica were going to handle this on their own. Bill would have loved to have left Nan chained up in silver all night, but he likely would have paid the price for that down the road. She spent most of the day threatening them all with the true death, and was now off to go on some talk show and "spin" things in their favor. He was incredibly sick of Nan, knowing that she was the one who got him involved in all of this to start with so many years ago. Bill was still in support of mainstreaming, to be able to just live his life, in his house to be part of a community and even have friends... it had sounded like a dream when she first talked about mainstreaming, and to Bill, it still seemed that it could never really happen, not the way he wanted it to.

They were silent on the drive to Shreveport, Eric behind the wheel, driving with the skilled recklessness of an immortal. All four of them now dressed in combat mode, head to toe black, with a stockpile of weapons. They had laid out their plan before they left, and even had a rocket launcher locked and loaded, ready to go. The were prepared to kill the witch, and also to defend themselves from further vampire attack. His two remaining sheriffs, besides Eric, had gone missing after the tolerance rally, and Bill feared they had succumbed to the witch's spell. Bill regretted that lives were going to be lost, but he felt that there was no other choice, not at this point. He did find it a bit ironic that he had finally been able to attempt a small amount of atonement with Tara, after what had happened in Mississippi, but now had again essentially sentenced her to death. As he thought about it more, Bill was quite surprised by his actions while he had amnesia. Not just what happened with Sookie, but how he was able to still take charge as king, with Jessica's help of course, and how he knew instinctively that Tara was important, that he owed her.

Bills thoughts drifted to Sookie, as they always do. He was frustrated with the thought that he was again hurting her. He wished they would have had a chance to talk, he had so many things he needed to tell her, if she was ever ready to listen. What he needed to tell her might not help his case for repairing their relationship, but at least he could know that he had finally been honest with her. It would then be up to her to decide what to do with that knowledge. But Bill didn't know if he'd ever get that chance, not after what was about to happen, and that was a heavy weight on his soul. He pushed his thoughts of Sookie aside, for probably the hundredth time since his memories had returned and focused on what was about to happen. They had entered the city limits of Shreveport, they would be approaching the Moongoddess Emporium soon.

He looked at Eric with a slight nod of his head as they approached. He glanced back at Jessica, she was why this needed to be done. As long as the witch still walked this earth, Jessica and all of the other vampires in Louisiana were at risk. Eric skidded the van to a stop near the Wicca shop, with the back towards the front door. Bill was surprised at the lack of traffic or other people in the area, but it was better this way. Bill climbed out of the van, an automatic rifle slung across his chest. He moved to the back of the van and opened the doors for Pam and Jessica. Jessica climbed down, and reached back for the rocket launcher, she was very excited to kill something. Bill wasn't too happy about her sudden attitude change, but he could understand why she was eager to be rid of the witch, he certainly could agree with her on that one.

"I am so sick of silvering myself all day, every day. I'm pissed off all the time, this is what PMS used to feel like," Jessica said, the anger evident in her voice as the walked towards the shop.

"Our objective is to kill the witch and finish this one way or the other. But we're going to finish this tonight, are we clear?" Bill said, looking back at Eric, Pam and Jessica, who were all armed and ready.

"Utterly," Pam said, annoyance clear in her voice, "Let's kill these Wiccan dipsh!ts already, I've got a mani-pedi at four."

Bill shook his head at Pam, knowing that she was still suffering from her rotting spell, he could understand her anger, and despite the spell, she was still certainly herself. He directed Eric towards the side, to make sure no-one tried to escape, as Jessica prepared the rocket launcher. Fire worked before, Bill hoped it would work again.

"Alright, are we ready?" Bill asked, getting affirmative nods from the other vampires.

"Wait!" he heard a voice yell, someone was running towards them from down the block, it was Jason.

"Jason?" Bill asked, _what is he doing around here?_

"Put that thing down, you can't blow this place up, Sookie's in there." He said, panting out of breath from running over to them.

"Sookie? I told her to stay away," Bill said, frustrated, this plan was fucked now.

"And you expected her to listen?" Eric chimed in, not helping. "F*ckin' Sookie."

Bill shot Eric a glare, although he kind of agreed, "F*ckin' Sookie," he mumbled under his breath before turning to Jessica. "Put that thing down."

He pushed the rocket launcher towards the ground. Damnit, they definitely couldn't use explosives now. And despite what he had told Sookie yesterday, about this being war, there was no way he could live with himself if he hurt her, no matter the cost to his people.

"F*ckin' Sookie?" Jason said, clearly angry, "F*ckin' Sookie?"

"Yeah, f*ckin' Sookie," Pam added to conversation, glaring at Jason.

Jason got up in both of the vampire's faces in turn, "After everything she's done for ya'll? Putting herself in danger over and over just to help you out?" He glared first at Eric, then at Bill. "How many times has Sookie saved your life? Letting you drink her blood like your own private soda fountain."

Bill held Jason's gaze, knowing that he was right. They had done nothing but put Sookie in danger since they had come into her life. "He's right. We must abort," he told Jessica and the other vampires.

Pam was not pleased with his decree, "Gentleman, do not tell me you are putting our entire species at risk for a gash in a sundress."

Bill shot Pam a glare, she would not talk about Sookie that way. Before Bill could say anything, Eric interrupted, giving Pam a hard look, "I agree with Bill, we have to find another way."

Pam sighed in frustration, properly chided by her maker, knowing that she had no other choice but to obey.

"Besides," Jason started, pulling out what looked to be some sort of pocket knife, "That won't work anyway, Marine's cast some sort of spell on the whole place, watch."

He threw the pocket knife towards the shop, it stopped mid-air in a flash of light, some sort of orange/yellow glow crackling and pulsing with energy, bouncing the now damaged knife back towards them.

"It goes around the whole damn place," Jason said, his hands on his hips as he looked back at the Moongoddess Emporium.

"Have you been able to reach anybody inside?" Bill asked, if Sookie was in there, she most certainly had her cell phone, right? He pulled out his own phone to try and reach her.

"It won't work. I've tried. There must be something blocking the phones. I've tried Sook and Tara and Lafayette, nothing." Jason shook his head, distracted, looking past Bill, towards Jessica as he spoke. Jessica had said something about giving Jason her blood, that could explain the tension Bill was sensing between them, knowing that she had ended things with Hoyt. _Did Jason have something to do with that?_

"Lafayette is inside as well?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow, "How... interesting."

Bill wasn't sure of what to make of Eric's comment, but they had to come up with a better plan. Maybe they could get Marnie or Antonia or whoever it was to negotiate with them, they couldn't stay in there forever.

"We need to find a way to disable it," Bill said as he stepped towards Eric and Pam. Jason moved off towards Jessica as Bill spoke. "We can't use explosives, not with Sookie inside. Although with this shield up, it might not make a difference anyway."

Bill was at a loss at what they could do with the witch's shield in place. They couldn't get into the shop, they couldn't get anything through it. What they really needed was another witch, but the only person Bill knew of that could potentially have some abilities when it came to witchcraft was Lafayette and the man he had been dating. Katerina had reported that Lafayette had helped to raise the bird from the dead, that the magic seemed to really work once he joined the circle. He only hoped that Lafayette would be on their side and not the side of the witch, but of course, they had no way of communicating with anybody on the inside. Bill tried to keep his frustration contained. He needed a clear head to come up with a plan. It wasn't just vampire lives that were at stake, it was Sookie's as well.

Bill had put his life on the line for her in the past, and no matter what happened between them, that hadn't changed. His face was one of grim determination as he turned to Eric, hoping his thousand year old sheriff would be able to help him come up with a new plan.

Eric opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get a word out, Bill was slammed up against the side of a building, hands around his throat. Bill's fangs came out as soon as he was attacked, it was one of his missing sheriffs, as empty and completely controlled as Eric had been. He could hear Eric struggling with the other sheriff as Bill freed himself from his grasp. He had the sheriff beneath him on the ground, but he wouldn't let up, he was fighting against Bill, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold him down. With an assist from Jessica, who tossed him a makeshift stake from the van, he brought the true death to yet another of his sheriffs.

Eric had the final sheriff pinned to the ground. Bill approached, hoping he could get some useful information from this vampire. Perhaps he could even find away to break the spell over her, there had been enough death already. Bill's anger and frustration was reaching his breaking point.

"Antonia! Show your face, Witch! Hiding behind magic does not become you," Bill yelled from where he stood, his foot pressing down on the back of the spelled sheriff. He was going to end this, no matter what it takes.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie didn't know what else to do. She was trying her hardest to convince Marnie that she was the one with the power, and the one who could end this. She didn't know if it was working, but at least she wasn't hurting anyone else at the moment. She had become furious when the vampires had arrived outside, which made Sookie even more afraid for her friends stuck inside with her and also for the vampires outside. She might not be happy with Bill's plan to blow up her friends, but she still cared about him. She didn't want anybody to get hurt. She heard yelling outside. Was that Bill? Could this be their chance? Sookie turned towards Marnie.<p>

"Marnie, they will listen if you just talk to them, we can negotiate and nobody has to get hurt."

Marnie looked back at her with her dark eyes, she seemed to be thinking about Sookie's idea. She smiled at Sookie, although it wasn't a pleasant smile, it sent shivers down her spine. "Okay, let's... negotiate."

Marnie pulled her jacket on as she started towards the front door. "They seem to like you, will you join me?" she asked Sookie.

Sookie didn't hesitate, she knew they could find a way to work this out where nobody had to get hurt. She took the lead, walking out in front of Marnie. She was shocked by what she saw on the street. Bill and Eric were standing just near the sidewalk across the street. Bill had another what Sookie assumed was a vampire pinned beneath his foot, a rifle of some kind slung over his shoulder. He was clad in head to toe black, with chunky boots and some sort of old style military inspired jacket. Eric was also wearing black, as were Pam and Jessica who were standing just off to the side, and was that... Jason? He was standing next to Jess. At least he was okay, Sookie had been worried about him since she disappeared into the shop with Tara and Lafayette.

Tara and Holly had almost escaped earlier, they had been so close, but Marnie somehow transported them back inside pulling Sookie and Lafayette with them. It had been a frightening afternoon, Marnie going so far as to stab and kill one of the other wiccans who just wanted to go home. This woman was off her rocker, but Sookie tried her hardest to calm things down. Lafayette and Jesus were up to something, so if she could stall things long enough, maybe they would come through, and no one else would have to die.

"Bill, Marnie's coming outside, she wants to negotiate." Sookie said as she stepped more fully into the street.

Bill gave a curt nod in her direction as Marnie stepped outside. The vampire Bill was holding down continued to struggle against him. Marnie took in the scene before her and instead of trying to negotiate, she was again chanting in some strange language. Before Sookie could even object, the vampire had somehow surged up and out from under Bill's foot, fortunately he was faster and stronger, in a blur of motion, the vampire was stuck in midair, like a bug caught in a spider web between the vampires and the shop. There was a crackling of energy, a yellow light almost burning through the vampire. There was a splatter of vampire goo hanging in the air and then there was nothing left, as if she had been burned away completely.

Sookie stepped back during all of the commotion, it was an amazing sight, yet also disturbing and repulsive. This needed to stop. She looked at Marnie, not sure what else to expect.

"The power of the sun, harnessed," Marnie said, raising her arms up as if in reverence. That creepy smile still on her face. "So, you want to negotiate?"

Bill faced Marnie, his fangs out, "We must end this, you have killed your last vampire," he said, his voice full of anger.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Marnie replied.

"What are you doing? We came out here to negotiate, they will listen." Sookie said to her in a low voice.

"Let the girl go!" Bill exclaimed, "and I know you have other unwilling participants trapped in your shop. Release them."

"Yes, Let the girl go!" Eric added.

"Fine, the girl can go. Her life... in exchange for yours." Marnie said, with an evil grin, "Both of yours. Kill yourselves and I will let the girl go."

"Ha, funny," Pam said, not laughing.

"Don't laugh too hard, you wouldn't want your lips to fall off," Marnie replied, that same smirk on her face.

"What are you doing?" Sookie said frantically, "Make them a real offer, they'll accept it."

"I accept," Bill said without hesitation, "But it will only be me. My life for Sookie's. You will set her free and the others inside. "

"She will be as free as a resurrected bird."

Bill cocked his head at her comment, a strange look on his face.

"And you must stop this sorcery, undo the spells you have cast," He commanded, his shoulders squared at Marnie as he laid down his terms.

"No Bill, you can't." Sookie cried, she couldn't let this happen. She would not let Bill die for her, none of them were going to die. "Marnie, don't do this, it's not worth it. If you won't negotiate for real, let's just go back inside."

"I don't know if you are in the position to be making demands, Vampire," Marnie said, ignoring Sookie's pleas.

"Your life for hers, that is all I will agree to. My spells have been cast for a reason." Marnie said, glancing towards Pam with what Sookie was thinking of as her creepy b!tch smile. She was taunting Pam and Sookie could see it was working, irritation radiated off of Pam.

Marnie then looked towards Bill expectantly as she asked, "Well, what's it going to be?"

Bill looked at Sookie then, before responding to Marnie's limited offer, she could see the hurt in his eyes, the regret but she could also see his love. It seemed as if he was really going to do it. Even if he couldn't stop the witch, he was willing to die just to save her. Sookie's eyes filled with tears. This couldn't happen. Sookie moved towards Marnie, ready to grab her and push her inside. But before she could take more than a step, she heard yelling.

"F*ck this, I'm not going to rot for eternity because of some STUPID WITCH!" Pam blurred towards the van as she yelled, reaching for something, something big.

"Pam, no!" Bill and

"Pam, I forbid you!" Eric yelled at her in unison.

But they were too late. She had already fired the large weapon. Sookie shielded her face as a fireball came towards her, stopping in mid air, blocked by the force field Marnie had created.

Sookie could see that all four of the vampires had been knocked back by the blast, but they were all still in one piece. Marnie quickly hustled her back inside where Tara, Holly and the others had been watching what was happening.

"There is just no negotiating with those monsters." Marnie said, exasperated as she walked farther into the shop. _This could have been over if you weren't so crazy!_ Sookie thought to herself as she followed Marnie. Now what were they going to do? Although coming to some sort of deal was a farfetched idea, it could have worked.

As Sookie glanced around the room, she noticed Lafayette and Jesus were still missing, she hoped they were able to come up with some sort of plan. Sookie knew Jesus had some kind of powers, she had seen it when he'd made his way through that crazy barrier and then he had said something about Lafayette being a medium, whatever that means. Which is how he saw the Spanish spirit get sucked back into Marnie. She just wished they could hurry it up already. Sookie was really sick of all of this supernatural stuff.

"They are nothing but a danger to us. Form a circle." Marnie demanded. Nobody moved, they just looked around at each other. Sookie could hear their fear, their doubt, they were going to give in to avoid dying. Slowly, the stepped together, joining hands in a large circle.

Sookie stood back, not moving with her arms crossed over her chest. She may be a prisoner, but she wasn't going to help Marnie hurt people that she loved. Marnie saw that she wasn't falling in line and she approached Sookie, her eyes empty, ominous.

"I don't want anybody else to die," Marnie said as she came to stand in front of Sookie. "Do you? ... Nobody else has to die."

For such a simple question, it was fraught with meaning. She was threatening Sookie, threatening everyone left in the shop. Sookie felt as if she had no choice. She didn't want anybody else to get hurt because of her stubbornness. She slowly stepped forward, holding out her hands for Tara and Holly. Marnie took her place in the circle and began chanting. Sookie wasn't sure if it was doing anything, but she could feel an energy in the air around them. What was this spell doing? Please let Bill be okay was the thought foremost on her mind.

_"Oh my god, they're all gonna fry!"_ a voice was suddenly in Sookie's head, it sounded like... it was Jason. _"We gotta stop this. I can't hold on."_

Now Sookie was really worried, what was happening outside... what did Jason mean? How could she possibly help them when she was stuck inside? Sookie's emotions were at war, she was trying to stay calm on the outside, but she was so afraid. Afraid for herself and her friends, afraid for Bill and Jessica... and maybe even a little bit for Eric and Pam.

_"Sook, do somethin!"_ she heard Jason loud and clear, she could practically feel the fear in his thoughts. "_You gotta stop this!" _

Sookie was feeling that energy in the air even more, and a heat building in her hands. She had to do something, but she didn't know what, all she could think about was Bill, she couldn't lose him, even if they weren't together, she couldn't handle anything happening to him. That's when it happened, that lightning thing, it came out of both of her hands, traveled it's way around the circle and sent everybody flying. The spell was broken, Sookie just hoped it wasn't too late.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Eric almost fell when the force pulling him towards the barrier disappeared. It was there one second, and gone the next. It was like being stuck in a giant magnet, drawing him towards the sun spell cast around the shop. It had stopped just in time... he and Pam had been dangerously close to the makeshift sun barrier. He looked over at Pam, glad to see that she remained unharmed, but his frustration with her earlier actions was bubbling just under the surface. How could she be so stupid? They could not risk Sookie. As much as he simply wanted to own her, to f*ck her, there were other forces at work as well, and it would not serve him well should something happen to her.

"Eric, I'm sorry..." She approached him, she knew he was not happy with her, not that he tried very hard to hide his anger. "I knew it wouldn't hit her, she's fine, everybody is fine."

"You disobeyed me," He said, calmly, quietly meeting her eyes." You also disobeyed the King."

"The king? Since when do you care about kings?" She shot back at him, holding his gaze steady. This was part of why he loved her, she wasn't afraid to stand up to him, to have a mind of her own. But this was not a moment when he wanted to be questioned.

"Do you have any idea what you could have cost me? Cost us?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper, intense with anger. He glanced towards Bill who seemed to be focused on whatever Jessica and Jason were saying.

Pam stared back at him, confusion crossing her face. "What... what are you talking about?"

"Not now. You should go." he said coldly. Which only served to make her more confused.

"Go? But what about... we need to stop these witches." she said, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I am not pleased with you right now. You should go." he said again, meeting her eyes briefly before turning to walk away. He knew it hurt her, but he was angry. The was a much larger picture beyond what was happening with these witches, and Sookie could be a powerful weapon in what was yet to come. Pam compromising that just because she was having a bad day was unacceptable. He heard her speed off into the night as he walked towards Bill.

Bill, who had surprised him yet again. Eric did not like this feeling of near respect that he had been developing for Bill Compton. When Marnie had demanded they kill themselves to save Sookie, he had been almost tempted to agree. In addition to her usefulness, Sookie had become... something to him, although he wasn't quite sure how to categorize it. But he didn't have to agree, Bill had volunteered himself and negotiated for not only Sookie's life but to also spare Eric and the other humans inside the shop. Although Bill's attempt to save the humans wasn't surprising, the fact that he tried to keep Eric out of the deal had been quite a shock.

Was Bill really trying to be a king and put his vampire subjects before himself? Or was this another manipulation, an attempt to make Sookie reconsider ending her relationship with Bill? Eric wasn't too sure, although he had to admit that either option was worthy of a small amount of his respect.

"Sookie!" Bill shouted, pacing at the edge of the barrier.

"What is it?" Jason asked, now recovered from the blast that had served to disfigure him significantly. The only remnants of the explosion remained by way of his scorched clothing.

"I can feel her fear, they're hurting her." Bill's fangs were full out as he glared towards the shop, as if he was trying to blow a hole in the barrier with his mind.

Eric could feel it too, a growing fear and pain. Fear that belonged to Sookie. He hadn't felt this helpless in a very, very long time and he didn't like it. Eric wished he had disobeyed the current AVL line about not hurting humans and just killed the witch when he first attacked her. He was skilled enough that he could have kept it from becoming public knowledge, although he was certain that Bill would have used it against him. He may be feeling a smidgen more respect for Bill Compton, but he doubted it would last. And they certainly would never be able to trust each other.

As he moved towards Bill, something happened, he could feel the air change around them. The subtle energy that had been surrounding them, that Eric had guessed was coming from the force field spell was suddenly gone as a golden light shimmered around the shop and disappeared. Sookie's extreme fear had also subsided. He met Bill's gaze, they both knew what had happened.

"The shield is gone," was all Bill said before vanishing into the Moongoddess Emporium, Eric at his heels.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

In the office at Fangtasia, Pam felt a sudden strange feeling flowing through her, shooting pains like she had never felt before. She screamed before she collapsed to the floor, blood flowing from her eyes, her nose, her ears. Ginger, who had been watching from the doorway, could only do what she does best. She screamed and screamed as Pam lay even more lifeless on the floor.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Bill, don't shoot. They're innocent. They were being held hostage by Marnie. I swear it!" Sookie said frantically, surprised, but also not surprised by Bill and Eric's sudden entrance. Bill was wielding an automatic weapon of some kind, and he looked ready to use it. Up close, he was quite the picture in all black, especially now, after the blast had singed and burned several areas of his clothing. She was shocked by the look on his face, it was so feral, almost inhuman. She had seen him angry and upset before, but this seemed even more than that. Although after everything Marnie had done, she couldn't really blame him for being mad.

Jesus and Lafayette had somehow broken the spells, and it was just in time. Sookie had been so frightened. Surrounded by fire, with no way to escape. Wondering why her life was in danger yet again. She really had to stop getting involved with all of this supernatural stuff. But then, the flames disappeared and Marnie seemed to be disoriented as Jesus and Lafayette came out of wherever they had been working. Within seconds, Bill and Eric had appeared.

"Just Marnie," he said, almost a growl as he leveled the gun in her direction. The other people in the wicca shop had all separated to the side, leaving Marnie standing alone with Roy in the center of the room.

"I don't think so," Roy said stepping in front of Marnie trying to be all tough, "If you want to get to her, you'll have to go through me."

His heart was ripped from his chest, Sookie had to close her eyes. It had happened so fast. He had barely finished speaking before Eric was standing in front of him. His heart quivering his hand as Roy fell silently to the floor. She opened them again as she heard Roy's body fall. Although she had found the small man annoying and noticed that he seemed to be pushing Marnie to go even farther in all of this, she certainly didn't wish him to die. Eric held the heart right in Marnie's face, doing something to it with his other hand before, _oh gross_, Sookie thought, wanting to look away but captivated by how disturbing it is to see a man, well a vampire, drink from a human heart like it was some kind of juice box. He turned away from Marnie then, tossing the heart over his shoulder to land at Marnie's feet as he walked towards Bill.

He made eye contact with Bill as he licked his fingers as if he was enjoying a good meal, Bill nodded his head at Eric with... was that approval? _How could Bill approve of that kind of treatment of a human? _Sookie questioned. _Where was the humanity in ripping out someone's heart?_ Before she could think to say anything, Bill again raised the gun, ready to fire. A snarl on his face, made even more menacing by his fangs.

"No one lives forever! Not even you!" Marnie cried out, just before Bill pulled the trigger. The bullets pushed her back a step as they hit her in the chest. A final shot hit her square in the forehead and she fell to the ground. Sookie gasped, stepping back. She was simultaneously appalled at another death, and also ashamed to admit that she was sort of glad Marnie was dead. Sookie had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but after being surrounded by fire, and seeing Marnie kill Casey for no reason, having Marnie nearly kill Bill more than once, she had less sympathy for Marnie.

Everyone remained stunned for a few moments before doing or saying anything. Sookie turned away from the bodies towards Tara, Lafayette and Jesus. They all seemed just as shocked, unable to look away from Marnie on the floor. Sookie stepped towards Tara, arms open, embracing her in a tight hug that they both really seemed to need.

"It's okay, Tara, It's over." She held her friend tight, both of them holding back tears. "It's over now."

They pulled away from each other just enough to pull Lafayette into their embrace.

"Can we go home?" Tara whispered as they stood huddled together. Sookie thought that was a wonderful idea.

They pulled apart from each other, but still stood close. Sookie looked over at Bill. He had been kneeling near Marnie, and just stood up as Eric approached him. They were talking about something, although Sookie was too far away to hear what they were saying. Eric glanced briefly in her direction before moving towards the other side of the shop, his face was it's normal blank self. Her eyes again fell on Bill. He was watching Eric, almost as if he was avoiding looking in her direction. Finally, he turned, his eyes just catching hers. She could see the deep blue of his eyes from across the room. How she wished all of this could just be forgotten and she could just lose herself in his eyes.

But she couldn't forget, not all of the things that had happened that they still haven't had a chance to talk about. She also wouldn't be able to forget the look on his face as he killed Marnie. She knew he had killed, and while Marnie wasn't exactly an innocent, it still bothered Sookie. While they had been together, she had worked hard to come to terms with the fact he was a vampire, but she had still struggled with more of the darker aspects of his nature. He just stared back at her for a moment, she had trouble reading his face. She could see guilt but it was mixed with other things that she couldn't decipher. He dropped his gaze before turning away from her and walking back towards Eric.

Sookie wasn't sure what to do. A part of her really wanted and needed to talk to him. To talk to him about tonight, how he was willing to die for her, how he could so easily kill, for her and her friends and the vampires of Louisiana, but also to talk to him about what had happened between them during the past few days. If they actually got to talking, she might even be ready to talk about what had happened before she disappeared. But that required actually finding time to spend alone with each other. The other part of Sookie just wanted to go, she wanted this night to be over and she didn't want to think about Bill or vampires or witches or any of it. It was too much, too much death, too much anger, too many emotions.

Since it looked like Bill was in no hurry to talk to her either, she turned back towards Tara and Lafayette and Jesus.

"Can we get out of here?" she said, looking into Tara's warm brown eyes. Tara nodded in understanding. An understanding that it was more than just tonight that was driving Sookie's need to go.

"We can, let's go," Tara said, grabbing her hand with her uninjured one. They walked towards the front door hand in hand with Lafayette and Jesus following just behind. They stepped out into the cool night air, Tara letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Sookie! Wait," she heard a voice calling from behind her. Bill's voice. Sookie turned back, but before she could speak, Tara stepped in front of her.

"What do you want? We're going home." Tara said, with an edge to her voice.

"I need to speak to Sookie. It will just take a moment." He said quietly. Looking over Tara's shoulder into Sookie's eyes. She could plainly see his sorrow in those blue, blue eyes and she could hear it in his voice.

"It's okay Tara, just give us a minute." She put her hand on Tara's shoulder in reassurance.

"Okay, but we'll be just over there," She nodded towards the cars parked along the side street. Sookie nodded before turning back to meet Bill's gaze.

"What do you want, Bill?" Sookie said, her words coming out much sharper then she intended. She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. Sookie was torn, what had happened with her and Bill while he had amnesia had been wonderful, but tonight was a very harsh reminder of the true nature of vampires. A true nature that would always be a part of Bill, no matter what memories he had.

"Just, I know, um..." He hesitated, he almost reached for her, as if to grab her hands, but he stopped, although not so quick that she didn't notice. He pulled his hands back to his sides, standing straight, almost like a statue before speaking again.

"We need to talk, Sookie. About a lot of things. And I know tonight just added to the things we need to talk about, and I can't really talk to you now. But I was wondering if..." He hesitated again, looking around, back at the shop, down the street, anywhere but Sookie.

"Wondering what, Bill?" She asked, this time her tone much softer. She felt almost hopeful, he was right in that they had a lot of things they needed to talk about. She had a lot of things she needed to figure out.

"I was wondering if I could come and visit with you so we could talk. Sometime, maybe in the next couple of nights?" he asked, meeting her eyes, she could see a glimmer of hope as she stared back at him. A chance to talk would probably be a good thing, and having a night or two on her own before she had to face him would probably also be a good thing.

"I think that would be fine, Bill." She said, nodding her head as she spoke. They hadn't had much chance to talk, even about everything that had happened what felt like so long ago with Russell and Lorena. In the back of that van. Sure they had glossed over it, and almost found their way back together before Eric spilled Bill's secrets. Secrets that Sookie was finally ready for an explanation of. But they hadn't really dealt with it. Well, maybe Bill had dealt with it while she was missing, but Sookie sure as heck hadn't had much chance to really make sense of everything that had happened. She knew she loved Bill, but she didn't know if she could ever trust him.

She often felt like her life had become a whirlwind since Bill had walked into Merlotte's that night… at times it had been a wonderful whirlwind of love and new and amazing experiences, but it had quickly turned into danger and pain and loss. She would like for everything to just stop for awhile. Sookie hoped this was her chance. She had been staring into Bill's eyes while she thought about their past. He didn't say anything, he didn't move, he just looked back at her, as if they were both locked in a trance.

Bill was the first to move, his gaze dropped to what she guessed was her lips, causing her to reflexively dart her tongue out to lick them. He touched her then, just a gentle touch of his fingers on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Sookie." He dropped his hand, his eyes once again meeting hers.

"Goodnight, Bill." She replied before turning towards where Tara was waiting for her at the car. She fought the urge to glance back at him, just to see if he was still standing there.

"Ready?" Tara asked as she approached.

"Ready." Sookie told her with a small smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill rose from his days rest more refreshed than he had been in days, probably because for the first time he hadn't been covered in silver as he slept. He was also full of a nervous kind of energy. Now that the witch was gone, all he could think about was Sookie. He wanted to rush to her house, to pull her into his arms and just kiss the hell out of her, talking be damned. But he knew he had to restrain himself. They had a lot of things to talk about, and he should actually probably give her more than a mere day to sort through everything that had happened if he wanted their conversation to go somewhere.<p>

It had been almost torture watching her walk away last night, but he knew he had to let her go. He had business to attend to in cleaning up the mess the witch had left behind, and she seemed to be almost in shock. He was thankful that she had Tara there to lean on, he had seen first hand how they were as close as sisters, and he knew Sookie needed someone in her life that didn't want anything from her, she needed family.

Bill hated that she had to watch him kill Marnie, although he didn't regret for one second that he had killed her. He knew Sookie always struggled with the fact that vampires did not always share the same values as humans, and while he tried his best to retain his humanity, it didn't always work out that way, and could not always work out that way. Her kind nature, the need to help others and do what's right was part of what drew him to her. This was a woman willing to risk her life to save an untamed vampire she just met. He should have known that night that he was a goner, that his heart would be forever lost to this woman.

Bill had barely made it home before dawn, falling to rest in the clothes he had worn that night to the Moongoddess Emporium, sans his now burned jacket. Eric had accompanied him to his home for the day, knowing that Nan would likely be making an appearance to reprimand them after what had happened at the tolerance rally, and now with the witch. They needed to come up with a plan to avoid the true deaths she had promised them all before leaving the day before. Bill made his way to his office, his black jeans and black henley would do for his conversation with Eric.

As Bill pushed open the office door, he could sense something wasn't quite right. He realized too late that he didn't hear the normal sounds of his assorted human guards roaming about his property. Had he been paying attention, as opposed to distracted with thoughts of Sookie, he could have stayed in his secure resting place and found away to avoid the danger he was about to be thrust into.

The office was empty, but it almost seemed too empty. He moved quickly to his desk, looking for the daily reports that were usually waiting for him when he rose for the day. The desk remained empty, which Bill took as a bad sign. He pulled the gun loaded with silver bullets from his desk drawer, thinking how odd it was that he had been making use of so many guns lately. As a vampire he had had very little use for human weapons, although he had been a skilled hunter during his human life to provide food for his family and of course he had honed his shooting skills even further during the war. He had kept up with the changing technology, as it always paid to be prepared, but he had fired more weapons in the past few days than he had in the last fifty years. He tucked it into the back of his waistband where he could easily reach it as he listened to the sounds of the night.

He counted three separate heartbeats, although two of them sounded to be fading fast. The third was much stronger, and seemed to be moving around outside the house. Bill wasn't sure what he was up against, it was possible there were also vampires on his property, and they would not be so easily given away. He moved from the office stealthily and at high speed towards the first of the two heartbeats.

The sound led him to just inside the backdoor, one of his guards had been seriously wounded, and Bill was just moments too late. He appeared to be the victim of some sort of attack, although he was not bitten, he had been stabbed multiple times. Bill could still hear the third person still moving around outside in his front yard, hopefully they would remain occupied enough for Bill to figure out what was going on. Bill no longer heard the second fading heartbeat from earlier, his frustration rising as he figured that he had lost yet another of his staff.

Bill had become quite close to many of his staff, well as close as you would expect between a vampire and his employees. But they had been a welcome distraction in his home when Sookie had vanished. He knew their families would be well compensated, and they were, of course, aware of the dangers of this job, but Bill still did not take senseless death lightly. Whoever was doing this was going to pay.

Bill's next step was to find Eric, perhaps the two of them combined could overcome whoever had attacked Bill's home. The elation Bill had felt as he woke was now replaced with an overwhelming dread. He had thought the witch problem was solved after the death of Marnie, but whatever was happening right now had a distinct supernatural vibe to it. The house did not smell of were or other shifter, although Bill did pick up a scent he found familiar as he made his way back to the front of his house. It was a human scent that he recognized... Sookie's friend, Lafayette. Bill was sure he had never been to Bill's house, _what on earth is going on?_

Bill was surprised that Eric had not yet arose from his days rest. As an older vampire, he should require much less rest than Bill, and he should have been up as soon as the sun went down. Bill once again listened for what was possibly Lafayette and heard not only the sounds of a human, but also what sounded like wood breaking and being tossed around. Whatever was happening out there wasn't good. Bill quickly moved downstairs to the light tight area near the holding cells where Eric was spending the day. He was shocked to find the bed empty. _If Eric wasn't down here, where else could he be?_

In seconds Bill was up on the second floor, making his way to the doors out onto the balcony. He had passed the bodies of a pair of his guards who had been outside his master suite. Bill was thankful that he had the foresight to maintain a more hidden resting place, as it looked like his bedroom was one of the first places his attackers had looked for him. He stepped out onto the balcony using all of his vampire skills to move soundlessly. He held back a gasp as he looked out onto his lawn from the shadows of the balcony.

It _was_ Lafayette, in some sort of ceremonial gown. But that wasn't what had surprised Bill. It was Eric. He was chained with silver to a stake erected in Bill's front yard, some sort of pyre. The wood breaking that Bill had heard was Lafayette working some kind of magic to rip the wooden shutters and adornments from Bill's house to use for kindling below Eric. This had to have something to do with the witch, Lafayette was here to burn them at the stake, just as Antonia had burned.

Now Bill really needed to come up with a plan. He still wondered what was behind this, Lafayette seemed relieved to be out of there last night, and although Bill knew he was no fan of vampires, he didn't seem out for vengeance. _Could this be another possession?_ He was torn, as he could very easily kill Lafayette before he even knew what hit him, but if he was truly under the effect of some sort of spell or possession, Bill would be taking another innocent life. Not to mention how Sookie would feel should Bill injure one of her close friends. Bill was curious as to how Eric was captured, he must have been sure that this was all over, just like Bill had been and gotten caught by surprise.

Bill knew he didn't have long before Lafayette once again began searching for him, to add him to the fire. Bill's plan was a simple one, he could jump from the balcony silently, and if he approached quickly enough, he could incapacitate Lafayette without killing him and buy he and Eric a little more time. He watched Lafayette work for a few moments, following his pattern so he could give himself the best chance of being successful. He was amazed by the power Lafayette seemed to now be wielding. Bill was tempted to go back to his office to get his cell phone, to warn Sookie, but he was out of time. Lafayette seemed to be almost finished building his fire and Bill had a hunch that hunting Bill down was going to be the next thing on his agenda.

He landed silently on the grass along the side of the house, waiting for Lafayette's back to be turned. Eric hadn't seemed to notice his presence either, which was a good sign considering his supernatural hearing. _Please let this work_, he thought to himself as he crept closer. Lafayette turned and Bill was off. He put all of his energy into moving and was to Lafayette in less than a second, but he couldn't reach him.

Something pushed Bill back, all of his speed was thrown back at him and he landed roughly on the yard. Lafayette turned slowly, laughing an evil laugh as Bill was stunned on the lawn. Bill tried to attack again, but he was useless, he was unable to move. Something was keeping him on the ground. He swore at himself in his head, he should have taken more time, he should have anticipated that if this was witchcraft it wouldn't be quite so easy.

"Why are you doing this?" Bill asked, struggling against his invisible restraints.

"I think it's only fair. You took my life, now I will take yours." Lafayette's face a blank mask. Bill was now certain that this was not Lafayette's doing.

"Marnie?" he asked.

"Now, it's time for you to join your friend. Up you go." Lafayette's body laughed and waved his hands in the air.

Bill was able to stand up, but had no control over his body or where his legs took him. It was a surreal feeling. He pulled his shirt off against his own will and found himself next to Eric up on the stake. Silver chains were wrapped across his chest and bound his hands with Eric's hands. The burn of the silver was almost a familiar feeling after the days spent under silver. _What are we going to do now?_ Bill wondered as they stood trapped.

Lafayette laughed again as Bill was secured next to Eric, "As they say, payback is a b!tch."

"Any idea how to get us out of this one your majesty?" Eric said, sounding almost bored, as Lafayette walked out of earshot.

"You could summon Pam," Bill replied, not really meaning it, since neither one of them would be willing to put their progeny at risk.

"You could summon Jessica," Eric said. Bill rolled his eyes, leaning back against the pole that separated them. "Oh, so you'd sacrifice my progeny but not your own... how very un-kingly of you."

"How did you manage to get stuck up here anyway? I wouldn't think a 'warrior' with your ego would have much trouble with one simple human," Bill asked, annoyed with Eric's attitude and with this whole situation.

Eric didn't respond to Bill's question, not that Bill expected an answer. They seemed to be stuck for now. Bill was out of ideas for the moment, so they waited. Lafayette had moved out of Bill's line of sight, so he wasn't exactly sure what was happening, all he knew was that they weren't on fire... yet.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was riding in the passenger seat of her car as Tara drove like a wild woman. She flipped her phone closed again, disappointed, frustrated, scared. She couldn't get an answer from Bill or Eric. All that Pam knew was that Eric had not come back to Fangtasia the night before. Bill didn't answer his cell and no one answered the phone at his house, which she also found concerning. She was afraid for Bill, but also like Tara, she was afraid for Lafayette. Marnie was definitely going to be after Bill and Eric and they wouldn't hesitate to kill her again, even if that meant sacrificing Lafayette. They had to get there in time.

Holly was in the backseat digging through her purse. "Do ya'll have a mirror or something?" she asked, pulling random things out of her bag.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Sookie asked looking back at her. When Tara showed up at Merlotte's with the news that Jesus had been killed and Lafayette was missing, they all knew what that meant. Marnie was back an had somehow taken control of Lafayette. Holly explained that's what being a medium sort of meant. Their best guess was that she would go after Bill and Eric, so they got on the road to Bill's house with the hopes that they could undo whatever magic Marnie was conjuring up. Holly had said they could use the fact that it was Samhain to their advantage, whatever that meant.

"Goddess, No." Holly responded, "The most I've ever done is some spells praying my boys would stay out of trouble. Ah, here's the salt."

"You keep salt in your purse?" Tara asked, looking at Holly in the rearview mirror. Tara then gave Sookie a WTF look. Sookie knew she was so worried about her cousin, and the shock of finding Jesus had to be weighing heavily on her mind as well.

Sookie's day had started off so well, she and Tara had been able to sleep in and get some much needed rest. Then they were able to have a really good conversation over breakfast. Talking about their hopes for the future, about how they both wanted to grow old side by side as best friends. Daydreams of sitting on the front porch in the sun loving on their grandbabies someday. The hurt over everything with the vampires seemed to be over, at least to a certain degree from Tara's perspective. She had even asked Sookie if she was going to think about trying things again with Bill, and she wasn't asking in a bad judgmental kind of way, just in a friend, tell me about your life kind of way. Sookie was the one who didn't know how to answer that question. She knew she cared about Bill, and couldn't imagine a world without him, but she still wasn't sure if they could be together after everything that had happened.

She had told Tara that they had made plans to sit down and talk sometime soon, and she would have to see after that. Tara told her that she would be there for her, to talk to whenever she needed her. It was a great feeling, having her best friend back without all of the drama between them. Sookie had even been able to talk to Sam, and he gave her her job back without any argument, in fact he was the apologetic one. It had been a day of re-establishing friendships, and had Sookie cruising on a wave of happiness for awhile. Even Alcide's visit had made her smile. But Sookie should have known better, she couldn't have a day going that great without something crazy coming along and messing it up.

They pulled into Bill's driveway, the lights were blazing in the house, but something seemed different... the shutters were missing... they climbed out of the car, and that's when Sookie saw it, in the yard towards the cemetery. It was a pyre waiting to be lit on fire with, _was that Bill and Eric?_ tied to a stake in the center with silver chains. _Oh my god, she was going to burn them! _Sookie ran towards them with Tara and Holly on her heels. She was brought up short when Lafayette stepped out in front of the pyre.

"Well, ladies, as your friend Lafayette would say, what goes around, comes around, b!tches." He said, hands on his hips, wearing some sort of long blue tribal gown.

"Lafayette!" Tara said, fear obvious in her voice. Tara just stared at Lafayette for a moment, "Marnie, please, don't do this."

Sookie knew for sure at that moment that Tara was right. This was not any part of Lafayette, it was all Marnie.

"After all they've done to you, you protect them?" Marnie as Lafayette questioned Tara. Sookie knew there was truth in her words, Tara had suffered more than most at the hands of vampires.

"Killin' Bill and Eric isn't going to make any of that go away," Tara pleaded, Sookie knew Tara was afraid for her cousin and stuck between this witch or potentially very angry vampires that could come after Lafayette.

"Revenge won't bring you peace," Eric said quietly from where he was chained.

Marnie holding hostage over Lafayette's body looked hard at Sookie before turning back towards the vampires.

"There can't be peace... until there is justice... for me, for Antonia. For all the witches you have torture and burned for centuries. All to suppress a magic that is OLDER and more powerful than your very existence." Marnie was yelling by the end of her rant, so focused on the vampires that she didn't seem to notice what Holly was doing. Sookie thought it so strange to hear these words coming out of Lafayette's mouth, it was like some kind of confusing disconnect. Sookie had to do something.

Holly slowly made her way around the fire, pouring a circle of salt as she started some kind of spell. Sookie really hoped this was going to work. She could see the burns on both Bill and Eric from the chains binding them. Bill seemed to catch on to what Holly was doing, and tried to distract Marnie as Sookie felt helpless. She was torn between caring about Lafayette and not wanting him to get hurt in all of this, but she also couldn't stand the thought of that fire being lit.

"Marnie, What will this serve? There are millions of us, and more being made every night... You cannot win." Bill said, holding Marnie's attention.

"I'm already dead, Vampire. Thanks to you. I have nothin' left to lose." Marnie's words served as a warning.

She then spoke in a language Sookie couldn't understand, and with a flourish of her hand, the fire whooshed into a full blaze. _Bill!_ Sookie ran towards the fire, "No!" She screamed, only to be pushed back from the flames as they burned even higher and hotter.

She had enough of this, it needed to stop. Sookie raised her hands, hoping she could make her powers work. It had broken the spells before, maybe it could do it again.

"Sookie! It's still Lafayette!" Tara yelled, trying to stop Sookie.

"I can't just stand here and let them die!" Sookie yelled in return. Summoning all of her fear and anger and worry and channeling it into her hands. She pointed them towards Lafayette, she could feel it working. It starts as warmth, Sookie could see the glow as it reached out towards Lafayette sending him flying away from the fire.

He hit the ground just outside the circle of salt Holly had finished pouring. Sookie couldn't take her eyes off of Lafayette, but it wasn't Lafayette any more, or even Marnie. He looked like some sort of face-painted demon. Sookie was stunned by what she was seeing, the cries of Bill and Eric on the pyre seemed to fade away as she watched Lafayette. Tara seemed to be just as shocked as Sookie. Holly was finally able to snap them both out of it, and it seemed to be not a second too soon. Holly joined hands with Sookie and Tara and they began chanting.

"Spirits who watch over us, friends, family ancestors, guardians of the gate... spirits who watch over us... we call thee forth..." they chanted over and over Sookie and Tara following along with whatever Holly was saying. It seemed to be working. Although the fire still burned, Lafayette or Marnie or whatever it was, was now stuck outside the circle of salt. They kept chanting, calling forth whatever spirits they could. Sookie could hear their agony as Bill and Eric burned.

She looked up then, at Bill, his head thrown back as he cried out in pain, the flames licking up his body.

"Bill! Don't you die on me," She said, barely a whisper. Holding back her tears. _It can't end this way_, she thought. They had so many things they needed to say to each other, things she never told him after everything they had been through. They continued chanting, that's when Sookie noticed that they weren't alone. The cemetery had filled with people. And suddenly, the fire went out. They dropped hands and all they could do was stare towards Lafayette who was talking to another woman, a ghost perhaps?

She was dressed in a long cotton dress, it was old fashioned and dirty, like some kind of under-dress, her dark hair was disheveled, but Lafayette's face had returned to normal as the woman approached him. Sookie could hardly hear what she was saying as they edged closer.

"But I'm not finished yet," Lafayette protested, to whatever the woman had said.

"Oh yes you are!" A booming voice came from beyond Lafayette, a familiar voice, Sookie moved closer.

"Gran!" she couldn't believe her eyes, it was her Gran. She looked as she had just before she died, although more pale. She was wearing the white dressing gown she had on the night she was killed, although it was no longer stained with blood. Sookie couldn't hold back her tears, she missed her Gran so much, she needed her guidance so badly. Sookie watched as Gran advanced on Lafayette, her hand outstretched as she reached down into his mouth, as if to pull out his very soul.

Somehow, Gran was able to pull Marnie's spirit right out of Lafayette as he fell to the ground.

"Lafayette!" Tara cried out as she ran towards Lafayette's lifeless body.

"No," Marnie cried, standing up from where she had been thrown, begging. "I don't want to go, I am not ready, please!"

"I was trapped between worlds, for 400 years. 400 years lost and driven mad by my rage. I do not want that for you," the other woman said. This must be Antonia, the old witch that Bill and Jessica had spoken about.

"But what about what I want? Nobody cares about what I want..." Marnie spoke getting more and more frustrated, talking about how miserable her life had been. How she felt used by the spirits of the dead, how she felt like a freak.

"But that is not who you are anymore," Antonia said, still standing next to Gran. Sookie wanted so badly to run to her, to feel her embrace. Her heart ached with how much she missed her Gran.

"No, that's right, I'm not afraid anymore. I've got real power now," Marnie said, her voice ominous before it began cracking, "Yet you want to take that away from me, you want them to win." Marnie pointed at Bill and Eric, still smoking on the pyre.

Sookie watched as Antonia stepped closer, putting her hands on Marnie's face. "But can't you see? Life is pain. Soon, all you have suffered, your fear, will be gone, you will be at peace. But them..."

"They'll be stuck here, forever..." Marnie finished Antonia's sentence.

"And there is no victory in that," Antonia said, stepping back from Marnie and the smoldering fire. The silence that followed was deafening. Sookie could do nothing but stare, up at Bill and Eric, at her Gran whose back was to Sookie, the spirits lined up in the cemetery. Suddenly, Marnie cried out, a scream filled with frustration and pain.

"That's right honey, let it all out." Gran walked towards Marnie, her arms out, "Cause there's no room for that where we're goin."

"Oh, this f*ckin sucks," Marnie said, shaking her head in defeat.

"Change is hard," Antonia said before grabbing Marnie's hands and walking towards the cemetery. Gran turned to follow them, but Sookie couldn't just let her go, she just couldn't.

"Gran," She said, fighting her tears as she walked towards her. Gran paused, turning towards Sookie. "Please don't go."

"I have to, dear," Gran said in that gentle voice.

"I'm so lost without you, I don't know what to do." Sookie said as a tear escaped down her cheek.

"Yes you do, answers where it always is, in your heart. Being alone ain't nothin' to be afraid of, my Sookie. We're all alone in the end." Gran said, her voice full of wisdom. With a small smile, she turned and walked away from Sookie. Sookie knew there was nothing she could do to make her stay, no matter how she wished it.

Sookie's silent tears became wracking sobs as her Gran disappeared into the fog of the cemetery. Sookie still wasn't sure what Gran had meant. She knew what she felt in her heart, what she felt for Bill, but she also still had all of her fears and doubts and insecurities. She loved him, but there had been so many secrets and so much death. She didn't want to be alone, but maybe her Gran was right.

"Lafayette? Lafayette, can you hear me?" Tara's voice pulled Sookie from her thoughts. She turned to see Tara cradling Lafayette in her arms, he was out cold. "B!tch, talk to me!"

Tara was yelling at him as Sookie kneeled beside them both. Lafayette moved then, his head slowly lifted, his eyes blinking open, confusion all over his face. "You're okay Lafayette."

Holly moved towards them as well, as they all watched Lafayette come awake, hoping he was really okay.

"Excuse me," Eric's voice rang out, annoyance clear as he spoke, "We're feeling a bit crispy up here."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill was beyond glad to finally be free of the silver chains. If he never had to look at another item of silver again in his life, it wouldn't be too soon. The fire was also an experience he would not like to repeat again either. He had worried that it was going to be the true death for him and Eric, especially once the fire had been lit. Few things could cause the true death, but fire was most definitely one of them. His own agony was only made worse by the fact that Sookie was going to have to watch him die. Or at least he had thought she was going to have to watch him die, for the second time in just a few short days. But she had once again saved his life.

Although Bill knew he had also saved her life more than once, she usually ended up in danger because of him. Had he never walked into her life that night, perhaps she would not have suffered through so much, although, if he hadn't done it, he was certain Sophie Anne would have sent someone else. Someone who would have seen her as nothing more than an acquisition. But he still couldn't help the guilt he felt about everything he had put her through. He also couldn't help how much he loved her, ached for her, needed her in his life somehow.

Sookie and Holly, who Bill had met once before at Merlotte's, helped unchain him and Eric once they had made sure Lafayette was going to be okay. They both had been burned quite badly by the fire, barely having enough clothes left for some modesty. Bill was healing already, he could feel it, but it was a very slow and painful process. What he needed was some blood, and he had no doubt that Eric was feeling the same way.

"Thank you, Sookie," he said quietly as she freed him, meeting her eyes briefly. Seeing the tears still glistening in them, he had to look away or risk doing something... inappropriate, like pulling her into his burnt and bloody arms. He knew how much her Gran had meant to her, and he could only imagine how seeing her had destroyed her emotions. He could feel her melancholy through their bond, a heaviness that weighed him down too. She just nodded at him, and he in turn tilted his head towards his house, a silent communication. She gave another small nod before turning back towards Lafayette.

He and Eric walked slowly towards the house, the pain an irritation, Bill knew he had no remaining human staff on his property, but he had a stock of donor blood that would do them both some good. They could also each use some new clothes too. Eric remained silent as they walked. After his... request for help down from the pyre, he had been unusually quiet. Which only made Bill curious, if not mildly concerned. He and Eric had managed to come to an understanding of sorts, but Bill had no delusions of it lasting. Eric had spent the day at Bill's in anticipation of a visit from Nan sometime tonight, Bill just hoped she would arrive much, much later than expected.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie pushed open Bill's front door slowly, not quite sure what to expect. After everything that had happened in the yard, she didn't know what kind of mood she was going to find Bill and Eric in. She had helped Tara make sure that Lafayette was okay, and they had taken her car over to Sookie's house to get him settled in. They were both going to stay with Sookie for awhile, nobody wanted to be alone and Lafayette couldn't go back to his house yet. He was more than traumatized after what had happened. All he would say was that it was his fault, that he was the one that killed Jesus. Not that Sookie or Tara believed that for a second. They both knew that it was Marnie's fault. Although Sookie was curious about the strange face they had seen take over Lafayette, she knew this was not the right time to ask. His mind was filled with regret and pain and Sookie was having a hard time blocking it out.<p>

She thanked Holly profusely for her help, they wouldn't have stood a chance without out her spell casting abilities. She was also ready to head home, so Sookie bid her farewell before going into Bill's house. She wasn't sure what she was going to find inside. She had seen the bodies of several humans, Bill's guards she assumed, when they had arrived. She was so glad that Bill had not met the same fate. She had dealt with the thought of losing him too many times lately, and she wasn't liking it. Seeing her Gran had also added a whole new dimension to her confusion. She was still trying to make sense of what she had said.

She told Sookie to look in her heart, yet also told her that it was okay to be alone. Sookie had no idea what that meant. Or maybe she did. Bill was of course in her heart, despite everything that had happened, but she still had doubts about trusting him, about what his position as King could mean for any kind of possible relationship, and about the things she had seen him do. She had always struggled with his vampire nature, and how easily he could take a human life, but knowing about it and seeing it first hand were very different things.

Sookie was so confused and frustrated and sad and just a mess emotionally. She had so many thoughts and feelings she needed to sort through. She felt like she hadn't had any time to herself since her return from fae... and that was a whole different issue she hadn't even gone near thinking about. She wished her Gran hadn't needed to leave, she wanted one of her comforting hugs, her warmth, her love. Sookie had been forced to go through so much since losing her Gran, when she was the one person she really needed to talk everything through with.

"Bill?" Sookie asked as she stepped into the foyer. Nothing looked out of place, but it felt that way, it felt empty somehow. Sookie was still shocked by the changes that had taken place in Bill's house during the time she had been missing. It was really a mansion now, with fresh paint and new furniture. It was so modern, although she did admit that it still felt like Bill, just a shiny, more modern Bill. He had chosen to leave a few antique pieces scattered amongst the new that really completed the picture. Although Sookie had been distracted when she first visited Bill's remodeled house, and her mistaken entry into his bedroom had caused her even further distraction, she did not fail to notice that his classic four poster bed was gone. That thought made her a bit sad, she had loved that bed... and the memories they had made together in it. _Stop thinking about his bedroom_! she thought to herself as she stepped further into the house, looking first into the living room and then the office, seeing no one.

"Sookie," a smooth, seductive voice came from beneath the stairs as the hidden door swung open. Sookie was surprised to see Eric pushing the door open. _What was he doing in Bill's hidey hole?_ She walked closer to him, seeing that she was wrong. Not only had the house gotten a makeover, but it also seemed that Bill had put in some kind of lower level. She could see the stairs behind Eric as she approached him, more curious about this new area in Bill's house than what Eric had to say.

"Eric," She responded, not really sure what else to say. He still remained not the person she wanted to talk to. He had managed to find new clothes, his typical clothes, black and more black. She could still see a few burn marks on his arms and face, but he looked much better than when he had been on the fire. He held a glass in his hand, filled with red liquid that looked like blood. She had seen how poor a substitute Tru Blood was for healing, so this must be the real thing. She didn't really want to think about what that meant. "Where's Bill?"

"The king is... recovering I would assume. Would you like to assist in my recovery?" He asked, leering at her, his fangs clicking into place. She stepped back as he leaned towards her.

"Eric." A sharp voice came from upstairs. Bill's voice. At his name, Eric stepped back from Sookie, all of his leering menace gone, his face now a blank mask, fangs retracted. Sookie looked up at Bill, he stood on the landing on the stairs, his face hard and unhappy. Although he looked dangerous, Sookie couldn't help the way her heart skipped when she saw him.

Like Eric, he had healed significantly since they had pulled him down from the fire, but he still had lingering burns and marks on his face and his arms. She moved around to the front of the stairs as he came down to her. He had changed into worn jeans and a plain black t-shirt that was just tight enough to show off his sculpted arms and chest. She supposed putting on too much clothing while still healing from the burns was probably uncomfortable. She was surprised to see he was also barefoot, but seeing the healing marks on his feet, she understood. He looked almost like the Bill that had spent those days with her at her house. Although the look on his face was much more the normal serious Bill.

"Sookie, are you okay?" He asked, his face softening as he met her at the bottom of the stairs. "Is Lafayette okay?"

"Um, yeah. He's okay, Tara is taking him over to the house." She stood in front of him, not sure what to do, fighting the urge to fidget.

"Ooh, concern for the one who almost killed us, how sweet," Eric intoned sarcastically from where he was leaning against the wall behind them. He lifted the glass to his lips with a sneer on his face.

"It wasn't him, you know that," She said quickly, a sudden fear rising in her for Lafayette as she turned from Eric to Bill. He had been through so much, he didn't need more danger, "Right Bill? You know that wasn't Lafayette."

"Of course Sookie. Eric is just angry that his favorite pants got ruined," Bill said, laying a reassuring hand on Sookie's shoulder before shooting another caustic glance in Eric's direction. "Sheriff Northman, don't you have things to do at the moment?"

"Not that I can think of off hand, your Majesty." Eric replied, firmly planted against the wall. Appearing to take pleasure in irritating Bill.

"Well, you need to think harder," Bill said, nodding towards the door under the stairs.

"Perhaps I could use a refill," Eric said, looking at his nearly empty glass, before turning towards the hidden stairs, "Unless Sookie is offering."

"Eric, Go." Bill said with more authority in his tone than Sookie had ever heard him use before. But it worked, with that simple statement, Eric disappeared beneath the stairs.

Bill looked at Sookie then, uncertainty clear on his face. He had pulled his hand away shortly after touching her shoulder, but it was as if he wanted to reach for her again. Instead he turned towards the living room.

"Would you like to sit? Unfortunately, I don't think we're going to have much time. I don't believe Eric will cooperate for long." He held out his arm, gesturing for her to proceed him into the living room.

Sookie was glad it was only her and Bill, although she wasn't sure what she was going to say, and she was really not sure about what she wanted to happen between them. She sat on the small couch as he closed the doors and turned to her.

"Sookie, I... " He hesitated, still standing at the door, "You saved my life."

"It was my turn," She said with a shrug, knowing that he would have done the same for her.

"Sookie," he said. Said in that way that sent tingles down her spine as he stepped towards her. He sat on the couch next to her, turned to face her, she could look into his eyes, the clear, bold blue they had always been. "You have saved me in more ways than you know, and I hate that I keep putting you in that situation."

"Bill, you know you've saved me too," She said, reaching for his hands, just wanting to touch him. Needing the comfort of his touch, knowing now what she needed to do, and hating it.

"What happened when I lost my memories, that was... Sookie, I can never thank you for how you helped me. But I know it couldn't have been easy for you, after what happened between us before you disappeared." He was staring into her eyes, but dropped her gaze as the guilt overtook his face when he talked about what had happened between them.

"You needed my help, Bill. I couldn't just leave you helpless." She squeezed his hand.

"The things I said, how I felt, I meant it Sookie. I love you and that will never go away, no matter what I remember or don't remember." He touched her cheek then, his cool hand so gentle on her face. She was losing herself in his eyes, in the love she could see in them.

"I know Bill, and I love you too, but..." She couldn't continue. The tears welled in her eyes, despite her efforts to hold them back. One escaped down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

He moved then, he knelt before her, his strong hands cradling hers. She opened her eyes at his sudden movement, he was in front of her looking into her eyes, searching.

"But it's too much," He finished for her, a sadness in his voice, "I understand Sookie."

He cupped her cheek with his hand again, brushing away her tears with his thumb. _Did he really say he understood_? Sookie was shocked, although she could see the seriousness and the hurt in his eyes.

"After everything we've been through, after everything I've done, I know we can't just go back," He said, "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse and I can't live my life without you in it. If that just means being your neighbor and your friend for now, then so be it."

"You're right Bill, it is just too much, too fast. Too many things have happened, and I can't even wrap my mind around half of them. I just... what happened when you were under that spell, it was wonderful being together, but it's not the same now, it's so complicated," She said sadly as the tears continued to spill down her cheeks. She thought about the time they had spent together just a few short days ago, she felt so loved and safe, but she could still remember the hurt from that night on her porch, the lies and secrets. She no longer doubted his love, even then, he must have loved her, but she couldn't move past his betrayal. Not yet anyway.

"You need time. It's going to take time for you to navigate through everything that has happened. I want you to have that time Sookie, as much as you need. But I will be here, waiting, whenever you need me or want to talk to me." He told her, a determination in his voice. His hands again holding hers, as though he needed the connection as much as she did.

"How are you being so understanding? What happened to that possessive vampire nature?" She said with a small smile through her tears. Trying to distract herself from the seriousness of this situation.

He smiled ruefully back at her, "Oh, it is still there, believe me. I would love nothing more than if you were mine again, but it has only hurt you, and I couldn't bear to hurt you more than I already have."

Sookie still couldn't stop her tears, but she wasn't as sad as she was when she walked into Bill's house. She was feeling better about her decision, knowing that Bill got it, that he understood her need for time and space. He was giving her all of the power and control, letting her make her own decisions.

"You've changed," she told him, able to stare into his eyes as he knelt before her. She was still amazed at how his body could just heal. His burns continued to fade before her eyes as they talked. "...since I was gone, you're different now."

"I had to be, Sookie. I'm not going to lie and say it was easy while you were gone, because it was not. It was torture, the emptiness I felt, not knowing what happened to you. But it did end up helping me. I had been lost before I met you, and losing you, I figured I would end up back where I started, without purpose or meaning in my life. But I couldn't. I still had Jess, and while becoming King wasn't the goal, it happened and it meant I had to step up and do what's right. I've had to learn who I am. Losing you has forced me to become a better man."

Sookie's heart sank, _what was he really saying?_ "So you're glad you lost me?" she asked, her voice small. She could feel her tears burning in her eyes again.

"Of course not, Sookie. There hasn't been a day gone by that I haven't missed you and needed you. I've spent months searching for you in my dreams, waking up more empty than before. But I made mistakes, big mistakes. I kept things from you, hurt you. All I can hope is that the man I am now, who you've helped me become, is more worthy of your love. Because I'm yours Sookie, if you ever decide you want me, I'm completely yours." His eyes became red rimmed as he spoke, making the blue even more electric, but the tears didn't fall. His statement reminding her of what she had asked of him in her dream.

"You're going to have to give me a minute here, Bill. This is all kind of more than I expected. I don't know what to say to you." She reached for him this time, touching his cool cheek with her fingertips. He closed his eyes as she touched his face.

"You don't have to say anything, Sookie. It's been a long night." he reached up, touching her hand on his face. Looking at her with so much tenderness. "You should get some rest, we can talk again once we've all recovered from the last few nights. I want to be honest with you, about the past, about the future. Whenever you're ready, I'll tell you anything you ask."

"Thank you, Bill, I would like that," She pulled her hand away, moving to stand, he also stood. Although once they were standing, neither one moved, they were both lost staring into each other's eyes. Sookie was really going to do it. She was going to walk away from Bill Compton. Her Gran's words filled her mind, telling her that it's okay to follow her heart, but also that it's okay to be alone. The more Sookie thought about it, her Gran was right. It would be okay for her to be alone for awhile, it would give her a chance to follow her heart, her heart that she knew would lead her back to Bill if she could move beyond the hurt and betrayal, beyond his very vampire nature that she often had difficulty reconciling with her own morals and values.

"Sookie," He said, his voice husky and soft, so familiar," I can't... I just have to..." he leaned down and kissed her, the softest, sweetest kiss. His lips just pressing against hers, like cool satin on a hot day. His hands were on her face as he lingered there a moment before pulling away.

"Goodnight, Sookie." he said, a frown on his handsome face. He backed up a step, his hands fisted at his sides, as if he was trying to restrain himself from something, from kissing her again perhaps?

Sookie touched her fingers to her lips, they still felt all tingly from that kiss. Her resolve wavered, thinking of how wonderful he felt, both of them knowing that they had already made the right decision, even if it was the hard decision.

"Goodnight, Bill," she said, conjuring up a smile for him before turning to go. He met her by the closed doors, pulling them open for her and walking with her to the front door. She stepped out into the night, turning back to look at him one last time before heading home. He wasn't smiling, but there was a tenderness on his face, and a spark in his blue, blue eyes that Sookie found comforting.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill watched her walk away, again, his heart breaking in his chest. Even though he knew he had done the right thing in letting her go, he didn't like it. All he could do was hope that in the end she would be more than just his friend. He hadn't been able to resist kissing her, just that one small kiss, in order to let her go he had needed something to hold on to. He'd been without her for a year, he could wait a little longer if it meant he would have a chance, a real chance at being loved by her again. That thought gave him hope, a hope that he tucked away, knowing that this night was not yet over. He was not vulnerable, except when it came to Sookie, but she was gone for now and it was time to "vamp up" as he had become fond of telling Jessica.

"Oh, has Sookie gone already?" Eric asked, suddenly behind Bill in the foyer, his voice wounded and over dramatic.

"Yes, and you can knock it off. We've got bigger things to deal with than you trying to irritate me," Bill replied, not even bothering to look at Eric as he turned towards the stairs. "Our guest will be arriving any time, and we need to be ready. Unless you'd prefer to meet the true death."

"I'll be ready." Eric said, no further trace of sarcasm in his voice.

Bill made his way to his room to change into something a bit more "kingly" for Nan's visit. He felt almost completely healed and was glad Eric seemed to be as well. They had reached a tenuous truce, knowing that it was going to be Nan or them who possibly died tonight, and working together would help ensure that it wouldn't be them. Unfortunately, should they need to get rid of Nan, it would only add to their mounting list of problems.

He quickly pulled on a suit, with a glance in the mirror to comb his hair into place. Satisfied with his look he ventured back downstairs. He had given Eric the task of clearing some of the bodies that were scattered around the house. Bill would need to take stock in who had been killed, and fill out the proper paperwork to ensure their families received the proper compensation.

In his office, he rearranged a few items behind his desk, needing to be prepared. As he paced the room, thinking over the plan he and Eric had discussed, he could hear them approach.

"Ms. Flanagan, we've been expecting you." Bill said smoothly as he opened the door. He pulled it open a little wider as Eric stepped behind him.

"Hi, Nan," He nodded at her, "And gay storm troopers."

Nan did not look pleased, although unless she was on TV she tended to not look pleased.

"Perfect, two birds, one stone." She said as she walked passed Bill and into the house. She was dressed in head to toe black, her hair slicked back, thick eyeliner rimming her eyes. Bill had always thought of this as the real Nan, as opposed to her soft and polished public look, deep down she was definitely a b!tch.

"The Marnie situation has been resolved, if that makes any difference." Bill said as he led Nan and her entourage of guards into his office, followed closely by Eric. Knowing that it probably wouldn't make any difference. She wouldn't be here if it were as simple as that.

"Ding, dong, the witch is dead. Yippee," She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. This wasn't going to go well, Bill could already tell.

"His majesty showed great leadership in extremely perilous circumstances, you should be kissing his ring." Eric said as he walked further into the office to stand to the side of Bill's desk. Bill took his position behind the desk.

"Why bother, when your tongue is already so far up his ass." She nodded for her guards to close the office doors. Bill couldn't help a small grin at her response to Eric's statement. Nan was very on edge, which was unusual for her, something was up.

"I wish for one f*cking night you could experience the litany of bullshit I've had to deal with. Then you'd have some idea of how little I give a f*ck about your small town witch infestation. Or your whole backwoods kingdom for that matter." She was getting more agitated by the second.

"For someone who cares so little, you seem awfully pissed off," Bill replied, still trying to figure out where this was going. Exchanging occasional glances with Eric, waiting for the right time.

"Do I, Bill? Maybe it's because I QUIT MY F*CKING JOB." She was yelling by the end of her statement. Bill was floored, he glanced at Eric, who seemed just as shocked.

"You quit the AVL?" Eric asked.

"And the Authority." Nan said briskly.

"No one quits the Authority," Bill said, shaking his head

"Quit, fired, same difference."

"We assumed we were the ones to be... terminated." Bill told Nan, still shocked by her revelation that she was no longer with the Authority. That was not how things worked in this world.

"Oh, there's been an order on your heads. My last duty was to be delivering the true death to both of you. Of course I realized I'd be next... I have been alive for eight hundred and sixteen years. I refuse to be retired like a fat first wife!" she was almost shaking with rage, this was a big deal, quitting the Authority didn't happen, not unless you quit by the way of the true death.

"Let me make sure I got this straight," Eric interrupted her diatribe, "You're mutinying against the American Vampire League and the Authority."

"And you expect us to join you?" Bill added, it was the only thing that made sense.

"We won't be alone, there are factions in the regime who have never been completely on board with the current agenda. Sheriff Northman knows what I'm talking about." That statement gave Bill pause. He worked to hide his surprise at what Nan had revealed about Eric. He knew Eric had friends in high places, but he had seemed to fall in line with the mainstreaming agenda to a point. _Why did Eric know about the turmoil within the Authority?_ Even as king Bill had been privy to very little about dissidence within the regime.

"What's in it for us?" Eric asked. Earning a laugh from Nan.

"Aside from surviving the night? How about your little fairy waitress?" Nan looked at Bill then, "Oh, come on. The mind reading, the microwave fingers. You didn't think I knew what she was? There are at least a couple of thousand vampires who would do almost anything to get a taste of her blood." Nan was threatening them, threatening Sookie. Her fate was sealed.

"Go ahead," Bill said sitting down, trying to stay calm, "She belongs to neither of us."

"She smells fantastic, but... that's hardly worth dieing for," Eric added. Although Bill knew Eric still had an interest in Sookie, Bill hadn't quite come to a conclusion about just how interested Eric was, and what it was that he was truly interested in. It seemed to go beyond simply wanting to have sex with her, considering he bought her house. This desire for Sookie, whatever it was, did work to Bills advantage in the moment. He knew Eric would do his part, not only to save himself, but also for Sookie.

"You're bluffing, I saw the way you both looked at her. Hungry puppy dogs, slobbering over the same juicy bone." Nan had pushed too far, with an barely visible nod, Bill sent Eric into action. Before another word was spoken, Nan's three guards had lost their heads.

"You fucking..." Nan exploded into a rain of blood and vampire goo as Bill caught her by surprise, landing the stake in her chest before she even knew it was coming. Once again, he found himself covered in the remains of vampire. He had barely contained his anger as she threatened Sookie. He was glad that the plan had already been set in motion to bring her the true death.

"We are not fucking puppy dogs," Bill yelled at her remains staining his carpet, the heads of her guards still rocking slightly where they had landed when Eric removed them from their bodies.

Eric stepped closer to Bill, blood at the corner of his mouth and running down his neck from his quick actions. He let out a sigh before speaking, "What a bitch."

Bill couldn't have said it better himself. _Now what?_ He thought to himself. There would be explanations that needed to be made to the authority, and it could still be very dangerous if there was truly an order out for them to meet the true death. Bill was about to say something to Eric when he felt it.

Fear, anger, despair and even more fear, it cut through him, almost sending him to the floor. Eric felt it too. _Sookie._

_x_

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

Sookie had finally arrived back at her house, pulled together as much as she was going to be. Leaving Bill's house had been much harder than she thought. While she was glad to not be going home to an empty house, she still needed some time to herself. She enjoyed the walk between her home and Bill's. It was a path she had taken so many times, often filled with anticipation and hope. She felt a little of that tonight. Her conversation with Bill had been satisfying, even if they hadn't gotten to talking about some of the more serious things that Sookie was finally ready to hear answers about. She at least knew where she stood with him, and what he expected from her. Now it was up to her to figure out what it was that she truly wanted.

She reached the older part of the cemetery first, the place where she had stumbled across Bill's grave marker what felt like so long ago. As she stopped there, brushing off the leaves, she was reminded of Bill finding his own grave marker. How sad he had been, although she realized now that it hadn't been for himself, but for the nearby stones marking the resting place of his wife and his son. She often forgot all that he had lost in his human life.

She continued on her way home, stopping again to visit with her Gran. Seeing her tonight only made Sookie yearn for her more. She didn't know how long she sat there, but it had to have been awhile. She didn't speak, not the way she usually did, but she played through her memories of her Gran. All of the breakfasts, her excitement about the DGD, her excitement about meeting Bill. She had always been so kind, so open to others, so willing to give everybody a chance. Sookie supposed that is where she learned it from, that compassion, that right from wrong. Her Gran had been an amazing woman, all Sookie could do was hope she lived up to her expectations.

Finally ready to face the rest of the night, and hoping that Lafayette was doing okay, Sookie stood and made her way the rest of the way home. She didn't care who's name was on the deed, this was her home, and always would be. She was surprised to find only the porch light on downstairs as she approached, although she could see a faint glow upstairs in her old room. She let herself in the back door, calling for Tara as she entered.

Something felt off to Sookie as she stepped into the darkened kitchen, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She heard it then, the cocking of a gun, fear shot through her as she turned.

"Debbie?" She held a rifle leveled at Sookie.

"I should have done this a long time ago," Debbie said, a crazy look in her eyes.

Before she could move, she heard the shot. It was if it happened in slow motion.

"Sookie!" Tara yelled, coming from the dining room, pushing Sookie out of the way. Sookie heard the sick sound of tearing flesh and glass shattering.

"Tara!" she screamed, seeing her friend, bleeding on the floor. She was compelled towards Debbie. Driven by her fear, her adrenaline, her anger, she tackled Debbie. She was on top of Debbie, the gun on the floor where it had landed as Sookie took her down. The both reached for the gun, Sookie in better position after a well placed hit to Debbie's face. Sookie was thankful she knew how to handle a gun. She chambered the next round and placed the barrel beneath Debbie's chin. Debbie's hands were on the barrel, trying to save herself.

"No, please don't, please don't," Debbie pleading for her life, Sookie struggled, she was so sick of all the killing, but Tara could be lying dead behind her, and she knew Debbie would never stop. Before she could consciously think about it, she pulled the trigger, shocked as the gun exploded in her hand.

Sookie dropped the gun, her only thought was for Tara. She was quickly at Tara's side. The pool of blood at her head growing ever larger. She wasn't moving, Sookie pulled her friend into her arms, as tears spilled down her face.

"Tara, Tara," She said, softly, as if she was trying to wake her friend, "Oh, god Tara, No!" She couldn't lose Tara, she couldn't. She had lost far too much. Help... she needed help.

"Tara... No!" She cried out, "Please, somebody, help. Please, somebody, please help us, oh god..."

Sookie rocked Tara as she cried out, she had nothing else she could do. She couldn't stop crying out for help, even though she knew it couldn't save her friend. As she held Tara, the air around them changed, there was an electricity in the air that Sookie couldn't explain. A warmth surrounded Sookie and she thought she was going crazy. That was the last thought that crossed her mind before she, too, fell limp on the kitchen floor.


	20. Start of Season 5 Storylines

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill was out the door, abandoning his bloodied suit jacket in shreds as he made his way to Sookie's house. Something was very wrong. He had felt her fear in the past, but this was something more. Or it had been something more before it faded into almost nothing. He didn't know how to describe it, it was almost what he had felt when she had disappeared, but there was just a small piece of her left that he could feel. Whatever that meant, it couldn't be good. He used all of his energy to propel himself to her house, flying through the cemetery and into her yard. He didn't know if Eric had followed his sudden departure, and frankly, he didn't care.<p>

"Sookie!" He yelled, fangs fully extended, as he slammed through the front door, so thankful that his access to her house wasn't limited at the moment. The smell hit him as soon as he entered the house. _Blood._ It was overwhelming, even for a vampire. He followed the scent into the kitchen, shocked by what he saw.

Sookie and Tara lay together on the floor, in a massive pool of blood. Sookie's arms clutching Tara despite how they both looked dead and blood soaked. It couldn't be. Bill was on his knees next to Sookie, pulling her into his arms, shaking her gently.

"Sookie! Sookie, please, Sookie," She didn't respond, she didn't move, she was limp in his arms, although he knew she wasn't dead. She was breathing very shallow, and he could hear her heartbeat, like music to his ears. But it didn't stop the fear from shooting through him. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

"Well this one's dead," Eric intoned from behind Bill, the picture of boredom as he stood next to the third body in the kitchen. Despite his bored tone, Bill could tell that Eric was in fact, concerned for Sookie, he could feel the tension rolling off of him. It was a blonde woman Bill didn't recognize, and didn't care about. If she had something to do with whatever had happened to Sookie, he was glad she was dead. Bill also noticed a gun of some kind at Eric's feet.

Bill's hands were all over Sookie, searching her for injury, trying to figure out where all of the blood was coming from. Bill was kneeling in it, but it didn't smell like Sookie, which gave him a small measure of comfort. But she was so covered in it, he couldn't be sure some of it hadn't come form her. Her hair was matted to her head, a bloody mess, where she had been laying in the pool of blood, but he could not see any wound. There was definitely not anything that resembled a gunshot wound. _Could all this blood have come from Tara? Why won't Sookie wake up?_ Bill was frantic. Unsure of what to do, he picked her up and carried her to the dining room, laying her gently on the table. He needed to get away from all of that blood. Her heart beat was strong, and she was breathing, but it was as if she was in some sort of deep sleep.

"Sookie," he said, more softly this time. "Please, wake up," he cradled her face in his hands, searching for any sign that she was waking up. He couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face, just adding to the bloody mess. Her golden hair was completely soaked, dark streaks of red making her face appear even more pale.

"This one is still alive, although if she's lost this much blood, I can't imagine she will be for long." He heard Eric say from behind him. He turned back towards the kitchen. Eric had stepped over toward Tara, although his idea of checking on her involved pushing on her leg with his boot covered foot, avoiding the pool of blood.

Bill, sure that Sookie was no longer in immediate danger, managed to tear himself away from Sookie long enough to examine Tara. He repeated the checks he had done on Sookie, searching for any kind of wound, gunshot or otherwise. Tara was also breathing, and although her heart continued to beat, it didn't seem very strong. He searched her body looking for a wound amongst all of the blood. If it hadn't come from Sookie, it must be Tara's blood surrounding them. Looking closer at her head he noted what looked to be a series of wounds on her scalp, her fractured skull visible in some places. Bill found the wound to be very strange, a gunshot wouldn't have left the skull intact like this, he could see the fractures in it, but it was still in place. It could fit if the gunshot had barely hit her, but the amount of blood covering the floor would have needed to come from a far more serious injury. Bill stared at her, dumfounded. _What the hell had happened?_ He was preparing to give her some of his blood, knowing that if something happened to Tara, Sookie would be devastated. But before he could even think of biting his wrist or trying to get her unconscious form to drink, he was stopped dead in his tracks. His confusion reaching new heights as the wounds appeared to heal before his eyes. They didn't heal completely, but the tissue had somehow mended. Someone else, a human, might not have even noticed, it happened so slowly, but Bill watched as her fractured skull knit itself back together.

"Well, that's not something you see every day." Eric said, standing over Bill's shoulder.

"You know, you could help instead of just standing there." Bill replied, irritated and very, very curious. For once, completely in agreement with Eric's statement. Eric, of course didn't move.

Bill picked up Tara, carrying her into the other room and placing he next to Sookie on the table as Eric followed behind, watching. Bill was unsure what to do next, he searched within himself, trying to find more of Sookie through their bond, but without success.

"Now what the f*ck do ya'll think you're doing?" A voice came from the foyer. Lafayette stepped forward, turning on the dining room light, a wooden baseball bat in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw Tara and Sookie and all the blood.

"What did you do to them? You f*ckin' monsters!" He yelled, showing no fear despite the two vampires staring back at him.

"Nothing," Bill said quickly, trying to keep Lafayette from doing something he would regret, or rather pushing Eric into doing something they would all regret, "We just arrived, I felt Sookie, she was in danger."

"I heard gunshots, and then screaming, and I find the two of you down here with my cousin, covered in blood. You expect me to believe ya'll had nothin' to do with this?" Lafayette held the bat in a ready stance, despite how useless it would be against them.

Proving the point, within a second Eric had Lafayette pinned up against the wall, the bat falling to the ground with a loud crack.

"Would you like us to have something to do with... this?" Eric asked, pressing Lafayette even harder against the wall. Lafayette was speechless, Bill could see the fear in his eyes. This was not helping.

"Eric, stop." Bill said, his voice quiet. "If you will not be of help, perhaps you should leave."

"You mean this isn't helping?" Eric said with a grin as he looked back at Bill. "These people are, after all, guests in my house."

Despite his sarcastic words Eric did release Lafayette, who backed away from him while managing to move closer to Tara. While he was still afraid, he seemed to be overcome with sadness, reaching to touch Tara's face.

"Is she dead?" He asked, looking at Bill.

"No, she's been injured, although I don't understand exactly what happened. Her wounds do not match with anything I've ever seen from a gunshot. And somehow... she seems to be healing," Bill told Lafayette. Bill had moved to the other side of the table, and was once again at Sookie's side, one hand on her cheek, his other hand holding hers. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

"Sookie... Sookie, can you hear me?" Bill asked her again, still getting no response. He looked at Lafayette again, who was holding Tara's hand and whispering her name, ignoring Eric who was leaning against the wall as if he hadn't a care in the world. "What happened?"

"I... I was upstairs," Lafayette started, " and I heard what sounded like a gunshot, and yelling and then a second gunshot followed by more screaming. That's when I came down here and found ya'll. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes ago."

That's when it happened, if he hadn't been a vampire, he probably wouldn't have even noticed it, he almost thought he had imagined the slight movement of her hand. He had himself convinced he had imagined it, until it happened again.

"Sookie? It's okay Sookie, I'm here," He squeezed her hand, hoping, praying that she would move hers again. He still wasn't getting more than just a faint feeling from her, it was as if she was so far away.

Bill was completely focused on Sookie, whatever Eric or even Lafayette were doing, he had no idea. His only thought was Sookie. She moved her fingers in his hand again as he spoke softly to her, whispering her name. He was watching her face, his fingers stroking her cheek. He watched as her eyelids fluttered, and hope soared within him. The small thread that had been connecting them flared to life, she was coming back to him.

"Bill?" She whispered, confusion in her voice.

"Sookie... It's okay, I'm here." He smiled down at her as she opened her eyes. She looked sleepy, as though she had just woken from a deep sleep. Bill couldn't even put into words how much relief he felt, just hearing her say that one simple word. She was so beautiful, looking up at him with those dark eyes, like fathomless pools. He had found himself lost in them again and again.

"I had the strangest dream..." She spoke slowly, taking her time forming the words. "You had forgotten about me... and then there were witches."

He just looked at her, waiting for the truth to set in, she had to figure out that it hadn't all been a dream. He gave her a little more time to wake up from whatever this had been. He was tempted to give her some of his blood, just in case she had injuries he was unaware of. At least then he could feel like he had done something. Helplessness was not a feeling Bill was fond of, especially lately. Sookie seemed to be coming back to herself slowly, her words getting stronger. Her hand holding Bill's tightly as she spoke.

"But then it was over, and I could finally come home and Tara... TARA!" She yelled, suddenly sitting up, looking around wildly, seeing but not really seeing what was going on around her. She grabbed her head, as if she was in pain. Still screaming for Tara.

"Sookie... Sookie, calm down. Tara is right here. What is it? Are you okay?" He held her shoulders, keeping her from falling off of the table. Knowing she had no outwardly visible injury, he was even more concerned for something they couldn't see. Fortunately, whatever pain she had been feeling seemed to improve, or at least improved enough that she was able to look him in the eye. "She's injured, but somehow, she's healing, she's right here."

"Tara?" She seemed to have calmed down, Bill relaxed his grip on her enough so that she could turn to her friend, but kept his hands on her, not able to let go. She reached out and touched Tara's face. Lafayette remained standing next to Tara, staring at Sookie.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" Sookie asked, waves of grief flowing through her.

"I don't know, Sookie. Do you remember anything that happened? There were gunshots." Bill asked her gently, not wanting to push her too hard.

"Um..." she closed her eyes, thinking hard. Bill could feel the confusion and fear playing through her. "I remember now... I remember leaving your house. And I stopped to visit Gran for a bit, and then..."

She opened her eyes, looking at Bill before she continued speaking. "I came in and someone was here, waiting with a gun... Debbie... Debbie tried to kill me. But... But Tara saved me." Sookie's eyes filled with tears as she spoke, reaching for Tara's hand.

"But I knew Debbie wasn't going to stop... we fought... and I got the gun... so I... So I shot her." Sookie looked so sad, Bill knew she was struggling, not only with her grief for Tara, but for herself. Sookie had taken another life, and he knew it would haunt her just as killing Renee had haunted her. He wished he could have been here, that he could have been the one to take on that guilt for her. Although she may not agree, he felt little remorse when it came to people who had hurt Sookie. In fact, it had been an issue that had caused them more than one fight during their relationship.

"It's okay, Sookie," Bill tried to soothe her, "You had to protect yourself. What happened next?

"I dropped the gun and went to Tara. There was so much blood, and she wasn't moving. God, I think she was dead... and all I could do was scream. But I remember... it got really weird, I thought I was going crazy... I must have been."

"What do you mean going crazy? Sookie, what happened?" Bill asked, stroking her back softly, giving her time to think.

"I felt this... I don't know how to describe it, like an energy, it was warm, and it was almost like we were glowing. This light was just surrounding us. I don't understand it... and I have such a headache," Sookie paused, her brow furrowed in concern, a frown on her face. She closed her eyes, as if she was trying to will the pain away.

"I don't know, Sookie. But whatever happened, I don't think you imagined it. Somehow, you helped Tara. If she was really shot in the head like you said, she couldn't have survived that. But she's healing, healing fast." Bill said, his mind racing, trying to put it all together. The only thing he had seen that could work this well at healing was vampire blood. He gently pushed on Sookie's shoulder, trying to get her to lie back down. Her head still seemed to be bothering her, and he didn't want things to get worse.

"What about Tara, why isn't she waking up?" Lafayette asked, looking from Sookie to Bill as Sookie complied with Bill's gentle prodding, still holding on to Tara's hand as they lay together on the dining room table.

"I don't know. But she seems stronger than when we first arrived." Bill told Lafayette, still unsure what the next step should be. He had a hunch that she would be okay if they just gave her a little time. Despite all of the blood she had lost, the way she had healed had Bill stunned, and he didn't know if adding vampire blood to the mix would be useful.

"So we're just supposed to wait?" Lafayette asked, his voice full of that 'Lafayette' attitude Bill had become familiar since arriving in Bon Temps.

"What else would you have us do? You could call the police or take her to a hospital, but if she keeps healing at the rate she is, there might not be much for them to see, and lots of questions for you to answer." Bill said, an eyebrow raised in Lafayette's direction. "Not to mention the dead body in the kitchen."

Before Bill could say more, Eric's cell phone rang in his pocket. He answered the phone, stepping out into the foyer. _Now what?_ Bill wondered, reminded of the mess they had left behind at his house. There was going to be trouble coming for them both. One didn't mess with the Authority, not if they wanted to continue their undead existence.

"Sookie, are you feeling any better?" He asked, stroking her cheek softly, unable to resist smiling at her as she opened her eyes. She was the only thing he truly needed in his life.

"My head still hurts, but it doesn't seem as bad as it was before. I think... I think what happened... it was kind of like what happens when I shoot that light out of my hands. It kind of felt like that." She said, looking up at him.

"You think that this has something to do with what you are?" Bill asked her, perplexed, the stories of the fae had never mentioned anything related to healing. But the fae were as good as any supernatural creature at hiding there skills and talents. "It's certainly possible, Sookie. You saved her."

"Shooting light out of your hands? What you are? What is he talkin' about Sook?" Lafayette asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Um..." Sookie hesitated, sitting up again, slowly this time, before she continued, "It's got something to do with how I can... you know... read minds. Can I tell you about it another time?"

Lafayette's eyes widened, his mouth opened as if to say more, but he must have seen the sad look on Sookie's face and reconsidered.

"Your Majesty," Eric said stepping back into the room, "I believe our newest problem has caught up to us sooner than we expected. Pam just informed me that there have been some disturbing phone calls for me at Fangtasia."

"Damnit," Bill said under his breath before turning back to Sookie. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I think so, it's just this headache, but I think it will be better in the morning. What's going on? What do you mean newest problem?" She turned toward Eric with her final question.

Eric just looked at her, and then looked at Bill, not saying a word. Sookie taking his silence as his answer, turned instead to Bill.

"Bill, what does he mean newest problem?"

"Sookie, it's nothing for you to worry about. It is vampire business. There is some aftermath related to the witch problem that we need to deal with." He told her, hating what he was about to say next, knowing that she would want to know everything.

"What kind of vampire business?" she asked, before he could even try to explain further, he saw a familiar glint in her eye, she was challenging him.

"Vampire business is already more than I can say, Sookie. I am sorry, but telling you more only puts you at risk." He stood his ground, looking her in the eye. He had promised himself he would be honest with her, but there would always be things he could not share.

Not wanting to continue this conversation in front of Eric, he turned to him. "Why don't you help Lafayette get Tara upstairs, she will need to rest if she is going to heal."

Eric looked back at him, a look of protest on his face, but Bill stopped him before he could speak. "Take her upstairs, no threats, no biting, no misbehaving."

Eric made a face at him, and grinned in Lafayette's direction. But for some reason he still cooperated and picked up Tara to take her upstairs.

She stared back at Bill for a moment once Eric and Lafayette had left, he was afraid she was going to challenge him further, but she seemed satisfied with his answer after thinking on it. "So, Vampire business? And you have to go take care of it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we do, and it needs to happen now." He touched her cheek gently before continuing. "I will be gone, and I do not know for how long."

"Gone?" She asked her voice barely a whisper.

"I will do my best to return as soon as possible, but please Sookie, be careful. I won't be right next door." He hated this, hated to leave her, especially after what had been a very, very emotional and difficult night. Although he was ready to give her space and a chance to think things through, he didn't want to be miles away while she did so.

"I will Bill, you be careful too." she said quietly, he could feel the mess of emotions within her, a jumble of feelings that he couldn't identify.

"I love you, Sookie." He couldn't help but tell her, despite the decision they had made earlier. He didn't know where his fate would lie in the coming days and he needed to tell her again, just in case.

She just nodded at him, as more tears fell. He pulled her to him, hugging her gently and dropping a kiss on her forehead. He backed up from her, holding out his hands to help her down from the table.

"Do you think you can stand?" He asked.

"I think so, the pain is getting better." She slowly slid off the table, standing without difficulty. She did not waver as she stood, and Bill took that as a good sign. He heard Eric's footsteps in the foyer and knew it was time to go.

"Goodbye, Sookie," He said quietly, squeezing her hands gently before releasing them and turning from her.

"Goodbye, Bill." Was her whispered response.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie watched Bill follow Eric out of the house. She was shocked at how much blood covered him, had that all come from Tara? It covered his dress shirt, his pants, it was even streaked down his face and in his hair. If he was covered in that much blood, she didn't want to know what she looked like. She could feel it drying in her hair, her hands were sticky with it. She slowly stepped towards the kitchen. The right side of her head still pounded, but it was better than when she had first come to. She also was no longer feeling dizzy, so she took that as a good sign. She gasped at what she saw, the pool of blood on the kitchen floor... her mind flashed back to the night she had found her Gran...

Debbie's body lay on the other side of the kitchen, a smaller pool of blood surrounding her. This was not good. Sookie knew that they would need to find a way to hide the body and clean everything up, and clean it up soon... when all she wanted was to go to sleep. She thought about what Bill had said about calling the police... but decided that they weren't of much help anyway, and this time she knew who the killer was.

Sookie turned away from the kitchen, and made her way upstairs to check on Tara. Lafayette had her in Sookie's old room, tucked into the bed in what looked like some fresh clothes. He was sitting next to her on the bed, holding her hand. Tara's eyes were closed, although Sookie could see her breathing.

"How is she?" Sookie asked, stepping into the bedroom.

"I don't f*ckin' know. She's breathin' and she's got a pulse. Are you sure we can trust those vampires? Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Lafayette looked at her, questioningly. Fear on his face. His mind a jumble of guilt and worries and fear, it was so disorganized and overwhelming, Sookie had to work extra hard to block him out so she could focus.

"I don't know about Eric, but I trust Bill," Sookie said without hesitation, which gave her pause, it was true, after everything that happened, she did trust Bill. "If he says she was healing, I believe him. For all of the blood downstairs, and a gunshot that I swear hit her right in the head, she looks pretty good."

"Okay... I just cannot f*ckin' believe this, as if this hadn't been a sh!tty enough day already." Lafayette put his hand over his face, hiding the tears in his eyes.

"It will be okay Lafayette, we'll get through this somehow. Tara will be okay, we'll be okay." She said as she stepped towards him, trying to be strong even though she was feeling the same way. As she comforted Lafayette, Sookie felt as if she was becoming disconnected from herself, just watching from the outside as they went through the motions. The emotions of the last few days and especially hours had overwhelmed her to the point where she just shut down. She was numb. Saying all the right things, but not feeling them.

"One things for sure, when we get through this, I am done with all of that supernatural sh!t. Witches, vampires, werewolves, who knows what else... I don't even want to know they exist," He said, with a new determination on his face. Sookie tended to agree with him on that point, life had brought her nothing but trouble since Bill walked into Merlotte's so long ago. She hated to wish away her good memories with him, but taking a break from all things not human sounded wonderful to her.

"Sounds like a plan, Lafayette. Let's give Tara a chance to rest, I need to clean up the mess in the kitchen, and I can't do it alone." She placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing their night was not yet over.

He looked up at her, nodding his agreement. He bent to kiss Tara's forehead before standing and following Sookie down to the kitchen. If Sookie wasn't already in shock, walking into the kitchen again would have put her there.

"We need to get rid of the body, and I don't want to have to explain all of this to the police." Sookie said as they stepped into the room. "There's shovels out back."

Sookie picked up the gun from where it had been laying on the floor, unsure of what to do with it. She was tempted to bury it with Debbie, although if her body was ever found, having the evidence buried with it might not be a good idea. Sookie instead found a rag and wiped down the gun, noting that it already seemed to have the serial numbers filed off. Maybe it was worth keeping, _I am a magnet for trouble after all_, she thought as she stashed the gun in the back hall.

That's how the rest of the night went, Sookie's thoughts remained superficial, just one step at a time to get through the night. No thoughts about her feelings, about Tara, about anything beyond digging and scrubbing. She and Lafayette managed to dig a good sized hole in her backyard, near the edge of her property. It wasn't until after they had placed Debbie's body in the hole and started covering it with dirt that an old memory sparked in her mind. Eric, telling her that the best place to hide a body was in a fresh grave. _Too late for that now, _she thought as they shoveled the dirt.

By dawn, the body had been buried, and the kitchen had been cleaned as best as they could do. Sookie knew they would need to do more cleaning and bleaching later, but exhaustion was overwhelming them both. Sookie stopped to check on Tara before going to bed and although she still would not wake or respond to their touch and voices, Sookie was amazed to see that the wound on her head was healing. Bill had been right, something more than human was at work here. She bid her friend goodnight, hoping that things would be better in the daylight.

Sookie finally saw herself in the mirror, knowing that she had to shower before she could even think about crawling into bed. She couldn't believe what she saw. Her hair was caked to her head on one side with blood, she now had dirt streaked across her face and her hands... her hands were stained red, dirt and blood under her fingernails. Her clothes were definitely ruined. She was shocked at her appearance, but like everything else since waking from this awful nightmare, she didn't feel anything. She peeled off her clothes and stepped under the hot shower, her mind empty. And that is how it remained as she crawled into bed and slept a dreamless sleep.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Eric strode into Fangtasia with a purpose and determination. He did not have much time. Bill was taking care of the mess they had left at his house before meeting him at Fangtasia. They were in big trouble now, they had overstepped the Authority in killing Nan, and having warrants out for their true deaths was no laughing matter. They had to be out of here in time to find sanctuary before dawn.

He made it as far as his office before Pam was in his arms, a tight embrace from his progeny making him smile. He had to go, to keep her safe.

"Where have you been?" She asked, a question on her face, "I've been so worried since you didn't come home."

"I had decided to spend the day with the King, we knew Nan would be returning tonight to deal with us." He told her holding her at arms length as he looked her over. Something was different, her skin was much more smooth, porcelain like it used to be. Dr. Ludwig's treatments must really be helping.

"And did she?" Pam asked, concern crossing her face.

"Yes, but she is no more." He said simply, now stepping past her to his desk.

"What?" Pam screamed, shocked, horrified, fearful. Eric could feel the emotions rolling through her.

"She had come to issue us the true death, but had also been let go from the Authority." Eric explained as he searched the drawer of his desk, _where was it?_

"What do you mean, 'let go from the authority'? No one leaves the authority, not alive anyway." Pam shook her head, watching him as he tore apart the contents of his desk.

"She didn't go into detail, just that she wanted us to join her in her mutiny, in exchange for our lives."

"And you didn't take her up on the offer? Are you crazy?" Pam crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke, her anger clear. She looked so much like his Pam, her designer clothes fitting her perfectly, with just enough pink to take away a little of her edge. Although once she spoke, there was no doubt she was every bit the ruthless vampire he knew her to be.

"Do not question me, Pam. It is more complicated than that. She also threatened Sookie." He looked at her, fire in his eyes, he hated it when she doubted him.

"Sookie? You killed one of the highest ranking vampires we know, putting us all in danger, over Sookie?" The disgust was clear in Pam's voice. No doubt she was remembering his anger at her from the evening before when she too, put Sookie in danger.

"She is... important, Pam. Someday, I will explain fully, but you must trust me. She is more useful than you could know." He finally found what he had been looking for. It was an ancient medallion, engraved on both sides with a language that no human would be able to translate. Eric however, knew exactly what it said and what it was for. He put in one of his many pockets that he could zipper closed, ensuring that it would not go anywhere.

All Pam could do was nod. He moved then from the office, traveling down the hall to the storage room where he kept a supply of clothing. She followed closely behind him, watching his every move.

"Bill should be arriving any moment, and we must go. I do not know how long we will be gone, but I will try to keep in touch. Do not call me, I will call you." He pulled out a fresh black t-shirt and pulled it on. Grabbing one of his many leather jackets before turning towards her. Seeing the tears in her eyes, he pulled her to him, hugging her closely. His daughter, his friend, his love.

"Pam, it will be okay," as he held her, he again noticed that she was looking much better, in fact, now that he thought about it, the smell that had been surrounding her for days seemed to be gone. "Pam, are you okay? Physically okay? It seems that Dr. Ludwig has managed to nearly cure you."

She actually laughed, earning a very confused look from him.

"I am okay. I don't know how, but I think the spell was broken." She began to explain, pulling herself from his arms and walking out towards the bar.

"After you... after I left the Moongoddess Emporium, I was back here with Ginger and something happened. I was fine one moment, and the next, it was this awful, awful pain. I couldn't stop the blood that was falling from my eyes, my mouth, my ears. It was like the bleeds, but so much worse. I don't really know what happened next, just that I must have passed out somehow."

"Then what happened?" He asked, very curious as to how this spell was broken. Although if it happened that night, whatever they did to Marnie that had broken the other spells around the Wicca shop, perhaps that broke all of the spells she had cast.

"I woke up tonight, downstairs in my coffin. Ginger must have put me there. I gave her a raise, by the way." Pam said, sounding almost bored, sounding like the Pam he loved. "And now I feel great, and I look great and I don't have to take those stupid shots. I think I need to go shopping."

He couldn't help but smile at the grin she gave him, she was like a school girl, she was so happy. As was he, knowing that whatever dangers they had to face, this rotting spell was no longer among them.

"It is good to know that you have healed. That smell was getting on my nerves." He said, returning his face to the normal blank mask he preferred. The past few days had been filled with too many emotions for his taste. It had been a struggle to keep his emotions in check when he and Bill had arrived at Sookie's house this evening. He did not care about humans, so the concern he had felt for Sookie was quite disturbing. It had only been Bill's overt and pathetic showing of emotion that had helped Eric remain calm and uncaring. He shuddered to think at what would have happened had he done something so stupid as cry over a human. It was one of the many things that would forever separate him from Bill Compton. A weakness that Eric had been able to overcome a very long time ago.

"You will be in charge while I am away. Continue things as they have been, as though nothing is amiss and we shall return as soon as these other matters are taken care of." He instructed her with a serious tone.

"But, where are you going? How are you going to take care of this?" She asked, the joy of a few moments ago now faded.

"That is not for you to know. It will be safer the less I tell you." He reassured her, as he heard the door open behind them.

"Ready?" Was all Bill had to say. Eric turned to face him. He had managed to change out of his blood stained clothes. He was dressed simply in dark jeans, boots, one of those henley shirts he seemed so fond of and of course a leather jacket. Even Eric had to admit that it was a look that worked.

"Ready." He replied, looking into Pam's eyes one last time, giving her a quick nod before turning and following Bill Compton out into the night.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie woke slowly, the sun shining down on her, warming her where she lay in her Gran's bed. Her bed now, she supposed. It felt as though she had just put her head on the pillow, although she knew it had to be far past noon as bright as it was in the room. She knew she needed to get up, she needed to check on Tara, she had more cleaning to do. She had the mess of her life to sort through. But all of those tasks seemed like too much right now. She wanted to stay right where she was, pretending that everything that had happened was all just a bad dream. That she would find her Gran downstairs making her breakfast and everything would be right in the world. Sadly, Sookie knew that wasn't going to happen, so she forced herself to get up, pushing away any of the pesky feelings that were trying to work their way into her head.<p>

She dressed quickly in comfy jeans and a long sleeve shirt before making her way to her old room to check on Tara. Lafayette didn't seem to be anywhere around as Sookie tapped gently on the door before pushing it farther open.

"Tara? Are you awake?" Sookie stepped into the room, the fake smile she had prepared, falling as she saw Tara lying on the bed, her eyes closed, she looked the same as she had when Sookie had gone to bed. She had hoped to walk in and find her friend awake and raising hell. She stepped towards Tara, sitting gently next to her on the bed, reaching for her hand. It was warm in Sookie's hand, but still limp and nearly lifeless. Sookie gently touched Tara's face, she looked so relaxed, so peaceful. There looked to be no trace of her injury on her head, but she still wasn't awake.

"She hasn't moved." Lafayette said as he stepped into the room, his face somber. He looked as tired as Sookie felt.

"But it looks like she's healed, did you see this?" Sookie said, again touching Tara's head. Still amazed at how there wasn't a trace of an injury, much less a gunshot wound. Sookie saw it hit Tara, she saw the blood, she saw what had happened to her head, something supernatural was definitely at work here.

"I did, it's f*ckin' crazy is what it is. But I don't know why she hasn't woken up," He said, stepping closer, his hands on his hips as he stared at his cousin.

"I think she might just need a little more time." Sookie told him, walking to him, touching him lightly on the shoulder. He was dressed in a long tan sweater, over a pair of jeans. No trace of make up on his face, and he had managed to shave his head smooth sometime between now and last night. He was missing that essential spark she was so fond of in him... not that she could blame him, after all he had been through in just a few short days.

"I just can't lose her, Sookie, I can't f*ucking handle any more of this." He shook his head as he spoke, pent up energy emanating from him. Sookie met his gaze and could see the tears in his eyes. She knew he was still suffering from the loss of Jesus, she believed him when he said he wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to Tara.

"We'll get through this, Lafayette, she just needs some more rest." She hugged him tightly, worried about Tara, worried about Lafayette. Worried about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Oddly enough, the only thing she wasn't worried about was herself. She was going through all the motions, but Sookie was still numb.

"Lets go find something to eat," she said, stepping back from him, "I bet the smell of fresh bacon and a pot of coffee is just what Tara's been waiting for.

He nodded at her in agreement, and with a final look back at Tara, he followed her downstairs. The kitchen was in better shape than Sookie had expected, their cleaning effort the night before has been more successful than she thought. She fixed them both some breakfast, despite the fact that it was afternoon. She pushed the food around on her plate, barely eating a bite.

After cleaning up the dishes, Sookie was at a loss at what to do next. Lafayette went back upstairs to check on Tara and Sookie found herself sitting at the kitchen table, staring off at nothing, not thinking about anything in particular. It was like being in a fog, her thoughts slowly drifted to Bill, wondering where he was, if he was safe. She was pulled from her meandering thoughts by a knock at the door. She frowned, who would be knocking on her door?

"Sookie? Sook, you home?" A deep voice called from the porch as they knocked again.

"Alcide?" She said quietly as she walked towards the front door. _What's he doing here?_ she thought. Frowning as she was reminded of what had happened the night before with Debbie. She knew she should tell him what happened, but didn't know if she could do it.

She pulled open the door, taking in his handsome face, his broad shoulders covered by a plaid shirt, his jeans and work boots. "Alcide," She said, plastering a smile on her face, trying to act normal. "What brings you here?"

"Uh.. I ah.. need to talk to you. Can I come in?" He asked, when she didn't move back from the door.

"Oh, sure, come on in. Would you like something to drink?" She said, remembering her manners.

They walked into the kitchen and Sookie got down glasses before pulling the pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator.

"So, what's goin' on that you couldn't just call?" she asked, trying to sound casual, hoping that they really had gotten all of the blood when they cleaned. She poured the lemonade, although neither of them made any move to take a drink.

"It's Russell Edgington, Sook," Alcide paused, "He's on the loose."

"On the loose? Russell Edgington's dead." Sookie replied, sure the confusion was evident on her face. _What did Russell have to do with anything?_

"They never told you?" Alcide asked, a concerned frown on his face.

"Never told me what?" Sookie didn't know what he was talking about, but she had a feeling it wasn't going to be good.

"Those motherf*ckers," Alcide said under his breath, shaking his head. "Eric Northman, and Bill Compton, they didn't kill Russell. They bound him in silver and buried him in concrete on one of our job sites in Shreveport, but I got a call yesterday, somehow he's escaped."

All Sookie could do was stare at him as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. Russell, Russell who wanted to drain her and kill Eric and Bill and everybody, was alive? And neither Eric nor Bill had the decency to let her know that it was a possibility? She felt a small spark of anger, and hurt burning in her chest. She sat down heavily in her chair, her mind unfocused, pushed further into the haze of the last 24 hours.

"Russell's going to come after you, which is why you need to come stay with me," Alcide said, sitting down across from her, concern with just a hint of anger evident in his dark eyes.

"I can't," As much as Sookie would love to run away, she couldn't just leave Tara, not when she still was in danger, what if moving her again hurt her even more? Plus, running to Alcide for help, when she had Debbie barely cold buried out back just felt wrong. And this was her home, she was sick of being chased out of it.

"Sookie," Alcide began, but was interrupted by Lafayette before he could say more than a word.

"Get the f*ck out of here wolf," Lafayette came into the room, although he was missing a lot of his usual flair, he was definitely bringing the attitude.

"What the f*ck is his problem?" Alcide asked, standing to face Lafayette. "I'm sorry about what happened to you and your boyfriend, but I'm here because Sookie's in danger."

"I heard, I been listening. How the f*ck you think you're going to protect her from an ancient, pissed off vampire, when all werewolves do is get vampires even more pissed off?" Lafayette was in Alcide's face, not phased in anyway by Alcide's size.

"We're done with all this supernatural bullsh!t. You heard me? No vampires, no ghosts, no witches, no maenads, and no f*ckin' werewolves." Lafayette finished, his hands on Alcide's chest, shoving him hard, which elicited a growl from the large were. All Sookie could do was watch, Lafayette was really fired up. "Why don't ya'll just get the f*ck up out our lives, hmm?"

Alcide looked towards Sookie, "I'm throwing you a lifeline here, please take it."

"Like I said, I can't." Sookie said from where she sat. She wanted to take it, she wanted to be safe, be free. But Lafayette was right, they needed to be done with all of this supernatural stuff. Having Eric and Bill gone for awhile might actually be a good thing. Sookie wanted her normal mundane life back. Although knowing Russell Edgington was not actually truly dead and could be coming after her through a wrench into her hopes for at least a few days of normalcy.

"Sookie, What's more important than being safe?" He looked at her, confused, worry creasing his forehead.

"Like she said, we aren't going anywhere, and we don't want any help from you." Lafayette said, not backing down from where he stood.

"I can't help you if you won't let me," he said, giving Sookie one last chance to take his help, but she couldn't do it. Not after everything. He stared at her as she said nothing, not even meeting his eyes for more than a second.

"I think it's time for you to go," Lafayette said, nodding towards the door. With one last glance at Sookie, Alcide turned to go. She just watched him walk away, rooted to her seat at the table. That's where she sat until Lafayette came back into the kitchen.

"Sook, you okay?" He asked, getting no response from her, he repeated himself. "Sook, Sookie!"

She heard him saying her name, but just couldn't snap herself out of whatever funk she was in until he was in her face, snapping his fingers right in front of her.

"Sookie, wake up!" his voice more and more agitated.

"What?" Sookie said finally.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concern clear on unpainted face.

"I'm fine, it's just been along couple of days." She nodded at him, giving him a small smile. She reached for her glass and took a sip of her lemonade. Glancing at the clock, seeing that it was just a short while from Sunset. "I'm going to go check on Tara."

With that she walked past Lafayette and made her way back upstairs to check on her friend. She had a small sense of Deja Vu as she entered the room.

"Tara, you awake?" she asked, once again getting no response. She walked over to Tara, still looking so peaceful and relaxed as she slept. Sookie opened her mind, hoping for a flash of something, even though Tara was unconscious, she'd always been a loud one to keep out, and at this point, Sookie would take anything. But there was nothing, just errant thoughts from Lafayette downstairs. She closed down her mind again as she sat down next to Tara. They had been through so much together. Both having less than perfect childhoods, both missing out on growing up with real parents. Sookie was the lucky one, she had Gran, but Tara didn't even have that. Sookie had lost a lot in the past year, well just over a year she supposed, but so had Tara. She reached for her friends hand, needing to touch her, to connect with her. As she cradled Tara's limp hand, it was as if the floodgates had opened.

Sookie had tried to hard to push everything away, it was easier to not feel anything, but it didn't work. She had been on the edge all day, but Alcide's visit added another brick to her overloaded self. She couldn't stop the tears from falling, the guilt overwhelming her.

"Tara, oh Tara, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I never should have gotten mixed up in all of this, I'm sorry, so so sorry," She slid to the floor as she cried, her face pressed into the bed and their joined hands. She sat their, sobbing, crying for Tara, crying for herself, crying for everybody who had been hurt. Although she felt like she had done nothing but cry on and off during the past week, it hadn't been like this. This was what she needed, even though it hurt, Sookie was glad to be feeling something, something beyond the numbness that had been slowly taking over during the past days.

"Sook?" a low voice whispered, and she felt a hand on her head, smoothing her hair down. Was it really?

Sookie looked up, mid sob, her face a wet mess, seeing one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Tara was looking down at her, concern clear on her face.

"Tara? You're awake?" Sookie quickly wiped at her face and her nose, unable to hold back a smile, a real smile. "You're okay?"

"I... I think so... I've just got this headache, but it's gettin' better." Tara said softly, squeezing Sookie's hand as Sookie moved to again sit next to her on the bed.

"I was so worried about you. Bill said he thought you were healing, but if you didn't wake up, I don't know what I would have done."

"Bill? There were vampires here... did he... did I... am I a?" Tara asked in a jumble, a frown on her face.

"No, you didn't have any vampire blood at all. Something else healed you, I don't know if we understand how, but I think it might have been me." Sookie said with a shrug, she wasn't sure if they'd ever really know what happened.

"Oh... that's... well... I suppose I could have handled the vampire blood if it meant I wasn't going to die, but I'm kinda glad it was you instead." Tara gave her a smile and moved up in the bed just a little as they talked, trying to sit up. Sookie reached for her, propping a pillow behind her, so she could lean against the headboard.

"I'm just glad you're okay, I was so scared. Oh, I should go get Lafayette, he's been worried sick, too." She couldn't help but smile at her friend, knowing that her face was still a red, puffy, soggy mess. She squeezed her hand before standing and running downstairs to tell Lafayette.

"She's awake, she's awake!" She yelled as she bounded down the steps. Her other worries forgotten for the moment, even as the sun set on her house, her house that couldn't protect her.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill's eyes shot open, knowing it was still just before sunset. He listened, carefully, trying to determine what exactly had woken him. Hearing nothing, he realized that it hadn't been a sound that had woken him, but a feeling. In addition to his concerns about what he and Eric were going to tell the authority, he had been worried about Sookie since leaving her so abruptly with her injured friend. He had been trying to keep tabs on how she was feeling, but it was strange, everything he had been feeling from her was muted somehow, and not because of the distance, it was something else.

Now he was getting everything from her, a mix of powerful emotions, guilt, sorrow, love, anger, it all rolled over him, drawing tears from his eyes. He didn't know what was happening to her, but he hoped she wasn't in danger as he yearned to go to her, knowing that he couldn't. Just as quickly as it came, the overwhelming feelings faded and were replaced with something akin to... joy? Now Bill was really confused, although comforted that Sookie was feeling happy. It would make things easier if he wasn't distracted with worry about her.

He and Eric had made it to New Orleans with just minutes to spare before dawn. They had found their way into a vampire safe house near the university that Bill had been made aware of during this past year as King. It was run by vampires who agreed with the current agenda of mainstreaming, but didn't necessarily trust the Authority. Bill had worked with them on a few separate occasions, and they had developed a tenuous trust.

Knowing that his days rest had come to an end, Bill stood from the small cot where he had been lying and moved in the small space to the door leading up into the house. Eric was similarly accommodated in a nearby room, and Bill expected to see him rise any moment, if he had not already done so. Bill walked into the living room, which had been converted into a large office of sorts. One of the vampires was already up and waiting for him.

"Good evening, your Majesty." The vampire said, his name was Trevor, he was a younger vampire, made sometime in the 1930s. He was dressed simply in jeans and a red t-shirt with some sort of logo on the front. That combined with his short sandy hair gave him a very youthful appearance.

"Good evening," Bill replied as he walked further into the room. The office was a combination of old fashioned parlor and busy college frat house. High end computer equipment took up the table in the center of the room, stacks of papers and flyers were strewn about. A map of Louisiana was tacked to one wall with colored push pins at various locations. In another corner was a couch facing a large television with a small refrigerator and microwave sitting on top of it. Bill imagined he would have found something similar had he walked into any one of the many houses on the university campus, although their refrigerator would likely be filled with beer instead of blood.

"I trust you rested well," Trevor asked as he turned back to the computer he was working on.

"Yes, I did thank you. Has my companion risen for the night yet?" Bill asked, not seeing or hearing anybody else at the moment.

"I have not seen him. But I was able to locate that vampire you had asked about. A message was sent, now I am just waiting for a reply... Through completely secure channels, of course." Trevor said with a slight grin. Bill had worked with him before, and found him to be quite... resourceful, but also with a sense of humor that was often lacking amongst vampires.

"Of course. I appreciate your efforts. We are in your debt." Bill told him as he stepped around the table to see what else Trevor had been working on. This small group of vampires had started almost what you would call a grassroots effort to help integrate vampires into society. They did not have the backing of the Authority, and did their best to stay under the radar, as they had much more freedom without the shadow of the Authority. Not that it was really completely possible, but they had been able to accomplish a lot in the New Orleans community without drawing too much attention. Bill had an appreciation for their work, and had done his best to offer them support without leading it back to the Authority.

They both looked up as Eric stepped into the room, still dressed in his usual black on black, a scowl on his face.

"Eric," Bill said with a nod, the formality dropped now that they were almost fugitives.

"Bill," was his reply as he scanned the room, no doubt taking notice of every door, window and weapon available. Not that Bill could blame him, he had done the very same thing the first time he visited this particular house. It always pays to know your surroundings, especially in these uncertain circumstances.

"We found him, now we are just waiting for a reply," Bill told him from the other side of the computer.

"And if he does not reply in time?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Then we come up with a new plan and we keep moving." Bill said sitting in one of the desk chairs next to Trevor.

"Would either of you like a blood?" Trevor asked, walking towards the microwave.

"O negative, if you have it." Bill said, reaching for one of the flyers in front of him. It was advertising some kind of panel discussion with vampires and university students, "Building Bridges in Our Community" was the name of what seemed to be a series of panels. How clever, they had also partnered with other minority groups on campus to create an even broader sense of community. Bill was once again impressed with the independent work of this group of vampires. Should he survive to remain King, he will have to remember this.

Trevor moved towards the mini-fridge, pulling out two bottles of Tru Blood before looking back towards the silent Eric. He shook his head no, that scowl still in place as he began pacing the room, much like a caged animal. Trevor shrugged and put the bottles in the microwave.

As he walked back over towards the computers to hand Bill his blood the computer dinged.

"We may have a winner," The young vampire said before taking a drink from his bottle of blood and sitting down at the computer. After a few clicks he opened what looked to be some sort of e-mail. Eric stepped closer, leaning on the table, waiting.

"It looks like your... friend... is willing to meet with you. This address isn't too far from here," Trevor said, his fingers flying over the keyboard as he pulled up a map. "It's in an abandoned part of town, a bunch of old warehouses in a district that never quite recovered from Katrina."

"How long will it take to get there?" Bill asked, not surprised by the choice of location. They had just over an hour before the time listed in the e-mail.

"Depends on your method of travel, but either way, not long. It's only about ten miles from here." He turned the computer monitor towards Bill, he could see a blinking spot that marked their destination, they would have plenty of time.

"How do we know we can trust this vampire?" Eric asked, his eyes locked on Bill's.

"We don't." Bill said, returning Eric's stare, "But we don't have much choice. If we leave now we'll have time to make sure we're not walking into a trap."

They made their way down the deserted and dark streets silently on foot. There had been very little discussion on the way here. It seemed they were both still trying to figure out exactly how much to trust the other. They separated as they approached the address they had been given. Both entering buildings just before the designated rendezvous point. Bill found himself in a very empty warehouse, he paused as he entered, listening for the sounds of anyone or anything else. He stood silently, unmoving for almost five minutes. Hearing nothing and sensing no other movement he made his way along the wall and further into the dark, thankful for his vampire senses and his clear view despite the darkness. Somehow fate was on his side for a moment, and he found a narrow set of metal stairs leading to a loft area that just happened to overlook the building next door, a perfect vantage point. Bill silently moved up the stairs and was at the window. It was crusted with dust and dirt, but he was able to see through enough. He didn't want to disturb the glass and give away his presence.

Bill stayed put for awhile, just watching, scanning the building next door, the streets and alleyways surrounding it. Listening for anything. He knew Eric would be doing the same thing in the neighboring building. He saw a small movement out of the corner of his eye. A dark figure was approaching the other building. Perhaps this was his contact. He and Eric needed to find a way to speak with the Authority, but they needed an intermediary to help them find the proper audience. Just approaching the Authority, if they could find them, would be an immediate death sentence, and they would be goo on the floor before they could even get a word out. Bill could hear no heartbeat, no breathing, as the figure, wearing a long dark coat with a hood up, moved silently towards the door. He hoped this vampire would come through for them.

Seeing no other movement, after the vampire entered the building, he sent a simple text to Eric, "go" signaling him to meet Bill behind the buildings they had entered, so they could make their approach.

Bill appeared outside and Eric almost materialized from nothing beside him, Bill did have to give him credit for how stealth he could be when he wanted to. Bill held up one finger in silent communication. Eric nodded, he too had only seen the one figure enter the building. Bill shrugged in response and tilted his head towards the abandoned warehouse. It was now or never. Eric nodded in agreement and they approached the same door used by the other vampire.

The stepped inside, quickly scanning the area. Both vampires seeing no-one and on high alert. This warehouse, like the others, was a vast empty space. A large briefcase sat off to one side about ten yards from the door they had just entered, and there was no sign of the other vampire. _F*ck!_ Bill looked at Eric, they were both thinking the same thing, _it was a trap_. They both turned at the same instant, moving at vampire speed to get out into the night, but they weren't fast enough. As they moved, they both heard the electronic beep as the briefcase exploded into an enormous ball of heat and flames.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie opened her eyes, looking around her darkened bedroom. It had to have been very late or early she guessed, depending on how you looked at it. Something had woken her, but she wasn't sure what. She sat up on her elbows, squinting the sleep from her eyes as she looked around. Was it a noise that had woken her? She listened carefully, hearing nothing. A wave of fear washed over her as she finally remembered what Alcide had told her, Russell Edgington was free... and he could just walk right into her house. How had she slept so well until this moment? Her joy over Tara waking and the relief she had felt earlier in the night seemed to have clouded out all of her common sense. This was very dangerous. Sookie searched the room carefully, still seeing nothing. She fumbled for her nightstand, hoping to find something, anything she could use to protect herself. It was times like this she wished she kept a gun around... perhaps a gun loaded with wooden bullets...

She froze as she heard the floorboard outside her door squeak, fear tightening in her chest, her door wasn't closed completely, but she couldn't see who was out there. She was ready to scream, when she heard the voice.

"Sookie?" it said, warm and cool all at the same time, a voice familiar and comforting and safe. Relief washed over her as she recognized Bill's voice.

"Bill?" She sat up more fully as he pushed the door open. Her heart pounding in her chest, now for a completely different reason. "What are you doin' here?"

He stepped fully into the room, a sliver of moonlight shining across his handsome face, a small smile spread across his lips. She took in his dark, tattered clothing, he looked like he had been in a war zone.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a bit shocked to see him here, in her bedroom when he had told her he would be gone for who knows how long.

"I'm fine. I just needed to see you, and I think you needed to see me," He said as he walked over to her side of the bed and sat, facing her, reaching for her hand.

"You nearly scared me to death, I thought you were..." she stopped mid sentence as her brain started finally working. She pulled her hand out of his, crossing her arms over her chest, angry.

"How come you didn't tell me about Russell?" She demanded.

"Russell? What about Russell?" Bill asked, confusion on his face.

"That he's not dead... and that he's escaped and would just love to come kill me," She was really angry, he kept another very important thing from her, after all his talk about wanting to tell her the truth.

"Sookie," he said in that way of his. "Think about it, when would I have even had a chance to tell you about Russell?"

He just looked at her patiently, his face calm, those blue eyes staring right back at her as she tried her best to glare at him. She supposed he had a point, they hadn't really had much chance to talk, since she threw him off the porch right after everything happened with Russell, and then in all the mess with the witches, it never really came up. He probably hadn't kept it from her on purpose, but something didn't feel right.

"I guess we haven't really had much chance to just chat. But what about now that he's escaped, you weren't going to tell me now?" She asked, a little surprised that he didn't seem more upset that Russell was free. He definitely wanted to kill Bill and Eric too.

"Maybe I don't know that he's escaped," Bill said with a shrug.

"What do you mean, 'maybe you don't know' I'm sitting right here, telling you he's escaped." Sookie was frustrated at Bill's cryptic speech and his odd behavior. _What is going on?_

He reached for her then, pulling her hard against him in a kiss before she could even protest. She wanted to protest, well kind of.. a little bit... although less and less as he continued to kiss her and lightly stroke the skin on her back where his strong hands had made their way under her nightshirt.

Sookie knew they needed to keep talking, but she didn't want to stop. He felt so good against her, his lips on hers in just the right way, his taste so familiar. Somehow his jacket and his shirt were gone, hers too, and she could feel the smooth muscles of his shoulders, his chest hair tickling her now bare chest. His strong arms holding her close to him as he just kissed her. She definitely missed his kisses, even if it had only been a few days since they had been together. Although she hadn't been kissing this Bill, the Bill who remembered everything, in quite some time.

He leaned over her, laying her back on the bed. Trailing his fingers and his lips down her body, sliding her panties down her legs before licking his way back up to her mouth. She was on fire for him, wanting him desperately, needing to feel him inside of her.

He pulled back from her for just a moment, looking into her eyes with his crystal ones. She frowned at him, pouting.

"No fair, you still have pants on." she couldn't stop touching him, her hands sliding over his broad shoulders, down his chest, over the hard muscles of his abdomen, their interrupted conversation completely forgotten.

"I don't have to, Sookie. Whatever you want, it's yours." He leaned down, kissing her deeply as she tried to work the button on his jeans.

After a few tries, she finally freed him from his jeans, and he kicked them off, returning quickly to his place over her. It seemed no matter what she did, or how angry she was at this man, she just couldn't get enough of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him into her with one hard thrust, looking up at his face as she moaned, seeing his razor sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight...

Sookie shot up suddenly, breathing hard, a fine coating of sweat covering her body as she took in her surroundings. The sun was shining through the curtains as birds sang outside. Sookie fell back onto the bed with a sigh. It had all been a dream. No visit from Bill in the middle of the night, she thought with a touch of sadness. But that also meant there had been no visit from Russell Edgington. She had gotten very lucky, how stupid she had been to stay in this house at night when any vampire could just walk right in. _Now what am I going to do? _

She stayed in bed for awhile, remembering her dream. Bill had certainly felt very good to her in that dream. She wondered again, briefly, where he was, and if he was okay. She really hoped so, even if she still had a lot of anger and hurt to sort through, she didn't want anything to happen to him. There was something else in her dream that was nagging at her, something important... but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

_It will come to me later_, she thought as she sat up, enjoying the bright sun filtering through the filmy curtains. She needed to check on Tara and probably talk to Jason and figure out just what to do to keep her and Tara and Lafayette safe from crazy Russell Edgington. Maybe they did need to find a new place to stay for awhile.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill hit the ground next to Eric, narrowly escaping the brunt of the flames thanks to... <em>another vampire?<em> They had both just set foot outside the warehouse exploding around them when another force pushed them farther and faster out of the way. They both had been burned, but their clothing had taken most of the damage, and they came away nearly unscathed thanks to their mystery rescuer.

Bill was on his feet in an instant, fangs bared as he surveyed his surroundings, watching for more danger, pissed off that he had walked into a trap. He had hoped that the contacts he had made within the Authority besides Nan Flanagan would have been trustworthy, but it seemed he was mistaken. Although Bill was not fool enough to ever fully trust another vampire, he had thought this was the best option at the moment. Eric stood beside him, surveying the damage as the fire still burned what was left of that side of the warehouse. An abandoned vehicle near the building was also burning, the reach of the bomb had been very powerful. It was more than just a warning.

That's when Bill saw her, at what had to be the same moment as Eric. It was a female vampire, standing about fifteen feet away, the flames burning behind her. She was a dark silhouette, her long hair moving with the breeze. Eric strode towards her, Bill idly wondered if Eric knew this vampire. Bill did not know her name, but recognized her, she was part of the Authority, although Bill wasn't sure if she was an actual council member, or just someone very high on the chain.

He had been so sure it was the Authority that had set them up, but one of their own had also saved them. Something wasn't quite right with this whole situation. _What else is new?_ He thought to himself, it seemed that very little had been completely 'right' in his world for a very long time. Bill's confusion over the situation deepened further as he watched Eric approach her and without a word, Eric pulled her into a very... intimate kiss. A kiss which she did not seem to mind, in fact her arms went around Eric, pulling him closer as Bill watched, shocked. This was certainly unexpected. Bill knew Eric had connections in very high places, but he certainly didn't imagine this kind of connection.

They broke the kiss and turned towards Bill, the flames still burning behind them. He met them halfway, knowing that whatever was going on, they needed to get moving.

"Bill, this is Nora." Eric said by way of introduction. Up close she was a good looking woman, her hair and eyes dark. She looked like she had been turned sometime in her mid-twenties. She was dressed similar to both men, wearing dark clothes covered by a black leather jacket. Her clothing also carried the tell tale signs of the explosion, it was as burned and tattered as Bill and Eric's.

"Bill Compton, I have heard much about you." she said a coolness to her voice that Bill could not read. "We don't have much time, others will be coming."

"What others? Who set us up?" Bill asked, wanting answers and knowing that they would be hard to come by.

"You should ask that of your friend, it was a bold move to reach out to him. Although from what I understand, you didn't really have much choice." She said, before turning to Eric. "I certainly never expected you to get mixed up in this kind of trouble, were you not content in your little bar?"

"Apparently I have developed a knack for finding trouble, or rather, it has been finding me." Eric replied, his default bored tone returning.

"So it seems," she shrugged and with a nod started walking down the deserted alleyway away from the burning warehouse. "You must come with me, I may be able to get you the meeting you require. Although I cannot guarantee the outcome will be in your favor."

Bill wasn't sure what to think of the little exchange between Eric and Nora, for the heat he had seen in their kiss, their conversation was distinctly chilly. But Nora was currently his only option, so he and Eric followed her lead. As they walked, Bill remained on high alert, knowing that if Nora knew of this meeting, there could certainly be others. He also tried to figure out exactly what was threatening them. According to Nan, the Authority had issued warrants for their true deaths, yet here a member of the Authority was helping them. The contact he had reached out to for this meeting was also working within the Authority, and had likely been the one to set them up. Bill was reminded of what Nan had said. On more than one occasion she had mentioned multiple "factions" within the authority that were in disagreement with the current agenda. _Could this disagreement be playing a role in the contradictions of this evening? And what exactly did Eric know about the different factions and what they were after? _Although he hadn't mentioned anything to Eric, there was no way he was going to forget that piece of information from Nan..

These kinds of questions were exactly why Bill had little interest in getting involved with the Authority beyond his role as spy. Working with them to move towards mainstreaming by keeping tabs on his queen, he was offered an amount of security, without having to answer for his every move. Having the position of king thrust upon him left him with much more responsibility, and also a lot more red tape. Although, at the time, he hadn't much choice. Sookie was in danger from Sophie Ann, and Bill would have had a very difficult time defeating her on his own.

So for Sookie's protection, he was willing to do whatever it took, knowing that it would likely pull him even farther away from her and the life they could have had. As his thoughts turned to Sookie and the things he had done for her, and would certainly do again, he wondered how she was. He had not been getting much from her, aside from the comforting feeling of her presence, since her earlier outburst of emotion. That was most often a good thing, meaning that her emotions weren't overwhelming her, whatever she was doing. He briefly longed for those moments they had shared when he was without his memories before he was pulled back to the present and forced himself to focus on his current problem.

"Where exactly are we goin'?" Bill asked as they walked single file down the darkened alley.

"You are wanted men, wanted by the Authority and it has been rumored that you are also wanted by another powerful group of vampires. We are going someplace that should be safe... for now." She turned abruptly, leading them down another alley and to a waiting vehicle.

Bill wasn't sure what to make of her statement, he took that as confirmation that the Authority had issued warrants for their deaths, but he wasn't sure what to make of this "other" group she spoke of. Apparently whatever had been happening had earned him far more interest than he had bargained for, and it wasn't going to be good.

They climbed into the car, Nora behind the wheel, speeding away from the warehouses before they could fully close the car doors. Unfortunately, they did not get very far when another explosion rocked the car around them. Something along the side of the road had been set to blow. Nora swerved to avoid the flying debris from the explosion, only to be blocked by another car. The car skidded to a stop and the three of them were out in an instant, only to be faced immediately with another explosion as the car that was blocking their path was destroyed. The force and the flames pushed Bill back, hard, against their car, Eric was flung over the hood, hitting with a thud and a groan, while Nora missed the car completely and hit the pavement. The three of them found their footing, moving around the car to face the way they had come, fangs out in full attack mode. Bill was uncertain what they would be facing, but he was prepared for violence. Someone had gone to great lengths to set this trap, and he was getting really tired of people trying to kill him.

Within moments, a small group of vampires appeared, weapons ready. Bill didn't recognize any of the vampires, and they appeared far too young and untrained to have been sent by the Authority. Based on their clothing and demeanor, it was very clear that they were here for a fight.

While Bill had spent much time pushing away his vampire nature, after everything he had been through a bit of release didn't sound like such a bad idea. He pulled off his torn, burnt jacket, dropping it to the ground and scanned the area for items he could use as a weapon. He could sense Eric and Nora also preparing for a fight around him. He may be a southern gentleman, but if Lorena taught him one thing, it was definitely the art of the kill. He let everything else fade away as he focused on eliminating the threats surrounding him, he gave the monster a chance to play.

Bill wasn't sure who moved first, him or the other vampires, but within seconds it was a blur of fists and fangs. Bill had been trained well, taking what he learned from his maker and expanding it over the years to ensure he would never again fall under the thumb of someone like Lorena. Bill took a nice hit to the jaw, stunning him momentarily, but also giving him the seconds he needed to wrestle the homemade wooden stake from the hands of his attacker. A male vampire, with an ugly scar running down his left cheek and a bald head. He plunged it into the vampires chest, spinning away to fend off another attack before the bald vampire could explode into that vampire mess. He could hear the sounds of Eric fighting just a few yards away, certainly he could handle himself if Bill was having no trouble with these vampires. They were quite young, at least in vampire terms, and they did not have the fighting skills they should have learned long ago. They would have had no problem with a human, but fighting another vampire was a completely different skill.

Bill staked one more vampire with the stake he had taken from the bald vampire before finding a moment to survey the damage. Eric and Nora had each taken out a couple of the attacking vampires, the telltale piles of goo at their feet. It seems they had run out of vampires for the moment, but before either of them could speak, a sound had them all turning, fangs bared with a growl. Two vampires, dressed in the similar youthful style of those they had just killed were watching from the roof of a nearby building, perhaps they were the ones in charge of this attack. Either way, they were smarter than the rest and vanished into the darkness instead of joining their friends in the true death.

"You really have gotten yourselves into something troubling, haven't you?" Nora said, glancing from Bill to Eric with a grin, a grin much more menacing thanks to her fangs.

"Who were they?" Eric asked, giving words to what Bill was thinking.

"Not on our side is who they are. Let's move," she said before turning back towards the flames and disappearing on the other side of them.

Bill wondered if he came across that cryptic when he was talking to humans, he was beginning to see why it was so irritating. He glanced at Eric, meeting his eyes, and with a nod, they both sped off after Nora.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie had just finished washing up the breakfast dishes when the phone rang. She reached for a towel to dry her hands before picking up, hoping the ring wouldn't wake Tara. Although she had woken up, she still was feeling pretty weak. She had stayed awake long enough last night for the round of hugs and rejoicing with Lafayette, and today she had been awake long enough to eat breakfast in bed with Sookie, but she was still plagued with a mild headache and was easily fatigued.

"Hello?" Sookie said as she brought the cordless phone to her ear.

"Sookie, thank god you're okay. I've been trying your cell phone all mornin', how come you're not picking up?" Jason said, sounding a bit frantic on the other line.

"Jason, calm down. I left my phone upstairs, I didn't hear it ringing. I'm fine. What happened, why are you so worried?" Sookie was concerned by Jason's tone. He usually wasn't one to get so upset over anything.

"It's Steve Newlin, he showed up at my house last night." Jason said. Sookie was surprised, although didn't quite understand what that had to do with her.

"Reverend Newlin, from the Fellowship of the Sun? I thought he was missing." Sookie hadn't caught up on much news, but she did catch that little tidbit during one of the few quiet nights she had had since returning.

"He was missing Sook, missing because they turned him into a vampire!" Jason told her, though Sookie couldn't believe her ears.

"A what? A vampire?" Sookie was shocked, and worried all at the same time. "Jason, are you okay? Why did he come to your house?"

"He said he wanted my help with something, and... and I let him in, I don't know why, I didn't want to let him in, but I couldn't stop myself. He must'a used that vampire hypnotic-izing thing on me."

"Jason, did he bite you? How did you get rid of him?" This wasn't good, one vampire problem was enough, Sookie didn't have the energy to deal with another one.

"Jessica," Jason said, "Jessica was... um... she had.. kinda just left, and she somehow knew to come back."

That was another interesting piece of information for Sookie to think about. She knew things with Jessica and Hoyt had ended... but she didn't really know how much had happened between Jessica and Jason since he had drank her blood. She might have to find some time when this was all sorted out to chat a bit more with Jason. If Sookie knew one thing, it was that getting mixed up with vampires was all sorts of complicated.

"So she saved you? She got rid of Newlin?" Sookie asked, still worried if he was on the loose and after Jason.

"She got him out of my house long enough that I could take back his invitation, but I don't think he's gone for good. That's why I was callin' you. He didn't like you too much after what happened in Dallas." Jason's voice finally relaxing as he spoke.

"It's okay Jason, I'm fine. No vampires visited me last night," _At least not for real_, Sookie thought, remembering her vivid dream of Bill, her dream that had started off so scary, but the end, now that was the way to end a dream. As she smiled to herself, thinking about dream Bill, something small nagged at her, something she knew was important about that dream, but just out of her grasp.

"What are we gonna do, Sookie? He might come back, and he can mind control me, it's not safe." Jason said, panic returning to his voice.

"It's okay Jason, we'll figure something out. Do you have any idea what he wanted from you... how did he even find you?"

"I don't know... all he said was something about needing more soldiers, although this time I think he's definitely not on the side of the sun."

"We'll figure something out. Maybe you can stay somewhere else for a couple of nights until we find away to get Steve Newlin to leave you alone. Or will Jess be around to keep you safe? What exactly is happening between you two anyway?"

"Um..." Jason paused, she could just picture him running his hand through his hair as he struggled to come up with what to say, "well, I'm not quite sure. It's not dating, but we're not not dating either. And I don't want to depend on her to protect me."

"Look Jason, I gotta go into work tonight at Merlotte's, why don't you come by and we'll try and figure something out okay? Maybe you could stay with Hoyt or something," she said, trying to come up with a safe place for Jason to go.

"I don't think that's such a good idea... he's still kinda pissed at Jessica and well... he's kinda pissed at me too." he said sheepishly.

"Oh... I guess I could see why that might not be a good idea if you're kind of dating his ex-girlfriend. We'll have to come up with something else tonight." She said, wondering how Hoyt was dealing with losing his girlfriend and from the sounds of it, his best friend too.

"Okay, Sook. I'm... I'm glad you're okay. Be careful." he said. Sookie was touched by the concern she could hear in his voice. They hadn't always been the closest of siblings, and she felt like they had never been so far apart after Gran died, but things had definitely been getting better between them, and Sookie was certainly glad for it. She had so little family left, she wanted to hold onto it with both hands.

"You too, Jason." She replied before hanging up the phone. Disappointment settling in as she put the receiver back. She had hoped that Jason would be able to offer her some protection, by way of his mortal owned home in the next few nights.

She had been very lucky that no vampires had chosen to visit her in the night, in her house that wasn't really her house. She needed to find a safe place for her and Tara and Lafayette. Maybe they could go back to Lafayette's house. He had left after breakfast to go back over there. He had actually been able to call the police about Jesus, telling Andy the story about Marnie, of course leaving out the part where he was possessed by her ghost. Holly knew enough about what happened to support his claims, closing the case almost as quickly as it had been opened. One thing they didn't need was more police snooping around. But if the house was cleaned up, and he was comfortable being back there, maybe that would be the safest place for him and Tara, at least for now. Sookie really needed to find a way to get her house back.

That left Sookie with the task of figuring out a safe place that she could go. She sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh. Jason's house was out, and Lafayette's place just wasn't big enough. She knew she could probably turn to Sam, but after everything that had happened, they had just fixed their friendship. She hated the thought of burdening him again, especially with something he had nothing to do with. That left her with Alcide. He had already offered once to help her, and she had turned him down, but he might be her best chance for a safe place. The biggest obstacle would be Debbie. She had to tell him the truth, he might not want to help her after that, but she owed it to him.

Sookie stood up with a new determination, she had a lot to get done before she went in for the dinner shift at Merlotte's and not much daylight left to do it in.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill's rest was fitful, only in part due to his circumstances. Nora had led them to what appeared to be an abandoned building, but that had a light tight and secure room in the basement where they could spend the day. All she had told them was they would be meeting with the Authority that night, assuming they made it through the day. Her ominous warning was not conducive to restful sleep, although Bill could not fight the pull of the day.

His rest was again interrupted within moments of sunrise, but this time by Sookie, he felt an overwhelming fear from her, which, thankfully, quickly abated. But that wasn't the part that really disrupted his rest, the difficult part was the strong feelings of lust that followed it. They were brief, lasting only a few minutes, but Bill was certain he hadn't imagined it. Although he knew they weren't together, not really, and she was free to do whatever she chose, he couldn't help the jealousy that coursed through him. _Who could she be with? _Especially so quickly, after everything she had been through with him when he had no memories. It had really only been a matter of days since they had last made love, even less time since he had kissed her.

Bill tried his hardest to shut it out, knowing that he could do nothing about whatever was happening and realizing that his focus needed to be on convincing the Authority to spare his life. He instead focused on that last kiss as he again succumbed to the pull of the day.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie paced the parking lot of Merlotte's still trying to figure out exactly what she was going to tell Alcide. She had called him after her discussion with Jason, asking him to meet her at Merlotte's before her shift started. Telling him that she had thought about what he had said and they really needed to talk. Luckily, he agreed to meet her, so now she was waiting. She found a sunny spot to wait, having paced herself out, knowing that she only had a few hours left before the sun went down, and the danger came out to play.

While Lafayette was apprehensive about going back to his house, he didn't think twice about it when Sookie explained that her house couldn't keep them safe. He still thought Sookie was crazy for even talking to Alcide, much less asking him for help. Lafayette was definitely anti-supernaturals at the moment, not that Sookie could blame him, but she hoped it wouldn't turn into that nasty hatred that seemed to infect so many people. So he packed up his and Tara's things, and Sookie helped him get Tara settled in at his house. She was getting stronger with every hour, and that gave Sookie some comfort.

She lifted her head as she heard Alcide's truck pull up. This was it... she had to tell him. She had always hated having things kept from her, even under the guise of it "being for her own good" and although she had seen with Eggs that sometimes knowing everything can be a bad thing, she couldn't carry on a friendship with Alcide with such a huge secret between them.

"Sookie," He said in that gravelly voice as he closed the door to his truck. "I'm glad you called, I was worried."

"Yeah, everything you said took some time to sink in... after everything..." She hesitated, not sure how to even start this conversation.

"Let's walk a little," she said, leading them a few steps into the trees surrounding Merlotte's.

"So does this mean you're taking me up on my offer to come stay with me?" Alcide asked as they walked, his hands in his jeans pockets. He was wearing another of those flannel plaid shirts, a blue one this time.

"I'm not sure. You're right in that I need a safe place to stay, but I have something I need to tell you, that might change your feelings on wanting to help me." She looked up at his face then, watching his brow furrow in concern as she spoke.

"Tell me what, Sookie?"

"It's about Debbie." She started, not wanting to hurt him, knowing that he had loved her, even if she was crazy.

"Debbie? It's over between me and Debbie, I told you that." He said, shaking his head, she could hear his anger mixed with sadness.

"I know, but she wasn't too happy with me when you ended things, she thought it was all my fault." Sookie told him, walking again.

"What? You've seen her?" He asked, anger and anxiety lacing his voice, "Sookie, what did she do to you?"

He had stopped walking, turning her to face him with his hands on her shoulders as he spoke, his anger rising, "Did she hurt you? If she hurt you, I'll..."

"Alcide... Alcide, calm down," Sookie was almost frightened, the way his voice had turned to a growl.

"Sookie, tell me what happened." He said, releasing her, calmer now.

"The other night, the night before you came over, she was in my house when I got home, with a gun." She bit her lip, not wanting to continue. "She shot at me... actually she ended up shooting Tara when she pushed me out of the way."

"She came after you with a gun? Sookie, how did you get away, where did she go?" She could feel his anger, it was rolling off of him in waves, and she couldn't block it. It happened with weres and shifters, she didn't always get thoughts, at times it would be just feelings.

"We... we struggled and I got the gun and... and... she's dead Alcide, I shot her... I'm sorry, I... I... she wasn't going to stop," Sookie let it all tumble out, she could feel the tears in her eyes. She still hadn't quite come to terms with the fact that she'd killed another person, even though it was another person who was set on killin' her.

Alcide didn't say anything for a long while. The anger he was feeling was gone, replaced with a sadness. He turned away from her, walking towards the water, they had almost made it all the way to the pond behind Merlotte's.

Sookie just waited, she knew what she had told him would take some time to process. She didn't want to push him, and was waiting for the anger to come. She knew from experience that it didn't matter how mad you were at someone, if you loved them, really loved them, their life was still important to you.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally turned to her, "What happened to the body?" his face was blank, he had somehow shut down whatever emotions Sookie had been getting from him.

"We... um.. we buried it, we didn't want to get the police involved. We wouldn't be able to explain how Tara survived a gunshot to the head." Sookie held her head high, trying to be confident in the decision she and Lafayette had made.

"How did Tara survive?" He asked her, the question clear on his face.

"I'm not really sure, actually, I think it has something to do with what I am, I healed her somehow." She said with a shrug, still not fully understanding what had really happened.

"Hmm," Was his only reply as he looked out over the water, glowing as the sun started it's descent. He didn't look angry, but he also didn't look happy. Sookie couldn't read his expression, and was at a loss of what to say next.

"Sookie... I... I need to think about this, I still want to help you... but I have to go," he said finally, "Stay at Merlotte's until you hear from me, okay?"

Sookie nodded at him, not trusting herself to say anything more. She realized that she wanted his help, she wanted him to be okay with what had happened. She was sorry for what happened, but if she had to do it over again, she would have done the same thing, it was her or Debbie, and she sure as heck was going to choose herself in that situation.

He gave her a quick nod in return before starting the walk back towards the parking lot. Sookie watched his broad back as he walked away from her. She still had a little time before her shift started, so she turned back to the water. She leaned against the large tree on the bank, sliding down it to sit and stare out over the water.

Sitting there, she had a flash of Deja Vu, this was the spot where Bill had saved her life for the first time. That night felt like it was lifetimes ago, her life had been so different before then. This was where she had first shared with him secrets she had hardly told another soul. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, watching as the setting sun blazed orange over the water. Bill on her mind as she again thought about Russell, and how Bill hadn't told her he wasn't dead. That's when it hit her... her dream... _Bill didn't know..._ _Bill couldn't know that Russell had escaped_, which meant he was in even more danger than he thought. She sat up quickly, her eyes wide as it dawned on her, she had to warn him, somehow.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill could feel his cell phone vibrating in his front jeans pocket, he had almost forgot he had it. He pulled it out, looking at the screen he had a missed call and a voicemail. Tapping the screen told him he had missed a call from Sookie. He was very surprised to see her name show up on the screen, and definitely wasn't sure what to expect in a message from her. She knew he was going to be gone and he didn't think she'd just call to check in, especially once he looked at the time of her call. She called him at a time when she had to know he'd still be asleep. As it was, Bill could feel that it was barely past sunset. He glanced over where Eric lay, he still appeared to be at rest, although Bill knew it took very little to rouse a vampire once the sun set.<p>

He quietly moved out of the room and up into the abandoned building to listen to his message, knowing that if Eric really wanted to hear it, he probably couldn't stop him. He keyed in the password to his voicemail and put the phone to his ear. He had gone up to the second floor of the building where he could look out onto the street. It was dark and deserted, the only street light almost the full block away.

_"Bill... um... Hi, it's Sookie. Um... I hope you get this message before it's too late. You know how you never really had a chance to tell me that Eric didn't actually kill Russell Edgington?"_ Bill cringed at her tone, he had forgotten that she disappeared before anyone ever had a chance to tell her what really happened. _How had she found out about that now? And why did she sound so scared?_

_"Well, I've got even worse news. Where ever ya'll put him, he's managed to escape, and I'm sure he's not happy with you and Eric. So... I ... I just wanted to let you know so you could be careful... and I hope that you're okay. Bill, I... I..."_ the message cut off before Sookie could finish her sentence. Bill swore as he looked at his phone. Calling his voicemail had used up the last of his battery. Now it was useless.

His mind was spinning, he wondered what else she was going to say, he was pissed that Russell Edgington was now, somehow, on the loose. _How could he have gotten free?_ Bill certainly hadn't told anybody. And he had a hard time believing Eric or even Pam would have done something so stupid. Russell would definitely be out for revenge, and Eric had gotten very lucky in capturing him in the first place. Bill did not need another person out to kill him. His eyes went wide with fear as it dawned on him that Sookie was in even more danger than he and Eric. Russell knew what she was, Russell had tasted her... Russell had even been to her house. Her house that offered her absolutely no protection from vampires. _Fuck!_ he swore again under his breath, punching his hand through the drywall in front of him.

He wanted to call Sookie back, to make sure she was safe too, but he had no options with a useless phone and the Authority at his back. He and Eric needed to fix this mess so they could get home. All Bill could do was hope that the stubborn, feisty Sookie he had grown to love so much would continue to fight and realize how capable she was of protecting herself. She was smart, smarter than a lot of people gave her credit for, so Bill prayed that she was being smart and safe while he dealt with a more pressing problem.

Bill was certain that Eric and Nora were awake by now, if they hadn't already been awake. His dilemma now was how much to tell Eric. Should he tell him about Russell now, or keep that piece of information to himself for the moment, in case he needed it as leverage with the Authority. They might even already be aware of Russell's escape, if they didn't have something to do with it. Now that was a frightening thought, that the Authority, who supposedly was in support of mainstreaming and who wanted Russell Edgington to meet the true death, could have dug him up and set him loose on the world.

Bill made his way downstairs to the main level of the building, flexing his hand as it healed. Eric and Nora were having a whispered conversation, frustration evident on both of their faces. Bill didn't get a chance to hear what they were saying and they stopped talking as soon as they noticed Bill's approach. The both turned towards Bill, staring, Nora spoke first.

"We have to go. The Authority is expecting us," Her voice was cold, with no emotion. Her face was just as blank. She glanced at Eric before walking past Bill and out into the night.

"Who called you?" Eric asked before moving towards the door. His eyes intent on Bill, his mouth set in a grim line.

"Sookie," Was all Bill said, still debating exactly how much to share. Eric's eyebrows raised at her name.

"And what did Sookie have to say?" Eric crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, my phone died before I could get her whole message." Bill didn't have to fake his irritation at the phone dying and not knowing exactly what Sookie had to say. Plus it wasn't exactly lying, and frankly, he had no obligation to tell Eric the truth. That was a promise he had only made to Sookie. He was more than certain that Eric, too, was keeping a few things to himself.

Eric just stared at him for a moment, as if he was expecting Bill to say more. Bill held his gaze, standing his ground, there was nothing more to say. Finally Eric ended their little staring contest and with a shrug of his shoulder he walked past Bill out to where Nora was waiting. Bill didn't hesitate to follow. It was time to get this over with.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Things were pretty busy at Merlotte's, there was some sort of fall festival going on near by and had brought a lot of people in for drinks and food. Sookie was at times glad for the busy night, since it kept her mind occupied, but it was also draining to keep her shields up while she tried not to worry. She was worried about Tara, even though she really, truly seemed to be getting better. She was worried about what Russell was going to do, and if she'd really be safe no matter where she went. She was worried about Alcide, and every time the door opened, she hoped to see him walk through and be okay with what happened. Most of all she was worried about Bill, and the message she left him. She hoped he got the message, since he really needed to know that Russell had gotten free... but she also kind of hoped he didn't hear it, since she couldn't stop herself and had said too much. Now she wasn't sure how he was going to react to her final statement, considering she still didn't know how she felt about it. But knowing that she might never see him again, it just sort of came out before she could stop it.

"Order up," Terry yelled from the kitchen as he put up Sookie's next order. She shook aside her worries, plastered a smile on her face and got back to work. As the night wore on, Sookie's smile became more genuine as she moved her way between tables, catching up on the latest gossip, even finding moments here and there to catch up with Sam.

This was what Sookie had missed lately. Everything in her life had become such a disaster that just having a normal day at work was like a far off dream. Arlene was yammering on about something one of the kids had gotten into, and about how fast Mikey was growing and causing trouble. It made Sookie happy to hear about normal lives for once. Even Holly was talking about going on a real date with Andy Bellefleur, which at first the pairing caught Sookie by surprise, but once she thought about it, she could see how they would be a really great couple. Holly could offer the buttoned up detective a little more open mindedness and genuine caring, and Andy could offer Holly some strength, and a bit more of a role model for her boys.

It was a special thing that seemed to happen at Merlotte's sometimes. Terry and Arlene, Holly and Andy, even Hoyt and Jessica had met in one of the booths at Merlotte's. For a moment Sookie was pulled back to that night when Bill had first walked in. The attraction had been instant, even if he was dangerous, there was just something about him that Sookie couldn't resist. She still didn't know if he had felt it so instantaneously as she had, not now that she knew he had been sent here... but she knew he felt it eventually, he hadn't faked that. Even if the relationships didn't always work out completely, some major love connections had been made at Merlotte's. Even Sam seemed to have found someone new, although Sookie had yet to meet her, but she could tell from his smile... and the few stray thoughts she hadn't been able to block out. He was definitely falling hard for someone.

That made Sookie smile, too. Sam had always been a wonderful boss and a wonderful friend, even though they'd had their rocky moments and an almost romance. But no matter how much she cared for Sam, it wasn't the same kind of love you feel for a lover. He deserved whatever happiness he could find after the things he had been through in the last year. He had made Merlotte's a cornerstone of Bon Temps and it was no surprise that Sookie felt so at home working here.

She smiled at Sam as she approached the bar to place her next order.

"How you doin' tonight, Sookie?" He smiled back at her as he poured the next pitcher of beer.

"Better now, I've really missed this place," She said as she put her tray down on the bar top, shifting her feet to alternate rotating her ankles. Her feet were tired, but it was a good tired. Sam was dressed in his typical dark Merlotte's T-shirt and his wrangler jeans. His hair had gotten longer in the time Sookie was away, it suited him.

"We sure missed you, Sookie. Have you heard from Lafayette? Andy couldn't help but spill what happened with Jesus. It's a damn shame," Sam's forehead creased as he frowned.

"Yeah, he was staying with me and Tara for a couple of nights, but now they're both back at Lafayette's house. He was really shaken up, but he needed to go back there." Sookie wasn't quite ready to share with Sam the other reason for Lafayette and Tara staying at his house. Sam still wasn't a big fan of vampires, and she didn't want to ruin the good mood they were sharing by getting Sam all riled up.

"There's been too much death in this town, last year with Renee and now everything else that's happened." Sam shook his head as he talked.

"I'm sorry about Tommy, I know things hadn't been great between you, but he's still your brother," She reached out and touched his hand where he had been wiping down the bar. She hadn't much interaction with Tommy before she disappeared, but she knew from Lafayette's stories that he had been a bit of a trouble maker for Sam... but she knew he had still cared about him. She had been so wrapped up in her own problems, she had just found out that he had died, although the details weren't clear as to what happened. Sookie knew this wasn't the time or the place to try and find out.

"Thanks, Sookie," He turned his hand, squeezing hers before letting her go. Sadness passed over his face before he smiled at her again. "No sense dwelling on it when we've got customers to take care of."

"Sure thing, Sam," She smiled back at him, nodding before she picked up her tray and got back to work.

The night carried on much that way, people drinking and eating and just enjoying themselves. Even Jason had come in, and seemed in pretty good spirits, despite the vampire who wanted something from him. He had found a place to stay with one of his other buddies from the road crew that seemed to be pretty secure, and nowhere near his house. He felt confident that he'd be safe there, at least for a while, and that helped Sookie feel better too.

The busy night with all the locals made for a fun atmosphere that kept Sookie from drowning in her worries. As closing time approached, Sookie started to worry again. Arlene and Holly had finished up their closing work early, or rather, asked Sam if they could be off early, which left Sookie and Sam and Big John in the kitchen. Sookie was dragging her feet in finishing up her work, unsure what to do. Alcide hadn't come back. He said he would, no matter what, but Sookie really couldn't blame him. What she had told him about Debbie had to have been hard to hear, and then to help the person that had killed her, even Sookie could admit that was a lot to ask. She was trying to come up with a new plan, working up the courage to ask Sam if he had a place she could stay as she finished up her closing work. That was when the front door swung open.

Sookie let out a huge sigh, and could feel the weight lifting from her shoulders as Alcide walked up to the bar where she was working. She still didn't know if he was going to be willing to help her, but he was here, and that had to mean something. He sat down on a bar stool next to the corner of the bar where she was finishing up. She met his gaze, his warm brown eyes meeting hers and he gave her a small smile.

"Hi," he said, drumming his fingers restlessly on the bar top.

"Hi," Sookie replied.

"You just about finished here?" He asked, conversationally.

"Almost, I just gotta grab my stuff and tell Sam I'm leavin' " She told him as she put away the salt shakers she had been filling.

"Okay. I'll be waitin' right outside. You got your car here today?" He asked as he stood, his large frame towered over her, but there was no menace in his stance or his face. He was just Alcide, acting like nothing had happened. Sookie was unsure what to expect, but it seemed like he was going to help her.

"Yup, it's just out back, but I'll come out the front to meet you." She told him. At his nod, she turned towards the office.

Sam was just finishing up some paperwork for the night when Sookie walked in. He turned to her as she pulled off her apron and reached for her purse in her cubby.

"You headin' out?" He asked, leaning back in his desk chair.

"Yeah, and I think Big John is just about finished too." She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail as she talked, only to put it back up in a new one.

"Well have a good night, Sookie." Sam said with a smile.

"You too, Sam." She returned his smile, although not as brightly as she had been smiling earlier. She reached for the door to the office and was stopped by Sam's voice.

"Sookie," he paused, waiting for her to turn back around, "Be careful."

She was stunned, he must have picked up on something, or he just knew she was always in danger. She thought the night had gone pretty well, but maybe she was wrong. Although... Sam had always known her, and was one of the few people who seemed to know when something wasn't right.

"I will, Sam. I will," She told him. He gave her a nod and turned back towards his desk.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Nora had lead them further into New Orleans, to a neighborhood not too far from the Quarter, but far enough to be filled with high priced, old fashioned mansions. A historical district almost. Bill wasn't surprised that this would be the area where the Authority would own some property. These homes were extravagant, but a very different style from the ostentatious home where Queen Sophie Anne had lived.

Nora hadn't said much on the way here. They had made most of their way on foot, well if vampires speeding through the streets was really considered on foot. She had slowed as they arrived on this block.

"Follow my lead, don't say anything until you are directly asked to speak. Remember your respect, gentleman." She warned as she led them to a closed gate. The house they approached was large. With a brick front and large pillars giving the front a stately appearance. Double doors lit by antique appearing sconces were at the end of the curving driveway.

Nora punched a code into the box at the gate and one half swung silently open. Bill almost expected it to squeak as it moved. She strode purposefully to the front door with Bill and Eric at her heels. They were both on high alert, scenting the area, listening. Bill could sense they were being watched. He pinpointed several human guards based on their heartbeats, although he didn't doubt that there were also vampires watching their every move.

They entered the house, it was as Bill expected. Well lit, expensive pieces tastefully placed through out the expansive foyer, armed guards waiting for them. They made it about four steps into the house before Bill felt the burn of silver handcuffs at his wrists as his arms were pulled behind him. He clenched his jaw at the pain, refusing to cry out. He had endured much worse in the past weeks. Eric was likewise bound next to him as they were led down the hall.

The were taken down a flight of stairs into the basement, but it was definitely not an ordinary basement. It had been finished off, almost like an ancient temple, with a long hallway leading to what Bill figured must be more rooms. There was a small sitting area to one side with a few chairs and a table. The walls were stone with decorative stone pillars and designs carved into parts of the wall. It was very much at odds with the upstairs 'normal' design. This was specially designed for the Authority, or perhaps the house had been designed around this level, it had an age to it that had not been modernized with the rest of the house, save for the updated technology and lighting. There were no windows, and Bill had taken notice of the heavy duty and, he assumed, light tight doors that had led them down here.

There was a small table at the front of the room where someone stood with his back to them, looking at a old map of the United States that had been framed on the wall. His dark hair was cut short, he was wearing a dark suit. Bill wasn't exactly sure who to expect, but if this was who he thought it was, they were in bigger trouble that they could have known. The guards remained standing next to them as Nora approached the other vampire. The spoke in hushed tones as several other vampires entered the room. Bill recognized them from the few times he had been forced to attend national meetings for the AVL given his position as King. They hadn't come out at the time and proclaimed to be part of the Authority, but now Bill had no doubt.

A woman with dark curling hair joined Nora and the other vampire near the front of the room. She was dressed less business and more night out on the town, and there was just something about her... something that seemed just a little off. It was familiar somehow, but Bill couldn't figure out why. There was also another woman with short red hair that she had somehow made stand up almost straight, she looked to have been a little older when she was turned. She was talking with a bald headed African American vampire who was also dressed in a suit, and looked quite formidable. They all basically ignored him and Eric as they stood in the center of the room, flanked by human guards.

Finally, the vampire in front of them turned, and Bill's suspicions were confirmed. It was Roman, essentially the authority of the Authority. Although Bill had never met him before, he knew of him and there was no question that this was who stood before them. As far as the vampire hierarchy, he was the top of the chain. There were of course the members of the council that held almost as much power as he did, but Bill had a feeling that Roman always got the final say. They needed to be thinking fast if they were going to survive. Nora turned and looked at them, her gaze lingering on Eric before she walked over to take a seat along the side of the room where the other vampires had sat down.

Roman just stared at them, taking measure of them as men, as vampires. He nodded at the guards, who, surprisingly, removed the silver cuffs binding them. They took off the handcuffs and then disappeared upstairs. Only vampires were left in the room. Bill noticed the spotless tile floor under his feet, no carpeting. That would make it easy to clean after they met the true death.

The curly haired vampire stood next to Roman, and opened a wooden box that had been placed before him. She pulled from it a ceremonial stake, far more ornate than the one the Authority had gifted to Bill when he took office. She placed it in Romans hands before she, too joined the others along the side of the room. Bill felt like he had been a naughty child sent to see the principle.

"Well, it seems you have not been able to manage things in your area, Mr. Compton, including your sheriff, " Roman said, his eyes burning into Bill, his voice calm, dangerous.

"And you, Mr. Northman, continue to make trouble for the Authority and our cause. We let it slide when you did not actually kill Russell Edgington, since you have other... uses, but the trouble you caused with this witch situation... you should have met the true death when the warrant was issued." His eyes had been on Eric, and Bill knew they were both hiding their surprise that the Authority had known all along that Russell wasn't dead. But as he finished his sentence, his gaze once again returned to Bill in accusation. He had not carried out the warrant he had asked for and been granted, to bring the true death to Eric.

Roman continued to stare at them as his grip tightened on the stake in his hand. Neither one of them spoke, remembering Nora's warnings. But they did both hold their ground, meeting the accusing stares. Bill was trying to come up with something, anything he could say to keep them alive, assuming they would ever be given the chance to speak. The silence stretched out before them as Roman turned the stake in his hand and watched the vampires before him. It was the only movement in the room, the stillness that came with being a vampire was usually soothing to Bill, peaceful. But this silence and stillness was almost maddening.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Roman finally asked, his dark eyes fixed on Bill's. This was it, Bill resisted the urge to take a deep breath before speaking, he didn't want to give any hint of weakness.

"I had been managing my area without any difficulty until the witch problem, which has since been resolved." Bill simply stated.

"What about the humans who were killed, against the decree of the Authority?" Roman questioned, now leaning forward on the table in front of him, that stake still clutched in his right hand.

"The human deaths were unavoidable to protect the vampires of Louisiana. It was a choice, and I chose to uphold the oath I swore when I took the position of king."

Bill then found himself in a headlock, the strong arm around his neck bringing him to his knees. Bill instinctively reached for the arm holding him, trying to free himself as he saw the ornate stake that was now poised above his heart as he struggled.

"I could end you at this moment," Roman's deep voice echoed in his ear. Bill stopped his struggle at those words. This was not an ordinary vampire, and it would serve him to show proper respect. Bill held himself up straight, well as best as he could from his current position. He would not show weakness, despite the fact that he was outmatched. This was a test, if he simply wanted Bill dead, it would be done by now. "You hide behind your oath, you justify killing with more killing?"

"It was not by choice, and the witch was responsible for far more deaths, including the ones at the hands of my sheriffs. If we could have cancelled the Tolerance Rally, things would have been very different," Bill said calmly from his precarious position. Knowing that if he said the wrong thing, or overstepped his bounds, it would be his end.

Roman released his grip on Bill, and moved to stand before him. Bill remained kneeling on the floor, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"Yes, the Tolerance Rally. That brings me to our friend, Nan Flanagan. I understand you and Mr. Northman took it upon yourselves to bring her the true death." Roman took a step back so he could look at both men.

"Would we be alive and standing before you now if we hadn't?" Eric said, surprising Bill with his boldness in speaking out of turn.

"Not likely." Was Roman's reply. "We were very disappointed with Ms. Flanagan's actions of late, although very little of it actually had anything to do with your small town problems. We are only here because we need to be sure that Louisiana is under control as we move forward with our agenda."

"Which agenda would that be?" Bill asked, knowing that he was taking a risk by asking questions he did not deserve answers to, but his trust in the Authority had wavered as of late.

"Our only agenda, mainstreaming and coexisting peacefully with humans. I thought you agreed with our agenda, that is why you were chosen," Roman told him, the menace returning to his voice, "Or were we mistaken?"

"No, I concur that a peaceful existence amongst humans is an ideal goal. But there seem to be many who oppose us." Bill took the fact that he was still alive as a good sign and slowly stood from where he had been kneeling.

"How about you, Mr. Northman?" Roman asked, turning towards Eric.

"I may not be as... in love... with humans as Bill Compton, but my business has benefited greatly from the mainstreaming movement, and I find a peaceful co-existence much more appealing than the chaos that would ensue should more vampires like Russell Edgington come forward," Eric answered Roman with confidence, also showing the proper respect. Bill ignored Eric's subtle dig at his feelings for humans, or perhaps one human in particular, and wondered what was next. Perhaps his knowledge of Russell's escape could be used as leverage.

"Yes, Russell Edgington. You defied us by not killing him. Why should we spare your life now?" Roman still held the stake in his hands, his fingers played over the jewels adorning it as he questioned Eric.

"He is as good as dead. And as you said, I have much to... offer as far as the authority is concerned." Eric's arrogance, while at times was an asset, was going to be his downfall with this crowd. Bill didn't want to "throw Eric under the bus" as they say, but the Authority needed to be aware of Russell's escape. Perhaps they could use it to keep them both alive.

"Actually... I received a phone call this evening informing me that Russell Edgington has somehow managed to escape his cement prison," Bill said casually, but the reaction he received was by no means casual.

Eric's head whipped around, his eyes meeting Bill's as his fangs clicked into place with a snarl. "What?" he growled.

"He is as good as dead?" Roman said, unable to hide the anger in his quiet voice. He reached for Eric, his empty hand closing around his throat. Although he wasn't as tall as Eric, he had no trouble lifting his feet off the ground as he held him by the neck.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie wasn't sure what to say as she rode with Alcide in his truck. She had met him outside Merlotte's and they had decided to leave her car until daylight. She hadn't really brought anything with her besides her purse, but after a brief disagreement, they had decided that it would not be safe to go to Sookie's house this time of night. Even if it was only for a quick stop. Sookie had not been happy about it, but she knew that Alcide was probably right.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. But I'm sure I can find something for you to wear. It might be a little big, but it should do for one night. You have to be smart about this," He said, the frustration was evident in his voice. Sookie tried her hardest to stay out of his head, but it was hard to keep his emotions from bombarding her and ruining whatever semblance of a good mood she had found at Merlotte's. She ignored his comment about being smart, since it still irritated her that people thought just because she was blonde, and a woman, she wasn't smart enough or strong enough to take care of herself. She knew Alcide hadn't meant it that way, so she pushed it aside.

Alcide was pretending that everything was okay, but Sookie could tell it was not. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she said, looking over at him as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands.

"Sookie, you need someplace to stay. You said yourself that you can't keep vampires out of your house any more. Russell will be after you, and... well I don't want anything to happen to you," his grip relaxed a little bit as he spoke.

"I know... and I can't thank you enough for your offer to help... after... after everything," she hesitated as she spoke, unsure if this was something they needed to discuss right now. They had at least another twenty miles to go before they reached Alcide's house in Shreveport. Maybe the darkened truck would be an easier place to have this conversation.

"You mean after everything with Debbie." he glanced at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I know you loved her... and... and I can't believe you still want to help me after what I did." Sookie was staring out the side window, she didn't want to look at him, she couldn't.

"Me and Debbie, well it was complicated. You know that. It always had been. But my hands aren't exactly clean in all this either." Alcide said, resignation in his voice.

"What do you mean? You didn't cheat on her or anything, even if she thought you wanted to." Sookie knew that Debbie thought there was something going on between her and Alcide, but her love life had been complicated enough with Bill that something with Alcide just wasn't in the cards. If only Debbie would have believed her.

"But she cheated on me, again. With the pack leader of the Shreveport weres no less," his voice was a growl as he spoke, she watched as he again gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"What? Alcide, I'm so sorry, I know you told me that things were really over between you and Debbie, but I had no idea. When did you find out?" Sookie asked, hoping that talking about it wasn't going to make things worse.

"Just a couple of nights ago, with some help from Sam," He told her.

"Sam? What does Sam have to do with all of this?" Sookie asked, confused, she didn't even think Alcide had ever met Sam before.

"It's kind of a long story, are you sure you want to know?" He glanced at her, she caught a sense of apprehension. Did he think she was going to judge him for whatever had happened?

"Of course I want to know, it's the only way we'll be able to get through this, we have to be honest with each other." Sookie told him, trying to be reassuring. After what she had confessed to him, she didn't think much he could say would surprise her, and she definitely heard her share of incriminating confessions in the past.

"I was trying to be a part of the pack, to work with the packmaster. It was important to Debbie, so that made it important to me. But he had asked for my help to intimidate some guy that was seeing his ex. I wasn't too happy about it, but he said it was just going to be a talk."

"Let me guess, they did more than talk to this poor guy... but... how does that involve Sam?" Sookie was trying to put it all together, but the pieces didn't quite fit.

"Well... Sam is the guy... he's seeing Marcus's ex. But it wasn't him that showed up, it was his brother."

"Oh my god... you helped kill Tommy? Alcide, how could you?" Sookie was appalled, she thought she knew him better than that.

"No... no Sookie, I tried my best to stop them. I got him out of there... to Sam's bar. But... it was too late." Alcide was shaking his head, she could feel the anger and frustration rolling off of him.

"So what happened then?" Sookie asked, she knew Tommy had died, but she didn't realize he had been murdered. Her heart went out to Sam... to lose yet another person in such a violent way.

"Sam wasn't too happy, I'm sure you could imagine. He wanted revenge, payback. So we went back to Marcus's place. But he wasn't there."

"And Debbie was involved in all of this somehow?" Sookie could believe how people's lives managed to all intertwine around her sometimes. What were the odds that Sam would find a new girlfriend, only to be pulled into whatever werewolf mess Alcide was involved in? Maybe the weres and shifters were as much trouble as the vampires.

"We'll get to that. So Luna, that's Sam's girlfriend, the ex. She shows up looking for Marcus, cause I guess he took their kid out of school." A kid? Wow, Sookie really had some catching up to do with Sam, she thought as she nodded for Alcide to continue. "But then, she gets this call, a call from her daughter and the number is from my house."

"What? He took her to your house?" Sookie couldn't believe it. This was like stuff out of a soap opera or something. Not that her love life hadn't been just as complicated, but seriously!

"He was there with Debbie... in our bedroom. I was so angry, I felt so stupid that I had let her fool me again." He shook his head in frustration as he watched the road. They were finally getting closer to Shreveport.

"It's not your fault, Alcide. You were trying to do the right thing, and be what she needed, but I guess she needed more than what you could give. I know my coming back didn't help any, and I'm sorry for that," Sookie reached out to him then, placing her hand on his arm, almost surprised by it's warmth. She sometimes forgot how hot he was compared to... well compared to normal people, but especially compared to vampires.

"It's not your fault either, Sookie. It just wasn't meant to be. Me and Debbie. No matter how hard we tried, it just wasn't going to work." He placed his other hand over hers for just a moment. His rough hands on her soft skin.

"So what happened to Marcus?" Sookie asked, curious as to how Sam dealt with his brother's murderer. She pulled her hand away, resting both hands in her lap as he finished the story.

"He and Sam fought, Sam won and had the chance to kill him. But he didn't take it, he would rather turn him into the police. But Marcus wasn't a fan of that plan. He pulled a gun and... and... well I didn't think I had much choice. He died at my hands, Sookie. I killed him." She could see his knuckles go white on the steering wheel as he spoke. The street lights casting eerie shadows over his face. She almost thought she saw his eyes flash golden, but maybe she imagined it.

"Sam was right..." Sookie said absently.

"Huh? Right about what?" He looked at her, confusion clear on his face.

"That there has been far too much death around here lately." Sookie frowned, taking in the full weight of everything he had told her. What it meant for Sam... what it meant for Alcide and what happened with Debbie. I guess he can sort of understand the kill or be killed situation. But still, he had loved her so much, despite what had happened. Sookie stopped herself from giggling as she thought back to one of the first times they had met... when she had teased him about being too sad over Debbie to buy a new frying pan.

Alcide didn't say anything in response to her statement, but it was just as well, they had to be almost to his house. They were driving through the subdivision, things looked vaguely familiar, although the house before her, when he pulled into the driveway seemed wrong.

"Alcide, is this the right house? It doesn't look right..." She looked at him confused.

"Um.. actually, it's a different house. I couldn't go back to the other house, too many memories, not to mention a crime scene. This is one of the model homes, but they were just about to put it on the market, so I took it in trade for the old place. It comes mostly furnished, and some of the guys helped me move my stuff over here yesterday," He explained as he turned off the engine.

"Oh, that's... that's good I guess... a fresh start kinda." Sookie understood, although she couldn't imagine ever leaving her Gran's house, no matter what happened there. But she supposed a house that he had only lived in for a year didn't hold the same kind of sentimental value as the house Sookie had grown up in. The more Sookie thought about it, the better she felt, she didn't want to be in the house of the woman she had just killed, this would be good for both of them.

"Something like that..." she heard Alcide say as he climbed out of the truck and walked with her to the front door. There was still an awkwardness between them, and Sookie knew they would have more to say to each other about what had happened but it seemed like this had been enough conversation for one night. She was tired, and could see that Alcide was as well. It had been a long couple of days, and not just for Sookie.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Eric was quite thankful he no longer needed to breathe as Roman held him up by his throat. He was also angry, but not sure who should be on the receiving end of his anger. He was pissed at Bill for keeping this a secret, although had the situation been reversed, he certainly wouldn't have shared that little piece of information until it was most advantageous. He was also pissed at Roman and the Authority in general for expecting him to fall in line and of course for wanting to kill him. Not to mention their lack of help the first time around with Russell Edgington. He could also admit that he was pissed at himself. His own arrogance and need for vengeance was the whole reason that Russell Edgington wasn't dead. <em>But how had he escaped?<em> Eric wasn't stupid enough to let him out, and Bill Compton wouldn't be so bold. _Who else knew where he was buried?_

All of these thoughts sped through his mind in the few seconds he was held in mid air. He didn't even try to respond to Roman, it was not his turn to speak, and although he didn't need to breathe, air was necessary for speech.

"It seems you both have a problem following orders." Roman said, anger giving his words a very dangerous edge. He shook Eric like a rag doll before dropping him to the floor. "Would it be easier for you to carry out an order for the true death if we forbid you from doing it?"

Eric took his time picking himself up to stand next to Bill. He wondered if they would be able to talk themselves out of this, or was he going to have to use it? He had made sure to find the medallion before he left Fangtasia, but he only wanted to reveal it if he had no choice.

"This is one more nail in your coffins, gentleman. If you pardon the pun." Roman had backed off a few steps, and was now leaning against the table in front of them. "Russell Edgington has forced us to take drastic measures to undo the damage he did last year, and you had the opportunity to end him, yet you did not take it."

Roman continued to play with the ornate stake in his hand, Eric found it quite disconcerting, although he supposed that's what Roman was after. " The level of stupidity of your actions is unfathomable, I have a hard time believing you have survived as long as you have. Who knows what he will unleash on the world now that he is free, and I would imagine he's not too happy with the people who trapped him in cement for a year."

That thought had already crossed Eric's mind. No matter what, he was in trouble. The Authority would see him dead, or Russell would. As Roman spoke of the cement prison, he wondered just how long they had known where he was buried. _Had they been watching_? He wouldn't have put it past the Authority to have known all along what had happened, they were just waiting for the right time to use it against him. Eric wasn't sure what to say next, or how he was going to get out of this mess when Bill spoke up.

"Russell wants nothing more than anarchy. He will do whatever it takes to destroy everything we have worked for." Bill said without a trace of fear. He definitely had this political thing down, Eric thought. Although really, Bill had always been a good diplomat, it was more that his ideals and goals tended to not line up with Eric's and only added to the animosity between them.

"It should have been impossible for Russell to escape, I set it up that way. Someone must have helped him," Eric said in his own defense. He hated to make excuses, and the look in Roman's eye told him that he hated hearing them.

"You both have done nothing but destroy what we have been working for, and it seems you have outlived your usefulness. I grow tired of listening to excuses." Roman stepped forward, his voice cold, somehow even more angry. They had run out of time. Eric traced the irregular surface of the artifact in his pocket with his finger, he didn't know about Bill, but he certainly wasn't ready to meet the true death.

"On your knees," Roman commanded as he stepped towards them. Eric could feel the other vampires in the room tense up, ready for blood, and any attempt at escape. Eric and Bill fell to their knees in almost perfect unison, both keeping their heads up. Before Eric could make any move to save his own skin, Bill again surprised him.

"Wait," Bill said, his eyes locked on Roman's, "We'll bring in Russell Edgington... or we'll die trying. Either way, it solves your problems. If we do no succeed, it will be because we have met the true death."

Roman paused as Bill spoke, listening to his proposal. Even Eric had to admit it was a good offer. It might not save their lives, but it would at least buy them some more time.

"So you will bring us Russell Edgington if we let you go. How can we trust that you won't just disappear?" Roman cocked his head to one side as he questioned Bill who knelt before him.

"As you said, Russell will be out for revenge. Hiding isn't an option. And we have spent far too many years hiding, I refuse to be forced underground once again," Bill really meant it, Eric could hear it in his voice.

"We will not let you down again," Eric added his support for this new plan. They had managed to out maneuver Russell once, they had to find a way to do it again. That was if the Authority agreed to their proposal.

Roman nodded at the curly haired female vampire, "Salome, show our... guests to the other room."

"Gladly," She said, with a little something extra as she spoke. In an instant, she was behind them both and had managed to bring them both to their feet, tucking herself between them, as if she was being escorted down the red carpet.

She took them into what looked almost like an interrogation room. It had a small plain table in the center, a counter along one wall, and some very uncomfortable looking metal chairs. She let go of Eric's arm as she entered, indicating that he take a seat. He did as implied, but was surprised when she pulled Bill with her back out into the hallway. He wasn't sure what that meant, although he wouldn't be surprised if this was another test of sorts. Would they still sing the same tune if they were separated? Eric sure hoped so, their continued survival depended on it.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"So what's your plan for today, Sookie?" Alcide asked, joining her at the breakfast table. She had woken to the smell of brewing coffee and found her way to his kitchen. After a bit of awkwardness last night, he had managed to find her a large t-shirt to sleep in and she settled into his spare room. She didn't sleep poorly, although it just wasn't the same as home. She had a little time to do some thinking, and decided that while she felt safer staying with Alcide, this was a very temporary solution. She couldn't keep depending on others to keep her safe, not if she wanted to truly live her life on her own terms.

"I was hoping we could go get my car and then I was going to head over to the house. I've got some stuff to get done." She told him, a to do list forming in her mind.

"Sure, I can take you over there. I've got some things to take care of on the job site, but I can try and get done early if you want some help," He had sat down across from her, today wearing a simple gray long sleeve shirt over his jeans and work boots.

"Thanks for the offer, although I don't know if it's much you can help with. I want to try and get my things moved into my Gran's old room, finally. I'm not going to hide forever." she looked down at the almost empty cup in her hand, turning it absently as she spoke.

"Sookie, you know you can't stay there, not right now, it's too dangerous." He gave her that look, that look she hated, like she didn't have a brain in her head.

"I know that, but I won't be chased out of my house. I need to find a way to make it safe," She looked back at him, trying to sound confident, strong.

"Sookie, how do you think you are going to do that? You have no way of keeping Russell out of your house, and you know he's going to come for you sooner or later." Alcide did not sound pleased, and the frown on his face only seemed to get deeper.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet, but I'll come up with something. I don't have any other choice." She told him.

"You have a choice, Sookie. You can stay here, I can keep you safe."

"Alcide," She reached for his hand, "I can't thank you enough for helping me, and I do still need your help. But I can't count on you... or Bill or anybody else to always come to my rescue. I have to find a way to do it myself."

She could feel his frustration, but this was what she had to do. She just hoped that he'd still be willing to help her for just a little bit longer. She knew he was still struggling with how he felt about what happened with Debbie. He had loved her, even if she went off the deep end. She could only imagine the war that was going on within him.

"What about tonight?" He asked, turning his hand to hold hers, his warmth spreading up her arm. While she wasn't getting thoughts from him, she was getting a strange mix of emotions.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stayed with you at least one more night, I don't have to work, so it won't be so late," Sookie looked into his dark eyes. Feeling guilty for asking it of him, knowing that she didn't have much other choice.

"Of course, if you want, we could... have some dinner or something. Since you're not working." He asked her, he pulled his hand away, and sounded almost... nervous.

"That sounds good, I suppose we do need to eat. Do you want to give me a call when you're done with your work stuff and we can go from there?" Sookie hadn't really eaten a good meal in a while, and it'd be nice to have some company that actually eats. She stood from the table and rinsed out her coffee cup before putting it in the sink.

"Sure. You ready to head out?"

"Yeah, just let me go grab my purse." She smiled at him, trying to break some of the tension. She wasn't sure if they'd ever get back to the easy friendship they had built. Not with everything that had happened.

As she climbed into the truck with him, she was reminded of what he had said to her, what was really only a couple of days ago. That maybe they should both try thinking with their heads instead of their hearts when it came to relationships. He had a point, if she used her brain, she could see that they could have been a good match. He was kind and caring, not to mention good looking, and of course, being able to go out in the sunlight was a plus. But there had to be more than just thinking that they'd be a good match, what you felt in your heart mattered. Sookie knew she couldn't do it, her heart was what had always guided her, even if it didn't always take her down the right path. Plus, she doubted Alcide's head would be thinking the same thing now that he knew about Debbie.

The ride back to Merlotte's was mostly quiet. They talked in fits and starts about mundane things like the weather, both skirting around the issues between them and avoiding talking about Russell, or vampires in general.

"Thanks for the ride, Alcide. Call me later, okay?" She said as she hopped down from his truck.

"Okay, Sookie. Be careful." He said gruffly, with a curt nod before pulling away.

Sookie climbed behind the wheel of her trusty little car, after taking in the quiet and calm surrounding Merlotte's. She called Lafayette on the way home to check on Tara. It sounded like she was getting better every day. She was awake enough to talk to Sookie for awhile. Although she didn't like the idea of Sookie spending any time in her house, she didn't judge or yell or call Sookie stupid for wanting to try and protect herself. Tara had been through enough, and agreed that they both could use a little empowerment. Although it didn't solve any of Sookie's problems, it made her feel better to know that she had a little moral support.

She pulled up to the house, it looked just like it always did. Safe, inviting... like home. How was she going to get her house back? If she owned it, at least it would offer her a small amount of protection. But with Eric on the run with Bill, and no idea of when they would return... if they did return... She had to find another way.

Sookie hoped that once this vampire mess was over, Tara would still want to live with her, so she really needed to take over the master bedroom. She was the head of this household now. Even though it felt like it had been a lifetime since Gran died, she had never really had the chance to move her things and make it hers. When Jason had packed up the house for the sale, he left things the old way. Most of Gran's things had been packed up, Sookie had seen to that before she disappeared, but now, aside from the furniture, the room had been quite empty of personal touches. She and Bill had ended up in the bed at one point during those few days he stayed with her, and Sookie had slept there while Tara recovered in her old room, so it was past time that her clothing and personal items moved in too.

Sookie surveyed the downstairs, checking the contents of the fridge and taking the time to pour herself a glass of lemonade before she went upstairs. She changed out of her work clothes and into cut offs and a plain t-shirt and got to work. She started in Gran's room... she had to stop thinking of it that way, although she knew a part of her always would. She boxed up any clothing, knick knacks and other items that were missed that she didn't think belonged, clearing space in the dresser and the closet to put her things. As she worked, she tried to puzzle through what to do about Russell and her house and how to get her normal... well, semi normal life back. It was when she came across her grandmother's jewelry box that had remained untouched on the dresser top that her work came to a halt.

Sookie fought her tears as she lifted it off the dresser, as a young girl, it had been a favorite thing of Sookie's. It was a carved wooden jewelry box with a intricate pattern that always reminded Sookie of dancing fireflies. Although it didn't hold a lot of pieces of jewelry, Sookie remembered watching her Gran carefully remove her pearl earrings at the end of the day and place them carefully in the jewelry box. She had learned later that those earrings had been the last gift Earl had given Adele before he disappeared. Though they were simple, they were so very special. She lifted the lid slowly, exhaling a breath she didn't know she had been holding, the earrings were there. Sookie couldn't help but trace her finger along the delicate pearls. Sookie still had her childhood pink, flowered jewelry box in her room, the one that played music with a dancing ballerina whenever you opened it, but now she could move the few pieces of her own into her grandmother's jewelry box. She supposed the earrings were now hers as well.

Instead of finishing up what she was doing, she was compelled to move her jewelry right now. She went into her old room to grab her jewelry box off of her dresser, but it wasn't there. Sookie had a moment of panic before she remembered that Jason had packed most of her things after her disappearance, and unpacking had been the least of her worries. It did make things easy, that she could just carry the few boxes into her new room. She searched through the boxes until she found her jewelry box. She brought both jewelry boxes over to the bed and sat down cross legged in the center. First she looked through the rest of her grandmother's jewelry. Aside from the earrings, there were a few necklaces that Sookie had recognized and another pair of dangly earrings that she didn't remember ever seeing her grandmother wear. They were kind of neat though, Sookie would have to remember them for another night.

She opened her own jewelry box and her heart caught in her throat. A black velvet box had been crammed awkwardly into the box, thank you Jason. A velvet box she had completely forgot existed. She pulled the box out with a trembling hand and opened the lid. The diamonds glinted and sparkled in the sunlight. She was suddenly back in that night. Bill, sitting across from her, the love so bright in his brilliant blue eyes. The hurt that flashed there as she cried and fled to the bathroom to sort through the emotions warring within her. The elation she felt as she slipped the beautiful ring on her finger, ready to spend her life with him, the man she loved. Only to go from the highest of high to so very low when she found him gone before she could even give him an answer.

Of course what had happened in the following days had changed their relationship forever. Even when she had thought they were on their way to reconciling, to finding a way to start again, they still hadn't talked about the ring. There had been a lot of things they hadn't talked about, including how he had been sent for her, that he had betrayed her. That had hurt the worst. She had doubted everything about their relationship. She had felt like a fool, that his love had been a lie. She knew now, as she stared at the ring he had given her, that it hadn't been a lie. Their life together would have never been easy, thanks to society and the small minds of others, but love, that kind of love, would have been worth it. _Was it still?_

Sookie closed the ring box with a snap. She probably should give the ring back, it wasn't hers, not really. She hadn't said yes, at least not that Bill had ever heard. It seemed more like a reminder of a life she couldn't have. She shoved the box back into her own jewelry box, smashing the tiny ballerina as she did it. She dropped both boxes on the dresser and made her way downstairs and out into the yard. The sun was shining, so she just stood in the front yard with her eyes closed as she tried to soak in as much sun as she could. As if it would heal her and erase the hurt.

Breathing in the fresh air, clearing her mind, she let her thoughts drift to Bill for awhile. She had a lot of things to work through, so much had happened between them. She couldn't deny that she missed him, how he could be so strong, yet so gentle. How he had that darkness in him, but he could still love so completely. She had been so scared that day in the van, first scared she was losing him, but when he was draining her, when she could feel the life flowing out of her, the fear had changed and her trust in their love had been shaken.

She was truly afraid of him, though she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her, that it was the circumstances, he hadn't known what he was doing. She had been certain that they would have no way to move past it. It was his sorrow in the hospital, that fact that he didn't want her forgiveness, that he didn't think he deserved it or her love, that made her wonder if she was wrong. He loved her, he loved her so much that he wanted her to have a life in the sunlight, even though that meant he would be alone. Funny how breaking up that day had made her even more sure of his love. It was what had happened after, when she had learned about why he had returned to Bon Temps in the first place and what had happened the night she was attacked, that was a much more difficult thing for her to get past.

Sookie took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She somehow felt better. The autumn weather was still quite warm, the trees still green as the sun shone down on them. Sookie knew she still had a lot of work to do, even if she had gotten a little sidelined by her discovery. It was time for her to re-focus on her current tasks. She would worry about her love life when she wasn't in mortal danger. She had a few ideas in mind for keeping herself safe, now all she had to do was figure out some of the details. With one last turn in the sun, she headed back into the house and got back to work.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill and Eric had managed to survive the night. After they were taken into what Bill thought of as interrogation rooms, they were both put through something that he supposed was a form of interrogation. Roman had not yet agreed to spare their lives, but seemed to be considering Bill's proposal. Bill assumed Eric's experience had been similar to his, but he supposed he had no way of knowing. He was alternately subjected to questioning by Salome and another member of the Authority known as Dieter. Salome continued to make him feel uneasy and Bill had finally been able to pinpoint why... she reminded him of Lorena. While Salome seemed a bit crazy, but overall not out to harm him, Dieter was a completely different story.

Bill intended to tell the truth, well most of the truth anyway, about what had happened with the witches, and even with Russell, but Dieter was determined to ensure he wouldn't even think about lying. He seemed to take a sick satisfaction in inflicting pain and drawing blood, despite Bill's cooperation. He had almost a religious fervor about him as he questioned Bill. They wanted to know about how Bill felt about being a vampire, his dedication to his position, to vampires and the Authority. He was again asked about his feelings towards humans and mainstreaming. They also questioned him in detail about what had happened with the witches, and they wanted to know what he knew about Russell Edgington. They took turns, moving between he and Eric, Bill took notice of the fresh blood when Dieter would return, no doubt it belonged to Eric. Hopefully Eric's story would match up close enough with Bill's. There was no way Bill was going to mention his amnesia, and he certainly wasn't going to bring up Sookie, at least not as any more than an unnamed human girl that was involved for certain parts of what happened.

Eventually, they had seemed satisfied with the answers they were receiving and the questioning was over. He was offered a Tru-Blood, which he was very thankful for, the recent events had not left much time for feeding and the hunger had been gnawing at him, his energy waning after the abuse his body had taken. It was nearing dawn, the Authority headquarters had a much larger lower level than Bill had initially thought, and he was shown to a nicely appointed room. He had caught a glimpse of Eric, who also appeared intact and on his way to a light tight place to spend the day. There was a real bed and an adjoining bathroom where Bill was finally able to shower off the dirt and grime from the assorted explosions and fights that had led him to this place.

After his shower, Bill slid naked between the expensive sheets. With a brief thought that if this was his last day on earth at least he was going to be comfortable, he succumbed to the pull of the day.

Bill had never really dreamt in his days rest before, or if he had, it had been extremely rare, until he met Sookie. That first dream still haunted him. She was choking, someone was trying to harm her and she was calling for him. He had felt her fear so deep and so strong it woke him, but the sun kept him from going to her. The feelings had been so real that he still didn't believe she was okay even as he held her in his arms once the sun had finally gone down. He had known that night that he had fallen helplessly in love with her, knowing that he didn't deserve her love in return... even if he hoped for it. Little did he know, that was only the beginning.

Sometimes it was a true dream that made no sense, and other times he found himself reliving moments of his past. Before his first dream of Sookie, it had been over fifty years since he had dreamt during his rest. In the following weeks, it had only happened two or three times, so while it was odd, he hadn't thought much of it. But in the months after Sookie had disappeared, Bill hadn't gone more than one day in a row without dreaming of her, terrible dreams that made him weary. They had finally started to fade when she returned so abruptly, but even while he had amnesia, he couldn't avoid the dreams.

It turns out that this was to be another such day. Sometime during the middle of his rest, he found himself back at his home, but it was the old house, before he had become king. He had just woken for the night, and felt her. She needed him, she wanted him... he could feel the urgency as he pulled open his front doors, stepping out into the night. Her emotions were wild, he closed his eyes, trying to make sense of what she was feeling, of where she was. She was coming... he was what she needed. He listened carefully and could hear her running through the graveyard, she appeared at the edge of his yard like an angel.

He was pulled towards her, he couldn't have fought it if he wanted too. She was dressed in flowing white, she was almost glowing with her golden hair framing her face. They met in the yard, their lips crushing together, he kissed her as though he was starving, and she kissed him right back. He lifted her into his arms, her message as clear as the love he could see in her eyes. He was again blown away by her. She loved him, he could feel it as he kissed her again in the moonlight.

The world shimmered around Bill as the scene shifted, skipping ahead like an old movie. He laid her gently by the fire, on the red velvet from the couch. Her skin radiant in the firelight. She was so delicate, so perfect and she had chosen him. He reminded himself to stay calm, to go slowly, afraid he was only imagining her desire. She reached her small hands towards his shirt, unfastening the buttons as he reached behind her to free her from her stunning gown. Her skin was so golden, he could almost taste the sunlight on her as he trailed his lips along her shoulder, lowering her back onto the pillows. His lips found hers again as she pushed his shirt off of his shoulders.

Her warm skin on his skin, her beautiful smile as she looked into his eyes, her gorgeous body that she had offered to only him... it was all too much. He had tried to hold back, but he couldn't. He hid his face as his fangs moved into place against his will. He was ashamed, ashamed of what he was, of what wanted from her. He didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve to be loved, not after the things he had done.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered, her nerves betrayed by her wavering voice. He may not deserve her, but there was no going back now. He was in far over his head, and he would not disappoint her. Not tonight.

He lifted his face, letting her see his fangs, hoping she would still want him. While she showed a hint of surprise, there was no fear, no revulsion. She reached for him, pulling his mouth to hers. He kissed her lips, along her jaw, down her neck. Her warmth was spreading through him from all the points where their bodies were touching. He wanted to be even closer to her, inside of her, it was taking all of his restraint to go slow.

The world shifted again, he was poised above her, his manhood pressing against her moist heat, teasing them both as he continued to kiss her, lick her, his hands traveling over her body as she did the same to him. Her warm hands leaving trails of fire down his back.

"Do it," She said, turning her head to one side, "I want you too."

_Was she really offering her neck?_ The fear she had several nights ago, her revulsion at the thought of being bitten by a vampire was no longer there. She was not only offering him her body, she was offering him her trust in more ways than one.

He had wanted to just be a man, a man making love to a woman. But he wasn't, and she seemed to be okay with that. He could smell her blood, see it throbbing in her neck and he had no choice. He opened his mouth and sank his fangs into her supple flesh, her warm blood filling his mouth, a sweetness like he had never tasted before. She continued to surprise him on this night. Her boldness, her sweetness, that innocence that at first he had thought was an act. His mouth left her neck to find her lips. His eyes met hers as he pulled his head away. Although he had invaded her with his fangs, he had to be sure that she was ready for him, that she truly wanted him.

Her dark eyes shone in the flickering light like amber, she answered his unspoken question with a small nod and he slowly pushed himself inside her. Her warmth surrounded him as he kissed her, tender kisses as he began moving his hips in a slow rhythm, her moans of pleasure pushing him to move just a little faster. He couldn't help but return to the small punctures on her neck for another taste. While he had had sex with other humans since he was turned, he couldn't remember it ever feeling like this.

The scene shifted slightly again, as he made love to her. Her hands all over him, kneading the muscles on his back, his butt, urging him to go deeper as she matched his rhythm. But something was different this time, it was more than just the first time. Her hands found his face to pull him down to kiss her again. That's when he saw it, sparkling in the firelight. A diamond ring glinted on her finger, his ring.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for continuing to read my story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it and I hope you are all enjoying it! Thanks for all of the great reviews and comments!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie had actually gotten a lot done by the time her phone rang. All of her things had been moved into the other room, and it was starting to feel like home again. She had also done a lot of thinking and she had a plan of sorts in mind. But she was going to require some help to get things started, so it might have to wait until tomorrow. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she answered the phone.<p>

"Hi," She said, knowing it was Alcide.

"Hey Sookie, how's it going?" he asked, she could hear the sounds of him driving as he spoke.

"Good, I got a lot done today. But now I'm starving." She told him as she walked out onto the porch. There was still about an hour before sundown, so she had a little bit of time before she needed to leave.

"What are you hungry for? We could go out somewhere, or throw some steaks on the grill back at my place," he said, both options sounding enticing. Although staying in, without worrying about the noise of other people might be a bit more relaxing.

"Steaks sound great. I think I've got some side fixins' in the fridge that should get eaten." She walked back into the house, to pull open the refrigerator.

"Good, I should be to your house shortly and we can get going."

"Alcide, you don't have to drive all the way out here. I should bring my car to Shreveport anyway and save you the trip tomorrow," she said as she searched through the meager offerings in the fridge.

"I was already in the area, and I don't mind driving you, really." She could already hear the frustration in his voice. She needed her car, but they could argue about it when he got here.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few," She said, hanging up on him before he could reply. She clunked the container of potato salad down on the kitchen table with a thunk. Her mood had been better this afternoon, she shouldn't let a simple disagreement ruin it. He was just looking out for her.

She ran upstairs to get the overnight bag she had packed, knowing that she would be away from her house for at least one more night. She dropped the bag by the door and headed back into the kitchen. By the time she had put some snacks and the potato salad into a plastic grocery bag, she heard the rumble of Alcide's truck as he pulled up to the house.

She grabbed her things and came outside before he could get to her door. She locked it behind her and walked down the steps to greet Alcide.

"I know you want to help me, and be my night in shining armor, but I still need my car Alcide," She said simply, she had been thinking up what to say as she packed. Knowing that he still wasn't going to like it, but she knew it was what she had to do.

He just looked back at her, confusion on his face. He reached for one of the bags in her hand and oddly, didn't argue with her. He was still wearing the same clothes from the morning, they were just a bit more dusty and sweaty from his workday.

"So you're just gonna follow me? Do you know where we're goin?" he asked as he opened the driver side door and put the bag on the seat.

"Well, I know sort of, you'll just have to make sure I'm still behind you when we get to your neighborhood." She smiled at him, looking forward to just a normal night and a normal dinner. The sun had started it descent, but the warm orange glow reminded Sookie of summertime.

He returned her smile, his warm brown eyes meeting hers. "I think I can manage that. Are you ready?"

She nodded and turned toward her own car, her overnight bag over one shoulder. Something seemed different with Alcide this afternoon. He hadn't even argued about her bringing her car. She started the engine and turned the car around to follow his big truck. Maybe she was the one who had overreacted, and he wasn't ever planning on disagreeing about the car. She shook her head... this whole thing was so frustrating. Her life was complicated enough without trying to figure out men.

The ride to Shreveport was actually quite soothing. Sookie turned on her radio and sang along with abandon as she drove. She had missed out on a whole year of new music, but some of it was pretty good. She didn't know why she hadn't turned on the radio while she had been cleaning, it would have made the work go even faster. She might not be the best singer... well okay, she couldn't carry a tune with a bucket... but she did love music, the melody, the lyrics. It was amazing how much could be said with a song.

Before she knew it, she was pulling into the driveway behind Alcide. She was definitely ready for some dinner. Her appetite hadn't been stellar lately, but it seemed to have finally caught up with her. Steaks on the grill sounded like the perfect meal. A nice reminder of summer before they headed into the full blown winter.

She followed Alcide into the house. He put the food in the kitchen as she dropped her bag off in the guest room. She joined him in the kitchen to help start getting dinner ready. He pulled some steaks out of the fridge, for some reason it made her giggle. Of course the werewolf would just happen to have steak in the fridge at all times. He gave her a look as she laughed, that only served to make her laugh harder. But he didn't even ask, he just shook his head at her and set the meat on the counter.

"Sook, I'm gonna get the grill started, and then I need a quick shower." He was putting some kind of seasonings on the steak as he talked.

"Okay, what else can I get ready?" she asked, still not completely comfortable just 'making herself at home' in his kitchen. But more at ease with him today than she had been yesterday.

"I don't think there's much else besides cooking the steaks. You've already brought all of the other stuff. There might be a bottle of wine in the fridge somewhere if you want some. I'll be back in just a few minutes," he said as he stepped out the back door. Sookie hadn't even had a chance to see the backyard with how late it was last night. If she ignored all of the threats looming over her, she could almost pretend she was just having a nice dinner with a friend. Wine didn't sound like a half bad idea... although Sookie wasn't much of a drinker. She watched Alcide get the grill going from the backdoor. The yard wasn't anything too exciting. A typical concrete slab with a manly grill sitting on it. She supposed that wouldn't have been something he would have left behind at the old house like patio furniture might have been.

She pulled open the refrigerator as he came back inside and headed to what she assumed was the shower. She did find an unopened bottle of white wine, so she pulled it out to open it. Her plan for now was to enjoy dinner and just ignore everything else going on in her life. She could do that for an hour, right?

A short while later Alcide reappeared, his hair damp, a nice clean smell surrounding him. He had put on a fresh pair of jeans and another of those button up plaid shirts. _He must have a closet full of 'em_, Sookie thought. He took the steaks out back as Sookie set the table. Her stomach growling as she set out the potato salad and the other snacks she had grabbed from her house. It didn't take long for the steaks to finish cooking and they both sat down to enjoy their meal.

Conversation with dinner was again somewhat superficial, but Sookie found it enjoyable. She listened as Alcide told her about his day and what he was working on. It sounded like his business had been doing quite well in Shreveport. She didn't have a whole lot to say about her cleaning and unpacking. She didn't really want to think about that too much at the moment. She enjoyed the tartness of the wine with her meal, and was very tempted to have a second glass, though she knew it probably wasn't a smart idea.

Sookie was glad that they had managed to move past some of the awkwardness that had been between them, although she wasn't sure if it was because they had truly worked through it, or if it was because they were just both in denial.

As they finished their meal, they cleaned up the kitchen together. It was so... normal. This was something she hadn't really done with Bill, since he didn't eat. Although it hadn't actually bothered her much at the time. He had always remembered that she needed to eat, and tried to have normal "meal times" with her, even if it meant he just watched. But it just wasn't the same. She picked up her wine glass again and took another drink, telling herself to stop thinking about Bill... this was supposed to be a drama free, no worries hour.

Unfortunately, drama free didn't last long at all. As they were just getting settled in to watch a movie... another normal regular thing to do... there was a loud crash from outside. Sookie's relaxed state instantly shattered, fear... anger... irritation flowed through her as she tensed up on the couch. _Russell?_

_x_

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

Bill was dressed and waiting when the door to his room was finally opened. His clothing was just a bit worse for the wear, but at least he was clean underneath. They had let him wait for what felt like hours after the sun had gone down. Although without a working phone and his watch missing, he really wasn't sure how long it had been. It was very frustrating, like waiting to be led to the gallows. He hoped that Roman would accept his proposal to find Russell instead of just bringing him and Eric the true death tonight. His dream of Sookie hadn't really helped matters either. While he had enjoyed it while he was dreaming, to wake and find he was still stuck here, with his life hanging in the balance, it was even more irritating. To be reminded of what he had with Sookie before everything went to hell did not help his focus in any way. He was also reminded that she wasn't safe, and he hoped to god that she had found a safe place to stay. He took a small amount of comfort in knowing that if the Authority would not send him after Russell, they were bound to send somebody. So if Sookie was playing it safe, Russell might be caught before he could harm her.

Salome opened the door and walked into his room where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking. He stood as she entered, uneasy as she closed the door behind her. She was suddenly in front of him. Her hands on his shoulders, she slid them down his chest as she licked her lips, her fangs clicking into place. Oh yes, she definitely was giving off that crazy-ass Lorena vibe. Before he could speak, her lips were on his, holding him to her as she tried to kiss him deeper. Bill didn't know what to do. He didn't want to piss her off, but this was also not his idea of a good time, at least not with her. He tried to stay relaxed as he put his hands on her shoulders, gently applying pressure to push her away. She was older than him, stronger, but she relented to his resistance.

"Well, you're no fun... no fun at all," She said as she took a small step back from him, still running her hands over his chest. "And I had heard such grand things about you."

She slowly slid her hands down his abdomen, not slowing as she reached his jeans, feeling all of him as he clamped his hands on her wrists, trying and failing to pull her hands away. "Well, at least that part of the rumor is true."

She finally removed her hands from him, giving him a wink followed by a seductive smile before she turned towards the door. "Come, Roman has made his decision."

He followed her out into the hallway, unable to hide his irritation. He focused on making his face neutral before the reached the main chamber. Eric was already there, waiting, kneeling before Roman and that infernal stake. Bill idly wondered if he had had the same wake up call Bill had received. Maybe that's why it took so long for Salome to come get him.

She gestured for him to fall in line next to Eric. He took his place, kneeling before Roman as Salome again took a seat off to the side where the other vampires had gathered. Bill could feel their excitement, they wanted blood.

"You both have disobeyed our orders. You both were involved in the death of one of our council members... you both have brought nothing but trouble to this panel and our agenda. Yet you ask that we spare your lives so you can bring in an even more dangerous vampire... a vampire that you are responsible for letting loose on the world." Roman said, his voice cold, dangerous.

"I could go on and on with more ways that you have F*CKED up repeatedly but you are beginning to bore me." He took another step towards them, his fangs clicking into place. "The rest of the council agrees that you both should meet the true death."

Bill could hear the other vampires shifting slightly in their seats. Trying for the best view he supposed. _Damnit_! Bill thought, he had really hoped they would at least have a chance to set things right.

"But who should go first?" before he could blink, Roman again was behind him, Bill had no hope of getting out of this twice. He had Bill by the neck, the stake raised high above his head. Sookie was Bill's only thought, his last thought...

Roman growled behind him, as the stake came down, stopping just as it touched his chest. "The council wants you both to meet the true death... however, I... would really hate to ruin this suit."

He let Bill go, and Bill fell forward onto his hands and knees from the sudden release. Bill was unsure what this meant, but a small spark of hope grew in his chest. In the past he had, at times, wished for nothing more than the true death, in those dark days when he was trapped with Lorena. But now, now he had more than himself to live for, even more than just Sookie. She had awoken something in him, something he hadn't realized until she disappeared, that gave him a reason to live, a purpose.

He pushed himself back up as Roman again stood before them.

"You will have 48 hours starting at dawn. You will bring us Russell Edgington... alive. If you cannot do it, and somehow manage to survive attempting to capture him, then I will be forced to ruin my suit." Roman's voice got quieter and more intense as he spoke. The edge had never left, although he was giving them the chance to survive. It was a small chance, but Bill would take it over no chance.

"Do we have an agreement?" Roman asked, again tracing the edges of the stake. His eyes darting between both of the vampires kneeling before him.

"Yes," Bill said simply, followed closely by Eric's, "Yes."

"Good. And remember, your lives depend on your cooperation. Do not let us down again." Roman turned away from them then. He set the stake back in it's box before closing it with a sharp click that seemed to echo through the chamber. And then, he was gone.

Bill rose from his knees as Eric did the same, their eyes met, they both knew they had their work cut out for them. _But where to start?_ The other vampires also rose from where they were seated, most of them left down the long hallway. Only Nora and Salome remained. Although after catching the eye of both vampires and giving them a leering grin, Salome also vanished.

"I can't help you with much, but I do have a little information for you about Russell's location." Nora spoke, standing before them, pulling a scrap of paper out of her jacket pocket.

"Do you know who set him free?" Eric asked, his voice a low growl. Bill was surprised at the anger he was hearing. They had just escaped the true death. Although going after Russell wasn't much better an option, it was at least a chance to survive.

"Don't you know? You know the only people who knew where he was buried. Roman wouldn't tell any of us, just that you had not actually killed him." Nora sent him a questioning look.

"Hmm," was Eric's only reply.

"You both are very lucky, you know. The council wanted you dead, they figured that it would be easier if you were just eliminated. And Roman is definitely not fond of you," She nodded towards Eric, "Although, for some reason he seems to like you, Compton. You must have done something right somewhere."

"What do we know about Russell?" Bill asked, wanting to get out of here. He needed to get back to Bon Temps before daylight, and then they needed a plan.

"We know of a security guard at the site where he escaped from, he was glamoured, so we didn't get much out of him. There have been reports of disappearances in Alexandria that started in the last couple of days, and some suspicious vampire activity. It's all we have to go on." She handed Eric the piece of paper. It had a name and address on it, for just outside of Shreveport.

"That's the security guard, although, like I said, he was pretty useless." Nora shrugged her shoulders. Bill was impressed with the amount of intel they were able to acquire in just one night. She turned then, to make her way down that long hallway.

"Wait," Eric said, stopping her, "Aren't you coming with us?"

She paused, looking over her shoulder at them, "Are you kidding me? I'm not that crazy, and I'm definitely not suicidal. Good luck, brother."

_Brother?_ Bill wasn't sure what to make of that. He knew they had some sort of past relationship, and that sometimes members of the same race would refer to each other as brother or sister... but that just didn't seem to fit. He supposed it didn't matter at the moment. They were on their own, and the night was wasting.

He turned the opposite direction, towards the large doors they had entered the basement from just last night. The doors opened easily and within moments Bill was out in the night air. Eric had followed closely behind him. Now, how were they going to get back to Bon Temps? Before Bill could ask Eric for any suggestions, a dark BMW pulled up in front of them.

"You boys need a ride?" Salome said as she climbed out of the driver side door. She leaned suggestively over the car, dangling the keys just above her cleavage.

They both must have had the same dumbfounded look on their faces, because she laughed and then tossed the keys in their direction. Bill reached for them, but Eric was faster.

"I'll drive," He said, crossing to the other side of the car where Salome still stood. He gripped her hand, kissing it, "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime," She said, batting her eyes at Eric like a school girl. Bill rolled his eyes, sick of the game playing. She turned in Bill's direction and blew him a kiss. "We'll see you soon, hard to get."

With that, she again disappeared into the night, and Bill said a silent thank you. If there was one thing he didn't need, it was another crazy woman in his life. He got into the passenger seat, irritated that Eric was behind the wheel. Knowing that they needed to work together to come up with a plan to save them all.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was almost frozen with fear, and she hated it. There was definitely someone outside. There had been a sound like glass breaking, and something had hit the house. _How had he found them?_

Alcide had pulled her close when they had heard the first noise. His warmth wrapped around her. His strength making her feel just a tiny bit safer. He had also flipped off the lamp next to them, plunging the room into near darkness. The glow from the television still allowing Sookie to see, without things being so obvious to whoever was outside.

"I'm going to go check it out," Alcide told her, giving her a quick squeeze before letting go.

"Wait, Alcide... Russell... If you go outside, you won't have any protection." She was frantic, this wasn't his fight. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"It's okay, Sookie. Just let me check it out, you have to trust me." He growled, his eyes flashed yellow as he stood, a determined look on his face.

He stepped slowly towards the front door, Sookie standing in front of the couch, just watching him. He looked out a corner of the window into the front yard. Sookie could see through the thin curtains that the front light in the corner of the yard still glowed yellow.

"Alcide, do you see anything?" She whispered, taking a small step closer to the door.

"Not yet, the yard is empty. He moved back towards her, to look out the front window which gave him a better angle on the rest of the front yard and driveway. He slowly moved back a corner of the curtains.

"Damnit," he yelled, somehow still whispering.

"What? What is it?" Sookie asked, her hands clasped together as she watched him. Her eyes darting around the room, looking for any sign of Russell.

"They broke the window on my truck." She could hear his anger, he dropped the corner of the curtain and walked back towards the front door, pulling it open before she could protest.

"Alcide, no!" She followed him outside, knowing that she couldn't let him get hurt because of her.

As she stepped outside, she could hear the growling. It was coming from the other side of the truck. A gray wolf trotted out from behind the truck, followed by another dark brown wolf. _This is it_, Sookie thought. Russell had come with his wolves to get her.

"Sookie, get back in the house." Alcide told her, his voice a growl. His eyes glowing yellow as he put himself between her and the wolves.

"No, Alcide, Russell wants me, I don't want you to get hurt." She told him, faking the confidence she didn't feel.

"These aren't Russell's wolves," He said, stepping around to the side as he and the wolves circled.

"What?" She took a few seconds to process what he had said, "Then what do they want?"

"They're here for me, GET BACK IN THE HOUSE!" His words booming as he pulled off his shirt.

_Oh shit!_ Sookie thought... he was shifting and they were going to fight. One of the wolves had turned in her direction, teeth bared. Alcide let out a howl and the wolf turned towards him. Sookie took that distraction as a chance to get back to the house. She closed the door behind her, but opened the curtains so she could see what was happening.

Alcide was an impressive man, but he was a beautiful wolf. Power and grace was all Sookie could think as she watched. She was afraid for him, and curious as to why there were wolves attacking him in his front yard. So much for a normal night, and here she thought things would be safer if she was staying away from vampires.

She could see Alcide was the better fighter, but she was still scared. She could hear the snarling and growling through the window. It was two against one. She could see a streak of red on his back where one of the wolves had gotten a good bite. She could see the blood on his mouth as well, he was giving as good as he got.

Eventually, the other wolves backed away a few steps, Sookie didn't know why. She didn't see anything happen that had been different from what she had been watching for a few minutes, but something had changed. Alcide backed up a couple of steps and shifted back to himself. His naked back towards Sookie. The other wolves followed suit, a dark haired woman with a gash across her chest and a shorter man with light colored hair that hung past his ears. They both looked like they were in need of a good shower.

Sookie could see them talking, and moved closer to the door. She pulled it open just a crack so she could hear what was being said.

"You think you can just kill Marcus, and that will make you leader of the pack? We don't work that way around here," the man was saying.

"That's not what it was about, I don't want to be in charge of your pack." Alcide told them, his voice gruff with frustration.

This was about what had happened with Marcus and Sam. Sookie didn't know much about how things worked in wolf packs, although she did remember Alcide's deference to his pack master in Jackson. _So if you killed the pack master, that's how you could take over the pack?_ She wondered as she continued to listen through the crack in the door.

"But you killed him, what are we supposed to do with that? You deserve to die too." The woman said, as a tear escaped down her cheek, despite her angry tone.

"I didn't want to kill him, but I had no choice. He was a killer too." Alcide reached for his jeans as he spoke. Sookie didn't understand the dynamic of this conversation. Maybe it was a were thing.

"This isn't over," the male were said.

"It is over. You don't attack me at my home, and damage my property. We need to be more civilized than this. Marcus screwed up, I had to kill him in self defense." Alcide had advanced on the weres who were now backed up against his truck. "You tell the rest of the pack that we're going handle this the right way. Within the pack."

Sookie could see the fear in both the weres' eyes. Alcide's large frame towered over both of them, and his tone left no question that he was serious. They both nodded mutely and shifted back into wolves before running off into the night.

Alcide picked his discarded shirt up off the lawn and walked towards the garage. Sookie pulled the door open the rest of the way.

"Alcide, are you okay? Where are you going?" she asked as she caught up to him.

"I need to cover the window they broke," he said gruffly as he reached in through the broken driver side window to push the button on his garage door opener.

"You're bleeding," She said, noticing the gash along his back.

"It's nothing. Go on back inside. This'll just take a few minutes." He wouldn't look at her. Something more was bothering him. Or he was just really upset about his truck. She stared after him as he walked into the garage. She didn't know what to do, so she listened and went back into the house.

She headed straight for the bathroom, hoping he would have some kind of bandages or something. Although he didn't think much of his injury, the cuts actually looked pretty deep to her. She found what she was looking for and brought it out into the living room and set it on the coffee table.

He came back into the house a few minutes later, his mood definitely not improved. He stood at the door for a minute, as if deciding what to do.

"Come on, let me look at your back." She encouraged him, trying to break through the anger she could feel rolling off of him.

He hesitated, and then gave in sitting down next to her on the couch, his back towards her. She started to gently clean the wound, trying not to hurt him.

"It's like deja vu," she said as she cleaned the cut on his back.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Like when we were in Jackson, after we went to that were bar," he had gotten into a fight with some of the weres in Russell's pack when she was trying to find Bill.

"Oh yeah... don't remind me." he said, he still didn't sound happy, but his voice was softening.

"Almost done, it's not as bad as I thought," She told him as she reached for the bandages she had found.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Sookie. I know it scared you." He turned slightly, trying to look at her while she patched him up.

"It's okay, I'm just glad it wasn't Russell. Neither one of us would have stood much chance. Do you think those weres are going to come back?"

"I don't know, I hope not, but they're not exactly the smartest of the bunch. Marcus's death is a big deal for the pack. There's going to be a fight for the new pack master," He told her, finally able to turn around all the way now that she had finished bandaging him.

"Do you want to be the pack master? Isn't that kinda how it works if you killed the old one?" She asked, curious about how things worked in his world.

"I don't really want to get involved, and it usually doesn't happen that way. I didn't challenge him for the title, it just sort of happened." He shook his head in frustration.

"I only got involved in the pack in the first place because of Debbie. But they think I wanted to kill Marcus. It's going to take some sorting out. I guess it's not as safe for you here as I had thought," He frowned as he looked at her. His dark eyes soft as he touched her cheek.

"It's okay Alcide, this is supposed to be temporary, remember? I've got some ideas that will hopefully get me back in my house in no time," she told him, pulling his hand from her face and holding it on the couch between them, she was always shocked by how warm he was.

"What kind of ideas, short of buying your house back, I don't think it's going to protect you much."

"Ideas... I just have to talk to some friends during the day tomorrow to see if they can give me a hand. There has to be a way to keep Russell out, even if I don't own the house."

He just shook his head at her, doubt on his face. "You can always stay here another night if you need to, Sookie. Don't forget that."

He was looking at her, staring. Into her eyes, down at her mouth, his hand tightened on hers. Like he wanted to kiss her. Sookie wasn't sure how she felt about that, or even what to do about it. So she just stared back at him, feeling like an idiot. He hesitated, just for a second and leaned towards her. His lips brushed hers, they were soft and warm... and... wrong. She cared about Alcide, but just not like this. She backed away from him, pulling her hand free from his.

"Alcide, I'm sorry... I... I... I just can't. You've been so great, helping me and trying to keep me safe... but there's just too much else going on," she looked at him helplessly, not sure what to say. She owed him so much for helping her, but the timing, like always, was wrong for them.

"It's Bill, isn't it?" he asked, leaning back against the couch, not looking at her.

"No... yes... I don't know," she let out a huge sigh of frustration, "That's the problem. I just don't know."

"Do you feel safe enough here to sleep?" He asked, changing the subject abruptly as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm safer here than I would be at home." she said sadly. She had thought their friendship was getting back on track, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Good. I'm going to go to bed then, I'm tired." He said, walking away before she could respond.

"Goodnight," She said quietly to his retreating form. She was tired too, but she was too emotional to go right to sleep. She went to her room and got her things together to take into the bathroom so she could take a shower. She hoped the warm water would relax her, and when she couldn't hold back her tears any more, Alcide wouldn't hear her cry.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill and Eric didn't have a lot to say each other as they started the trip back to Shreveport. They were both focused on Russell and what they could do to capture him. The hardest thing was going to be finding him, if he didn't find them first. Bill spoke first, hating to even bring Sookie into the conversation, but knowing he had to.

"You need to give Sookie back ownership of her house," Bill said, staring out the side window as the Louisiana night flew by.

"No," Eric replied, his voice cold. His lazy grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"Why is it so important for you to own her house? Haven't you manipulated her enough?" Bill glanced at him, not caring if Eric could hear his frustration.

"You're one to talk about manipulating her," Eric shot back.

"That was a long time ago, and I managed to learn from my mistakes, unlike some people." Bill didn't like being reminded of how he had betrayed her, but he had changed his ways when it came to Sookie.

"So playing the helpless vampire who lost his memories had nothing to do with manipulation?" Eric's grip on the steering wheel had finally relaxed. Bill knew he had always gotten satisfaction out of taunting him.

"You know I didn't fake that, only one such as you could have come up with such a conniving plan to torment Sookie." Bill was trying his hardest to not let it get to him. How they felt about each other didn't matter, he knew he and Eric would never be 'friends' and although they were working together now, he figured betrayal wouldn't be far behind. It was Sookie's safety that mattered.

"It's my house. I bought it fair and square." Eric said, his voice again that bored tone.

"You did not, and you know it. Buying it out from Jason, who didn't even have the right to sell it, using an anonymous company. Do you really think he would have sold it to you, knowing who you were?" Bill asked him. For once Eric didn't have a smart comeback ready.

"You know Russell is going to come after her, and you know she is going to be too stubborn to leave her house." Bill added.

"She could be useful, a way to draw Russell out." Eric said.

"You are right that she could be useful, but we need a better plan than simply using her as bait. And if we are too late, there will be nothing left of her to make use of," Bill hated to say it, to just talk of her like a thing to be used, but he was certain that was the key to what would convince Eric.

"Do you think she would even agree to help us?" Eric raised his eyebrow as he glanced at Bill.

"Her life is in danger, and if her house is returned to her as part of the bargain, I think she would make the right choice." Bill said, meaning it. Sookie was too kind hearted to not help them, not to mention that she needed Russell Edgington dead as much as they did. Bill was also worried about who had freed Russell, it had to have been a vampire, and would Russell have told them about what Sookie was? That thought frightened Bill almost more than Russell. The more people that knew about Sookie and what she was, the more danger she would be in.

"I will see what I can do about the paperwork to return ownership of her house. However, I paid a large sum of money for it, I will expect to be repaid... with interest." Eric told him, his eyes focused on the road.

"Of course," Bill replied. He expected no less from Eric. "I will make sure it's taken care of."

Bill had no qualms about paying whatever it cost if it meant Sookie's house would again be her own. It was important for her safety, but also important for her. He could still see the heartbreak on her face when she had come to him asking for help in getting her house back. It had taken a tremendous courage, considering the state of their relationship at that time. This house meant so much more to her than just a roof over her head.

The both fell back into silence as the miles passed by. Eric certainly had no issue with exceeding the speed limit. An advantage of superhuman reflexes, and of course the ability to manipulate anyone who dared to pull them over. Bill had to admit that he would have been pushing the car to it's max as well. They had a long way to go and not much time to get there.

They had an occasional exchanges of words as they were both trying to come up with a way to find and capture Russell. All they had to go on was a glamoured guard, and no idea who had set him free.

When Bill questioned who could have let Russell out, Eric only seemed to get quieter. Something was agitating him, and it only seemed to worsen as they approached Shreveport. Bill had no idea why, but he could feel the tension ratcheting up in the car as Eric said less and less. Bill knew he didn't have anything to do with setting Russell free, and he certainly didn't think Eric would have been that stupid. That left very few people who knew where he was buried.

They arrived at Fangtasia and Eric finally handed over the car keys to Bill. With the plan of taking care of some unfinished business tonight and finding a safe place to spend the day. At sunset they were going to find that security guard and get whatever information they could get out of him. Bill hoped that the ownership of Sookie's house would be part of the 'business' Eric was going to take care of before dawn.

Once he was behind the wheel, Bill raced back to Bon Temps. His only destination was Sookie's house. She had to be okay, he had gotten a brief shot of fear from her a few hours ago, but it had passed quickly. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her when he found her, but he had to be sure she was safe.

The drive passed quickly with his thoughts on Sookie. He pulled up to her darkened house, not seeing her car he wasn't sure what to think. He made his way into the quiet house, smelling Sookie and the faint hint of all the blood that had been there the night of the shooting. He was also wary, as Russell could potentially be anywhere, including lying in wait at the house. The downstairs was empty, he even looked down into the cubby to make sure someone wasn't hiding there before he went upstairs.

He checked all of the bedrooms and found no-one. He did notice that Sookie's things had been moved and rearranged, someone had moved them into her Gran's old room. It was her room now, he supposed. He did recall the time they had spent in that bed not all that long ago. If he hadn't his connection to her, to be able to feel her, he would have panicked at her empty house. But he could sense her, that she was okay and safe. She had been smart, smart enough to find a different place to stay for now. But he still needed to find her.

He made his way back downstairs, the wall clock reminded him that he didn't have much time before dawn. He left her house, moving the car to park it in some trees between their two houses. He didn't want to advertise that someone was around at either place before he made his way home. He knew he no longer had any guards, but his sleeping quarters were quite secure, and he would be comfortable there for the day. Assuming he could get to them.

He approached his house on foot, not sure what to expect. Jessica had been staying with him since her break up with Hoyt, and he hoped she was being smart. There were a few lights on, not the blaze of light he normally had going when he was working, but enough light. He entered through the front door, on high alert. He glanced into his darkened office and the parlor as he walked in. He didn't see anybody, and as he explored the house further there was no surprise attack from anywhere. He went upstairs and grabbed some new clothes, glad to be rid of his burnt clothing.

Jessica's room had been made light tight and secure, and he saw it was locked when he tested the handle. She must have already gone to rest for the day. The house appeared to be empty and safe, which gave Bill a sense of relief. That's when he heard it, yelling coming from the basement. _What has Jessica been up to?_ he thought as he slowly, silently moved towards the hidden door beneath the stairs. He made his way down the steps, and was shocked by what he saw.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Eric couldn't help the anger that had been building as he drove back from New Orleans... it was only made worse by Bill Compton and his logic... forcing Eric to give up the house he had worked so very hard to acquire. That meant he would now have to come up with a new way to make Sookie his. And although that problem irked him, his bigger concern was Russell Edgington. Bringing him in, alive, to the Authority was going to be quite the challenge, and his life was once again in grave danger.<p>

That combined with his frustration at how Russell could have gotten free put him in a very poor mood. He knew he hadn't set Russell free, and there was no way Compton would have done it. Not that he trusted Bill Compton, but he would have far too much to lose if Russell was free. That left Pam...

A part of him couldn't believe that Pam would ever do such a thing. But he knew she could be impulsive, and after what happened outside of that stupid witch shop, she had been hurt and angry at him. He had a hard time believing she could be so stupid, but he also couldn't fathom anyone else having done such a thing. And the events of the last few days made him unwilling to trust anyone, he knew that even Nora had to be keeping things from him. That werewolf was the only other person who knew where Russell was buried, and his hatred of vampires should have kept him far away from there. It had to have been Pam. He was angry, so angry, but it was also as if his heart was breaking, to have been betrayed in that way by his own progeny.

He made his way into Fangtasia, it was far past closing and the place seemed empty. After a quick check to make sure it was empty, he changed clothes, in serious need of unburned clothing. He topped off his dark shirt with another black jacket and made his way to his throne where he waited.

It didn't take long, his Pam was always a prompt one. His simple text of "Fangtasia, now" was all it took. She rushed in, a smile on her face that faded as she saw him sitting there, his face more somber than usual. She must have felt the tension or the anger coming from him, because she stopped dead in her tracks, her face falling. Her exuberance at his return somehow managed to make him even more angry. She had put them all at risk over some hurt feelings.

"Eric? What's going on?" She said from where she stood by the door. Her black outfit so fitting of her typical stylish yet vampire look.

"I am very disappointed in you, Pam." His voice was stone cold. He didn't move a muscle as he spoke. The confusion was clear on her face as she stepped closer to him.

"Eric, what happened? What are you talking about?" she asked, perplexed.

"Russell Edgington happened. Where is he, Pam?"

"What? I thought he was buried in cement for the next 100 years..."

"Where is he?" He asked again, his voice getting quieter.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know where he is," She told him, shaking her head. Eric was not pleased with her denial, her 'playing dumb,' not after everything he had been through in the past 24 hours. He had her by the throat and slammed her against the bar top.

"Stop f*cking lying!" His fangs were out and in her face. Fear was clear in her eyes as he held her down.

"I... I'm not lying, I swear I don't know where Russell is," she managed to eek out as his hand closed around her throat.

"Someone dug him up, and I know it wasn't me," He growled at her as the tears pooled in her eyes. His anger surged, but not just at Pam, he was angry with himself, too. He released her and turned away. He retracted his fangs as he paced away from her, frustrated, angry, confused.

"What's happened to you? How could you think I would go and dig up Russell Edgington?" She had stood up from where he had thrown her on the bar. Her fire was back, her voice also laced with anger.

"I trust no one... you shouldn't either," He looked back at her, she was angry and hurt.

"Does this have something to do with the Authority? What did they do to you?" She took a step towards him, still cautious.

"It has NOTHING to do with the Authority. You have disobeyed me again, and I will not stand for it. No one else knew where he was buried, it had to be you," he couldn't control the anger, which made him even more angry. He had spent decades learning to control his emotions, this should not be happening.

"We've spent a century together, and never once have I done anything to hurt you... to hurt us. If you can't trust me more than Bill Compton or a werewolf for Christ sake," Her anger was growing, he could hear it, and he could also feel it as she spoke, "Then release me and get it over with."

Eric was stunned, that was definitely not what he had expected from Pam. Although they had fought outside the witch shop, she had been fine before he left with Bill. Perhaps she had not been as fine as he thought. He was angry with her, but releasing her hadn't ever crossed his mind. She was his.

"Just say the words, As... your... maker... I... release... you. Say it, and we're done. SAY IT!" her voice wavered, she was trying to be strong... his cold and heartless Pam, but a part of her didn't mean it. Just as a part of him couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was someone else... the Authority had known, or at least Roman had known where he was. According to Nora he was the only one aware of Russell's location.

He had taken Nora's word over Pam's, his own progeny. What had he said once, the only vampire you can trust is the vampire you made? He wasn't doing a very good job at following his own advice.

"No," he said quietly, not ready to face her. He had put his hands on one of the upturned chairs as he thought... he didn't realize until the wood crumbled in his hands how much tension he was carrying. He needed to remember what Godric had taught him so long ago... what he had tried to teach Pam. We are not a slave to our emotions, we dominate them.

He could feel Pam behind him, she was fighting her tears, a few drops of red had made their way down her cheek before he had turned away from her. He found himself wanting to trust her, to believe her. She had always been his loyal companion, even when she questioned his decisions it was out of loyalty and for his benefit.

"The Authority is ready to put me to death. They know about Russell, and now he's escaped. We've been given 48 hours to bring him in, or else." He said softly, without emotion, walking towards the stage where his chair sat. But he didn't sit in it. Instead he sat on the edge of his stage. She hesitated just a moment before walking towards him and sitting down next to him. She sat close enough to him that he could reach for her hand should he choose.

"We?" she asked tentatively.

"Bill Compton and I have been given the task in exchange for our lives," he still couldn't bring himself to look at her, but he did reach for her hand. The Viking Vampire God, holding hands with his weeping progeny in his empty bar. He did not like how far he had fallen. This was not the vampire he was made to be.

"Bill Compton? And you trust him?" She asked, he could here the incredulity in her voice.

"No, and he doesn't trust me either. But he'll do what it takes, his desire to live and his desire to keep Sookie safe serve as very strong motivation. We will work together because it's necessary."

"What are you going to do? You got lucky last time, but he'll be out for blood." She interlaced his fingers with his as they sat.

"I don't know. The first thing we need to do is find him, which requires finding the person who set him free," He finally looked at her then, his eyes sharp, searching hers, could he trust her?

"I did not set him free, his first thought would be to come after you, I couldn't live with that," she met his gaze, staring back at him just as intently.

"Who else could have done it?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. If it wasn't one of them, it could have been anybody.

"The Authority will have my head... or Russell will," he told her, not overly optimistic that he would survive this. "I need a lawyer."

"What? Please, do not tell me you are going to try and leave me all your stupid property again," she said with her usual fire. This was good, her attitude grounded him, reminded him of who he was.

"No, but I do need to give up the Stackhouse property," he still was not pleased with that decision, but supposed he should stand by it. Sookie could prove useful, and he had slowly been learning that she was much more cooperative if you played nice.

"Sookie's house? But you worked so hard to get it, so you could use it. Why would you give it back now?" She questioned, shaking her head at him.

"She is in danger from Russell, he will come after her. If her house is not her own she will not be safe. As I told you, she is far too important to risk her safety. I will have to find another way once this is over," He stood then, heading back towards his office so he could call his lawyer and get the paperwork taken care of. There was not much time before sunrise and he and Pam needed to find a safe place to go to ground.

Once the sun rose, he would only have forty eight hours.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill recognized the man behind the bars immediately. He couldn't help the surge of frustration and anger at Jessica. He thought he had taught her better than this. She had been so impressive in helping while he had his amnesia. He thought his little girl had grown up and really gotten on board with the mainstreaming movement and that humans were more than just a meal ticket. These cells had been built for Bill to do his job, not for Jessica to toy with people.

"Oh thank god, you've got to help me. That red-headed devil put me in here, and she won't let me go. I've been stuck here for days, and I'm starving." Reverend Steve Newlin, dressed in khaki slacks and a light colored button down shirt with oddly enough, a sweater of some kind tied around his shoulders, whined at Bill. Bill grimaced at his tone. He remembered his last run in with Steve Newlin. In Dallas, where he had been threatening Sookie and everyone else in that church. In Dallas, where Steve Newlin had sent a young boy to kill the vampires in the Dallas nest, where those actions had led to Sookie's ingestion of Eric Northman's blood. Bill tamped down the anger rising in him, this was not the time or place to pay back Newlin.

Bill wasn't too sure he wanted to help him, but he knew that keeping a human prisoner was only going to make things worse for him with the Authority. Especially one as vocal and anti-vampire as this one. _What the hell was she thinking?_

"How did you get here?" Bill asked, his voice a low growl as he searched for leather gloves and the key to the silver barred cells.

"I don't know. I was minding my own business when that redhead grabbed me, and I woke up down here. You are all creatures of the devil, if there was ever any doubt, this will only strengthen my cause," He said, his most righteous tone echoing through the room.

"I will let you go, on the condition that you leave this town, and you never... ever... come back," Bill said, unlocking the door.

Bill stepped back from the bars, and turned to indicate the way out. He wanted this man out of his house so he could get some rest. He and Jessica would be having quite the discussion when she got up.

"Oh... but I like it here," Something in Steven Newlin's voice was different, before Bill could turn back to face him, Newlin had his arms around Bill's neck. "I think it'd be nice to be the king."

Bill knew instantly what had happened, and with a twist of his body and a well placed punch, Newlin was slammed up against the silver bars. Bill's fangs clicked into place as he put his hand on Newlin's face, touching his cheek to the bars. He got what even Bill would consider a girly scream out of him as his face burned. With essentially a flick of the wrist, he threw Steve Newlin back into the cell, slamming it shut as the lock clicked back into place.

Bill berated himself for not picking up on it sooner. For how vigilant he had been in exploring the house, it hadn't even crossed his mind to think that there was more going on than Jessica misbehaving. He felt guilty for not trusting her, after everything she had done for him.

"It's not so easy being King, you know. And while I may have fallen for your act for a moment, you can be guaranteed that it won't happen again," Bill said to him coldly.

"But you can't just leave me here, I'm so hungry. We're supposed to be on the same side, come on, I was just making a joke before," He had reverted back to that whining tone that had initially been so convincing. Now it was just annoying.

Bill simply ignored him, tucking the keys into his pocket as he headed back upstairs. Now that was quite the twist. Missing vampire hating preacher turned vampire... somebody out there was a big fan of irony. He would deal with Steve Newlin, vampire, later. After another quick check of the house, Bill punched in the code to his resting place and got ready to settle in for the day. He had forty eight hours left.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie had not slept well. The werewolf attack followed by what had happened with Alcide had her all in knots. She felt bad, she hadn't tried to lead him on or anything, and although the attraction had always been there, it just couldn't work. It was that whole... maybe in another life time thing. But oddly enough, it hadn't been him that had haunted her dreams. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see where Bill's blue ones. They way he had looked at her, with so much love. She finally had figured out why he was plaguing her so, it was simple, she missed him. Although they had been apart when he had been kidnapped, her life had been so busy that she hadn't had much time to miss him. Despite the danger hanging over her head, this was the most time she had to herself in a very long while, and it felt empty.

She still couldn't forget, though, and she feared that what had happened that night with the Rattray's would forever be an obstacle. To have let her be nearly beaten to death when he could have so easily stopped it, she didn't think there was any excuse in the world that could make that okay. She did have to admit that she'd be willing to hear one though, and test out that theory. _Ugh, why am I thinking about this?_ she asked herself as she got out of bed. She didn't smell the coffee brewing like yesterday. Maybe Alcide had slept in.

She made her way towards the kitchen, trying to be quiet, she was surprised he wasn't up and heading to work by now. She was even more surprised by his note on the table... he had already left, and had ended the very short note with 'call ya later' and that was it. No 'be carefuls' or 'we should talk' or anything. She made a face at the note, annoyed. _Was he really that upset? _She guessed he had a few reasons to be upset with her, but she didn't think he would take her turning down his kiss so hard. Sookie sat at the table with a sigh and just for a few minutes, put her head down on her hands. This was one of those times when she wished for more experience with dating and men. Especially when they weren't around for her to just take a peek inside their heads.

Sookie looked at the kitchen clock, it was earlier than she thought. Which was good, she had a lot to do today. She needed to get home and then get in touch with Holly and Lafayette. She knew Lafayette wasn't too keen on anything supernatural at the moment, but she knew when it came to magic, he had a gift... she only hoped they'd agree to help her. She had to find a way to make her house safe, and if she was going to believe in witches now, she sure as hell could try and see if there was some magic that could help her.

She also wanted to see if she could find some time to herself to try and work on her... skills. She knew she could get that light to shoot out of her hands sometimes, and especially when she was angry or upset... _but what else could it do? Could it protect her from Russell? _She sure as heck hoped so, since she liked her independence, and had far too many run ins lately that required somebody else to come to her rescue. How exactly she was going to practice, she wasn't sure. But she knew she had to try.

She got cleaned up and her things together. She left Alcide a short note in return, that she was heading home, and if he wanted, she would either stay there or find somewhere else to stay if her house wasn't safe. She truly appreciated his help, but she didn't want him to think she was just taking advantage of him... or using him.

On her way home, she decided it would be easier if she just stopped by Lafayette's house instead of calling. That way she could visit with Tara. She really missed Tara, even if they had talked on the phone just the day before. She made the turn towards Lafayette's instead of her house and hummed along with the radio.

She knocked on the door, and after a moment, she was beaming when it was Tara who opened it. She looked fantastic. Her color was back, and her eyes were clear and bright.

"Hi, Sookie!" She said, a smile on her face as she pulled the door open so Sookie could step inside.

"Tara, you look wonderful, how are you feeling?" She asked as she walked farther into the house. She didn't see Lafayette, although he could certainly still be sleeping even though it was getting much later in the morning.

"Better, no headache at all today, and I don't feel like sleeping all the time," Tara dropped down onto the couch as she spoke. Sookie took a seat next to her.

"That's great, Tara. I'm so glad you're okay. You never should have done that, risking your life like that. I would lose my sh!t if something happened to you... you know that right?" Sookie told her as she took her hand.

"I know," Tara smiled back at her and at her use of the familiar phrase, "The same still holds true for me. You're like my sister, Sookie."

"I am your sister, blood doesn't matter none."

"So what brings you out here? Weren't you stayin' in Shreveport with that hot guy?" Tara asked her with a waggle of the eyebrows.

"It's not like that, Tara. He's just a friend."

"Mm hmm... he can be my friend any time," she giggled, and Sookie couldn't help but join in.

"You are feelin' better."

"Thanks to you and those magic fingers... what the hell is that anyways?" Tara's face turned serious.

"I... I don't really know. Bill told me that I was some sort of fairy, which, what does that even mean? Ya know?"

"Fairy? Now that's one I never expected, even after werewolves and damn vampires, and witches... Fairies huh?" Tara just looked at her, giving her that look.

"I guess so... I'm still kinda trying to figure it out," Sookie shrugged.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad you used it to save me," Tara leaned into her as they sat next each other on the couch.

"Me too," Sookie said. They just sat there for a few minutes in silence, just being with each other. Sookie, thinking about what she would do without Tara and how many times she had come close to losing her lately.

"I thought I heard voices, what brings you 'round here?" Lafayette asked as he stepped into the living room, wrapping a colorful robe around himself.

"Um... actually I wanted to ask for your help," Sookie said tentatively, she knew Lafayette wanted nothing to do with anything supernatural, but she hoped he'd at least be willing to help.

"My help? Sook, you know I don't want to get involved in any of this sh!t, I've got enough to deal with," Lafayette's face was stony, this was going to be a tough sell.

"Well, I'm hoping it will help protect us from all this sh!t," she told him, still sitting next to Tara.

"What exactly are you thinking?" He asked, taking a seat in the chair next to the couch.

"I was going to talk to Holly too, but I was thinking maybe there's some kinda spell or somethin' that we could use to keep vampires out of my house. I just hate being chased out of it," She scooted to the edge of the couch as she talked, excited about the idea of making her house safe again.

"Sookie, I don't want to get involved in any more magic or witches or none of that, I am f*ckin' done with that stuff," Lafayette was shaking his head, she could hear the agitation in his voice.

"Lafayette, I don't want to you have to get involved, but you've got more magic in you than anybody I know," She told him, hoping she could convince him.

"And it's brought me nothin' but trouble. I'm sorry, Sook, but I just can't... I can't do it." Behind his anger, Sookie could see the tears in his eyes.

"It's okay... it was just an idea. I'll find another way." Sookie did her best to hide her disappointment. After everything Lafayette had been through, she couldn't really blame him. She'd have to come up with another way to make her house safe, or at least focus on the other part of her plan. She needed to check in with Jason too, maybe his house was again safe if Steve Newlin managed to go on his way and leave Jason alone.

"Sookie, you need to find a way just get away from those vampires all together. It's brought you nothin' but trouble," Tara said, squeezing her friend's hand.

"If only it were that easy, Tara..." Sookie gave Tara a smile, but it wasn't a real one. Her life certainly hadn't been dull since vampires became a part of it... but she had almost been killed more times than she could count, not to mention the people around her. To an extent, she agreed with Tara, but she was too selfish to give up the wonderful moments she had with Bill in between all of the crazy and the danger. But what did she want for her future?

"I suppose I should be going, I've got lots to do, and daylight's a-waistin' " she told Tara as she stood from the couch. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Sounds good, Sook. But be careful," Tara warned, a look of concern on her face.

"I always am. I'm glad you're feeling better. When are you comin' back to work, Lafayette?" She asked him before she reached his door.

"Soon, I think. I can't just sit around here all day," He said, shaking his head.

"I'm sure Sam would be glad to have you back. 'Bye," she said with a small smile before heading out the door.

As she drove, she re-thought her plans. She could still talk to Holly and see if she'd be willing to do something about the house, she had pulled off a major miracle that night with the fire. _Would she be able to do something like that again? _

In addition to making her house safe, Sookie also wanted to find away to protect herself. To do that, she thought it was about time she tried out some experimenting with her 'powers.' She didn't know exactly how that was going to go, but now seemed like a good time to find out. She was glad it was another warm and sunny day and that her property was a good distance away from anybody else's. Well, except for Bill's house... but he wasn't home and even if he was, he certainly wouldn't be bothered by anything she was doing during the day.

As she pulled up to her house, she was overcome with that sense of peace, that sense of home as she took in the little house shining in the sunlight. All that was missing was her Gran. She did a quick check of the house, not sure what she was looking for. Not finding anything out of place, she made her way to the kitchen. She gathered up everything she thought she'd need and made her way out into the backyard.

Just over an hour later, Sookie flopped down on the blanket she had laid out, seriously frustrated. She had set up some old buckets and pots from the shed, and had been trying to blast them with her microwave fingers, but she couldn't even get a single spark. She turned on the radio, deciding that she had earned a little break and a snack. As she munched on the cheese and crackers she had found, she thought about what she knew about her 'gift.'

The first time it had happened, was during that whole thing with Maryanne, she had definitely been emotional then. Afraid and angry. Later, in Mississippi it had happened again when she was attacked by Russell and his werewolves. That was another time when in addition to angry and afraid for her life, she had been filled with emotional turmoil. One of the few times when she had seemed use her 'power' of her own volition was outside of Fangtasia, but it had taken Russell's prodding and inflammatory talk to get her angry. Sookie was sensing a bit of a pattern. She knew it happened when she was upset and afraid, but it also seemed that her anger helped fuel her power. She had tried that though. Standing in her backyard, trying to conjure up those kinds of feelings and emotions, but it just wasn't working.

She would rest for a little while, and then she'd try some more. It had sort of worked on command that night in the cemetery, but still she couldn't just turn it on, which was what she needed if she was going to protect herself. She almost wished for Claudine, or maybe one of the other fairy people that helped her get away, to teach her how to really use her powers. Although after her last encounter with Claudine, and how she was about to drag her off to that fairy place again... she wasn't sure if she wanted to see another fairy ever again.

She laid back, closing her eyes in the sun. It wasn't quite warm enough for sun bathing, but in her jeans and t-shirt, the sun was quite warm. She just listened to the radio and thought about what to do... letting her mind drift as the music flowed over her.

_'Coming up next, a new release from Jason Mraz'_ the voice on the radio said, catching Sookie by surprise. She had always liked his music. He had a song called "I'm Yours" that had been popular just after she had starting seeing Bill... she had teased him about it, since he had been so fond saying "Sookie is mine." Well, she had been okay with teasing him about it, once she figured out that he only said it to keep her safe, and he didn't actually think of her as a possession.

She reached for the volume knob and turned up the radio a bit as the soft guitar began playing. She relaxed back onto the blanket, closing her eyes. One more song, and then she'd get back to work.

_'When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky..._" his soft voice crooned. Sookie liked this one already. Someday, she'd have to find the time to get some new CDs. Although Sookie couldn't sing to save her life, she always had a fondness for music. She paid close attention to his words as she listened.

"_And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating... I'll be here patiently waiting... to see what you've found_," that phrase sounded somehow familiar... she had heard it before, although she couldn't pinpoint where.

_"'Cause even the stars, they burn... some even fall to the earth... we've got a lot to learn, God knows we're worth it." _

_"I won't give up... on... us... even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all... my... love, I'm still looking up..."_ the chorus repeated, bringing tears to Sookie's eyes. She didn't know if it was because of everything that happened, or all of the stress... but she was an emotional wreck, and a sappy love song was probably not what she needed.

As she listened, she couldn't help but think of Bill, and what he had said to her the night they had cleared the air, and pretty much ended whatever had started up again when he had lost his memories. What he had told her had been oddly mirrored in this new song, that's what was familiar. She knew he wouldn't give up on her... on them... but he would give her whatever space she needed. At moments like this, she couldn't help but love him, despite everything that stood between them.

She wiped her eyes, sitting up... it was time to get back to work. She was sick of this, sick of worrying, sick of being afraid... sick of feeling like she couldn't take care of herself. She stood with a new determination and aimed her hands at one of the old ugly pots she had found in the shed. She was sick of that ugly pot, too! Before she could even think about it, light shot out of her fingers, turning the clay pot into shards and dust. Sookie stood their dumbfounded. _How did I do that? _she wondered, turning to the next pot and trying again, this time without any success. _Damnit!_ she had done it, but how?

She focused again, thinking about the things she had been thinking as she stood up, how she was going to take charge of her life, no more fear... it worked... well sort of. She could feel the energy in her hand, and the sparks came out of her fingers. It wasn't quite as powerful as that first blast, but it was better than nothing. She just had to keep working. Sookie smiled, it was really going to work. Before she could try again, she heard what sounded like a truck bouncing up her driveway.

She walked around to the front of the house to see who could possibly be visiting her, Alcide should still be working... but she hadn't heard from Jason in awhile. She was surprised to see a fed-ex truck, what would she be getting in the mail? She was curious, but also a bit apprehensive. What if it was some sort of trick... someone mailing her a severed head or something... she shuddered at the thought and pushed it aside. She smiled at the driver as the truck pulled to a stop. She recognize him from Merlotte's.

"Hi there, Sookie," he said as he stepped down from his truck.

"Hi, Tim. What brings you all the way out here?" She asked him as he smiled at her.

"I've got a package for you, or well, I guess it's more of an envelope," He laughed, holding up the large packaging envelope.

"Who's it from?" She asked, even more curious. At least it wasn't a head.

"Not rightly sure, some company it looks like. Just a P.O. Box for a return address. I guess you'll have to open it to find out," He winked at her as he handed her the envelope and pulled out the electronic signing thing and offered it to her to sign.

"You have a nice day now," he said as he turned to get back in his truck. Sookie almost forgot her manners in her curiosity about the envelope she held in her hands.

"You, too! Thank you!" She said quickly, smiling after him. She watched him turn around and make his way back down the driveway before she turned away. She carried the envelope back into the house, not recognizing the company on the return address. She sat down at the kitchen table and ripped open the tab on the envelope.

It was a stack of papers, like some sort of contract and another smaller envelope that had her name written on it. She looked closer at the paperwork, it was some sort of legal document... she flipped through the pages trying to make sense of what she saw. She read and re-read not believing what she was seeing. It couldn't be...

She stared at the paperwork in shock, completely forgetting the other envelope. It was her house. It was the deed and the paperwork to her house... it was hers again.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie couldn't believe it. Her house was really her own, all of the paperwork, properly signed from AIK... The company Eric had used to buy her house. <em>How did this happen? <em>She wondered, so glad that it had. Had Bill been able to come through for her? She had asked for his help what seemed like so long ago, but she didn't think he had much chance to do anything. She almost didn't care why, she was so glad to have her house back. It was safe again, well, safe from vampires anyway.

As she leafed through the paperwork again, the smaller envelope fell to the floor. She picked it up, her name hand written on the front. Perhaps it held some answers.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_After much reflection, I have realized that keeping your house now that you have returned has been unfair. I had purchased it in the first place, knowing that you would someday return. Do not worry about the cost, please consider it a gift, but I do hope to again find myself welcome in your home someday. _

_~Eric_

Sookie was for the second time shocked at what was before her. She had been almost certain that the return of her house would have had something to do with Bill. Once he knew about Russell, if he knew... he would have had to have thought about her safety. If this was all Eric on his own... that thought made her frown. It was much easier to deal with Eric when she was certain he was just his normal manipulative, selfish vampire. Sookie dropped the note in frustration, focusing on the positive, her house was hers once again.

She made her way out into the backyard where her little practice area was set up. Getting her house back took care of a large part of her plan. But she still wanted more control over her powers. Dusk was not that far away, so she didn't have much time left. She tried to recapture the things she had been thinking and feeling before she was distracted by the delivery truck. Her frustration at the situation, her anger at always being put in danger... she even through in a little anger at the men in her life for being so complicated all the time.

She could feel the energy in her hands, just crackling there, like it was waiting... although what it was waiting for, she wasn't sure. She focused on the pot in front of her, imagining it being blown away by her light. Her fingers sparked, pushing her to try harder, but that only seemed to make things worse. She could feel the energy leaving her hands, she closed her eyes, stomping her foot in frustration.

"You can't use only your anger," a soft voice said with a lilting accent.

Sookie opened her eyes, spinning around in the direction the voice was coming from, very aware that she had no weapon of any kind. Her muscles were taught, she was ready to fight however she needed to.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I can help you, if you'll let me," The woman said. Sookie, keeping her distance, took a good look at the young woman standing before her. She reminded Sookie of someone... her hair was beautiful auburn, shining in the fading sunlight. It was wavy, flowing down over her shoulders. The dress she was wearing was made of a gauzy material in pastels and white, floating around her like a fairy... Claudine, this woman must have something to do with Claudine. Which only made Sookie more worried.

"Who are you? I'm not going anywhere with you," Sookie said, taking another step away from this woman.

"I'm not going to try and take you anywhere. Although it would be safer, I understand your reluctance. I am Claudette. You know my sister," she took a small step towards Sookie, smiling as she spoke.

"Claudine is your sister? How do I know I can trust you, when she's the one that took me to that place?" Sookie asked, trying to stay alert, _what if there were more of them?_

"Because, what she told you that night is true, we are your true family. But like I said, I'm not here to take you anywhere. I want to help you." Her voice was soft, with that same faintly British sounding accent. Could Sookie really trust her? If it could help her learn to control this light thing, maybe it would be worth talking to her at least.

"But what about 'harvesting' ? Isn't that what that Mab lady was talkin' about?" Sookie asked.

"Not all of us agree with her plan. I think you met my brother Claude, he and I have been disagreeing with Claudine for some time now on what should happen to the ones like you. You know you would be safe from vampires in the fae plane. But Mab wants to ensure that you would never be able to return to this place, and in doing so, she would also keep us from returning. Many of us still enjoy traveling here," she explained, taking another small step towards Sookie.

"Well, that's definitely not going to convince me to go with you," Sookie shook her head, not unaware that Claudette was slowly inching closer.

"I know, I can see how important this place is to you... your family and friends... your vampire."

"Have you been watchin' me too?" Sookie said, annoyance in her voice. On the surface a fairy godmother sounded kinda good, but really... someone watchin' you all the time was creepy.

"We are here when we can, to protect you. Although you have made things very difficult by getting into so much trouble with vampires. They are very dangerous to us... your... 'friend' almost killed Claudine, and most assuredly would have were you not there to stop him. You have been very lucky that he has not yet killed you," Claudette took several steps towards Sookie, Sookie backed up in response. Claudette either didn't notice, or didn't care how on edge Sookie was, she just kept walking, moving past her to the broken pot on the ground.

"That wasn't his fault, he wasn't himself when that happened. If he had been, he would have never hurt her. And he has never meant to hurt me," Sookie said, indignant on Bill's behalf.

"Are you quite sure about that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, before turning back to the broken pot, crouching beside it and tracing her fingers along one of the clay shards. "Your abilities have much exceeded our expectations, I've not seen anyone who is not full fae or close to it exhibit this much power."

"I know Bill, and while he may have done things wrong and been forced to do bad things, he doesn't want to hurt people," Sookie said, trying her hardest to believe it.

"He had no problem hurting those nasty people the night you took his blood," Claudette replied, standing back up.

"They were hurtin' me, and had tried to kill him the night before..." Sookie hated remembering that night, especially after what Eric had told her about Bill standing by and letting it happen. She really wished Bill was home so she could finally ask him about that night. "Wait a minute... were you there that night? I thought Claudine was supposed to be protectin' me."

"Claudine usually was the one to watch over you, although your proximity to the vampire the night before made her nervous, so I was there instead."

"So why didn't you help me?" Sookie asked, wondering if Claudette could give her some answers, and kind of irritated that yet another person just let her get beaten.

"Our job is not to interfere unless your life is on the line. I did help you once it was clear that nasty little man wanted to kill you. Do you remember grabbing his leg? I was the one who threw him away from you. But before I could do more, the vampire arrived." Claudette was shaking her head, "I couldn't stay after that, it was too dangerous."

"So if I was just going to get beat up, it's no big deal?" Sookie was angry now, if they were so determined to protect her and to be creepy stalkers watching her, the least they could do would be to keep her from getting beat up.

"Sookie, you need to understand how things work. We cannot be interfering with people's lives. Or at least we weren't to interfere with your life until Mab had called for the harvest," Claudette's voice wasn't so sweet anymore. Sookie's vigilance had wavered in her anger, but the edge in Claudette's voice brought it right back.

Could she really trust this fairy? Was she even telling the truth? And what the hell did 'harvest' even mean? Sookie's earlier elation at having her house back had completely vanished. As if Sookie didn't have enough to deal with without the fae coming back around.

"Why are you even here, if you're not supposed to interfere?" Sookie asked, her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"We are far beyond that now, and you need help. Your association with vampires has put you in more danger than we could ever have expected, and you are far too valuable to us."

"Valuable? What does that even mean?"

Before she could answer, Claudette turned suddenly away from the house, a look of fright on her face as she looked towards the cemetery. As they had been talking, the sun had managed to slip below the horizon.

"I can't explain now, I must go. It's too dangerous for me here. Sookie, you have the powers within you... it's not the anger that drives it," She told Sookie in a rush before turning towards the tree line and in a flash of light she was gone.

Sookie surveyed her surroundings, listening carefully and not hearing anything, knowing that if a vampire didn't want to be heard, they wouldn't be. A shiver went down her spine and she spun back towards the house, quickly grabbing her things and running through the back door. Being safely inside her house... _her house_... made her feel marginally better, although she still was nervous. Claudette had also given her a few things to think about that did nothing to ease her mind, and only left her with more questions.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Despite the circumstances, Bill had been quite pleased to have rested in his own bed. It had seemed like forever since he had spent the day in his own house. He rose and looked through the surveillance feeds, noting that Steve Newlin was still sulking behind bars. He did not see any other movement in or outside of the house and deemed it safe enough to leave his resting place. After a quick shower, he made his way to Jessica's door. He had seen no signs that she was yet up for the day, but he needed to speak with her before he met with Eric to find a way to capture Russell. He had a couple of ideas, and was thinking Sookie might be able to offer them some assistance, if they could find her.

He knocked lightly before saying her name. He knew she would hear him, and he tried to keep his voice light. While he had been angry initially, a vampire Steve Newlin sounded like nothing but trouble, and he was glad she had been smart enough to get him out of the way. But that didn't mean he didn't want to know what was going on. He made his way down to his office, knowing that she would join him once she was fully awake. He didn't have much time, but this was important.

While he waited for her, he did some work on his computer, trying to narrow down where Russell could be. The biggest factor would still be who had dug him up, and what did they want with him. He hoped they would be able to get some information out of the guard. Russell would have to be in pretty bad shape after spending a year in the concrete. That was a good thing, in that it would give them a little time. Although at his age, it probably wouldn't take more than a few days to get back to his normal vicious self. He needed to warn Sookie, even though she already knew of the danger, it was more that he needed to see for himself that she was still okay. With luck, he'd be able to convince her to help him, serving the duel purpose of helping find Russell, but also allowing him to keep a close eye on her.

He closed his eyes briefly, thinking of Sookie. She had seemed very far away when he had arrived back in Bon Temps last night, but now, he could feel her much closer. He hoped that meant she was home. He heard Jess coming down the stairs before he saw her. He got up and was around his desk before she entered the office and she was in his arms in an instant. He was still amazed at how natural his relationship with Jessica now felt. He would do most anything for her, he loved her and felt very lucky that she seemed to feel the same way. The ache of losing his own wife and children, while ever present, had been eased greatly by her place in his family.

"Bill, you're back!" She said, stepping out of his embrace, smiling at him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"The Authority happened," he told her with a rueful smile.

"What does that mean?" She gave him a perplexed look.

"It means I'm not out of trouble yet. I don't want to frighten you Jessica, but it gets worse," He placed his hand on her shoulders, bracing her.

"Worse? What's worse than the Authority after you?" her blue eyes filled with concern.

"Russell Edgington is worse. He's back, and I'm sure it won't be long before he comes after us."

"But I thought he was buried in cement, how did he get out of that?" She shook her head, an edge of panic to her voice.

"We don't know yet, but we need to find out. The Authority has spared our lives on the condition that we bring in Russell. Eric and I are going tonight to track him down," As Bill spoke, he let go of her shoulders and backed up to lean against his desk.

"But, Bill, he's so old, he'll kill you!" she collapsed in the chair across from him, worry clear on her face.

"It will be okay, Jessica. And it is our only choice, lest we be put to death by the Authority. You should be safe here, but please be careful."

"You want me to just sit around? but I could help you," She sat up straighter, eager to be involved.

"It's too dangerous, Jessica. I will not put you at risk. Besides, it seems you have been helping around here enough. I met your friend in my basement," He crossed his arms over his chest, giving her a pointed look. She dropped her gaze sheepishly.

"Um... yeah... I was gonna tell you about that," She bit her lip as she looked back up at him. She looked just like a typical teenager, how he could imagine his own daughter would have looked at him if he had been around to scold her at this age. Her youth even more apparent by her jeans and patterned tank top.

"Tell me about it now," He said, his voice now soft, no anger or accusation. His patience with her had improved significantly in the last year, allowing for a good mix of discipline and indulgence that had worked well for them both.

"Well... He just showed up at Jason's and was gonna hurt him. I got rid of him the first night he showed up, but then he came back and just wouldn't quit. Going on and on about how he loved Jason... which... he's so creepy! I didn't know what else to do," She told him all in a rush, as she always did. She sat back in the chair with a sigh, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"It is okay, Jessica. You did the right thing. But now we need to figure out what to do with him. We can't just keep him here forever, and I've got too much else going on right now to bring this to the Authority," Bill moved around his desk, pulling up the security feed of the basement. Newlin was sitting on one of the cots, his back against the wall, his face the picture of boredom.

"I don't think we can just let him go, he was talkin' about how people are just food and it sounded like he was a fan of killin'. What would you have done with a vampire acting like that before this new mess started?" She asked him, joining him behind the desk to look at the security feed.

"I would have gone through the Authority and gotten permission for either the true death, or to send him to New Orleans for rehabilitation. Since there is no apparent evidence that he's been caught harming anyone on film, rehabilitation would have been the likely outcome," Bill sat back into his desk chair, thinking.

"Well, we could keep him here for a couple of more days, then you'd have some time to sort out the other stuff. That could work right?" she said, nodding as she spoke.

"I suppose that could work, or at least it would give us a little more time. You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on him? I suppose you could offer him some Tru Blood, we should, after all, treat our prisoners with a modicum of respect," He grinned back at her, again very proud of his progeny.

"It might be interesting to have another new vampire to talk to," she said with a shrug, heading back to the chair opposite his desk.

"Jessica, do not become too friendly with him, he will always be attempting to manipulate you," Bill cautioned her, a concerned look crossing his face.

"I know that, I'm not gonna like let him out or anything, but I can talk to him, can't I?" She shot back at him, another hint of that teenage petulance peeking through.

He glanced at his watch, surprised at the time, knowing he needed to go. Sookie was his next destination, she shouldn't still be at her house after dark. If somehow Russell was already healed, she was in grave danger.

"I trust you, Jessica. I wouldn't have survived the witches without you. Just be careful. I have to go... I don't know if I'll be back anytime soon. I don't expect Russell to come here, but be on guard just in case. Make sure the alarm is always set, especially once you go to rest," He told her as he stood from his chair, coming around the desk to say goodbye to her.

"Yes, daddy," she told him with a grin, sticking her tongue out at him before she hugged him. Bill hoped this wouldn't be the last time he held her in his arms. She and Sookie were the most important people in his life, and although he had no qualms about dieing to save them, he truly hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Be safe, I'll be in touch," He told her, grabbing his leather jacket as he made his way to the door.

"You too, Bill." She said, her face serious as he turned to leave.

Once Bill was out into the night, he wasted no time traveling to Sookie's house through the old cemetery. A path they had worn well during their time together. He could have traveled at top speed with his eyes closed and not collided with a single leaf. He could feel her, it was even stronger as he got closer to her house. He came to a stop on her porch, debating if he should be polite and knock, or just walk in. His impatience and his need to just see her overruled propriety and he reached for the doorknob.

Something stopped him, he couldn't open the door. Not because of the lock, but simply because he couldn't. Relief flooded through him as he processed the sensation that was keeping him out of her house. A sensation that held true in keeping vampires from entering a mortals home. He pushed the doorbell as he stood in amazement that Eric had actually come through. Sookie's house again belonged to her and gave her a space that was safe from uninvited vampires. He was anxious as he waited for her to open the door, not just anxious, nervous too. It made him feel a bit silly, it had really only been a matter of days since he last spoke to her, but all of his worry for her, for himself had made it seem much longer.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie wasn't sure what to expect when her doorbell rang. She definitely wasn't expecting any visitors, and after Claudette's sudden disappearance not even twenty minutes ago, she was a bit wary about who could be lurking in the dark. She debated answering the door, maybe they would just go away, but what if it was something important? She walked from the kitchen towards the door, all she could see was a dark figure through the curtains. _What if it was Russell_? That thought froze her dead in her tracks. _Would he really ring the doorbell?_ He might, since he couldn't just walk in anymore. She sent another silent thank you to Eric for giving her house back.

She stood in the dining room, debating with herself. She could see the figure on the porch shift impatiently. That's when she heard it, and it was one of the most beautiful things she had heard in a long time.

"Sookie?" Bill said from the porch," Sookie, are you alright?"

She rushed to the door, pulling it open, drawing in a breath as she saw him standing there, just like she had so many other times. His blue, blue eyes searched her face as she looked up at him. He looked like he always looked, well of course he did, the whole 'vampires never age' thing. He wore a dark shirt covered by a black leather jacket with a pair of dark jeans and his black boots. Her relief at seeing him alive and okay overshadowed her doubts for the moment, and completely distracted her from the things Claudette had said.

"Bill, you're okay." She said, not really a question. He just stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"For now. Are you alright? I got your message about Russell," he told her from his spot on her porch, his face full of concern. She dropped his gaze as she remembered her message, unsure how he was going to react, "How did you know he escaped?"

"Alcide told me, he got called to the jobsite where there was just a big hole in the concrete, I can't believe you left Russell alive," She told him as she backed up from the door to let him into the house. She looked at him funny when he didn't move.

"Sookie... you have to... invite me in," he said softly, bringing a smile to her face as she was again reminded that her house was really her own.

"You mean that right, that you can't enter... 'cause I've got the paperwork, but I wasn't sure if I could really believe it."

"I cannot," he remained rooted to the spot where he stood. "I would have been inside before I rang the doorbell if I could have."

It was Bill's turn to look down, away from her, as he admitted to Sookie that he would have just barged right into her house. Although she imagined it was because he was worried about her, so she didn't hold it against him too much.

"Bill, won't you please come in?" She said, still smiling. Loving the small upturn at the corners of his mouth as he finally looked at her again and stepped into the house.

"I'm glad Eric actually listened and returned your house to you," Bill said as she closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean, 'Eric listened' it wasn't his idea?" She questioned, watching as Bill's face went completely blank. She hated it when he did that. He hesitated, as if he wanted to say something more, but he wouldn't.

"Bill Compton, you tell me the truth right now, did you have something to do with Eric giving me my house back?" She walked towards the kitchen and the stack of papers, "Cause that's not how he made it sound."

"I may have discussed with him the wisdom of returning your house to you," He took a few steps after her, stopping in the dining room as she turned back with a piece of paper in her hand. She handed him the note Eric had included with the paperwork.

"I should have known it was another trick," She watched his face as he read the note, she could see his jaw clench, though he tried to make it look like it didn't bother him.

"It's not a trick if you have ownership of your house, which you do," Bill said, his voice calm as he handed the note back to Sookie.

"I suppose, but why couldn't he have just left it at that? And would he really just pay for my house and fixin' it up and not expect anything in return?" She looked at him skeptically.

"Sookie, if he says it's a gift, I would take it... at least for now. Your house is safe from vampires, and that is what matters," he reached for her shoulder, touching it gently before pulling his hand away and turning from her.

"Sookie, about Russell. I am truly sorry I didn't tell you what really happened to him. There just was not time after it happened," He glanced back at her briefly, long enough for her to see his eye darken as he spoke of that night, "and then with everything with the witches, it never even crossed my mind that you didn't know, or that he would escape."

"But why didn't you just kill him?" She asked, walking past him to the living room and taking a seat on the couch. Bill followed closely behind her and chose a chair across from her. He was keeping his distance, and Sookie wasn't sure what to make of that. While she was glad of it, since she still hadn't sorted through all of her feelings, she selfishly wanted a little bit of that kind of attention. Especially knowing what she had let slip in her message. Maybe he hadn't been quite as understanding as he had seemed about giving her space.

"It wasn't my decision. Eric had some grand notion of revenge, and that death would bring peace. I couldn't talk him out of it. Although I daresay he regrets that decision now," He had leaned forward in the chair, his arms braced on his jeans clad legs as they spoke.

"So what happens now?" Sookie asked.

"Eric and I need to find and capture Russell and bring him before the Authority," he said grimly.

"What? Are you crazy? Won't he just try to kill you... or me?" She was frightened, Bill and Eric were no match for Russell.

"We have no choice, Sookie. The Authority was ready to put us to death, the only thing that saved us was knowing that Russell had escaped. We used him to bargain for our lives," Sookie's eyes widened in fear as she listened to Bill, _they were going to be put to death? _She had been happy to see him at her door, but had no idea how lucky she really was to have him standing in front of her.

"How are you going to find him? Even more importantly, how are you going to capture him? I don't think he's falling for the fairy walk in the sun trick again," She said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She had felt so betrayed that day, in line with many days of feeling that way. She knew now that there hadn't been much other choice, but it still burned.

"I'm not sure how we are going to capture him, but we need to figure out how to find him first. We only have a small lead, a security guard from the garage he escaped from. But he's been glamoured," Bill told her, frustration evident in his voice, and on his face.

"Is their anyway to undo a glamour?" Sookie asked, wanting to help and fix this as soon as possible. If they didn't have Russell to worry about, she might just be able to get back to some semblance of her normal life.

"Not that I'm aware of but..." He stopped, looking into her eyes before looking away from her.

"What, Bill? What is it?" she scooted to the edge of the couch as she spoke, not liking the look on his face.

"But I was thinking that if we worked together... with your telepathy and more glamour, that maybe we could get something from him," he said softly, sounding almost nervous.

"You want my help?" She asked, surprised, and oddly pleased... of course she could help, especially if it was in a mental capacity and not in a let people drink her blood kind of way.

"I hate to ask, I don't want to put you in more danger. But I don't know of any other way, aside from just waiting for Russell to come to us, and we don't have that much time," his face was grim, there was a sadness in his eyes that she recognized.

"Bill, I want to help if I can help. And being asked to help sure is a lot nicer than just being used," he flinched at her words, they came out sharper than she had intended. She hated this distance between them, physically and emotionally. She could have softened her words by reaching for his hand, but he was sitting too far away. _Well, screw that!_ she thought, standing up from the couch and walking over to him, she instead sat on the coffee table in front of him and reached for his hands.

"Plus, won't I be safer with you than if I was here alone?" she looked into his eyes, as always, surprised by how blue they could be. The coolness of his hands soothing her.

"I thought you didn't like it when I tried to protect you," he countered, closing his hands gently around hers.

"I may not like depending on you to save me from every little thing, but I'm not stupid. Russell isn't going to just go away, and we stand a much better chance, all of us working together, than if we do this alone," she told him, a new determination setting in. They were going to get through this Russell thing, and what was going to happen after that, Sookie didn't know... but she was going to live through this to find out.

"How is it that you manage to amaze me, over and over again? In a hundred and forty years, I have never met anyone quite like you," he told her, trailing his long, cool fingers down her cheek, his eyes searching hers before his gaze dropped to her lips and bounced back up to meet her eyes.

She dropped his gaze, and stood up, trying to hide the blush that was heating her cheeks. He could still make her feel that way, like she was some kind of precious gift, and she didn't know what to do with those feelings right now.

"You said there wasn't much time, I suppose that means we should go?" She stepped away from him, breaking the spell holding them both. He also stood, tugging at his shirt and jacket before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Yes, we should go. My plan was to meet Eric in Shreveport, the guard lives just outside of town. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her before flipping open his phone.

"I'm sure. Just let me go change clothes," with that she was climbing the stairs to her room, her mind whirling with everything that had happened today. It was one surprise after another, starting with her house and the visit from her other fairy godmother, and now a mission with Bill and Eric. That was a pairing she would have to see to believe. But she was beyond glad to find that Bill was still alive... well as alive as he could be for a vampire. Now if only they could all stay that way.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

The car ride to Shreveport was mostly silent, save for the radio playing softly. Bill had a million things he wanted to say to Sookie, but he couldn't bring himself to say any of them. He had been rendered speechless when she pulled open the front door. He had known from their bond that she was okay, but feeling it and seeing it was a completely different experience. She would always be the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, and to see her smiling at him, safe and full of life was almost overwhelming. He knew this wasn't the time, though, to be talking about their relationship. He had promised to give her time, and he didn't think the three days he had been gone really counted as much time.

When she had been the one to reach for him, and the one who wanted to help, he had again been lost. He'd meant what he told her, that she did nothing but amaze him over and over again. It had taken all of his restraint to stop from pulling her into his arms and crushing his mouth to hers. He stole a glance in her direction as they approached Shreveport, she had been alternating between uncontrolled fidgeting beside him and then she would go completely still, staring out the side window. She had changed into a pair of dark jeans with a black canvas jacket over the red shirt she had been wearing earlier. He blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She looked so young, yet so grown up at the same time. That innocence was still there, though she wasn't as naive as she had been when they first met.

He tore his eyes away from her and focused on the road. Eric was meeting them at the address they had been given for the security guard and they were going to see how much information they could get out of him. He was their only lead when it came to finding Russell and Bill hoped he would have something of use.

"When we arrive, do you want to do the talking? He might be more receptive to you as opposed to me and Eric trying to convince him to talk to us," he asked her, breaking the silence.

"That should be fine, he works for Alcide, so I can use that connection to at least get him to listen," She looked over at him with a small smile. They lapsed back into silence for a moment before Sookie spoke again.

"Bill, what if he has nothing to tell us? Or what if I can't get anything from him?" she now frowned as she looked at him, the doubt clear on her face.

"At least we will have tried, and then we'll find another way," he reached over and squeezed her hand gently in reassurance, loving the warmth and the softness of her hand beneath his. He pulled his hand away as he looked back to the road in front of him, well he tried to pull it away when Sookie caught it and held on. He turned his head back to face her, only to find she was again staring out the side window. While he was perplexed by her behavior, he wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to connect with her, even if it was in a way as simple as holding her hand.

They approached the address Bill had been given. He slowly circled the block, looking for anything out of place before he parked on the street about a block down from the small house. He saw no sign of Eric as the climbed out of the car, but before he could pull out his phone to send him a text, he appeared beside them.

"Hello, Ms. Stackhouse. I'm so glad you could join us," he said, standing next to Sookie on the sidewalk.

"I'm sure the pleasure is all yours," She snapped back, then hesitated, looking up at Eric, "But... I do need to thank you for returning my house. It means more to me than you could ever know."

"I'm sure you can find a way to... repay me for my generosity," He said with a leering grin.

"Eric," Bill said sharply, "We don't have time for this."

"I suppose you're right. Some other time, perhaps." He said before turning towards the house in front of them, "So what do we expect to gain from this?"

"Any information we can get is better than the nothing we have so far, unless you've come up with a better way to find Russell Edgington," Bill told him, his voice cold, serious. For how much Eric liked to push Bill's buttons, Bill was certain he would fall in line when it came to finding Russell. Both of their lives were at stake.

"Let's get this done then," Eric said with a small nod, all of the humor and menace gone from his voice. Bill nodded in return and they made their way to the front door, Sookie in the lead.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie rang the doorbell on the small house, not sure exactly what to expect. She could feel Bill and Eric behind her, the tension was palpable. She had been around them in bad situations before, but they were much more on edge tonight. Which for a vampire, was saying quite a bit. If Sookie hadn't known already how serious the situation was, she would have no doubts now. It didn't take long for the door to swing open. A heavy set middle aged man opened the door, peering at her through the screen door, a question on his face. His hair was a little long, and he had at least a days worth of stubble on his face. He was dressed in a dark t-shirt with a button down shirt open over it and some brown work pants, like the kind Jason used to wear when he was on the road crew.<p>

"Can I help you?" he asked, stiffening as he saw the two men standing behind her.

"Hi, My name's Sookie," She said with her brightest smile, "I'm looking for Doug... Alcide Herveaux gave me this address."

He relaxed a little bit at the mention of Alcide's name, but he still was very wary of the vampires standing behind her, although she wasn't sure if he realized they were vampires.

"I'm Doug. Can I ask what this is about?" he asked, still hesitant.

"We wanted to talk to you about what had happened at that parking ramp, the one with the big hole in the cement," Sookie tried to keep her voice light, a smile on her face.

"I already talked with Mr. Herveaux about that. I didn't really have much to tell him. It was almost like I blacked out or something." he was nervous and Sookie couldn't block him very well, _why is she here? Why is she asking about that? I thought I did the right thing. I can't afford to lose this job._

"It's okay, Doug. You did exactly what you were supposed to do. Alcide told me what you told him, but I was hoping for a little bit more information. We're here because we need to know what happened and who did the digging. Would you mind if we came inside to talk for a few minutes?" She asked him, sincere in her words as she tried to put him at ease.

"I suppose that would be okay, but I... I just don't remember anything, I don't think I'll be much help," he shook his head as he stepped back from the door.

"Whatever happened that night, vampires were involved. Do you know much about vampires? They did something to your memories and I want to try and help you remember," she told him as she pulled open the screen door, knowing that he would have to officially invite in Bill and Eric, but not sure how he was going to react to vampires. "My friends here, are also vampires."

His eyes widened in fright before she could say more. He took another step back, afraid.

"They have no intention of hurting you, I promise. Vampires are as different as humans, in that some of them are bad, and like to hurt people, but not all of them. These vampires want to try and help undo whatever it was the other vampires did to you. I need you to trust me. Nobody is getting hurt, nobody is getting bit. I'm human and they haven't hurt me," She tried her best to convince him, knowing that if she didn't Bill and Eric could try and glamour him to cooperate, but that would only make their task much harder.

"Could they really figure out what happened? It was like I lost a whole night," He asked, more curious now, instead of afraid, "I don't understand what a vampire would want with digging a hole in a parking garage."

"We're going to try and figure that out, if you'll help us," She told him gently, knowing that she was so close to convincing him. He looked at her, scrutinizing her face, as if he was trying to figure out whether or not to really trust her before turning his gaze on Bill and Eric. She knew Bill and Eric's presence was going to be the challenge, they were certainly a formidable pair, and vampires were still very far from being widely accepted.

"I guess I don't have much choice, if I want to know what really happened. Please, both of you, come in," he said to them as he backed up further from the door. Sookie stepped into the quaint house, with Bill and Eric not too far behind. The house was very simply decorated, it was evident that a single guy lived there. A leather recliner was the centerpiece of the living room with an older floral couch and of course a modern, huge TV.

"Doug, I give you my word that we aren't going to hurt you," Sookie told him as he walked further into the small living room, "But my friend here needs to talk to you, but I'll be right here."

Sookie walked to the couch and sat down, the nervous guard sitting down next to her. She placed her hand on his as he sat, she could sense his nerves, his thoughts were a jumble, he questioned if he had just made a wise decision, he feared for his life... Sookie hated that they were forced to make him feel this way. She continued to speak to him in a reassuring tone, keeping her hand on his as Bill moved closer. Eric hung back, leaning against the archway between the hall and the living room

Bill knelt down in front of him so they were eye to eye. "Doug, my name is Bill... I'm going to ask you some questions."

Doug looked at Bill, making eye contact as he spoke. Sookie could see it working, Bill taking control over him. His thoughts quieted as he focused only on Bill, although she could still see he was frightened. No matter how many times Sookie was witness to a glamour, it still made her a bit nervous... and quite thankful that it couldn't be done to her.

"Doug... Everything is going to be okay, I'm not here to harm you. We need to talk about that night in the parking garage," Bill's voice was smooth, even more lulling thanks to his old fashioned accent and the slowed cadence of his words.

"Which night?" Doug asked, some of the tension seemed to be easing from him.

"The night that the hole was found in the cement. Do you remember that night?" Bill asked.

"I... remember finding the hole," He said matter of factly. Sookie was trying her hardest to pick up any stray thoughts or images from his mind... but so far, she wasn't getting anything.

"What happened before that?" Bill prodded.

"I came into work for the night and was making my rounds like any other night."

"Then what do you remember?" Bill again asked, gently, his eyes still focused on Doug's.

"There was a car... I remember a car pulling up. It wasn't suppose to be there, so I went to go talk to them, to ask them to move along," he said, nodding along with himself as he spoke. Sookie could see it, she got just a flash, it was a dark car... some sort of sedan that was blue or black. She looked over at Bill, giving him a small nod.

"You are doing a great job, Doug. What happened when you talked to the people in the car?"

"Uh... I don't know. I walked over to the car and I can't remember what happened next," Doug shook his head, his voice apologetic.

"It's okay, just try and remember. Anything at all." Bill reached out and placed a hand on Doug's shoulder. They had tried this before. Touch always helped Sookie, and it seemed to help with the glamour sometimes.

"I... I don't remember..." He frowned, thinking hard... which was all Sookie needed. He wasn't thinking in words, but in glimpses, dark flashes that Sookie couldn't make out clearly. There was the shadow of a person walking down a long hallway. A flash of a piece of cement hitting the ground in the coldly lit parking ramp. More things that Sookie couldn't focus on long enough to tell what was happening.

"Sookie?" She heard Bill ask, concern plain in his voice, she didn't know if it was the first time he said her name, she had been so focused on Doug, staring at their hands.

"It's okay... it's working. Keep going, ask him about a dark hallway," she told him, trying to maintain her focus.

"Doug, do you remember being in a dark hallway?" He asked, his hold over Doug never wavering.

"It wasn't dark in the parking ramp, the dark came later," he said, but Sookie didn't get anything new from his mind.

"What do you mean later?" Bill asked.

"After... after the digging," he said.

Sookie gasped as she caught a fleeting glimpse of a body, but it wasn't a normal body, it was bloody and ragged, wasted away, a tarp surrounding it. She closed her eyes, letting go of his hand abruptly as the image sank in. Russell... it had to be Russell.

"Sookie, what is it? What did you hear?" Bill asked, his hand now touching her shoulder instead of Doug's. She opened her eyes to be met with his blue ones, so full of concern.

"I... I think he saw Russell," She said, sure her eyes were wide with fright. He had looked so disgusting, yet frightening, knowing that he truly was still alive.

Bill let go of his hold on Doug, not wanting to hurt him, or fry his brain. "Doug, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I... what happened?" Doug asked, looking from Bill to Sookie, a question on his face.

"Bill was asking you some questions about the night in the parking ramp, you told us about a car, and digging. Do you remember anything more from that night?" Sookie asked gently, hoping that the flashes she had seen from his mind managed to shake loose some more memories.

"I remember something else... I remember leaving... we had to go somewhere else, taking something away," He furrowed his brow in deep concentration, trying to remember.

"Do you remember where you went?" Eric asked from where he was leaning against the wall, he had been watching quietly, but Sookie could tell his tension level was also climbing.

Doug glanced his way, shaking his head, "I don't know... it was some place dark."

"Keep trying to remember," Sookie said, again taking his hand and closing her eyes. That must have been the dark hallway she had seen. If only they could get another glimpse, she needed to figure out where it was.

Bill had relaxed back, away from Doug. Giving him some space to think. Sookie opened her eyes briefly, long enough to see the two pairs of vampire eyes intent on her. She closed them again, and focused on Doug. His mind felt different now, without the affect of Bill's glamour. It was more chaotic, random thoughts popped into his head... fear was still there _'what am I doing with these vampires?' 'why can't I remember?' 'It sure was dark'_... Sookie was having a hard time keeping up.

"Doug, it's okay... just think about the dark," She told him, her eyes still closed, her hand squeezing his in reassurance.

"I... I... it was a building... we took whatever it was to a building!" he exclaimed, excitement in his voice as small pieces of that night came to him.

Sookie opened her eyes to look at him, "Do you remember what the building looked like, or where it was?"

"It was old... abandoned... like a hospital or something," His face contorted in frustration as he tried to think hard. Sookie caught a brief flash of an ominous looking building before it disappeared.

"I know where they went," Eric said suddenly, standing up straight from his place against the wall. Bill and Sookie both turned towards him, waiting for him to continue.

"Where, Eric?" Bill asked quietly.

"There is an abandoned mental hospital, about 75 miles east of here. It's the only thing that fits that description anywhere near by," he said, putting his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"East of here? There have been a series of disappearances in several towns to the east during the last few days..." Bill paused as he spoke, thinking, "They're feeding him."

"Feeding him?" Sookie asked, a bit confused. She knew vampires needed to feed of course, and if that was really Russell she had seen from Doug's memory, he was in pretty bad shape.

"If they've already been feeding him this long, his recovery won't take much longer, we have to go, now," Bill said, standing up, determination on his face.

"But... but what if he's not still there? And who let him out anyway?" Sookie said, trying her hardest to keep the nervousness out of her voice. She stood from where she had been sitting on the couch, taking a step towards the two vampires.

"Doug, do you remember anything about who took you? Who was in that car?" Bill turned back to Doug.

"I... don't know... I can't remember," he said, shaking his head.

"We should take him with us," Eric's voice rang out, cold.

"What? We can't take him, it's dangerous..." Sookie started to say.

"He's right," Bill interrupted, "He may remember more when we get there, and we need to know who did this."

Sookie was irritated by Bill's statement. It was dangerous, this man had already helped them out more than Sookie thought he would. Now they expected him to trust them enough to just get in a car with some vampires? She drew in a breath, ready to argue, when she saw the look on Bill's face... it stopped her before she could make a sound. Bill often had a serious expression on his face, but this was even more intense. And there was a grim sadness in there too. It almost frightened her. Instead of speaking to Bill, she turned back to Doug.

"Doug, you've already been such a huge help, would you be able to help us just a little bit more?" She asked him gently, seeing the doubt on his face.

"You want me to go with you? To some abandoned hospital?" He asked, his eyebrow raised skeptically.

"We really need to figure out who did this. What was buried in that hole, it was a vampire and it wasn't just any vampire... He's dangerous to everybody in Louisiana, if not the whole world," She said, pulling out the big guns, hoping to convince him. She knew if he didn't agree of his own will, it wouldn't take much for the vampires to decide to just glamour him and bring him along anyway.

"The whole world?"

"The whole world... do you think you can help us a little bit more?" she coaxed gently, much more comfortable with this when they weren't forcing anybody to do things.

"We would greatly appreciate your help," Bill added, softly. His drawl adding to the sincerity of his statement.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Jessica slowly made her way downstairs, debating with herself about how to handle things. She was very pleased when Bill left her in charge of dealing with Steve Newlin, and she didn't want to disappoint him, but she was also curious... and frankly, a bit lonely. Her break up with Hoyt had taught her many things, and although she was pleased to be given more responsibility from Bill in dealing with his kingdom, she also yearned for some freedom. She had gone from her parent's stifling home very quickly into a Suzy Homemaker relationship with Hoyt... skipping all of the fun.

Not that she wanted to like go on a killing spree or anything, but she did want to at least have some new experiences. Her fling with Jason was an interesting start, but she couldn't just go from her relationship to Hoyt right into a relationship with Jason, that would put her back in the same place, and it wasn't a place she liked. At least not now. Maybe someday settling down with one person would hold more appeal... it had seemed to be what Bill had wanted with Sookie before... but he had over a hundred years of doing whatever he wanted before that... not to mention that he was already older and more experienced than Jessica when he was turned. Although she liked to give him a hard time about his old fashioned notions sometimes, she tried to remember what things had been like before he had been turned. She still couldn't imagine how hard it had been for him to lose his wife and his children. She had felt free, as if she had been given the greatest gift when she had been turned. He had truly released her from an oppressive life, but she always tried to remember that his turning hadn't offered him that kind of relief.

She carried a warmed bottle of Tru Blood down to the holding cells, Steve Newlin stood up quickly as she entered and was next to the silver bars in a blur. She had contemplated being really nice and bringing him actual blood, one of the perks of Bill being King... a seemingly endless supply of fresh human blood, no killin' required. But the way he had been threatening Jason, she wasn't ready to be that nice just yet.

"Well, it is about time. I have been waiting down here for hours," He said as she came to stand in front of the bars.

"Here, I brought you something to drink," She held out the bottle for him to take, careful of the silver bars and on alert in case he tried something funny.

He reached out and took the bottle without incident, although he did scowl at her before taking a sip. Then she couldn't help but laugh as he made that face... what must be the face that every vampire makes when they taste Tru Blood. It really was gross, but it was better than starving.

"Ugh, this is terrible. You call this blood?" He exclaimed, looking at the bottle with disgust.

"It's all you're getting, so deal with it," She said, trying to be matter of fact.

"Even if you're determined to keep me prisoner, I would think you could treat your prisoners better than this. This is the house of the King, is it not?" his voice filled with the righteousness of a TV preacher.

"You will be treated the way you deserve to be treated. What are you doing in Louisiana anyway?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest. She was curious about him, but she was trying her best to keep on her toes.

"I told you, I came to see Jason," he said, taking another small sip, again making that face.

"It gets better, well, not better, but you can get used to it," she told him. Remembering the first times she had tried Tru Blood. Bill had been so set on her mainstreaming like he did. But after awhile he had at least tried to help her find a combination of flavors that wasn't as gross. Although she had a hunch that he had been enjoying not having to drink quite so much Tru Blood now that he was King.

"We shouldn't have to get used to it... that's what humans are for," he sneered.

"What do you want with Jason anyway?" She asked him, ignoring his little comment about feeing on humans. She used her vamp speed to pull a chair over closer to the cell and sat down. She could at least talk to him for awhile.

He closed his eyes, a creepy smile crossing his face, "Mmm," he sighed before he opened his eyes and looked back at her, "Jason Stackhouse is a fine specimen of a man. Someone I looked up to. He was a perfect solider. I used to think it was because I wanted to be like him, he had all of the women fawning over him, he was just good at everything. But really, I wanted him."

"What do you mean wanted him?" Jessica asked confused. While she had walked in on Jason and Newlin in a bit of a compromising situation, she knew Jason's lack of clothing had been because she had just left.

"I love him... I finally said it... I love him," He said, his face turning angry, "but he wouldn't love me back."

"You can't just make someone love you," Jess said, not all that surprised by his extreme moods. She remembered having that problem when she was first made... well she still had that problem sometimes, but she could also blame some of that on being a seventeen year old girl. But still, being a new vampire was a very tumultuous time.

"But why? What's the point of being a vampire if I can't do what I want?" He whined, sounding more like the seventeen year old girl in this conversation.

"Because you just can't... besides, Jason is mine. You know what that means right?" She tried to send him what she hoped was a little bit of a menacing glare from where she sat in the chair.

"I know what that means... I'm not completely clueless," he shot her a 'duh' kind of look, which only annoyed her.

"So how did you end up a vampire anyway? You hate vampires," she asked... she'd never talked to another new vampire before.

"I don't hate vampires... I've finally seen the light, or well seen the truth. Vampires are the superior race. I was so wrong with all of the things I had been teaching. Unfortunately, I had been a little overzealous and now I have a legion of followers who would hate me if they found out the truth," He frowned as he finished his sentence. He had been pacing the cell, now finally deciding to sit on the edge of one of the cots.

"What about your maker?" she asked... while she and Bill hadn't gotten off to the best of starts, she couldn't imagine things without him.

"I don't know where she went. I don't even know who she was. It was supposed to be a punishment... but becoming a vampire has been the best thing to ever happen to me," He grinned, until he took another drink of his Tru Blood.

"Please, can I have something else to eat? I'm so hungry. I'll be good, I promise," He told her, his eyes pleading. But Jessica still didn't trust him...not yet.

"That's all we've got right now," she told him, fibbing just a little bit.

He sighed in resignation and took another drink of the Tru Blood. "So what are you going to do with me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure yet. It depends on what you're doing here. I won't let you hurt Jason," she told him, her voice hard as she mentioned Jason.

"I don't want to hurt him... I just needed to see him," he told her, giving her a sad look. He looked so lonely, Jessica understood the feeling. She hadn't had much chance to be around other vampires, at least not younger ones.

"What about hurting other people? That's not allowed around here," She told him, trying to figure out exactly what he was after.

"I don't want to hurt anybody, I just don't want to be all alone," he hung his head, not able to look Jessica in the eye. Jessica was torn... she knew he was going to be impulsive and hard to control, but she was older than him. He sure looked like he was telling the truth about feeling alone even if he had been a little rough with Jason.

She debated with herself... she had told Bill she wasn't going to let him out, but she knew she'd be able to control him if he misbehaved. Although he had tried to attack Bill, she didn't know what to do. She did know she wanted to do something fun tonight, maybe even have a party or something. _Would Steve Newlin be a fun addition to a party, or less stress if she just left him locked up? _

She stood up from her chair and took a step closer to the silver bars. Steve Newlin looked up at her, his eyes rimmed with red...

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Eric had decided it was his turn to drive, which was fine with Bill, since he knew where they were going. While the guard hadn't remembered much, he was pleased that they had at least gotten a small lead. He was less pleased to be taking Sookie and another human into what could be close contact with Russell Edgington, but he agree with Eric that they didn't have much choice. If he was still there, hopefully that meant he wasn't fully recovered... and if he was already gone, then Sookie wouldn't be walking into danger like usual. He glanced back at her where she and Doug were sitting in the backseat. Neither one had much to say since they got in the car. He could see the fear still on the guards face, Sookie's look was more determination, although he was getting some fear from her too. He hated it... he hated having to put her through this again, but he felt much better being close to her, knowing that she was safe and he was there to protect her.

As they approached the abandoned building, it almost seemed like it was getting darker. Bill could feel something in the air, something very ominous. He didn't like it. The building was in ruins. It was at least four stories, a looming gray presence. The street lights only serving to add to the gloom. He could see several boarded up and broken windows, remnants of construction or perhaps demolition littered the parking lot. Dumpsters haphazardly tipped at strange angles, even an abandoned vehicle or two. It was truly the picture of run down and deserted with the scattering of graffiti typical at these kind of buildings. Created by those teens brave enough to venture into this 'haunted' building.

Eric had shut off the car's headlights as they approached, they didn't want to give themselves away. He stopped the car some distance away, so they could approach more cautiously. There didn't appear to be anyone around, or any kind of guard set up, but you could never be too careful.

"I think this is the place," Sookie whispered from the backseat, "Doug, does this look familiar?"

"I... I've been here before," he said, his voice shaking with fear.

"Stay here, I'm going to check things out, make sure we're not walking into a trap," Eric said suddenly, surprising Bill with his willingness to serve as point man.

"That is a good idea, we will wait for your signal so we can start searching the building. Hopefully we are not too late," Bill told him. With a quick nod, Eric was gone.

"Bill, what to you mean, 'too late' ?" Sookie asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"If Russell is here, and has not fully recovered, it will be much easier for us to capture him. If he has recovered, the chances of him still being around are very slim, and we will be back to square one with no idea where to go next," Bill told her, trying to lay out all of the facts.

"Oh," was all she said, as she leaned back in her seat with a sigh.

"Doug, do you remember anything else, now that we're here?" Bill asked the man in the back seat.

"I sort of remember this place..." he said, trying to focus, "But that's about it."

He shrugged his shoulders, looking at Bill. Bill could still sense he was afraid, but he seemed more sure of himself than he had earlier in the evening. He was tempted to try glamouring him again, to see if it would unlock any more of his memories... but he didn't want to go too far and mess up his mind. Bill had seen more the once the effects of too much glamour.

Before he could say anything more, Sookie yelped with fright. Bill was instantly on alert, frowning as he saw Eric's face outside Sookie's window. He had appeared so suddenly it had startled her. Bill was not at all surprised. He pushed open his car door and stood, looking over the car to where Eric now stood, grinning, despite the circumstances.

"So, I take it there was no one waiting with silver nets to capture you?" Bill asked him, his voice serious.

"There are a few humans inside the building, although it didn't sound as if they are any real threat. There was also evidence of vampires, you can smell all of the blood from here. But I don't think there is any immediate threat," Eric said, his grin fading into his default bored expression, that Bill had come to realize was his way of hiding his true feelings.

"Do you think Russell is still inside?" Bill asked, scenting the air and taking in the smells of human blood, old and new... and a hint of decay. Whatever was happening in this building, it has been going on for far more than few days. "If he was here at all."

"I don't know, there is only one way to find out," Eric took a step back and leaned down, opening the Sookie's car door.

"Ms. Stackhouse, would you care to accompany us into this lovely building?" He offered his hand as she stepped out of the car, Bill couldn't hide the small smirk that crossed his face as she ignored it. He followed Eric's lead and pulled open the car door for Doug. He handed the man a flashlight, knowing he and Sookie would probably need the light once they were in the darkened building. Eric also handed Sookie small length of silver chain, they had decided it would be best to have silver available, especially if Russell was around. He and Bill both carried silver in their leather jackets.

"We need to do this quietly, you let us know if you remember anything, or if you think we should go a certain way. It's a large building and we don't have all night," Bill told Doug, all he could do was nod in response, taking the flashlight in his shaking hands.

He walked around the car to where Eric and Sookie stood. He glanced briefly at Sookie before turning his attention onto the building.

"Sookie, you also need to tell us if you are hearing something, either from Doug, or from anybody inside this building. We need to find out who's behind this, if we can't find Russell," He told her, unsure of what they were going to find inside.

"Okay. Let's go," She said, her voice not wavering with fear, she was a woman on a mission. She hung the silver chain around her neck for easy access. Bill held back his smile, but damn if she didn't make him proud, ready to take on whatever she needed to.

The foursome made their way quietly towards the building. Bill was on high alert, smelling, listening for anything out of the ordinary. He knew Eric was doing the same thing. They reached what was once the main entrance to the hospital and Eric slowly pushed open the door. Bill was surprised when the old door didn't make a sound. As they stepped inside, they could see the building was in just as bad shape on the inside. Leaves and other debris littered the floors. What was left of the furniture was upturned and broken. Bill could smell the small animals that had made their homes in this building. He heard Sookie gasp as they entered, and turned to see her put her hand on Doug's shoulder. She was listening, trying to see if he remembered something new.

"This is the right place," She said, "I could see it, I think they made him carry Russell."

"What they? Sookie, can you see who was with him?" Bill asked.

"Not clearly... but there was more than one and I think there was a woman, lets keep going," She said, waiting for Bill and Eric to take the lead.

They worked their way farther into the building. The smells were getting stronger, and while Bill would have preferred to avoid whatever the source of the stench was, he knew that was probably exactly where they needed to go. Bill could also hear the heart beats of two maybe three humans somewhere in the building, although it sounded like they were on an upper floor, and didn't seem to be moving around a whole lot. Doug had turned on the flashlight and Bill could see that his hands were still shaking by the wavering beam of light.

They came to a large open room, what must have been a cafeteria or meeting room of some kind. Sookie had taken hold of Doug's hand as they paused in the room, looking for something... anything. It was abandoned, empty, with overturned tables and garbage, like the rest of the building.

"Do you remember coming this way?" She asked him.

"I don't remember this room, I just remember the dark hallway. That's all I can remember," His voice shook. Bill didn't like that he was so afraid, but they had no choice. They needed his help.

"Let's keep moving," Eric said going back out into the hallway, and continuing in the direction of the decaying smell. Bill was also hearing something moving, it was coming from a room at the end of the hall.

They slowed as they approached the door, Eric and Bill pushed open the double set of swinging doors, Bill sucked in a breath as they entered, and really wished he hadn't. The smell was overwhelming, and what they saw before him would have made him sick had he still been human.

"Sookie, stay back," He turned to her, too late.. she had already seen it, she was frozen, her eyes wide. The flashlight clattered to the floor as Doug looked over her shoulder.

It was disgusting, a pile of bodies littered the floor... more than just a few bodies. Whatever was happening here had been going on for far longer than Russell's escape. There were rats climbing over the bodies, although Bill noticed there was very little blood. But the most disturbing thing in the room wasn't the dead bodies, it was the very much alive... well as alive as a vampire could get... vampire that was hanging from some kind of hook in the ceiling. He had long stringy hair, and was simply grunting and kicking, chains rattling as he moved. He was in some sort of straight jacket that they had used to suspend him over the dead bodies. He noticed when they entered the room, but he didn't say anything, he just struggled against his restraints even more, his eyes feral, unfocused. Eric stepped closer to the vampire, cautious of the bodies and the rats, earning a growl from the captive.

"Something is wrong with him," Eric said.

"That's quite obvious, but thanks for pointing that out," Bill said dryly... wanting to get out of this room, to take Sookie out of this room, away from all of this death.

"We should keep moving, we need to check upstairs where the humans are," Bill said as he bent to pick up the flashlight. He handed it back to Doug, urging him to back out of the room. Sookie still stood frozen in place. Bill stopped in front of her, bending his head so his eyes met hers, breaking whatever trance she had been in by the site before them. She blinked several times, her eyes on his, her pupils dilating as she finally closed her eyes and reached for him.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, smelling the freshness of her hair, trying to rid his nose of the smell of death. As he hugged her, he straightened, lifting her feet off the ground and carrying her back into the hallway, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Her warm face tucked into his neck.

Eric lingered in the room for a few minutes, looking around, perhaps looking for clues. At the moment, Bill didn't really care what he was doing. He set Sookie down, and held her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. Their sharpness had returned, she was still afraid, but she was alert.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked her, his voice just above a whisper.

"What was that Bill? That room is just awful," She asked, shaking her head, her hands now holding onto his waist as if to keep herself stable.

"I'm not sure, Sookie. I don't know what has been happening in this place, but those bodies... they had been fed on," he told her. Doug was leaning against the far wall, his head down as he took deep slow breaths.

"Fed on? Like by Russell?" Her eyes widened.

"Some of them, probably, but others had been there far too long to have anything to do with Russell."

"What was wrong with that vampire?" She asked. He was glad that she was so full of questions, this was more like Sookie. Her inquisitiveness also served as distraction from what they had seen.

"That, I do not know, but something was very, very wrong."

Eric joined them in the hallway then. "He wouldn't say anything, or more than likely he couldn't. It looks like some sort of trash room."

"Let's check upstairs, the humans aren't doing too much moving around up there. Maybe they know something," Bill told him. Sookie having regained her composure was no longer clinging to him.

Eric took the lead as Bill made sure the guard was doing okay after that bit of shock. They found a stairwell and slowly made their way up. They paused on the second floor, Eric and Bill listening carefully, Eric used his vamp speed to go to the end of the main hallway, but came back quickly, not hearing or seeing anything. The heartbeats Bill could hear seemed to be coming from somewhere on the third story. They stepped into that hallway quietly, not sure what to expect. The humans could be more prisoners, or some kind of guards or who knows what.

This floor smelled of blood, fresh blood... and also... werewolf. _Had what was left of Russell's werewolf pack been the ones that had freed him? _Bill wondered, _how would they have known_... but if the guard was glamoured, vampires definitely were involved, too.

He could see Eric tense up, he smelled it too. Before Bill could take a step farther down the hall, Sookie's hand grabbed his, holding on tight. She was nervous, too.

"Are you getting something from them?" He whispered, not wanting to alert the others that they were here, and squeezed her hand in return.

"It's just ugly, angry feelings... something about 'stuck babysitting'... one of them wants some V," she whispered back, her mouth close to his ear. "Almost like werewolves."

"They are," he said as they followed Eric down the hallway. He had motioned for Doug to turn off the flashlight as they reached the top of the stairwell, so it was darker than it had been. Not that Bill really noticed, but he was sure Sookie and Doug were uncomfortable with the blackness.

They came to a corner, and followed Eric around. They were getting closer. Bill could hear two separate people, although any vampires would be tougher to sense. Eric slowed outside one of the doors, there was a were inside... the other one was farther down the hall. Eric disappeared into the room so fast, Sookie jumped, her hand tightening on Bill's. Within seconds, the heart stopped beating. Eric didn't even attempt to question him, which irritated Bill some, but they would have a chance to question the other were.

Eric came back into the hallway, wiping the blood from his mouth, he gave them a fangy grin before moving silently farther down the hallway. They didn't have much time, the were was bound to smell them or sense them eventually, although all of the other smells around here served as good camouflage. There was a light on in one of the rooms farther down the hall. As they got closer, Bill could see from the location and the size of the door that this looked more like a suite of rooms, or a conference room of sorts. It was more than just a simple patient room. As they came to stand outside the room, Eric looked through the dirty glass on the door, knowing that the light on inside the room would make them almost invisible in the hallway.

"Let's question this one," Eric said, Bill nodded. He gave Sookie's hand a final squeeze before he let go, holding a finger to his lips in silent communication that they should stay there and be silent.

He followed Eric into the room, the werewolf was sitting in a chair, his feet up on an old desk. He wore a blue bandana on his head, a plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off, jeans and what looked to be biker boots. He startled when they walked in, almost falling out of his chair before he was on his feet, snarling.

"What are you doing here?" He growled, ready to attack.

"What are YOU doing here?" Eric asked in return, his stance casual, although Bill knew better.

"That's for me to know... fanger," the were said, stepping to the side, as if to circle them for attack. His eyes darted to the door, looking for something in the hallway.

"Are you looking for your friend? I don't think he's going to be able to help you out right now... he's got a real bad headache," Eric grinned, his fangs clicking back into place.

Eric's taunting only seemed to make the were angrier, although Bill had no doubt that he certainly wasn't a match for either of them. They were going to get some answers. They watched as he edged closer to the door, _was he going to try and run?_

Bill crossed the room at vamp speed, slamming the werewolf up against the wall, his hand on his throat.

"I will ask you again, what are you doin' here?" Bill said, holding the werewolf up by his neck, his hands clawing at Bill's arm. His eyes bugging out in fright.

"I'm just doin' my job," he croaked out. Bill loosened his grip just a fraction so the were could get in a little more air.

"And what job is that?" Eric asked from where he stood over Bill's shoulder.

"None of your business," he sneered.

"It is very much my business," Eric replied, his face inches from the werewolf's, "What... kind... of ... job... are... you... doing?"

It must have been something about how Eric said it, or perhaps the look in his eye, because the were started talking.

"I'm just supposed to feed him... they bring me the bodies and I take 'em in," he said, his eyes frantic, darting around.

"Who is they?" Bill asked.

"I don't know... the first night there was this vampire chick... but after that it's been other weres... not from our pack though... a pack from Mississippi," he choked out the words, still afraid, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, they're going to kill me."

"This vampire, what did she look like?" Eric asked, intent on the werewolf.

"Uh... I dunno... she was f*ckin' hot though... dark hair..." he tried to shrug from where he was pinned to the wall.

"How often do they come?" Bill asked, wondering how much time they had if there was going to be another 'delivery' tonight.

"Usually every night... sometimes twice if they can find more...uh... donors."

"Has he already been fed for tonight?" Eric asked, seeming to catch on with where Bill was headed.

"Yeah.. they... they came a few hours ago... but they might come back," he told them, starting to struggle against Bill again, growling. He had a feeling they'd gotten all of the information they were going to get. Bill slowly lowered the werewolf to the ground, debating on whether or not to just kill him. Leaving him alive would be a liability...

The decision was made for him when the were lunged at him as he loosened his grip. Although he had caught Bill by surprise, he was young and not very smart. Bill twisted his neck with a sickening crack, irritated by the impulsive werewolf. He and Eric stood over the body.

"Well, that's one way to end an interrogation," Eric deadpanned from beside him. Bill shot him a look before remembering that Sookie was out in the hallway. He cringed, hoping she hadn't been watching. Although if they were ever going to have another chance at being together, she had to accept that he was a killer. He tried to avoid killing when he could, but sometimes, it simply couldn't be helped.

"Should we see what's behind door number two?" Eric said, crossing the room to another closed door.

"Wait, I don't want to leave them in the hallway," Bill pushed open the door, motioning for Sookie and Doug to come in the room. "Stay close."

They followed him as he walked towards Eric, avoiding the random garbage strewn about the room. Blood was splattered across the windows on this set of doors. Bill made sure Sookie was behind him, no telling what they were going to find behind that door.

Eric pushed open one door slowly, on high alert. Russell was still going to be very dangerous. After taking a good look, Eric stepped into the room, Bill followed closely behind. There was a figure in the shadows, lying on a hospital bed.

"Mmm," A familiar voice drawled, sounding very pleased, "It smells like you brought me a most delectable dessert."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"No," Eric said, his voice cold, menacing as he stepped closer to the bed, "I'm here to finish what I started."<p>

Russell was more healed than Bill had hoped for, his age would make him a challenge, even in a weakened state, but they had a chance. He looked... cachectic was the right word, his eyes were sunken, his cheeks hollow. His skin had appeared mostly healed, although it had a grayish cast that Bill thought probably wasn't just from the dim lighting. He could see the veins beneath his skin... he definitely still had a lot of recovering to do.

"Oh, pshaw, if you were going to kill me, you would have done it a year ago," he laughed, his southern drawl making him sound even more whimsical. He was showing no fear... only the craziness that had been in his eyes when they had buried him in concrete. Were he not so dangerous, this would almost be comical. He was lying in a hospital bed, in an abandoned mental hospital no less, wearing what looked like hospital issued striped pajamas. There were a few scattered body parts on the floor, and lots of blood. At least the smell was that of a fresh kill, very different from the decay they had witnessed downstairs.

"Now bring me that fairy girl... she'll make me feel much better," his voice turned cold as he stopped laughing, "I can smell her from here, and mmm," his fangs clicked into place, "I've been dreaming of that taste for over a year."

"Not going to happen," Bill said, his voice just as cold. Sookie had stayed just outside the door, but he knew she could hear what Russell was saying. He clenched his jaw, trying to keep his temper under control. The Authority wanted him alive for some reason, but he would not let Sookie be hurt, not again.

"Oh come now, you expect me to believe she wants anything to do with either of you? Ha! You dragged her here against her will, again... didn't you?" Russell taunted them. Bill knew he was trying to irritate them, and unfortunately it was working. Bill's hands balled into fists at his sides.

"It's none of your business what she is doing here," Eric said, his voice even, if he was bothered by Russell's words, it wasn't showing.

"She should have taken my deal when I offered it... Do you hear me, fairy waitress," he spoke louder, his voice carrying into the hall, "You should have taken my deal... I could have easily killed both of these vampires for you, and you'd be livin' in the lap of luxury."

"Fat chance," Sookie shot back, stepping into the room towards Russell, putting Bill even more on edge. "Like you would have kept your word, you would have drained me as soon as I untied you... or kept me as some kind of sick pet."

The fury in her voice made it sound as if she was spitting the words, she took another step closer to Russell. All he did was laugh, that crazy laughter, his eyes intent on Sookie. He shifted in the bed, reaching out for her... his movements faster than Bill expected, but thankfully, not fast enough. It seemed he was still too weak to get completely out of the bed. In Sookie's anger, she hardly reacted to his movement, in fact, it was almost as if she was leaning closer.

Bill moved in front of her, placing himself between Sookie and Russell. He turned to face her, his eyes on hers. He simply shook his head and with his hands on her shoulders, he backed her up to the door. He couldn't let her get too close. This weakness could still be an act, and Russell would do anything to get his hands on Sookie. She glared at him, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to risk her safety. Her eyes were stormy with anger, mostly at Russell, he hoped, although some of it was probably for him.

"Stay back," he hissed before turning back towards Russell. Eric had approached the bed, his gloves on and the silver chain out. Bill followed suit... it was going to be now or never.

"See.. I told you that you weren't going to kill me, too weak and pathetic, just like always," Russell said, with more laughter, as he eyed the chains in Eric's hands, "You probably should, since as soon as I regain my strength, I will ensure you meet the true death... after I make you suffer... you won't believe the things I've learned in 3000 years."

As he spoke, his mirth turned to menace, they were as good as dead if they didn't keep him under control. Bill only hoped that after the Authority got what they wanted out of him, they would finally end him once and for all. Russell's age made him dangerous, but it was the fact that he was certifiable that made him scary. He was a threat to everything they had worked for, he truly desired anarchy.

"I may not kill be killing you right now, but you will meet the true death... just like your precious Talbot," Eric sneered, wrapping the silver around Russell's neck. Bill wasn't sure if Russell's screams were because of the silver, or because of Talbot.

Russell struggled against the silver, but luck appeared to be on their side for now, in that he was not strong enough to do more than thrash about impotently. Bill joined Eric in securing Russell's hands. Bill approached Sookie, taking the chain from where it hung around her neck, she still wasn't happy with him... her jaw was set, her arms crossed over her chest, but it's not like she'd never been mad at him before. He would not apologize for trying to keep her safe, he could be just as stubborn as she could.

The tricky part now, was getting him out of here before anybody else came back, and figuring out what to do with him during the daytime. There was not enough night left to get him to New Orleans and the Authority tonight. Another priority high on Bill's list was getting Sookie safely back to Bon Temps. She had helped as much as she could. Even if they hadn't been able to figure out who was behind all of this, they had Russell.

"You're going to pay for this, I will not rest until you have both suffered as I have suffered," Russell rambled on with idle threats as Bill and Eric wrangled him out of the hospital. Bill still didn't trust that this weakness was for real, but so far Russell had seemed to be out of options. They were careful to stay away from his fangs, knowing he would use whatever advantage he could get.

"Anybody and everybody you have ever cared about... everybody you've ever met is going to suffer... I think I'll start with Ms. Stackhouse, or perhaps that insufferable progeny of yours, Northman." Russell as always, knew exactly what to say, alternating between taunting the vampires and trying to goad Sookie into lashing out a him again in her anger.

Thankfully, her irritation at Bill seemed to encourage her to keep her distance. She stayed beside Doug, who was now even more confused and frightened. Bill debated if it would be worthwhile to just glamour away the whole evening to give the poor guard some peace of mind.

Before they ventured into the hospital, they had discovered that the Authority liked to reinforce it's trunks with silver lining... _did they really transport prisoners regularly via trunk_? He had wondered when they had first opened the trunk, looking for anything they could use as weapons. Now it would come in handy as a good way to transport Russell.

"Sookie, can you handle driving?" Bill asked as they approached the car. Both Eric and Sookie shot him a look. "I think it best if Eric and I are in the back seat."

Bill nodded towards Russell, where he and Eric were carrying him. "He's going in the trunk," was all Bill said.

After a moment, she seemed to understand, and just nodded. Although the trunk was reinforced, mere inches would separate the backseat from the trunk, and Bill wasn't willing to take that risk.

Russell had silver wrapped around his neck, his hands tied in silver behind his back, his ankles also bound. The silver serving to not only restrain him, but to weaken him further as well. Bill and Eric dumped him in the trunk unceremoniously, slamming it shut on his now frantic threats.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was annoyed and mad... and okay, just a little bit scared. She clenched the steering wheel tightly as she drove them back to Shreveport. She was told to take them to Fangtasia, she guessed that's where they were going to keep Russell for the day... although she still didn't know why they just didn't kill him. _Who was this "Authority" anyway? _Although the more she thought about it, she really didn't want to know.

She tried to suppress a yawn as she drove, these kind of nights were another one of the reasons she wanted to take a break from vampires. Staying up all day and then all night was exhausting. Nobody was talking, although you could occasionally hear rumblings from Russell in the trunk. Sookie was glad she didn't have super vampire hearing, since she's sure what he had to say was more of the same vile things he'd been saying all night. She had been so mad at him when they had first found him... she hadn't been able to hold her temper and then Bill had to jump in and be all protective, it only made her more angry. She knew in her heart that he was only trying to keep her safe, but she just couldn't help that it annoyed her. It had always annoyed her. She hated feeling like she couldn't take care of herself, she could, damnit!

Doug was actually holding up pretty well, she thought... for what he had been through tonight. But he would likely be very glad to get home and never lay eyes on another vampire. She was trying to block out his thoughts, but his mind was such a jumbled mess that she couldn't always keep them out. He spent most of the ride just staring out the window, afraid and confused. The things they had seen at that hospital, in addition to Russell, certainly were horrifying. The noises that weird, crazy vampire had been making would haunt her for awhile, too.

She shook her head, trying to focus on the road. They didn't have far to go, and it wouldn't be soon enough, although that meant she still had to get back to Bon Temps after stopping in Shreveport. She grew more tired just thinking about it. Bill and Eric had remained silent in the backseat aside from instructing her to go to Fangtasia, and she was glad for it. She could almost pretend that they weren't there, and she wasn't once again pulled into some vampire mess.

"Pull around back," Eric said from the backseat as she approached Fangtasia. She did as he asked, glad this night was almost over.

"What are you going to do with him for the day?" Bill asked Eric, now that the silence had been broken.

"I suppose I can keep him chained downstairs, although it would be better if Sookie stayed and kept an eye on him again," Eric said.

Sookie's eyes narrowed at him in the rearview mirror, no way, no how was she sitting around Fangtasia all day. She opened her mouth to protest, but Bill beat her to it.

"Absolutely not," Bill said, shaking his head, "She's been through more than enough tonight."

She wanted to be mad at him, he knew she hated it when he didn't let her make her own decisions, but he was right and she didn't have the energy to argue. Plus, she didn't know if she'd even be able to stay awake all day to watch Russell. She had been up all day already, like a normal person.

"But you know he would glamour Ginger in a second," Eric told him, the same argument he had used last time.

"Then you put him some place where Ginger won't be anywhere near him," Bill's voice sounded final, there would be no more argument.

She pulled into the parking lot in back of Fangtasia with the trunk closest to the door and debated even getting out of the car... _Was Bill even coming back to Bon Temps or was he staying with Russell? _She supposed they probably needed the car too, she didn't know who it belonged to, but she didn't think it was Bill or Eric's. She rested her head on her hands folded on the steering wheel, tired, frustrated, irritable. She heard the car doors open and shut and the trunk open before there was a tap at the car window.

She looked up to find Bill staring down at her. She pushed the button to roll down the window, looking up into his eyes, surprised at how blue they looked in this dim light.

"Stay here, Sookie. I'm going to help get Russell settled, then I'll take you home," he said softly.

"Don't worry about it Bill, I can get myself home... unless... did you need the car back?" She asked, worried if she would ever get home if she didn't have a car.

"Sookie, you're exhausted, I watched you yawn the whole drive back here. You've been up almost twenty four hours haven't you?" He asked, continuing before she could answer, "Plus I need to get back to Bon Temps tonight too... and..."

He hesitated, his hands braced on the car door, "Just wait for me, okay?"

All she could was nod her head as he and Eric disappeared into Fangtasia with Russell. She turned to her companion in the front seat, he had calmed down some on the drive. Although he still didn't seem to believe anything that had happened tonight had been real.

"Doug, are you okay? We're gonna take you home in just a few minutes, okay?" She said softly, not sure what else to say.

"Okay," was his only response.

"You know, you really helped us, helped everyone," she said, giving him a small smile. She could sense his apprehension and his fear.

"Really?" He asked, finally meeting her gaze, his face unsure.

"Really... I know what we went through tonight was scary, and something we probably wish we could forget, but it really made a difference," she told him, resting her hand on his arm in reassurance. His thoughts seemed to be calming, though he still didn't look so sure.

The back door opened, startling Sookie. Bill climbed back into the back seat and slid across to sit behind Doug.

"Let's go," he said with a nod as Sookie restarted the car and headed towards Doug's neighborhood.

Within minutes they had pulled up outside of the small house. Bill was out of the car, checking for anything suspicious Sookie guessed, when he disappeared in a rush. Not more than a minute later, he was back, pulling open the door for Doug. Sookie followed suit and opened her door to get out.

Doug seemed relieved to be back at his house, ready to put this night behind him, Sookie guessed. She walked with him to the door, Bill hanging back just a few steps.

"Doug, we can't thank you enough for all of your help tonight. I know that wasn't an easy experience," Sookie told him once they reached the door.

"Sookie is right, we wouldn't have been able to find Russell without your cooperation," Bill added as Doug unlocked the door with a shaking hand, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Bill raised an eyebrow at Doug, not convinced the man was going to be fine on his own.

"I... I'm... fine... I just want to get inside, and no offense, but I don't want to see another vampire every again," he said, quickly dropping his eyes away from Bill.

"None taken... would it be easier if you forgot everything that happened tonight?" He asked, his face serious. Sookie's eyes were on Bill, _was he really offering to glamour away everything?_ While she could see the appeal, she was again glad that she always knew her memories were real.

"You could do that?" Doug asked, now more curious than afraid.

"I could, if it's what you want."

"Is that what happened the other night? Why I can't remember?" His forehead creased with concern, as though he was again trying to remember that night.

"It was," Bill responded.

"No... I hated that feeling even more than this... not knowing what had happened, or what I had done," He shook his head as he opened the front door.

"Fair enough. I hope you have no further run-ins with my kind," Bill said with a nod, backing up a step. Sookie watched his face as he spoke, his normal serious expression remained unchanged, but she thought she caught a glimpse of something in his eyes, sorrow... or maybe guilt.

"Goodbye, Doug. Thank you again," Sookie said to him, able to give him a real smile this time, "I'll be sure to let Alcide know that you need a raise."

He returned her smile, for probably the first time all night, "Thanks for that, Goodnight."

She turned away as he closed the door to see Bill watching her. Their eyes met for just a moment before he dropped her gaze and started for the car. Sookie was too tired to deal with this, with whatever it was that she had just seen in his expressive eyes. She trudged behind him, wishing her nice cozy bed wasn't so far away. Dawn couldn't be that far away, and she actually had to work tomorrow... or today she supposed. As if she wasn't tired enough without staying up all night with vampires.

She climbed into the passenger side where Bill already had the door open and waiting for her. Before she could even get fully settled in her seat Bill had done that vamp speed thing and was already buckling his own seat belt beside her. No matter how many times she saw it happen, she didn't think she'd ever get used to it.

"Thank you for coming with us tonight, Sookie," he said, his cool voice soft in the quiet car as he got them on the road towards home.

"Sure... I'm just glad we found Russell. What will happen to him now?" she asked, leaning back in her seat, closing her eyes. She finally relaxed a few notches now that the trouble seemed to be over... for now anyway.

"I'm not sure. The Authority will deal with him, hopefully he will meet the true death," despite the fact that he was talking about death, Sookie found Bill's voice soothing and she settled even deeper into her seat.

"Hmm," was all she could muster up the energy to say.

"Go to sleep, Sookie. We can talk about it more some other time," he said, his voice sliding over her as she, for once, did just as he said and fell asleep.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Eric still couldn't believe how easy it had been to capture Russell. Had luck really been on their side? Pam was waiting for them when they entered Fangtasia. He caught the flash of fear in her eyes when she saw Russell, but she hid it quickly, as he knew she would.

He and Bill had carried Russell down into the basement of Fangtasia and secured him with a variety of silver restraints. Bill seemed eager to get back to Bon Temps, or more likely, just to get back to Sookie. It still irritated Eric that he had been unsuccessful in seducing Sookie away from Bill, although he knew their relationship had not been repaired, which gave him some satisfaction. Not that he spent a lot of time thinking about Bill Compton, but he had on more than one occasion wondered just what it was that made him so special in Sookie's eyes.

He pushed those thoughts aside, they had much more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Will you notify the Authority? I need to go to make it home by dawn," Bill said as the finished securing the rambling Russell Edgington.

His threats were now alternating between English and German, which didn't make them sound any less threatening. _If he had been crazy before, a year in concrete hadn't made him any saner, _Eric thought as they wrapped more and more silver on him.

"I will tell them to expect us tomorrow night. Do not be late," He told Bill, who with a nod disappeared back up the steps.

"How did you find him so quickly?" Pam asked as they headed back upstairs. Eric was confident that they had Russell properly secured, and he still was not fully recovered from his year long ordeal, so hopefully their luck would hold. They had added more silver to his restraints and placed him one of the spare coffins, covering that with yet more silver and locking it tight. Who would have thought there would be so much silver in a vampire bar... but Eric had found it quite useful in his work as the sheriff.

"Sookie was able to help us unlock some of the guards memories... he led us right to him at that abandoned mental hospital," He told her as they walked into his office. Dawn was only about an hour away, but he wasn't ready to go to rest quite yet.

"So you just walked right in and found him? Doesn't that sound a little too easy?" she asked, a skeptical look on her face.

"I agree, although there was no evidence of other surveillance, and he was guarded... just not very well," Eric told her, giving her a grin as he sank into his desk chair. "We will have to be cautious today. Can we bring in more than Ginger for the daytime shift? Although NO ONE is to set foot downstairs."

"I'll make some calls. What happens next?" she asked, stopping at the door.

"We will deliver Russell to the Authority where he can become their problem. Hopefully he will find his way to the true death after they question him. Then we wait." he said.

"What? Wait for what?" She looked at him, her face unsure, her normal blank mask showing some cracks.

"We wait for the Authority to decide if he was worth sparing our lives, or if we will join him in the true death."

"You mean you went to all of this trouble, and they might still kill you anyway? I'm sorry, but that is so f*cking lame," she said, the anger ringing in her voice. Eric preferred this angry Pam to the sad, worried Pam she had been bordering on. Cold and heartless was his preferred method of operating. It kept them both out of trouble.

"It is up to the Authority. If it weren't for the escape of Russell, we would already be dead," he told her. He really hated this game of uncertainty.

"Why give them Russell at all, why don't we just run?" She asked.

"They would find us, and they would only add it to our list of crimes. Cowardice is not honorable, and it would be looked upon as even worse than treason. We will give them Russell and they will decide," He told her, a finality in his voice.

"Well, it's still f*cking bullsh!t," She mumbled as she walked out of the office, he couldn't help but smile.

He dialed his phone, leaning back in his chair as it rang.

"We have him. We will leave at sundown to bring him to you," He spoke briskly, he received an affirmation on the other end of the phone and the call was disconnected.

Eric tossed the phone on his desk, he would have sighed had he been human, and reviewed the security of his basement. He needed to ensure nothing happened to Russell during the day today. He would take no chances of losing their one chance at surviving.

He also made a note to investigate the abandoned hospital should they live through this. It was in his area and something very unusual was going on, more than just hiding Russell Edgington. He didn't like things going on that he didn't know about.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

He knew it would happen quickly, but he was surprised at just how quickly she fell asleep. She had been more tired than he thought. _Damnit_! He was still angry that she had to go through this at all. While he knew he couldn't protect her from everything, and she needed to know what was out there, this just seemed like too much. But she was always ready to help out, even when it put her in danger. It would have probably been easier had he just stayed at Fangtasia for the day, but Sookie needed to get home. And he needed to know that she made it there safely.

He glanced over at her, her face so peaceful and relaxed in sleep. He turned the radio off completely and just lost himself listening to the steady rhythm of her heart. He had never told her, but he loved listening to her heart beat. He had spent many a night after they had made love, just holding her while she slept, surrounded by her warmth, her scent mixed with his and listened. She was so beautiful, but she would always be beautiful to him.

He ached to touch her. Her irritation at him seemed to have ebbed... or she was too tired to keep it up after they had arrived at Fangtasia. She sure was stubborn, but it was one of the many things he had fallen in love with, her stubbornness, her need to be independent and make her own decisions. That attitude was very different from what he had grown up with, but he kind of liked it. Her attitude also got her into a lot of trouble, but he was sure it had saved her more than once as well.

She had saved them again tonight. While he could have tried glamouring that guard, he wouldn't have gotten very far without Sookie's help. Now they had to stay in control long enough to deliver Russell to the Authority. He still didn't trust how easily they had captured him, but there was nothing to be done about it now. He remained a threat to Sookie, to him and Eric, to mainstreaming as a whole until he truly met the true death. Although, had Eric actually killed him when he was ordered to, they could have very well been killed by the Authority by now. That screw up had managed to give them a second chance. Bill just hoped that it would be enough to keep them alive beyond tomorrow night.

Bill couldn't take it any more, Sookie sitting beside him, her smell filling his nostrils, her warmth radiating across the seat. He reached for her hand... If tomorrow was going to be his last day on earth, he wasn't going to die wishing he could have just touched her one last time. The worst she could do was pull away. In her sleep, she didn't pull away, she actually pulled him closer. She turned towards him in her seat, her left hand intertwining with his while she wrapped her other arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. While it wasn't the most comfortable position, since he had to lean across the console separating them, it was worth it.

She sighed contentedly in her sleep, and he could have sworn he heard her whisper "Bill" as she slept. He couldn't resist dropping a kiss on the top of her head before focusing his attention back on the road. They weren't that far from home.

Bill pulled up to Sookie's house, almost too short of a time later. He gently disentangled his arm from her, surprised that she remained sleeping soundly. He quietly got out of the car and after opening her door, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house. She had to have been exhausted after everything that happened. He carried her upstairs, pausing at the top. He had started towards her old room when he remembered his earlier visit and that her things had been moved. He swiftly detoured the other way into her Gran's old room, her new room he supposed.

He laid her gently on the bed and debated trying to wake her. Had this been while they were still together, he wouldn't have hesitated to undress her and get her into one of those nightshirts she liked to sleep in... but he didn't think that was appropriate at the moment. With a frown, he settled on pulling off her shoes and getting her out of the jacket she was wearing. Leaving her in her jeans and the red short sleeve shirt she had been wearing. He lifted her again and pulled back the covers, as he bent to lay her back on the bed, her arms tightened around his neck.

"Sookie, it's okay," he said softly, assuming she had finally woken. Although when he looked down at her face, her eyes were still shut, her face relaxed. He leaned down, placing her on the bed, his face only inches from hers thanks to the way her arms were wrapped around him. He rested her head gently on the pillow and reached up to loosen her arms, but before he could make any progress she pulled him to her and her warm lips were on his.

Her eyes were still shut, as if she was still asleep. He was lost for a moment as the softness of her lips caressed his. He knew he should pull away, it was wrong for him to be taking advantage of her sleepy state, but he fought with himself. He closed his eyes and took another moment to be selfish, he was a vampire after all, and returned her kiss. It was soft and sweet with that passion they always shared bubbling just beneath the surface. He had slid his hand down her arms, and was supporting his weight on the bed while they kissed. Their bodies touching only at their lips and where Sookie's arms met his shoulders.

Finally he pulled away, shocked to find her still sleeping when he opened his eyes. Her hold on his shoulders relaxed, letting him go as she curled up on her side facing him.

" 'Night, Bill," she murmured in her sleep, much to his surprise.

He stepped back from the bed, just watching her... _was she really asleep? _He could have sworn the corners of her mouth were turned up in a small smile, but her breathing remained steady and slow, that of someone in a deep sleep. She confused him more every day. He was so screwed, they way he felt about her... it didn't matter how long he lived, he'd never get over her. He pulled the blanket up over her, memorizing every plane and angle of her face.

"I love you," he said on barely a breath before he disappeared into what was left of the night.


	30. Chapter 30

** A/N: Hi! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, life has been getting in the way! But hopefully I'll be updating a lot sooner now. Thanks, as always, for continuing to read and leave reviews! **

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie stretched out in her bed, enjoying the ease of the tension in her muscles before she opened her eyes. She could feel the brightness of the sun through her closed lids as she stretched from her finger tips down to her toes. She finally opened her eyes, knowing she needed to figure out what time it was, since she actually had to go to work today. As she woke more fully, she realized she was still wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday. She frowned at herself, thinking back on the night before.<p>

She fast forwarded in her mind through all the creepy stuff at the hospital and finding Russell. She remembered being exhausted and taking Doug home... that was pretty much it. She was sure she got in the car with Bill and he drove her home. But she didn't remember much else after that. She remembered his voice, soothing in her ear as she drifted to sleep. She looked around the room, her shoes had been set neatly along the foot of the bed, her jacket hung over a chair. He must have carried her upstairs, she had to have been more tired than she thought if it didn't wake her. Had she been awake, she definitely would have changed into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Despite her lack of pajamas, she had slept well. She was surprised at how well she had rested after the frightening things she had seen. She had a couple of hours before she had to go into Merlotte's so she headed for the shower, still trying to remember how exactly she had gotten to bed last night.

As she soaped her hair, the warm spray cascading down her body, she got a vague sense of something... something she must have dreamed. The reason she had slept so well... instead of a haunting nightmare about the abandoned hospital, she had been safe in Bill's arms, his love. She could almost feel his lips on hers, soothing her to sleep. She closed her eyes with a sigh as she lathered up her body with her citrus body wash, remembering the last time she was in the shower with Bill. Though it was the different, no memories Bill, it had still been her Bill. Remembering those moments only added to her confusion about what she really wanted. He made her feel so safe, almost irritatingly so when she wanted to be on her own... and they still had so many obstacles to work through... But she couldn't deny how he made her feel, even when she was spitting mad at him.

She wondered what would happen next, and if she'd even be seeing Bill again any time soon. This "Authority" thing sounded pretty serious, not to mention dealing with Russell. And if it was anything related to the scary things she had seen at the hospital, they could be in huge trouble, which only made her worry more. She finished her shower, resigned to the fact that there wasn't anything else she could do to help either vampire at the moment, all she could do was hope that they were going to be okay.

Work would be a good distraction, and she could use the company of her friends, and knowing that Russell wasn't still out there did give her a sense of peace. She shoved aside her thoughts of Bill as she made her way to the kitchen. While she certainly didn't want anything to happen to him, she still wasn't sure if she could ever let him back into her life the way he had been before. She still loved him, she was sure of that, but could she really trust him with her heart?

She pulled some things out of the fridge to make something to eat before work. Her cell phone had been left downstairs, so she picked it up seeing a few missed calls. Jason had called and it looked like Sam had tried calling as well, but nobody left her a message. She set the phone back down with a shrug. She'd see Sam real soon, and she probably should try giving Jason a call sometime too. She was curious what had happened with Steve Newlin. Surely he would have left a message if something bad was happening.

After she finished her late lunch, she still had a little time before work, so she made her way out to the backyard. The old pots she had been practicing with had been left out, and Gran wouldn't have stood for the yard being a mess. As she picked up the pieces of the few pots she had managed to break, she kept her eyes out for Claudette. It was a strange visit and she hadn't really had much time to think about what she said. But Sookie was left with the distinct impression that Claudette would return. She had known what Sookie was trying to do, and seemed encouraging of Sookie learning to control her powers, even if they were stronger powers than they had expected. Whatever that meant.

She had also raised many more questions than she had answered, what did the fae really want with her? Claudette hadn't pushed for her to go with her anywhere, but Sookie still didn't trust her. This harvest thing didn't sound very friendly, not to mention that it seemed like there was some kind of major disagreement amongst the fairy people. Sookie had enough problems getting involved with vampires and werewolves, she didn't need another group of supernatural people getting her into even more trouble. Especially a group of people who would just watch while she got nearly beaten to death.

She thought about what Claudette had said about that night, she had been there the whole time, just watching. It made her angry all over again, as angry as she had been at Bill when he didn't deny Eric's claim that he had let the Rattrays beat her. Although... Sookie frowned as she thought back over what Claudette had described. She said that she had intervened to help Sookie, but had to stop when 'the vampire' arrived. That means Bill hadn't been there the whole time. Something didn't make sense about that night. She really had to find the time, after all of this mess with Russell was over... assuming they all survived it... to talk to Bill about that night and why he had really come to Bon Temps. It seemed like it had happened so long ago, and in the grand scheme of their relationship, it was pretty much before it had even started... but somehow, the truth of that night made all the difference.

Sookie finished cleaning up the yard in a hurry, not wanting to be late for her shift. She looked around one more time, with no sign of the fairy... and with dusk still hours away, no sign of other things that creep in the night. None the less, a shiver went down her spine as she turned in the yard, pushing her to move faster into the house to grab her purse and get on her way to work.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill's first priority as the sun went down was to find Jessica. Steve Newlin was gone, and Bill needed to know what had happened. The Authority wouldn't be too happy if Steve Newlin had been in custody, but was freed to cause more trouble. Bill definitely didn't want to give them any more reasons to issue him the true death. He didn't have much time, Eric was expecting him at Fangtasia like now, but he couldn't just let this slide.

"Bill? What are you doing back so soon?" Jessica said with surprise, frowning as she stopped short as she came out of her room. He had just rounded the top of the stairs to knock on her door when she pulled it open.

"I'm not here, I need to get back to Shreveport," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Did you find Russell? What's going on?" She asked him, her face still wary.

"We did, we need to take him in. But I noticed our guest was gone. What happened?" He asked, his voice calm... He wasn't exactly angry, but he needed to know what was going on.

"I let him go... he... he promised he was going to behave, and that he wasn't even going to stay around Bon Temps. He said something about "important work" he had to do. He seemed to really mean it, and he knew about the Authority," She said all in a rush, in that way she always did when she was trying to explain something. "I take full responsibility if he causes any trouble around here. But you can't police all the vampires in the world, right?"

"It's okay, Jessica. I just needed to know what happened. I don't want to be caught off guard by any more surprises. We probably wouldn't have been able to keep him here for long anyway," He reassured her, knowing that she had probably been right to let him go, as long as he wasn't threatening the people of Bon Temps. Although a vampire so young knowing about the Authority? Bill was curious but pushed it aside for now. He had much bigger things to deal with.

"But you got Russell, that's what you needed to do right? Everything's okay?" She asked him, a smile lighting up her face as she stepped towards him.

"It's not that simple, we need to get him to the Authority first," He placed a hand on her shoulder, his voice somber, "Then they will decide what to do with me and Eric."

"What do you mean decide? I thought you had a deal," she frowned.

"It was a deal that gave us more time, but no guarantees," he shook his head, feeling her fear and sadness. "But we won't give up with out a fight."

She didn't say anything, she bit her lip as she nodded at him.

"I have to go," he told her, letting go of her arm, wanting to tell her how important she was to him, how proud he was of the vampire and the woman she had become, but he just couldn't find the words.

Before he could step away from her, she flung herself into his arms. He returned her fierce hug, hoping that it could communicate all of the things he wanted her to know. He pulled away, touching her face gently with his hand. His eyes met hers, and the love he saw there gave him strength.

"Be safe, Jessica."

"You too, Bill," She said softly as he turned away and was down the stairs and out the door before the words finished echoing around the large foyer.

He made record time to Shreveport, knowing that the longer they delayed in getting Russell to the Authority, the bigger risk they were taking. He ignored the "where are you?" text from Eric and pushed the pedal to the floor. He had always loved the feel of speed, the miles falling away behind him, and the supernatural reflexes didn't hurt either.

He pulled into Fangtasia and Eric was outside before the car came to a complete stop.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, pulling open the passenger door.

"Is everything ready?" he asked, ignoring Eric's questions as he got out of the car. Eric knew damn well how long it took to get here from Bon Temps, and he hadn't spent more than a few minutes with Jessica.

"Yes, we're to bring him to New Orleans, they gave me an address. The trunk again?" Eric looked over at him as they walked into Fangtasia.

"Where else?" He said simply, following Eric back down to the basement.

It was eerily quiet as the approached the coffin where Russell was restrained for the day. Gone were his rambling threats of the night before. Bill and Eric both pulled on leather gloves and had silver at the ready as Eric unlocked the coffin. He pulled away the chains of silver. Despite the leather gloves and his leather jacket, Bill could feel the drain of all of the silver. It wasn't really weakening him, but he could feel it in his skin, his blood.

Eric pried open the lid of the coffin, Russell laid there, looking completely dead though the sun had set fully about thirty minutes ago. While he was weakened by the silver, and not recovered from his ordeal in the cement, he should be awake by now. Bill approached carefully, watching Russell closely.

His eyes met Eric's, who also seemed just as puzzled. With a shrug, Eric leaned forward, reaching for Russell to pull him out of the coffin so they could toss him in the trunk and be on their way. As Bill reached for his legs, Russell's eyes popped open and he lunged for Eric, managing to sink his fangs into Eric's shoulder despite the silver surrounding him.

With a string of curses, Eric pushed the silver chain in his hand against Russell's cheek, trying to get him to release his hold. Bill sped to the head of the coffin, grabbing Russell by the shoulders and pulling him away from Eric. He was surprised by the strength with which Russell fought them both, even chained with silver, arms bound behind his back.

Finally, Russell released his hold on Eric's shoulder, falling back into the coffin, laughing that evil laugh.

"If only you could see your face," He said, still laughing, "It's like you were born yesterday, never met another vampire in your life."

Bill watched as the burn marks on his face healed over, he was healing faster now, and whatever small amount of blood he had managed to take from Eric would only help things along. They needed to get him to the Authority, and needed to do it now.

"Now, get me out of this filthy basement, I'd almost prefer that silver lined trunk to this dive you call a bar," Russell said, his voice now gone cold.

"I think that can be arranged," Bill said as he grabbed Russell by the legs, Eric taking his shoulders, this time managing to stay far out of his reach.

They carried Russell up the stairs, Pam looking on as they moved through Fangtasia.

"You're both fools, you know," Russell said taunting them, "the Authority doesn't care about you... and they most certainly don't care about humans. Mainstreaming is complete farce, you'll learn that soon enough."

Bill did his best to ignore the things Russell was saying. Though he didn't trust the Authority completely, he technically still worked for them and he had to hope that the mainstreaming agenda was legitimate. Peaceful coexistence was the only way this was going to work, at least the only way it was going to work for Bill. He had been sick of hiding, living like an outsider. He hadn't realized until it happened how much he had missed being part of a community.

They put Russell back in the trunk, binding him with some extra silver for good measure, and hit the road. Eric was determined to drive this time, so Bill reluctantly sat in the passenger seat. Tuning out Russell's rants from the trunk. He was spouting more of the same things he had been saying the night before. Threatening them, threatening Sookie... anything he could think of to get some sort of reaction. Bill didn't let it bother him, the threats were idle as long as they got him to the Authority safely.

The ride was again quiet aside from the radio, Eric had turned up the volume slightly to drown out Russell. Bill didn't have anything he wanted to say to Eric and it seemed Eric felt the same. It was quite the experience, this working together thing. While Bill still wouldn't consider them friends, this had become a useful partnership.

The miles flew by as Eric pushed the sporty car to it's limits. They were going to be to New Orleans shortly if they kept at this pace, which meant this was almost over. On one hand, Bill couldn't wait for this night to end, for Russell to be delivered to the Authority, but on the other hand, he wasn't sure what fate awaited them once they did so. While bringing in Russell bought them time, they still had to answer for all that had happened with the witches, which was still considered treason even though it had been unavoidable.

Eric tensed up beside him, his eyes on the rearview mirror.

"What is it?" He asked, looking in the side mirror. He could see headlights behind them, and it seemed as though they were gaining on them.

"We're being followed," Eric said, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. They had to be pushing a hundred miles per hour, yet this mystery vehicle was catching up. It definitely wasn't just another car in the night. They were on a small two lane highway and hadn't seen more than one or two cars the whole evening.

"The Authority?" Bill asked, wondering if Eric had any other ideas.

"I don't know, why would they come after us when we are headed for them?" Eric asked, his eyes leaving the road for a split second to glance at Bill.

"It doesn't make sense. An escort, perhaps? Did they say anything to you when you called?" Bill asked, turning in his seat so he could look out the back window.

"No, just that they would be expecting us, and an address," Eric shook his head, "Something about this isn't right."

"The others? That 'powerful group' Nora spoke of who oppose mainstreaming, and the Authority?" Bill asked, wondering how they could have possibly know about where to find them. They were likely the ones responsible for Russell's exhumation, somehow, but they couldn't have known about tonight...

"Perhaps, but how would they have known?" Eric asked, echoing Bill's thoughts. They both looked again in the mirrors, the car was definitely getting closer. As it approached, the one set of headlights they could see split into three separate cars. This was definitely not an escort.

Eric pushed the accelerator harder, but the other vehicles kept coming. Bill could see now that they were some sort of SUVs, but they must have some serious hardware under the hood to keep up with them.

He looked towards Bill, both of them trying to figure out what to do. They were outnumbered by large vehicles, not to mention having Russell stashed in the trunk. _Is that what whoever this was is after?_

The vehicles caught up to them, they were dark in color, like something Bill would have expected from the authority. One vehicle remained behind them with the other two pulled up along side of them, one SUV riding the gravel on the side of the road to flank their right side. Bill didn't know what was going on, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was keeping busy at Merlotte's. Business was steady, and it seemed like the gang was all there. Tara had even come in to do some bartending. Lafayette wasn't working, but he had stopped in to at least say hello. Sam was the only one that had seemed a bit on edge. Sookie had tried to stay out of his head, but she hadn't been able to block everything... something was going on between him and Luna, and it had him awfully frustrated. Sookie kind of hoped she'd get a moment to talk to him later, it seemed like he could use a friend.

"Hey Tara, I need another pitcher of Dixie Draft for table 4," She said as she wiped down her tray before setting it on the bar top. Tara was looking one hundred percent better. She had done something new with her hair and it looked great, not to mention the vibrant purple top she had on.

"Another one? Those boys must be thirsty," Tara smiled at her as she filled the pitcher.

"Have you seen Jason around at all the last couple of days?" Sookie asked, another person on her list that she hoped to find time to talk to soon.

"He was in earlier, before your shift started. Why, something going on?" Tara asked with a conspiratorial wink.

"Not really, I just hadn't talked to him in a while, and I wanted to make sure he was okay. You know he gets into just as much trouble as I do," She smiled back at her friend as she placed the full pitcher on her tray.

"He seemed like his normal self, although he and Hoyt haven't been getting along too well," Tara frowned as she mentioned Hoyt.

"Yeah, things have been pretty tense since the whole break up with Jessica... But I hope they can work it out, they've been friends almost as long as we have," she said as she picked up her tray and got back to her customers. Sookie was having an easier time staying out of people's heads tonight, which meant she must have finally caught up on some of the sleep she had been missing.

As she finished taking another order, she turned back towards the door, surprised to see the hulking form of Alcide standing just inside. He wore a dark blue button down shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, jeans and his tan work boots. He seemed to be looking for something or someone, a shy smile forming on his lips as he locked eyes with Sookie. _Was he here to see her? _Theyhadn't really talked at all since she left his house the other morning... _was that really only yesterday?_ There had definitely been some awkwardness after that kiss, but she had hoped that they would still be able to be friends.

She smiled back at him tentatively and with a nod he took a seat at the bar. She finished up with a few customers who needed refills and dropped off her order ticket at the window for Terry before she approached Alcide at the bar.

"Hi," she said, stopping next to him.

"Hi," he said, his dark eyes meeting hers for just a moment before he dropped his gaze sheepishly, turning the mug of beer Tara had placed in front of him.

"So... what brings you all the way out here?" She asked him, her tone light.

"I wanted to make sure you were doing okay," He said, finally looking back at her, "and I needed to apologize for disappearing on you yesterday."

"It's okay, at least you left me a note," She said, smiling back at his grim expression.

"I shouldn't have run away like that. You still needed a place to stay," he said, a frown still on his face.

"Actually... I got the best news yesterday while I was home. I own my house again!" She said, unable to stop the smile that lit her face as she remembered how happy she had been to open that envelope.

"What? That's great... but how?" he asked her, almost smiling in return.

"Hang on a sec, let me tell Sam I'm takin' my break and we can go get some air," She briefly touched his arm before turning away from the bar. She did a quick check on her tables and asked Arlene to watch for her order while she was on break. She knocked lightly on the office door before pushing it open.

Sam was seated at his desk, looking like he was trying to do the books, but she could feel the frustration radiating off of him. His plaid back to the door as he leaned over the desk.

"Sam?" she asked softly, "I'm gonna step outside for a few minutes and take my break. Are you okay?"

"Fine... I'm fine," he said gruffly, not turning to face her.

"You don't seem fine. If you need someone to talk to... I... just let me know," She said before heading back out of the office. She was worried about Sam. While she hadn't been around all that much, with workin' part time and everything with the witches, Sam was still one of her closest friends. Though she had plenty of her own problems to deal with, she could always make time for Sam.

She went back up to the front and with a nod, headed outside with Alcide. The air outside was cool, finally starting to feel like fall. Sookie could smell the seasons changing in the air. It was actually refreshing, just being outside and not being afraid. She knew Russell was secured somewhere he couldn't get to her, there were no other witches or monsters out to get her for the moment.

"So, you got your house back, huh?" Alcide asked, sliding his hands into his jeans pockets as the walked towards his truck.

"Yeah, Eric decided it was time to give me my house back. It's all legal and everything. I'm still not quite sure what to make of it, but it works," she told him, the other events of yesterday momentarily forgotten in her excitement about the house.

"You trusted him, that it's really yours?" he asked, the look on his face was pure skepticism.

"It is really mine, Bill had to be invited in to even open the door," Sookie watched as his face hardened at the mention of Bill... _oops, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned him_, she thought. But then she figured it was worth telling him about what had happened after that, so she continued.

"He came over to ask for my help. We visited Doug, that security guard that works for you. You'll never believe it... but we found Russell!" she said, pleased with what they had accomplished the night before.

"You found Russell Edgington? What... where?" He asked, shocked.

"They had him at some creepy old hospital near Shreveport."

"Who's they?" He asked her, crossing his arms over his chest, standing up straight from where he had been leaning against his truck.

"We still don't know. But Bill and Eric got him chained up and I guess they're taking him somewhere tonight to some vampire thing," she shrugged as she filled him in.

"Wow," he said, running his hand through his hair before putting his hands on his hips, "You did all that in one day? Got your house back, got the bad guy. I guess you really are safe in your own house again."

"I really am," She nodded. There was a sadness in his tone as he spoke to her. She wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"Looks like you didn't need my help after all," he sounded frustrated.

"But I did need your help," she tried to reassure him. She really wanted them to still be friends, "I don't know what would have happened those first couple of nights. And if you hadn't given us the name of your employee, we never would have found him."

"You would have figured it out somehow, those vamps would have come to your rescue," he shook his head, leaning back against the truck again.

"But I don't want people to have to come to my rescue... I wanna take care of myself," She told him, getting frustrated right back. She had this conversation with Bill over and over again. She hated feeling like she had to depend on others to be safe or to live her life.

"But you can't, Sookie. You're not dealing with a 'normal' life. Vampires are dangerous, werewolves are dangerous. You should know that by now," he told her, a hint of anger lacing his voice. Which only served to anger Sookie, she didn't like it when people implied that she was some dumb, helpless girl, especially someone she considered a friend.

"I know that, I'm not stupid! But I also have to be responsible for my own decisions. I decided to get involved with vampires and werewolves all on my own. I can't just stop caring about ya'll cause your dangerous," she threw up her arms in frustration, pacing away from him.

"I understand that, Sookie, but those fangers keep pulling you back into their messes, it's gonna get you killed," his voice was gruff, his arms again crossed over his chest in defiance. _How had this conversation taken this turn? _she wondered. Alcide didn't like vampires, and she was pretty sure he never would. Despite her decision to end things with Bill, she had a feeling her entanglements with vampires were far from over. She couldn't help the way she felt. Or what danger that put her in.

"I'm not pulled anywhere, I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions," she crossed her arms, mirroring his posture, a determined look on her face.

"I'm not gonna win this am I?" He asked, relaxing just an inch.

"Nope," She said, relieved that his anger seemed to be fleeting. She held her stance and the determined look on her face, working her hardest to hide the grin that was trying to escape.

"I just worry about you some, is all," He frowned, but the anger was gone.

"I know, and I appreciate it... but you gotta trust me too," she stepped towards him, placing her hand on his forearm. His warmth always caught her by surprise, "And I worry about you some, too. Has anything else happened with those werewolves yet?"

"Not really. They've got some pack meeting in a couple of days that I'm supposed to be at, but I don't want to be their packmaster."

"Will they just let you turn that down?" Sookie wasn't all that familiar with how things worked in packs, and she kind of didn't really want to know.

"I'm not sure. We were just starting to get to know this pack, and I'm kind of more of a loner when it comes to were stuff," He gave her a shrug, the uncertainty was clear on his face.

"Will you have to leave Shreveport?"

"I don't know. I'd hate to, the business is doing well here. And there's nothing for me to go back to in Jackson."

"Well, if there is anything I can help with. You know where to find me," She gave him a smile, "I suppose I should be gettin' back to work."

"Thanks, Sookie. And I am sorry about the other night. I... I overreacted and I know you can't just change how you feel about someone," she could see the remorse on his face, and his sadness. This wasn't just about her and Bill... he was thinking about Debbie too.

"You gonna come finish your beer?" She asked as she stepped backwards towards Merlotte's, "Tara could probably use someone to entertain her while she makes drinks."

"Yeah, I suppose I could do that. Can't let good beer go to waste." He smiled back at her, finally a real smile and followed her back into the bar.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill watched as Eric struggled to maintain control of the car. The SUVs were closing in, nudging them from side to side, propelling them forward at high speed. It was surreal, going so fast, bouncing between these other cars. They weren't exactly slamming into the car, but getting close enough to push them one way or the other with a grind of metal. Bill was confident that they could survive a crash at this speed, if they avoided any wooden shrapnel to the heart, but he didn't think that sounded like a pleasant experience.<p>

He looked over at Eric, who spared the briefest of glances towards Bill before putting his eyes back on the road.

"Any ideas?" Eric asked, as they once again were bounced between the cars. He had tried to slow down after the others had caught up, but that only earned them a big, violent push from behind.

"I guess we're going where they want us to go... they don't seem to be trying to run us off the road. At least not yet," Bill's mind was working overtime trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Were they trying to kill them, but playing a sick game of bumper cars first? Were they after Russell, and not willing to endanger him? Was this really some twisted joke from the authority?

He could hear Russell in the trunk, although he didn't seem so smug now. He was demanding to know what was going on. His yelling from the trunk was getting more frantic, if these vehicles were here to rescue him or something, he must not have been expecting it.

"I guess we keep going, unless we can find away to make them crash first. Any tricks up your sleeve from your thousand years of experience?" he asked Eric, a wry grin on his face.

"You were around for the invention of the automobile, surely you have just as much knowledge of cars and what they are capable of as I do," he shot Bill a quick glance, his right eyebrow raised.

"If they are after Russell, how could they have known about tonight?" Bill asked, trying to puzzle out what was going on, "Who did you talk to with the Authority? Someone is manipulating this situation, a traitor, perhaps the same someone that set Russell free."

"I spoke with Nora, she was to notify the rest of the council," Eric replied, still focused on the road and the nudges from the surrounding SUVs.

"Can we really trust her?"

"I do not question her loyalty," Eric said with a finality that gave Bill pause.

"What is she to you? I know she is more than just a mere acquaintance, especially if you truly trust her," Bill asked, needing to know. For right now, he didn't trust anybody.

"She is my sister..." Eric said, pausing, "Godric was her maker."

Bill wasn't sure what to do with that piece of information, to share a maker with a member of the authority... The bond between maker and child was very profound, and for two vampires to share a maker, it was almost as powerful.

"I knew you had friends in high places, but a council member of the authority? Do they know of your relationship?" Bill asked, intrigued by this turn of events. Although it did help what had happened during the previous nights fall into place. Bill had questioned why she had helped them in the first place, putting herself at risk of being branded a traitor along with them.

"No one knows, not even Pam," Eric said, sparing a serious glance towards Bill as they continued to be pushed around by the surrounding cars. They were still nearing one hundred miles per hour, but Eric had relaxed at the wheel just a fraction, as comfortable as one could get in this particular situation, Bill supposed.

"Just because you share a maker, doesn't mean you can trust her. Did you tell her about where Russell was buried?" He asked, suspicious. They had to figure out who had set him free. Bill knew he hadn't told anyone about what had happened, which left very few people with knowledge of Russell's resting place.

"She would not betray me... and I did not tell her," Eric said, his voice cold and quiet.

The cars surrounding them had almost settled into a pattern of bumps and pushes, but suddenly, something changed. The car on their left was pushing them farther and farther right, a constant push instead of the short hits they had been receiving. _This is it,_ Bill thought, bracing himself. They had played long enough, time to end this. Bill hoped the likely fiery crash wouldn't be too fiery.

His eyes were on the cars surrounding them, and the wooded areas lining the road. He had one hand braced on the dashboard. Bill watched in shock as the SUV to their right then fell away and back, the SUV on the left kept pushing them right, they were headed for a ditch between the road and the woods. Eric jerked the steering wheel sharply to the right, the car fishtailing as they hit a gravel side road instead of the ditch. The SUVs were now all behind them on the narrowed road.

Eric looked over at Bill with a shrug, "I guess this was our turn."

They continued down the gravel road, farther into the woods and the SUVs began to slow, falling back just a little. They had slowed some when they turned so abruptly, but were still going faster than anyone should be going on this kind of road. They had nowhere to go but forward, so Eric slowed the car as the other vehicles gave them a little more space.

"Where are they leading us?" Bill asked, trying to place where they were based on how far they had made it from Shreveport.

"Somewhere secluded, it seems," he said, glancing out the side windows at the thickening forest around them.

Eric slammed on the brakes as the road came to a dead end in a small clearing, had he still been going a hundred miles per hour, the trees surrounding the clearing would have given them more than a bit of trouble. The car skidded to a stop, turning in a full 180 as Eric narrowly avoided a collision. The three dark SUVs followed them into the clearing, blocking them in, bright lights flooded the car.

"Now what?" Eric asked, his hands still on the steering wheel. Bill could hear Russell laughing from the trunk, he had certainly gone even madder during his time in the concrete.

"I don't think we have much choice," Bill said with a nod as the doors opened on the SUVs.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was thankful the night was almost over. While she enjoyed her job, she sure was tired. Alcide had hung around for a little while, enjoying a beer and some easy conversation. Sookie felt better about their friendship, things seemed to be getting back on track despite everything they had been through. Tara had gone home early, although she felt much better, she still tired easily and one night behind the bar was more than enough work. Sam had come back out of his office and took over bar duties when Tara left, but his mood hadn't seemed to get any better.

While he wasn't in full-blown angry Sam mode, thank goodness, he definitely wasn't his normal self. Sookie tried not to push him as they finished out the night, but now that most of the customers had gone and they were getting ready to close Sookie wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.

"How's it going, Sam?" She asked him, probably for the fifteenth time, some variation of that question tonight. She put her tray up on the bar full of salt and pepper shakers that needed refilling.

"It's going," he replied, not looking at her as he made himself busy with the closing prep behind the bar.

Sookie gave him a few minutes, watching him as she filled the shakers. She tried not to cheat and peek in his head, but if he wasn't going to talk to her, she might have to. It was obvious that something was wrong, and she couldn't just let her friend suffer.

"Sam, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothin' you know that ain't the truth," she finally said as the last of the customers left the bar.

"It's no big deal, Sookie, you've got enough problems to worry about," he said, not looking up at her.

"It's a big deal to me, I can see you're hurting. You can tell me, or I can go find it myself," She told him, her hands on her hips.

"It's stupid, it was just a fight," he shook his head, wiping down the same spot on the bar top for about the fifth time.

"Sometimes talkin' about it makes you feel better, and it's bothering you a lot more than 'just a fight' is it something to do with your new lady?" she asked, giving him a little eyebrow waggle as she mentioned his girlfriend.

"It's complicated," he said, turning away from her.

"Sam, when are things not complicated around here?"

Sookie could see he was getting close to giving in, he wanted to talk about it... typical man, he would never admit it. She stepped around the bar, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Come on," She said, pulling him back into his office. He sat in his desk chair, turning it to face her where she sat in the extra chair.

"I don't know what happened, she just got so mad... and it made me so mad, and now I just don't know what to do. Maybe it's not even worth tryin' to work out," He dropped his head into his hands, running them through his hair.

"Why don't you start at the beginning? This is Luna, right? The shifter?" Sookie asked, trying to make sense of what Sam was saying.

"Yeah... that's her. She's... she's really great, but mixed up in some werewolf stuff," Sam had leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he spoke.

"I heard from Alcide about some of that, the things that happened with Marcus," she told him, knowing how difficult it must have been to face the man that killed his brother.

"He told you about that?" Sam asked, surprise clear on his face.

"I knew things hadn't ended well for Tommy, but I had no idea. I'm so, so sorry Sam," she reached out for him, placing a hand on his arm briefly.

"Is that what your fight was about? Marcus?" She asked, sitting back in the chair.

"Not really, I mean kinda. The were pack was pissed, and at first they thought I killed Marcus. They came after me before they knew what had happened with Alcide," his mouth was set in a grim line, remembering that night.

"Oh no! Sam, were you hurt? I saw them attack Alcide," While Sookie had been busy with her own stuff, she couldn't believe how much had happened in the couple of days since her last shift.

"I'm fine, but Luna was really mad, and then Marcus's mom, a member of the pack, showed up at Luna's and wanted to see Emma."

"Wait, who's Emma?" Sookie asked, confused.

"Luna and Marcus had a daughter, she's almost ten, she's really a great kid," Sam actually smiled as he talked about Emma. He had always been good with kids the few times they came into Merlotte's, but she had never seen him like this.

"So she barged in and went on about being Emma's grandmother and that she could feel it that Emma was a wolf, and that she would need a pack," he explained, and things started to make a little more sense.

She hadn't known there was a child involved. That always made for more drama and arguments. Sookie was glad that she and Jason had Gran after their parents died, otherwise things might have gotten ugly, and who knows where they would have ended up.

"So Luna was upset, but how did that make her mad at you?" Sookie asked.

"Well, I kind of thought that Marcus's mom had a point. Emma had just lost her dad, ya know?"

"And you told her that?" Sookie asked, her eyebrows raised, "Oh, Sam... if there's one thing parents don't like is someone else, especially someone without kids, giving them parenting advice."

Sookie couldn't help the small smile creeping at the corners of her mouth. She was reminded of Bill with Jessica at the beginning. She had made the mistake of offering him some advice, which she still believed was very good advice by the way, and he hadn't been too happy about it. Although their little disagreement had quite the happy ending. She couldn't help the flush of her cheeks as she remembered their 'make-up sex,' now that was something that made the fight worthwhile. Sookie pushed those memories aside, and forced herself to focus on Sam. Obviously the rest of his fight with Luna hadn't worked out so well.

"Yeah, I realize that now. It probably wasn't the best time to bring it up, but really, she doesn't know if Emma is going to be a wolf or a shifter, what happens if she's a wolf? The pack is an important thing," he said, the frustration clear in his voice.

"Then that's something she'll deal with when it happens, and you should be there, to help her deal with it... You really care about her, don't you?" Sookie asked, she'd never seen him this upset about a woman before. She was seeing a few new sides of Sam tonight that she'd only ever gotten hints at in the past.

"I thought so, but things just got so out of control, we both said some nasty things. I just don't know if it's worth it," he shook his head, once again placing his face in his hands.

"You can work things out, Sam. If you love someone, really love them, you have to try. Love is worth it," She said, again reaching for his hands. Despite her own history of things going wrong in the love department, she had to believe what she was telling Sam.

"I don't even know where to start, what to say," Sam said, his stormy blue-gray eyes meeting hers.

"You'll figure it out, Sam. Just be there for her... that's what she needs... well, that and maybe some time to cool off," she finished with a smile, encouraging him and getting a small smile in return.

"You're right Sookie, talking about it does help," he sat back in his chair, finally relaxing more than Sookie had seen all night.

"How about you, Sookie? Something going on with you and Alcide?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in her direction.

"No, not really. He was just helping me out with a problem, is all," She replied, not sure how much she wanted to get into things with Sam.

"He's got a thing for you, ya know," Sam said. He had always been the observant one, so Sookie wasn't all that surprised he picked up on that.

"We're just friends, Sam. Something more just wouldn't work," She said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? Even though he's a werewolf, he seems like a pretty decent guy. And he's not after you to drink your blood," He said, his voice getting bitter at the end. Sookie knew Sam had never been a fan of Vampires, but did he really have to go there?

"Sam," She said, her voice a warning tone, "You know as well as I do, that it's not just the vampires who do bad things. Honestly, I think I've been hurt a lot more by just regular plain old humans than any supernatural creature."

"I'm sorry," He frowned, properly chastised by her tone, "I know Bill meant a lot to you, and he has been doing some good things for the community while you've been gone... but I still... I just can't trust them."

"Well, you don't have to... But you've still got to trust me and let me make my own choices." Sookie did her best to keep her anger in check, this had been a good conversation with Sam, something they both had needed. She didn't want to spoil it by getting frustrated with his attitude towards vampires. That was a debate for another day, especially should she eventually decide that she wanted Bill in her life again.

"Anyway, we were working on fixin' your love life. Mine, we can worry about some other day," She said with a bright smile, standing up from her chair. Sam seemed to feel better, and she was tired after working all night. Plus, she definitely wasn't ready to get into the mess of her feelings for Bill.

"Sookie," he said, stopping her as she walked to get her things out of her cubby, "Thank you for making me talk about this... and when you need to talk about what's going on with you... just let me know."

"Thanks, Sam," She pulled her purse from it's place on the shelf and walked over to him, into his waiting arms. His friendship, all of her friends, really, meant so much to her. She knew, no matter what, she could always count on them. She hoped that sometime soon, she'd be able to tell Sam about what had really happened when she was missing for that year. He had to know that the story about 'vampire business' wasn't the truth, but he was giving her the time she needed before pushing her for the real story.

"Goodnight," she said as she walked out of his office door. Stopping to put away the abandoned salt and pepper shakers before leaving for the night. She took a long look around Merlotte's before stepping out into the cool night air. So many things had happened inside that bar, good, bad and ugly, she giggled to herself, picturing Sam in that Clint Eastwood cowboy role, protecting his bar. She was almost distracted enough to not be worried about what was happening with Bill... almost.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Eric watched as the figures got out of the SUVs, just shadows with the backlighting. It was more than headlights. Some sort of floodlights or something had also been turned on. They had been lead to this small clearing on purpose. There were also more people than could have just been held within the SUVs. This was not a good situation. He glanced over at Bill, who also had noticed the growing numbers outside their vehicle.

"Well, Bill, any thoughts?" He asked, shooting Bill a wry grin. They had to find a way out of this somehow, although the Authority would still have their heads if they lost Russell. Eric still had plan B in his pocket, but if there was another way...

"This is bigger than we thought. If they are just after Russell, why so much force?" Bill said, his face grim, "This has to be related to that other group Nora mentioned. What do you know about them?"

"Not much," Eric replied to Bill's narrowed gaze, "Just that they strongly oppose mainstreaming, treating humans as anything close to equals. They believe a human's only purpose is to serve us."

"I can see why Nan mentioned that you knew of this group, which side do you fall on Eric?" Bill asked him, his word clipped, angry.

"Neither... I don't like politics," Eric told him, not surprised by Bill's anger. He and Pam had taken much pleasure in insulting Bill and his mainstreaming efforts. Tru Blood was quite vile, but on principle, Eric had never really been opposed to mainstreaming, as long as it meant he could still feed on the willing. Humans had been quite good for his business, even if they were beneath him. But he had never any desire to go as far as these kinds of extremists.

The look Bill gave him was one that clearly said he didn't believe him.

"While I might not be the poster boy for mainstreaming like you, I certainly don't want to live in Russell Edgington's world of anarchy... which seems to be what this group is after," Eric said, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice. He and Bill were in this together, they needed to remain a team if they were going to have any chance of survival.

Bill still looked at him with one eyebrow raised skeptically, but he seemed to understand what Eric was trying to say.

"This group looks more well trained than those who attacked us in New Orleans," Bill said, taking in the vampires surrounding their vehicle.

"That must have been the new recruits, this is the old guard," Eric replied, knowing they needed to do something soon, sitting in the car wasn't accomplishing anything.

"How did they find out about Russell?" Bill was getting more tense as he sat beside Eric, he reached into the back seat, looking for anything they could use as a weapon. They were grossly outnumbered, and while they were both good fighters, Eric didn't hold out much hope for them in a fight. Running wouldn't get them anywhere either.

"I don't know, but I think we have more pressing issues at the moment," Eric said as the car was surrounded by vampires. The doors were yanked open, despite the locks and Bill and Eric found themselves bound again at the wrists, this time behind their backs, and where shoved into the bright lights. Eric was getting very irritated with all of this forced subservience.

"I see you have found our friend," a male vampire said, stepping forward. His accent was old, eastern European was as close as Eric could place it. The vampire nodded at one of the others who proceeded to open the trunk and pull out Russell.

"It's about time, I have been in that trunk for what seems like hours, and what on earth was all that racket?" Russell drawled as soon as he was out of the trunk. His southern manners and entitled way of speaking at odds with his hospital pajamas and silver binding.

"I apologize, your Majesty, it took some time for us to be alerted of your whereabouts," the vampire told Russell with a small bow.

"And exactly who are you anyway? Where are my wolves and that lovely, dark haired lady who freed me from that ghastly cement?" Russell demanded, looking the vampire up and down and searching the crowd that surrounded them as others undid the silver from his wrists and ankles.

Eric found it quite interesting that Russell didn't seem to know who this group was. And to have confirmation from Russell that a female vampire had been the one to set him free, _who could it have been?_ Eric trusted Nora with his life, she couldn't have... no, she wouldn't have known where to find him. While they had been in contact, he hadn't ever mentioned Russell in her presence... had he?

"We are here for you, to join you in your cause," He told Russell, motioning for someone behind the cars.

"My cause?" Russell asked, skepticism clear on his face.

"To conquer the humans, to return them to their place where they are meant only to serve us," he spoke as if this was some decree from on high. Eric had definitely meant what he had told Bill, he didn't fall in line with this group at all. Sure, he didn't mind being 'served' and he did get a thrill from being the master on his throne at Fangtasia, but that was a gimmick, not a lifestyle. He would never purport to be an equal to a simple human, but one could only take so much subservience.

"Hmm, now that is an interesting way to put things, I can see your point. It would be quite simple for us to overcome these pitiful humans," Russell said, so obviously in charge, despite the fact that he had just met these vampires.

Another vampire came forward with a young man held by the arms. He was dark haired, with a dark complexion... human, also shirtless and in good shape. Eric braced himself for Russell's reaction. He appeared to be dinner, but did they know of Talbot? Was this resemblance on purpose, or would it set off Russell...

"Please, we have brought you a snack, help yourself. We were told of your preferences, hopefully you will find him to your liking." he bowed again in Russell's direction as he offered him the meal.

"That was very kind of you, I am quite... famished. Mr. Northman and Mr. Compton here are terrible hosts. And after I opened my home to you both... tsk tsk tsk," He circled towards them, his fangs sliding into place as he looked them over. He shook his head scolding them before turning back towards the waiting human. Eric could see that he had been glamoured, his eyes glossy, this was no fangbanger.

In a flash, Russell was at the young mans throat. He fed greedily, stroking his chest and shoulders as he drank. Eric glanced over at Bill, his face a stony mask as Russell fed. The focus had been on Russell, but it was only a matter of time before it was their turn. Eric was determined to get out of this alive. Though he had prepared Pam for the worst, he wouldn't allow himself to be taken out without a fight. He had a hunch Bill felt the same way.

"Mmm... that was a fine choice, thank you," Russell said as he let the body fall to the ground at his feet, his fangs retracting as he turned to face Bill and Eric.

"What would you like us to do with these traitors, Majesty?" the unnamed vampire asked Russell.

"I've been thinking about killing you both for over a year now... oh the ways I came up with, how to torture you... maybe some others to kill first, and making you watch... just to prolong your suffering. It's very painful to lose... your... progeny, you know," He said, stepping closer to them, his eyes meeting Eric's as he said the word 'progeny.'

"Would you like us to give them the true death? Or perhaps we can provide the stake and you can do it yourself if that would please you?" He asked. Eric was almost disgusted by this vampire's behavior, why would Russell need humans to serve him when this vampire was ready to lick his boots should he ask. There was proper deference to elders and those in power, and there was pathetic sucking up. This was definitely the latter, there was no honor in this behavior.

"I think the true death would be to easy. I have bigger plans for these two," he said with an evil sounding laugh.

"Whatever you wish, your Majesty," the vampire said, nodding his head in agreement.

"But... maybe I will take that stake, in case the mood strikes. Are you in charge of this group?" Russell asked.

"Well, yes, I am the leader on this mission, but there those that I answer to, that are responsible for our movement," he said, again nodding to one of the other vampires who very quickly produced a wooden stake. Eric had been sure they had bought more time, with Russell's desire to torture them, but perhaps he was mistaken.

"And does this movement have a name?" Russell asked.

"Yes, your majesty, we are Sanguinista... the blood of the Vampire is sacred, a human's only purpose is to nourish us, we will take back this world," his accent seemed to thicken as he waxed poetic about their cause, Eric couldn't help the eye roll as he took in the scene before him.

"And what exactly is it that you want from me?" Russell asked, twirling the stake in his hands, as he walked towards Bill and Eric.

"We seek your guidance, Majesty, your power. You have struck fear in the hearts of the humans, you represent the things we have been searching for. We have needed someone like you, so graceful and eloquent. You are the one who can-" his sentence was cut short as he exploded into a pile of goo before their eyes.

"Would you shut up already?" Russell said to the air where the vampire had been standing... dropping the stake without ceremony.

"I mean, I am all for a listing of my virtues, but that was the most pathetic, kiss ass of a vampire I have ever met, am I right?" He asked, looking at the surrounding crew of vampires. Who all mutely nodded in agreement, stunned at his actions.

"Am I right?" He asked, suddenly in front of Bill and Eric.

"Yes..." Eric replied, hesitating before adding, "Your majesty."

Russell again laughed, Eric had taken a gamble, but figured he hadn't much else to lose at this point, knowing that Russell had much more respect for those with strong will.

"Oh, Mr. Northman, If I didn't hate you so much, daresay we could have been friends," he patted him on the shoulder, a smile on his face... which faded as he continued speaking, "But instead, we shall enjoy some time together as I make you suffer over and over again until I finally decide you have earned the true death. Or perhaps I'll find a nice, dark place to stick you for a hundred years. Although, perhaps you'll have Mr. Compton to keep you company, since you are both so fond of each other."

"Who's in charge of this mess now?" Russell asked, turning away from Eric and Bill. Bill shot Eric a warning glance, all Eric could do was shrug.

"I.. I am, Sir," another vampire stepped forward, the picture of the all American man, crew cut and all.

"Good, I'm sick of this forest, and I could use some new clothes. Where are you supposed to take me?"

"Our orders were to bring you to New Orleans," he said stiffly, like a solider. Something which would earn him far more respect than his overzealous cohort.

"Ah, the big easy... it has been awhile. Very good. Throw these two in a trunk somewhere and let's go. I'm still hungry," Russell said with finality as he walked towards the SUVs.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill had found the whole exchange in the clearing quite disturbing, yet ripe with information. He couldn't believe he had been King for over a year and hadn't known of this organized group opposing mainstreaming. He had, of course, known there were those who were not on board... but to imagine they were organized to this extent, and so extreme in their beliefs. It made him even more frustrated with the Authority, and how much they kept their Monarchs in the dark. Bill had always known that a certain degree of his job had been puppet work, but he tolerated it because of the freedom he was afforded as King. Not to mention that after killing Sophie Ann, he hadn't much choice.

He still wasn't sure exactly what Russell was up to, aside from planning to kill them in some sadistic way, but for now, Bill was glad to at least be alive. Although with Russell alive, and now with what seemed to be a huge amount of resources, Sookie was in even more danger. _Damnit! No matter what I do..._ Bill pushed away the guilt, being pissed wasn't going to help him now, he needed to think. They needed a plan.

A plan that would get them out of the tight space where they had been shoved in the back of one of the SUVs. He and Eric had been through a lot, and were on somewhat friendly terms... but spooning in the cargo hold of an SUV definitely hadn't been on Bill's list of things he wanted to do with Eric... ever.

Their ankles had also been bound with silver, weakening them both, although at least they had been kind enough to change their bindings at the wrist to the front before tossing them in the back of one of the dark SUVs. With a vehicle full of vampires, they didn't have much hope for talking through a plan to escape. He guessed this is what Russell must have felt like in the trunk... although he at least had the whole trunk to himself. Bill shifted his position, trying to get comfortable in the tight space, earning a growl from Eric.

"Would you hold still?" Eric hissed in his ear.

"Maybe... if you didn't take up so much space," he hissed back.

"So much for capturing Russell being easy," Eric said after a beat, his voice low, although the other passengers could certainly hear him if they chose to.

Bill responded with a grunt, "Now what are we going to do?" He said, not expecting an answer as he inspected what he could see of the vehicle around them.

There didn't seem to be any sort of latch opening mechanism on the inside of this SUV, although Bill knew that between the two of them, even with the silver, they would have enough strength to kick it open. But then what? They would simply pull over and toss 'em back in. They needed a way to incapacitate the other vampires while escaping... which was going to be difficult to plan without being able to speak.

He moved again, able to roll just slightly onto his back before colliding with Eric, who again grumbled at him, but now Bill could at least make eye contact if they had an opportunity to try something. Plus it gave Bill a better view of what else was in the SUV. There were two vampires in the seats in front of them, both appeared to be ignoring the prisoners. Russell was in one of the other cars. Recapturing him remained on the to do list, but escape was the first priority.

Before Bill could come up with a way to silently communicate with Eric, there was a jarring force, a loud crash as glass shattered around them. Bill could hear metal grinding on metal. They were no longer moving forward, but sideways. It was almost like they had been hit by a Mack truck, the noise was deafening as the other vampires panicked.

This was it, this was their chance to escape, whatever the hell was happening. Bill didn't care, it was an opportunity and they were going to take it.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>His eyes locked with Eric's as they continued to travel sideways, he nodded towards the back of the SUV and they both shifted together so they could kick the back hatch open. It opened easily with their combined strength and with a little help from the momentum of the vehicle, they were able to throw themselves out of the back of the now mangled SUV.<p>

Bill tried to protect himself with his arms as he rolled across the pavement. The bindings at his wrists giving him some trouble, although having his ankles bound actually helped a little. He came to a stop just off of the road, letting out a groan as his face rested on the cool grass. He heard a groan from Eric not far away. The grinding metal sound suddenly ended, leaving the darkened road eerily quiet. There was the low idling of some sort of engine, but Bill couldn't make out any other sounds. No voices, no people moving around.

He sat up slowly, feeling his fractured bones mending themselves. He reached down, quickly unwrapping the silver from his ankles, clenching his jaw as the silver burned his uncovered hands. He freed his legs, but he would need help with the wrists, and they didn't have much time. Whoever was responsible for this accident wasn't going to just sit around and let them get away.

"We need to get moving," Bill said as he approached Eric at rapid speed. He was removing the silver at his ankles, a large cut on his forehead slowly healing. Eric stood as Bill held out his arms, the silver was quickly removed and Bill returned the favor.

"What was that?" Eric asked, looking towards the wreckage of the vehicle they had been in, almost thirty yards down the road. There was no sign of the other SUVs, in particular, the one carrying Russell, either they hadn't all been traveling together after all, or their SUV was targeted specifically.

"I think we're about to find out," Bill said as another dark vehicle appeared. It was some sort of truck, it's headlights finding them along the side of the road. Bill could see the large ramming bars on the front as it approached them. That had to have been what ended their little journey. Before they could think to run, the passenger door popped open.

"Well, do you want to bring in Russell Edgington as promised or not?" Kibwe, one of the authority council they had met just a few days ago, said to them as he leaned out of the truck. Last they saw him, he had been dressed in a business suit, but he was all combat now. Dressed in what looked to be black fatigues, he was an even more formidable presence.

"How did you find us?" Bill asked, walking towards the truck. So the Authority had somehow known that they were ambushed, _but how?_ Bill wondered, but very glad that they had.

"Do you really think we weren't tracking your every move? Especially once we were aware you had custody of Russell Edgington? Which, I will say, very impressive how quickly you found him," he nodded at them as they got into the back of the cab, "Once we found your car abandoned in that clearing, it wasn't difficult to track where they were headed."

It was one of those extended cab pick up trucks, although it was somehow bigger, more powerful, with the bed covered and containing who knows what. An Authority special ordered, battering ram truck... _interesting_, Bill thought. Although if they had been tracked this whole time... Bill hoped he hadn't put Sookie in even more danger. He should have known, they probably placed some tracking device in the car.

Kibwe pulled the door shut and the vehicle was again in motion. Speeding down the highway, hopefully in pursuit of Russell Edgington.

"You were in the last Sanguinista vehicle, they kept going after the crash. Since you have proven to be useful, we thought it best to stop and pick you up. Although being caught by that band of religious zealots should have you feeling quite embarrassed," he looked over his shoulder to where Bill and Eric were sitting in the back seat with an eyebrow raised. It only served to make him appear even more menacing.

"Religious?" Bill questioned, as pieces began falling together.

"They are true believers... what do you know of our sacred text?" He asked, looking back at Bill and Eric.

"The story of Lilith?" Bill asked, recalling what he had read over the years. Being vampire did have it's advantages... plenty of time for personal pursuits of education, not to mention the excellent memory that Bill had been blessed with.

"Yes, Lilith, our creator," Kibwe said with almost reverence.

"According to the text, she was the original vampire, created in God's image," Bill said.

"And do you recall what the book says about humans?"

"If memory serves, it was that Adam and Eve were created for one purpose only, to nourish vampires."

"This is correct, and the Sanguinistas believe in the literal translation of this book, that humans are only to serve us. You can see how that does not fit with the agenda of mainstreaming," he explained.

"How did they find us?" Bill asked, wondering if he would even know. Bill also had to wonder what that meant for the authority, _what did they believe?_ There had been things during his interrogation that had given him pause, certain phrases with more of a religious undertone, but Bill hadn't even thought to connect that with the story of Lilith.

"Now that, is a true mystery. There are interrogations in progress as we speak," was his cryptic reply.

"Interrogations of who?" Eric asked, his face blank, trying to give the impression that he didn't really care. Although Bill knew better, something had Eric on edge. Recalling the 'interrogation' techniques used by the authority, Bill could understand if his concern was for Nora. If they had become suspicious of her, would the authority as well?

"Interrogations of whomever we deem necessary," Kibwe responded coldly as he focused on the road ahead of them.

At the speed they were going, it didn't take long for taillights to appear in the distance. Bill was much happier to be in the pursuing vehicle, for once, instead of the pursued.

"For a group with as much organization and power as they have, this particular band truly isn't the smartest bunch," Kibwe said as they continued to gain on the other vehicles.

Bill turned towards Eric, their eyes meeting in silent communication. This was certainly not what either of them expected to happen tonight.

"Take Russell Edgington alive, kill the rest," Kibwe said suddenly, Bill was momentarily taken aback at the decree. He was ordering them to kill all the other vampires? But no, Bill then noticed the hand held radio he was speaking into. There were more authority troops... somewhere.

Much like what had happened when they were attacked, they approached the SUVs and the large truck was put to use in running first one and then the other off the road. The truck made a quick turn around , stopping next to the destroyed vehicles. Bill and Eric got out of the truck, following Kibwe's lead. What seemed to be a swarm of authority troopers came from behind them, _perhaps that is what the back of the truck held?_

They made quick work of rounding up the vampires trying to escape from the crashed vehicles. Bill watched as they did not hesitate to bring the true death to one vampire after another. Granted, he didn't agree with their attitudes towards humans, but killing them all on the spot seemed a little... excessive.

"So you had to call in your big bad friends, huh?" Russell was saying as he was pulled from one of the vehicles, "You really should have just given up while you had the chance."

Despite the cuffs being applied to his wrists, Russell still would not concede that he was truly caught. Bill only hoped that it meant this would soon be over. He was in Authority custody, sort of... that was their end of the bargain.

"Well, I guess this was one way to get Russell to the Authority," Eric said, standing next to Bill as they watched the vampire troopers clean up the mess they had made. Tomorrow, in the daylight, any car driving down this road would have no clue what had occurred along this stretch of highway.

"It's better than him torturing us to death... or burying us in cement... together," he said, glancing at Eric before turning his eyes back to Russell. Despite the heavy troops, Bill wasn't willing to let his guard down... not when it came to Russell.

"I shudder at the thought," Eric deadpanned as Russell was dragged past them, still ranting about how they would all be sorry. The took him around the back of the truck, Bill presumed to put him in there for transport, at least it was more spacious than the trunk they had been sticking him in.

Kibwe had been overseeing the actions of the authority guards and after he checked the back of the truck, he made his way back to Bill and Eric.

"The Guardian is waiting for us, he still has questions for you... and has yet to decide your fates. Just because you were able to catch Russell, when it is your fault he remained alive, does not mean your lives will be spared," he said, very serious, authoritative.

"We understand," Bill said, fully expecting to be brought yet again before Roman, knowing that their fates may have been sealed before they even undertook this mission.

"Good, let's go," he said, turning back towards the truck. Bill and Eric followed, once again taking their seats.

Bill wasn't sure what to think as they sat silently in the back seat. These could be the last hours of his life, he prayed they would truly be the last hours of Russell Edgington's undead life. Sookie would remain in danger as long as Russell was alive, and Bill couldn't bear the thought of meeting the true death without at least knowing she was safe from that threat.

He tried not to think about Sookie, but he couldn't avoid it. His other option was to worry about what the Authority would decide, and that definitely wouldn't do him any good. But Sookie... thinking about her was one of those things, it made him happy and miserable at the same time. He loved her, he had always loved her, it seems, and the moments when he had her love in return were the highlight of his long, undead life. He had never expected love, of all things, when he returned to Bon Temps. If only he had known what he was going to find... the things he could have done differently.

He thought back on their last moments together... moments she probably wouldn't even remember. She had been asleep, but reached out for him, kissing him. She even said his name... it had to have meant something, he hoped. He idly wondered if he'd even be able to let her know what was going to happen to him if he was in fact going to meet the true death. Would they get any warning, or would Roman just do it? He still had his phone, maybe he could at least get a message to Jessica, she would know when it happened, She would be able to tell Sookie. While it would hurt her to know he was no more, it would hurt her far worse if he just never came back and she didn't know why. He was tired of hurting her... sometimes it seemed like that's all he had ever done. If they survived this, he was even more determined to be the man she needed him to be, the man she made him want to be, even if that meant he couldn't be with her.

Bill was pulled from his thoughts as they approached the city, it would be mere moments before they were again before the Authority. Bill was glad they had at least made it this far without some other catastrophe befalling them. It had been quite a night already.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie arrived home from work and it didn't take much for her to fall into bed. After the long night the night before, and then a full shift at work, she was tired. She quickly showered off the smell of Merlotte's, pulled on a comfy big t-shirt and crawled underneath the sheets. She had an added sense of peace knowing that her house was her own, and that Russell was being put in the hands of the Authority... whoever they were.

She closed her eyes, and was surprised when she didn't drop right off to sleep. She took the time to think back over her night, hoping it would help her drift off to sleep. Her conversation with Alcide seemed to have brought them back to a good place, she hoped they could stay there. He was a nice guy, and he deserved someone great, but she just wasn't that person. The attraction was there, sure... how could she not appreciate such a fine specimen? But there needed to be something more than just physical attraction for something real.

The conversation she had with Sam made her smile too, as she snuggled down into her pillow, pulling the sheet up to her chin. He had been like a black cloud when she arrived for her shift, and she was so glad that she had been the one to help him lift off a little bit of that darkness. She knew he'd be able to work things out with Luna. She'd be a fool not to see how much Sam cared about her. If only her own love life was so easy to figure out.

She knew she cared about Bill, and her hurt over the things that had happened, how he had lied to her and the whole mess of the nights they first met, had waned just a fraction. She still needed some explanation before she could even start thinking about some kind of forgiveness. But the fact that she was even contemplating it made her pause.

She no longer doubted that his lover for her had been real, she was sure of that now. _Did that make enough of a difference? _She also knew that she missed him, she missed his blue eyes how, they changed shade with his mood, they way he said her name. She missed the way his hands felt on her skin, his rare smiles. And after her experience with Alcide, she knew it was something uniquely Bill that she missed, not just companionship in a general sense. She blew out a breath, trying to find a comfortable spot... she didn't know if thinking about this right now was going to do her any good, especially not when she needed to be sleeping, but maybe this was the best time to start thinking about it... especially when she didn't know how long it was going to be before Bill returned to Bon Temps. She had asked for space hadn't she? But how much space was she going to get? He was the King after all... does that mean he has to go away on business and stuff regularly? Would he even have time for her?

She pushed her thoughts away from Bill, she needed to stop thinking all together and get some sleep. It was that look of love in his eyes, and that smile he smiled just for her that was on her mind as she finally drifted to sleep.

Though she slept, it wasn't restful. She tossed and turned in her sleep, the sheets tangled around her. The dream started off very pleasant and soothing, but it hadn't taken long for it to take a dark turn.

It was a sunny day, she was at the beach lying on a blanket and soaking up the sun. Sam and Tara were there too. The sound of the surf rolling in soothing her as she relaxed.

"Thanks for giving us all the day off to come play at the beach, Sam," Sookie said, shading her eyes from the sun as she looked over at Sam sitting in the beach chair next to her, a beer in his hand.

"Sure thing, Sookie. We've all been working way too hard," He smiled down at her behind his aviator sunglasses. He wore cutoff jeans and an open Hawaiian shirt.

"Now you got that right," Tara said as she flopped down on the towel next to Sookie. She had just come out of the ocean, the beads of water glistening on her dark skin. Her bright blue bikini making her look like some kind of sea goddess.

"You should come for a swim, Sook... the water's great," Tara told her.

"Oh, might dip my toes in later... but you know how I am with swimming," Sookie told her brightly, a dark cloud passed overhead as Sookie was reminded of her parents death, and how much she feared the water. But it was gone almost as quickly as it came.

A beautiful golden retriever came trotting down the beach, sunlight flashing on it's coat as it approached where they sat.

"Looks like my date is here," Sam said, taking a final swig from his beer as he stood up. He put the bottle down and pulled off his shirt, "I'll see you gals soon."

With that he shifted into his favorite collie form, and with a bark was off running with his friend. Sookie and Tara couldn't help but laugh as they watched the dogs play together in the ocean before running off farther down the beach.

"For such a beautiful day, I can't believe no one else is at the beach," Sookie said, leaning back on her elbows as she stretched out on her towel, glancing down the deserted beach. She had on one of her favorite bikinis... the one with the cherries, and she was wearing a pair of tiny yellow shorts. This was her favorite outfit, doing her favorite thing, with most of her favorite people.

"When's Bill gonna get here?" Tara asked, almost reading her mind.

"He should be here soon, he just loves the beach... he says its something about the ocean, it's just so big and powerful... so full of life," Sookie told her, smiling. As soon as Bill got here, it would be the perfect day.

"You're so lucky Sookie... He loves you so much. You know he'd die for you if he had to. I hope I can find that kind of guy someday," Tara said with a wistful smile.

"You will, Tara. He's out there somewhere," She smiled back at her friend, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. She smiled even wider when she saw Bill walking down the beach.

She frowned as she looked closer at him, he looked awfully pale, although a day on the beach should help with that. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, the kind with all the pockets and a dark blue t-shirt. His black sunglasses hiding his eyes. She got up and ran towards him, running even faster as she saw the smile light his face. And then she was in his arms, he lifted her, spinning her around as she hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Sweetheart," He said, putting her down on the sand, kissing her sweetly on her forehead.

"Hi, Bill. I thought you'd never get here," she told him, taking his hand as they walked back towards Tara.

"You know I'll always be here, even if it takes me a little longer sometimes," he squeezed her hand, stopping her and leaning down to really kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, loosing herself in his kiss, the coolness of his arms around her just what she needed on such a hot day.

He broke their kiss and resumed walking down the beach. Sookie took her spot next to Tara and Bill took a seat in Sam's chair.

"Hi, Bill, hot enough for you today?" Tara asked, rolling over onto her back.

"Sure is, seems like it's getting hotter by the second. I'm not used to all this sun," Sookie frowned at his comment. Something didn't make sense, but she couldn't figure out what... She knew it was important though, and she couldn't shake the bad feeling that had suddenly come over her.

"You should go for a swim, the water's great," Tara said, nodding towards the ocean.

"I just might do that... I feel like I'm burning up," he stood up, reaching a hand down for Sookie, "Wanna come for a swim?"

"No thanks, Bill... You know I don't like the water," She stood up anyway, just to kiss him one more time. She hugged him tightly, afraid to let go.

"What is it, Sookie?" He asked, sensing her discomfort, "I'll just be right over there, I'm not going far."

"Nothing... I just... it's nothing, have a good swim!" She said brightly, so confused as to why she felt such a sense of foreboding. He kissed the tip of her nose and turned towards the ocean. She watched as he walked to the edge of the water before lying back down.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds, feeling the sun beating down through her lids. The cool breeze off the water picking up a bit.

"It's gettin' windy out here," She said, her eyes still closed. She expected Tara to say something, but she didn't respond as the wind gusted yet again.

"Tara?" She said, opening her eyes, but Tara was gone... the towel she had been laying on blown sideways. Sookie sat up, looking around frantically. _Where had Tara gone?_ As the wind continued to blow harder, Sookie shivered. It was suddenly darker, the sun completely blocked out by the clouds, the beach deserted around her. _Bill!_

"Bill?" She yelled, standing up and walking towards the water. She couldn't see him from where she had been laying, but as she walked closer, she thought she could see his dark head between the waves.

"Bill!" She yelled his name again, running now, but she stopped short as she got to the edge of the water. She couldn't go in there... she just couldn't. He has to be okay, he's a good swimmer. She finally saw his face, he smiled at her and waved at her.

Relief flooded through her, he was okay. She waved for him to come out of the water. They needed to go and find Tara. He nodded at her, but suddenly, his smile faded he looked panicked and he was pulled under the water. His head reappeared moments later, just for a second before he was pulled under again. He was reaching for her, asking for help. The sky continued to get darker, the waves crashing harder along the shore.

Sookie was so frightened, she didn't know what to do. She needed to help Bill, but she couldn't. She was afraid for Bill, but she was so afraid of the water. She wanted to go to him, but it was like she was rooted to the spot. She fought with herself, she was the only one here, the only one that could save him. Her life would be so empty without him. She stepped towards the water, her eyes watching for Bill's head to reappear above the water. She got one foot in, the ocean washing over her foot. _I can do this, _she told herself, _I have to_.

She took another step, she saw him, he was saying her name, shaking his head. _He didn't want her help? _She couldn't just let him die. She took another step, the water was up to her knees now, the waves hitting hard enough to keep her off balance, the sky now so dark, it was almost like night. She could get to him, she could save him she told her self over and over. One more step... something was wrong... something wrapped around her leg. She was stuck, she panicked, trying to pull her leg free. It didn't help, soon, her other leg was trapped. She was crying now, the tears blurring her vision as she tried to free herself. She couldn't save Bill... now she couldn't even save herself. She could see him, struggling just as she was struggling, the waves crashing over him. He was trying to say something, but she couldn't hear him. She focused on his face, whatever it was, it was important... she still couldn't hear it, but she finally could see his face clear enough to make out what he was saying...

"I love you," were the words on his lips as a large wave washed over him completely, taking him under yet again.

Sookie shot up in her bed, searching, panicking, gasping for breath. Her heart was racing as she looked around her darkened room. A dream, it had only been a dream. The sheets had twisted around her legs as she slept, making her feel trapped. She untangled her legs, trying to calm herself after that nightmare, she focused on taking slow breaths.

She was okay, Bill was okay... he had to be okay. There was no water, no creatures pulling them under. It was just some crazy dream after a couple of crazy days. She tried to laugh at herself, dreaming Bill onto a sunny beach. Talk about a strange dream, at least he hadn't burst into flames like the first time she dreamt Bill into the sunlight.

_So much for a good night's sleep _she thought as she fell back onto her pillow still disturbed and somewhat frightened by everything that had happened in her dream.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill and Eric were again shown to the conference room where they had faced Roman before. Bill was not surprised to find Roman there waiting for them. It seemed that Russell had been taken elsewhere. Salome was the only other vampire present as they were led in by guards who then disappeared silently. Bill did find it refreshing to not be led in in handcuffs this time. Instead of his normal business suit, Roman was in what looked to be... golf attire? Bill was taken aback by the bold blue polo shirt, although as he turned to face them, it was clear that no matter what he was wearing, he remained a most dangerous and powerful vampire.

"You were almost completely successful in bringing Russell Edgington, and within the forty eight hours you had been given. I will admit I am surprised, given how much you have screwed up in the past," Roman said once they were alone in the room.

"Although, it was lucky for you that we did not have complete faith in your competence," He paced in front of them, taking a moment to make eye contact with each of them, and definitely not in a friendly way, "Now the question is, what do we do with you?"

Bill remained silent as he stood next to Eric, there wasn't much for them to say until they were asked a specific question. So they waited, rooted to where they stood in front of the heavy doors that lead up into the house.

Bill was then, very surprised when Roman broke into a broad grin, laughing as he slapped Bill on the shoulder. After all of their other experiences with Roman, this seemed out of character.

"You both take this far to seriously, you should see the looks on your faces!" Roman said, now patting Eric on the back as he lead them farther into the room.

"We are beyond pleased with how you were able to find Russell Edgington. We expected this to be an impossible task and you completed it with very minor of a hitch, allowing us to take out a small faction of Sanguinista on the way," Roman continued. Salome had remained at the front of the room, near the conference table, but now walked over opening a door and allowing in the other council members who also appeared very pleased, even carrying glasses of what appeared to be carbonated blood.

"I do wonder one thing, about this miraculous recovery of Russell Edgington, just how did you find him so quickly?" he regarded them, his face becoming more serious.

"We had a contact at the location where he had been interred, he was able to lead us to where Russell had been taken," Bill told him, trying to explain without having to bring Sookie into the equation.

"The glamoured guard? We were told by Council Member Gainsborough that he was useless," Suspicion crept into his face.

"Well, whatever was tried by your people, combined with our efforts managed to give us enough information to find Russell. But he couldn't tell us who was responsible, beyond it was a female vampire," Bill explained, hoping it would satisfy Roman's curiosity.

"Yes... the matter of who released Russell is still one of much interest, but let's not worry about that right now. We've got celebrating to do," Roman again had a broad grin and raised a glass in toast. The other vampires followed suit as Bill and Eric were handed glasses of blood.

"Where is Chancellor Gainsborough, if I may ask?" Eric said as he looked around the room. Bill had also noticed that Nora wasn't present at the celebration. She was missing, as was one other council member... and old vampire, who had the misfortune of being turned as a child.

"Oh, she's in the middle of some other business at the moment," Roman said quickly, turning towards Salome and handing her his glass. "Why do you ask?"

"Her information was integral to our finding Russell, I had hoped to thank her properly," Eric replied, offering Roman a grin to hide what Bill was certain had been concern for his sibling.

"Russell could have brought an end to our entire movement, the Sanguinista's have already been using him as a martyr for their cause, alive, he would have become an even more powerful symbol. You boys have truly made a difference," Roman continued his almost righteous orating. Bill found it fascinating how he had gone from so menacing and serious to now, being almost carefree. Apparently the capture of Russell Edgington had been quite an accomplishment in the eyes of the Authority. Bill dared not to hope that this could bode well for their survival.

"What will you do with Russell?" He asked, wanting to be sure that the true death for Russell was part of the plan.

"We have some interrogating to do, and then once we are satisfied with what he has told us, he will meet the true death," Roman told them, smiling as he spoke of the true death.

Bill nodded in response, still holding the glass of carbonated blood. Despite his hunger, he had no real interest in drinking it. Eric also seemed to be of a similar mind and simply held the glass without sipping from it. Their lives were still in the hands of this group, but Bill was hesitant to bring it up.

"Come, sit with us," Roman said, gesturing towards the small sitting area off to the side, "We have more to discuss."

The others had already taken seat and continued to laugh and enjoy their blood. Overall the mood was very different from what Bill and Eric had faced just a few short days ago. Bill and Eric followed cautiously, Eric sitting in one of the remaining chairs and Bill leaning against it, one leg crossed over the other. Although he was on edge, and trying to be prepared for who knows what, he wanted to at least look like he was relaxed.

"You both have impressed us, despite your other... indiscretions. As you were transported here, we have been discussing what exactly to do with you." Roman placed his glass on a small table and walked towards them.

"You are both guilty of not following our orders, and the deaths at the tolerance rally made quite the mess for us to clean up. These things are most certainly treasonous," he place a hand on Bill's shoulder. Bill used every ounce of self control he had to avoid flinching.

"But, we understand that there were other... circumstances at work... not to mention the incompetence of Nan Flanagan complicating matters. Though the decision was not unanimous, it has been decided that you both will be given a... shall we say... second chance," Roman had stepped back, shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance as he explained what had been decided.

"What do you mean 'second chance' ?" Bill asked, crossing his arms, still suspicious that this was not what it seemed.

"Well, you will return to your position as King of Louisiana, with Mr. Northman remaining the sheriff of area five. We have already appointed new sheriffs to replace those you lost in dealing with the witches," Roman explained, a smile on his face. Bill still wasn't sure he could trust it, and Eric only confirmed that he too, felt the same way when he spoke.

"What's the catch?" Eric asked, leaning back in the chair where he sat.

"The catch is... you will be given no more chances," his jovial attitude vanished, as he once again stood before Bill and Eric. "We will be closely monitoring the affairs of this state, and should we find anything amiss... a vampire out of place, footage of any type of vampire violence, anything at all... and your time will have come to an end, for both of you."

He leaned in, his face in front of Bill, his piercing gaze burning through Bill. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Guardian. You will not be disappointed," Bill was stunned, and it was all he could do to avoid stumbling over his words. They were actually being given another chance. Given their lives back. Although he would have to be extra vigilante in his work towards mainstreaming to ensure they didn't end up in trouble. Bill only hoped that Eric would also fall in line, knowing that their fates were now tied to each other.

"Sheriff Northman, do you agree?" Roman asked, his attentions now focused on Eric.

"Yes, Guardian. I will ensure things are not out of place in my area," Eric said, his face that blank mask he seemed to prefer.

"Excellent," Roman said, backing up, almost clapping his hands in excitement, "I'm glad you both agree. I would have hated to put you to death after all of the trouble you went to finding Russell."

"Now that it has all been settled, I suppose I shall return to my interrogation of Russell," Salome said, rising from where she had sat. Stopping next to Roman, her body pressed against his side as she trailed her fingers from his shoulder down his muscular arm.

"Gentlemen, it has been... a pleasure," She said, giving them both a seductive look before disappearing into the halls of the Authority headquarters.

"What exactly are you hoping to learn from Russell?" Eric asked, again relaxing back into his chair. Bill knew they still had not figured out who had set Russell free, and despite Eric's claims, Bill still wasn't sure if they could trust Nora. Had Eric told her where he was buried, despite his denial? Had someone else in the authority, whoever had known that Russell wasn't dead, been the one to free him?

"We are still trying to determine who set him free... and of course any knowledge he has of the Sanguinistas or others like him who may harm our cause. While I don't expect to get much information from him, Salome has her ways," Roman explained, with a little grin as he mentioned Salome.

While Bill wanted to know for certain that Russell had met the true death, he was torn. If they were truly reinstated to their positions, were they now free to go? He felt an urgency in returning to Bon Temps, and the sooner that could happen, the better he would feel. While he hated to think it was only Sookie that drove him to return home, he couldn't deny that being near her, even when he wasn't with her, offered him a degree of comfort that had been missing for a long time.

"Well, gentleman, you are more than welcome to remain and continue to celebrate with us," Roman said, looking at his watch, "But if you would like to return home before sunrise, I can arrange for a car."

It was as if Roman had read his mind, although Bill didn't want to seem eager to leave, he was definitely ready to get away from the Authority. Being King was enough bureaucracy for him... the mix of politics and religion around here was not something Bill cared for.

"It would be appreciated, Guardian. I know things have been neglected in my area due to these dealings with Russell. I'd hate for us to fail before we can even return home," Bill said, truth in his words.

"I would like to remain... until Russell has met the true death," Eric said, first looking at Roman, and then to Bill, "That is if you do not need my assistance at this time."

"I believe I can handle things for the moment, with the assistance of my other sheriffs. It wouldn't do for both of us to miss out on Russell's execution," Bill nodded, glad that Eric would stay, and they would be certain of Russell's death.

"Perfect!" Roman said, pushing a button on some sort of intercom, "I'm sure your Sheriff will be back at your disposal in one, two nights at the most."

Within moments two authority guards re-entered the chamber via the large doors at the front of the room.

"Show Mr. Compton to the garage and provide him the keys to whichever vehicle he prefers," Roman said to the guards before turning to Bill, his face now serious, "We will be in touch... frequently."

"Yes, I fully expect so." Bill said, nodding in agreement. He wasn't too happy knowing that the authority would be scrutinizing his every move, but he had faith that he could continue to be a successful monarch... assuming Eric didn't have any more surprises for him.

His eyes met Eric's, he gave Eric a nod, receiving an almost imperceptible nod in return before he turned and followed the guards up into the house.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill let out a huge sigh of relief as he left New Orleans. Although he had no doubt that this car was equipped with a tracking device of some kind, if not further surveillance, he still felt free. He also knew that as soon as he arrived home his first priority would be getting this car back to the Authority in New Orleans. He didn't need them knowing his every move now that they had been set free.<p>

He used the drive home to do some thinking. He found a variety of radio stations, tuning in something classical for background noise as he drove. He needed a plan for how to proceed as King, to ensure there were no more screw ups that the Authority could use against him. But he did have a sneaking suspicion that should there come a time that they wanted him replaced, they would simply conjure up a reason for his failure.

Things had actually been going quite well until the witch situation got out of control. Now he was short staffed and had all new sheriffs to contend with. It wouldn't take long to hire new guards for his grounds and fill in whatever staff he still required. He had a thought that maybe Jessica would be interested in working with him. She would give him a much needed perspective as a young vampire... and as a female, too... She had been very impressive in keeping things under control while he'd had amnesia and he would quite enjoy being able to spend time with her on a more regular basis. It could sort of be like a family business... almost.

He mentally made lists of thing he would need to accomplish in the next several nights. He and Eric would also need to have a discussion about what this "second chance" was really all about. Roman had made it seem that if one of them failed, they both would. Which meant they would have to continue to work together, at least to a point.

The miles passed by as Bill drove. He was enjoying the sporty Camaro he had chosen. The Authority had certainly spared no expense in shopping for vehicles. It purred beneath him as he pushed the accelerator to the max, he enjoyed the power that came with the suped up engine. He would definitely make it home with more than just a few minutes to spare at this rate.

It didn't take long for his thoughts to drift to Sookie. How was he going to keep her safe with the authority watching his every move? Once Russell was dead, she would be marginally safer... but there wasn't much stopping other vampires from finding out what she was. Although he did, at least, have some ability to limit the vampires that trafficked through Bon Temps. As King, he could set ground rules under the guise of keeping track of the vampires of his state that would give him some control, or at least knowledge of vampires coming and going.

He would do anything to keep her safe. He had never thought he'd love again, not after losing his wife and children. It hadn't even crossed his mind that he would come across someone someday that would be able to bring that kind of light back into his life. Sookie had definitely caught him by surprise. He hated that for him to find that love, it put her in so much danger... had hurt her so many times. Bill did take some comfort in the words she had said to him when he was without his memories. She shared with him that despite the hurt, he had also given her something wonderful that she never thought she would find.

He couldn't help that he still loved her, he had a feeling that he would love her until he finally met his true death. There was just something about her, something far, far beyond her blood that he couldn't shake. She was under his skin, in him so deep that he was lost without her. Thinking back now, over the year she had been missing, he didn't know how he had managed to survive. Maybe what they had gone through when he was without his memories had bonded them even closer, but he couldn't imagine living his life, knowing that she wasn't alive somewhere, living hers. He held on to a tiny spark of hope that they might someday work things out, and he could spend his life with her, instead of just aching for her.

Bill knew that it would take a lot to come back from all that they had been through. A lot of things needed to be discussed... maybe if he could explain, when she was ready... She could give him another chance. Bill shook his head... it was of no use fantasizing about what could be when he had so much else on his plate. He did feel like a great weight had been lifted when he was released from The Authority, but he knew that he would still be walking a fine line for some time. It would be selfish for him to even try and be with Sookie, knowing she would be pulled into whatever trouble that would find him. And as he had once told her... vampires are always in some kind of trouble. Despite that, he just couldn't help but hope...

He had finally made it back to Bon Temps, with more than an hour before sunrise, thanks to the nice car he had been lent. He was glad he'd have a little time to take care of a few things before he had to go to rest for the day... and then to actually be able to rest in his own home again... For how the night had started, as potentially his last night ever, he was quite pleased with how it was ending.

He entered his home cautiously, though he had only been gone for the night, it felt like it had been much longer. His security staff was basically non-existent at the moment. And though it was kind of nice to have his house all to himself, he knew that still put him in danger. He did a quick check of his office and the lower level before heading upstairs. He wasn't sure if Jessica was home, her door was closed. But he could wait until tonight to fill her in on what had happened. Satisfied with the safety of the house, he made his way back to his office.

He was halfway down the stairs when he started feeling strange. He was nervous, anxious... fear slowly creeping over him. He paused mid step trying to figure out what was going on. He didn't hear anything, his eyes roamed the foyer... there was nothing there. But the feeling was getting stronger. Anxiety and a worsening fear... when the fear finally reached it's peak... almost a full blown panic, he finally figured it out.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie lay in her bed, willing her fear and anxiety to subside, but it just wouldn't go away. She had been able to calm down some after she woke from the dream, but she just felt off. She was jumpy and still so bothered by her dream. The worst part was how great the dream had started... it had been almost a perfect day, and then to take such a dark turn. To see her friends disappear from her life one by one... to watch Bill get pulled into that darkness, no matter what she did. A shiver went down her spine as she recalled her dream.

She jumped, startled when she heard a noise downstairs. She sat up immediately, her eyes wide. She had heard something... hadn't she? She had lived in this house most of her life and was used to it's normal sounds. What she had heard, a banging sound, was definitely not something she had heard before. For a moment, she thought she had imagined it... just as an after effect of her strange nightmare... until it happened again.

It was more distinct this time... almost like a knocking. Sookie frowned, her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. Her heart was beating double time in her chest. _Was someone knocking on the door? _She wasn't sure what to do. She swung her legs over the side of the bed... debating going downstairs to see what was going on, her fear making her hesitate. She tried listening, but couldn't hear much over the roar of her heart pounding.

She made it to her doorway and stepped into the hallway, colliding with somebody. She screamed... arms closed around her... she fought them as hard as she could still screaming. She was still afraid, but angry now too. She'd survived too much to be attacked in her own home. She pounded on the chest in front of her, arms flailing as she tried to defend herself.

"Sookie!" a voice said, but she didn't really hear it.

"Sookie..." the voice said again, starting to cut through her adrenaline fueled haze. She realized the arms weren't attacking her, or really even restraining her. They were simply steadying her while she struggled against her attacker.

"Sookie, it's okay, it's me," He said, finally making sense. In the darkness Sookie looked closer at the shadowed figure in front of her. He had let go of her as she stopped struggling.

"Bill?" she said, not believing her ears or her eyes.

"It's me, Sookie," He said, stepping closer to the window, where a faint light from the moon remained. His blue eyes so familiar, so safe, as he looked at her. Seeing him in front of her, after the nightmare, after being so afraid... she couldn't stop herself from practically jumping into his arms, holding on to him tightly. He closed his arms around her as she tucked her face into his neck, inhaling the familiar scent that was so him. He felt so strong, so alive... well as alive as he'd always been. But above all, he felt safe.

They stayed that way for a while, Sookie finally shaking the bad feelings from her dream. He had been rubbing her back slowly, just letting her hold on to him. She hadn't realized how she had clung to him until she finally relaxed her grip. Her hands almost sore from clutching the back of his jacket so tightly.

"Are you okay?" He said as she backed up to look at him, her hands still on his waist.

"I'm... I'm fine, now. What are you doing in my house?" She asked, still confused... and while she had been glad to see him, she was also kind of annoyed that he was just walkin' around in her house at night.

"I... you were afraid... I didn't know what was happening, I had to check..." He said, stumbling over his words, letting go of her as he tried to explain.

"Oh," She said, her annoyance fading quickly as she realized he had only come because of her fear, "I just... I had a bad dream is all. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, glancing through her bedroom doorway.

"I'm sure... it was just a nightmare, left me a little spooked is all. And then add in people creeping around my house..." She trailed off, as he frowned. She was making him feel bad, and didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you even more, I... it just felt so real, so much fear, but when I got here, it wasn't quite as bad, so I tried knocking. When you didn't answer... I know it's not my place to just walk in, but..." he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stood in front of her.

"It's okay, Bill. Thank you for being worried about me," She said, touching his arm lightly. The leather of his jacket cool beneath her fingers, "Wait, what are you doing back here anyway? What happened with Russell?"

"He's with the Authority. They are planning to execute him once they have finished questioning him. Since the job was essentially done, they let us go," he explained, his face still grim.

"That's good isn't it? It's finally, really over with Russell?" She said, happy that she could cross Russell off of her things to worry about.

"Almost... while he is in custody, I won't truly be satisfied that it's done until he has met the true death," Bill explained.

"But how will you know?" She asked, not wanting a repeat, 'oh wait, Russell's not dead' moment in the future.

"Eric has stayed behind to witness the execution, so we'll know when it's finally over," he pulled his hands out of his pockets, and looked down at the floor, "I should go and let you get back to sleep. I truly am sorry for startling you."

"Don't be, as much as it bothers me when you appear like that, out of nowhere, tonight I really was disturbed by that dream... so your visit helped distract me," She smiled at him, meeting his eyes when he finally looked back up at her. Her smile faltering just a bit as his blue eyes met hers in the darkness...just like in her dream.

He must have noticed her smile fall, because his face was suddenly full of concern. "Are you sure you're alright? I have a little time before the sun rises. You could tell me about your dream."

"I'm okay, really... but...Will you stay with me for a little while?" She asked him, holding out her hand. She just didn't want him to go, not after losing him in her dream.

"Sure," He nodded, taking her hand as she led him into her bedroom.

She got back into her bed as he pulled off his leather jacket and toed off his boots. The room was dark aside from the moonlight through her open curtains, but there was more light in her room than there had been in the hallway. She propped up some pillows and sat up against the headboard with the blanket pulled up to her waist. She had a moment of panic, what was she doing... asking him to get into bed with her. This probably wasn't a very good idea. She was the one who had asked for space, and here she was leading him on.

"Bill... this isn't... I'm not saying... we aren't..." she didn't know how to say it, she didn't want to hurt him, and selfishly, she didn't want him to leave.

"It's okay, Sookie... I know," he said, giving her a gentle smile as he sat on the bed next to her, on top of the covers, "So, tell me about this dream."

He had sat next to her on the bed, in his jeans and a faded blue henley, his dark hair tousled as if he had already been in bed for hours. He sat close enough that their shoulders touched, but that was it. He looked down at her, his blue eyes so intense, waiting patiently for her to tell him about what had frightened her so. She was amazed at how understanding he seemed to be. He was just there, not asking for anything in return.

"It actually started off pretty great," She said, leaning against him, unable to resist intertwining her fingers with his. His cool hand comforting her, "I was at the beach with my friends, it was a beautiful sunny day."

"It was almost a perfect day... no monsters, nothing to be afraid of, but then something changed. Everyone disappeared on me, and these awful dark clouds came in," she explained, hesitating as she decided how to explain the next part. She wasn't sure if it'd be fair to either of them if she told him about how they were together in her dream... that he was what made it a perfect day.

"So you were all alone?" he asked, prompting her to go on.

"Almost... but someone was drowning, someone I cared about... but I just couldn't save them. That was the worst part. I was so afraid of the water, but I knew I had to help. But I couldn't... and I got pulled in, too," she shook her head, shuddering as she remembered the end of her dream, she had felt so trapped and helpless.

He squeezed her hand, "I can see why it would have frightened you so much. And why my arrival didn't help matters."

"It was just so awful, to go from being so happy to so afraid and alone," she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You've been through so much lately, Sookie, it's not surprising that it's giving you nightmares," he said, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.

She felt so much better... just to talk about her dream, and having Bill beside her. This was a dangerous road she was on when he was being so caring like this. Although, if she were honest with herself, when they were together, there was never a time that he wasn't caring... sometimes he cared a little too much, worried a little too much, which led to more than one fight about her independence and making her own choices. But she knew a lot of those disagreements had stemmed from his concern for her safety. Vampires had certainly brought a lot of extra trouble into her life, but she did have to admit that she had a knack for finding trouble on her own, too.

"Thanks for talking to me about my dream," She said around a yawn. She couldn't help but close her eyes now that she had finally calmed down from her nightmare.

"Anytime," he said gently, she could feel his lips kiss the top of her head as she snuggled against him.

"How long until you have to go?" She said sleepily, her tiredness returning now that her adventure was over.

"Not long," he murmured softly as she fell into a deep sleep.

Sookie woke in the late morning, the sun bright through her windows. Bill, of course was gone. She almost wondered if he had really even been there at all. She got up and made her way downstairs, it was time for some coffee.

She was kind of at a loss... she didn't have to work today and she didn't have Russell to be worried about anymore. What was she going to do all day?

_Grocery store! _She thought as she looked in the refrigerator to find something to eat and found the selection severely lacking. She supposed running some errands and maybe doing some cleaning would be a good way to pass the time today. She should give Jason a call too... or maybe even stop by the station and say hello. She hadn't had a chance to visit him at work yet, her brother the big bad deputy. She still found it hard to believe sometimes, but she had to admit, she was proud of him.

After everything that had been going on lately, it was strange to think she just had a regular old day off, all to herself. Oooh, she could even bake a pie or cook a nice meal, Gran had taught her some wonderful recipes, and a little bit of home cooking would really get her in a pleasant mood. The thought of eating all alone did give her pause, that would be kinda depressing. But she bet that Tara and Jason could use a home cooked meal too.

A plan in place for how to spend her day, she smiled to herself and headed back upstairs to shower and get ready for a fun, and for once, non-dangerous, non-supernatural adventure.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie's day turned out to be really productive... she stocked up on groceries, got the house so clean, Gran would be proud. Now all she had to do was finish up dinner and wait for her friends to arrive. Tara and Lafayette should be arriving any moment, and Jason was coming over as soon as he was done at the station. Sookie had stopped by to visit him, but he had been out on a call. So she settled for a quick phone call instead. He had sounded a little odd on the phone. He said he needed to talk to her about something, but wouldn't say more. It had made her wonder, but it couldn't have been that big of a deal if he could wait to tell her about it later.

She had felt an overwhelming guilt in the police station, as she was reminded of what had happened with Debbie. She was dead, and it was because of Sookie. But she didn't know what to do about that now. Alcide seemed to understand, and was convinced it was purely self-defense. But once she knew Jason wasn't there, she made a hasty exit. She knew that guilt would be with her for a long time, but it didn't help to dwell on it right now, not when she was having a normal, regular day. She was in the kitchen pulling a pie out of the oven when she heard the knock on the front door.

"Hello?" she heard Tara say as she opened the door. There were no formalities here, not with Tara. Sookie was actually kind of hoping that she would reconsider moving in. It would be nice to actually have a roommate, assuming Tara was willing to take the risk of living with her again.

"In here, dinner's just about ready," Sookie yelled as she finished putting the plates on the table.

"Mmm, smell's good, Sookie. Gran would be proud," Tara said with a big smile and she and Lafayette joined her in the kitchen.

"Ya know, we still haven't got a recipe for fried chicken at Merlotte's that comes close to your Gran's," Lafayette said, his eyebrow raised in question.

"Nope, sorry... family secret," Sookie teased, just like her Gran always had. Although, at the rate her and Jason were going... there might not be any more family to carry it on. She shook off those sad thoughts and smiled at her friends.

"I'm gonna get it out of you someday... bitch," he finished under his breath.

"Jason said he would get here when he could, so we probably don't have to wait for him, as long as we don't eat all the chicken," Sookie said, glad that both Tara and Lafayette seemed to be back to their normal selves. She had visited with them earlier in the day, to invite them over for dinner and they had been causing quite a ruckus on Lafayette's porch, laughing at something. They had been enjoying a few drinks and knowing Lafayette, probably a little something else.

"I still can't see him as a law enforcement officer," Tara said, shaking her head.

"I know, it's definitely taken some getting used to," Sookie agreed.

"Oooh, you girls should have been here when he first started on the force... the stories I could tell. That boy sure knows how to find hisself some trouble," Lafayette chimed in with his usual flair. Giving both Tara and Sookie a chance to giggle. Although Sookie still had a hard time knowing that she missed out on a whole year, Tara had been away from Bon Temps for a lot of that time too, so at least they both had some gossip to catch up on.

The conversation continued much that way as they settled in to eat dinner. Lots of laughter and reminiscing. They all danced around the obvious elephants and instead focused on having a good time. Sookie hardly thought about Bill at all... although she couldn't deny that he had crossed her mind a time or two. This kind of happiness, just being with her friends, was very similar to how her dream had started and it made her just a little on edge. Jason arrived just after they had finished eating, later than Sookie had expected. He was still dressed in his work uniform, and looked unhappy.

"Jason? What's happened?" Sookie asked as he walked passed where they had been hanging out in the living room. He headed for the kitchen, pulling the leftover chicken out of the fridge.

"There was a shooting... some friends of Sam's... just minding their own business, and bam... dead," He said around a mouthful of chicken.

"Oh no! Is Sam okay?" Sookie asked, a shooting wasn't something that normally happened around here, not unless it was some kind of hunting accident.

"Yeah, he's alright. He was the one who found 'em so he was a little shaken up. And get this, they were shifters, too," Jason explained. Probably telling them more than he should be.

"Any idea who did it, or why?" She asked as she sat down on the couch next to Tara. Jason sat down in the chair across from them, sinking in like the day had weighed him down, a plate of chicken resting on his lap.

"We don't know... but whoever did it, they were using wooden bullets," Jason said, "Sam thought maybe it was because they were shifters, but how could they have known?"

"Wooden bullets? But they weren't vampires." Tara said, just as confused as Sookie.

"Maybe they thought that it would work on shifters too, I don't know. That's what's so frustratin' Sam said they were real nice people," Jason shook his head as he picked up another piece of chicken, "I just don't know what this world is comin' too... vampires killin' people, people killin' shifters."

"What do vampires have to do with this?" Sookie asked, concerned that something else had happened.

"Nothing, far as I can tell. But think about it, vampires have been out there, killin' people all these years and just getting away with it. Blaming it on accidents and stuff," Jason's attitude was giving Sookie pause. There was something else he wasn't telling them.

"So much for my normal, no weird supernatural stuff night," Sookie said, trying to laugh. She should have known there wouldn't be any escaping it. Considering she worked for a shifter, the cook was a witch, she was... well.. a fairy, her... neighbor was a vampire, she might as well just accept it.

"I don't think we're ever going to get away from it, Sook... not in this town," Tara said, reaching over and squeezing her hand.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sookie asked Jason.

"It's police business, we're investigating. Just be careful, I guess," he said with a shrug.

Jason finished what was left of the chicken and got up to put the plate in the kitchen. He managed to find himself a beer while he was gone.

"So what else is going on with ya'll?" He asked, changing the subject.

They were able to settle into a normal conversation, despite the unease Sookie was feeling about whatever was going on with Jason. She had a hunch he had more to tell her, but maybe he didn't want to do it in front of Lafayette and Tara? Unfortunately, she wasn't getting the chance to ask him. After they caught up on all of the other gossip going around Bon Temps, Tara and Lafayette decided to head home. But, with a new plan that Tara was going to move back in soon. Sookie was thrilled, despite having asked Tara to move in so long ago, they hadn't had the chance to really be roommates.

They said their goodbyes, and Sookie was about to corner Jason about what else was going on when his phone rang.

"What? Shit," He said into the phone, his face worried, "Okay. I'll be right there... wait, does he want me at the hospital or at the crime scene?"

Hospital? That didn't sound good. Sookie was even more worried now. She waited for Jason to hang up the phone.

"I gotta go, Sook. Thanks for dinner," He said, pulling open the door, about to walk away.

"Wait... what is it? What happened?" She asked him, she wasn't going to let him just leave like that.

"Sookie..." He hesitated, "It's Sam...he's been shot."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill sat at his desk, lost in thought, waiting for his phone to ring. He was hoping to hear from Eric. That this whole mess would finally be over and done with, but so far... nothing. He was trying to be productive, but was finding himself distracted. He had been so relieved to find Sookie was okay when he got to her house. After how afraid she had been he had feared the worst. Then to have her hold on to him so tightly, she had felt so right in his arms. It took all of his restraint to remain a gentleman, especially after she snuggled up next to him in her bed.

He leaned back in his chair, remembering. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Her golden hair tousled from sleep, she looked so young and innocent in her oversized t-shirt. He could almost feel the warmth of her hand in his as he sat in his office. He was glad he had been there for her, she had really been shaken by that dream. He knew the feeling after all of the dreams he's had as of late. He had stayed with her for a while after she fell asleep, just to be with her until the pull of dawn was too close.

He tried to push Sookie out of his mind, he had other things to deal with, and knowing that she was so close, yet out of his reach only added to his growing frustration at the phone sitting silent in front of him.

He had managed to schedule a meeting with his new sheriffs in a few nights time, figuring Eric should return by then. He had also started the paperwork to hire new security staff. He would just have to remain extra cautious until they were in place. He also looked into sweeping his office for bugs or other listening devices. He wouldn't put it past the Authority to try and keep tabs on him secretly, and while he didn't plan on hiding things from them, they didn't need to hear every word that was spoken in his office, or in his home. Overall, everything that was going on had put him in a foul mood.

Bill had finally focused on getting some boring paperwork done when his attention was pulled to the front door. Jessica came bounding in, coming to a sudden halt just outside his office once she saw him there.

"Bill?" She said, stepping into his office, a big smile on her face, "You're back!"

"Yes, I arrived just before sunrise," He wasn't sure if she had been home when he had arrived, but when he saw no sign of her at sundown, he knew she must have found somewhere else to stay for the day. He was comforted to know that she was okay, as he could sense that much through the bond they shared, but he had been curious as to where she had was.

"Well, what happened? They really let you go?" She asked smiling, excited as she took a seat in one of the chairs opposite his desk.

"We delivered Russell, and they are giving us a second chance," He explained, sitting back in his chair. He should be pleased, especially with Jessica's enthusiasm, but he couldn't shake the dark cloud that had been hanging over him all evening.

"So is he... is Russell finally dead? And what exactly do they mean second chance?" She asked him, her smile faltering as she watched him.

"Russell is slated for execution, but as of yet," He glanced at his silent phone, "It hasn't happened. As for a second chance... Eric and I are to retain our positions, but if we screw up..."

"That's all good news, isn't it?" She asked, her eyes on him, "So why aren't you happy?"

"I am, it was a better outcome than I expected, but it just means that the Authority is going to be watching us even closer. And truly, I don't think I'll be able to relax until I know for sure that Russell has met the true death." He explained, trying to lighten his tone. He didn't want his frustration to affect his time with Jessica. It certainly wasn't her fault he was in this kind of mood. She was right, after all, he should be very happy about this second chance.

"When is it supposed to happen?" She asked, still sitting on the edge of her chair. He finally really looked at her. She had on a pair of tight jeans and a light blue top, it wasn't a t-shirt, but he didn't think he would really call it a blouse either. The kind of shirt that you'd see on girls going to clubs. _She was definitely growing into her own woman_, he thought, just glad she had moved passed the naughty catholic schoolgirl look that had been so popular for a while.

"Hopefully tonight. Eric is to notify me when it's done. But if they are getting useful information from him, they might wait longer," he frowned, wishing it was just done already.

"Hmm... waiting sucks, huh?" she said, finally sitting back in the chair when he nodded his agreement.

"Oooh... ooh, Bill! You'll never believe what I saw on TV last night!" She said suddenly, jumping up from her chair, all but bubbling with excitement.

He couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "What? What did you see?"

"Steve Newlin!" She paused, likely waiting for that little tidbit to sink in, "He was on some news talk show, like he always used to be... but this time he was arguing for vampire rights. It was crazy... like he was some sort of Nan Flanagan 2.0."

"That is... an interesting turn of events," Bill said, keeping his face neutral. Perhaps that was why he was aware of the Authority... _did they have something to do with his turning?_ Bill wondered as Jessica continued to talk.

"I guess that's why he was so adamant that we had to let him go. He had an important interview on TV! It'll be interesting when they get him and Nan together now that they're both on the same side... don't you think?" she was smiling at him as she did that super fast girl talk thing she was so good at.

"Um... Actually, I don't think there's much chance of that. Nan Flanagan has met the true death," Bill told her... although he didn't think she needed to know that he had been involved. They both had enough to worry about.

"What? But she was so... b!tchy," Jessica said with astonishment, "Wow... I guess he really is Nan 2.0."

"That may be, the AVL will always need a spokesman, and he definitely has the experience in front of the cameras."

"Yeah... but he's still so... slimy, I can't believe anybody would be fooled," She said, shaking her head as she got comfortable in her chair.

"You'd be surprised what people will fall for," He said with a wink, his mood considerably lightened by her excitement and talking about something other than what had happened with the Authority.

"So now what? Back to business as usual?" She asked.

"For the most part, although I'll have to be more careful. I can't afford anything going wrong in this area. Which actually brings me to something I wanted to talk to you about," he said, getting serious.

"You want me to move out? Cause I'm just gonna get in trouble?" She asked softly, her face falling so quickly as all of her enthusiasm deflated.

"What? No... Jessica," He said sternly, waiting for him to look up at him, "Jessica, I meant what I said, my home is your home. You are welcome to stay here as long as you like. And of all the vampires in this territory, you have given me the least trouble."

She had finally looked up at him when he said her name the second time. Her distress had eased a little, but she still looked wary.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to work with me, to help me run things," he said with a smile, leaning forward onto his desk.

"You mean like a job?" He could see the spark come back into her eyes, and surprise obvious on her face.

"Yes, like a job. It was incredible how you handled things when I was without my memories. I probably wouldn't have survived without your help. You were smart and decisive and could see the bigger picture. I'm going to need someone like that if I'm going to keep the Authority off my back," He paused, just watching her eyes go big as he spoke, "So, what do you think?"

"I think that'd be pretty cool... hey, would I get paid?" she asked, a grin on her face.

"I'm sure we could work something out," He smiled back at her, getting up from his desk and coming around to stand in front of her, "but you can take a few nights to think about it if you want, I don't want you to feel like you have to work with me."

"I don't need to think about it, I would love to work with you," She stood up as she spoke, and before he could say anything else, she was hugging him.

"Plus you're always telling me how I need to know more about vampires and how things work," she said into his shoulder, before she leaned her head back to look up into his face, feigning a look of fear, "But wait, would that mean I have to read history books or something?"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Not too many books," He said as he hugged her back. He released her after a moment and leaned back against his desk. His mood now completely improved, despite his continued worry over Russell.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight, am I ruining your plans to party now that you don't have the whole house to yourself?" He asked her with a smile. He knew she'd had friends over a few times while he'd been gone.

"Nah, those friends got kind of boring, so I drained 'em all and hid the bodies," she said with a straight face.

"Well, as long as you hid them well," he said turning away from her, so she wouldn't see his grin. He sat back down at his desk, and looked back up at her shocked face. Two can play at this game, he thought, unable to hide his smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him, like a petulant child, before she got up to leave the office, she turned back at the doorway, "I'm going out for awhile, but I shouldn't be back too late," She paused, frowning, "Will you still be here?"

"I should be... I have no plans to be running off all over Louisiana now that this mess has been settled," He said, hoping it was true.

"Good," was all she said before disappearing up the stairs.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>After Jason left, Sookie was left alone with her thoughts and her worry for Sam. This was almost like her dream... things had been so nice, normal even... and now Sam was hurt and she was alone. Jason didn't have much to tell her before he left, just that Sam was on the way to the hospital. She was tempted to go there to make sure he really was okay, although she didn't think she'd have much luck getting in to see him this time of night. So she just waited. Jason had promised that he would give her an update once he knew how Sam was.<p>

She sat down on the couch heavily, her mind reeling as she took in everything that had happened. Was someone really out there targeting people who were different? Although Sookie had experienced quite the introduction to the supernatural world, most people out there should only know about the vampires. How could they have found out about shifters? And if they were using wooden bullets, did that mean they were after vampires too? Sookie couldn't help the feeling of dread that came over her. So many people in her life, people she cared about, weren't exactly normal. _I'm not even completely human_, she thought, now worried for herself too.

She tried to watch TV, but couldn't focus on it... she was too worried about Sam, just waiting for Jason to call. She was restless and nervous and definitely too keyed up to sleep. She went into the kitchen and wiped things down again, even though it had all been cleaned up after dinner. She didn't know what else to do. All she could do was hope that Sam truly was okay. Sookie hoped that he had the chance to talk to Luna before all of this happened. How awful would it be for something to happen before he could even tell her how he felt?

She felt like she was going to go nuts, when her phone finally rang. She fumbled picking it up, almost dropping it on the floor before she could put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said, pacing her living room.

"Sook," Jason said, "I don't have much to tell you, and I'm probably not even supposed to be talkin' to you at all."

"I know, Jason... but is Sam okay?" she said in a rush, trying to get him to the point.

"He's okay. He got shot, but he's gonna be okay," he told her as she sank down on the couch in relief.

"He's really gonna be okay?" she asked, still not sure she could believe it.

"He's really okay, Sook. His girlfriend got hurt worse, but it sounds like she's gonna be okay, too."

"He was with her when it happened? Is this the same people that shot his friends?" Sookie asked, puzzled over these recent shootings.

"We don't know, Sook, we just started the investigation. That's really all I know right now. But you could probably come by and see Sam tomorrow. Sounds like he might not even need to stay much longer than tonight," Jason said, sounding frustrated by her questions. She could here yelling in the background, too.

"Look, I gotta go, but Sam's okay," he said quickly.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Hey, Jason, wait!" She said, trying to catch him before he hung up.

"What?"

"Can you tell Sam I'm glad he's okay? And that I'll come visit him tomorrow?" She asked, knowing that Jason had a lot to do.

"Sure, I'll tell him. 'Night, Sookie."

"Goodnight, Jason," She said to the dead phone. She was relieved to know that Sam was okay. They had all been through so much, they had lost so many people... Sookie couldn't stand to lose anybody else.

Now that she knew Sam was okay, all of that extra energy drained out of her. She hoped tonight would give her a much better nights sleep than the one before. It's not like she'd never had a nightmare before, but this one just seemed so real. If Bill hadn't shown up when he did, she probably never would have calmed down. He had arrived just when she needed him, and she couldn't remember if she had even thanked him for it. She knew she couldn't take him for granted... he might not always be there. Even if he still cared about her, it was unfair for her to always expect him to just come to her rescue. She flopped down on the couch, hiding her face in one of the pillows.

What was she supposed to do? Her whole love life was still so screwed up, even when she was trying to not have one at all. She still loved Bill, she knew that, but she didn't know what to do with it, not when she didn't know if they could really ever make it work. And frankly, she just missed him. Even though she had seen him just last night, and even the night before that, it wasn't the same. She missed how things had been when they were together. The way he kissed her, the way he smiled just for her with so much love in his eyes, the way he would hold her in his arms while she drifted off to sleep. Just knowing that he loved her, and was thinking about her in the moments when they couldn't be together had given her so much comfort.

"Argghh," She moaned in frustration, wishing she could just forget all about it for awhile. But she knew that wasn't going to work. She was supposed to be figuring this out, that's why she wanted space, wasn't it? But it seemed like she was just going in circles. She wished Gran were here... she would know what to do, the right things to say, how to fix this. Or at least she'd know how to make Sookie feel better, even if it didn't solve any of her problems.

She laid on the couch for awhile, her thoughts drifting aimlessly, thinking about her friends, her Gran... Bill, she knew Sam was okay, but she still worried about him. She yawned, knowing that she should probably get some sleep. She was definitely going to go visit Sam in the morning, and make sure he was really okay.

She reluctantly got up from the couch and after checking all the locks she made her way upstairs and into bed.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill had not gotten as much done as he had hoped, but he was at least pleased he had started some things in motion that would help keep his kingdom under control. After his talk with Jessica, his mood had remained much improved, although he couldn't help his frustration at waiting for the phone to ring.

Thankfully, Jessica had returned home several hours before dawn and they were able to spend some time together. They talked about what her job would entail, and when she would officially "start work." But they also had a chance to talk about other stuff. Bill was surprised to hear more about what had been going on with her and Jason... while she cared about him, she didn't want any sort of serious relationship. He supposed that made sense at her age, and he knew not every vampire was built for a lasting relationship with a human. He hadn't felt comfortable giving her much in the way of advice, given the state of his own relationships, but at least he could listen.

He had no doubt that she would find her way eventually, and he hoped that he would always be there to help guide her when she needed it. He smiled as he thought of Jessica. She had retired to her room just before sunrise and he was on his way to his own resting place after stopping to pick up his phone. He sighed, despite not needing the breath, when he saw that he had not missed any calls or messages. It seems that Russell would live yet another day.

He tossed the phone onto the small bedside table, stripped down and climbed between the sheets. Most days he would simply lie on top of the covers, already dressed for the day, but something about undressing and actually getting in bed felt almost... human. His mind, as usual, conjured up Sookie's beautiful face, as he succumbed to the pull of dawn.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie woke early after a, thankfully, dreamless nights sleep and quickly got ready for the day. After she showered and had breakfast, she grabbed a pair of Gran's gardening shears and made her way out into the yard. She was able to put together two nice bouquets of flowers with what was left of the fall bloom. She set one on the kitchen table for later and wrapped one with a navy ribbon to take with her to the hospital.

She had told Tara about what happened to Sam while she had been waiting for Jason to call, and was going to stop and pick her up on the way. She got behind the wheel of her little yellow car and headed for Lafayette's. She had a brief moment of panic when it dawned on her that Sam being in the hospital meant he wouldn't be there to open Merlotte's. They'd have to make sure to take care of that. Lafayette had keys, he could probably open for lunch. They'd have to ask Sam what he wanted them to do when they got to the hospital. Hopefully he wouldn't be too out of it after being shot. While Sookie had herself experienced being shot, she hadn't needed to recover in the normal fashion, thanks to Bill.

She pulled into Lafayette's driveway, Tara and Lafayette were already out on the porch waiting for her.

"Sookie, have you heard anything?" Tara asked as soon as she was out of the car.

"Sam's doing okay... at least according to Jason. But I don't really know more than that," she told them both.

"I can't believe someone would just up and shoot him...he ain't ever done nothing to no one," Lafayette said, shaking his head, "If there's someone out there going after people who aren't exactly... normal... then we all in trouble."

"We'll have to see what Sam says, maybe he knows who did this," She said, agreeing with Lafayette's concerns.

"We should get going if we're gonna go see him," Tara said.

"Yeah, visiting hours should have started by now. Lafayette, you still got your keys to Merlotte's? I don't know if Sam had a chance to arrange for someone to open for lunch," Sookie said, turning back towards Lafayette.

"Yeah... yeah.. I could do that. You know he'd want to keep the place open, no matter what else was going on," Lafayette said, nodding his head.

"Great... we'll give you a call after we talk to Sam," She said as they headed for her car.

With a wave from Lafayette they were on their way to see Sam. She and Tara always had lots to talk about, especially now with the shootings, so the drive went by very quickly. They stopped at the desk at the hospital and were directed to Sam's room. They knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open.

Sam actually looked fine, aside from the hospital gown and the IV in his arm. Sookie was so relieved to see that he looked okay. As much as she had been told he was okay, it definitely took seeing it for herself to really know he was going to be fine.

"Hi, Sam," She said with a smile as they walked into the room. She showed him the flowers they had brought before she set them on the windowsill. She knew he probably didn't care all that much, he was a guy after all. But flowers just seemed like the proper thing.

"Hey, Sook, Tara," He returned their smiles.

"For bein' almost killed, you look awfully good," Tara said, leaning over to give him a hug.

"Lucky, I guess." he said with a shrug.

"Are you really okay, Sam?" Sookie asked, a worried frown on her face.

"I am, in fact, I think they're going to let me get out of here soon," he told them.

"Do you know who did this? Jason kinda told us about your other friends, I'm so sorry," Sookie said, touching his arm gently.

"I don't know who it was, but I know they were human. I think they were after us, cause of what we are," He said, his face hardening.

"But how would they even know?" Tara asked.

"I don't know, but if we don't find out who they are, a lot more people could be in danger," He shook his head in frustration as he spoke, "I've already talked to Andy, he's going to see what else he can find out."

"Well, he better," Tara said with a finality that Sookie recognized. Tara and Andy hadn't always got along so well, but he was all they had when it came to law enforcement.

"What do you want us to do about Merlotte's today, Sam? Lafayette was gonna go open up if that's okay," Sookie asked him, knowing that Merlotte's was important to Sam, and to Bon Temps.

"That sounds great, Sookie. Although we were already short staffed for today, and if I'm not going to be coming in, things might get a little rough," Sam said, frowning.

"I'm not scheduled for tonight, I'm sure I could help out," Sookie said, knowing she would do whatever Sam needed. That's just what friends did.

"I'll be behind the bar.. and with Sookie coming in tonight, I bet we could get some of the other staff to come in a little early. You want me to make some calls?" Tara asked.

"You sure you guys don't mind?" Sam asked.

"After everything you've done for us? How could we not, Sam?" Sookie said, Tara nodded in agreement, pulling her phone out of her pocket before stepping out into the hallway to get the scheduled reshuffled to cover for Sam.

"Thanks, Sookie," He looked at her, a tenderness in his eyes as she sat down in one of the chairs next to his bed.

"How's Luna?" Sookie asked, not wanting to pry too much, but curious to know if Sam had been able to talk to her before all the shooting happened.

"She's going to be okay, although I think she was hurt worse than I was. Luckily, Emma got away," Sam looked away, sadness clear on his face.

"Oh, Sam... that must have been awful. Who could be doing this?"

"Humans... I could smell that much. Whiskey and tobacco smoke. I'm hoping Andy is gonna let me help him track them down. I know I'd recognize the smell if I came across it again," he was frustrated, determined. Sookie knew Sam wouldn't stop until these guys were found.

"Just be careful, Sam. You might not get so lucky next time. And you have Luna and Emma to think about," She told him.

"I know, but that's why we have to stop them. Who knows who they're going to go after next."

"So... did you get a chance to talk to Luna before all of this happened?" Sookie asked, she was done fishing for details.

"Yeah... I did," he said, settling back into his pillows like he was done talking.

"No fair, Sam! You're supposed to tell me that everything is all worked out," She said, frustrated, slapping him playfully on the arm.

He couldn't hide his smile, "Ow! Okay... okay... what do you want to hear? That you were right? That I took your advice and everything worked out great... well, until the part where we got shot."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear... somebody around here needs to have a normal relationship, and I could tell how much you really cared about her," she gave him a satisfied smile.

"Funny thing is, after what happened last night, Luna and Emma's grandmother managed to come to a sort of a truce for now," Sam said, shaking his head.

"That's a good thing, right? I'm glad you two were able to work out your fight," Sookie said.

"Yeah...you are right you know, love is worth it, she's worth it. And really, it was just a fight, I think I turned it into more of a big deal than I should have," Sam said, a wistful smile on his face. Sookie couldn't help but smile, Sam deserved love, real love, after everything he gave to everyone else. To hear him say those words, that love is worth it... Sookie had to wonder... what she felt for Bill, how she felt when she was with Bill... was it worth it?

"Will she be able to go home soon too?" Sookie asked, knowing this wasn't the time to be thinking about her own love life.

"I think she has to stay at least one more night, but when I went to check on her, she was doing a lot better."

"I'm glad. You'll have to bring her into Merlotte's again soon so we can all visit, assuming you don't make her so mad she doesn't want to talk to you ever again," they both couldn't help but laugh, until Sam cringed and grabbed his side.

"Oh, Sam... I'm sorry. You must be sore," she frowned, glad to have been laughing, but not wanting him to hurt more.

"It's alright, I'll live," He said with a wry smile as Tara came back into the room.

"It's all taken care of, and we better not you see set foot in Merlotte's tonight if you get out of here... just remember this when it comes time for handin' out raises," Tara said with a smile.

"Thanks, Tara. Don't worry, if I get out of here today Andy and I are going to have some work to do," Sam said with that serious look returning.

"Sam... just don't over do it, okay?" Sookie cautioned him.

"I'll be fine, Sookie. Don't worry."

"I suppose we should let you get some rest, I'm so glad you're okay," Sookie said, standing up from the chair to say goodbye.

"Thanks for coming by. Ya'll just remember to be careful, okay? We still don't know exactly who else these guys are going to go after," he said with conviction.

"We will, I'm sick of people trying to kill us all the time," Tara said with that fire Sookie was so fond of. It had gotten them out of more than one scrape as kids... and well... into more than one too.

"Bye, Sam," Sookie said with a smile.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

After Sookie dropped Tara off at Lafayette's, she went home with a few hours to spare before she was going into Merlotte's. She checked to make sure she had a clean work uniform to wear and once she knew that was set, she found her way to the kitchen and the other flowers she had picked.

She slipped her shoes on and grabbed a light sweater before carrying the flowers outside. She walked slowly through the yard and into the cemetery. She found her way through the headstones, a familiar path to her Gran. She knelt before the headstone, clearing away the debris that had collected in front of it, the leaves that had fallen, the remnants of the last time Sookie had brought her flowers.

She placed the new bouquet in front of the stone, running her fingers over the letters. She didn't try and hold back the tears. There hasn't been a day gone by that she hasn't missed her Gran. Seeing her for those fleeting moments all those nights ago, has only made her wish for her guidance even more. She sat that way for a few moments, the tears silently sliding down her cheeks.

"I miss you so much, Gran. I just don't know what to do anymore," Sookie began, once the tears had subsided.

"Life has gotten so crazy, well, not that it hasn't always been crazy... but lately... I'm just so confused," Sookie told her Gran.

She told Gran about what had happened with Sam, the shootings. She talked about Jason and how great he's been doing since joining the police force. She even told her about her visit with Claudette, and the cryptic things she had learned about the fae. She basically talked to her about everything else but what she needed to talk Gran about. Maybe she was crazy, sitting in a cemetery talking to a headstone, but somehow, it makes her feel better. She had visited more than once since her Gran died, just to talk through the crazy things that were going on in her life.

"Gran... I don't know what to do, I don't know if I'm ready to follow my heart, or if I'm better off just bein' alone," she said, finally touching on what really brought her here.

"I love him, I love him so much... despite all of the things that have happened. I just don't know if I'm ready to trust him with my heart again. I'm so lost without you... and for awhile, I didn't feel so lost. When I was with him, I felt like I belonged. But there is just so much hurt between us, so many secrets, things he never explained," Sookie could feel the tears welling in her eyes again as she spoke of Bill.

"I know being with him puts me in danger, but even being without him, it seems like I'm still in just as much, if not more danger. Is it worth it Gran? Is love worth the hurt and the worry? I told Sam that love was worth fighting for, but I just don't know," She brushed her hand over the cool stone one last time. Remembering the day of the funeral... and the comfort she had found in Bill's arms.

"I just wish you were here," she said as she rearranged the flowers in front of the headstone again, knowing that she needed to go if she was going to get to work on time.

"Goodbye, Gran. Thanks for listening," Sookie said as she stood up, touching the stone one last time before walking back towards her house. She almost found herself walking to an older part of the cemetery, knowing what she would find... but she stopped herself, she was sad enough as it was.

Sookie got back to the house and got ready for work. Hopefully things wouldn't be too crazy tonight, as it was bound to be a bit chaotic with all the gossip about what happened with Sam. Although, if things were busy, at least it would keep Sookie focused on her work instead of everything else on her mind.

As she drove into Merlotte's one of her favorite party songs came on the radio, so she turned it up and sang along with abandon, getting herself in a better mood to start off her shift. Of course the song ended before she got to work and another familiar song began playing. Sookie groaned as the song played... it was a beautiful song, but it wasn't what she wanted to hear, tonight of all nights.

"_I won't give up... on... us... even if the skies get rough... I'm giving you all... my... love... god knows we're worth it_," the soft voice crooned.

Sookie's eyes went wide as she listened closer to the words... it couldn't be... it was just a coincidence... despite all of the things she's seen, she didn't believe in signs or messages or any of that kind of stuff... not without some crazy witches involved.

She pulled into Merlotte's just as the song finished playing and shook her head.

"Not even going to think about it," She said to herself as she climbed out of the car. She had arrived a couple of hours before the dinner rush. Knowing that she'd be working a full shift, she was thankful that she had finally gotten a full nights sleep the night before.

Sookie had been right, the place was packed. Even though she had lived here her whole life, she was still amazed just how fast gossip got around town. Everybody was in, trying to get a glimpse of Sam, or just to come up with reasons for why he had been shot. Sookie usually tried to keep out of other people's heads, but she did try and dip in from time to time, just to see if anybody in Merlotte's knew something suspicious. Unfortunately, people's heads were filled with the same garbage she usually found. A few people thinking some bad things about Sam or that he deserved to get shot, but none of them seemed to know anything about him being a shifter.

"How you holdin' up Lafayette? I know it's been a long day," She asked as she hung her next ticket. Lafayette had been working since he opened Merlotte's for lunch, and there didn't seem to be any chance of him getting out before closing.

"Oh, you know... makin' it work, we gots to do what we gots to do," he said with a wink, although she could see the tiredness in his face. Terry had kind of disappeared on Arlene, so they were short a cook, and Arlene was having a hard time staying focused. Sookie had tried to talk to her, but she just wasn't ready. But overall, it made for an even more crazy night.

"Lafayette, you got my specials ready for table six yet?" Arlene said as she walked up to the window, "They're gettin' kind of restless over there."

"It's comin' Arlene, but this ain't no fast food joint. This kind of fine ass cookin' takes time," He told her with some attitude.

"Well, I'm just tellin' you what's going on... you don't have to get all mad at me for it," She said, frustrated, but also holding back tears. She dropped her tray on the counter top and disappeared down the hall.

Lafayette watched her go with a shrug. Sookie gave him a hard look, shaking her head before she followed Arlene. She had run into the ladies room, the tears already smudging her makeup by the time Sookie walked in.

"Oh, honey," Sookie said, giving Arlene a hug. She cried on Sookie's shoulder for a few minutes before she pulled back, trying to pull herself together.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me," she said, turning towards the mirror and reaching for some paper towels.

"It's okay, Arlene... it's Terry, isn't it?" She asked gently as Arlene tried to clean up her makeup.

"He's gone, Sookie. Really gone... and I don't know if he's comin' back," She shook her head as she spoke, Sookie could see how hurt she was.

"You'll get through this, he'll come back. He wouldn't just leave you and the kids," Sookie tried to reassure her.

"Ever since that friend of his, from the Marines, showed up... he's just... he's been like a whole different person. There's something... something from his past, and I think it's something bad, Sookie. It just feels like it's real bad."

"He went through so much in Iraq, it's bound to have brought up some bad memories. But he can get better, you know he's gotten through a lot of tough stuff before," Sookie put her arm around Arlene as they stood in the bathroom. Both of them looking in the mirror.

"I know he ain't perfect, but... I just love him so much. And he's so good to me, and the kids. I just thought this time... I thought he was the right one, he just felt right, you know?" She made eye contact with Sookie in the mirror, almost pleading.

"I know, and he loves you so much. Whatever this is, whatever is going on with him, you know he's dealing with it for you... he'll be back Arlene, I know it," Even though Sookie had missed out on a lot of this last year, she could see just how wonderful Terry was for Arlene, and she for him. Their love had to be strong enough to get through whatever demons Terry was fighting from his past.

Arlene gave her a weak smile, "Thanks, Sookie... I guess I just have to wait, and worry."

"Well, you know there'll be plenty of people around here to wait with you, and I bet those specials are ready for your table," Sookie said as they both turned towards the door to go back out into the bar.

Sookie was right, Arlene's order was waiting for her when they made their way out of the ladies room. She picked up her order and was back out into the dining room, as if nothing had happened. But for Sookie, she was more confused than ever... or perhaps finally seeing clearly. She sank down on the bench in the back hallway, thinking about what Arlene had said... Terry wasn't perfect, he had things in his past...who knows what kinds of things, but she loved him anyway and they were making it work. Sookie knew Arlene wasn't going to give up on Terry, on their life together.

Sookie finally knew what she needed to do... she just had to make it through the rest of her shift first.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill's night wasn't going any better than the last one... he was still waiting for Eric to verify that Russell had finally met the true death, and he was bored out of his mind with paperwork. He had always disliked this aspect of being king... He had sent Eric a text, asking for a status update and all he had gotten in return was 'not yet' which only served to irritate Bill more. Although he was glad he at least gotten a response at all.

Jessica had stayed with him for awhile when they first woke for the night, but he could tell that she was anxious to be off. She had been spending a bit of time at Fangtasia lately, and although Bill wasn't exactly pleased with the influences she might be finding there, he knew he needed to treat her like an adult. She had to make her own decisions, whether they were right or wrong... as long as it didn't involve getting herself, or anyone else killed.

After she had left, he was alone in his house, for what felt like the first time in a long time. He wouldn't have new guards in place for another day or two... and he had sent home the other staff that had remained for the night. He was a vampire, what did he need a cleaning staff for in the middle of the night? He wanted to be alone so he could think... well brood was probably more like it, but either way, it was kind of nice knowing someone wasn't going to be knocking on the door to interrupt his thoughts.

Bill needed a break, so he got up and went outside into the cool night air. He made his own check of the perimeter, as King, of course he could never be too careful... He slowly walked back towards the front of the house, enjoying this time outside. Something about the endlessness of the night sky away from all of the lights of the city, the smell of fall changing into winter was all so familiar... this could have been any night a hundred years ago, when he was just a man. Despite the mess of his personal and professional lives at the moment, he did find something peaceful in the few moments he spent outside. A small wave of sadness passed over him as he looked towards the cemetery, knowing what laid just beyond it. But he shook it off before heading back inside.

He set the alarm system and wandered into his office, despite his break, he still didn't want to go back to paperwork, he wasn't very efficient at it tonight anyway, given all of the other things distracting him. Instead, he poured himself a glass of blood and looked over his shelves of books, to see if anything caught his eye. He had read them all before, of course... but there were some that were always worth reading again.

He couldn't find a book he wanted to read, so he turned away from the shelves, walking out of the office. He stopped short in the foyer as his eyes landed on the fireplace in the sitting room. A memory sprang to mind... of moments spent in front of that fireplace. That night with Sookie, when they gave themselves over to each other so completely... the way she practically glowed in the firelight. He stepped farther into the room, his eyes on the now cold fireplace. He downed the rest of his blood and set the empty glass down on the piano, putting his cell phone next to it. Bill turned away from the fireplace, shutting out those memories as he sat down on the piano bench and began to play.

The melody flowed from his fingers as he sat behind the keys. Bill wasn't sure how long he had been playing, but it felt good... to just pass the time doing something he enjoyed. He was still listening for his phone to ring, but this was a much less frustrating way to wait for Eric's call. He probably would have continued playing until dawn, had the knock not come at his door.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie was finally finished with work... once she had made a her decision, time had seemed to slow down and she felt like she would never be done for the night. Arlene had seemed to pull things together enough to make it through the rest of her shift, and although it had remained busy, things actually went pretty smooth for Sam being away. Sam had called and let them know that he was being released from the hospital, but as promised he stayed away from Merlotte's. It would have only added to the gossip and he was much more focused on Luna and finding the shooters than checking on the bar.<p>

Sookie took that as a good sign, he had faith in their abilities to keep things running, but it did also make her worry. He wasn't completely healed, and he could very easily be walking in to even more trouble with Andy. Relief and concern for Sam only added to the mounting things on her mind. She rushed through her closing prep, anxious to leave, which earned her an odd look from Tara.

"Sookie, what's gotten into you all of the sudden? You're grinning like a fool," Tara asked as she finished wiping down the bar.

"Nothing, I'm just... I'm happy to be done with work, it's been a long night... and Sam's okay... and Arlene... well, she's not okay, but she's doing better," Sookie told her, not quite sure if she was ready to tell Tara about what she had decided. She knew in her heart that it was right, but she just couldn't handle it for Tara to go off on some rant.

"Uh huh, being done with work's got you that excited?" Sookie knew Tara didn't believe her completely, especially when she looked at Sookie that way, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyebrow raised.

"What can I say? I'm tired of being all sad all the time... I've decided to let the little things make me happy," Sookie said... and actually kind of meant it. Since coming back from fairyland, her life had been pretty depressing and scary. She might as well enjoy the smaller moments.

"Hmm... well whatever has gotten in to you, I guess it's better than being all gloomy like some of the folks we've got around here," Tara said with a smile, but still shaking her head, telling Sookie that she'd give up for now, but she'd get the rest of the info out of her soon enough.

With one last smile to her friend, Sookie finished putting away all of her things and grabbed her purse and was on her way home. She hadn't even made it halfway home when that familiar guitar started playing on the radio.

"Seriously?" Sookie asked herself, glancing in the rearview mirror. She had to admit that she did really like this song, it was just the message that hit her so hard. Although as she listened, she couldn't help but smile, knowing that it was the truth. She wasn't going to give up, and she knew Bill wasn't going to either... well at least he had said as much last time they really talked about their relationship.

Sookie had a moment of panic, what if he didn't really mean it, or what if... what if she had already taken too much time and he had changed his mind? Sookie was frowning now, as she pulled up outside of her house. She knew he still loved her, she could feel it... but what if he didn't think she was worth all of the trouble? She dropped her head on the steering wheel, all of her excitement draining out of her.

"Fuck it," she said, surprising herself with the curse word coming out of her mouth, and got out of the car. The only way she'd know for sure is if she went and found out. She marched into her house, a new determination in her stride. She dropped her purse and her phone on the table, grabbed a zip up hoodie since it had gotten quite chilly at this late hour and was back out the door and walking through the cemetery before she could over think things even more. She passed by her Gran's grave, to make sure her flowers were still in the right place.

"I love you, Gran," She said, touching the stone before continuing down the familiar path to Bill's house. Something about his house, taking this path... it called to her. She pushed open the small gate separating his property from the cemetery and was again caught by surprise at how stately his home now looked. They really had fixed it up beautifully. She was expecting to be stopped by his guards like last time, but somehow, made it to the porch without any sign of another person.

She had another brief moment of panic as she approached the front door... what if he wasn't home? What if he was busy... maybe she should have called. Frustrated at herself, she knocked on the door. There was music playing, a hauntingly beautiful melody that stopped abruptly after she knocked on the door. _Well, that should mean somebody's home right?_ She thought, taking in a big breath as she waited for the door to open.

A breath that caught in her throat as the door opened, and there he was. It was like the earth held still as he stared down at her with those cobalt blue eyes, his blue button down shirt making his eyes look even more blue.

"Sookie?" she could hear the confusion in his voice, but she couldn't find her own to answer him. She didn't know why she was so stunned, she had just seen him... heck, she had sat next to him, touching him, in her own bed just two nights ago. Maybe it was knowing why she was here this time... or it was just that effect he always had on her. He looked so handsome in his tailored shirt tucked neatly into a dark pair of jeans, his dark hair combed haphazardly, those lips forming just a hint of a frown.

"Sookie, are you okay?" He asked again as she stood there mutely, his face so full of concern. He reached for her hand, pulling her into the house. She managed to take the few steps in so he could close the door behind her, but she still couldn't come up with anything to say. He was in front of her again in an instant, his hands tilting her face up towards his as he searched her eyes.

"Sookie, what happened? What's going on?" she could finally move, she reached up, her hands on his, pulling them from her face. He dropped his arms in what must have been defeat, she could see the frustration straining his face. Before he could speak again, she reached up and put her hands on his neck, pulling him towards her. Closing her eyes as her lips met his, she lost herself in his kiss. After the briefest moment of surprise, his arms came around her and he returned her kiss fully.

_This_... she thought... _this felt right_, as she continued kissing him. Her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, their bodies touching in all of the right places. She kissed him until she was breathless and finally pulled away, breathing hard as she tucked her head into the crook of his neck, his soft, cool skin against her face. His scent, so familiar and comforting, so distinctly him. He reached up, stroking her hair, his other arm still around her, holding her tightly to him.

"Sookie," he said softly, in that way that made her shiver, "what was that for?"

After that kiss, Sookie's doubts that it was too late were almost completely gone, and as she pulled back from him so she could look into his eyes, they vanished completely. There was so much for her to see in his expressive face and he had just laid it all out for her. His uncertainty about why she was here right now, about what that kiss meant, his concern that something was wrong... and underneath all of those things, there was only love. She remembered that look, the way it made her feel to know that it was her... just her that could make him feel that way.

"I love you, Bill Compton... and..." Sookie started, tears welling in her eyes and making her pause, " and I can't stand not being with you for another day."

He looked at her, as a few tears escaped down her cheek, his eyes still searching hers. She hoped the love she felt for him was as clear on her face as it was on his. He touched her cheek with his right hand, brushing away her tears with his thumb, leaning down to kiss away the tears from her other cheek. His lips touching her so gently.

"Are you sure, Sookie?" He asked, his face guarded, as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. He dropped his arms to his sides, waiting for her answer.

"I'm sure... I don't want to live like this anymore... missing you, dreaming of you," she told him, pausing, "That is... if you still want me..."

"Sookie, there has not been a moment since I've met you that I don't want you... that I don't need you in my life. I meant what I said... I love you, and I will love you forever," he said, his voice thick with emotion. She could see the red tears rimming his eyes.

"I love you," She said, throwing herself back into his arms, kissing his lips, his face, her arms around him, her fingers in his hair as they kissed. His arms went around her, holding her against him, stroking her back, cupping her bottom as he pulled her pelvis into his. She could feel him pressing against her, the denim of his jeans rough on her shorts clad legs. It felt like coming home, being wrapped in his arms like this... like she could finally breathe again, that they could somehow start again.

The need she felt for him was so overwhelming... it had been so long... even if in number of days wise it hadn't been that long for her... a year had gone by since the last time she was with Bill... this Bill, who remembered everything. She had practically climbed him as they kissed, her back now pressed against the front door as she wrapped her legs around him. Still kissing... little sweet kisses, mixed with deep, soul shattering kisses. He tore his mouth away from hers as his fangs slid into place.

He kissed her gently, sweetly, his lips like satin against hers, before he leaned his forehead against hers, just looking into her eyes. She unwrapped her legs as he pushed back from the door enough that she could stand. She reached up, tracing his fangs with her thumb, before trailing it over his bottom lip. She loved him so much, needed him so much, how could she have not seen it before?

She smiled up at him, practically melting as he smiled back at her, that sexy smile that she knew was just for her, made just a little more dangerous thanks to his fangs.

"Come on," She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs, she got one foot on the steps before he resisted.

"No," he said, causing her to frown. _What does he mean no?_ she wondered, doubt again creeping in.

"I refuse to leave you alone in bed at dawn," he said stepping towards her, they were now eye to eye thanks to the step she was standing on. He pulled her back in to his arms, kissing her, lifting her so she was once again wrapped around him. She was puzzled, but honestly, when he was kissing her like that, she had a hard time focusing on anything else. He turned away from the steps, still kissing her. He carried her down the hallway behind his office, sort of in the direction of the kitchen, but instead of going through one of the doorways, he stopped at the end of the hall.

With one last kiss, his tongue tangling with hers and driving her wild, he set her down. She had managed to get a few of his buttons undone as they made their way down the hallway, longing to feel his skin on her skin. But her quest to get his shirt off was almost forgotten as he pushed on the wall and it swung outward, it was another hidden door... but with what looked like a wall behind it. She watched in fascination as he punched in a code in a small keypad and the wall slid to one side, revealing a narrow staircase.

He turned to her, just a hint of a smile on his face," I.. uh... got a little upgrade from where I used to spend my days."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where you take me," She said, as another surge of lust shot through her... remembering their first time, and how hard it had been to say goodbye to him at dawn.

She was kissing him again, as he carried her down the stairs. She had managed to pull his shirt from his jeans and get all of the buttons undone by the time they reached yet another door. She barely noticed, thanks to the distraction of his kisses and his body beneath her hands.

He set her on her feet as they entered the small room, their kisses more urgent now. She pushed his shirt down off of his shoulders. He let go of her long enough to finish taking off his shirt, and his hands were again on her face, guiding her mouth to his. Oh, how he could kiss. She had missed this so much, his kisses were almost like a drug, she was so addicted.

Her hands played over his skin, the hard muscles of his shoulders, his arms. He unzipped her sweatshirt, sliding it off her shoulders before he trailed his hands down her body to the hem of her work shirt. He lifted it up over her head, tossing it away as they continued to kiss. Her hands again found him as her mouth met his, playing over the soft hair on his chest, she rubbed her hands down his chest to his abs... enjoying the feel of his strong muscles. Muscles that were born from a life of hard work and not time spent at a gym. She loved his body, the perfect combination of hard and soft, rough and smooth.

She reached for his belt buckle as he unhooked her bra. Still kissing, he backed her up until the back of her legs hit something, a bed. She reached back, feeling the soft blanket and scooted herself up onto the bed before she really looked at it. She was surprised at what she found when she pulled herself away from kissing him long enough to look at where they had ended up.

It was the bed... his bed... the carved four poster bed that she had noticed was gone when she saw his newly remodeled master bedroom. She had always loved that bed, not to mention the memories they had made in it.

"You still have it," she said astonished as she traced her fingers down one of the posts.

"No one else has shared this bed with me," he said, looking into her eyes with so much love... and lust as he leaned down to kiss her again.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill had to be dreaming... didn't he? Was she really here with him, taking his clothes off? Telling him that she loved him and wanted to be with him again?

He was dumfounded when he opened the door and she was standing there. And then of course he was worried when she didn't say anything. But when she kissed him... really kissed him, he didn't know what was going on. He loved her, and needed her, but he didn't want to hurt her. If she wanted him in return, needed him... loved him, he wasn't going to turn that down, he couldn't.

He had been waiting for this moment for over a year. Even though he could remember all of the times they had made love when he had amnesia, it wasn't quite the same. This was different, it was more important... it was the first step in rebuilding what they had lost. He just hoped that this time, what they were building would be so much stronger.

He loved seeing her on his bed... their bed. He couldn't help but smile at her surprise that he still had this bed, during the remodel of his home, after she had disappeared... he couldn't bear to part with it. But he knew he would never bring anyone down here or so he had thought, until tonight.

She again reached for his belt buckle, her small fingers fumbling with it as he kissed her soft lips. He kissed his way down her neck, trailing his lips along her golden skin, inhaling the scent of her. A scent he would have recognized anywhere. He paused to pay attention to her beautiful breasts, taking first one and then the other nipple into his mouth, sucking gently as her hands found their way into his hair.

He continued his journey downward, kissing her stomach, nuzzling his face in her soft skin. He hooked his fingers inside her shorts and panties, pulling them both off together in a quick move, tossing them over his shoulder so he could again kiss her. She was so amazing... and now she was naked, in front of him. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his lips as she went to work on the button of his jeans. She eased the zipper down over his hardness before she pushed them off of his hips. He kept kissing her, careful of his fangs, not wanting to hurt her. She felt so good, her mouth on his, her soft skin beneath his hands. She was so warm as she rubbed up against him, her soft moans making him crazy.

He pulled her up against him as she sat on the edge of his bed, her soft breasts pressing against his chest. He couldn't get enough of her, he kissed her mouth, her forehead, he planted tiny kisses along her jaw line as she moved her hips against him. The friction of their bodies almost pushing him over the edge. She wrapped her legs around him, but he wasn't quite ready to give in to her just yet. He moved his hips to create even more friction between them without entering her, her moans of pleasure the response he was looking for. He trailed his lips down her neck, kissing her along her collar bone before again kissing her breasts. He cupped one breast in his hand, laving the other with his tongue as her movements against him became more urgent.

"Bill, please," She begged, right where he wanted her. As crazy for him as he was for her. He finally gave her what she wanted. He put his hands on her hips, pulling her even closer to where he was standing at the edge of the bed and with one smooth, slow thrust he pushed inside of her. Their moans mingling as they kissed. Her legs tightened around him as he continued to tease her with slow, deep thrusts.

She felt so good, her slick heat surrounding him, pulsing around him as he continued to make love to her. Being with her had always been different, somehow more than anything he had ever experienced before... but this, he couldn't even come up with words to describe how perfect this felt.

She was kissing him again, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he continued to lose himself inside of her. She nipped at his lower lip before she looked up and into his eyes. He could get so lost in her dark eyes... the ever changing flecks of gold that reminded him of the night sky. The love he could see in her eyes making his heart soar. If this was just a dream... he didn't want to ever wake up. She planted a quick kiss on his lips before falling back on the bed, smiling up at him, her hair surrounding her like a golden halo on the dark bedspread.

He pulled her hips up even farther, slightly changing the angle between them, making her moan even more. He was so close, after waiting all this time... and he could tell she was on the edge too, her breath now coming in ragged pants and her heart racing. Her hands fisted on the bedspread as he trailed one hand over her stomach, reaching between them to gently touch her most sensitive spot. He moved his thumb in slow circles as she began writhing and shuddering beneath him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her fly apart.

She pulled his hand away, pulling herself up to kiss him, moving her hips into his even faster. She cried out, screaming his name before burying her face in his neck, her teeth scraping his skin He could feel her convulsing around him as he too, moaned her name, his arms tightening around her as they both saw stars.

Sookie had ended up almost completely off the bed, clinging to him while they were making love, so once he could actually move again, he lifted her from the edge of the bed carried her around to the side. He gently laid her down after pulling back the covers. She was still breathing hard, he could hear her heart pounding. She looked up at him, placing her hands on his face and pulling him down for a sweet kiss as he slid into the bed beside her. He still couldn't believe that she was here with him, in his bed... loving him. She settled into his arms, her head on his shoulder as he pulled the covers up around them, her golden skin and hair almost glowing against the dark blue of the linens. It was a position so familiar, yet it felt almost new again.

"Now _that_... was make up sex," Sookie said around a yawn. He could hear the smile in her voice. He could also feel her happiness through their connection and it was an amazing thing.

"Was that what that was?" he asked jokingly as he kissed her forehead. He knew she was tired... but they also had some talking to do. He just wasn't sure if now was the right time, or if it could wait for tomorrow.

"Mm hmm... or whatever you want to call it... it was great," she said with a giggle as she snuggled even closer to him. He loved the feel of her warmth against him, all of that smooth skin on his, the rhythm of her heart beating in his ears. She lazily traced her fingers through his chest hair as they just lay there in the afterglow.

"I love you," he said softly, just because he felt like saying it. Knowing that he would always love her, and hoping that she knew it too.

"I love you, too... I don't think I ever stopped loving you, even when I wanted to," she said, opening the door for him to talk to her about some of those things they needed to talk about.

"Sookie... about what happened... everything that happened... I need to explain," he started, but she shushed him. Sitting up on her elbow she kissed his lips, her hand resting on his chest.

"You do need to explain, but... can it wait until tomorrow?" She said, stifling another yawn, "I'm just so tired... and I want to enjoy this for a little while longer. I will be able to see you tomorrow, won't I?"

"It can wait... and I would love nothing more than to call on you tomorrow evening, if you don't have other plans," He said, looking into her eyes, unable to stop himself from tracing his finger down her cheek.

She smiled, laying her head back down on his shoulder, and throwing her leg over his, "I think that would be lovely."

That's how she fell asleep, a smile on her lips as she snuggled into him. He knew dawn wasn't more than an hour or two away... and he definitely wasn't getting anything else done tonight, so he too settled in after turning out the bedside light. He closed his eyes, not quite ready to rest, but content to just hold her, listening to her breathing, to her heart beat. He still couldn't believe this had happened, he had never lost hope that someday, maybe they would work things out... but he didn't think it would happen anytime soon, if at all.

Of course, this didn't mean everything was fixed between them, but it was a huge step in the right direction, as far as he was concerned. He couldn't stop touching her as he lay there thinking... just softly stroking her arm, her hair, dropping the occasional feather light kiss on her forehead.

He did fall into a light sleep for a little bit, waking only to make love with Sookie one more time before dawn... this time it was a slow, sleepy coupling that left them both beyond satisfied as they drifted to sleep in each other's arms. Not once did Bill think of the phone he had left sitting on the piano upstairs... nor did he hear it ring when Eric finally called.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie came awake slowly, a smile on her lips before she was even fully awake. She was curled up on her side next to Bill, she must have turned in the night, as he was now behind her. His arm was draped over her waist and she was tucked up snugly into him, skin to skin, like spoons. She just enjoyed being with him for a few minutes, remembering their lovemaking. She somehow felt lighter, in her heart... telling her that she had made the right decision. She would listen to his explanations and they would work through them, whatever they were. This was far too precious to give up on.

She finally scooted out from under his arm, sitting up in the bed, trying to get her bearings in the darkened room. There was a clock on the nightstand behind Bill, it's red numbers telling her it was already after 11am. She had slept later than she thought, although in this room with no windows, it was very hard to figure out what time of day it was. But she was glad for it, for being able to wake up beside him. The only other time he hadn't needed to leave her all alone in bed as the sun rose had been at that vampire hotel in Dallas... but there was so much else going on, they hadn't much chance to enjoy it.

She took a closer look around the room, it was the size of a small bedroom, with just enough space for the bed a nightstand and it looked like a small dresser in the shadows. there was a light on in some kind of room off to the right, a closet perhaps? Had Bill turned that light on for her? He certainly wouldn't need it. She couldn't see much else of the room with just that faint light, but it was enough that she could get around. Her biggest concern was going to be how to get out of there... she saw Bill use two separate key pads to get in, but could she just walk out? She was hungry, and definitely needed a bathroom.

She couldn't resist touching his face and placing a soft kiss on his cool lips before she climbed out of the bed. She picked up whatever clothes she could feel on the floor, and hoped enough of them were hers as she walked into the room with the light on. To her surprise it was a bathroom, it wasn't a large bathroom, but all of the important stuff was there, including a shower. She did find it a little odd that he would have a bathroom built into his new hidey hole... it's not like he would ever use more than the shower... but she was thankful for it anyway.

She had managed to find her shorts and panties... and even her bra, but her shirt wasn't amongst the clothes she had found. So she put on Bill's blue shirt instead. As she rolled up the cuffs, she finally looked in the mirror and saw a note taped there. She pulled it off the mirror so she could read it, recognizing Bill's old fashioned script.

_Sookie, _

_ Please feel free to make yourself comfortable in this space, however I do understand you likely have a need to find something to eat or go about your normal daily business. I have set codes for you at both the doors, just punch them in and the door will open automatically. The same codes will get you back in, should you wish to return before I rise for the day. I am still overwhelmed that you have chosen to give me, and us another chance. I sincerely hope that I do not disappoint you yet again. I look forward to seeing you this evening. _

_All my love,_

_Bill_

He had written the alarm and door codes for her at the bottom of the note. She was glad he had the foresight to give her a way to go home, should she need to. Although having all of these codes written down made her very nervous. What if she lost the note? That would leave Bill vulnerable to anybody just walking right in. He had told her once that a vampire's resting place was one of their most closely guarded secrets... she was afraid for him at just the thought of misplacing this note. One more thing to add to the list of things they needed to talk about tonight.

She knew they needed to talk about a lot of things, but last night was just too wonderful to ruin it by bringing up all of the past hurts and arguments. So she was going to enjoy her day, and then they would talk about whatever they needed to talk about... and then he would make love to her again... and again. She smiled at that thought, still feeling little tingles from the night before.

Bill had always been a wonderful lover, the fire and frenzy to the slow and gentle with everything in between... When he had been without his memories, he had not forgotten any of those amazing skills, although it had been different. What had happened last night... was even more incredible than anything she had experienced before. She couldn't put her finger exactly on why... and not like she was going to complain about it. But it had just been so intense, knowing that he remembered everything... yet the real him, with all of his memories, had still waited over a year to be with her again.

She walked back out into the room, the note clutched tightly in her hand. Bill was still on his side, his muscled back to the doorway she had come out of. She couldn't resist walking over to the bed, tracing her fingers along his shoulder, over the muscles of his arm and placing one more kiss on his cheek. She loved him, no question about it. Whatever they had, whatever this was, _it was most definitely worth it_.

"Sweet dreams, Bill," she whispered with a smile as she made her way to the door with the little keypad next to it. She punched in the code he had written down for her, and the door slid silently open. An automatic light came on in the narrow stairwell. _That's convenient_, she thought as the door behind her shut. The same thing happened with the upper door. She made sure to close the hidden wall panel behind her, amazed at how invisible it was. After punching in one last code to reset the alarm system at the front door, she was out into the sunlit morning.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Eric had grown very tired of his time with the Authority. Roman tended to go on and on incessantly about the bible and mainstreaming amidst his continued celebration at capturing Russell Edgington, the others nodding along in agreement. Yet, for how pleased they were to have captured him, it seemed like they weren't doing anything about it. He wasn't surprised when they didn't kill him that first night, but as the second night came to an end without any talk of sending Russell to his true death, Eric had gotten very irritated. It also didn't help that he had been made aware that Nora wasn't 'attending to other matters' she was instead being held in a cell after her confession of being a Sanguinista. He still didn't believe it, there had never been any indication in all of their talks that she had some hidden agenda or allegiance, much less that she would betray her position in the Authority that she had been so proud to hold.<p>

Roman had been kind enough to allow him to see her, but she wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. She would only pray and preach about the coming of Lilith. He was shocked at the state she was in, this was not the sister he had known and loved for centuries. He was doubting her and his trust in her, and it really pissed him off. Just days ago, he would have sworn on his life that she had nothing to do with Russell's escape... but now he wasn't so sure.

The whole thing just didn't make sense. Why would she have helped him and Bill if she was a traitor? She had even given them the only lead they had on tracking down Russell. Eric knew something didn't add up, but he just couldn't figure out what it was, and if she wasn't willing to talk to him... he wasn't going to get any answers.

He wished they would just get this over with so he could go back to Fangtasia and forget about this whole mess. Not that he wanted to just abandon his sister, but so far, he couldn't get through to her at all. If the Authority was willing to give him a second chance as the Sheriff, he was going to take it. All of this political bullsh!t was the whole reason he had never sought to be more than a sheriff in the first place. Even Bill seemed irritated with the delay, if his text earlier in the night was any indication.

He had been given quite nice accommodations for the nights he had stayed, and it was interesting to witness the dynamic occurring amongst the Authority members, but he had plenty of moments when he wished he would have chosen to leave when Bill left. However, the draw of seeing Russell Edgington finally meet the true death outweighed his desire to leave... assuming they ever actually staked him. He realized now, that he should have killed him a year ago, and ignored the notion that he would be finding some sort of peace.

Last night had been more of the same. A continued celebration of the capture of Russell with vintage bottles of blood and of course that continued bible talk. Eric had needed to be very mindful of what he said, as not to get pulled into some philosophical religious debate. He truly didn't believe as the Authority did, and definitely didn't believe in the bible literally like the Sanguinista's did... yet he also wasn't ready to be the poster boy for mainstreaming. Humans were just... there. His business benefited from them and a peaceful coexistence... so he was okay with mainstreaming from that perspective. As long as they did not interfere with his affairs, he didn't much care.

Salome continued to flit in and out of the main conference room, off to interrogate Russell and returning to report any interesting findings. It seemed that she hadn't been having much success, and Eric had almost thought the execution was going to happen... but Roman had decided to give it one more day. So here he was, stuck in this basement with a bunch of religious weirdos for yet another night. He was still trying to figure out what was going on with Nora, _maybe she was faking it? Maybe this was some kind of plot to expose someone else on the council?_ He still didn't want to believe that she could have betrayed him... betrayed Godric so deeply.

"Well, Mr. Northman, How are you this fine evening?" Roman asked, walking into the conference room, again dressed in more casual attire. Although his clothing tonight wasn't quite as... loud as his golf ensemble had been, he was wearing a red polo shirt this time with dark pants and shoes. He carried what looked to be an old jug of some kind.

"Just fine, thank you," He said with a nod. He had been sitting in one of the chairs in the small sitting area, just observing. Kibwe and Dieter had been having a somewhat heated discussion about something, once they had started talking about policies and documents Eric had focused his attentions elsewhere. Rosalyn entered shortly after Eric had arrived and sat in a chair near Dieter, adding to their chatter. Salome was the only one missing. As Roman entered the room, the conversations stopped and all eyes were on him.

"Now, I know we have been enjoying some rare blood these last few nights... but tonight, tonight I have something extraordinary... well at least according to the seller. This blood is from an 18th century Austrian hemophiliac... and all I know for sure, is that it cost a f*ckload of money," he said almost with glee. Eric found his excitement somewhat disturbing.

Salome had entered the room as he spoke, and she appeared at his side just as he uncorked the bottle of blood. They exchanged a glance, Eric had seen them exchange these glances before, and it always made him uneasy. Salome was a beautiful woman, and a very powerful vampire... but he had been getting a strange feeling from her during these past few nights. This whole situation had him on edge and he still wasn't sure who he could trust.

"And what is so special about tonight?" Salome asked with her sultry accent.

"Tonight, Russell Edgington is going to meet the true death," Roman proclaimed with exuberance.

"Tonight?" Salome questioned, looking less than pleased, "But I still have more questions for him."

"Yes, tonight. We've given him long enough and he doesn't seem to have anything useful to tell us," Roman said with finality.

"But..." Salome said again, but she was interrupted by Roman.

"No buts, we've been waiting long enough... Not to mention that he's crazy, why would we believe anything he tells us anyway?"

"Shall I silver him and bring him to you?" She asked, bowing her head.

"Excellent," he said, nodding his dismissal before he turned to Eric, "This is what you've been waiting for, yes?"

"Yes, Guardian," he stood, "If I may, I would like to attempt to speak with Chancellor Gainsborough one more time."

"Do you really think you can get through to her? She is Sanguinista, they are devout in their beliefs. I afraid there is no saving her," Roman shook his head, but did not seem to object.

Eric nodded and made his way towards the holding cells. Nora was just as he had last seen her, kneeling in the center of her cell, repeating prayers to Lilith. Like last time, she still did not acknowledge his presence.

"Nora... sister," he said gently at first, getting no response, he repeated her name louder... he also tried speaking to her in Swedish but nothing would rouse her from her prayers. Not even speaking of Godric would break her from her trance. Eric was beyond frustrated, betrayed... _how could she do this?_ he wondered, staring down at his sister, his blood.

He turned as he heard a noise behind him, it was Russell, struggling against the guards led by Salome. She paused, outside Nora's cell.

"Russell will be executed tonight," she said before walking on. Somehow this got Nora's attention. She looked up, finally looking at Eric's face.

"It's finally happening," She said, a smile on her face. Eric didn't know what to think, _what was she talking about?_ But at least she was seeing him.

"Oh, so now you'll acknowledge my presence," he couldn't help the anger in his tone.

"It's just as the book foretold," Nora smiled up at him, raising her arms in the air over her head.

"Nora, did you know where Russell was?" he asked, needing to know, not knowing if he could believe her no matter what she said.

She shook her head no, still smiling, but she did not speak. She tilted her head back looking up at the ceiling, her arms out in worship. Eric hated this, not knowing who to trust, not knowing what was going on. He had made a habit in his thousand years to always be several steps ahead of whoever he was dealing with... So this whole situation had him on edge.

"It's going to happen now... thank you Lilith," she almost sing-songed. Eric spared her one final glance, knowing she had nothing else to tell him, before returning to the main chamber. He would not miss the execution of Russell.

He arrived just as Roman was raising a stake over his head to bring the true death for Russell.

"This is not about power, it's about peace," his voice boomed as he brought the stake down.

In a movement almost too fast for Eric to track, Roman was suddenly on his back on the conference table, with Russell kneeling over him, the stake now in his hands.

"Peace... is for pussies!" Russell exclaimed as he drove the stake into Roman's chest. Eric was stunned, he didn't even have time to move and it was over. Roman exploded into that pile of goo that should have been Russell's. Eric's fangs slid into place as he growled, not sure what he was going to do, he went for Russell, knowing that he could be the next to meet the true death.

Russell had him pinned beneath him before he could even try to subdue him. "Mr. Northman... here we are, together again."

"Initiate protocol 1," a male voiced called out. The lights went out, a strobing UV light taking its place.

Eric continued to struggle with Russell, he was dragged around the room, his strength no match for Russell's despite the fact that Russell was supposed to have been silvered repeatedly. Although the stake didn't come as Eric expected. Eric could here more people coming in the room, guards he assumed, as the lights continued to flash. He was suddenly immobilized by his neck, and Russell was gone. _F*ck, F*ck, F*ck,_ was the only thought in his mind.

The lights suddenly came back up, Russell was down on the floor, a silver net restraining him. Eric had been hooked by his neck up on one of the stone columns in the room. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but at least he wasn't dead. _Why aren't I dead?_ he wondered as he waited for someone to get him down.

None of this made sense. How was Russell able to overpower Roman? He shouldn't have been recovered enough from his burial, not to mention the silver he was exposed to during his multiple interrogations. The remaining council members where talking in hushed tones as Russell was taken into custody.

Salome sent glanced his direction and after speaking to the other council members, she nodded at one of the guards who then approached him, pulling him down from the pillar and then... taking him into custody? _Damnit!_ he thought as he was once again led to the cells. He was surprised that when he arrived Nora was no longer there.

_Did she have something to do with this?_ He wondered... this had to have been a set up. They brought Russell right to Roman... basically hand delivered an assassin. Nora really had betrayed him. He was so angry, he wanted to break something... punch something... kill something.

He was now left with no idea what to do next, not that he had many options, considering he was locked up. At least Russell had been taken back into custody. Hopefully they had taken Nora to interrogate her further. Surely if he had put it together that she had something to do with this, the remaining Authority members had too. Hopefully they would also figure out that he had nothing to do with whatever this plan was. Yes, he wasn't fully in support of mainstreaming... but he most certainly was not a Sanguinista.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat in that cell, but eventually, Salome appeared.

"Sheriff Northman," She said as she stood outside his cell. He stood, reaching the space in front of her with two long strides.

"What is going on?" He asked, no longer caring about using proper 'deference' with the Authority. He was so over this sh!t.

"Roman's death has caused quite an uproar... there will be much to do," she spoke slowly, her accent somehow more pronounced, " And... traitors to be found... I think it would be wise if you would call your King, and let him know that his presence is requested by tomorrow evening."

"What do you need him for? We had nothing to do with this," he protested, his anger barely contained.

"That is not for you to decide... and if he will not come willingly, other transportation will be arranged," she said quietly, the threat clear in her voice.

"I will make the call," he said, irritated to have been again played into a corner. She turned away and he reached for his cell phone. At least they hadn't confiscated it again, like last time. Perhaps he'd be able to call Pam... or at least have Bill give her a message. Although he was certain they would be listening to every word he said.

When he looked up again, she was gone. He pulled out the phone and dialed Bill's number... _this f*cking blows_.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill was disappointed to wake up alone. It made him pause, wondering if it had all just been a dream. Although his nakedness and the tangled sheets would suggest otherwise... and he couldn't help but smile as he noticed the clothes scattered on the floor at the end of his bed, clothes that included a Merlotte's work shirt. It was real... she had been there in his arms, in his bed. He made his way into the small bathroom, glad he had the foresight to have it built in when the renovations were done. His master bathroom upstairs was much nicer, and he still put it to good use, but on days like today when he was in a hurry, it was much more convenient to shower and dress before leaving his resting place.

He was going to see Sookie, _his Sookie_, he was almost giddy with excitement. It did make him feel somewhat foolish that he was so keyed up... but it wasn't every day that the love of his life was back in his arms. As he took a quick shower, he wondered if he needed to call her first... or would she be expecting him just after dark? He smiled, remembering the first time he had called on her. He had been nervous that day, still not sure exactly what he thought of her. If her sweet innocence was an act, or if that was the real her. Of course, now he knew that it had all been her, a generous soul... so ready to love.

He finished his shower, and after drying off, he went back out into the bedroom. He pulled on his jeans and picked up the rest of the clothes that had been scattered on the floor. If her shirt was still here, he wondered what she had worn... perhaps she had borrowed his shirt again, as she seemed to like doing that. Not that he minded, there was something incredibly sexy about her wearing one of his shirts, especially when she didn't have anything else on underneath. He grinned to himself, just thinking of her. He kept a few changes of clothes down here, just in case... but he couldn't find what he wanted in the small dresser.

Bill knew that his visit with Sookie wasn't going to be all happiness and light, but that they needed to talk about what had happened between them. He needed to explain... he wasn't looking forward to talking about the things they needed to discuss, but he knew they had to. If they were going to make this work, she deserved the truth and they needed to start again without any secrets.

He checked the security monitors that surveyed the house and grounds, before leaving his resting place, a habit he had picked up in the last year. Noting that nothing seemed out of place. He didn't see any sign of Jessica, although he had been a bit preoccupied last night, so he wasn't sure if she had even come home. He always worried about her just a little bit, knowing the danger that was out there, but he trusted her too. It wasn't until he was climbing the main stairs up to the master suite, shirtless and barefoot, that he remembered Russell and his frustrating wait for that phone call. Whoops, he thought to himself as he detoured back to the sitting room where he had left his cell phone.

Eric had probably never called anyway. But it had to happen tonight... they couldn't still be trying to interrogate him. He picked up the phone, "Sh!t," he swore, seeing that he had not one, but three missed calls and a text message from Eric.

_That can't be good... can't be good at all_, he thought as he scrolled through the phone. The text was simply 'answer your phone' well... like that was going to work. He sped up to his room as he punched the keys to get the voicemail he had been left. Despite the multiple calls, Eric had only left one message.

Bill fell back, sitting on the bed stunned, as he listened to the message. "It's Northman. I don't know why you're not answering, but everything is f*cked. Roman is dead, Russell killed him and they are blaming us. Your presence is... requested, or they will send someone to retrieve you. Don't f*ck around and get down here."

"F*ck..." Bill swore, tossing his phone at the bed. He really wanted to throw it into the wall, so it would smash into a million pieces and he could pretend that message didn't exist. This was the worst possible scenario. Russell was still alive, which meant Sookie was still in danger. Not to mention that their reconciliation was going to be put on hold. He wasn't dragging her into this, no way. He also didn't have much time, but he knew he had to at least say goodbye to her... and tell her what was going on. She needed to be safe while he was gone.

He went through his drawers, pulling on a dark green henley shirt. He finished dressing quickly and grabbed a leather jacket before walking out of the room, almost colliding with Jessica.

"Bill? What's going on? I could hear you slamming drawers and doors from miles away," she looked at him, so much concern on her face, she looked so young in her flowery pajamas. He couldn't help himself, he put his hands on her face, looking into her eyes for just a moment. Letting go, he turned towards the stairs.

"Roman is dead, Russell somehow killed him. I need to go back, or they'll send someone for me," he said grimly as she followed him downstairs.

"What? But why? You were here, you didn't have anything to do with it," she said, shaking her head.

"They don't care that I wasn't there. It's better if I go willingly, or everyone here is in more danger," he told her as he dug through the papers on his desk, "I've started making arrangements for new staff and guards... do you mind seeing to the new hires? And this folder has the title to the house and some other legal documents you might need."

He handed her a folder that had all of the information in it.

"Sure..." she looked at him, confusion on her face as she opened the folder, "Bill... are these... is this a will? You're coming back, you have to come back."

"Jessica, I don't know what's going to happen. Eric and I were lucky to have survived this long. You need to be prepared," he told her, unable to meet her gaze. He had realized when he returned from New Orleans, that if he had met the true death, nothing had been taken care of for Jessica. So he made sure he took care of all of the legalities just in case... although he never thought it would be an issue this soon.

"No, you're going to be okay. You're coming back," She said, throwing the folder back on his desk, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am not going down without a fight, I promise you," he tried to reassure her. He had too much to live for, his beautiful progeny, his Sookie, "But there are no guarantees."

He stepped towards her, pulling her into his embrace, "Jessica, you must be careful. If Russell somehow manages to escape... just be on your guard."

"I will... you better come home," She said as a red tear streaked down her cheek.

"I'll do my best. I'm going to see Sookie, and then I'm leaving for New Orleans. I'll call you if I can," He said, wiping the tear from her face.

"Sookie? You really do think you're going to die, don't you," She said as fresh tears spilled down her cheek.

"No, it's not... I...we... She was here last night, we were going to try and work things out... I was to see her tonight," he explained, unable to hide his sadness, not really sure how to put into words what was going on between them. Jessica seemed to understand though, she had just a hint of a smile through her tears.

"Really? You mean like you had a date?" she asked, almost teasing him.

"Well... yes, I guess you could say that, but now..." he shook his head, pissed that he was going to have to stand her up... that he might not ever get the chance to see her again.

"You really have to come back now, Bill, you and Sookie are just... you're supposed to be together," she said with finality. He tried to smile for her, to be optimistic... but he didn't have much hope. Not after what he had seen in New Orleans last time.

"Be safe, Jessica," he said, touching her gently on the shoulder, his eyes meeting hers, telling her the things he couldn't say, before turning and walking out of the office and out of his home.

He sped through the cemetery, figuring it would be easier to go on foot and then return home for his car. He slowed to a walk as he reached the edge of her property, trying to figure out exactly what to say, hoping that she would somehow understand. He hated that he had been given this gift, only to have it snatched away so quickly. But, one night with her, knowing that she loved him and wanted him... he supposed that was better than nothing at all.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie's day had been wonderful... she had been on cloud nine all afternoon. After leaving Bill's house, she took her time getting home, just enjoying the sunshine as she walked through the cemetery. She supposed not many people would say they enjoyed a nice stroll through a cemetery, but to her, it was a place that was about so much more than just death.

She arrived home to a nice message from Sam, that he was feeling well and he and Andy had caught one of the people involved in the shootings. He also thanked her for helping keep the bar running and that he should be back tonight, so she didn't need to worry about covering for another night. His message made her smile, and she had completely forgotten that she might have needed to work, so she was glad Sam took that off the table. That would have definitely ruined her 'date' with Bill. She could help grinning at the thought of having a date with Bill.

She still couldn't believe it, but it was just so... right... after everything they had been through. Last night had been so perfect, she pulled his shirt tighter around her, smelling him on the collar. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel his hands on her, his lips touching her skin. _Tonight,_ she thought with excitement.

She made herself some breakfast... well, lunch... but eggs, toast and sausage were good any time of day. And thought about how she was going to pass the time until dark. She almost wished it were summer so she could lay out in the sun... but that would mean she'd have to wait even longer for the sun to set. Instead, she did some work around the house, Gran had taught her the value of a well kept home. She knew she couldn't disappoint her gran... especially not with a gentleman calling on her tonight. She giggled at the thought. Bill's old fashioned manners had been one of the many things that had attracted her.

She took a long hot shower, wanting to make sure every part of her was ready for his touch... his kiss... whatever he wanted to do with her. After her shower she had a long debate with herself about what to wear... not like this was their first date or anything, but she wanted to look nice. She tried on several different outfits, and had almost decided on a dress, but she didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard, so she changed again. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she didn't even remember feeling this way the first time he called on her.

She finished getting ready just as the sun was going down, and now all she could do was wait. She knew they needed to have a serious conversation tonight... he needed to explain a lot of things, and she needed to find a way to keep her temper in check so they could really work things out. She didn't want to go through all of the hurt and loneliness again, not when she knew how much he truly loved her.

She heard a knock at the door_, he was here!_ Her heart jumped as she got up to answer the door. Pulling it open, he was there, handsome as always... although the look on his face was not what she was expecting. _Was this conversation really going to be that bad?_

She backed up from the door to allow him in, taking in his dark jeans, the green henley covered by a brown leather jacket. He stepped into the house, that grim look on his face.

"Bill, what's wrong?" She asked, knowing that something wasn't right. It had to be more than just the conversation they needed to have.

"Sookie... I... I can't stay," he said quietly.

"What? What do you mean? Bill, what's happened?" she asked, really afraid now. Was it her? He seemed like he wanted to be with her last night... had he changed his mind? She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes.

"Sookie," He had her in his arms in an instant, kissing her softly before pulling away," It's Russell Edgington. Something has gone wrong at the Authority... "

"Russell is still alive?" she asked, still afraid, but now for other reasons.

"I had been waiting for Eric to call and let me know when Russell had finally met the true death. It was supposed to happen last night, but somehow... somehow he overpowered the head of the Authority, killing him instead," he explained, still holding her.

"So he's escaped? Is he going to come after me?" She couldn't help but remember what it had been like to be in his house, his cruel voice as he did whatever he wanted.

"No...," Bill shook his head, his voice gentle, his arms still around her, "They've still got him... but they think Eric and I had something to do with this, that it was an assassination. I need to go back, now... or they'll send someone for me," he let go of her, pacing into the living room. She followed just behind him, trying to process what he was telling her.

"So what's going to happen when you get there? They have to know that you had nothing to do with this," she shook her head, there was no way he would have anything to do with some plot that involved Russell Edgington.

"I don't know, Sookie. They used us, whoever did this. The remaining Authority members might not even give us the chance to explain..." he said, his jaw set as he leaned against the doorway. Sookie still didn't quite understand this Authority... although it sounded like there was someone who was the head guy... and now he's dead.

"Bill, what happens if you can't explain?" She had to ask, even though she feared she knew the answer already. She just got him back, she couldn't lose him again.

"We will most likely meet the true death," his voice was quiet, he looked away from her as he spoke, "The authority doesn't look to kindly upon traitors, but hopefully they will have a way to also execute Russell, so you can be safe."

"No... no Bill, they can't do this... you can't go," she was crying now, and she was angry. This wasn't fair. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Sookie, I have to. If I don't go, they'll find me and I will most certainly meet the true death. And if they come to Bon Temps... I won't put you at risk. Too many vampires already know what you are, it's not safe," He had taken a hold of her shoulders, looking into her eyes as he spoke. She could see his pain, his love in the blue depths of his eyes.

"Oh, Bill," She cried, holding on to him, burying her face in his neck. She didn't want to let go. This was almost like her dream... things were finally perfect, he made her feel complete, like she belonged... but now, he was being pulled away from her and she was helpless to stop it.

"I promise you, I will not go down without a fight. I have far too much to live for," He paused, waiting for her to look up at him, he tilted her chin up so he could kiss her, "_You_ have given me so much to live for."

"I love you, Bill," She said, needing to say it... needing to show him that she really meant what she had said last night. She pulled him in for another kiss, clinging to his lips, her hands holding tightly to his shoulders.

"I love you," He pulled her closer to him, kissing her so sweetly, yet with so much passion. She could have gone on kissing him, his hand cradling her face as he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you more than you can ever know, you've given me so much, I never thought I could love someone like this. Sookie, you own my heart, no matter what happens."

She couldn't stop the tears from falling, this felt like more than goodbye, it felt so final. She had just gotten him back, was she really going to lose him forever?

"Bill, I... I don't want to lose you... you have to come back to me," she told him, tightening her arms around him.

"My only goal will be to return to you and Jessica. But you need to be careful, Sookie. If... If something should happen, Russell could still come after you," his concern was clear on his face. He really didn't know what was going to happen, and that made Sookie even more nervous.

"Will there be any warning? Any way for me to know what's happening?" She asked

"I don't think I'll have much ability to contact you... but..." he hesitated, looking into her eyes, with so much love and... sadness, "but Jessica will know if something should... If I should meet the true death."

Just him saying those words brought fresh tears to her eyes. He held her tightly, kissing her cheeks, her lips, just holding her as she cried. Sookie wasn't sure how long they stood there, just holding to one another, but it wasn't nearly long enough when he pulled away, kissing her forehead.

"Jessica is living at the house now, and you've got the codes. You can come to the house whenever you want, no one will stop you. If you're in danger... my resting place, where we were last night, it's secure. You and I are the only ones who have codes to enter," he told her, letting her know more than just that there was a place she could go... but that it was a place that was only his, that he had only shared it with her.

"Sookie... I have to go," he said, trailing his finger down her tear stained cheek, his blue eyes dark with sorrow. Sookie didn't know what to say, she couldn't bear to actually say goodbye. So she just nodded instead, her hands still holding onto his waist.

He went to step away from her, but she couldn't let go, she grabbed him tighter, pulling him in for one last embrace, one last kiss. His lips met hers so gently, sweetly. She tried to memorize every detail of his kiss, the way his soft, cool lips felt on hers... the way he tasted, the way he smelled... things so familiar and so comforting. Something for her to hold on to until he was back in her arms again.

His arms tightened around her as he deepened their kiss, leaving her breathless when she finally pulled away. She rested her head on his shoulder just long enough for him to whisper in her ear.

"I love you, Sookie, forever."

"I love you, Bill," she said, looking up at him, so lost in his beautiful blue eyes. He touched her face, kissed her lips with just the lightest touch one last time... and he was gone.

Sookie stood there, not sure for how long... the door still open where he had vanished. The tears rolling down her cheeks in silence. He was really gone. She finally found herself again and moved to close the door. She felt like a zombie as she walked back upstairs to her room. She picked up Bill's blue shirt where she had left it on the chair in her room, hugging it to herself as she lay down on the bed.

She had just gotten him back, just realized how much she wanted him back, needed him back in her life and now he was being taken away from her again. It was like that night he had proposed... and then just disappeared. Although she did take a small comfort in at least knowing where he was this time, and that he definitely had not left her by choice. All Sookie could do was hope... hope that they hadn't finally found their way back to each other, only to be separated again forever. So she hoped and prayed and cried... inhaling his scent, now mingled with hers on his borrowed shirt. That's how Sookie fell asleep, too worn out to even think about dinner or pajamas or any sort of bedtime ritual. All she could think about was Bill.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill wasn't sure what to expect when he arrived at the Authority headquarters. He had notified them that he was on his way, but the faceless voice he had talked to told him nothing. He pushed the limits of his BMW on the drive, making good time. But it still gave him just over three hours to think. At first all he could think of was Sookie and his anger at being forced to leave her, alternating with sadness at the thought of never seeing her again. But he could only brood on that for so long and instead tried to focus on how he was going to get out of this mess. All he could hope for was an opportunity to try and work things out as opposed to just being staked upon arrival. If Eric was still alive to call him, hopefully that meant they weren't in a rush. Heck, they had waited three nights before they attempted to kill Russell. Bill knew he could withstand whatever torture they threw at him if it meant he would survive. He had done it before.<p>

The miles seemed to crawl by, no matter how fast he was going. He had that dreadful feeling of deja vu... marching off to New Orleans, potentially to his death. Would they manage to survive yet again? He hoped Eric was working just as hard as he was at trying to come up with a way out of this. He had meant what he had told Jessica and Sookie... he wasn't going to just let the Authority end him, he had far too much to live for. After so much despair and heartache in his long life, he again had something positive, a light in the darkness. He wasn't going to let it slip away again so easily.

His jaw was set in determination as he entered into New Orleans and made his way to the Authority headquarters. He and Eric would get through this... somehow. They had become a formidable team in dealing with the witches and now Russell and the Authority. Hopefully they could keep it up.

Bill wasn't sure what to expect as he pulled up outside the stately home that housed the Authority. But he didn't need to ponder on it long. Guards appeared at his car before he could even get out. Guns were pointed at him, he was again put in handcuffs and he was led into the building and down the stairs. Instead of taking him to the main chamber as he expected, he was instead tossed into a cell where Eric was also being held. _Well, at least I'm not dead yet_... he thought, rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs had been. Meeting Eric's eyes, he wasn't sure where to start.

"I see you finally got my message," Eric said, the sarcasm heavy as he spoke.

"Yes, it was so kind of you to invite me back to vampire jail with you," Bill replied, just as sarcastic. Both of them knowing neither of them had a choice. "What the hell happened, Eric?"

"Russell happened..." he said, pausing, quirking an eyebrow at Bill, who was not amused. After a moment, he continued. "They brought Russell in so Roman could stake him. He was supposed to be silvered and weak, but obviously he was not."

"It was a trap...they used us. We basically hand deliver an assassin... But who would have that kind of pull, who would have had a reason?" Bill asked, thinking over everything that had happened since they were captured by the Authority.

"Nora," was all Eric said.

"Nora?" Bill asked, "You were convinced she had nothing to do with Russell the last time we spoke."

"That was before she admitted to being a Sanguinista. She f*cking betrayed us. She had confessed and was locked up by the time we brought Russell in," Eric explained, his anger and hurt obvious. Bill was very surprised by this turn of events. While he had questioned Nora's motives all along, Eric had been so sure that she was on their side.

"Was she still locked up when Russell killed Roman?" Bill asked, trying to fit all of the pieces together. He wasn't a fan of this type of puzzle, "From what you're saying, someone had to have helped him, allowed him to heal, to regain enough strength to take on Roman. If he had been silvered, he shouldn't have stood a chance."

"She was... which means..." Eric paused, figuring it out just as Bill did.

"She had an accomplice," Bill said with a frown. It could be anybody, which meant they still had no one to trust. And of course the suspicion would lay heavy on their shoulders... unless there were more traitors amongst the authority members than Roman could have ever known.

Before they could discuss things further, or even try to come up with some semblance of a plan, Kibwe appeared.

"Chancellor Agrippa requests your presence in her chambers," he said simply, opening the cell doors. They followed him through the corridors, unsure of what to expect, especially when Kibwe gestured towards their destination and vanished just as they approached the doorway. They arrived at a room that was ornately adorned, golden sculptures on the walls, a wall of curtains surrounding something. Bill was surprised to find Salome and Nora waiting for them as they stepped into the room. Nora had apparently been set free, which did not make any sense. Bill worked to appear relaxed, while still on guard with no idea what was coming next.

"Gentlemen, we are so glad you could be here," Salome began, only adding to Bill's confusion. " As you are aware, much has changed due to the loss of the Guardian. We have brought you here to invite you to join us, join us in a new beginning."

"Brother, I..." Nora began...

"Go f*ck yourself, Nora," Eric cut her off, not wanting to hear anything she had to say.

"Please, come in," Salome said, gesturing for them to step further into the room. Bill shot Eric a quick glance, confirming that they were both on the same 'what the f*ck' page. Which only got worse as the curtains behind Salome were pulled open with flourish and Russell appeared.

Involuntarily, Bill's fangs clicked into place as he and Eric hissed at Russell. _This is all kinds of messed up_, was all Bill could think.

"Aw, fangs. You're such boys!" Russell said with a laugh, waving a hand in their direction, "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to make an entrance is all."

"Russell, please," Nora said, clearly not pleased with Russell's 'entrance.'

"Put your fangs away," Salome said quietly, "As I said, this is a new beginning, and we'd like to share it with you. We're all friends here."

"Like f*ck we are," Bill said, not ready to 'put away his fangs,' despite Salome's claims of friendship. Russell had been hell bent on killing them, and Sookie more than once. And it appeared that Salome had been behind Roman's assassination all along.

"Oh, but I think we can be. I've changed my tune... and you" Russell said, pointing a finger at Eric, "You killed my Talbot, but I forgive you... Now you go."

"You slaughtered my entire family," Eric said, with no hint of forgiveness.

"Bygones... it's olive branch time. I'm making an effort here, it would behoove you to return in kind," Russell said, in that flippant way of his.

"Why should we believe you?" Bill asked, not willing to trust Russell, frankly unable to trust anybody in the room, save for Eric. Which is something he hadn't expected in a long, long time. He and Eric had been allies before, quite some time ago... but as with all things vampire, allegiances never seemed to last... and once Sookie was in the picture, Eric had done nothing but interfere. But right now, all they had was each other.

"You're both still alive aren't you? And you, Northman... when you were hanging up there on one of those very proud, Turkish marble columns, did you ever think to wonder why I didn't kill you... when I could have so... easily?" Russell asked, stepping closer and closer. Bill hadn't known about that part of the story. Just that Russell had somehow killed Roman. He was surprised, for the umpteenth time this evening, to know that Russell had the chance to kill Eric and hadn't taken it. Something more was going on here, something big.

"I'm still wondering, actually," Eric replied.

"It's because I have been born again, remade... the past is simply water under the bridge," Russell said gesticulating wildly.

"Brother, I didn't..."

"Stop... Calling me... That," Eric said, his anger making his voice calm and even more dangerous as he approached Nora, "Everything you did, claiming you were helping us with the Authority, leading us to Russell... it was all LIES."

"Yes, I... I knew about Russell, but that's why I helped you, I was only trying to protect you. I didn't trust that he wouldn't come after you," Nora said, making excuses.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Russell shook his finger at Nora, "Not nice, very disrespectful."

"I dug up Russell," Salome volunteered, "Roman was not the only one who knew the details of what you had done."

"But why use Russell? You had unparalleled access to the Guardian, why not just take him out yourself?" Bill asked, wondering why such a convoluted plot was necessary, from what Bill had observed, Salome and Roman had been... some kind of couple.

"Russell is the only vampire I know of that is powerful enough to kill Roman, but the book is very clear on this point. The Guardian's blood is sacrosanct, only he could choose the moment when it would be spilled," Salome's explanation still didn't make much sense... at least not to someone who wasn't embroiled in some sort of religious zealotry as it seemed Salome and Nora were.

"As I said, we have brought you here to join us. While I regret what has happened, the Guardian had become misguided. He had fallen too far from the path Lilith commands of us," Salome explained, with an attempt at what Bill thought was supposed to be sadness, but she wasn't pulling it off.

"Bullshit," He said, unable to stop himself, "You can't play the grieving widow and the leader of a coup at the same time. I see you, this is all about power."

"No, it's about more than that... and I want to share it... to share it with Nora and Russell and everyone, to share it with you," she said, opening her arms to them, "If you join us, the whole world will be open to you."

"Please, join with us," Nora said, her hands clasped together as she looked at Eric pleadingly.

"Never, you bible banging c*nts," Eric replied, a sentiment that Bill agreed with wholeheartedly, even knowing that refusing to join them would likely mean the true death.

"What about you, Mr. Compton?" Salome said, turning her attentions to Bill. Giving him a chance to save himself... to go against everything he believed in. It wasn't even a dilemma, the only thing that made him hesitate was to give himself a moment to mentally say goodbye to Sookie and Jessica.

"I still believe that peaceful coexistence between human and vampire is the only way for both species to survive. Mainstreaming is the only option," He said, his head held high, knowing what he was saying was the truth, and could very well be his undoing.

Salome just stared at him, the tension in the room was thick. Nora was looking from Bill to Eric and then to Salome, her face worried. The decision was all in Salome's hands. He and Eric had stood their ground, they were going to go down together.

"Although you both state you do not wish to join us, there will be a ceremony this evening, and initiation of sorts and I will still invite you both to participate," Salome said softly, her accent somehow more pronounced.

"Oh, thank you, Salome... you are truly gracious," Nora said, her hands again clasped together as she praised Salome.

"It is not I, but Lilith who is being so generous," Salome told Nora before turning back to Bill and Eric, "We will send someone for you shortly."

With a nod of dismissal, guards appeared and led them back to the cells. Bill didn't know what to think. What was this "initiation" ceremony? Whatever it entailed, it didn't sound good. Bill would somehow not be surprised if it involved a sacrifice of some sort... perhaps that is why he and Eric were still alive.

Bill turned over everything that had happened in his mind. This had all been a set up from the start. Salome had been planning this for who knows how long... They buried Russell a year ago, and if she had known all this time where he was. Why did she wait? Was there a reason she wanted him and Eric involved? Bill was also certain that Russell wasn't going to be playing along for very long. He was too self absorbed and seeking to fulfill his own wants to keep up he religious 'born again' crap for long. Either way, things weren't looking good for their survival.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie woke confused in her darkened room. She wasn't sure what exactly woke her, but her eyes felt puffy and her head was pounding. It took her a few minutes to clear the fog of her brain and realized why she felt so icky. The blue shirt still clutched in her hands was a big clue. It hadn't been a dream. Bill really had been called away from her, possibly forever. She had been so upset after their goodbye that she had fallen onto her bed still fully clothed. Her stomach growled as she looked at the clock. It was just past 11, she had only slept for a few hours, and now she was wide awake.

She stumbled into the bathroom to take care of business, avoiding the mirror at all costs. She was sure her face was a mess, she was in need of a cool cloth over her eyes to get rid of the puffy redness she was certain surrounded them.

As she headed for the stairs, she hear a noise downstairs and froze. Not again, she thought as the fear crept in... Bill couldn't be back already. Although she did take a little comfort in knowing that he was the only vampire, so far, that had been invited back into her house. She made her way slowly down the stairs, hearing more noise that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. She heard the clink of glass... and was that the refrigerator closing? With more confidence, she walked into the kitchen.

"Jason? What are you doing in my fridge?" She asked, not surprised to find her brother holding a beer and a bowl of leftovers.

"Hey, Sook," he said around a mouthful of food, "I knocked, and called your name... but when you didn't answer... I uh... got hungry."

He stepped towards her, setting his finds on the kitchen table before taking a seat. Still dressed in his police uniform, but with the top buttons undone, showing his white undershirt. It was a scene so familiar... Only Jason would be lurking in her kitchen at all hours of the night. She had to smile, actually glad he was here... it was better than being alone.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, taking a good look at her, "Your eyes are all poofy-like... you been cryin' ?"

"I'm... I'm fine, it was just... it's nothing" she said, not wanting to talk about Bill, knowing that it would only make her feel worse, "What brings you around here this time of night?"

"I.. uh... I been meaning to talk to you about something that happened the other night..." he said, turning the beer bottle on the table, his face serious as he looked into her eyes.

"Jason, what is it? What happened?" She asked, sitting down across from him... worried. She knew he had wanted to talk to her about something, but she had just figured it wasn't anything too important when he kept letting it slide.

"It's Hadley," he said.

"Hadley? You found Hadley? Is she okay?" Sookie asked rapid fire. She had been wondering and worrying about Hadley since her return from fairyland. She knew that Hadley had disappeared with Hunter shortly after Sookie's own disappearance... but she had no idea what could have happened to them.

"Yeah, Hadley's okay. She's with the fairies... but they told her..."

"She's with the fairies?" She cut him off as fear for her cousin shot through her, "Jason, that's dangerous, the fairies are trying to kidnap us... we've got to save her!"

"She seemed pretty safe, and sure that Hunter was safe too... but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. When I saw her... she said... she said that vampires killed momma and daddy... it weren't no flash flood," he explained, his voice angry as he said the word 'vampire'.

Sookie was floored... vampires killed their parents? She didn't know if she could believe it. Although Claudette hadn't seemed that bad when she had visited with Sookie a few days ago, she still didn't trust them. Especially not if they had Hadley and Hunter.

"Jason, where did you see Hadley? How did you find her?" She asked, needing more information before she could decide what this all meant. She was almost glad for the distraction though, this would give her something else to focus on instead of missing Bill.

"It was at this weird club... Some sort of fairy club me and Andy went to the other night," he said as he took another drink of his beer.

"A fairy club? Like a nightclub? Where did you find this place?" She was even more confused... the fairies she had met seemed nothing like a nightclub sort of fairy... as if there was such a thing, 'nightclub fairy' she almost laughed at the absurdity of her train of thought. Although, really, so many of the things in her life fell into the realm of absurd, she should be used to it by now.

"Yeah, sort of.. except it was all crazy with like dancers and stuff," he shook his head, remembering, "And it was like in the middle of this field... but you couldn't see it at all, until you were inside."

"So... you're telling me you were at some kind of invisible fairy nightclub? In the middle of a field here in Bon Temps?" she raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"I know it sounds crazy... but I'm tellin' you it was real. I ain't never seen anything like it," he said, getting defensive, "Hey, I believed you when you said you were in some kind of fairyland, didn't I?"

"And they told you that vampires killed our parents?" she asked again, still not sure what to think. She knew that vampires had been around then... even if they hadn't come out of the coffin... but what would they be doing in the middle of nowhere Bon Temps in the middle of a rainstorm? Sookie wished Bill was here, for probably the hundredth time since he had kissed her goodbye... maybe he would have been able to make some sense of all this.

"Hadley told me, and then it seemed like she got in trouble, like I wasn't supposed to know that or something," He said, confusion clear on his face, "Do you think they know who this vampire is that killed our parents?"

"I don't know. And I really don't know if we can trust anything they say," Sookie said honestly. Sookie didn't want to believe that vampires had played a role in such a life changing event. Vampires had already changed her life too much... in a few good ways, but mostly in bad, almost dying kind of ways.

"But if it's the truth... if vampires killed our parents, we have to find out who did it... we have to make that vampire pay!" Jason was angry, upset. Not that Sookie could blame him. The guilt of their parents death had been weighing on both their shoulders for so long...

"Do you remember where this club was?" Sookie wanted to see this for herself, to see Hadley and make sure she really was safe. Something wasn't right about this whole situation.

"Uh, sort of... I think I remember the field, but how are we supposed to get inside if we can't even see the door?" Jason leaned back in his seat with a shrug.

"Well, we have to try... Hadley's in there, and if they know something about our parents... we have to find out," Sookie stood up from the table, she was determined now... they had to do this, even if it just meant getting Hadley out of there.

"You want to go now?" He asked, frowning.

"Well, isn't nighttime when you're supposed to go to an invisible fairy dancin' nightclub in the middle of a field?" She said leaning on the table, conjuring up a small smile at her brother. Sookie was too keyed up to sleep after her nap and she definitely couldn't sit around here alone, wide awake thinking about Bill and hoping he was okay.

"I guess... well... alright then, let's go find out who killed our parents!" he said with renewed enthusiasm as he set his now empty beer bottle on the table.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill couldn't explain it... he felt... amazing. The whole world was like a brand new place... a place just for him. He couldn't help but laugh, looking over at Eric who was also alight with laughter as their eyes met. Something had happened. And somehow they had ended up outside, in a crowd. Bill didn't remember how they got outside, which gave him pause.

He remembered the sacred vault... Salome and the others were there... and he remembered the blood. It was just vampire blood 'it's not going to do anything' that's what Eric had said... Eric had told him that, and they both had no choice... so they tasted it, everybody tasted it... well Dieter didn't taste it... and he ended up a big pile of goo.

Bill couldn't help but giggle, "Goo," he said out loud, forming the word slowly on his lips. It was a funny word.

As his laughter subsided he tried to think back again... so yes.. vampire goo and they tasted the blood of Lilith. But it didn't do anything, it was just vampire blood... it wouldn't do anything...and now they were outside. They were outside and it was the best thing ever...

They kept walking, Salome was leading them somewhere, into the crowds of Bourbon Street. Bill felt so alive, he felt... euphoric and happy. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this good. Something niggled at the back of his mind... a memory of another time, of being this happy... but he couldn't remember what it was. Why couldn't he remember? He'd always had an excellent memory, but at the moment, he could hardly remember his own name... He frowned momentarily as he tried to remember... he could hear music and envision flashes of lavender... a warmth against his skin and just feeling happy, but he couldn't place what he was remembering.

No matter... he was happy now, and they had gotten out of the Authority. Although Bill wasn't sure why he had been so eager to leave, since they were all having so much fun together. Even Eric was having fun, fun with his sister, laughing as they walked down the crowded street. They had the power on this street, with these people. It was their street... their night to do whatever they desired. They would go wherever Salome took them... Or according to Salome, wherever Lilith took them. She said that Lilith loved them... that they should be happy so surrounded with her love, that this was what she wanted for them.

Bill couldn't help but to raise his arms, looking up and at his surroundings as he spun in a circle. So much life, so much beauty. The colors of the world were vibrant, the humans were humming with life around him. He could hear the blood flowing through their bodies, hearts beating as they, too enjoyed the revelry. Bill's euphoria was interrupted by the blaring sound of a car horn... he did not like it.

He found himself on the hood of the car, staring down through the windshield at the frightened eyes of the driver.

"We will walk where and when we want, these streets are yours no longer," He said, laughing as Eric also decided to speak to the driver. Bill didn't pay any attention to what Eric was saying, he just couldn't bring himself to care. He laughed again, his face to the sky, taking in the few stars scattered above the haze of the street lights. Bill couldn't remember ever feeling this free, nothing to worry about... able to go wherever the night took them.

As he stood on the hood of the car, Eric reached for him, a huge smile on his face. He patted Bill on the arm, pulling gently towards him as he turned away... offering Bill a ride. Bill climbed onto his back, locking an arm around Eric's shoulder as they continued their journey into the throbbing crowd. Bill continued to look around with wonder. He had been to New Orleans plenty of times before... how had he never noticed how electric it was?

Bill didn't know why he and Eric had never seemed to get along... they were having all kinds of fun together now... what was it that had come between them? Bill was too happy to worry about it... especially as they approached some sort of bar... it looked like Salome wanted to go in. Was this the place? Salome and Nora kept talking about Lilith... Bill didn't want to worry about gods and books, not while they were enjoying themselves so much.

Russell went in first as the group of vampires continued to laugh outside... waiting for the sign that it was time to go in. What they were doing there, Bill didn't know... but he felt a gnawing hunger, and he didn't like the feeling. It was ruining his night. He could smell the blood in the people all around them and he wanted it... a woman screamed inside the building and they knew.

Bill's eyes met Eric's as they exchanged a fangy grin and sped into the bar, it was finally time to satiate the hunger. There was chaos inside, people screaming and trying to run... yet they had nowhere to go. Bill couldn't resist the hunger that had been building and along with the rest of the vampires, he fed.

Bill didn't know why he stopped, he had been enjoying the blood on his lips, the warmth filling him as he drank. All of the vampires in had been caught up in the frenzy, but he paused... something was happening. He looked up... there was some kind of stage and he couldn't take his eyes from it. A single drop of blood fell from the sky... a raindrop somehow inside... landing in a pool of blood.

He watched in awe as she rose from the pool of blood. Her skin glistening with red... a perfect specimen... Lilith. Bill couldn't take his eyes from her, she was beautiful and powerful. She had dark hair and dark eyes, her skin was flawless just as her body was. She did not speak, but she stepped towards them...the blood on her skin somehow disappearing...she walked among them with her fangs bared. Her dark eyes met Bill's and he couldn't move... had he needed breath, he would not have been able to take it. Momentarily, his mind flashed to another set of dark eyes, beautiful eyes flecked with gold, before his focus was back on the goddess standing before him.

She finally looked away, looking to Nora instead and the trance was broken... But Bill was still stunned. He had seen God... she was real and had come to them. He watched her, as every other vampire in the room watched her. She opened her mouth wider, an inhuman sound filling the room, a command... "Resume your feeding," they were told, yet without words. Bill could not help but comply as his mouth again found the neck bleeding under him.

He could feel the life draining out of the woman beneath him as he knelt over her, feeding. But that guilt, the guilt that had traveled with him always, just wasn't there. This was God's will, it was right...

Or was it... he glanced up, Nora was still enthralled with Lilith as she stood before her. Bill lifted his head to look around the room, his fellow vampires feasting just as he had been. That's when he saw it... that flash of lavender, a woman, a beautiful blonde woman turning away from him in her lavender dress. Bill's euphoria sank as the woman turned away. His heart breaking as she got farther and farther away. She was taking something of him away with her as she left... He was trying to figure out who she was, but he couldn't... his mind was still a fog, but he knew she was important. And that he needed her... he needed her more than he wanted Lilith, more than he cared to be in the presence of God. He wanted her love more than he wanted to be loved by Lilith. He tore his eyes away from the figure to look one last time at Lilith... surprised to find she was gone. Nora was staring up in awe at nothing... it was just empty space.

Bill leaned back, sitting back from his victim with a thud. The woman in lavender was also gone, along with all of Bill's joy. What had he just done? What are they doing? He asked himself as he took in the scene before him. Blood and bodies everywhere... he found Eric, their eyes meeting... an acknowledgement of sorts, as Bill could see the uncertainty clear on Eric's bloodied face.

Bill tried his hardest to clear his mind, but without success... something... something wasn't right... he didn't feel like himself. He found himself almost drawn back into the madness of the feeding vampires before him, almost biting down yet again. Wanting the taste of blood on his lips. Instead, he backed up farther from the woman, it was too late now, he had killed her, and he knew he should be feeling more guilt about it.

He needed to get out of this place, away from the others. _What the hell is going on?_ he thought as he stumbled to his feet. He moved towards the door, away from the bodies... Eric arrived at his side and with a nod they both stepped out into the night. They couldn't leave without the others, Bill knew that much... but he didn't have to stay inside that place... that room covered in blood.

"What the f*ck just happened?" Eric asked, grabbing Bill's shoulder turning him so they were face to face.

"I... we... we saw God... she was here," Bill said, still not sure if he really believed it... not with the way she had vanished. His hands found the lapels of Eric's leather jacket, "wasn't she? You saw her."

"I saw her... but I don't think she was real..." He said, his face solemn.

"But if you saw her too... we all saw her, she came to us.." Bill said, the awe of the evening returning. If they had all seen her... she had to be real. But then who was the other woman, the blonde woman?

"I think we were high as f*cking kites... and probably still are," Eric's voice was hard, angry.

"The blood we drank... it wasn't normal vampire blood," Bill said, remembering the vial of blood they had all drank from. Was Eric right? Was this what it was like to be high? Seeing things that weren't there, "But if she wasn't real, how could we have all seen the same thing?"

"That, I do not know... but she wasn't the only thing I saw," Eric shook his head...all of the giddiness of earlier gone from them both.

"You saw her too? The woman in lavender?" Bill asked, still trying to puzzle out who she was... He knew her, he was sure of it, she was important... but something about her was just out of his reach.

"What woman? I didn't see anyone in lavender... I saw Godric," He said, only adding to the confusion of the night.

"Your maker?" Bill's mind was still a haze, but a few things were starting to clear... Godric was dead, wasn't he? Bill knew somehow that Eric's maker had died... she had stepped away from Bill to be with him as he died, the woman he saw. _Damnit..._ who was she? If she was so important to him, how could he forget?

"Yes... he appeared and she vanished... she couldn't have been real," Eric shook his head, disbelief clear on his face.

"But what if she is real?" Bill asked, still uncertain... not knowing what to believe, wishing he could clear his mind. It had to be the blood, it affected them some how. Making them do things... see things.

"She's not real... this is wrong," Eric had him by the shoulders, shaking him, "There is something in that blood, we were drugged somehow."

It made sense to Bill... this didn't feel right anymore... the joy and euphoria he had felt as he had fed on that woman, it was a lie. It had to be. Eric let go of his shoulders, allowing Bill to take a step back, his head hanging as he tried to process all that had happened. As he tried to sort through what exactly he was feeling. If Lilith hadn't been real, what about the other woman he had seen? She was real... she had to have been real, he felt too much for her... Sookie... it hit him suddenly, like he had been struck by a lightening bolt.

His head shot up, his eyes meeting Eric's as all of the pieces came flooding back. Sookie, his love... his life. He could picture her, standing in his doorway, telling him that she loved him... that she couldn't bear to be without him. She was what was real, not Lilith... and she would know that this, what they had done tonight, was wrong. He knew it too, now that the effects of whatever they had drank seemed to be waning. She loved him... was waiting for him to return to her, he couldn't let her down.

"What do we do now?" Bill asked as his mind slowly sharpened. They were still in a very dangerous situation. This was what Salome wanted. She wanted them on her side... wanted them to give up their humanity. They would not just be let go, Salome and the others wanted something from them. If only they could figure out what.

"We stay away from that blood... beyond that I don't know," Eric said, his face grim as he looked at Bill.

They needed a plan, they both knew it... and it might involved playing along until they could buy some time, time to come up with a way to stop Salome and Russell. They were outnumbered and up against very old vampires... Bill was at a loss, although he knew the effects of the blood still hadn't completely worn off. He could feel it in him... yearning to take over to take him back to that euphoric place with no rules... no humanity. He fought it, he had to... he had promised Sookie he would fight and he meant it.

Before they could conjure up any kind of plan, the voices and the laughter of the other vampires got louder as they began spilling out into the street. Their faces bloody, fangs bared through their smiles. Bill glanced at Eric, their eyes meeting long enough for Bill to give him a barely perceptible nod before he opened his mouth in a fangy grin, joining in the laughter. Eric laughed as well, stumbling towards Bill, playing along until they stood a chance at escaping this hell they had been sucked into.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry it's taken so long for this update... I've started a new job and am studying for boards, not to mention trying to recover from the shock that was the season finale of TB, so it's taken me a bit longer to get this chapter finished. My updates won't be coming quite so fast for the next month or so, but hopefully it will be worth the wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>x<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie was exhausted... and her mind was reeling. Her and Jason's trip to that weird fairy nightclub was not at all what she expected. They had been in the middle of a field and suddenly she was inside some crazy, colorful club with music and dancing and acrobatics. It was almost like a circus, but even more outrageous, and with a lot less clothing. She was still in awe at how it was invisible... one second she was in a field and the next she was inside the club. Sookie had been relieved to find Hadley almost as soon as she and Jason walked in... although she still didn't trust what the fae had to tell her.<p>

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jason asked as they walked into the house, concern clear on his face, "Those fairies seemed awfully worried about you depletin' your light or whatever."

"I'll be fine, Jason... I just need some sleep," she reassured him, trying to smile. She didn't feel fine, but those moments of feeling fine had been few and far between lately. She still wasn't sure what to think about the possibility of 'depleting' her light.

"Really? I know gettin' hit by that light isn't too comfortable," He shook his head as he followed Sookie into the living room.

"Don't worry about me, Jason... We can talk more tomorrow... really, I'm okay," Sookie was grateful for her brother, and for how much he cared about her, but she really needed some time to herself. Too much had happened today, first with Bill and then with the fairies.

"Alright, but you call me if something else happens, okay?" He told her, his face solemn.

"Okay, Jason, goodnight," She said, hugging him tightly before he turned towards the door.

" 'Night, Sook."

She sat down on the couch after locking the door behind Jason. She to sort through what exactly had happened tonight. They found Hadley, who seemed to be okay... and met another fairy, one that Sookie had supposedly met before... Claude, he was Claudine and Claudette's brother... but he looked nothing like the scary goblin Claude person she had met when Mab tried to kidnap her. But he definitely knew Sookie, and he knew about Claudine... even Claudette was there in the club, although she was no longer wearing that fairy princess type dress that Sookie had seen her wear before. She was dressed more like she was going out to party... or maybe even do a little striptease? Sookie was still confused by that whole club, it had nothing to do with the other fae she had met with Claudine.

Jason was the one who had pushed Claude about their parent's death. Claude tried to explain... but he could only tell them what Claudine had shared with him. Apparently, she had sided with Mab, and the fairies in the club had not, so they were like refugees or something, cut off from the fairy place Sookie had seen. So he hadn't talked to Claudine in some time, and he didn't know if he would ever be given the chance to see her again. But what he had told them... it was Sookie's fault... she had gotten her parents killed.

Sookie drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around them as the tears burned her eyes. The story was that a vampire, smelling her blood on a band-aid... had stopped her parents on the bridge that night, killing them, tearing her family apart. Sookie didn't want to believe it, since something still didn't seem quite right, but if any part of it was true...

She had been upset in the club, when Claude had told her the story... she had been angry, so angry she could feel that light in her hands, she wanted to hit him with it, and nearly did. But the other fairies in the club got her first, zapping her with their own light. It was a strange feeling and apparently, it knocked her on her butt, cause the next thing she remembered, was waking up on a couch of some kind with Jason and the other fairies standing over her. Whatever it was, it was probably contributing to how off balance and strange she was now feeling.

Claude had also tried to warn her, something about her light "depleting" whatever that meant. That her powers wouldn't last forever if she kept using them... _although, would that really be a bad thing?_ Sookie thought to herself... Claude had said that if her powers were gone, she'd no longer be fae, would that mean she'd be normal? How would her life be different if she were just normal? _It wouldn't bring my parents back... or Gran_, she thought sadly... but would it make the rest of her life easier? No more being the town freak, she could have normal relationships with normal people... no more being used for her gift. Sookie sat that way for awhile, just curled up on the couch, thinking about how much her life had been changed because of what she was, tears falling as she thought of all of the people who had been hurt for her, how many times she, herself, had been hurt because of what she was.

Would Bill still love her if she wasn't fae? Could he love just a regular old human? He had told her more than once that it was who she was that he loved and not what... that he would never drink from her again if she wanted him to prove that his love had nothing to do with her blood. Those could have just been empty words, although she knew his love was real. Even without his memories, without knowing what she was or how she tasted, he had still fallen in love with her. That had to mean something.

She wished, yet again, that he was here with her, that he could help her puzzle through all that the fae had said tonight. Although thinking of Bill only made more tears fall... for all she knew, he had met the true death as soon as he arrived in New Orleans. Sookie was devastated at the thought, surely she would be able to feel it, somehow if something happened to him. She refused to believe that he wasn't going to return to her. But she had to know he was still okay... it was just a bit before dawn, far past when she should be sleeping, but she needed to check.

She stood up, wiping the tears from her face, her jaw set in determination. Before she could think twice, she was out the door and making her way across the cemetery. She still found it amazing how great the old Compton house looked now that it had been redone. The outside looked like something that belonged in one of those fancy house magazines. There were still lights on outside, although no sign of the guards that had been so prominent just a few short weeks ago. Sookie knew Bill wouldn't be there. Though it felt like they had said goodbye days ago, ten hours hadn't even gone by.

She knocked on the door, hoping Jessica was home and not wanting to just barge in. She waited, trying to be patient, ready to give up and reach for the door handle just as it opened. Sookie was hoping it would be Jessica who opened the door, but she wasn't prepared for a Jessica with tracks of blood tears down her face. Sookie's heart sank, her breath caught in her throat... _no... it couldn't be... no_ was all she could think... trying to find her voice. Jessica was the one to speak first.

"Sookie?" She asked, trying to wipe the tears from her face, her confusion evident at finding Sookie at the door. Sookie couldn't stop the tears from falling, her face crumpling... if Jess was crying, something must have happened to Bill... it took all of Sookie's strength to stay upright knowing that her world had just ended.

"Sookie, what's..." Jessica asked, even more confused... until some sort of realization dawned on her, "Oh... Sookie... No! Bill's okay, or at least as okay as I can tell... this," she held out her blooded hands, touching her tear stained cheeks, "this doesn't have anything to do with Bill."

It took a moment for what Jessica was saying to sink in... Sookie managed to draw in a ragged breath as her heart pounded in her chest. He was okay... Bill was still okay.

"You're sure?" She whispered, still not ready to believe it, seeing the misery on Jessica's blood stained face.

"I think so... I mean, I guess I don't know what I'm supposed to feel, but Bill said that I would know... and there hasn't been anything strange since he left... so he has to still be okay," Jessica said, her voice not completely sure as she stepped back from the door to let Sookie in.

Sookie stepped into the house, just being there calmed her nerves. She was certain now that if something had happened to Bill, she and Jessica would definitely know. Sookie felt a hundred times lighter, knowing that Bill had at least survived this long. She was still worried for him, but he had to have been in New Orleans for hours by now... so if he was still alive, that had to be a good thing right?

"Bill said you were staying here now... but that it would be okay if I came over... and I..." Sookie wasn't sure how to explain, or how much Bill had told Jessica. She had figured out why Sookie was there, so he must have told her something, "I just couldn't sit at home."

She finished lamely, embarrassed, now that all of the shock and fear had passed, for rushing over here because she was afraid and lonely

"Bill told me you guys were supposed to have a date..." Jessica hesitated, Sookie guessed she was feeling as awkward as Sookie did, "I'm sorry it got ruined."

"Me too, but as long as he comes home, we can go our date then," She tried to smile, needing some optimism after everything else that had happened tonight.

"He really loves you, you know," Jessica said as they stood in the foyer, her face serious, though it was smeared with blood. She dropped her gaze to her hands, picking absently at one of her fingernails. Her mannerisms reminding Sookie of a typical teenager, not wanting to have a serious discussion.

"I know... I love him too," Sookie replied, pausing, "Jessica, how come you were crying when you answered the door?"

"It's nothing... it's stupid," She said, shaking her head, still not meeting Sookie's gaze.

"I don't mean to be nosy... but you can always talk to me, if you want to," Sookie said, meaning it. Although things had been a little rough between her and Jessica when she first returned from fairyland... they had been sort of friends before that, and going through everything with Bill's amnesia had forced them to re-find that friendship. Aside from the blood on her cheeks, it was easy to almost forget that Jessica was a vampire and not just another teenager, her jeans and rosy pink t-shirt only emphasizing her youth.

"I'd like that... but it's almost dawn... could we maybe talk tonight? I think I could really use your advice," Jessica smiled, almost shyly, "I mean, if you're not busy."

"I think tonight would be nice... just us girls," Sookie said, remembering what felt like a life time ago, saying almost those same words to Jessica.

Jessica made her way to the stairs, stopping with her hand on the banister to turn back to Sookie, "You're gonna stay here tonight, right? Or I guess for what's left of it?"

"I would like to... if that's okay?"

Jessica just smiled, nodding yes... "Goodnight, Sookie."

"Goodnight, Jessica," Sookie said, watching her make her way upstairs before going down the back hallway to Bill's new resting place. If she couldn't be with him, being in his space, his bed was still better than being alone in her house.

She stopped in front of the hidden panel in the wall, pushing on it gently so it sprung open. She punched in the code Bill had given her, frustration testing her nerves when the keypad turned red and nothing happened. She must have keyed something in wrong, that had to be it, she thought to herself, trying to stay calm. It had been a rough enough night, Sookie didn't think she'd be able to handle one more disappointment. She waited a few moments and the keypad seemed to reset, so she carefully put in the code again, sure this time that she had gotten it right.

To her relief, the door slid open, again revealing the narrow stairwell. She repeated the process at the bottom keypad, this time without any delays and stepped into the little haven Bill had shared with her, with only her. She fumbled for a light switch, illuminating the small room. She had been far too distracted the night before to really look around the space Bill had made. The bed was of course the centerpiece of the room, the dark wood posts so timeless. Sookie couldn't help but smile as she noted the dark blue sheets were still in a tangle from their lovemaking. Bill had, no doubt, been in a hurry to visit her once the sun had set last night.

The space, for how small it was, definitely looked like Bill. It was masculine, with the dark wood of the bed and a matching nightstand and small dresser. Sookie's Merlotte's T-shirt was folded and sitting on top of the dresser, next to what looked like some sort of small keypad. There was a large TV screen on the wall above the dresser, _maybe the buttons go with the TV_ she thought. Unable to resist the temptation, she pushed a few of them to see what happened. To her surprise, the TV blinked on, showing several views of what looked to be Bill's house and the yard. It was some sort of security feed... _hmm, I'll have to remember that_, Sookie thought as she found the right buttons to turn off the screen.

She continued to survey the room, the wallpaper was also darker in color, a grayish blue, but not so dark that the room seemed small. In fact the subtle geometric pattern somehow made the room more open. There was one framed painting on the wall, a simple painting of a wooded path beneath a canopy of trees, sunlight streaming through the branches. It was just the right piece for this place, a little bit of outside in a room without windows. Overall, it was a very comfortable space... really, the only thing that was missing was Bill. Sookie sighed deeply, the worries of the night and the late hour catching up with her. She took care of her needs in the small, yet tasteful bathroom, leaving a small light on as she pulled the door mostly closed. She stripped off her clothes and slid in between the sheets. They still smelled of Bill, comforting her, as she pulled the covers up around her. Within moments, she was sound asleep.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Somehow, they made it back to the Authority headquarters. Bill had struggled to keep his wits about him as they trekked down Bourbon street on their way back. The revelry and viciousness of the other vampires was almost enough to pull him and Eric back into the madness. Bill could still feel the blood inside him, at war with his conscience, his humanity. If it weren't for Sookie, Bill was almost certain that he would be fighting a losing battle. She was all he had at the moment to keep him grounded, whenever the temptation to just fall back under the spell became too great, it was her love that pulled him back yet again from the edge.

Eric had seemed to be struggling in the same way, although they were also able to help each other. A quick glance across the melee, a nod to say, _yes, I still remember... I know this is wrong_. So far, it seemed that the others were tied up enough in their own euphoria that they hadn't noticed anything was amiss with Bill and Eric. All Bill could do was hope it stayed that way long enough for them to come up with a plan.

They all stumbled down the stairs into the main chamber. The doors closing and, much to Bill's frustration, locking behind them. Although he knew that they would have to do more than just escape. He looked around the room... taking in the blood covered faces of his fellow vampires, sure that his face was just as smeared with blood as theirs. He kept his face a blank mask, hiding his disgust at what he had done.

Russell and Steve Newlin were off in a corner laughing at something, apparently the two had really hit it off. The other authority members were carrying on like drug addicts, still riding high. He watched for a moment as Kibwe stared, fascinated at one of the light fixtures. Salome and Nora had sat very close together on one of the couches, whispering and giggling, their hands on each other. Bill wasn't sure what he thought of their relationship. He knew they were close, like family... and they weren't touching each other in what he would call a sexual way, but it was definitely something odd.

"That was amazing!" Salome exclaimed, her eyes landing on Bill's as he sat in a chair across from her, "Lilith has come to us, to show us that we are doing the right thing."

Bill wasn't too sure about that, but he knew his and Eric's lives depended on these people for the moment, so he smiled back at her, nodding in agreement.

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life," Nora said, putting her head on Salome's shoulder and giving her a quick hug before she stood.

Bill watched as Nora crossed the room to Eric, her hands clasped together in excitement. Eric was standing off to the side, leaning against one of the large columns, his face that same blank slate he usually wore. His eyes narrowed as Nora approached. Bill knew that he still felt enormously betrayed by his sister, and seeing Godric appear to him probably didn't help.

"Don't you see it now, Brother. Why I had to do it? It was for all of us, for Lilith," She said to him, her voice pleading, "And now we have all been rewarded."

Bill could see Eric's hesitation, this must be bothering him far more than Bill expected, as Eric was usually so unshakable. Typical of most vampires, he was adept at playing along to suit his own needs, but it seemed Nora was one of the few people who could break through his usually stone facade. Fortunately it was short lived, and had Bill not been watching, he wouldn't have even noticed.

Eric smiled down at his sister, embracing her before he spoke, "We certainly have been, dear sister."

"I'm so glad you understand... I couldn't stand to think that you would be angry with me," Nora said, looking up at Eric, her voice pleading.

"We are family, we will always be family," He responded, seeming to satisfy her. Nora then turned away, back towards Salome.

"What happens next?" She asked eagerly.

"Lilith will guide us," Salome said with a smile, "The dawn is not far off, she will show us our next step when the sun sets... we will begin with spreading the word of Lilith."

Nora nodded in excited agreement as Salome stood, they came together in the center of the small seating area. Bill watched as Salome put her hands on Nora's face.

"All of our hard work has finally brought us together with Lilith, the world will be ours," Salome said softly, her accent more prominent as her voice quieted. She kissed Nora on both cheeks before releasing her. Nora stepped back, moving again towards Eric as Salome turned her attention on Bill.

He wasn't sure what to expect, all he wanted at this point was to somehow make it back to his room... alone, so he could work on a plan to get them out of this mess. The way Salome was looking at him, he wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

"Mr. Compton, please... walk me to my chamber," She said, holding out her delicate hand, and seductive smile playing about her lips.

Bill couldn't refuse, not if he wanted to remain in her good graces... but he did have to shake off the feeling of deja vu... The more time he spent in her presence, the more she reminded him of Lorena. He had sworn to himself that he would never again fall under the thumb of a psychotic woman, yet here he was, without much choice.

He stood, returning her smile with a charming grin of his own, tucking her hand into his arm to escort her to her room. His eyes met Eric's briefly as they walked out of the room, they both had a lot of thinking to do if they wanted to get out of this alive.

As they walked, she trailed her other hand over his arm, her fingers playing about the leather of his jacket. Just lightly touching the skin of his hand before she spoke.

"Was that not exhilarating? Lilith is truly pleased with us... You know, she would be very impressed with all you have accomplished as vampire, now that we have moved beyond that mainstreaming nonsense," she said, her voice sliding around him as she continued to touch him. Her pace slow as the walked down the ornate hallways of the Authority.

Bill wasn't sure how to respond, knowing that she was expecting him to say something and that his life hung in the balance of any and everything that came out of his mouth.

"It was definitely an... enlightening experience," he finally said, grateful that she didn't realize what part of the night had been 'enlightening' for him.

"We were built to serve Lilith, she has bestowed us with a great gift this evening," she came to a halt as the stopped just outside of her room, she turned, facing him, placing her hands on his chest, "We could continue to celebrate her gifts, and perhaps be blessed with even further enlightenment."

There was no question, the meaning of what she was saying, the way her hands stroked his chest as she looked into his eyes. He almost felt as if she was trying to glamour him. While vampires weren't often the type to turn down sex, Bill just couldn't bring himself to give in. Thoughts of Sookie weighed heavily on his mind, he couldn't do that to her, not after everything that had happened with Lorena when he was trapped in Russell's house. Though it was out of character for a vampire, Bill tended more towards monogamy... especially when it came to Sookie. No other woman could come close to tempting him when he knew Sookie was his. If he could somehow get out of this tonight, he was afraid that he might not be so lucky in the coming days if he and Eric could not find a way to escape.

Salome seemed set on making him her new lover, which despite her beauty and sensuality, didn't hold any appeal and also didn't sound like a smart idea. He knew how things had ended for her last lover, he would not be Roman's replacement in her bed. But how to convince her of that, without making her angry...

"It has been a very long night," he said, laying his hands over hers on his chest and pulling out his most charming smile, "and while your beauty and your offer are beyond tempting, the book of Lilith calls to me."

He said the words, hoping she would be convinced, hoping it would be a believable excuse. He looked into her eyes, seeing just a hint of disappointment before they again lit with excitement.

"Of course... our duty is to Lilith, not our own selfish desires," She moved her hands up to his face, pulling him towards her and kissing his cheeks, leaning close to his ear to whisper seductively, "She will reward us with great pleasure when the time is right."

Her lips then met his, kissing him passionately. Knowing that he had played the right card and would soon be free to go to his own room, he moved his hands to her waist and returned her kiss briefly. He hated that he had to play this 'role' whatever it is, but also knew there was no other choice. He pulled away from her, dropping his hands as she did the same.

"Goodnight, Mr. Compton. I will look forward to seeing you this evening," she said with a smile. He brought her hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss there, before he bowed his head in goodnight.

He watched as she turned into her room and the door shut behind her. Had he been human, he would have let out a huge sigh of relief at the sight of her closed door. This place was like a tangled spider web, and he feared that the more they struggled, the more they would be trapped. He and Eric would have to be extremely clever in planning their escape... Hopefully, whatever sacrifices they would be making, as Bill had no doubt there would be sacrifices made, would be worth it in the end.

Bill turned away from Salome's room and made his way quickly down the hall back to the room he had been shown the first time they had visited The Authority. It was to be his room again for the foreseeable future.

He was not surprised to find a copy of the Book of Lilith perched on the nightstand. It hadn't been there on his first visit... but Salome must have assumed that he and Eric would fall in line after the "ceremony" this evening. He would do his best to not dispel her of that notion, for now.

He shut himself in his room, wishing it also locked from the inside... but with dawn fast approaching, there was little risk of unwanted guests... this time. Bill stripped off his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom, shocked as he caught his blood stained face in the mirror. His mood, which had not been all that pleasant to begin with, clouded over even further as he was once again reminded of what he and the others had done tonight.

He showered quickly, and like last time, he slipped naked into the sheets. Almost wishing he would again be blessed with a dream of Sookie as the dawn pulled him under.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie smiled as she opened her eyes, enjoying the feel of Bill's cool fingers trailing along her sensitive skin. She was surprised to find him there, in bed with her... but it was his bed after all. She met his gaze, those blue eyes dark with lust as he smiled down at her.

"Good evenin', Ms. Stackhouse," he drawled slowly, sending a shiver down her spine. He lay next to her, propped up on one elbow, the sheet covering him just at his waist.

"Good evening, Mr. Compton," she giggled, reaching for him, feeling the soft hair as she ran her hands over his chest. The feel of him under her fingers was always something she found fascinating. He was a walking contradiction, his skin smooth and cool, yet able to set her on fire... the contrast of the soft hair over hard muscles. She wished she could spend all of her time just touching him.

He leaned down, his lips finding hers in the dimly lit room. The kiss started off soft, tender with a heat burning just beneath the surface. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer as the fire erupted between them, like it always did. As they kissed, she could feel his hands traveling down her bare skin. He shifted so his body met hers, skin on skin against her left side. She could feel his hardness pressing against her hip as he continued teasing her with his mouth. He trailed his lips along her jawline, down her neck, his fingers tickling her side as he slowly moved his hand up to cup her breast. She was lost in his touch as he explored her body with his hands and mouth. She couldn't help but explore him in return, her hands on him wherever she could reach, running her fingers through his thick hair as his tongue sent shivers down her spine.

"Sookie," He whispered, in that way only he could say it, lifting his head from where he had been kissing her breasts to look into her eyes before shifting his attention back to her mouth. His lips cool and soft, like satin against hers.

What had started off slow and tender was quickly turning into something much more powerful as the passion between them exploded. Sookie couldn't get enough of Bill... his touch, his kiss. They way he felt as he shifted on top of her, his manhood pressing against her most sensitive spot. She was going crazy, the way he was teasing her. She wanted to feel him filling her... getting closer to her than anybody else in the world.

"Please, Bill," She whispered in his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth. His moan in return making her smile. Her hands played over the muscles of his back as she wrapped her legs around him, moving her hips, trying to get what she wanted.

He smiled down at her, with a fangy grin as he continued to tease her with the motion of his hips before he finally gave her what she desired, sliding into her with one smooth thrust. His lips again finding hers, swallowing her moan as she reveled in the fullness. Her nerve endings tingling as he set a rhythm designed to send them both soaring. His mouth again found her neck, she could feel the scrape of his fangs as she tilted her head to give him better access... she was surprised, momentarily, when he did not bite her, but she was quickly distracted from her own thoughts by what he was doing to the rest of her body.

She could feel the heat pooling in her belly, the tingles starting to travel down to her toes... her nails dug into his back as the pace of their lovemaking increased. All it took was another smoldering look from those crystal blue eyes, and she was over the edge. She cried out his name before fusing her lips to his, riding out her orgasm as she was hit by little aftershock after aftershock. She could feel Bill tense up, knowing he was close, she again offered her neck... there was something about being bitten by Bill that had only added to her excitement, knowing that she was giving him something of herself that he couldn't get anywhere else.

This time, he only hesitated a moment, kissing her almost gently, despite the frenzied pace of their lovemaking before sinking his fangs into her neck. The feel of his bite somehow pushing her over the edge again, this time Bill was right with her. After a moment, he licked her small wounds gently before returning his attention to her mouth in one final soul shattering kiss before he rolled on to his back, pulling her with him and up against his side.

Sookie was still trying to catch her breath as she settled into him, her head on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest... She watched as it rose and fell with his own breath.

"I love you," He said simply, placing a kiss on her forehead as his fingers played over her shoulder.

"I love you, too, Bill," She replied, kissing his chest before sighing in contentment. This was why she had come to stay at Bill's house after such an awful night.

She sat up suddenly, clutching the sheet to her chest as something dawned on her... Bill shouldn't be here, he couldn't be here.

"Sookie, what is it?" He asked, confusion clear on his face.

Her mind was foggy, something about this wasn't right. She tried to think back... how had she gotten here? She remembered talking to Jessica... it was just before dawn when she had crawled into this bed alone... With Bill hours away in New Orleans.

_Was this a dream?_ Sookie has regularly had dreams of Bill since the night they first met... but she usually didn't realize she was dreaming until it was over and she woke up.

"Sookie, please, what is the matter?" He asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"How did you get here? You're supposed to be in New Orleans," she said, not sure what to do... she'd never been awake in a dream before.

"New Orleans?"

"Yeah... you know, the Authority, Russell... you can't be here... I have to be dreaming," she said, shaking her head, the feeling was surreal as she watched his face. Something seemed to click for him, his expression changing... or well, since it was her dream, it must have been something clicking for her, right?

"Russell... Sookie, it's not safe, you're not safe. He could come for you!" He said, his face suddenly animated, worried.

"It's okay, Bill... they still have him captured, remember?" She tried to reassure him... herself... _damn, this is confusing_, she thought.

"No... it was all a ruse, Russell is part of it, he's free to do what he wants. The Authority isn't what it used to be, they don't care about mainstreaming," Bill shook his head, sitting up, holding her by the shoulders as he tried to make her understand.

"But... but that doesn't make any sense," Sookie replied, even more confused than she had been. His face was filled with so much concern, so much love.

"You have to believe me, Sookie... be careful... I can't lose you," he pleaded with her, pulling her into him, crushing his lips against hers.

Suddenly, he was gone... Sookie found herself sitting up, alone in Bill's bed. The dim light from the bathroom casting shadows around the room, with no sign of Bill.

"Bill?" She couldn't help it... she knew he wasn't there, but she had to check. She got out of the bed, the sheet wrapped around her as she walked towards the bathroom, pushing the door open. It was empty. As empty as the rest of the small room. The small clock by the bedside told her it was after noon already, though it felt like she had just gone to sleep.

Sookie wasn't sure what to think. She hoped she was actually awake for real this time... although the otherworldly quality that had been present throughout her dream was definitely gone, which she took as a good sign. But what had that dream really been about? The sex with Bill was a given, she'd dream about that forever... but it was what had happened afterward that had her confused. His warning that Russell was on the loose, something about it being a ruse, no more mainstreaming? It had to just be her mind playing tricks on her... _didn't it?_

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in the bed... Sookie, he had been dreaming of Sookie. It was a dream he has had countless versions of in the past... making love with her. This time they were in his bed, in his resting place, just as they had made love there the night before he had to leave her yet again. Although this dream had been different... it had ended strangely, as if she realized it was a dream. He had tried to warn her about Russell, about the danger she was in... so afraid that she wouldn't listen. As if he could feel her slipping away from him once again. That was what had woken him, pulled him from his dream.

He sighed, though he didn't need to, but it still made him feel better. It was only a dream, he needed to find some way to really warn her, or to keep Russell occupied until he and Eric could come up with a better plan.

Bill could feel that it was not yet sunset... in fact, it seemed as though it was still many hours away, strange that anything would have woken him this time of day. He fell back onto the bed, focusing on the first part of his dream. He could almost feel the warmth of Sookie's body against him... taste the sweetness of her blood in his mouth. He had sworn to her, and meant it, that it was not her blood that he loved, but who she was, her heart, her soul that he loved. He had also sworn that he would not feed from her ever again if that's what it took to prove it ... but he could dream about it, couldn't he?

With those thoughts on his mind, instead of the danger they were all in, he was drawn back under the spell of the day.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie was distracted as she approached her house, still perplexed over that strange dream of Bill... and the more she thought about what Claude had told her about her parent's deaths, the worse she felt, which only served to disctact her even more. If it was really true, that it was a vampire... then it was all her fault. Sookie, lost in thought, was caught by surprise to see Jason's cruiser sitting out front. He must have come to check on her... hopefully he hadn't been there long, as she had forgotten her cell phone when she went to Bill's house. Knowing Jason, he'd probably tried calling and would be worried when he couldn't find her. She eased open the front door, calling his name.<p>

"Jason? Jason, you here?" She called out, shutting the door behind her.

"Sookie? Are you alright? Where have you been?" He came out of the kitchen, stepping into the foyer with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, Jason. What are you doing here?" She asked as relief crossed his face, seeing for certain that she was okay.

"I've been tryin' to call you all morning... and then when you weren't here. I was worried," He said, not quite angry, but upset and frustrated.

"I'm sorry... I was... I forgot my phone, I didn't mean to worry you," She hesitated, trying to decide if she wanted to tell Jason where she had been, knowing that if things were going to work with Bill... assuming he ever came back to her... she'd have to tell Jason eventually. But was this the right time to tell him? With everything that had happened with the fairies, she wasn't so sure.

"We got home so late, and after you getting zapped by those fairies, I figured I should probably make sure you were okay... and that maybe... maybe ya needed some company," he said sheepishly, raising his arm to scratch the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Really, Jason... I'm okay, that weird feeling seems to have worn off," she said, trying for a smile, though she didn't quite feel it.

"That's... that's good then. I don't really understand what they were talkin' about, when they were like, testing your light thing... but I'm glad you're feelin' like you're charged up or however that works," Jason stepped past her to walk into the living room, and sat down heavily in one of the armchairs.

Sookie followed him and sat down across from him on the sofa, reminded of what the fairies had said... that she could use up all of her light and not be a fairy anymore, it didn't sound like such a bad idea at times.

"What if I'm not charged up... what if I did what Claude said, and I just used up all of my light... then I could be normal," She said wistfully, looking up at Jason, his eyes becoming skeptical as she spoke.

"But Sookie... you're not normal... this whole town ain't normal...what you got is special, it's like magical powers," he said, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah, real special," She said sarcastically, "My life has been just filled with so much magic."

"Well, it hasn't all be great... but...," He struggled for words, trying to come up with something, making Sookie's point for her.

"See, nothin' great has come from whatever I am," she said, thinking back over the people she'd lost, all because of what she was... her parents, her gran... even Grandaddy Earl disappeared because of being fairy.

"Wait... what about Bill?" He said suddenly, "If you were normal, you probably would a never met Bill... I know some bad stuff happened between you two... but you really loved him and that kind of love ain't something everybody gets."

Jason went from almost excited to so sad as he spoke, Sookie was shocked at his shift in emotions. Though she tried her hardest to respect her family and friend's privacy, she so wanted to dip into his mind to see what he was thinking... but she didn't as she processed what he was saying. He did have a point... as much heartache and trouble she had found because of being with Bill, being in love with him and knowing how much he loved her in return was kind of magical.

"Okay... so there was a little bit of good... but what if I could just be normal from now on? Wouldn't that be better?" She asked him, and herself... trying to figure out what really mattered. Would she still be Sookie if she wasn't fae anymore?

"Sook, I don't get why you want to get rid of your powers... it's like bein' some kinda super hero," he shook his head, his face confused, "Plus, if we're gonna find that vampire who killed our parents, and make him pay, magic light that shoots out of your fingers might come in pretty handy."

Sookie leaned back on the couch with a sigh, blowing the air out of her mouth in a pout. No matter what happened, she'd never be normal. Her parents would still be dead... and it would still be her fault.

"Listen, Sook... I know you think our parent's gettin' killed was your fault... but I don't blame you for it. All these years, you never once blamed me for them dyin' even if we both kinda thought it was my fault. But no matter how mad you got at me, you never said nothin' and I can't tell ya how important that was. And I'm gonna do the same for you. We didn't get our parent's killed, it was vampires that did it, and I'm not gonna give up until we make them pay," he finished with a finality, perched on the edge of his chair.

She could appreciate what Jason was trying to say, even if it still sort of sounded like he was blaming her. Sookie knew he was doing his best to make her feel better and she could understand why it was important to him to find who had killed their parents. It had changed their lives so much, they deserved an answer.

"Thanks, Jason. But how are we supposed to find some vampire from 20 years ago?" She asked, trying to figure out where they could even start in trying to track down their parent's killers.

"What about Claude and those other fairies? They seem to know the most... or that Claudine one, she's the one who knew what happened, right?" He seemed more eager now, Sookie could see the wheels turning as he tried to come up with a way to figure this out.

"I don't know if we'll be able to reach Claudine. Claude made it sound like she was gone for good to that other fairy place... sort of like they were cut off and couldn't get back through. But I guess the fairy club is the best place to start if we're gonna do this," Sookie said, still not sure if she should believe Claude and the others. She knew she didn't trust Claudine, that's for sure. But what about the rest? They were so different from Claudine and those other scary fairies.

"We have to do this, for mama and daddy, we owe it to them," He stood up then, his hands on his hips, his face set. He looked every bit the authoritative deputy. Sookie was still surprised at how much he had changed in the year she was gone, how much everybody had changed. She was still so proud of Jason, knowing that he had finally found a job that suited him.

"We could go back to that club tonight and see what else they can tell us. Claude did say something about powers I don't even know about... whatever that means," She said, looking up at her brother. She did want to get to the bottom of this. If it was really a vampire responsible for her parent's deaths, she needed to know.

"Alright then... I've gotta get back to work, but I'll be by later tonight and we're gonna find that son of a bitch," with a curt nod of his head, he turned towards the door and made his way outside. Sookie stood and followed, walking out onto the porch to watch him climb in the cruiser. As he kicked up a cloud of dust heading down her driveway, Sookie couldn't help but think of her parents. She and Jason were all that was left... well and Hadley, although Sookie still wasn't sure what to make of these other fairies. But she was ready to find out whatever else they could tell her, since it's not like Sookie had anything else to do besides worry.

As she turned back to the house, making her way to the kitchen for something to eat, her thoughts again turned to Bill. She hoped he was okay, this not knowing was driving her crazy. She hated that she had finally realized how much she needed him and he got yanked away from her yet again. Although, if she really thought about it, it seemed as though there was always something trying to pull them apart. She supposed it said something for how much they truly meant to each other, that no matter what came between them, they always seemed to find a way back to each other. She just hoped that would be the case this time, too.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill stayed in his room as long as he could once he woke for the night. He wasn't sure what to expect from the remaining authority members now that they had seemed to abandon all pretense of mainstreaming. All he knew was that Salome had decreed they would have a meeting tonight to discuss how to move forward on the true path. He spent the time thumbing through the Book of Lilith and trying to come up with some sort of plan. He had read the book before, many, many years ago... and while he was certain he remembered it clearly, there were a few passages worth revisiting, knowing that Salome and the others would expect full knowledge of the book.

As far as planning, he would have liked to find the time to talk with Eric, although the security in the Authority headquarters would make an actual discussion very difficult. As it was, he was still not allowed access to a working phone, it would take time for Salome to truly believe he had been convinced to follow the Sanguinista agenda. His fingers itched to warn Sookie... Russell could go off at any moment and she would be caught completely unaware. How he wished that dream had been real.

What Bill did know was that he and Eric couldn't simply escape... that would do no good in the grand scheme of things, plus they would just be caught and brought back to the Authority. The true death would be a certainty should that happen. What they needed was a way to buy some time and convince the others to trust them. Bill was fully prepared to bring the true death to each one of the Authority members if that's what it took, but he was severely outmatched. They were all centuries older than he, which meant he would have to play this smart instead of just trying to use force.

He stood from where he had been sitting on the edge of the bed, tossing the book onto the night stand. Bill was unable to stop himself from pacing the room, his mind working overtime to come up with options. As it always seemed was the case, Bill couldn't come up any option that didn't have the potential for disaster. Time and again, the choice was left between two bad options, leaving Bill to choose which one was the lesser of two evils. Which choice was going to cost less human and vampire lives? Since he had a feeling that no matter what, there would be casualties on both sides.

Before he could come up with a solid plan, there was a knock at his door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Compton... it's time." The gruff voice said from the hallway. As Bill pulled open the door, he saw the corridor was again empty. At least he had been afforded enough trust that his every move didn't need to be escorted.

Bill made his way down the hallway and into the main chamber of the Authority headquarters. Salome was already standing at the head of the table and several others were seated, almost like any normal boardroom, save for the glasses of blood at each seat. Salome gave him a small nod, indicating he take the seat to her right. He made his way to the table, Eric appearing at the entrance to the room just moments after Bill.

They, too, exchanged a nod and Eric took a seat next to Bill, with Nora on his other side. Bill could only hope that Eric had done some thinking as well... this meeting was going to be very key in making the others believe they had truly been converted. He flipped open the folder laying in front of him... it was some sort of agenda. Bill held back a laugh at how seriously this new authority was running things, considering how high they had been on the blood the night before. Not that organization and agendas didn't serve a purpose, but it just seemed a little off to Bill in this situation.

"Good Evening," Salome began, "Tonight we will bring the rest of our race into the future, our future. Mainstreaming isn't the way, we all know this, but we may not have as easy a time convincing the vampires who have fully embraced living along side humans."

Bill could sense the disgust and contempt for those vampires as Salome spoke. He was surprised at how much her tune had changed from just days earlier when she had been pandering to Roman's notions of mainstreaming. She had to have been a very convincing actress for all that time for Roman to have not realized he was being fooled, or perhaps it was her seductive nature that kept Roman in the dark. Bill was well aware she was not above using her sexuality to get what she wanted.

"The order has gone out to the monarchs that the violence towards humans ban has been lifted, we did have a little bit of push back from a couple of areas, but they are being dealt with," Rosalyn spoke up from her seat across the table from Bill.

"I have heard from our international counterparts, they are also spreading the word. They have also offered to round up the mainstreamers and leave them exposed to the dawn," Kibwe said, leaning forward in his seat with an excited gleam in his eye.

"Very good," Salome said, still standing at the head of the table. She paused, sending an annoyed glance towards the back of the room. Russell Edgington and Steve Newlin had taken seats at the far end of the table and seemed to be enjoying a private discussion instead of participating in the 'meeting.' Bill certainly didn't blame them. While he had no doubt that Russell was going to be his biggest threat, Bill could already see that Salome and Russell would not remain on friendly terms for long. If Bill played this right, he could use that to his and Eric's advantage.

"Taking out the mainstreamers should be a priority, they represent our biggest opposition in pushing forward our new agenda," Salome finally resumed speaking after Russell quieted.

"We can send out a group of militants who will execute any mainstreamers on sight," Kibwe said, seemingly thrilled with the idea of killing vampires.

Bill was disturbed by this plan, indiscriminate killing of mainstreaming vampires would greatly decrease their numbers. And there was no telling how they would determine who was a mainstreamer and who wasn't. Jessica was at risk, and though Bill would never put Pam into the category of mainstreamer, just working in a bar that catered to humans and served Tru Blood would put a target on her back. He needed a way to stop this 'kill all mainstreamers' plan... but how?

"Are we just going to talk all night? How about we go out for something to eat?" Russell said, interrupting Salome's next point. Salome was very unhappy with Russell's repeated interruption, Bill could tell by the look in her eye. Bill had a hunch things with Russell wasn't going quite the way she had planned.

"We have much work to do," Salome said firmly, although with no effect on Russell who had stood from his seat.

He reached a hand out for Steve Newlin, who also stood.

"Work, work, work... What's the point of being the superior species if we have to spend all of our time in a board room?" Russell spoke with his normal flippance, easily ignoring any hint of protest from Salome and turning towards Steve, "Come on, I'm hungry."

"What are you hungry for?" Steve asked, grinning eagerly.

"I'm thinking... Greek," Russell laughed as they waltzed out of the room, leaving behind a dumfounded group of vampires. Bill wasn't surprised, Russell was always one to get or do whatever he wanted. It was a grave mistake on Salome's part to think she would be able to keep Russell under some semblance of control. Bill had seen hints that there were cracks forming in this alliance, they were spreading faster than he expected, which in his mind, could only be a good thing.

Salome's face was a blank mask, typical of most vampires, but Bill could almost feel the rage simmering underneath. Her eyes had followed Russell and Steve as they vanished from the Authority. After a pause, she turned her focus back to the rest of the vampires before her.

"Where were we? Ah, yes, how to eliminate the mainstreamers... there can be no tolerance for those who do not agree with Lilith's teachings," She said, very clear that there would be no compromise. Bill needed something else... a different idea that wouldn't require the senseless killing of other vampires. After everything he had fought for against the witches, to protect the vampires of his area, he couldn't just let them be killed because they didn't feel the need to kill their food. Bill reached for the glass of blood in front of him and he knew...

"Tru Blood," He said, receiving a confused look from Salome and the other vampires before he continued, "Blow up the Tru Blood factories, there are only five of them... force mainstreamers to feed on human blood... just as Lilith intended."

He watched carefully as the others thought through his plan. While it wasn't perfect, and Bill had no doubt lives would be lost... he could only hope the casualties would be less this way. Especially if Bill could find a way to delay the destruction. Perhaps he could buy enough time that he and Eric would be able to end things before all five of the factories were destroyed.

Salome's face lit up with excitement, "Brilliant... without Tru Blood there can be no mainstreaming. It's perfect!"

Bill listened to the others murmuring in agreement, glancing towards Eric, who seemed less agreeable. Bill hoped he realized that this was the best option... once again in a situation when there was no good option. Bill had to hope that when the factories were destroyed, it wouldn't create too much strain on the already damaged relationship between humans and vampires... although if Salome had truly lifted the ban on vampire on human feeding/violence, there was little hope for a peaceful coexistence at this point. This could at least serve to put the humans on guard, it was the only warning they were going to get.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked in hushed tones as the others started talking about plans to blow up the nearest Tru Blood factory.

"My job," Bill replied, sipping from his glass of blood. Salome needed to believe they were on board with the new plan. Bill had far too much at stake to blow this opportunity to earn her trust. If they had any hope for getting out of this alive, it wasn't going to be with muscle.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie had the strangest feeling of deja vu as she and Jason entered the invisible fairy club. Hopefully, this time the visit would go a little bit better, and no-one would get fairy zapped for any reason. They needed to get more information from Claude, and hopefully some direction in finding out who really killed their parents. Sookie was still torn, she didn't know if she really believed what Claude had said... but Jason seemed so sure, and really needed to know, so Sookie was willing to try and get to the bottom of things.

Plus, it served as a good distraction to keep Sookie from thinking about Bill, and worrying about Bill... and missing Bill. She couldn't help that thoughts of him were always in the back of her mind, no matter what other craziness was happening. Although after her talk with Jessica earlier tonight, she at least knew that Bill seemed to still be okay for now. And hearing about Jessica's troubles served as a good distraction too. She only hoped that the advice she had given Jessica had helped. She had been so upset and frustrated about everything, it broke Sookie's heart.

His warning from her dream was also nagging at her, though she knew it was nothing but a dream, the threat of Russell felt so real. And she knew in her heart, that if Bill could, he would warn her just like he did in her dream. So she was going to keep her guard up, especially after dark, just in case.

Sookie and Jason made their way through the menagerie of dancers and club patrons towards the bar, although Sookie didn't see Claude behind it, like he had been before. She was also on the lookout for Hadley, since they still hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk. Sookie still wasn't confident in trusting these fairies, so she really needed to know that Hadley and Hunter were both okay.

"Do you see Claude anywhere?" Jason asked as they approached the bar. He was looking around the club, a look of confusion on his face.

"He's not at the bar like last time, I don't see Hadley either," Sookie frowned, turning away from the bar and taking in the dancing spectacle on the stage. It was crowded with men and women, all beautiful and scantily clad, some dancing simply, others doing what looked to be complicated acrobatics. All in all, it was quite mesmerizing.

"Sookie, hi! I'm so glad you came back," Claudette seemed to appear out of nowhere, suddenly in front of Sookie and Jason. She reached for their hands and pulled them both with her into some kind of private area in the club. "We knew you'd realize this was the safest place for you."

"Wait... we're not here to stay, we're here for answers," Sookie said as they stepped through a set of curtains. Claude and two other fairy women were sitting in overstuffed chairs in what looked to be some sort of lounge area. Sookie thought she recognized the other women from the night before, their names some variation on the Claude theme, which Sookie still hadn't quite gotten used to.

"Sookie, it's not safe out there," Claude began, standing from his seat and walking towards her, "We can protect you."

"I don't want your protection, I want to know what happened to my parents," Sookie knew the frustration was clear in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest. She hated feeling like she needed to be protected all the time. How many fights had she and Bill had about just that very thing? She wasn't stupid, and knew sometimes she needed help, but to just run away and hide wasn't her thing. They had come here for answers, and Sookie wasn't budging without them.

"I've told you everything I know... everything Claudine told me about what happened that night," his soft accent doing little to calm Sookie's frustration.

"But there has to be more... you said something about me having powers I didn't even know about... there has to be a way to find out who killed our parents," She looked towards Jason.

"Yeah, we need to know who killed 'em so we can make that bastard pay," Jason said, taking a step towards Claude, anger twisting his features.

"I don't know anything more than what Claudine told me, and I have no way to contact her now that we have been cut off from fairy," Claude shook his head, giving her a look that she thought was supposed to be sympathy, but it wasn't very convincing.

"No... you can't go around telling me that a vampire killed my parents..." Sookie's near shouting was cut off suddenly by Claude and the others, shushing her with a look of panic as she said vampire.

"Sookie, please, you can't say things like that around here, you'll cause a panic."

Sookie almost laughed, had she not been so irritated, she would have. Just saying the word vampire was going to put these people in a panic? They were lucky they hadn't dealt with half the things Sookie had seen. She instead lowered her voice to match Claude's hushed tone before speaking again.

"You can't tell us that a vampire murdered our parents and then just leave it at that. There has to be a way to find out more. We need to know who did it," though she wasn't yelling anymore, there was no question how serious she was about this.

She could see Claude's turmoil, he knew something or of something and was debating whether or not to tell her... He glanced over at Claudette and one of the other Claude-somethings before finally looking back towards Sookie. She had crossed her arms over her chest and was trying to give Claude her best 'I mean business' look, it had always seemed to work on Bill, and waited.

"There might be a way... I can't promise you anything, but there is something we could try. Although if the elders were to find out..." he trailed off, no longer meeting Sookie's gaze, as the other fairies shifted in their seats.

"What is it? What can we do?" Sookie said, excited now that there was a possible way to find out who killed her parents. In her excitement, she tried to ignore Claude's mention of 'elders' whatever that meant. If there was a way, Sookie was willing to do whatever it took.

"Can you meet me tomorrow? At noon, by the bridge where your parents were killed?" he finally said, resigned to helping them.

"What's gonna happen at the bridge at noon?" Jason asked, still angry, but the anger was now tempered with confusion.

"There is a way for us to try and find out more about what happened... but it's difficult to explain, I'll have to show you. Just meet me there," he hesitated, "Remember, I can't guarantee anything though, we might not be able to learn any more than we already know. "

"If there's a chance, we'll take it. There have been too many secrets, too much death for us not to try," Sookie said, finally relaxing her posture. Claude was going to help... although he had Sookie very curious about how exactly they were going to find out more. She was learning more and more how little she really knew about what she was, and that had her worried... so far most of the surprises about herself hadn't been good things.

"So tomorrow, at noon? By the bridge... we'll be there," Jason said with a nod, his hands on his hips, finally the anger he had been carrying around seemed to have faded. Sookie had been surprised how seriously Jason was taking this, although he had always felt responsible for their parent's deaths. But if a vampire was really behind this, she knew that Jason could easily fall back into that hatred and prejudice against all vampires and that had her worried.

She hoped that wouldn't be the case, since he had finally seemed to come around to liking, or at least tolerating Bill before all of this other stuff happened... and if Sookie was really going to be with Bill, she wanted Jason's support. She didn't need it, of course, and she had put up with enough hate just for being different before Bill even came into the picture, but it would sure make things easier if she had Jason and her friends on her side. Even if it was a vampire, Jason had to know, just as she did, that not all vampires were alike... after what was going on with him and Jessica, she figured he would at least remember that.

As Sookie had been thinking, the other fairies got up from their seats, almost excited... Claude was the only one who seemed still apprehensive about their plan for tomorrow. Claudette was talking excitedly with Jason, her hands on him... flirting? Wasn't this talk of vampires and stuff supposed to be serious and frightening for them? Sookie found this whole fairy thing confusing, and she had definitely seen enough for tonight.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." She said to Claude before turning, "Come on Jason, let's go."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the fairy women, hesitating after realizing that she had been kind of abrupt and rude... she turned back to Claude, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sookie. Be careful," he said with a nod, giving her a small smile before she turned back to Jason and they made their way out of the club.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Jessica wound her way through the crowd at Fangtasia... not sure if she should have even come back tonight. Her talk with Sookie after she woke for the night had actually made her feel a little better about the whole situation, but she felt so alone cooped up in Bill's house, that she just had to get away. Otherwise she'd be sitting around in the big house worried about Bill and mulling over her own messed up situation. She could only hope that she wouldn't get a repeat of the last time she was in Fangtasia and come across Hoyt being fed on like some regular fangbanger. Even worse was that it was with some random vampire who didn't seem to care if she drained him completely. Jessica could still feel him, she could always feel him, but feeling him start to fade away like that had frightened her. She panicked, getting into a fight with the other vampire and getting into a bit of trouble with Pam. Although when she walked in tonight, Pam just gave her a nod and that little smirk, so she must not be holding it against her.

Jessica knew she would always care about Hoyt and there was no way she could just let him die. But in saving him, she seemed to have given him the wrong idea. He had been so sad, almost begging her to take him back, offering himself up to her like he wasn't worth anything. It had broken her heart even more to have to tell him that it couldn't work that way.

She knew he was hurt when they broke up, she had been hurting too... but it just wasn't working between them. She thought she had loved him and she still cared about him, but the being in love thing just wasn't there any more. She wished it were, she prayed for it even. Maybe it was because she was a vampire, that she just wasn't built for that kind of love. Although when she explained how she had felt to Sookie, Sookie had pointed out that vampire or not, they were all capable of love. There was no question that Bill was in love with Sookie. With what Jessica had seen him go through when Sookie had disappeared, Jessica knew he would be in love with her forever.

Sookie had to have been right, Jessica was able to love, maybe the timing just wasn't right for her and Hoyt. Or as wonderful and sweet as he is, he just isn't the right guy for her. Bill did have a hundred year head start on the life experiences, not to mention that he had far more experience with love and relationships in his human life compared to Jessica. Sookie had told her that she was still young, that she needed to experience life before she would know what she wanted out of it, trying to make Jessica feel better. Of course Pam's advice and commentary over these past weeks had only made the opposite point. That Jessica was vampire and that humans were for food and entertainment, not to love.

Add in her feelings for Jason, and how that had hurt Hoyt even more, and Jessica was a complete mess. She had been grateful to have Sookie around to talk to, someone she knew wouldn't judge her for her actions. Jessica hadn't realized just how alone she had truly felt until she had been able to talk things through with Sookie. Bill had tried to be there for her, but really... he just couldn't give her the kind of advice she needed, since despite his age and wisdom, he was still a guy.

She had almost made friends with some of the other workers at Merlotte's but something always seemed to make them afraid of her enough that she couldn't talk to them either. The college friends she had been hanging out with had served as a distraction for a little while, but they hadn't really cared about her, or been her friend. They were just around because it was the cool thing to have a vampire 'friend,' and hanging out with them had definitely gotten old fast. She did have Pam, which when it came to vampire or fashion related advice, she was amazing... but emotional stuff wasn't exactly in Pam's are of expertise.

Overall, Jessica found it very confusing, especially when there were moments when all she wanted was to find someone to feed on, the hunger could be unbearable sometimes... she almost didn't care who or how she fed, as long as she could do it. In those moments, love was the farthest thing from her mind. Which was why she had ended up at Fangtasia yet again. Jessica pushed all of those thoughts aside as she made her way onto the dance floor. She had gone out tonight to avoid thinking about any of that stuff, so that's what she was going to do.

The throbbing music weaved it's way around her as she began to dance, losing herself in the sounds and the smells of everything around her. She let her body sway to the music, almost moving of it's own will. She had caught the eye of a few attractive guys on the dance floor, but she wasn't going to approach them. It was a lot more fun to be the pursued, at least for awhile. She smiled as the first one moved his way closer to her, dancing with her, close enough that their bodies brushed together. She could smell his blood as the dance floor seemed to heat up.

"Hi," He said into her ear, leaning over so his breath trailed over her neck. He was a good looking guy, dark spiky hair, his lips curving into a smile that was on the cute edge of handsome. His eyes dark like his hair, but with a spark in them that Jessica found fascinating. His attire wasn't complete fangbanger, but it also wasn't that typical frat boy look that often seemed to find it's way into Fangtasia. He wore faded jeans with a dark colored t-shirt that bore the logo of some band she didn't know. _He might do very nicely_, she thought as she kept dancing, meeting his gaze for a moment before looking away.

"Hi," She replied almost shyly... although she had overcome a lot of her inexperience, she couldn't help but feel a bit shy at times. It was a strange feeling, having so much power... especially in this situation, knowing that pretty much any guy in this bar would do whatever she asked, but to also be a bit unsure of herself.

"Do you come here often?" He asked, sending her another dazzling smile with his cheesy pick up line.

"Every once in awhile," she responded, trying to be non-committal. She could feel the hunger building, but Jessica didn't want to rush into anything. So she just kept dancing, making eye contact with another guy who had been eyeing her since she walked in. This was just the distraction that she needed.

"I'm David," he said into her ear, trying to be heard over the music. Jessica couldn't help but smile, knowing that she would have been able to hear him had he spoken from across the room.

"Jessica," was her reply.

"Well, Jessica, you must hear this often, but you are beautiful."

"Thanks," She would have blushed had she still been human. This guy was catching her off guard, not behaving like the typical guys she usually met at Fangtasia. It was kind of nice though, he was at least pretending that he was after something more than hooking up with a vampire.

"Damnit," he suddenly said from behind her, since she had turned away from him while they were dancing.

"What?" She asked, turning back to face him, taking in the frustrated look on his face.

"I'm hear with some buddies," He nodded towards the bar where some other guys seemed to be in an argument... an argument with a vampire. Uh oh... that was never a good idea, "It was nice meeting you, but I suppose I should get them out of here."

"Yeah... it looks like they're about to get into some major trouble... good luck," she finished brightly, even if she was a bit disappointed. Oh well... there were other guys in here tonight... and he almost seemed too nice to bite anyway.

Jessica resumed her dancing after watching David somehow wrangle his friends and get them out of the bar unharmed... they were lucky to have at least one of their friends who had some common sense.

It didn't take long for another guy to approach her. This one wasn't quite as cute as David, but he did smell good. His clothing was more on par with 'fangbanger' but Jessica was getting hungry enough that it didn't bother her too much.

"Hey," he said as he moved in front of her, his hands finding her hips to join her dance.

"Hi," she moved closer to him, brushing her chest against his as they continued to move on the dance floor.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked, whispering into her ear before trailing his lips down her neck. Jessica was surprised at how forward he was being... usually this took a little more work... but after everything, Jessica was okay with this being easy. She should have known then, that something wasn't right... but it wasn't until she left with him that she realized she had made a big mistake.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Hundreds of miles away, in New Orleans, Bill... who had somehow managed to yet again charm his way out of Salome's bed, and was instead on his way to his own, was struck with an overwhelming feeling of fear and pain. At first he feared for Sookie, but he quickly realized that wasn't where it was coming from. He sagged against the wall in the hallway, almost sick as he traced the feelings to Jessica.

Something was wrong, she was in big trouble somehow, and he was stuck here, unable to help her. The fear from her and for her mixed with his own anger. He was ready to fight through the doors of the Authority, to break them down with his fists if he thought it would do any good. But defeat flooded through him, knowing that dawn wasn't far away, and getting out of this place wouldn't do him or Jessica any good at this moment. There were no options.

All he could do was hope that she would somehow be okay, knowing that his rest would not come easy today, not while she was in danger. Salome and the rest of the Authority were going to pay for this... for taking him away from the people that needed him, for destroying his life yet again. Of that, he was certain.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter up... real life likes to get in the way... I'll do my best to have more timely updates! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie woke, slightly disappointed she hadn't had another dream about Bill... as hard as it was to wake up and realize those tender moments had all been a dream, they still left her in a better mood to start the day. But, she had bigger things on her mind this morning. Jason was going to pick her up so they could meet Claude at noon, and hopefully get some answers about what happened to their parents. She showered quickly, pulling comfy jeans and a t-shirt and grabbing a hoodie to take downstairs for when they left. She tossed it over the banister when she reached the bottom of the steps and headed for the kitchen.<p>

She had just taken her first bite of cereal when there was a knock at the door. Curious, and for once not nervous, since the sun was shining brightly, she pulled open the door and a wide grin split her face.

"Tara!" She said excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

She stepped back from the door so Tara could come inside. She turned back towards the kitchen, not wanting her cereal to get soggy. "I was just havin' breakfast, you want some?"

"Maybe, what you having?"

"Just cereal, I'm afraid I don't have anything better to offer," Sookie stopped at the cupboard, reaching for another bowl.

"Well... you're gran would be disappointed at your lack of hospitality, but I suppose it'll do," Tara grinned at her as she reached for the cereal box.

Sookie couldn't help but smile in return. For everything that had been going on, seeing Tara lifted her spirits immensely.

"So, what brings you visiting so early?"

"Nothing too important... I just saw you weren't scheduled to work again for a few more days, and figured you'd be missin' my sparkling personality," Tara batted her eyelashes at Sookie before taking a bite of cereal, "Plus... you're supposed to tell me about what happened the other night after you rushed out of work with that stupid grin on your face."

Sookie couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks as she was reminded of her night with Bill. Unsure of how much to tell Tara... or how she would react, Sookie dropped Tara's gaze, focusing on her bowl of cereal, "It wasn't anything... really."

"Oh, sure... like I'm going to believe that... I know something was going on, and what's the point of being your best friend if I don't get all the dirt first?" Tara was just staring at her with an eyebrow raised... waiting. Sookie tried to keep her face neutral, but a smile curved her lips, spurring Tara on even further, earning Sookie an eyebrow waggle, "Was it Alcide? Did you finally give in to his major crush on you?"

"No," Sookie shook her head, unable to avoid smiling as she pretended to be outraged, "I told you, we're just friends."

"Come on, Sook, you gotta give me something," Tara pleaded, "it's been so boring around Merlotte's lately, with Sam off working with Andy on dangerous stuff that I have been tryin' to avoid like the plague, and Lafayette hasn't been nearly as entertaining as he used to be. Not that I'm looking from drama... but there hasn't even been any good gossip lately."

"First, you have to tell me that you're going to move back in sometime soon," Sookie said, trying to figure out the best way to tell Tara about Bill. Although, if Bill never came back... Sookie stopped that thought as soon as it popped into her head. She wasn't going to think like that. She knew he was going to fight tooth and nail to get back to her, she had to think positively.

"I thought you'd never ask... I know things got pretty traumatic around here, but I don't think I can handle too many more nights in Lafayette's house, that man's decorating tastes are not something that grows on a person, and I keep finding more web cams."

Sookie made a face, unable to hold back her laughter at what craziness Tara had managed to find in Lafayette's house, before she finally got up the courage to tell Tara the truth. She knew Tara had let a lot of the vampire hate go after what happened with Marnie, but Sookie didn't know if Tara would really be accepting of Bill back in Sookie's life.

"I didn't go to see Alcide the other night after work... but... I did go to see someone," She said cautiously, not at all questioning her decision to be with Bill, but still worried about Tara's response. She hesitated again, trying to come up with the best way to say it... "I went to see Bill."

"Huh," was all Tara said as she leaned back in her seat, dropping the spoon into her empty cereal bowl with a clang. Sookie just watched, waiting for the explosion... shocked when it didn't come. She kept her head up, meeting Tara's gaze. She wasn't going to be ashamed for loving Bill, what had she told him one of those first nights they met? 'Who cares what people think,' she still meant it. Jason was right, she was never going to be normal, so why should it matter if her relationship wasn't exactly normal. Sookie felt her cheeks heat as she waited for Tara to say more.

"So what exactly did you go see Bill about?" Tara asked, leaning forward now, resting her chin on her hand, a gleam in her eye.

"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

"Nope," Tara's calm attitude continued to shock Sookie. For how much Tara had always protested her relationship with Bill, she seemed to be taking this pretty well.

"I went to see him because I love him," she mirrored Tara's pose, resting her chin on her hand as she leaned forward, unable to keep the wistfulness out of her voice.

Sookie and Tara sat like that for a few moments, mirror images on opposite sides of the worn kitchen table, as if it were some sort of staring contest. Much to Sookie's surprise, Tara was the one to break their stare-down as her lips curved in a small smile.

"I'm guessing by that dreamy look in your eyes, Bill was happy to see you?"

Sookie couldn't stop the grin from splitting her face, was Tara really, kinda, sort of okay with this? She had been prepared to face whatever judgment and condemnation the people of Bon Temps were sure to throw her way, and that included Tara... but she was hoping to not have to go through this all alone.

"He was... I mean, we've still got a lot of stuff to work out... things he needs to explain, but," Sookie closed her eyes, almost feeling his lips on hers as she remembered their reunion, "But it just felt so right. I know you don't like Bill, and there have been some really bad things that have happened, but... but I just can't help how I feel."

"I get it, Sook, I really do. And to tell the truth, I'm starting to realize that there's more to Bill than him just being a killer. I told you I was gonna be here for you, whatever you decided... getting shot in the head didn't make me forget that."

Sookie was shocked to hear the words Tara was saying, "What? How?" Sookie was so confused, she didn't know what else to say, or even ask.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm a big fan of vampires and all that, but I think I'm starting to get that they're not all the same. Bill saved me in the cemetery, that nasty b!tch, Pam was about to kill me, like really f*ckin kill me... and he made her stop without even thinking about it... even if I was on the wrong side of that fight. And these last few nights, I've been getting more caught up on what's been happening in this town while we were both gone. Bill's done a lot of nice things for Bon Temps... who'd have thought? A vampire, trying to make this backwards town a better place..." Tara leaned back in her chair again, shaking her head.

"Really? I didn't know any of that." Sookie's eyes were wide as Tara spoke.

"I'm still going to worry about you, ya know... he is still a damn vampire, but I could tell from how you were grinning the other night, and just sitting at this table with you, that he makes you happy," She reached her hand across the table to take Sookie's, her face getting serious, "And you deserve to be happy, we both do. But if he hurts you again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Sookie just nodded, understanding Tara's feelings, and the need to issue a warning. Although, with Tara being so calm about all of this, a small weight was lifted from Sookie's shoulders, only to be replaced with her worries about Bill.

"I don't know how happy I'm going to stay, if Bill doesn't come home," Sookie said, the sadness she'd been pushing away fighting it's way to the surface.

"What do you mean, if he doesn't come home? What happened now?" Tara's face changed in an instant, anger sparking in her eyes on Sookie's behalf.

"It's not Bill's fault, I swear," Sookie started, not wanting to ruin the good feelings they had been sharing, "It's some big vampire official thing. Russell Edgington is still alive, and they think it's Bill's fault. So he's in New Orleans dealing with them, but he can't call and I don't know how long he'll be gone and worst of all... they could just decide to kill him."

Sookie couldn't stop the tear that escaped down her cheek as she explained the situation to Tara. The fright in Tara's eyes at the mention of Russell Edgington fading to concern as she watched Sookie cry.

"And Jason thinks that vampire's killed our parents, and it was all because of me," Sookie dropped her head onto the table as she cried. Crying harder as Tara came around the table to hug her. Sookie hadn't realized how much these feelings had built up inside of her... she had been fine one minute, and now she felt like the world was ending.

"Sookie, It's okay... we'll figure it out, it'll be okay."

She fought her tears, feeling silly to have just fallen to pieces, sure that Tara was thinking she was crazy, although, for once she was surprised to not be bombarded with Tara's thoughts. Usually she was loud and clear and Sookie had to work really hard to stay out of Tara's head. Sookie loosened her hold on Tara to wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm okay... really, I don't know what that was all about," She said with a watery laugh, trying to smile.

"It sounds like it was all about how you seem to be a magnet for trouble, no matter how hard you try to avoid it," Tara responded with a smile, falling back into the chair next to Sookie. "I'm not even gonna go near that Russell Edgington thing you said... I'm pretending I didn't even hear it... but what did you say about your parents?"

"Jason found out from the fairies that vampires killed our parents, it wasn't the flood," Sookie said as she tried to clean up her face... somehow she felt better after her little meltdown.

"Wait... did you say fairies? Oh, hell no..."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill's rest wasn't the least bit restful. He lay in the big bed, tossing and turning, despite the fact that he was supposed to be essentially dead for the day. He would fall to rest for moments at a time, only to be jerked awake again by fear or anger or some other mix of emotions that he couldn't quite place. He was also having a hard time discerning if they were feelings from Jessica... he knew she was afraid, but at least she was still alive... Or if they were his own feelings being stirred on by worry for his progeny and the nightmares that had been plaguing his attempt to rest.

The short periods he had been able to sleep had been filled with pain... pain and loneliness as one by one the people he cared about were yanked away from him, his hands clawing at the sheets as he desperately reached for Jessica... for Sookie... for his human family, to only be left yet again empty handed.

The urge to rest pulled at him, but every time he closed his eyes to let the day take him, something kept him just on the edge between sleep and awake

Lorena's voice echoed in his head as he turned over in the bed again in frustration, "They are food, nothing more."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie had started at the beginning, explaining to Tara everything she knew about the fae. Even telling her more about what had happened while she was gone for that year, and about the fairy club. Once Sookie got to the part about meeting the fairies at noon today, there was no keeping Tara away. Sookie had always loved Tara's tenacity, and knew Tara was just as stubborn as she was, which is how Sookie, Tara and Jason ended up on a hill overlooking the bridge where Sookie's parent's had died at noon on a Wednesday.

Sookie looked around, a frown on her face as she saw no sign of Claude. _What if he decided he wasn't going to help us after all?_ she thought as she turned to Jason. But before she could say anything, Claude was suddenly there behind him. He was joined by several other women that Sookie recognized from the club. One of them was Claudette, but she couldn't remember the names of the three other fairies.

"Sookie," Claude stepped towards her, holding out his hand, "Are you ready to do this?"

She took his hand, glancing at Tara whose wide eyes remained suspicious. "What exactly are we doing?"

Before he could respond, he was interrupted by Claudette who bounded over to Tara and embraced her in a hug, "Tara! You are looking wonderful! Much better than last time."

Sookie could see the confusion on Tara's face, sure it was mirrored by her own. _Did Tara know Claudette?_

"Uh... do I know you?" Tara asked, her stance rigid as the fairy hugged her.

"Oh... how silly of me," She began in that lilting accent that seemed to be common to the fairies, "I'm Claudette, I've spent some time watching over Sookie, and in turn also have seen you." The fairy reached up to touch Tara's head, "I'm so glad you recovered fully from that terrible injury."

"Claudette, how do you know about Tara's injury?" Sookie put her hands on her hips, none of this made sense. Claudine was the one who was supposed to watch over Sookie... at least most of the time. And Sookie had to admit, that whole concept was still pretty creepy.

"What do you mean? I was there, how could I not know?" she gave Sookie a confused look, the dark curls falling around her face as she turned from Sookie to Tara, "At least I was there until those vampires showed up. They do have the worst timing."

"You mean you were at my house that whole time, when there was a crazy woman pointing a gun at me? I thought ya'll were supposed to be protecting me," Sookie tried her best to keep her temper in check, but she sure as hell was pissed knowing that not only were they fairies still spying on her, but once again they let her get hurt... well Tara get hurt and did nothing to stop it.

"I've told you before, Sookie, we are not to interfere, at least as little as can be helped," She looked towards Claude then, as if to get his approval.

"My sister is right, we are to look after you, but we are only permitted to do so much. We cannot always protect you from every day life."

"I did help you save Tara, even though it is against the rules."

"You... helped? So it did have something to do with what I am?" Sookie asked, still mad, but even more interested in answers, did she really have healing powers?

"I wouldn't have intervened, but somehow you were able to start the process. It's never been done before by a halfling... at least not that I know of," she again looked to Claude who nodded his head in agreement, "But you have, somehow, always seemed to have stronger powers than we've expected. Whatever you felt for Tara and in that moment must have triggered your ability, I don't know if it would have worked without my help... but I didn't want you to lose yet another important person from your life."

Sookie looked from Claudette over to Tara to see how she was taking all of this... knowing that it was a lot of weird information all at once. Tara's expression was pretty blank, with just a hint of confusion. Sookie guessed that she was puzzling through all of this, just like Sookie was. Jason was the first of them to speak.

"So, you're sayin' it was fairy magic that saved Tara? And some of it came from Sook? Is that why her light thing is gettin' all depleted?"

"We do know that Sookie's power is finite, so I suppose it could have something to do with it. But as my sister says, we've never seen this happen before with someone who was not full fae."

"Well... I guess a thanks is in order," Tara said to Claudette, "Although, if you were gonna interfere, it would have been nicer before I got shot."

Sookie couldn't help but smile at Tara's attitude. This had been a day of a lot of crazy new information for her, and she was taking it all in stride. Sookie was also in a bit of shock, she had thought that maybe, just maybe, her fairy abilities had healed Tara, but she hadn't quite believed it until now. And to hear that this wasn't something she should have been able to do... Sookie was even a freak among freaks.

"So, are we gonna do this, or what?" Jason broke the awkward silence that had settled around them.

"Yes, come with me," Claude said as he again grabbed Sookie's hand and led her down the hill so they stood just on the edge of the water next to the bridge. The others followed behind, with Claudette holding on to Tara's arm and saying something that Sookie couldn't quite hear and two of the other female fairies clinging to Jason with giggles and batted eyelashes. Sookie wasn't too sure these fairies were ever going to make sense. "I can't promise this is going to work, it's not something we're supposed to do."

"What exactly are we going to try and do?" Sookie looked at Claude, surprised that his eyes almost seemed to twinkle back at her, looking more like gold than brown.

"We are going to try and channel the wavelength from the past to see what happened." He continued to hold her hand as he reached out his other hand to Claudette who in turn linked her hand with Tara. The other fairies and Jason joined in forming a circle.

"Channel a wavelength?" Sookie couldn't stop her eyebrows from raising in disbelief.

"Yes... I want you to think of your mother, she is your strongest link to the past. Close your eyes and reach out for her."

Sookie did as he said, although she had to admit it felt a bit silly, closing her eyes she thought of her mother. Of the last moment they had spent together, a kiss and a hug on Gran's front porch before her parent's left for the evening. Sookie could almost feel her mother's arms around her. She could almost smell her perfume... wait... she really could smell her perfume.

It was the strangest sensation, the smell of the perfume surrounded her and just like that, it was night. She was in the front seat of the car, staring at a rain-soaked windshield.

"It's working," Sookie said, able to speak without losing the connection that had been formed, "It's night, I can see the rain... there's someone in the road. Corbett, what's going on?"

Sookie wasn't just seeing her mother, she was her mother. She could feel how afraid her mother had been, she could see the fear reflected in her father's eyes as she met his gaze across the front seat. Before she could blink, the figure in the road was suddenly upon them, his hands slamming into the windshield. Sookie couldn't help but scream, or rather, her mother couldn't help but scream.

Sookie felt helpless as she watched the car door get ripped open and the figure from the road attacked her father. It was too late... he was dead, _that means I'm next,_ Sookie thought as the figure cloaked in shadows with a wide brimmed hat reached for her mother. She tried her hardest to see the face of her attacker, but she couldn't make out much more than a chin and very sharp teeth. Sookie was afraid as she felt him bite into her neck, as her vision dimmed.

But suddenly, she wasn't afraid anymore... she was hungry and there was another smell... "mmm smells so good..." She couldn't help but speak the words out loud. Opening her eyes, she was still in the car, only this time she was looking down at her mother, her mother who stared back at her with dead eyes. Instead of being upset, all Sookie could think of was that smell... where was it coming from? She sniffed the air again and was suddenly in the backseat, digging through the papers and garbage and random things scattered in the seat... only to find a band-aid? Sookie's own thoughts broke through for just a brief second as she questioned the bloody band-aid in her fingers before she was again pulled by the thoughts of the man who had killed her parents.

With a snarl, she looked up and out the car window. Claudine was out there, in the rain, soaked to the bone and yelling something, but Sookie couldn't quite make it out. Before she could even move or drop the band-aid she held, Claudine raised her arms and Sookie, via the man who killed her parents was hit with a blast of light... then everything went black.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill had somehow managed to rest for a few hours before the sun set for the day. He hadn't known it at the time, but it was because Jessica was no longer in danger. His first thoughts were of her as he rose for the day. He searched for his bond to her and found that it was still intact and the overwhelming fear was no longer there. He, of course, remained curious and worried about what had been happening while he was trapped in this infernal place, but he did find comfort in the fact that she seemed to be okay. He needed to find a way to get in touch with her somehow.

Bill pulled on fresh clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a blue pullover sweater before making his way to the main authority chamber. As he entered he could see the majority of the council at the meeting table, watching the large TV screen in front of them.

"Early this morning the two North American Tru: Blood factories suffered significant explosions that have completely shut down production of the synthetic blood product." The news anchor reported in front of a photo of the destruction. "We will be going live to a press conference with Steve Newlin, new vampire and spokesperson for the AVL, shortly to discuss the impact of this destruction on the vampire community and the dangers a shortage of Tru: Blood will create for the human population."

Bill had to admit he was impressed with the speed and efficiency of the Authority in carrying out the plan to destroy the Tru: Blood factories, but he was also frustrated that it had come to this. He was glad that they had also taken his further advice to spread out the bombings over a period of time, while the council thought it was because it would decrease panic and retaliation from the humans, Bill's real motive had been to give him and Eric a chance to put a stop to this madness before all of the factories were destroyed. He knew it was a big risk, as the loss of all of the Tru: Blood factories wouldn't do them much good in the arena of human/vampire relations, but at the time, he couldn't come up with a better way to prove to Salome and the others that he had been converted to their way of thinking.

"Now isn't daddy doing such a good job on the TV? Yes he is... " Russell sing-songed from his seat at the table as Steven Newlin spoke about this 'act of terrorism.' Bill, confused by Russell's word choice stepped farther around the conference table. Only then did he notice the small puppy in Russell's arms. _A pet? They have a pet now?_ he thought to himself, trying his hardest to keep from rolling his eyes as the others glanced his way.

Bill looked closer at the animal as Russell stroked it's head and continued to coo, It looked almost like a husky puppy... but with a closer inspection and a discreet sniff of the air, he knew what Russell really held in his arms. It was a werewolf, albeit a very young one, but a were none the less. Which meant this was only a child. Bill maintained a neutral expression as his disgust rolled through him. He knew Russell to be cruel, and to always get his way, but this seemed a little much... what was going to happen to this poor child when Russell or Steve grew bored with it? What were the parents going through, knowing their child was missing... assuming it's parents were even still alive...

As much as Bill hated to think it, he was somewhat glad that Russell was sufficiently distracted with his burgeoning relationship with Steven Newlin, and now a new pet, since that meant he wasn't focused on going after Sookie... at least not yet.

Bill set his jaw, pushing it aside, knowing that there were bigger issues to deal with. The council members sat around the table, including Eric who acknowledge Bill's entrance with a barely perceptible nod. Everyone was focused on the debate currently raging between Steve Newlin and some self righteous politician about what the loss of these factories meant. Steve Newlin was surprisingly convincing in his arguments about all vampires having a supply of Tru: Blood and that the AVL remained completely dedicated to mainstreaming. It was amazing how easily the lies flowed out of his mouth, considering what he and Russell had been up to, and the latest decree from the "new" Authority basically giving vampires free reign over humans and encouraging the turning of new vampires.

"Your plan has been quite successful, Chancellor Compton," Salome rose from her seat to stand next to Bill, her fingers trailing over his shoulder. _Chancellor?_ Apparently Bill had been promoted. "There have been reports that since the bombing, more and more vampires have joined our cause. And that's before we even took out half of the Tru: Blood factories. The world will be ours once again."

"We must still be cautious, the humans will be on guard with these bombings. There is already much suspicion and unrest amongst them, and you know how much they like vigilante justice." He explained, trying to work out a way to contact his progeny. He debated with himself the merits of bringing her to the authority headquarters. Bill knew what he was saying about humans was true, those who had never tried to accept vampires into the human world definitely wouldn't after this, and vigilante justice was often the most dangerous kind. Which meant that Jessica would still be in danger. But would the Authority be even more dangerous?

"The humans are of no concern to us, it will not take long for this new era, _our_ era to begin," Salome whispered in his ear, rubbing her body against his seductively, her hand on his chest.

He put his arm around her, trailing his fingers over the smooth skin exposed by her backless dress, looking into her eyes with charming grin. He hoped that if he gave her some inkling of interest, she would continue to leave him in control of how fast things progressed between them. He could feel her growing desire, and had to admit that it was flattering to have such an attractive woman all but throw herself at him. Bill feared he was running out of time, and excuses, but if he had any choice in the matter, he wasn't going to do that to Sookie.

Bill turned their attention back to the conversation on the television in an effort to distract Salome. The press conference was just coming to an end, signaled by Russell's whoops of delight.

"Fantastic! They were eating out of his hand... an act of terrorism. Humans will believe anything." He turned his attention back to the animal on his lap, his voice taking on that syrupy sweet talking to pets and babies voice "Won't they? Yes... Steve did such a good job fooling those imbeciles."

Bill felt Salome stiffen as Russell continued to talk to the pup in his arms. She broke away from Bill, stepping up to the table in an effort to call attention to herself before she began speaking.

"Well... we are well under way in crushing the mainstreaming agenda. There will soon be no choice for all vampires. Lilith's way is the only way."

Bill took his seat as Salome continue speaking. He was only half paying attention, as his thoughts were consumed with trying to find a way to escape... a way to warn Sookie... a way to check on Jessica. As he sat there, something started to nag at him... a strange feeling at the back of his neck.

"Bill... Bill Compton..." A voice called his name. His eyes darted around the room, Salome was still rambling on about something, and no one else at the table was looking his way. Was he just imagining things? He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and focused back in on what Salome was saying... but he heard it again.

"Bill Compton," it was a woman's voice with a faint accent, but it seemed that no one else could hear it, "Bill Compton... Only one can lead us."

It was as if the voice was coming from behind the carved wooden doors that led to the sanctum holding the Lilith blood... _It can't be, it's some left over effect from the blood,_ he told himself, unable to stop the frown that creased his face. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the doors, as if he could stare at it hard enough, some sort of answer would come to him.

"Bill Compton... Only one can lead us, I choose you," The voice came again, causing Bill to push back from his seat abruptly. He didn't care that Salome and the others were gaping at him and his sudden movements. He had to get out of there... away from that room, away from the blood.

Without a word, he walked briskly out of the main chamber and moved down the hall to his room. He could hear Eric calling after him, but he ignored it. He needed to think, he needed to be alone. He slammed the door behind him, leaning against it with his eyes closed as he took slow and unnecessary breaths, fear gripped him as he tried to puzzle out what the hell had just happened.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie sat snuggled in blankets on the couch, knowing she needed to go to bed... also knowing that she probably needed a shower first. It had been a very trying day that had left her with more questions than answers, and new worries about Bill. Claude and the other fairies had just left... after stopping by to check on her, and freak her out even more.

She still wasn't sure what had happened this afternoon. It was as if she had somehow been inside the mind of her mother... but then had jumped into the mind of the vampire that killed her. Claude had seemed very shaken knowing that Sookie had somehow been inside the mind of a vampire. He had told her that she shouldn't have been able to form a connection with a vampire, for the same reasons they couldn't read vampire minds. Sookie was already disturbed enough by the feelings she had gotten from the vampire... was it really a vampire? It had been interested in blood, and fed on her parents like a vampire... but could Sookie really have been in his mind if he was a vampire?

She had been running it over and over in her mind all night, trying to make sense of it. One thing she had learned, when she was recounting what had happened yet again to Claude and the others, was that Claudine seemed to know him. She knew his name even, she had called him _Warlow_. "Warlow! Leave the girl alone!" she had said over the storm.

Claude and Claudette didn't recognize the name at all, which left Sookie and Jason pretty much back at square one on finding this killer. All they knew was that it was a man, _vampire?_ who Claudine somehow knew.

Her frustration and anxiety ratcheted up a few more notches when she turned on the news to find that several of the Tru: Blood factories had been bombed... and according to Claudette, it was no act of terrorism, but that the vampires themselves were behind it. It made no sense in Sookie's mind... why would they destroy their source of food? Sookie was no longer so naive that she thought vampires subsisted solely on Tru: Blood, but she did know that it was a useful addition to their diet, and had no doubt saved thousands of human lives by now. Not to mention how the human population would react... there was enough hate already, this was only bound to make things worse.

So in addition to worrying about what had happened today, and who had killed her parents, Sookie was even more worried about Bill. She hadn't heard anything from him, or Jessica and she wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing... or a bad thing.

With a sigh, Sookie pushed aside the blankets on the couch and stood up. She stretched, feeling some aches in her shoulders and back... _must be from when I fell during that fairy mind trip thing, _she thought, rubbing her shoulder as she trudged for the stairs. She couldn't wait for Tara to move back in, hopefully she would be bringing the rest of her things back over tomorrow. Sookie was sick of being in this house all alone. Especially on a day like today.

A nice hot shower and a good night's sleep sounded like just what she needed. Twenty minutes later, Sookie was finally relaxed as the hot water ran down her body. In pushing aside the worries of her day, her thoughts instead drifted towards some of the nicer moments she had experienced in this shower. She could almost feel Bill's long fingers trailing over her skin. Oh, how she wished he was there with her, not just because it would feel good, and it would most definitely feel good... but because he would make her feel safe and she would know for certain that he was really okay.

She stood under the water until it started to cool, feeling the fatigue of the day finally catching up with her. After drying off and slipping on her robe, she wiped off the mirror, taking in her tired face and the tangle of hair. She pulled out her brush and began fighting her way through the wet mess when something startled her. Sookie wasn't sure what it was, she wasn't even sure if it had been a sound, or if it was just her mind playing tricks. She whirled around, searching the bathroom for something, anything to explain the creepy feeling that had overcome her.

She didn't see anything, she listened carefully, only hearing the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. Chalking it up to stress and an overactive imagination, she turned back to the mirror and screamed...

She whirled back around, there was something there... almost like a ghost. A gray haze forming in her bathroom. Sookie's hands gripped the sink behind her, all she could do was stare, she was frozen. Before her eyes the gray cloud shifted into some sort of face... the eyes blinking... the mouth... the mouth curled up in a smile, the outline of sharp teeth in the haze.

"Stackhouse," it spoke, freaking her out even more... "The time is coming... You... Are... Mine."


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"Lafayette, thank you so much for coming!" Sookie said as she pulled open the door for Lafayette, who was followed closely by Tara.<p>

"Well, since we was headin' this way anyway to bring Tara's stuff over, I figured I could see what was going on... although I'm thinking I should be charging for my services," he sashayed into the living room with a snap of his fingers.

"Lafayette, you are not charging Sookie anything!" Tara snapped as she pulled her suitcase into the house, "Plus if I'm gonna be living here, you better damn well check out whatever ghost thing is hanging around upstairs."

Sookie couldn't help but smile as the cousins bickered back and forth, after the night she'd had, it was just what she needed. Whatever that face or ghost or apparition had been, it had scared Sookie big time. She had been tempted to run to Bill's house, still in her robe with wet tangled hair, so she could lock herself in his safe hidey-hole... but before she got downstairs she realized that she needed to be tougher than that. Not to mention that it was far past dark outside, and she was far safer from any vampire inside her own house. Her stubbornness had paid off, and with shaking hands she finished getting ready for bed... even if that meant she got ready in the other bathroom.

She hadn't slept well, of course, but she at least felt stronger for not being chased out of her home. She wasn't so strong, though, that she would refuse to ask for help. Lafayette had been her first call, now that he somehow seems to be able to communicate with the dead. Once she explained to Lafayette and then Tara what had happened, they had both promised to be on their way soon. She had managed to eat a few bites of breakfast and pulled on a pair of jeans with a blue long sleeve thermal shirt before Tara and Lafayette arrived.

"It happened up in my bathroom," Sookie said, explaining again as she walked up the stairs, "It was like some kind of weird face, and it talked to me."

Lafayette just nodded his head as he walked past her and into the bathroom. Tara stopped next to Sookie just outside the bathroom door. Lafayette was dressed like he always is... some mishmash of colorful clothing topped off with a patterned cloth tied around his head. He was wearing more makeup than Sookie and Tara combined, but somehow it just worked on him. Sookie was glad that Lafayette had been slowly getting back to himself. He had been so distraught after Jesus died. Although she knew the hurt hadn't gone away, and never would...

They watched as Lafayette checked himself out in Sookie's mirror, saying something to himself about how fine he was looking with his beautiful eyelashes, before he got louder.

"Creepy spirit thang... why you in Sookie's bathroom?" he raised his arms to the room, looking up towards the ceiling. It would have been funny if Sookie hadn't been so freaked out by what had happened the night before.

They all paused, holding their breath... just waiting... and waiting...

"Sook, I'm not gettin' anything. Are you sure you really saw this thing?" Lafayette turned back towards her, his hands on his hips.

"I'm sure... it was here," She stepped into the bathroom, "It was like a floating head, right here."

"Well... whatever it was, it ain't talkin' today."

Sookie was disappointed, although she wasn't sure what she had expected Lafayette to find, she had still hoped for something. They walked out into the bedroom as Sookie let out a frustrated sigh.

"What? No... oh no, I don't think so. Hey, stop it!" Lafayette said suddenly, his head cocked to one side.

"What? What's going on, Lafayette?" he held up a finger to silence Sookie.

"Ya'll can just be quiet, I ain't Whoopie Goldberg in Ghost. Uh uh... find yourself somebody else." He kept talking to the air. Sookie exchanged a look with Tara, _what the heck was going on?_

"Mrs. Stackhouse?" Lafayette frowned, and finally looked at Sookie and Tara. "Sook, it's your Gran. She... she says she's been watching you."

"Gran?" Sookie couldn't stop herself, she looked towards the ceiling, where else do you look when you're talking to a ghost?

"She says that she's glad you're getting help from those fairies... and that the answers your looking for... wait, where are they?" he shook his head in frustration, "Why do you ghosts have to be so damn cryptic all the time?"

"Lafayette, what does she say? Where are there answers?" Sookie couldn't believe that Lafayette was talking to her Gran... she had wished so much for her Gran's guidance.

"She says you're sleeping on it," he shrugged, looking as perplexed as Sookie felt.

"Sleeping on it? Sleeping on what?" She watched as Lafayette paused, like he was listening, or trying to hear something.

"I don't know, Sook. She's gone. There's no one else here anymore... or if they is, they're not talkin'."

"What the f*ck was that?" Tara said, her mouth set in a grim line as she looked from Lafayette to Sookie and back again.

"It was Gran... she was trying to help us," Sookie walked over towards the her Gran's bed, "we just have to figure out what she meant."

"Well, what do you got under that bed?" Tara moved to the other side of the bed, lifting up the edge of the flowered spread to look under the bed.

"All there is, is this box of old stuff pictures, report cards stuff like that. I went through it after Gran died." Sookie pulled out a long box and set it on the bed. She lifted the lid exposing some aged papers, old photographs and other assorted keepsakes.

"Well, maybe you just missed something, lets take a look." Tara climbed up on the bed to sit next to the box, shooting a look at Lafayette who had stepped towards the door. "Uh uh, I don't think so. Get your butt over here and get lookin' through this box."

Lafayette raised his eyebrow at her earning a raised eyebrow and a glare in return. He broke under Tara's stare and joined them on the bed, pulling a scrapbook out of the box.

"What are we even looking for anyway?"

"I don't know... I guess anything that has to do with my parents or something strange happening? Maybe we'll know it when we see it." Sookie shrugged as she spoke and reached into the box to pull out a stack of newspaper clippings.

That was where Jason found them a few short hours later. The three of them surrounded by piles of old papers and photographs. Even a framed report card from the time Jason got a B.

"What's going on up here?" He said leaning on the door frame, just a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"We're looking for clues," Sookie looked up at Jason, unable to hide the frustration on her face, "but we don't seem to be gettin' anywhere."

"Clues? Clues for what?"

"Gran said that there were answers in this box, answers about who I am... or maybe even about that Warlow guy."

"Gran said? She told you about this all that time ago and you just now are lookin' for clues?" A frown creased his face as he stepped into the room.

"No, Jason... it was incredible... Gran was here somehow. Lafayette come over to see if he could talk to the spirit thing that showed up in my bathroom last night, and instead he talked to Gran! That's how she told us whatever it was is under the bed."

"Wait... wait just a minute, what spirit thing in your bathroom? What are you talkin' about?" Sookie could see the confusion play over Jason's features, and she could also see the fatigue in his eyes. This was taking its toll on Jason too.

"There was this creepy... thing that showed up in my bathroom last night, like a ghost or something. It was just a big face, but it talked... it new my name and said 'you are mine' before it disappeared."

"Sookie, are you okay? What the hell was it?"

"That's what we were trying to figure out... but instead of finding whatever it was, Lafayette got Gran instead. But there doesn't seem to be anything useful in this box, we've gone through it three times." Sookie was ready to give up. There hadn't been anything it that box that seemed like an answer of any kind. They thought maybe the article about her parent's death was what they where looking for, but there wasn't anything in it that Sookie hadn't already known.

"So Gran... our dead Gran... talked to Lafayette? and said that the answers were under the bed?" Jason shook his head in disbelief, "I ain't never gonna understand this town."

"That's what she said, that I was sleepin' on the answers I've been looking for."

"Sleeping on? She didn't say in the box under the bed?"

"What are you gettin' at, Jason?" Tara asked, standing up from the bed and stretching, since they had been sitting there for hours getting stiff.

"Well, sleeping on could mean a whole lot of things, like something under the mattress... or even the floor. Did you look anywhere else?"

"Um... no," Sookie got up from the bed, she felt a little stupid that she hadn't thought of looking more than just in the box under the bed. It just seemed to make sense that Gran meant the box, but what if Jason was right?

Together, Sookie and Jason lifted one side of the mattress and then the box spring, looking for anything. Finding nothing, the put their side of the bed down so Tara and Lafayette could repeat the process from the other side.

"Nothing," Tara said with frustration.

"We should take a better look under the bed," Jason moved towards the foot of the bed and started to push. Sookie joined in and they were able to slide the bed over towards the wall a few feet to take a closer look underneath. Aside from the box that had been under there, all that was left was a few dust bunnies. Sookie was disappointed, and frustrated... and a little bit angry. _Why is this so hard? Why is there always something out to get me?_ she wondered as Jason knelt down in the middle of the floor.

"Look at this. There's some kind of seam," He pulled out his key chain, unfolding a utility knife and used it to pry up the corner of one of the wooden floor boards. But it didn't come up in a long piece, it came up a square of boards. It was a small trap door not quite a foot across. Tara, Lafayette and Sookie all crowded around Jason as he reached down into the small dark space in the floor.

They all jumped, gasping for breath, when Jason's phone rang. He pulled out a rolled piece of paper from the hole as he answered his phone.

"What?" he said gruffly, as irritated as Sookie at the interruption. Sookie took the paper from him, it didn't feel like normal paper. It was almost like a cloth, but not quite. It had a small rope tied around it to hold it rolled up like some sort of scroll. Sookie was working on untying the rope when the fear in Jason's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What do you mean missing? A kidnapping? And she's sure something bad has happened?" Jason was pacing the edge of the room, "Son of a b!tch, I'll meet you there. We've got to find him."

"Jason, what is it?" Sookie laid her hand on his arm as he jammed his phone in his pocket.

"It's Hoyt. He's missing. Andy says that he managed to get involved with that hate group, the one that shot Sam. They kidnapped Jessica, but she says Hoyt let her go, only it was daytime so she couldn't leave, so he went to get help. Sam and Andy found her last night but nobody's seen Hoyt since. Jessica says she can't feel him anymore, she thinks something really bad has happened."

"Oh my god, Jason! What can we do to help?" Sookie said, her voice full of concern and the mysterious paper all but forgotten in her hands.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go meet Andy and Sam and we're going to see what we can track down. We gotta find him," Jason's tone was desperate, Sookie could almost feel Jason's terror as he thought of his friend. She knew from her talk with Jessica and from the few things Jason had said to her that he and Hoyt weren't on the best of terms. But it was beyond clear how much Jason still cared.

"You'll find him. It will be okay," Sookie placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "We'll be here if you need our help with anything, okay?"

Jason met Sookie's eyes before glancing towards Tara and Lafayette, who shared similar looks of concern over their missing friend.

"Okay, I'll call you if we find out anything," He said, backing towards the bedroom door.

"Be careful!" Sookie called after him as he disappeared down the steps.

"What on earth has Hoyt gotten himself into?" Tara said with a frown.

"If it's really those same people that shot Sam, he could be in big trouble." They all stood there for a moment looking out the doorway that Jason had exited... as if they thought hard enough about Hoyt, he would somehow be okay.

"Well, since all we can do is wait to hear from Jason... how abouts we figure out what the heck your gran was hidin' under the floor boards?" Lafayette gestured at the roll of paper in Sookie's hand.

She had nearly crushed it, forgetting what she held. Sookie's fingers were back on the thin rope holding the rolled parchment and she was finally able to loosen the knot. It unrolled like a scroll, although Sookie couldn't help but frown as she looked at it. It was like gibberish or those ancient marking things... hieroglyphics. She turned the paper so Tara and Lafayette could see.

Tara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, "Huh... I didn't expect that."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was starting to question everything... everything he thought he believed in had been turned upside down. He was at war with himself, knowing that what he had always believed about mainstreaming and not killing for sport was right. But there were moments when Lilith's call and the teachings in the book made him doubt his long held convictions. If it weren't for his promises to Sookie and Jessica, Bill feared that he would have succumbed to Lilith and Salome by now, and that thought scared him beyond belief. Even so, there were times when he could see the appeal of Lilith's teachings.

To be free from fear, free from judgment that as a vampire, he was somehow inherently wrong. To just let go of the torment that had plagued him since Lorena stole him away from his family... it would be so freeing, but at what cost? _Damnit..._ he really needed to get out of this place.

After he had left the main chamber the night before, he had spent the rest of the night locked away in his room. He had spent his time pacing the room, ignoring Eric's knock at his door. He spent more time reading the book of Lilith, looking for more meaning than "humans were only created for food" trying to convince himself that this was still somehow a trick of the blood. The voice had come again before he went to rest for the day... Calling him, telling him again that he was the chosen one. He had done his best to block it out, like a child trying to convince himself that the monster under the bed wasn't real.

Thankfully he had slept like the dead today with no dreams and best of all, no nightmares. His first thoughts upon waking were of Sookie, which calmed his nerves a little, how he wished he could just see her. He knew, somehow, that being near her would make all of this uncertainty disappear. She had always been his miracle, and when she was in his arms, looking at him with so much love in her eyes, he felt like he had found his place in the world, that just being what he was didn't make him wrong. She helped him feel like the man he used to be, the man he wanted to be.

His thoughts of Sookie bolstered him for another night in the Authority headquarters... he hoped. Whatever this Lilith voice was, it was like the vision at the karaoke club, nothing but a hallucination. The blood just hadn't worn off yet. That had to be all that it was. She was not God... and even if she was, Bill had felt at many moments since his turning that he had been forsaken by God, what difference did it make if he was forsaken by a different God?

He was mildly surprised to find Eric waiting for him in the hallway as he stepped out of his room. He nodded at him, not sure what to say... or how much they could even say. Bill knew security was tight, and he just assumed that there were recording devices everywhere.

"Are you done with your crisis so we can get back to finding a way to get the hell out of here?" Eric spoke in hushed tones, not trying to hide his irritation.

Bill shot him an equally irritated look, though Eric wasn't exactly wrong. Bill supposed this would best described as a crisis of faith, but he felt a little bit more like himself tonight, so hopefully he was moving past the crisis part.

"I am hearing things, things that cannot be real... but there are moments when it would be so easy to just believe." Bill kept his voice low as they walked slowly through the halls, both on alert for the others.

"Well, you need to get over it. It's not real... and we both know that you of all vampires could never think of humans as just food. I always thought that was a weakness of yours, the way you cling to your humanity, but perhaps I have been underestimating it's importance all these years." Eric sent him a pointed glance before pushing open the door that would lead them to the other waiting members of the council.

"Gentlemen, it's so nice of you to finally join us," Salome looked less than pleased at the timing of their arrival. She was standing at the head of the table, her hands braced on it's top. The others were already there. Kibwe, Nora and Rosalyn sat around the table, working laptop computers in front of them. Russell was also there, sitting at the other end of the conference table, his hands steepled in front of his chin as he observed Salome, his eyes sliding over Bill and Eric as they took their seats.

"Back to business," Rosalyn broke the tension in the room, "We need to get copies of this book out to all new vampires."

"I can have them printed and delivered within the week," Nora replied, typing away on her computer, "What other languages should we have it printed in, we want to reach vampires everywhere, right?"

"What about the older vampires?" Eric asked, "there are probably quite a few that could use a reminder about what Lilith stands for."

Bill was surprised when Eric spoke up, he hadn't been doing to well at playing along during the past few nights. Something had him more motivated to play this game... Bill wondered what he had missed last night.

"Books? We're really talking about vampire education reform?" Russell stood up, his voice echoed around the room, "Why are we wasting all of this time on something so trivial? We are bigger than this, we are beyond books."

"Russell, we must spread the teachings of Lilith in order to move forward in making the world ours." Salome spoke with the conviction of a true believer.

"But why are we so focused on spreading the word to others when there is a much bigger issue at hand. For all of our strength and power, we are still slaves to the sun. For half of the day we are vulnerable in our coffins..." He paused for dramatic flair, that only served to send a chill down Bill's spine. He knew where Russell was going with this, and it wasn't good. "But we don't have to be."

"We are creatures of the night, that is how Lilith has made us," Salome said, much to Bill's surprise. He could not think of a vampire that would turn down a promise of the sun. Although something from the book popped into Bill's head... the book spoke of the sun, it spoke of creatures that could promise the sun, but they were not to be trusted, for they were an abomination. _Was that truly a reference to the fae?_

"There is a way, I've done it... Compton and Northman know what I am talking about. The fae still exist and they can be ours!" Russell was gesturing wildly as his voice got louder and louder with excitement as he talked of the fae. His fangs clicking into place. Bill was at a loss for what to do, he couldn't interrupt... but if Russell were to give away how he and Eric knew of the fae...

"The fae are an abomination!" Salome responded heatedly, she circled the table towards Russell, "They should not exist, and we will not have anything to do with them. We are of the darkness, that is our purpose."

"You are a fool," He closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips, "I have tasted a fairy and it was amazing..." His voice slowed as he continued to speak, "Their blood is like sucking on heaven."

Bill couldn't help but glance at Eric, their eyes met, Bill could see his own panic reflected in Eric's gaze. Sookie was already in enough danger, now it was certain that Russell would be coming for her sooner rather than later.

"You will not speak of this," Salome raised her voice, her fangs also coming out, " I dug you up and I can put you back in the ground. I will not stand for one more word about the sun."

"You won't stand for it?" Russell looked at her, and she was suddenly gone. Russell had flung her across the room to slam into the wall with a thud, as if he were flicking a fly off of his shoulder. Dust and brick pieces rained down on her from where she had collided with the wall.

Russell was then on top of the conference table, his arms out wide, laughter laced with disdain in his voice. "I am over three thousand years old... I am more powerful than all of you combined, what makes you think that I care what you will or will not stand for?"

In his anger, Russell's accent changed... it was no longer the melodious southern accent that Bill had grown used to, but it was harder edged, almost Germanic.

"If I could shove one... drop... of fairy blood down your throat, you would not question me. I don't care about your book. About your precious 'Lilith' ... there is no God... there is only ME! And I WILL HAVE THE SUN!" he screamed, and with a gust of wind he was simply gone.

A hush fell over the room, eerily quiet after Russell's booming proclamations. Bill watched as Salome tried to dust herself off nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. Bill was glad that Salome and the other authority members seemed not to care about the fae. And watching the partnership between Russell and Salome crumble could only be a good thing for Bill and Eric's chances of escaping. Unfortunately, it also meant that they would need to make their move soon. Bill again made eye contact with Eric, they needed a plan, and they needed it soon.

"Well..." Salome started, her head held high as she again took her place at the head of the table, "his usefulness was running out anyway. We don't have time for foolish notions about the sun. Lilith has much bigger plans for us."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"A contract?" Sookie was confused, "This paper is some kind of contract about my family?"

She looked at the very pregnant fairy standing in front of her, Claude had called her Maurella. She was supposedly almost an 'elder' or at least one of the oldest fairies that remained on 'the earthly plane' as Claude had said. She had taken one look at the strange paper Sookie and Jason had found and did some magic mojo that moved around the strange symbols. Sookie still had no clue what it said, but apparently Maurella could read it.

Sookie and Tara had spent the afternoon trying to figure out this strange paper. First ending up at the small college nearby talking with a language professor, who basically laughed them out of his office. He said that the symbols weren't of any recognized language, that it looked like some kind of elaborate joke or hoax. Frustrated, Sookie and Tara had gotten back into Sookie's little yellow car to head back to Bon Temps when Tara brought up the idea of the fairies. Since they seemed to know so much about Sookie's family, maybe this was somehow related to them.

Sookie had to agree that it made sense, and since they really had no other options, it couldn't hurt to talk with them. Before Sookie could head back to the fairy club, she had to get Tara to Merlotte's. She was working the bar, and Sookie was kind of hoping to find Sam for an update on Hoyt. They hadn't yet heard from Jason, and with everything going on, Sookie was still very worried.

Much to Sookie's relief, a Bon Temps Sheriff department cruiser was sitting outside Merlotte's, with Jason and Andy both inside talking with Sam.

"Sook," Jason said as they walked in, "I was just about to call you."

"What happened? Is Hoyt okay?" she took in his haggard appearance, which was very unusual for Jason. It had her even more worried about what had happened to Hoyt.

"He's gonna be, he's at the hospital in Monroe. I don't know when they're gonna let him go and they wouldn't tell us a whole lot, just that he was okay." There was a sadness in Jason's voice that broke Sookie's heart. She knew she'd be lost without Tara, and she could see that Jason was feeling completely lost without his friendship with Hoyt.

"Did you find that group? The ones that have been killin' the shifters?" She said quietly to the small group of Sam, Andy, Jason and Tara that had formed a circle near the bar. Merlotte's wasn't too busy yet, so there weren't that many customers, but Sookie still wanted to keep things quiet.

"Turns out, Bud Dearborn got mixed up in the group, he was either the leader or cheatin' on his wife with the leader who had him doing whatever she wanted," Andy spoke up, his voice gruff as he talked about Bud. "They had Hoyt tied up out on his wife's family's pig farm."

"Bud? Bud was involved in all of this? I don't believe it!" Sookie was stunned. She knew Bud hadn't always been the most tolerant person, but he had been the sheriff! He'd known Hoyt his whole life, how could he just put him in danger like that?

"Believe it... we almost didn't get there in time, if it weren't for Sam figuring things out we wouldn't have gotten there in time," Jason shook his head.

"So what's going to happen to Bud now?" Sookie asked.

"Uh... well... Bud's dead. He just wouldn't stop. Andy didn't have a choice," Jason told her, before looking towards Andy. Sookie had to admit, despite Andy's shortcomings, he took his job seriously, and had become a pretty decent Sheriff while Sookie had been away.

After a few more minutes of discussion, Andy and Sam had gone back to his office to go over some other stuff about the case, and Tara set up behind the bar. That's when Jason finally asked Sookie about the scroll they had found. He was looking for a distraction so he wouldn't have to think about Hoyt, and he was more than willing to go with Sookie back to the fairy club to see if they knew how to read the strange symbols on the parchment. Which is how they ended up talking to a pregnant fairy about some sort of contract between one of their ancestors and one M. Warlow.

Sookie was stunned as Maurella continued to translate the contract. John Stackhouse in 1702 had made this contract with whoever this Warlow person was. The same person, well, vampire, that had killed Sookie and Jason's parents. But she also said that the contract was written in fairy blood. Why would a fairy make a contract with a vampire?

Sookie found this whole scenario confusing, and quite unsettling as Maurella continued to translate.

"I, John Stackhouse grant Mr. M. Warlow my first fae-bearing female heir," she looked up at Sookie, stopping the translation.

"Wait, first female heir?" Jason looked confused, "Claude, who was the first fae-bearing female in the Stackhouse family?"

"Well... actually... Sookie is the first."

"Me? This 300 year old contract is about me?"

"It appears that way, the inheritance of the fae traits is unpredictable, it's not like normal genetics. There wasn't a way for them to know when a fae bearing female would be born." Claude tried to explain to a very frustrated Sookie.

"Great, So I've been promised to this vampire, who killed my parents... What did John Stackhouse get in return?" She couldn't hide the irritation in her voice. It was much easier to be angry than afraid. Although she had come to terms with Bill claiming her as 'mine' she knew he never meant it in the literal sense that she belonged to him. They had a partnership, he was as much hers as she was his. So actually belonging to this Warlow person was a very frightening thought.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Sookie but this scroll is incomplete. It's missing the full bargain that was made." Maurella shrugged her shoulders, although she didn't seem all that bothered by the incomplete contract.

"Why hasn't he come for me already? Is there some fairy coming of age thing? Or could this have something to do with Claudine and my parents?" She questioned, looking from Maurella to Claude. They both stared back at her, Maurella with indifference although at least Claude had the sense to look at her with some sympathy.

"I don't know Sookie. I'm sorry we don't have more answers for you. I wish there was a way for us to reach Claudine, she has been watching over you for your whole life. But it's impossible," Claude reached out his hand to rest it on her shoulder, she was tempted to shrug him off, her frustration reaching a peak. "Although... there may be someone else who knows something. Can you come back tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?"

"There is one true elder who has remained on this side. She may know more about this Warlow and the contract your ancestor signed, she is very old and knows many things. I can't promise you anything, but I can see if she is willing to meet with you."

Sookie let out a sigh, "Well, I guess that's better than nothing. Are you sure the contract doesn't say anything else?"

"I'm sorry, Sookie, there is nothing else this scroll can tell me," Maurella explained, although Sookie had to admit that she really didn't sound very sorry.

Sookie had put a little more trust in these fairies after her Gran told Lafayette she was glad Sookie was getting their help, but something about Maurella just seemed off. She was saying the right words, but her demeanor just didn't match. Sookie shrugged it off, maybe it was a fairy thing, she was several hundred years old after all... and Sookie knew from experience that sometimes people, well vampires anyway, who had been around that long, or living out of mainstream society for a long time could have difficulty with everyday social niceties.

"So all we know is that somebody in our family... like three hundred years ago signed some contract with a fairy promising him Sookie? But that fairy is a vampire who killed our mama and daddy? That don't make no sense," Jason looked perplexed, a line creasing his forehead as he tried to puzzle it all out.

"It doesn't say that Warlow is a fairy, but the contract is written in fairy blood, which has to have come from one of the signees. Was this John Stackhouse part fae?" Maurella asked.

"How the heck are we supposed to know that? It was three hundred years ago," Jason said, irritated.

"Claude, do you know anything more about where the fairy stuff comes from in our family? The only other person I know of like me was my Grandaddy."

"I do know that my sisters and our elder family members have been monitoring your family for hundreds of years. But I had never been privy to where it began, and this contract is older than most of us who have remained in this plane."

"Do you think this elder will know?" Sookie was only getting more and more confused, this whole contract thing was quite overwhelming, not to mention that it didn't quite make sense.

"If anyone knows, she will. Come to us tomorrow evening and we will see what answers she has. And Sookie, if she doesn't have the answers, know that you can always stay here with us. We can keep you safe."

Sookie needed to go, she needed to get out of there so she could think. It was all too much information, without really being information, just more questions and worries.

"Thanks, Claude. We'll be back tomorrow. Come on Jason, let's go home." Sookie turned away from the fairies without even waiting for Jason to respond and headed for the door.

Jason caught up with her as she walked across the now empty field. "Sook... hey, Sook, wait up. I know this is all crazy, but we're gonna get through it. Some old fairy contract doesn't mean anything. Nobody gives my sister away."

"Thanks Jason, but I think I just need some time. Can you take me home please?" Sookie tried to put a little emotion in her voice, but she didn't think she was very convincing. The conversation and the contract just kept swirling around in her head. Jason was right, she had been given away. Before she was even born, she'd already been given away to some sort of monster.

The car ride was silent, Sookie lost in her own thoughts and her effort to block out Jason's thoughts, Jason somehow knowing that silence was what Sookie needed.

She opened the door once Jason pulled to a stop in front of the house. "Do you want me to stay with you for awhile?"

"No, you go on home, you've had a bad day too. Tara moved back in, and while I'm sure she's asleep by now, I won't be alone."

"Alright, but you just call if you need anything... I'll be by tomorrow and we're gonna get some answers."

"Okay, goodnight Jason." she forced a smile as she pushed the car door shut. Sookie walked up the stairs, unlocking the front door on auto pilot. Tara had left a lamp on downstairs, which Sookie appreciated. She was glad to not be coming home to a completely empty house.

Sookie slowly made her way upstairs, she was tired, frustrated and confused, if you throw some fear and anger in there with a dose of missing Bill for good measure and she was all around miserable. She sat down on the edge of her bed, thinking for a moment... trying to come up with something, anything that could make her feel better.

It didn't take long for Sookie to figure it out... It might not help, but it certainly wouldn't make her feel worse. She was out her bedroom door and down the stairs before she could even think. Grabbing a jacket and remembering her phone this time, she stepped out into the cool night air and before she knew it, she was running at full speed through the cemetery.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill needed a phone... he needed to warn Sookie. Russell was on the loose, and his destination had to be Sookie. But how? Salome had definitely come to trust him, but he hadn't yet had the chance to get his hands on a phone. It was driving him crazy with worry, especially given that he had to continue to play along with the rest of the authority meeting. He and Eric had managed to keep things moving after Russell's outburst, but this whole situation was taking it's toll on both of them. Each night Bill couldn't wait for the dawn and an excuse to take some solitude in his own room.<p>

This morning was no different, he and Eric had found only a few minutes before they both needed to retire for the day to come up with a plan. It wasn't much a plan for now, but the best they could come up with. They were going to use Russell as a reason for them to leave the compound. They caught him once before, they could do it again. Or at least that's what they needed to convince Salome of. All Bill could do was hope that Russell was going to take his time in getting to Bon Temps. He and Eric parted ways outside of Bill's door just before dawn, both of them determined to find a way to escape the Authority, or at least find a phone as soon as the sun set this evening.

Bill's thoughts were only of Sookie as he laid to rest for the day, he took a very small measure of comfort in knowing that Russell's departure was late enough in the evening that he wouldn't have had much time to make it to Bon Temps, and that Sookie's house would at least afford her a small amount of protection. Despite the large quantities of fresh human blood that the authority had been providing and actually being able to go several days without a life threatening injury, Bill still felt exhausted. He didn't bother undressing or even pulling back the covers, he simply laid down and fell into darkness as soon as his eyes were closed

Something stirred Bill from his sleep, the cold that usually permeated his rest was broken by something warm. Something soft and smooth... and warm was pressed up against his skin along his left side. He was confused in the haze of sleep, his lids heavy. Before he could open his eyes he felt a warm hand slide across his chest. Recognizing the sensation his eyes snapped open to find Sookie staring back at him with her warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile on her face.

"Sookie? How did you... what?" Bill tried to figure out what was going on. He distinctly remembered going to rest alone, and fully clothed... not to mention hundreds of miles away from Sookie. He was now naked with Sookie in his arms, lying in his own bed.

"I..." her smile faltered at what must have been the confused look on his face, "I just wanted to see you."

"Don't get me wrong Sookie, I am definitely desperate to see you as well, but this is just very strange," He smiled at her, unable to resist leaning down to kiss her frowning lips.

"What's strange about us being in bed together?"

"It's strange because I know this is just a dream... but it feels so real." As if to demonstrate he ran his hands over her body.

"Are you sure this is just a dream? It doesn't feel like a dream to me," She replied, answering his probing hands with traveling hands of her own.

Bill couldn't think straight the way she was touching him and he gave up on trying to figure out what was real. Instead he pulled her over him and locked his lips to hers. The feel of her in his arms, her hot body rubbing over his, the love he could see in her eyes all acted as a soothing balm to the worries and uncertainty that had been plaguing him. He didn't care anymore if this was just a dream, it was exactly what he needed. Would he be disappointed to wake and realize it hadn't really happened? Probably... but right now it didn't matter.

He ran his hands over the smooth skin of her back until he reached her hips, with one small shift her warmth surrounded him completely. He couldn't hold back his moan as she slowly started to move on him. His lips sought hers in a hungry kiss. He felt as though he had been drowning and now had finally broken free, she was the air he had been dying for.

They made love slowly, neither one feeling the need to rush. The passion that always consumed them smoldered just under the surface as they brought each other closer and closer. Bill could hear the change in Sookie's breathing as she started to move faster. He matched her pace, his hands still traveling over her body, enjoying the feel of her soft curves. Sookie shifted, changing their position so she was now beneath him. She locked her legs around him, maintaining the rhythm of their hips. She reached a hand up to touch his face, her thumb tracing his fangs. She smiled then and pulled him down for a kiss before she turned her head, exposing her neck.

"Please, Bill," she said, her hand running through his hair, applying a downward force to bring his lips to her neck. Bill couldn't turn her down, not when she wanted to give him such a precious gift. He trailed his lips over her face starting with her mouth, traveling across her jaw and to her neck. He sucked gently at the soft skin on her neck for a moment before he opened his mouth wider. His fangs sank into her flesh and her hot, sweet blood filled his mouth. She moaned as he drank from her, and he could feel her moving around him frantically.

He tore his mouth from her neck to search for her lips as they both sailed over the edge, their cries of passion lost in each other's kiss. After a few moments, Bill rested his forehead on hers, trying to catch his unneeded breath.

"I love you, Bill." Sookie wrapped her arms around him, pulling his full weight on her. He just let her hold him for awhile, finally feeling normal, before he moved, not wanting to crush her.

"I love you," he trailed a finger along her cheek before settling on his back and pulling her into his arms. "I don't think I can survive this without you."

"We'll survive, Bill... we always do." She snuggled against him with a contented sigh, her leg thrown over his, locking him in place. Bill remained quiet for awhile, listening to her breathe, listening to the soothing beat of her heart. He puzzled over how real this dream felt... he had been dreaming of Sookie since she had come into his life, but he usually didn't realize it was just a dream until it was over. There was just something strange about it... Like the last time he had dreamt of Sookie just a few nights ago.

"Mmm." Sookie snuggled even closer to him, her fingers playing with his chest hair, Bill had been almost sure she was asleep, "I'd hoped I would dream of you if I slept in your bed."

"What do you mean, Sookie? I'm the one who's dreaming." Bill was puzzled by her statement. Despite the surreal-ness of this situation, he was certain it was a trick of his mind. He remembered his night at the Authority, Russell's outburst... he remembered nearly collapsing onto the bed as the sun rose. It had been days, days which felt like years, since he had been in his own bed.

She sat up then, leaning on her elbow to look down at his face, confusion played across her dark eyes, her lips in a pink pout. "I know this is a dream, Bill. I remember... I was home and lonely and it had been a really, really bad day. The only thing I could think of that would make it better was you. So I came here to sleep."

She looked around the small space, his hidden room. Bill was even more baffled by what Sookie was saying. His mind was definitely playing tricks on him to have this kind of conversation in his dream.

"Bill," She looked at him, her face uncertain, "What if we're both dreaming? Is that even possible?"

Bill sat up, leaning against the headboard, his mind reeling. _Could this be more than just a dream_? He pulled Sookie to him, his arm around her, placing a gentle kiss at her temple as she sat next to him.

"I've heard rumors of vampires forming very strong bonds with humans who have drank their blood, even beyond the way I can feel you. But that was more of a myth and I've never heard of anything like this." Bill's thoughts traveled over all of the things he knew about the way the blood could connect vampire and human, nothing fit. "I did dream of you a few nights ago, but it wasn't until the very end that something seemed different, more real somehow."

"Were we here? Making love? I dreamt that not long after you had left for New Orleans, but at the end, you were scared or worried, you told me that Russell was dangerous and the Authority was working with him instead of trying to stop him." Her eyes searched his as they both tried to figure out what was real and what wasn't.

"I remember, Sookie... I... I had that same dream. Is this really possible?" Bill shook his head, unable to believe it, but wanting it to be true so badly. This was his chance, he could warn her!

"Sookie, Russell... He's on the loose and he's planning to come after you, he left New Orleans tonight. You must be careful. If this isn't just some crazy dream, you need to believe me." Bill spoke frantically, suddenly afraid that this dream or connection or whatever it was would end before he could truly warn her. "I'm stuck at the Authority, I don't have a way to call you or warn you, so please listen. I don't know if we can get to you in time to protect you, you have to protect yourself."

He saw the heat of anger flare in her eyes, knowing that she hated feeling like she couldn't take care of herself, hated feeling like she needed to be protected. She opened her mouth to argue, but he stopped her with a kiss. He needed to kiss her, he needed to tell her... just in case.

"Sookie, I love you, I need you... I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. Please... Please be careful."

She silenced his pleading with a finger on his lips, "Bill, I believe you. I know how dangerous Russell is. I promise you, I will be careful, I will find a way to stay safe on my own. But you need to promise me, too. You need to be careful and you need to come back to me. I've been learning some crazy stuff and I could really use your help."

"What kind of stuff? Sookie, are you in some other danger?" he frowned, _what was she talking about? What else could have happened in the few short days I was away?_ He placed a hand on her cheek, finding himself lost in her eyes as he worried.

"Don't worry about it now, we'll deal with it together once you come home." she placed her hand over his, tilting her cheek into his palm as she closed her eyes. "I've missed you so much."

"I am trying my hardest to return to you... without you, I have been so... lost." Bill closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her skin on his, just being with her. Before he could open them again, she moved away. He felt the loss of her heat as if a part of him had been ripped away. His eyes flew open, only to find she was gone. He was back at the Authority headquarters... just as he had fallen to rest, fully clothed on the ornate bed. He closed his eyes, as if to will himself back into his dream, but it was no use.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie came awake slowly, her brain fuzzy as she groped the other side of the bed for Bill. Finding the space empty and cold, her mind finally put together the pieces of what had happened. She came here, alone, because she needed to be in Bill's space, even if he wasn't here. She needed that small connection to him, and had gotten a big surprise in return. She remembered the dream in vivid detail, going over it again in her mind, as she didn't want to forget a moment of it.

Could it have really been Bill? Not just some conjuring of her mind? She didn't care how improbable it was, she wanted so much for it to be true. To know that he was still okay, that he was still fighting his way back to her. It gave her the strength she needed to keep moving forward. And dream or not, she wasn't going to forget his warning that Russell was not only free, but that he was on his way to come after Sookie. She needed to come up with a plan. She would at least be safe in her house, or in the house of someone else... assuming he didn't send werewolves after her again. But what she really needed was a way to get rid of Russell.

Her fairy blast had done a better job at stopping the 3000 year old vampire than either Eric or Bill had been able to, so at least she had that bit of defense... as long as her light held out. Perhaps by working with the other fairies, they'd be able to stop him once and for all.

She stretched in the big bed before getting up for the day. Her body tingling in places she didn't expect... as though she had actually spent the night making love with Bill. Her hand touched her neck, her skin smooth and unmarred, but she could almost feel the lingering pressure from his bite. Real or not, just dreaming of Bill had some how made her feel better, at least a little bit anyway.

A look at the clock told her she needed to get moving. It was after 11 already, and Tara was sure to be awake. Sookie knew she'd be waiting to find out what had happened at the fairy club. Maybe Tara could help her make some sense of that strange contract. Sookie dressed quickly and made her way out of Bill's resting place, making sure everything was closed behind her.

Her phone rang just as she stepped into the cemetery, she pulled it out as she continued her brisk walk.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Sook... uh.. listen... um.. I know you're not supposed to work today," He hesitated as he spoke, Sookie could hear the edge in his voice. Something wasn't right. " And I know it's short notice, but I could really use your help."

"What's going on Sam? What's happened?" Sookie had no problem coming into work, part time wasn't going to pay the bills... but she was far more concerned with why Sam sounded so upset.

"It's... It's kind of an emergency, I have to go out of town, could you keep an eye on things today? Lafayette already said he'd close for me tonight, but I need someone else there during the day."

"Of course, Sam. Whatever you need. Is there anything else I can do to help?" Sookie wanted to ask him what the emergency was, but he didn't seem like he was really willing to tell her.

"Thanks, Sookie, that will be a big help."

"I've just gotta get changed, I'll be there soon." Sookie pushed open her front door, worried about Sam. "Hey, Sam."

"Yeah?"

"If you want to talk about it...I'm here."

"I know, Sook... I just... I don't want to drag you into more trouble. I'll be gone by the time you get here."

"Be careful, Sam."

"Thanks, you too." With that, the phone went dead in her hand. Sookie wasn't sure what to make of Sam's request and his statement about more trouble. She thought the shifter killer thing was over. _What has he gotten himself into now? I guess I'm not the only magnet for trouble in this town_, she thought with a rueful smile.

"Tara, You here?" Sookie yelled as she went upstairs.

"Hey, Sook. Where you been?" Tara's head popped out of her bedroom.

"I was, um... over at Bill's. He's not home, but I just needed to be close to him somehow."

"The fairy club was that bad, huh?"

"You could say that," Sookie said with a laugh. It was either laugh or cry, and she'd had too nice of a dream to ruin her mood with all of her worries just yet. "You workin' today? Something's going on with Sam and he needs me to come in for lunch."

"What's going on with Sam?" Tara had stepped out of the room and was leaning against the door frame with her hands crossed over her chest.

"I don't know, he wouldn't give me any details, just that he had to go out of town, and he had to go in a hurry. He sounded really upset on the phone."

"I'm supposed to work tonight, but I'll come in with you. I need to hear about what happened with that weird ass scroll thing. Did the fairies know what it was?"

"Yeah... it was some sort of creepy fairy contract," Sookie shook her head, trying not to think about what it meant. "Let me get changed, and I'll tell you about it on the way."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill was pissed. Nothing was going as planned tonight. Thankfully, he had finally cleared his head. The way he had been questioning his beliefs, the visions and voices of Lilith, it all meant nothing in the face of his love for Sookie. All he had needed was the reminder, and if it came by way of a strange dream of her then so be it. If he could even call it a dream. _It had to have been... didn't it?_ But, how incredible would it be if it wasn't just in his mind, but hers as well, if he had really warned her... if she was keeping herself safe from Russell. He could only hope that they had somehow managed to make a real connection. His bond with Sookie had always been a little different. Maybe it was because she was fae, or maybe just because he loved her, but it seemed different, more powerful somehow.

Even if he had been able to truly warn her, he still didn't trust it and his goal upon rising for the day was still to get out of the Authority as soon as possible. It became clear as soon as he and Eric entered the main chamber that it wasn't going to happen. At least not any time soon.

The authority members were gathered near the conference table. Salome and Nora were engaged in what appeared to be a serious conversation. Bill glanced at Eric, catching what he thought was a brief glimpse of sadness as he looked at his sister. It was gone before Bill could be sure it was there at all, but he knew Nora's dedication to the Sanguinistas was wearing on Eric more than he let on. Eric had certainly never been an advocate for mainstreaming, but getting involved with extreme politics wasn't his style either.

Bill moved towards the table, catching bits of an argument between Rosalyn and Kibwe about the merits of different ways to kill a human. He worked hard to hide his disgust and tried to focus on the conversation between Nora and Salome. They were heated in their discussion, but still managed to talk in hushed tones. He could only catch pieces of what they were discussing and it didn't sound good. Something about the Military, a demand to speak to Roman, they didn't have time... Bill wasn't sure what to make of it beyond they were to have a guest this evening, an unexpected and unwanted one.

He took his seat, waiting... thinking. If he could just get a hold of Jessica. She'd be able to warn Sookie for sure. Certainly Salome would be more accepting of a quick call or message to his progeny, given the current unstable relationship between vampires and humans.

Bill looked up just in time to see Salome turn away from Nora and walk towards him. Eric engaged Nora in conversation, leaving Bill alone at the conference table.

"Good Evening, Chancellor Compton," Salome stopped in front of him, sitting on the conference table and crossing her legs, exposing a long expanse smooth skin at his eye level. Bill wasn't sure if it was deliberate, or if she just innately seduced any man she interacted with.

"Good Evening," he replied with his most charming grin, "Are we to begin shortly?"

"Soon enough, although we are awaiting a guest." her soft words were almost a purr as she trailed her fingers down his arm, "Do you have other matters to take care of this evening?"

"Actually... I was hoping to contact my progeny. She is still quite new and with the recent shift in politics and Russell Edgington's outburst, I am concerned for her safety. I also admit that she has not yet become acquainted with the teachings of Lilith, and that is something I would like to rectify."

Salome watched him for a moment before replying. He tried to maintain his neutral expression hoping that she would simply believe him. The idea of spreading the word of Lilith was sure to appeal to her.

"Are you that concerned about Russell Edgington?"

"While I'm not exactly sure what he meant about my or Eric's knowledge about the fae, surely that is just a myth.," He gave a small disbelieving chuckle. "But it seemed somewhat personal, and I would hate for my progeny to pay the price if he has some notion of revenge."

"Russell has been behaving quite erratically, I suppose it is worth the concern. We do have some time before the meeting is to begin. I can arrange for you to contact your progeny... if you would like, we could send someone to collect her as well." Her hand remained over his on the table as she spoke.

"I don't think that would be quite necessary... yet," He took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on the back of it, mustering up his most old fashioned southern charm, "But a chance to speak with her would be much appreciated."

She smiled back at him demurely before nodding to one of the guards standing off to the side. He approached them as Bill turned in his chair.

"Take Chancellor Compton to the security room so he can place a phone call." She gave Bill's hand a small squeeze before she stood and walked away from him.

It wasn't exactly what Bill had hoped for, knowing that everything he said was going to be monitored, but it was better than no contact at all. But how was he going to get his message to Jessica without raising suspicions? He followed the guard down the hall and into a room that required a key card for access. This part was an interesting development, and Bill hoped it was a another indicator that he was moving up in the hierarchy of Salome's trust.

Now he knew where security was located, his eyes taking in the small control type room. Several monitors showed different parts of the Authority headquarters. To his surprise, as they changed through their different vantage points, he noticed that the sleeping quarters didn't seem to be included. He recognized the door to his own room, but it skipped on to another corridor instead of showing the inside of the room. Did he have more privacy than he thought?

The guard, who hadn't said a word took a cordless phone out of some kind of charger and handed it to him. _A landline? The Authority used a landline? _he couldn't help the raised eyebrow at the thought, _I suppose that does make it easier to tap_, he thought as he punched in Jessica's number. Hopefully she'd answer the phone... and understand the things he needed to tell her.

"Hello?" She sounded so young, so unsure.

"Jessica."

"Bill? Bill is that really you? Oh my god... are you okay? What's going on? Where are you?" She shot the questions at him so quickly, he almost couldn't keep up.

"Jessica, calm down. Yes, it's really me. I'm fine. But I don't have much time, we're very busy here. But I have a few things we need to discuss, you have to _listen_ to me." He took a few steps away from the guard, not that it mattered with another vampire, but it made him feel like he had some semblance of privacy.

"What do you mean your busy? Aren't they holding you captive?"

"No, no... not at all. It's been a most incredible thing. I will be able to explain it to you more soon, but you have to trust me. The Authority has changed direction, but in the most wonderful of ways." He tried to put some enthusiasm in his voice, hoping that Jessica wouldn't call him out for sounding crazy.

"What do you mean? I thought the Authority was already in support of mainstreaming." he could hear her confusion.

"That was the old Authority. This is a better Authority. There is a book, it's in my office. On the shelf behind my desk. It looks like the bible, but it's no ordinary bible. You should take a look at it, it will explain everything."

"Wait, so no more mainstreaming? Bill, you're not making any sense."

"Find the book Jessica, it will make sense. I want you to understand how fortunate we have been. Being here in the Authority has been an eye opening experience for me. You remember how much I enjoyed my visit to Jackson, Mississippi, right?" Here goes nothing, this was his only chance to make her understand.

"Enjoyed? Bill, you told me..."

"I told you it was more than a great experience, and though, similar, this is even better than what I went through when I traveled to Jackson." He cut her off, hoping, praying she would catch on.

"Even better than Mississippi? Then you really must like it there." she said tentatively, just a hint of question in her voice. He could just imagine question in her eyes as she processed his crazy statements.

"I do, and I may need you to join me here soon, for your own safety of course."

"My safety? Safety from what?"

"That is the main reason I'm calling. You remember Russell, Russell Edgington?"

"Sure, he was from the TV, right?"

"Yes. Originally, he was working with us, towards a common goal, but he decided he didn't want to be a part of the Authority any more. He went on some rant about the sun, saying that I would know something about it, but I am not sure what he's talking about."

"That's really strange Bill. Why would he be talking about the sun?" she sounded more confident, he hoped that meant she understood his message loud and clear.

"I do not know Jessica, I suppose he's been without it so long... regardless, I want you to be on your guard, since he specifically mentioned Eric and me, I worry that he could be coming near Bon Temps."

"Okay Bill, I am glad you were able to warn me, I don't know what I would do against a vampire that old. But I'll find a way to stay safe."

"Good, that is all I ask until I can send someone to bring you to me. Are you otherwise well? The other day you were in trouble, I could feel it."

"Oh... yeah... about that," She hesitated, he could almost picture her biting her lip, "I'm fine, it was just me not being careful. But I can tell you more about it when I see you . I'm fine though, really."

"I am relieved that you are okay. Look, I must go, but I urge you, be cautious. And please, don't forget to read that book, it is the true bible and the path we should all be on."

"Okay Bill, I will, I'll find it right now. You be careful too... I miss you."

"And I, you. Goodbye, Jessica."

"Goodbye, Bill."

Bill hung up the phone, hoping that he had done the right thing. If Salome would be so inclined to listen to his conversation, he hoped it would come across as nothing more than a concerned maker trying to spread the word of Lilith. Jessica seemed to understand his overall message, which he hoped would turn into further warning for Sookie to keep herself safe from Russell. He could be showing up in Bon Temps any time, and Sookie's house would be his first destination.

Bill was pleased that he had at least been able to make contact with Jessica, and to know that she was recovered from whatever had frightened and hurt her so much a few nights ago. Now he and Eric needed to get through this meeting and hopefully get themselves out of the Authority.

He nodded at the guard who had been watching him with a bored look on his face and they made their way back to the main chamber.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Jessica just stared at her phone for a minute. That had to be one of the weirdest conversations she'd ever had. And considering how awkward and old Bill could be sometimes, that was saying a lot. Jessica thought she had understood, or at least she hoped she did. There was something hidden in what he was saying.

She walked into Bill's office and set her phone on the desk so she could search his bookshelves. He had a ton of books, how was she supposed to find just one? But if it would make sense of some of the crazy things he'd said, she needed to find it, and fast so she could get to Jason and Sookie. Bill said this book was important, but the bigger part of his message seemed to be Russell... that Russell Edgington was coming after the sun... which just had to mean Sookie.

If Bill was having an "even better" time with the Authority than he had in Mississippi, he must still really be in trouble. Someone had to have been listening, considering he didn't make a single mention of Sookie. Hearing his voice had made her worry just a little less, but all the talk of Russell brought the worry right back. What had Bill gotten himself into?

"Ah ha" she said out loud as she pulled an old leather bound book off the shelf. He said it was the bible, this definitely looked like the bible... and boy had she seen enough bibles in her day. But as she looked closer, the symbol on the cover was something she'd never seen before. It almost looked like a stylized pointy bat. This had to be it. She took a quick look inside, seeing mentions of Lilith and scriptures arranged just like a bible. This had to be what Bill was talking about.

The book in hand and her phone back in her pocket she set out to Sookie's house. She stepped out into the night on high alert, knowing she needed to still be careful. Russell could be anywhere. Jessica just hoped that she and Bill's warning weren't too late.

Sookie's house was dark as she approached... _damnit, she might be working tonight. Where else would she be? _Jessica wondered as she paused for a moment outside of Sookie's house.

A creeping feeling at the back of her neck had her moving again at vamp speed. She first headed towards Jason's house. If she could find him, he'd be able to warn Sookie, and he needed to stay safe too... While Jessica still wasn't sure what was really between them, she knew that she cared about him, even if he seemed to run hot and cold with her. She was relieved to see his cruiser sitting outside the house when she arrived. She knew he probably wasn't going to be too happy to see her, not after everything that happened with Hoyt and the kidnapping, but she knew she needed to talk to him.

She gathered her courage and knocked on his door. She could hear him moving around as he came to the door.

"Jessica? What do you want?" he sounded annoyed already. _Ugh, this isn't going to be fun._

"Hi Jason... I, um.. I need to talk to you. Could I come inside?" She still had that creepy feeling, and felt overexposed outside.

"Um, yeah... I don't know if I want you in my house." he scratched at the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes.

"I know things are kind of messed up right now, but I swear, it's really important. It's about Sookie."

"Sookie?" his eyes went wide. "What about Sookie?"

"Please, just let me come inside and I'll explain everything." She hated to beg, it sounded like something a vampire would say when they wanted to get inside your house to eat you.

"Well... Okay, I guess... but if you don't start talkin' or if you start trying to glamourize me, that's it, you're out of here." His accusation and attitude really hurt, this was not the fun, lighthearted Jason she had come to know.

"I promise, I just want to talk."

"Jessica, please come in." He said, breaking that magical force that kept her out of his house.

She stepped inside, pushing the door shut beside her. She stepped into his living room, towards the couch. She kept her distance, wishing things between her and Jason hadn't gotten so weird.

"So, start talkin' " His hands were on his hips as he stayed by the front door.

"It's about Russell Edgington... Bill called and said that he's on the loose and he's comin' after Sookie."

"That fanged f*ck, what the hell, Jess! We gotta warn Sookie." he started pacing the room, muttering under his breath. "F*ckin' vampires."

"I know, I went to her house first, but nobody was there."

"She's at Merlotte's we're going to see those..." he stopped, his eyes narrowed at Jessica, "We uh, got other places to be tonight. I was just about to go get her."

"Well, we should go, it's way past sun down and Russell could be anywhere."

"Why don't you head on home, I'll take care of Sookie. We don't need more vampires around."

Jason's words stung, as did his cold look. Jessica felt like she had been slapped in the face. She was trying to help, and it only seemed like he was getting more and more mad at her. Defeated, she didn't know what else to say to him.

"Oh... well... be careful, okay?" she tried to smile at him, despite her heart crumbling in her chest.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." he reached for the front door, holding it open so she could step outside first. She walked past him without another word, avoiding his gaze just as he'd been avoiding hers earlier. She knew she should just vamp speed out of there, she wanted to be alone, but he stopped her before she could get more than a few steps from his house.

"Hey, Jess," His tone had softened, "Uh... Thanks for the warning. You be careful, too."

She glanced back at him, _why were boys so confusing?_ "Okay, Jason. Goodnight."

Jessica watched him get into his car, she got that itchy at the back of the neck feeling again as she watched him back down the driveway. She took off into the woods at full speed trying to decide where to go now so she could see what this Vampire Bible was all about. She wasn't too excited about the prospect of more bible study, she sure had enough of that in her human life. But if this was going to help Bill, she'd read whatever she needed to.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"Russell Edgington is coming for me? Where did you hear that?" Sookie asked as she buckled her seatbelt in the front seat of Jason's cruiser. He had come to pick her up from Merlotte's so they could go see that fairy elder person. As she got in the car, the first words out of his mouth were warning her about Russell.<p>

"Jessica, she said she got a call from Bill telling her that she needed to find you and warn you." A message from Bill? Sookie wasn't sure what to think... Hadn't Bill in her dream told her just that? That Russell was coming after her? As the day had gone on, she had almost convinced herself that it had just been some kind of wacky dream, but now... she wasn't so sure. If they were truly communicating in her dream, at least that meant he was okay for now, and that he knew how much she loved him. Despite how crazy it sounded, Sookie had to hope that it was real.

"Did Jessica say anything else? Anything about Bill?" If Jessica actually talked to Bill, maybe she knew something more about what was going on with him. Sookie couldn't help but hope that it meant maybe, just maybe he was closer to coming back to her.

"Bill?" He glanced over at her as he pulled out of the Merlotte's parking lot, "No... just that Russell was coming for you and we needed to keep you safe."

"Oh," Sookie did her best to hide her disappointment, although a phone call was better than nothing, and of course, there were bigger issues to deal with... 3000 year old issues... "We need to talk to Claude, maybe he can help us with Russell."

"I don't know, Sook, those fairies always seem pretty freaked out by vampires. Do you really think there is anything they could do?"

"It can't hurt to ask... and my fairy light thing seems to be the best defense against him, maybe will all of us we'd actually be able to kill him once and for all. 'Cause I know he won't stop until he either gets me or meets the true death."

"Well, I guess it don't hurt to ask, and you'll be safe in their club. I hope this old fae dude has some answers for us. What kind of person signs a contract to give away his own family?" Jason shook his head in disbelief, reminding Sookie of the other problem on her plate. While Jason may not always be the sharpest tool in the shed, Sookie did have to give him credit for his loyalty. He might make mistakes, but she knew how much he cared about her, and about his friends.

"I hope so, too. At least with Russell I know what's coming after me. This contract thing is way out there, and I'd much rather know what I'm up against."

They drove the rest of the way to the field in silence. Both worrying about what the rest of this night would bring. Thankfully, they made it into the club without incident and with both Bill's dream warning and the warning from Jessica, Sookie was for once happy to be safely inside the hidden fairy club. It was oddly empty inside, not to say that there was nobody there, but there weren't the normal patrons and excitement going on when they walked in. It seemed like there were only the assorted Claudes around and perhaps a few more fairies that Sookie didn't recognize. Was one of these fairies the elder that Sookie was meant to speak with?

"Sookie, I'm so glad you have arrived. The elder has agreed to speak with you." Claude said as he approached her, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards the stage. "Although, I must warn you, she is very old, and has seen untold things, she has lived as many beings across many realms, which may make her a little..."

"A little what?" Sookie asked as Claude hesitated.

"She might be a little... scattered. She no longer thinks like you or I would. She operates on many frequencies at once, time has no meaning for her."

Sookie wasn't exactly sure what 'scattered' was supposed to mean, but what she did know was that she was sick of not actually getting any answers. Hopefully, even if this fairy was a little odd, she would have something worthwhile to tell Sookie.

"So do you think she can help me?"

"If anyone knows anything about your family's contract, she will."

"Okay... so... is she here?" Sookie asked, a little nervous, but also anxious to get this over with. Looking around the almost empty room. A few fae remained off to one side of the stage talking with Jason. Sookie recognized Claudette and some of the others, but nobody looked like they were 'scattered.'

"Yes, she's here, just stay right here and she'll be right out." Claude said as he positioned her in front of the stage, he stood next to Sookie and Claudette joined her on her other side.

Sookie looked towards the stage, unsure of what to expect, was there going to be a blast of light? Some kind of portal? Was this elder going to be old and scary looking? Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of light and a humming sound coming from the center of the stage. It seemed to be getting louder and Sookie figured out that it was a woman's voice, a woman humming some sort of tuneless tune.

That's when Sookie saw her... the humming continued as she danced farther onto the stage. Claude had said that they spent a lot of time dancing since they had been put in exile... She was beautiful, mocha colored skin with waves of brown hair floating around her. She was dressed in a flowing dress of an almost iridescent blue with a rhinestones scattered over the bodice. She spun in circles as she danced closer to Sookie, her humming turning into wordless singing.

Claude and the others gave a slight bow, Sookie followed suit before Claude spoke. "Your Grace, this is Sookie Stackhouse, the halfling you've been told about."

She continued to dance closer to them on the stage before she froze, her arms raised in the air, "Ke$ha, for or against?"

She stared down at Sookie... _did I just hear that right?_ Sookie thought to herself, very confused by this strange fairy, although she supposed that's why Claude had warned her.

"Excuse me?" Sookie asked, unsure what to do.

"Her music, do you like it?" she remained frozen in her pose, just watching Sookie.

"I... I'm not all that familiar with her work." Sookie answered truthfully.

"She doesn't really sing, more she talks." She began moving again, her movements fluid like some sort of ballet. "Which I suppose makes her some sort of poet... that's alarming, because her spelling is atrocious."

She danced across the stage, moving with more energy now, coming to a halt in front of Sookie and the others. "Leave us."

With a bow the fae elder, taking Jason with them, they vanished farther into the club as the elder continued to dance. Sookie wasn't sure what to do, but knew she needed answers.

"Begging your pardon, Ms. Elder. But Claude told me that you might have known my great, great, like 15 times great grandfather John Stackhouse." At the mention of John's name, the elder paused in her dance moves, looking at Sookie.

"Johnny Stackhouse? He was a land owner... very handsome, bit of a creep... No offense."

"None taken," Sookie responded quickly, hoping to keep the elder talking. But it didn't work, she just started dancing again, moving away down the stage. So Sookie kept talking instead. "Do you know why he might have promised me to a vampire named Warlow?"

The elder halted her dance, "It is forbidden to speak of these things."

"What things?"

"John Cougar Mellencamp, for or against?" Her dancing was suddenly more erratic as she dodged Sookie's question.

"Against... What things?" Sookie needed answers, she couldn't handle more questions.

The fae elder again approached the front of the stage, stopping her dance suddenly and kneeling down in front of Sookie. "Look, there is a reason you find vampires irresistible... a reason you slut your heart out to every cute guy with fangs."

Sookie didn't like the direction of this conversation. What she had with Bill was real, and sure she had to admit there had been some attraction with Eric, but that was just because of his blood... _wasn't it?_ But she hardly thought that was anything close to slutting out her heart.

"I beg your pardon," Sookie said from between clenched teeth, knowing she needed more answers from this fairy.

"You, me, Warlow... our destinies are intertwined." the elder's voice was growing more and more serious, her stillness as she spoke to Sookie was quite unsettling after she had been so full of motion.

"Yes, but what is that supposed to mean?"

"A dark time is coming," The elder moved closer to her, "you will be tested, hold on to your light. As long as we fairies control our light, we will be free." She rose up over Sookie, her arms out as if in reverence. She paused that way for just a moment, and then began dancing yet again. _A dark time is coming?_

"Boys to Men, for or against?" Sookie still didn't get it, but decided she should play along anyway if she wanted more answers.

"For. I'm sorry, I know you have trouble with frequencies, but there is a creepy vampire ghost air monster who killed my parents, and now he's coming to get me and I really need you to give me something concrete, something useful," Sookie was almost in a panic as she talked... the fae elder had resumed dancing and was jumping up and down the stage. Sookie could only hope that she was listening.

Finally, she came to a stop back in front of Sookie.

"My apologies, there's so much information in my head, eons of information," She shook her head, laughing in amazement before turning serious, " Warlow... is very..."

There was yelling coming from the other side of the club, it sounded like Jason... he came out from wherever he had gone with the fairies, with Claude following behind him, pleading with him. The fae elder stopped mid sentence, turning her attention towards the commotion Jason was making.

"Sook, you gotta tell him, we have to do something about Russell Edgington, he's coming for you, and they don't wanna do nothing but hide."

"Just wait a minute, Jason," Sookie told him sharply, before turning back to the fae elder. "You were saying, Warlow is very... what?"

"Russell Edgington is alive?" The elder who seemed to be in almost constant motion went completely still.

"Yes, but what you were saying about Warlow..."

"Russell Edgington is alive?" The elder repeated, ignoring Sookie's question again. Much to Sookie's frustration. She had been on the verge of telling Sookie something important about Warlow, but now it seemed that Sookie wasn't going to get the answers she was seeking. If only Jason and Claude hadn't interrupted at just that moment... _Damnit!_

"Yeah, he's alive and he's coming for Sookie. We gotta do something to stop him." Jason said to the elder before shooting another scathing look at Claude. Sookie wondered what all they had been saying in the other room before they disrupted the elder's train of thought.

"This is very dangerous, you cannot let him steal your light." The elder said to Sookie.

"We can keep you safe here, it's really quite simple." Claude said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"For how long? I'm not going to spend my life just hiding out in here with you." Sookie was tired of hiding, tired of being afraid. It seemed clear that she wasn't going to get any more information on Warlow, at least not tonight, so she shifted gears towards figuring out a way to take care of Russell.

"Vampires cannot enter here, they won't be able to find you. As long as you stay, you'll be safe." Claudette chimed in, she had followed Claude and Jason out into the main area of the club.

"So ya'll want to just stay here and hide... forever? You don't even want to try and fight? With all of us, we could get rid of Russell Edgington. I know there are other vampires out there, but don't you want to be able to come and go? Wasn't that the whole point of staying on this side instead of going with what's her face, Mab?" Sookie couldn't help the anger in her voice as she put her hands on her hips. She could see the uncertainty on Claude's face, the fear.

"Sookie, we created this place so we would be safe, we were sick of the fighting, that's why we didn't stay with Mab." Claude was trying to explain, but Sookie still wasn't buying it... just hiding was stupid, and she sure as hell wasn't staying in this damn club forever.

"Look, I know vampires are dangerous, and ya'll are irresistible to them, but this is different. Russell Edgington is never going to stop coming, he's never going to stop trying to find me. All of us together, we could stop him. I know it." Sookie knew at Russell's age he'd be almost impossible to kill, but the fairy powers had to be stronger than him.

Claude shook his head, opening his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the elder. "She's right... we could stop him. It would be quite simple. And really, some things are worth fighting. Russell Edgington needs to be fought, he should be no more."

With that statement, she again began dancing and twirled down the stage away from Sookie and the others.

"See... all we need is a plan."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Jason looked at Sookie, a new determination on his face. The other fae remained silent, but Sookie could tell they were giving in. It seemed the word from the elder was the final word.

They could really do this. Sookie held down her excitement, knowing that they would still have to plan very carefully. But to know that Russell Edgington would finally no longer be a threat... Sookie needed this to work. And could only hope that once Russell was out of the picture, the elder would be able to finally tell her more about Warlow. _One problem at a time, Sook... one problem at a time, _she told herself as she started formulating a plan to take out Russell Edgington.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill couldn't believe it worked... he had to focus to keep from grinning or acting overly excited... it was such a long shot, but Salome had bought it. She was actually going to let him and Eric leave the authority to go after Russell Edgington. The only snafu was the security detail she insisted accompany them, but he was pretty sure he and Eric could find a way to solve that minor problem once they were out of the Authority.

He knew they wouldn't make it to Sookie tonight, and he prayed that Russell had been taking his time in getting to Bon Temps, or that Jessica had been able to warn Sookie soon enough that she would at least be safe tonight. He took a small measure of comfort in knowing that he hadn't gotten any overwhelming feelings of fear from her as the night went on.

The rest of the meeting had been a disaster, although that had worked in their favor. When Bill had returned from placing his phone call to Jessica the other chancellors had been seated around the conference table. Once he took his place a military official of some sort was escorted in, asking to speak to Roman...

It had taken some quick talking from Salome and the others to avoid an all out war, as the official, who was apparently a General of some kind had been working with Roman for a very long time on mainstreaming, and he wasn't too pleased with the Authorities new direction. Bill did manage to soothe a few ruffled feathers by playing down the true meaning of Sanguinista. He was still amazed at how brazen Salome and the others wanted to be, practically threatening the US military and nearly fully admitting their plans for violent vampire domination. If Bill and Eric hadn't been stuck there, he would have gladly let them paint a target on their backs... he had no doubt the military wouldn't hesitate to use extreme force to take out a group of vampires that was a threat to the human population.

He didn't understand how a group of vampires so old and experienced would be acting so carelessly. If vampire dominance over humans was the goal, they should be taking a much smarter, stealthy approach to it. Thankfully, Salome seemed to catch on, and let the general say his piece. Russell Edgington was causing yet another major problem for the authority.

He and Steve Newlin had been caught on video massacring an entire frat house, proof that he had not met the true death as the nation had been promised. The General issued them an ultimatum- take out Russell Edgington, now, or it would be the end of any cooperation between the military and vampires. His ultimatum was also tempered with mention of specialized anti-vampire weapons. Bill wasn't sure if that was just a bluff, but knowing what humans were truly capable of, Bill would believe it.

Bill had seen the anger and hatred on Salome's face as the general issued his deal... but somehow she remained in control and stiffly agreed to his terms. Of course, her control didn't last once the General had left, but her outrage and anger at Russell provided Bill and Eric with the opportunity they had been waiting for.

They would leave tonight, without enough time to get to Bon Temps, but Bill didn't care... he just wanted to be out of this awful place. This time, there was no bringing in Russell alive, all they had to do was find him and kill him, solving several of Bill's problems all at once. Of course, they would still be left with the problem of this new authority, with a very deadly agenda. Eric was distracted with concern for his sister, and Bill knew that no matter what happened with Sookie and Russell, this was not the last they would be seeing of the Authority headquarters.

Bill and Eric stopped outside of Bill's quarters, so Bill could grab a black leather jacket to top his jeans and navy henley, before they were escorted out of the authority. Eric was similarly clad in leather and jeans. Instead of going out the main steps, they were taken down deeper into the headquarters and down a hallway that would lead them directly to the garage. To get there, they had to pass through the area with the holding cells... the place where Salome had been collecting 'meals' for the Authority members.

Bill remained stone faced as the passed by the cells, cells filled with naked and frightened humans. Bill could smell the stench of fear as it poured off of them. This needed to end, and it needed to end soon. Bill's first priority was Sookie, she would always be his first priority... but he also hated that he had to let this torture continue until he and Eric had a chance to formulate a plan to stop this new regime. Bill was about to turn away from the cells and the cowering humans when a familiar face caught his eye. He couldn't hide his surprise as the eyes that met his widened in recognition and shock. Bill gave a quick shake of his head with a grim look on his face, hoping that Sam would stay quiet.

_What the hell is he doing here_? Bill thought to himself, his mind going at vamp speed to figure out what to do. They couldn't just leave Sam behind... _how could he have ended up here? _Unless... Unless there was a reason for Sam to be in the authority, beyond bad luck.

Bill had stopped suddenly when he noticed Sam. Eric, too recognized the shifter. One of the guards was giving Bill a strange look, and he knew he needed to act fast.

"You," He said with authority to the guard in charge of the cells, "Open this cell... now."

The vampire hesitated, looking from Bill to Eric. He must have seen something in their eyes, because he then stepped forward and unlocked the door. Bill stepped past him and into the cell, the humans all cowered to the sides, leaving him a path straight to Sam. Sam lowered his gaze slightly, Bill saw him release his hold on another woman. It was a woman Bill didn't recognize, with dark hair and skin, she had been holding on to Sam's hand. As Bill got closer, he recognized the scent... she was a shifter too. Bill wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew there was something more to Sam's presence beyond being dinner.

Bill grabbed Sam by the arm, a little bit rougher than necessary and pulled him off balance so he had to take a step towards Bill. Bill made a big show of his fangs sliding into place as he smelled Sam before he let him go. He made eye contact with Sam, who gave the smallest of nods.

"This one... no one touches this one, but me." He turned back towards the guard, baring his fangs, running his tongue the length of one. "Do you understand? I expect this one to still be here when we return."

"Ye... yes Chancellor Compton, I'll make sure no one else is allowed to feed on him." The guard nodded his head agreeably. _There were advantages to being a chancellor_, Bill thought as he strode out of the cell. The security detail that had been assigned to take them out of the authority had simply watched, and without a word or a change in facial expression continued to lead the way to the garage.

There was a dark SUV waiting for them when they arrived, their security detail climbed into the front seat while Bill and Eric took seats in back. At least they were in seats this time, and not thrown in the cargo hold. Bill glanced over at Eric, who had sat behind the driver, they both knew they had to ditch the security guards before dawn. Though they were truly on a mission to stop Russell, they couldn't accomplish everything they needed to with the Authority breathing down their necks. Not if they hoped to take them all down once Russell was dealt with.

Eric gave him a nod of acknowledgement, he seemed to have a plan... all they had to do was wait until they were far enough away from the Authority before things could be put into motion. As the SUV pulled out of the garage, Bill had to suppress a smile... just being out of that building had him feeling more free, and more like himself then he had in days. He couldn't help but think of Sookie. He searched his feelings, as if he could reach out to her through the blood. He had been getting small feelings of panic from her as the night had worn on, but nothing that seemed to say extreme fear or danger. He knew he wouldn't relax until he could see with his own eyes that she was okay, but he took a small comfort in the things he was feeling from her.

It still amazed him how much he loved her. After he lost his family, his life, he had never expected to feel this way again. He had resigned himself to a life alone, a life where he would be at war with himself, clinging to whatever semblance of humanity he could find. Walking into Merlotte's that night had changed things, had changed him. Sookie had truly been a miracle in his long life, and it frightened him to think that he had almost been ready to toss all of that aside from some notion... some hallucination of Lilith.

Bill gave himself a shake, pushing away his thoughts. They were only a distraction right now, and he needed to focus. They may have escaped the authority, for now, but this was in no way over. They had made it outside of the city, headed towards Shreveport. Bill hadn't wanted to mention Bon Temps as their destination, just that they expected Russell would head towards that part of the state. Salome had been distracted enough by the visit from the general that she hadn't questioned just how Eric and Bill were going to find Russell... she just believed that they would, and that was all they needed.

"Do you guys mind if I change the station?" Eric asked from the backseat, apparently unhappy with the light rock station that had been pre-set on the radio. Bill raised an eyebrow at Eric's odd request, that was met with a wolfish grin. The driver managed a grunt that Eric took for assent.

He leaned forward, into the front seat, reaching for the radio as the car came to a stop at a red light. Before the sound on the radio could even change, both of their escorts become nothing more than piles of goo.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was getting sick of being cooped up in the fairy club, or perhaps it was just impatience as she waited for the day to pass by. Unfortunately, once the fae elder was aware of Russell Edgington, no matter what Sookie tried, she couldn't get in another word about Warlow... leaving her with yet another dead end in trying to put all of the pieces together about the contract her ancestor signed. They had come up with a plan to deal with Russell, though, which Sookie guessed was something.

She had been safe with Jason for the rest of the night in the fairy club, so they had the day to get ready to carry out their plan. Sookie had stayed behind in the club, in the hopes that she might get another chance to speak with the elder... unfortunately, it didn't look like any more information was in the cards, which only added to her feeling of restlessness. And unlike her fairy friends, a little bit of dancing was not her idea of a way to pass the time. Jason had left that morning so he could get to work and prepare for the night. The plan was for Jason to act as bait, he would lead Russell to the field where the club was hidden.

There was a degree of risk in bringing Russell here, but they would have strength in numbers on their side, and of course, they would still be safe as long as they stayed inside the club. Once Russell was led to the field, they were going to put their combined fairy light to good use to weaken him enough so they could bring him the true death. Jason was loaded up with wooden bullets, and Sookie had managed to find some wood that would work for a make shift stakes if it was needed.

Despite her frustration at waiting, Sookie was feeling a bit better about this whole Russell situation, she was feeling empowered. She had prided herself on being able to take care of herself, and this was a chance to really do something, without needing some vampire to come to her rescue. They could kill Russell on their own, she just knew it! Although, she did wish Bill was here... but not because she wanted his protection, but just because she wanted him by her side. She had to laugh at herself... picturing Bill by her side in this fairy club, Claude would have a heart attack, not to mention what Bill would think of a crazy club full of burlesque dancing fairies.

"Sookie, do you really think this is going to work?" Claudette pulled Sookie from her thoughts as she took a seat next to her. Sookie had been sitting on one of the many colored benches throughout the club. Claudette was in a bright red spangly outfit, tight pants with a crop top. Her curling hair was pulled back in a pile on top of her head... she would fit right in up on the stage, were there a show going on.

"I do think so. We have to do this, or he'll never stop coming."

"I still don't understand how you have spent so much time around vampires, isn't it so frightening? They're so vicious and cruel... all they want is blood, especially our fairy blood." Claudette shivered at the thought, although Sookie could see the genuine curiosity in her eyes. "It has been difficulty for us to watch over you when you are surrounded by vampires."

"What does it matter if you're not allowed to interfere anyway?" Sookie asked, not hiding her irritation.

"It's... It's very complicated what we are and aren't allowed to do... and we do want you to stay alive," Claudette looked away as she spoke, as if she were embarrassed. She spoke again suddenly, changing the subject," You've really faced Russell Edgington before? Is he as scary as he sounds? We've only heard stories of old vampires, but for the elder to be so worked up... we must be in grave danger."

"He is most definitely scary, but almost more because he's crazy, not just because of the vampire thing."

"I've never been in close proximity to a vampire, thankfully, but we are taught from a young age just how dangerous and inhumane they are, that they are monsters."

"They're not all like that," Sookie said, knowing it was a line she had said many, many times before, and had gone through her own moments of doubting it's truth. But as her thoughts turned to Bill, and what they had been through lately, she knew in her heart that he had always been different.

"Are you sure about that? From the things Claudine had told us... before the portals were closed, it's a miracle you have lived through so many encounters with vampires. Even your so called friend has harmed you on more than one occasion."

"He's different..." Sookie wasn't sure how to explain, especially knowing that Bill still owed her some explanations. Despite that, she did know that he loved her completely, and he had never intended to hurt her. "I know he's made mistakes, but he never meant to hurt me."

"Sookie, he is vampire... you are fae, his nature is to hurt you, to steal your light. We are only safe from them because of this place," She said as she gestured at the club around them.

"Claudette, I know vampires are dangerous, believe me, that is one lesson I have learned more than once. I wouldn't be here, asking for your help if they weren't... but... but Bill isn't the same. You told me yourself, you were there that night that the Rattrays beat me up... he saved my life that night...right? Didn't you tell me that was why you had to leave, because he showed up to help me?"

"Well...yes, I had to leave when I sensed his arrival, it would have been too dangerous for me to stay... but I was there long enough to know he killed those people."

"He killed them to save me, to protect me. He's not like other vampires... he just isn't." Sookie still had a few questions for Bill about that night, but hearing from Claudette that he hadn't been there, just watching her get hurt made her even more sure that Bill had never meant to trick her.

"For your sake, I do hope you're right, although I could never imagine placing my trust with a vampire. You must hold on to your light, there is much darkness in this world. That vampire's darkness has breached our realm, and it cannot happen again or we will all be in grave danger."

"Are you talking about Bill's...um... darkness? When he spoke to Claudine in the cemetery? He's a vampire, how was he able to pass into that place? I never understood it, I wondered at the time if it had just been a strange dream, but from what you're saying, he was really there." Sookie thought back to that night, she had been so anxious, again in danger from Russell Edgington and Bill had been hours late in meeting her at Jason's house. He told her that he was somehow in a place filled with sunlight, sunlight that didn't burn and he had spoken with a woman named Claudine. A woman who had told him what Sookie was. Neither of them understood it, but Bill was certain what he had been told was real.

"I don't know, Sookie. It should not have happened, vampires are not able to cross into our worlds. Maybe you're correct in saying there is something different about this Bill. But, I must caution you. No matter what happens tonight, you must guard your light."

"What does that even mean? You've all said it to me, but what light? How are they going to steal my light, wouldn't that just mean I'm dead?" Sookie had never quite understood that warning, just that everything related to the fae seemed to have something to do with light. Light fruit, light water, lightening fingers. Thanks to Claude, she knew she could somehow run out of her light, but he didn't say that it would kill her, and she still didn't get how it could be stolen... unless they just meant if she were drained to death, but that still didn't make sense.

"Your light is what makes you who you are, and what makes them want you... and if you're not careful, they will take it from you." Claudette stood then, her eyes turned towards the club entrance, her eyes were now wide with fear. "Night has fallen... I don't think this is going to work."

"It will work if we stay together and keep to the plan." Sookie stood next to Claudette, placing her hand on her shoulder in reassurance. This had to work, Sookie was determined to make this work. Russell Edgington had caused her enough problems and worry, and she wasn't going to just stand around waiting any more. Too many things in life had been taken out of her control, and Sookie had decided that it wasn't going to happen anymore. Her life was going to be what she wanted it to be, damnit! No more manipulations and trickery, no more fear.

Sookie's internal pep talk bolstered her courage and now, all they had to do was wait. She hoped Jason was doing okay and that it wouldn't be long before he lured Russell to the field. As she and Claudette had stood, with their eyes on the entrance, the other fairies started making their way out into the club. It wasn't a huge group, but the ones that Sookie had come to think of as the 'Claudes,' they were also joined by the fae elder, who unlike the rest continued to dance around as if she didn't have a care in the world. Sookie could feel the tension, the fear in the younger fairies. Claude reached for her hand and she responded by giving it a small squeeze and offering him a smile. That's how they remained, just waiting until they finally heard a car approach.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill was anxious to arrive in Bon Temps. He and Eric had made it over halfway before they had to go to ground for the day, but it wasn't far enough. Now that the sun had finally set, he felt an even more urgent need to see Sookie. His only desire, besides keeping Sookie safe, was just to hold her in his arms. Her love is what helped him survive, what kept him from losing himself completely. Though there was still so much danger hanging over their heads, Bill knew that just seeing her would ease his mind.<p>

Eric hadn't said much as they traveled the previous night. Once the security detail was taken care of, they hid the black SUV and procured another vehicle to continue on their way. In addition to Eric's desire to see Russell Edgington finally meet the true death... there would be no cement burials this time... Bill also knew he was worried about his sister. Eric was trying to figure out a way to break the spell the blood of Lilith seemed to hold over her, but it seemed to Bill that he was only growing more frustrated. He tried to hide it with his usual sarcastic demeanor, but Bill could see right through it. Bill's words, his promise to help Eric do whatever it took didn't seem to make much difference, so Bill instead stayed quiet, working through different plans in his head...

They would go back to the Authority... they would take out the other chancellors, save for Nora and find a way to free her. Bill was curious if the other authority members had been feeling the call of Lilith as Bill had. He knew it took all of his will to stay away from the blood when she called him to drink it... were the others fighting the same urges? If that were indeed the case, perhaps that was something they could use. Bill had gone to ground planning their eventual return to the Authority Headquarters... But as he rose for the night, Sookie was at the forefront of his mind.

They were going to take out Russell, but the question was how. Eric's desire for vengeance wasn't going to be enough... and Russell was back at full strength, so once they found him they needed to play it smart if they were truly going to bring him the true death. They had silver and stakes ready, but Russell was right when he had told the authority that he was more powerful than all of them combined... so how were just the two of them going to bring an end to Russell?

"Any ideas on how to end Russell without getting ourselves killed?" Bill asked, breaking the silence. He watched as Eric tightened his grip on the steering wheel... a gesture Bill found familiar from the last time they had been sent to track down Russell.

"We have to find him first," Eric said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"All we have to find is Sookie, Russell won't be far away."

"Are you suggesting using your precious Sookie as bait?" Eric glanced over at Bill with a sneer.

"Hardly, and you've already done that... remember?" Bill shot back, it seemed the tenuous truce they had forged while dealing with the Authority wasn't as strong as Bill had thought. While he had never expected to fully trust Eric, they had been a good team... and Bill knew that they would need to remain so if they were going to take out the authority.

Eric apparently didn't have anything to say to that, so Bill just let the silence settle around them yet again. Eric was most definitely not himself. Bill wasn't sure if it was all because of Nora and Russell, or if there was something else going on. Bill knew he had struggled with the visions and voices of Lilith and his own beliefs, but had Eric been dealing with the same things? Eric had seemed so sure that it was all fake from the start, that Lilith meant nothing. Bill could see the tension in Eric's jaw as they sped down the darkened highway. They didn't have far to go.

Bill focused on Sookie, trying to feel her, trying to find her. All he could get was the vague sense that they were getting closer to her, but that was about it. He supposed her house would be a reasonable place to start. As they approached Bon Temps Eric skidded to a stop along the side of the road just as Bill was about to demand he pull over. They were both out of the car and moving at top speed through the surrounding woods before either one could speak a word.

Bill could feel her and she was afraid, more than just nervous or a little bit scared, she was terrified, but thankfully, they weren't far. Though Bill couldn't fly the way Eric could, he moved faster than he'd ever moved before through the trees and as he came to a halt at the edge of a clearing, Eric was right beside him.

They both paused for a moment, taking in their surroundings, stunned by the sight before them. It was Russell, in the center of an empty field, walking towards a light. It was shooting out of him or maybe at him? Bill wasn't sure, but it was as if it came from nowhere... like someone had made a cut into the night and was shooting light from it. He could hear Russell's laughter, almost taunting the light. He could still feel Sookie, but he didn't see her... she was here somewhere, and she was still afraid. His eyes scanned the field, the trees surrounding it... _where is she?_

Bill was overwhelmed by the scent in the field, it smelled almost like Sookie, only a thousand times stronger, it was sweeter and nearly intoxicating... but to Bill, it wasn't quite as enticing as just Sookie. He looked towards Eric, who was also breathing in the scent surrounding them... his fangs were fully extended, his eyes dilated to black pools. Bill could almost feel the warring emotions, anger, hunger... lust rolling off of Eric.

Russell's guard was down, he was distracted by whatever this light was... Bill knew this was their chance... maybe their only chance. He reached for Eric, lightly touching his shoulder until Eric met his gaze. Bill held out the sharpened piece of wood he had grabbed from the car and nodded. While Bill would have enjoyed bringing the true death to Russell, he knew it was something important to Eric... and really, as long as Russell was dead, Bill didn't care who wielded the stake.

Eric nodded in return and vanished before Bill could blink.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was afraid... and angry too! This wasn't what they had planned, and now Russell was getting closer, seemingly unaffected by their light. The plan had started off perfectly. Jason had done just as they expected and led Russell to the field. They had all heard the car approach, and were able to watch, hidden inside the club as Russell and Steve Newlin had zipped around the field moaning over the fairy scent that must permeate the area. The fairies beside her had grown even more nervous as the two vampires sped back and forth, trying to find the source of the intoxicating smell. Jason had remained standing near his cruiser. Sookie had been thankful just to see that he was okay, until Russell grew impatient and grabbed Jason by the arm, dragging him closer to the center of the field.

He had shouted out for them, demanding they show themselves, his fangs out and ready to sink into Jason's throat. Sookie had panicked then, knowing that they needed to do something. But instead of all of the fairies attacking Russell at once... the fae elder stepped forward, telling them that she was going to take care of it, instructing them to stay behind.

Sookie wasn't so sure that was a good idea, which was proven just a few short moments later. The elder stepped out into the field, calling out for Russell. Before he released Jason, Steve Newlin had appeared next to her, unable to resist her scent. She sent him flying with a blast of light from her hand before he could lay a finger on her.

Russell instead chose to approach slowly, speaking to her of how wonderful she smelled, of how he had been waiting his whole life for a full fairy.

"Russell Edgington," The elder had said, her hands held high in front of her, "I hereby banish you..."

An even bigger jolt of light shot from her hands, but Russell was too fast!

"Jason!" Sookie cried out as Russell used Jason as a shield, she screamed as her brother went flying from being hit by the light blast.

It hadn't taken more than a second for Russell to be on the fairy elder, Sookie and the other fairies watched in horror as he drained her in seconds... she turned to dust in his hands as Russell just laughed and laughed. Sookie recalled how drunk Bill had been after almost draining her fairy godmother... _what was completely draining a fairy elder going to do to Russell_?

She wasn't afforded much time to contemplate when Russell turned towards them, as if he could see them.

"Oh... so delicious... and... and I want more," He stepped towards them, almost stumbling, but somehow staying upright. "It's my very own fairy buffet."

He was heading straight for them, somehow, draining the elder had allowed him to see them... they weren't safe inside the club anymore.

"Quick, use your light, maybe we can stop him." Sookie said, holding up her hand, praying it would work. She couldn't help her fear... _how did this plan go so wrong?_

Russell kept coming towards them, despite the full force of all of their fairy light. "Ha ha ha... is that the best you can do? Seriously, I can't even feel it," He laughed, his fangs out and his mouth dripping with blood, "Except for a very slight tickling sensation... which unfortunately for you, only wets... my... appetite"

Sookie could feel her power running out, like she could only make sparks with her fingers. She paused a moment to shake her hands, saying a silent prayer before her light again shot out of her fingers towards Russell.

She didn't know how long they could keep this up. It had slowed his progress, but he was still getting closer to them. When suddenly, he was pulled away from them.

Sookie watched, her eyes wide as Eric snarled at Russell, Russell with a stake through his chest. _Where the hell had he come from?_ Sookie wondered, although she was beyond glad he had shown up when he did.

Russell didn't explode quite like normal, it must have had something to do with the fae he had just drained... his face almost cracked like porcelain, light coming out of his face before he finally exploded into the expected pile of vampire goo.

Sookie had stepped out into the field as she watched Russell explode, a sense of relief washed over her as she knew that he was finally dead. Still surprised to see Eric there... _hadn't he been in New Orleans with Bill?_

"Well... that felt even better than I thought it would," She heard Eric say, as he stood over the mess that used to be Russell Edgington.

"Jason," Sookie's thoughts turned to her brother, she'd deal with Eric later... once she knew Jason was okay. She changed direction, looking towards where Jason had been thrown by the light and her heart caught in her throat... Bill... he was helping Jason up, offering him a hand, a shoulder to lean on while his head cleared. Sookie was frozen in place until Bill looked up from her brother, his blue eyes meeting hers across the field.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

After Eric had driven the stake into Russell, Bill had noticed Jason on the ground at the edge of the field. Knowing that Russell was no longer a threat, he sped over to Jason, to make sure he was alright. They had never been the best of friends, but Bill knew how important Jason was to Sookie, and how devastated she would be if he was hurt. As Bill approached, he could see that Jason was alive, and just coming to. Bill reached out to steady him as he sat up, offering a hand. Jason hesitated, only briefly, but enough that Bill noticed before he took the offered hand. Bill helped him stand, only to find that Jason wasn't too steady on his feet. Bill gave a shoulder for Jason to lean on, so they could make their way towards the center of the field.

That's when Bill looked up, his eyes meeting Sookie's across the yards that separated them. It was if time had froze, the relief of seeing her... alive and unharmed, had he been human, his legs would have buckled beneath him. Instead, he moved forward, helping Jason as Sookie, who had been rooted to her spot, finally ran towards them. She was wearing some sort of bright pink dress, like nothing Bill had ever seen her wear before... it was almost like a costume. Her blonde hair framing her beautiful face as she crossed the distance separating them.

Bill had always been captivated by her, and after all of his worry and what he had been through since he had left her, she remained the most enticing creature he'd ever laid eyes on. Jason had been getting stronger with every step, shaking off the effects of whatever had happened to him. Bill let him take the lead as Sookie approached. Bill knew she had been worried about him since he had left for New Orleans, and was surprised to see him there... but he also knew that she needed to be sure her brother was okay. He tried not to let it bother him when she went to Jason's arms instead of his.

"Jason, are you alright?" She asked as she released him, her eyes searching his face.

"Yeah... I... I think so... I'm just a little fuzzy. Everything okay? Did you get him?" he asked, his hands on her shoulders.

"We got him... everything's okay..." She looked past Jason, her dark eyes again finding Bill's and a small smile formed on her lips, "Everything's very okay."

Bill wanted to reach for her, he wanted to pull her into his arms and never let go... although he didn't know if Sookie had really told anybody about their reconciliation. It had happened so fast, and he'd had to leave so quickly... though he had dreamt of her, and her words of love, he still wasn't sure where things stood... they hadn't really been connecting in their dreams, had they? So Bill just waited, watching her, keeping his hands fisted at his sides to keep from reaching out for her. He didn't doubt that she loved him, but he also knew that they still had things to work through and Sookie had been through quite an ordeal tonight.

"Jason... can you... I need just a minute to talk to Bill," She said, pulling her gaze from Bill and looking back at Jason. He nodded, letting go of her shoulders and heading towards the center of the field.

Before Bill could say a word, before he could even say hello, she had flung herself into her arms. Her mouth crushing against his, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her body pressed against him. Bill loved the feel of her warm, soft lips on his... the way she fit so perfectly in his arms. He couldn't help himself as he deepened the kiss. He had missed her so much, he almost didn't believe that this was real, that she was actual flesh and blood and not just another dream.

He would have continued to kiss her, oh, how he had missed kissing her... had they not been interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Bill knew this wasn't the place or time, but it was torture to pull his lips from hers. He finally pulled away, placing another soft kiss against her lips as he looked into her incredible eyes, glowing faintly in the moonlight.

"Do I get a kiss, too?" Eric said from behind them. Sookie shot Eric a look... a look Bill had seen before that definitely meant danger. But to his surprise, Sookie held her temper.

"What are you doing here?" She asked instead, still holding on to Bill, her hands gripped his leather jacket along his sides.

"We came to find you... to stop Russell," Bill said, turning slightly to include Eric. Bill continued to stroke his hands up her bare arms, not ready to let her go.

"Your fear led us here... and allowed me to repay a very old debt." Eric added, his face somber and partially splattered with blood thanks to Russell's messy demise.

"Sookie, what happened here? There's something here... it almost smells like you, only more... different somehow. And where was that light coming from?" Bill looked past her towards the empty field, wondering where Jason had gone. He knew that there was more going on than it seemed, and needed some answers from Sookie.

"Um..." She hesitated, biting her lip as she let go of his jacket. "You remember Claudine?"

"The fairy? Yes," He said, recalling his two run ins with Sookie's supposed fae guardian. The second time, he had nearly drained her... although he had been without his memories at the time.

"Well... there are more fairies like her... although not like her, since they don't want to kidnap me or anything. But they found a way to make like a safe house and it's hidden in this field."

"That's why I couldn't find you? I could feel you when we arrived, that you were somewhere close... but you were hidden." Bill found this whole thing very interesting, and of course concerning... after what had happened with Sookie disappearing for a year, he wasn't sure just how much she could trust these fairies. "Sookie, how did Russell find you?"

Bill knew he and Eric had been able to find this empty field because of their blood connection to Sookie, but Russell wouldn't have had any such connection. How had he managed to find a random field in the middle of nowhere?

"We... uh..." Sookie dropped Bill's gaze, looking down at her feet before she looked back up at him, "We used Jason to lure him here so we could kill him."

"What?!" Bill couldn't stop from yelling, _she had brought Russell to her on purpose?_ "Sookie, what were you thinking? He could have killed you!" He was furious, at Sookie for doing something so dangerous... at Russell for being Russell, he was even a bit angry at Eric for not having killed Russell the first time he had the chance.

"I wasn't going to just sit around and hide, just being afraid and waiting for Russell to find me. Didn't you tell me that you wanted me to protect myself?" She crossed her arms over her chest, her chin up as she got just as angry.

"Protect yourself as in find a safe place... a place where Russell couldn't find you. I didn't want you to offer yourself up to him like a snack!"

"He would never stop trying to find me, this had to end. We had a plan, we were going to stop him." She shot back, her eyes shooting daggers at Bill.

"Yes, that seemed to be working so well when we arrived." Eric chimed in, earning his own glare from Sookie.

"Well, it would have worked if she'd followed the plan," Sookie said under her breath. She took a deep breath, shifting her hands to her hips. "Look, I know it was dangerous and I'm glad you're here... I'm glad Russell is dead. but I knew that I couldn't expect either of you to just come to my rescue... I had to do something."

Bill did his best to reign in his anger, he knew Sookie never liked feeling like she had to be protected or that she couldn't make her own decisions... and Bill also knew that most of the danger she was always in was because he had come into her life. Bill could see beneath her anger that she was exhausted. As bad as things had been for him over the past few days, he knew Sookie had been going through just as much. He wished there was a way for this to just be over, that he could just pull her into his arms and never let go.

"I need to go check on Jason... and then I'm going home." She said, looking at Bill for just a moment before she turned and walked away from both of them.

Bill and Eric stood side by side, watching her as she crossed the field and suddenly vanished. Bill found it a bit disconcerting, that she just disappeared, but he could still feel her...

"I need to go to Fangtasia, to Pam. There are arrangements that need to be made." Eric broke the silence that had surrounded them.

"I'll find Jessica, she'll come with us, too." Bill told Eric, still staring at the spot where Sookie had been.

"We should leave at sundown."

"We'll get her out, Eric... and then we'll put an end to all of this." Bill said with finality. He could see the determined set of Eric's jaw. They were going to end the madness that this new Authority had become, even if it killed them both.

Sookie suddenly reappeared, with Jason by her side. She glanced briefly in their direction, before walking towards Jason's cruiser that was parked haphazardly at the edge of the field. Bill stepped forward to follow after her, they still needed to talk... and he just needed to be with her, even if she was mad at him.

"Compton," Eric said gruffly, stopping Bill in his tracks. He turned, meeting Eric's gaze with a raised eyebrow, "About Russell..."

"You're welcome." Bill said, knowing that the rest of Eric's thought would never cross his lips... Eric simply nodded in acknowledgement and shot up and into the night.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was overwhelmed, she wasn't sure what she was feeling or what to do next. Amidst her fright and shock over what had happened with Russell and the elder, she had been elated to see Bill. Being in his arms had almost made all of her worries melt away. Of course it hadn't lasted and they had somehow managed to get into a fight. Although, Sookie did know that she might have overreacted just a little... she knew Bill's anger wasn't at her, it was just because he was worried about her. He knew first hand how dangerous Russell Edgington was. That seemed to always be the cause of the fights they'd had in the past... he was worried for her or trying to protect her... all because he loved her. She probably shouldn't hold that against him, but she hated it when people made her feel like she couldn't take care of herself... like she was just some thing that needed to be protected.

She was very glad that he and Eric had still been waiting for her when she and Jason came out of the fairy club... and she hoped that Bill was going to stay with her tonight, that everything with the Authority was finally over and they could really work on their fresh start. But first, she had to make sure that Jason was really okay. He had been hit full blast by the fae elder, that had to do something to a person.

He had sworn, while they were back inside the fairy club, that he was okay. He just had a little headache was all. Claude hadn't been too concerned, he didn't think the light from the elder would have much effect on a human. What he was concerned about were the two vampires outside the club. Despite Sookie's claim that neither vampire was there to harm them, Claude and the others were quite nervous. Sookie quickly said her goodbyes, knowing that they would have to talk sometime soon, since she still knew next to nothing more about Warlow... But that could wait for another night.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" She asked Jason as they approached his car. She glanced over her shoulder again, a warmth spreading through her as she watched Bill walk towards them. She had been afraid that he wouldn't want to see her after her outburst... when really, the only thing she needed right now was him. She loved him so much, and she knew he loved her, too... but everything had been such a mess and she was so worried about him... about herself... about everybody.

"Yeah... I'm fine, Sook. Really." Jason pulled open the car door and slid behind the wheel. Sookie waited for Bill before she opened her car door. He was so handsome as he walked towards her. Although the look on his face wasn't exactly welcoming... it was more that blank look he wore when he was trying to keep his thoughts to himself. His jeans fit in all the right places and Sookie always loved the way he looked in a henley shirt. The leather jacket he wore just added to that mysterious allure that she found so attractive. But his eyes... she could get so lost in his eyes, the way the blue deepened when he was aroused, they way they could focus on her with such intensity. She must have been crazy to think she could live her life without him.

She couldn't help but smile, despite all of the drama surrounding her. And just like that, whatever tension had been between them was gone as he returned her smile with a small upturn of his lips.

"Are you really back?" She asked, not ready to be without him yet again.

"Unfortunately, no." He shook his head sadly, "Eric and I are going back to New Orleans tomorrow... it's not over yet."

"What's happened now?" Sookie asked, fear gripping her once more.

"Why don't I meet you at your home, and I'll explain everything?" he reached for her then, he must have seen her fear, her worry. His hand touched her face, a soft caress of his thumb over her cheek. "It will be okay, we've made it this far... I love you."

Sookie simply nodded, she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. She wanted to believe him, she wanted everything to be okay. He leaned down and kissed her... the sweetest kiss, with just a hint of fire. He stepped back from her, pulling open the car door so she could get in.

"I'll be there soon."

"Wait, where..." But it was too late, he was already gone. As she got in the car, Jason gave her an odd look. She was still worried about him... something wasn't right.

"So... you and Bill, huh?" He asked, his voice strained... he didn't sound happy.

"Yup," was her only response. She knew Jason had been struggling with his feelings about vampires again lately, especially with what they had learned about their parent's deaths... but she wasn't in the mood to argue about it. Thankfully, Jason didn't seem to be either, and he stayed quiet as they made their way back to Sookie's house.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"I'm going with you, that's all there is to it."

"Sookie, you can't... it's far too dangerous... I won't put you at risk." Bill pleaded as he paced Sookie's small living room. He'd arrived about thirty minutes after Sookie and Jason had gotten home, and he'd spent the last while filling them in on what had happened in New Orleans.

"I can and I will be going with you. Sam is trapped there, he needs help... You and Eric need my help too." Sookie couldn't believe the things Bill had told her about this Authority and what had happened with Russell. Although she was glad that he seemed to have laid out everything for her... no more secrets, which made her happy. But what he had told her sounded awful.

"Hey, if Sookie's going, I sure as hell ain't staying behind," Jason said from where he sat on the couch, "Those damn fangers have already done too much killin' "

Sookie was shocked by the vehemence from Jason, granted she agreed that these authority vampires sounded like really bad news... but she didn't miss the look on Bill's face at Jason's words. She was still worried about him, he'd been strange since they'd arrived home. He was looking around the room with suspicion and she'd even caught him talking to himself... that fairy blast did more than just give him a headache, Sookie could only hope it wasn't anything permanent. She even wanted to take him to the hospital, but he'd refused.

They all jumped when there was a sudden banging on the door. Sookie's eyes darted to Bill's. _Who would be here at this hour?_ She wondered... sure the question was clear on her face. Bill silently moved to the door. She saw him visibly relax as he reached for the door. Curious, she walked closer. It was Eric... she wondered where he had disappeared to after killing Russell. He had managed to clean himself up and find a change of clothes... but his face was pure murder.

Sookie was almost glad he couldn't enter her house without an invitation, but the expectant look from Bill had her talking.

"Eric, come in." He pushed into the house as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"What happened, Eric?" Bill asked, following him back towards the living room.

"They took Pam."

"Pam? Why would they take Pam?" Bill leaned against the doorway between the living room and the foyer, in what Sookie thought of as a favorite pose of his.

"According to Ginger and our new bartender, they sent someone to replace me... a new sheriff... but he didn't exactly... fit in. He went missing and the Authority came to find out why. We must have just missed her... they had to be bringing her in while we were on our way back here." Sookie had never seen Eric this tense. He was always so calm and collected. He had been emotional in Dallas, but this seemed like he was even more out of sorts. It made Sookie even more worried if someone like Eric was this shaken... and it made her even more determined to help.

"Jessica is at the house, she's caught up on the situation, she'll be ready."

"I'm going, too." Sookie said as she sat down next to Jason on the couch.

"You're not going anywhere without me," Jason added.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill knew he was stuck in another losing situation. Sookie was determined to go with them... and short of locking her up somewhere, he had a feeling she was going to end up in New Orleans with or without them. She'd be much safer with them, instead of following them and trying to help on her own, but he still hated that she was going to be in even more danger.

Eric raised an eyebrow at Bill as Sookie and Jason declared that they wouldn't be left behind. Bill couldn't do more than shrug... if they were determined to come, then they better come up with a damn good plan.

"If you're coming with us, then we can leave before the sun sets. You," he pointed at Jason, barking out orders, "Bring your truck to Fangtasia, we'll have coffins ready... But we're going to need more than just stakes if we expect to survive the authority."

"I know just the place... those vampires don't stand a chance." Jason said, a murderous look in his eye that took Bill by surprise. He knew Jason hadn't the best of experiences with vampires, but the all out hatred... especially with what Bill knew had been happening with Jessica, seemed a little out of place.

As they continued to plan, Bill had a small hope that this might actually work. The main goal was to at least get Sam out of there, and Pam and Nora as well. Ideally, they wanted to take down the rest of the authority... but Bill was afraid that might be a bigger task then they alone could accomplish. And he really didn't want Sookie to get stuck in the middle of that. He knew as long as Sam was in danger, there would be no swaying of Sookie to stay out of harms way. Bill didn't begrudge Sookie her friend and boss... but he couldn't help the small spark of jealousy at her concern for Sam. He knew she would do the same to save him... but it still bothered him... just a little...

Thirty minutes later, they had a solid plan in place and Eric was headed back to Shreveport to make the rest of the travel arrangements. Bill and Jessica would join him there just before sunrise and wait for Sookie and Jason to collect them in the early afternoon. It would get them to New Orleans just after the sun set, and hopefully give them an slight advantage over the rest of the Authority.

That left Bill a few precious hours that he hoped he could spend with Sookie in his arms. He had seen signs of her exhaustion and frustration as the night went on... and he knew she needed rest, but a selfish part of him couldn't help but want her... need her. Although, just being able to hold her while she slept would do wonders to soothe all of the doubts and fears that had been chasing him since the night they drank that blood.

Bill hung back as Sookie said her goodbyes to Jason... he could see she was far from convinced that Jason was okay. He leaned against the door frame leading to the living room, just watching her tell her brother goodbye, not moving as she closed the door behind him and turned to face him. Bill just watched her... he loved looking at her. It was almost surreal, he had a hard time believing this wasn't just another dream where he would wake up alone.

Sookie watched him for a moment... looking at him as he had been looking at her. She clasped her hands in front of her, such a sweet, innocent gesture... made even more charming given the pink frilly dress she still wore.

"How long until you have to leave for Shreveport?" She asked, her dark eyes wide as she waited for his answer.

"A few hours," he replied softly, keeping his casual pose. A few hours that would never be enough... but more than he had thought he would ever get to spend with Sookie.

"So do you have other stuff you need to go do... or...?"

"No," He moved towards her then, just taking a few steps as he shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere."

She met him halfway, her arms closing around his neck as he reached for her. Their lips meeting in fervent kisses, as if they had both been starving for each other. She felt so good against him, her warmth spreading the length of his body.

He finally pulled his mouth from hers and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom. She kept kissing him as he carried her, her lips on his jaw, his neck... it seemed any place she could reach.

"Please tell me this is real this time," She whispered, as she buried her face against his neck, "That you're really here and I'm not going to wake up alone."

Her words made him pause... he had just been thinking that same thing, which made him wonder just what to make of the dreams he'd had of them together.

"Sookie," he set her down in her room, his hands cradling her face to look into her eyes. "Did you dream about me? About us?"

"I'm always dreaming of you," She replied as she slid her hands under the edge of his shirt to touch his skin.

"But did you have strange dreams while I was gone, dreams where it was like we both knew we were dreaming?" He was having a hard time concentrating with the way she was touching him... she was just lightly stroking his back, but it was somehow so erotic. She paused her movements as he spoke.

"I... I did dream of you... when I stayed over at your house... we made love, and then you warned me about Russell, we even talked about how we were both so sure we were dreaming. Bill... did we... were we really both having the same dream? I was almost sure of it after I had woken... but it just seems so impossible."

"It does seem that way, I don't know how or why... but that's what happened in my dream as well." He kissed her then, unable to resist... knowing that he had really connected with her, even while they were hundreds of miles apart. He had never heard of such a connection between vampire and human. "I've missed you so much... needed you so much. You have no idea how you've saved me, Sookie."

Whatever he had believed in, or would come to believe in... he knew that Sookie had kept him sane, had given him something real to hold onto. His dream of her had come at the exact moment that he had needed it... a dream that was far more than just a dream. He didn't know how but it was nothing short of another miracle she had brought into his life.

"I love you, Sookie." He shrugged out of his leather jacket as he kissed her, barely able to tolerate having to take his hands off of her for even a second, "I love you."

He couldn't stop himself from saying it, he just needed to tell her... he needed to show her. She returned his kisses fully, her small hands tugging at his clothes as he ran his hands over her soft skin.

"I love you, I missed you... I need you, Bill." She pulled his shirt over his head, her voice breathy with desire, "I need you so much."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter... I managed to go into labor the night I posted the last update, so things have been a bit busy around here :) Hopefully it's worth the wait! Thank you to all of you for reading and for posting reviews!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie was in heaven... the only thought on her mind was Bill and how he felt under her fingers. She had missed his smooth skin, the way it was cool to the touch, how it warmed under her hands. She was fumbling with the button on his jeans when she heard him growl, his hands pulling at the back of her dress.<p>

"Sookie, where on earth did you find this outfit?" he stopped kissing her to ask, still trying to figure out how to unfasten it.

"It's from the fairies... I had to fit in." She explained, ignoring his questioning look and refocusing her attention on removing his pants. "Just rip it, Bill... I don't care."

Apparently, he didn't need to be told twice, because that's exactly what he did. His lips trailed over her neck, down her shoulder and she felt him tighten his hold on the back of the dress. With a quick tearing sound, the pink material pooled at her feet. She had finally managed to unfasten his jeans and after shoving them down over his hips, she put her arms around his neck and pretty much jumped him... her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel his arousal pressing against her, just a thin layer of lace separating them.

He turned them so her back was up against the door, managing to kick off his boots and jeans as he built an amazing friction between them and continued to ravished her mouth. Her hands were everywhere, feeling the muscles of his back and shoulders flexing as he held her... the softness of his hair as he kissed a trail to her breasts. He sucked gently at first one nipple and then the other through the lace of her bra. She was glad her new fairy outfit had come with cute underwear... although she was even more excited for Bill to rip those garments from her as well. She wanted all of her skin on his skin.

Though it had actually only been a matter of days since they had been together, the emotional roller coaster Sookie was on made it seem like it had been years. Like she had been longing for him, needing him for so long.

"Oh, Bill." She moaned, trying to catch her breath. She loved the way he could make her breathless with just his touch, his kiss. She moved her hips against him, already on the edge of orgasm just from the feel of him. Her hands fisted in his dark hair as she guided his mouth to her neck. His fangs scraped over the soft flesh there before his lips once again found hers... _Oh can he kiss_, she thought as he moved backwards, so they could tumble back onto the bed.

Sookie found herself straddling his hips, she sat back for just a moment, taking it all in... she studied every inch of his naked chest, the line of his jaw... the blue of his eyes as he looked up at her with heavy lids, his lips turned up in just a hint of a smile. She had missed his smile, while he had never been one to give them easily, his smile was a thing of true beauty.

While Sookie enjoyed the view, Bill's hands hadn't stopped moving. Tracing her skin... finding their way up her back to finally relieve Sookie of her bra. His hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs tracing over her hardened nipples, sending a shiver of delight down her spine. From her position on top of him, she began moving her hips again slowly, teasing them both.

He breathed her name before pulling her down, holding her against the hard muscles of his chest, kissing her as if his life depended on it. Sookie could feel how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. It made her feel powerful... bold. She had missed him so much... every inch of him. Knowing they only had a few precious hours before dawn, and before they were going into yet another dangerous situation, Sookie was determined to make the most of the time they did have. She placed light kisses over his face, along his jaw... down his neck. Her hands traveled over his chest, leaving trails of heat that she followed with her mouth. She loved the feel of his chest hair under her hands, the way it tickled her face as she kissed her way down to his abdomen.

She followed the trail of dark hair leading to his waiting erection, but instead of continuing her journey downward, she detoured to kiss the line of his hip, earning a groan of frustration from Bill. Though Sookie's level of experience had been essentially zero when she had first met Bill, she turned out to be a very quick learner with Bill as her guide. She had figured out just how to tease him and make the fire between them burn even hotter. A necessary skill, since Bill was an expert at driving Sookie right to the edge and tormenting her until she thought she'd go mad with desire.

She smiled up at him from where she sat, still straddling his legs with her mouth hovering just over him. His blue eyes darkened with lust as they made eye contact. He couldn't hold back another moan as she licked her lips and trailed her fingers over his hips before wrapping one hand around him. She stroked his full length and leaned closer. With her eyes locked on his, she traced her tongue around the tip of his penis, unable to hide her satisfied smile as he closed his eyes in pleasure. She teased him with small licks, like she was enjoying a lollipop before finally taking him fully into her mouth. His moans spurred her on, the heat of anticipation building within her. His hands found her hair, tangling in it as she continued to suck and lick. She could feel the tension building, she knew he was getting close, so with a final stroke of her tongue, she released him and slid her body up his to capture his mouth in a kiss.

His arms locked around her, his kisses more urgent, it seemed her teasing had earned her the desired affect. Within seconds he had changed their position so he was on top of her, his hands traveled all over her body in a frenzy. With a quick motion her now ripped panties joined the pile of clothing on the floor and she could feel him pressing against her. He hesitated then, breaking the almost desperate kiss to look into her eyes. Sookie didn't want to wait any more, she wanted to feel him inside her, filling her completely. She placed her hands on his face, pulling him down to kiss her while she lifted her hips in silent invitation. He slid into her, the feel of him almost pushing her over the edge with one single thrust. Her legs found their place around his hips as he began to move within her.

"I love you, Sookie, I love you," he said into her ear, almost chanting. She knew it was true, she could feel it in everything he did. Every touch, every whisper spoke of his love for her. It was an amazing feeling to be that loved, to know the person you loved with all of your heart and soul felt the same way. It took Sookie to a whole new level of ecstasy as he continued to love her with both his body and his mind.

With her own cries of love for him, Sookie fell over the edge, pulling Bill with her. His lips fastened to her neck as he joined her in release, but to Sookie's surprise, the sharp pierce of his fangs didn't follow. She would have pondered it further, but she remained quite distracted by his naked body still on top of her.

It took some time for her to finally catch her breath as she lay cuddled next to Bill. Her head pillowed on his shoulder while she watched the rise and fall of his chest as he took unneeded breaths just for her. Neither one spoke for awhile, they just enjoyed the silence... for Sookie, it was the complete silence that she could only find with Bill... and they enjoyed being close to each other. Sookie didn't want this to end. She didn't want to face the danger of whatever this authority thing was, but she knew she couldn't let Bill face it alone either. Sookie wasn't one to run away from her problems, but this was one time when it would be so nice to just disappear with Bill. To spend every night in his arms... to not have death knocking on her door constantly...

"Sookie," Bill finally broke the silence. "You should stay here, the Authority is far too dangerous."

Sookie sat up on her elbow, pulling the sheet over her chest ready to protest and argue. He stopped her words with a kiss before he continued, not allowing her to speak. He sat up, leaning against the headboard as he continued to plead his case.

"The vampires there a vicious, they think nothing of human life... the things that happened there..." he shook his head, she could see the fear in his eyes, the sadness and guilt, "I couldn't handle it if something happened to you. Sookie... I just can't let anything happen to you."

"Bill, I have to do this... I can't let you go back there alone, and I have to help Sam." She was the one who initiated the kiss this time, hoping that he would feel what she was feeling, that he would understand. They were in this together... from now on, they had to face these things together. He had told her a lot of what happened while he was in the authority, but she wondered if there was more... if there were other things, even worse things that he didn't tell her.

"What happened at the Authority, Bill? What aren't you telling me?" She asked, wanting him to talk to her. He had always been a man of few words... which was probably part of their problem the first time they had been together. But she really wanted him to trust her, to tell her what was bothering him. She could see it in his face, he was holding something back. Normally, Sookie would be getting angry, feeling like his keeping things from her was almost like lying, but something about the look on his face told her this was different. She reached up, touching his cheek with the palm of her hand, hoping he could see everything she was feeling. How much she loved him, how much she wanted him to share with her what he was thinking.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill hated feeling this way, that his time with Sookie was being overshadowed by what had happened at the Authority and what was yet to come. He had managed to push it all aside with the distraction of Sookie in his arms, but as he lay there just holding her, realizing that he would be back in that place by nightfall, he could hold back the rush of guilt and anger and, although he hated to admit it, fear that he felt about going back there. He wasn't afraid for himself... He had lived far longer than he would have had he remained human, and although he did not wish to meet the true death any time soon, he wasn't afraid of it. He was afraid for Sookie... afraid for what might happen to her there... afraid that something could happen to him, exposure to the blood or who knows what that could take him once again down that path he and Eric had fought so hard to get off of. But he was a vampire, _damnit_, he shouldn't have to fear anything.

He had explained to Sookie a lot of what had happened... but, perhaps as a matter of habit, he hadn't given her all of the details. He hadn't explained about the blood or the bar full of people they had massacred... or the fact that she was the only thing that had kept him from abandoning his humanity and becoming a vampire far worse than what he had been when he was fully under the influence of Lorena. Maybe he needed to share some of that with her, even if it made her turn away from him... She should know, he could see the pleading in her eyes as she touched his cheek. Her hands were on him so gently, there was so much love and concern in her caress.

He reached up, taking her hand in his, pulling it to his lips to place a kiss on her knuckles. He had to tell her. Had he been human, he would have sighed before he began speaking. Instead, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to figure out just where to start... how to explain.

"Sookie, you remember how I explained about the book of Lilith?" he began, looking at her, into her eyes. She looked up at him from where she sat, her eyes wide. He was stunned yet again with how beautiful she was. Her hair was tousled from their lovemaking, she was lying almost halfway in his lap, facing him with a sheet pulled up to cover her. She was radiant, her tan had not yet faded with the colder weather, her blonde hair like sunshine. He may be trapped in only the night, but she had brought the best parts of the sun back into his life.

"The vampire bible thing?"

"Yes, the vampire bible thing," He couldn't help but smile, it was much easier than being frustrated and angry. "Like I explained earlier, it's based on the belief that Lilith was a god, and the first vampire."

Sookie nodded her understanding, urging him to go on.

"In addition to the book, the authority also has a ancient vial of what they think is Lilith's real blood. They worship it and while we were in the Authority, we were forced to partake in a ritual that involved drinking a small amount of that blood."

"You had to drink some old vampire blood? Do you really think it was her blood... I mean, is this Lilith thing real?" Sookie had a confused look on her face, and Bill wasn't sure how answer her questions... he still didn't know what he himself believed.

"We did have to drink it, and I'm not sure what it was... but what I do know is that it had an effect on all of us, and it was not a positive effect."

"What kind of effect, Bill? What happened?"

"Sookie, I told you that you had saved me while I was in the Authority, and I meant it... the blood we drank, whatever it was..." he hesitated, trying to find the right words to explain, "It was like being on drugs, there were hallucinations and no sense of right or wrong... Sookie... we massacred a bar full of innocent people... just for fun... just because we could."

He couldn't look at her, he turned his head away staring at the flowered wallpaper adorning the bedroom walls. He waited for her to move away from him, for her warmth to disappear from his lap. She knew that he was a killer, but Bill recalled her revulsion and how she had always struggled to accept that part of him. Not that he blamed her, while he had to admit some satisfaction in taking the life of people like Sookie's pedophile uncle, the innocent lives he had taken still haunted him at times.

To his surprise, she placed her hand on his chest, settling into him even more. There was a moment of silence before she spoke, Bill waited... he wasn't going to make excuses, he couldn't. Yes, he had not been himself, but he still did it, and he had reveled in it with the other vampires. "So what does that have to do with me?"

"There was a hallucination or a vision... it was Lilith, we all saw it. It was almost enough to convince me, to believe that she was real, that her way was the right way. But then I saw you... it was just a glimpse of you, but it was enough."

"Enough for what? Bill, I don't understand."

"I'm afraid I am not explaining it very well." He paused, trying to come up with a better way, "Sookie, you believe in God, right?"

"Well... Gran always taught me to believe and that we had to do what's right. I still believe that, even if I've seen some crazy things since vampires came out of the coffin."

"I believed... when I was human. When I was made vampire, I had felt like God had forsaken me. Like I was somehow wrong... over the years I have tried to let those feelings go, leaning more towards believing that God never really existed, but it has been... difficult."

"Gran told me once that she believed that God put everything on this earth for a purpose... even vampires."

Bill thought about that for a moment before he continued... He hadn't known her long, but Adele Stackhouse had seemed to be a wise woman, she was certainly a kind soul. Bill knew that was where Sookie got a lot of her kind and generous nature.

"When we were in that bar and Lilith appeared... it made me question everything I had believed in, I was ready to believe in Lilith, that God was rewarding us, that the killing of innocents was the right thing, we were the right thing. That humans are nothing more than food." Bill cringed inwardly at the frightened look on Sookie's face as he explained how he had felt that night. But to her credit, she stayed where she was, she stayed with him, waiting for him to continue. In the past, this would have been the moment her temper and sense of right and wrong would have overtaken her and she would have run from him.

"But you saw me, and that changed things?"

"Yes... I saw you, you had turned away from me, you were leaving me and I felt so empty. I knew then that what I was doing was wrong... somehow whatever vision I had of you made the vision of Lilith disappear. It broke whatever hold the blood had on me, at least for awhile."

"What do you mean for awhile? Bill, what else happened?"

"You have to understand, I was surrounded by other vampires... vampires who were fully immersed in this belief that humans are not more than food. Remember when I explained to you about vampires living in a nest? This was like that, only worse."

"It must have been horrible, Bill. How did you manage to stay you?" she looked up at him with such big, dark eyes. No judgment on her face, just worry and curiosity.

"Well... it was mostly you, knowing that I had your love helped me far more than you could ever know. There was also Eric."

"Eric? What does this all have to do with Eric?"

"Somehow, when I was seeing visions of you... he was seeing visions of Godric. Somehow that broke the spell over him so we at least had the strength of each other to keep us from falling back under it's influence." He looked down at her, touching her face with his hand, "I know it sounds crazy, having visions and drinking strange blood, but it was so real."

"But you and Eric are better now, the effects from whatever you drank are over. It's okay Bill."

"I don't know, Sookie. That's why I don't want you coming with us... even though I know it wasn't real... it was still enough to make me question everything. I don't know what to believe. There were other moments, after we returned to the Authority where I could hear her calling me... as if she were choosing me," Bill did sigh then, the weight of everything that had happened and that was yet to come wearing at him. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the headboard. His mind racing with all of the events leading him to this moment.

"Hey," He heard her say as she sat up and away from him. He missed her warmth immediately. He opened his eyes as she reached for his face, holding it between her hands so she could look into his eyes. "Bill Compton... you believe in me, in us. That's what you need to believe in. God will sort everything else out later. And I don't care what terrible things you've done... I'm not perfect either. I love you and you need to remember that. We've gotten through worse things, we can get through this too. But you are not leaving me behind."

"Sookie, it's too dangerous..." she shushed him with her fingers on his lips.

"From what you're telling me, it's too dangerous for you to go without me. I'm what saved you, remember? And I won't take the chance of losing you to some vampire hallucination." He could see the fire in her eyes. He knew he wouldn't win this battle... he knew that from the start, but he had at least needed to try. He kissed her fingers as he reached for her hand. He pulled her into him, his forehead resting against hers. She was truly a miracle in his life.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse," was all he said before capturing her lips with his. He lost himself in her kiss, her warmth. She shifted so her body was in contact with his, heat spreading across his skin. He knew she was right, this is what he should believe in, this is what was real. His love for her was one of his greatest strengths in facing what was ahead. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her. Faster than Sookie could follow, he had flipped them so she was beneath him. After another soul-searing kiss, he trailed his lips down her face, her neck... kissing her along her collar bone to her shoulders.

Bill took his time worshipping her entire body with his mouth before he slowly made love to her until he was dangerously close to not leaving on time. He had to make it to Shreveport before dawn so Sookie and Jason could collect them later in the day. How he wished they had more time, there was never enough time.

With a last kiss, Bill left Sookie staring after him from the front door. She had pulled on a short pink robe to walk him out. He wouldn't forget the look of love on her face as they said their goodbyes. He had some time on the short drive to Shreveport to think about what was coming, how he was going to bring the true death to Salome and the others. He wanted this over once and for all. While Bill knew he and Sookie could never have a 'normal' life together, he wanted to at least try for some semblance of a regular relationship. He knew that would never happen if things at the Authority continued to spin out of control.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie looked behind her one more time, checking on the small travel coffins that they had loaded into the back of Jason's pick up truck. She wanted to make sure they were still securely covered and in place. While the chances of something happening before the sun went down were very small, she couldn't help but worry.

Jason had taken them to a place called the Stake-House, some sort of anti-vampire store. It was currently shut down as a crime scene. Jason explained that some of the group that had been shooting the shifters owned the store... in fact one of them had tried to kill Andy when he came in to ask questions, his life saved because of Sam. They assembled a veritable arsenal of anti-vampire weaponry from the shut down store. Sookie still didn't like guns, but sadly, she had come a long way to appreciating their usefulness over the past year with all the times her life had been in danger.

Hopefully she wouldn't be the one needing to use the weapons, her role in the plan was to get Sam and Pam out of there, Jason was the designated cover. A role he had been happy to take, since it meant he would be in charge of killing any vampires they came across at the Authority. Sookie was surprised with his eagerness to kill vampires, he still just didn't seem like himself and that had Sookie worried.

"Sookie, are you sure we can trust Bill and Eric? They are vampires after all." Jason had been quiet for the first portion of the drive, aside from occasionally mumbling to himself. Despite Sookie's best efforts to stay out of his head, she had been assaulted with a lot of negative thoughts from him but nothing that she could put together to figure out what was going on with him.

"Jason, of course we can trust them. Well, Bill anyway and I at least trust Eric in this situation. They need our help... why did you agree to help if you don't trust them?" Sookie had been getting more and more concerned about Jason, and this wasn't helping.

"I wasn't gonna to let you go by yourself... not with those vampires. You think you know them, but how can you really ever know someone? And if there's one thing I'm good at, it's killin' vampires. From the sounds of things, there are a lot of vampires that need killin' at this authority place." he was holding tightly onto the steering wheel, staring straight ahead as he ranted at Sookie.

"I know them, I know Bill. Jason, where is all of this coming from? I know this Warlow whatever and learning about our parents makes vampires seem really bad, but you know they're not all like that. What about Jessica?"

"What about her?" he still would look at her, and his tone didn't sound like the guy who just a few weeks ago was wondering if he was in love with a vampire.

"Aren't you seeing her? Like dating and love and all that stuff?"

"I don't love her... I could never love a vampire, and she cost me my best friend. I know dating has been real hard for you with normal guys, but I still don't like you bein' with a vampire."

Sookie wasn't sure what else to say. She knew for sure that something wasn't right considering the things he was saying were almost completely opposite things he had told her in the past. Heck, he was ready to embrace Bill as part of the family what seemed like so long ago when Bill had gone missing after proposing to her. Jason was the one who had risked his own life to save Jessica from that day when there was the sun spell. This change in attitude just didn't make sense. Sookie wasn't sure if this was the right time to deal with Jason's new way of thinking... but after they finished things with the Authority, assuming they would all get out of there alive, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Jason, Bill loves me, and I love him. You know that... you used to be okay with that. All vampires aren't the same." Sookie felt like a broken record, she'd said this so often.

"You think that, but deep down... you just can't know who someone really is. I've been thinkin' about this. All of the women I've been with... the ones I thought I loved, I didn't really know them, and I paid the price for that. Amy, Crystal... Jessica." he shook his head, sadness creeping into his voice. "I'm sick of it... maybe we just aren't meant to be happy. I know you think things with Bill are all fixed, but he's bound to just hurt you again."

"Jason, you can't look at things like that..." Sookie's sentence ended with a squeak as she was startled by a head appearing from the roof next to Jason's window.

"Pull over... Pleeeease." Eric said with a smirk and a syrupy sweet tone from his upside down position. She hadn't even noticed that the sun had finally set. While she was annoyed with Eric's sudden appearance, Jason was even more agitated. _**I can't wait to start killin' those fuckin' vampires,**_ she heard him think. She just stared at him as he pulled over to the side of the road, she hoped he wasn't including her friends in the group of vampires he couldn't wait to kill. This was becoming an even more dangerous situation than Sookie had expected.

They were only about sixty miles away from New Orleans, so they'd be arriving very soon. As Sookie got out of the truck, she was met by Bill climbing down out of the bed of the truck, Jessica just behind him. There was an awkwardness between Jessica and Jason that had Sookie wondering if more had happened between them than just Jason's new anti-vampire attitude. Jason stood off to the side, avoiding eye contact with Jessica, he just glared at Eric who had grabbed the keys from him.

"You've made good time," Bill said as he walked up to Sookie. He placed his hand on her lower back, just a light touch... a little bit of contact.

"We were able to get on the road on schedule and there hasn't been much traffic," Sookie replied.

"You seem to have found quite a supply of weapons," Eric chimed in as he looked through the black duffle bags that they had stashed between the coffins.

"We wanted to be prepared... it sounds like there are a lot of vampires that need killin'" Jason said from where he stood, his hands on his hips his face a stony mask.

"We'll need to make it look like you and Jason are our prisoners, like we talked about last night, if we're going to get back into the compound. Are you ready to do this?" Bill asked, turning to face Sookie. His blue eyes burning into hers, the concern obvious.

"We don't seem to have much choice. We need to save Sam, and you need to stop whatever crazy stuff those other vampires want to do." Sookie nodded with finality as she spoke. There was no turning back now.

"You and Jason should ride inside until we get closer," Bill angled her back towards the cab of the truck, no doubt concerned that it was a bit cold for a human to be riding in the back of a truck, "We'll pull over again and switch places once we get into the city."

"Oh, Sookie... that means you can sit in the middle." Eric said with a wink, earning not only the continued glare from Jason, but also a warning look from Bill. Eric simply shrugged and walked around to the driver side. Though his smugness tended to grate, Sookie was glad to see him acting more like himself. His concern for Pam and his sister had him out of sorts the night before, and that made Sookie worry even more. So if he was back to cocky Eric, he must have some confidence in their plan.

Sookie took a moment to put her arms around Bill. Once they arrived at the Authority, there would be no time for final tender moments. And though she was determined to come out of this in one piece, you just never know. She lifted her face to his waiting lips, receiving a tender kiss as he pulled her into his embrace. She could almost hear Eric's eyes rolling from the other side of the truck, but she didn't care. But this wasn't goodbye... it was just a kiss between two people who loved each other. At least that's what Sookie told herself as she broke the kiss.

She smiled at him, earning a breathtaking smile in return as he nodded, telling her to get in the truck without words. She climbed in and slid over the bench seat until she was next to Eric, leaving room for Jason to get in beside her. Jason got in without saying a word, the look on his face grim. These were going to be tense and, Sookie secretly hoped, silent final miles into New Orleans.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Bill climbed back up into the back of the truck, making room for he and Jessica to go through the bags of weaponry as they leaned against the cab. It would also serve to block most of the wind. As they got moving, he was glad for his vampire nature, in that the cold didn't really bother him. Not that the weather was freezing, but it would have definitely been uncomfortable for a human, especially at the speed Eric was going.

He and Jessica didn't say much as the miles passed by. He had spoken with her briefly the night before, filling her in on what had happened at the Authority and thanking her for getting his message and making sure Sookie was safe. She had shared with him a little about what had happened with her and Jason, but Bill knew from how heartbroken she had looked, and the tension between them during this brief stop that there was more to it than just a normal break up. He didn't push her for details, knowing that they had bigger things to deal with first, but he hoped they would be able to talk about it a little bit more after this was all over. He didn't like to see his progeny hurting.

Despite the goings on with Jason, Jessica had been eager to help. In addition to wanting to help her maker, she had also grown quite fond of Pam and wanted to help her too. Bill remained overly proud of the fine young woman and vampire that Jessica had grown into over the last year. She had come a very long way from the petulant teenager she had been.

"Jessica, I want you to stick close by Sookie and Jason. Your task is to free Pam and Sam Merlotte. We'll direct you to the holding cells when we arrive, but Eric and I must go deal with the rest of the Authority." He told her. Thanks to their vampire hearing, the whipping winds were no deterrent to their conversation.

"But I want to go with you, Bill." She said, frowning.

"I know, but Sookie won't have your strength or speed, which may be required to free Pam. And we want you all to get in and out. It's too dangerous to expose you to the rest of the Authority vampires."

"How are you and Eric going to get past them? Didn't you say they were all really old? How can you kill them?" Bill could see Jessica's concern as she questioned him.

"As I have learned over the years, as a younger vampire, I must rely on brains instead of brawn. We will have to outsmart them, I do have a few ideas in mind." Bill had been thinking about this since he had been freed of the influence of Lilith. It was going to take something clever to take out a vampire such as Salome. He carried a vial in his pocket, that should things be playing out in the Authority as he suspected, would hopefully aid him greatly in bringing her the true death.

"A few ideas?" She gave him a confused look.

"Do you recall how I explained about that strange blood Eric and I had been forced to drink?"

"The blood that made you see things?"

"Yes... the other authority members are also under it's influence, so it is unknown exactly what has happened in our absence. Under those circumstances, I thought it wise to have several options in mind." He offered her a reassuring smile, linking his hand with hers. "We'll take care of them, Jessica. Just get to Sam and release Pam, Eric and I will meet you all outside as we discussed."

She squeezed his hand in return, nodding in agreement. They fell into silence then, having already gone through the bags of weapons Jason and Sookie had collected. They were as ready as they could be, now it was just waiting for those last few miles to fly by.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>It had been easier to get back inside the Authority Headquarters than Eric expected. Apparently, their act of playing along had been so convincing that the guards didn't even bat an eye at their return with Bill's progeny and "prisoners" in tow. Entering through the garage put them again by cells holding the humans. Much to Sookie's dismay, Sam was no longer being held there. Eric wasn't too keen on playing where's the shifter... he had his sister and his progeny to save... but he waited anyway for Bill to question the guard.<p>

"You, where is the human?" Bill demanded of the guard, recognizing him as the one he had instructed to keep the shifter alive until their return.

"I... I don't know, sir," The guard stammered, clearly afraid. "He was here before, we didn't take him anywhere."

Eric's patience was thinning, he had very little use for humans, and just as little use for weak vampires. Their plan was to take over the Authority, might as well start now... In the blink of an eye, the three guards in the area were nothing more than piles of goo.

Earning a gasp from Sookie and a dirty look from Bill, Eric shrugged in response. "Isn't this the plan? Get in, get out while eliminating any vampires in our way?"

"Damn right it is," Jason chimed in, guns in hand. Eric was not surprised that Sookie's brother was so ready to kill vampires, it appeared not much had changed from his days with the Fellowship of the Sun. Not that it mattered much to Eric, Jason would be useful, as long as he didn't set his sights on Eric.

"Bill, where's Sam? We have to find Sam!" There was panic in her voice as Sookie searched the faces of the frightened humans... as though she could will the shifter into existence by looking for him.

"We will find him, Sookie, do not worry," Bill tried to reassure her, his hands on her shoulders. He looked toward Eric then, giving him a nod. _Finally_... Eric thought, they were going to get moving.

"You stay with Jason and Jessica, go and release Pam. She should be held in more holding cells down that corridor," Bill pointed her in the right direction, "Eric and I will head to main security. We will find Sam."

She was going to protest, Eric could see it. Humans and their attachments, and a shifter no less. This place was far too dangerous to be worrying about the life of a shifter, they were almost more irritating than werewolves.

"Get Pam out and meet us back outside like we planned. We will find your shifter friend. Do not come after us, you will only get in the way." Eric stepped closer to Sookie as he spoke, his eyes intent on hers as he wished yet again that she was susceptible to glamour. Time and again he had found Sookie had quite the knack for getting herself in trouble, especially when she refused to listen..

To his surprise, after she glanced at Bill, she nodded her agreement and turned towards the hallway Bill had directed them to. Satisfied that they were listening, he sped off in the other direction without even checking that Bill was following. They didn't come across more than a handful of guards on their way and they were all dealt with swiftly and quietly.

Eric hated to admit it, but Bill had continued to impress him. Eric had reluctantly begun to respect Bill more as he dealt with the witch situation, and then Nan Flanagan. When they were taken by the Authority, Eric knew they would only survive if they worked together, and he had not been let down by the younger vampire. Eric was even willing to concede that Bill had played along far better than he when it came to convincing the Authority that they were on board with the 'new' plan. Not that Eric had any particular fondness for humans, but they were out of the coffin now, and things had been quite profitable since the revelation.

He had been taken aback by the effects of the blood they had been given. Eric still questioned if it was truly vampire blood. He had found it very easy to get lost in the violence and power of it all, until Godric snapped him out of it. If it weren't for his maker's eerie appearance, Eric knew that he very well could have been on the wrong side of this fight, beside his sister, Nora. How was he going to get through to her? He had a feeling that tonight wasn't going to be the night. He'd have to get her out of the Authority first and then find some way to convince her that she was wrong. They were out in the open now, that makes it too late for an all out war on humans. Despite their superior strength, speed and pretty much everything, they were still vulnerable. He had seen over the years that humans, once they set their minds to it, are very proficient at killing.

Thanks to Bill's closeness with Salome, he had been given access codes for the security room, and unlike many old vampires, he was quite skilled with the technology. In a matter of seconds Pam appeared on the screen in her holding cell, her face bored and her arms folded across her chest. Eric watched as the others approached her and Bill pulled up another screen. To Eric's dismay, Salome was on screen with Nora in her quarters... but they didn't appear to be having a friendly conversation. Nora was on her knees before Salome, her face streaked with tears of blood, _This can't be good_, he thought before looking up at Bill.

Several more locations popped up on the screen, empty areas throughout the Authority, the main room with some sort of mess in front of the doors leading to the ceremonial chamber, a room that Eric hadn't seen before where a very bloody and oddly naked Sam Merlotte was carrying a dark haired woman wearing a suit. Eric was a bit perplexed at what he saw, but his concern for Nora had him pushing aside any interest in figuring out what was going on.

"There's Sam, we need to get to him and tell him how to get out of here."

"You go ahead, I'm going to get Nora."

"Wait.. we should go together if we're going to face Salome. I know where Sam is. It's on the way." Bill reassured him, as he continued to work the controls on the security feed. Pam was out of the cell by now, and appeared to be arguing with Sookie.

_Just great_, Eric thought... they were wasting time. "Jason, get them out of there," Eric spoke into the walkie talkies that had been added to the bags of weapons. He watched as they continued to disagree, "We found Sam, we'll get him. Now Go!"

Eric needed to get to Nora, something bad was happening between her and Salome. He could feel it. Before he could speak, to urge Bill on, Bill turned towards the door and was heading out of the room. Eric followed closely behind him as they made their way through the Authority, down a hallway that Eric didn't recognize. Bill pushed through a set of double doors and they nearly collided with Sam. He appeared to be covered in vampire... Eric had no desire to ponder the how or why of that further. His concern for Nora was growing stronger as the seconds ticked by.

"Bill, thank God, you gotta help us get out of here." Sam was out of breath from carrying the woman that they had seen in the holding cells with him. She looked nearly dead.

"There is help waiting for you, go back down this hallway..." Bill explained to Sam the quickest route to get out of the building to where Sookie and the others should be waiting. Eric still wasn't quite sure why they were wasting their time with a shifter... although it was important to Sookie and he knew Sookie could motivate Bill to do damn near anything. Thankfully, Bill remained brief and Sam was heading back the way they had come within moments and they could continue on their way to Nora.

They had to cross through the main chamber to get to the rest of the corridors, the room smelled strongly of blood... the mess they had seen on the monitor.

Bill stepped closer to the doors leading to the room that held the vial of Lilith blood. He knelt down, lifting a strip of fabric from the gooey mess. "I think this was Kibwe."

"I think this was, too." Eric agreed, pointing out another splatter on the wall. He kept walking, about to zip off at full speed to get to Nora when the look on Bill's face made him pause. He was eyeing the ceremonial doors and before Eric could blink, they were open and Bill was standing before the box containing the vial of blood.

"Bill... come on, we need to go."

"You go, I'll be right behind you."

Eric hesitated, he wasn't sure if he could trust that Bill wouldn't do something stupid, like fall back under the influence of that damn blood... whatever it was, but he also knew that Nora wouldn't be long for this world if he didn't reach her soon. He studied Bill for a matter of seconds, as Bill seemed to be studying the vial, an unreadable look on his face.

"Don't do something stupid," Eric said before disappearing down the hall, his decision made. Nora was too important and Bill... well, he'd find out soon enough if Bill could be trusted.

He arrived to Salome's chambers in what appeared to be just enough time. Nora remained kneeling before Salome just like he had seen on the security feet, blood tears stained her cheeks as she prayed quietly, her head down. Her vibrant blue gown was also streaked with blood. Salome held an ornate stake high above her head. Eric's fangs came out of their own volition and with a roar he shoved Salome out of the way. In her surprise at his intrusion, the stake went sailing out of her hands, bouncing off the raised bed, with Salome protesting from where she had landed next to the beaded curtains. A fire crackled in the fireplace beside her bed, that coupled with the lit candles tossed moving shadows around the room.

Eric pulled Nora to her feet, a stunned look on her face. It took her a moment to recognize Eric and meet his eyes. He couldn't stop himself from shaking her, trying to get her attention, anything to break through the glazed look in her eyes.

"Nora... Nora!" She was looking at him, but it wasn't her... she was still mumbling some sort of prayer, her hands were clasped so tightly over some object that blood was running from her hands, small rivers of red trailing down the white flesh of her arms.

"How dare you!" Salome spoke as she regained her composure, suddenly next to Eric with her hands on Nora as well, trying to pull her away from Eric.

"I won't let you harm her."

"It is not harm, Nora wants this... she is to be sacrificed for Lilith, she believed she was the chosen one, but she now realizes it was simply a test." Salome reached up to stroke Nora's cheek, "Isn't that right, my darling, it was a test of your devotion and this will prove it to Lilith."

"Yes, I must be sacrificed, it's the only way." Nora spoke as if she were a robot, her voice empty. It only served to make Eric more angry. He couldn't stop the snarl that escaped from his lips.

"I don't care what you say or what you believe. She's coming with me." He knocked Salome's hands off of Nora. "You will not touch her again."

"Do you really think that I would let you just walk out of here? That Lilith would allow you to just walk out of here?" Salome took a step back as she spoke, a small smile curving her lips. "Lilith will get what she wants and those who do not believe will pay the price."

Nora just watched, her face still without any hint of recognition. Breaking her from this was going to be no easy task, but Eric knew he could worry about that later. For now, he had to find a way to get out of there. _Where the hell was Bill?_

_x_

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

Bill stood in front of the box, mesmerized by the vial of blood. He hardly noticed when Eric vanished down the hallway. His words _'don't do something stupid'_ echoed through Bill's mind at war with another whisper... a whisper telling him he was chosen. He still wasn't sure he knew exactly what that meant, and in the past, his being chosen by a supernaturally powerful woman hadn't worked out so well. Lorena had destroyed his life, had led him down a path that would always plague him, guilt him for the things he had done forever. _Would this be any different?_

Bill studied the vial that held the blood, ornate in it's design, what was meant to be the vessel for the sacred blood. The gold intricately wrapped around the spun glass reminded him of one other woman who had chosen him... who loved him no matter what he had done. He tried to shake off the old feelings that had been creeping up since arriving back in the authority.

He could feel the seconds ticking by, there wasn't time... he needed to do what they had come here to do. Bill made his decision, lifting the vial from it's case, watching the light shine through the deep red blood. This was going to be the only way... there was no other choice. He left the room quickly, the clear door ajar as he sped down the hallways to where Eric had gone to try and rescue his sister. Bill knew how powerful her belief was, he didn't have much hope that Eric would be able to save her, but he couldn't blame him for trying.

It was hard to predict exactly what was going to happen with Salome. Bill had a suspicion that he wasn't the only "chosen" one. Not with Kibwe splattered across the floor, or Nora on her knees before Salome on the security feed. Somehow, something-whatever this blood truly was, was playing a game with them. The only wildcard left was Rosalyn, Bill hadn't seen her when they quickly scanned the rest of the camera feeds. Knowing Salome, had Rosalyn also felt she was the chosen one, she was likely a pile of goo somewhere in the building.

While it made their job easier, in that the authority had managed to take itself out, that still left Salome... and possibly Nora if Eric wasn't able to sway her. Bill arrived at Salome's quarters, stopping just outside the door. The element of surprise was all he had at the moment. His mind racing as he listed to the conversation taking place, how could he get the upper hand?

"Lilith will get what she wants and those who do not believe will pay the price." He heard Salome say.

"There is no Lilith, we don't care what you say. I'm going and Nora is coming with me." Eric's voice was hard and cold, hiding what Bill knew were significant feelings of concern and love for his sister. He and Eric may not always get along, but Bill did know that there was more to Eric than he let on, at least when it came to family.

"Salome, my treasure," Bill stepped into the room before Salome could continue to argue with Eric. "Why are you even wasting time on these two?"

"Nora is trying to take this away from me, to take Lilith from me."

"But Lilith has chosen you, no one can take that away from you... She appeared to me as well... she told me that you were the chosen one, that I was meant to serve you." He said slowly, inching forward and trying to draw her attention away from Eric and Nora.

"I am chosen," She agreed, a small smile forming on her lips as Bill held out a hand to her.

"They are of no consequence... not anymore." he kissed the back of her hand, bowing slightly. He continued to hold her hand, turning her away from where Eric held Nora. Bill could see that Nora was still under the hold of Salome or Lilith or whatever the hell this was, but Eric could deal with that once he got her out of the Authority.

"Yes... they are nothing to us. Those who do not believe will be met with the true death." she nodded at Bill... waving a dismissing hand towards Eric and Nora.

"Certainly, my goddess." Bill again bowed his head before retrieving the stake from where it had landed on the floor. " I will take care of it at once."

Bill advanced towards Eric and Nora. The fight seemed to have gone out of Nora, just like they had seen on the security video, she was resigned to her fate as some sort of sacrifice. Eric clutched her hand tightly, his jaw clenched in anger.

"Don't do this Bill," he said stepping back towards the door, fear mixed with anger in his eyes. "This isn't you, it's the blood talking."

"You have left her no choice, Eric." Bill hoped Eric realized he hadn't gone insane and that this was simply a way to get them away from Salome. Although, Eric being angry and afraid would play well for Salome, as long as Eric didn't wage some sort of attack on Bill.

"This won't take long... and then, my darling, you can see what it means to be truly chosen." Bill held up the ornate vial he had pocketed in the ceremonial chamber, holding it out towards Salome.

"Yes... it is time, isn't it?" Salome smiled in wonder as she spoke, reaching for the vial, her eyes alight with the excitement of being Lilith's chosen one.

Bill grabbed Eric's arm, not all that gently, and stepped with him and Nora towards the door.

"Wait," Salome's voice rang out... _shit!_ Bill thought... they were so close, his eyes met Eric's, hoping he was ready to run. "My Nora," She was suddenly in front of Nora," I could not have done this without you. You shall be rewarded."

Salome placed a kiss on each of Nora's cheeks, laying a hand gently on her face before turning her back to them. "Take them to the next room and do it, I no longer wish to have the sacrifice made in my chambers."

"Yes, my goddess.. I shall then return to serve you as you become one with Lilith."

He tugged on Eric's shoulder, pulling him out of the room, Nora in tow thanks to Eric's grip on her arms.

"Please... do it now... end this suffering. I am not worthy of the goddess, I must be sacrificed." Nora pleaded as they moved down the hallway.

"Soon enough, my sister... Soon enough."

Bill let go of Eric once they were out of sight of Salome's chambers. He gave Eric a nod, that said take Nora and get out of here. Nora continued to babble on about Lilith and sacrifices, her head bowed as she ignored Bill and Eric.

"What about you?" Eric asked quietly, was that a hint of concern on his face? Bill almost couldn't believe it... although they had needed to depend on each other quite a lot during this last what... barely a week?

"I need to make sure it's done. Get her out, get the rest of them out. Don't wait for me."

Eric paused, meeting Bill's eyes before he lifted Nora into his arms and vanished down the hall. _This is it, do or die..._ Bill turned back towards Salome's room. _Was this really almost over? _He could only hope so... just as he could only hope that he, too, would soon be on his way out of here. Sookie was out there, waiting for him. He didn't want to disappoint her, not when they had just begun. He steeled his resolve, the stake still in hand... and made his was back toward Salome.

Her back was to him as he re-entered her room, she had changed into a long white gown and stood facing the fire, the vial of blood clutched to her chest. She heard him enter and turned slightly with a smile upon her lips.

"It is finally time. We have been waiting centuries for this all to fall in place."

Bill remained somber as she moved towards him, hoping she would mistake it for reverence and subservience. He just needed her to drink the blood... if she drank it this would finally be over.

"Lilith has shown me the way, that you are to lead us into a new age. I am here to serve only you."

"I know you wanted this for yourself," She said with a pitying look on her face, "But there can be only one who is chosen."

Bill looked appropriately dejected... but not for the reasons Salome expected. He was again reminded of Lorena, she and Salome were far more alike than Bill cared for. Although, he at least had more freedom when it came to Salome. She would be able to overpower him easily should it come to a physical alteration, but he was thankful to not be tethered to her the way he had been with Lorena. In addition, her interest in him, while not as obsessive as Lorena, had given him just the opportunity he needed to bring her the true death.

"I can only trust that Lilith has made the right decision." He told her as she lifted the vial. She held it up to the light, much as he had done in the sacred chamber. She removed the top from the bottle and closing her eyes, she put it to her lips.

Bill watched as she drained every last drop of blood, unable to stop the smile of satisfaction as she drank. He had hoped that Salome wouldn't have any doubts, that in her arrogance, she wouldn't even suspect that something was wrong.

It didn't take long for her eyes to pop open, a stricken look on her face. Bill had no idea what would happen to the vampire who truly drank the full vial as the ghostly voice had commanded, and he wasn't sure if Salome knew either. But as she began to cough and gag, she realized that this wasn't it.

"What..." She managed between coughs, blood gathering at the corners of her mouth, "What have you done?"

She stumbled towards him, he side stepped easily as she fell to her knees.

"Colloidal silver... I knew you would be too pre-occupied with your own arrogance to smell it in the blood." He stood over her, disturbed to watch her suffer, yet at the same time almost glad to know that this would finally be over.

"You... how could you... taint the sacred blood?" she cried, unable to find the strength to get back up.

"I haven't," he said as he pulled a smaller glass vial out of his pocket and holding it up for her to see. Bill wasn't sure why he hadn't just added the silver to whatever blood was already in the vial, but something held him back. Maybe it was the uncertainty of what it was and what it would do to Salome. If it truly was more powerful than he knew, maybe the silver wouldn't work within it... or maybe there was something else that compelled him to save the sacred blood. It could still be his if he wanted it, he could be the chosen one.

Bill shook his head as if to clear it, unhappy with the path his thoughts had taken as he held the vial of untainted blood. It wasn't what he wanted, he would remember that more completely once he got out of this place. He turned his attention back to Salome who was writhing in agony on the floor. It was time for this to end. He knelt over her, the vial back in his pocket, the stake over her chest.

Salome stopped struggling, blood dripping from her mouth and red tears collecting in her eyes. She looked up at Bill, her dark eyes full of resignation. She reached for him, touching his cheek with the last of her effort before dropping both arms to the floor, opening herself for him.

"Lilith chose wisely." Her final words as Bill pushed the stake into her chest. Blood fountained up from her mouth as she dissolved into the mess of blood the signifies the true death. As the pool of blood spread, he could feel the wetness seeping into his pant legs from where he knelt on the floor. Bill could only stare at his hands and the bloody stake they held as Salome's words echoed in his head... _Lilith chose wisely_... but had she?

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie was so glad to see Sam, even a blood covered naked Sam... well, naked Sam definitely had it's appeal... but the blood covered part was much less pleasant. He carried Luna in his arms and had caught up to them just as they reached the holding area with all of the other captive humans. Sookie didn't want to jinx them, but it had been a lot easier to find Pam and free her than she had expected. The hard part was fighting the urge to go the other way... the way Bill and Eric had gone, farther into the Authority.

"Sam, oh my God! What happened to you?" Sookie asked, rushing over to help him with an unconscious Luna. "What happened to Luna? Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she's breathing, but I can't get her to wake up." He said, his eyes shifting, searching as if he was on high alert. Sookie could see the panic and worry in his face, "We need to get out of here."

"It's okay, Sam, we are getting out of here, we've got a car right outside, everything is going to be okay." She tried her best to reassure him as Jessica reached for Luna. They both could see that Sam wasn't doing too well either. _What had he been through? _Sookie wondered as she searched the area around them.

Sookie found a stack of what looked to be blue track suits in a cubby off to one side in the holding area and tossed a pair at Sam. Sookie had a moment of curiosity, _why on earth did vampires have a closet full of matching track suits?_ The thought left almost as quickly as it came, since they had bigger things to deal with.

"Pam, can you open those cells? We have to let these people go." Sookie said, glancing down the hallway that Bill and Eric had vanished down just a short time ago. _Where were they? _She knew they had told her to get Pam and get out, but Sookie couldn't help but worry.

"Why?" Pam asked a bored look on her face, which somehow didn't surprise Sookie. Pam had barely managed to issue a thank you when they had found her and opened her cell. "We should be helping Eric, not some stupid humans."

"Eric and Bill will be just behind us, they told us to get out. This is the plan." Sookie explained again, even though she herself had a hard time not giving in to the urge to run after Bill.

Pam muttered something under her breath that Sookie didn't quite catch, but she reached for the bars and with a swift pull, she took the cell door from it's hinges. The people continued to cower in the cell, Sookie trying her hardest to block out their panicking thoughts.

"It's okay, we're here to help you," Sookie said, reaching a hand out for the nearest person. It was a young woman, scraggly brown hair falling in her face, bruises colored her shoulder and arm, she reached out a shaking hand and allowed Sookie to help her to her feet. "Come on now, we don't have much time."

Jason remained standing guard at the door leading them out to the garage. He was quite a formidable presence dressed in a black combat vest, a black knit cap and yellow tinted glasses... the two guns he held didn't hurt the image either. Sam seemed a bit stronger now that he had some clothes on, taking Luna back from Jessica. He held her close, her eyes were still shut and she was limp. Sookie couldn't help but wonder what exactly had gone on before they arrived... _why is Luna wearing an ill fitting suit?_ Jessica continued to watch the hallways for any signs of more guards, but now she stepped into the cell behind Sookie.

"It's gonna be all right, everything is fine," She said gently as she, too, started helping up the naked and terrified people. Once they seemed to believe that Sookie and the others truly meant to help them, they gained more confidence and started moving with purpose.

Some made an effort to grab for clothing from the stacks that Sookie had found, others seemed more inclined to just run, shooting out the door past Jason without even looking for something to cover themselves with.

From what Sookie could tell on the way in, they were somewhere in the center of the city, an almost residential area. They shouldn't need to go far to find help. None of them appeared so injured that they could not walk on their own, but Sookie did notice plenty of bumps and bruises, making the horrors of this place all too real. It also gave Sookie an even greater sense of urgency, they needed to get out of here... all of them.

She couldn't help but glance down the hallway one more time, hoping for a glimpse of Bill and Eric... this needed to be over... so they could all go back to living their lives in Bon Temps. No more New Orleans... no more Authority... just her and Bill, well, at least until the next problem showed up.

"Happy now?" Pam asked, her arms crossed over her chest as the last of humans scurried out the door.

"Sam, you and Jason should get Luna loaded up in the truck, we've got to get her some help."

"I'm not leaving without Eric."

"You heard him on the radio, we're supposed to go, they'll meet us outside." Jessica said, trying to talk some sense into Pam... knowing that none of them would be any match for her physically.

"I don't care."

"You know it's not safe for us to just be standing around here, they won't be long, I'm sure of it... we need to get out of here." Sookie took a step towards Pam, hating the words she was saying, every fiber of her being was screaming at her to go find Bill... what if something happened to him before he could come back out. Sookie was fighting with herself. She knew she should be listening to Bill. He had done what he had said- he said they would get Sam out, and then once the rest of the Authority was taken care of, he'd be out too.

"Then go, I'll stay behind," Pam's fangs shot out, "I'm... not... leaving."

"You always were a stubborn one." Eric said, almost out of nowhere. He held a dark haired woman in his arms. She was staring off glassy eyed into nothing, mumbling something about chosen one and Lilith and prayer, Sookie wasn't sure what to think.

"Eric!" Pam was next to him in an instant.

"Lets go," He said sternly, walking past Sookie and Jessica.

"Wait, where's... Where's Bill?" Sookie asked staring down the hallway behind him as if she looked hard enough, she could make him appear.

"He's dealing with what's left of the authority. I'm sure he'll be along soon." Eric said, pausing in the doorway that led them outside.

"What do you mean dealing with what's left? You just left him behind?" Sookie was mad now, here she thought Eric and Bill were after the same thing when they decided to return to the Authority, but all Eric cared about was Pam and the woman he was holding, who Sookie guessed was Nora. "I should have known... all you care about is you."

Sookie knew she shouldn't, she knew it was dangerous, but she couldn't stop herself, she took off running in the direction she had seen Bill and Eric go and prayed that she wouldn't get lost. She didn't make it far before she felt the air move around her, unable to stop the yelp that escaped her lips when strong arms grabbed her from behind.

"No, let me go... I have to find him," She yelled, struggled against the hands holding her. She knew it was Eric before he spoke.

"Sookie, Bill is the one that sent us out of there. He gave us the chance to get away." She stopped her struggle as the words sank in. "I didn't leave him behind."

He met her gaze and for a split second she could have sworn she saw something akin to remorse in his eyes, his arms falling to his sides as he let her go. _Was he really concerned about Bill? _

"What was happening? Shouldn't he be out by now?"

"He was dealing with one last vampire, he should be fine," Eric said, with a shrug, his face an unreadable mask... although he didn't sound as convinced as he was trying to look.

"Something isn't right, he should be here by now. I have to help him." She turned and started making her way down the corridor, hoping she'd manage to find the right way. She had to find Bill, he was far too important and she just couldn't live her life without him in it. She had been trying to stick with the plan, trying to trust that he would make his way back to her, but it was almost like she could feel something was wrong. It was taking too long, there were too many dangers in this place.

Maybe it was because of the cell full of people, captured like cattle... or it was knowing just a fraction of the things that had happened already in this building, but being here definitely gave Sookie the creeps. Almost like she could feel the darkness pulling at her, draining her... she needed Bill and then she needed to get out of this place. They all did.

"No," Eric said, grabbing her by the arm. She was ready to protest, already jerking her arm out of his hand when he held fast, pulling her," It's this way."

Instead of dragging her back the way they had come he led her down a different hall... he was actually helping her. Sookie didn't quite know what to make of that... Eric has not been the Eric she had come to know as of late. Before all of this occurred with the Authority, Sookie would have never believed he cared about anybody but himself... well, maybe Godric... She still didn't quite trust it, but if he was going to help make sure they all got out of here alive, she wasn't going to argue.

He moved swiftly, Sookie running to keep up. She didn't have much time to take in her surroundings, but she was surprised with how ornate and old fashioned a lot of this building was. From the outside it looked like a normal big fancy house... but the inside almost looked temple like in places. Sookie had to keep herself from panicking the few times they passed by what looked like vampire remains... it's not Bill... Bill is fine she kept telling herself over and over. She was so focused on thinking positive thoughts, she almost collided with Eric as he came to a stop outside of a doorway.

A pool of goopy blood caught her eye first, catching her heart in her throat as she looked into the room... _no... no..._ she was finally able to lift her eyes from the blood and almost fainted with relief. It was Bill... he was alive, he was fine... he was standing in front of the fireplace, his back mostly to them. She could see he was holding something in his hands, something small... it glinted red in the firelight as Sookie tried to figure out what it was. Bill was staring at it so intently, he didn't even seem to notice them in the doorway.

"Bill?"


	47. Start of Season 6 Storylines

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>It was done... Salome was dead, they had succeeded... but why was Bill having such a hard time moving his feet to get out of there? They were waiting for him... Sookie was waiting for him. He had managed to stand up from the pool of blood that was Salome, his gaze now pulled to the fire burning in the fireplace.<p>

He stepped towards it, watching it flicker, casting more shadows over the room. He had done what he needed to, and was finally free of the Authority... finding a certain satisfaction in bringing the true death to Salome. But it was short lived as doubt once again worked it's way into his mind. _Chosen..._

He stared into the fire, at war with himself, a huge part of him yearning to go, needing to get to Sookie... to Jessica, but small dark part of him itching for the vial that was burning in his pocket. He could have sworn it was giving off heat as he pulled it out...such a small thing, yet holding so much power. The fire danced through the blood in the vial as he turned it in his hands, sparkling like rubies in sunlight.

"Bill?"

Her voice cut through his dark thoughts, the concern in her voice... matched by the concern on her face as he turned to see her standing in the doorway. He had a vague notion that Eric was standing beside her, but all he could see was Sookie.

"Come on, let's go," she said urgently, walking towards him, her hand outstretched for his.

He glanced down again at the vial in his hand, it was warming his palm... but it's warmth could never compare with Sookie's. Without a second thought, he tossed the vial into the crackling fire, the tiny sound of shattering glass all but drowned out by the flames.

Just like that, Bill felt lighter... the questions, the doubts... they vanished. Bill hadn't felt this free since arriving in the Authority. It was a strange feeling... like something that had been holding him, dragging him under, had finally let go.

He took Sookie's hand, earning a smile from her before she turned to go. He stopped her from turning, unable to resist pulling her into him and placing a kiss on her lips. It was so easy to get lost in her... the way she smelled, the way her lips felt against his, the warmth of her against his body.

Their kiss ended abruptly when an alarm sounded, the lights in the hallway switching off, replaced by a pulsing light. It created an eerie effect combined with the flickering fire light of Salome's room, as there didn't seem to be the same emergency lights inside the room. They must have missed some errant guard or guards who managed to set off the alarm.

"Time to go," Eric said as he turned for the door, pulling his jacket up around his face. Bill swept Sookie up into his arms, and once he reached the hallway, he understood Eric's odd positioning of his leather jacket. The lights weren't just flashing, but they were UV lights.

Bill grit his teeth, burying as much of his face in Sookie's neck as he could, pushing through the pain as the flashing lights burned his hands and face. He followed closely behind Eric, both moving at vampire speed. He felt Sookie tighten her arms around his neck, trying to cover his exposed skin as she figured out the lights were burning him.

Bill didn't know all of the lockdown protocols for the Authority, so all he could do was hope that they wouldn't run into any obstacles on their way out. He thought they had eliminated the majority of the guards and all of the Authority members had been accounted for in meeting the true death... hadn't they?

They did some quick stepping to avoid the numerous piles of bloody goo that dotted their path out of the authority. But Bill managed to take a wrong step, his foot sliding out from beneath him, a burning pain shooting through his knee as it took the brunt of his fall.

He was back on his feet and running within seconds, hopefully before Sookie even noticed that he had stumbled. They just needed to get out of here... there would be time for rest and healing later.

They rounded the final corner... much to Bill's relief the hallway was empty. He was also glad to see the cells were empty of the captured humans. Bill had almost grown used to the pulsing UV burns, but he was more than ready to be free of the flashing lights. He could feel his knee trying to mend itself back together as he carried Sookie towards the exit.

"They're here, let's go!" he heard Jason yell, followed by the rev of an engine as he followed Eric out the door into the garage. Jason was just closing the door to the pick up, Sam behind the wheel as they got in the back of the truck in a blur. Jessica, Pam and Nora were already there, urging them on.

They had barely settled to the floor of the truck bed when the truck started moving. Bill was relieved to see that the gates hadn't been closed, despite the alarm that continued to blare... echoing on the cement into a distorted siren. As they drew closer a guard stepped out in front of them, a weapon raised. Before Bill or Eric could even think to react, he exploded into a pile of goo, Jason pulling a gun and his arm back inside the truck. Bill did have to admit, while Jason wasn't exactly always the most intelligent, he sure could shoot.

Just like that, they were out into the cool night air. It felt so good on Bill's skin, the burns finally fading away now that they were out of the UV lights.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked, her lips brushing his ear, knowing that he would be able to hear her over the wind. She touched his face where the burns had been, her eyes so concerned.

He nodded his head, giving her a smile before pulling her closer to him. She had shielded him from the lights, it was his turn to shield her as they picked up speed and the wind whipped even harder and colder around them. He didn't have much in the way of body heat to offer, but he could at least block the wind until they put some distance between themselves and the Authority. She snuck her hands under his jacket, wrapping them around his waist as she sat in his lap in the back of the pick-up, and tucked her face into his chest.

Bill kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek against her as he tried not to think about the mess they had just left behind. Although the danger, for the most part, was over... cleaning this up was going to be a lot of work. The Authority had been integral in keeping the vampire population under control, it was going to take a lot of work to rebuild trust with the humans and to re-establish mainstreaming as the only way. He pushed those thoughts aside for now, he and Eric had work to do, but it could wait. Instead, he enjoyed the feeling of Sookie in his arms, smiling to himself before meeting eyes with Jessica, who was smiling back at him.

He watched Eric and Nora converse on the other side of the truck... certain he could hear what was being said if he really tried... but content to not listen in. He was puzzled enough by the easy way they seemed to be talking. Eric sat between Nora and Pam, one hand possessively on Pam's leg as she leaned against him, her eyes closed, his other arm around Nora, his face close to her ear as he spoke. Gone was her glassy eyed, sacrificial lamb look... in fact, Bill thought this was the clearest he had seen her look since he had returned to the Authority.

Thinking back on what had happened to him, and how it seemed like he had been set free once he had destroyed that vial of blood... maybe it had more of a hold over them than he thought. Had burning the blood also released Nora from her devotion? Bill didn't know what to think... _what had really been in that vial?_ Truly, he didn't feel the tiniest bit conflicted any more, there was no doubt or question in his mind that Lilith didn't matter... the things he had seen didn't matter. It was a bad trip that lasted far too long, but that was it.

Bill closed his eyes, pulled Sookie in closer and let out a sigh. They'd be stopping soon so Sookie could get inside the truck and out of the cold. Really, they needed to find another vehicle. Bill wasn't sure what time it was, and he didn't know if they'd be able to make it home by dawn. At the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care all that much... Sookie was safe, Russell was dead... the mess at the Authority was over... maybe, just maybe... he could get a few days of peace and hopefully some uninterrupted time with Sookie. All they needed to do was get home, and if that happened tonight, or tomorrow night it didn't matter to him... as long as it happened.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

As the truck sped away from New Orleans, a curious thing happened. In an ornate room, a glass case standing in it's center, swirls of gold and red appeared out of nowhere... spinning themselves into glass and metal and liquid in the center of the case. The room was dead silent as the glass vial of blood reformed itself on it's pedestal.

He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it before. He was so certain it was going to work this time... but it was clear this was not the right place nor the right vampires. He pulled the vial from it's case, tucking it into a velvet lined box with familiar carvings on the side.

He vanished from the room almost as quickly as he had appeared... leaving no evidence in his wake... just the beginnings of what would become an all encompassing blaze. Save for the few he had seen escape, no one would know what had happened here.

While he wasn't happy with the idea of witnesses, they had been the ones to so carelessly discard the blood... they wouldn't be any danger as they would not have any idea about what was to come... all he needed now was to find the right vampire. He had thought they had finally found the right group, surely one of them would have been strong enough... but he was mistaken.

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

Sookie stretched, feeling so much lighter... her mood further improved by the sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. While the night hadn't ended perfectly, it had gone so much better than Sookie had hoped for... and it was all finally over, which was the important part.

The only bad thing was that she had needed to leave Bill behind on their way home. They didn't have enough time to get home before dawn, so the vampires had gone a different way to go to ground. Which probably worked out for better since they were able to stop for a much more comfortable vehicle where they could all stay warm, not to mention getting something to eat and drink. Luna had finally woken, although she was extremely tired and not feeling well... she refused to be taken to a hospital. All she asked for was something to drink. From hearing the rest of the story, it sounded like she and Sam and her daughter, Emma, hadn't eaten in days.

Sookie hadn't even noticed the little werewolf puppy until they pulled over, obviously her concern for Bill had been affecting her observational skills. Turns out, that was the whole reason Sam and Luna had gone into the Authority in the first place. Emma had been kidnapped, Russell Edgington was keeping her as a pet! Sookie was even more glad that he was finally and truly dead.

Sam had calmed down considerably once they were out of the New Orleans city limits, although it was quite a tale he told them on the drive. Luna seemed to be doing okay, surprising Sookie with the explanation that she had the ability to shift into other people. It made Sookie a bit nervous at first, Sam had always said that was something shifters couldn't do. But after a bit more discussion, and seeing first hand how hard it was on the person doing the shifting, Sookie wasn't as afraid that she'd be running into too many imposters down the road.

They made it home just a few hours after the sun rose, with Sookie falling into bed as soon as she was dropped off. She didn't even try to wake Tara to let her know she was home, but she did leave her door open so Tara would see that she was there when she got up. Jason still hadn't seemed like himself when he brought her home, so Sookie knew they would need to have a conversation once all of the dust settled. There was also the matter of the fairies and that creepy contract... but the thing most forefront on her mind as it cleared away the sleepiness was Bill.

She wasn't surprised to find the clock beside her bed reading that it was already past 2pm... she had definitely needed the sleep. She didn't remember dreaming this time, although knowing that tonight, she wouldn't need to dream of Bill, she didn't mind so much. She hated to wish away the warming sunlight, but she couldn't wait for the sun to go down. She wondered where Bill and Eric and the other vampires had ended up last night, and just how long it would take for him to arrive at her door.

She had been so frightened in the Authority, so worried that he would be lost to her forever... she couldn't help but smile knowing that he was safe and he was hers... maybe they'd even finally get to have that date he had promised her.

Sookie wasn't sure what to do with herself for the rest of the day, Tara was already gone... probably to Merlotte's since Sam had been sort of MIA. Sookie took her time in the shower, but that still left several hours before the sun would set and it would still be a couple of hours after that before Bill would make it to Bon Temps. After sitting around bored for a short while, Sookie made a decision. She ran upstairs and changed from lounge-y sweats into a pair of jeans and a cute emerald green long sleeve shirt, grabbing her keys and a light jacket she was in the car and on her way to Merlotte's in no time.

Tara was behind the bar when Sookie walked in, the restaurant not overly busy for this time of day. Sookie headed for one of the bar stools, catching Tara's gaze as she sat down.

"Sook!" Tara smiled, leaning forward onto the bar in front of Sookie. "Where have you been, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tara, really, everything is fine."

"I was so glad to see you were home this morning, I was worried when you never came home yesterday."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, here I ask you to move back in and then I disappear. Have you seen Sam?" Sookie wondered if Sam was going to make an appearance in Merlotte's today... he had more recovering to do than her, not to mention how worried he was for Luna.

"No, should we have? Is he back from wherever he was?" Tara looked concerned, glancing towards the hallway that led to Sam's office.

"He's back... we found him down in New Orleans."

"Wait, New Orleans? What the hell was Sam doing in New Orleans... What were you doing in New Orleans?"

"It's a really long story, but everything is alright now. I'll tell you about it later."

"Damn right you will!" Tara said with mock anger before leaning closer to Sookie, "Does this have something to do with those fairies? Or Russell Edgington?"

"No on the first, sort of on the second... but he's dead now, for real totally dead."

"Are you sure this time, cause I know last time..."

"I'm sure, I saw it happen with my own two eyes."

"And Sam is okay? Alcide was in here yesterday lookin' for him... something about trying to help him find something. I had no clue what he was talkin' about." Tara shook her head.

"Alcide was here?" Sookie tried to think up what Alcide would want with Sam, she wondered if it had something to do with Emma... last time she had talked to him he was on his way to deal with some werepack stuff, some pack master thing. _Maybe since Emma's dad had been a werewolf that made her part of the pack? _Sookie thought that would make sense, but she had learned what felt like long ago that things in the supernatural world didn't always work in ways that she thought made sense.

"Yeah... he was asking about you, too... but he didn't stay long and he was acting kinda weird."

Sookie didn't like the sound of that, "Weird? Weird how?"

"I don't know... just weird... he was being all shifty eyed and intense, and I swear he was growling when I told him I didn't know where you or Sam were."

"That's strange, did he say if he'd be comin' back?"

"Not really, he just sort of turned around and left when I said you and Sam weren't here. He didn't even order a beer like he usually does," Tara explained with a shrug.

"Hmm, I suppose I should give him a call sometime and see what's going on, or at least let him know that Sam is back," While she was concerned with Tara's description of Alcide's odd behavior, she wasn't too worried that he couldn't take care of himself. Plus, she had bigger things to think about tonight, assuming the night ever got here!

"So Sam is really okay? You said he was really freaked out when you talked to him on the phone... and you found him somewhere in New Orleans? You really gotta tell me this whole story."

"There's nothin' to tell," Sam's voice rang out as he stepped behind the bar, looking a whole lot better than he had the night before. He wasn't exactly smiling, but he didn't seem upset or worried either.

"Oh come on, Sam, you have to tell me what's been going on... otherwise, you know Sookie will later."

"That may be so, but I'm not paying you to gossip, am I?" He gave her a stern look, but both Sookie and Tara knew he didn't really mean it.

"You haven't been payin' me near enough for all this extra work I've been doing," Tara shot back. Their banter soothing Sookie... just one more thing getting back to normal. That was all Sookie wanted, things back to normal... or well, as normal as you can get when you can read people's minds and your boyfriend's a vampire.

"Extra work, huh? We'll just see if you haven't run this place into the ground while I've been gone," Sam said, a smile working it's way onto his face before he looked at Tara more seriously, "Thanks for taking care of things while I was gone, Sookie, you too... these last few days could have gone really badly."

"Well now, you don't have to get all serious about it, and Lafayette's the one who's been keeping the kitchen running."

"I know, and he's never gonna let me forget it, is he?"

"Not a chance," Tara said, with a laugh before moving around Sam to take care of a new customer who had just sat down.

"Sookie..." Sam said, pausing as he leaned towards her on the bar, the amusement leaving his face, "What are you doin' here? Shouldn't you be home waiting for Bill?"

"I was getting restless at home... waiting for the sun to go down." Sookie wasn't sure what else to say. While Sam had been able to fill Sookie in on what had brought them into the Authority, and he had pretty much figured out that Sookie was back with Bill given the way she had said good bye to him when the groups had separated last night, he hadn't said much to her about it. But she had been able to tell by the look on his face that he wasn't too pleased.

Not that it mattered... she had made her choice, and Bill was it. She knew in her heart that it was the right choice for her, no matter what else anybody had to say about it. She kept her head up as Sam looked at her, almost challenging him to say more.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all," Sam shrugged, he reached for a bar rag and started wiping down the bar. After a moment, he spoke again, "Tell him I said 'thanks,' okay?"

"I will."

"Tara, I'll be in my office if you need anything," He dropped the rag, and with a farewell nod to Sookie he disappeared down the hall.

"Now I really need to hear the story about what went down... you think if I corner Sam in his office later he'll fill me in?" Tara raised an eyebrow conspiratorially as she worked her way back to the bar in front of Sookie.

"He might, otherwise..." Sookie shifted her eyes back and forth like she was about to divulge a huge secret, "I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

"I guess Bill's coming over tonight?"

"I sure hope so... we didn't leave New Orleans in time for him to get back to Bon Temps before dawn, but I think this mess is all finally over, he should be home for good."

"I think I have plans to stay over at Lafayette's house tonight," Tara gave Sookie a wink and a smile.

"You don't have to do that. It's your house too. I mean, I asked you to move in, didn't I? Not to just sleep there when it was convenient."

"It's fine, Sook... really... with everything you've been through lately, I can handle a night at Lafayette's."

"Okay, but just this once, and we have to have a girls night sometime very soon, alright?" Sookie didn't really care if she was at her house or at Bill's house, as long as Bill was there, but she did have to admit that it'd be nice to spend some time with him in her own house... her own bed. She felt her cheeks heat at the thought and couldn't help but smile back at Tara.

Sookie spent a little more time with Tara. Merlotte's wasn't so busy that Tara couldn't spend most of her time chatting, and there was also her ability to multi task. Sookie ended up ordering a burger and fries that Lafayette cooked to perfection. It had seemed like forever since she had eaten a good meal, so it was a great way to pass the time with the added bonus of she didn't have to cook.

After saying her farewells at Merlotte's, Sookie arrived home just as the sun set. She knew it would still be a while before Bill could get to her, so she made sure she put all of the time to good use in getting ready. Once she completed her pampering she stared out the front window hoping to make Bill appear... but after a few minutes of nothing, she sat down on the sofa with a sigh. _Was he ever going to get here?_

_x_

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

Bill was suffering from the distinct feeling of deja vu... again... as he sat in the passenger seat next to Eric, traveling on a darkened road towards home. Pam and Nora were bickering about something in the backseat with Jessica sitting quietly between them. It hadn't taken long after their escape from the Authority for them to procure this nicely appointed SUV. It was definitely far more comfortable than the back of Jason's truck had been, aside from the fact that Jason's truck came with Sookie in it. He hated to leave her, but as dawn approached they had no choice.

He was relieved to discover that the anarchy amongst the vampires hadn't completely disrupted everything they had been working towards before Roman's death. While the humans were being far more vigilant, to defend against the fringe groups of rogue vampires, the mainstreaming vampires that Bill had come to count on came through for him one more time with a safe place for them to stay during the daylight. They also had access to a lot of information on what had been happening with the general vampire population while they had been within the authority. Bill was also given a small piece of intel that a shifter had been caught shifting live on TV, which only fueled further panic amongst the humans.

It would take some time and effort, but they just might be able to restore some balance before a real war broke out, especially if they were joined in forces with the shifters. But that would all depend on how the were and shifter communities were going to handle this incident. Bill was anticipating some long nights ahead of him in the coming weeks, and he would not be spending them doing the one thing he desired- spending time with Sookie.

Just the brief reports he had received from Trevor had enough information for him to know that the next few days were going to be very critical... and also reminded him of why he had such little interest in the political side of vampire life. Thankfully Nora had somehow been completely restored to her former self, with all of her knowledge of the Sanguinista factions and their leadership intact.

Bill wasn't sure if it was because he had destroyed the blood, or if there was something else behind it, but Nora had completely shaken off the praise Lilith, crazy zealot mindset. Her change in attitude was much to Eric's relief, and also Bill's in that she was essentially the sole remaining member of the Authority, and was ready to take on the task of setting things to rights... with a little help of course. Though Bill and Eric had held the title of chancellor, Bill had no desire to hold such a high level position, not when everything he wanted was back in his home town, right next door.

He wasn't sure of Eric's thoughts on the idea of being a part of the Authority, or whatever this was going to become now that the council had essentially been destroyed, but he knew they would all have to work together initially to turn things around. Bill hoped that Trevor and his associates would be willing to assist them, as their efforts within the community surrounding New Orleans had been quite successful with the vampires and humans. Not to mention that the also had connections spanning across the country that were all avid supporters of mainstreaming. It was quite the network that had formed without the interference of the Authority.

They had a short discussion of what was to come as they started towards Shreveport, but now as the silence settled around them, Bill slowly became more and more anxious to reach home.

He couldn't put his finger on exactly why, some of it was excitement... knowing that it wouldn't be long before Sookie was once again in his arms. But there was also a little niggling fear at the back of his mind... his head felt clearer than it had in what felt like weeks, whatever spell had been cast over him by that vial of blood seemed to have completely gone... but he was still afraid. Afraid he would wake up and find this all a dream, that he'd still be caught up in Salome's web.

It wasn't long before they pulled up to Fangtasia, Bill's car parked in back where he had left it just two mornings ago...

"I will arrange a meeting for tomorrow night with the remaining sheriffs, Nora, you are more than welcome to join us as we discussed. It will be important for us to get the word out as quickly as possible that further violence against humans will not be tolerated." Bill said as they stood outside.

"Do you really think we'll be able to get things back under control?" Eric questioned, his demeanor someplace between sarcasm and actual concern.

"We don't have much choice. If we don't stop this we will be at war and you remember how easily humans fall into mobs and vigilante justice, don't you?"

"I will get in touch with the remaining international branches of the Authority... I can help them remove the sanguinista traitors from their midst, hopefully it isn't too late." Nora added, a crispness to her voice that Bill had never heard before. He had apparently underestimated just how affected she had been by Salome.

Eric had talked of how pragmatic and clever Nora was, that she had risen quickly through the Authority due to her cunning and political drive. Bill hadn't believed him before, but now he just might have to reconsider.

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow evening." Bill pulled his keys from his pocket, the lights flickering as he unlocked the doors. Jessica got into the passenger side as he settled in behind the wheel. Bill couldn't help but smile at her as he started the car. She was okay, well, physically anyway, but he knew something had happened between her and Jason that made her very sad. But he was here, and he could support her however she needed him, and he wasn't going to be leaving again anytime soon.

Bill wasn't sure how to bring up Jason, or if she even wanted to talk to him about it... but he wanted to at least let her know he was willing to listen. Luckily, she was the one who broke the silence as he puzzled through how to bring it up...

"So is this all really over? Like totally over?" she asked eagerly, her brows knit in concern as she looked his way.

"It's over, like totally over," he replied, parroting her words, making her grin at his use of 'like totally.' "But we still have a lot of work to do to repair the relationship between humans and vampires."

"It sounds like Nora has a lot of connections to help with that."

"I sure hope so... unfortunately, I think this has gone far beyond just Louisiana and we are going to need a lot of cooperation from the other monarchs in getting things back under control."

"So does this mean you're gonna stay the King of Louisiana?"

"For now, I suppose," he hadn't really thought much about that, he had just assumed he would continue in his role as king. But if the Authority was no more... they would have to wait and see how things shifted over the next weeks. "It is a system most vampires are familiar with and respect. So if we can somehow fix this, keeping the current leaders, assuming they are on board with mainstreaming, would be the simplest solution."

"Oh..." she paused, looking away from him and out the side window, "I guess that's gonna be a lot of work."

"Jessica, I know we talked about you working with me before all of this new stuff happened at the Authority, but if you don't want to anymore, I understand." he said, trying to guess why she hadn't sounded too happy about him remaining King of Louisiana.

"What? You mean you'd still want me to work with you? Even when you've got all of this important stuff to do?" she looked over at him, a shocked look on her face. Bill's eyes turned back to the road for just a moment before he looked back at her.

"Of course I would, Jessica. I would not have asked you if I didn't think you were up to the task. Just because the Authority has changed doesn't mean that changed. And really, I need people working with me that I trust, now more than ever."

She seemed to relax as he spoke, happy with what he was saying. Jessica's youth and her experience as a vampire made after the great revelation could only help him in the many challenges that laid ahead of them.

"I have my few remaining contacts gathering information on what all has been happening during these last few nights, and when we meet tomorrow with the Sheriffs and Nora, we will be able to come up with a plan."

"Are you gonna go see Sookie tonight?" She asked suddenly, mischief twinkling in her eye.

"Yes, she is expecting me."

"It's too bad your date got ruined last time... she was really upset while you were gone."

"She was?" Bill had an idea that Sookie hadn't been happy while he had gone back to the Authority, but he did have to admit, it was kind of nice to hear that she had been missing him and worrying about him... to know that he had someone, and a human at that, caring about him while he was in danger.

"Uh huh, she came by the house and everything... it was kind of nice to have the company," she finished shyly.

"I'm sorry I have been gone so much. I know it hasn't been easy for you... and I know there is more going on with Jason than you told me." he let that settle for a moment. Jessica had been willing to talk to him about her problems with Hoyt, and while Bill had certainly made plenty of relationship mistakes himself, he would do his best to guide his progeny through hers. "If you want to talk about it... you can always talk to me."

"I know... I just... I don't think I want to talk about it right now."

The settled into a few minutes of comfortable silence as they drew nearer to Bon Temps, until...

"I just don't understand what happened... I mean, I thought he liked me, and now he's all 'I hate vampires' and he blames me for Hoyt leavin' and he didn't even say two words to me the whole time we were in New Orleans and it's just not fair, 'cause I really care about him and... and... arghh." Jessica said all in a rush, her hands covering her face... _apparently this is what 'I don't want to talk about it right now' means_, Bill thought as he suppressed a smile. He might not know much about young women, but he knew that laughing at her outburst would get him in big trouble.

Not that he thought what she said was funny, but it just seemed like such a normal thing for her to say... an almost human thing.

"Maybe you just need to give it some time. Jason seemed very stressed out over everything happening with Sookie. I will admit, he did not seem quite like himself." he offered her what he thought was probably pretty lame advice, but he wasn't sure what else he could say.

"Not like himself is right," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest as Bill pulled into the driveway and neared the house.

Bill didn't have an answer for her, so he kept his mouth shut as they got out of the car. Perhaps he would have a talk with Sookie about what was going on with Jason. Surely she would be concerned as well. Although, now that he could feel her nearness... and he swore he could smell her on the breeze, talking to her was one of the farthest things from his mind.

He debated with himself, wanting to rush across the cemetery right this second, but knowing that it wouldn't be nice of him to just abandon Jessica when she was feeling so down. Instead he followed her up the steps and into the house.

"What are you doing?" She asked, turning to face him in the foyer.

"What do you mean? This is my house, isn't it?" he looked at her, perplexed.

"You're supposed to go see Sookie. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"But..." he had thought he knew Jessica by now, but she still had an uncanny ability to confound him, "I... you were telling me about your problems. I can't just leave."

"My problems are my problems... I know you're trying to be all noble and everything... but I'll be fine." She was practically pushing him out the door. "Really... go... I'll still be here to talk to you about boys another time."

Bill found himself completely baffled and out on the porch with his own door about to slam shut in his face. He was able to regain his wits quick enough to stop the door from shutting. Reaching inside the house, he grabbed Jessica by the arm, gently pulling her out onto the porch and into his arms.

"I'm glad you are okay, and not a day goes by that I don't grow more and more proud to be your maker," he said into her hair as she returned his embrace. It still amazed him just how much he had come to love Jessica... that part of him that mourned for his own lost children was soothed ever so slightly by her presence in his life.

"I know," She smiled up at him, "Now you better go, or I'll be in trouble with Sookie for keeping you away too long."

"Goodnight, Jessica. I'll be home by five."

"Not a minute later! 'Night, Bill."

Jessica was back in the house, the door shutting as Bill disappeared into the night. He found himself crossing the cemetery between the houses at a rapid speed and forced himself to slow down. He was almost desperate to get to Sookie, as if she was pulling him to her.

He slowed even more as he approached her house, hearing Sookie's steady heartbeat coming from inside calmed him. A feeling of hoped blossomed in his chest as he reached for the doorbell. They did it, the worst was over, they could finally start again like they had intended... they could finally really talk and put the past behind them. All she had to do was open the door.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie's heart skipped excitedly when the doorbell rang. <em>He was finally here! <em>she couldn't stop the huge smile that lit her face as she got up to answer the door. Sookie had gotten tired of waiting, having flipped through all of the channels without finding a single thing that was interesting enough to distract her. Time ticked by so slowly, even more so after dark, when she didn't have any idea when Bill would actually arrive.

She paused on her way to the door, her hands moving across her hair to make sure her curls were still in place. She hadn't wanted to fuss too much over her looks, or at least not look like she had fussed too much. Then she had debated with herself just how dressed up she was going to get. Eventually she had settled on comfortable, yet sexy, but not so dressy that it looked like she was expecting to be taken out on the town... all she wanted was to be taken upstairs. She had tried a range of outfits and ended up with a well fitting pair of jeans and a lavender top that was cut to show off her... assets. If things were really over with this whole vampire mess, then they would have time for a real date later.

"Good Evening, Ms. Stackhouse," He drawled as she pulled open the door. That familiar voice sending a little shiver down her spine. He looked so handsome standing there in front of her, his hands tucked in his pants pockets, just a hint of a smile on his face. While she was certain he would have looked amazing dressed in pretty much anything, she did have to admit that he was a man who was born to wear denim and leather.

"Good Evening, Mr. Compton. Won't you please come in?" She stepped back from the door, taking pleasure in the invitation, knowing that it was a polite gesture as opposed to a required one. His old fashioned formality was of comfort to her, like hearing him repeat some of the first things he had ever said to her. Despite everything they had been through, or perhaps because of it, the newness and excitement of seeing him in front of her hadn't waned. She felt better just by being in his presence... safe, content.

He stepped into the house and into her waiting arms. His lips searching for hers and finding them ready and open. Sookie thought of nothing but this kiss, her mind floating lazily as his lips moved over hers, their tongues meeting, playing... his hands pulling her closer, lining up their hips in a welcome gesture.

Sookie couldn't say how long they stood there intertwined, both eagerly anticipating what would come next, but neither in a rush to get there, knowing that for once they had all night. Bill managed to kick the front door shut behind them at some point as his lips traveled over her face and neck and back again to her mouth.

Eventually, he pulled back, stroking her cheek with his thumb before leaning his forehead against hers. "Sookie," he said softly, his voice a low rumble that made her tingle in all sorts of lovely places.

She tightened her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest and letting out a sigh. It was like letting go of all of her stress and anger and worry. She was where she belonged. Bill picked her up, her face still tucked into him, smelling his familiar scent. He carried her upstairs at a normal human speed, much to her surprise, and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her softly before he stepped back to shrug out of his jacket.

He tossed it over the back of the chair at her dressing table and bent to remove his boots next. Sookie settled in as she watched him undress, laying on her side with her head propped up on one hand.

"Aren't you going to help me with this?" He asked, stepping closer as he started to unfasten the top button of his dark gray button down shirt, his chest hair peeking out of the opening in his shirt.

"I think you're doing a fine job, I'll just watch." She said with a smile, earning a wicked grin from him as he so... slowly... undid the next button on his shirt.

They hadn't been able to take their time like this in what felt like forever and Sookie wanted to enjoy every moment of it. The unveiling of his well toned body as he stripped for her, coupled with the lusty look in his eyes had Sookie's belly all aflutter. Another button... a better glimpse of his muscular chest. While she certainly had many the opportunity to ogle an assortment of scantily clad attractive men in the recent weeks, no one could affect her the way Bill did. Her mouth was practically watering by the time he unzipped his jeans to reveal his lean hips and finally, his waiting erection.

"Are you enjoying the show, Ms. Stackhouse?"

"Oh yes... very much." she nodded, sitting up from where she had been sprawled on the bed, reaching for him. "But now I'm feeling a bit overdressed."

"I think I can help you with that," his lips found hers, her arms on his cool, smooth skin. He leaned Sookie back on the bed, on leg between hers as he knelt over her. She relaxed into his kiss, her hands moving lazily over his body.

Bill broke the kiss and instead nestled his head in her exposed cleavage, kissing the tops of her breasts before moving down to her belly. He lifted the hem of her shirt, his lips finding her warm skin as he slid her shirt up.

He undressed her torturously slow, taking his time to taste her ever time he uncovered more skin. She felt quite certain that between his mouth and his hands he had touched every inch of her body by the time he was done... and it was driving her insane.

She could tell he was as desperate as she was for some kind of release, but like usual, he had much better self control. Sookie was again awed by just how much control Bill must always have over himself, knowing that he was also fighting to control a second kind of lust when he was with her. Instead of making her afraid, it made her feel more loved... to know that he held her safety (and satisfaction) above his own desires, it was what made her so willing to open herself to him, to allow him free access to her blood. Her blood was one thing that she could give him in return... not to mention just how erotic it was when he bit her, that was just a bonus.

She wanted to feel him inside her, around her, his weight heavy on her. She pulled his face up to hers to kiss him sweetly before she wrapped her legs around his waist, silently demanding what she knew they both wanted. He returned her kiss, turning it from sweet to fiery to match the heat between their bodies, both of them moaning together as he finally gave in, joining their bodies in the most intimate of ways.

Sookie could have sworn there were fireworks exploding in her bedroom the way he was making her feel... her body was trembling and tingling as she rode on wave after wave of ecstasy, Bill holding her right on the edge until she begged him to take them both over.

She moved her head to the side, exposing her neck to him as he shifted angles, thrusting just a little bit harder in just the right place as he fastened his mouth on her neck.

Some time later, Sookie's mind was able to function properly again as she trailed her fingers through the dark hairs on his chest. She lay tucked against him, her head on his shoulder. She sighed in contentment and with whispers of love and promises of for always, she drifted to sleep.

Sookie didn't know how much time had passed while she slept, but it was still dark when she woke... alone...

"Bill?" She said quietly as she looked around the darkened room, her eyes still trying to blink away the sleep. She appeared to be completely alone in her room, which caused her to frown. _Why would he have left?_

Sookie was seriously contemplating if this had been just another dream... her hand reaching up to her neck, feeling the smooth skin... unmarred by bite marks, when she heard his voice. She wasn't crazy, it wasn't all some wacky dream... Sookie's mind was finally starting to clear the fog of sleep. He had been there, and made love with her... she frowned again remembering that although his fangs had scraped along the tender flesh of her neck, he hadn't bit her. She was puzzled that he hadn't, but had been too distracted to ask him about it in the moment.

She pulled her robe around her and tip toed down the hallway to see what he was up to downstairs. She could hear his voice more clearly as she reached the stairs.

"Yes, tomorrow night. Just as we discussed... Of course... all of my sheriffs are expected to be there. No excuses." Sookie was surprised by the tone of his voice... and if she was really being honest, she was kind of turned on... commanding and in charge Bill was a force to be reckoned with.

He stepped out of the living room to look up at her where she had paused on the first landing. He was putting his phone in his pocket and greeted her with a smile.

"Did you have a nice nap, sweetheart?" he met her on the steps before she could even think to come down further. He had pulled on his jeans and a dark Henley that had found it's way into her room, but remained barefoot. She couldn't help but think of those few days when he had been without his memories... relaxed, casual Bill was a very appealing look, although Sookie did have to admit that pretty much any look on Bill was very appealing.

"What's going on?" She asked, hoping something else horrible hadn't happened while she was sleeping.

"Nothin' I was just making some arrangements for tomorrow night." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead, " I didn't want to make you wait any longer this evening, so I came right here once we arrived in Bon Temps. Unfortunately, that still left some planning I needed to do before the night was over."

"What's happening tomorrow night?" Sookie asked, her mind flooding with worry, "I thought this was all over... you didn't sound like it was all over on the phone just now."

"Sookie," He said, tilting her face up to look into his eyes, before he continued softly "The authority has been destroyed, that part _is_ over, but messes have been left behind. I'm meeting with my sheriffs and Eric and Nora tomorrow night so we can get them cleaned up. So we can stop what could turn into an all out war on vampires."

He was doing his best to reassure her, she could see the tenderness on his face as he explained what was going on. Her arms were around his waist as they stood on the stairway landing.

"Does that have to do with the Tru:Blood factories exploding?"

"In part... the Authority had also issued some directives, essentially letting vampires run free, which has caught the attention of the human authorities. But we will bring it under control." he kissed her softly on the mouth, his hands stroking her arms. " I do not want you to worry."

She tucked her face into his chest, unable to keep the frustration out of her voice, "This is never going to really end, is it?"

"Sookie... We are going to fix this. It could have been much worse, this is more like..." he paused, "It's like housekeeping, some small problems that can easily be solved."

"You mean that?" She asked, looking up at him with a skeptical eye. This wasn't the first time he tried to reassure her about some vampire thing that turned out much worse than he made it out to be. "You promised you'd tell me the truth from now on."

"I mean it, Sookie. While this is going to take some work, it's nothing that we can't fix... and it is something I can work on from right here in Bon Temps. No more vanishing to New Orleans."

Sookie couldn't not believe him when he looked at her with those stormy blue eyes. No matter how much he tried to hide it, she didn't miss the flash of hurt in them when she questioned if he was really telling her the truth, _I guess we still have some things to work through_, she thought... wishing they could just forget about everything and everyone else for awhile, but knowing that it would only delay the inevitable. They needed to talk... like a serious relationship kind of talk, just not tonight.

"Is there still more work you need to do tonight?" she slipped her hands under his shirt, her hands moving along his cool skin... wishing real life hadn't already intruded on their time together.

"No, everything is arranged... I'm all yours until dawn." He lifted her back into his arms and made short work of the remaining steps to get them back upstairs where all of Sookie's worries melted away... for tonight, anyway.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill moved swiftly through the cemetery... he could feel the pull of the quickly approaching dawn. He'd had a hard time leaving Sookie as the night drew to an end, and now he needed to put his full vampire speed to work to get home before it was too late.

He had been tempted to stay with Sookie for the day, in the small cubby that Eric had built in her house... but there was still work to be done that he could accomplish much more efficiently from his office. And of course there was always the distraction of Sookie that would keep him from getting anything accomplished once the sun set this evening.

He had to smile though, knowing that she was the best kind of distraction. Their night together had been what he would describe as blissful... just being with her, knowing she was safe, knowing that he wasn't going to be dragged away from her again. For the first time in a very long time, he truly felt like maybe, just maybe he would be allowed a small period of actual happiness.

He had been shocked and completely surprised when he first met Sookie and saw just how happy she made him feel. Even with all of the danger and meddling of other vampires and circumstances, the moments when they were alone were some of the happiest in his life. He had felt sure the night he proposed to her that things would fall into place and they would be able to build a real future together.

Of course he had turned out to be very wrong... but now, by some miracle he was getting a second chance. He knew probably didn't deserve it, but he wanted it, oh how he wanted it.

As Bill zipped around his home, making sure everything was locked up tight and Jessica was in for the night, he couldn't stop himself from spinning fantasy about his future with Sookie. He settled into his bed, it's sheets with the faint scent of her, he thought about what had happened the night he proposed. He never got an answer from her, and while he had feared it was too much and that she was going to come back with a definite NO, he did know that she had been wearing the ring while she had searched for him.

Of course it was far to soon to be thinking about things like marriage, after everything that had happened... everything he still owed her by way of explanation. But it was a pleasant day dream to imagine just what might have happened had those infernal werewolves not shown up... they would be married by now... he wouldn't have spent a year of his life missing her. She would be tucked in beside him at this very moment.

With those thoughts on his mind he gave in to the pull of the day.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie tried her hardest to get as much enjoyment out of her day as she could before she had to face reality. She knew she couldn't ignore what was happening with Jason. Something was really, really wrong... but after her lovely night with Bill, and the promise of many more nights to come... she had to work up the courage to visit Jason.

Instead she puttered around her house, cleaning up in a way that would make her gran proud, tending to the yard that had been overrun with falling leaves, basically she did any chores she could come up with to keep busy until the late afternoon. With no sign of Tara to help her procrastinate even more, Sookie decided it was time.

Sookie wasn't sure if Jason had gone in to work after the last few days, but instead of calling, she hopped into her little car and made the drive to Jason's house first.

She had mixed emotions when she saw his truck parked outside, glad that he was home and she could talk to him, but she was also quite apprehensive about what he would have to say. He had been down this path before, when he got involved with the Fellowship of the Sun, but his hatred seemed even more intense than it had been. While she didn't blame him for being wary of vampires, blanket statements to just kill them all frightened Sookie down to her toes. She couldn't imagine a world without Bill in it.

"Jason?" she called out after rapping on the front door. She could hear him in her head, grumbling about visitors and having to answer the door. _Well, at least he's awake, even if he's in a bad mood, _she thought to herself, waiting for the door to open. While Sookie had an unspoken promise with her friends and family, to stay out of their heads, she wasn't going to hesitate to listen in on Jason if he wouldn't give her any answers.

"Sook?" he pulled open the door, looking at her through bloodshot eyes. His hair was standing up every which way and he wore a dirty t-shirt and jeans. For it being late in the afternoon, he looked like he had just woken up... after a night of too much drinking and too little sleep.

"Are you okay? You look awful." His appearance was so startling, the words were out before Sookie could even think about it.

"Gee, thanks." He stepped back from the door so she could come in. "What do you want?"

She ignored his annoyed tone and looked around the house that matched his rumpled state. Beer bottles littered the coffee table and the floor beside his recliner. The shades were completely pulled, leaving the room in shadows as the big TV flickered in the corner.

"I came to check on you, something's wrong and you need to tell me what it is." Sookie turned back to him with her arms crossed over her chest. After a moment he mirrored her stance, with his arms across his chest and a frown on his face.

"Nothin's wrong... except for the fact that vampires killed our parents and you don't seem to care about finding the vampire who did it."

Sookie was shocked by how angry Jason was, and even more that he thought she didn't care about what had happened to their parents. He couldn't be more wrong, Sookie wanted to get to the bottom of this more than Jason could ever know. The guilt of knowing that it was her blood, her carelessly discarded band-aid, that had gotten her parents killed was at times overwhelming. But they had been sort of busy with other more pressing problems over the last couple of days.

_**Stupid vampires, I can't believe she thinks she could ever love a vampire, she's almost as bad as they are...**_

His thoughts were like a slap in the face, Sookie unknowingly took a step back from him as she tried to block out his thoughts. His anger was beyond what she had ever felt from him before... even after Gran died... she didn't want to think about that awful day when he had hit her.

"Jason, this isn't you, Gran didn't raise you to have so much hate."

"But Momma and Daddy are..." he stopped talking abruptly, just shaking his head... _**she won't listen. She's not going to listen. You don't think I've tried telling her about how dangerous it is to be involved with those vampires?**_

"Momma and Daddy are what?" she prodded gently, his thoughts were all over the place... it was almost like he was having a conversation with someone else in his head.

"I'm... I'm just tryin' to do what's right..." He put his hands on his head, doubling over almost like he was in pain and he kept mumbling to himself, the strain obvious in his voice, "I'm tryin' just tryin'... we need to do what's right. I know... she doesn't understand."

"Jason?" She stepped towards him, a hand on his shoulder as he sank to the floor, his back sliding against the closed front door. Sookie knelt in front of him, so afraid... not for herself, but for what had happened to her brother.

She knew the last few days hadn't been any easier on him, and really, what did they know about those fairy blast things that Jason had been hit with? One of those was meant to take out a three thousand year old vampire, of course it must have had some kind of effect on Jason.

"Jason, I'm here to help you, but you have to tell me what's going on. This hate... this anger, it's not you... I wanna find Warlow as much as you do, but it's going to be dangerous, we can't do it alone."

"Yeah, well who's gonna help us? Some vampires?" He scoffed at her, shrugging her hand off of his shoulder. Then, he was looking past her, confusion settling on his face. "I can't do that, she's still my sister... how can you say that?"

Sookie looked over her shoulder at the empty room, "Who are you talking to?" She asked him as he stared back at her. Moments passed in silence, she could see that he was thinking or debating or something.

_**I should tell her... no she'll think I'm just crazy... but maybe something isn't right about all this... but why would Momma and daddy do something like that? of course they're tellin the truth.**_

Sookie hated to invade her brother's privacy like this, but there was no way she was leaving here without some kind of answer. "Tell me what? Jason, what did Momma and Daddy do? You've got to tell me," she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes. Jason was the only family she had left.

He looked at her for a long moment before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the door. "I guess I better just tell you before you go pulling it on out of my brain." He sat up straighter, returning his eyes to hers. "Momma and Daddy, they're here."

"What do you mean here? Like ghosts or something?"

"I guess so, I don't know how else they could be here. I used to not believe in ghosts, but after what we've seen... anyway, they've been with me, explainin' things, helping me to see what's right."

"How long has this been happening?" Sookie leaned back, sitting on the floor in front of him, wary about what he was telling her. While she had been almost... visited, I guess she could call it, by Gran and she would love nothing more than to just spend a few moments with her parents, something about this just didn't seem right.

"It started as a dream... after the first time I was at the fairy club. We was having breakfast, right at the table over there, when we were kids... but then they were bleeding to death out of their necks."

"And you've still been seeing them all this time? Even when we were in New Orleans?"

"Especially when we were in New Orleans... they know we gotta kill all the vampires."

"All the vampires?"

"I know it sounds bad, and you think you've got feelings for Bill... but he ain't a man no more, he's just a dead thing, he's just like the rest of them freaks."

Sookie didn't know what to say to that... did Jason really believe what these supposed ghosts were telling him? She thought of them as supposed, cause no matter what, the things Jason had been saying and thinking weren't anywhere close to what her parents would say. Gran raised her daddy better than that, and her momma... her momma had always done her best to love and protect Sookie, even when she knew she was a freak.

"Think about what you're saying, Jason... Gran would be ashamed of you, spouting so much hate against people you don't even know."

"But Daddy said... he said to make him proud, just like I used to when I was playin' sports."

Jason sounded so small, so young as he talked about making their father proud, Sookie could almost see the eager little boy begging for approval. Her heart hurt for Jason, she didn't know what else to say to him, how else to fix this.

"We are going to figure out who killed our parents, but just killin' everybody isn't the answer. You know our parents, our real parents wouldn't believe that hate was the answer. Something happened with all those fairy zaps you took."

Jason didn't look convinced as Sookie tried to plead with him, but his face did soften a little, like he was at least listening to the words she was saying.

"I don't know, Sookie..." Before he could finish he was distracted by the TV, there was some sort of breaking news report... a report about vampires.

Sookie turned her attention to the TV as well. The news reporter took them to the Governor's mansion where he was speaking in front of a large audience. They joined him mid speech, but Sookie didn't have to hear much to know that this wasn't good... It wasn't good at all.

He was talking about vampires- vampires keeping humans prisoner, and using them for food. He went on to say that the State of Louisiana wouldn't tolerate this any longer, it was going to be the end of vampires.

"See, even the governor knows how dangerous they are." Jason said, Sookie losing any progress she might have made with him. This was bad... very bad.

"He's declaring war on vampires! He can't do that, how can he do that?" Sookie was trying to stay calm, but she could feel the panic rising in her chest. War... war was going to put everyone she loved at risk, vampires and humans. She had to talk to Bill, she had to know he was safe. What if they attacked his house? What do they know about vampires? Sookie didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave Jason like this, what if he went out all vigilante and got himself hurt? What if he hurt Jessica or Bill?

The questions and worries were flying through her head a full speed.

"This isn't right... our parent's aren't here tellin' you what to do. Whatever you're seeing, it's not them!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, wishing she could shake some sense into him.

"We gotta find who did it, Sookie. We gotta find the killer."

"I know that... and we will, but just killin' everybody isn't the answer. I'll talk to Bill," she held up a hand to shush him before he could even try and say something more about Bill, "He has connections, he might be able to help us find Warlow... but he won't be able to help us if you go killing him... or Jessica... or anybody else."

"But... Sookie... I.." She cut him off again, knowing she had to go, she had to get to Bill.

"You think about Gran... not our parents... you think about making Gran proud. Momma and Daddy are proud of you, wherever they are, and they trusted Gran to raise us, so you think about her and what she would want, not what some fake ghosts, who are NOT our parents are tellin' you." She paused, letting that sink in a little, hoping it would get through to him at least a little bit, "You got it?"

All he could do was nod, a puzzled expression on his face. Sookie stood up, gesturing for him to do the same so she could open the door. With one last look, and a head full of worry, she ran to her car... all she could do now was hope that Jason wouldn't do something too crazy while she talked to Bill.

Either way, she couldn't leave Jason like this. She had to find a way to help him, to stop these weird visions. She mentally added a few more stops to her list of errands as she pulled her little car out onto the road and headed for Bill's.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"This is unacceptable!" Bill tried to keep his frustration in check as he turned from the TV screen in front of him. He was in his office with his sheriffs, though Eric and Nora had yet to arrive. "In a matter of days, things have gotten so out of control that the Governor has declared war on our kind. I realize many of you are new to your positions, but have you no dominion over your areas?"

He had seen the news report of the Governor's press conference shortly after rising for the evening and was equal parts angry and frustrated about what was to come. He had known something along these lines could be coming... they had been warned about as much by that General back in the authority, but Bill had hoped they had managed to convince him that Russell would be taken care of and that the vampires were not a threat... but perhaps he had other ideas after he had left them that day.

Bill's irritation was compounded as he flipped through the information his contacts had put together for him... While he had known about the Authority having issued some anti-mainstreaming directives and even the replacement "sheriff" for Eric, things were much worse than he expected. There were also reports of roving bands of baby vampires throughout Louisiana and possibly even further, who were attacking any and everyone they could.

"Starting right now, this behavior has to stop."

"So what do you want us to do? Just wait around to get staked, drinking that disgusting blood substitute? Not going to happen." A young appearing, although Bill knew better, vampire scoffed. He was a vampire by the name of James Montgomery, more well known as Monte.

"Of course not," Bill said, a stern look on his face. Bill wanted a peaceful resolution to this problem, but he wasn't going to put his subjects at risk either. "We need to find a diplomatic solution to this. I'm working with the authority on the PR. Meanwhile, we need to not make targets of ourselves. Vampires openly feeding and attacking humans not only puts them at risk, but all of us. "

Bill took a seat behind his desk, tossing the folder of information aside.

"Contact the vampires in your area, get them under control and get them to listen to you about staying protected. There are going to be groups of so called 'vigilantes' out for blood. I will have information for you on safe places for the vampires to go to ground if they are unable to make their own arrangements. We will be in touch frequently with further instructions."

"Why don't we just attack them first? They won't be able to touch us if we kill 'em." Another sheriff chimed in. This sheriff was a bit older than the others, though you wouldn't know it to look at him. He had been highly recommended for the position of sheriff, but Bill wasn't so sure if he was "caught up" enough to the current times.

"Because, eventually the sun will rise and we will all be vulnerable. There is no going back now that we have revealed ourselves to the humans. Mainstreaming is the only way we can co-exist. Our numbers are not so great that we cannot be overcome, so an all out war is a very risky proposition. We just need to convince the humans that the majority of our kind still believes in mainstreaming. "

Bill knew what he was saying was hard for these vampires to swallow. After having been so powerful for so long, it was a difficult task to play the role of diplomat when it had always been easier to just take what they wanted without question. As he continued with his instructions for keeping the vampires safe while also convincing the humans that they were still in full support of mainstreaming, the sheriffs didn't try to hide their disdain for the new plan, but they did at least maintain a level of respect for their king.

They all seemed satisfied with Bill's plan and the next steps as the meeting drew to a close. Bill would have more information for them after Eric and Nora arrived. Bill didn't let his irritation at their tardiness impact the rest of the discussion, but he certainly wasn't pleased.

"I want to be notified immediately of any problems in your areas... vampire or human problems. Do you understand?"

They all nodded their assent and Bill stood to see them out into the night. He was expecting a busy evening putting out fires in addition to prepping the house for his and Jessica's safety. He wasn't sure what to expect of the people of Bon Temps, but it was no secret that he was vampire and lived in their town. In the past, his association with Sookie had aligned him more with the humans as opposed to the occasional rogue vampires like Malcolm and the others, but the landscape could change very quickly in this town... his charitable work with the community might not mean enough to the people of Bon Temps who would rather see him meet the sun.

Jessica had been sitting in on this meeting with the sheriff's and followed them all out into the foyer.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" She asked as the door closed behind the last sheriff, her brow creased with worry.

"We have to try... or risk being eradicated and forced back into hiding." He put his arm around her as they walked back to his office. She leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. Bill hated that once again she was being put in danger. "I'm going to be increasing security around here. If you go anywhere, I want you to be accompanied by at least one of our staff."

"What staff?" She said, a tense giggle escaping her lips as she moved away from him to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk. "We haven't exactly had much time to hire a new security staff... and really, I think the word has gotten around that this isn't exactly a long term job."

He gave her a look of mock surprise, "What? You mean they aren't lining up around the block to come work for us?" he paused a moment before turning serious, taking the time to enjoy these small seconds of levity. "I have a new security team on the way already. I had hoped you would be able to help me choose some of the new staff, but there was a bit of urgency with these new threats."

"Weren't Eric and Nora supposed to be here for this meeting?"

"They were, I'm not sure where our wayward sheriff..." Bill abruptly turned from her and was at the front door in a blink of an eye. Sookie was here and something was very wrong...

He pulled open the door before she could knock or reach to open it and she flung herself into his arms.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried. I was talking to Jason, something is just not right with him, but then I saw the news, have you heard what the governor was saying?" She paused to hug him again.

"Sookie, it's okay, I'm fine." He framed her face in his hands so he could look into her dark eyes. "Everything is fine. Slow down and tell me what is going on."

He guided her into his office where Jessica was watching them expectantly. Sookie sat in the chair next to Jessica and Bill stood in front of her, leaning against his desk. A million thoughts flew through his head as the two women before him bombarded him with assorted feelings of anxiety and fear. It was a strange feeling, being so close to both of them at the same time, and made it difficult to sort out who was feeling what.

"I was over at Jason's, to talk to him about what the heck is wrong with him... and I saw on the news, Bill, there's gonna be a war, they're not going to stop until you all are dead!"

Sookie was near panic as she spoke, inching to the edge of her chair. Bill wanted to pull her into his arms, to tell her that everything was going to be okay... but she was right in that it was very possible that war was coming.

"I did see the Governor's brazen decree, but do not worry. We are already working on trying to counteract his attack and we are increasing security around here to ensure that Jessica and I will be safe."

"Security? But all of Bon Temps knows where you live... will a few guards really be able to stop them? Bill, you should come stay with me. They won't attack my house, I know they won't!" She stood up from the chair, reaching for his hand, her concern written all over her face.

"I appreciate the offer, Sookie. We will have to discuss it further... later. I had just finished meeting with my sheriff's before you arrived, we are setting things in motion to head off this war before it starts. While there are no guarantees, we will bring the focus back to mainstreaming. Now," He paused, looking to Jessica for just a moment. "Tell me what has happened with Jason, you said that something was wrong."

Sookie didn't look convinced, but she did seem to calm down a little. Bill hated to see Sookie upset and he knew that this attack on vampires was putting her at even more risk than just the usual of being associated with him. They had a difficult conversation ahead of them.

"Something is very wrong with Jason. He is on a rampage against vampires..." she gave Jessica a sympathetic look, "All vampires. I don't know how it happened, maybe it has something to do with those fairy blasts he took to the head, but he thinks our parents are talking to him. Like ghosts or something."

"He's hearing voices?"

"No he's seeing them, or he thinks he's seeing them. And all they do is talk to him about vampires and killing vampires and that we have to kill the vampire that killed our parents. He keeps going on and on about Warlow..."

"Warlow? How do you know about Warlow?" Nora questioned as she and Eric suddenly appeared next to Bill in his office. One second they weren't there... and then almost faster than even Bill could track, they had arrived.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for reading my story and for leaving comments, it really means a lot! Sorry the updates are taking so long, but hopefully most people are busy watching the new season of TB. Like the last couple of seasons, I am going to be pulling some of the key points into my story, but of course with a twist, so take this as your spoiler warning for S6. But, we all know a few big things are very different in my story, like Bill was the one to get amnesia and didn't drink all the Lilith blood, Tara isn't a vampire, and of course the big (and I think best!) change that Sookie and Bill are getting through this all together. Hope you continue to enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie jumped back a step, startled by the sudden appearance of the other vampires. She recognized the female who had spoken from the night they escaped The Authority, but she was never told who exactly she was.<p>

Before Sookie could even ask, the woman was almost on her... fangs out, but suspended almost in midair by Eric. "What are you?" she asked Sookie, trying to shake free.

"She's a waitress," Eric quipped, pulling the vampire further away from Sookie.

"Why does she smell so good?" She turned addressing Eric as though Sookie didn't even exist.

"That's none of your business!" Sookie said tartly, irritated by this vampire and her questions. "Who are _you_?"

"Sookie, this is Nora. She is part of The Authority. She was supposed to have been here earlier, with Eric." Bill explained with a stern look in Eric's direction.

"Why do you know about Warlow? Why does she know about Warlow?" Nora asked, first looking at Sookie and then to Bill.

"Who the fuck is Warlow?" Eric asked, one eyebrow raised as he looked at the dark haired vampire.

"He's a vampire."

"What do you know about him?" Sookie asked, crossing her arms over her chest, she might trust Bill, but other strange vampires were a different story.

"He is very old and very dangerous. Or he was."

"What do you mean 'was' ? Sookie, what does this vampire have to do with you?" Bill questioned, he and Eric sporting the same confused expression.

"He is very old, according to the book of Lilith, he was created by Lilith. He's her progeny. The stories about him are very vague, and they stopped completely some time ago. Most of us thought he had finally met the true death."

"Lilith?" Sookie wasn't sure what to make of all of this. Bill had mentioned the name in passing, when he had told her about what was happening inside the Authority, but she was certain he had omitted some of the details. _Did this have something to do with what had happened at the Authority? _Sookie looked to Bill for some sort of explanation.

"I will explain more later," Bill reassured her, "What does this 'Warlow' have to do with you?"

Sookie wasn't sure how much to say, but the heck with it, if this Nora knew something about Warlow it'd be better to get as much info out there as possible.

"He killed my parents..." she paused, reaching for Bill's hand, holding it tightly. He squeezed her hand in return before she continued. "And now he's after me."

"How do you know this?" Nora asked with a deep frown, one hand resting on her hip.

"Some... uh, distant family members knew about what had happened, that it wasn't a flood that killed my parents. And he, um... he appeared in my bathroom with that 'you are mine' thing ya'll are so fond of."

"In your house? Sookie, when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Bill pulled her into his arms, worry creasing his lovely face. He made no attempt to hide the concern in his voice as he held her.

"It was a last week, when you were gone. I... I figured we'd talk about it later once you got back from the stupid Authority."

"He was in your house? How did he get into your house?" Bill shot a very meaningful and angry glance in Eric's direction. "I thought ownership of your house had been restored, you had to invite me in."

"He didn't exactly show up in the normal way... he was like some sort of floating head monster thing."

"Nora, do you know anything else about Warlow?"

"Not really, he's mentioned in the book and the rest is all rumor. I don't know what he'd want with a human, even one who smells the way she does."

"Sookie, why don't you and Jessica go to the sitting room, you can tell Jessica more about what's been happening with Jason. Maybe she can help you figure out a way to help him. We need to discuss how to handle the Governor." He walked her towards the door to his office, his arm securely around her. "We'll be right here if you need anything."

Sookie just nodded, not sure if she was pissed at his sudden change in topic and her being pushed off into the living room, or if she knew it made sense... Bill had to deal with the vampire problems before he could devote his attention to her fully. Any other time she would be annoyed that he was putting her second, but she supposed when the fate of his entire species was on the line she could make an exception. His safety was what had sent her over here in a panic, she had to let him do his job to protect himself and the other vampires if he was at all going to be able to help her against Warlow.

"Sookie," Jessica said timidly as they sat on the couch, pulling Sookie from her thoughts, "What's happening to Jason?"

Sookie could see the hurt on Jessica's face, the concern... She had definitely wisened beyond her seventeen years while Sookie had been away.

"I don't know, Jess... but we're going to figure it out. I promise."

"He really hates all vampires now?" Sookie could see the red rim of tears forming in Jessica's eyes. She felt so sad for the young vampire. Sookie knew what it was like to want to be loved, and how horrible it was when that love got ripped away.

"He's not right in the head, Jessica... he doesn't mean those things he said. We'll find a way to help him get better."

x

* * *

><p>x<p>

"Do you think this is going to work?" Bill asked from where he sat at his desk.

They had spent the better part of an hour going over everything the knew about what had been happening in Louisiana and the rest of the nation and coming up with a strategy to halt this war before it got out of hand. It seemed the largest problem was occurring right in Louisiana, with the governor. Thankfully, the rest of the nation wasn't quite so gung ho about putting an end to all vampires... at least not yet, but it wouldn't take much to push them over that edge. There had been no sign of Steve Newlin since the whole mess with Russell, so they needed to find a new spokesperson for the AVL. Given the video that had been released of he and Russell at the frat house, it was probably better that Steve Newlin was nowhere to be found.

Bill had been able to convince Nora that she would be able to take on that role instead of him. While he didn't mind speaking for the cause, becoming even more visible when Sookie was in some sort of danger would only put them both at risk. Bill was trying his hardest to keep things compartmentalized, but he was anxious to get more information from Sookie about this Warlow person. He knew she hadn't told them the full story. If only they could get this vampire situation under control...

"I don't think we have much choice. It has to work." Eric stood up from the chair across from Bill, "We'll get started before the sun rises today."

"There are broadcast facilities at the Authority, aren't there?" Bill questioned, puzzled as Nora and Eric exchanged a very meaningful look.

"The Authority is gone." Nora spoke matter-of-factly.

"Gone?" he raised an eyebrow in her direction. That wasn't at all what he expected to hear. While they had left in a hurry, they hadn't done any damage to the property itself.

"Burned to the ground... there is nothing left."

"Who?"

"I don't know... it could have been the government, the remaining Sanguinistas... there is no way for us to really know and nothing that can be done about it."

Bill found something disconcerting about knowing the Authority building was no more. A small part of him was saddened at the loss of the historical artifacts that had been displayed throughout the building, to know that some key items were now lost forever. But he was almost glad the evidence of just how terrible things had gotten, the madness that had almost overtaken him, was burned away. It did put a small crimp in their plans, though. They would need to find other resources to use to continue getting out a message of peaceful coexistence.

They hoped to play on the human's penchant for extremism and blame the bulk of attacks and misbehavior on a small but dangerous group of vampire extremists, led by Russell Edgington. It was still going to take a lot of convincing, but that combined with the orders he had put in place for the vampires of Louisiana to start controlling their behaviors would be a start in convincing the people of Louisiana that mainstreaming wasn't a complete farce. He knew now that more vampires than he had realized were treating it that way... another way for vampires to manipulate humans, to take advantage of them. He knew most vampires weren't like him, but somehow he had hoped they would start to see that mainstreaming was the only way they could all survive.

"You'll have to find another way to grab the public eye. I'm sure there would be plenty of local stations that would be happy to have a vampire live on their news report."

"I know a place," Eric said, monotone, bored... his usual self. If Bill hadn't witnessed everything that had happened in the Authority, he would have never thought Eric had gone through anything of note in the last week.

"Very well, get it done. I'll be expecting a full report tomorrow evening."

They left without any further words, Eric only meeting Bill's eyes and giving him a quick nod before he and Nora disappeared into the night. Bill left his office, his mind on Sookie now that plans were set in motion to fix this war on vampires.

The meeting with Eric had taken longer than he expected, so he wasn't completely surprised to find that Sookie wasn't in the sitting room, though he was quite disappointed. She must have gotten tired waiting for him and gone home. Jessica had also disappeared, he hoped she had just gone to her room instead of venturing out into the night. There was some sort of curfew in place for vampires, and he would hate for her to put herself in danger. Of course he probably couldn't talk, since he was already planning on heading over to Sookie's, curfew or not.

He made his way upstairs to change into something more casual before tracking down Sookie. Stepping into his bedroom a fragrant scent assaulted him... lavender and sweetness floated on the humidity coming from his master bathroom. He slowly pushed open the door, leaning against the frame as he took in the beautiful sight in front of him.

Sookie had drawn herself a bath and was now lounging in his big bathtub, her eyes closed as she rested her head on a folded towel on the edge of the tub. She had found some candles and had them illuminating the room instead of the overhead lights, and there were just enough bubbles left to kick his... imagination... into overdrive.

"So are you going to join me, or just stand there all night?" She said, opening one eye to look in his direction, startling him for once. He hadn't expected her to realize he was there, as she was forever chastising him for sneaking up on her. Bill knew they still had a lot to talk about, including this Warlow thing... but he didn't have to be asked twice to join a gorgeous lady in the bathtub.

He stripped down at vampire speed, slowing only as he got to the tub, slipping in behind Sookie as she reached forward to add a little more hot water. The bath itself was soothing, as Bill hadn't had the time for such indulgences lately, and having Sookie in his arms melted away all of his worries, at least for a little while.

They stayed silent in the tub for awhile, both just relaxing, basking in the silence. Bill knew Sookie had always found his silence calming, so he just held her... smelling her, feeling the warmth of her, hotter than the warm water surrounding them. His lips caressing her neck from time to time as they soaked in the water.

He had thought her asleep when she slowly started moving her hands up and down his thighs, her head turning back towards him to find his lips. He pulled away as his fangs clicked into place, kissing her again gently to avoid hurting her. His hands traveled her body as she continued to touch the parts of him she could reach from where she sat in front of him. The softness of her breasts under his palms, her tight stomach as he slowly worked his way lower.

They moved together, no words required, just a slight shifting and Sookie surrounded him, sinking down slowly onto him. She leaned back so she was pressed against his chest, reaching her arms back to pull his head toward her exposed neck. As he moved her hips up and down the water moved in slow waves around them. He kissed her... her neck, her hair, tugging gently at her earlobe with his teeth. Her blood pumping hot through her veins, the hunger pulling at him as his mouth again found soft skin pulsing on her neck. A dark part of him would always crave her blood, want to drink his fill of her... but he would never forget what could happen if he lost control, nor would he forget what he had promised her. Loving her, making love with her and being loved by her was more than he ever expected, and he often thought it was far more than he deserved.

The tub had gone cool by the time they finished, Sookie on the brink of sleep. Bill helped her dry off before wrapping his robe around her and lifting her into his arms. He debated taking her downstairs to his secure sleeping quarters, to their bed... or just staying here in the master until dawn came. Sookie must have noticed his hesitation and made the decision for him.

"Let's go downstairs. I don't want to wake up alone." He answered her with a quick kiss and had them downstairs, the secure door shutting behind them in less than a minute.

He unwrapped her like the gift she was before laying her down on the silky sheets and kicked off the jeans he had pulled on. Bill found his place beside her on the bed, she curled into him her hand on his chest, her eyes already closed. _So much for talking about what was going on_, he thought to himself as he pulled her even closer.

Though he had more than enough things to think about, problems to puzzle through and questions that needed to be asked, it was far too easy to let it all drift away as Sookie drifted to sleep in his arms. Instead, Bill enjoyed the feeling of his Sookie, the human sounds she made in her sleep, the smell of her fresh from the bath.

Just before dawn Sookie reached out for him in her sleep, feelings of fear... panic, sweeping over her as she cried out.

"No...No... please, don't... let me go!" she thrashed beside him as he sat up, her fingernails digging into his flesh . He let go of her, unsure how to best wake her from whatever nightmare she was having.

He quickly turned on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in a soft glow and had his arms back around her loosely. "Sookie," he said softly, "Sookie, wake up."

She seemed to calm, allowing him to pull her into his chest, his lips grazing her temple as he continued to whisper her name. "Shhh, it's okay... you're okay, you're safe."

He could feel it when she finally truly woke from her dream, the panic finally leaving her as her arms closed around him tightly. She tucked her face into his chest and he could feel the damp heat of tears. He rocked her gently, occasional shudders racking her small frame. In the beginning he would have thought Sookie fragile, a thought she had done her best to dispel him of, but in this moment, he was holding her as if she were spun glass, his protective instinct in overdrive.

Bill didn't say anything, knowing that she would talk to him when she was ready, thinking back to the last time he had held her after a nightmare. It was before... before she had let him back into her life fully, before she had admitted that she loved him, and wanted him for always.

"Bill?" she finally spoke, her voice just barely a whisper.

"Yes, Sookie?"

"How are we going to get through this?"

"Why don't we start with you telling me what exactly has been going on... from the beginning." He stroked the soft skin on her back before letting her go so she could find a comfortable position next to him to explain.

She sat up, facing him, her bare legs sliding along his, keeping them connected. His hand found her ankle, he couldn't help but touch her. To his disappointment, she pulled the sheet up to cover her chest before she let out a loud sigh.

"It all started when Jason went to this fairy club..."

Bill raised an eyebrow at her as he settled back against the headboard... _this is going to be interesting._

_x_

* * *

><p><em>x<em>

Sookie was getting sweaty already. Even though it was November, the walk to work was quite warm with the sun shining. Sookie had almost forgotten she had a lunch shift today, and then she couldn't get her car started, so now not only was she running late, but she was going to start her shift already sticky. It was just another day in a week full of crummy days.

The only bright spot had been Bill. When she was with him, all of the worries of the day just sort of melted away, at least for a little while. Her dream last night had left her shaken, but Bill had been able to soothe her and she finally had a chance to really fill him in on the whole story with Warlow.

He hadn't said much after she finished the tale about fairy contracts and floating vampire heads, but his simple "We will figure this out... together." left her feeling a bit better. She knew that Bill would already be thinking of ways to protect her and though she hated feeling like she needed someone to protect her, she was quite glad that she wouldn't be fighting this battle on her own.

As she walked a groaning voice caught her attention... it was coming from the woods along the side of the road. It sounded like someone who was in pain. She stopped walking, but hesitated instead of running to whoever's aide immediately like she would have so long ago. She couldn't help but be a bit apprehensive of a wounded stranger in the woods. Plus she was already really late for work. She took a few steps forward and stopped again. As another pained grown came from the brush. _Come on, Sookie, that sounds like someone who needs help... you wouldn't want 'em to just walk on by if it were you_! _You were raised better than that_! She chastised herself as she turned around and started towards the underbrush where the sounds seemed to be coming from.

"Hello?" she said as he came into her view, "You okay?"

"No." he almost shouted as he writhed in pain. _He's really in bad shape!_ Sookie thought as she hurried closer.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

He didn't look at her, his eyes closed as he shifted on the ground, groaning. _**Smelled my blood, smelled my damn blood**_, she heard him thinking... which made her curious.

_**Are you a fairy?**_ she thought, concentrating on him, _could he really be a fairy?_

He looked up at her, surprise on his face. _**I'm a halfling.**_

_**Me too.**_

She finally got a closer look at the multiple wounds he had, he seemed to be bleeding quite a bit. "You need to get to a hospital."

"No... hospitals don't know what to do with fairies." He had a faint southern accent, like he was from somewhere nearby... but had moved away for awhile. He wasn't bad to look at, with light brown hair, green eyes and what looked to be a well toned body underneath his jeans and army green khaki shirt. While he didn't hold a candle to Bill in the looks department, she could appreciate his cute dimples when he flashed her a bit of a smile for just a moment before pain again showed on his face.

"What happened?"

"A vampire... it attacked me."

"Here, let me help you." She reached down to take a hold of his arm as he tried to stand. He seemed a little unsteady on his feet. _Looks like I'm going to be really late for work today_, she thought as she helped him back on to the road.

"I'm Sookie."

"Ben."

"I live not too far from here, we can get you cleaned up and see how bad those cuts really are."

"Thank you, Sookie. You don't... have to be so... kind." he said between breaths, he seemed to be having a hard time catching his breath now that they were moving.

"Well, I can't just leave you to bleed to death on the side of the road." He limped along with Sookie, his arm around her shoulder as she did her best to keep him supported. _He must have hurt his leg, too_. It didn't take long to get home, which had Sookie just a little concerned that a vampire was out roaming this close to her house.

She helped him into the house and over to the couch where he practically fell on to his back. _What if Warlow was the vampire that attacked him, so close to her house?_ Sookie was again thankful to Eric for having returned her the ownership of her house, a little shiver of fear running down her spine.

"What did the vampire that attacked you look like?"

"Didn't see him, it happened so fast." he said drowsily, his eyes closed.

"How did you get away?"

"I blasted him." He said, opening his eyes to meet hers and holding up a hand to demonstrate, before dropping it back onto his lap.

"Let me go get some warm water and bandages and we'll get you all taken care of." Sookie turned to head towards the kitchen, looking back at him to see his gazed fixed on her intently. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing," He shook his head, "You just remind me of someone."

"Oh really? Who would that be?"

"An ex-girlfriend. She was my first big love, back in high school. You're nicer though... and prettier."

She turned away from him with a snort and a smile, "You probably banged your head along with your other injuries."

"She couldn't take a compliment either," his words followed her as she went into the next room.

Sookie turned on the tap, waiting for the water to get warm. She gathered what was left of her first aid kit... It looked as though Jason had raided it again for some injury or another. Luckily there where still enough supplies to come up with some bandages. She got down a bowl for the water and headed back over to the sink. Sookie glanced in the direction of the living room, thinking about this new stranger.

He was attractive... and he was flirting with her, or she at least thought he was... which she had to admit was kind of flattering. There was something about him that seemed very appealing. It had Sookie a bit confused. As though she was feeling some attraction to him that she couldn't really explain, more than just a simple appreciation of a hot guy. She loved Bill, and definitely had no desire to go looking for anybody else... even someone else who could share breakfast with her, or go for walks in the sunlight. She gave herself a little mental shake as she shut off the water on the full bowl.

_Maybe it's a fairy thing_, she thought with a shrug before going back out into the living room.

He was just where she had left him, his eyes popping open as she walked in the room. She set the bowl and bandages on the coffee table and looked him over. Deciding to start with his forearm, she pushed up his sleeve. Warm tingled up her fingertips as she touched his skin, a glow passing between them leaving a trail on his arm where her fingers had touched him. A frown of confusion passed over her face and the glow was gone, just like that. _Weird_... was all she could think.

"What's that all about?" she wondered aloud.

"I have no idea," He replied, smiling up at her with a shrug.

She quickly bandaged his arm and then moved to the wound on his chest, trying to ignore all of his bare skin. She could feel him watching her as she tended to his injuries, but she didn't meet his gaze, this whole thing was traveling into a weird place for Sookie, so she focused on her task.

"There, that should help at least for now, but those cuts look pretty bad."

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes fluttering closed again.

"Hey... you're not falling asleep are you?"

She reached for his shoulder when he didn't respond. "Hey... You can't fall asleep if you hit your head."

Shaking him by the uninjured shoulder didn't get her any response... she thought about trying more drastic measures to wake him up, but decided against it. He had already had a rough day. But that didn't stop her from sighing in frustration at the sleeping man on her couch.

Instead she went back into the kitchen and pulled out her phone. Looks like she wasn't going to be making it in to work after all. She called and spoke to Arlene who didn't sound too happy with her, but she had already called Holly when Sookie was late. Sookie was hurt by that. How had her life gotten this way? Her friends thought she was unreliable, or that she had some kind of death wish that got other people hurt... She spent some time sitting at the table in a funk, thinking over everything that she had been through.

For all of the times she's tried to do the right thing... to help someone in need, they always seemed to blow up in her face. Like today. She was being a good person and helping out someone who was really hurt, but at the cost of her reputation at work. She put her head down on the table with a thunk. Stupid Warlow... stupid fairies! Stupid vampires!

Well... maybe not that last one completely... Bill didn't fall into the stupid category, most of the time anyway, she smiled to herself at her own little joke. Just thinking about Bill always lifted her spirits, especially now that he was home and safe. Bill would always be in her corner, and she was forever thankful for that. Her love for him was beyond powerful, no matter what other strange feelings she had.

Just a few more hours and she'd be able to see Bill, she couldn't wait for the sun to set.

"Who's Bill?"

Sookie jumped in her seat, her head whirling around to find Ben leaning against the doorway into the kitchen.

"How did you..." She trailed off, irritated at being startled and the realization that he must have been reading her mind dawning on her.

"Sorry, it's a habit, reading minds. Sometimes I just can't stop myself." he grinned at her, doing his best to look apologetic.

"Are you feeling better after that little nap?" she said, pushing away her irritation. She knew first hand how easy it was to accidentally hear things. More time had passed than she thought when she glanced at the kitchen clock. She really had been in a funk, feelin' sorry for herself. Sookie knew she had to get over it. What's done is done, and she can only move forward, hopefully in a direction that involves a lot less danger. Well, once this Warlow mess was over anyway.

"A little bit, thank you for helping me. I should probably be on my way, I get the feeling I've really interrupted your day."

"It's no big deal. Where are you going to go?" she stood from the table, walking with him through the dining room.

"Wherever the road takes me." he shrugged.

"I know a safe place you can go, a place for fairies. You'll be safe from vampires there. Come on, I'll show you."

"You don't have to... really, you've already been so kind to me. I haven't had a lot of kindness in my life, especially lately, this has been far more than I could have expected. It makes the world seem like a less lonely place."

Sookie wasn't sure what to make of that, but it sounded sad... like he'd had some trouble in his past. He sounded lonely. _Maybe he'll feel better surrounded by fairies_. She pulled open the front door.

"It's not far, and I'm sure they will be happy to help you." She sent him her best smile, feeling sorry for him. If her nursing care was the most kindness he'd had in a long time, he been through more than a spot of bad stuff. "I'm sorry I can't drive us there, my car wouldn't start this morning, but it's not too much of a walk. Is your leg okay?"

He was still walking with a limp, but he didn't seem as out of breath or in as much pain as when she had first found him.

"Yeah, just a little sore, but better than I was."

They walked in silence for awhile, Sookie taking in the fall foliage and basking in the warm glow of the sun. Trying to keep her thoughts on mundane things, getting a taste of what it must be like for her friends and family to know that she could be peeking in their minds at any time. She really owed Tara a big hug after all of these years.

"So, what brings you to Bon Temps?"

"I'm lookin' for a new place... some place to settle down for awhile, put down some roots."

Sookie wasn't sure what to say next, or what to make of his answer, so she just sort of 'hmm-ed' and kept walking.

"Listen, I know we just met and all, but... um..." he hesitated, looking away from her before continuing, "but I was wondering if maybe I could see you again, I at least owe you dinner for helping me out back there."

"I appreciate the offer, but you don't owe me anything." Sookie wasn't used to this, she didn't want to be mean or hurt his feelings, and he was an attractive guy... but Sookie wasn't on the market. She had everything she needed in Bill. She stopped walking to look at him. "I'm with someone, and I don't think he'd much appreciate me goin' out to dinner with handsome strangers."

Something dark passed over his eyes, or at least Sookie thought so. It happened so quickly, she couldn't be sure it really happened, but the coolness in his voice with his next word assured her it had.

"Bill?" was all he said before walking on ahead. He must have remembered what she had been thinking about when he listened in on her in the kitchen.

"Yes, Bill." She took a few quick steps to catch up with him, feeling even more awkward, "I better get back. The fairy club is just a head, that way, about a half a mile in a big open field. You can't miss it. They'll keep you safe."

She turned away from him to head home, frustrated with how this conversation had ended, almost letting out a 'yelp' when he grabbed her arm. It was a gentle touch, just enough to make her turn back towards him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's truly my loss. I hope Bill understands just how lucky he is to have you." The warmth was back in his voice and his face, as if the last few moments hadn't happened.

"It's okay. And yes, he really does. Good luck."

"Thank you, Sookie." he said, his voice just a bit huskier than it had been.

"You're welcome." With that, she turned away from him again and started the walk back by herself. She could almost feel his eyes watching her as she walked away, but she resisted the urge to turn back toward him.

It didn't take long for Sookie to make it back to her house. _What on earth?_ she though to herself as she went up the porch steps. The front door was wide open, and she could have sworn she shut and locked it before they had left.

She slowed as she got close to the screen door, pulling it open as quietly as she could. _It's daytime, it can't be Warlow... can it?_

She stepped into the foyer, searching for something, anything to protect herself with and that's when she saw him.

He was older, with wild white hair and a blue striped suit, standing in her living room like he owned the place. She must have made a sound, because suddenly, he jerked his head up and his eyes locked on hers.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"Who are you, and what are you doin' in my house?" Sookie took a step back, her hands searching behind her for something... anything to protect herself with. Where was Jason's old baseball bat when she needed it?<p>

He held up his hands as if to surrender, but Sookie wasn't ready to trust it. "Who are you?" She repeated as her heart hammered in her chest.

"Sookie... Sookie, calm down!" Jason's voice rang out from behind her. He appeared from the kitchen, a piece of chicken in his hand. _I had chicken_? she thought briefly before focusing her attention on Jason and this new stranger.

"Jason, what is going on?"

"This is Niall... he's our fairy grandfather, he's here to help us get Warlow."

"Fairy Grandfather?" Sookie didn't even try to hide her disbelief.

"Yes, I am your Grandfather, for lack of a better word. My fairy bloodline is what runs in this family." the man spoke, his voice gruff without being harsh.

"Niall paid me a visit the other night... when I wasn't so right in the head, he's been after Warlow for like forever or something."

"Does that mean you're right in the head now?" Sookie asked, feeling like things had managed to somehow get even more surreal than usual... which is saying a lot for a girl who's daily life involves vampires, shifters, fairies and werewolves.

"Yeah... I mean, I think so. My brain's still all kinda fizzy, but I know that I was a little overboard with all that hate stuff... and seein' momma and daddy."

Sookie was very glad to hear that Jason was better, or at least on the way to being better. His sudden shift in attitude had frightened her more than she wanted to admit. Jason, in his Bon Temps football t-shirt and jeans, did look more like himself. Though there was a tiredness in his eyes that she wasn't used to seeing, it gave away that he wasn't completely better.

"What brings you to Bon Temps now? How did you find us?"

"I've always known where to find you, Sookie. You are my granddaughter... I've been watching over you and your family all of your lives. I've shown myself to Jason and now you because I have been searching for Warlow my whole life."

"And now he's coming for me, so you're here to wait for him?"

"It's too late, Sook, he's already here."

She looked to Jason, "What do you mean, already here?"

"Warlow was banished to a very dark place many years ago, he has been trapped there ever since, but somehow he has finally been able to break free. He is no longer trapped."

"But how do you know all of this? How do you know he's free?"

"Niall jumped through that portal in your bathroom, Warlow wasn't in there no more."

"Wait... my bathroom?" Sookie's head was near spinning trying to make sense of what they both were saying. She remembered the floating ghost head thing appearing in her bathroom, trying to claim her... _that was a portal?_

"Yeah, so he's here somewhere and Niall's gonna help us kill that blood sucker."

"I still don't understand why he wants me... I'm not that special."

"Oh, but Sookie, you are." Niall touched Sookie lightly on the arm, guiding her into the living room. "You see, our family, our bloodline, is royal. And one of my sons made a terrible mistake many years ago in agreeing to that contract with Warlow."

"But why me, aren't their others out there in our... bloodline?" Sookie wasn't sure how to make sense of all of this. That contract was over three hundred years old.

"I am all that is left of my family. They were murdered when I was a small child. Warlow slaughtered my entire village, I was the only survivor."

Sookie didn't know what to say, she had known Warlow was evil, but killing a whole village? She could see the sorrow burning in Niall's blue eyes as he spoke of his family.

"So you've been trying to find him your whole life?"

"I have spent millennia tracking him down, I've come close, but he has always managed to stay just out of reach, I've never even gotten a clear look at him."

"Millennia? You mean like thousands of years?" Sookie didn't like the sound of that. She knew Warlow was old, but she had no desire to deal with another ancient vampire. They had barely survived Russell Edgington, and that took a whole lot of luck.

"So how are we going to kill this sum'bitch?" Jason said, an enthusiasm in his voice that had Sookie just a bit on edge. He said he was feeling better, but she couldn't help but worry just a little.

"Our family has a special gift... we are able to harness our light into a ball of energy so powerful that it will destroy any vampire it touches, Sookie, you have this gift. I will teach you how to use it, so you can practice. So you can be ready."

"Um... well, see... my light is kind of runnin' a bit low, so I don't know..."

"It won't use any more of your light to practice, as long as you reabsorb the energy back into your body... but because you are only part fae, using this power will extinguish what remains of your light and you will be fae no longer." His slow and measure speech was almost soothing, despite the words he was saying. Sookie did feel like she was being guided by a grandparent of sorts, even if she wasn't so sure about all of this light talk.

He must have seen the skepticism on her face, for he continued, "You must be prepared to protect yourself. I will show you how. Come, stand here before me."

Sookie, unable to do anything else, listened to the elder fairy and stood before him. He pulled her hands out in front of her, as if she were holding a ball of some kind.

"Now... call up your light, put all of your emotions into it... Love, hate, fear... anger, pour all of your cares into your hands."

Sookie tried to do what he was asking, she could feel the warmth in her fingertips as a few sparks appeared between her hands. She closed her eyes, thinking about Bill, how much she loved him... her anger at everything that had come between them, anger and fear of Warlow, threatening her life yet again. The heat in her hands continued to grow and she was shocked when she finally opened her eyes.

There was a ball of light floating between her hands, it was bobbing and crackling with energy, glowing bright orange with small little bolts of what looked like blue lightening circling in the ball.

"It's so bright... almost like the sun." she said, amazement in her voice, amazement at the power she held in her hands, that she was able to make this ball of light with her own will.

"It's more powerful than the sun, which is why it is such a powerful weapon against vampires." The elder fae stood before her, just watching as she continued to focus on the light. "So, who's hungry?"

Sookie looked at him, at his odd and abrupt change in topic. Her light wavered, as her focus was pulled away, but she was able to stabilize it before she pulled it back into herself, or at least she hoped she did. The light ball faded away and she didn't feel any different, so she must have done it correctly.

"I could eat." Jason said from where he had been watching their whole light ball discussion, his hand reaching up to rub at his temple a grimace on his face.

"Jason, are you alright?" She asked, her concern for him flooding back. He had seemed more himself since arriving with Niall, but she couldn't help but be concerned.

"I'm fine, I just got a headache is all. Some dinner should get me fixed up... so what are you makin?"

Sookie shook her head at her brother and his devilish grin. With a sigh, she headed into the kitchen to see what exactly she could put together. W_hat do you feed a thousand year old fairy? she _wondered idly as she pulled open the fridge.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Eric landed about five hundred yards behind the Governor's mansion, still able to hear the shock of the guards from his abrupt departure. He had to admit that the Governor's anti-glamouring contacts had caught him by surprise but it was still quite obvious that they were unaware of many of the vampire's abilities.

After the meeting with Bill, he and Nora had traveled to Baton Rouge where Nora was able to make the first of what was likely to be many TV appearances to try and correct the vampire image in Louisiana. While Eric wasn't too interested in equality and being accepted by humans... as he clearly was far superior, he did finally really understand Bill's point that mainstreaming was the only way for this to work.

Thankfully, the Authority hadn't the time to bomb all of the Tru:Blood factories before they had been destroyed, so the Tru:Blood shortage should be short lived. With the worst of the vampire problems seeming to be based in Louisiana, they just might have this mess cleaned up faster than Eric had first thought.

The governor appeared to be the greatest opposition to vampires, his zealous hatred reminded Eric of the things Steve Newlin had been spouting before his, shall we say, revelation. He and Nora found a secure place to spend the day and at night fall Eric made his way to the Governor's mansion under the guise of some kind of nature advocate, with the plan to glamour the Governor out of this notion that vampires were evil. If they could convince the Governor to stop his persecution of vampires, their problem would be solved.

To Eric's dismay, the Governor had laughed in his face. Thanks to his new technology, Eric's glamour had no effect, and the Governor then had the audacity to mock Nora's attempt at damage control that had aired during the day today. He called it a weak attempt to lie to the public even further and claimed that his on air rebuttal was only going to put more nails in the coffin's of vampires everywhere.

Eric had managed to keep his anger in check as the guards were brought in, and he allowed them to take him outside for transportation to "the camp." They hadn't even used silver handcuffs on him, so his escape was really quite simple and the information he learned, including the notion of this camp, did give him something to think about... later. As for right now, he was more focused on getting back at the Governor, finding a way to not only make him change his mind- by force if necessary, but also to find a way to make him pay.

He shed the disguise he had donned to play Mr. Nature Advocate, getting back into his own dark suit and held his position just outside of the house. Remaining out of sight from any guards patrolling the grounds, he waited.

A light turning on in an upstairs window at the back of the house finally gave him just the opportunity he had been waiting for. He had noticed the patterns of the patrols and he knew he had a perfect chance to approach right now. He brought himself to hover just outside the open second story window where white billowing curtains moved in the breeze. He watched the young woman remove the contacts from here eyes, certainly they were the anti-glamour contacts the Governor had been so proud of.

She was lovely to look at, all pale, smooth skin and dark hair framing her lovely face. She almost could have passed for Nora... almost, though she was younger, fresher. The white nightgown she wore only added to her youthful appearance, her innocence. The Governor would pay for his crimes with the life of his daughter. He would kill her... or perhaps turn her, the thought popped into his head, surprising him, as he watched her sit at her dressing table.

It didn't take long- with a start, she noticed him at the window. He watched the emotions play over her face, panic, fear... curiosity... _now that is interesting_, he thought to himself as she came closer to the window. Before she could panic, or give away his presence, she had locked eyes with him.

"Invite me in." Was all he had to say, she fell easily under his glamour.

"Please, come in." She stepped back from the window to allow him entry.

"What is your name?"

"Willa." He led her to her bed and sat next to her, his eyes still locked on to hers. "What is your name?"

"Eric. You will not scream." he instructed, she nodded her agreement and he let her free of his control.

"Willa, are you daddy's little girl?" he asked as the pieces of his plan fell into place. He stroked a finger down her face, along the smooth skin of her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure with his touch. "Would he be devastated should something happen to you? If a vampire took away your sweet innocence?"

"Yes," she breathed, her voice rough with desire as his hand traveled up her leg, the fabric of her gown bunching up at her hips. Eric had expected this to be difficult, but it appeared Daddy's influence wasn't quite what he expected, Willa didn't seem to tow the party line against vampires, unless she was attempting to play him in order to save her own life. She most certainly deserved an award if this was just an act.

"Well then... we just might have to do something about that." He could hear the approaching footsteps... something had given away his presence. "It's time to go, Willa."

Before she could respond, they were both out the window, she clung to him and he could feel her warmth along his side, her heart pounding, as he took flight.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"So now, wait a minute," Jason said between bites of spaghetti, "If you're a fairy king... then that means Sookie, you're a fairy princess. And I'm a fairy prince!"

"No, the gene skipped you." Niall rattled off, pausing to pick up the salt shaker. Jason's exuberant joy at being royalty quickly deflated and he turned his attention back to his dinner plate.

Sookie felt for Jason, she knew that he had been looking for something, wanting to be special, although she couldn't really see the advantage in being her kind of special most of the time. Danger, danger and more danger seemed to be the main thing being "special" had brought her. _I guess it's also brought me Bill_, she thought as she watched Jason and Niall devouring their dinners. _What would he think if I weren't so special anymore_? If she needed to use her light ball to kill Warlow, that meant she wouldn't be special.

Her light would be gone, would that matter to Bill? Sookie liked to think it wouldn't. He had told her so on more than one occasion that he loved her for who she was, not what. He also still hadn't fed on her since he had gotten his memories back, was this why? Or was it something else... she'd been meaning to ask him about for quite some time.

"Sookie, you hearin' me?" she was pulled from her thoughts by Jason's irritated voice.

"What? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you what we should do next, we can't let Warlow get away with this and no way he's takin' my sister away."

"We have to be very careful," Niall cautioned, "I've been tracking him for so long and he is very, very dangerous. His age alone makes him extremely powerful."

Before Sookie could come up with something more to say, the doorbell rang. Everyone at the table tensed up, which Sookie thought was quite silly.

"Come on guys, he's not going to ring the doorbell, right?" her bravado fading as she really thought about it. Hadn't she thought the same thing when Russell was on the loose? That she would be safe in her own home, yet how many terrible things had happened right in this very kitchen?

She made her way to the front door, her heart thudding in her chest as she pulled back the curtain. Her heart started pounding for an entirely different reason as she pulled open the door. He stood in front of her with a small smile, dressed in jeans and a navy pullover with a black leather jacket and boots rounding out his mouthwatering look.

"Bill," She said with a smile, stepping back so he could enter, "I was wondering if I was going to see you tonight."

"Of course, Sookie..." His head jerked up, just before his lips met hers, his fangs snapping into place, a low growl escaped his throat. "What is that smell?"

He buried his face in her neck, sniffing her before finally pulling her behind him to face Niall and Jason who had just appeared in the dining room.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he demanded, his fangs bared, his body between Sookie and the other men in her life.

"Bill, calm down," She placed a hand on his shoulder, her voice calm, "I'm not in danger, I promise you."

He allowed her to pull him back a step, to face her, though his fangs remained in place.

"Who is he? He is fae, I can smell it."

"Bill, this is Niall. He's my, well, fairy grandfather is the easiest way to explain it." She paused, looking over to Niall. He was surprised to find that Niall wasn't at all afraid, or at least he didn't seem to be. He was just watching, waiting. "Niall, this is Bill, he's my..." She looked up at Bill, she wasn't sure how to put it. Boyfriend was probably technically the right word, but it just seemed so insignificant, when Bill was just the opposite, he was far more than just her "boyfriend."

"I see you've fixed things with your vampire."

That had Sookie's head whipping around to face Niall. "What? How did you... why do you know about Bill?"

"As I told Jason, I've been watching your family your whole lives."

"Great, just what I need, more people watching me. How come, if you've been watching me all this time, you never helped me?"

"Sookie, it doesn't work that way. Claudine and her siblings were meant to protect your family. I've been watching you as well, because you are my direct descendant and because of Warlow."

"What do you know about Warlow?" Bill asked, still on edge, his fangs still out.

"Niall has been after Warlow for thousands of years, and he's gonna help us kill him." Jason said, angry.

"Bill, he's here to help, put your fangs away," she finished with just above a whisper, almost scolding him.

"I can't Sookie, I'm trying... but the smell."

Sookie finally really looked at Bill. He had been holding himself rigid, his hands now clenched at his sides, as if he was struggling to keep himself still. Not as if, he really was trying to keep himself still, to remain in control.

"It's Niall, he's a full fae, royalty even... maybe if we go into the other room, or we could go outside."

"No," all three men shouted in almost unison, all wanting to keep Sookie from going outside.

"I can leave, it will be okay. You are not setting foot outside of this house after dark."

"Wait," Niall said before Bill could even move towards the door. Niall closed his eyes briefly, silence settling over them for just a moment. "How's that?"

Bill's fangs disappeared as he inhaled deeply, visibly relaxing in front of her. "It's almost completely gone. Sookie, it's like he's not even here. The only fae I smell is you."

"How did you do that?" Sookie asked, her gaze shifting back to Niall.

"Over the years, I have managed to find ways to stay under the vampire radar that don't involve running away... unlike some of our kin." Bitterness punctuated Niall's final words, making Sookie wonder just what had happened between Niall and the others. Sookie had not forgotten Mab, but Niall hadn't mentioned anything about her or whatever the harvest thing was that they had been talking about.

"What do you know about Warlow? How can we kill him and protect Sookie?" Bill asked, getting right to business, like usual. Sookie tamped down her knee jerk irritation at feeling like a "thing" that needed protecting. She knew that Bill only wanted her safe, and his guilt over all the times she had been hurt thanks to her involvement with vampires had him a bit overprotective. No matter what they planned, she wasn't going to just sit back and let them take care of it. No way. Though, if she really thought about it, Bill hadn't always liked it, but he did consistently let her make her own choices. Even when those choices put her in even more danger, she was free to decide her own fate.

Sookie linked her hand with Bill's and pulled him towards the sitting room. If they were going to have this discussion and talk strategy, they might as well sit down. Sookie was still feeling the stress from the last few days and the way Jason was swaying on his feet, she could tell he still wasn't feeling well.

"Warlow is very old, probably the oldest vampire living. He has no care for others, he just takes what he wants. And right now, that is Sookie."

"The contract." Bill said. "What exactly were the terms of that contract?"

"What does it even matter?" Sookie asked, her feelings about being bartered, again like some object, really had her angry. "Even if we could find some way out of it, would a vampire like Warlow care? You said he takes what he wants. If we destroyed the contract, would it make a difference?"

"Probably not. The terms of the contract are very clear, you are promised to him. The only way to break the contract is if one of you were to die."

"We need a plan, a way to keep you safe, a way to kill him. If he is as old as you say, we will have to be smart, we can't be reckless." Bill sat next to Sookie on the sofa, his hand squeezing hers. Jason and Niall sitting in the chairs across from them.

"First we have to find the motherfucker!" Jason added his two cents to the conversation.

"Oh, he'll find us, if he hasn't already." Niall said softly, his voice sending a shiver down Sookie's spine, and not the good kind of shiver.

The spent the next while discussing Warlow and the options they had to kill him. It seemed that he was even older that Russell, which meant he would have speed and strength over them in spades. They also couldn't just count on dumb luck giving them the chance to kill Warlow. Niall had been tracking him for years, but he had always managed to vanish just as Niall was closing in, that is until Claudine found him that night on the bridge. Niall had hoped that Warlow would stay banished, but Sookie's joining, her spiritual journey with Claude, to see what happened to her parents weakened the prison that held Warlow.

Sookie couldn't help but feel guilty. Though she had only been after answers, she had essentially helped Warlow get back into the world. Who knows who he'd be willing to hurt to get to her. The guilt, the fear of it all weighed heavy on her shoulders by the time they decided they had talked enough. Niall was off to who knows where, disappearing in a flash of light that startled them all, his parting words that he would return before nightfall the next day.

Sookie could tell that Jason's headache was getting worse. Once Niall was gone, he dropped his head into his hands, nearly doubled over in the chair, a moan escaping his lips.

"Jason?" Sookie was by his side, her hand on his back. "Let's get you upstairs. Bill, please, can you help me?"

Bill didn't hesitate and before Sookie could help Jason up, he was gone from under her hands. She was glad for the help, but she couldn't help shake her head at the vanishing vampire. She stopped for a glass of water before following them upstairs, making another pit stop in the bathroom. _Thank you, Lafayette,_ she thought as she reached for the pill bottle in the medicine cabinet.

Jason was lying in her bed, well in her old bed anyway, a grumpy look on his face. Though he was acting a lot better on the vampire front, she had a feeling he still wasn't too happy about being carried upstairs by Bill. Sookie didn't care, she was going to take care of her brother, even if he didn't like it. Sookie sat down next to him on the bed, as Bill stood silently near the door.

"Here, take these," She handed him the pills and the glass of water, worry surely clear on her face. "Hopefully they will help your headache. Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?"

"Naw, I'm fine Sookie. I mean, I will be. Do you know how many concussions I've had? This is just one more. It'll just take some time and I'll be good as rain." he downed the pills in one gulp, draining the glass of water before handing it back to her. "Thanks, Sook."

"Now you get some rest." she placed a hand over his forehead, the way their momma used to, before she stood up. She shut off the lights, with one last look back at her brother. He had closed his eyes already, and Sookie could almost feel him drifting off to sleep. She pulled the door closed behind her and stepped directly into Bill's waiting arms.

He didn't say anything, he just held her, placing an occasional sweet kiss on her forehead as he waited. Sookie shouldn't have been surprised, while Bill had his stumbles when it came to interacting with people on a normal, human level, he always did seem to know just what she needed when the world around her was crumbling.

Despite the questions she still had about his past, about what happened when they first met, she knew that what they had right now was real. Someday soon they would have to have that conversation, and she had a hunch it wasn't going to be pleasant, but for right now, she didn't care about the past. Bill would give his life for her if he had to, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe, for her to be happy, and she couldn't help but feel the same way about him.

"Sookie? You home?" Tara yelled from downstairs, pulling Sookie from her thoughts and Bill's arms.

"Oh... Tara, I almost forgot she would be coming home tonight. Shoot, we put Jason in her bed." She looked up at Bill, frustrated at her own forgetfulness. She placed a quick kiss on Bill's cheek before turning and bounding down the stairs.

"Tara! I'm here."

"Where you been, girl? Arlene was going on and on about you missing your shift today."

"I know, I'm sorry... it's just... well you know how my luck has been going lately. I met a new friend today, he was injured and needed help. I couldn't just let him bleed out on the side of the road."

"A new friend, huh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, looking around the downstairs, "What happened to this new friend of yours?"

Bill had followed Sookie down stairs and greeted Tara by simply saying "Tara," with a nod.

"Bill," Tara replied. Sookie was glad to note that Tara's usual hostility was missing from her greeting. She knew Tara had been slowly coming around to Bill, or at least respecting Sookie's choice anyway.

"I patched him up and sent him on his way, but by then it was already too late. Was Sam pissed?"

"Well, you know Sam, he lets you get away with just about anything." Tara said with a shrug, dropping her purse on the dining room table before heading into the kitchen.

"Bill, can you... I need to talk to Tara for a bit, I... um, shoot."

"It's fine Sookie, really. Do you want me to come back? Or I can see you tomorrow."

"Why are you so perfect right now?" Sookie asked, feeling guilty, knowing that no matter how hard she tried, life always seemed to throw all kind of trouble her way that ended up inconveniencing, or worse, hurting the people she cared about.

"Because I love you, and I have a lot of un-perfect to make up for." He said, smiling at her with that incredible smile.

"I'll call you in a little bit?"

"I'll be waiting for your call," He bent down to kiss her waiting lips, "and remember, no setting foot outside this house now that it's dark."

She tamped down the urge to protest, since he was right, and simply nodded as he pulled open the door before vanishing into the night. It didn't matter how long she was around him, she didn't think she'd ever get used to the way he could just appear and disappear like that.

Sookie found Tara in the kitchen heating up some leftover spaghetti. "I hope you don't mind, I didn't really get a chance to eat at the bar tonight."

"Of course not, it's your house, too... and I do believe we bought those groceries together." She joined Tara at the table, glad to be able to spend some time with her friend.

"So... I guess I'm not too popular around Merlotte's at the moment." Sookie said with a frown.

"I'm sure Arlene will be over it by the time you come in tomorrow... you do remember you're on for lunch tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, I remember. Who would have thought that I would be sitting here wishing for those days when all I ever did was go to work? I'm lucky I still have a job."

"You do have an uncanny ability for finding trouble, don't you? Although I don't think you're the only one. Sam's been missing plenty of work lately too. You'd hardly know he worked there if it weren't for his name on the sign."

"Is something going on with him? Something more than before... which, did you ever get him to tell you what happened in New Orleans?"

"Oh, he told me and all I can say is, that is some fucked up shit. I mean, I know you love Bill and all, and it does seem like he's different from most vampires, but keeping humans in jail like some sort of happy meal? Taking little girls as pets?"

"I know, it's horrible, but Bill helped stop it. And it sounds like those vampires, the ones in charge who were doing those things are all dead."

"Well, I guess that's something. Of course they've got that pretty vampire on TV already trying to make excuses. Something about how all of the footage with Steve Newlin is an elaborate hoax, including that shifting bullshit, which freaks me the fuck out knowing that it's real."

"There was a vampire on TV already? What did she say? Actually, first, what did she look like?" Sookie was intrigued. She knew the vampires were going to work fast to do damage control, but it'd had barely been two days since all of the crazy happened.

"She was dark haired, real pretty... polished up nice with some snooty accent."

"Nora."

"You know her?" Tara sat back in her chair, shaking her head, "Of course you know her."

"We've met, but that's the extent of it. What did she say? How did they explain everything that happened?"

"Same old stuff, that they ain't a threat and that Tru Blood will be back in production soon, the other factories are working over time, blah blah blah. And then something about how the videos were all faked, that it wasn't Steve Newlin and what we saw was just clever camera work."

"So she didn't talk about shifters?"

"Nope, Sam seemed surprised that they didn't try and shift the blame. You know, give us a new group of 'different' to hate publicly." Sookie was surprised too, although knowing that Bill was involved, or at least she figured he must have been involved with that big meeting he had last night, maybe it was his idea to keep shifters a secret.

"That must have been a huge relief to Sam, Luna won't have to completely go into hiding once it all blows over. I wonder what else is going on that's got him in such a bad mood."

"You got me, but I hope all of this blows over soon. Normal and boring sounds great to me."

"Like my life could ever be boring." Sookie let out a sigh of frustration.

"What now? I know that look, what else is happening?"

"You're going to be mad."

"I won't be mad, what is it?" Tara leaned forward, her arms on the table on either side of her empty plate.

"You'll be mad, I'm telling you."

"Just spill it."

"Warlow is here."

"Warlow, from the fairy contract thing? That gets to own you?" Disgust clear on her face as Sookie nodded her head yes, "And what do you mean he's here?"

"He was trapped in some fairy plane thing, that's why he was all creepy ghost face in my bathroom, but Niall said that he's not there anymore. He's here, somewhere."

"Niall? Who the hell is Niall?"

"He's my fairy grandfather."

"Oh, Sook, this world of yours is out of control. No wonder you have a hard time getting to work. You know what? I don't even want to know more. All I need to know is what the plan is. How do we get rid of this contract guy?"

"That's what we were talking about tonight before you got home. We're working on it. Listen, Tara, I know I asked you to move in. But if this is too much, I understand." Sookie reached across the table, taking Tara's hand.

"You kickin' me out?"

"No, of course not! But I get it if you don't want to stay, if you don't feel safe."

"You own this house, right?"

"Um, yes." Sookie replied, not exactly sure where Tara was going.

"Then we're safe from some vampire, aren't we? As long as we don't go inviting just anybody inside."

"Well, yes."

"Then we're good. I'll be careful after dark, I've learned not to look 'em in the eye if there's a stranger at the door."

"Thank you, Tara. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey, that's what friends do. Now I am exhausted, so I think it's time for bed."

"Oh... uh, about that. You can stay in my room tonight. Jason is sort of sleeping in your bed."

"Jason, huh? I think we could probably just share." Tara sent Sookie a very mischievous smile.

"You need to behave yourself!" Sookie giggled before getting more serious. "He hurt his head and needed to get some sleep. I'm sorry, I wasn't even thinking when we put him in bed."

"No worries, Sook. I'm so tired, as long as it's a bed, I don't care what room it's in. You're not stayin' here tonight, huh?"

"If I can convince Bill that I'll be safe with him long enough to get across the cemetery, then no, probably not." Sookie couldn't help the heat the flooded her cheeks. Though she was a grown woman, she still sometimes felt like a teenager sneaking out of the house to go make out with her boyfriend.

"I don't know, I saw the look on his face when he told you not to go outside... he didn't look like he'd be easily convinced."

"It's either that or he has to come stay with me in that tiny stupid cubby that Eric built, I think I know which one he'll pick." Sookie laughed again as Tara smiled back at her.

This was something that Sookie had missed. Things had all been happening so fast, so much danger, Sookie barely had a chance to catch her breath, much less catch up with her friends. She and Tara had been through so much together, even before vampires came into the picture, Sookie looked forward to more nights like this- winding down after a long day with her roommate. Hopefully this time they'd actually get to experience the roommate thing, considering that last time Sookie asked Tara to move in, things went to hell in a hand basket before they could have even a single late night gossip session.

"Well, good luck with that, but don't you come crawlin' into bed with me when you get stuck under house arrest."

"Oh, come on, it's a big bed." Sookie waggled her eyebrows at Tara as the both stood up from the table, sharing another giggle. The girls walked together into the foyer, pausing at the base of the stairs. Sookie's face turning somber as she pulled Tara into a hug. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me, too. You be careful, okay?"

"I will. Goodnight, Tara."

"'Night, Sook."

Sookie made her way into the living room before she pulled out her cell phone. She punched in the familiar numbers and waited somewhat impatiently as it rang. She couldn't stop herself from stepping to the front windows and peering out into the inky blackness of the night.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill slowed down once he reached the tree line at the edge of Sookie's yard. He probably could have just walked away a normal speed, but he sort of got a cheap thrill out of disappearing like that, and he kind of thought Sookie did too. She didn't really like it when he appeared suddenly, but disappearing was a different story. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of leaving her alone, but he did have a few things to take care of at home, and as long as she stayed inside Warlow couldn't get to her.

He put all of his vampire senses to use as he took the scenic route home, skirting along the edges of Sookie's property before backtracking to the cemetery. He could smell faint traces of fairy that he attributed to Niall. There was another scent he couldn't quite identify, it wasn't a vampire, but also wasn't human. It was faint, older... nothing that indicated anyone was lurking about besides him.

As Bill started through the cemetery, he heard a car approaching. He turned to see it was a Bon Temps Sheriff car. He paused when the driver flashed the police lights at him and came to a stop.

"Sheriff Bellefleur," Bill said by way of greeting as Andy climbed out of the car.

"Vampire Bill." Andy said with a nod. "I hate to do this, since you're kin and all. But see, there's a curfew out for vampires."

"I understand, Sheriff. I was just over visiting with Ms. Stackhouse, and I am now headed back to my home."

"Now I don't believe in all this anti-vampire nonsense, but I got a job to do."

"Of course you do." Bill remained on alert, aware that this vampire could come out of nowhere, which is why he noticed a sweet smell coming from Andy's car. A stuffed animal sat in the front seat of the cruiser, peaking Bill's curiosity. "That's a cute dog."

"Oh, yeah... It's my daughter's. I guess you didn't hear, I got kids now. Four of 'em, all girls."

"Congratulations. Children are truly a blessing." Bill was very surprised to hear of Andy's new status as a father. The scent Bill was picking up on was distinctly fae, meaning Andy's daughter's weren't completely human. This night was just getting more and more interesting.

"That they are." Andy said with a forced smile. Bill could see the tension around his eyes.

"Some of my fondest memories are of spending time with my children. Enjoy them, they grow up so quickly."

"Yeah, they certainly do." He said with a small chuckle, his shoulders relaxing.

"Well, I best be on my way. You have a lovely night, Sheriff."

"You, too... uh, okay, then."

Bill left the perplexed sheriff behind as he sped across the cemetery. He wanted to check in with Jessica. She had been quite upset when he last spoke to her and he had a feeling that she would be glad to hear that Jason was more himself. He wasn't sure how else to help her, but he knew he could at least be there for her to talk to.

He had taken care of most of the nights business before he ventured to Sookie's earlier that evening, but he always had some kind of work that could be done if Jessica didn't feel like talking. Nora's interview had seemed to go well, Bill was pleased with the direction things were going, but this wasn't over yet.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Eric could feel something was wrong before they even reached Fangtasia. Though he had released Pam, it didn't erase their connection completely, and he could feel her pain. It stabbed at him the closer they got to the bar. He pulled Willa along behind him, her initial bravado- her thrill at disobeying her daddy, had worn off during the journey to Shreveport, and now all that was left was fear.<p>

He heard Ginger scream as he pulled open the door. Pam was laying on the bar in pain, to his surprise, Nora was trying to soothe her. They hadn't been getting along so well since meeting at the Authority, but he was glad to see them working together... well, sort of.

"Get your fucking hands off of me," Pam cried out as Nora stood over her. "What did they do to me?"

Pam was writhing in pain on the bar top. Eric deposited Willa in a chair, certain that she wouldn't be going anywhere, and was quickly at Pam's side.

"What happened?"

"Those anti-vampire fucks... came in here..." Pam explained between her unneeded breaths and cries of pain. "Shut us down... fuckin' shot me... hurts more than I remember..."

Blood tears ran down her cheeks, she was pissed.

Eric didn't hesitate. He placed his hands on her abdomen, ripping her shirt open further to reveal a gaping wound with blood oozing out around it. He couldn't see the bullet, but it had to still be in there. Placing one hand on her chest to hold her down, he used the other to probe the wound, knowing that it was hurting her even more but he had no other choice. He pulled his hand back as the bullet burned him... _What the fuck?_ was his only thought. It wasn't burning like silver, it was something worse than silver.

He hopped the bar so he was on the other side of Pam, earning another scream out of Ginger who was now cowering in the corner. Eric knew Ginger had been glamoured quite a few times too many, and often he found her skittishness amusing... but tonight it wasn't helping.

"Hold still, this is going to hurt." He pulled a pair of small bar tongs from under the bar and used them to further probe Pam's injury. He clamped down on the hard bullet and pulled. With a scream of agony from Pam, he pulled out the glowing bullet.

"UV light." He said as the bullet clinked into a drinking glass. Pam visibly relaxed on the bar, her eyes closed as she came to rest completely. She looked essentially dead, which Eric found comforting. It shouldn't take long for her to heal. He examined the bullet more closely in the glass. It glowed blue in between the silver cap and the end of the bullet.

"Who the hell is that?" Pam said suddenly, her eyes still closed.

"This is Willa... Willa Burrell."

"Eric, you didn't." Nora shook her head in disbelief, her attention leaving the glass he held and focusing on their new guest.

"I did... he deserved it. Finding you here like this, with Pam shot, only proves it even more."

"We are trying to fix this without starting a war, kidnapping the governor's daughter was not part of the plan."

"It's too late, they've already turned this into a war. Now we have some leverage."

"Ugh, why didn't you just kill her and leave it at that. The last thing we need is some human to worry about." Pam groaned from where she still lay on the bar. Her sarcastic tone reassuring Eric that his progeny was going to be just fine.

"Like I said... leverage." he slowly enunciated each syllable, "If I had just killed her, she wouldn't be all that useful, now would she?"

"You... you don't have to kill me." Willa spoke softly from where she had been sitting, watching the vampires.

"Are you sure about that, little girl?" Pam sat up on the bar, eyeing Willa closely as she spoke. Pam shifted her gaze to Ginger and called her over with the crook of a finger, sinking her fangs into the barmaid's neck.

"Eric, you can't kill her. You need to take her back. The Governor will never stop after this. We had a good plan with Bill, we've already gotten a good response to my interview. I've even found some other interesting things that could help us." Nora pleaded with him, unhappy with this decision he had made.

"I can't just take her back, Nora. It's been done. You keep going with your plan, and I'll work on mine."

"You are impossible!" he could almost feel her frustration, he had to admit, it kind of felt good. He had missed sparring with Nora. She had not been herself while they were in the authority, and he had meant it when he told Bill that they fought like siblings. "I won't be a part of this. You better let Bill know what you've done, you may have doomed us all."

She grabbed an old text that has been sitting on the bar, and in a blink, she was out the door. Eric wasn't too worried. He knew his sister could take care of herself. And eventually, she'd see that he was taking action to solve their problem. As to letting Bill know what was going on... he hadn't decided just how much he wanted to keep him informed. It still bothered Eric to admit that his respect for Bill Compton as a leader, and maybe even a vampire, had grown.

"I can help you, I want to help you. I know things." Willa's gentle voice interrupted his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"What kind of things?" Eric's curiosity was peaked, he knew the Governor was getting information on vampires somehow, UV bullets, anti-glamour contacts. _What else does he know?_ Perhaps Willa could shed some light on that. "Do you know about this camp where they were going to take me?"

"Yes, and I know what has been going on there. And I think it's wrong. My father is wrong."

Eric moved closer to her, taking a chair right in front of her. He would wait and see what all she had to say and then glamour her again to see if she was really telling the truth. "Continue, what has been happening at this camp?"

"It's a facility, sort of like a prison. But he's doing experiments. He's doing things to the vampires they are capturing."

"That's how they came up with the anti-glamouring contacts? These UV bullets?"

"Yes... but it's more than that. I don't know all the details, but I know he's doing horrible things. And he's been doing it for months, maybe years, even before that factory exploded."

"Where is this facility?"

"I'm not exactly sure. He used to do a lot of traveling, like they were doing smaller experiments in a bunch of different places... but lately he's been staying a lot closer to home, and that's when he started talking about 'the camp.' " Willa sat before him, an earnestness in her voice and face as she spoke. Her innocent appearance only made more so by the long white gown she was wearing. He actually believed that she was telling the truth.

"Do you know anything about these experiments?"

"Just that there are a lot of scientists involved, I know he is doing more than just looking for ways to kill vampires. He wants to find a way to control them."

Eric sat back in his chair, thinking about what Willa had said, sparking a memory. When they had been in the asylum, looking for Russell, they had found a vampire chained up and acting crazy. Eric had met his share of psychopathic vampires over the years, but there was something different about this vampire, something even he found extremely disturbing. _Could it have something to do with these experiments?_ He had planned to investigate it further when things calmed down... as the vampire was in his area, but things hadn't ever actually calmed down.

"This is enlightening and all, but I think we need to get out of here before those anti-vamp dipshits come back. All vampire business have been shut down, including us." Pam interrupted, hands on her hips, already in a new undamaged outfit.

"You're right. We need a safe place to spend the day... Ginger, come here." He called to the blonde who had been hanging out behind the bar, not particularly focused on anything.

"Yes, master." She said quickly, almost running to his side.

"Do you still have a light tight space in your basement?"

"Well of course, I've got all sorts of places safe for a vampire to spend the day." She put a hand on his arm, looking up at him seductively.

"Someday, Ginger, someday. Unfortunately not tonight. But you will invite us all into your home to spend the day."

Her face fell as it dawned on her that Eric wasn't interested in bedding her at the moment, but she gave in, always eager to please, "Alright, I don't live too far from here."

Eric took a moment to stop in his office, gathering up anything he deemed important. He didn't want to believe that this would be his final time in Fangtasia, but he needed to collect his belongings just incase. The thought of losing his bar had him even more angry at the Governor, even more set in his plan that Willa would not be returning to her father... at least not with a beating heart.

While it was just a bar, and he knew it was kind of cheesy, in being a vampire themed bar, it was his. He and Pam had put a lot of effort into building Fangtasia, to make it a most coveted evening destination. It had also been a great source of revenue to keep them living very comfortably once vampires had come out of the coffin. After a thousand years of roaming, it had been kind of nice to have a place to call home for awhile, and he had not yet grown bored with Fangtasia.

Pam followed suit and put her things in a box to take with them. They both were leaving behind things they would miss, but there wasn't time to save it all.

"Let's get out of here." Pam said, balancing her box of items and Eric's things. He took a hold of Willa, pulling her with them to the door.

Ginger led the way out of Fangtasia, but both Eric and Pam paused, taking one last look around... a lot of interesting memories had taken place in this bar. Eric frowned, yanking Willa outside a little more forcefully than necessary. He was irritated at himself for being sentimental over something so stupid. It was only a building, it was only a few years of his long, long life.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill had, unfortunately, surprised Sookie in agreeing to stay with her at her house. She had fully expected that he would be willing to travel with her to his house so they could spend the night a bit more comfortably, but the risk of her being outside after dark had him more concerned than she thought. So instead, he stayed with her on the small bed in the cubby. While she wouldn't want to spend the night that way every night, the small bed had forced them to remain in very close contact as they slept , and Sookie kind of enjoyed waking up intertwined with him, flesh to flesh.

Bill was upset about something when he arrived, she could tell, but when she asked him about it he hadn't said much. She could almost see the walls coming up around him, the irritation he had to have been feeling all but vanished from his face. She hated that he could do that, just make it seem like he could flip a switch and turn off whatever he was feeling.

She could tell, though, that there was still something going on. The way he made love to her, getting so lost in her, she knew he was pushing it aside. He was so focused on her, in making her forget her own troubles... so she tried to do the same for him. She hoped that eventually he would share with her what was going on. She was confident that it didn't have to do with her or Warlow, as he would have told her about that. He had promised to tell her the truth, to not keep things from her when it had anything at all to do with her, so she had to trust him. He made her feel so safe, so loved. Sleeping in his arms allowed her to wake up feeling rested and refreshed.

She stretched beside him, unsure exactly what time it was, knowing that she probably needed to get moving to get to work on time today. She spent a few minutes just looking at him. He didn't stir when she turned in the bed so she laid next to him for awhile, her fingers exploring his well muscled chest, trailing over his very kissable lips. She could feel her love for him all but bursting in her chest.

She kissed him gently, on the lips, on the cheek... not wanting to leave him, knowing she had to.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you." She said whispered in his ear after she had pulled on her clothes, before she climbed up the ladder and into the sun.

To Sookie's surprise, she smelled bacon cooking as she stepped out into the house. Though it was already late in the morning, she followed her nose into the kitchen where Tara was making breakfast and Jason was actually up and about, setting the table.

"Hey, Sook! We were wondering when you were going to get home." Tara turned from the stove and smiled at her. "You made it just in time for someone else to cook breakfast around here for a change."

"It smells great, I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the bacon." She went to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice before taking a seat at the table.

"I suppose Bill doesn't have much food around his place." Tara said over her shoulder, focused on the eggs she was scrambling.

"You know, I've never really checked, at least not lately. He used to keep some stuff around for me back when... well way back then. But I didn't go to Bill's last night." That had Tara turning around to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, Okay... you were right, he wouldn't agree to me leaving the house, even for a few minutes. He came here instead."

She watched as Jason frowned, but he didn't say anything, instead he focused very intently on spreading jam on his toast.

"Look, I know me and Bill have had our problems, and we've all had bad experiences with vampires, but this is different. If I'm not home by dark, ya'll need to be nice to him when he gets up. Okay?"

Jason mumbled an 'okay' around a mouthful of toast as Tara brought eggs and bacon over to the table for everyone to share. "We talked about this before, Sook. I'm cool... for now, but I'm still going to be looking out for you."

Taking the subject as closed, Sookie moved on to something else. "How are you feeling today, Jason? Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm feelin' a lot better. The headache is mostly gone. I told you before, I'll be fine. There ain't much in this head to damage, anyway."

"Are you supposed to be goin' in for work or anything? Or can you still take a couple of more days off?" Sookie knew that Jason had been missing a lot of work lately as well, with everything that happened.

"No, I talked to Andy, told him I wasn't feelin' well. I figured by tomorrow I'll be ready to get back to work. There's crimes that need my solving expertise." He smiled with pride as he shoved an entire piece of bacon in his mouth.

"How about you, Tara? You workin' today?"

"I'm on the late shift tonight, so I should see you before I have to go in."

They made more small talk as they finished their breakfast, Sookie getting caught up on some of the town gossip, feeling lighter as they laughed at the latest adventures of Jane Bodehouse and Lafayette's new ideas to bring in more business to Merlotte's.

This was what Sookie had missed. It seemed like she was living her whole life in danger, barely having time to sleep in her own bed or talk to her friends... always waiting for the next horrible thing to happen. It was really getting old. All she could do was hope that once this Warlow problem was over, she could try and get back to enjoying her life.

She had lamented to Bill, that day in the hospital, that they would never be able to start their lives together, to be happy. But she was coming to realize that she and Bill weren't the crux of the problem. There were a lot of outside forces at work that had caused so many issues between them. Of course the fact that they were both stubborn as heck didn't help matters either.

She smiled to herself, thinking about Bill as she showered and got ready for work. Their lives would never be perfect, she knew that, but she felt it way deep down that they were meant for each other. That they could be so happy together. He certainly made her happy when they were together. She had been miserable without him.

Sookie only had to get through her shift today and she would see what this evening would bring. They sort of had a plan for dealing with Warlow. Really, they needed to find him, or be ready for him to find her. Niall should be coming back from wherever he had disappeared to, Jason was going to stick around Sookie's house another night, Bill wasn't going to be far away if he did have to go back to his house to deal with vampire stuff... this could all be over tonight. Sookie sure hoped it would be, even if she was a bit afraid to finally come face to face with Warlow.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"Sam, are you sure you're alright? You look awful." Sookie couldn't stop herself from asking again.

"Gee, thanks. Yes, I told you before, I'm fine." he told her from where he stood behind the bar. He had dark circles under both his eyes, like he hadn't slept in weeks, and he had a bruise along his jawline that she didn't remember seeing before. It was almost hidden by the stubble on his face, but not quite.

Sookie knew it had only been a few nights since Sam and Luna went through hell at the authority, but he managed to look even worse than that night. He had looked better the day after they got home than he did now, Sookie knew that something else had to have happened. How was she going to get Sam to actually tell her about it?

"How's Luna doing? She didn't look like she was doing much better when we dropped you off the other night." Sookie absently scanned the few tables in Merlotte's with customers. Things always tended to be quiet during lunch on the weekdays, but it was unusually dead today.

"I think she's starting to feel a little better, although she tires out really fast. She still won't let me take her to a hospital. Your friend Alcide isn't helping matters much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sookie looked back at Sam, puzzled. From what she could tell, Sam and Alcide were friends, or they had been. _What the heck was going on?_

"I don't know what the hell his problem is, but I'd steer clear of him for awhile if I were you." Sookie could almost see the dark cloud come over Sam as he talked about Alcide.

"Sam, what happened? What did he do?" Sookie was really confused now. Alcide had always been a nice guy, ready to help out, do the right thing. Heck, he'd even still been willing to help Sookie after finding out what happened to Debbie.

"He's the one responsible for this," he said, rubbing his bruised jaw, "and his little friend had no problem giving Lafayette a black eye."

"What?" Sookie nearly yelled before realizing there were still a few customers around. She reached for Sam's hand and pulled him out from behind the bar. "Holly, me an' Sam will be right back."

She pulled him with her back into his office, feeling like she was in some kind of bizzaro land. Why on earth would Alcide be punching out Sam? It makes no sense, Sookie thought as she pushed Sam into his desk chair.

"Alright, spill it. What the heck are you talkin' about? What did Alcide do to you... and why?"

"He came after Emma," Sam said with frustration, running his hands through his hair. "The pack saw what happened on TV with Luna, they're trying to take her away. Saying she's unfit, that she's putting Emma in danger. That since Emma is a wolf, she belongs with them and not her own mother!"

"I thought Luna had come to some kind of understanding with Emma's grandmother."

"Well, that was before she got Emma kidnapped by vampires."

"I still don't understand why Alcide would resort to violence. I mean, I know he's a werewolf and all, and they can have a bit of a temper, but still. That's just not something Alcide would do."

"I don't know, Sookie, you should have seen him. It's like we'd never even met before."

"What happened? Is Emma alright?"

"She is for now, she's been stayin' at the trailer with Luna. They don't want to go home in case someone from the news or the police or who knows what shadowy government group figured out who she was. But Alcide made it sound like they'd be back."

"That must be awful. I still can't believe that Alcide would hurt you, or take a little girl away from her momma. Maybe I can talk to him." Something poked at Sookie's memory, didn't Tara mention something about Alcide acting strange when he came looking for Sookie or Sam while they were in the middle of that authority mess?

"You can try, but if you do, be careful. Something just ain't right."

"Can I get you anything? You want some ice or something? Maybe a beer?"

"A beer does sound kind of good, but I better go check on Luna. Big John was cooking me up something to take them for lunch. Think you can watch the bar for a bit?"

"I'm sure I can handle it just fine." She smiled at Sam, patting him on his plaid covered shoulder before heading back out into the restaurant. She might have been smiling as she got back to work, even serving the customers with her usual charm, but her mind was working. _What could have gotten into Alcide that would cause him to act so crazy? _As if Sookie didn't have enough to think about, but she could just sit by and watch her friends get hurt.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill awoke in the cubby alone, which he'd admit was quite disappointing, though not unexpected. While it wasn't the most comfortable of spaces, the fact that both he and Sookie had been safe there for the night made all the difference. He probably could have safely gotten her to his house in the dark, but why risk it when he knew there was a light tight space in her home?

Bill couldn't handle the idea of putting Sookie in more danger. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her, especially now that she had welcomed him back into her life and her heart. He didn't think he could survive losing her again.

He made quick work of the clothes that had been scattered about by Sookie when they had settled their little disagreement about where to spend the night, and made his way up and into the house.

Walking into the living room, Bill almost wished he had listened to Sookie the night before and gone to his house. The look Bill received from Jason as he stepped into the living room wasn't so much angry or hateful, but more disapproving. Considering Bill was one hundred and seventy years old, it was quite strange to feel like the awkward teenager who had been caught sneaking out of his girlfriend's bedroom.

"Hey, Bill." Tara said, walking into the living room with a glass if iced tea in her hand, interrupting the little stare down between him and Jason.

"Tara." Bill glanced around the room, listening. "Where's Sookie?"

He watched as Tara and Jason exchanged a look, hesitating before they responded.

"She just called, she's on her way home." Tara finally told him.

Bill did his best to control his temper, his worry. She was outside, alone, after dark. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. Though he knew that this was bound to happen, never could he imagine Sookie giving up her life, her job to just hide out in her house.

"I'll be outside."

Bill made his way to the porch, settling on the porch swing to wait. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds around him, sniffing the air... feeling for Sookie in his blood. At least he knew she was still safe, though he often regretted the way his bond to her had come about, she would never know just how much he cherished their connection. He hadn't been lying when he told her how empty he had been the year she was missing. At times like this, when he knew for certain that there was danger lurking just around the corner, he got a small fraction of comfort from knowing that if Sookie was in trouble, he would feel it.

He heard a car approaching, or rather it was a truck. Sam's blue truck came into view as Bill stood, waiting for them to get closer. He was at Sookie's door as soon as Sam came to a complete stop, pulling it open to help her out of the car, and to get her safely into the house.

"Thanks for the ride, Sam. I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here. Hopefully my car will be fixed by my next shift."

"No problem, Sookie. You have a good night."

"You too, Sam." Sookie smiled back at Sam, taking Bill's hand as she got down out of the car. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the way she had worn it the first night they met, her work uniform fitting her perfectly. Sam simply nodded in Bill's direction, both meeting each other's gaze. Understanding passed between them before Sam shifted back into gear.

Bill ushered Sookie into the house, finally relaxing once they were over the threshold. She put her arms around him, her mouth finding his before he could even attempt to speak.

"I know, I know. I'm not supposed to be out after dark. I know what you're going to say. But see, I'm fine."

He tightened his arms around her, kissing her again while he figured out what to say. He was angry, but also glad that she was safe. He also knew that as much as he wanted to stay here with her and protect her, he couldn't.

Eric had left him a somewhat cryptic message last night, just before he arrived at Sookie's, not giving him a chance to investigate further. Essentially, Eric had said something about trying to convince the Governor, and that Bill wouldn't like his plan, but he was going to go ahead with it anyway. Typical Eric, causing more problems than he was fixing... or at least that's how it seemed to Bill most of the time.

"Promise me you'll stay inside for the rest of the night?" He locked eyes with her, a hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing the smooth skin.

"I promise." She covered his hand with her own. "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I have to go home and deal with a few things, but I will come back."

He kissed her one last time and pulled the door shut tightly behind him before vanishing into the night.

He arrived home quickly, pleased to find his new security team in place. While they were fewer in number than before, he anticipated that their level of skill would make them well worth what he was paying.

He didn't make it very far before he heard Jessica. She came running down the steps, dressed in jeans and a pink t-shirt that had her looking like she hadn't even quite hit seventeen.

"Bill, I'm so glad you're home. You're not going to believe what happened." She pulled him into his office and flipped on the TV screen. She was searching the channels for something.

"What is it Jessica? What happened?"

"The Governor, he's gone totally nuts. He claims that his daughter has been kidnapped by a vampire, that he won't stop until all vampires meet the true death. Do you think someone would have actually kidnapped his daughter?"

Bill frowned, frustration and anger bubbling up in his chest as everything came together. He didn't think someone might have kidnapped the governor's daughter, he knew for a fact that someone had done it.

"Eric."

"Eric? What about Eric?"

"He left me a nicely cryptic message last night about how he was going to get the governor to change his mind. This is how he was planning to do that." Bill wanted to punch something, or more specifically, he wanted to punch Eric. How the hell were they supposed to fix this if Eric was going around kidnapping people?

"Well, I guess that's one way to get the governor's attention. What are we going to do now?"

"I do not know. But we'll come up with something." Bill shook his head, taking a seat at his desk, trying to think. Jessica followed suit, plopping down in one of the chairs across from his desk. She was still focused on the television, finally stopping on a new channel featuring the Mayor of Louisiana.

The phone on Bill's desk rang. "Compton."

"Sir, we have a Nora Gainesborough here to see you."

"Please, send her in."

Both he and Jessica waited as the office door opened and Nora came into the room. Bill could see the set of her jaw, the look on her face wasn't a happy one. She was dressed all in black, a stylish leather jacket that was well fitted to her curves topped the rest of her dark ensemble.

"Nora, welcome back. I saw your TV spot, it was very well done." Bill complimented her before she could speak.

"Thank you, although a lot of good it will do with my brother causing us even more trouble. You'll never believe what he's done."

"Kidnapped the Governor's daughter?" Bill intoned dryly, sitting back down in his chair. He held back a grin as her mouth dropped open into a silent 'o.'

"How did you... did Eric actually call you? I never thought he'd listen."

"He called, though he didn't tell me what he was really up to," Bill nodded towards the television, "But the recent local news reports have clued me in, and only Eric would be behind something like this."

"I don't know what he was thinking, this is only going to make Burrell come after us even harder."

"Well, you know Eric. There is no changing his course once he's set on it. We'll just have to keep going with our side of things and hope that we can still overcome. Do you have plans for more interviews?"

"I'm working on lining up a few more. We recorded several different statements the other night, so those should be coming through tonight or tomorrow as well."

"Good. We have to get the humans back on our side. I can only be glad that our Governor seems to be going to more extremes than the rest of the country at the moment. We'd be in grave danger if this were to spread nation wide." Bill tapped his fingers on his desk absently, thinking. They needed more ways to convince the public that they weren't a threat, they needed to convince the governor. He was the one pushing for all of this. He had even formed some sort of anti-vampire police force... who knew what else he was up to.

"I do have another idea, but I need your help with it." Nora took the chair next to Jessica, sitting at the edge of the seat.

"Please, go on."

"I was going over the book of Lilith, and I found some interesting things."

Bill almost stopped her right there, he didn't want to have anything more to do with Lilith. They had put it all behind them, or so he thought. But it seemed like Nora was quite proud of her new idea.

"I found a mistranslation, we always thought the story was that the people had brought Lilith to the sun, but really, it says that 'the progeny' brought Lilith to the sun, meaning Warlow."

"And how does that help us?" Bill asked, perplexed. The only thing he wanted to know about Warlow was how to find him, so they could kill him.

"Well, if he was powerful enough to kill Lilith, perhaps he would be helpful in bringing the rest of the vampires under control. He could help us work towards this goal of peaceful co-existence."

"From the rumors you've heard about this Warlow, do you really think he could be of any help? A vampire who thinks nothing of killing innocent humans, who signs contracts to own people?"

"He is one of us, just think of how powerful he must be. He could only help us! The book even speaks of a prophecy that claims Warlow will be integral in saving our species."

"I don't recall Warlow being mentioned in the book." Bill didn't like this idea, he didn't like it at all. The way Warlow had been terrorizing Sookie, no way was he on board with mainstreaming.

"Well, of course he wasn't mentioned by name, but it does talk about the progeny of Lilith saving vampire kind from a tyrant. It must be talking about Warlow."

"It's only a story, Nora. A book that's already been shown to be mistranslated and misinterpreted."

"You all were so crazy when you were following that book, why are you still listening to it now?" Jessica interjected, looking to Nora with a question on her face. Bill was glad to have Jessica with him to deal with this, a fresh opinion could only help them.

Nora threw up her hands in frustration, "It's all we have. It's our history. What else are we supposed to do?"

"Nora, I think we need to keep doing what we've been doing. The more positive things we can get out there, the better luck we'll have with this. I will try and get a hold of Eric and see if we can't find a way out of this situation with the Governor. If we can get him to back down, we'll be able to fix this. Warlow is not the answer."

Bill didn't want anything to interfere with getting Warlow, Sookie's life was at stake and Bill wouldn't take any chances.

"You're just as bad as Eric." Nora said in anger before she vanished out the door.

"What was that all about?" Jessica asked, looking after the departed Nora.

"I'm not sure. I didn't think I was too hard on her, was I?" Bill thought back over the conversation that had just occurred. Really, much hadn't been said. He wasn't sure why Nora was so on edge, her initial interviews and statements to the public had gone perfectly.

"I don't think so... I mean, after what we found out about Warlow, and that contract he made for Sookie, he's not someone I want to make friends with."

Bill nodded in agreement with Jessica's assessment. Warlow spelled nothing but danger in his mind. But perhaps it wasn't to late to salvage something with Eric and the governor. He pulled out his phone and punched in Eric's number.

To Bill's surprise, Eric actually picked up after the third ring.

"Why, hello, your Majesty. What earns me the pleasure of your call?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice and Bill could almost picture the wry grin on his face.

"Cut the crap, Eric. What are you up to?"

"What ever do you mean? I'm taking care of things with the Governor, just as we discussed."

"This is not what we discussed." Bill worked hard to keep his tone even, though Eric didn't have to work very hard to push Bill's buttons.

"Well, I had to improvise."

"Kidnapping is not improvisation."

"Is it still kidnapping if she wanted to come with me?"

"What?" _Wanted to go with him?_ Bill was running out of patience with Eric's flippant attitude.

"Oh yes, it seems Ms. Burrell wasn't too happy with Daddy's plans. And I must say, quite the plans they are."

"Eric," Bill said with a warning tone, "Explain."

"It seems the Governor of our fair state has been appropriating our state funding for a few little side projects of his own. His daughter has been very forthcoming about the nature of these projects. Experiments on vampires, a holding facility of some kind that he calls 'the camp' where he is imprisoning them. It's really all quite sordid."

"Still, if you harm her, it will only make his vendetta against us worse."

"Don't worry... she'll be well taken care of. Oh, it seems I've run out of time. Got to run."

The phone went dead in Bill's hand, all he could do was stare at it as he processed all that Eric had said. This was worse than he thought, if what Eric was saying was true, the Governor was in this far deeper than it seemed and they were all in serious trouble.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little shorter than usual... it just ended where it ended :) Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving reviews! It's always great to get feedback. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you're saying' Warlow got into the fairy club somehow, and killed everyone that was in there?" Sookie sat down heavily on the couch, a wave of sadness hitting her at the thought of all of those people, her friends, dying. Dying all because of her.<p>

Niall had appeared at the house shortly after Bill left, bringing along Sookie's mystery man, Ben, with him. Somehow, he had managed to get lost on the way to the fae club, but that turned out to be lucky for him, since he would have ended up dead, too. He had found Niall outside the club this afternoon and volunteered to come help hunt down Warlow. Ben still wore jeans and an army green military style button down shirt. Sookie almost thought it was the same shirt he'd been wearing when they had first met, but she wasn't sure.

Sookie wasn't sure if she was flattered by his willingness to help, or more stressed out that it meant one more person being put in danger just for her. She was kind of glad that Tara had already left for work, since she had a bad feeling about tonight. She couldn't handle it if Tara got hurt again because of her. They had all filed into the living room, Jason sitting next to Sookie on the couch, Niall and Ben sitting in the chairs across from them.

Sookie felt something strange, as she thought about losing all of her friends in that club, like someone was poking around in her head. Her eyes shot up, meeting Ben's gaze, he was in her head, listening in... and somehow she could feel it. "Ben, could you stay out of my head? I can feel you in there." she said sharply, irritated, worried... frustrated.

"Sookie, hospitality!" Niall chided her, the way a grandparent would.

"Sorry, Grandpa Niall. This is just a lot to hear. They're really all dead?"

"Sook, what about Hunter and Hadley?" Jason asked, frowning.

"No, they have to be okay, they left right after everything with Russell Edgington." She turned back towards Niall, "Are you sure it was Warlow?"

"Yes, Warlow is no ordinary vampire, only he could have done this." Niall said, remaining very somber since his arrival that evening. "I did find something quite odd."

He held up a small vial filled with red liquid, a strange twinkle in his eye as he held it up for them all to see.

"Is that," Sookie swallowed with a gulp before going on, "Is that blood?"

"It's his blood, watch closely." Niall put a hand under the vial he was holding, a glow started to come from his hand. Sookie watched as the light from his hand hit the vial. The blood began to shimmer and sparkle in the fae light. "Have you ever seen blood do that?"

"What does it mean?" Sookie asked, a worried frown on her face. She had never heard of anything like this... not that she was some sort of expert on blood or anything, but it seemed so strange.

"I don't know." Niall leaned back in his char, putting the vial of blood in his coat pocket. He still wore the same old fashioned blue pinstripe suit he had been wearing when they first met. "It does mean that he's close. We'll have to be extra vigilant, he won't be patient."

"So we're just going to sit around here, waiting for this guy to show up?" Jason stood up, pacing around the room, his hand rubbing at his forehead absently.

"What choice do we have? We know he's comin' for me." Sookie stood up to stand next to Jason, putting a hand on the back of his neck. She massaged his neck gently, she could tell he still wasn't feeling very good, his skin was hot under her hand. "Jason, you're burning up, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he shrugged her hand away, "It's just a headache."

Sookie didn't know how much longer she could let this go. Jason had seemed a little better this morning, but she had expected him to be feeling better than this by now. As if she needed more things to worry about right now... Sookie couldn't remember the last time she had been happy and carefree for more than a few moments at a time.

Silence had fallen over the room, everyone lost in their own thoughts, so Sookie got up and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Ben followed behind her, startling her when she turned back from the refrigerator.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." he said, just a hint of a southern accent in his words. He gave her a sheepish smile, doing his best to look apologetic.

"It's okay, I shouldn't really be so upset when it's something I'm guilty of myself." She smiled back at him and they both stood there a moment, an awkwardness between them that Sookie wasn't quite sure of.

"I've been around my fair share of fairies over the years, but I've never been able to feel them in my head. Can you feel me?"

"I'm feeling something right now." He replied, his voice soft, his eyes meeting hers. The green of his eyes shining back at her. Sookie was feeling a pull to him that she couldn't quite explain. Thankfully, she heard the front door open, breaking the spell he seemed to have over her. Niall had stepped out onto the porch.

Sookie turned away from Ben, feeling shame or guilt or _something_ that she had shared this strangely intimate moment with a man who wasn't Bill. Before she could put the pitcher of tea down and get a glass, she heard Niall cry out from the porch.

"Ben!" He said quietly, but with urgency, Sookie could see a flash of light on the porch, and heard Jason cry out in the living room. _What is going on?_ She wondered, setting the pitcher on the table and heading towards the front of the house. She didn't make more than a few steps before Niall's voice came again. "He's here."

Ben was ahead of Sookie and followed Niall out into the night. Sookie stopped in the foyer, watching out the door as Jason came running, almost stumbling from the living room his gun drawn. Sookie could see Niall and Ben running across her lawn when Niall vanished in a flash of light, reappearing some yards away in another flash. Sookie wasn't sure what to make of his little vanishing act, she didn't know fairies could do that.

Jason pushed past Sookie, who had frozen at the threshold, just as eager to get Warlow as Niall had been. He stepped on to the porch, looking both ways, his gun ready and made for the steps. Before he could get down more than one step, Jason collapsed with a moan, tumbling onto the ground at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh my god, Jason!" Sookie didn't even think about it, she ran to Jason's side, out into the yard. "Jason, wake up!"

She was frantic, he wasn't waking up. "Jason!" she could feel her voice going high pitched as she shook him, on her knees beside him, trying to get any kind of response. "Help me!" She yelled to no one in particular.

"Jason, come on Jason." Sookie cradle his head in her lap, stroking his cheek. Ben was at her side in moments, helping her lift the unconscious Jason.

"We need to get him back in the house." he said, taking the bulk of Jason's weight.

They carried him into the house, laying him on the couch. He wasn't moving. Sookie could have sworn he looked like he was almost dead.

"Is he still breathing?" Sookie asked, unable to hide the panic in her voice, "I'm going to call an ambulance."

Sookie ran to the kitchen to grab the phone. It was going to take them forever to get out here. She knew she shouldn't have waited. _I should have made him go to the doctor, so stupid... stupid... _she thought to herself as she pulled the phone out of it's cradle. Jason wasn't perfect, but he was her brother, she couldn't lose him.

"911 Dispatch, what is your emergency?" a voice came on the line.

"It's my brother, he's collapsed, he's unconscious. We need an ambulance." Sookie replied to the dispatcher. As she answered the other questions the dispatcher had, about her address and a call back number, Sookie got out a towel and wet it in the sink. She didn't know what else to do, but she thought a cool cloth on his head might help. He had been feeling so hot to the touch earlier.

Sookie nearly dropped the phone when she walked back into the living room to find Jason sitting up, eyes wide open. He popped up off the couch when he saw her, his eyes bright.

"Jason are you okay? I'm callin' for an ambulance."

"Stop, Sook, I don't need no ambulance I'm fine."

Sookie was confused, he had been unconscious moments before, and now he looked... well he looked normal. She looked to Ben for some sort of explanation.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I just sat down with him and he woke up. He must have just got his bell rung or something."

"I swear it Sookie, I feel totally fine. I don't need an ambulance."

"Jason, you just collapsed, unconscious on the ground. You fell down the steps, you're not okay." She shook her head at him, the dispatcher still on the phone with her.

"Really, I'm fine." He took the phone from her hands, putting it to his ear.

Before she could hear what Jason was going to say another voice came from the foyer.

"Sookie? What happened?" It was Bill, he must have arrived while she was dealing with Jason. He looked a bit bewildered, like he had left his place in a hurry and came to a screeching halt upon his arrival. His hair was a bit of a mess, he wore jeans and a dark pullover sweater of some kind. One that Sookie knew would be very soft to touch.

"Bill." She found her way to his arms without even thinking about it. Her adrenaline had been surging with her concern for Jason, but her relief at seeing him awake and apparently okay was almost just as overwhelming, given everything else that been going on.

"What's going on? I felt..." he hesitated, glancing towards Jason and Ben in the living room, watching them. "I thought something was wrong."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill kept his arms around her as he waited for an explanation. He had been so afraid on his way over here, afraid he would be too late, afraid Sookie would be lost to him forever. He should have just stayed here after rising for the day, but he had some business to take care of as far as this ongoing battle with Governor Burrell. They were making progress, but it was very slow going. Eric's information about a supposed camp and vampire experiments had Bill very concerned, so he had sent out some feelers to get more intel on what exactly was happening and where. Of course there was also the fallout from Eric's little kidnapping... Eric had always been a pain in the neck, and after this, Bill was ready to throttle him. But none of that would matter if something happened to Sookie.

"It's Jason, he was unconscious, I panicked." She said, looking up at him. Bill found that statement even more confusing, since Jason appeared to be just fine. Before Bill could ask any more questions, Niall appeared in the doorway behind them.

Sookie finally let go of her hold on Bill so they could all go into the living room. Bill kept his eye on the strange man who had been standing next to Jason. He wanted to ask who he was, but didn't quite get the chance. He had been staring at Bill, as if he were sizing him up and Bill did not like it.

"Did you get her?" the man spoke to Niall.

"I would have, if you hadn't run off." Niall was angry, his voice clipped as he stared at the other man.

"Sookie needed my help, her brother..."

"Sookie carries the fae," Niall interrupted, "She is the one we need to protect, not her human brother."

"Grandpa!" Sookie said with a chastising tone, "He was only trying to help. Jason was unconscious, I couldn't get him up the steps and into the house by myself."

Bill's eyes found Sookie's as she spoke, _did she just say what I think she said?_ he wondered to himself fear and something else, something darker, bubbling up inside him.

"Meaning you were outside? After dark?" Bill questioned, trying to keep his tone even.

"I had no choice, Jason collapsed, he was barely breathing. I couldn't just leave him there."

"Sookie, what did we talk about just last night? You promised you would stay inside." Bill tried to reign in his temper, but he could feel his control slipping, the heat in his voice before he even realized it.

"I did it for Jason, he needed help."

"How am I supposed to protect you if you don't listen?" his voice raising in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Sookie replied, irritation clear in her voice and a look of incredulity on her face.

"I just want you to be safe, but I can't protect you when you do foolish things."

"Could ya'll excuse me and Bill for just a minute." She grabbed his hand, a sugary sweetness in her voice that only served as warning that she wasn't feeling at all sweet. She pulled him into the kitchen, dropping his hand and turning to face him with her arms crossed over her chest. Bill had tried to stop the words coming out of his mouth, but it was too late, his concern for Sookie, the stress of this vampire war- it all had him on edge and it didn't taken much to push him over it. But still, his temper was no match for Sookie's.

"Let's get something straight, Bill Compton, I am not some _**thing**_ that needs protecting. How dare you come in here and act like I don't have a brain in my head. I can take care of myself." He could see the fire in her eyes as she spoke and it only served to stoke the fire in his own.

"You think that, Sookie, but look at how many times you've been injured and in danger. There are things out there that want to hurt you." He was livid, she could have been killed in just those few moments she was outside. She could have been taken away from him forever.

"By things, you mean vampires. And believe me, I am well aware just how much _**vampires**_ want to hurt me." She was right in front of him now, her finger poking him in the chest to accent her words. She was playing a dangerous game, and probably didn't even know it.

"You assume you know how bad vampires can be, but you don't have any idea just what despicable things they are capable of. You have no clue what this vampire wants with you, he could kill you... you'd be dead before anyone could even try to help you."

"I think I've been around enough vampires to have some idea of what he wants from me! And I'm fine. I was outside for like a minute, it's done with, just let it go."

"You are mine, Sookie," He put his hands on her shoulders, shifting her so her dark eyes found his, trying to make her understand. "I just want you to be safe. I can't keep you safe if you won't let me protect you! "

"And here I thought you didn't want to own me, that this was a partnership, but it sure as hell doesn't sound that way right now." She stepped back from him, shrugging his hands away, disappointment clear on her face.

"Sookie, that's not what I meant," he backpedaled, knowing this had gotten out of control, but unsure how to fix it. "I love you, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm only trying to help, but you don't listen."

"You can't treat me like a child. You might think I'm still that naive girl you met so long ago, but I'm not. This is my life and I'm not going to live it in fear. And I'm not stupid, though you seem to think otherwise." He could see the hurt on her face, in his anger he had crossed a line. "I think you need to leave."

"Sookie, I..." he didn't know what to say, he was at war with himself. That dark, possessive and daresay violent part of himself was fighting it's way to the surface wanting to make her listen, to just take her away somewhere to keep her safe. It was taking everything he had to keep it under control.

"Please Bill, just go." he could see that Sookie was weary of this, her anger had turned to something else, something sad and it took the fight right out of him.

He didn't say anything else, he just turned from her and was gone. He slowed when he reached the edge of the woods. "Fuck," he muttered to himself. Irritated that things had gone so badly. He knew he was wrong, he had flown off the handle over something that didn't really matter that much, she had been outside after dark, yes... but she was okay. He did take some consolation in knowing that although she had asked him to leave, she hadn't rescinded his invitation to her house.

He knew in his head that he couldn't blame Sookie for what she did. Her brother was the only family she had left. Of course she would have risked her life to help him. But he couldn't help those other feelings... the dark feelings that made him wonder if this could ever work. Some days, he was filled with hope and love, optimism carrying him, telling him that as long as they loved each other they could get through anything. Then there were those days when bad things happened, when he was reminded of just how horrible vampires could be that he feared he wasn't too far off from that himself.

In the beginning, he had tried to hide it from Sookie, to keep her from seeing the darkest parts of him. That had backfired terribly, and Sookie had been subjected to some of the worst parts of vampirism thanks to him. Just thinking about it again, on top of what had just happened with Sookie, had Bill in a violent mood. While he had no desire to hurt anybody, well, anybody besides Warlow, he had to wonder if there were some trees that needed to come down nearby. It was his land, after all, if he wanted to do some damage, that was his prerogative.

With a glance back in Sookie's direction and a good listen for anyone prowling the area, he did just that.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie followed slowly behind where Bill had just vanished, "Fuck" escaping under her breath as she reached the front door. There was no sign of him, not that she expected there to be, so she pushed the door shut, leaning her back against it. She closed her eyes and just stood there for a minute, knowing that everyone was still in the living room, probably staring at her.

_**You okay, Sookie?**_ a voice popped into her head, Ben... she could feel him again, trying to poke around in there.

"I'm fine," She said out loud. "You don't need to try and listen in."

She opened her eyes and walked back into the living room, ready to face her guests after her screaming match with Bill. He frustrated her so much sometimes. She knew his priority was keeping her safe, but she just hated it when she felt like everybody thought she was just some dumb blonde who couldn't take care of herself. Bill calling her foolish had really stung.

"So what was goin' on out there?" She asked Niall, willing everyone to forget about what had just happened with Bill. A new subject was exactly what they needed.

"It was a female vampire. Unfortunately," Niall glared at Ben, "she got away. Though I don't think she got far. That vampire AVF or LTV or something caught her."

"You mean the LAVTF?" Jason chimed in, chipper and alert, almost excited. "They were here?"

"Something like that. But either way, she's gone. I didn't see any sign of Warlow." Niall pulled a pipe out of his jacket, shaking his head.

"Hey, Sook. You got any food left? I'm starving." Jason said suddenly, the abrupt change in topic catching Sookie off guard. She supposed she'd rather think about that than about Warlow... or Bill. Jason looked completely better and it had Sookie quite puzzled.

"Sure, just check the fridge. We've got leftovers and sandwich stuff."

Jason wasted no time heading for the kitchen. Niall gave Sookie a slight nod and with his pipe in hand, he went back out on to the porch, leaving Sookie alone with Ben.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm alright... probably more embarrassed than anything." she tried to give him a slight smile, though she definitely didn't feel like smiling. She wanted to call Bill, though not quite yet, she was still working through her mad and wasn't ready to forgive him completely just yet.

"Don't be embarrassed, it happens. Guys are jerks."

"Yeah. I suppose you fall into that category too, huh?" She asked, with a more genuine smile this time.

"Probably." he smiled back at her, with a wink. Sookie wasn't sure what to make of this little flirtation. Yes, he had just witnessed her have a big fight with her boyfriend, but Sookie took it for what it was, just a fight. They'd had fights before, and some very good things had come after those fights. She almost blushed, standing in front of Ben while she thought about makeup sex with Bill. Her mad was definitely fading, or he was just that good at making it up to her.

"Well, Ben. Thank you for your help tonight. I'm sorry Niall is being so unappreciative."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help. If you want to talk about... about what happened..." He trailed off, probably feeling as awkward about it as Sookie had been feeling.

"I don't, but thank you."

"I guess I should be going then." He started towards the door.

"Wait, do you even have some place to stay?"

"Yeah, I'll be at the La Crescenta, at least until I figure out where I'm going next."

"Oh. Okay." She walked with him the rest of the way to the front door. He paused, looking at her, so she gave him a slight smile. "Goodnight, Ben."

"Goodnight, Sookie."

She closed the door behind him, watching through the window as he walked off into the night. She found herself unable to wrangle up the strength to worry about him, too. Everything was always her fault, it seemed... or had at least something to do with her, and someone was always getting hurt. _Will it ever stop?_ she wondered, walking back into the kitchen to finally pour the glass of tea she had been after. Her throat was raw, first from her panic over Jason, and then both she and Bill had done their share of yelling during their fight.

She drank a full glass in almost one gulp before putting the cool glass against her forehead. She found it hard to believe all that had happened in just one night. She poured herself a bit more tea and went to go check on Jason. He had certainly looked like he was feeling better, but she had thought that more than once over the past few days.

When Sookie reached the top of the stairs, she was pretty certain that this time Jason really was feeling better. He was hanging from the bedroom doorframe by his finger tips, shirtless, counting off pull ups. He had already hit over 200 and didn't look like he was even close to tiring.

"Jason?" She said as she came closer, he just kept counting, smiling at her when she walked into his line of sight. "I guess you are feelin' better."

He stopped, dropping his feet down to the floor. "Yeah, it's like I never even got hurt in the first place." He was like a ball of energy standing in front of her, moving from foot to foot, his hands moving wildly as he spoke, a smile on his face. "I feel great."

Sookie wasn't sure what to think, though seeing Jason better was quite the relief. Before she could come up with anything else to say, he had hooked his fingers back on the door frame.

"256... 257..." he panted between pull ups, Sookie just watched, amazed at how changed he was in such a short time. He paused, just hanging there, "What? You want to help me count?"

All she could do was shake her head and walk away. Just one more weird thing to add to her life full of weird things. She went back downstairs, sort of at a loss for what to do with the rest of her night. She was tired, her brain was fried... bed sounded like a lovely idea. She took her glass back into the kitchen, putting Jason's dishes in the sink before checking the back door was locked and shutting out the lights.

She then went into the living room, in all the chaos and company the room was a bit of a mess. Pillows strewn about, crooked furniture. It soothed Sookie to focus on such simple tasks as putting her house to rights. She knelt on the floor by the couch to pick up the pillows that had fallen when she noticed it.

Just out of the corner of her eye she saw a drop of something wet shining on the floor in front of the couch. She leaned down to look closer, touching it with her finger. She let out a small gasp when she pulled her finger back, the tip of it shining red. Confused, she looked at it closer, it looked like blood. With a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, she focused on her light, making it glow in her hand... shining the light on the blood on her fingertip. It glowed and sparkled in her fairy light, just like the vial of blood Niall had showed them... Warlow's blood.

"Motherfucker!" she exclaimed as all of the pieces fell into place. Jason's sudden recovery, his boundless energy and excitement. Just the way someone would act after an infusion of vampire blood. He had been alone with Ben when he suddenly recovered, it was Ben's blood... or rather, Warlow's. He had lied to her, tricked her. Somehow he wasn't subject to the normal rules of being a vampire, which made him even more dangerous. But how? She had seen him in the sun, he had that fairy light thing... he'd walked right into her house. _Was he really some kind of fairy vampire?_ Sookie thought as she stared at the blood on her fingertip, pissed... he'd played her.

Poor wounded soul on the side of the road. _So stupid!_ Sookie scolded herself. Falling for his act, wanting to help him. And here she got into that ridiculous fight with Bill about the dangers of her being outside after dark and it didn't even matter. Her eyes wide as it really sank in... he'd been in her house, alone with her, he could have kidnapped her already, or done something worse, but he hadn't... yet. What was he up to? She used a few more choice words as she made her way into the kitchen to wash the blood off of her hand. If she had been mad earlier in the night, she didn't know how to describe how she was feeling right now.

Her mind working, her face set with a look of determination, she pulled out her phone. He answered after the first ring, his voice so flat she could picture that infuriating blank look on his face, "Compton."

"Bill, It's me. We need to talk. I've got a plan, and you're not going to like it."


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill had drawn the attention of his security staff with his impromptu yard work, though they were smart enough to investigate properly instead of just shooting first and asking questions later. They stood down once he paused long enough to acknowledge them, dismissing them with a tilt of his head before he resumed his... exercise for the night.<p>

While he wouldn't say he was tired by the time he was done, he did feel slightly less frustrated. He had managed to clear a good portion of the woods just behind his house. He hadn't done it intentionally, but he had managed to clear an almost perfect semicircular area. Maybe he would build something there... and he definitely wouldn't be low on firewood this winter.

He walked slowly back to his house, bits of sawdust and dirt clinging to the fabric of his shirt, his boots scuffed and dirty. He knew it was a bit ridiculous, what he had just done, but he had needed to find a place to channel all he had been feeling. Sookie had said something to him once, about walking the fine line between vampire and human, which at the time had him shaking his head, since it was something he had struggled with constantly. He thought he had gotten better at it over the past year, the things in his life like Jessica and now Sookie giving him even more reason to fight against those darker urges, but tonight only reminded him that he could never escape completely. Those demons would always be a part of him, but they didn't have to define him, he knew that now.

He was still irritated when he walked into the house, though his anger had cooled considerably. He was mostly irritated at himself for how he had acted, and he was still just a little irritated at Sookie, or at least the idea that Sookie had been outside after dark even when she'd promised him she wouldn't go outside. He had been called stubborn before...

His plan was to head into his office and get back to what he had been working on before Sookie's fear had driven him out of the house in a hurry, but he took a detour when he heard giggling coming from the front parlor. The doors were pulled shut, but Bill could hear multiple voices and a sweet, familiar scent assaulted his nostrils as he pushed the door open.

The room went silent as he opened the door and he found five pairs of eyes staring back at him. Eyes all lined with what Bill thought of as far too much eye makeup. Jessica was in the middle of four girls, a smattering of makeup and other girl-related items that Bill couldn't readily identify scattered on the floor around them.

"Oh... Bill. Hi." Jessica said brightly, with a hint of nervousness. She bit her lip before grinning at him, the picture of a young girl caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"Jessica," He simply nodded at her, trying to figure out exactly what was going on, wondering where Jessica had found four fairy teenagers. They smelled familiar... but it couldn't be. Andy had mentioned that he now had four children, four fairy children judging by what Bill had smelled in his sheriff cruiser... _but they couldn't be these same girls, could they?_

"Hey ya'll, this is Bill... he's um... this is his house." Jessica explained to the wide eyed girls. They were all still staring at him, smiles on their faces as they looked him up and down. Bill found it quite unsettling.

"Jessica, may I speak with you a moment?" he gestured for her to join him in the hallway.

"Sure. I'll be right back." She said to the girls as she got up from where she had been sitting next to them on the floor.

_**Oh my, he's so handsome. Who do you think he really is?**_ Bill heard them say as Jessica pulled the door shut behind her, which had him shaking his head.

"Sorry, I know we got kind of loud, but we're having a girls night."

"Jessica, who are those girls? You do realize what they are, yes?"

"I know Bill, don't they smell great? I mean I don't plan on eating them or anything, I swear it." she said defensively, holding her hands up in front of her with her palms facing him. "I was... I was just lonely."

The sad look on her face nearly broke Bill's heart. He knew he had been a bit preoccupied with Sookie recently, but he had tried to include Jessica in what was going on. It appeared he needed to try harder.

"I'm sorry, Jessica. I should be here for you." He placed his hand on her shoulder, both of them walking towards his office without needing to say anything. She reached up, placing her hand over his.

"Oh, no Bill. It's not you, you've been great. Really... it's just... with everything that happened with Jason and Hoyt... I needed to find some new people to hang out with, some people closer to my age and maybe... maybe ones that are girls?" She looked up at him, sympathy clear on her face. He almost laughed, here she was, worried about hurting his feelings. They were quite the pair, he did have to admit.

"I understand, but still... You always know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know that, Bill. The same goes for you, too, you know," she gave him a pointed look as she pulled a small twig from his shoulder, holding it up for him to see.

"I uh... was taking care of some things out in the yard. I was thinking maybe we could put in a deck or something out back."

She just looked at him, her arms crossed over her chest, not in any way buying his story. Instead of explaining further, since it was the last thing he wanted to discuss, and knowing that Jessica would only point out that he'd been the one in the wrong, he just shrugged before taking the last few steps to his desk and sinking into his desk chair.

"So, where did you find your new friends?"

"Um... promise you won't be mad?"

That couldn't be good if that was how she chose to start this explanation. He didn't respond, he just continued to watch her, waiting for her to tell him what happened.

"Oh, alright," She finally said after they spent a few moments locked in a stare down, "I was feeling sad when I got up tonight, so I went out... I know, I know, there's a curfew, we're not supposed to be out... I'm sorry."

She paced around the room, fiddling with one of the antiques he had placed on a side table. "So I went out, and I saw Sheriff Andy's car pulling into the gas station and I sort of panicked. I hid, hoping he hadn't seen me. But instead of Andy, these girls climbed out of the car, did you know they don't even, like, have names?" She paused, looking at him with a grin before she looked down again, "Anyway, they were laughing and smiling and it just looked like they were having so much fun."

"So they are the Sheriff's daughters?" Bill asked, perplexed at how old they were. Perhaps there was something strange in how fairies developed in the human world. Bill knew that Sookie had grown up at a normal rate, but these girls were much more fae than Sookie.

"I guess so, how weird is that?"

"So you saw them at the gas station, how did they end up back here?"

"Well, like you said... they smelled really good, so good that I ended up inside the store, too. They were trying to buy some beer and the cashier was giving them a hard time. I might have helped them out a bit... and invited them over here to hang out."

Bill wasn't sure what to think, it seemed that Jessica was having fun with her new friends, but this seemed like a major catastrophe waiting to happen. He sometimes forgot just how young of a vampire Jessica was... and fairies were so enticing, it would be easy for her to lose control. She had been doing well with them so far, though. He was torn, he didn't want to ruin her night. He had spent the first part of their relationship as a 'buzzkill' as Jessica had at times called him, and he had done better with that over the past year... but it was still his job to protect her.

"Jessica, are you sure this is wise? You've said yourself just how good they smell to you. It is a difficult thing to control your urges around one fairy, much less four of them."

"I can do it, Bill. I've been fine so far. I had some Tru:Blood earlier, and I'm not feeling hungry. Please, Bill?"

"Just... be careful, I don't think Sheriff Bellefleur would be too pleased to know his daughters are spending time with a vampire... or that they're drinking alcohol."

"We're just having some fun, I promise."

He was worried, but the pleading look on Jessica's face had him giving in, trusting her that she wouldn't harm them. She had shown him time and again that she was strong and smart. He had to believe that she knew what she was doing.

"Very well," He relented. "But if the Sheriff is upset with you for encouraging his daughters to misbehave, you're on your own."

Her face lit up into a huge grin, Bill couldn't help but smile back at her. She didn't need the burden of everything else that had been going on tonight... some 'girl time,' as she had called it, sounded like just what Jessica needed.

He stood from his chair and moved next to Jessica, placing his arm around her shoulders he pulled her towards him, hugging her as they walked back across the foyer. "Don't get into too much trouble."

"Don't worry about us, Bill... we're just going to hang out and talk about boys and clothes and makeup, all that boring girl stuff."

"I'll be here if you need me."

"You're not going back to Sookie's tonight?" she turned back to him, her brows furrowed in confusion and concern.

"Probably not tonight." he said, ushering her back towards her new friends before she could ask more questions. "Have fun... but not too much fun."

He gave her what he thought was a stern look, followed by a wink and backed away from her and the fairy girls who had been eagerly waiting for them to return. Shaking his head 'no' at her questioning look, he hoped she got the message that it was nothing to worry about. He pulled the door shut and heard hushed whispers from the girls followed by more giggling.

He couldn't help but smile at this strange occurrence in his home. He never in a million years would have thought he'd have a parlor full of giggling girls having a slumber party. His only fear was that Jessica would lose her control, but he had to trust her in this... she had proven herself over and over again, and he knew that like him, she worked extremely hard to hold on to her humanity. Jessica, for not the first time, had done wonders for lightening his mood, now he just had to figure out a way to make it up to Sookie. He wasn't quite ready to call her apologizing, but he knew he would have to eventually.

He pushed the intercom on his desk as he sat back down, "Alan, please meet me in my office."

He might as well get some more work done while he had the chance. His security team was much smaller than it had been, but Bill sort of preferred it that way. Honestly, he wished he didn't need them at all, but he knew he would have a much harder time doing his job without them, since they served as more than just bodyguards.

"Yes, Mr. Compton. How can I help you?"

The young man stepped into the office, standing at attention with something Bill would think of as 'military precision,' and waited to be addressed.

"I realize it's only been a matter of hours, but have you found out any information for me on the camp Mr. Northman spoke of?"

"Yes, Sir. There wasn't much to find. Vampires have been going missing at an alarming rate, most concentrated in the areas around Baton Rouge. The Louisiana Vampire Task Force, formed by the Governor, is the group that is rounding up these vampires. We couldn't find anything on a camp at this time, but they've got to be keeping the vampires somewhere. I've contacted the vampires you mentioned, and am awaiting more information from them."

"Anything else?" Bill asked, pleased that Alan had been able to gather at least some information in the short time since Eric's phone call. What he did not find pleasing was the content of that information. What was he going to do? The Governor was capturing vampires and doing something with them. Something very, very bad if Eric was telling the truth. Though Eric was not above lies and manipulation to get what he wanted, Bill had a feeling that he was being truthful in this case, which meant they could be in very big trouble.

"No, Sir."

Bill dismissed him with a nod. He watched as the door shut behind him, leaving Bill alone with his thoughts. Bill was torn, he knew he needed to be focused on solving this vampire crisis, but his thoughts kept drifting to the house across the cemetery. He didn't have much time to brood, as his phone rang, rattling on his desk. Sookie's smiling face popped up on the screen, surprising Bill... she was the last person he expected to hear from tonight.

"Compton."

"Bill, It's me. We need to talk. I've got a plan, and you're not going to like it."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie stretched serenely beside Bill, her eyes closed and a pleased 'hmm' escaping her lips. She felt more relaxed than she had in what felt like forever, her body still humming with pleasure. Though she hated fighting with Bill, he certainly excelled at the making up part. She could feel him watching her… sending even more tingles through her with just his gaze. She peeked out from under her lashes, watching him watch her. His straight nose, those ocean blue eyes… his lips turned up in just the slightest smile. She could almost feel how soft they would be on her skin.

"I told you, you wouldn't like my plan." She smiled at him, reaching for the satiny sheets, pulling them up to cover herself, much to Bill's disappointment if the look on his face was any indication.

"I want you to be safe… Sookie, I can't lose you," he reached for her then, his lips touching her forehead as she snuggled into his arms. She could hear the sadness and worry in his voice. He'd said those words to her once before.

"This is our best chance to beat Warlow, you know that. It's what I have to do."

"I can't protect you…"

She put a finger to his lips, sitting up beside him, hoping the love she felt for him showed in her eyes. "It's not your job to protect me, I need to do this for myself. But I do need your help, as a partner."

She could tell he was itching to argue with her more, his mouth opening in protest before he closed it again. He pulled her hand back to his lips, kissing the top of it before settling her hand on his chest, his arms surrounding her.

Sookie rested her head on his shoulder, thinking over everything they had discussed… the plan she had come up with for tomorrow.

After she had called Bill, it hadn't taken him long to arrive back at her door, a security guard in tow. She hadn't really told him much on the phone, but enough that he agreed she should spend the night at his house, now that her own served no purpose in protecting her against Warlow.

He had done a good job keeping his anger in check at the thought of Warlow having already been in her house, talking to her. Sookie had been very impressed with how calmly he waited for her to gather her things. His apology for his behavior earlier hadn't hurt either. They both did their share of apologizing, Sookie even adding in a preemptive 'I'm sorry' knowing that he really wasn't going to like what she had come up with to take care of this Warlow situation once and for all.

Sookie waited until they had arrived at Bill's house and secreted themselves away in his hidden bedroom before she shared with him her idea. Warlow didn't yet know that Sookie had figured out who he was, and he also didn't know that it would take far more than a little disagreement to come between her and Bill.

"Our fight tonight was perfect," She had told Bill, excited at the idea that this might actually be over. "He doesn't know how much I love you. So I can use that, invite him over for dinner, get some answers out of him, find out what he really wants with me."

"Why do you need to talk to him at all? Now that we know who he is, he can meet the true death." Bill had responded with an intensity that almost frightened Sookie as he paced around the small room.

"He killed my parents and now he's shown up at my door, trying to gain my sympathy, flirting with me... he has some magic contract claiming me, I need to know why."

Of course their conversation hadn't gone very smoothly from there, though it did seem that Bill really was trying to understand what Sookie needed to do. Once she had the information she needed, then they would decide what to do with Warlow. She had her light ball to protect herself with and she'd have Bill close by if things got out of hand.

During the course of their conversation, Sookie learned that there was a very fine and very easily crossed line between a passionate argument and just plain passion. Which is how she had ended up naked, sprawled next to Bill after his very fervent demonstration of just how much he loved her. She only loved him more because of it.

"You should drink from me." his voice cut through her meandering thoughts.

"What?" she didn't understand what he was saying.

"My blood, you should drink some of it. It will make you stronger. If you are determined to do this, it could help you." She looked up at him, again sitting up from where she had been curled up next to him. His eyes were stormy and so focused on her, his mouth set in a grim line.

Her mind traveled back to the times she had drank his blood, she'd only drank it when she had been injured, but she did admit that she felt stronger afterward... more powerful, her senses had been heightened. His request also gave her the opening she needed to ask him a question that had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Okay... but," She hesitated, not sure if she really wanted the answer, "First you have to tell my why you won't drink from me." he wouldn't look at her, his face doing that blank look thing. "It's been since... well since you got your memories back."

Sookie had been wondering since they had first rekindled their relationship, she kept expecting it each time they made love, but the bite never came. She admitted to herself that she sort of missed it. It was something special between them, or at least Sookie had thought so. But what if Bill didn't really want her, what if he was happier getting his blood somewhere else? In her heart, Sookie knew that wasn't true, but sometimes her own insecurities from a lifetime of being an outcast made her afraid she wasn't good enough.

Her nervousness about his answer must have shown on her face, because he finally looked at her, a look filled with so much love and tenderness. His hand caressing her face, his thumb trailing over her lips.

"Sookie," his voice was almost a whisper, saying her name in that way of his. "I meant it when I told you that what I love about you has nothing to do with your blood. I love your heart and your soul... I love the person that you are. I don't want your blood if it at all makes you question why I am with you, why I love you. "

Sookie couldn't help the tears that pooled in her eyes, more than one escaped down her cheek as he looked into her eyes. If she had the smallest doubt about Bill's love before this, it evaporated. Whatever trust that had been broken between them, she knew that she could trust this. She didn't even think about it, but found herself in his arms, on his lap, her lips finding his. Her eyes were closed tight around here tears as she kissed him, feeling his skin on her skin, getting lost in his embrace... this was where she belonged.

It didn't take much for their kisses to turn hot. Bill's fangs clicked into place, their hands explored each other. Bill shifted her in his lap so she straddled him... fitting their bodies together, moans escaping both of them as he slid inside of her.

Sookie felt his hand in her hair, guiding her head to his mouth as they continued to kiss. His other hand finding her hip as they moved together. Sookie was bombarded with sensation as Bill's hands began roaming her body, his lips trailing down her neck. He placed kisses along her throat, his soft, cool lips trailing over her collar bone before coming back to her mouth.

Sookie's hands had been doing some roaming of their own as they made love. She was so close, warmth spreading in waves through her body... and she knew exactly what she needed to fall over the edge. She took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply before looking into the ever changing blue of his eyes.

"Do it, I want you to." She smiled lustily at him, turning her head to offer up her neck, the anticipation nearly driving her insane.

His lips met her throat, she could feel his tongue licking her, sucking gently on her flesh... teasing her by slowing the pace of his hips, Sookie couldn't take it any more. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Bill's fangs pierced the soft skin of her throat. She convulsed around him as he drank from her wounds. Her hands fisted in his dark hair while his arms tightened around her.

He found her lips with his, she could taste the coppery saltiness of her blood in his kiss. She pushed him back flat on the bed, leaning over him with their bodies still joined. She kissed his lips, leaving a trail off kisses along his jaw line, she nibbled gently on his earlobe before trailing her tongue along the smooth skin of his neck. Without hesitation, she bit down, hard, his blood flowed into her mouth. Like before, once she tasted it she only wanted more. She craved it and hadn't even known it.

Drinking from him, like this, while they were still intertwined, their bodies connected in the most intimate way, was like nothing Sookie had ever experienced. Lust and love shot through her, excitement and a recklessness. She felt powerful, that nothing could stand in her way, nothing could come between them anymore. He was hers just as surely as she was his.

Sookie licked his neck, over the small wounds she had made with her teeth before finding his mouth again. Their blood mingled as their tongues dueled, the fire between them only burning hotter. She heard a low growl escape from Bill's throat and suddenly found their positions reversed. His weight was heavy on her, but it felt so good. Sookie's brain had gone to mush with his ministrations, so she stopped trying to think... she just enjoyed the ride as Bill once again took her to places she had never imagined.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie closed her eyes against the bright sun as she stepped out onto Bill's porch. The warmth and light on her face brought a smile to her lips... or perhaps it was the memories of her night with Bill that had her smiling. If only they could get through tonight, to free Sookie from Warlow once and for all... she could look forward to many more very pleasurable nights in Bill's company.

She walked home slowly, enjoying the smells of fall. She had a lot to do today in order to spring her little trap. She was nervous, but also almost excited... she'd hoped Warlow would be able to answer some of the questions she had. What did he really want with her? Why did he kill her parents? How could she put an end to whatever deal had been made for her life?

Despite everything she had been through, Sookie still wasn't completely comfortable with death, more people dying because of her just didn't feel right. Now that Warlow wasn't just some faceless monster, Sookie was having a harder time just straight up planning to kill him. But she did know that if it became a choice between her life and his, she would choose herself. Renee's death still haunted her at times and Debbie's death would bother her forever... but Sookie knew in both of those cases, she'd had no choice. Kill or be killed was a hard way to live.

She shook away those dark thoughts and walked up her front steps. She was surprised to find an empty house. She knew Tara wasn't coming home, which was probably a good thing... she had met a girl, a normal non-supernatural girl and she was spending some time getting to know her while she was passing through Bon Temps.

Still, Sookie had at least expected to find Jason and maybe even Niall. He had been coming and going, but always seemed to show up again by morning. _I guess they were here_... she thought with a frown as she stepped into the kitchen finding the remnants of breakfast still scattered over the kitchen table. She checked her phone, no messages or calls from Jason. _Where did they go?_ she just kind of shrugged at the thought, knowing they would eventually turn up. There certainly weren't any signs of a struggle, Jason's car was gone. She'd have to call him later.

Sookie made short work of cleaning up the kitchen, a limitless energy powering her despite her lack of sleep the night before. If she was going to have company tonight, she best have a clean house. She followed suit with herself, jumping in the shower. While she brushed out her hair she found her hand lingering on her throat... Bill had finally drank from her again, something she hadn't realized just how much she missed until he had bitten her last night. Of course her own little infusion of vampire blood had erased any marks Bill had left. If she really thought about it, though, she could feel the pressure of his fangs, the gentle pull as he took her blood. It was enough to get her all hot and bothered again... just the thought of him.

Sookie knew she didn't have time for fantasies about Bill right now, she'd be back in his arms again soon enough. She had a date to make, and then some shopping to do.

Sookie chose a red sweater to pair with her jeans and a red headband. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard, but she did want to look cute. She felt like a spy doing undercover work, it gave her a little extra boost of adrenaline as she approached the motel where Ben or Warlow or whatever his name was staying.

_Ben Ben Ben_... she repeated in her head, it wouldn't due to think of him as Warlow, not quite yet. She didn't want to give away that she knew who he really was.

She knocked three times on the motel room door, hoping that he was there. She looked around as she waited for him to answer. People coming and going from the motel. A family sitting outside their room, the adults having a smoke, normal folk living their normal lives.

She almost jumped when the door in front of her finally opened. Ben stood there, wearing just a pair of jeans. A bandage still taped on his chest from where Sookie had bandaged him days ago. She smiled at him as he looked her up and down.

"Sookie," he said, a confused look on his face.

"Hi, Ben."

"Let me go grab a shirt." he sounded almost embarrassed to be caught in his state of undress.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't seen it before. I did put that bandage on you, didn't I?" she continued to smile at him, batting her eyelashes, pulling out all of her limited flirting tricks.

"I, ah.. I guess so. This is a surprise, what brings you here?"

"I was thinking about things after you left last night, and I realized how selfish I'd been. Here you are, offering to help me and protect me and I just kick you right out of my house."

"It's okay, Sookie. I understand. You had other problems to deal with."

"Yeah... problems I've decided are too much trouble." She said more softly, like she didn't really want him to hear it, even though she knew he would. Then she gave him a big grin before continuing, "So anyway... I wanted to see if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight."

"Really? Yeah... that sounds great." he smiled back at her, he was quite handsome with that smile. A dimple peeking out of one cheek, his eyes just as bright as his smile. It was the strangest feeling. Being around him, Sookie couldn't help but appreciate how good looking he was... an attraction existed between them that Sookie really couldn't explain. She found that her smile was becoming less of an act and more of a real feeling.

"How does six thirty sound?"

"I'll be there."

"Great. See you tonight!" she backed away from him with a little wave, disturbed by her inability to control what she was feeling. It was like someone else was there making her do things, feel things she didn't want to feel.

By the time Sookie made it to the grocery store, she felt very silly. Whatever she had thought she was feeling around Ben, she wasn't feeling it anymore. She must have just been imagining things. _Sure, who wouldn't appreciate an attractive guy with no shirt on?_ But aside from a little appreciation of the view, Sookie couldn't wrangle up any other feelings for Ben... Warlow... whoever he was.

In addition to arguing and making up with Bill, they had also done some strategizing about tonight. Ben was completely different from anything they had come across before. Bill had never heard of a vampire that could day walk beyond the short lengths of time acquired from drinking fairy blood. Much less a fairy who had been turned vampire, Bill told Sookie that he had thought it was impossible.

Sookie also thought really hard about the first time he had visited her house, she was certain she hadn't actually invited him inside. Warlow seemed to have none of the limitations vampires had, at least as far as sunlight or being invited in.

While shopping for her groceries, Sookie placed a bottle of colloidal silver from the health food aisle in her cart. Would he be sensitive to silver, even if sunlight didn't bother him? Would he even be able to eat the food she made?

Sookie was going to find out. Bill was going to stay at home, at least for a little while. Sookie didn't want Ben to get the wrong idea if he smelled or heard Bill in the area. Of course it wouldn't be completely unexpected. As far as Ben knew, their relationship was on the rocks, but Bill might still be checking up on her. Vampires were awfully territorial after all.

Bill would know if something happened to Sookie, he'd be ready to help her if she needed it. She had made him promise he would first give her a chance to get some answers. Sookie wasn't sure what was really going to happen tonight. Ben had seemed like a nice guy so far, he hadn't tried to kidnap her or hurt her yet... maybe he would be willing to forget this contract. Or he was playing nice just to try and trick her. That thought hit a little to close to home for Sookie.

She had forgiven Bill for his deceptions, or she felt like she had forgiven him... mostly. She knew that he loved her more than anything else in this world, that he would readily give his life if it would save hers. But knowing that he had kept things from her did still wound her pride at times. He owed her some explanations, and she would accept them and understand them... and still love him with her whole heart.

After purchasing everything she needed to make her Gran's homemade fried chicken and mashed potatoes, Sookie loaded up her car and headed home. She was forever grateful that Jason had been able to fix her car this morning before they went wherever they had gone. Or at least she figured Jason must have fixed it. She hadn't really thought about it until she got in the car and it started without a problem... she'd almost forgotten it had been broken down again. While her thoughts were on Jason, she dialed his number.

She let out a sigh when she got his voicemail, since she had hoped to actually talk to him, but this would have to do.

"Hi Jason... Listen, I've got some things to, um.. take care of tonight. So if you could maybe take Grandpa Niall like out to a movie or something, I'd really appreciate it. No need to come by the house tonight. Like I said, I've got some things to do and I'd like to be alone. Oh, thanks for fixin' my car. Talk to you soon. Love you."

She hung up the phone, hoping her message made sense and that Jason would listen and stay away. If things went badly, she didn't want anybody else to get hurt on her account. She had gotten a very ecstatic voicemail from Tara, her night had gone very well... Sookie wasn't to expect her home tonight either.

Sookie unloaded her groceries and got started on cooking... it was almost soothing, following Gran's recipes, now if only Sookie had truly been cooking for someone she cared about. It did make Sookie a bit sad to think that she'd never be able to make Bill a home cooked meal. She'd never get to watch him enjoy her Gran's famous pecan pie. Of course the things that were lacking when it came to being with a vampire were far surpassed by the good things about being with Bill. They way he loved her, the way he could make her feel. Sookie wasn't sure if it was because of Bill's blood... or if it was just the fact that she loved him so much, but she certainly wished he were here right now. The things she wanted to do to him...

She almost burned the chicken, the way her mind was wandering over to Bill's bedroom next door. She could feel her cheeks burning in a blush and was thankful that she was still home alone. It wasn't quite dark yet, but she knew he'd be up soon. She wanted to run to him, to hide away and forget about everything but the two of them... but she knew she couldn't, she had to find answers for Jason and for herself. She wanted to be free of whatever this contract was.

She left the food warming in the oven and went upstairs to get dressed. Even if this was a fake date, she didn't want to smell like grease. She examined herself in the mirror before she put on the white lace dress she had chosen. What was it about her that seemed to attract so much attention?

A glance at the clock had her moving faster to get ready. A layer of lipstick completed her ensemble, she looked pretty damn good, if she had to say so herself. She hurried downstairs, expecting the doorbell to ring any moment, to put the final touches on the meal she had prepared. She had even gotten out Gran's silver candlesticks, the white tapers waiting to be lit.

Sookie lit the candles as the clock chimed out six thirty, and then she sat... watching as they slowly burned down to short stubs of candle while the minutes passed with no sign of Ben. Sookie wasn't sure if she was relieved or extremely disappointed. She couldn't bring herself to eat anything, her appetite nearly non-existent all day, so she packed up the leftovers, aside from the plate she had dosed with generous amounts of silver. She was frustrated and angry, not only had she been stood up, but her plan, the plan she had fought with Bill over, wasn't even going to have a chance. She so wanted it to work, she wanted to gain something from this night. She was so sick of waiting around to get hurt or killed... or who knows what.

Sookie leaned forward, her blonde curls surrounding her face, and blew out the two candles she'd left flickering in the dining room. Before she could decide what to do next, the doorbell chimed.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Jessica woke for the day to find herself still in the living room. She had curled up in a dark corner, a blanket pulled over her head, when she felt the sun rising instead of going back to her room. She figured it'd be almost like a real slumber party if she stayed downstairs, and she wasn't too concerned about burning now that Bill had made most of the house light tight at the touch of a button. Her new friends had been just as exhausted as she had been, having finished the better part of a case of beer while they talked the night away. They had also put on a fashion show of sorts, since the girls were quite impressed with Jessica's closet and the makeup she had acquired.<p>

She was smiling to herself as she sat up... Confusion wiping the smile off of her face when she surveyed the room. She closed her eyes, praying that it was just a trick of her eyes. They had just gone to sleep last night, _right?_ That's all she could remember. Jessica panicked, breathing heavily, though it was unnecessary, and inadvertently made her problem more obvious. She could smell the blood, sweet and intoxicating.

Opening her eyes, she could see smears of dried blood on her hands and a small pool of blood on the floor by the overturned couch, a spray of it on the walls.

She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips, her hands covering her face as she cried out. She tried to stand, making it a single step before she collapsed to her knees, guilt and fear a crushing weight on her chest. _What happened? _The room wasn't covered in blood, but it was more than an 'oops I cut myself' amount of blood... but there were no bodies.

She clasped her hands over her head, squeezing, trying to think about what happened last night. She thought she was strong enough, she didn't remember even feeling hungry. How could she have lost control? And where did they go? Tears of blood streaked down her face, more sobs escaping her parched and raw throat.

She looked up as the doors slammed open, "Jessica." she heard Bill say, fear in his voice. She watched as a look of horror came over his face when he surveyed the room around her.

"I'm sorry," she cried, more tears dripping on the floor in front of her, her hands held up in a gesture of helplessness. "I don't know how... I don't know what I did."

He was next to her in an instant, his hand on her shoulders lifting her up to stand in front of him. She could tell he was angry, but he didn't hesitate when she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into the dark fabric covering his shoulder.

He led her to the other couch, the one that was still upright and sat her down to look into her eyes, searching them for some explanation.

"Jessica, tell me what happened. Where are the bodies?"

"I don't know. I swear it, Bill. I can't remember. I just went to sleep, I didn't hurt them."

"Are you sure about that?" His hand touched her face, his thumb moving across the corner of her mouth and coming away bloody. "This is not your blood."

She stared at him in shock, at the blood on his fingers.

"I... " she stared down at her hands, shame crowding around her. "I thought I was strong enough... I mean, I know I stopped, I know it Bill."

"What do you mean you stopped? Jessica," His voice got very serious, "Tell me!"

"She asked, after you stopped by. I mean, they all had all kinds of questions about vampires. About you. They asked me if I'd ever been bitten, what was it like."

"And?" he prompted, impatient, when she stopped speaking.

"So I told them, I mean I didn't tell them, tell them... but I guess I made it sound pretty cool. I thought that was the end of it, but one of them, I think number one? She brought it up again later, and then another time after that. She wanted to know what it felt like. I tried to say no." She looked at Bill, pleading with him, "I swear it, I tried, but they kept asking."

"So you drank from them? Jessica, what were you thinking?" he stood up, pacing towards the fireplace like he'd done so many times before when he was angry or disappointed in her.

"No.. I didn't, I just..."

"Just what, Jessica?" he nearly spat at her, anger radiating from him.

"I just bit her on the wrist, I barely even tasted the blood. It was so good, I knew I had to stop right away. I did, I stopped. I was even going to heal the marks away, but she wouldn't let me. That's all that happened. We even sat up and talked about some other stuff after that. I didn't even bite the others, just One."

She could see that Bill was still skeptical, she had to admit, with how this room looked and what had happened, she probably would have been skeptical, too.

"I remember feeling the sun getting closer, so I laid down in the corner over there, to stay out of the way, two of 'em were already asleep by that time, but they were all fine." She couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes again.

"I don't know what happened, Bill... I'm so sorry, you have to know I didn't mean it, whatever I did." She couldn't stop her voice from breaking as she spoke. She was a horrible person. Maybe Jason was right, maybe she was a monster. He had said he loved her once, but how could he have loved someone so horrible?

Bill's face softened, and he opened his arms for her, she flung herself against him wrapping her arms around his waist with her face buried in his shoulder. She could feel his hand on her hair.

"Okay, Jessica, okay. We'll figure this out."

She still felt horrible, but she did feel the tiniest bit better with Bill's words. How could she have killed her new friends? Why had she thought she could try and act like a normal girl. She felt him stiffen suddenly, the word 'Sookie' escaping his lips.

He held her at out at arms length. "Jessica, go get cleaned up, stay in your room until I get back." and then he was gone.

She didn't know what else to do, and now she was all alone. The room was almost spinning around her. _Gotta get out of this room_, she thought as she zipped out of the room and up the stairs. Before she got to her bedroom she changed her mind again, she didn't need to just get out of that room, she needed to get out of this house.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill's night was not going well. His concern for Sookie and frustration that he couldn't be there with her as she took on Warlow had him very on edge. His temper was barely under control, exacerbated by the fact that he was having a hard time getting his security staff to respond to his calls. They should have checked in with him by now, and he desperately needed some work to focus on if he was going to hold up his end of the plan for Sookie. He kept trying to feel for her, to make sure she was okay. Per Sookie's orders, he was only supposed to help if he could feel her in danger. Patiently waiting, when he knew she was with some ancient vampire who wanted to claim her, was not going well.

He had just picked up his cell phone to again try calling his head of security, since the intercom didn't seem to be working, when he heard Jessica cry out. He'd actually felt her before he heard her, something was so wrong. He sped across the hall, finding the tragedy that he had been fearing.

He could smell the sweet scent of fairy blood as he saw Jessica collapsed on the floor and crying, blood on her lips and coursing down her face. To say he was angry was an understatement. He was beyond anger, though it wasn't just at Jessica. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone with four fairies.

Bill's mind was racing as he calmed Jessica and got her to explain exactly what had happened. He was as puzzled as Jessica when it came to figuring out what had happened to the bodies. Her story didn't exactly make sense, but he could see how devastated Jessica was, that she hadn't meant to hurt those fairy girls.

He opened his arms to her and she didn't hesitate to wrap him in a tight hug. They would get through this, like everything else.

"Okay, Jessica, okay. We'll figure this out."

He wasn't sure how, but they'd find a way. Before Bill could even come up with a place to start, he felt it. Sookie, she was afraid, in danger. She needed him.

"Sookie." he said her name, as he felt another wave of fear from her. "Jessica, go get cleaned up, stay in your room until I get back."

He barely waited for her to nod in agreement and he was out the door and speeding across the cemetery to his love. He didn't have much of a plan, he just needed to get to her. He did at least have the forethought to bring a stake with him... he just had to hope that it would work to kill a fairy-vampire.

He crashed through Sookie's front door, fangs drawn, finding her squared off with Warlow in the living room. He had her backed against a wall, fear on her face. She wore a lacy white dress that he couldn't remember ever seeing before and a ball of flickering light in her hand. Warlow turned when Bill entered the house, a snarl on his face. He looked to have been burned across the front of his shirt with the skin underneath healed and smooth.

"Leave her alone," Bill said, his voice icy and dead serious.

"I think you're the one she wants to leave her alone. Sookie is mine, she's always been mine." Warlow said, taking a step towards Bill. He glanced back at Sookie before turning his full attention on Bill.

"Sookie isn't property."

"Actually, I have a contract that says otherwise. She's mine, and I think it's time for us to go." He was suddenly next to Sookie, she let out a little squeak as he grabbed her by the arm, her light ball poofing into nothingness. Bill knew it must take a lot of concentration for her to keep that energy focused. "I'm sorry, darling. I didn't want things to go down this way, but it was your choice to associate with this... vampire."

Sookie tried to shake loose of his grip, "No, I'm not going with you, I won't go with you!"

"That's not how this works."

"You're not taking her anywhere."

In a blur, Bill felt himself shoved up against the living room wall, a hand around his throat. He gripped the hands choking him, thankful that he didn't need breath while he figured out how to free himself from the painful hold around his neck. He used his weight and speed to break free, and charged Warlow in return. Bill knew he was outmatched in speed and strength, but he would fight to the death for Sookie.

He heard Sookie cry his name, and looked over to see she had again formed her ball of light. "Get out of the way." She screamed, not wanting to hit him with the light. She had also explained to Bill, during their night together, how Niall had taught her how to harness her light, and that it would kill any vampire it touched.

Unfortunately, her effort to save him, gave Warlow the upper hand. Bill watched as Warlow streaked across the living room, knocking Sookie hard against the wall before she could had the chance to use her light. Bill's heart lurched in his chest as she crumpled against the wall, unconscious.

"Sorry, love. You're making me do this the hard way." Warlow spoke, a lilting English accent now coloring his words. He leaned down as if to stroke Sookie's face.

Bill used the opportunity presented to strike at Warlow again. He wouldn't be fast enough to stake Warlow yet, but if he could just injure the other vampire a little, it could give him an advantage. Instead of the stake, Bill used his best weapon, his fangs. He tore into Warlow's neck, able to take the other vampire to the floor as he bit. It didn't take long for Warlow to fling Bill away from him, but Bill at least had the satisfaction of drawing blood and drawing Warlow's attentions away from Sookie.

Bill landed in the foyer with a thud, a warm sensation blossoming in his chest, confusing Bill long enough that he was left vulnerable. Warlow was on him again, kicking him in the ribs before Bill could get to his feet. Pain shot through Bill as his bones broke and the force of the kick lifted him off the floor, but his only thought was that he had to keep going.

"You know you are no match for me, you should just give up." The vampire-fairy creature spoke, a nonchalance to his voice, as if he had all the time in the world.

Bill attacked again, using all of his fighting experience. He put all of his strength into it, hitting Warlow across the face with his fists, knocking him back a few steps before Bill again felt the agony of breaking bones, his left arm fractured in multiple places from where Warlow had smashed into his side, shoving Bill out the front door, the screen door ripping off it's hinges and flying on to the porch with him.

Momentum carried him down the steps, landing him flat on his back on the grass. Bill was at a loss for what to do next, the older vampire was so much stronger. Sookie needed to get away some how, if he could buy her enough time maybe she could get to his house, if she had even regained consciousness. All Bill could do was keep him busy.

"Ready to give up yet? You know she doesn't want you anyway, right?" Warlow taunted, giving Bill even more motivation to hurt him. Bill could feel his arm start to piece back together, his hand now able to make a loose fist.

Warlow came down the steps to stand next to Bill, his boot once again connecting with Bill's flesh. Bill reached for his leg, fast enough to bring Warlow to the ground, hard. Bill scrambled to his feet, zipping around the side of Sookie's house, hoping the distance would give him a second to get his bearings. He could see Warlow stand up and look around, searching for him, no doubt.

Bill put all of his energy into his speed and ran straight for Warlow, catching him by surprise and knocking him off his feet again. Bill feared that he wasn't actually doing much damage to the older vampire, but he was at least keeping him distracted. Bill circled around the house back to where he had started, knowing that an attack like that wouldn't work a second time.

He felt another jolt of fear from Sookie, which Bill took as a good thing. It must mean that she was awake. Bill hated that he hadn't been able to help her, to check on her, after Warlow hit her so hard into the wall. Bill channeled all of his anger and frustration, whatever energy he had left... he focused it all on Warlow. It was now or never. He pulled out the stake he had brought, knowing this would be a long shot, but Bill had no other options.

Warlow sensed him coming this time, Bill changed direction at the last second to avoid a full on collision with Warlow. Instead he was able to hit him from the side, only to take another blow to the chest in retaliation. The stake was knocked from his hand as they wrestled, both their faces bloodied, fists and elbows flying in all directions. Bill could feel pain exploding from his skull, stars popping in his vision. He fought back with everything he had, ignoring the throb of his injured flesh. He could feel the world tilting around him as he and Warlow both struggled for the upper hand. Bill felt the burn of pain when something sliced across his face.

Bill once again hit the ground, flat on his back. He could feel himself fading, his vision clouding with grayness, Warlow was too powerful, he had failed Sookie again. He saw a shadow raised above him, his vision clearing enough for him to make out the stake Warlow held... this was it.

Suddenly, the weight that had been pushing down on him was gone, "Bill! No!" he heard Sookie's voice cry out.

Bill felt more than saw a flash of warm light before the night went black again, and then he was surrounded by silence. He couldn't quite move, not yet, but what really threw him into a panic was that he couldn't feel Sookie. She was just gone. The emptiness that Bill had felt for over a year while she had been missing had returned, like someone had ripped the most important part of him from his chest.

They were gone, both Warlow and Sookie. _What the hell?_

_xx_

* * *

><p><em>xx<em>

Sookie couldn't take it, she couldn't let Bill die for her. She had come to slumped against the wall in her living room, neither vampire to be found. It hadn't taken her long to notice her front door hanging by a single hinge, the screen door completely missing. She ran through it, nearly stumbling thanks to her dizziness, to find Bill and Warlow locked in a struggle on the ground in front of her house. Panic shot through her when she saw the stake in Warlow's hand. She didn't even think about it, she just ran. Words she wasn't even sure of came out of her mouth as she collided with Warlow, pushing him away from Bill. Once they were clear of Bill, landing in a heap on the ground, Sookie did the only thing she could think of in the moment. She grabbed his hand, closing her eyes and using whatever magic she had left, she transported them into the fairy place.

Not the strange blighted fairy place where Sookie had lost that whole year, but a different sort of in between place that Claudine had showed her. It was almost like being in a parallel version of the cemetery next to her house. Sookie wasn't sure how time worked here, maybe a little bit slower than the regular world, but nothing like the time difference in the actual fairy plane.

"What the? Why are we here?" Warlow demanded after he took in their surroundings. It was daylight in the cemetery and there were strange chandeliers floating above them. Sookie still didn't quite understand it, but after everything she had seen, she almost didn't want to know.

"I had to stop your fighting. I couldn't let you kill Bill."

"I thought you didn't care about him anymore, that you were sick of arguing with him."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I want him dead." Sookie stuck with the story she had given Warlow while he ate the dinner she prepared. She didn't want him to think she still loved Bill, not if that would put him in even more danger. Sookie had watched Warlow... Ben... whatever... eat the entire plate of food she had prepared and dosed with silver without so much as a cough. Apparently silver had no effect on him either.

He had thanked her profusely for the meal, acting like the perfect gentleman. He asked about her day and eventually brought up Bill. Sookie hadn't come right out and said that they for certain had broken up, but she kind of let him think that was the case. It was the best way she could think of to get him to give her some answers. So she had played along, talked about trust and trickery... her words, of course, had double meaning, especially when she mentioned men pretending to care for her, seducing her just to use her. But he hadn't given anything away. Nothing she said got any kind of reaction out of him, it almost had her doubting that he really was Warlow.

Sookie was also struggling with those strange feelings again, it was like once she was around him, there was some invisible force between them. She had an easier time keeping them at bay, being so mad at him for being late... some excuse about stopping to help a stranded motorist while he was on his way. But after dinner, they had gone into the living room and he had kissed her. Which was actually sort of part of Sookie's plan, she figured if she could catch him off guard, she'd be able to get her vampire killin' ball of light ready and finally get some answers.

It might have taken her a few extra seconds once he had kissed her to get her brain in gear, but eventually she had. Of course that was when things got hairy. He hadn't been too pleased to be threatened. Sookie had seen a glimpse of it the very first day they had met, a fleeting darkness in his eyes, but now she knew that he could switch on a dime and suddenly become very threatening and scary. It reminded her of the Jekyll & Hyde stories she had read in school.

"What do you want with me?" She had demanded, backing up from him towards the fireplace, holding her light in front of her.

"You are mine," He growled at her, taking a step forward that had her backing up another step. "We are meant to be together."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sookie hadn't known what to think, she knew the contract promised her to Warlow, but she didn't know for what.

"You and I are intended. I've been waiting a very long time for you." his voice gentled as he spoke, he stepped towards her, reaching out to touch her cheek. Sookie wasn't going to fall for his charm, not this time. She swiped at him with the ball of light, it connected with his chest leaving a trail of burned flesh. Sookie had watched as it healed almost immediately.

"Why did you kill my parents?" She demanded, ignoring the snarl he had let loose when she'd burned him. Whatever gentleness had come back into his expression now vanished, his eyes darkened.

"They were trying to take you from me. They didn't want us to be together. They were in my way." He advanced on her again and she found herself backed up against the wall before she could ask him for more clarification. She was afraid, Sookie had seen Bill at his most feral and dangerous, but the look in Warlow's eyes was like something Sookie could never have imagined. "Nothing will come between us."

She knew she had to do it, her ball of light was all she had left, she just hoped it would work. He was impervious to sunlight, silver had no effect on him, would Sookie be throwing away whatever was left of her light only to have it not work? In her hesitation, Bill had arrived.

Sookie knew the fight between them had been brutal, what she had witnessed before getting knocked out was bad enough. Now all she could do was hope that he was okay, she could tell that he had been seriously injured in his fight with Warlow. Getting Warlow into this fairy place was the only thing she could think of, since she had been afraid she would hit Bill with her light, killing him instead. Sookie couldn't even think about a world without Bill, not after everything they had been through.

"Don't lie to me, Sookie." his voice broke through her thoughts, pulling her back to the present.

"I'm not lyin'. Just because you don't have a problem killin' any and everybody doesn't mean I'm okay with it." Sookie was sick of tiptoeing around him, her mouth getting away from her. She didn't know what to expect from him, one second he was flirting, trying to seduce her and the next he was backhanding her into a wall.

"I don't _want_ to kill people, Sookie. I can't help it. You just don't understand. You won't understand until..." he trailed off, looking away from her.

"Until what? Until you use me, drain me and toss me away?" she got in his face, feeling bold in the sunlight of the fairy place.

"No, Sookie. Until you are mine... fully."

"Fully? What does that mean?" she watched as he backed down from her and sat on the ground leaning against a headstone. The anger of before seemed to have vanished, he was Ben again, not Warlow. At a loss for anything else to do, and a mess of emotions, Sookie sat on the ground, too.

"When I make you like me."

Sookie gulped nervously, _like him? A vampire?_ "Wha... why? " She couldn't stop her voice from shaking. She didn't want to be a vampire. She didn't want her life stolen from her.

"Sookie, I have been waiting for you for thousands of years, for you to make me complete. I don't like hurting people... if I had you, then I wouldn't need to hurt anybody. It would just be you and me, a perfect circle."

"Is that what you meant by all that 'we are intended' stuff? That you get to take me and turn me?"

"The contract means that you are betrothed to me, that you are my true love and we will walk this earth together forever. Never needing anybody else, never needing to hurt anybody else."

Sookie sat back, overwhelmed with all he had just said, with everything that had happened tonight. Sookie didn't want this, she had never wanted to be a vampire, she didn't want to live forever... she didn't want to leave Bill, her friends, her family.

"What if I don't want to go with you, what if I don't want to be a vampire?"

And just like that, the switch flipped again, his eyes turned dark, his face looking almost inhuman. "You will be with me, it will be everything I have been waiting for. You'll see." He grabbed her shoulders, suddenly bringing them both to their feet. "Or the people you care about, including your precious vampire will pay the price, just like your parents."

"Why did you have to kill them? They couldn't hurt you, they didn't even know what I am, much less know that vampires exist."

"I don't like it when people get in my way, they were trying to keep us apart. They were going to run away with you. Of course I would have found you anyway, but that they would even try to defy me," he shook his head as if scolding a naughty child, "I have waited too long for this, for you." he squeezed her shoulders hard, hurting her... a far away look in his eyes.

"You're hurting me." She cried out, sharp pains shooting down both her arms. He loosened his hold, only slightly, her shoulders still in pain.

"This isn't a choice Sookie, this was set far before you were even born. You... Are... Mine."

Sookie's eyes went wide, her heart breaking in her chest. She felt trapped and lost all at the same time. She could tell by the look on his face that these were not idle threats. More people would die because of her if she didn't agree to his demands. It was her life or the lives of everyone she cared about, so he was right, this wasn't a choice at all.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill wasn't sure how long it took for him to regain his strength, Sookie's disappearance wasn't helping matters either. He knew she wasn't dead, he refused to believe that, so she must be in the fairy place again, but with Warlow. _Why had she done that?_ He was trying to save her, to buy her some time to escape somehow. He cried out in frustration, his inhuman howl echoed into the night.

Bill regained his footing slowly, broken bones, torn muscles, cuts and bruises all healing while he walked slowly back to his own home. He needed blood, real blood if he had any hope of regaining his full strength. He passed through the cemetery, distracted by a sweet scent just outside the entrance gates that had his fangs dropping with a click. Three bodies were sprawled on the grass just outside the cemetery. They were the missing girls from his home, bodies completely void of life... _but weren't there four of them?_ He frowned in puzzlement. This made no sense, why would Jessica have brought them outside? Where was the fourth girl? Something more was going on here, Bill just wished he could figure out what that was. He tamped down the urge to feed, as sweet as their blood smelled, there was also a air of death about their bodies. Even if that hadn't been the case, Bill couldn't have brought himself to feed on them, they were only children, they were his family.

The hits kept on coming as Bill got closer to his house. He discovered the reason for his inability to contact his staff earlier. Alan was lying just beyond the tree line of Bill's yard, his bleeding head wound drawing Bill to him like a moth to a flame, he groaned with pain when Bill approached. Someone or something had attacked him, and Bill would come to find that the others on his staff had been attacked as well. This, at least, hadn't been Jessica's doing, Bill was certain of that. He once again tamped down his need to feed, tonight being a never ending exercise in self control.

It didn't stop the guilt, though. Bill helped pick up the pieces of his staff, getting them the medical attention they needed and sending them home or to the hospital. Though he was glad no one had been killed this time, he was done with this. No more people would be killed or injured for his sake. He was willing to take his chances on his own without guards or staff of any kind. It would mean more work and he would have to count more on his other contacts when it came to information gathering, but he refused to have more innocent deaths on his hands.

After the last person had been sent on their way, and calls made to his daytime staff informing them that they were no longer required, Bill obtained a glass of blood from his private stock, downing it in one long gulp and headed upstairs to his shower. Running the water scorching hot, he relaxed into the spray, ignoring all of his feelings for the moment, focusing solely on the water beating on his skin. It warmed him just a little, helping him to feel almost human. His injuries finally finished healing in the time it took him to scrub off the grime and blood that matted his hair and streaked his skin.

As much as he tried to push it away, he couldn't not think about Sookie, feeling so helpless, so afraid that he would never see her again. He didn't realize the tears were falling from his cheeks until he saw the red splatter mixing with the clear water going down the drain. He didn't know what else to do. Hands braced against the wall in front of him he hung his head forward, the water massaging the back of his neck as he fought to pull himself together.

By the time Bill felt like he had gotten proper control of his emotions, the water had started to cool. He was at a loss as to what do next, but decided to handle one thing at a time. After pulling on a maroon henley and a clean pair of jeans, he made his way to Jessica's room to talk to her more about what happened last night. It appeared that there was an intruder prior to them both rising for the night, which could very well explain what happened to the Bellefleur girls. Bill at least hoped that was the case, he hated to think of Jessica carrying that guilt with her always.

"Jessica," he said, knocking on her bedroom door. "Jessica, we need to talk."

He pushed the door open when he got no answer, dread settling in his gut as he glanced around the empty room, the bed still neatly made and no sign of Jessica. He had somehow known from the start that this was going to be a bad day, but he hadn't been fully prepared for just how terrible it could get.


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill thought his horrific night had finally come to an end... finding no sign of Jessica around the house, he had tried summoning her, feeling for her, but hadn't gotten much in response. It only had him more concerned, but with dawn approaching, he didn't have much in the way of options. Bill didn't know why it had happened, but he was almost certain that he had just lost the two people he most cared about in the world... all he could do was hope that they hadn't been lost for good.<p>

A banging at his front door had him slipping down the stairs, wary of more surprises this late in the night.

"Compton," a male voice yelled, the banging continued... the door flung open before Bill could reach for the handle. Eric stood there, Nora limp in his arms. He pushed his way into the house before Bill could form the questions on his lips. Eric was wearing some sort of green jumpsuit with black army boots. Nora was dressed in something that looked sort of like hospital scrubs, her arms dangling at awkward angles and her head lolled back like a rag doll. She lifted her head for just a moment, looking towards Bill before dropping it back again.

"I need your help. She needs your help." Eric's voice held a panic that Bill had never heard before. He shook her slightly, to punctuate the urgency of his words.

"What happened?" Bill asked as he turned towards the stairs, he was at the top before Eric could respond, leading them to one of the guest rooms. Nora did not look well. Bill could see strange black veins on her hands... snaking up her neck.

"Burrell," the older vampire growled as he laid Nora down in the bed after Bill pulled back the covers. "He did this to her, it's a virus."

"A virus?" Bill was puzzled, he'd never seen anything like this. Hepatitis D was really the only thing vampires had ever been known to be susceptible to, and it certainly didn't look like this.

"He called it 'hep V' a doctor working for him named Overlark, he created it. You've got to help her."

"I do not know what you are expecting me to do, Eric. I can help you make her comfortable, but this is something no-one has even heard of. How did this all happen?"

"He did it to get back at me... I took his daughter from him, so now he's taking her from me. That sniveling rat Newlin told him everything."

"Wait, Eric... from the beginning. Was this at the camp you were telling me about? What did you do to Willa Burrell?" Bill didn't like this, he didn't like it at all. What had Eric gotten them into?

"Yes," Eric gave him an exasperated look, but at least continued to explain, "He caught Pam, so I gave myself up in order to protect her. He had also managed to capture Nora somehow. And as for his daughter... well, he locked her up, too. His own daughter."

"You didn't..." Bill's words trailed off as he realized fully, just what Eric had done.

"I didn't have a choice, I had thought it would convince him to stop what he was doing, that he would see she was still his daughter. I never thought he'd toss her in to be experimented on like the rest of us."

Bill couldn't believe it, Eric had turned the Governor's daughter. Not just kidnapped her or killed her... he had turned her. He should have known, this was exactly the type of impulsive thing Eric would do.

"You'd already done it by the time you called me the other night, hadn't you?" Bill asked, knowing the answer without Eric needing to respond.

"Did you see Jessica there?" Bill's thoughts shifted to his missing progeny, he had to find her. If she was locked up in this camp... Just the thought of it had Bill ready for the kill.

"No, but he kept me separate from the others. He wanted me, especially, to suffer. They're doing experiments, testing our limits, our weaknesses. Testing out this virus. He's going to put it in the Tru:Blood."

"Contaminate Tru:Blood? That could be catastrophic, especially if this virus is truly deadly." This was much worse than Bill thought... and here he was thinking his night couldn't get any worse. They had to stop the Governor somehow, the fate of all vampires was at risk. If this virus spread like hepatitis D, it would run through the vampire and human population at an exponential rate.

"Look at her," Eric's voice was raised, his patience wearing thing, "She's not going to survive if we don't do something."

"What can we do? It's a virus neither one of us has ever even seen before. No one has ever seen it before."

"You're the king... You've got to have contacts somewhere. You've got to know someone who can help her." he was angry, but Bill could hear the desperation in his voice. Bill was trying his hardest to come up with something, anything that could help her, ideas flicked through his mind, who could they call? Nora moaned on the bed her eyes closed as she groped for Eric's hand.

It was something Bill never thought he'd see, Eric humbly kneeling at someone's bedside. He held on to Nora's hand as if she were going to slip away and vanish before his eyes.

"Have you called that doctor... Ludwig, was it? the one that helped Sookie after the maenad attack."

"She is not available." Eric glared at Bill, "Do you think I would have come to you if I hadn't already exhausted my own options?"

After a moment of thought, a possibility came to Bill, "There is a scientist, his name is Takahashi. He teaches here in Louisiana, but he was involved in the development of Tru:Blood. He is a hematologist who has more knowledge of vampire blood than most. He might be able to help us."

"Good, get him." Eric spoke, this time without looking at Bill.

"I can try, but it will take time. The sun is nearly up, and I don't exactly have any daytime employees."

"The great King Bill... can't even find someone to do his work during the day," sarcasm and disdain dripped from Eric's voice, trying to hide the panic.

"Damnit, Eric. I don't take orders from you, since, as you have pointed out more than once, I am still your King. I will do my best to help you, but if you don't calm the fuck down, we are going to have much bigger problems than hep V." Bill raised his voice, irritated at Eric's attitude... the perfect way to cap off his shitty night.

"If you could do your best to get that doctor or whoever you think could help her, I would be very grateful." Eric spoke very quickly, his voice quiet and his head bowed. There was a reluctance in his voice, Bill knew Eric was not pleased to need to ask for his help.

"I'll see what I can set in motion before I'm forced to rest for the day. This room is light tight," Bill tapped the panel on the wall, locking the light blocking panels into place. "There is blood downstairs."

Bill left them, heading back to his office to place some calls. If he could get equipment set up and find a way to convince Takahashi to work with them, they might be able to accomplish something. Though the way Nora looked, Bill didn't know if they could do anything in time to help her, but if the Tru:Blood was contaminated and got out before they could destroy it, they could have an epidemic on their hands. Bill would take any head start he could get against this virus. One positive in all this mess was that it gave Bill something else to focus on besides his worry for Sookie. He felt helpless to do anything for her when he had no clue where she was or what had happened to her.

To Bill's surprise, he came across an article from his vampire resources that discussed transmission and biological changes that occurred when a vampire was infected with Hepatitis D, an article that just happened to be co-authored by H. Takahashi. Even more surprising was that a human had been allowed to participate in the first place. Bill had also found that Takahashi was teaching several lectures this semester at the University, so he was certain to be around. Now Bill just had to find a way to contact him and convince him to help.

Lost in his research, Bill managed to work past the sunrise. He was shocked to find the early morning sunlight slanting through slats of the blinds in his office when he finally looked up from his computer. He had felt the approaching dawn, like usual... but the pull of sleep that signaled the actual rise of the sun had never come. Bill was very disturbed by this missing sensation and was now stuck with the dilemma of how to get out of his office without injury, as he'd forgotten to flip the switch that also made this room light tight. At least he'd been smart enough not to put his desk in the path of direct sunlight.

After the night he'd had, Bill found it hard to believe that he wasn't feeling the pull of sleep... in fact, he wasn't even feeling the drain of energy that came with the sunlight. Something strange was going on, but what?

The only other times Bill had felt sort of like this was after... he hated to think of the first time, flashes of blood, Sookie, hunger...all played through his mind. The day he had nearly killed the woman he loved. When he had drank so much of her blood that he had been impervious to the sun for a very short period of time. The other, being the day Sookie's fairy godmother had been too near him while he'd had amnesia, he hadn't known any better and nearly killed her too. He had been in the sun for a bit longer that day, but also didn't quite have his wits about him. Bill had only scattered memories of that morning, thanks to the intoxicating effects of fairy blood. Sookie had likened it to someone being drunk.

He stood from his desk quickly, _could it really be?_ He remembered the strange feeling that had overcome him after he bit Warlow the night before. Would the blood of a fairy turned vampire, by the blood of Lilith herself- if the stories were true, really give him the ability to walk in the sunlight?

He approached one of the windows, pulling up the blinds to let in a larger shaft of sunlight. A hand raised to block his eyes from the initial brightness, he reached his other hand out into the sun beam. He was astonished when nothing happened... the burn didn't come, his skin remained white and smooth, not even so much as a tingle as the sun beat down on his hand.

Emboldened by his test, Bill pulled open his office doors and strode towards the front door with determination. Leaving the doors hanging open, he went down the steps before he could change his mind. He took a few steps out into the yard, under the full power of the morning sun. He could feel it warm on his face, they way he remembered the sun felt years ago... in another lifetime. It had been hours ago when he ingested that small amount of Warlow's blood, could this really be permanent?

Bill opened his arms, closing his eyes as the sun shone down on him. He didn't know how long he stood there, just basking in the sunlight he hadn't felt in a hundred years, at least not really, anyway... those fleeting moments were nothing compared to what he was feeling right now. Somehow, he could just sense that this wasn't a waning ability, the urgency and prickly sensation in his skin that he had felt the other times fairy blood had allowed him to experience the sunlight was nowhere to be found.

After everything he had endured in the last twenty four hours, this was a very small and much needed respite. He couldn't stop the ghost of a smile tilting up the corners of his mouth, everything else forgotten for just a moment.

Bill took his moment in the sun, he basked in it... and then, figuring he'd really get some things done, he jogged up the steps to his home, to pull the front doors shut and then for the first time in his vampire life, he sped off into the day.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie wasn't sure how much time had passed, and really she had no idea what time it would be when she finally found herself back in the Bon Temps Cemetery. She had been able to tell when morning came, the brightness of this fairy way station changing ever so slightly... but the biggest tell was Ben's change in attitude. He had been so quick to lash out at her, for his face to turn dark and almost inhuman as she tried to figure out what he had wanted with her... little glimpses of the more charming man she had met very seldom breaking through. But once the sun had risen for the day, that darkness seemed to fade away with it. Ben and Warlow were her own personal Jekyll and Hyde.

Of course Sookie hadn't been overly relieved, as she knew he could still change in an instant, but he had been easier to talk to once the daytime came. Which is what Sookie credited for the only reason she was being allowed to come back to her home, leaving Ben behind in Fairy. He hadn't been completely keen on the idea, but Sookie had somehow managed to convince him that it would be for the best.

Time would go by faster for him if he stayed in fairy, he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked or needing to fight anyone... or kill anyone else, and Sookie could take the time she needed to say goodbye to her life, her friends. She had wiped furiously at her face, not wanting him to see her tears at the thought of leaving her life behind while they discussed it. She had been surprised by the gentleness in his voice when he agreed. She supposed he would find it easier if she went with him willingly, and she agreed to do so if he let her go home for just a short while.

"I will give you until tomorrow night," he had said, almost a whisper. "That should be more than enough time to get your affairs in order. To say your... goodbyes."

He didn't hide his disgust at her desire to say goodbye, but at least he was going to let her do it. She had barely been able to nod at him in response. Was she really going to do this? Could she really do this? They had talked some during the time since she transported them to this place, mostly in little fits of conversation before again falling into silence. Sookie had been wracking her brain for a way to stop this, to stop him.

Every time she tried to get her light ball ready during their confrontation the night before, he had managed to break her concentration, so she hadn't even tried again now that his focus was solely on her. She debated the merits of waiting until she was back in Bon Temps and just tossing it away. She wouldn't be of any use to him if she weren't fae, right? But the way he had snarled at her, hit her... she had a feeling it would still get her and the people she cared about killed. Sookie had always thought she had a bit of a temper, but it was nothing compared to Warlow. She truly felt like she had no other choice, this was going to be her life.

"Remember, I can leave here at any time, with or without your assistance. If you do not return, I will find you, there is nowhere you can run. If you try anything... well, you saw how easy it was for me to harm another vampire, your human friends would really be no challenge." He warned her yet again, one more reminder to her that everyone she cared about would be at risk should she not comply with his wishes.

"I'll come back," she'd said, still not quite believing that he was really going to give her this chance. She had expected him to just steal her away, with no way to say goodbye... no way to explain. She wanted to keep him on his good side, so the offer just tumbled out of her mouth, "Do you want me to bring you something in the mean time? Tru:Blood or... do you even drink Tru:Blood?"

"That swill? No, I don't drink it." he said, his voice again harsh. _Shit!_ she thought when she saw the look on his face, _so much for keeping him on his good side!_ She braced for his anger, though he hadn't hit her again since arriving in fairy, she was always expecting it. So his calm next words caught her off guard.

"I'll be fine... though, when you check in with me, to let me know you are progressing with your arrangements... come during the daylight. I might not be able to stop myself from hurting you if you come after dark. And we don't want that to happen until it's the right time." He was calm, yes... but still no less threatening than when he was really angry.

"But it never gets dark in fairy." Sookie was confused, it always stayed light here, even if they could tell when nighttime came in the regular world. She wasn't even going to think about his 'the right time' statement, she just couldn't.

"Doesn't matter, it's harder for me to stay in control at night." he shook his head, as if he was disappointed in himself, almost like he was embarrassed.

Oh," she paused, even more perplexed by his behavior and attitude, "But you've been around me at night before."

"I'd always had the opportunity to feed before coming to you. You were lucky last night, I had been well fed before our date."

Sookie didn't even want to think what that meant, and she had been more than ready to get out of here and away from him... even if it was only temporary before she became stuck with him forever. This ping pong back and forth of him being nice and sweet and then being mean and threatening had given her a headache.

"I'll make sure it's still daylight... um... thank you." she didn't feel very grateful, when he was planning to kill her, but a chance to say goodbye was more than she had been expecting.

She had felt the tears pooling in her eyes again, just thinking about what she was about to do. So she had closed them tightly and concentrated on her light, which is what brought her back to the real world.

Sookie looked around the empty cemetery, silence aside from the rustling of leaves in the breeze surrounded her. The warm glow of fairy made the sunlight seem almost gray in comparison. She glanced towards the direction of Bill's house, hoping he was tucked away safely and resting, healing. She knew he must have been crazy with worry for her, but headed towards her home instead. She was certain she would be seeing him after dark.

As Sookie approached her house, she saw a Sheriff's car sitting outside, police tape marked off her front door. She was relieved at the thought that Jason was there, but knew how worried he was going to be. She went up the steps, ducking under the tape across her broken door.

"Hello? Jason?" she yelled as she stepped into the house.

"Oh my god, Sookie!" Tara ran to her from where she had been standing in the living room, "I can't believe you're okay. We were so worried."

Tara pulled her into a tight hug, hesitant to let go. Sookie could see past her to Andy in the living room... but she didn't see any sign of Jason. Andy looked terrible, like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"I'm fine Tara, I'm okay. Where's Jason?" she didn't see him anywhere, and she really wanted to talk to him. She had to explain... she had to say goodbye.

"We haven't been able to get a hold of Jason." Andy said gruffly as he approached them in the foyer. "What happened here, Sookie?"

"Um, well... it was a fight. Bill..."

"I should have known it had something to do with him, damnit, Sookie. When are you going to get a clue that he's no good for you?" Tara interrupted, a fury in her voice that shocked Sookie.

"And here I thought you were going to be understanding and accepting of my choices." Sookie snapped back, anger a much easier emotion to settle into.

"I would if you didn't keep letting that man hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me. For your information, this fight was because Bill was protecting me. He risked his life to save me from Warlow."

That shut Tara up right quick, but left Andy even more confused.

"Warlow? Who is Warlow?"

Sookie didn't want to get into it with Andy, there were enough people involved and in danger as it was.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Sheriff." Sookie patted his arm, smiling her best smile, trying to turn him towards the door. "As you can see, I'm fine, this is nothing to worry about. You don't need to investigate."

"Actually... I do. There were some girls killed out this way last night," Sookie watched as his tough exterior crumbled, she could tell he was trying to hold himself together, but he couldn't get anymore words out. Sookie finally really looked at him, his eyes were bloodshot, dark circles underneath... at least a days worth of stubble graced his chin. Even his sheriff's uniform was wrinkled and worn.

_**My girls, my babies. I failed them. How could I have failed them so badly? I'm gonna kill him, I swear. Just like he killed them.**_ She was in his head without even trying, but it was easier this way.

"Andy, what happened? Your girls? What is this about?" She led him into the living room so he could sit down on the couch. Sookie was baffled at his thoughts, his girls? What girls? Dead? This definitely explained why he looked so wrecked. He could speak, he just shook his head. Sookie touched his arm, closing her eyes.

She watched it happen, sort of like a movie. The fairy she had met, the super pregnant fairy, the one who had been able to translate the contract. She was giving birth. Andy was holding a newborn. Things shifted and suddenly four toddlers where climbing all over him, 'daddy' 'daddy' she could hear their little voices. _Andy had babies?_ Sookie could hardly believe it. Next thing she knew, they were older, maybe seven or eight years old. The last thing Sookie saw, before the images made her let go of his arm, where bodies. Necks bleeding, sprawled out on the grass, darkness surrounding them.

"Oh, Andy. I'm so sorry. I... I don't know how to. Wait, Bill did not do this. You know that, right?"

Andy had finally regained his composure, looking Sookie in the eye. "Do you know that? Were you with him last night, all night?"

"Well, not all night, but... but part of it. Andy, he could never do this, they're just girls."

"They were with Jessica."

"Jessica? No, she knows better. She couldn't..." Sookie trailed off as she really thought about it. Jessica was young, it would be one thing to think she wouldn't do something like this on purpose... but if it had been an accident, if she had lost control.

"It wasn't Jessica." Andy surprised Sookie. "One of them, one of my daughters survived. She said it was a man, a vampire. He woke them up when they were with Jessica, before he attacked them... in Vampire Bill's house. Who else could it have been?"

"I don't know Andy, but I know it was not Bill!" Sookie tried to piece everything together, who else could have done it? And in Bill's house no less. He was the only vampire... "Warlow."

"What?"

That was it, it had to be it. Now that Sookie thought about it, it made perfect sense. He knew about Bill, he even knew that Bill lived just across the cemetery. Bill was someone that was in his way, so if he had gone there and couldn't get to Bill... He had even told Sookie that he had been well fed before their date, their date that he had been very late for.

"He's a vampire, a very bad vampire. He was here last night. He had to have done it."

"Where is this vampire now?"

"He's somewhere else, somewhere away from here. He's not going to hurt anybody else, I promise."

"Sookie, how can you say he isn't going to hurt anybody else? That's the same vampire that's been after you for years, that killed your parents." Tara chimed in, outraged. Sookie knew it was because she was worried... just like she knew Tara's attitude towards Bill had just been because she was worried.

"I've taken care of it Tara. We've come to an agreement so no one else has to get hurt."

"Agreement? You trust his word?"

"We'll talk about it later, Tara. I'm sure Andy needs to get home." Sookie stood up, urging the Sheriff to get to his feet.

"Wait, what? He killed my family, too." Andy looked stunned as Sookie tried to usher him out of the house. "I'm not leaving. You're not just making this up to protect Compton, are you?"

"No Andy, I swear... I swear it on my grandmother. Ask Tara, Warlow's been threatening me and we've known he was in the area for at least a few days now. But I never thought... I'm sorry Andy. It's my fault. They're dead because of me." Sookie hated this, more guilt piled on her, more people dead because of her. It had to stop.

Andy looked towards Tara, not sure what to believe. "She's tellin' the truth about that. This vampire is bad news."

"Andy, I'm so, so sorry for your loss. And I know all you want to do right now is get your hands on the guy that did it... and that guy wasn't Bill. But the one who did, you have to understand. He's very old, he's very strong. He nearly killed Bill last night. He would kill you just as easily as he killed your girls." She laid a reassuring arm on his shoulder as she took another step towards the door. "Your daughter needs you, and if you try to do anything, to get your revenge, she won't have a daddy anymore."

"Well... alright," She could see him thinking over what she had said, her words sinking in. "I'm believin' you, for now. But this isn't over, you tell vampire Bill, this ain't over."

Sookie watched as Andy got in the car, taking his time to turn around and disappear down the driveway. Dusk was approaching much sooner than Sookie had expected. She wasn't sure what to do about her front door. She really needed to get a hold of Jason. Maybe he could fix it. What would happen to the house? Jason already had a place, would he want to move out here instead? Or Tara, Tara could use a place to call her own.

That thought had her turning back to Tara who remained standing in the foyer, her arms crossed over her chest, one hip cocked, a foot ready to tap on the floor.

"Are you gonna tell me just what in the hell is going on?"

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill wondered if maybe his luck was finally changing, or if he had just hit rock bottom so hard that up was the only way left to go. He had found Doctor Takahashi without much difficulty. With the aid of a promised paycheck, a very large paycheck given the good doctor's affinity for gambling, and a dose of professional curiosity, the doctor had agreed to come with him and run some tests. Bill hadn't even needed to use his glamour after getting Takahashi's attention. Bill was also going to allow him free reign to study his blood. A day walking vampire was quite a thrilling discovery and the prospect of a more virulent vampire virus has the scientist very excited.

Bill had made arrangements for whatever equipment he thought Takahashi would need, and gathered even more from the scientist's own laboratory. They made the trip back to Bon Temps in record time with Bill still marveling at his ability to remain out in the sun.

Bill was just getting Takahashi settled in when he felt it, he would have traded a thousand days in the sun to just feel this, to feel Sookie in his blood. She was safe and she was back. It took all of his self control to not go racing to her side the moment he felt her return, but he knew getting this research going was very time sensitive. The relief he felt was like a huge weight lifted and he knew he would be at her side as soon as possible.

"How is she?" Bill stopped by the guest room where Nora had been resting. Eric sat on the opposite side of the bed, blood dripping from his ears. He had not rested at all today if the bloody towel crumpled next to him was any indication. Bill set the two large glasses of blood he carried on the nightstand.

"The same, maybe worse... hungry." Eric's voice and face were void of emotion. He seemed almost robotic to Bill. It was quite disconcerting.

"I thought you might need something," Bill nodded towards the glasses he had set down. "I need a sample of her blood and yours as well."

Bill produced capped needles and two small vials from his pocket. With a nod of assent from Eric, Bill sat on the edge of the bed facing Nora. He reached out, touching her shoulder lightly. The black veins he had noticed before seemed to be spreading.

"Nora, I'm going to take some of your blood." He spoke very gently. She moved at the sound of his voice, or his touch. Bill wasn't sure which. Her eyes stayed closed, but a soft groan of pain escaped her throat. "Then Eric has some blood for you to drink."

Bill pulled her arm out from under the blankets, surprised at how warm she felt. Was she really running a fever? Bill hadn't thought it possible, not even with Hep D did vampires get any of those kind of symptoms. He could feel the large vein inside her elbow and quickly inserted the needle. Dark red, thick blood slowly filled the vial. If the needle had bothered her, she made no indication of it.

He watched as the small puncture wound healed much more slowly than normal. A small bruise remaining at the puncture site.

"Where are you taking that?" Eric asked, a sharpness returning to his eyes. Bill wondered if Eric had really even registered what had happened before this moment.

"I have that scientist, the one I was telling you about. He's waiting for this sample to get started. I need your blood as well, so he has normal vampire blood to compare to."

"How did you... It's still daylight." Bill almost laughed at Eric's puzzled expression.

"Yes, well the daylight wasn't as much of an obstacle after all." Bill came around the bed and repeated the procedure of drawing blood from Eric's arm. "You both need to drink, then you should try and get some rest. You're no good to her like this."

He turned to go, clearing the threshold before he heard Eric, "Bill." He turned back, meeting the other man's gaze.

"Thank you."

Bill simply nodded and vanished down the steps and into the basement where a laboratory of sorts had been set up.

"Here is the infected blood." he held up a vial to the doctor who had been adjusting some of the equipment. "This one is blood from a healthy vampire. Is there anything else you need? Other equipment, samples?"

"No, this should be enough to start. I will let you know if I need anything else." he said as he took the vials from Bill, placing them in a labeled test tube holder.

"Excellent, I will be back to check in on you shortly."

With everything finally settled at the house, well, as much as Bill could get settled... he was anxious to get to Sookie. He wasn't sure how to explain to her that he could now walk in the sun and from the looks of the sky, it didn't seem like he'd be able to show her tonight. He couldn't wait for her to find out, knowing how much she loved the sunlight, it was one of the biggest obstacles between them.

For Sookie to be with him, she'd have to live her life in two separate worlds. He couldn't take the sunlight from her and she had to sleep sometime. They had found ways to make it work, but if they didn't have to? It would make things so much easier. He had imagined what she would look like in the sunlight. The way it would make her hair and skin glow, the way her eyes would shine in the sun... Bill was certainly looking forward to that moment.

Bill knew that all of their troubles weren't over, far from it actually. He couldn't even venture to guess what had happened with Warlow, and there was this new threat of hep V and Bill's missing progeny for him to still worry about... but for the moment, he actually had a smile on his face as he traveled the distance between his house and Sookie's.


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>It had taken Sookie some creative explaining, but she had managed to convince Tara that everything was okay. She didn't go into detail, of course, since she knew that Tara wouldn't see things the way Sookie did. She wouldn't understand just what was at stake. A strange voicemail from Jason served as a perfect distracter to keep Tara from asking for more details on just how Sookie got Warlow to agree to not hurt anybody else.<p>

Sookie played the message again on speaker, trying to figure out just what Jason was talking about. From the sound of things, he hadn't even gotten her message the day before.

"Hey Sook, It's Jason. Look, I... uh... I screwed up, big time. They took Jess and it's my fault, I have to go after her. I'm sure Niall can keep you safe. He is with you, right? So just listen to him and I'll talk to you soon. Stay inside."

"What is that boy gettin' himself into now? And is he talking about Jessica, vampire Jessica?"

"I'm pretty sure he is," Sookie looked at Tara, grateful for a new topic. "Who do you think took her? What does that even mean?"

"Got me. You know, sometimes I don't even want to know what ya'll are getting mixed up in. Trouble finds you Stackhouses like a magnet." Tara said with a frown, re-crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sookie?" She heard Bill call from the foyer, his voice urgent, worried. She hadn't even realized night had fallen.

"Bill, we're in here." She said from the kitchen, walking to meet him. She was in his arms before she could take two steps into the dining room. He held her tightly, his lips pressed against her forehead before finally landing on her mouth.

"Sookie, I was so worried. I... I couldn't feel you. What happened? Are you okay?" He kept his arms around her, hugging her close to his chest for another moment before giving her a chance to respond.

"I'm fine. Really. I couldn't let him kill you, I just couldn't." She looked at him, really looked, trying to find any indication that he hadn't recovered from the injuries he'd received the night before. He looked the same, like he always looked. "You're okay?"

"Now that I'm here with you, I'm more than okay. I'd thought I had lost you."

"Well, here I am." She smiled at him, trying to pretend that everything was still okay. She buried her face in his neck, knowing that if she kept staring into his eyes she would break down. She couldn't handle that, not yet.

"Where's Warlow? What happened?"

"He's gone, he's in that fairy place. He's decided to stay there."

"Really? He just gave in and let you go?" Bill raised an eyebrow at her, she could tell he didn't believe her.

"Sort of." She skirted the issue, this was going to be harder than she thought... not that she expected it to be easy, but it was the only way Sookie could think of to keep Bill safe. To keep everyone safe. Bill would fight to the death to protect her, and Sookie couldn't let that happen. Sookie was beginning to understand all the times in the past when Bill had kept things from her in order to keep her safe. She needed to change topics, and quick. "Bill, what happened to Jessica? I got a weird message from Jason."

"From Jason? What did he say?" He asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"He said that 'they took her' whoever they is, and that he was going after her. Who took her Bill?"

"I can't be sure, but I think I have an idea. And it's not good."

"What's going on, Bill. Tell me." she said a little more forcefully than she had intended. She could almost feel how worried he was. She led him back into the kitchen where Tara had been sitting, listening.

"Bill."

"Tara."

They each said by way of greeting. Tara didn't look too pleased, but Sookie wasn't sure if that really had anything to do with Bill or was still because she knew Sookie hadn't told her everything. She hoped Tara would just let it go.

"Look, it sounds like you two have some shit to talk about, so I'm gonna head back into town or something. I think Lafayette's callin' me."

"Tara, you don't have to go." Sookie said, though she knew it would probably be safer for Tara if she weren't here.

"Yeah, I do. But you," She said, standing up and leaning over the table, looking directly at Bill, wagging a finger in his direction, "You don't let her out of your sight. Something still ain't right. She won't tell me what it is, but I hope to hell she'll tell you."

"Tara!" Sookie chided, even if Tara had good intentions... it wasn't going to make this any easier.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on it." Bill spoke, both of them acting like Sookie wasn't even there. Now that had her irritated, she hated it when people acted like she couldn't think for herself.

"Good." Tara stood up straight with a nod of her head. "Sookie, you call me, if you need anything at all. I'll be back tomorrow."

"But Tara," Sookie didn't know what she was going to say, and Tara didn't give her the chance to figure it out, instead she turned and marched out the back door without another word.

"Sookie, what is going on?"

"We were figuring out what happened to Jessica."

Bill let out an exasperated sigh, just watching her. Sookie held his gaze, her eyes wide, just waiting for him to start talking. She took a seat at the table, getting comfortable. No way was she going to let this drop and have him asking more about Warlow.

"Jessica was very upset last night... before I came to you. She thought she had done something terrible. She might have done it, I don't know. I should have know better than to leave her alone with them." Bill shook his head, Sookie could see the guilt weighing on him. Was he talking about Andy's daughters?

"Them? The fairy girls?"

"How do you know about them?" he turned to her suddenly, surprise on his face.

"Andy was here. While I was gone. Tara got home and saw the door broken. She called the police. Andy was already out this way on account of his daughters. He told me what happened, that they were at your house. But Jessica didn't do it."

"I want to trust her, that she couldn't have done it. But she's so young. The impulses so hard to control."

"No, Bill you don't understand. We know for sure she didn't do it. One of Andy's daughters survived. She said it was a man who came and attacked them, a vampire. I know it wasn't you, so it must have been..."

"Warlow."

"It makes sense, don't you think? He was probably after you, Bill. He could have killed you." That thought had Sookie feeling panicky, she couldn't think about it, _have to think about something else_, she chanted in her head. "So Jessica was upset, and you left to come here. Maybe she went to Jason's after that? If she needed someone to talk to?"

"What exactly did Jason's message say?"

She played it again for Bill, letting him hear for himself. "Who do you think could have taken her Bill?"

"I think he's talking about the LAVTF, they've been rounding up vampires all over Louisiana. That means... if she's in the camp, it could be too late!" he resumed his pacing around the small kitchen, reminding Sookie of a caged lion.

"Too late for what? Bill, what camp?"

Sookie was floored by what Bill told her, explaining what Eric had said over the phone, about this camp where they were doing experiments on vampires. That he suspected Jessica had been taken there, which meant the Jason had somehow gotten himself involved as well. She was really concerned when he got to the part about Hep V, that it could be deadly to vampires.

"Nora is at your house? And she might be dying?"

"It doesn't look good. I've got a scientist working on it, but I do not know if we have enough time. She's so sick. This virus is nothing like anything I have ever seen."

"What else can we do for her? Would blood help her?"

"I don't know, Sookie. We've been trying to get her to drink, but she's so weak."

"What about my blood? Would fairy blood work better?" Sookie felt compelled to help, she needed to do something, to keep busy and occupied. She stood up, forcing him to stop pacing and look at her. If she focused on Bill's other problems, she didn't have to think about her own. She could pretend that this was just like any other night.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt... but Sookie, you don't have to. You've been through so much. I still don't trust this Warlow. I can't see him just backing off and letting you go."

"I want to try. If I can help, I want to try."

He reached a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing across it as he searched her eyes. She loved the ever changeable blue of his eyes, the way it shifted with his mood. She wished this could be her life, with Bill and none of that other stuff would matter.

"How are you so amazing? Your life is constantly in danger, yet you care so much for others."

Sookie could feel her cheeks heat at his praise and had to look away from him. She didn't think she was anything extraordinary, but her Gran had always raised her to help others if you could. Her Gran would have given someone the shirt off her back if they needed it, and Sookie always strived to be like her Gran. Those thoughts, and the idea that she'd never grow old and pass on to be reunited with her Gran had tears forming in Sookie's eyes again. She stepped away from Bill, not wanting him to see, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Sookie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, come on, if we're going to do this, we should go. You said Nora was very sick." He wanted to say more, to push her for answers... she could tell by the way he looked at her, puzzled and worried, but something made him let it go.

"Okay, lets go."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Much to everyone's disappointment, Sookie's blood didn't seem to make much difference as far as Nora's illness. She admitted that it had been quite delicious, as she drank from the glass of blood Bill had helped Sookie obtain, but she didn't feel any different. Nora continued to run a fever and Bill could tell that Eric was reaching the end of his rope, something Bill had never really imagined he would see. Eric had spent hundreds of years perfecting his unflappable exterior, so this was quite a change.

"I'm sorry, Eric." Sookie said after Nora had drank her blood and gone back to sleep. "I can tell she means a lot to you."

"What would you know about me?" Eric snapped back at her, lashing out at whatever he could in his anger and frustration.

"Bill, could you give us a minute?" Sookie asked, surprising Bill with her request.

"Are you sure?" Bill wasn't to happy with the prospect of leaving her alone with Eric, not with the mood he was in.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine." She placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "And you'll be close by. I just need a minute."

"Very well, I'll be downstairs." He reluctantly left her alone with the older vampire, curious as to what exactly she needed to talk to Eric alone about. Bill was certain Sookie was hiding something from him. She hadn't told him the complete truth about what happened to Warlow, but she was working quite hard to avoid the topic. Bill knew he could only push her so far. He did make a deal with himself, though, that he would get to the bottom of what was going on by the end of the night. He had too many problems on his plate, but he could only deal with one thing at a time. He at least had an idea where Jessica was, and though his connection to her was weak, he could feel that she was okay... for now. Tonight he would focus on Sookie and tomorrow he would find a way to bring Jessica home.

Bill used this little bit of time to check in on Dr. Takahashi. It had been several hours since Bill had given him the blood samples. He knew it would be awfully soon for him to have discovered anything, but Bill wanted to stay well informed.

"Are you having any luck?" he interrupted the doctor at a microscope, little notes already littering the table top.

"This is very interesting, like nothing I've ever seen before."

"How so?" Bill had some rudimentary knowledge about viruses and bacteria and had read some interesting books about infectious disease, so this also peaked his curiosity on an intellectual level in addition to the direct threat to vampires.

"The rate at which this virus replicates, it's astounding. But it is also very unstable. Introducing it into a different host, or in this case the uninfected blood, is causing it to mutate, and it's happened every time. I need blood from another subject, to see if it reacts the same."

"You can have mine." Bill pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his arm. He helped the doctor obtain several vials of his blood, some for the virus tests and others to look at why Bill could now walk in the sun.

"I want to do some gene sequencing, it will take time and we don't have the right equipment, but it could be very useful."

"Whatever you need, just write it down and I will have it delivered. Any ideas on how to slow this down? The vampire upstairs, the one who is infected... she is getting worse."

"I don't know, I'm sorry. Nothing that I have tried has really had any effect. This work takes time."

"I understand, but if you do come up with anything," he shot the doctor an expectant look.

"I will let you know immediately."

"Thank you." Bill gave a polite nod of his head and turned to go back up to the main level. He hoped Sookie had finished whatever conversation it was that she had with Eric. She was trying to hide it, along with whatever else she was hiding from him, but he could tell she was near exhausted.

He came up the stairs to find Sookie in his office. She was looking through the selection of books he had on the large bookshelf against the wall. He leaned against the door frame, just watching her for a moment. She was so beautiful, he was still often caught off guard by it, especially knowing her and just how amazing she was on the inside as well.

"See anything you like?" He asked, causing her to turn to him with a start.

"Oh. Sorry, I just... I haven't really had much chance to see everything you've done with the house." She looked apologetic, like she'd been caught doing something bad.

"It's fine, Sookie. My house is your house," He stepped towards her, tracing a finger down her face. "I mean that, you know. Everything I have, everything I am, is yours."

He could see the tears pooling in her eyes, and mentally kicked himself. He hadn't meant to upset her, he was trying to reassure her, to tell her what he was feeling. He didn't know how to make it better, so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her.

Her arms came around his neck, holding to him so tightly as she returned his kiss. He could feel the dampness of tears on her face as they kissed. Bill was lost, he didn't know how to fix whatever this was, he didn't know how to get her to tell him what was happening. She finally pulled her lips from his, resting her head against his chest, moving her arms to wrap them around his waist. He just held her, listening to the steady sound of her heart. He was overwhelmed with his feelings for her, his love for her. He just wanted to take care of her.

"Can you take me home, Bill?" she said, her voice quiet, her face still buried in his chest.

"Of course."

He kept his arm around her and headed towards the front door. Once they were outside he placed another soft kiss on her lips before scooping her up into his arms. She gave him a strange look, but then hooked an arm around his neck and kissed his cheek before settling against him.

When Bill got to Sookie's house he cringed at the sight of the front door, he had almost forgotten they had destroyed it, and he hadn't been too concerned with doors when he came over earlier in the night. The glass wasn't shattered, but the door itself was barely connected to the frame anymore, the frame that was splintered in several places.

"Would you like a bath, Sookie?"

"That would be nice."

Still holding her in his arms, he carried her upstairs to the bathroom. He set her down on the edge of tub so he could turn the water on. Bill took his time helping her get undressed and into the bubbly water once the tub was filled.

"You're not getting in here with me?" She asked, frowning when he stood up and away from the tub.

"I," he hesitated, embarrassed that he had damaged her home, "I was going to see if I could repair your front door. Or at least enough to keep it closed until it can be repaired properly."

"Oh... I suppose that would be good."

"But I will join you when I'm done, or if you are done with your bath, I will join you in bed instead."

She smiled at his mention of bed and slowly she sank deeper into the tub. He could see the fatigue in her eyes, the dark circles underneath them. His heart hurt for her, all he wanted to do was make it better, but it was awfully hard to do when he didn't know what he was facing. _Was it Warlow?_ Sookie had been pretty vague in explaining what had happened with him, and Bill certainly didn't trust that the vampire had just decided to leave Sookie alone. Whatever it was, Bill had no doubt that something wasn't right.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie had nearly fallen asleep in the tub, she was so tired. She hadn't slept in more than a day and it was finally catching up with her. The hot water had helped her relax just a little bit, it was definitely what she had needed.

**_Ssssooo...soookieeee _**a voice echoed through the bathroom that had Sookie sitting up quickly, her eyes popping open and water splashing out of the tub.

"Who's there?" she asked, searching the room and finding nothing. It just looked like the bathroom. She tried to calm her breathing so she could listen, trying to hear the voice again. It had been almost musical the way it had echoed around the room. A chill went up her spine as she sat in the cooling water. She expected another scary floating head or something worse to appear in her bathroom, but nothing happened. She didn't hear the voice again, everything looked the way it was supposed to look. _Did I imagine that?_ She wondered, trying to decide what to do. Bill was just downstairs, she could call for him, but what could he do? _It's been a really long day maybe it's just all in my head_, she thought, quieting again to listen one more time.

Her stomach growled, the only sound in the quiet bathroom, reminding her that she hadn't manage to eat anything in the last day either. No wonder she was feeling so worn out. With the weird maybe happened voice creeping her out, and knowing that she needed to find some food, she got out of the bath and dried herself off. She pulled on her robe, tying the belt while she made her way downstairs. Bill looked like had just finished with the door when she reached the bottom of the steps. He must have heard her coming... _of course he heard me coming_, turning to her before she could say anything.

"I think that will work for now, but I would not try to open it." He said, with a slight smile. He held a hammer in one hand and Sookie could see the bucket of nails and screws Gran had always kept on the back porch sitting at his feet.

She could see the door frame was cracked in multiple places, a two by four bracing the top of the door. She wondered briefly where he had found a two by four... At least it was shut and one less thing to worry about for now.

"Thank you for fixin' it."

"I could have fixed it properly with more time, but I would need some more wood. The door frame is pretty much damaged beyond repair. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault Bill. You were protectin' me. What's a broken door frame in the grand scheme of things?"

"Do you need somethin'? I was about to come upstairs."

"I sort of forgot about eating today, so I came down to get something to eat."

"Would you like me to bring you something? You can go lie down and I'll make it for you."

Sookie was thrown by his earnestness, not that he hadn't tried to do nice things for her before, but this seemed a little extreme. He was treating her like some fragile thing that needed to be waited on hand and foot.

"It's fine, Bill. I can get it myself. You don't have to take care of me."

"Sookie," He stopped her from walking to the kitchen, the hammer dropped on the floor by the front door, his hands resting gently on her shoulders. "I know you don't need to be taken care of, but I... I love you. And I know it's been a very long couple of days."

"I love you, too." She reached up to touch his face, understanding what he was really trying to say and loving him so much for it. She willed away the thoughts of how this would be the last night she would ever spend with Bill and focused all of her attention on being in this moment with him. Although she really did need to eat something first. "But I can make a sandwich myself, really. And then you can show me just how much you love me."

She gave him her most come hither look and trailed her hands down the front of his chest, loving the hardness of the muscles underneath the soft cotton of his shirt. She had always loved the way he looked in a Henley style shirt. She kissed him with abandon, throwing her leg up around his hip. His hand found the smooth skin of her bare thigh.

"You better stop this if you actually want that sandwich, Ms. Stackhouse." He moaned out the words between kisses, his lips grazing along her neck, across her collar bone where he had pushed aside the fabric of her robe.

She reluctantly unwrapped herself from around him, her stomach growling again and demanding it be fed. "I'll be quick."

"Take your time, I've got to clean up this mess... and I want your swooning to be because of me, not starvation." He said, winking at her and giving her one of those killer smiles.

They were both pretending everything was okay. Sookie knew all of the reasons things really weren't okay, and she had a feeling Bill knew something wasn't right either. But if they could both just pretend it was going to be okay...

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie was perched on the edge of orgasm, not for the first time that night, her breath coming in short pants as Bill teased and tormented her. She could have complained that he was moving at too leisurely a pace, but it felt so good. Bill had always had this effect on her. Just his touch had her tingling and when he was inside her, Sookie couldn't want for anything else in the world.

She reached up, pulling his face to hers, looking into the deep blue of his eyes before kissing his lips. His tongue probed her mouth, the satiny softness of his lips adding to the building heat within in her. Her hands traveled over the hard muscles of his shoulders, she had always loved his shoulders, the strong arms that had held her so many times. She loved his chest, his muscled back... his whole body was beautifully sculpted and Sookie couldn't keep her hands off of it. His body was so different from hers, hard planes and muscle, cool to the touch where she was all curves and warmth, but they fit perfectly together. Her body warmed his, his cool skin soothed hers when things got a little too hot.

The tension was growing, her body taut beneath his. She could feel her cheeks burning, warmth spreading through her whole body like a current of energy flowing and crackling under her skin. She found his firm butt with both hands, urging him to go just a little faster, a little harder. He didn't give in right away, a whimper escaping from Sookie's throat as her hips twitched beneath him. She saw his smile, a naughty grin made more wicked by his gleaming fangs, and it only excited her more.

Her legs wrapped even tighter around him as he finally... Finally! gave Sookie what she had been waiting for. He kissed her face, her cheeks, kissing down her neck Sookie tilted her head, again gasping for breath as she moaned. She felt the pinch of his fangs, timed with a thrust of his hips and Sookie was gone. Her body shuddered, her hips jerking up to meet his while she convulsed around him. She could hear a low groan in his throat, almost a growl as he drank from her.

He pulled away from her neck to instead crush his lips to hers. She could feel it as Bill also found his release, one hand lifting her hips while he sank into her one final time. He kept kissing her, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Sookie's heart took a while to find it's normal rhythm, especially with Bill's continued kisses and caresses, his whispered words of love and forever. She closed her eyes against the tears, _just Bill, only Bill_ she repeated in her head. A mantra to keep her from thinking about what would happen tomorrow.

The first time they had made love earlier tonight had been much more urgent, a frantic coupling that had left Sookie feeling very satisfied. They hadn't done much talking, and when Bill had tried to ask her more about what had happened with Warlow, she distracted him in one of her most favorite ways. She explored every inch of his body, trying to commit to memory every detail, the way he looked, the way he felt beneath her hands, the way he tasted, the smell of him that brought Sookie so much comfort. Of course her explorations had led to something more, which is how Sookie had ended up beneath him, writhing in pleasure.

Bill finally shifted to lie beside Sookie, leaving her feeling empty and alone despite his closeness. She closed her eyes, exhaustion again catching up with her. She curled herself around him, her hand on his chest, her leg over his.

"I love you," she said quietly, knowing he would hear it, his arms tightened around her.

"I love you, Sookie, so much." he kissed her forehead and pulled the blanket up around them. "You go to sleep now."

"But... I... will you wake me before you go?" Sookie knew she needed some sleep, but she didn't want to just fall asleep. He'd be gone when she woke up and she might never see him again.

"Sookie, I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Oh." That was a nice thing about what Eric had done to her house, Bill now had a safe place he could spend the day and still be near Sookie. She leaned up to kiss him one last time, a quick kiss that turned hot before she finally pulled away. "Night, Bill."

She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and drifting quickly to sleep, not seeing the look on Bill's face. Love, always love, but this time it was joined with worry, fear, sadness and anger all rolled into one as he held her.

Sookie slept so soundly, she had hardly moved by the time morning arrived. She woke to chirping birds and bright sun shining into her bedroom. She snuggled closer to Bill, loving being able to wake up next to him... It took a few seconds for realization to dawn on her and panic to set in.

"Bill!" She practically screamed, shaking him, trying to wake him from his sleep. "Ohmygawd, Bill! You have to wake up, you're going to burn!"

She watched in horror, just waiting for him to burn before her eyes, memories of that horrible day when he had nearly died to save her running through her mind. But something strange was going on. He wasn't burning... at all. He had drank from her last night, but he hadn't drank that much.

"Sookie?" he finally opened his eyes, gazing at her with sleepy bedroom eyes.

"Bill, why aren't you on fire?" she said, calmer than she expected, despite her racing heart.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere."

"How is this happening?" Sookie felt like she was losing it, Bill was acting like this was no big deal, like he woke up with her in the sun every day. He sat up next to her, the bed sheet falling at his waist. Sookie grabbed for a corner of the blanket and pulled it up to cover herself now that her panic had subsided.

"I'm not sure, exactly... but I think it has something to do with Warlow's blood."

"Warlow's blood? How did you get Warlow's blood?"

"When we were fighting, I didn't know how to weaken him, so I bit him. I must have swallowed some of his blood and the next morning it was like the sun hadn't even come up." Bill held his hand out, reaching it into a patch of direct sunlight. Sookie was amazed as she watched, his skin was so white and smooth in the sun. She found herself staring at his hand, trying to process everything that he had just said. He wasn't going to burn in the sun, and he knew it.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She reached for a pillow, hitting him in the chest with it. "I nearly had a heart attack when I woke up with you in the sunlight."

He grabbed the pillow from her, and suddenly she was beneath him, his face just inches from hers. "I don't know. I guess I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry I frightened you." His fangs clicked into place as he pressed his pelvis into hers. "But I have been dreaming of making love to you in the sunlight for longer than I can remember."

She giggled, her frustration and fear melting away. She pushed away any thoughts of Warlow and just focused on Bill. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed, trying to move him off of her. It was like pushing a wall. She laughed more at the look on his face.

"Well, Bill. If you want to make love to me in the sunlight, we should do this right." He shifted off of her, still not quite understanding what she meant. He leaned on one arm as he laid on his side, just watching her. She stood from the bed, confident in her nakedness, at least when she was around Bill she was confident, anyway. He thought she was beautiful and that made her feel beautiful... and bold. She took the blankets with her, dropping them on the floor, leaving him naked and uncovered on the bed.

She walked first to the far set of windows and pulled the shade all the way up, pushing the curtains aside to let in as much light as possible. Then she slowly walked to the window closer to the bed, putting a little extra swing in her hips, knowing that Bill's eyes were glued to her. She did the same thing, opening the window coverings fully, and going one step further to push open the window a bit to let in some of the morning air. She turned back Bill, a smile on her face.

"There, much better, don't you think?"

He smiled back at her, just nodding in agreement and Sookie took a moment to appreciate the view. She hadn't had much chance to see him in the sunlight either, especially not all of him. He looked more pale in the bright light, but his eyes... she thought she could get lost in them before, but the way the sparkled in the sunlight she was a goner. His hair looked just a touch lighter, the sun bringing out the mahogany shine more than artificial lighting ever could.

He held his model-like pose for her for a few moments and then sat up on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out towards her. She took the two steps needed for her hand to meet his and he pulled her closer. She stood in front of him, his legs bracketing hers. He trailed his fingers over her skin just looking at her. He buried his face between her breasts, placing little kisses on her skin, nuzzling her.

"You've always smelled like sunlight to me," he said softly.

Sookie framed his face in her hands, looking into his eyes once more. They had captivated her from the start. 'My stars' she had said the night they met, the night she had saved him from the Rattrays, and she could still feel that burst of attraction and heat, just from looking at him. She kissed him, sweetly at first, things getting heated very quickly as she climbed on top of him, his arms going around her waist, holding her close to him.

He made love to her in the sunlight, and it was somehow more than anything Sookie had ever felt before. Sookie was continually amazed at how sex with Bill kept getting better and better, but this was unlike anything else they had ever shared.

Sookie again found herself in his arms, her heart breaking. She couldn't stop the tears this time... she loved him so much, she wasn't sure how she was going to keep living without him. Well, she technically wouldn't be living... but still. She knew that she could never love Warlow, she would go with him to protect the people she cared about, but she wouldn't feel anything.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" He asked, a frown marring his beautiful face. "Please, tell me what is going on."

"It's nothing," She lied. "That was just so, so amazing. And I was thinking about how much I love you."

"And that makes you cry?" he wiped away a tear before kissing her sweetly.

Sookie didn't know what to do. She just shook her head no, hoping he would just forget about it, knowing that if she said anything, it all would come tumbling out and he would die trying to save her. At least this way she would know he was still in the world. Maybe someday Warlow would get sick of her and she could find Bill... she would be immortal like him, it could happen. That thought gave her a tiny glimmer of hope.

"I love you, Sookie. I want to help you, but I can't help you if I don't know what's happened."

"I'm okay, Bill. That was just overwhelming, a wonderful overwhelming and I think I still need some sleep. Unfortunately, I have a lot to do today, so I best get to it."

He looked at her for a moment, a flash of hurt in his eyes. "Then I guess I'll go." he said flatly, turning away from her. _Damnit!_ Sookie swore to herself. This was no good, she knew he didn't quite believe her, and he must have felt like she was kicking him out or something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect that I'd have the chance to spend all day in bed with you. It's not every day you learn that your vampire boyfriend can suddenly go sun tannin' with you." It came out more sarcastic than she meant, only making this all worse and bringing more hot tears to her eyes. She had sat up while she spoke, now flopping back on the bed in frustration. She covered her face with her hands, wishing she could just make everything stop. Their night had been so beautiful and here she was, ruining it.

He didn't speak, but she could feel him watching her. Before long, she felt his hand gently touching her arm. She didn't move or pull away, she just waited, trying to organize her thoughts... to come up with something, anything to say. Slowly, he laid down beside her, pulling her back into his arms.

"Sookie, remember, I can feel you. I can feel that something is wrong. I wish you would tell me, so we could get through this together. We are so much stronger together." He paused, his fingers wrapping around her wrist, he tugged gently to move her hands from her face. She looked up at him with watery eyes. "But for whatever reason, you can't tell me what's going on, so I'm going to trust you. And trust that you know you can tell me anything and it won't change how I feel about you."

She couldn't speak, but nodded yes, that she understood. Bill kissed her again, enough to make her want more before he pulled away.

"I know you have daytime things to do and I am worried about Jessica, so I should go and see what I can do for her."

Sookie almost sighed in relief, not because Bill had other problems to deal with, but because her nerves were beyond fried. She did have a lot to do today and she had to figure out how to really say goodbye to Bill. She couldn't do it now, she knew that, so if he was busy and off dealing with vampire problems, it would make things easier for her.

"You'll find her, she'll be okay." She said, finally finding her voice.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill discovered upon arriving home that he had probably the worst timing in the world. He heard Eric's frantic cries when he walked through the front door, arriving in the doorway of the guest room just as Nora disintegrated into a bloody mess in Eric's arms. His first thought was to back away and give Eric some time to grieve, but he wasn't fast enough.<p>

Eric pinned him with his gaze before Bill could take a single step. Blood tears tracked down his cheeks, the greenish jumpsuit he still wore now covered in blood. But his eyes... they were filled with so much anger and hate. Bill was at a loss to find something to say. Eric wouldn't want his sympathy or his condolences, but Bill did understand what he was feeling. There was a very strong connection between Eric and Nora, Bill had been around them enough to see it. It was clear that it was something beyond just blood they shared.

"So, the mighty King returns from another jaunt out into the sun, eh?" Eric's voice was filled with disdain. Bill was surprised, wondering how Eric had known about his time out in the sun. The question must have shown on his face, for Eric stood up, watching Bill from the other side of the now blood covered bed. "You didn't think I saw that? You out into broad daylight without even a hint of burning. How much of her did you drink?"

"This is not the time for this, and it has nothin' to do with Sookie."

"Why isn't this the time, Bill? Come on, what else have I got to do today? If not Sookie, then how? Your scientist was supposed to have been working on a cure for Nora, not finding a way for you to day walk." Eric shook his head in mock disappointment, "And here I thought you loved Sookie, but you're just using her, again, like Russell wanted to."

"Eric," Bill said, a warning in his tone. He would not stand for Eric's insults. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Dr. Takahashi has been working non-stop on this virus, but he can't work miracles. I am sorry there wasn't enough time to save her."

"Like you actually cared. You're just telling more lies. Come on Bill, you can trust me, I won't tell your human. At least not right away."

"I'm not lying to you, Eric. And I am not lying to Sookie. You taught me very well what a mistake that was."

"Right, your miraculous reconciliation with Sookie, which, well played, I must say. I never thought she'd forgive you. She really is a forgiving soul, isn't she? But to use her for some experiment... tsk tsk tsk," Eric shook his head, his mocking tone grating on Bill's nerves.

"There is no experiment, Eric. I know it might be difficult for someone like you to understand, but my interactions with humans aren't about how I can use them for my own benefit. Sookie knows everything."

"Really? That's not how it sounded last night."

"What's that supposed to mean? What did she say to you."

"I don't know, Bill... I think that was supposed to stay just between us. But I will say, she's worried about you... she thinks you might need a friend in the coming days, though I'm not sure why. Some trouble in paradise perhaps? Maybe she's sick of all your secrets and is going to leave you again."

Bill knew what Eric was doing, he was trying to make himself feel better by hurting Bill. Trying to push aside his grief with anger and hate. Even knowing this, Bill was losing hold of his temper. He had enough to worry about between Jessica and Sookie, arguing with Eric was getting him nowhere.

"You don't know anything, Eric. Sookie is none of your concern."

"Then how are you doing it, Bill? Why are you free to walk in the sun? Why are you rewarded, when I... AM... LOSING... EVERYTHING?" Eric was yelling by the end of his sentence, anger and grief mixing on his face as fresh tears traveled his cheeks.

"It was because of Warlow's blood. I was protecting Sookie. I ingested some of his blood during a fight."

"You had Warlow? And you didn't bring him to us? His blood could have saved her!" Eric bellowed, advancing on Bill, his face contorted in rage.

"I didn't have a choice. He nearly killed me. If it weren't for Sookie he would have. He is stronger than anything I have ever faced. I didn't know what would happen." Bill's voice was also raised, in anger and irritation.

"That's all it took? Just ingesting his blood allowed you to day walk?" Eric looked surprised, suddenly calmer... though Bill could see the anger was still there.

"Yes, he's… he's some sort of fae turned vampire. If Sookie's blood didn't help Nora, it's not likely that Warlow's would have either."

"But we could have tried!"

"We tried everything we could, Eric. I'm sorry it wasn't enough. I truly am. I know how much you cared for her. But us standing here and fighting isn't going to bring her back and it isn't going to save anybody else."

"Don't talk to me about caring, you have no idea what it's like. To spend hundreds of years with someone, it's something you won't ever understand."

"Eric, I need to know more about this camp, where is it? They have Jessica and we need to get her before she's infected too."

"We? We need to get her? Is that an order, because I don't think I'm feeling very cooperative at the moment."

"Damnit Eric, how many more of us have to die? What about Pam? Willa? Are you ready to abandon your new progeny so soon? Weren't you the one who told me that being a maker was…" Bill wasn't allowed to finish his sentence, Eric had him by the throat up against the wall. Bill was pissed and Eric was just as angry. He wrapped his hands around Eric's arm, trying to free himself. Bill hadn't wanted to come home to this, his concern was for Sookie and for Jessica. Sookie had all but shut him out for now, so the only thing he could do was focus on Jessica. Dealing with Eric's bullshit wasn't high on his list of priorities.

"You will not talk about my progeny." Eric snarled at him. Fangs bared, his face was just inches from Bill's. Bill stopped fighting him, waiting to see what the tall vampire would do next. Thankfully, Bill had no need for breath, so Eric's chokehold was at most uncomfortable. He understood the need to get out his frustrations and anger… hadn't Bill just done the same thing to a portion of his yard the other night?

He watched as Eric tried to regain some control over his emotions, the grip on his neck finally loosened only to be replaced by the sting of fangs sinking into his neck. Bill's eyes went wide, now _that_ he hadn't expected. Before he could start to fight back, Eric released him. Bill's feet hit the floor, barely keeping him upright, a hand flying to his neck where he had been bitten.

Just like that, Eric was gone, leaving behind an open front door and sunlight pouring into the foyer. Bill didn't hear any errant screams of pain, nor see any flames on his front lawn, so he had to assume that by drinking his blood, Eric could now also walk in the sun. _Intriguing_…Bill thought as he closed his front doors. He was not in a pleasant mood after his confrontation with Eric, and his worry for Jessica had only grown. He had to find her, and if Eric could direct him, he did know one person who knew where this camp was.

First, Bill needed to check on Takahashi. He stopped in his master bedroom, wetting a washcloth to clean the blood from his neck. The bite marks had already healed, but Eric hadn't been exactly 'neat' when he drank from Bill. He pulled off his bloodied shirt, grabbing a clean, white one and his leather jacket.

He headed down to the basement to find the scientist still working, his eyes bloodshot, coffee cups littering the work surfaces. It looked like he had been working around the clock, though now that Nora was dead, this work wasn't quite as urgent. At least that was assuming that Jessica wasn't somewhere dying of the same virus. Bill again searched for his connection to Jessica. It remained very weak, perhaps limited by the distance between them? Bill wasn't completely sure how this connection really worked. He'd never had a progeny before and not much reason to test things out with her over the past year. Like with Sookie, he could sense very strong emotions from Jessica, but it wasn't as constant as his bond with Sookie.

"Have you made any progress?" Bill asked, startling the man.

"I... I haven't figured out a way to stop it yet, but I've got some new ideas." He sounded nervous when he spoke, almost afraid.

"It's okay." Bill said, trying to appear non-threatening. _What had happened?_ "While I would like you to continue your work, it is too late for my friend upstairs. She succumbed to the virus this morning."

"Oh no!" His eyes roamed the room, searching behind Bill, as if he were waiting for something or someone... _Eric_ Bill thought with irritation.

"Did another vampire threaten you?" Bill asked, knowing that of course Eric would have. He must have come down here sometime during the night to see what Takahashi was working on and tried to 'encourage' him to work faster. Bill was even more annoyed, given everything Eric had been spouting about not trusting Bill's intentions with the scientist. He had come down here and seen for himself that Takahashi was working on the virus, yet still had felt the need to push Bill about it.

"I told him I was working as fast as I could. Where is he? Is he coming down here again?"

"It's fine, Dr. Takahashi. He's already gone. He won't hurt you, despite his threats. As I said, I do still need you to continue your work, but I must insist you rest first."

"Are you sure?"

"On both counts. Please, make yourself comfortable, sleep, there is food in the kitchen upstairs. I can't promise a wide selection, but there will certainly be something edible. I will check back on you this evening."

The smaller man nodded., turning back to his work to wrap things up for his break. Bill was not happy that the doctor had been threatened, he needed him to continue working to find a cure or vaccination or some way to protect vampires from Hep V. Being worried and scared would not get them his best work.

Bill headed back upstairs, stopping in his office to grab a few things before he followed Eric's lead and headed out into the sun.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

It had taken Sookie awhile to decide what to do first. She had a lot of things to get done today, but really couldn't bear to do any of them. Her night... and morning... with Bill had been so wonderful, but now she had to face reality. She started with Warlow. He expected her to check in today as part of their agreement. She would let him know that she was making progress in getting ready to give herself to him, and he would then stay put in fairy until she came to him that night.

He had been surprisingly pleasant during Sookie's visit. He had spent some of his alone time gathering flowers for her, talking about a ceremony that they would have that night when she returned to him for the final time. She did have to admit that what he was doing was beautiful, but she hated what it meant. There was also her underlying fear that he would turn on her at any second. She was very glad she managed to keep the visit brief and was back at her house before noon.

She felt so hopeless, there had been no sign of Niall in almost two days, which had Sookie very worried for his safety. She also wished he was there because it might have given her another option. He had been her only shred of hope, a hope that she had pushed aside when he had not reappeared yesterday. He was the only person that she thought might have a slim chance of stopping Warlow, but without him, she really had no choice. She had to do this, Sookie couldn't wait for someone else to come in and save the day. It was up to her now. She refocused on the things she needed to do today and stopped thinking about the 'what ifs.'

She needed to go to Merlotte's, there were so many people there she needed to say goodbye to. Friends she needed to hug one last time. And Bill, she needed to say goodbye to Bill. She had thought about it for a long time this morning after he left. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye to him in person, that would be far too difficult, so she had decided on writing him a letter. She wanted to explain, she didn't want him to think that she willingly left him, she wanted him to know that she loved him and that she finally understood and completely forgave the mistakes he had made earlier in their relationship.

She sat at the kitchen table, crumpling up another sheet of paper as she tried to write out what she was feeling. There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't fit it all into this one note. She was in a perpetual state of near tears, fighting them off while she thought of Bill and everything he meant to her. She started again, first laying out the facts of what was going on. Explaining why she was leaving him, and what he meant to her. She knew it wasn't going to be enough, but it's all she could do. She just hoped that he would find a way to understand, that he would be able to go on with Jessica and do more good things for vampires and humans.

She was folding the letter to put it in an envelope when another thought struck her. She quickly added another line to the bottom of the note. Leaving it on the table while she ran upstairs to grab something off of her dresser, something she needed to give him.

She also wrote letters to Tara and Jason, giving them more details about what happened, so they would also understand. She then explained her wishes about the house. Hopefully Tara would agree to live there, to keep it a home. She left their notes on the kitchen table, but grabbed the items for Bill and took them to her car.

Sookie stopped at Bill's house on her way to Merlotte's, debating the best place to leave him her message. Seeing no sign of him, she decided on his desk. She placed the envelope and the box on the center of his desk, hoping it's was someplace he would find it easily. She wiped furiously at the tears she couldn't stop, and turned quickly to run out of his house.

She pulled herself together on the drive to Merlotte's, fighting the fleeting temptation to just keep driving and never stop. Things were bustling when she walked in, busy for the mid afternoon. It worked to Sookie's advantage, since it meant more people were there for her to visit with for a few moments.

"Hey, Sook. How's it going?" Tara asked from behind the bar when Sookie walked in. She found a stool at the corner of the bar nearest the dining room and took a seat.

"Oh, you know, it's going." She tried to smile at her friend, putting all of her years of practice at keeping a neutral face no matter what she was hearing in her brain to good use.

"Is Sam here today?"

"Yeah, he's in back somewhere, but watch out, he's been growling at us all day." Tara's eyes lit up with her smile at the little joke she had made.

"I think I can handle him. Can I have an iced tea please, barkeep?" Sookie smiled again, more genuine this time. She got up from the stool and walked over to the pass to the kitchen.

"Hey, Lafayette." She said to the colorful cook at the grill.

"Hey, Sook. My, my look at you... glowin' over there like it's the middle of summer. You're gonna tell me your secret one of these days."

"Lafayette! I don't know what you're talkin' about. I think you must be seeing things." Sookie certainly didn't feel like she was glowing, but Lafayette did always see things others didn't.

"Mmhmm. What are you doin' here on your day off, anyway? Sam didn't make you come in, did he?"

"Oh, No. I just... I thought I'd stop by for some lunch. I've got lots of errands to run today, but I was hungry. You think you could make me a burger and fries?"

"Sure thing, baby girl. One burger comin' up."

"You know, Lafayette, this place would have never been the same without you. Thank you for always being you."

He gave her a strange look, question on his face.

"Why does it sound like you goin' somewhere?"

"What? I can't tell my friends, the people I care about, that I appreciate them?"

"Sure, but you know this place isn't the same without you, either." He turned back to his cooking, a hum on his lips and a wiggle to his hips.

Sookie headed back towards Sam's office, trying to figure out exactly what to say to him. They had so much history, she had always cared for Sam, he was like part of her family. This whole place, even when it was filled with bigoted hateful customers, was family.

"Sam?" She asked poking her head through the door as she knocked, "You got a minute?"

"Oh, Hey Sookie. Yeah I suppose I do. What's up?" he turned in his desk chair where it looked like he had been working on some kind of paperwork, he always seemed to be working on some kind of paperwork. Sookie had at times wondered if it was just an excuse for him to come hide out in his office.

"How's Luna?" Sookie asked, buying herself more time.

"She's a... I think she's good. She and Emma are taking a few days. Get out of town, relax a little bit."

"You don't sound too happy about that." Sookie said, taking in the sad tone of his voice. She sat down in the other chair in his office, wanting to have just a little bit of normal time.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's not that I'm not happy, I mean, after everything they've been through, she needed a break, and god knows Emma needed some one on one time with her mom, but..."

"But you wish you could be with them to?"

"Well... yeah. You lookin' in my head again?"

"I don't have to, Sam. I can see it on your face. You love her." Sookie smiled, happy that her friend had found something so important. He was a good man and had always been a good boss and friend to Sookie. She knew he had been through a lot in the last few months, just like Sookie had been. "Of course you want to be with her."

"I do, but she's scared. I'm afraid she won't come back."

Sookie could see it on his face, he was really worried. "She'd be a fool not to, and you'd be a fool not to go after her if she doesn't."

He gave her a half smile, leaning farther back in his chair. "Well, I wouldn't want that, now would I?" after a beat, he continued. "So, what brings you in today? You're not scheduled to work 'til next week."

"I know, I just wanted to... I just wanted to stop by." Sookie did her best to keep herself together. She felt like she had been riding this edge for days, always ready to break down in tears, knowing that she had to stay strong.

"Sookie, what's wrong?" He leaned forward, reaching for her hand. She bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say.

"Remember when I told you that someday I'd tell you what really happened when I was gone?"

"When you were doing secret vampire stuff for Bill?" He pulled away from her, his voice going cold as he mentioned Bill. Sookie had hoped Sam was moving past that, after Bill helped keep him safe in the authority, after Sookie started seeing him again. But it seemed that old habits died hard.

"It had nothin' to do with Bill. He was just bein' nice and giving me a more believable way to explain what happened. You shouldn't be so hard on him, you know."

He let out a breath, she could feel his frustration. "Yeah, I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"He won't hurt me. He'd never hurt me. Can you try and believe that? Please, Sam. Whatever happens, Bill would never do anything to hurt me."

"So where were you then? I swear, Sook, we all thought you were dead."

"Remember how you told me that there are a lot of other things in this world, besides vampires and shifters and werewolves? Well, I'm one of those other things."

"Okay. So, why does that make you disappear for a year?"

"There are others like me, who can read minds and stuff. Well one of them said she was here to help me, and she took me to a place where time works differently. It felt like I was only gone for like twenty minutes. But when I got back, a whole year had gone missing."

"What? Sook, that doesn't make any sense. What place?"

"Exactly, that's why I couldn't just tell Andy where I'd been. He'd have locked me up in the loony bin."

"I still don't think I understand. What kind of place? How?"

"I don't know exactly how to explain it. It was like some other world or plane or something." Sookie didn't know what else to say, she held her arms up in frustration. "I know it's crazy, but it's the truth, Sam."

"Okay, Okay. Sookie. I believe you." He thought for a moment. "That must have been awful, feeling like it had only been twenty minutes, when a whole year went by."

"Yeah. It was quite an adjustment. I'm sorry you were so worried."

"Don't worry about it, Sook. Why are you tellin' me all this now?"

"I just thought it was time. You never know what's going to happen and I wanted to tell you the truth."

"What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion and concern.

"It's nothing, Sam. I better get back out there, Lafayette was making me some lunch." She stood from her chair, it was time to go. Sam stood as well, his hands finding her shoulders to make her look at him.

"What is it?"

"Thanks for being my friend, Sam." She threw her arms around him, hugging him. Closing her eyes against his questioning thoughts, against her own sadness. She let go of him almost as abruptly as she hugged him and she quickly turned away from him and was out the door.

"Sookie? Sookie, wait!" she heard Sam calling, but just kept on walking. She didn't have much appetite, but Lafayette called to her as she walked by the kitchen. Her burger was ready.

She grabbed it from the pass as she walked back towards Tara at the bar. She had to get out of here soon. Andy was sitting in a booth with what looked to be a teenage girl. Sookie still hadn't heard anything from Jason, and though it didn't seem likely, Sookie thought she'd ask Andy if he'd heard anything.

"Hey Andy. How are you today?"

"I'm alright. Have you seen that brother of yours? He was supposed to be back to work today."

"I was just going to ask you the same thing. I haven't heard from him and was starting to worry."

"Huh. What's he gotten into now?" Andy grumbled, shaking his head.

"And you must be..." Sookie trailed off, looking at the girl, waiting for Andy to introduce them.

"Oh, sorry. Sookie this is my daughter, Adilyn. Adilyn, this is Sookie."

"It's nice to meet you." Sookie smiled at the girl, and tested out a theory. _**I'm sorry about your sisters.**_ She thought, watching as Adilyn's eyes went wide.

_**Are you like me?**_

_**Yes, I am. **_

Adilyn smiled back at Sookie. "It's very nice to meet you as well." She said out loud.

"Well, I best be going. I'll let you know if I hear from Jason. But if you see him first, could you do me a favor?"

"Uh... sure." Andy said, somewhat apprehensive.

"Just tell him that his sister loves him, and that I left something for him at the house."

"I guess I can handle that."

"Thanks, Andy. Have a nice day."

Sookie stopped to say hello to a few more people. She gave Arlene a big hug before heading back over to the bar and her cheeseburger. She couldn't bring herself to eat more than a bite of it before dropping it back into the basket.

"Hey Tara, I'm going to go. You coming home tonight?"

"I was planning on it, you got something going on?"

"Nope, just making sure you'd be around later. I left something for you in the kitchen if I'm not there when you get home."

Tara gave her an odd look, but Sookie was used to that, especially today. She went around the side of the bar to hug her friend. She hung on a little longer than usual before letting go.

"I love you, Tara. You've always been my sister."

"I love you, too. Sook. But I'll see you later, right?"

Before Sookie could say anything else, she heard a small popping sound from the back. It startled her and had her and Tara turning towards the kitchen. Before they could take a step in that direction, they heard Big John yelling from outside.

"Someone call an ambulance!"

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Once Bill got closer to Baton Rouge, he was able to sense Jessica better, much to his relief. Eric had left him in the lurch, with no idea as to where this vampire camp was. He knew it had to be somewhere close to the Governor, so that is where he had headed. Worst case, Bill had planned to approach the Governor himself to get some answers, but this would make things much easier.

He ended up near what looked to be some sort of factory in an industrial area. There were several large buildings with round towers connected to them, everything painted shades of white. As Bill got closer he could see what looked like bodies scattered on the grounds of the building and in one area there was a large truck and boxes labeled _Tru:Blood_.

He could smell the blood as he approached, dead human guards... some torn limb from limb. "Eric." he said, to no one in particular. This had to have been Eric, seeking his revenge. Though, after seeing what happened to Nora, Bill couldn't blame him.

It did make Bill's job easier, there were no guards to stand in his way of freeing Jessica. It also appeared that Tru:Blood was being manufactured and shipped here, what better way for the Governor to taint the blood and spread the virus. That meant if he could destroy the plant, they could head off this epidemic before it started.

All he had to do now was find Jessica, he just hoped he wasn't too late. He knew she was scared, he could feel it... but if she were already infected with HepV he was afraid he wouldn't be able to save her. He did know that if something did happen to Jessica, this mess Eric made would be nothing compared to what he would do. It wasn't a side of him that Bill was proud of, but if he lost Jessica... they would pay.

He found what he thought looked like a main entrance, first in a series of rooms that almost looked like an office. The floor was carpeted, a dark wood paneling on the walls. Bill pushed open the next door to find a man laying on the floor, surrounded by blood. He was moaning, his hands covering his crotch and his white lab coat stained red from where he lay on the floor. Bill wondered if this were perhaps the Dr. Overlark that Eric had mentioned. The one who created Hep V.

"Please, kill me." The man said, his voice weak and shaky.

"Do you know a red headed vampire named Jessica?" Bill asked, curious as to just what this man knew.

"Ye.. ye...yes." he stuttered out between moans.

"Did you experiment on her?" Bill could feel his anger building, taking over his normal calm demeanor.

"Yes."

"Then I will gladly kill you." Bill replied before bringing his boot down on the man's head.

He pushed through another set of doors, into what looked more like a laboratory or a prison. The walls all cement and white, bright industrial overhead lights. He could hear voices, but didn't see anyone at first. A few more steps down the hall he came to a large glass window. Bill was quite bothered by what he saw, on several levels.

Eric must have come through and released the captive vampires. They were now tormenting several humans, humans that Bill presumed worked in this 'camp' and had been performing experiments on the vampires. The had turned the tables and were now experimenting on the humans. There was something like a giant hamster wheel, the best way Bill could describe it, with several vampires shouting at an overweight human running on the wheel. In the next room, Bill wasn't sure what was happening, but it didn't look pleasant. This was a disaster. He needed to find Jessica and find a way to get her out of there.

As Bill wound his way through the maze of hallways, he debated the merits of sharing more of his blood. Day walking was something most vampires aspired to, the thing they missed most from their human years, especially as they got older. But he knew that most vampires would abuse the privilege, using it to gain even more power over humans. How far does this magic extend? If someone drank from Eric, would they then be able to day walk? Bill had drank directly from Warlow, how far would it go?

Bill didn't want to put things to the test if it would put Jessica at risk, so he would need a plan to get them out safely without exposure to the sun. Surely they had some sort of light proof means to transport vampires...

Bill came to an open door, with what looked like some sort of holding cell. There were several tables set up, almost like a cafeteria and morgue drawers on the wall. There was a single vampire in the room, he appeared quite young and was just staring at the wall of drawers.

"What happened here?" Bill asked. But the vampire just kept staring. He didn't even acknowledge Bill. "Why didn't you go with the other vampires?" Bill tried again, trying to see what the vampire was looking at.

"My maker." The young vampire finally spoke, pointing to one of the drawers.

Bill pulled it open to find another male vampire, familiar black veins tracing along his skin. He was infected and it was severe. Where they infecting the prisoners? Bill felt an even stronger sense of urgency to find Jessica. He left the room, going back out into what he was thinking of as the main hallway. This place wasn't laid out in any strategic way that Bill could discern. He still hadn't seen any further sign a Eric, aside from the trail of open doors and dead bodies.

He heard moaning from a heap of bodies on the floor, a guard appeared to still be alive. Perhaps he could be of some use.

"Do you know your way around this place?" The guard's eyes were scared, but he nodded his head yes. "I'm looking for a female vampire, red hair, young. Is there somewhere else vampires are being held?"

The frightened guard pointed down the hallway, "There is another building, take that hallway to the left. There was a group who refused the Tru:Blood. They were taken to the sun room."

"Sun room? What does that mean?" Bill snarled, not liking the implications of that.

"It's a special room, the roof opens."

"Show me." Bill demanded.

He had to help the guard stay upright, but he led Bill down a series of hallways and through some sort of tunnel into another area that looked very much like the first.

"In there." He pointed to an unmarked gray door. Bill left him in the hall and went to the door. The handle turned easily in his hand, bringing Bill into some sort of control room. There was a glass viewing window that opened up into a circular room holding several vampires wearing the same blue uniform clothes that he had seen on the others.

To his relief, Jessica was among the vampires in the room and she appeared unharmed. Bill also recognized Pam and the governor's daughter, Willa. Bill walked farther into the room and noticed a light blinking on some kind of control panel in front of the window. He got closer and could see that it was a timer, a timer that was counting down with less than 3 minutes to go. He searched for an override or a way to stop it, but he couldn't come up with anything. There were too many different buttons. The guard had said sunroom... if this timer was counting down to the roof opening... He had to get them out of there.

He tried the door that led to the room, it was locked from the outside, but by some sort of electronic panel, there wasn't a physical lock that Bill could find. He was ready to panic now. The door was reinforced steel, it would take him too long to break it open.

Bill rushed back out to the guard. Yanking him to his feet and into the darkened room. "Can you shut this off? Or open the door?"

"I... I don't know."

"Figure it out, if you'd like to remain living."

"I can't. I don't have clearance for the doors to the those rooms. You need someone with a higher clearance chip," his voice was frantic, pleading. He held up his arm, a small black spot on his forearm. "And I'm not trained on this equipment."

Bill had to find a way to stop this, he couldn't get this close only to lose Jessica now.

"Is there any other way in? Or any other way to stop the roof from opening?"

"I'm sorry... don't kill me, I don't know, please... I don't know." The guard begged.

Bill dropped the guard where he stood, he had to find a way to stop this and fast. He spotted an exit door right outside the control room and rushed outside. He held a hand up to shade his eyes from the bright sun, he still wasn't used to this. He turned to examine the round building he had just exited. It was almost like a silo connected to a regular building, except it was much larger in diameter. It was a dull off white that matched the rest of the buildings.

Bill could see a metal ladder attached along one side, painted to match the rest of the building. He scaled the ladder and found himself on the roof. He made a quick study of what he found. There was some sort of mechanism that would slide open the center of the roof in panels, almost like a camera shutter. Thankfully, it appeared to be something that was added on later and not built into the walls and roof of the building, which would make it easier to disable... if he could figure out how it worked. He heard a whirring sound and knew his time was almost up. He saw a series of raised metal panels leading away from the opening in the center of roof, like a small shaft or duct. It joined a larger, gray metal, rectangular box at the edge of the roof before traveling down to what he guessed was the control room he had just been standing in.

He put his fist through the larger box, pulling off the metal covering and tossing it away. He could see the gears moving in the box with pulleys. They were attached to heavy weight cables that must control the opening panels. Glancing towards the center of the roof, he could see the panels were starting to move, the roof was starting to open. Bill again used his fists, for lack of a better idea, and smashed the mechanism. He heard the metal grinding together, and an electrical whine before he smelled the smoke rising from the gears he had broken. The cables had come to a halt and the gears that were left in place spun uselessly with nothing to move against.

Bill could see a small opening in the roof, but to his relief it wasn't getting any larger. It wasn't more than a few inches in diameter, so as long as Jessica stayed out of the center of the room, she was safe. He examined the cables and gears in the box again, to make certain that they wouldn't somehow start moving again. Once he was sure the ceiling panels wouldn't be moving any further, he headed to the edge of the roof. He had done it, he had stopped this vampire death trap. Now he had to figure out how to open the door and get his progeny out of harms way for good.

Bill jumped from the roof, landing with a soft thud. _Clearance_… higher clearance the guard had said. He needed to find someone who would have clearance to open that door. He thought briefly of the doctor he had killed, surely he would have the highest of clearance, but getting to him meant Bill would have to trace his way back to the start of this mess.

Bill was saved from needing to go find that doctor by shouting coming from the other side of the building. Eric was holding the key to the doors, by way of Governor Burrell.

"You can't stop this." The governor was saying as Bill approached. Eric had his hand around the man's throat and was lifting him off the ground.

"Sure I can." Eric said, sinking his fangs into the Governor's neck. The man's screams ended abruptly as his head was pulled from his neck. "In fact, I think I just did."

Bill watched as Eric talked to the decapitated head in his hands, the governor's body falling to the ground. He approached Eric slowly, not sure how the other man would receive him.

"Do you feel better now?" Bill asked, stopping a few feet from Eric. His face was covered in blood, his fangs dripping. Eric still wore the jumpsuit he had been wearing at Bill's house. Nora's blood now obscured by the blood of the many guards Eric had killed in his rage.

"Not really. I still cannot find Pam... though I did find Ginger."

"I know where Pam is. Bring your headless friend." Bill nodded towards the Governor's body before turning away from Eric and walking back around to the other building.

Eric must have been curious enough, or believed Bill enough that he did as he was asked. Bill tried not to cringe at Eric dragging the Governor across the pavement by his leg. This was something that still troubled Bill, a part of himself he struggled with. He was glad the Governor was dead. Seeing what happened in this camp, he would have killed the man himself had Eric not done it first. He knew it was wrong, that death wasn't ever the right thing… but it certainly felt right in this case.

"Hey!" Bill heard another voice, turning back in the direction they just came from. Bill was surprised to see Jason running towards them. He was slightly out of breath, his eyes shifting as he almost bounced in place when he caught up to them. "She got away. I'm sorry. I tried to stop her."

Jason was speaking to Eric. _Who was he talking about?_ Bill wondered, trying to figure out what was going on between Jason and Eric.

"But I guess you didn't let him get away." Jason said, looking at the body Eric was dragging. "Hey Bill. What are you doin' here?"

It was the strangest thing, like they were just standing around having a chat about the weather or something. Jason didn't seem at all bothered by the decapitated governor, nor that he was in the presence of his least favorite vampires. Bill simply shook his head and turned back towards the building. Were they not surrounded by so much death and danger, this would have been comical. Eric Northman, covered in blood, out for a stroll on a sunny day… dragging a headless body behind him. With Jason Stackhouse just tagging along.

"Where is she?" Eric spoke to Bill, ignoring the other 'she' that Jason had been talking about.

"She's locked in a room with the others. I'm guessing the Governor has the proper clearance to open the door. Otherwise, you and I will open it ourselves."

Sure enough, the Governor had the same dark spot on his forearm. It was some sort of electrical implant that operated the doors. Eric must have already figured it out, as he held up the man's arm to the door panel before Bill could say anything. The door sprung open and Bill could hear the relieved cries of the vampires locked in the room.

Looking through the glass, he could see that they had all been huddled against the walls, avoiding the small spot of light in the center of the room. All in total, there had been about a dozen vampires in the room. Bill didn't recognize most of them, though he did catch a glimpse of Steve Newlin at the back of the pack exiting the room. Jason stood next to Bill, watching the room as it emptied.

Bill found Jessica, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. She returned his hug, crying into his neck.

"Oh, Bill. Thank god it's you! I was so afraid I was going to die in there. I mean, I know I probably deserve it after what I did. But I don't want to die."

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Jessica." He stroked a hand down her hair, still holding her. "You're safe now. And you didn't do anything, you didn't kill those girls. I promise you."

"What? How do you know?" She looked up at him, her eyes red with blood.

"I'll explain later. First, lets get you out of…" his words were cut off by yelling coming from the room they had just vacated. Bill's fangs clicked down on instinct and his hold tightened on Jessica.

Eric was holding Steve Newlin by the throat, keeping him in the small patch of sunlight the roof was letting in. Bill watched in horror as he began to burn. He must have realized that fighting against Eric was useless, because he stopped his struggling and held out his arms as if to welcome his death.

"I… love… you… Jason… Stackhouse!" he yelled, just before he exploded into the mess that was the True Death. Bill once again was struck with just how bizarre this day had been. But hopefully, this meant it was over and he could go back to his life, with Jessica… with Sookie.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie and Tara ran past the kitchen, towards the back door. Sookie almost collided with Sam as he stepped out of his office to see what the commotion was all about.<p>

"What the hell is goin' on out here?" He asked Sookie as he came to a halt behind Lafayette at the back door.

Lafayette was holding Arlene by the shoulders, she had gotten there first. Almost like she had known this would have something to do with her. "Don't look, you can't go out there!" Lafayette was saying, trying to keep her inside.

"Let go of me! I have to see him. Let me see him." Arlene fought Lafayette's grip, breaking free of his hold to run outside. The screen door slammed behind her.

Sookie watched as Arlene knelt beside him, taking over for Big John who had been holding a towel to Terry's neck. He was laying on the ground, flat on his back. Sookie could see the dark shadow of what had to be blood pooling near his head. Sookie's hand flew to her mouth, _oh no!_ _How did this happen? _She thought. Watching as Arlene rocked with Terry's head in her lap. Sookie struggled to block out her thoughts and the thoughts of Tara, Sam and Lafayette. Everyone was thinking the same things. They were all in shock, they couldn't believe this had happened. 'Why?' Was the question on everyone's minds.

The popping sound they had heard was a gunshot, _why would someone shoot Terry?_ Sookie could hear sirens in the distance, but she was more concerned about Arlene. She watched as her shoulders slumped in defeat, her pain all but visible. Sookie pushed through the back door to help her friend. She knelt next to Arlene, her arms going around the other woman. Sookie could feel the hot tears on her face as she hugged Arlene. She could see that Terry was gone. His eyes so empty... Sookie closed her eyes against the sight, she had seen far too much death in the recent months, but this... something so senseless, with no supernatural involvement was somehow worse. There was no 'evil' creature to blame this on, just a human. Who would be shooting people in Bon Temps? Hadn't they taken care of that hate group that was killin' people? What had Terry ever done wrong? Before she could stop it, she was in Arlene's head.

_**No, Terry, No... Everything was better, you were better. Why? Oh God, what if this has to have something to do with Patrick, we're being punished. He didn't have a choice. It was Patrick or us.**_

Sookie fought to put up her walls, she didn't want to know. She knew too many secrets already.

"Sookie..." Arlene wailed, as she bent her head into Sookie's, her hands still holding Terry. "I can't live without him. How can I live without him?"

"It will be okay Arlene, somehow." Sookie wasn't sure what else to say. What is there to say in this situation? Sookie knew life would go on for Arlene, even if she had lost the man she loved with all her heart. That's all you can do is go on. She heard the siren get closer, the ambulance pulling up. She saw Sam come around the corner of the building, leading the paramedics to the back. "Arlene, let's let these men do their job."

Sookie tried to pull Arlene back as the paramedics ran up. "Shhh... Shhhh... it'll be okay, Terry. You'll be okay." Arlene was cooing at the body, stroking his hair, like she was on the verge of hysteria. Not that Sookie could blame her...

"Come on, sweetie." Sookie said again softly. Arlene finally went with her, backing up a few steps. She finally turned away from Terry and buried her face against Sookie's neck, sobs wracking her body. Sookie felt another set of arms come around them, Tara. They stood that way for awhile, Sookie wasn't sure how long. They cried and rocked, waiting for the paramedics to finish doing whatever they could do. Sookie knew it had been too late, Terry had been dead before they got here. His time ran out... and catching a glimpse of her watch, Sookie knew hers was running out, too.

Sam approached them after Terry's body had been loaded up in the ambulance. "Arlene?" he said softly, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder. They pulled apart so Sam could talk. "I'm so sorry, Arlene. There's nothing they could do."

Arlene simply nodded her head, her face blank behind the tears. She had known he was gone and she had retreated inside herself. Sookie understood completely, death was never an easy thing to deal with and they had seen far too much of it here in Bon Temps.

"Andy wants to ask you a few questions when you're feeling up to it. But he said you could do that back at the house. Lets get your things and I'll give you a ride home."

"Ok, Sam." her voice was as flat as her expression. Arlene turned back to Sookie and Tara squeezing both their hands. They didn't have to say anything. They all knew.

Sookie and Tara followed Arlene and Sam back inside Merlotte's, going back to the bar. Tara grabbed a bar rag and started wiping down the bar top. Mindless motion to keep her occupied. It looked like most of the place had cleared out in the chaos, thankfully. Nobody was going to be very good at their jobs right now. This place was like a family, and they had lost someone very dear today. Sookie could see how much everyone was already hurting... and she felt even worse knowing that she would only be adding to their pain.

"It's getting late, I better go." She said suddenly, needing to get out of there. Needing to get some air. She felt like she was suffocating.

"Gotta get home to Bill?" Tara asked, her voice bitter, bordering on disapproving.

"Actually, no. It's something else I can't be late for. This has nothin' to do with him. I won't be seeing him at all tonight." Sookie was saddened at that thought, if she had any more room to feel worse. And just a little bit irritated that Tara still wouldn't let up on Bill... even after she had promised to try.

Tara simply grunted, as if she didn't believe Sookie.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, you know. He's done a lot of good, despite the bad things that have happened. He's a good man, which is more than you can say for a lot of people around here." Sookie snapped back at Tara. This was all too much. The guilt she was feeling, the grief and shock at what had just happened. Sookie couldn't make this all stop, even though she desperately needed it to.

Something must have shown on her face, hurt or anger... sorrow for what was to come, because Tara reached a hand out to touch Sookie's, her eyes softening as she made eye contact.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just... I worry, and after what just happened. I'd lose my shit if something happened to you."

Sookie's tears started again, she couldn't stop it. She tried to fight them, certain her face was squished into that awful crying face as she tried to figure out what to say.

"I'm sorry, Tara. I really am. I've gotta go." She turned away and fled out the front door, leaving Tara calling after her. She drove home in a fog, not even remembering the drive, just knowing that she was suddenly at home.

She stared at her blotchy tear-stained face in the bathroom mirror, unsure what to do. It had been horrible at Merlotte's, Sookie couldn't close her eyes without seeing it. She should have known better than to go outside, but Arlene had needed her. Sookie still couldn't believe that Terry was really dead. His lifeless body... his vacant eyes haunting her.

Sookie had stayed with Arlene as long as she could. She wished she could have stayed with her friends longer, but she had no choice, she had to get home before sun down. After all the crying and roiling emotions of the day, Sookie just felt numb. She looked a mess and didn't have time for another shower. She knew Warlow would be expecting her any time now. This was really the end.

She turned on the faucet, splashing the cold water on her face. "Sookie!" a voice said, which had her jumping, turning around with her back to the sink, water still dripping down her face. She searched for where the voice had come from. It had sounded urgent, calling for her. She could have sworn it sounded like it was coming from in the bathroom, but there was no one there. She groped for a towel, fear prickling up her spine. She quickly patted her face dry so she could see.

"Jason?" she said tentatively, stepping out into the hallway. She was still, just listening. She didn't hear anything and it was scaring her. She had turned back to the bathroom when she heard it again.

"Ssssoooookie!" It said, the ending of her name coming out very sharply. She was certain it had come from the bathroom this time. Her heart was racing.

"Who's there? Who are you?" she almost shouted, she stepped back into the bathroom, searching for the source of the voice.

Sookie was really spooked now as she tried to figure out what was going on. Could Warlow be messing with her? Was this something else, something new? As if she needed more problems at the moment.

"Heeelll… help me… Ssssoookie!" The voice came again, almost like an echo.

That's when she saw it, a faint blue glow in the center of the bathroom. It shimmered blues and grays like a cloud of smoke. At first it was just a blob, but slowly, Sookie could make out a hand, an arm… reaching towards her. She was frozen where she stood, fear paralyzing her.

"I can't… Sookie, you have to help..." The voice was sounding a bit clearer… and familiar. More of the blob began taking on a human like shape.

"Niall?" Sookie finally took a step forward as his face became clear. He was still shrouded in the blue gray haze, but Sookie recognized her missing great grandfather.

"Don't have… much… time…" His voice faded in and out as the light around him flickered. Sookie reached out to him, grabbing his hand. She was surprised to feel it solid under her hands. He looked so ghostly, she thought her hand would pass right through his.

She held on to his arm with both hands and pulled, watching as he reappeared in front of her while she pulled him through whatever this was. He went from a cloud of smoke to a full, solid person. Sookie fell to the floor once he was all the way through, the sudden loss of resistance throwing her off balance.

"Thank you, my dear. I've been waiting for you to come back for hours!"

"What… how?" Sookie was at a loss for words. This was all too much for her to process, so she sat where she had fallen, staring up at Niall. He still wore the blue pinstriped suit he had been wearing the last time she saw him, though he looked a little soggy. His hair was still wild around his face. He was attempting to tame it now that he was standing in her bathroom.

"Where is he? Where's Warlow? I almost had him, but somehow he heard us coming."

"Wait… what? Grandpa Niall, you're going to have to start over. What happened? Where did you come from?"

"It was Warlow. I should have known. Jason and I had him cornered, but he turned the tables on us somehow."

"So Warlow did something to you?"

"He nearly killed me, and then tossed me into his prison. I'm lucky I was able to escape, or who knows how long I would have been trapped there."

"How did you end up in my bathroom?" Sookie was still confused, but at least she knew now, what had happened to Niall.

"There is a portal here, a weak spot between the planes. I'm just glad I knew where to find it."

"So now there's a portal in my bathroom? Great." She leaned back against the bathtub, closing her eyes. And here she thought this day couldn't get any worse. Though she supposed a creepy portal in her bathroom wasn't as bad as dying…

"Oh my stars," She said, her brain finally starting to work again. "Oh my stars!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face. She stood up quickly, grabbing Niall by the hands. "You still want to kill Warlow, right?"

"Of course, I've been hunting him for years for what he did to my family." Niall said with certainty, though he was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Do you really think you can do it?"

"I don't know, I'd have to be quicker… truly catch him by surprise. But it is what I have been waiting for my whole life."

"I know where he is, he's waiting for me... in that fairy cemetery place."

"Waiting for you? What is he waiting for?"

"He's waiting to kill me and turn me… to take me away from here forever. He said he would kill everyone I cared about if I didn't agree to go with him. So I agreed. I'm supposed to go to him tonight."

"You can't let him do that, Sookie. I will not allow him to kill more of my family!" Niall paced away from her, still in the small bathroom. She could almost feel his anger.

"I didn't have much choice. You were gone, he almost killed Bill, he did kill some other fairies. I couldn't let him hurt anybody else. But now… maybe now we can really stop him."

"You know where he is, and he is expecting you?" Niall looked at her, a twinkle in his eyes. She could tell he was finally getting it. That he, too, was working on a way to save her and to get his revenge.

"I don't have much time. I'm supposed to be there at sundown. If I go too late, he's afraid he won't have enough control to stop from killing me completely."

"Sundown? Why, it's nearly sundown now." Niall glanced at his pocket watch, frowning. "Could you get him to wait longer?"

"I don't know. But I do know if I don't show up, he'll come looking for me and it won't be pleasant."

"We'll find a way to stop him, Sookie. This time he's not going to get away."

"I have to… it's almost time, I really have to go. I'll try to stall him as best I can, but I don't know if he'll listen." Just like that, Sookie's hope wavered. Niall was here, but it seemed like he was too late. She'd still have to go… but if she could buy enough time, maybe, just maybe she wouldn't have to die tonight.

"I will do whatever it takes, Sookie. He will not be allowed to kill the last of our line. I will go with you."

"But won't he see you coming? He'll know if it's not just me."

"Well, then I will come with you, but only go as far as I can on this earthly plane. I will gather others to help us. You stall him as long as you can."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill was glad to finally arrive back home, he was glad Jessica was safe, he was glad that they had destroyed all of the Tru:Blood… he had a lot of things to be very glad about, but he still felt miserable. The vampires had been very grateful to Bill for saving them from the sun, so much so that many of them had decided to follow Bill and Jessica home. Not that he blamed them. Jessica, in her exuberance, had sort of invited them all over. He hoped that their appreciation of him saving their lives would offer him some influence over them, as he couldn't stand for bringing more vampires into Bon Temps if they were going to hurt people.

Bill didn't know what happened to Eric, just that he was there one moment, and then gone the next before they had even left Baton Rouge. Pam and Ginger had managed to tag along back to Bon Temps, however. Jason had found an empty truck, a light tight truck, and they were able to load up the vampires for the drive home. It had been a long drive, bringing them to the Compton house just before sundown. The sun had sank far enough below the horizon to allow the vampires safe passage into the house. Bill heard their laughter and excitement as they all filed into the house.

Bill stayed outside just a little bit longer, watching the sunset… a terrible feeling settling in his gut. He glanced towards Sookie's house, wishing she would tell him what was going on… knowing that he had to give her space. He turned back towards the house, telling himself that he would give her a few more minutes of space… but then… now that Jessica was safe, Bill wasn't going to let Sookie out of his sight.

He couldn't shake that feeling of apprehension as he walked into the house, a feeling that turned into something much worse as he walked into his office. A familiar small black velvet box sitting on his desk would have robbed him of breath had he been breathing. Sookie had been there, he could smell her scent lingering in his office. Why would she have returned this to him now? His heart sank… had Eric been right? Was Sookie leaving him for some reason? Had he done something wrong? After what they had shared just that morning, Bill couldn't believe that. Their lovemaking in the sunlight had been unlike anything Bill had ever experienced.

He collapsed into his desk chair, eyeing the envelope bearing his name that sat underneath the box. He lifted the lid of the ring box, the diamonds glittered back at him while his heart broke. He hadn't really expected to see this ring again, not knowing or really even thinking about what had happened to it after Sookie's disappearance. He wasn't sure what he thought of having it back in his possession. He hadn't wanted it back, first when he had broken all of his promises to Sookie while he was in Mississippi and then when she had gone missing... it would have only been a reminder of everything he had lost.

He sat it back on the desk and picked up the letter she had written him. The envelope simply had 'Bill' written on it, no little cutesy hearts or flowers that he had noticed Sookie liked to doodle, no lipstick kiss over the seal. He was almost afraid to open it, he wondered if he could pretend he never saw it if he didn't read it. If he could just go to her and take her into his arms, to make her forget whatever it was she felt she could only say to him in a letter.

Bill knew that would be cowardly, so instead, he slid a finger under the edge of the envelope, ripping it open in a quick motion. As he started to read, he didn't notice the red tear trailing down his cheek until it stained the paper in his hands. He was overcome with grief, and rage, as he read the letter… Sookie's presence vanished from his soul, like a knife to the heart, when he was about halfway through, and he knew it was too late.

She had done it for him, she couldn't bear for him to die, so she was dieing instead. In the final paragraphs she told him that she understood, that she forgave him... that she still loved him.

* * *

><p><em>I finally understand what you were doing all of those times you withheld the truth from me. Those times you pushed me away with such harsh words. You had always done it to protect me, to keep my safe, because you loved me. Now it's my turn to keep you safe. Please know that I love you with all of my heart, I think I have since the day you first walked into Merlotte's. I will always love you and I will forever cherish the way you have loved me. I forgave you a long time ago for all of the wrongs, even if I wasn't ready to admit it and I hope, someday, you can forgive me, too. <em>

_I'm so sorry, Bill. If I could find another way… but there isn't another way to keep you and everyone I love safe. Be happy, you so deserve to be happy. Jessica has become a wonderful young woman, that's all thanks to you. She can bring you so much joy, if you let her. This letter cannot express a fraction of what I feel for you, I hope you know this and that you will remember always that you are a good man. A man who is loved._

_I love you._

_Sookie_

_I so wish I had gotten the chance to wear this, to promise you for always, but I can't take it with me, and I don't want it to get lost after I'm gone. It's only right that I return it to you. _

* * *

><p>Bill was in shock, the letter falling from his fingers to land on his desk while he stared off into nothing. He couldn't feel her anymore… she was already gone. He might as well be dead, too, or more dead that he already was. Without Sookie, he didn't care about living, he didn't care about anything. He had survived without her once, but he knew he couldn't do it again. He didn't even want to try.<p>

"Bill?" Jessica said from the doorway, a big smile on her face. "Are you gonna…" Her words stopped abruptly as she walked into the office, taking in the look on his face, the blood that trailed down his cheek. "Bill, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer, he couldn't, he just shook his head. She came closer to him, her eyes growing wide when she saw the open ring box on his desk, the letter laying next to it with blood smeared on the paper.

"Bill, what's happened? Is it Sookie?" She didn't wait for him to respond this time, she just reached for the letter, her eyes moving as she read… her mouth falling open in disbelief.

"Oh my god, Bill! What are you doing just sitting here?"

"It's too late, Jessica… she's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone? You've got to stop her. You need her!"

"I can't feel her anymore… it happened just minutes ago. There isn't time."

"Are you sure she's dead? Haven't you felt that 'gone' thing before, when she was missing? And she came back just fine."

"I don't know what I could do, Warlow is stronger, faster. I can't beat him."

"What is wrong with you?!" She practically screamed at him, she grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him where he still sat in his desk chair. "The Bill Compton I know would never give up. He would walk through fire to save Sookie, he would die for her."

"How can I save her Jess? I don't even know how to find her. Only a fairy can access the place where she is... if she's alive."

"Well, then we need to find a fairy. You can't give up Bill, this is Sookie we're talking about."

He stared back at Jessica, her words sinking in... kicking him in the butt. She was right. He was being completely stupid, already giving up without even trying.

"But what if I can't save her?" He asked, fear and doubt holding him prisoner.

"You have to try, don't we have to try? I'm going to get Jason."

Before he could say anything, she had vanished, he assumed to find Jason as she said. He knew he had to try. Sookie was his world, and even if she thought sacrificing herself to save them was the only way, he was going to prove her wrong.

He was up from his desk and into the foyer just as Jessica came down the stairs, with Jason and another dark haired female vampire in tow. "Bill, tell him what's going on."

"What the fuck!" Was Jason's response after Bill quickly explained what had happened to Sookie. "I am gonna kill that son of a bitch."

Jason turned for the door, ready to go after Warlow himself.

"Wait, we need a plan. He's strong and he's fast. He's not going to go down without a fight. And first we have to figure out how to even get to them. I think wherever they are, we can get there through the cemetery, but first we need a fairy."

"What about Andy? You said one of his girls survived." Jessica suggested. It was a good idea... if they could get Andy to agree to it. Bill had a feeling he wouldn't be too eager to put his daughter in harms way. Though this would be to go after the man who had killed his children, so maybe he would be convinced after all.

"I'll talk to Andy. He'll help us." Jason said with confidence.

"We don't have much time, we have to go now. If you can get her, meet us by the entrance to the cemetery." Bill went back into his office, pulling a stake out of it's wooden box. He hoped this time, he'd actually get the chance to use it.

Bill was back in the foyer just as Jason pulled open the front door, only to find an older gentleman standing there, poised to knock. He looked familiar to Bill, _was this Sookie's fairy relative?_ he wondered, curious as to what he was doing at Bill's door.

"Grandpa Niall?"

"Jason, I'm glad your here. Sookie's in trouble. I need to talk to that vampire of hers." The man nodded towards Bill.

Bill stepped forward. "We know what's happened. We were just trying to find a way to get to her... to rescue her. If it's not too late." With Niall there to help them, they wouldn't need to put Andy's fairy daughter in danger, and maybe they would actually stand a chance at defeating Warlow. Bill knew he couldn't do it on his own, but with help... with help, it was possible that Sookie would be in his arms by the end of the night. The terrible feeling in Bill's gut eased up just a fraction with this change in plans. Anger at Warlow replacing the fear in the forefront of his mind. No matter what, Bill was going to make Warlow pay, even if it cost him his life.

"Excellent, come with me. She was going to try and stall for more time, but I don't think it will work for long."

"Jason, I still want you to call Sheriff Bellefleur. See if he can meet us at Sookie's house. Tell him what's happening. After what happened to his daughters, he's got a stake in this too."

Jason nodded, pulling out his cell phone.

"Jessica, I want you to stay here." Bill said, turning to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"But Bill, I want to help you. I want to help Sookie." She protested.

"I know, but it's... it's too dangerous. I can't risk losing you, too."

"But..."

"No." he cut her off, touching her cheek. "I almost lost you once already today, I can't go through that again."

"Come now, we don't have much time." Niall interrupted, pushing them to get moving.

Bill looked at Jessica one final time, she nodded her understanding... She would stay here out of harms way, giving Bill at least one thing to feel sure of.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"So you're saying you would like me to wait another night? Your friend is really that important to you, that you would put this on hold so you can grieve?" Warlow paced in front of Sookie, walking over to lean against one of the larger headstones. He still wore the same green canvas shirt he'd had on before, along with jeans and boots. Sookie noticed for the first time that he was wearing a necklace, a gold ring hanging on a leather string. It distracted her momentarily before she refocused on what he was saying.

"Well, it's not just that. I also need to be their for my other friend, she's his wife, the one that died. You have to understand, we're not just friends, it's like family. Don't you and I have eternity to be together to create our family? Will one more day make that much of a difference?" Sookie was treading carefully, so far Warlow had seemed to be listening to her, like he might actually agree.

His smiling and pleasant demeanor almost had her forgetting just how cruel he had been... almost. He had constructed an elaborately flowered structure, telling her that it was were their ceremony would take place. She likened it to a maypole of sorts. It was quite beautiful, especially the way it was surrounded by the glow of this fairy place.

"Waiting just one more day for us to start our lives together?"

"Just one more day," Sookie reached up to touch his face, stepping closer to him while trying her hardest to look happy, like she truly wanted this... to be with him forever. Sookie had still resigned herself to her fate. Niall had given her hope, but she was trying to be realistic. She would much rather be prepared for the worst... that her life was going to end tonight. She also didn't want to think about anything that might give her away, just in case he tried to look in her head. Though she would at least be able to tell if he did, she was finally getting a taste of what her friends and family must feel when they were around her.

He smiled back at her, and she was certain he was going to agree. A real smile lighting her face at the thought. She knew how hard it was to lose a loved one, and she truly did want to be there to support her friend. The possibility that this could also save her life was a very welcome bonus.

"So what happens if I agree to this?" he said smiling back at her, his hand coming up to gently stroke the skin on the back of her hand before coming to rest on her wrist. Without warning, his hand clamped down on her wrist, Sookie cried out in pain. His face turned hard, his voice cold... angry "What will you ask for next, another day? Another week... how long will you keep trying to put me off?"

"No... I just wanted..." She squeaked again as his grip tightened even further, she couldn't feel her fingers anymore, he was holding her wrist so tightly. Sookie was stunned by how quickly he had changed, in the same moment he seemed so understanding only to turn into something evil before her eyes.

"_You_ wanted... what about what _I_ wanted?" He was almost yelling now. His faintly British accent doing nothing to soften his words. He finally released her wrist, only to backhand her instead. His hand collided with her cheek, sending her to the ground. "I've waited thousands... THOUSANDS of years for you. I've done nothing but wait, and I think I've been very patient. You have been haunting my dreams while I've waited, just taunting me that someday you would be here, if only I waited a little bit longer. I've grown tired of waiting."

Sookie tried to get up, her face stinging, her right hand still numb and her wrist aching. She couldn't put any weight on it to push herself up... but she didn't have to when he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to her feet. She couldn't help her cries, as it felt like he was pulling her hair out. She didn't even try to fight the tears that tracked down her face. It was no use, this was all about him and what he wanted. Sookie was almost disgusted with herself for the few fleeting moments in his presence that she had found him at all attractive. Something, maybe the magic of the contract, had to have been messing with her head. She now saw him for what he was, a monster, plain and simple.

"You are mine, and I will not wait any longer for you. We are to become one, whether you want it or not."

Sookie was so afraid, she knew for certain that this was the end. There would be no saving her now. But she was also angry, so angry that he had the power to do this to her.

"I don't love you. I will never love you, you fucking monster." She spat at him, trying to avoid crying out as he painfully tugged on her hair yet again.

"It might take awhile, a few thousand years maybe, but you'll learn to love me. And if you really want to see a monster, I can show you a monster." His fangs clicked into place as he yanked her towards him. His body was pressed against her back, his hand still gripping her hair.

He pulled her head to one side, his mouth and nose trailing along her neck. He growled at her in fury, shoving her away from him so hard she again fell to the ground. She couldn't stop her scream of pain as she instinctively tried to catch herself on her injured wrist. She briefly wondered if he had managed to break it before her attention was back on him.

"You've been with him, again... haven't you? I can smell it." he circled her where she still lay on the ground. "Another vampire, trying to take you away from me. I'm the only vampire you were supposed to meet, the only one you were to ever be with. Yet here you are, running back to him. Letting him defile you on our wedding day!" He shook his head in disgust, standing over her.

"I love him, which is more than I could ever say for you. He may be a vampire, but he's not like you, he's better than you'll ever be." Sookie knew her words were only going to make things worse, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes her mouth got away from her... and she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Better? Better than me," he laughed, "Oh, you are funny, my darling. Perhaps after this is all said and done, I will show you just how much better I am. Your vampire friend was no match for me, but if you'd like another demonstration, a more _final_ demonstration. I would be happy to oblige."

"No!" Sookie cried out in horror. "You promised... you promised that if I went with you, you'd leave him alone."

"Well, I get the feeling that your heroic vampire will try to stand in my way, and what did I tell you about people who try to stand in my way? Plus, I'm not so sure this counts as holding up your end of this bargain." He pulled her to her feet again, this time a little more gently by the arm. "There is no stopping this. You... Are... Mine."

Sookie stared up at him, a snarl on his face... his fangs gleaming in the strange fairy daylight. She didn't see it coming, but she felt it when his hand again connected with the side of her head just before everything went black.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for reading and leaving comments, I appreciate the feedback! I know I've been updating a lot recently, and hopefully that will continue, but with the upcoming holidays, it might be a little longer between chapters... but hopefully not! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Bill gave Jessica a few more instructions before they made their way into the cemetery. He had just realized that Doctor Takahashi would be left alone in a house full of vampires and he didn't want the man frightened or injured. After Jessica promised to keep an eye on the doctor, the rest of them took the short walk to the cemetery. Bill just hoped they would get there in time.<p>

Niall had told Bill that time worked a little bit slower in the fairy cemetery, which could possibly mean Sookie had an even better chance of stalling Warlow long enough for them to save her. Bill's thoughts had also traveled down the dark path of what would happen if they were too late. Warlow's plan wasn't to outright kill Sookie, but to turn her into a vampire. Sookie had never wanted to become a vampire… as much as Bill wanted to spend his life with her, he'd never seriously considered the idea of turning her. He could never bring himself to do that to her. To curse her to this life, to the struggle with darkness that still troubled him at times, in truth, far more often than he would like to admit.

He had to confess that a small part of him was intrigued at the thought. If they were too late and the process had already been started… if they couldn't bring her back to life, would it be better to let her die or should they finish what Warlow had begun? Bill was very tempted, when faced with the choice of losing her completely… but he also couldn't bear the thought of her hating him for eternity for condemning her to a life she didn't want. The weight of this potential decision had him walking faster, hoping with all of his heart that they would get there in time and there would be no decision to make.

Jason had loaded himself up with a veritable arsenal, thanks to the weaponry left in the LAVTF van they had confiscated. Bill left his leather jacket behind and had a simple wooden stake tucked into the back of his jeans. Violet, a vampire that appeared to have some sort of relationship with Jason was also accompanying them and Niall was leading the way. Their first priority was Sookie, or at least that was Bill's first and only priority. They needed to get her out of harms way and then they would deal with Warlow.

"She's here. She's still alive. But we don't have much time." Niall said as they walked into the cemetery. Bill was curious as to how Niall knew such a thing, but he trusted the old man.

"Quickly, join hands." Bill commanded, reaching out to touch Niall, knowing that if they wanted in to this place, Niall would have to serve as the doorway.

There was s simple flash of light, a brightness close to that of the sun and then they were in a different place. The landscape was the same, and darkness had followed them into this alternate version of the cemetery, but there were glowing orbs, crystal chandeliers, all hanging from nothing. Bill had been here before, or at least someplace similar, what felt like a life time ago, but it had been daylight. A daylight that didn't burn Bill even before he'd had Warlow's blood. Bill searched the area quickly, his eyes zeroing in on Sookie. Her lifeless body was strung up on some sort of flowered structure. Warlow stood in front of her, turning towards them as they appeared, his fangs out, the wetness of blood shining on his mouth.

"Get Sookie!" He yelled towards the others before putting all of his energy into his speed. He collided with Warlow, dragging him away from Sookie and the others. They both hit the ground hard more than a few yards from where they had started. Bill needed to keep him distracted. Like his last fight with Warlow, Bill's goal was to stay alive long enough to buy some time for Sookie to be rescued. This was going to hurt.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie came to briefly, her head and her arm throbbing in pain, a very uncomfortable pressure on both of her shoulders had her opening her eyes. Her vision was blurred, she was somehow being hoisted up onto the flowered pole Warlow had decorated, vines wrapped around her arms and her torso. With each inch she was raised, the pressure on her middle increased, making it hard for her to breath.

Warlow stood in front of her, pulling on the vine ropes that held her, lifting her higher in front of him. "Not much longer my darling."

"No" she tried to say, but she didn't think the words came out. "Please, I don't want to die."

She might have just been thinking it, she couldn't be sure. She closed her eyes against the sight of Warlow. He was looking at her, a dreamy smile on his face. His fangs were out, somehow even more frightening given the grin he wore.

_**I don't want to die.**_ She thought again, too weak to speak. She could feel the world getting darker again. Her eyes widened as she felt the sharp pain of Warlow biting into her neck, it hurt… a lot. _This isn't what it feels like with Bill_, her thoughts wandered to Bill and back towards the darkness.

She forced her eyes open, unable to see past the gray edges of her vision. She thought it seemed like the cemetery had gotten darker, but then she saw a flash of bright light. She must have been dreaming, she thought she could hear Bill's voice. _Maybe this is how you get to heaven_ she thought before she faded into unconsciousness again.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill grunted in pain as Warlow's fist collided with his stomach. They had landed in a tangle on the ground, Bill on top trying to hold the other man down. As Bill learned before, his strength was no match for Warlow's but he didn't need to beat him, he just had to keep him busy.

Distraction was on Bill's side as Warlow's attention was divided. It didn't stop him from landing another punch, this time clocking Bill in the jaw, which allowed Warlow a chance to get up. He turned away from Bill, heading back towards Sookie. It gave Bill another opportunity to bring Warlow to the ground. Bill attacked him from the side, kicking his legs out from underneath him. The other vampire hit the ground only to be up again an advancing on Bill. He took another punch to the face, cutting his lip. Bill could taste the blood on his tongue. He saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye, a sense of relief passed over him knowing that Sookie was at least out of this place.

He didn't have long to contemplate as Warlow sent him flying. His back collided with the flowered structure that Sookie had been tied to. It splintered under his weight and momentum. Flower petals fell around him while Bill struggled to get back up out of the tangle of wood and vines. He got back to his feet, to go after Warlow. Bill picked up a large pole from the structure he had been thrown into. Using all of his strength he swung it like a bat, hitting Warlow squarely in the chest. This time it was Warlow who went flying.

When Bill dropped the post, he saw that Warlow had been impaled on another piece of the wooden structure. He wasn't moving, so Bill stepped closer. Warlow's eyes sprung open and he started laughing. _Damnit_! Bill thought. If only he'd had better luck, that post would have gone straight through Warlow's heart.

"You know you can't win this." he said as he stepped forward haltingly, un-skewering himself from the post that had pierced his abdomen. "Sookie is mine. And she will be forced to watch you die."

He was on Bill before Bill could react, bursts of pain in his head as Warlow's fists connected with his skull, bones cracking. Bill was on the ground again. He pushed himself to his knees, shaking his head trying to clear his spotty vision, pain ringing in his head. A boot clad foot connected with Bill's middle, sending him into the air yet again.

"Enjoy these next moments, they're going to be your last." Warlow said before turning away from Bill and darting towards the central clearing of the cemetery.

Bill tried to get to his feet, he had to get to Warlow before he left this place. He stumbled, still dizzy from Warlow's blows. He was almost there, reaching out for Warlow when he vanished in flash of light, leaving Bill grasping at air. _No!_ Bill thought. He hadn't been fast enough. He was stuck here, with no way out. With no way to help Sookie. He fell to his knees where he stood, his head hanging. He could feel a burning sensation on his face, the fractures to his skull healing. Bill prayed that this had been enough time. That Sookie was somewhere safe. That Niall was ready to kill Warlow once and for all.

There was nothing else he could do now, but at least he had tried. He hadn't given up. Sookie still had a chance, even if Bill wasn't there to protect her. That's all he'd ever wanted to do… just keep her safe.

Once Bill felt like his body had completely healed, knowing that his heart never would, he got to his feet. He explored this place where he was trapped. He had no hope that he'd find a way out, but he didn't really have much else to do. One of the glowing chandeliers was low enough for Bill to reach. He walked towards it, reaching out to touch it once he stood beneath it. It was made of glowing crystals arranged in beaded lines. The dangling crystals moved with his touch.

It didn't hurt, exactly, under his finger tips, but he did feel an odd sensation. His fingers were tingling, they felt warm. The light seemed to glow brighter as he touched it, and brighter still as he placed his hand fully against the strands. The tingling increased, shooting little zings down his arm. He added his other hand, causing the light to glow even brighter. With a loud pop, the light he had been touching went black, the area he was standing in now covered in shadows. The other floating lights flickered, like a wave away from Bill before resuming their soft glow.

It was the strangest thing, and Bill wasn't sure what to make of it. This whole place was strange. It was almost like the Bon Temps cemetery, but just not quite. The unusual lights gave it an otherworldly feel, little beacons of light in the darkness. There was also a haziness to the sky, it reminded Bill of being trapped in a snow globe, minus the snow.

Bill spun around suddenly, a whispering sound coming from behind him. Voices that he couldn't quite make out, even straining the limits of his vampire hearing.

"Who is there?" He shouted, his fangs clicking into place as he readied to defend himself. The lights around him glowed brighter, and brighter, getting so bright he had to shield his eyes.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie felt something soft beneath her, a hand warm across her forehead. Her mouth was dry, she could taste something metallic on her tongue. It wasn't quite a pleasant taste, but something about it was familiar, like an old family recipe that had been made just a bit off. Her eyelids were heavy while she struggled to remember what was going on.

"Sookie?" She heard a voice say, "Sookie, it's gonna be alright." The voice of her brother slowly registered in her mind.

"Are you sure she's okay? I still think we need a doctor." Another familiar voice said.

"She's getting better, Tara. The blood is healing her."

"Jason?" She croaked out, her voice weak. Sookie felt so confused, she tried to remember what was going on. She remembered… she remembered Terry, her closed eyes filling with tears. Something else had happened, something worse. But what was it?

"You're okay, Sookie. We're gonna protect you." She felt Jason stroking her face, her hair. She felt so tired, her body was sore all over. Her right arm was throbbing, her neck felt like someone had tried to rip her throat out- _Warlow_! It all came rushing back. He'd been trying to kill her, to turn her. Sookie fought to open her eyes, seeing a familiar pattern on the wall behind Jason's face. They were in her Gran's room... her room. She was on her comfy bed, still wearing the short black dress she had put on when she went to see Warlow. Jason was staring down at her from the right side of the bed, with Tara behind him, pushing him out of the way to look into Sookie's eyes.

"Sook?" She said, her voice trembling. "Are you really okay?" Tara took Sookie's hand, sitting on the edge of the bed near Sookie's legs. Jason still stood in front of her.

"How?" Sookie managed to whisper, "How did I get here?"

"We rescued you from that fucking vampire!" Jason said angrily.

"Is he dead?" She asked, hoping against hope that Jason would tell her yes. If Warlow were dead, everything would be okay.

"Uh, well..." Jason hesitated, looking across Sookie at someone else. It was a dark haired woman Sookie didn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Sookie asked, her voice getting stronger. The pain wasn't as bad now, Tara's hand seemed to give her strength. She was able to squeeze it back, even with her injured wrist.

"This is Violet. She helped save you, with her blood." Jason looked almost proud as he introduced the woman sitting next to Sookie on the bed.

"Vampire?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. She's one of those good vampires... like Bill."

That had Sookie's eyes snapping open wider, she tried to sit up, struggling against her weakness. She looked at Jason, then looked to Tara. "Bill... where's Bill?"

Tara shook her head, the look on her face worrying Sookie.

"I don't quite know, Sook. He stayed behind to fight Warlow, to give us a chance to get you out of there." Jason explained.

"Stackhouse! I got him!" they heard a deep voice yell from outside before Sookie could say anything more.

"I gotta help Andy. You stay here. Don't worry, Sookie." Jason rose to his feet, as they heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"No, Jason, it's too dangerous." Sookie yelled, trying to stop Jason from going down there.

"It's okay. Niall is down there, too. He's ready for Warlow this time. You'll be safe with Violet and Tara."

Jason vanished into the hallway before Sookie could protest further. Tara helped her sit up as Violet got up and stood near the door Jason had just exited. Sookie's nerves were a mess... _if Warlow is here, what does that mean for Bill?_ Sookie couldn't help the tears that tracked down her already wet face. She tried to wipe them away, to push it aside. This wasn't over yet, which means there is always a chance. She could see strange flashes of light breaking up the darkness through the window. It was almost like a lightening storm, but without the thunder.

Sookie was feeling better and better, what must be the effects of Violet's blood. She still felt a bit shaky and sore, but it was nothing like what she had felt like just a few minutes ago. She stood from the bed, with Tara for support, going towards the window. She hadn't seen one of those flashes in a while.

She heard yelling, another crash and then everything went silent. Tara stood next to her, still holding her hand. They exchanged a concerned look before glancing towards Violet. Sookie didn't know what to do, she didn't like just sitting here, but she was not match for Warlow. She looked at Violet who stared back at her with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Jason is still okay, I would know if he wasn't, but something doesn't seem right." The vampire said softly. "Will you be okay if I go and check things out?"

"Yeah... we'll... we'll be fine." Tara said nodding for Violet to go and see what was going on.

Before Sookie could say a word, Violet was gone, the bedroom door shutting behind her. Tara grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the door.

Seconds later they heard a loud thud and then silence. Sookie knew this was going to be bad.

"Sookie," Tara whispered, panic in her voice.

"Get behind me. Let me concentrate." They backed into the closet, pulling the door mostly shut. So they could see the doorway, but would still be hidden. Sookie held up her hands and concentrated as hard as she could on focusing all of her energy. She didn't know if it was because of her nerves or her injuries, but her light all but fizzled in her hands. She shook her hands, took a deep breath and tried again.

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath, trying to focus and make this work. Slowly, the ball began to form in her hands, _it was working!_ She was almost there when the door slammed open suddenly. Both Sookie and Tara jumping from the sudden noise, trying their hardest to stay silent.

"Sookie," Warlow singsonged as he walked into the room. His eyes searching, pausing on the closet for just a moment. Sookie held her breath, hoping that somehow he wouldn't find them. His gaze traveled from the closet door, searching the rest of the room. Had he really not heard them? Before Sookie could think to use her light, the closet door was ripped from it's hinges and sailing across the room to shatter the glass of the window it was thrown against. Sookie felt a painful grip on her shoulders.

She hadn't been fast enough, she wasn't strong enough to keep her light ready to save herself and Tara.

"Let her go!" Tara yelled, running towards them with a piece of the wooden door in her hands. Warlow sent Tara across the room with a simple flick of his wrist. He could have been swatting at a fly for all of the effort it took. Sookie cried out for Tara. Hoping her friend would be okay, knowing that this had gone as horribly as Sookie had feared. This was why she had agreed to go with Warlow in the first place. She didn't want her family and friends to all be hurt trying to save her.

For all Sookie knew, her brother was dead downstairs... Andy, too... and Bill. Her worst fears all coming true as this monster still stood in front of her, perfectly alive and well.

"It's no use struggling, my Sookie. Even with the help of your fairy grandfather, you are no match for me. If you just give in, this will be so much easier."

"No!" She struggled against his grip, even though it was useless. She was so angered at the thought of everyone dying, she wasn't going to make this easy. He might take her life at the end of all this, but she was going to fight him every step of the way. And even after she was turned, she wasn't going to stop fighting him, no matter what the cost.

Abruptly, he let go of Sookie, dark blurs moved in front of her before they finally came to a halt. Her heart soared temporarily when she recognized Bill, but it only lasted for a fraction of a second when she saw that Warlow had a tight hold on Bill's arm. The one wielding a stake. Warlow twisted, Bill grunted in pain as the stake fell from his hand. He struggled against Warlow, just as Sookie had been doing moments before, but it was of no use.

"What did I say about getting in my way?" Warlow growled at Bill, he placed a hand on his chest. "She is mine!"

Warlow sent a blast of fairy energy into Bill's chest, sending him hurtling through the broken window and out of the house. Sookie rushed towards the window, knowing that Bill could survive a lot, but a two story fall was certain to injure him. The fact that he was alive at all did give her hope, even if it was short lived.

She didn't get very far when Warlow grabbed her once again, their little dance beginning for what felt like the hundredth time. She wiggled in his grip, not caring about the pain it was causing in her shoulders as he tried to hold her tighter. She threw her weight around, trying to get him off balance. She didn't really have a plan, but fighting against him was the only thing she had.

She had managed to turn them slightly with her struggles. His back was now to the open door leading out into the hallway. They both turned their heads when Tara moaned from where she had fallen against the wall. That was when it happened. A bright flash of light filled the room, Warlow's hands dropped from Sookie's shoulders. She backed away from him quickly as he fell to his knees, his hand on his chest. He gasped for air, like he was choking... which was odd to Sookie, since vampire don't breathe.

She looked past him to see Niall standing in the doorway, watching Warlow. She ran towards him just as Jason came to a halt beside them. Warlow was on all fours now, still making that strangled sound. The back of his shirt was scorched, the flesh underneath it burnt. Niall must have hit him with that supernova light ball thing.

"What's happening to him?" Sookie asked quietly, unsure of what was really going on. He wasn't dying like a normal vampire.

"I'm not sure. This isn't how it usually goes, but then I've never seen a fairy turned vampire before." Niall replied, stepping a step closer to Warlow.

"This... isn't... over." He said between gasps, he struggled on the floor, like he was trying to get up. That's when Sookie noticed the burnt skin on his back... it looked like it was healing. Panic raced through her mind. This wasn't over, it was never going to be over!

Without warning, Warlow was on his feet and again had Sookie by the shoulders. She screamed, fighting against his weakened grip.

"You can't stop me." he leered at her, but then... his eyes went wide, his mouth going slack. He looked down, Sookie following his gaze to see the point of a wooden stake sticking out of the center of his chest. He looked back up into Sookie's eyes, a pleading panic clear on his face for just a moment. Cracks appeared across his face, light behind them... and blood. He tried to hold on to her, but she could feel his hands falling away. His face turned grotesque, pointed ears and elongated nose, a pale gray cast to his skin.

He then melted in front of Sookie's eyes, first into the bloody mess that Sookie had grown accustom to seeing with vampires and then turning to a pile of dust on her bedroom floor.

"Sure I can." Was Jason's reply to Warlow's dying assertion. Jason dusted his hands over the remains of Warlow before settling them on his hips. He looked up at her, the beginnings of a bruise forming over his swollen right eye. "You okay, Sook?"

She didn't say anything, she leapt for Jason, hugging him tightly. She finally let go of the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. This was over... it was really completely over. She kept one eye on the pile of dust as she let go of her hold on Jason, her arm still around his waist and his arm over her shoulders.

"He's really dead, right?" She said, looking to Niall for confirmation.

"Yes, once we are dust, there is no coming back."

Tara groaned again from her spot on the floor, which had Sookie running over to her. "Tara, are you okay?" Sookie ran her hands over her friend's limbs, looking for injuries.

"I... I think so. Is he dead?" She asked, sitting herself up to lean against the wall with Sookie kneeling beside her.

"Yeah, he's dead."

"Good. When I got home and read that letter of yours, I was ready to kill him myself." Tara winced and closed her eyes, talking more softly. "You better not pull that shit ever again. I don't care if it means the world is going to end..."

"Tara, I had no choice." Sookie was hurt by Tara's words. She was doing what she thought was the right thing. "He would have killed all of us, he still nearly killed all of us."

That had her turning towards Jason, fearing what had happened to everyone else. "Jason, what happened? Is Andy okay? Is everybody okay?"

"Andy's okay. He's downstairs with Violet. He's a little banged up, but he's okay. Warlow almost killed Violet, but Andy actually saved her." Jason said.

"I'm glad she's okay." Sookie had only just met the other vampire, but had sensed that her connection with Jason was something more than just an acquaintance. And she had certainly put her life on the line for Sookie, which was saying something. In Sookie's experiences, good vampires like Bill weren't that easy to find.

"What about Bill? Have you seen Bill?" She said suddenly, seeing no sign of him. Sookie was very worried that Bill hadn't gotten back upstairs. Even if he had been injured when Warlow blasted him out the window, Sookie knew Bill would do anything to get to her.

"I hate to tell you this Sook." Jason said, breaking eye contact with her to look at the floor. "But I don't think Bill made it. He was fightin' Warlow in that fairy place, remember? Warlow was the only one who came back."

"What are you talking about?" Sookie got to her feet, trying to understand what Jason was saying. "Bill was here, he's the one that had that stake you used to kill Warlow. He's the reason there's a giant person sized hole in my wall." She gestured to the gaping hole where the window used to be. "I've got to go check on him."

Sookie didn't wait for a response and ran past Jason and Niall out into the hallway. She continued down the steps, halting in the foyer, surprised once again by the damage that had been done to her home.

After a moment, Sookie got her feet moving again and went out the opening that was once her front door. Warlow or someone had broken it down again, undoing Bill's handiwork from the day before. She ran down the steps and out into the yard, searching for any sign of Bill. She headed towards the side of the house where he should have landed and froze when she saw him.

"Bill!" She shouted, running towards him. He was laying on the grass, flat on his back... he wasn't moving.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

The strange lights glowed so brightly for just a moment, that Bill was afraid he truly would burn, but just as quickly, they resumed the original level of brightness Bill had noticed when he first arrived in this place. The light he had touched was now glowing softly once more. Bill was very wary, unsure of what was happening.

He listened carefully, turning in circles when he heard the whispers come again, this time from off to his left. He still couldn't make out what was being said, but he was certain someone or perhaps he should say some_thing _was watching him.

The sound then came from the other side of the cemetery, Bill was growing frustrated with this game, the uncertainty... the danger.

"Show yourself. I don't have time for games." He called out, his voice gruff with irritation. All of his thoughts were on Sookie, his worry that Warlow had gotten to her while Bill was still stuck in this place. He felt helpless, that there was nothing he could do.

He saw her before he smelled her, several yards in front of him a dark haired woman stepped out of the trees. The sky around her growing lighter as she stepped out. The light passed overhead like a shadow, turning the whole place from night into day. Bill had been in this daylight before, the first time he had met this woman... in what he had thought was a dream.

"Claudine?" he said quietly, stepping toward her slowly. He could smell her faeness, it was almost overwhelming, but he somehow managed to stay in control. He fought with himself, willing his fangs away, remembering the last time they had interacted. When Bill had no memories, he had nearly killed Claudine. She was the last person he expected to see.

"You shouldn't be here, Vampire." She took a step closer to Bill. Two more people stepped out of the woods near her, men wearing flowing pants and open shirts that matched Claudine's gauzy dress.

"From what Sookie said, you shouldn't be here either." Bill recalled his conversation with Sookie, when she had explained where she had been and about the fairies in the club in Bon Temps. They were on different sides of some sort of fairy war. Claudine had chosen a different side from her family and was supposed to have been closed off from 'the human realm' as they called it.

"Things change, and though our allegiance is still to our Queen, Niall's presence isn't something to take lightly. Then there is the matter of the intruder here, the one who carries the darkness. We were sent to investigate."

"I'm trapped here. I only came for Sookie." He held up his hand, trying to show them that he wasn't a threat.

"No... not you. Though you do bring darkness, yours wasn't the one we were concerned about. His darkness is different, it's hidden behind the light of the fae, which makes it far more dangerous." Claudine circled around Bill, looking him up and down. He turned with her as she walked. "You truly have no desire to steal Sookie's light, do you?"

"I don't even know what that means. I... I love her, I want to protect her, I don't want to take anything from her."

"Yes, I do believe you are speaking the truth, which is quite surprising from a vampire...even if I can still see her blood within you. But you have never been an ordinary vampire, have you?"

Bill was a bit bewildered when she again stepped closer to him, when she touched him. He expected her to be afraid or angry. He held still as she brought her face closer to his neck, inhaling his scent, her hands traveling over his shoulders, his chest. He felt like he was being inspected.

Her words were also giving him pause. Bill didn't know how to respond, so he simply shrugged a shoulder and let her continue her examination of him. The other fairies stood a few feet back on either side of him. Bill certainly wasn't feeling particularly extraordinary. He was just Bill.

"You were here to protect her from the other... he wants to steal her light. You can't let him."

"I don't know how to stop him, and even if I did... I'm stuck here. Unless," And idea took hold in Bill's head that had him reaching for her in his excitement. "Can you let me out of this place? Sookie is still in danger." She was fae, she could get him out of here! He had a hold of her shoulders, but let go immediately, once he saw the frightened look on her face. "I'm sorry... but if I could get out of here, I could help Sookie."

Bill found it odd that he was apologizing to her when she had just had her hands all over him and he hadn't said a word. But he supposed the fact that he had almost drained her to death the last time they met could excuse her being easily frightened.

"Yes, we can help you leave this place." The other two faeries stepped forward, standing next to Claudine. They each placed a hand on her shoulder and she held out her hands for Bill. He moved to stand in front of her, putting his hands in her waiting ones. She closed her eyes and Bill could see her start to glow. It got very bright and then they were back in darkness, this time in the Bon Temps Cemetery.

Bill released her hands, taking a second to get his bearings after this strange experience. It didn't take long for him to zero in on the part of what he was feeling that was Sookie. She was still alive. Afraid, but at least she was alive.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He told Claudine, ready to speed off to Sookie when she grabbed him by the hand again.

"You're welcome. Keep her safe. We'll be watching." Her voice was very serious, the faintly British lilt almost non-existent in these words. She released her hold on him and nodded, as if to send him off into the night.

Bill didn't hesitate or look back, Sookie needed him. He could feel her fear growing as he got closer to the house. He knew she was upstairs. As he approached he recognized the Sheriff's car sitting out front. The front door to the house was wide open. He could hear Sookie's ragged breathing, she shouted the word "No." Her fear acted like a beacon that he could follow to her side, but first he needed a weapon. Before he could go looking for a makeshift stake, the one he had dropped in the fairy place was in his hand. He didn't have time to ponder how it had gotten tucked back into his jeans where he had reached for it, but he was glad it was there.

He raced into the house, up the stairs and into the room, ready to stake Warlow the second he was close enough. He hoped he was fast enough, that he would be enough of a surprise...

Bill was wrong. Warlow knew he was coming and was just a fraction faster than Bill. He gripped Bill's arm in a series of lightening fast moves, bringing both of them to a halt in front of Sookie.

Warlow had a hold of the arm that held the stake, his other hand clamped down on Bill's opposite shoulder, essentially trapping Bill where he stood. Bill still fought against him, trying to break free, trying with all of his strength to drive that stake into Warlow's heart. In a rapid motion, Warlow twisted Bill's arm, bones crunching beneath his hand, forcing Bill to drop the stake and let out a pained sound.

"What did I say about getting in my way?" Warlow said to him, letting go of his shoulder to touch the center of Bill's chest. Heat and energy hit Bill so fast and so hard he went flying backwards. He felt shards of glass and wood cutting into his back as he sailed through the closed window, the fairy blast sapping his energy. Bill clawed at the house unsuccessfully, trying to catch himself as he tumbled through the air. He landed on the yard with a sick sounding thud, adding a few more broken bones to his night.

Bill let out another moan and tried to get up. He couldn't do more than roll on to his side, rolling back onto his back when he realized his efforts were futile. He didn't have the strength or the energy to get up. He felt defeated, especially as he felt Sookie's fear growing... but just as quickly, her fear dissipated. Bill felt the strangest sensation, gasping as if someone had just knocked the wind out of him. He swore he saw something glow above him before fading into the night and a heaviness settled around him.

Bill was in pain, his body trying to heal itself. He needed blood after all of the injuries he had sustained tonight, the hunger gnawing at him. Knowing that Sookie was okay, and that maybe this was finally all over, he closed his eyes where he lay on the grass.

He faded into unconsciousness with Sookie's voice on his mind... she was calling his name.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"Bill?!" Sookie yelled again as she ran towards his still body. "No, no… please, Bill." She chanted as she came to a halt beside him, falling to her knees. He had to be okay. He was still in one piece, so that had to mean he was okay.<p>

She had her hands on his shoulders, giving him a light shake. She moved one hand to touch his cheek. "It's okay, Bill. It's over now." She couldn't stop the tears that spilled down her cheeks. _Why isn't he waking up? _She was near panic, after everything that had happened tonight, it was all just too much. Had Sookie not known what happened to vampires when they died, she would have sworn he was dead. He was so still. The white Henley he wore was torn in several places. She checked over the rest of him, her hands traveling over his body. He seemed okay, the flesh beneath the tears in his shirt was smooth, just a small amount of blood stained the shirt. She didn't notice any bones grossly deformed. His face was almost peaceful, the soft curve of his lips beckoning her.

She was so glad to see him in front of her, even if she was freaked out that he wasn't moving. When Warlow had come after her again, she had been certain it meant Bill was dead. "Please wake up. I need you." She said softly before placing a kiss on his lips. When nothing happened, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed. She couldn't live without him.

_Blood!_ The thought struck her, _he must need blood!_ Sookie sat up away from him, thinking about the best way to get him her blood. Her teeth weren't as sharp… but she didn't have anything else to use to cut her arm. A small fear popped up in her mind, reminding her of the last time Bill had been near death, visions of being in the back of that van. She quickly pushed it aside. This was different and even then, he hadn't meant to hurt her.

Sookie couldn't just stand by and wait, she had to do something. So sitting on the grass in her yard, with a vampire cradled in her lap, Sookie bit into her own arm. She tried to ignore the pain and realized that the sharp fangs did make this much less painful… well at least when Bill did it anyway. She tasted her own blood and hoped she had made a deep enough cut. She placed her bleeding arm over Bill's mouth, hoping for some sign of life, just the tiniest of movements. "Come on, Bill."

She wasn't sure if she really felt it at first, but sure enough his lips closed around her arm, he sucked on the wound, his hand coming up to rest on her arm, to hold it in place. "Oh, thank God…" She said to whoever was listening. He really was okay.

Her elation was replaced with panic when Bill's grip on her arm grew tighter, when his fangs clicked into place. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out, just a small squeak escaping. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself down. This wasn't the same. She was going to be okay.

Just as quickly, her arm was released and Bill was gone from her lap, his arms instead coming around her. She really panicked now, it was happening just like before. She waited for the sting of his fangs, for his strong hand to clamp down over her mouth…but it never came.

"Shh… shh, you're okay." She heard him saying as he held her in his arms, he had pulled her against his chest, almost into his lap as they knelt in the grass. His hands stroked her back. She hadn't realized how hard she had been crying, but could feel that her face was a wet snotty mess, her uncontrollable sobs echoing in the night. The events of the last couple of days were catching up with her. This had been a constant fight to hold it together, to maintain some appearance of normal even if she'd spent all of this time dying inside. She buried her face in his shirt, clinging to him, relief draining all of her energy. "I won't hurt you. I'll never hurt you." He crooned softly, his head resting against the top of hers.

He held her that way for awhile, shifting only to lift her into his arms once her crying had subsided and her breathing had steadied. He carried her into the house without speaking. Sookie was embarrassed that she had panicked, embarrassed that she had lost her control, so she didn't say anything either. She knew Bill would never hurt her intentionally and she was certain that he tried his hardest to never hurt her unintentionally… especially after that day. Sookie forgave him, she knew it had been a terrible accident, that he hadn't been in control… but she supposed she never really dealt with it. She just pushed it aside and thought everything was fine. She knew most of her reaction was because of what Warlow had just put her through, but clearly she still had a small part of herself that was afraid.

She looked up at Bill through her lashes, the strong set of his jaw, the blank 'no emotion' face that he was wearing. She knew it was a mask, what he and most vampires defaulted to when they didn't want people to know they were feeling things. She had hurt him, too… even if she hadn't meant to.

He carried her past Andy and Jason, who were working on nailing some sort of plastic tarp over the front door, and into the living room where everyone else had gathered. He set her on the sofa without so much as a look. She wished he would at least look at her, smile at her… something. He was instead focused on her arm. He cut his finger on one of his fangs. Bringing them out and then putting them away so quickly, had Sookie not known what he was doing, she would have missed it. He gently rubbed his blood over the jagged cut on her arm. She felt like all eyes were on her as the bite marks healed and the room fell silent.

There were a few more pounds of a hammer and then Andy and Jason came into the living room. Violet was standing near the doorway, watching Jason very intently. Niall was talking to Tara, which Sookie thought made for a interesting combination. They had been sitting in the two chairs across from the couch. Bill stood up and turned away from her, still not looking Sookie in the eye. She grabbed for his hand with both of hers, afraid he was going to vanish before her eyes if she didn't stop him. She couldn't be without him, not tonight.

"Please," she said just above a whisper, stopping Bill from taking any more steps. He turned back towards her, shifting his arm to hold her hand, but still wouldn't meet her gaze. She really needed to be alone with him.

"Sookie, you alright?" Jason asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the room.

"I am now." Still not letting go of Bill's hand, she smiled at Jason because she really was alright. Warlow was dead, the people she cared about were safe. Her house might be a little wrecked, but overall, they had come out ahead. "Um…" Sookie hesitated, not sure how to say what she needed to say next, so she stood up next to Bill and just said it. "I want to thank you all for saving me, for risking your lives to save me. And I know we probably need to talk about all this, and I probably have some questions to answer… But I'm exhausted."

"Oh… well, yeah. Um," Jason scratched at the back of his head, something he did when he was nervous or unsure. "We did what we could with another tarp upstairs. It should hold 'til morning."

"Thanks, Jason. I appreciate it." Sookie said to her brother, so grateful that he was here to help. She turned towards Tara next, "I'm sorry, Tara. I invite you to come live with me, but then I keep getting the front door busted in. Will you be able to find somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Sure, it's no problem. I'll call Lafayette. You know he still owes me big time." Tara smiled at Sookie, standing up to give her a hug. "You call me tomorrow whenever and we'll get this mess cleaned up, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks, Tara."

"Come on, Andy. I need a ride into town." Tara ushered Andy towards the back door, grabbing Jason by the arm, too. Sookie caught the jealous look Violet shot in Tara's direction before following after them, which had Sookie wondering just what was going on with this vampire and her brother.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Sook." Jason said, looking back at her one last time.

"Sure. I love you!" She called after her brother, knowing that she didn't say that enough to him.

That left Bill and Niall. "We did it, Sookie. After thousands of years!" Niall walked towards her, pulling her into a big hug that required she let go of Bill's hand. She hugged Niall back, but her eyes were glued to Bill's. He finally met her gaze. His blue eyes steady, staring back at her. She still couldn't read his face, but there was no mistaking the love in his eyes. She smiled, closing her eyes and really squeezed Niall. She was so glad this was finally over.

"Will you be staying around for awhile? We still have a lot to talk about." Sookie said as she pulled away from Niall, reaching her hand out for Bill's, not willing to be without his touch for more than a few seconds. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return and waited for her to finish her conversation with Niall.

"I suppose I could linger in these parts for a short while."

"I'll look for you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, it is." Niall tipped his head to her, as if he had an invisible hat. He gave Bill a brisk nod and in a bolt of blue light, he vanished.

Alone at last, Sookie turned to face Bill with a million things she wanted to say and no idea where to start. So she started with the simple facts. "I love you."

"Sookie, I…" he started to say, his face finally revealing what he was feeling, the look that stared back at her was so sad, so guilty. Sookie put a finger to his lips to silence him. He had nothing to feel guilty about, he had done everything he could tonight to save her.

"I love you, and I know you love me. That's the only thing that matters. I'm safe, thanks to you," She looked up into the ocean blue of his eyes, getting so lost in their depth. "I was thinking we could take a walk."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill tightened his hold on Sookie's hand and tilted his head towards the hallway. "It is a lovely night."

Bill was trying his hardest to keep himself together. He wanted to weep and to smile at the same time, he wanted to pull Sookie into his arms and never let go. Guilt weighed on him, too. The way she had panicked when he had been drinking from her… he hadn't meant to scare her and though he had been pretty dazed, he still had been fully in control of himself. He had just wanted to hold her. Even after all this time, he still forgot how much his quick movements could startle someone. It also served as a stark reminder of just how different they were, of how just being with him put Sookie in danger. Selfishly, he knew couldn't let her go, he would protect her with his life... even if that meant sometimes he would have to protect her from himself.

She smiled at him, with her eye makeup smudged and her hair tangled around her face, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't recall ever seeing her in this particular outfit before, a black lacy dress that fit her very nicely. It showed off her every curve, which Bill found quite appealing. She led him through the dining room and kitchen, tugging him by the hand to the back door. She slipped her feet into some black flat shoes on the porch and then they were out into the night. The air was cool, crisp. It smelled like fall. The sky was clear, Bill could see field of stars above them. Now that they were safe, it really was a lovely night.

He put his arm around Sookie, holding her close to him as they walked. She wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning into his shoulder. They didn't have to say anything, they both just knew where they were going. The path through the cemetery that they had walked that first night, the path that led to Bill's house. Bill started to feel more solid as they walked, his ever present guilt fading to the background as he basked in the happy things in this moment; being loved, holding the woman he loved safe in his arms... no looming threat on the horizon.

Sookie broke the silence between them as they passed the first gate into the cemetery. "I guess you found my letter." She kept walking, looking straight ahead. "I'm sorry, Bill. I didn't think there was another way. I still can't believe this is finally over."

"It's okay, Sookie. We don't have to talk about all of that tonight, though we do need to talk about it. But I understand why you thought it was your only choice, even if I don't like it. " He stopped her, turning her to face him. He put a finger under her chin to tilt her face up to his. "But next time, talk to me first instead of just leaving me. Please."

"Don't say things like that, I hope there is never going to be a next time." She buried her face in his chest, inhaling deeply. His arms wrapped around her on instinct, his lips kissing the top of her head.

"You do have a knack for finding trouble, Ms. Stackhouse."

"Me? I think you find plenty of your own... Mr. Compton." She smiled up at him again and he had to kiss her. A gentle touching of lips before he pulled away and started walking again. "Do we have to talk about it? Can't we just pretend it didn't happen?"

He gave her a look that hopefully said 'I don't think so' and she frowned at him, though it was still a playful frown. While Bill wasn't exactly looking forward to discussing what had almost happened tonight, he knew they had to discuss things. He needed Sookie to understand just how important she was to him. That they could survive anything if they were together. She finally relented with a big over dramatic sigh. "Okay, okay. I know we have to talk about it... tomorrow."

"I think tomorrow would be just fine." He smiled at her, just glad to be with her. "I noticed that your home has sustained some damage, may I offer you a place to stay until you actually have a front door?"

"Why do you think we're takin' this walk? I've been thinking about that bed of yours all night. Although I could use a shower first." Sookie's face turned serious, the lightheartedness of the moment vanishing. "It's like I can still feel him all over me."

"I wish we could have gotten to you sooner." Bill's jaw tightened almost involuntarily as they walked, thinking about Sookie's words. After a moment, he spoke again softly. "Sookie, did he... I know he hurt you, but did he..."

Bill couldn't finish his question, the terrible thought suddenly arriving in his head. Just how much had he hurt he? He didn't want to push Sookie to discuss things if she wasn't ready, but he needed her to know that he would listen. That he would be there for her to deal with whatever had happened.

"He didn't," She said, her turn to stop them from walking. "He hit me and he bit me, he said horrible things and threatened the people I care about. But that's it. I'm okay."

Somehow she had known exactly what Bill was asking. She looped her arms around his neck, lifting up on her tip toes to kiss him this time. He was so angry inside that Sookie had been hurt at all, but he was beyond grateful to have her safe and in his arms.

"Bill?" She asked, leaning back to look up into his eyes. Hers were like bottomless pools in the darkness, pools that Bill found mesmerizing.

"Hmm?"

"Is Jessica okay?"

"She is, she's back at the house with several new friends." He leaned his forehead against Sookie's, wondering what they would find upon arriving back at his house. "They were trapped in the vampire camp, I saved them when I was saving Jessica."

"Is that the same place where Nora and Eric had been held, where she got that virus?"

"Yes, it was. Unfortunately, we were unable to save Nora."

"Oh no! How did Eric handle it?"

"Not well, I'm afraid. Though his rage did make my rescue of Jessica a bit easier. Pam had also been captured, but she appears to be unharmed. Eric did not choose to come back with us."

"So just how many vampires are included in this _us_?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Seven, maybe eight? They had been captured from places all over Louisiana, taken from their homes."

"The Compton House for Wayward Vampires." She teased with a small grin.

"Not exactly. I don't think it'd be wise to have them stay too long, but Jessica was so happy, I didn't have the heart to retract her invitation to 'party at my house.' " He almost chuckled, recalling Jessica's excitement at being free, though he did think a larger part of that had to do with her not having been the one who killed Andy's daughters. Bill's face did turn serious as he thought more about what it meant to have a house full of vampires. "Sookie, you will have to be careful. I believe these vampires will behave, but I don't want to take any chances. No wandering around the house with out me, okay?"

"Bill, I could hardly stand letting go of your hand long enough to hug Niall goodbye, I have no desire to go anywhere without you." She linked her hand with his and took a few more steps before she suddenly halted again and looked up at him.

"So... Warlow is dead."

"Yes." She took another step and Bill followed, still holding her hand.

"Jessica is at home and safe."

"Yes." Another few steps.

"The Authority is... well, it sounds like it's still a mess, but they don't want to hurt you or kidnap you again, right?"

"You are right, on both counts." He stopped following her, instead pulling her back into his chest while she kept talking. Bill wasn't quite sure the point she was making, but he was glad to be reminded of all the dangers they had finally left behind.

"Eric is off somewhere else, and not going to be demanding we come to Fangtasia for some dumb reason."

"You forget, Sookie. Despite the Authority being in a slight state of chaos, I am still King of Louisiana. Even if Eric were here right now, he no longer has any power over me, or us." He smiled at her, as that was a very nice thought. Not that Bill cared all that much about being king, but not having to be at the whim of other vampires was quite freeing.

"So we really are safe?" She looked at him with so much hope in her eyes.

"I certainly hope so, my queen." He kissed her yet again, unable to resist the sweet little pout on her lips. "I can think of no immediate threats to interfere with the rest of our night."

"Night? Can we at least get like a week or something?"

He laughed, releasing her to continue their walk. "I'll see what I can do." They had almost reached the edge of his property, they were almost home.

They settled back into a comfortable silence as they approached his house. Bill had actually enjoyed this little walk, it was almost normal. Well, as normal as things could ever be. They weren't on the run from some danger, they weren't planning an attack of any kind. The heavy conversation could wait a little bit longer. They were just lovers walking hand in hand into their future.

There were still quite a few lights burning in the windows of Bill's house as they got closer. Some even in windows to rooms Bill didn't think he had set foot in since moving back here. A house full of vampires... what had he gotten himself into?

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

They had made a large sacrifice in deciding to go straight to Bill's hidden bedroom. Sookie would have loved to soak in his tub upstairs, but with all of his houseguests, they decided that their privacy and possibly Sookie's safety would likely be compromised if they weren't tucked away in his downstairs room. Sookie could hear the noise of people when they walked in the front door. Music was playing somewhere, Jessica was in the living room talking to a long haired man that Sookie assumed was a vampire. There hadn't been anyone else in the room with them, which meant these other vampires were scattered about the house. Jessica jumped up as soon as they walked in, to greet them in the hallway.

A look of relief crossed her face as she laid eyes on Sookie, giving her a big hug.

"Oh, Sookie. I'm so glad you're okay! You are okay, right? Everything's okay?" She looked back and forth between Bill and Sookie, surely not missing the spots of blood on Bill's white shirt.

"Everything is fine, Jessica. It's over. Warlow is dead and we are all safe." Bill explained, pulling Sookie even closer against him as another person, a vampire, appeared at the top of the steps. "Sookie and I are going to retire for the evening. Don't stay up too late."

He cautioned her, but with good humor, Sookie thought. She did like watching the way Bill and Jessica interacted. They were a family now, that was certain.

"I won't, not after these last few days! I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course. Goodnight Jessica."

"Goodnight, Bill. 'Night Sookie."

Bill had quickly ushered her down the back hall and had them in the bedroom before more curious vampires could come investigate. While the small shower in the bathroom wasn't a nice as the master bath, Bill and Sookie put it to good use. Sookie had to admit that the rain-shower style showerhead was amazing and the lack of space kept them close, which is what Sookie needed. She had been putting on a brave face... years of practice coming in quite handy... but inside things were finally sinking in. Just how badly this night could have ended, just what might have happened to herself, to Bill. It had her clinging to him just a little tighter.

Bill, ever the perfect gentleman, helped her get clean, sneaking little kisses here and there, a gentle touch of her skin, a soft caress, but he didn't push her for anything. He always seemed to know when to let Sookie take control. The hot water cascaded over her body as Bill helped her wash away any traces of Warlow. Sookie still hadn't quite figured out how vampire blood worked, since she did feel much, much better than she had when she first woke up in her room. But her shoulders were still sore and she felt a bit weak. Maybe more blood would have healed her completely... or not getting manhandled again by Warlow after she had drank it.

The hot water helped with the aches and Bill helped her forget about everything else. Sookie was the one who turned up the heat between them, the one who wanted to get lost in how Bill felt around her, inside her. Bill, of course, was happy to oblige and they figured out just how to make the best use of this smaller shower. Maybe coming directly to Bill's small hidden suite wasn't as much of the sacrifice Sookie first thought.

Afterward, Bill dried Sookie off with a nice fluffy towel before he carried her over to the bed. He grabbed one of his long sleeved shirts for her to wear when she shivered in his arms. He kissed her so tenderly when he got into the bed beside her, Sookie almost felt like she was really okay.

She was tired, but so tired she couldn't sleep. Closing her eyes conjured up any one of the many terrible things she'd witnessed today and had her turning in the bed to face Bill. He had pulled the sheet and blankets up around her, settling comfortably on the pillow beside her.

Bill was watching her, just letting her figure out what she needed. She reached up and touched his face, his soft lips, his blue eyes shining in the low lamplight.

"Something else terrible happened today." Sookie started, wanting to talk about anything that wasn't vampires and monsters.

"Something else?" Bill raised an eyebrow at her.

"You remember Terry, who works at the bar?"

"Yes. He is a Bellefleur, married to your friend Arlene."

"He was killed today, shot dead right outside of Merlotte's." Sookie watched as Bill's face grew more serious, almost sad.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. He was always very kind. How did you find out?" Bill pulled Sookie closer as he spoke, so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He hugged her just a little tighter for a moment before he relaxed.

"I was there. I had stopped in to... I guess to say goodbye. It was awful, Bill. I don't know what Arlene is going to do, I watched him die in her arms."

"She will get through it somehow. With friends like you to help her, she will get through it." Bill sounded so certain. "I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"I had to be there for her. Arlene has always been there for me when it counted."

"Will they have a service?" His fingers trailed over her shoulder.

"I'd think so. I should go over there tomorrow and see what I can do to help."

"I would like to extend my condolences to the family. First Andy losing his daughters, and now Terry. They must be quite devastated."

"That's very kind of you, Bill. Have you had much interaction with their family?"

"Some, while you were away. More recently, I discovered that they are related to me."

"Really? That must be weird, how did you find out?" Sookie smiled at him, this was a great distraction. She hadn't really thought about it before, but it made sense that Bill would still have other relatives besides Jesse Compton.

"Portia. She had been serving as a consultant of sorts for me on some legal matters."

Sookie made a face at the mention of Portia's name, recalling her nasty thoughts when Sookie had been seeking her advice in getting her house back. Did Bill have a relationship with her? In all the emergencies and drama since her return from fae, Sookie still hadn't gotten a chance to really catch up on that year she'd missed. What had Bill been doing that whole time? Not that she expected him to have been celibate or anything, given the state of their relationship when she disappeared... but the thought of him with other women did still bother her a little.

"What is it?" Bill asked, a confused look on his face.

"Portia, huh? She had some interesting thoughts about you when she was helping me with my house."

That earned her a frown and a guilty look from Bill. "I suppose that is not unexpected. I got the feeling that she had hoped for some sort of relationship with me. That's how I found out about our family connection. She invited me for tea with her grandmother."

Sookie giggled at that thought, her jealousy fading just a little. "Bill Compton... at tea with the grand Caroline Bellefleur? I can just imagine."

"I will admit, I think Mrs. Bellefleur was quite taken with me." Bill grinned down at her. "Much like my first visit with your grandmother, we discussed family lines and in examining the family bible, tracing her parents and grandparents I was surprised to see my Sarah's name."

"Sarah, your daughter? So that makes Andy and Portia like your great, great, great grandkids or something?"

"Something like that."

"How did Portia take it? That must have put a damper on her plans to seduce you." Sookie knew it was petty, but Portia had always been kind of mean to Sookie. Looking down on her for being just a waitress, for being a Stackhouse. So having her set her sights on Bill, only to find out he was related to her sort of seemed like poetic justice.

"Yes, well thankfully things never got that far, if that was her intention. Though, I imagine she's not too pleased with me."

"Why do you say that, Bill?"

"Now that everything has calmed down, I recall that we were supposed to have dinner, the night after my run in with that witch. But as I had no memories and was busy causing you trouble, I must have stood her up." Bill frowned again. "It's hard to believe that all took place just a matter of weeks ago."

"I know. I still have so much to catch up on. Do you think we'll really get the chance to just be normal for awhile?"

"I hope so, Sookie. I really do. That is assuming you could ever call this normal." He traced a finger down her cheek, watching her with a slight smile on his face. Sookie recognized that smile, she didn't see it often, but it had always come when Bill was relaxed, when he let his guard down just a little bit. A smile that he reserved just for her.

"It's close enough for me," She leaned up and kissed him soundly on the lips. "Grandpa."

"Hey, you are the one who chose to sleep with me, despite my advanced age."

Sookie giggled again, enjoying these moments with Bill. It seemed like it had been a very long time since they had been able to tease each other. To just enjoy one another's company with out something hanging over their heads or a limit on how much time they had left. The only thing Sookie was thinking about right now was Bill and it was blissful.

"It is a great sacrifice on my part," she looked at him with mock seriousness, struggling to hid her grin. "But it does have it's advantages."

She slid a hand over his firm chest before traveling lower and lower to explore his... advantages. His eyes turned from playful to hot and wanting. Sookie felt his hand on her face, guiding her mouth to his. It didn't take long for Sookie to find herself astride Bill's hips, friction working in the best of ways.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill watched Sookie as she slept, her arms holding on to him tightly despite her state of unconsciousness. He had to admit, he didn't really mind. He could spend the rest of his life just lying here with her in his arms. In her sleep she had curled up next to him, a leg strewn over his, one arm possessively across his chest. Bill was pleased with the thought that she would be guaranteed to spend at least a few nights staying here with him. Not that he was happy her house had been damaged, but he definitely didn't mind offering her a bit of shelter. That house was important to her, if it weren't, he probably would have been working on a way to get her to come live with him permanently a long time ago.

They would find a way to make this work. Bill didn't really care whose house they were in, as long as they were together, though he did quite prefer not having to leave her in bed at dawn. Their morning in the sunlight had been beyond amazing, a memory that Bill would treasure always, but he had the sinking feeling that it was not to be repeated.

Something had happened to him when he was lying injured on Sookie's lawn. A feeling that he knew matched up with the timing of Warlow's death, a heaviness that he recalled from when he had first been made vampire. The way he could feel dawn approaching also lent more weight to his suspicions. Bill surmised that Warlow's death had also meant the end of Bill's ability to day walk. He would find out for certain once the sun rose, but Bill already mourned the loss of something so incredible.

Of course, given a choice between day walking and Warlow meeting the true death, Bill couldn't be too disappointed. The ability to day walk would be of no use to Bill without Sookie to share it with. He would give up anything to keep her safe, but he was quite glad that it hadn't cost him his life.

He kissed Sookie's forehead, tightening his arms around her carefully, so not to wake her. She had been exhausted. The faint bruises on her shoulders reminding him of how fragile she was, and just how much he was glad that Warlow was dead. He hadn't fed from her again, not after what had happened in her yard. Bill wanted to take things slow, he didn't want her hurting anymore. He hated knowing that there was a part of him that she was afraid of.

He pulled the blankets up to cover her and closed his eyes. Bill knew he needed to rest as well, having been up during all of the daylight hours yesterday. He had slept a short while after their last round of love making, but now sleep was eluding him. Instead, his thoughts traveled into the past, where all of this had started.

Bill's existence had certainly become more difficult and complicated since Sookie walked into his life… or perhaps he should say, since he walked into hers. They had both faced numerous life threatening situations, Bill had been forced into more troublesome circumstances than he would have liked. But he did know for certain that at the end of it all, being able to hold her in his arms and look down at her beautiful sleeping face was so worth it.

Bill hadn't really been living before Queen Sophie Ann had sent him on this errand while he was in Bon Temps. He had been existing, but barely. His disgust for the more vicious and vile actions of some vampires had him avoiding most of them. The hatred from most humans, or the pathetic desires of the ones who wanted to be with a vampire, any vampire _just because_, had him avoiding most humans as well. He had been lonely, even in a crowd. Sookie had changed all of that. She saw him as a man, as a person instead of just a threat or a thing to use. Without Sookie, he would have never made Jessica. Now here he was, with a family… a very untraditional one, but it was a family no less. Family was something that Bill thought he would never have again.

Bill knew they still had things to deal with, Sookie was strong, but surely the things she had been through would leave scars of some kind. He still had questions for her about what had really happened, about what she had agreed to. Bill also knew he would never be completely free from the world of vampires. Especially now- he would still have a job to do. Mainstreaming had to continue, it needed something to renew it in the eyes of humans. Which was something for Bill to ponder further over the next few weeks. A few weeks that will hopefully be mundane and filled with everyday activities. He still owed Sookie a night out… or three. Of course, he wouldn't complain if she'd rather spend the night in, like this.

Her skin was so smooth under his fingertips. Her golden hair falling to her shoulders in waves… her perfectly kissable lips. Lips that went from a relaxed little bow to grimace while he watched. Her hand fisted on his chest, her whole body going tense. He could feel her distress, her fear.

"No!" She mumbled in her sleep, "Please, I don't want to die."

"Sookie, it's okay." He tried to soothe her, touching her shoulder gently, ignoring her nails digging into his chest. "You're safe. I've got you."

She thrashed about on the bed, whimpers escaping from her throat. "No... I don't want to be a vampire... Don't turn me into a monster."


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Happy New Year! :)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie still didn't like being away from Bill, but she knew she had to go. Arlene needed her support, so it was no question that Sookie would be there for her. Bill had managed to calm her down after her nightmare, making her feel so safe in his arms. She couldn't remember exactly what it was about, just that she had been very afraid, and that it involved Warlow. Bill had been so quiet afterward, that Sookie could just feel that something was wrong. No matter what she did, she couldn't figure out what was bothering him. He simply shushed her and soothed her, holding her, encouraging her to rest whenever she tried to get him to talk. Eventually, she had been able to fall back to sleep. It felt like she had only been sleeping a few minutes, but Sookie was surprised to find the bedside clock reading ten fifteen when she next opened her eyes.<p>

Tired was an understatement for how she felt, but she knew she couldn't spend all day in bed, even if she would have loved nothing more than to just while away the days lying next to Bill. She was tempted to wake him, to see if he would come with her to Arlene's, but he had been through a lot, too and needed his rest. She also wasn't sure how Arlene would feel about a vampire visiting her house in the daytime. Arlene was getting better at this 'acceptance' thing, but she still wasn't completely comfortable with vampires.

Sookie had left Bill with a quick kiss on his cheek and a note stuck to the door. She ran home to grab some clean clothes, knowing she should probably pack a bag to take to Bill's house. She did her best to ignore the pile of red dust on her bedroom floor and rushed back to her car. She missed Bill, his strength, his steady support. She knew it was silly, he was just at home. She'd see him again in a matter of hours, but without him, she couldn't help but feel a little bit afraid.

"How's she doing?" Sookie asked when Andy pulled open the front door and welcomed her inside.

"Well, she found the tequila, so there's that." Andy shook his head and walked with Sookie farther into the house. "What are you doing here? You had a pretty tough day yesterday, yourself."

"I'm fine, and I couldn't not be here for Arlene." She stopped Andy with a hand on his arm. "Thank you for your help yesterday, Andy. I know you've had your share of sadness this week, and you risked your life for me."

"It's part of my job as Sheriff, isn't it? Plus that monster was responsible for my girls." Andy's eyes got a little wet as he spoke of his daughters and he turned from Sookie to keep walking into the dining room.

"Hey! Sookie!" Arlene's words were already slurred. She raised a tumbler full of gold liquid in salute when she saw Sookie.

"Hi, Arlene." She was sitting at the table with Adilyn sitting across from her, another chair was pulled out with a coffee cup sitting on the table. Andy took that chair. Sookie wasn't sure what else to say, so she went to her friend and hugged her where she sat.

"You're just in time for all the fun." Arlene said, her voice a mix of panic and sarcasm.

"What are you talkin' about?" Sookie gave her a questioning look, before turning to Andy. Andy just shrugged, a frown on his face.

"I'm gonna go tell the kids… How am I gonna tell the kids?" She wailed, going from almost happy drunkeness to crying in a matter of seconds.

"You'll be okay, Arlene. They'll be okay. I'll come with you."

It was hard, but not as hard as Sookie had expected. The kids knew something was wrong, they had known it all night. She held Arlene's hand while she explained to Coby and Lisa what had happened to Terry. Mikey was upstairs with Portia, too young to understand. Arlene's kids were strong, offering their mom comfort so they could all grieve together. Sookie slowly backed out of the room, leaving Arlene wrapped up in her children. Sookie wiped away the tears that had settled in her eyes watching this family pull together.

She went back out to the dining room where Andy had a glass of iced tea waiting for her, along with Lafayette and Tara.

"How she doin'?" Lafayette asked when Sookie sat down at the table.

"Okay, I guess. The kids took it pretty well. What are you guys doing here?"

"I uh… we just wanted to stop in and see how everyone was doing."

"That is not why we're here, Lafeyette. You need to tell Arlene what you know." Tara said sharply, her arms crossed as she sat in the chair next to Sookie. "Sook, you doin' okay today?" she said more softly.

"I'm fine, Tara… Really." She added at Tara's skeptical look.

"What am I supposed to know?" Arlene said walking in to the dining room. Her eyes were red and puffy. She reached for the tequila again, taking a swig right from the bottle.

Lafayette exchanged a look with Tara, she shot him back an impatient glare.

"Terry… he came to my house the other night. He said he wanted to give me a key."

"A key? A key to what?" Arlene's face was confused, she sat down heavily in one of the dining chairs.

"He said it was for a safety deposit box down at the bank. I don't know why he was giving it to me."

"What safety deposit box? We don't have a safety deposit box. Why would he keep something like this from me?" Arlene was crying again, upset and hysterical.

"It's okay, sweetie." Sookie patted her on the back, trying to calm her. "We'll go right now and figure out what was going on. You just stay right here."

"What could he have in a safety deposit box? Why would he want _you _to know?" She sent an accusatory glare at Lafayette who had just stood from the table. "You're just some gay fry cook, I'm his wife!"

"Now, I know you don't mean that, honey. So I'm gonna forget you ever said it. That tequila be talkin' for you and it's not very nice." Lafayette said with a wave of his hand before he walked out of the dining room.

Arlene's anger faded just as quickly as it came. "I… I didn't mean that." She looked at Sookie, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Arlene. Lafayette knows you didn't mean it. We'll be back soon, okay? Why don't you go lie down for a bit."

"Come on, I'll take you upstairs." Tara put her arm around Arlene, guiding her in the other direction. She glanced back at Sookie before leaving with Arlene.

Sookie stepped out the front door and almost ran into Sam.

"Sam. Hi."

"Hey, Sookie. How are things in there?"

"Okay, Arlene's pretty upset, as I'm sure you can imagine. She was just going to go take a nap. How are you holding up?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." He smiled at her, a sheepish smile. "It's only been a day and things are already different at the bar without Terry. I didn't even open today."

"Well, since most of your employees are right here, that's probably not a bad thing. You gonna try and open tonight?"

"I don't know. I suppose I'll have to talk to Lafayette and see if he can come in and cook… and I probably need a waitress." Sam gave her an 'aw shucks' type questioning look, rocking back on his heels.

"Sam, would you like me to come in tonight?" she smiled back at him. Despite the serious situation they were dealing with, Sookie did enjoy these little moments with Sam. She had missed his friendship a lot lately.

"Could you? I mean, that is if I decide to open the place for dinner."

"Sure. Lafayette and I have some things to take care of for Arlene right now, and I need to talk to Bill." She paused, knowing that Bill and Sam still weren't on the best of terms. "Sam...Would you start a fight if he came into Merlotte's tonight?"

Sookie was more than willing to help out Sam, to give her friends a place to come together and grieve… but she was already struggling with being away from Bill, it felt like something was going to swallow her up and pull her away from everything she cared about. She didn't think she could be without him after dark.

Sam looked at her for a long while, studying her face. "What happened to you last night, Chère? I know you were acting all kinds of strange yesterday."

"Some bad stuff. Stuff that Bill saved me from. I don't really have time to get into it right now, just know that it's over… and it was scary. But I… I have a hard time being alone."'

"Sure," He said after another moment, meeting her gaze with his warm blue eyes, still with a bit of worry on his face. "If Bill comes in tonight, I'll behave."

"Okay. Thanks, Sam."

"He used to come in to the bar." Sam said suddenly, before Sookie could turn away from him.

"What?"

"Bill. When you were gone. He'd come into the bar, maybe once or twice a month...and sit in that booth. He'd order a Tru:Blood and just sit there, lookin' miserable. I don't think he ever even took a sip of the damn thing. 'Course he always left a big tip, which got Arlene fightin' with the other waitresses to take his order. Who would have thought, huh?"

"Why are you tellin' me this, Sam?"

"I know I'm still pretty hard on him, and you... and I probably shouldn't be. No matter what he is, there's no question he loves you. I haven't handled that too well. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Sam. I appreciate that. I really do." Sookie laid a hand on his shoulder, "Let me know if you decide to open. We'll be back in a bit."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill sat in his desk chair, trying to will himself out of the funk he was in. He was still tired, too, which wasn't helping. He was eager for the sun to set so he wouldn't feel so drained. He had thought he was prepared for this last night, but feeling the stinging burn of the sun on his hand when it was hit with the small beam of sunlight he had let into his office saddened him far more than he expected. Of course he blamed his bad mood on the loss of his ability to daywalk, even though he knew had much more to do with everything that had happened last night. The ring box and blood smeared letter that still sat on his desk didn't help things either.

He'd slammed the window covering back into place a little harder than necessary, shaking his burnt hand as if that would help it heal faster. He then fell heavily into his chair and just sat. He had been disappointed but not surprised to find Sookie gone when he got up. She had left him a short note, telling him that she was going to the Bellefleur's and that she'd be home before dark. Right now, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to come home or if it would be better if she got here after he'd shaken off this foul mood.

He could go back downstairs and rest until the sun set, but he didn't want to do that either. He read Sookie's letter again, even though he knew he probably shouldn't. His anger, not at her, but at Warlow for what he had forced Sookie into, making his mood even blacker. He would have thought reading Sookie's declarations of love and forgiveness would have made him happier, especially now that the danger from Warlow was over, but he couldn't move past the fact that she had been willing to become a vampire... a monster... to save him. He folded the letter back up and opening a small drawer in the carved cabinetry behind his desk, he placed both it and the ring inside before turning a small skeleton key. A part of him wanted to rush to Sookie and ask her again to be his wife, but he knew that was something that would have to wait. They had far too much to work through before they could start talking about rings and promises.

Instead of continuing to be unproductive, he booted up his computer in an effort to try and get some work done. With the state of the Authority, he technically didn't have any official work to do, but he was hoping for some word on who was taking over. He needed to make them aware of everything that had occurred with the governor, so they could plan some more damage control. He also wanted to notify them of Nora's death and about Hep V. Bill was still worried about the threat of this virus. It wasn't as urgent as before, so he was planning to send Dr. Takahashi back to his own lab to the continue the work... with some generous funding, of course. Bill was going to approach things like it was still a threat. In their haste to leave, after having destroyed what they'd found of the tainted Tru:Blood, Bill hadn't even thought about what that meant for the vampires still in the camp. Vampires that, according to Jessica, had been fed the infected blood. They could still have an epidemic on their hands and Bill wanted to be prepared.

Bill found himself lost in paperwork for awhile, a welcome distraction from everything on his mind. Though he still found sunset was almost an hour away when he finally finished up the e-mails he needed to send and the information he was looking for. He had been in contact with the European branch of the Authority, they had elected a new chancellor to take over Roman's position in the United States. They had offered Bill a position as one of the members of the new Authority council, in thanks for his help stopping the crisis with Russell and Salome. Bill was very happy to decline such an offer. He had no desire to become further enmeshed in vampire politics, nor to be taken away from Bon Temps.

He and Sookie had a lot to talk about, and Bill was quite apprehensive about how that conversation was going to go. One thing that Bill was sure of, even if somehow they couldn't be together, was that he would still want to be near her, to make sure she was safe. That she could live the happy life in the sunlight that she deserved. Bill was distressed at the thought of losing Sookie, of losing the way she made him feel, the way she loved him, but he was so torn. She needed to feel safe, she couldn't be afraid of the man she chose to spend her life with, to always be waiting for the monster to come out...still, he didn't think he could survive with out her.

He nearly banged his head down on the desk in frustration... Instead he reached for the phone on his desk, pushing the intercom button.

"Dr. Takahashi? Could you please meet me in my office?" He spoke quickly, knowing the doctor was still hard at work, thanks to his security cameras.

Instead of thinking about Sookie, worrying about what was to come, he decided he would keep getting work done. His house was full of people, and Bill was in no mood for guests.

Within minutes there was a soft knock at the office door and Dr. Takahashi stepped into the room tentatively. He still seemed a bit nervous, which only had Bill more irritated. _Fucking Eric_, floated through his mind before he greeted the smaller man.

"Please, have a seat." He said easily, trying to reassure the apprehensive scientist. "Have you made any progress with the virus?"

"I've discovered a few new things, though, as I said before, it is still very unstable. I've made a list of equipment I would find useful." He sat on the edge of one of Bill's club chairs, facing Bill with his hands clasped together.

"Good, but given the recent changed of circumstance, I was thinking you might be more comfortable working in your own lab. We can have any equipment you need sent there."

"Oh..." He looked at Bill, surprised. "Yes, I do have a good set up in my lab at the university, though there are some things on this list I still could use. What exactly would my goal be in continuing this research?"

"As I hope my progeny informed you last evening, the Tru:Blood tainted with this virus has been destroyed. However, I am still concerned that there are vampires who were already infected that could spread the disease, and if any shipments went out before we were able to destroy it, we could all be in danger."

"So this virus may still end up in the general population?" Takahashi's eyes widened in concern at the idea, but then he actually appeared to relax slightly. Settling into the chair more fully.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I would like you to continue working with it. Perhaps there is a way to vaccinate against it, or a cure. Something to stop it from spreading."

"A vaccination would be the most protective, but it will take time... and money." His nervousness reappeared as he brought up the subject of money.

"Well, money certainly is of no concern. You will be generously compensated for your time, though I expect regular and detailed reports of your progress."

"Oh, yes... certainly."

"Would you like me to arrange a car for you this evening? I'm sure your family would like to have you home."

"That would be great. I... I mean, yes, Sir. Please."

"Collect what you need of the samples, let me know what else you require and it will all be sent to your lab."

Takahashi stood from the chair quickly, eager to go. He watched Bill for just a moment, waiting for some sort of dismissal. Bill waved him away with a nod. Before he reached the office door, he turned back towards Bill.

"Mr. Compton?"

"Yes?"

"About those other samples, the ones of your blood? I'm afraid something has happened to them. I don't know how or what happened, but they've changed."

"How do you mean they've changed?"

"They are no different from regular vampire blood. Initially there was something extra, it was almost crystal-like in the microscope, but now it's gone completely. I'm afraid it happened before I could discover anything useful."

Bill was dismayed, but not shocked at the doctor's admission. It followed that any trace of fairy abilities would have vanished from the blood the way it vanished from his body.

"That's not surprising. But thank you for letting me know." He gave Takahashi another curt nod and the man disappeared into the hallway.

Bill made the arrangements necessary to transport Dr. Takahashi home and for someone to pick up the equipment that had been set up here. He also compiled the necessary paperwork for him to order any other items he would need to continue the study of the virus. This busy work that normally would have been done by Bill's staff... if he still had a staff... was actually a good distraction. Bill's mood hadn't really improved, but it hadn't gotten any worse, so he thought that was something. Sunset wasn't too far away, all Bill was waiting for now, was Sookie.

Of course as soon as that thought crossed his mind, the front door opened and in she walked. She almost walked right past his office, he guessed she was headed down to his hidden room, but something made her pause and glance his way.

"Bill?" she said, taking the few steps into his office. "What are you doing sittin' here in the dark?"

It wasn't really that dark, or at least Bill hadn't thought so. The glow from his computer screen had dimmed with it's screensaver, but he had a small lamp lit on the desk. As he looked around, he guessed the rest of the room was sort of shrouded in shadow, but he hadn't thought much of it.

"I was just tryin' to get some work done." He said with a bit of a shrug.

"I figured you'd have the windows wide open, letting in the sun. We could probably still catch the sunset." She said excitedly as she came to a stop in front of his desk. Her smile faded as she looked at him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, trying to find the words, hating to disappoint her yet again. Feeling sad for himself and what he'd lost... what they'd lost.

"I can't... I can't withstand the sun any longer."

"Oh," She frowned, "Oh, Bill. I'm so sorry." She turned back towards the doors she had just come through, closing them both with a click. Sookie made her way around his desk and pretty much climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "That must be terrible. How did you find out?"

"I was suspicious last night. Something happened when Warlow died, I could feel it. I was able to confirm it this afternoon." He held on to her, loving the feel of her on his lap. He inhaled, smelling her familiar sweet scent. It made him feel just a tiny bit better.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She looked at him, searching for some sign of injury, her hand coming to rest on his face. Her eyes met his as she waited for him to answer.

"I'm fine, I was very cautious. But I am sorry, I know how much easier things would have been."

"Sorry? Bill, I'm the one who's sorry. I can only imagine how freeing it must have been, after so many years, for you to finally be able to walk in the sunlight. At least you got to fulfill one of your fantasies while it lasted." She grinned at him, wiggling her eyebrows and her body in his lap. She leaned into him, kissing him sweetly, at first, her hands resting on his shoulders. He returned her kiss fully, trying to ignore everything but the feel of her.

Eventually, she pulled away breathing heavily. She settled into his lap and leaned her head against his. She reached for his free hand, playing with his fingers before she intertwined them with hers.

"What kind of stuff have you been working on today?"

"Nothing major, just some correspondence with the Authority. Arranging for Dr. Takahashi to return to his lab." Bill stroked his other hand up her back, enjoying the closeness between them.

"Is everything okay with the Authority?" She turned to face him abruptly, "You don't have to go anywhere, right?"

"No, everything is fine." She looked so panicked, Bill found himself holding her even closer, "I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Do you still have stuff to do? 'Cause Sam was going to open up Merlotte's tonight, but he needs a waitress."

"So you volunteered?" Bill wasn't surprised. Sookie was always one to help out her friends, and even if she had missed an awful lot of work recently, she had a certain dedication to her job. He was sort of disappointed at the idea that she would be spending the evening away from him, which wasn't at all helping his bad mood. Just being with her had made him feel considerably better, but the darkness crashed back down around him, an unintentional scowl forming on his face.

"Well, Sam doesn't really have anybody else to ask. Arlene certainly isn't in any condition to work." Sookie dropped his hand and got up suddenly, a defensiveness in her tone. She paced to the other side of his desk.

"Yes, I can see where he would need your help." Bill said sincerely.

"Then why are you lookin' so mad about it?"

That gave Bill pause, he wasn't mad… not at all. Helping her friends is just what Sookie would do. He thought back to what he had said, how he had said it, trying to understand her irritation. He also worked to bring a more neutral expression to his face. He didn't want to fight with her.

"I'm not mad. It's just… I'm sorry. I'm not very good company right now."

"What is it, Bill? What's wrong?" She calmed quickly, her face showing only concern.

"Nothin', you don't have to worry about it. You go on into Merlotte's and I can take care of some other business." He wanted to tell her what was wrong, he really did want to talk to her, but something was holding him back. He wished she could just tell him things were fine, that what happened before didn't matter. Except he knew that wasn't true. It did matter.

"But... I… I know it's a lot to ask, and you've probably got big stuff to get done, but I would like it if you came with me. I mean…" She blew out a breath, leaning on the opposite side of his desk. "I think I kind of need you to come with me."

"What do you mean, Sookie?" Bill was confused now.

"It's been quite a day, which I'll fill you in on later… but the one thing that's been the hardest is being away from you. I don't think I could stand it after dark." She walked back towards him, stopping to stand in front of him, leaning against his desk while he still sat in the chair

He stared back at her, unsure what to say. That wasn't exactly what he had been expecting to hear. Not after the nightmares she'd been having.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie watched the strange play of emotions over Bill's face. There was something going on that he wasn't telling her. He had looked so angry, so distant when she mentioned going into work tonight. Did something happen that he didn't want to tell her? Or was it because of her? Because of what had happened with Warlow? Sookie wasn't quite ready for this conversation, but she had a feeling it was about to happen. Maybe it needed to happen right now.

"I know it's a lot to ask, and would probably be pretty boring for you… but…" She started, but then changed her mind. They could discuss tonight a bit later. The blank 'no emotion' look on Bill's face was like a giant red flag waving at her that something was wrong. She glanced behind her on the desk, to make sure she wasn't going to knock anything on the floor, and reached back to pull herself up and on to it. They needed to be face to face, and she wasn't going to go sit in one of those other chairs like they were holding some boring meeting. "Bill, tell me what's going on."

He sighed, which was already an unusual move for someone who didn't breathe. "Nothing, Sookie. I swear. Everything is fine."

"It's not fine. I can tell just by looking at you that it's not fine. Talk to me. Please, Bill." Her voice was pleading. Sookie held her ground, staring at him, trying to will him to open up, to tell her why he looked so sad. So hurt… They sat there in silence for what felt like forever, Bill's stoic look driving Sookie crazy. She just wanted to help him, to be there for him the way he had been there for her.

"You're afraid of me." He finally said, his voice soft as his eyes met hers. His were so bare, like his entire injured soul had been laid out for her to see.

"No," She shook her head, remembering her fear, her panic last night. "Not afraid. I love you. And I know you're dangerous, but I also know that you would never hurt me. That you'd rather..." She searched for an example, "You'd rather cut off your own arm than do something to hurt me…Which... would your arm grow back? Sorry, never mind." Sookie shook her head, waving a hand to erase her stupid question, trying to get her random babbles under control. "Anyway, my point is, I'm not afraid of you."

"But what about last night?"

"That wasn't about you, I mean yes, there was some left over fear from what happened in Alcide's van. But I know in my heart that you weren't going to hurt me. I was afraid of Warlow, he had nearly drained me before you rescued me. And, sure, I might have panicked a bit… well okay, a lot, but it wasn't because I'm afraid of you." She reached for Bill, taking his hands into her lap. "He turned on me so fast. I knew he was dangerous, but it was so quick and so brutal… It's going to take some time for me to deal with everything, but _he_ was a monster."

"Sookie, I'm just like him. I'm a vampire, a monster."

"No," She shook her head, trying to tell him she didn't believe that. He talked over her, not listening.

"You were going to let him turn you, you were going to be a vampire. Even though it wasn't what you wanted, you were going to let him do it anyway. Last night, in your nightmare, you didn't want to be a monster."

"In my nightmare? Oh, Bill." Realization hit Sookie with his words, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. She remembered her dream and it all made sense now. He must have been so hurt hearing her refer to vampires as monsters. She must have hurt him so much over these past few days. Leaving him in her attempt to save him, her panic in the yard… essentially calling him a monster in her dream. "I'm so sorry."

Bill had given her everything, and all she had done was take… his comfort, his protection, his love. Now she was asking him for even more without even giving a thought to what he might need, what he was going through. She couldn't stop the tears that sprung into her eyes.

"Sookie, don't cry. It's okay." His face softened, he stood up to reach out for her.

"No, it's not okay. Stop." She held up her hand a moment before she placed it against his chest, needing a connection to him. Confusion was plain on his face. "You've done nothing but take care of me. You don't always have to be the strong one."

"I want to take care of you, I love you."

"But who's going to take care of you? I know what happened hasn't been easy on you either. I was trying to protect you, but I hurt you instead." She wiped at her face, trying to brush away the tears that kept falling. It almost made her angrier, she wasn't supposed to be crying. "You are _not_ a monster, you are nothing like Warlow."

"I am, Sookie. I am vampire. I've done some very bad and evil things, more than you could ever know." He shook his head, darkness clouding his eyes.

"You may be a vampire, but I know you. I know what's in your heart. A monster could never love me the way you love me. A monster would never risk his life over and over to protect me. You're different from the others, you have a heart, a soul... you can love. You've always been unique, Bill."

"What about you? You didn't want to be turned because it would make you a monster."

"I don't want to be turned because that isn't the right life for me. And I certainly didn't want the life the Warlow was going to chain me to… he was going to take me away from everything I ever cared about. You of all people should understand what that would be like."

"What if we hadn't gotten there in time? I…" he looked away from her, ashamed. "I thought about what I would have done, if we'd been too late… if the process had already begun. I don't think I could have let you go."

Sookie noticed the red pooling around his eyes, a tear streaked down his cheek.

"It wasn't a decision you had to make, Bill. You can't hold yourself responsible for just thinkin' about something. God knows we'd all be locked up if that were the case. And really… as much as I don't want to be a vampire, I wasn't ready to die yet either. I don't know what I would have wanted. We're both lucky it didn't come to that."

"I would have been no better than him, damning you to a life you didn't want for my own selfish reasons."

"No, you would have been saving me, giving me a chance to spend more of my life with you, for us to have more than a few fleeting moments to love each other. The life I want is with you, however we make it work." Sookie was trying her hardest to make him understand. Her hands were fisted in the soft material of his shirt, holding him in front of her. She wished she could take away his guilt, his pain. "When I was with Warlow, dying… without any hope that he could be stopped, there was one thing that I could hold on to, and it was you. The thought that maybe someday, a thousand years from now, Warlow would get sick of me and somehow I could find you, if you still wanted me."

"Sookie." His voice was low, soft as he said her name. It carried so much emotion in just that one word. He stepped closer to where she still sat on his desk, her legs bracketing his thighs as the distance between them grew smaller.

"Bill, I love you. That's all there is to it. I need you and I think you need me too. If I've learned anything, it's that we need to stick together. He scared me, he threatened you and everyone I cared about. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you." She sniffled a little, trying to find the right thing to say. Her hands finding his waist to pull him even closer. "I should have come to you, we should have come up with a way to stop him together. But I was too afraid. Right now, the only thing I'm afraid of is losing you."

He was shaking his head at her, on hand resting on her leg, the other gentle on her face, their eyes meeting. "No, don't be afraid of that. I love you." Sookie was nearly lost in the blue of his eyes, as he spoke to her. "I never thought I would be able to love someone, to feel the way you make me feel. I know I've told you before, but it's the truth, Sookie. You are my miracle."

She wasn't sure who moved first, if she pulled him to her or vice versa, but their lips met and Sookie finally felt okay. She kissed him hungrily, so filled with love and wanting to show him any way she could. He had been her rock, her love... her everything. It was his turn to be taken care of.

"What time are you supposed to be at work?" He asked her between kisses, his hands traveling under the t-shirt she wore.

"Not until later... much later."


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie tightened her legs around Bill's hips as he continued to kiss her, the height of his desk bringing them together in the most perfect way. Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders... then back up in the silkiness of his hair. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back has he trailed kisses down her throat. She could feel him lifting the hem of her shirt, his cool hands running over her back, unhooking her bra. He shoved the fabric up, burying his face between her breasts, too impatient to remove her shirt completely. His lips, his tongue... just the right amount of suction on first one nipple and then the other... Sookie was almost ready to see stars, and they both still had their pants on.<p>

She finally managed to interrupt him long enough to pull his shirt over his head, hers also went flying. Sookie traced her tongue over the contours of his chest, smiling at the moan that escaped his lips. She didn't hesitate, reaching for the buckle on his pants. He pulled her towards him, their mouths meeting in another soul scorching kiss. He had brought her right to the edge of where she sat on his desk, her hands still fumbling with buttons and buckles.

Before she could get his pants undone, he pulled away from her, his fingers unfastening the buttons of her jeans instead. With a quick motion, she was lifted from the desk, relieved of her bottoms and set back down on it's cool, hard surface. Bill returned his attentions to her mouth for just a moment before he kissed a trail down her chest. He continued lower, exploring her now completely naked body. Sookie felt very wanton, naked on Bill's desk like this. Naked in his office, where she imagined he had conducted all sorts of important meetings. A smile was on her face for all sorts of reasons, especially when Bill continued to touch her and kiss her.

He placed little kisses on her belly before lingering over a spot on her hip bone. His hands continued roaming her body in tandem with his mouth, ending with soft strokes of his fingers up and down her inner thighs. He was sending little shivers up her spine with the way he was touching her so feather light. Her hands were on his shoulders, holding her up so she could watch what he was doing to her.

Bill slowly spread her legs even farther apart, kneeling on the floor in front of her. His fangs glinted in the dim lamp light as he licked up first one thigh and then the other. Bill had always enjoyed drinking from her femoral artery... and Sookie had very much enjoyed it as well.

She had to lean back on one hand as he continued to lick her and tease her. Her other hand fisting in his hair as his mouth sent little shockwaves of pleasure through her body. His name escaped her lips on a moan when his mouth finally reached the sensitive spot she had been waiting for. The gentle strokes of his tongue coupled with the touch of his fingers had Sookie's body quivering in a matter of seconds.

She lifted on leg just a little higher, rotating her hip so Bill would have even easier access to the artery that was a particular favorite of his. "Do it, Bill." She encouraged him, knowing, even in her haze of ecstasy, that Bill wouldn't readily feed from her after what had happened last night. He had given her so much of himself, always trying to make sure she was taken care of... this was the one way she could truly take care of him.

He stopped what he had been doing, earning a whimper from Sookie at the loss of his touch, to look up at her. His eyes looked so dark in the dimness, his fangs only serving to turn her on even more. No, she wasn't afraid of Bill. She aimed a sultry smile his way, and when he still didn't move, she used the hand that was tangled in his hair to guide his mouth to her waiting flesh. His hands were splayed on either thigh, sliding back up to her hips as he trailed his tongue along her skin. Sookie felt his fangs slice into her, but there was no pain. It was actually just the opposite, she was thrown so hard and fast into orgasm from his bite that she almost fell off the desk. If it weren't for Bill's grip on her hips, they both would have ended up in a heap on the floor.

He drank from her, his own moans lost amongst hers. Sookie had barely caught her breath when Bill stopped, licking the small wounds he had been drinking from. His tongue tracing a reverse path from between her legs and back up to her chest, he took his time tasting her skin before he arrived back at her mouth. His kiss was tender, almost reverent before he pulled back to smile at her. "I love you." he said softly, kissing her again.

"I love you, too." Sookie told him, once again reaching for his pants, "But you have too many clothes on."

Between the two of them, they were able to free Bill from his jeans. Sookie remained perched on the edge of his desk with Bill standing in front of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling his whole body into hers. The both moaned as Bill fully sank into her, his chest pressed against hers, their lips crushed together. Her body had still been all tingly from his previous ministrations, but this... this sent Sookie to a whole new level of sensation. She found herself flat on her back, unable to support herself for a moment.

Bill knew exactly how to drive her crazy, his thrusts perfectly timed to keep building and building the passion between them. His arms lifted her, holding her close to him as he loved her. Sookie could feel her toes curling, her breath coming in short pants. She touched him, the hardness of his chest, the curves of the muscles in his shoulders... the softness of his lips surrounding those razor sharp fangs. Every inch of him was hers, and Sookie was so glad she hadn't lost him. Sookie didn't want to think about what could have happened, so she instead focused on how Bill was making her feel. She was riding that edge, ready to fall over into the depths of pleasure. She wanted Bill to come with her.

She held tight to his shoulders, giving herself more leverage, kissing him... meeting his thrusts with her own, tightening herself around him with each one. He growled, deep in his throat, a signal that he was nearing his release.

"Bill!" She heard herself say, her mind unable to form anything more complicated than his name as she flew apart around him. Bill followed just behind her with a final thrust, and another one of those sounds that meant he had thoroughly enjoyed their coupling. She had to let go of her hold on him, laying back on the desk lost in rapture. Her eyes closed and she let herself just feel. Every place their bodies touched sent little sparks through her.

She blew out a breath, trying to calm her racing heart. Bill leaned over her, laying his head against her breasts. She wondered idly if he was listening to her heart. He had told her once that he liked the sound of it. Her hands ran up and down his back. Her legs were still hooked around him, though she had to admit, they were getting kind of tired. She had a feeling she would be sore in some new places tomorrow, but it would be that good kind of sore.

She pushed at his shoulders just a tiny bit, Bill getting the hint pushed himself up and off of her. Separating their bodies, he helped her sit back up on the edge of the desk. He paused to kiss her, his hands still on her skin. His eyes meeting hers with a look of so much love. Sookie felt so cherished in this moment, a feeling she had only ever experienced with Bill.

"Wow." She said, holding onto his strong shoulders. Earning a very pleased look from Bill.

Sookie knew they probably should get dressed. She still needed to run home and get her work clothes. Sam hadn't been too specific about what time she needed to arrive tonight, since this wasn't a normal workday, but she still wanted to be there before the dinner rush.

She found her pants easily, as Bill had simply dropped them next to the desk when he'd pulled them off of her. Her shirt on the other hand... She looked around the room as she wiggled into her jeans, stifling a giggle when she found the red t-shirt she had been wearing. She almost missed it, since it blended in so well... draped over one of Bill's decorative statues.

That had Bill looking at her, pausing as he pulled on his jeans. "What?"

"You've got good aim." She replied, walking over to retrieve her top. Thankfully her bra had gotten stuck in one of the sleeves. She could only imagine where it would have ended up otherwise.

Bill looked at her sheepishly before shrugging a shoulder. "I thought that looked like a good place for storage."

Bill finished dressing before she did and sank back into his desk chair, watching her. She walked over to him once she was dressed and was pulled back onto his lap. Sookie was really enjoying this closeness, just being with him, not worrying about what was waiting around the corner to ruin things. She thrust her hands into his hair, it was already a mess... which was actually pretty hot, so she messed it up just a little bit more, making it look more like that intentional messy look instead of 'just had great sex' hair. Hopefully her hair wasn't too much of a disaster, since she was pretty sure she didn't have time for another shower. Bill just grinned at her, allowing her free reign over his head.

She loved him so much, he truly made her happy... even when they were surrounded by danger and craziness, just his picturing his face made her feel so much better. Sookie was also very glad they had started talking about what had happened in the past couple of days. Bill needed to know that she wasn't going to just throw this away because of some rough skies. They had both been through so much in such a short time, Sookie really wanted to just be normal for awhile. To be able to sit on her boyfriends lap, hands in his hair, whispering and laughing... talking about their days or the weather or anything really.

Her eyes met his again, the cobalt blue stared back at her with a light behind them that Sookie hadn't seen in a long time.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"I think I really like your office." Sookie smiled at him. Unable to resist, Bill pressed his lips to hers, tightening his hold on her.

"It is a much more pleasurable space with you in it, I must say." Bill returned her smile, feeling much lighter than he had all day. His mood was considerably better given Sookie's close proximity and the things they had finally discussed.

Bill knew it was going to still take time for them to work through everything, but they were off to what he thought was a pretty good start. He just had to let some of his guilt go. Sookie loved him, she wanted to be with him despite the fact that he was a vampire. He wasn't going to lose out on this amazing gift because of his own insecurities.

"Where'd all this stuff come from, Bill?" Sookie was looking around the room, first towards the statue her clothing had gotten hung up, her eyes then lingering on the items behind them on the shelves.

"Most of it is things I've picked up over the years traveling. Though some are items selected by the decorator I hired during the renovations."

"I know you've been around for awhile, but I guess I never realized just what that meant. This stuff is from all over the world, isn't it? I still can't believe everything that's been done to the place. It was so different when I left."

"You mean it was a rundown mess?"

"Well… not exactly, it still had a certain old world charm that I do kind of miss. But it does look beautiful now."

"You're still the most beautiful thing in this place." He kissed her cheek when she rolled her eyes at his compliment.

"You have to say that, since you just had me naked on your desk."

"It is a nice desk, don't you think?" he winked at her, loving this carefree moment. Hoping that they would have the opportunity for many more moments like this.

"Quite… much more comfortable than I expected." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her for another kiss. It didn't take much for it to deepen, Bill's hunger and his desire for her flared… he contemplated taking her again, maybe in his desk chair this time. His hands traveled up her back as she shifted on his lap. She appeared to be thinking exactly what he was thinking.

"Hey, Bill. You in here?" A knock sounded at the door as it opened and Jessica poked her head in.

Bill and Sookie sprang apart so fast, Sookie nearly tumbled to the floor. Bill caught her and was able to get her back to a more respectable sitting position… well as respectable as you could expect when sitting on someone else's lap.

"Oops… Sorry. I'll come back." Jessica averted her gaze to the floor, pulling the door shut again.

"Jessica," Bill said, needing to clear his throat before speaking again. "It's fine, Jessica. Come in." The knee jerk 'just been caught' guilt quickly turned to amusement and Bill couldn't help but grin at Sookie.

"Hi." Jessica said with a little embarrassed smile as she stepped into the office. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I didn't expect… I guess… I mean…"

"Don't worry about it, Jessica. We were just discussing a few things before I have to go into Merlotte's." Sookie jumped in, smiling at Jessica. She shifted just a little in his lap and he swore she was intentionally teasing him. He also had to laugh at her apparent new definition of 'discussing' but it would do for now.

"Did you need something?" Bill asked, trying to move past the awkwardness. Certainly he and Jessica had shared plenty of awkward moments in the past, and this wasn't the first time someone had been 'walked in on' although typically it was Bill that did the walking. He supposed it was probably only fair that Jessica caught him in a somewhat compromising position for a change.

"I wanted to see how things were going, which I'm guessing things are goin' okay." Jessica smiled now, a real smile and she plopped down in the chair across from his desk.

"I suppose you could call it that. Sookie does have some sad news to share though." He knew Jessica probably hadn't yet heard about Terry. She had been working at Merlotte's for almost a year, certainly she would want to know. He looked to Sookie, nodding that she go ahead.

"It's about Terry, there was a terrible accident. He was shot and killed… gosh was that just yesterday?"

"Oh no! What happened? Who would do something like that?" Jessica brought both hands up to her mouth, sadness and shock clear on her face. "Terry was always so… Terry. He was nice to me, even if Arlene still isn't the biggest fan of vampires."

"We don't know exactly who or why, but after what happened today, Arlene is afraid that Terry arranged it himself." Sookie looked between Jessica and Bill. This was information she hadn't yet shared with him.

"What happened today?" He asked, meeting Sookie's eyes.

"Well, I went over there to see how Arlene was doing, and Lafayette and Tara got there, too. Turns out, Terry had a safety deposit box that Arlene didn't know about. He gave the key to Lafayette just two nights ago. I went with Lafayette to see what was in it."

"What was it?" Jessica asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"It was a life insurance policy, one that Terry had taken out on himself just last week. It was worth over a million dollars!"

"Arlene thinks Terry arranged his own death for money?" Bill was confused. Terry didn't seem like the type to be worried about money, or someone that would take such drastic measures just for cash.

"Well, I don't think it was really about the money. I mean it was, so Arlene would be provided for. But something happened to him. I sort of _heard_ some stuff I shouldn't have. Something related to what happened in the war had come back to haunt him. I think he might have been suicidal."

"That's terrible, Sookie. Everyone must be so sad." Jessica said, her eyes rimmed with red.

"They were going to meet with the funeral home tonight after I left to come back here. I think they are trying to get the funeral set for tomorrow afternoon already."

"I'm sorry we will have to miss it." Bill told her, and he meant it. The Bellefleurs were still his family, and they were important to Sookie. He wished he could be there for them, to support Sookie and her friends.

"Did you say you're going into Merlotte's tonight?" Jessica asked quietly.

"Yeah, Sam has been closed all day… with what happened and all, but he thought it might be nice to be open tonight, to give people a place to gather. Bill's coming with me, do you want to come too?"

"Oh… um, maybe? Though probably not until a bit later, if you'll still be there." She looked towards Bill before looking back at Sookie.

"Sookie is working all evening, so I'll be there." He squeezed Sookie's hand, letting her know that he would be wherever she needed him. She returned his squeeze with a tightened grip of her own and a small smile.

"I also wanted to talk to you about all the vampires that came home with us." Jessica looked more nervous now, which had Bill thinking of ways to tell her that her new friends couldn't keep staying here. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but there were just too many of them, and with Sookie staying here. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Did you enjoy your evening last night?"

"Well, sure. I mean, it was a relief to be safe and to spend time with some other vampires. But I was thinkin' Bill… they probably can't keep staying here."

Bill almost chuckled as Jessica once again somehow read his mind. He did smile at her. "Yes, I agree that things have potential to get quite out of hand. Have you talked to any of them about their plans?"

"Some of them, a few had talked about going home, back to where they were captured from. But some are lookin' for a new place, a fresh start."

"Would you be willing to talk to them for me? To find out more about their intentions? Certainly vampires who are in agreement with mainstreaming could make a place for themselves in this area, if they are so inclined."

"Sure, I could do that." Jessica's face lit up with her new purpose. "Though, I was wondering…" She paused, taking a moment to chew on her lip, "Can Willa stay with us? For awhile anyway? Eric just, like, vanished, and Pam, well I guess she went after him, but Willa is all alone."

Bill thought about it for a moment. Willa had been turned and left without guidance, without resources. She and Jessica had seemed to become fast friends, and he knew that Jessica had always struggled to find friends her own age. She and Willa actually shared a lot in common.

"Of course. She can certainly stay with us. But she will have to abide by the same rules I have set down for you." He voice turned more stern as he finished speaking, but he was unable to hide his grin. Jessica didn't really have rules, per se… not after all this time, and because she very much shared in his values that humans were not just food.

"There will be no hunting in this house, your bedtime will be four AM and not a minute later." She said back to him in a deep voice, dripping in southern drawl, what she considered her "Bill" impression. He had heard it before, when she was trying to tease him, and he couldn't help smiling back at her when she giggled.

"Precisely." He glanced down to find Sookie laughing as well, surrounding him with so much love. Love that maybe he didn't deserve, but that he was going to hold onto with both hands.

"Thank you, Bill! Thank you! I'm gonna go tell Willa. And then I'll talk to the others. Maybe I'll see you at Merlotte's a little bit later, okay?"

"Okay, Jessica. We will see you later." With that, she was out of the room, the door shutting behind her.

Sookie was looking up at him, just staring, a sly smile on her face. Bill found it somewhat disconcerting.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said, her smile growing wider. She kissed him on the lips before she stood up from his lap.

"Seriously, what?" he asked, not liking the little smirk on her face.

"It's just… I can see just how much things have changed for you and Jessica. I mean, I know I saw it before, how much she really loves you and how much like you she really is, especially when it comes to caring about others and holding on to some semblance of her humanity. But after how things had started off between you two, it's always nice to see it again. You've really taken to this maker thing, and I find it very... sweet."

_"You_ are very sweet," he said without bothering to hide the lust in his eyes … the blush that tinged Sookie's cheeks told him that she had certainly understood his multiple meanings.

"We better get going if I'm going to get to work on time. You've already distracted me far too much." She playfully swatted at his hands when he reached for her, wanting her back in his lap.

"Alright," he said with a sigh, feigning disappointment. Bill wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of spending his night sitting at Merlotte's... Especially after Sookie disappeared, he hadn't exactly felt welcome there. Though on the nights when he had missed Sookie so much, and felt so much guilt over her disappearance, he didn't care what other people thought. He had just needed to be there, as if sitting in that booth would somehow bring her back. At least tonight she would be there with him. Given the choice, he'd much rather spend the night in her company, even if it was at Merlotte's.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to continue this very important _discussion_ right here in your office, another day, though maybe with the door locked next time."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Things were busier in Merlotte's than Sookie had expected, but the atmosphere was different than usual. Not just because Terry wasn't there, but because people were talking to each other, telling stories about Terry, grieving together as a town. It was something that Sookie loved and hated about Bon Temps. Everybody knew everybody's business, but it also meant that everybody knew each other. These were people whose families had grown up together for generations, it was like one big, dysfunctional family.

Sam had made a good choice in opening up tonight. Giving everyone a place to gather and remember Terry without the restraint of a funeral. Sookie had called Andy, to let him know what was going on, to tell him that people were here to support him and Arlene if they wanted to come down for awhile. Andy seemed surprised when she had told him that, but mentioned that he just might come by.

Bill had found himself a seat at the bar, trying to stay out of the way, yet still be close enough that Sookie could stop to chat with him from time to time, or just touch his shoulder as she walked by. She needed him there, not only did she feel safer, but it helped her quiet the voices when things got out of control. Bill had seemed a little tense when they first arrived, but it hadn't taken long for him to settle in, like he belonged there on that barstool. Tara had come in with Lafayette and she was helping Sam behind the bar. Sam was doing a little bit of everything, even waiting tables when it was needed, since Sookie was the only waitress. She was getting tired, since the customers just seemed to keep comin' but it was a good, hard work kind of tired. She much preferred it to the 'I've been nearly killed again' tired that had been plaguing her lately.

Looking over towards Bill, Sookie was glad to see him and Tara talking, talking that involved actual smiles from both of them. It did make her wonder what exactly they were talking about, but at the end of the day, she was just glad that they were getting along. Tara had mostly come around to Bill and what he meant to Sookie. Tara had finally realized that he wasn't the monster she had initially thought him to be, even if from time to time she forgot and fell back into old prejudices. Sam was being pretty friendly, too. If it weren't for the sad circumstances that had everyone in Merlotte's tonight, Sookie would have said that this night was shaping up to actually be pretty great.

She served a table their food and made her way back to the bar. Bill had taken the seat right next to the waitress station, so she could talk to him for a second whenever she was waiting for her drink order.

"It seems like you guys are gettin' along pretty well today." Sookie said, as she set her tray on the bar top. "Tara, I need another pitcher of Dixie Draft for table six."

"You never told me this guy had an actual sense of humor." Tara said as she filled Sookie's drink order. "He's pretty funny… for a vampire."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Bill smiled, raising his Tru:Blood towards Tara before taking a sip. He then turned his attention to Sookie. "How are you doin'?

"Good actually, much better than I expected. This place sure has been busy. Are you sure you're not bored?"

"Nope, I've got nothin' I'd rather be doing besides being here with you."

She put a hand on his shoulder, wishing she could kiss him, hoping he knew just how grateful she was that he was here with her. "Maybe I can take a break in a little bit if things slow down, I could use some fresh air."

"I'll be here whenever you have time."

Sookie loaded up her tray and delivered the drinks she'd been waiting on. Just as she finished that, another group came in and took a seat. She was on her way to take their orders when Sam stopped her.

"Hey, Sookie. I'll get this one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It looks like you could use a break. I've got the dining room covered for a little bit."

"Thanks Sam, I could use a minute to get off my feet."

Sookie walked back over to the bar and set her tray back on top of it. "Tara, Sam's got the dining room for a bit. I'm going to take a break."

"Don't be gone too long, you know Sam'll mess up all your orders." Tara winked at Sookie before she moved down to wait on the next customer.

Sookie reached for Bill's hand and found him already standing next to her. "Let's go out back for a minute." She said with a nod towards the back.

He took her hand and followed her through the back hallway and outside. The air was cool when she stepped away from the building. It felt good on Sookie's skin. Her feet were sore and she was definitely starting to feel just how busy they were. She didn't get more than a few steps before Bill's arms were around her. He kissed her under the glow of the parking lot light, and had her soreness melting away.

Before she knew it, she was up in his arms and he was carrying her over to where he had parked his car when they came in tonight. Bill set her down on the hood and pulled her leg up, trailing his fingers along her skin until he got to her shoe.

"Bill, what are you doing?" She giggled, his fingers tickling her leg as he untied her shoe.

"You said that your feet were hurting."

"Did I? Vampire hearing, huh?" Sookie contemplated being annoyed for a moment, but even without the way he was rubbing her foot, she would have quickly discarded it. It's not like he was listening in on some private conversation. She'd said it out loud in the middle of the dining room.

"It wasn't exactly a secret, was it?" he looked up at her, an eyebrow raised as he reached for her other leg.

"I don't know, Bill. I do like to keep the state of my feet to myself. Who knows what someone could do with that sensitive information." She found herself grinning at him, her dreamy boyfriend, looking handsome as ever in the dim parking lot lights.

He smiled back at her, continuing the massage of her feet. Sookie had to suppress a moan, his hands felt so good on her. She had never really thought much about her feet being an erogenous zone, but now she was reconsidering. They enjoyed the silence for awhile. Sookie was glad to not have to fight all of the voices for a few minutes.

"Maybe I should have you come to work with me every night, that sure feels nice." She told him, earning another brilliant smile from Bill.

"Feel better?"

"Very much, thank you." She rested her feet on the car where she sat and pulled Bill closer to her. She kissed him, wishing she didn't have to go back inside and keep working.

Bill pulled away from her suddenly, a growl emanating from his throat, his fangs clicking in to place as he spun away from her. His back to Sookie, blocking whatever had put him on alert. Just as quickly, his posture relaxed and Sookie could finally see what had startled him.

Niall had just stepped out of the woods a few yards away. Bill must have heard him approaching, but not knowing who or what was lurking in the woods this time of night, he appeared not to be taking any chances.

Sookie quickly slipped her feet back into her tennis shoes, hopping off of Bill's car to meet Niall.

"Niall!" She said brightly, happy to see him. She had completely forgotten he was going to look for her today. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I see you've had a very busy day." The older man said as he came to a stop in front of Sookie.

"Yeah, it's been kind of crazy. I'm so sorry, I completely forgot we were going to try and find some time today to talk."

"It's of no concern. I am sorry about your friend, it seems all your troubles are not quite over."

"Oh, yeah um… How did you know what happened?" Sookie was confused, wondering were Niall would get that kind of information.

"You are one of the last of my line, I make certain to know what is going on around you."

"So you've been, like, watching me? All the time?" Sookie wasn't too happy with that thought, some things were meant to stay private.

"Well, no. Not all the time. Though we have been watching over you your whole life, it's not quite as intrusive as it sounds. When we have the time, I will explain it to you better."

"I've got to get back inside, but you could stay. Would you like something to eat? A drink? Do you guys even drink?"

"I'm afraid I can't stay. I came to say goodbye, for now. There are other things that require my attention. But I will return."

"Oh." Sookie's excitement quickly deflated. She wished there were more hours in the day so she could spend some time with Niall. She still had so many questions for him- about his life, about being fae. She hadn't felt so alone in the world with him around. "I wish you weren't leaving."

"I wish it as well, Sookie. But your vampire will keep you safe." Niall looked past her to where Bill had been lingering near his car. "Won't you?"

"Yes, I most certainly will."

"Good, it's settled." Niall pulled her to him, hugging her, which caught Sookie by surprise. "Don't trust any fae who isn't me, and more importantly, do not go anywhere with them." He said abruptly when he released his hold on her.

"What? But why? I don't…" Niall vanished in a flash of blue light before Sookie could even finish her questions.

She turned to find Bill next to her, his hand reaching for hers.

"I don't understand. Why would he have said that?" She looked up at Bill, worried about what Niall had meant.

"I do not know, Sookie. But I would listen to him. We don't know enough about the fae, especially the ones who have shown an interest in you."

"I guess we only got the one night, huh?" Sookie frowned, depressed that she already had something new to worry about. Bill stopped her on their walk back to the bar, turning her to face him.

"Don't say that. Whatever Niall was warning you about, it could be nothing. Just a precaution until he returns. We have know way of knowing how long that will be." He tilted her face up towards his, his face so serious.

"You're probably right. If it were something dangerous, something to be afraid of that was coming for me, he'd have given us more than that vague warning. Right?"

"I would expect so. And whatever happens, Sookie, we'll find a way to get through it together. Okay?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, going up on tip toe. "Okay." She kissed him, giving her a few more seconds of bliss before she had to return to the noise of the bar. "Thank you for being here."

"Anytime." He gave her a sweet smile, her smile, and led her back into Merlotte's.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill had to admit, spending the evening at Merlotte's had been a lot more fun than he would have ever thought. Things were now finally starting to wind down, just a few groups of people remained in the dining room finishing up their drinks. Bill had spent most of the night at the bar, chatting at first with Tara as she made drinks, and then with some of the other locals. Nobody had really seemed to care that much that he was a vampire, he was just someone else to talk to. Bill supposed the vampire curfew was still technically in place, but as expected Andy and Jason didn't give him any grief over it, not after everything that had happened yesterday. There had been one table of what Bill guessed could be called 'rednecks' that had been trying to stir up trouble, muttering things about vampires under their breath, things that of course Bill could still hear. But to Bill's surprise, Sam spoke a few quick words to them, and they didn't mention it again.<p>

Terry was the main topic of discussion, people sharing stories about his life, about how he had touched theirs. It was quite an interesting spectacle of death. Bill had spent decades surrounded by death, but this was a part of it that he really hadn't experienced. When he was human, death did bring the community together, but it was a much more somber occasion. This was almost a celebration of Terry's life, a way for people to remember him fondly through their grief. Even Andy had come by for awhile, raising a toast to his cousin, accepting condolences.

Bill had spoken to him briefly, not wanting to intrude. He offered his sympathies and let Andy know that should the family need anything, they could feel free to come to him. Bill didn't think they ever would, but at least he could know he put the offer out there.

Now he was back in his seat, a fresh Tru:Blood set in front of him. He flashed Tara a smile, receiving one in return. It was very surreal. Bill was reaching for his drink when something on the TV screen caught his attention.

It was a picture of Governor Burrell. Bill strained his ears to hear what was being said, but it appeared that the sound was set on mute.

"Hey Tara?" He said, getting her attention. "Could you turn the volume up on the TV for a minute? Please?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Just a second." She put the drink she was mixing in front of her waiting customer and turned towards the back of the bar, looking for the remote.

Bill's eyes were back on the screen, trying to figure out what the newscaster was saying. As Tara turned up the volume, they cut to a middle aged man, dressed in a suit and tie holding some sort of press conference. Bill didn't recognize the name, but he was labeled as the Louisiana Secretary of State, with 'Acting Governor' listed beneath it. Of course Bill knew what had happened to the Governor, but he did wonder what happened to the Lieutenant Governor...

"...regret the extreme measures Governor Burrell had put in place. He did so without following the proper channels, and therefore has been removed from his position. All of his anti-vampire legislation is not in fact the law in any way. It was a gross overreaction after the destruction of one of the Tru:Blood production facilities, and some manipulated videos meant to further villainize vampires. We have been in contact with AVL leadership, and they assure us that Vampire kind remains committed to mainstreaming and are not to be feared. Information has been sent out to all law enforcement in Louisiana, instructing them to cease all actions against vampires." The TV then cut back to the young female newscaster.

"There you have it, the new acting Governor of Louisiana, pulling back the vampire curfew and other restrictions. In related news, Governor Burrell remains missing at this time, sources report that he has gone into hiding, for fear of retaliation from the Louisiana..."

"Thanks, Tara, you can turn it off." Bill said, having heard enough. He wasn't surprised, but the Authority had certainly moved quickly, they must have been aware of the recent events in Louisiana prior to Bill's correspondence with them this afternoon. He wondered just how much glamouring and manipulation, and probably money, had gone into this quick press conference. All in all, it was a good thing, a chance to undo what Burrell had started, but Bill's knowledge of just how things worked in the political world left a sour taste in his mouth.

Bill was quite happy when he saw Jessica walk through the front doors, Willa along with her. He'd much rather spend time with her than think more about the inner workings of the Authority and the human government. She found Bill quickly and walked over to join him.

"Hi." She said, having a seat next to Bill.

"Jessica," He said by way of greeting, nodding his head towards her, turning in his seat to include Willa. "Would you two like a Tru:Blood?"

"Uh, yeah, sure... we know this stuff's not tainted or anything, right?" Jessica had a worried look on her face as she eyed up the bottle of blood Bill had been drinking.

"The governor did us a favor in changing the bottle shape for his 'new and improved' Tru:Blood, so I think we're safe with the old fashioned stuff." Bill had to admit, the thought had crossed his mind when he first sat down. What if they hadn't stopped it all from getting out into the stores? He had examined his drink carefully before he sipped from it, taking comfort in the manufacturing date stamped on it's side... and as he told Jessica, it's familiar and unusual bottle shape. The Tru:Blood that had been produced by the governor was in a bottle that much more closely resembled a beer bottle. Bill hadn't looked that closely, but he had a feeling it probably also contained less for the same price. The Governor hadn't only wanted to kill them, but surely make a profit as well.

"Can I have a B positive, please?" Jessica asked when Tara worked her way back over to them. Tara looked a bit apprehensive, noticing that there was a third strange vampire staring back at her. Willa looked to be the more frightened of the two as Tara waited for her order.

"Um, I'm not sure what I want yet, sorry." She stuttered out, before looking to Jessica.

Tara gave a non-committal shrug, "You want another one, Bill?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

"I've never had Tru:Blood before, how do I know which one to drink?" Willa whispered quietly to Jessica. Her uncertainty made him smile. He recalled Jessica's first drink of Tru:Blood... it had not gone well... at all.

"They all kind of taste like ass, but you can try some of mine and see if you think it's okay." Jessica told her.

Bill was giving her a look before he realized it, but instead of Jessica feeling chastised, she giggled.

"Come on, Bill. You know Tru:Blood pretty much sucks," She laughed again at her unintentional pun.

"It's better than starving." He replied dryly. She was right, of course. Tru:Blood wasn't exactly delicious, though the flavor did sort of grow on you after awhile. It wasn't as vile as it had seemed at first, and it did serve to help curb the hunger. "So, what have you ladies been up to this evening?"

"Not a whole lot, I mean... I did those things you asked. I talked to Tom and Seline and the other vampires. They totally understand and know that they need to kind of move on. Though a handful of them wanted to stay around this part of Louisiana. I told 'em that was okay, but they still had to listen to you." Jessica leaned closer and spoke much softer, "You know, since your still the king and all."

"Thank you, Jessica. You have handled things very well." The organizational hierarchy of vampires still remained a secret from the general population, and Bill preferred to keep it that way. He would much rather the people of Bon Temps and the surrounding areas think of him as a generous local philanthropist and not as someone who holds a position of power amongst vampires. That would only bring more danger to him and those he cared about. "Willa, did you pick a room? Most of them are light tight, but if you'd like one of the others, we can have it arranged."

"Yeah, I um... There's the one right next to Jessica's. If that's okay." Willa spoke somewhat timidly, which surprised Bill. She had not been so timid around the other vampires. Though they hadn't ever really spoken much directly.

"Whichever room is fine, you can make yourself at home."

"Thank you, Mr. Compton. I really appreciate it. I mean, I know you didn't have to take me in or anything, but I'm still kind of new at this, so it's nice to have some people who understand."

"You are welcome, but it's no trouble. And call me Bill, please."

She was so polite, it was quite unexpected. Bill was still irritated with Eric for having abandoned his progeny, and frankly, he was irritated that Eric had been so irrational to turn her in the first place. But nothing could be done about it now. She did seem to have the proper temperament for mainstreaming, and was very close in age to Jessica. This may work out better than expected, as long as they could keep her impulses under control.

"Oh shit!" Tara exclaimed over the sound of glass breaking. Bill's nostrils flared as the scent of blood hit him. He was up from his seat in an instant, a hand clamped on the arms of each girl, pulling them outside in a blur. Jessica might have been able to handle it, but one look at Willa's face and Bill knew he had done the right thing.

Her eyes were glazed over, the pupils dilated. Her fangs were out and she was practically drooling over the smell of fresh blood.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" Jessica said, rubbing her arm where he had just let her go. He still had a loose hold on Willa. "Oh." Jessica said absently, as she caught a glimpse of Willa's face.

"Willa, Willa!" He gave her a gentle shake, his eyes focused on hers, trying to break her from the blood lust. As a new vampire, the smell of fresh blood was often intoxicating, and so powerful. Slowly, her eyes cleared and he could see her finding her way back to herself.

"Wow. Sorry. I've been trying to work on that. I guess I have to keep working."

"It's alright. It is not unusual for young vampires to have trouble controlling themselves around humans, especially when blood is involved. It will get better, with time."

"I guess we should be heading back home now." Jessica said sadly.

"I'm sorry Jessica, but that would probably be best. Sookie and I will be returning to the house after her shift is over."

"Okay. I guess we'll see you then."

"Goodnight, Jessica. Willa."

They said their goodnights and quickly vanished into the woods. Jessica must have brought Willa on foot, perhaps she was showing her about some of her newly acquired skills. Bill made a mental note to carve out some time to spend with both of them, not just because he wanted to spend time with Jessica, but also because they both had many things yet to learn about being vampire.

Bill headed back into the bar, not wanting to be away from Sookie for too long. He reclaimed his seat, noting that Tara now sported a bandage on her right hand.

"Turned out to be a pretty busy night." Sam said, taking the stool Jessica had vacated.

"Yes, you have been doing brisk business this evening." Bill said amicably. He still wasn't sure what to expect from Sam. He had been very friendly to Bill all evening, which surely was because of Sookie. It had Bill wondering just what Sookie had told him.

"Sookie should be finishing up soon. I really appreciate her coming in tonight."

"She wanted to be here… after everything, something normal was just what she needed."

"As if this town has ever qualified as normal," Sam said with a snort, taking a sip from the beer Tara had handed him.

"How is your friend? Luna isn't it?" Bill asked, curious as to what had happened to the other shifter.

"Yeah, Luna. She's okay, better. She's with her daughter, spending a few days away… and sort of in hiding."

"Hopefully that incident with Steve Newlin with blow over quickly for her. It's amazing the things they can do with technology nowadays." Bill said with a wry grin.

"I imagine you had something to do with those reports on the news, how it was just camera tricks and all." Sam was looking down at the pint glass in front him, turning it in circles on the bar top.

"I might have made a few suggestions on how to explain what could have been very bad for both of us."

"Thanks for keeping us out of it."

Before Bill could respond an unpleasant, but familiar odor had him turning towards the doors. The large werewolf stood there, surveying the room before his eyes found Sam. In two long strides he was standing next to them. Sam was up and off of his stool, braced for a fight. Bill could almost smell the tension coming off of them both.

"She's not here, and even if she were, you're never getting your hands on Emma."

"Whoa," Alcide said gruffly, holding his hands up in surrender. "I know, I get it. That's what I came to talk to you about. You, uh... got a second?"

Bill watched with some amusement as Sam grumbled and finally relented, leading Alcide back towards his office.

"What was that all about?" Sookie appeared next to him, her gaze following the path that Sam and Alcide had taken.

"I'm not rightly sure, but I think it has something to do with Luna."

"Huh… well, I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"How are you feeling?" Bill had spun around on his stool when she had walked up, so now he could lean back against the bar edge. His placed his hand on her arm for just a moment.

"Tired, but good. Though you might have to rub my feet again when we get home… now that I know you're so good at it."

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Once our houseguests are gone, we'll be able to make use of the bath." Bill said, hating to deny Sookie anything, but not yet willing to take any chances with her safety. Not when he'd just gotten her back. But Jessica did make it sound like his house would be free of guests much sooner than he had expected. Sookie might get her hot soak tonight after all.

"I'm probably to tired for that tonight anyway... it's been a long couple of days."

"That is an understatement."

Unfortunately, Sookie had customers that were demanding her attention, which cut their conversation short. Bill watched her walk over to the table of men requesting another refill on their pitcher of beer. Bill was pleased to note that everyone had remained very respectful this evening. He knew it was not always so, and that Sookie could take care of herself when it came to rowdy customers, but he'd rather not have to witness it first hand. He wasn't sure he'd be able to remain appropriate if someone put their hands on Sookie.

To Bill's great surprise- something this night was full of- a few minutes later, Sam and Alcide came back from the office and took seats at the bar. Sam sat next to Bill and Alcide took the seat next to Sam. Getting Tara's attention, Sam asked for whiskey and two shot glasses.

"I'd ask you to join us, but I imagine whiskey isn't quite to your taste." Sam said, looking at Bill with a grin, before knocking back the drink Tara had just poured.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Of all the things in the world that Sookie thought she would never, ever see... it had to be this. Bill, Sam and Alcide sitting at the bar, doing shots and… were they really laughing? Like full on drinkin' buddies, minus the drinking for Bill of course. Sookie sure hoped they weren't talkin' about her, though she'd rather that than have them fighting over her.

Sookie had been a little nervous for Sam when Alcide showed up, since from the last couple of times she talked to Sam and Tara, Alcide had been in here acting very strange and growly. She had no desire to get on the bad side of werewolf, she'd been there, and it wasn't pleasant. But now, he seemed to be normal, relaxed.

They were the only people left in Merlotte's the last table having left just minutes earlier. Lafayette was almost finished with his closing prep in the kitchen, still with a wiggle in his hips despite their busy and understaffed night.

"This looks like the start of a bad joke, doesn't it?" Tara said as she came to stand next to Sookie near the kitchen pass. "A werewolf, shifter and a vampire walk into a bar…"

"I know, right? Who would have ever thought…" She laughed, turning towards Tara. She lowered her voice, "What are they even talkin' about?"

"Strangely, the same old stuff that most of the guys at the bar talk about. They were talkin' a little bit about Terry, but that got 'em talking about football. I was hopin' for something interesting, but turns out… those guys are just as boring as the rest of 'em." Tara shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh," Sookie said, making a face at Tara. She'd hoped for something more interesting, too… Though if they were all going to get along this well, she didn't care what they talked about. "This was a good thing Sam did tonight." Sookie added, knowing that it had been important for everyone to come together before the more serious funeral tomorrow.

"Yeah, this place isn't going to be the same without Terry."

"I'm going to see if I can get someone to come out to look at the house in the next day or two, hopefully it won't take too long for the repairs." Sookie told Tara, knowing that this was something she definitely needed to remember to take care of tomorrow.

"That sounds good, I love my cousin and all, but I can only take so much of his place, ya know?"

"I'm sorry you got kicked out again. I'm starting to think we'll never get to be roommates."

"Well, we've both contributed to that problem, remember the first time I moved in? I brought Maryanne and her crazy ass down on your house."

"Ugh, don't remind me! I guess I can at least thank Eric for cleaning up the mess she left behind." Sookie stuck her tongue out and shook her head, remembering the disaster that had been her house. It was like the outside had taken over the insides, dirt and leaves… Gran would have had a heart attack. "You know, if you want… I could ask Bill if he's got some extra room. Well, I mean, I know he's got lots of room. But if you wanted to stay at his house with me, I bet he wouldn't mind."

"I don't know Sook, can I think about it? I know he's not as bad as I used to think, but still… I'm not as comfortable with vampires as you are."

"I can understand that. Just let me know, okay?"

Sookie had been working on her closing duties while she talked to Tara, and was pretty much finished, at least enough for tonight anyway. She wasn't sure what the plan was for tomorrow after the funeral, surely most of the town would be at the Bellefleur's.

"Hey Cuz, you ridin' with me or what?" Lafayette yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah, hold up just a minute." Tara untied the apron she had been wearing, taking a few steps back towards the bar and tossing it at Sam. "I'm outta here, Sam."

"G'night, Tara. I guess I'm countin' down the register?" Sam asked with a wink.

"You're the boss after all, aren't ya? And you still owe me that raise." Tara pointed at him, her eyebrow lifted in expectation.

"What raise?" Sam said rhetorically.

"Night, Sook. I'll see you tomorrow." Tara gave Sookie a big hug and vanished out the back with Lafayette.

Sookie headed back to Sam's office to drop her apron and grab her purse. She was ready to get out of here. Though maybe not as tired as she thought, since Bill's tub sounded great. Sookie was very much hoping to find Bill's house quite empty when they got home. She walked back out into the bar to find Bill standing up next to it, listening intently to something Sam was saying. Without looking, Bill somehow knew she was there, reaching an arm out for her as she walked closer.

"I'm sure it's something we can discuss further." Bill said, his hand closing around Sookie's.

"Hey, Alcide. Sam." She said in greeting.

"Sookie. It's good to see you." Alcide replied with a nod of his head.

"How have you been? I heard I missed you stopping by a couple of times."

"I'm good, it's been a crazy couple of weeks, but I'm good."

"Crazy sounds about right," She laughed, wondering just how Alcide's crazy would match up to the craziness she'd been through.

"You headin' out, Sookie?" Sam asked.

"That was the plan. It's been a long night."

"Yeah, it has. Thanks again for comin' in tonight. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem, Sam. After all the work I've missed... I'll see you tomorrow at the funeral?"

"Of course. Want me to come by your place on my way?"

"Thanks, but that's okay. I'm actually having some repairs done, so I'm staying with Bill." She squeezed his hand as she said his name, glad to have the contact with him.

"Repairs? What kind of repairs?" Alcide asked, giving Sookie a concerned look. She wasn't sure if the concern was because of the repairs, or because she said she was staying with Bill, but in the end she didn't really care what Alcide thought.

"My front door needs replacing, and an upstairs window. It's no big deal." Sookie wasn't ready to get into everything with Sam and Alcide… she knew that she should probably tell them about it someday, but she wasn't in the mood for that tonight.

"Oh. Who'd you hire to do it?"

"Actually, I haven't hired anyone just yet. Now if only I knew someone in the construction business." She touched her chin as if she were deep in thought. She hadn't really thought to call Alcide about fixing her house, but she knew he would do a good job, or at least help her find someone that could do a good job.

"I could come take a look sometime, if you want."

"That'd be nice. We probably have some catching up to do. I'll call you?"

"Sure. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you too. 'Night, Sam."

"Night, Sookie. Bill."

Sookie watched as the three men exchanged goodbyes. They didn't shake hands, but it was very... cordial. This night was just full of surprises, neither Sam nor Alcide had seemed too concerned at the idea she was staying with Bill. Bill and Sam had even seemed to be talking about working together on something, which really had Sookie wondering. This was very bizarre to have them all getting along so well, and definitely took a lot of weight off of Sookie's shoulders.

She walked with Bill out the front door this time, since they were already in the front of the bar. Sookie smiled at the thought that all of these people were finally starting to see what she saw in Bill, the good man he was at his core.

"Well, that was interesting." Sookie said as Bill opened the car door for her.

"How do you mean?" he asked, closing the door and almost simultaneously pulling his own door open. Sookie didn't think she'd ever get used to that.

"You, Sam and Alcide drinking at the bar? Not trying to rip each other's throats out… not at all what I thought would happen tonight."

"I'm sure the multiple shots of whiskey may have had some impact their genial behavior, and it did help mine to know that you would be comin' home with me tonight, and only me." He looked away from the road in front of them to gaze at her for a moment, the corners of his mouth curved up, just slightly baring his teeth in a very possessive grin.

"You've always been the only one I wanted to go home with." She told him, and meant it. Thinking back over the few disastrous dates she had been on... including the one with Sam, no one had quite made her feel the way Bill did. He had been her first in so many ways. His hand found hers, intertwining their fingers. She lifted it to her lips, kissing his cool skin before resting her cheek against the back of his hand.

Sookie was suddenly very tired, the last few days catching up with her. She closed her eyes, leaning back against the head rest, Bill's hand in her lap. They rode the rest of the short drive in silence... wonderful, stress free silence. Sookie couldn't really explain it, it wasn't just that she couldn't hear Bill's thoughts, but being around him made her feel cocooned in silence. As if it were some tangible thing she could wrap around herself. It was very relaxing, especially after a busy night at Merlotte's.

Sookie was almost ready to fall asleep when they came to a halt outside Bill's house. He was out of the car and opening her door before she even had her seat belt unbuckled. She took his hand as they walked up his front steps. She knew it was silly, but she was kind of really enjoying this hand holding stuff. Being around each other night and day, even if some of that was sleeping time, had allowed for a lot more physical contact. A little touch here, a hand holding there. Compared to the very few and fleeting moments they'd had together while Bill was dealing with the Authority mess and then the Warlow mess, this was a really nice change.

"Would you like to bathe with me?" He held both of her hands, turning to stand in front of her once they were inside the house.

"I would love to, if you think it would be alright."

"Jessica implied that many of our guests had prepared to depart this evening. Wait here, and I'll see if that has indeed occurred."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie had fallen asleep in his arms shortly after they settled into the hot bath. He had seen it in her face tonight, just how tired she was. The danger may have finally passed, but it was going to take awhile for Sookie to truly recover. He wanted to do more for her, though he was at a loss as to what else he could do besides being there when she needed him. He was glad most of his house guests had gone. Sookie had hoped for a hot bath to soothe her sore muscles, and Bill always enjoyed being surrounded by the warm water. Naked Sookie in his arms was quite nice as well, of course.

A small part of Bill still feared that this was all just a dream… that he would wake up to a world where Sookie still hated him, where he was cold and alone. Or worse yet, a world where Sookie wasn't there, across the cemetery, to feel anything about him at all. The year she had been missing was one of the most difficult times Bill could remember. Though nothing would ever quite compare to the pain of his turning and the loss of his family, his life… losing Sookie so completely had come quite close.

Bill didn't want to think about having to go through that again. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to. Warlow was behind them, whatever Niall had meant couldn't be that serious… it had to have been just a precaution. Bill surely wouldn't let the fae take Sookie from him again. The news report he had caught at Merlotte's was also working in their favor, that the Governor's crazy measures against vampires had been stopped. Of course they would always have to be careful and cautious, but things had definitely taken a good turn.

Bill eased her out of the water before it cooled too much, helping her dry off since she was nearly asleep on her feet. Tying a bathrobe around her and a towel at his own waist, he picked her up and carried her down to his sleeping quarters. They had managed to pack her an overnight bag of clothes and a dress for the funeral tomorrow when they ran to Sookie's house to get her work uniform. He guessed enough things for a couple of days, though Bill figured that Sookie probably still had other items she would want to bring to his house for this short while.

There had been a time when Sookie had her own drawer of clothes here. Some of them still remained upstairs, buried in the bottom of his dresser... At the time, he hadn't been able to part with them, but didn't want to be reminded of them either. Now that things had seemed to settle down a little bit, Bill was looking forward to asking her again if she'd like to keep some of her things here permanently. He knew it was a bit mundane, but he had a lot of little things he was hoping to have the chance to do now that they were again a couple. Going on an actual date was one of them, since the last one had ended so badly. If he really thought about it, one of their very few other dates… what he could almost call their first date, that wasn't really a date according to Sookie, had also ended on kind of a rough note. The idea of taking her out on a date and having it go well from start to finish was very appealing.

There were also human holidays approaching, something that he had all but ignored last year. Jessica and Hoyt had invited him to celebrate Christmas with them, but he had no desire to celebrate anything. He had bowed out under the guise of work, though he still sent them a lovely card holding a nice check. This year, though… he was thinking it might be nice to celebrate with Sookie. He wanted to shower her with gifts, even without a special reason, though what exactly he would buy her, he wasn't sure. Like any woman, he was sure Sookie wouldn't turn up her nose at jewelry, but he didn't think that was special enough for her. Of course he could still buy her something sparkly and pretty to go with whatever else he decided on. It was going to take some thinking to come up with something as unique as Sookie. She was his miracle, he wanted her to know without a doubt that he meant it.

Bill was considering all of these stray ideas as he peeled the robe from Sookie's shoulders and tucked her into bed. He took the towel from his waist and rubbed it through his wet hair one last time. He tossed it in the general direction of the bathroom and joined Sookie in the satiny sheets. He loved the way she curled into him in her sleep, her warmth surrounding him. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He wasn't really tired, and it was still quite early, for him anyway. He didn't bother trying to sleep, instead he focused on Sookie. The way she felt in his arms, her smooth, soft skin against his. If he really concentrated, he could feel her warmth spreading over him. He listened to her heart beating, that steady rhythm that he found so pleasant, her quiet breaths as she slept very deeply.

It might not be the most exciting way to spend an evening, but Bill couldn't think of anything else that would make him feel more content.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie searched through the rest of Bill's cupboards, seeing what all she had to work with for a snack before Terry's funeral. She had slept very late, which she must have needed, the nightmares again waking her in the early morning hours. To her relief, Bill had been there to soothe away her fears and then he helped distract her with his beautiful body until she was ready to go back to sleep. She had left his bed in search of coffee, one thing that had been in plenty supply in Bill's newly remodeled kitchen. Well... she supposed it was new to her, but from Bill had said, the renovations were done almost a year ago now.

She still hadn't gotten used to this whole missing year thing. Sometimes it was so easy to forget the things she had missed, but then there were those moments when it really hit her. After Sookie enjoyed a cup of coffee and took a little walking tour of Bill's downstairs, examining more of the different artifacts in his office, touching the soft fabric on the new couches in the front room. The fireplace had been cleaned up, but Sookie thought it still looked like the same fireplace she remembered from before.

It had been strange rattling around in Bill's house essentially alone. She did need to shower and get dressed, but not quite yet. Her stomach had growled, which led her back to Bill's kitchen. She was surprised to actually find some canned goods in the cupboards and hit pay dirt when she opened the freezer. Not that frozen meals were by any means gourmet, but it was much more than she had expected to find.

Bill did have a human staff, though Sookie hadn't seen a single one in the last few days. He must have kept the kitchen stocked for them. She would have loved something fresh, some fruit or even a salad, but this would work for now. She punched the buttons on the microwave and opened the top on a can of Fresca she had found in the fridge. Taking a seat at the small table in the kitchen she tried to mentally prepare herself for this afternoon. The last funeral she had been to was quite unconventional, it was for Eggs, so she and Tara were pretty much the only ones there. It had been more for Tara than anything, but this was going to be a much larger affair. Terry was a Bellefleur, they did things big in this town.

They had already been arguing over the arrangements before Sookie had left Arlene yesterday afternoon. It was impressive that they had put things together so quickly, but Sookie knew it was still going to be a lot to handle. Sookie's Gran's funeral had turned out terrible for Sookie... her chance to really mourn her Grandmother had been marred by multiple things, but mostly the screaming thoughts of the rest of the town. Sookie did smile about that day though, because it had brought her to Bill. He had been the one thing that made her feel okay, that she wasn't just some freak who had lost everything.

It didn't take long for her to finish her meal. She went back down to Bill's room, choosing to use the shower there instead of the upstairs master. She still just felt better when he was close by. He was on his side, fast asleep when she came out of the shower. She wanted to crawl back in the bed next to him, not ready to face her friends, not ready to really say goodbye to Terry. She felt so sad for Arlene and her kids. She knew that Terry had been good to them... that Arlene had finally found a good one after the other difficult relationships she had been through. They had really loved each other, you'd have to be blind not to see it. Sookie could easily imagine how wrecked she would feel if something happened to Bill, since it had very nearly happened more than once since their recent reconciliation. So for Arlene to really have to go through it, Sookie's heart was breaking for her.

She slipped into the black dress she had chosen, twisting her damp hair up into a simple bun. She took a few moments to put on just a little bit of make up, though she skipped the mascara, knowing she'd be crying in no time. She sat down on the bed next to Bill for just a moment, her fingers tracing over his smooth skin. He didn't stir, not that she expected him to this time of day. She hugged herself to him, kissing his lips in goodbye.

"I love you." She whispered, needing to say it, even if he wasn't awake to hear her.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't go yet, I can't do this. I'm not ready... not ready to say goodbye.<strong>_

"I've got something I'd like to say." Sookie said suddenly, hearing Arlene's distraught thoughts... that she wasn't yet ready, even though the Reverend had called for her to speak. Sookie had to do something, buying Arlene a few more seconds with her own story about Terry was the best she could do. Sookie hadn't planned on saying anything, not knowing what to say... but Arlene needed more time, so she'd come up with something meaningful.

Many other people had spoken about Terry, sharing stories about his life and what he had meant to them, people like Sam and Lafayette, Portia and Andy. While they spoke, Sookie had been sitting there thinking about not only Terry, but all of the important people in her life, the ones here with her and the ones who couldn't be there. She thought about how hard it would be to say goodbye to any of them... and just how heartbroken Arlene had to be at the loss of the man she loved.

Sookie stood from her seat between Tara and Alcide. She had been surprised to run into Alcide here today, but he told her he was there for them, to support her and Tara, even Sam if he needed a friend. Letting go of Tara's hand, Sookie worked her way out of the row of chairs and walked towards the front.

_**Were you listening in on me?**_ Arlene thought, looking up at Sookie with a relieved look on her face. Sookie smiled just slightly, giving Arlene a tiny nod to let her know, that yes, she had heard her. Arlene returned her smile with a small one of her own and Sookie stepped behind the lectern that had been set up for the speakers.

"Hi... um... I'm not real comfortable talking in front of people." Sookie was taken back to the last time she had done this, and how badly it had gone... but she would do better this time, for Arlene and for Terry. "But, I loved Terry and I love Arlene, so..."

Sookie needed a moment to figure out just what she wanted to say, or rather, she knew what she wanted to say, what Arlene needed to hear... but Sookie wasn't exactly sure how to tell her. Bill would probably kill her if he knew what she was thinking, but the whole town sort of knew anyway, so here goes.

"We're a small community here in Bon Temps, so I think everyone of ya'll has figured out by now that I'm a little different. But only a small handful of you know what that difference is. I'm..." She swallowed, looking down at her hands before looking up again, ready to do this. "I'm a telepath, so I've got a slightly different insight into that same night that Lafayette was talking about, Terry's first shift. I knew Terry a little, on account of the Bellefleurs and Stackhouses go way back, but when I heard he was comin' to work at Merlotte's I was pretty curious myself." Sookie was starting to relax a little bit more, just thinking about that day, letting the story come out.

"Arlene, I never told you this back then... but when me and you and Terry were together at the pass thru with that one waitress whose name we refused to learn because we couldn't believe that Sam had hired her. Well, I was listenin' in on Terry's thoughts that night." It was almost like she was back there in the restaurant. The other waitress saying inappropriate things to Terry, flirting with him... flirting even more than Lafayette as Arlene had said. Terry had been a bit frazzled, but when Arlene walked away, he had the sweetest thoughts. That she was so beautiful, that she made him want to write music again. Just thinking about it, and that he was really gone had Sookie's eyes tearing up again. But she had to tell Arlene, she had to finish her story.

"He loved you... since the second you walked into his life. And not too many people can ever say that they were loved like that." Arlene was crying now too, making it even harder for Sookie to finished what she wanted to say. "But... you can, Arlene. And I just... you deserve to know it."

Sookie tried to blink away the tears that were falling down her face. She stepped towards Arlene, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you for that." Arlene said softly in her ear. Almost smiling as they exchanged a knowing look before Sookie went back to her seat. Alcide had moved over to sit next to Tara, who was leaning on his broad shoulder. Her face was wet with tears just like Sookie's.

Sookie leaned into Alcide as well, after she took her seat. His warmth was comforting, as was his friendship. Though Sookie wished Bill was with her, for her to lean on, it was still nice to know she had friends that were able to be here. The rest of the funeral passed in a blur, Arlene's words about Terry bringing a fresh round of tears to Sookie's eyes.

She tried not to listen in too much, but her curiosity got the best of her as the Marines in attendance performed their portion of the ceremony, making this a true military funeral. Sookie was very glad to overhear Arlene thinking that things had gone much better than she expected, that even Terry would have probably been okay with the gun salute and everything. That was the main part of the argument Sookie had overheard the day before when Arlene had been discussing the funeral arrangements with the rest of the family.

People cleared out slowly after the service was over. Everyone was headed over to the Bellefleur's but Sookie wasn't quite ready to go yet. Sunset was still hours away, which meant Sookie would have to go without Bill. She found her gaze drifting in the direction of his house. He hadn't been far from her thoughts during the funeral, she didn't even want to think about losing him, but of course that particular thought was hard to push aside. She had looked for Jason, knowing she needed to talk to him about what had happened two nights ago, but he had already left. Tara was talking with Sam while Sookie stood a bit away from them, watching as they started shoveling dirt over Terry's grave.

"Do you need a ride over to the Bellefleur's?" Alcide's deep voice came from behind her.

"Um, maybe. But I'm not quite ready to go over there yet. I was going to take a walk."

"I can wait for you here."

"You could come with if you want." If Sookie couldn't be with Bill right now, then she wanted something else familiar, to stop by her home and be surrounded by her own things, by her Gran's things. "We could go take a look at the house."

"Sure. I can do that."

"Hey, Tara. We're going to go over to the house. Did you need anything while we're walking that way?"

"Yeah, there's probably a few things I could use. I'll come with you."

"So, how'd things go with your pack? It's been awhile since we've had a chance to talk." Sookie asked Alcide as the three of them walked along the path in the cemetery.

"I'm not part of the pack anymore. I gave it a try, but I figured out that I'm better off on my own."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Sookie was curious just what had happened with him and the pack, and if it had something to do with Sam, but she wasn't sure if Alcide wanted to talk about it in front of Tara.

"I'm not sure. I'd still like to stay in the area, business has been really good in Shreveport. I don't think the pack is going to give me any trouble for staying around, as long as I'm careful at the full moon."

"Do you know a guy who's good with doors?" Sookie said as they approached her house. The tarp was still in place over the opening that had been her front door.

"What happened here, Sook?" Alcide shot her a concerned look before climbing the stairs to examine the doorway.

"It's kind of a long story. But basically, there was some fighting and a few people got thrown through my door… kind of more than once." She bit her lip, somewhat embarrassed that her house was so damaged.

"I'm gonna go inside and start packing a few things." Tara said, continuing to walk around to the back door.

"Sure, we'll be inside in a minute." She joined Alcide on the porch as he looked more closely at the damage.

"The frame is completely destroyed, but it shouldn't be too hard to replace. Structurally everything should still be okay. Did you say there was a window too?"

"Yeah… upstairs in the bedroom. Bill sort of got thrown through that one."

"Sookie, what the hell happened? He destroyed your house and your back with him?"

"It wasn't Bill… I mean, yes, it had something to do with him, but it's not what you think. He was protecting me."

Alcide snorted at that…So much for his pleasant demeanor with Bill last night. "Probably protectin' you from some danger he brought on himself."

"That's not fair, and you know it." Her hands landed on her hips as she stood in front of Alcide. "Vampires aren't the only thing that's brought danger into my life. For your information, it had nothin' to do with Bill, aside from the fact that he saved my life… _again_."

Alcide paced away from her, running his hands through his hair. "It's just… he's dangerous Sookie, always will be. I know you think you love him and I'm trying to understand… but then to come here and see your house like this." He gestured towards her front door, his face frustrated and worried.

"And you're not dangerous? The werepack isn't dangerous? I can't live my life afraid and I don't want to live it without Bill. Bill _did not_ do this to my house, ask Jason if you don't believe me, or ask Tara." Sookie was mad, she knew Alcide was trying to look out for her, but she was sick of people not trusting her. She stomped down the porch steps and walked around to the back door.

"Sookie, wait. Sookie!" He called after her. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dust pan before heading upstairs, compelled to clean up the mess that had nearly destroyed her life. She could hear Alcide following behind her, her fury building as she climbed the stairs.

"Sook, what are you doing with…" She passed Tara on the steps, who turned around and followed Sookie back up.

It was still there, where she had left it, the weird red dust that had been Warlow. She shuddered at the remembrance of him, his snarling face popping into her mind. She put the dust pan on the floor and started sweeping.

"Sookie, what are you doing?" Alcide asked from the doorway.

"This." She said, lifting the dustpan full of the red powder, her voice raised and frantic. "This is why my house is damaged, this is who wanted to kill me and turn me into some fairy vampire _thing_. He would have succeeded if it weren't for Bill, if it weren't for Jason and Tara."

Sookie was really losing it now, and she didn't know how to stop. She was crying and angry, the dust spilling from the pan as she shook it at Alcide. She choked on her sobs, the hold on her emotions breaking. She felt so helpless, trapped like this nightmare wasn't yet over. Too much death, too much time spent being afraid.

"You can't just show up and think you know everything, that I'm just some dumb girl who can't think for herself, that the _one _person who would willingly die to save me is just some monster."

Tara was next to Sookie in seconds, as the tears overcame her. Tara took the dust pan and then closed her arms around Sookie, trying to calm her. Tara led her over to the bed and just let her cry. Sookie felt like she had done nothing but cry lately and she really hated it. She was supposed to be done with this, she dealt with it already. She held on to her friend, her face buried in Tara's shoulder, until there was nothing left but a dull ache in her chest. She really wished Bill was here, she felt so much steadier around him.

Sookie didn't like feeling like this, like she was some weak person who couldn't take care of herself. Like life was overwhelming her and she'd never catch her breath. She just wanted this to stop. After a few more minutes, Sookie pulled herself together, her own anger at herself for losing it strengthening her resolve. She let go of her hold on Tara, wiping away the wet from her face.

"Sorry, I guess it's sort of been a long day or three." She made a face at Tara, trying to smile.

"Don't apologize to me, Sookie. After everything you've been through, no one can blame you for being a little on edge… and after this afternoon, we all could use a good long cry."

"Where'd Alcide go?" Sookie looked around the room, realizing they were alone.

"He went downstairs, after he swept up the rest of that mess. Too bad you missed it, him wielding that broom was pretty funny, actually."

"I can only imagine." Sookie actually smiled this time, still trying to clear the tears from her eyes. "Thank you for being here. I just got so mad... Everyone is always so quick to blame Bill, but we all know that we've each brought on our own share of problems."

"I know, Sook. And I think Alcide knows it too, at least now he knows it." Tara had leaned back against the headboard, smoothing the skirt of her dress down over her knees. She laughed, "You definitely made sure he knows it."

"I sort of lost it, didn't I?" Sookie dropped her face into her hands, embarrassed. "I should probably go talk to him."

"I'm sure he'll understand. Now that he doesn't have that bug up his butt anymore, he's back to bein' a pretty nice guy."

"Did you get all of the stuff you needed? I want to grab a couple of other things and then we should probably get over to the Bellefleur house."

"Yup, my bag is in the hall. Do you need help?"

"No, it shouldn't take me more than a few minutes."

"Okay, we'll be downstairs."

Sookie nodded and they both stood from the bed. She watched as Tara walked out of the room. She sniffled, her nose still running from her crying jag. She was happy to note that most of the traces of Warlow seemed to be gone from her floor, no red stain had been left behind to remind her forever of what had almost happened. She wouldn't be completely satisfied until the floor was washed and waxed, but sweeping up the mess was a start.

Sookie grabbed her small suitcase from the closet and quickly selected more of her clothing and work uniforms to bring to Bill's house. She wasn't sure how long it was going to take to repair her house… and though she missed being here at times, she really wasn't in a hurry to leave Bill's, she really loved waking up in his arms. Her next stop was the bathroom for a few more of her toiletries, as she and Bill had just grabbed the basics last night.

There were always little things, a piece of jewelry, a picture of her and her Gran, a silly trinket that Tara had given her, things that she liked to have with her. Sookie packed those things too, hoping Bill wouldn't be put out at the idea of her bringing more than just clothes to his house.

Once she had everything she thought she needed, she zipped the bag shut and with one last look at that spot on the floor, at the tarp covered hole in her wall… she turned and went down stairs.

Tara and Alcide were sitting in the living room, waiting for her. Talking about something that had them both smiling as Sookie walked in. Alcide's face grew more somber as he looked up at Sookie.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied right back.

"Listen, Sookie. I'm sorry. I was wrong to jump to conclusions. You're right that I don't know the half of what's been happening around here."

"Thank you for that, but I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have lost it the way I did. It's just been a really emotional few days and things have barely started to calm down."

Alcide stood up, reaching for the suitcase Sookie had just set down, walking towards the back of the house so they could leave. "Can we just forget I said anything? I know I need to trust you. I can have my crew out here workin' on your house by tomorrow, if you want."

"I think that sounds good, on both counts." Sookie said with a nod, walking with Tara out the door.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill was feeling restless, but wasn't sure what to do with himself. Sookie had gone to the Bellefleur's after the funeral and Bill had debated joining her. Ultimately he decided it wasn't really his place. He had felt more comfortable at Merlotte's the night before and the Bellefleur's were technically his family, but he still felt that it wasn't appropriate to intrude on the grieving family. Which left him waiting for Sookie to return home and it was driving him nuts.

He had wasted time in his office for awhile, checking e-mails and shuffling paperwork. He had finally received his new iphone, his old one lost who knows where when he had lost his memories. He had appreciated Jessica obtaining him a temporary phone after his run in with the witches, but he definitely missed the upgraded technology of a smart phone. Setting up his phone occupied a little bit of time, but not enough.

He was about to go outside and take a walk when he heard giggling coming from upstairs, giving him a different idea. He made short work of the stairs and was knocking on the door frame of Jessica's bedroom, marveling at the two young girls sitting cross legged on her bed and laughing about something, a pile of clothes on the bed between them. He leaned against the doorway, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets with a smile on his face, waiting for them to look his direction.

"Bill, Hi!" Jessica said brightly. "What's up?"

"Nothing in particular, I was just wondering if you two had plans for this evening."

"Not really. We were thinking maybe we should go to the mall. Willa needs some new clothes, and I've got some money saved that we can spend."

"That isn't necessary, Jessica. I would be happy to provide some shopping funds for you both... within reason, of course."

"Really?" Both girls faces lit up with his words and it made Bill smile. He was happy to make them happy, and some spending money was a very small price to pay. Bill had missed Jessica when she moved out to be with Hoyt. And though Willa should have had Eric to take care of her, Bill found himself sort of enjoying having another young person around. He would have to be careful not to indulge them both too much, but after all of the terrible things he and Sookie had been through recently, he was a little more inclined to try and spoil the women in his life just a little bit.

"Before you go anywhere, would you like to do some more practicing?"

"You mean like vampire fighting stuff?" Jessica asked, excited.

"Yes, and just general speed and strength. I'm sure Willa has much to learn and I would be remiss in not teaching you both how to use your abilities fully."

"Can we Bill?" Jessica was even more excited, she turned to Willa. "I know I tried to show you some stuff last night, but Bill is a way better teacher than me. After just one night, I was able to fight off a werewolf!"

"Let's go outside, there is a lot more room in the back yard than there used to be." Bill said, grinning as he recalled the recent evening when he had cleared away several trees while working off some of his personal frustrations.

In minutes, they were all outside in the cool air. Bill could hear the sounds of the night. Stopping Jessica and Willa, he instructed them to go still and just listen. He and Jessica had done this several times, but Bill knew there were always more things she could learn, more practice that would be beneficial. The sharpened senses of a vampire could be overwhelming to a new vampire, so learning to filter out the noise and focus on the important sights, sounds and smells was very important.

Bill wasn't sure how long they were outside, but it was good for him, helping him to use up some of his excess energy along with bonding more with Jessica and his new sort-of progeny.

They had worked on basic combat skills, Jessica showing significant improvement since the last time they had sparred. They also worked on speed and strength, encouraging Willa to exert her full power so she could learn to control it and not break things or harm others with an accidental extra burst of strength. She was a quick learner and Bill had quite enjoyed himself.

Bill and Jessica also helped Willa work on her self control. In addition to a supply of Tru:Blood, Bill also had fresh donor blood available. Willa needed to control herself around the smell of fresh blood. Eventually Bill knew they would have to teach her proper feeding, as he couldn't expect her to live completely on Tru:Blood alone. Bill felt tremendous guilt over what had happened with Jessica when she was first made. That she had accidentally killed a man, not really knowing when or how to stop feeding since he had never taught her something so simple. At the time, Bill had been preoccupied with everything going on with Sookie and the Maenad, and then his own kidnapping. He had just assumed that Eric or Pam had discussed it with her during the weeks she had initially spent with them.

He knew now that he had been a fool to assume they would teach her anything, and he would forever regret how their relationship had started off. Though Jessica had told him on more than one occasion that she understood, and that he had more than made up for it, it still bothered him. He couldn't take it back, but he could do his best now to ensure she had everything she needed.

"Do you think I'll ever see Eric again?" Willa asked when they went back outside. After taking a break for some blood, they had decided to try a few more things before calling it a night.

"I'm sure he will return eventually." Bill reassured her, knowing that no matter the circumstance, a maker always had some hold over it's progeny.

"But he just up and left, it's been days. Do you really think he's okay?" Willa was worried, Bill could hear it in her voice. Another problem with being a newly made vampire was that ones emotions tended to run rampant, it would take Willa time to get used to her rapidly changing and often overwhelming feelings. He turned towards her, waiting for her eyes to meet his.

"I am certain he is fine, he will come back. Eric is very old, and he has not survived this long on luck alone."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Eric moaned, aching as he rolled over onto his side, the last twenty four hours not much more than a blur. He had been foolish, and it had nearly cost him his life. He hadn't done something this stupid in ages, well assuming one didn't take into consideration the near mistakes he had made due to a certain Sookie Stackhouse. He knew she was still valuable, but after everything that had happened with the Authority and her relationship with Bill, Eric was thinking his plans laid so long ago needed to change.

He opened his eyes to see a white canopy over his head, the wooden posts of the bed he had found his way into were carved and very old fashioned. How did he get here? And more importantly, where the hell was he? He was alone in the room now, but there was a distinct scent, a very female scent that had his mind, and body, wandering in another direction.

He sat up, the crisp white sheet that had covered him falling to his waist. He remembered being in the sunlight, the glorious sunlight that, aside from those few brief moments in his attempt to kill Russell Edgington, he hadn't seen in a thousand years. Once the governor was dead, Eric had needed space, he had needed solitude. Losing Nora had filled him with rage and grief, she had been far more than sister to him even if they did at times go years without seeing one another. He would not use the word love, as he liked to think he was beyond such things, but she was... important... and she was also his last link to Godric. Somehow her death had hurt him even more than Godric's, perhaps because it had been so senseless, because she had been murdered instead of choosing her time the way Godric had. Either way, it had left Eric feeling claustrophobic. The familiar mountain top, with the wide expanses of nothingness had been the perfect solution.

He remembered sitting there, taking comfort in an old, but familiar novel when it happened. The heat came over him quickly, catching him by surprise. It wasn't supposed to happen that way, he wasn't supposed to burn, not after the unique blood he had taken from Bill. The shock of it had him standing still longer than he should have, the flames engulfing his naked body. He had needed shelter, but where? He ran, finding enough shade so he could dig. Safe in a cocoon of snow, he had fallen unconscious.

How he had gotten from there to this bedroom was the mystery. His burns had healed on the surface, though he still felt them. The hunger was also there, demanding sustenance to complete the healing process. Because of his injuries, his strength was also lacking. That weakness had him examining the room closer, looking for ways to defend himself should it be necessary. Eric had never been a fan of the unknown. He took pride in always being several steps ahead of those around him, something that hadn't been so easy as of late. He had been caught unaware once already and it nearly killed him, he would not be repeating that mistake.

Someone had pulled him from the snow, but who? And why? He had been high in the mountains, far from any ski resort area, far from civilization. There shouldn't have been another person for miles. He tossed aside the bed sheet and surveyed the room more closely. A small table lamp was lit against one wall, giving the room a warm glow. It was ornately decorated, but impersonal. Like some sort of hotel or guest room. Eric went silent and still, listening for others nearby, but he heard nothing.

The one window in the room had old fashioned wooden slats to keep out the light, but as he looked closer, he could see that it only looked old, but was in fact heavy duty light proofing. _Was this room often meant for vampire visitors?_ He pulled the window coverings away, trying to figure out where he was. He was on at least the third story, a round driveway beneath him, passing in front of what must be the front of the building. They were part way up the mountain, a gorgeous view of the snow and trees below. He could see the street lamps glowing in the distance, vehicles moving down the streets.

There were different types of building scattered down the mountainside, larger ones that looked to be hotels, and rows of matching chalets. This most certainly was a tourist area. The layout seemed vaguely familiar, though with many more buildings and paved roads than Eric remembered. It had been many years since he had ventured home to Sweden, and decades since he had been to populated side of Åre, but he was certain that was were he was. Whoever had found him hadn't taken him far from where he had been sunbathing, not in the grand scheme of distances anyway.

He let the blinds fall back over the window, turning quickly as the door behind him clicked. His fangs were bared on instinct, a growl escaping his lips.

"Oh, you are awake." She said, her voiced accented with French. A smile was on her face as she stepped into the room, pulling the door shut behind her. "No need for those fangs, I don't plan on hurting you… well not unless you ask me to."

She had dark, glossy hair that curled past her shoulders in large waves. Her skin was smooth and pale, with full pink lips still curved in a seductive smile as she scanned up and down his nakedness. Eric was in no mood for games and had her pinned to the wall by her throat in less than a second.

"Who are you?" he growled at her, his fangs still out. He could smell her, she was what he had smelled when he first woke. His hold on her wasn't very tight, just enough to restrain her without choking her, but Eric was even further puzzled when instead of struggling, she laughed. Her hand closed around his wrist, cool on his skin.

"Now, that's not very nice. After all the trouble I went to, to save you from that snow bank." She scolded him, her own set of fangs clicking into place as she squeezed his wrist so hard he was forced to release his hold on her. He backed up a step, pain shooting up his arm, as she regained her footing on the floor. "I would have expected Godric to teach you better manners."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"That was kind of fun, Bill." Jessica said to him, bumping her shoulder into his as they walked from the back yard. After they came back outside, Willa and Jessica had challenged him to a sort of tug of war game after a bit of racing and chasing, Bill giving both girls a head start of course. Their combined strength had been more of a challenge for him, though he still won easily. Jessica and Willa had also spent some time trying to come up with new ways to handicap Bill so they stood a better chance of winning, though they had not been successful.

Overall, it had been very enjoyable. Bill didn't always like spending time with vampires, but this was so different from what he was used to. The competition between them was playful, there was no anger or viciousness. Things weren't escalating towards the violent and evil behavior that was a common occurrence in vampire nests.

"I'm glad you were entertained, even if I still won every time." He smiled at Jessica, Willa laughing along side them.

"Well, someday, when I'm really, _really_ old... like you, I'll be stronger too." She teased as they came around the corner to the front of the house. "But I think it's time for me and Willa to go to the mall, since there's those new late night hours and all."

Jessica had spoken quite abruptly in changing the subject, and as Bill followed her towards the porch, he figured out why. Sookie was sitting on his front steps, her arms crossed on her knees and her face buried in them. She looked so small, so frail.

"We'll be back later." Jessica told him, speaking softly, touching his arm lightly.

"Here, let me..." He pulled the car keys out of his pocket along with his wallet. He gave Jessica several hundred dollars for each of them to spend, hoping it would be enough. "Don't go too crazy with your shopping, and please, be careful." He said, growing more serious with his warning. He trusted Jessica to keep watch on Willa in addition to the fact that they had just fed, but she was still so new that he had to say something. The impulses of a young vampire were very hard to control, but Bill also knew that keeping her in the house away from people wouldn't help her learn either.

"We will. Thanks, Bill!" Willa said. Both girls were smiling at him before turning towards the car parked in the driveway.

"Bye, Bill. Tell Sookie we should hang out some time soon." Jessica said with a wave and a sympathetic look in Sookie's direction.

"I will. We will see you later."

As the girls climbed into his car, Bill walked towards Sookie. She must have heard their exchange, but she hadn't moved. He sat down on the step next to her, putting a hand on her back and rubbing gently. He didn't say anything, just sat there. Sookie moved first, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against him. He tightened his hold on her, sitting there awhile. Bill took in the sounds of the night, the smell of the changing seasons, waiting for Sookie. He knew she would talk to him when she was ready. The funeral must have been very hard on her.

Bill now regretted his decision to not go to the Bellefleur's. Sookie had needed him and he wasn't there. She shivered in his arms and he couldn't keep silent. "Are you cold? We can go inside. We'd have the whole house to ourselves." He rubbed his hands up and down her back more vigorously, trying to warm her. The nights were getting colder, though Sookie's dress had sleeves, the black material with the tiny white flowers scattered over it seemed quite thin. It wouldn't do much to keep out the cold.

"Could we have a fire?" she said quietly a few minutes later, turning her head to look up into his eyes. Hers were blood shot and puffy, she must have done a lot of crying today.

"Of course."

He helped her stand, leading her into the house. Her suitcase sat just inside the door, she must have brought it inside before she decided to sit on the steps to wait for him. Bill wondered just how long she had been there. In his games with Jessica and Willa, he hadn't heard a car approach.

She went upstairs to change clothes while he got the fire started. Though he hadn't lit a fire in the fireplace for some time, everything was ready and waiting for him. He used to always have a fire burning, feeling like it added warmth and life to a room, but had somehow gotten away from the habit over the past few months. He turned the couch so it was facing the fireplace before Sookie came back downstairs.

He knelt on one knee in front of the fireplace, shifting things to encourage it to burn a bit brighter. Once he was satisfied with the fire, he warmed his hands for a moment, enjoying the spreading heat. Sookie had changed into patterned pajama pants and a teal long sleeve t-shirt, taking a seat on the couch just as he finished with the fire. He sat next to her, closing his warmed hands over hers. For once she was colder to touch than he.

"Bill?" She said, staring into the fireplace before shifting to meet his gaze. She had tucked her legs up on the couch, leaning into him as they watched the fire dance.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Tell me about how we met."


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"How we met? You were there, Sookie..." Bill pulled back from her, to look into her eyes. "What are you really asking me?" He said, tension clear in his voice. Sookie had done a lot of thinking today, and she wanted to know the truth... All of it, so they could move past it and really start their lives together.<p>

She turned on the couch to face him, leaning against the arm so she was sitting sideways with her feet up on the couch. He had been holding her, but his arms dropped to his sides when she moved and now he sat rigidly beside her. He was staring at the fire he had built, his face stony, his mouth down turned.

"I know what happened the night we met, but… why did we meet? You agreed when Eric said all of those things on my porch, that you were sent to 'procure' me for the Queen, that you let me be beaten so I would drink your blood. I guess I'm finally ready for you to explain." She didn't know if this was a good idea, but it had been nagging at her for so long. Today at the funeral, she had thought a lot about first meetings. Thinking about how Terry had loved Arlene from the start made Sookie think about how her relationship with Bill had begun. She had felt an almost instantaneous connection with Bill, and she was pretty sure he had felt it too, but their meeting had been so much more complicated than random chance. The pieces she knew still didn't quite fit together for her, a lot of why's and how's were left unexplained, and she didn't want to wonder anymore.

He met her gaze then, a look of almost panic on his face... and fear. It made Sookie's heart beat faster. Was what he had to tell her really going to be that bad? She loved him, and she knew without question he loved her, no matter how things had started between them. Maybe this was going to hurt her, but she wasn't going to give up on Bill that easily, not after everything. She promised herself she would listen to what he had to say, she wasn't going to fly off the handle and run away… at least not until she heard everything. And even then, she hoped she would be able to find away to put this all in the past.

"Okay," she said slowly, after a moment of silence. She could see him thinking, trying to figure out what to say, his mouth opening and closing, but it seemed the words just wouldn't come out. "Let's start with something easier. I know there's a queen, but if you're the king, what happened to her?"

"The queen is dead... I... I killed her, that night, after you... asked me to leave." He finished, after a moments hesitation.

"Why?"

"To protect you."

"Even after I kicked you out of my house? Why would you...?"

"Because I love you, and I told you that I would do anything to keep you safe. Which meant bringing the true death to all those who knew what you are. Even though we couldn't be together, I would not allow her to harm you." His voice was bitter as he spoke of the queen, his eyes again drifting to the flames crackling in front of them.

"So, that's why you're king, because you killed the queen?"

"Yes, essentially. At the time, it seemed like the best way to keep you safe. She wanted you, for your blood, and she wouldn't have stopped until she had you."

"How did she know about my blood?" A sickening and nearly impossible thought crossed Sookie's mind. "Did you tell her?"

"No, Sookie. Of course not!" He looked up at her suddenly, speaking with frustration and something else Sookie couldn't quite place. Sookie knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy, but she needed to know all the facts of what really happened. "Are you sure you want to do this tonight?" he said, as though he hoped she'd change her mind.

"Yes, no more secrets, no more surprises."

"I was tellin' you the truth when I told you that I did not know why she wanted you, that I was trying to find out what her interest was in you. I think it started with your cousin, Hadley."

"Did you _know_ Hadley?" Sookie's eyes went wide at the thought. Hadley had said she was with the queen, whatever that meant, when she had delivered Eric's cryptic message not to trust Bill all those weeks ago... well, weeks plus a year, as Sookie often had to remind herself. But after that Hadley had been with the Faeries, and now Sookie had no idea where she and Hunter had gone.

"I met her, once, after I had... after we were together. She must have told Sophie Anne about you, maybe about your telepathy, or your family, something that piqued her interest."

"Sophie Anne?"

"That was her name, the queen."

"You think it was because of something that Hadley said that made the queen want me? That made her just up and send you, to pick me up like some kind of take out order?" Sookie shook her head in disbelief. She did remember overhearing Hadley's thoughts, that it was her fault the vampires were after her… that definitely fit with what Bill was telling her.

"Remember, Sookie, we vampires are not human any longer. We don't think the way you do. As I told you the night we met, we do not have the same morals and values as you. Vampires take what they want, however they want, not caring who it might hurt."

"But...You're not like that, Bill. You still have your humanity, you're caring and kind, you can love. You're guided by right and wrong."

"In some circumstances, yes, but I am still a vampire, and I've done unspeakable things."

"Like letting me get beat up by the Rattrays?" She said it matter of factly, with no accusation. She had tossed this around in her head so many times, not believing that Bill could have ever done something so cruel, yet a part of her was well aware that it was not only possible but likely. It had made her feel like their entire relationship had been a lie, but at least now, she knew better. Whatever he had done, loving her had never been a lie, but she still needed to understand why.

"Eric wasn't exactly correct about that, but he was close enough. It was my fault that you were injured. If I had the courtesy to be on time for our meeting, they would not have even had the chance to harm you, but I..." he looked away from her, unable to look her in the eye. "I did hesitate."

"What do you mean _hesitate_?"

"Sookie, you have to understand," His voice was pleading as he looked back at her, she could see the guilt he carried, the shame he felt for whatever had happened that night. "I was curious about you. Something about you had attracted me from the start, but I had still been sent on a mission by the queen."

He had reached for her hand in desperation as he tried to explain, but suddenly, he let go of it, standing up to walk towards the fireplace. He braced his hands on the mantle, staring down at the flickering fire. After what felt like forever, he turned back towards her.

"The idea of giving you my blood had crossed my mind, that it would help me keep track of you. Allow me to complete my mission faster so I could be free of Sophie Anne's demands for a short while, but I never wanted it to happen the way it did."

"If you didn't just stand around and wait for them to hurt me, what did happen that night?" Sookie tried to piece together what she remembered. Waiting for Bill, that first burst of pain as the Rattray's kicked her, pulled her hair, swore at her. The dog was there… Sam? That thought crossed her mind for the very first time. Just how many people had been there watching her get her ass kicked? Claudette had been there too, though she claimed she had to run away when Bill showed up.

"I arrived...later than I had planned, they were already beating you. It was an opportunity."

"What kind of opportunity?"

"An opportunity to learn more about you. After what you had done the night before, with that chain... I thought you would be able to stop them yourself. If you did something extraordinary again, maybe I could figure out why the queen wanted you. And if not, I knew I could heal you, and form that connection with you. So I hesitated, it was only a matter of seconds before it was clear you needed help, that's when I stopped them."

Sookie tried to keep herself together. This was what she wanted, she wanted an explanation for everything. But she couldn't stop her eyes from stinging as she again remembered the pain of that night, how certain she had been that she was going to die. She supposed she had probably been through worse since then, but it still hurt so much to know that it hadn't needed to be so awful. She did know this admission was hurting Bill, too, all it took was one look at his face to see it.

"I wish I could take it back, Sookie. I know sorry isn't good enough. I never thought you would mean more to me than a job I just wanted to get done and over with. I never expected all of the things you have brought back into my life. That you would be someone kind, someone who could look beyond vampire and see something more in me."

Sookie swallowed hard, trying to pay attention, "What were you expecting?"

"Sophie Anne delighted in sending me off on foolish errands, gathering information or finding special people to add to her collections. I was good at it, too, which was good in some ways, but also led to more and more ridiculous requests. I expected you to be just another selfish fangbanger, someone hardened to the ways of the world, someone that I wouldn't care about one bit when I handed you over to the queen."

"Bill, that's terrible! How could you think of people that way?" Sookie was stunned to hear him dismiss a person's life like that. She thought she had been prepared, aware that she wasn't necessarily going to like everything Bill had to say... but her stomach was getting all tied in knots.

"That was just life, Sookie." He said with a resigned shrug. "I did what I had to do to survive. I didn't want to get on the queen's bad side. The better I was at accomplishing her requests, the more freedom I was given to make a few of my own choices. She had even granted me permission to take a sabbatical of sorts, once I completed my mission with you."

He sounded so sad, almost wistful at the idea of a sabbatical, which Sookie thought was sort of like a vacation, or a fancier word for time off. Superficially, Sookie would have expected hanging out with a queen to be pretty neat, though if Russell was any indication of what vampire royalty was like, maybe she was mistaken. Bill sounded like he had almost been trapped in working for the queen.

"It sounds like you didn't like working for the queen very much. Why did you stay? Is that how it works, you have to stay?" She asked, needing more insight into just how things worked in the vampire world.

"I wasn't exactly happy, but I hadn't really ever expected to be happy again, not before I met you... And I have been amongst monarchs who were much worse."

"How did Eric know about all of this? Was he there that night too?" Sookie asked, shifting on the couch to pull her feet up closer to her, her arms hugging her knees.

"No, at least, I don't think so. I suppose it's possible, but more likely that he found out from Sophie Anne, seeking information from her after our visit to Fangtasia. I told her about what happened that night, in an effort to buy more time, to keep her from suspecting something more was going on. Of course I omitted what had happened the night before when you saved my life, and took a few liberties with the truth so it seemed I had planned it all along. I had known by then that you were much different from the other people I had been sent after, that I had to protect you from her somehow."

Bill had come back over to her, sitting on the edge of the couch, still leaving some distance between them. He wanted to reach for her, Sookie could almost feel it, she didn't think she'd shy away if he did. This happened so long ago, a terrible mistake he had made before he knew her, before he loved her.

"Is that everything? All the truth?" She asked, not knowing if she could handle anything more. After the things he'd said, she sort of understood where Bill had been coming from. She didn't like the fact that he had so easily let it happen, that he hadn't been concerned with how much pain she had been in, how scared she was, even if he had known his blood would save her. But she had essentially been a stranger, and in the end he had saved her life. It was obvious he had been tormenting himself about this secret for a very long time. Sookie knew she did often forget that he was a vampire, that his world didn't work the same way as hers. She would need some time to think, that was all she could come up with for now.

Bill shifted on the couch, leaning forward with one elbow on his knee. He pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed briefly before he looked back at her, his blue eyes so stormy. She had always loved how changeable they were with his moods, but she didn't like the way he was looking at her. There was more...

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill had been very afraid when Sookie posed this question, he knew the time would come when he had to tell Sookie everything, but he sort of hoped it would never happen, not after all the things they had been through. He had promised her when they had started down this path to reconciliation that he would gladly answer whatever questions she had for him, but the actuality of it had him quite terrified. She was back in his life, in his arms and he feared that it was all going to fall apart around him. Sookie had been through a lot today, and really, through so much in the past few days, so her asking him for an explanation about how their relationship began was not at all what he expected her to say tonight. _Why now?_ He had wondered, knowing that if he had a beating heart, it would have been hammering in his chest with nervousness.

He managed to get past the first part of the conversation, and he knew she was owed the full truth. Thankfully, the things he thought of as the worst of it were out there, allowing his nerves to calm just a little. He could see she was upset, though she was much calmer than he had expected. She said no more secrets, so he had to tell her the rest.

"What is it, Bill? What else aren't you telling me?"

"It's not as bad as whatever you're thinking." He told her, trying to find the best way to explain. "At least I don't think so. It's more indirectly related to you and Sophie Anne... Eric and Russell. And while it's not an excuse, it may help explain why I was working for the queen in the first place."

She just watched him, with those dark eyes, wide and innocent. She waited for him to go on, curled up on his sofa. Her bright pajamas making her look so young and sweet.

"Many years ago, decades, I suppose. Before I came back to Louisiana, I was approached by the Authority. Nan Flanagan to be exact. She had been following me, observing me and in turn had a job to offer me."

"A job? She was watching you?"

"I'm not sure what drew her attention to me in the first place, I did not think I was doing anything attention worthy. Life was very different then, we were forced to live in secret, hiding our existence. But she was surprised and interested to find that I did not kill the people I fed from... which I suppose is unusual for most vampires." He shrugged a shoulder as he explained, he hadn't set out to do it, but not killing his prey had felt right to him. "I needed to eat, but I didn't think that meant someone had to die."

Bill was transported back to that day, the dark alley in London, his meal now safely on his way home with some advice to help stave off anemia. Nan had come out of nowhere with a very interesting proposition. He hadn't really believed her at first, that mainstreaming could work, but it had given him a purpose, some hope.

"She was part of the Authority. As a group they had already been contemplating the great revelation, the idea of mainstreaming. She felt that I was of a similar mindset and they wanted my help."

"What did they want you to do?" Sookie had relaxed just slightly as he spoke, helping him to relax a little bit. This part was something she didn't know, but it wasn't such a terrible secret. As long as they were doing this, he was ready to get all of the secrets out there, knowing that if they could work through everything he had shared with her tonight, they could work through anything else life threw their way.

"The way the vampire world is set up, with the kings and queens, is very old. Most of those vampires in power are also very old, and not interested in mainstreaming. They needed some vampires on the inside... sort of like spies, I suppose... to help bring down those who were opposed to mainstreaming."

"That's why you stayed working for the queen."

"It is. I had been gathering information on her whilst I was working for her. Despite our unruly behavior, Vampires do follow laws, well, mostly. The Authority makes those laws and has the power to imprison or kill those who do not follow them. They wanted Sophie Anne out of the picture."

"If this all started decades ago, what took so long?"

"When faced with immortality, time goes by differently. A decade isn't all that long to someone who has lived hundreds of years. That is part of why I was able to protect you for so long, to keep you from her. She wanted you, but was satisfied to know I was spending time with you, learning more about you. She knew I loved you, but figured I would still hand you over to her when she demanded it. I had to find a way to stop that from happening, and the Authority was happy to assist me. Of course they weren't aware of my true reason for wanting the queen out of the picture."

"Which was me?"

"I had to protect you, I had to stop her. There was no telling who she would have sent for you next."

"So you went along with all of her requests, even the ones that might have meant someone's death, because you were secretly a spy?"

"I'm not proud of it, Sookie. But it was the means to an end, it helped mainstreaming become a reality. It allowed us to become a part of society again, to actually live in the world." Bill hadn't realized just how much he had wanted mainstreaming, not when it was nothing more than a dream. To even think about having to go back to the way things were before, living in shadows, always on guard, was quite distressing.

"It really made that much of a difference for you, didn't it?" She was looking at him with soft eyes, like she understood... like she wasn't going to storm out of his life for good. Bill didn't want to be too hopeful, not until he knew for certain that Sookie wasn't going to end things with him, but there was a tiny spark of hope igniting in his chest. She knew everything now, all she had to do was decide if it was too much.

"It did. I know I told you how different things would be for Jessica... for Willa. To only know the world this way, they are quite lucky."

Sookie yawned, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth, stretching her back where she sat. Bill could see how tired she was when her gaze fell back on his. He wasn't sure what else to say, that was everything... well, at least everything that had anything to do with Sookie. There would always be new things for her to learn about him, but there wasn't anything else that he was specifically shielding her from. That was one of his biggest mistakes before, he had wanted to hide the truth about vampires from her, to shield her from that part of his life.

"You must be tired, after the day you've had." He said, finally leaning back against the couch. He hadn't noticed how stiff he was sitting, how tense he still was.

"It's certainly not a day I'd like to repeat. I think I should go to bed. Unless..." She paused, looking down at her hands, pulling at the sleeves of her shirt, "Unless there's more."

"No, Sookie, no more secrets." He wanted to grab her, to hold her to him... kiss her senseless and forget about everything else. But he didn't, he sat and waited, knowing that this would have to be Sookie's move. She was thinking, he could see it, his heart hurting as he saw tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry. I should have told you the truth from the start, once I knew that I loved you. I knew it meant I would lose you, and I couldn't bear it." His voice grew thick with emotion as he spoke those inadequate words. He hung his head in shame, unable to look at her, unable to watch the tears track down her cheeks.

"I know," She moved then, her hand touching his shoulder lightly. Sookie waited for him to finally look at her. "And I know that since then, all you've ever wanted was to keep me safe." She sniffled, and wiping at her tear streaked face. "I just... I need some time to think, to process all of this."

Bill couldn't blame her for that, this had to have been a lot to take in. Especially on top of everything that had happened in the past few days. It really had him wondering what had brought this on, why tonight did she want these answers. She didn't seem to hate him, her hand still rested on his shoulder. He reached up putting his hand over hers.

"You should go to sleep, think about all of this tomorrow. I will go to ground elsewhere so you can have your space or you could have your choice of rooms if you'd prefer." He inclined his head in the direction of upstairs. He didn't want Sookie to feel trapped, like she had no choice but to be with him, unfortunately, going to her own home wasn't an option tonight. Bill was secretly, and selfishly glad for that, since it meant she would still have to stay close, even if she wasn't talking to him.

"Can I stay upstairs, in our old room? My suitcase is already up there from earlier."

"Certainly. Sookie, no matter what happens between us, right now, my home is your home."

She pulled her hand away from his, standing up from the couch, stifling another yawn. Her eyes were still a bit red from crying, but the look on her face wasn't one of anger or even hurt, she just looked like she was about to drop from exhaustion. Bill stood as she did, holding himself back from embracing her, kissing her. To his surprise, she hugged him. Her head resting against his chest, her arms holding him tightly as she let out a breath.

He returned her hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Sookie." He said quietly into her hair.

"I love you, too." Was her muffled reply as she spoke into his shirt. She let go of him, taking a step back, putting a small distance between them. "Goodnight, Bill. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Sookie. Sleep well."

She nodded at him and turned away, to walk out of the living room. He watched her go, taking his heart with her. She paused at the doorway, looking back at him before she vanished up the stairs.

Bill stood there, able to hear her as she got ready for bed. The faucet going on and off as she brushed her teeth, the sound of the blankets being pulled back as she climbed into the bed. If he listened carefully enough, he could faintly hear the steady beat of her heart, her breathing. He wasn't sure what to feel about the conversation they had just had. Her reaction hadn't been exactly what he was expecting... though really, he wasn't sure what he had expected. Their relationship was very different from how it had been that night on her porch. The year Sookie had been missing had changed him, and the things Sookie had been through since he walked into her life had changed her, too.

He found himself outside her bedroom door, wishing he could be in there with her, but settling to know that she had shut and locked the door. Not that he thought for a second she had meant it to keep him out, but instead to keep herself safe. Though his house was wired with a security system, it was still owned by a vampire, meaning there were no extra forces to keep unwanted visitors out. Bill didn't expect any trouble, but he had impressed on Sookie earlier in her stay that she should still be cautious when she wasn't with him.

Knowing that Sookie was safe and settled into bed, Bill pocketed his cell phone, just in case, reset the alarm system and walked out into the night. He didn't have a particular destination in mind, but he needed to walk. He didn't know what else to do, or what else he could say, he just had to wait for Sookie to think things through and come to a decision. He knew the last few days had been an emotional roller coaster for her, her life and the lives of people she cared about had all been on the line, dealing with the loss of Terry. Bill was curious if something happened at the funeral that prompted her questions tonight.

He could understand why she needed some time, he just hoped it wouldn't be too much time. He was already going crazy without her, and she was still sleeping in his bedroom. He ambled slowly around the side of the house, heading towards the woods instead of through the cemetery. He didn't want to go too far, in case something happened, but he needed the open space. The night was clear, he could see the field of stars overhead. The moon was just a sliver tonight, but it gave him more than enough light to see clearly.

He had just stepped deeper into the woods when his phone chimed in his pocket. He pulled it out to read the text message. It was from Jessica, written in typical teenager fashion. _**Don't b mad, home 2morrow. Safe w/ friends. Thought u needed privacy. Luv J**_

He had to smile at her thoughtfulness, even if the atrocious text speak had him shaking his head. _Was it really that hard to use actual words?_ Of course he wished he and Sookie were putting the empty house to better use, but this discussion had to happen sometime.

Bill spent the rest of the night wandering, lost in his own thoughts. Trying to figure out exactly what he wanted out of his life, aside from Sookie, that is. She was never far from his mind, but he did manage to find ways to stay distracted. A family of deer were in the area, so he spent some time stalking them, hunting them, putting his enhanced senses to use. He stopped short of actually capturing them, but it was an interesting test of his skills. While it wasn't quite the same as hunting a human, perhaps this would still be another good lesson for Jessica and Willa. He filed it away for another day and continued his meandering.

He couldn't really get lost, his sense of direction had always been quite good, only improving since he was made vampire. Sookie also served as a beacon of sorts, he could find her in an instant thanks to the blood they had shared. He did smile at himself when he ended up in the clearing by the small creek... the clearing he had found when he was without his memories, where he and Sookie had made love for the first time since her return from Fae. It had been a different experience, especially looking back now with his full set of memories, the way he had been with her when he didn't remember his past... their past. Though it seemed that one thing he could never forget was his love for her.

This memory shifted his thoughts back to Sookie, his worries creeping up on him. He had no idea what she was thinking after his revelations. Her emotions had been muddled, probably due to his own emotions… and now he couldn't help but think the worst, to try and prepare for the worst. She had hugged him though, that had been her decision, she had reached for him. She had reciprocated his declaration of love, but somehow, that didn't bring him the comfort it should have. They had parted on those terms before, with broken hearted _I love yous_ and tear stained cheeks after he had hurt her so badly, frightened her so badly by losing control. He still hadn't forgiven himself for what happened, even if he had been near death himself at the time. Of course their parting hadn't lasted, since they seemed to be drawn together like magnets.

He had thought at the time, that he couldn't give her the life she deserved, that he would only continue to hurt her, to bring suffering into her life. Had things really changed since then? Bill liked to think so, even if some of it was his own selfishness, his own need for her. His position helped greatly, no longer was he under the thumb of older vampires like Eric or Russell. No longer was he hiding things from her, waiting for the truth to come spilling out to ruin whatever they had. He had changed since then, too. Bill felt more sure of himself, more in tune with what it meant to be a vampire, and that being vampire didn't mean violence and cruelty for sport. Jessica had helped him see that… Losing Sookie for that year had helped him see that.

Now that she was back and in his life, he would do most anything to make her happy. If that meant giving her space, giving her time to think, then he would do it… though it wasn't going to be easy on his nerves or his heart. He was now walking back towards home, not wanting to think about how he would cope if she decided things were over, if she couldn't forgive the way they met. The weight of it was crushing him already.

He made it back to the house just before dawn. Sookie still slept soundly in the upstairs room, the rest of the house quiet and dark. Bill headed down to his quarters, showering quickly and after drying himself off, he crawled naked into the sheets, sheets that smelled of Sookie.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"What do you know about Godric?" Eric growled back at her. Ignoring the fading pain in his wrist, he brought himself back up to his full height. His fangs were out as he glared down at the vampire standing before him. She was dressed all in black, leggings hugged the curves of her hips and a loose tunic style shirt with a faint gold design at the neck hid the rest of her shape, though he was quite sure that what was underneath would be very pleasing.

"I owed him a favor, now it's been repaid." She took a step closer to him, her eyes still roaming over him.

"Who are you?" Eric still didn't relax, but he retracted his fangs. He was calmer now and ready for some answers.

"I am a friend, you can call me Sylvie." She took another step, circling him. Eric felt like prey and he didn't like it.

"Well, Sylvie. I need to feed." He kept his cool, his face expressionless. He needed blood, he was getting stronger with every passing moment, but blood would complete the healing process much faster. There was also a different kind of hunger gnawing at him, something that this Sylvie had been stirring in him since he had woken.

"I'm certain I can find some way to satisfy your hunger." She touched him then, a hand on his shoulder as she walked around behind him. Her fingers trailed over his skin, across his back. Eric couldn't figure out exactly why he was standing still for her perusal, but he did agree, she could satisfy his needs for the moment.

He spun around, pinning her against another wall, this time with his body. She didn't seem to mind, looking up at him with a smirk on her face. Her toned body quivered beneath his touch, her hands holding onto his shoulders.

"You will tell me how you know Godric." He said, moving his body against hers. A moan escaped her lips. Her legs came up around his waist, gripping him tightly. Had she not been wearing pants, Eric knew he would have been inside her already.

She shifted, rubbing herself up and down his length through the thin fabric of her leggings. She wanted him. He kissed her roughly, his lips on hers when her fangs clicked into place, drawing blood. His hands wandered down her body, touching her breasts before he reached for the waistband of her pants. He stopped short of ripping them off of her, and instead pushed her hips away from him just enough that she whimpered at the loss of friction between them.

"Tell me how you know Godric." He demanded. He wanted to fuck her, and he could tell she wanted to be fucked. His desire for answers gave him just enough extra self control to halt things. He wasn't above denying her a bit of satisfaction until he got what he wanted. Since he was still completely naked, it had to be obvious to her that he was interested in finishing what they had started... after she answered his question.

"Mmm, feisty, aren't you?" Instead of fighting his hold on her hips, she relaxed her legs around him, tightened her hold on his shoulders and with a quick kick to the wall behind them, she sent them both flying towards the bed. Eric landed on the soft mattress, with Sylvie now straddling his hips. "Godric and I crossed paths for the first time many years ago in Morocco. He saved me from a very... shall we say, high stakes situation. He spoke very highly of you, his young Viking progeny. We had remained in touch as the decades passed."

She crushed her lips to his this time, Eric was unable to stop his own moan, unable to stop his fangs from descending. He had more questions, but something about her was driving him to distraction, more so than any other vampire... or woman he could remember. He reached for her clothes again, the only barrier keeping him from what he wanted. They were ripped from her body, allowing her to sink down onto him in a fluid motion. They both let out an almost feral sound as he filled her completely.

Sylvie moved on top of him, making little noises of pleasure, rearing up with a toss of her dark hair to ride him. Eric had left Louisiana to distract himself, to find ways to make himself feel better, to cope with losing Nora... this was certainly a step in the right direction. He smirked, enjoying the view even more when he ripped her shirt in two, exposing the pale, smooth skin of her breasts. He did think that maybe she was having a bit too much fun, so in a swift motion, he had flipped them on the bed, once again giving him control. He thrust into her once, twice and then stopped, teasing her.

"How did you find me?" He asked, going completely still, one hand on her hip to keep her from moving. He would get his answers, even if he had to fuck them out of her.

She fought him, trying to thrust her hips up to meet his, but his strength was enough to stop her... or she wasn't trying that hard, since she did seem to be enjoying this little power struggle. Eric wasn't sure how old she was, he did know she was very strong... but he guessed that at his full strength, he might have been able to take her. She had to be close to his age, and knowing that she had interacted with Godric really had him wondering who she was.

"Uh, uh," He shook his head 'no' at her when she again tried to move, "Not until you answer me. How did you find me?"

"You are a very lucky vampire," She said, her hands now on his face, pulling his head closer to his. She licked his fang before laying back. "I've been staying in these mountains for some time... on a vacation, you could say. When I woke last night, my day man reported that something strange had happened up on the mountain that morning. I like to be very aware of my surroundings, so our surveillance is, maybe... a bit over the top."

She had started moving beneath him as she spoke, his grip had loosened on her hips, allowing it. He thought he had been more discreet. He had chosen a secluded area on purpose. She moaned again, her back arching beneath him as he started to move faster.

"After night fell... I went searching... finding first your book..." She spoke in short spurts, in between gasps of pleasure, "Then I found you... injured... a bit delirious."

She stopped talking then, focusing on their bodies moving together... But Eric wasn't finished with her just yet. He repeated the process, slowing his motion, holding her still. "How did you know who I was?"

He knew they had never met before, he would have remembered meeting her. Her eyes were green, like emeralds... the pout of her lips had him wondering just what else they could do to him.

"I know a lot of things, Mr. Northman. When we're done here, I'll tell you all you want to know." She practically purred, her accent making the words even more seductive. He still didn't trust her, but given his own tenuous grasp on control, he gave in... knowing that she would give him the answers he wanted one way or another.

It didn't take long for them both to reach that sought after peak. Eric, unable to stop himself, sank his fangs into her neck at the last moment, a string of French exclamations ringing in his ears. It had been quite some time since he'd had sex with another vampire, he'd forgotten just how... exhilarating it could be.

Once they had untangled their limbs, Sylvie got up from the bed, walking towards the door. Eric leaned back, one arm bent behind his head, as he watched her body move. She pulled a red silk robe off the hook on the back of the door, something he hadn't noticed before. He frowned at himself, irritated that he was so easily distracted, he should have taken in every detail of the room once he had awakened.

She walked back over to him as she tied the robe around her. He had to admit, red silk was most certainly to his taste. Looking closer, he noticed that it also had a gold pattern trimming the edges like the shirt he had torn from her. Something about the pattern was strangely familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen it before.

"You've made quite a name for yourself over the years, but I can't quite figure out exactly how you ended up in Louisiana."

"I thought you were going to be answering _my_ questions." Eric still wasn't sure what he thought of this Sylvie. She knew more about him than he liked, and Eric was not happy about being at a disadvantage.

"In time," She said with a wink, placing a knee on the bed and giving him nice view through the slit in her robe. "What is your rush?"

He sat up then, grabbing her quickly by the shoulders with a flare of anger. "I don't like playing games."

He grew even more irritated when she didn't seem phased at all by his anger. "It's not a game," She said, more serious than she had been since she walked into the room. "But I am curious to know why you were attempting to meet the true death on my mountain."

Eric let go of her as the words sank in, he hadn't meant for it to happen... _right?_ How was he to know the effects of Warlow's blood would wear off. Yes, he was grieving the loss of Nora, the loss of Godric, but he would never let his emotions impact his behavior, he was taught to be beyond that.

"It was an unfortunate miscalculation. Nothing more." He turned his back to her, his feet hitting the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Well," She crawled towards him, her hands on his back as she settled in behind him, her lips right at his ear. "Perhaps you and your unfortunate miscalculation can stay awhile, I've got plenty of room, and an endless supply of willing... or if you'd prefer, not so willing donors."


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie splashed water on her face, hoping it would wake her up a little. Staring into the bathroom mirror at the bar, she could see her eyes were bloodshot and dark circles shadowed her face below them. She didn't know what she'd been thinking when she agreed to come in for a couple hours over lunch and help out today. Well, she knew what she had been thinking, that she couldn't let Sam and her friends down… not after all the times she'd missed work for her own personal problems, but she sort of wished she'd said no. She was still so tired, despite going to bed relatively early last night. Even with the stress of her new found knowledge from the things Bill had told her, she had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was later, when she woke up just past sunrise, terrified and alone after another nightmare, that her mind had been too busy for her to get back to sleep.<p>

She was paying the price for her early morning now. She dried her face on a paper towel and re-did her ponytail before heading back out into the dining room. Things were quieting down, finally, which meant she would hopefully be able to go home soon.

Sam was behind the bar, his eyes surveying the place like usual. Sookie noticed a new couple had sat down in one of the booths in her section so she made her way over to greet them and take their order. Holly was working today too, but Arlene was going to need a few days off, at least. Sam had hired another waitress a while back, but Sookie hadn't yet had a chance to actually meet her, since they'd always been on opposite shifts. From what Sookie could tell, she was only working part time, too.

Sookie put the order up in the window for Big John, giving him a friendly smile as he set the ready order for table six up on the pass. She delivered the food, catching errant thoughts from the few remaining customers, some not so nice, like always. It seemed no matter what was goin' on, people always had something to complain about or make fun of, something nasty to think. It was wearing Sookie down even more than usual.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to admit it, but Sookie missed Bill. She had spent some of her morning with a cup of coffee out on his veranda, just trying to sort through what she was feeling. She had watched the sun climb higher in the sky, it's warmth growing as the morning grew later and she tried to figure things out. She loved Bill, she knew that beyond a doubt, and he loved her too. His revelation about the Rattrays and how they met had made her feel… she wasn't sure how to put it, not exactly frightened or angry… but more… disappointed? The hurt she had felt when Eric first exposed Bill's secrets had dulled considerably and a lot of things had happened since then that helped rebuild her trust in Bill. She had wanted it all to be a lie, that Eric had just made those things up and Bill would have had some great explanation as to why he went along with Eric's lies, but now she knew for certain that wasn't the case.

The question that had been left in her mind when she headed in to work later in the morning was 'is this something I can get over?' She had almost forgiven him already, before even knowing the truth. This was all so much more complex than she had ever expected.

"Sookie?!" a voice said behind her, startling her. She turned to find Sam behind her, giving her a strange look.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?" She asked him with a small shake of her head. She had gotten sidetracked trying to block out all the voices… and thinking about Bill.

"You alright?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow up in inquiry.

"Yeah, I was… my mind was just wandering for a second there. Did you need something?"

"I was about to tell you to go home, since things have pretty much cleared out. But now I'm not so sure. Are you sure you're okay? You don't look so good."

"Uh… I'm… I'm fine, Sam. Really. Just tired, after you know, everything." Sookie smiled brightly at him, hoping he'd believe her when she said she was okay. She definitely needed more sleep if even Sam was noticing that something seemed off.

"I suppose I could understand that. It's been a heck of a week, hasn't it?" He grinned at her, giving her a wink.

"You got that right." She laughed. "Hey, have you heard from Luna?"

"Yeah, actually, they're comin' back after the weekend." His face lit up. He was so happy, it was infectious.

"I'm sure she's been missing you something awful."

"I don't know about that, but I've sure missed her and Emma."

"With everything that's been going on with the Governor missing, I haven't heard another word on the news about her TV adventure. That has to be a good thing."

"Yeah, she's pretty sure it's safe for her to come back, and Bill even offered to help us out if she's gettin' any trouble from vampires or anyone else."

"He did?"

"Yup, the other night when he was in the bar. It seemed like he genuinely wanted to help."

"I'm sure he does. Bill cares more than you think." Sookie said it without thinking, knowing that it was the truth. Bill had started to become a part of town during the year she had been gone, but she knew he still didn't quite feel accepted, no matter how much he tried to fit in.

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that." He smiled at her again and they both just kind of stood there, an awkward silence falling over them.

Sam clear his throat before speaking again. "So, uh... why don't you head on home. I'll cover your last table and I'm sure Holly can handle things until April comes in for her shift this afternoon. I appreciate you comin' in extra these last couple of days."

"It's no problem, Sam. I'm glad I could help. And it's been nice to have something normal to do."

"Even with Arlene out, we should be good for the next couple of days. You should get some rest... relax."

"Relax? What does that even mean?" She joked, shaking her head as she walked backwards a few steps towards the office.

"I bet Bill could show you." He said with a wink. Sookie turned away from him before he could see her smile fade. Any other day she would have shared a very knowing smile with him, and planned just for that... since Bill did indeed know how to help her relax, but today, it only made her sad.

She quickly grabbed her things from the office and without another word to Sam, she was out the backdoor and in her car headed home... well to Bill's home anyway. Sookie definitely needed a nap, assuming she could fall asleep. She knew she couldn't go on like this for very long, they'd only been apart one night and the uncertainty was already wearing on Sookie's nerves.

Perhaps that was telling her something... that just the thought of being without Bill for another night had her chest hurting. He had made a mistake, a big one... but hadn't they all? She knew the person he really was, and it was someone good, someone full of love, someone so in need of love. No one had ever come close to making her feel the way Bill made her feel, which she had to admit probably contributed to just how hurt she had been by his betrayal. Sookie had never expected to find someone to love her like this... she had dreamed about it, about the marriage and kids, about finding that one person who would love her endlessly and unconditionally... but thanks to her 'gift' it had always only been a dream to her.

And here Bill was, offering her everything... well not so much the marriage and kids part, but someday, maybe he'd still want to marry her. Sookie's mind traveled to the gorgeous ring he had given her so long ago... when things had been simpler. Well, simpler for Sookie, but Bill's secrets had certainly made things very complicated for him.

The bottom line for Sookie was that she had wanted all the facts, all the truths. Bill had given those to her, answering her questions openly, trying to explain why things happened the way they did. Sookie also knew the most important fact of all... she loved him. She loved him with everything she was, and he in turn gave her all of himself.

Sookie had to laugh as she pulled up outside Bill's house. Somehow, the radio always seemed to know when she was having one of these debates with herself, and that song... the one she would forever associate with Bill, always managed to pop up at just the right moment or the wrong one depending on how you looked at it.

She sat in her car for just a minute, listening to the first chorus, "I won't give up... on... us. Even when the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love..."

Sookie turned off her car, the music ending abruptly. She was so tired, but she at least had a plan. She was going to take a nap, since there were still hours before Bill would wake, and then they were going to finish their talk once and for all.

She walked into the house with determination in her stride, headed for the stairs to go back up to her room and sleep for a couple of hours. She was nervous about tonight, but she hoped in her exhaustion, she'd be able to fall right to sleep. She was about halfway up the steps when another thought crossed her mind that had her stopping mid-step.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill's rest had been fraught with strange dreams, emptiness and danger mixed with moments where he felt so happy, only for it to turn dark again. The pleasure had come back, but now he was just waiting for it to fall apart around him. A warm hand trailed up his chest, Sookie's warm hand. She had been in bed with him, snuggled against him after they had spent the night making love. There had been no confession, just love shared between them. He allowed her to touch him, keeping his eyes closed. Her fingers continued to move up and down his chest, changing direction to trail lightly over his hips, moving dangerously close to his growing erection.

The dream always started off with some variation of this... content, in love and in bed together. He loved the way things started, but now, he was anxious at the thought of how this dream always seemed to end. His secrets come spilling out and Sookie turns hard... angry. She leaves him, cold and alone. Maybe he could make things go differently this time... or the sun would finally set and these endless nightmares would finally be over for today.

He opened his eyes to see her leaning over him, a coy smile on her face, her hand stilling as if she'd been caught doing something naughty. "Don't stop." He said, smiling at her, willing himself to take what he could get before the dream again turned into a nightmare. He did find it a bit odd that he knew he was dreaming this time... but that had happened to him before when it came to Sookie.

She was beautiful, and naked, too. Her hair fell in messy waves around her face, like she had just woken from sleep. Her dark eyes were heavy lidded, making him think of slow, lazy lovemaking. Her hands found him, stroking up and down, earning her a moan from deep in his throat. He reached for her, touching her smooth skin. Her nipples were peaked, just asking to be licked and sucked.

He sat up, pulling her into his lap, his mouth on her breasts. One hand traveled up and down her back, his other one reached between her thighs. Sookie let out her own sound of pleasure, her hand fisted in his hair. Her breathing was already getting faster. She tugged gently on his hair, pulling his head back far enough to look into her eyes. His lips found hers in a passionate kiss, her tongue probing just beyond his teeth before she nipped at his bottom lip. He kissed her back, careful of his fangs as they slid into place. He crushed her body to his after shifting her so she straddled him. He tried to push it aside, but he was starting to get nervous... this was about the time when things all went bad, just before they could actually make love. He closed his eyes against those thoughts, as if he could some how keep the nightmare part from happening.

Her hands were on his shoulders now, pushing him back onto the bed. She kissed him again, her hips moving over his, rubbing herself along his length. His eyes opened to see her smiling down at him just before she shifted her hips up and forward to then sink slowly down onto him. They both moaned in satisfaction. Bill watched her, surprised and quite puzzled, as she started to move on top of him. These particular dreams had never gone this far before.

"Bill? Is something wrong?" She stopped her motion, a question on her face as she looked down at him.

"No, Sookie... no... I just don't want this dream to end." He gripped her hips, moving her slowly, up and down.

"Dream? What dream?"

"I'm dreaming... I've been dreaming of you, of this, all day, except it never ends well."

Their motion again came to a halt and Sookie gave him a strange look, as if she were contemplating something very important. She reached down and pinched his shoulder... hard.

"Ow!" he said without thinking, his shoulder stinging where she had just pinched him.

"Still think you're dreaming?" She gave him a saucy little half smile, wiggling her hips from where she sat on top of him, sending some very enjoyable sensations his way.

Bill wasn't sure what to think. This sure as heck felt real, and the lingering throb on his shoulder from her little pinch screamed at him that maybe this wasn't a dream.

"But I... you were..." Bill didn't know what to say. She was thinking, she needed time, she needed space. He had resigned himself to some restless days alone in his bed, or perhaps even forever alone in his bed. "I thought you needed time to think."

"Mmm," She closed her eyes a moment, leaning her head back as she continued to move against him so slowly. They popped open and she bent forward to kiss him. "I did think, and I can't give up on us, on this. I love you."

Bill's heart was near exploding in his chest, and he felt sure he was grinning like a fool when her words sank in, but he didn't care. He couldn't quite believe it, now he was really afraid this was just a dream. He had been so afraid that everything they'd rebuilt wouldn't be enough for them to move beyond the past, but it seemed that it was, their love really was powerful enough to keep them together.

He touched her cheek, his fingers sliding along her neck before he kissed her again. He could get lost in her... her mouth, her smell, not to mention the feel of her slick heat closing around him as they continued to move in that ancient rhythm.

Bill loved the way her heart sped up as she got closer and closer to climax, he loved the way she breathed, gasping his name... Sookie was not at all shy about being vocal as they made love, and it pleased Bill to know that she was enjoying the way he was touching her. She had sat up on him, giving him a most wonderful view of her perky breasts bouncing with each thrust. His hands had been steadying her hips, but now he moved them... touching her in the places he knew she yearned to be touched. Her hips bucked on top of him as he slowly teased her with his thumb, he could feel her muscles spasm around him as she neared that final peak.

The rapid beat of her heart had him on the edge as well and he knew what would take them both where they were begging to go. He sat up, holding Sookie to him as their hips continued to meet, faster and faster. He kissed her lips first and then without hesitation, he sank his fangs into her neck. Her hold on him tightened as she called out his name, her hips jerking, trying to take him in even deeper. The sweetness of her blood filled his mouth as the sweetness of her body surrounded him, satiating his hungers the way only Sookie could.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, well, Sookie was catching her breath, Bill worked on collecting his thoughts… where to start, there was so much he wanted to tell her, so much love he wanted to share with her. She was everything to him, and he hoped that somehow she knew that. He was pretty sure now that this had in fact happened, he wasn't stuck in some dream that was going to turn nightmare any moment. Sookie was his. She had her face buried in his neck, her body still on top of him. He closed his arms around her, not wanting to ever let go.

He had been so sure he had lost her, even though she hadn't seemed irate, she hadn't stormed away or claimed to hate him… but his own fears had run away with him during the night and he had all but resigned himself to the fact that she would never forgive him. His strange nightmares hadn't helped either. Bill was so, so happy to be proven wrong. Their love had never been a question, it had never been the problem… Bill had needlessly worried, though, that it wasn't enough.

He stroked his hands up and down her back, loving the way she felt pressed against him as they lay still connected in every way. He kissed the crown of her head, just relaxing with her.

"I love you… so, so much." She finally said, her breathing calmed back to normal. She lifted her head to look into his eyes as she spoke, her lips mere inches from his. He couldn't resist, lifting his head up and kissing her… hoping that all he was feeling was coming through in his kiss.

"I love you, Sookie." She smiled at him with those words, and his own smile required no thought or effort. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Spending just one night away from you, in all of that uncertainty, was more than enough for me. Something like what happened when we met could never happen again, right?"

"Never." He shook his head to emphasize his point, looking up at her. Sookie still sat atop him, her arms braced on the bed behind his head, holding her up so she could see his face. He had decided a long time ago that he would be honest with Sookie about everything, that keeping those things from her was what lost her in the first place. He wasn't going to make that mistake ever again. "There will always be things in my past that you might learn… some of them not so good."

"Like things from when you were with Lorena?" She asked, surprising Bill with her astuteness. The giddy euphoria he had been feeling was now tempered with more serious matters, but this was important. Things he needed to say so they could start again with everything out in the open.

"Yes, things that I've done, terrible, vile things that I can never take back, things I will always regret." He paused, trying to figure out how to explain, trying not to be distracted by her naked body still surrounding him. "There have been times when I have lost myself, when I have given in to that darkness, and taken enjoyment in indulging those evil impulses. But a part of me always knew it was wrong, tried to break free of it."

"I know that, Bill. I can see the goodness in you, and how much you've fought to hold on to your humanity. Really, in over a hundred years as a vampire, I suppose it's understandable you have a few skeletons in your closet."

"Probably more than a few," he said, his tone even more serious. "But I promise you, there is nothing that has to do with you or our relationship that you do not know. And I will always tell you the truth, no matter what."

"I promise you, that I will listen when you have things to tell me, and I'll try to let you explain before I storm off." She smiled a self deprecating smile. "And one thing you can count on, even if I do storm off to think about things… I will _always_ come back to you."

"I think that sounds fair." He chuckled, shifting them so they now lay side by side on the bed, facing each other. He could stare into her eyes forever, the little flecks of gold in the deep brown of her eyes reminding him of the stars he had been watching last night. For the first time in years, maybe even decades, Bill felt right, he felt whole

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill closed his hands around hers as they lay face to face. Bringing her knuckles to his lips, he kissed them gently. Sookie reached her leg out to twine with his. She wanted, _needed_ to be touching him.

"What have you been up to today?" He asked after a short while, his eyes still fixed on hers.

"Not a whole lot. I went into Merlotte's for a few hours to help out with the lunch shift. Then I was so tired when I got home, I decided I needed a nap."

"Is that how you ended up in bed with me?" He smiled at her again, that dazzling smile. Sookie was so in love with him, but even more when he smiled at her. She could see so much happiness on Bill's face this evening, it only gave her even more assurance that she had done the right thing.

"I didn't sleep very well without you." She said, her voice soft. If she really thought about it, her decision had pretty much been made before she even left the living room last night. Bill was too important to her, she couldn't just let him go. Then today, Sookie had been exhausted after her short shift at work. The thought of going to that big bed upstairs all alone had just seemed wrong.

Instead, Sookie had made her way to Bill's other room, and finding him naked in the sheets, she'd had no choice but to strip down and join him. He hadn't really stirred when she climbed into the bed, but his arms had closed around her when she snuggled against him, making everything feel better. Sookie had smiled to herself, knowing that she was where she belonged and she fell quickly into a dreamless sleep. It was just by chance that she woke up before he had… and his sexy body, unclothed next to hers had been irresistible, so she started her explorations while she waited for the sun to set.

Now, here they were, having made love, having re-committed to one another, and Sookie couldn't be happier. Something about being with Bill just fixed things, all of those cares and worries washed away with his love.

"I don't sleep very well without you either." Bill said, reaching forward to kiss her again. What started as a quick kiss turned very rapidly into something more. She could feel Bill's hand on her back, pulling her even closer to him. She loved how he kissed, some days she wondered if he could to bring her to orgasm with just kissing… she bet he probably could, if he really set his mind to it.

He released her lips, nuzzling at her neck where he had bitten her earlier. A deep and satisfied sound rumbled in his chest before he looked back up at her with another one of those smiles. This had to be a record, Bill had never smiled at her this much before, even when they had both been so happy earlier in their relationship, even when he'd been without his memories and much more quick to smile, he had always remained just a bit reserved.

Sookie supposed she now knew why that was, he had been holding on to those secrets, knowing just what they would cost him. _He must be feeling so much relief now that the burden of what had happened those terrible nights is gone_. She thought as she traced his bottom lip with her thumb. He kissed it, making her giggle. Something felt lighter in Sookie, too. She felt almost carefree, even more than the other night when they had walked hand in hand recounting all of the dangers that were now behind them.

"What would you like to do this evenin'?" He drawled, his old fashioned accent emphasized on the word 'evening.' Sookie hadn't really noticed it until now, but since becoming king, during the time she had been missing, Bill's accent had changed. Not a lot, but just enough that most of the time he sounded much more like everyone else instead of the out of time soldier he had been when they first met.

"Hmm, I hadn't really thought about it. Do we really not have anything we have to do tonight? Finally?"

"Not that I can recall, meaning we can do whatever your heart desires. We could go out, dinner...a movie or," he pulled her closer, her hips against his hips, his hardness pressing against her, "We could stay in."

Sookie wasn't sure what she wanted, as all of Bill's ideas were quite tempting, especially the last one, given the way he was touching her. It was hard to believe that they finally had an entire night to themselves, no work obligations, no family problems to deal with, no funerals or death threats. Their life sounded like it had a chance to get downright boring, and Sookie couldn't be more pleased with that idea.

"As tempting as staying in bed forever sounds, I think I might starve to death. I also haven't been to the movies in forever, I don't even know what's playing. What do you want to do?"

"Whatever would make you happy is fine by me."

"Even if I pick some super girly movie? Or if I want Italian for dinner, with lots and lots of garlic bread?" She teased, grinning as she sat up next to him.

"The things I put up with, just because I love you." He shook his head in mock disappointment, making her smile even more. "Honestly, Sookie, I'm perfectly happy just to spend time with you, wherever we are."

"I'm still kind of tired, so maybe we could just stay home tonight? I don't have to work for a few days. Sam said to take some time and relax."

"That sounds like some very good advice from your boss. I could certainly help you relax." He winked at her, a very sexy grin on his face.

"Funny, Sam said as much, too... That you could probably help me relax." She added hastily, not wanting Bill to get the wrong idea. He and Sam had been getting along much better, and Sookie didn't want to create some misunderstanding that would ruin it. Their rivalry for her affections had ended a long time ago. Sookie loved Sam, but he was more like a big brother, family. Bill had always had her heart.

"We could take a bath, or sit by the fire. We could take a walk, the nights have been cooler, but not too cold."

"Any or all of those things sounds wonderful. I think need to find something for dinner first, but then we can decide on something to do." As if on cue, her stomach growled, reminding her that coffee and a few little nibbles couldn't get her through the day.

"I don't think there's much food upstairs, but we could order something, or I could go pick something up. What are you hungry for?"

"I think I can manage with what's in the kitchen for tonight, but I do need to go to the grocery store. I suppose I could do that tomorrow during the day, since I won't have anything else to do."

This was so surreal to Sookie, just talking with Bill about mundane every day things, like dinner and grocery shopping. It had been a long while since they had time just to themselves. Really, the only other time was not long after they started dating, after Renee had been killed and before Maryanne started killing people. They had enjoyed two blissful weeks of just being together, lying in bed talking about anything that came to mind. Their relationship had still been very new, and they hadn't really gotten the chance to go on many actual dates.

Sookie stretched where she sat, her arms over her head, she sighed as her muscles relaxed. She liked the way Bill was watching her, his eyes following the thrust of her breasts as she arched her back. The look on his face told Sookie that they'd better get up, or she would never make it upstairs to find some dinner.

Bill reached for her, but she moved quickly enough to evade him, getting out on the other side of the bed. He sent her a sad look, but his eyes still gleamed with happiness as he followed her lead and climbed out of bed.

Sookie's suitcase was still upstairs, so she slipped her work shorts back on and instead of her Merlotte's t-shirt, she stole one of Bill's button down shirts that had been tossed aside. She didn't want a clean one, she wanted one the smelled like Bill... not that he ever got sweaty or stinky, but there was something about the way he smelled that Sookie found so comforting, so sexy, just so Bill. Sometimes she did wonder if he really needed to wash his clothes at all, barring some sort of spill, of course... or if it was just an old habit.

Bill had pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark t-shirt, the muscles of his biceps flexing under the short sleeves as he moved. He waited for her at the bottom of the steps before he opened the secure panel of the door. Bill stopped her, turning her to face him.

"I like the way you look in my clothes." He touched the collar of her shirt, before leaning down to kiss her. It was very chaste and sweet, Sookie thought it was pretty much perfect.

"I'll have to remember that." She smiled up at him, linking an arm around his as he punched in the code to open the door.

Sookie scrounged up a meal in the kitchen while Bill checked on a few things in his office, promising her that as soon as she was finished eating, the rest of the night would belong to her. She could sort of understand, since human food was quite unappealing to vampires, and Bill was king after all. Sookie knew that would mean he'd have responsibilities to take care of sometimes.

After she finished eating, glad that Bill's staff had a decent taste in microwave dinners, she found him in his office. He was sitting behind his desk, his eyes focused on the computer screen, his fingers flying over the keyboard. She just watched him for a moment, the concentration on his face, he looked so serious, so powerful. Couple this image with her memory of the sex they'd had on his desk the other night... and Sookie was almost wishing they had stayed in bed. Or if no one was around, perhaps they didn't need the bed.

As if Bill had known what she was thinking, he suddenly looked up at her, one corner of his mouth tilted up in a grin. Sookie couldn't help but blush under his gaze. He turned back to the computer for just a second. Sookie figured he was finishing whatever he was doing or shutting it down, since he had pushed himself away from the desk as he clicked the mouse a few last times.

He quickly was beside her, pulling one of her hands up to his lips for a kiss. "Did you find something suitable to eat?"

"Yup, I'm all set... Bill, where's all your staff? Your guards?" She asked him as they walked across the hall into the living room. Sookie had been wondering, since she hadn't really seen anyone in days, and she was kind of hoping they could be really alone. The couch was still turned towards the fireplace from last night, the remnants of the fire black in the hearth.

"I let them go, no more staff." He told her with a shrug, as if it was no big deal.

"What do you mean no more staff? Isn't that dangerous?" Sookie was suddenly afraid for Bill's safety, _there had to have been a reason he had all those guards in the first place, right?_

"I was tired of more innocent people dying because of me. In addition to Andy's girls, Warlow also killed the majority of my security staff, my second round of security staff. It was just too much. I can't let that happen again."

The lightness they had been enjoying this evening vanished as Bill spoke of what happened. Sookie had no idea what he had been through, the guilt he must carry, if the sadness and frustration in his voice was any indication.

"It wasn't your fault, Bill. You didn't kill those people." She put her hands on his face, looking into his eyes where they had stopped in the center of the room.

"I might as well have. They were good people, they had families, children." He shook his head, grieving the loss of his people, grieving for their families.

"They knew the job was dangerous, right? They had to know, they had chosen the risk." She tried to find things to say to make him feel better, but she didn't know what else she could say. She didn't really know how it all worked, but knowing Bill, she assumed he had been a fair employer. He clearly cared about them losing their lives.

"Yes, they knew, and their families will have all been very generously compensated... but I decided it wouldn't happen again. We have an alarm system, we have secure rooms for sleeping, I will have to remain cautious and vigilant, but at least I won't be putting more people at risk." He was very resolute in his statements, and Sookie knew he meant every word. It was another testament to how much Bill was not the monster people often thought vampires were. "I'll keep you safe, Sookie. I swear it, even without guards, you are safe here."

"I know that, Bill. I wasn't worried one bit." She smiled at him, her arms settling around his waist. She hadn't really thought much about herself, it's not like she planned to have any guards at her house or anything, and Bill's room was very, very secure and well hidden. Maybe she was fooling herself, but Sookie also liked to believe that all of the crazy danger was behind them, at least for a little while. Not wanting to dwell on more sadness, she changed the subject. It was her night off, with the man she loved, she wanted to enjoy it. "Now…What should we do with the rest of our night, Mr. Compton?"

"Well, Ms. Stackhouse, I do have a few ideas. I'm particularly favoring the ones that involve removing your clothes." In a swift motion he had lifted her up into his arms, spinning her in a circle, ready to carry her wherever they decided to go. She laughed, liking the feeling of weightlessness that came when he swooped her up.

"We do seem to have the house to ourselves for now... where's Jessica tonight? And Willa?"

"They were spending the day with friends, I imagine they could be home any time."

_Well, Shoot!_ There went Sookie's office fantasy... even with a locked door, she thought it might be a little awkward if they came home lookin' for Bill. She'd have to save that one for another night.

"In that case, can we try sittin' by the fire again? This time without the heavy conversation? And then maybe later we can have a bath?"

"I think that would be just fine. Would you like me to put on some music?" Bill carried her the few steps to the couch, and deposited her on one end. She supposed he hadn't really needed to pick her up in the first place, but she wasn't going to complain about anything that involved his arms around her.

In a matter of minutes Bill had the fire roaring in front of them with some classical music playing softly in the corner of the room. Sookie hadn't noticed before, but Bill had some kind of stereo system installed. It was built to look more old fashioned, yet modern, so it fit with the decor of the room. Sookie could tell that it was a top of the line high tech sound system. He had offered to put on some Tuvan Throat singing, winking at her with a grin when she tried to find a way to politely decline. He had to have been remembering that she hadn't exactly cared for it last time. Or perhaps it had just been the badness of the particular date they had been on. It felt like that had been a lifetime ago, before she had really known Bill, before he had really known her. Maybe someday she'd have to give it another shot, since Bill seemed to like it.

Bill settled into the couch next to her, bringing a red velvety throw blanket with him. She leaned into him, pulling her feet up on to the couch and they just sat, cuddled together under the blanket. They watched the fire, they talked about random things, like a regular couple. It was so peaceful, Sookie couldn't ask for anything better.

Every once and awhile, Bill would fall silent, and she would catch herself just watching him. The line of his jaw, the shape of his nose... the curve of his lips. His face was so handsome, she finally understood what those authors always talked about in describing the tall, dark, romantic hero in the novels she used to read. She wasn't sure how long they sat by the fire, and she didn't really care. She wasn't as exhausted anymore and she was content just to be with Bill. He would sneak little kisses from her here and there, and say sweet things in her ear.

"Sweetheart, you're phone is ringing." He said after another one of those periods of quiet. Sookie strained her ears and didn't hear anything. She didn't even know where her phone was.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll get it later." She shrugged a shoulder. She'd call them back later, whoever it was. She supposed she hadn't heard from Jason in awhile, she needed to catch up with him soon. Sookie mentally added 'talk to Jason' to her list of things to do tomorrow.

"It has been ringing for awhile, actually. I didn't say anything the first two times, but it seems someone really would like to get a hold of you."

That had Sookie slightly more concerned, who'd be trying to get a hold of her this time of night? "Oh, I suppose I should check what's goin' on then. Umm, do you know where you're hearin' it from?"

Bill smiled at that, standing from the couch and offering her a hand. "I believe it's comin' from upstairs. Would you like me to escort you?"

"That would be very lovely," She said giving him a slight curtsey before taking his hand. "Maybe if it's nothin' serious, we can take that bath."

"Of course." He tucked her hand into his arm, nodding in agreement.

They went upstairs to the master bedroom where Sookie had left her bag. Her phone had fallen silent as the entered the room. She dug for it in her purse, pulling it out to look at the screen. Her curiosity and concern had been growing during her search. _What could be going on?_ She had three missed calls and two voicemails all from the same number. She almost dropped the phone when it started ringing again in her hand.

"It's Tara." She said, looking up at Bill as she pushed the button to answer the call.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much, I don't think I could have handled one more night with Lafayette! You would not believe what that boy has been up to, some spiritual shit that I don't want to have nothin' to do with." Tara was already talking as soon as Bill had pulled open the front door and she laid eyes on Sookie.<p>

Bill stepped to the side, allowing the two women a chance to talk. Tara had an overnight bag on one shoulder and a small purse in her hand. She took a few more steps into the house, her eyes growing wide as she looked around the foyer.

"Wow, I knew you said Bill had lots of room, but I didn't realize the place got such a makeover."

"Yeah, a lot happened while we were both away."

Bill had known that Tara left town right around the time that Sookie had disappeared, but he had no idea where she had been. Both of them had missed out on a lot of changes in Bon Temps. Of course Tara wouldn't have much idea what had happened inside the house, as far as Bill knew, the only time Tara had been here since the renovations was the night Marnie via Lafayette had tried to burn him and Eric at the stake. She definitely had not come inside the house during that debacle.

"Um, Bill?" Tara said after a moment, turning towards him where he stood, still by the front door. "I know we haven't always been on the best of terms and I know you're lettin' me stay here 'cause of Sookie, but I appreciate it."

She sounded nervous to Bill, which was not the way Tara usually interacted with him, or anybody for that matter. They had made some progress in getting along the other night at Merlotte's, but Bill knew Tara still had trust issues when it came to vampires. Not that he could blame her, given what she had been through at the hands of Russell Edgington and his lackey, and then with Pam. Sookie had told him that Tara was comin' around, that she was making an effort to see that he was different, so Bill was going to do his part as well. It was important for him to get along with the people Sookie cared about, both for Sookie and for himself. He had been a little disappointed when Sookie received Tara's frantic phone call, asking if the offer of staying here at his house was still available. Not because he had a problem helping Sookie and her friend, but more because it was interrupting their time together. Sookie hadn't actually asked him about offering Tara a place to stay, until after Tara called, but he wouldn't have said no whenever she asked.

Bill had actually found it quite endearing, since Sookie seemed a little embarrassed for making the offer without first checking with him. She had hung up on Tara, promising to call back in a few minutes and turned to Bill, admitting that she might have sort of told Tara she could stay if she needed a place. Bill had to take a moment to tease her, but when Sookie tried to ply him with kisses, he'd had no choice but to agree. He had told her that his home was her home, and he'd meant it. Bill's house had been too empty when it was just him and his staff, but that was changing rapidly, and Bill was actually okay with that. It was starting to feel like a family, almost.

"It's no trouble. As Sookie said, we have the space and I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company during the day. I hope she has told you that there are other vampires staying here, but they should not be any danger to you."

"Jessica, right? And that new girl vampire that came into the bar with her last night?"

"Yes, that is Willa. She is a young vampire, so her impulses aren't exactly under control, but she is doing quite well with learning to keep herself in check. She should be okay around you, but the rooms do all have secure locks so you can feel safe during the night."

"If Sookie trusts you and trusts them, then I can give it a shot, even if it does make me a little bit nervous. It's still probably better than the things I was fightin' with Lafayette about."

"You have to tell me more about what is going on with Lafayette!" Sookie said with a conspiratorial grin on her face. Bill had overheard bits and pieces of their telephone conversation, but Tara hadn't gone into too many details, just that she had to find a different place to stay before she did something she was going to regret.

"I'll fill you in over breakfast, okay? I'm exhausted."

"If you come with me, I can show you where you can put your things." Bill said, opening his arm towards the stairs.

Sookie actually took the lead, grabbing Tara by the hand and heading upstairs. "Me and Bill's room is the one on the end." Sookie pointed towards the master suite once they reached the top of the steps. "That door is a closet, and then I think this room is empty." She pointed to the next two doors down the hall from the master.

"This room is Jessica's." He said from where he stood in front of a closed door. "And from what I understand, Willa has taken the room here next to it. The rest are available, though most of them are not light tight, but I can't imagine that is a feature you were looking for."

"How many more rooms are there?" Tara asked with an amazed smile as she glanced down the hallway behind him.

"You know, I don't know." Sookie said, laughing, her gaze following Tara's before her eyes, lit with delight, met Bill's. "You know, I haven't even seen this whole house, especially not since the renovations."

"Well then, I guess it's time for a tour." Bill smiled at them, enjoying the feeling of life that they were bringing into his home. He reached for Sookie's hand and continued down the hall. "There used to be a larger room here at the end of this hall, a rec room almost, but I had it turned into more guest rooms instead, though I cannot recall exactly why. There is also another bathroom here."

He walked them through the few remaining guest rooms, each one decorated in similar styles with varied color palettes. Bill remembered walking through the rooms when the renovations had first been completed, but he hadn't been through them since. He had thought at the time that the decorator he'd hired had done a good job, but that was about it. Bill had been involved with the renovations, but now he realized that he hadn't actually given much input beyond what happened with his office and his sleeping quarters. He didn't like thinking back on that time, as he had been kind of a wreck. Nan had put things into motion very quickly once she bestowed the title of king upon him, giving him no choice but to keep up.

Of course outwardly he had done his best to hide it, to remain stoic, a vampire in charge. But inside he had been crumbling. Sookie had not only kicked him out of her life, but she had also vanished. He couldn't even feel her, and that somehow was worse than their breakup. Bill had been lucky Jessica was there for him and that he'd had new tasks to throw himself into. He had managed to go on without Sookie, but a part of him had been cold and dead inside, even more so than before Sookie walked into his life.

Bill couldn't believe how much things had changed since then, especially with what had just happened in the last couple of days. Sookie was not only back in his life, but she had chosen to be with him, to love him… to forgive him the mistakes he had made. They were going to build a life together, which for Bill was a dream come true. She had brought so much into his life, love and light, hope. Those thoughts had him again grinning as he watched Tara and Sookie bounce between two of the rooms, waiting for Tara to decide which one she wanted.

To Bill's surprise, she didn't choose the farthest possible room from where Jessica and Willa's rooms were. The one she chose had deep blues for the linens and a warm almost gold tone to the walls with a dark wood framed bed.

"I think this one should work." Tara said, smiling as she sank into the edge of the mattress.

"Very good." Bill wasn't sure what else to do or say, since this wasn't exactly an every day experience for him. "I'll let you two talk and get settled in."

He backed up from the doorway, feeling almost warm to see Sookie so happy with her friend. She still looked a bit tired to him, but the shadows that had been in her eyes for days seemed to be gone. That greedy part of himself was sad to back away and be away from Sookie, but he knew she would still be coming to his bedroom at the end of the day. Maybe they could go out tomorrow, since time alone in the house didn't seem very likely anytime soon.

"Wait, Bill." Sookie said, noticing him backing away. She stood up from where she had sat next to Tara and ran to him in the hallway. She threw her arms around him in a big hug, holding him tightly with her face buried in his neck. "Thank you, I mean, you've already done so much for me, but taking in Tara… being sweet to her. It means the world to me."

"_You_ mean the world to me." He said softly, leaning down to kiss her.

"I won't be long, Tara is pretty tired and it's already so late." She put her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair. She leaned closer to him, her voice just a whisper. "And then I'll show you just how much I appreciate you."

He warm breath on his ear and her seductive tone had him growing uncomfortable in his jeans, and even more eager to get her to himself. _I love her so much_… The thought struck him, not for the first time this evening.

"I'll be looking forward to that." He smiled again, kissing her one more time before she turned back to her waiting friend.

Bill had just reached the bottom of the steps when the front door swung open, the sounds of Jessica and Willa filling the foyer. They carried several bags from what he guessed was their trip to the mall last night, and they both looked quite pleased with themselves as they walked through the door.

"Bill, hi! How's it going?" Jessica asked once she saw him waiting at the bottom of the steps, just a hint of concern in her voice.

"Things are going very well."

"Sookie okay? She seemed really upset after the funeral yesterday."

"Yes, she is doing much better today." Bill wasn't ready to tell Jessica about everything he and Sookie had discussed last night, but he thought it best to tell her eventually. He had given her the short version of things when Sookie disappeared, leaving out a few details, particularly what happened with the Rattrays. But she knew he had been working for the queen in some capacity, and that he had kept secrets from Sookie that led to their break up. "May I see you both in my office for just a moment? We have a new house guest."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"Well, I'm sure things with Lafayette will be better with some distance between you. You guys fight like siblings when you're in the same room together, and I know you've been staying with him a lot lately, thanks to me." Sookie told Tara as she finished washing up the breakfast dishes. There hadn't been much to eat, but they'd gotten creative.

"It's alright, Sook. I told you, I understand with everything that's been going on. And it's our own fault that me and Lafayette haven't been getting along. He's so testy lately and you know how easily I push his buttons. Thanks for lettin' me stay here."

"You know I don't mind, and I think Bill actually kind of likes it, too, havin' more people in the house. He's been alone for so long, I'm sure it's different with Jessica and Willa, and now us around."

"You're really not worried about bein' in the same house with them?"

"Nope, not at all."

"If you trust them, then I guess I can, too. Or at least I'll try."

"That's what's important." Sookie smiled at Tara, knowing that this had been a big step for her. She had suffered so much at the hands of Franklin. Sookie knew he had done terrible things to Tara- raping her, kidnapping her, but Tara had never been able to really share the details with Sookie, it had been too traumatic. Sookie didn't need details to know that it had scarred her, but Tara seemed in a better place about it all now, or she wouldn't have set foot in this house. "And hopefully the house won't take too long to fix."

"Is Alcide getting some guys out here soon?"

"Yup, they were actually supposed to start today. Alcide left me a message that he'd be coming by to check on them this afternoon. We could go over there later and see how things are going. I was hoping it'd be done by Thanksgiving, but that might be too soon, it's only a couple weeks away."

"I almost forgot about the holidays. We should all have dinner together somewhere. Maybe we could convince Sam to do it at Merlotte's if your house isn't fixed up."

"This will be the first Thanksgiving without Gran… well for me anyway. I'd like to be with everybody." Sookie was saddened with the memory of her Gran. All of those years, cooking Thanksgiving dinner with Adele had been something Sookie had looked forward to each fall. Gran still made the best pecan pie Sookie had ever tasted. Maybe she could find the recipe and make one in her honor this year.

"After the things that have happened to all of us in this town, I think we could use a nice meal together." Tara reached for Sookie's hand and Sookie knew she was thinking about Gran, too.

Once they finished cleaning up after their meal, they decided it'd be a good time to hit the grocery store before stopping by Sookie's house. Sookie needed a shower first, since she and Bill had never gotten to the bath they had planned last night, and once Tara had gotten settled in, Sookie was just about ready to drop. Bill had come to bed with her, loving her sweetly before she fell asleep. Though she was almost certain he had left her for awhile to do some vampire stuff, since it was like the middle of the day for him, he was back in bed with her before the bad dreams came. She was hoping they would stop one of these nights, but having Bill there when she woke up helped a lot.

Sookie found a folded note sitting on top of her suitcase in the bedroom upstairs. She recognized Bill's handwriting right away and smiled to herself. She liked it when he left her little notes.

_Sookie, _

_Would you join me this evening for dinner and perhaps a movie? I would greatly enjoy taking you out tonight._

_Love always, _

_Bill_

He was asking her out on a date. Sookie's grin grew wider as she held the note to her chest. It was amazing that something so simple could make her so happy, but it truly did. She would love to spend the evening with Bill, going on a date like a normal couple. Maybe this time they would actually make it through a whole date without some kind of catastrophe.

She practically floated into the bathroom and hummed her way through the shower, her mind on Bill and the evening ahead. What was she going to wear? Maybe it was a good thing they were going to the house later, Sookie definitely didn't have anything here to wear on a date.

Sookie and Tara worked their way through the grocery store, loading up on probably more food than necessary, but it was fun to plan meals and pick out snacks and of course some ice cream. This was something they hadn't been able to do in all of their attempts to be roommates, so Sookie really enjoyed it. Funny that they'd have to move into Bill's house to finally feel like roomies. They put the groceries away while putting together some sandwiches and ice tea for a quick lunch. After they finished eating they took a walk through the cemetery over to Sookie's house to see if Alcide was around.

There were two trucks parked in front of Sookie's house when they arrived. One was a pick up that Sookie recognized as Alcide's blue Herveaux truck and a silver truck she didn't recognize. Someone was already working on her front door. Alcide walked out though what was left of the door frame as they approached the house. He smiled when he saw them both, coming down the steps to greet them.

"Hey, Sookie. Tara."

"You guys work fast." Sookie said, looking towards the house. They had already started pulling down the frame of the door to replace it.

"The door shouldn't take more than a day or two to replace, but that upstairs window is going to take a little bit longer to fix the structure and to get the right window frame."

"Well, it will at least be nice to have a front door again."

"I'm glad you're here. I was going to replace the door with one similar to the old one, with the glass panel, since I can get one like that by tomorrow, is that what you want? Or we could order something different."

"I think something like the old one would be good. I want it to still feel like it belongs on the house."

"Sure thing, we can do that."

"Thanks so much, Alcide. I really appreciate you workin' on this so quickly. Do you need payment before you order the window, or will you bill me when the work is all finished?"

"We can do things either way, I know you're good for it." He smiled at her again.

"Well, just let me know what is easiest for you."

"What are you two up to today?"

"Not much, grocery shopping." Sookie said with a shrug. Glad for once that there wasn't some danger waiting for her.

"Sookie's got a hot date tonight, but I have to go to work." Tara added sticking out her lip in a pout.

"At Merlotte's?"

"Yup, behind the bar... all night long."

"Maybe I'll stop in for a drink later, I needed to talk to Sam anyway."

"You know where to find us. But first, me and Sook need to go find her something to wear tonight."

"Is it okay if we go upstairs?" Sookie asked, not sure if there were guys working upstairs right now too, or if they needed hard hats or something.

"It's your house, Sookie. One of my guys is up there doing some measurements, but he shouldn't give ya any trouble." He winked at her. "Or he'll have to answer to me."

"Thanks, Alcide." Sookie reached for Tara's hand and with another smile to Alcide, they headed for Sookie's closet. She wasn't sure what she wanted to wear tonight, so she definitely needed Tara's help.

Bill had already seen her white flowered 'date' dress, so she didn't want to wear that again... but if they were just doing dinner and the movies, she had to pick something that wasn't too dressy. This was their first real date in forever and Sookie really wanted to look nice. She didn't even know where they were going for dinner, maybe she needed a couple of options and then she'd have to ask Bill. Sookie was almost nervous. Not nervous like bad nervous, though they didn't have a very good track record with dates, but more excited nervous. It'd been so long since she had been able to just do normal things, and for her 'normal' to include going on dates with the man she loved, it was very exhilarating.

"How about this?" Tara pulled a sundress out of Sookie's closet. It was pale blue with little flowers and embroidery at the waist. It was more casual, but was it too casual?

"That could work, but I might get cold."

"You're right, it's not exactly summer anymore, is it? Ooh! What about that red shirt of yours, the one with the long sleeves and the low back?"

"I'd forgotten about that one!" Sookie said excitedly, thinking Tara might have come up with the perfect outfit. It was a shirt they had bought on some shopping trip ages ago, Sookie hadn't ever even worn it yet. It was a deep red, the material so soft and silky, and it clung to her in all the right places. From the front it looked like a more conservative dressy top, but the neck opened up in the back so her tan skin would be showing down to her low back. Little tiny red satin strings crisscrossed at the top to keep it from sliding off her shoulders... it did make wearing a bra quite difficult, but Sookie knew it would be just right. It would be dressy enough for a date, but not so dressy that she'd be out of place at the move theater.

She dug through her dresser drawers trying to find the shirt, hoping Jason hadn't packed it away somewhere she'd never find it. She was almost ready to give up in frustration when she spotted the warm color under another shirt. "Here it is! Great idea, Tara. Now I just need to get the wrinkles out and find those good jeans that make my butt look great."

"You're gonna knock his socks off when Bill sees you all dressed up."

"I hope so. I feel like I'm gettin' ready for my first date ever... it's been so long. And it's just dinner and a movie." Sookie laughed at that, her stomach had been doing a little happy dance all day. She was really looking forward to spending this time with Bill, even if it was just some normal everyday date.

Sookie and Tara gathered up a few more of Sookie's things. Jeans and low heeled boots, a jacket to finish off her look and keep the chill out when the night got cooler. It would also give the added bonus of a little surprise when she finally took the jacket off. She could almost feel Bill's hand touching the smooth skin of her back. Sookie couldn't wait for sundown!

Their excited chatter about the night ahead carried them back across the cemetery and into Bill's house. Tara left for work just as Sookie started getting ready. She didn't really need a shower, but she had debated waiting for Bill wake up to take one anyway, since she did always enjoy sharing the shower with him, but eventually she decided that this would be more fun if she treated it like a real date. Maybe she'd even have him come 'pick her up' from the upstairs room where she'd been getting ready. Though if he needed to get to his clothes, that might not work quite so well. Sookie had noticed that Bill kept a few items of clothing in the small dresser downstairs, but the majority were still up here in the master suite. She wondered what he'd be wearing tonight, knowing that he always looked so handsome, with or without clothes.

Sookie finished up her makeup and slipped her jacket on to cover the back of her shirt. Her hair was in loose waves around her face and her butt did look amazing in her jeans. With a last check in the mirror she grabbed her purse and her boots to head downstairs.

Jessica was just getting up when Sookie stepped into the upstairs hallway. She gave Sookie a huge grin as she looked over her outfit. "Wow, Sookie. You look amazing! Hot date tonight?"

"Bill is taking me out for dinner and a movie. Nothing too fancy, but... do you think it's too much?" Sookie asked, suddenly self conscious with the outfit she had chosen.

"Not at all, it's perfect. Bill's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you though, so good luck actually watching the movie." They both laughed at that, and Sookie relaxed a little bit more. She knew Bill wouldn't really care what she was wearing, but she still wanted to impress him.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Sookie had an idea, one that Jessica could help her with if they acted quickly. "I'm going to go downstairs, in the front room. Since Bill should be up here any second to get ready. Can you tell him I'll be waiting for him in there to pick me up for our date?"

"Sure, I can do that. But you better hurry, he's got to be awake by now."

"Thanks, Jessica. Maybe one of these next few nights we can have some girl time."

"I'd like that." She said with a smile. "Have fun on your date! Don't keep Bill out too late."

"Don't worry, he'll be in bed way before dawn." Sookie said with a waggle of her eyebrows, she giggled when Jessica made a face at her. "'Night, Jessica."

Sookie hurried down the steps and into the living room. Pulling the double doors shut behind her she took a seat on one of the couches to put her boots on. That done, she straightened up, tugging at her shirt and jacket, making sure everything was in the right place. Now all she had to do was wait for her handsome vampire to come knocking.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"Can we pull over for a minute?" Sookie asked, her voice breathless, almost nervous. Bill was instantly concerned. Glancing over at her before guiding the car into a small turn off that just happened to be right near where they were on the road home from Shreveport.

"Of course, is something wrong?" Bill tried to think back on their night together, he thought things had gone great, that Sookie had been very happy. He knew he had been ecstatic from the moment she opened the door for him in the parlor. Jessica had caught him on his way upstairs to dress and told him that Sookie would be waiting for him downstairs. He had smiled at Sookie's idea to make this seem even more like an official date. He quickly pulled on a light colored Henley, since Sookie really seemed to like him in that style of shirt, a nice pair of jeans with his black boots and a dark gray military style jacket. He fussed with his hair for a minute, feeling a bit silly, but wanting to make the effort to look nice for Sookie.

Sookie had looked stunning, the crimson of her shirt somehow made her tan glow even more than usual, and the way she looked at him... He had been tempted to scoop her up into his arms and take her right back to bed. Instead, using much restraint, they had left for dinner. Wanting the night to be special for her, Bill had even suggested an Italian restaurant he had heard good things about in Shreveport, but, much to his relief, Sookie chose a different restaurant that specialized in steak and seafood. They had enjoyed their dinner immensely, Bill's Tru:Blood had been served in a carafe instead of the regular Tru:Blood bottle, so he hadn't felt quite so out of place... even if he wasn't eating anything.

He had been certain Sookie enjoyed the fish she had ordered and the chocolate dessert she had devoured while making little sounds of pleasure that somehow made him jealous of a spoon. They had ended up at a romantic comedy 'girly' movie as Sookie liked to call it, but Bill didn't mind. It wasn't exactly award winning theatre, but Sookie had laughed, and held his hand. She had kissed his cheek when there were romantic moments in the movie. That alone made the film worth sitting through.

Sookie had been smiling and flirting with him as they made the way to the car... she had been teasing him about just what might happen when they got home from this date, and Bill had been very much looking forward to it. But now Bill was uneasy. Why had she asked him to pull over?

The last time they had been pulled over on the road between Shreveport and Bon Temps, it had brought a very bad end to their pseudo date. Though they were much farther down the road this time, Bill still couldn't help remembering his annoyance when that police officer had accosted them... and Sookie's irritation at him for glamouring the officer.

"No, I'm fine. I just... I just need a minute. Is that okay?" Sookie said, bringing him back to the moment.

"Whatever you need, Sookie. Did something happen? I thought you enjoyed the movie." Both of his hands were on the steering wheel. They had been holding hands as he drove, but when she asked him to pull over she had pulled her hand away.

"Oh... yes, I did." She turned towards him, eyes wide. "I was just thinking... um... do you think there are any cops around tonight?"

She sounded a bit anxious, which had Bill even more worried, especially knowing that she, too was remembering that night. "I don't know, Sookie. We are much closer to Bon Temps this time. And as far as I know, Fangtasia hasn't yet re-opened to be raided."

He turned in the seat to face her, one arm resting over the steering wheel. Sookie had turned his way, too, reaching for his hand on the console between them. "Then, do you think you could kiss me?"

That was not what Bill expected her to say, and it must have shown on his face. Now Sookie's eyes didn't look nervous at all, in fact, he could see something naughty dancing in them as she touched his face with her other hand. "When I was a teenager, my classmates used to talk about coming out this way on dates... but I never really had the chance to go on dates, much less end one at make-out point."

She moved her hand from his cheek down to his thigh, slowly moving it closer and closer to his growing hardness. Bill was very surprised with Sookie's actions, but he was becoming more and more aroused with her boldness.

"Well, then. That sounds like something we should remedy, Ms. Stackhouse... Since we are at the end of our date." He moved forward then, his lips on hers, his hand in her soft hair. Sookie's hand tightened on his thigh. They came together in the front seat, kissing and touching. Bill wished the console between them would disappear, but they would make do for now. His hands slid under the back of her jacket, touching the smooth skin of her back, and Bill was losing hold of his control.

He had been pleasantly surprised when he had helped Sookie out of her jacket at dinner, the expanse of her bare back in addition to how she looked in that very nice pair of jeans had put Bill in a slightly uncomfortable state all evening. But he did quite enjoy the anticipation of what would come when they finally arrived home, though now, he wasn't so sure they would make it home.

They continued to kiss, Sookie's small hands stroking his legs, up his back... over his chest, every once and awhile she would torment him with a few gentle strokes over the bulge in his jeans before moving her hands elsewhere. His hands had found her breasts, his mouth on her neck, her shoulders. He impatiently shoved at the jacket she was wearing, wanting more of her skin exposed. Sookie obliged in helping him remove her jacket. It was then her turn to push at his jacket until he let go of her long enough to pull it from his arms. All the while they kept finding their way back to each other's mouths, kissing and licking, Bill's fangs had made their appearance very early on, so he remained careful not to cut Sookie during their ardent kisses.

Bill debated how quickly he could have Sookie in the backseat of his BMW, trying to come up with the best way to get back there and get her out of her jeans. They'd probably have to stop what they were doing and get out of the car to get in the backseat, which didn't sound very appealing. Instead, in a rush of speed, Bill reclined his seat back as far as it would go and with only a few moments of tangled arms and legs, he pulled Sookie from her seat over into his lap.

"Dang it!" he heard Sookie mutter under her breath between kisses, her hips moving on top of him, despite the denim barriers between them.

"What is it?"

"I knew I should have worn a skirt." She smiled at him with a very sultry smile, grinding her pelvis against him.

"There's always next time." He said with a wink, leaning up to kiss her, his hands on her back pressing her chest against his. Bill wasn't sure how long they spent like this, mouths and hands... just feeling each other. It was actually quite enjoyable to take this time without rushing to the finish line, so to speak. Though he knew that his desire would get the best of him soon.

"Sookie, my love." He whispered softly, in her ear.

"Yes, Bill." She replied, placing kisses along his jaw.

"I think we should return home... or you'll never be able to wear this outfit again." He warned her, letting her know just how much he wanted her... that he was fighting the urge to rip the clothes from her body.

"I do love these jeans," She continued to kiss him, her hands reaching between them to touch him, to push him to his limit. "How fast can you get us home?"

"Very, very fast." He grabbed her hand, pulling it away from him as he sat up. He kissed her again, one more deep and satisfying kiss before he lifted her back into her own seat.

He had the car in gear and with a roar of the engine they were off into the night before Sookie could even buckle her seatbelt. Bill's focus was on the road in front of him as he pushed the accelerator just a little bit harder. He wouldn't put Sookie's life in danger with reckless driving, but he was most definitely going to get them home in record time.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: Just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for continuing to read my story, especially now that it's reached epic proportions! But as long as there are folks reading it, I'll keep on writing! Thank you, as well, for leaving comments and feedback, as it really means a lot! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie studied Bill's face in the dim light from the bathroom. She had brought over an old fashioned nightlight from the house that Bill always turned on just before dawn so Sookie wouldn't wake up in complete blackness. It was just enough light to make out his handsome features, a lock of hair fallen haphazardly over his forehead. The relaxed bow of his lips was very inviting, it was a shame he wouldn't be up for many more hours.<p>

Sookie kissed him anyway and snuggled into his chest. She had grown used to his stillness during the daylight hours, the way he always felt slightly cool... Not that she had much to compare it to when it came to warm blooded men. He was comforting and safe, no matter what temperature his body was. She knew she needed to get up soon, but she wasn't quite ready. Sookie couldn't believe just how wonderful everything had been in these past few weeks. She and Bill had been like a normal couple, doing normal things... even if all of their dates were only at night. It had been two and a half weeks since that new first date and Sookie was so, so happy. They had settled into a routine of sorts, depending on Sookie's work schedule and if Bill had vampire business to "attend to" as he always said.

On the nights she was off, Bill would put aside his work until later so they could spend time together. They had gone on several more dates, including one where Bill made good on his promise of next time...and Sookie had remembered to wear a skirt. There had been something so thrilling about knowing that there was that tiny chance they could get caught doing it in Bill's car, not to mention the advantage of not having to wait until they got home. Thankfully, no more police officers had interrupted them.

It had also been an adjustment having so many people in the house. While it might have limited their chances to be spontaneously naked, especially after Tara almost caught them making out in Bill's office again, Sookie did have to admit that it was doing them all some good to be living together. They did occasionally have the house to themselves and even if they didn't, they would sometimes stay home and relax, listening to music, sitting in front of the fire... putting Bill's tub to good use.

Bill seemed happier, too. Sookie liked to think it was all because of her, but she knew that it also had something to do with Jessica and Willa. They opened up something in Bill that Sookie couldn't, something that she knew was related to their nature as vampires. He could be so patient with them when he wanted to be, and Sookie did have to admit that Willa was of almost a perfect temperament to fit in with Bill and Jessica. There was no viciousness or cruelty between them, though Sookie didn't always want to know what they were up to when they were out of the house. Some things were best left unknown, since they were vampires after all. Not that Sookie worried they were out harming people, no way would Bill allow that, but still... some of the dark parts of being vampire should remain amongst vampires. She knew that Bill would tell her if she ever asked, if she ever really wanted to know, but his vague explanations that they were out practicing hunting or something along those lines was enough for her.

Even Tara had seemed to come around to treating the vampires more like regular people instead of something to be afraid of, at least these particular vampires anyway. There had been a few nights when the girls along with Sookie and Tara had all been downright sisterly. Sookie loved it, especially when she didn't have to worry about blocking out everyone's thoughts. They'd had a couple 'girls' nights where they watched movies and talked about boys, not in detail of course... well, at least Sookie didn't share much in the way of details, since she didn't think Jessica wanted to know those kind of things about Bill. But they talked about James, who Jessica had sort of been seeing, and they talked about Jason. They discussed how hot Alcide was, which Sookie could appreciate, even if he didn't do it for her the way Bill did. They talked about vampire guys and human guys. They talked about relationships and being different. Sookie was glad to learn more about Willa and how she, like Jessica, felt that her life had become much better by her being made vampire.

There had been one night they'd been laughing so much and so loud, that Bill had thought something was wrong. He came running, but after taking one look at the four of them and all of the girls stuff they'd had scattered over his living room, Bill quickly retreated to his office, hiding there until Sookie came to rescue him from his boredom. She smiled as she remembered the 'deer in the headlights' look on his face when all four of them had turned to find him in the doorway. She loved him so much, especially in those moments... and in these quiet ones in bed with him, _okay, really just all the time_, she thought with a smile. If only she could stay here all day.

Her alarm clock sounded again, forcing her to finally get up for good. She had a big day ahead of her, no more time for dilly dallying as Gran would always say. She had pies to bake this morning if she was going to get to Merlotte's in time to help with the Thanksgiving dinner. Sookie's house was almost completely fixed, though there were some finishing details that still needed to be done. Unfortunately, Alcide had needed to pull away the guys that had been working on her house to finish up a bigger more important job. Since Alcide was helping her out as a huge favor, Sookie really had no problem with the delay.

In fact, she was almost sad looking ahead to the day when she would have to move back into her own house. While Sookie did miss the familiar feeling of home and being surrounded by things that reminded her of Gran, she had quite liked living with Bill. Maybe it was because they finally had cleared the air on everything, or it was just their close proximity, but Sookie felt more in love and more secure in her relationship with Bill than she ever had before. Even more than that 'new love' glow that they had enjoyed the first time they had dated.

They probably could have had Thanksgiving at the house, since she now had a working front door, but after talking with Sam they had decided to come up with a new tradition. Sam was going to close Merlotte's for a 'private party' and they were going to have their own Thanksgiving celebration. Now that he had Luna and Emma to think about, Sam was more interested in enjoying the holidays all together. Like she and Bill were building their own little family with Jessica and Willa, and Tara too, Sam was finding himself a family.

Arlene was still struggling with Terry's death, but Sookie could see that she was getting just a tiny bit better with each passing day. It was going to take time, but they were all getting better. Sookie was amazed at what just these few weeks of downtime had done for her. Life had been such a roller coaster of danger, it was wonderful to finally catch her breath. Certainly Bill's love had something major to do with that as well, he was her rock, her port in a storm, he was just what she needed, whenever she needed him. Sookie just hoped that she was all those things for Bill as well, she wanted to be there for him, to support him the way he'd always supported her.

She had thrown on some clothes while she mused over her thoughts, stopping to kiss Bill's cheek and leave a note for him on her pillow. It wasn't anything important, but something they each had been doing from time to time, and Sookie thought it was quite special. She had a stack of short little love notes from Bill tucked away in the drawer he had given her for her clothes, and she knew just where they would go when she finally moved back home.

Tara was in the kitchen when Sookie came upstairs, the smell of fresh coffee clearing some of the heaviness from her eyes before she even poured a cup. Tara was standing at the counter, a pile of potatoes next to her, the peeler in one hand.

"Mornin' Sookie." She turned to greet Sookie as she approached the waiting coffee pot.

"Good Morning." She said with a smile, her good mood carrying her across the room. "How was your night?"

"Oh, you know. Nothin' special, just another regular night at Merlotte's. It was pretty busy last night, though. You were lucky you only worked lunch."

"I'll bet. The day before Thanksgiving does always seem to be a busy one, doesn't it?"

"It'll make up for being closed today. Sam seemed really excited about dinner, I think Luna is good for him."

"She is pretty great, I'm glad they were able to work things out. Sam was afraid she was never going to come back after everything that happened on the news."

"She'd have been a fool... like I was. I mean, I'm over Sam, ya know? And some days I really don't even know what I want, but watchin' you and Bill together, and Sam and Luna... I just, I wish I had that." Tara turned away, her attention again focused on the potatoes she was peeling.

"You'll find it some day, Tara. I know you will. That right person just has to walk into your life... if they haven't already." Tara looked up sharply when Sookie added that last little bit. Sookie didn't want to ruin anything or get Tara's hopes up over nothing, assuming Tara would even be interested in the first place. Sookie still wasn't completely sure where Tara's tastes now were. Men? Women? Both?

"What's that supposed to mean? Who're you talking about?"

"Well... Somebody's been visiting the bar an awful lot lately, and I don't think he's just there to see Sam." Sookie shrugged one shoulder as she set her coffee cup on the kitchen table. She needed to get baking or they'd be late. She disappeared into the pantry, leaving Tara staring after her.

"You mean Alcide? Come on, no way, Sook. You're crazy."

Sookie poked her head out of the pantry, "Well, he hasn't been comin' by during my shifts." And she disappeared again. Sookie had noticed that over the past couple of weeks, Alcide was spending a lot more time in Bon Temps. Some of that time was spent at the house, supervising and checking on the progress, but he always seemed to end up at Merlotte's for a beer on the nights when Tara was working. He had some excuse about talking to Sam, but Sookie just had a feeling that it was more than that. She had been so tempted to take a little peek in his head, but she had managed to control herself.

"I still think you're crazy." She heard Tara mutter as she found a space on the counter to set down all of the baking supplies she'd pulled from the pantry. Even though Bill's kitchen was small in comparison to the rest of the house, and not a room that Bill ever actually had any use for, they had done an excellent job in the renovations. The storage seemed almost endless between the walk in pantry and cupboards and they had made great use of the space providing a lot of countertop without making the space feel cramped.

"I'm just sayin' it's something that I've noticed. He's got a sister, too, you know." Sookie teased, getting a smile from Tara.

"You know it's not like that, it's about the person... After what happened to Eggs, I didn't think I could ever feel that way again. But when I met Naomi, something just happened. I definitely wasn't looking to fall in love, and I never thought... never mind, it's silly... and it's over." Tara waved a hand and turned away from Sookie again.

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"I did, but this town is just too much to handle, I would have lost it if something bad happened to her because of me."

"I'm sorry, Tara. I know it's not easy to lose someone you love. And you've lost so much."

"It's alright, I've sort of gotten over it... lets talk about something else, okay?"

Sookie understood where Tara was coming from, sometimes life handed you bad things and all you can do is deal with it. "Sure, how do you think Sam's going to do with the Turkey this year? Burnt or raw?"

"How about both?" Tara said with a laugh. "Actually, I think Sam is going to make Lafayette cook the turkey, that's my bet!"

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"Everything looks great, Sam. Thanks for doing this." Sookie told him as she joined him in the kitchen to start bring the food out to the tables. They had rearranged the dining room, pushing a bunch of tables together so they could all sit in one long table. Sookie and Tara had arrived almost two hours ago, and they had all been mingling since then, waiting for dinner to be ready. Of course most of the guys had gathered around the bar to watch football, but Sookie had enjoyed catching up with all of her friends.

"Sure, Sookie. But it was sort of your idea, so you should get the credit." He grinned at her.

"Well, I just wanted us all to be together. This place is a family, ya know?" Sookie leaned her shoulder against him, feeling, well she wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling, maybe a little embarrassed that he thought this was some special idea or something.

"I know what you mean." He said, bumping her back with his own shoulder since his hands, like hers were full of covered dishes. Sookie knew Sam would understand. Even more than Sookie, he was short on real family. His parents, both his biological ones and his adoptive ones had essentially abandoned him, and his only brother, who wasn't exactly a great brother to begin with, had died just recently. Sookie at least still had Jason, but now both she and Sam were building new families, growing the family they all made together at Merlotte's.

They made one more trip between the kitchen and the table before Sam went to get the turkey, which, as Tara had guessed, Lafayette had been in charge of.

"Okay, Ya'll. Dinner's ready if you want to take a seat." Sam said as he brought the Turkey out to be carved. He made short work of the bird as everyone found a seat around the table.

Sookie sat next to Tara, with the head of the table, Sam's spot, still empty next to her. Luna, with an adorable new pixie haircut had sat across from her with Emma. When Luna had returned from her trip with her hair different, Sookie had wondered if it was a bit of an attempt to change her look from when she had made that appearance on TV. Sookie could definitely understand her not wanting to be recognized after all of that, and she had to admit, the look suited her very nicely.

Much to Sookie and Tara's surprise, Alcide walked into Merlotte's about forty five minutes before dinner was ready. Sam had apparently invited him to join them, since Alcide mentioned that he didn't have any plans to see his family for the holiday. Sookie got the feeling that something more had happened between Sam and Alcide beyond just a shared drink, but neither one of them seemed open to talking about it. Sookie didn't miss the tension between Alcide and Luna when he first arrived, but it did seem to dissipate as they got closer to dinner. Emma seemed to have some affection for the big werewolf, so maybe that calmed whatever Luna had been feeling. As long as they were getting along now, Sookie wasn't sure if she really wanted to know anything more about the were/shifter drama. Sookie also didn't miss the fact that Alcide took the seat next to Tara when everyone finally settled in for dinner.

She and Tara had exchanged a glance and stifled a giggle, and then were quickly distracted by the others seated around the table. Sookie had been working hard to keep out of peoples heads, and feeling more relaxed and calm over the past couple of weeks was definitely helping her concentration. The food all smelled wonderful, and despite the huge group that had assembled, Sookie had a feeling they were still going to have way too much food. One turkey definitely wasn't enough, but Sookie wasn't sure if they'd really needed four. She still hadn't quite figured out how they had all fit in the oven.

The chatter around the table quieted when Sam stood up to say a few words. "I'd like to thank you all for comin' here today and celebrating the holiday with us. As Sookie said when she came up with the idea that we should all have dinner together, Merlotte's has given us all a family, whether we needed it or not. I couldn't be prouder to call ya'll my family and I am thankful to have each and every one of you in my life... and in my bar. Now, let's get eatin' before this all gets cold!"

Words of agreement and thanks filled the room as everyone added their own voice in thanking Sam for hosting the meal. The dishes were passed and the food was quickly devoured over some lively conversation. Sookie found herself falling silent at moments, just looking around the room, down the table and smiling to herself as everyone enjoyed dinner. Arlene's kids were getting along wonderfully with Emma, giving Arlene something to smile about. Mikey was passed around the table and Sookie certainly didn't miss out on some baby cuddle time. He was getting so big so fast. Andy had stayed home, having a Bellefleur Thanksgiving, as Arlene referred to it when she commented that she was much happier to be here instead of sitting down to another meal with Caroline Bellefleur. Lafayette and Tara had also been getting along much better now that they weren't living together. Holly had come with her sons, which had sort of surprised Sookie. She and Andy seemed to be pretty serious about each other, so what did it say that she came here instead of having Thanksgiving with Andy? Maybe it was nothing, since Holly seemed perfectly happy today, just one of those quirks about sharing holidays and blending families.

The one person here that did have Sookie worried was Jason. They had talked a few times in the past couple of weeks, finally having a chance to talk about what had happened with Warlow. Jason, of course, had gotten all worked up and angry again, though he had been very glad at the reminder that Warlow was dead. They had also talked a little bit about his new... girlfriend? Sookie supposed. She wasn't sure what to make of Violet. She had been grateful that Violet had been willing to save her life, but Sookie had some concerns, given how tired and run down Jason was looking. Certainly Sookie should be the last person judging someone for having a relationship with a vampire, but she couldn't help but worry over Jason. Sookie also knew that not all vampires were like Bill, they didn't all care about the health and well being of the humans they were with.

Jason had been through some rough stuff as well in the past couple of months, so Sookie wanted to make sure he was doing well. He had spent so much time worried about her, it was her turn to worry about him. On this day of giving thanks, Sookie was so thankful for everything that had changed so recently in her life. She was safe, she was loved, she was surrounded by friends and had an amazing man who loved her so completely. Now all that she was missing was those same things for all the people she cared about, especially her brother.

People finished their meals, with everyone complaining of overeating in one breath and asking where the pie was in the next. It had Sookie smiling, especially seeing Jason smile as he talked with Lafayette and Sam.

"Hey, Sookie." Alcide said after the table was cleared and everyone was grouping off to talk or watch football. "I'm sorry again that we got delayed on your house."

"It's fine, Alcide, really. I understand that a bigger job is a little bit more important than finishing up some cosmetic work on my house. I'm just glad to have a front door again, and that the hole upstairs is repaired enough to handle the rain."

"You're not in that much of a hurry to move back in, are ya?" He asked, knowing the answer before he even finished the question.

"Oh, I miss being there, it's so familiar and comforting... but I am enjoying living with Bill. His house has been so full of life lately."

"Yeah, who would of thought a fang... uh um.. a vampire's house would be called 'full of life'? Tara said that she's even having a good time living there, that she's not so afraid anymore."

"It's been good for all of us, I think. But I am looking forward to having my house fixed up. You still have to send me a bill, by the way." She smiled, punching him softly on the shoulder. Not that it would have hurt him, even if she'd really tried, like most of the men in her life, it was like punching a brick wall.

"Don't worry, I'll get to it."

"Hey, can I catch up with you more later? I need to talk to Jason." Sookie hated to cut her conversation with Alcide short, since she kind of wanted to see if there was really something going on with him and Tara, or if was all in her imagination, but Jason was free for the moment and she didn't want to miss the chance to talk to him.

"Oh, sure, yeah. Later." Alcide said with a nod.

Sookie quickly made her way over to Jason where he was sitting at the table with a beer. Sam and Lafayette had disappeared somewhere, leaving Jason sitting alone.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Sookie said as she approached, wrapping her arms around her brother in a big hug where he sat.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you." He said with a smile as she took the open seat next to him.

"How've you been, Jason? I haven't seen you around much."

"I'm good, just busy. Work and all."

"Andy workin' you too hard? You look tired."

"Nah, I'm just up too late. You know how it is." He shrugged a shoulder, like it was no big deal. He was still smiling, but Sookie could see that something was missing, it wasn't meeting his eyes.

_**I don't know how she does it, she never seems this tired, not even in the beginning. Being with a vampire is exhausting, and I'm not even getting**_...

She was in his head before she could stop it, but she quickly tried to build those walls back up. Jason always got really mad when she was lookin' in his mind. Though that little glimpse did give Sookie a bit of insight.

"How's Violet?"

"Good, she's good... I mean, she's sleeping, right now, but I think she's good. She seems to like Bon Temps. She says it's different from where she grew up."

"Oh, I'm sure it is... especially when she grew up a few hundred years ago."

"Yeah... that too." Jason's leg was bouncing up and down next to Sookie, his fingers drumming on his leg. He was nervous about something... but what?

"We should all get together sometime soon. You guys could come over to the house, sort of like a double date. Or we could just hang out, Tara's there, too, ya know."

"Sure. We could probably do that... but.." he just shook his head instead of saying more.

"What is it Jason? What's the matter?"

"I just...Okay, well, can I ask you something?" He leaned closer to her, his voice growing quieter. "Something kinda personal?"

"It's fine, Jason. Ask me."

"When you first got together with Bill... was he like... in charge? Ya know, in the bedroom?"

Sookie blushed at Jason's question, knowing it was going to be personal, but not quite expecting it to be so personal... of course the memories of her first night with Bill didn't help either.

"I don't know, I guess, um... not really? He was very gentle and sweet." Sookie said, slightly embarrassed to be talking about this with Jason.

"Huh... cause Violet, she's so..."

"Wait, wait, Jason, before you go any further, not too much detail, alright? You're my brother."

"Oh, yeah... I guess that's kinda' strange, isn't it? What I mean is, she's makin' all the decisions about everything, and she's really possessive. If I even talk about another girl, it's like the green haired monster comes out and she gets all upset."

"Well, I guess the possessive things not so strange, vampires aren't very good at sharing when it comes to _their_ humans." She said with a smile, recalling the multiple conversations she'd had with Bill about his possessiveness. Not that he treated her like he owned her or anything, unless it was around other vampires and for her protection... They both belonged to each other. "But did something happen? Did she hurt you?" Sookie grew more concerned as she really thought about what Jason was saying.

"No, no. Nothin' like that. She wouldn't hurt me, ever. Though she probably wouldn't have a problem hurtin' somebody else."

"Yeah, I could see where that might be a problem. You probably should talk to her about it. If she really cares about you, she'll listen."

"I know she cares about me, she says she loves me. And I love her... at least when I'm with her, I really love her. But sometimes, like during the day, I ain't so sure, I mean I have feelings for her, but it's just different. Is it like that for you, with Bill?"

Sookie wasn't sure what Jason was really saying, did he not really love Violet? Was it all just the blood? Sookie didn't know what he was feeling, and she certainly wasn't an expert on love, but something didn't seem right. Sookie's love for Bill never wavered, well not outside of those times when she had questioned everything due to some difficult revelations, and even then, she had still loved him despite being so angry and hurt. Being around him or not around him didn't change how she felt about him.

"I don't know Jason, I love Bill, I love him all the time. I know having their blood can muddle things, but you've gotta trust what's in your heart."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill closed out his email with a sigh, glaring at the phone sitting silent on his desk. He shouldn't have checked his messages or his email... at least not until later. He should have put it off until after he had gone to Merlotte's to meet Sookie, until after she had gone to bed for the night. He had a few things to take care of online when he first rose for the night, some ideas for Christmas had come to him, leaving him with some items that needed expedient ordering. Once he had taken care of his online shopping, that should have been the end of it, he should have left the computer instead of clicking open his email.

The Authority often communicated with him via email, but things had been quite calm lately, so Bill could have waited until the end of the night to check for new messages. Unfortunately, his curiosity about Eric and Pam's whereabouts had him checking just in case, hoping that he would hear something from or about them. Bill was certain that Eric would reappear eventually, and truthfully, he wouldn't really care that much if it weren't for Willa. She seemed to be doing well here, she was happy with them and had grown very close with Jessica, but he knew there were still moments where she missed her maker, when she found herself wondering where he had gone and why he had left her.

He didn't want her to feel so lost, so he was hoping to find out something for her. She would have sensed it if something had happened to Eric. It wasn't exactly the same as the way he could feel Jessica or Sookie, but a progeny still felt it when their maker met the true death. There was also the matter of Bill not being able to hold his position of sheriff forever, if Eric still even wanted it. The new Authority was trying to restore some semblance of order amongst vampires, but it was going a bit rough. There had been some major regime changes in the monarchies, new kings and queens had been appointed in several states. Kings and queens that were large supporters of mainstreaming, so Bill found that change to be worth it in the long run. He had retained his position without difficulty, given his role in stopping Salome and the other sanguinistas and his known support of mainstreaming, but many vampires were not big fans of change, so there were already signs of some major growing pains

His messages had no information on Eric, but what they did hold was something much worse. Something that Bill knew was a possibility, but he had hoped to be wrong. This meant more work for him, efforts would have to be made to protect the people he cared about. Bill quickly set some things in motion via email, knowing he would have time for more phone calls later tonight. He wasn't going to let this ruin Thanksgiving for Sookie or Jessica and Willa.

Sookie had been so happy in these recent weeks, _he_ had been so happy. Bill didn't want anything to destroy that. He debated with himself, not that he wouldn't tell her, but he was trying to figure out when. It wasn't something so serious that she needed to know immediately. Technically, it didn't specifically have anything to do with Sookie, so it could wait until tomorrow, but he would have to sit down with Jessica and Willa later tonight. Perhaps it would be best to include Sookie in that conversation as well. Bill had learned the hard way that keeping things from Sookie to protect her never ended well, but surely one day wouldn't make a difference if he decided to wait. Bill knew that he wouldn't let that one day turn into yet another, and another as he had done with his secret about the queen. He wasn't going to let that happen ever again, not after experiencing just how amazing their relationship was without any secrets between them.

His mind made up, he headed upstairs to shower and dress, since Sookie would be expecting him to arrive at Merlotte's any time now that it was dark. Hopefully they had enjoyed their traditional Thanksgiving meal. He knew Sookie had been eagerly anticipating today's celebration, wanting to spend the day surrounded by all of her friends and family. Bill couldn't really remember the last time he had celebrated Thanksgiving. Certainly as a vampire, it had never been of any importance to him, so it must have been before he left for the War, a meal he would have shared with his wife and children. Now it was a day that he could share with Sookie and Jessica, with Willa... To Bill's surprise, even Tara had seemed to be more accepting of him and of vampires, ready to include him in day to day life as a friend.

He showered quickly, his thoughts on Sookie. These past several weeks had been some of the happiest in Bill's life. Spending his days and nights surrounded by Sookie's love, spending that time together without worrying about some terrible secret coming between them... he couldn't ask for anything more. As nerve wracking as that conversation had been, it had been the best thing for their relationship. Even the little note she had left for him on her pillow today... it was so simple: _You__ are what I'm most thankful for. I love you._ But made him feel so loved, it made him feel... human.

Bill had thought Sookie was his miracle before, for bringing so much wonder back into his life, but now that he had nothing else to hide, now that they had been through so much together and come out even stronger on the other side, he couldn't put into words what she meant to him. He hated that she was once again going to be in danger, but at least he knew they would face this coming fight together.

Once he was dressed, in jeans and blue button down shirt, Bill pushed thoughts of this coming threat aside and stepped into the hall. His timing was perfect, as Willa and Jessica had also just stepped out of Jessica's room.

"Are you two ready?" He asked as they all moved towards the staircase.

"Yup, though it's days like this when I really miss pie." Jessica said, a dreamy look on her face. Bill did have to agree, while most human food was quite repulsive, Bill didn't mind the smell of baked goods, and he could remember enjoying the homemade pies his Caroline used to make for the holidays. Even the house was fragrant of baking. Sookie had mentioned preparing pies for the meal today... the house smelled of spices and sugar, Bill quite liked it. Perhaps he would have to encourage Sookie to bake more often.

"The sacrifices we must make." Bill said with a smile and a sad shake of his head. "Speaking of which, I need to talk with you both later tonight, before you retire for the day."

"Why? What's going on?" Jessica grew serious very quickly, picking up on his slight change in tone. He didn't want them to worry, but he also wanted to make sure they spoke before the night was over.

"There have been attacks, vampire attacks. I will tell you more about it later, and it's nothing to worry over tonight, but it will mean more work for us in the coming days, and of course vigilance to remain safe." As they had talked about weeks ago, Jessica had taken on a job with Bill, sort of as an assistant slash advisor. She had proven herself invaluable in the few minor issues they had dealt with recently, but this would be a good test.

"Vampire attacks? Where? What's going on Bill?"

"As I said, it's nothing to worry about tonight, I wouldn't have even mentioned it, but I didn't want you to disappear with James or some of your other friends for the day and not be able to discuss it."

"You promise? You're not just trying to make us feel better?"

"I promise. There is no immediate threat to us or the people of Bon Temps." He put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke, his eyes meeting hers in reassurance before he changed the subject. "Now, which way should we go tonight? And how much of a head start do you think you need?"

Sookie had taken his car to Merlotte's since she was transporting Tara and several items of food for the meal, so Bill and the girls had planned to travel by foot. That allowed them to make another challenge of it, as they'd been doing quite often in the last several weeks. So far Bill still remained champion, but both Jessica and Willa were learning quickly, and he'd been giving them less and less of a head start, and had to put more and more effort into winning.

"We're gonna win this time, you can bet on it!" Jessica said, pushing against his shoulder playfully. "Let's go through the woods tonight."

"Alright, shall I count to twenty?"

"Fifteen." Willa said with confidence and a grin on her face. The all stepped out onto the porch, Willa and Jessica ready at the edge of the top step.

"I'll see you there, I'll be inside waiting." Bill said with a wink. And just like that they were off into the night. Bill silently counted out the agreed upon seconds and then he, too, vanished from the porch.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"So, do you think the Sanguinistas are behind these attacks?" Jessica asked as she paced in his office. Willa and Sookie were in the chairs across from his desk, Jessica having chosen to stand instead of pulling over another chair.<p>

"Wait, Sanguinistas? Aren't those that group of vampires against mainstreaming? Like violently against it?" Sookie's eyes were wide with concern as she looked between Bill and Jessica.

"Yes, but I do not think they are behind this, I think it's something much worse." Bill leaned forward, his hands pressed on his desk top. More reports had made it to his inbox while they had been at Merlotte's, and they weren't good.

Bill had tried his hardest to enjoy the festive atmosphere of the holidays, but Sookie had seen through him quickly, which was why she now sat in his office with Jessica and Willa instead of being in bed. It was something that he loved about her, even if at times his life would be easier if she weren't quite so stubborn. He had arrived... Just ahead of Willa and Jessica... And was quickly pulled into a discussion with Sam before he could even greet Sookie. It had been nice, and so normal. His presence at Merlotte's no longer caused a spectacle. She must have seen him walk in, as she appeared at his side for a kiss, joining in their conversation about some changes to the local council and some concerns about the aging mayor's health. It hadn't been until she got him alone that she noticed something was off. He was trying too hard to hide it, which ended up being a dead giveaway.

He did manage to convince her to enjoy the rest of the night first, and he would fill her in when they got home. He had promised her that there would be no more secrets, and he was determined to stick to that. It was taking some getting used to, since so much of his life had been spent in hiding, skirting the truth... unintentionally creating that air of mystery that made vampires so alluring. Sookie had also agreed that she would try to be more understanding, especially when it came to things that were strictly vampire business. They both tested those promises tonight, with good outcome, leaving them to enjoy their social evening. So they did just that, making small talk with Sookie's friends, people that Bill was even starting to think of as friends. His unease faded to the background as the night progressed but it never completely left him.

"What do you mean _worse_?" Jessica looked at him, her face wary.

"These vampires are attacking brazenly, violently, and if these reports are correct, they aren't normal vampires. There have been very few witnesses, but the ones we have made statements that something was wrong with these vampires, almost going as far as to describe them as zombie like."

"Zombies? Please tell me zombies aren't a thing." Sookie interrupted, shaking her head with a horrified look on her face.

"No, Zombies aren't a thing... I promise." He reassured her when she sent him a disbelieving look, "But hepatitis V is, and I believe that is what is wrong with these vampires. The symptoms that have been described- black veiny tattoos, strange behaviors- they fit with what we know of hepatitis V."

"Didn't Hepatitis V kill Nora super fast? She didn't look like someone who could attack anybody." Sookie said, most likely recalling the night she tried to help Bill save Nora from the infection.

"Nora was injected directly with a large dose of the virus, it's likely that it progressed much faster for her than the others who were simply fed tainted Tru:Blood. Vampire remains have also been found, but there is no way to tell if they were killed by the attacking vampires, or if the vampires themselves succumbed to the virus."

"So these attacking vampires, they're the ones who were left at the vamp camp? The ones who drank the infected blood?" Willa inquired, putting it all together.

"That's what I thought at first, hoping that it would mean this was something that could easily be contained. But the attacks are happening in more places than just Louisiana."

"But how, Bill?" Jessica moved closer to his desk, leaning a hip against it. "How could it have spread so fast? It's hardly been a couple of weeks."

"I think we were too late." He shook his head, a mix of anger and disappointment in himself. How could he have not realized? He should have known, he should have done something. "We destroyed the bottling plant and the waiting shipments, but I think at least a few shipments of the tainted Tru:Blood made it out onto the shelves. Then add in the infected vampires we let free into the world from the vampire prison..." He shook his head... _how stupid could I have been?_ he chided himself for not being more careful.

"Bill, this is not your fault. How could you possibly know there was infected blood out there? It's not your job to clean up the mess that the Governor made. You were busy saving me and Willa, and the other vampires. You can't do it all."

"I should have known, I should have realized. Now people are dying, humans and vampires. This could get completely out of hand."

"It's still early, though, right? Like Jessica said, it's only been weeks. How many attacks have their really been?" Sookie leaned forward in her chair.

"There has been a small cluster of attacks here in Louisiana, near Baton Rouge. That has to be related to the vampires from the camp. There have also been reports of attacks in Honolulu and North Carolina, which must fit with some sort of distribution pattern. They haven't all been confirmed to be related to Hep V, but I think it'd be best to just assume infection in all cases until more information is known."

"What do you need from us?" Jessica asked, eager to get involved and help deal with this potential crisis.

"For the moment, I don't know how much we can really do. We need to be prepared and on the look out for any signs of infected vampires. Ultimately, this virus appears to be fatal, but I don't know how easily it can be spread. I have already made contact with Dr. Takahashi, who has continued to work with the samples of the virus. His efforts are to be increased, with additional scientist coming on board and any new samples sent his way."

"We need to get the word out, get the other vampires on the look out for anything suspicious. Do you want me to arrange a meeting with your sheriffs?"

"That would be ideal, we can meet with them tomorrow night. Do not hesitate to impress upon them the importance of this meeting and the danger of Hep V."

"I'll make sure it's all set up tonight before dawn." Jessica crossed her arms over her chest, a look of determination on her face. Bill knew he could count on her and Willa to help him do what needed to be done.

"I also need more information on the Tru:Blood distribution from the Governor's facility. We need to track down any blood that is still out there. Some of this will be the responsibility of the Authority, of course. But any assistance we can offer them can only help our cause." Bill's mind was racing as other concerns popped into his mind. This could be a devastating epidemic if they don't act quickly. He had to hope that the new Authority would take him seriously and pursue this with extreme vigilance, if not, they would have a much larger problem to face down the road.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie was fascinated watching Bill work. He and Jessica went back and forth with planning and ideas like some sort of well oiled machine. It was clear that they worked very well together. Bill had been very smart in choosing to ask Jessica to become part of his limited staff. Willa seemed to be taking an interest, too. Her political training when she interned for her father also gave her some extra insight that would not be wasted. Sookie was more than willing to help in any way she could, but she wasn't sure if she had much to offer in this particular scenario.

The idea of infected vampires frightened her. She had seen just how sick Nora had been, she could only imagine how horrible her death had been. Nora hadn't seemed overly violent though, but maybe that was because her illness was so advanced, or these vampires were just nasty and vicious without any kind of infection. In Sookie's experience, most vampires didn't need any excuse to be violent and attack humans, but it was clear from the serious look on Bill's face that this was something out of the ordinary.

She had been having such a good day, the dinner went off without a hitch, everyone getting along so well. People always joked that Thanksgiving was a time for families to get together and not get along, that it was some dreaded day, but it had never been that way for Sookie. Thanksgiving with her Gran had always been something special, so this year without her, she had been nervous about how things would go. Of course she missed Adele, she still wasn't used to her grandmother being gone, but the day surrounded by friends had done a lot to ease her sadness. Once the sun had set, she had been eager for Bill to arrive, he was the one thing that had been missing all day.

Sookie definitely hadn't been prepared for this kind of news when he had admitted to her that something was bothering him, something they would talk about later, after they enjoyed the rest of the night. She wasn't sure how he had managed to socialize so flawlessly all night carrying this burden... he'd almost had her fooled, almost.

Sookie continued to listen as Bill and Jessica formulated a plan, tasks were delegated, messages that would need to be sent, meetings held... information that needed to be gathered. Sookie was painfully aware that this was completely vampire business, at this stage anyway. Humans may be in danger, but the vampires would be dealing with this threat in their own way. It had Sookie worried, worried for Bill and Jessica and Willa. Worried for what this could mean for humans and vampire alike.

Things had been going so well for her, happiness filled her days and nights so of course it wouldn't last. She had loved seeing Bill not weighed down by worries and duty, a Bill who was quick to smile and laugh with her... she was afraid he was going to lose that with this new complication and it broke her heart for him. After everything he had been through, Sookie truly believed that Bill deserved happiness. All she could do was offer her support and love, and hope that it was enough.

"Very good, I think we have the beginnings of a workable plan. I will communicate with the authority as we discussed, and we will plan for a meeting of the sheriffs tomorrow night." Bill's voice interrupted Sookie's thoughts as he stood up from his desk, stepping around the side of it.

"We'll get right on it. I'll be downstairs if you think of anything else." Jessica nodded with enthusiasm, eager to be of use. Bill had set up a makeshift workstation for Jessica in the downstairs holding cell area. It had held laboratory equipment for a short while, but now it held a computer for Jessica to work at and Willa had acquired a laptop of her own somewhere, though Sookie was suspicious that it had been a gift from Bill. He'd sort of been spoiling both her and Jessica, within reason of course... which always made Sookie laugh. He tried to justify it as business or necessity or come up with some other 'official' sounding reason, but Sookie knew that wasn't really it. It only made her love him more, seeing this softer side of him. She'd teased him once that he was really just a big ol' softie under that tough vampire exterior, and she'd been right... He had so much love in him, it could take Sookie's breath away.

"Okay. Thank you both." Bill dismissed them with a nod, moving closer to where Sookie sat. He held out a hand for her as the door closed behind Jessica and Willa, pulling her to her feet. "I'm sorry." He said, before Sookie could say anything.

"Bill, why are you sorry? This isn't your fault."

"I've ruined your holiday."

"You haven't ruined anything, it was a wonderful day, and this is just more business as usual. We both know things have been too calm around here, haven't they?" Sookie smiled up at him, putting her arms around his neck. "What did we say before? We can get through anything if we do it together? This is just one more thing."

Bill didn't say anything at that, he reached a hand up to cup her cheek, his cobalt eyes staring into hers. He leaned forward then, just enough so their lips touched. He kissed her sweetly, just a gentle coming together of their mouths. It was Sookie who pushed things farther, her hold on him tightening, her lips parting to kiss him deeper. She found herself so lost in his kiss, in the way he felt against her. This new threat couldn't touch them, not when they had each other.

Sookie almost surprised herself with how calm she was about all of this. Certainly she was frightened, and worried at what this could mean on a bigger scale. She'd seen those movies about epidemics and infections, about how quickly they could spread and destroy the world. Of course that had all been fiction, but Sookie was aware that a deadly virus among vampires was not something to ignore.

"Do you have a lot of work you need to get done right now?" She asked as their kiss ended. A selfish part of her wanted him all to herself, wanted to pretend for a night that this danger was no big deal, but she wasn't sure if that could happen tonight.

"I have a few e-mails to send, some calls to be made. But I can help you get ready for bed first, if you'd like." He ended with a wink, his hand caressing her cheek..

"I would like... if you're sure you have time."

These last weeks had been wonderful, in part because Bill hadn't had much work to do, at least not that it seemed to Sookie. He very easily seemed to make time for her, getting his work done in part when she was working, or some nights after she had gone to bed. Without any major threats on the horizon, Sookie hadn't really thought much about being a distraction for him, but now, with these dangerous vampires on the loose, things were different. Maybe it was a good thing that her house would be done soon. The thought of leaving made her so sad, but then Bill wouldn't feel like he had to entertain her every waking moment.

"I always have time for you." He said, swinging her up into his arms. "Plus, I believe you promised to show me just how thankful you are today."

"Very thankful, indeed." She laughed, tightening her hold on him as he headed for the side door in his office. She was quite tired after all of the excitement today, but she always slept better with Bill to tuck her in. He was right, too, she had whispered in his ear shortly after his arrival at Merlotte's just how thankful she was to have him in her life, and that she would show him more later.

In a flash, he had her downstairs and was setting her carefully on the edge of the bed. Sookie's hands were working the buttons of his shirt, she loved the feel of him under her hands... the way each button revealed just a little bit more of his muscular chest. He waited for her to finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting her push it off his shoulders. Bill reached for the hem of Sookie's peach colored sweater, pulling it and the t-shirt she had on over her head. Sookie hooked her legs around his hips as they came together in another passionate kiss.

It didn't take long for them both to lose the rest of their clothes. Shifting on the bed again so Sookie was on top. She took her time exploring Bill's body with her hands and her mouth. His moans and the way his hands caught up in her hair, had her pretty sure that he knew just how thankful she was. Sookie lost herself in Bill, the way he felt under her fingers, the way he smelled, the way his skin tasted under her lips.

Like always, as they made love, all of her cares and worries flowed out of her. The only thing on her mind was him and the way he made her feel. Sookie still had moments when she didn't believe this all was real. Before Bill, her life had been lonely, and if she were honest, it was pretty boring. Something that she thought would never change, given her... ability, as Gran always said. She felt loved by her Gran, and Jason was a pretty good brother most of the time, but she was missing that romantic kind of love. The kind that made her heart beat faster, that made her stomach all fluttery... the kind that could make her feel better with just one look, one touch. Bill had done all of those things for her, and then some.

_This is what love is supposed to be_, she thought as she caught her breath some time later. Bill had shifted them so they lay comfortably intertwined on the bed, well, Sookie was comfortable at least... she felt boneless sprawled across Bill's naked body. He made a contented sound that she took as a signal that he, too, was feeling quite comfortable and satisfied. She knew he still had work to do tonight, but she wasn't ready for him to leave. Overwhelmed with feeling, she tightened her hold on him and kissed his chest where her head lay on him. She knew it was silly, but there were still times when she would have almost a panic attack when Bill wasn't around... her nightmares about Warlow still haunted her most nights. They weren't as vivid anymore, but they still left her feeling very unsettled.

More than once the dream had come before Bill returned to bed with her, and she had found herself drawn upstairs, usually wearing one of his shirts, and into his arms. He always knew before she got there, probably because of the way he could feel her, even when she didn't want him too. He never hesitated to put aside whatever it was he was working on to hold her and comfort her, to reassure her that they were safe. It made her feel like a big baby sometimes, but Bill never said anything, never teased... he just gave her whatever she needed. It made her wish there was something more she could give him. With ideas spinning through her mind about how to show Bill just how much he meant to her, Sookie drifted to sleep in Bill's arms... safe and content.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

He hated to leave her, but Bill knew it had to be done. There were things he needed to take care of before dawn, more to be set in motion so he and Sookie could continue to live their lives in peace. He knew it was quite possible he was overreacting, that the attacks outside of Louisiana could be nothing more than misbehaving vampires... but he wasn't yet willing to take that chance. Bill had too many things that were finally going right, and he still feared that something was just waiting around the corner to make it all fall apart again.

He shifted, easing Sookie from his shoulder and onto the pillow, his hand on the softness of her cheek as she settled back into sleep. She was so beautiful. He had been worried in those first days after Warlow's attack. She had looked so ill... tired and run down, so in need of rest and relaxation. She was finally getting better, even with her nightmares, she didn't seem on the brink of exhaustion all the time and that made Bill feel better too. He wished there was more he could do for her, to find a way to halt the dreams that plagued her. He would do anything to make her happy, that had always been what he wanted for her, even when that might have meant he had to let her go. For himself, he was thankful that it never came to that, at least not permanently.

He placed a soft kiss at her temple and slid out of the bed. He pulled on his jeans and a faded gray t-shirt, turning off the bedside lamp so Sookie could rest. He reached a hand into the bathroom, flipping on the small nightlight she had brought over... just in case she woke up while he was still upstairs. The little touches of her that had found their way into his house always made him smile.

Bill tried to set aside his feelings and worries for Sookie as he moved swiftly up and into his office. He needed to be focused on the task at hand if he was going to get anything accomplished. His experience with Nora... with Eric and the Governor, all of those things made him more uniquely suited to help the Authority deal with this threat. With their resources, Bill had high hopes that this could be taken care of quickly and quietly... if they really listened. Given the track record of the Authority, and the vampire penchant for arrogance, he wasn't sure if they would truly take him seriously.

Starting with his e-mail, Bill got several more messages out to not only his contacts throughout Louisiana, but also to some... friends... in the areas near where these other attacks occurred. Jessica should have been in process of spreading the word, again, that recently manufactured Tru:Blood was not to be trusted for the time being. The Authority would need to do some major damage control.

During the past weeks, Bill had been toying with some ideas to help rebuild the trust between humans and vampires, something that had been irrevocably damaged by first Russell Edgington, and then by Governor Burrell. They needed something more than just a spokesperson, and Bill had just the thing... assuming Hepatitis V could be brought under control enough to allow Bill time to work on this other project he had in mind. Certainly he wanted to make the most of his free time when it came to Sookie, but he also needed to be doing something productive during the hours that they weren't together. Working towards strengthening mainstreaming, the only way they would truly be able to co-exist in this world, sounded like a good cause to Bill.

Bill found the rest of the night slipping away as he worked, notes and outlines taking form on his computer, safety measures falling into place. Jessica and Willa had come to him with an update on their progress just before dawn. So far things were going as planned, which did give Bill some comfort as he finally put his work away for the night. A days rest would do him some good, and hopefully tomorrow night he would have more information available so his meeting with the sheriffs would be useful.

Over the past several weeks, this part of the day had actually become one of his favorites. Finding Sookie soft and warm in his bed always brought a smile to his face. He hated the thought of her moving back to her home, he would miss this every night. She looked so peaceful as he approached the bed, discarding his clothes as he moved closer. While he eased into the bed beside her, his thoughts traveled to the small velvet box that was still locked away in his office. He had been tempted to ask her again on more than one occasion in the past weeks, but he was afraid... the way he had felt when those tears filled her eyes, when she couldn't give him an answer, he couldn't go through that again. He knew she had been wearing his ring while he had been missing, but that wasn't the same as her saying 'yes.' He had rushed things, rushed her... he knew that, too, but he loved her so much, it had just felt like the right thing to do. He wanted to hold on to her with both hands, maybe in some way thinking that if they were married, she wouldn't leave him when she finally found out the truth. He knew now that it was better this way, that they needed to be on equal footing, with no secrets.

Sookie curled into him on the bed, murmuring a muffled 'love you' in her sleep, making him smile. He had a feeling that her answer would be different this time, if he did ask. They had both come a long way since that night, Sookie had very much grown into what she was, even if they still didn't have all the answers. Bill didn't want to rush things, though, not when they were so happy... and there was also the fact that Sookie had had some quite negative experiences with weddings and engagements as of late. Warlow's desire to take her as his fairy vampire bride still seemed to haunt her, and if Bill were honest, it sort of haunted him too. So he would give this more time, a chance for Sookie to have a normal courtship, well, as normal as she could get with a vampire boyfriend anyway. They would go on dates and enjoy being in love, they would move forward more slowly. In his mind, Bill was already fully committed to Sookie, he didn't need rings or a piece of paper to bind him to her for always, but he wanted to give that to her some day. He wanted to give Sookie everything she desired.

His mind at ease for the night, knowing that he had done everything he could for one day, he let his thoughts stay on Sookie... feeling her against him, her steady heartbeat... the sound of her breathing, he fell very pleasantly into his day's rest thinking about what their future might hold.

Bill felt as if he had just fallen asleep when he felt someone shaking his shoulder, an urgent voice prodding him.

"Bill, honey, wake up." The voice said, it was familiar and warm, he smiled as the haze of sleep cleared just a little... Sookie. "Please, Bill. It's time. I need you to wake up."

He opened his eyes to see Sookie's face over his, peering down at him with a nervous smile, the room bright with lights. "What? What time is it?" Bill felt sluggish, as though the sun hadn't quite set all the way yet.

"It's almost dusk, but I couldn't wait any longer. We need to go." A pained look crossed her face that had Bill moving swiftly, somehow still fully dressed he was up and had her in his arms, worried now that something was wrong.

"Sookie? What's going on?" As the words left his mouth, he felt it. She was different in his arms, a full, round belly was under his hand as Sookie smiled at him again. Her hand closed over his on her stomach. His mouth hung open in surprise, _it can't be_...

"It's time, our daughter is ready to meet us." She was radiant, standing there in his arms. Her hair was already pulled back in a ponytail, a cherry red dress covered her pregnant belly, reaching to the floor. He just stared at her a moment, confusion mixed with something else, something happy, something hopeful. Their daughter... his daughter.

Bill felt himself smile, a warmth flowing through him. He pulled Sookie closer, kissing her lips, his hand rubbing over her firm stomach. He could hear the sound of a tiny heart fluttering under his fingers. He knelt down in front of her, both hands on her in awe. The roundness of her body was something he never thought he would get to see, something he longed for. He could have stayed like this for hours, just watching her, taking in this miracle. He didn't care how or why, DNA or not, this baby was his. Sookie reached for his hand again, this time she squeezed it hard, her eyes closing... her face contorting as another contraction came. She was taking slow and measured breaths, concentrating, she squeezed his hand even tighter, the diamond ring on her finger cutting into his hand.

He stood quickly, with her still grasping his hand, his other arm supporting her as the pain came. He hated to see her like this, hurting so much... Sookie seemed calm though, she was ready for this, expecting it. It was all part of the process, he knew that. Bill had been through it before, a very long time ago... never did he expect the chance to witness it again.

He held her tightly, kissing her temple, whispering his love for her as she worked through her pain. He would have to move quickly to get her out to the car and on the road to the hospital. Bill still didn't quite believe this was happening, but he would worry about the details later. Sookie's grip on him relaxed as she let out a large breath, her eyes opening to look at him. She smiled at him again and Bill felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He gently lifted her into his arms to carry her upstairs, his smile faltered as the scent hit him. His fangs clicked down of their own volition as the coppery smell of blood filled the air, lots of blood. He felt the wetness on his arm, panic coursing through him. She was bleeding... the bright red of the dress she wore was turning darker by the second. Her smile had faded to fear as she felt the change.

Bill knew instantly that something was wrong. This wasn't how it worked, it was too much blood, way too much. Her clothing was soaked with it, Bill's too as it pooled on the floor.

"Sookie! Sookie!" He jostled her gently, her eyes falling closed and her head lolling back. She was fading fast and he didn't know what to do. There wasn't time to call for help, her blood, her life, was spilled out onto the floor. She was so pale... her body limp in his arms. "Sookie, no! Please, no..."

He laid her on the bed, pleading with her. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do. His heart was breaking in front of him. He lifted her head gently, biting into his arm... it was his only chance.

"Drink, Sookie. You need to drink. Please! I can't live without you." His blood smeared her mouth but it didn't help, she wasn't drinking it. It was too late he couldn't save her... he couldn't even hear her anymore, no heart beats, no breath in her chest. How did this happen? It had only been seconds, it had happened too fast... there wasn't time... no time. Bill laid his head on her still chest, sobs wracking his body... his own tears adding to the bloody mess that was his bed, their bed.

"Bill? Bill, honey? You need to wake up." Her voice cut through his tears, his head snapped up in disbelief. The room was different now, dark... just a faint glow came from the bathroom. Sookie was next to him on the bed, very much alive. Her arms were around him, rocking as if she were soothing a frightened child.

A dream, it had all been a dream... The only blood in this room had come from him, a smear of tears stained his pillow, but that was it. There was no pool of blood on the floor, no Sookie dying before his eyes... no baby waiting to meet them. Bill felt his loss very keenly, though it had only been a dream. It left him very shaken, it had been so vivid, so real. Pain and fear squeezed his chest and he found himself clinging even tighter to Sookie, needing to hear her heart beat, to feel her warmth.

"What happened, Bill?" Sookie asked quietly, once he had calmed down a little more. He was no longer drawing in the ragged breaths that he didn't need.

"It was a dream, just a terrible dream." He finally released her, sitting up next to her on the bed. He swiped as his face with the back of one hand, trying to erase from his mind what he had seen. His other hand still touched her, he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." He said quickly. He didn't, he couldn't... not the details of it. He couldn't bring himself to share with Sookie the start of his dream, the happiness he had felt at the prospect of her carrying a child, his child. They'd never really talked about it, not more than generally. He knew Sookie in some ways very much desired children, but that she had also contemplated their future together knowing that given he was a vampire, it would be impossible. Of course there were other ways to make children, but they had never made it that far in the discussion. Sookie watched him as those thoughts tumbled through his mind, her face showing nothing but concern and love.

"It's okay now, it's over." She touched his face, her small hand so gentle.

"You were dying... you died in my arms and there was nothing I could do to stop it." He told her, feeling like he had to tell her something. She had to know why he was so disturbed by a simple dream.

"Oh, Bill." She paused, her brow furrowed in worry. She scooted closer to him, surrounding him with her warmth. "I'm sorry, that must have been horrible. But it wasn't real... See? I'm fine. I'm here." Her hand still touched his face, turning him, forcing his eyes to meet hers as she tried to reassure him. The tables had turned for once, with Bill having the nightmare and Sookie pulling him back to real world. If this was how Sookie felt after her nightmares, Bill found it a wonder she could sleep at all. He was almost afraid to go back to sleep, afraid that this part would be the dream and he would find himself once again alone.

All he could do was nod, reaching his arms around her, needing to hold her. His lips found hers and he focused all of his thoughts on the way she felt, the way she moved... he could taste her sweetness, trying to prove to himself that she really was okay.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>The next several days went by in a blur of activity. Sookie was busy at Merlotte's covering some extra shifts for Arlene. After the Holidays, she had decided it would be good if she and the kids got away for awhile. She'd never really had the chance to take them on a real vacation, but she figured this was worth the expense. Sookie had been amazed at how resilient Coby and Lisa had seemed, but she was sure they were struggling behind closed doors. They had lost more father figures than most, and Sookie knew what it was like to go through the death of your parents at a young age. She knew it would be good for Arlene, too, so Sookie happily picked up the extra shifts.<p>

She didn't like that it took her away from Bill more nights that she had planned, but it was probably for the best. His house had become a hotbed of vampire activity with meetings scheduled at all hours of the night. Different sheriffs had been by and even some members of the new Authority had come to the house. Sookie was glad not to be present for those meetings. She was still just a little bit wary of vampires from the Authority, after seeing what Bill had gone through thanks to them.

She had also started moving her things back to her house, deciding that the cosmetic stuff shouldn't keep her and Tara away. Tara had stayed there last night, but Sookie hadn't quite been ready. Bill had work to do, so if she had wanted to spend some time with him, it was easier for her to stay at his place. Sookie brought home dinner to share with Tara before going to Bill's house, having worked the day shift at Merlotte's. She and Bill couldn't really have a date night, but Sookie was glad for the time they had been able to spend together. Something about the nightmare Bill had a few nights before really seemed to have bothered him. He did well in hiding it, but there were moments when he held her just a little tighter, a little longer... where he said an extra 'I love you.' At first she had thought it was related to this Hep V threat, that he was just growing more over protective, but as that came more and more under control, she could only conclude it was something else.

Sookie's mind was wandering as she finished her closing work for the night, not that it took much thought to refill salt shakers and wipe down tables. It had been a long night, busier than Sookie had expected for a Monday. She wanted the night to be over, but she didn't really want to go home. She wanted to see Bill, but he had left for Baton Rouge tonight. She supposed it probably was for the best, that she could spend her first night back in her own home knowing that Bill wasn't just across the cemetery... that her night would be spent without him no matter which bed she was in.

"Hey, Sookie. How are you doin' tonight?" Sam asked, pulling her from her thoughts. He'd been busy along side her at the bar, but there hadn't been much time for casual conversation.

"Good Sam, I'm good." She smiled, glad for the distraction. "How was your weekend?"

"It was good, nothing too exciting going on, but that was kind of nice for a change. I used my time off on Saturday to take Luna and Emma into Monroe for a concert. It was some kid thing, but Emma really seemed to have fun."

"That was very sweet of you, I'm sure Emma loved it."

"How about you? Did you get to spend some time with Bill despite all of your extra shifts?"

"Yeah, we just sort of stayed in, but it was nice. He's been pretty busy lately, so it worked out okay that I was working."

"You're not gettin' into some new vampire trouble, are ya?" Sam's smile turned just a bit concerned and Sookie wasn't sure if he was joking or really being serious. Knowing Sam... and her track record for finding trouble, it was probably both.

"Not me!" She laughed. She had a feeling Bill wouldn't want her spreading around details about this vampire infection, especially when they were still gathering information. She wouldn't want to start a panic unnecessarily, even if it was Sam. This still fell into solely vampire business for now, and Sookie wasn't going to break Bill's confidence. If he was going to include her in his work, she wanted him to know that she could be trusted.

"Well that's good to hear. You can't afford to be takin' any extra time off, your boss wouldn't like it."

"Oh, Shoot. There goes all my extravagant vacation planning. That boss, he sure is a hardass."

"I've heard that about him." Sam said with a wink, he was really smiling now. Sookie had missed this so much, just seeing people happy, being able to joke around. The small things really did make a difference. "What are you still doin' here anyway? I bet Bill's waitin' for you."

"I wish! He's out of town tonight. But Tara's at home and it's my first night back at the house since... well, since you know." Sookie still couldn't think about that night too much, it made her feel all panicky inside. It was almost funny, considering how many times she's almost died, but this 'almost' had really stuck with her.

"Oh, well, I'm sure it'll be nice to be back home finally. And Bill will be back before you know it."

"Yeah, and I'm so tired tonight, I'm going straight to bed when I get home anyway." Sookie told him as she finished up the last of her work. "Luna waitin' for you tonight?"

"Nah, she's home with Emma... but..." He sort of trailed off, acting like there was something real important that needed wiping on the bar.

"But what, Sam?" Sookie was really curious now, Sam wasn't usually one to shy away from sharing what he was thinking.

"But I kinda miss her, ya know? I was thinking about maybe askin' her and Emma to move in with me."

"Wow, that's a pretty big step, Sam. And your trailer's nice and all... but doesn't Luna own her own house?"

"Well I don't have all the details worked out, and I wasn't thinkin' they'd move into my trailer... but we'd come up with something. I'd like to have someone to come home to, I'd like to have Luna and Emma to come home to."

"Oh, Sam. That's so beautiful! I'm sure you and Luna can find a place together to call home." Sookie was happy for Sam, to know that he'd finally found someone special. She could also understand where he was coming from, knowing that the person you loved would be there when you got home... It was a great feeling, something that Sookie wasn't sure she wanted to give up even though her house was finished.

"We'll see. I've got to get her to agree to livin' with me first." He shrugged a shoulder, trying to act like it was no big deal. "You should get out of here, it's late, and aren't you on lunch again tomorrow?"

"Yup, one more shift and then I have a couple days off." Sookie reached around her waist, untying her apron. She was really looking forward to those days off. "Ask Luna, she'll say yes."

"I appreciate your confidence. Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Sookie stepped around the bar, giving Sam a quick hug before she turned back towards the office to grab her purse and jacket. The nights were definitely getting colder as they moved into winter.

Sam was waiting for her by the back door, and walked her to her car anyway. Waving her off with a smile as she got behind the wheel. She wanted things to work out for Sam. She was so happy with Bill, she wanted everyone to have what she had found. Sam had definitely given her something new to think about tonight. She and Bill had touched on it once before, a very long time ago when they had been dreaming about being normal.

Bill had said they would live in both houses, they'd be married... it wouldn't matter where they lived. Which sounds all well and good in fantasy, but how would it really work out? She supposed now that her house was livable, she'd be finding out soon enough... well, minus the married part. But they could be married some day, if Bill still wanted to marry her. These next few weeks would be a good trial of what things would be like living in two separate houses. Bill's house had a much nicer bedroom for them to share, where she could still wake up beside Bill each morning. Her house did have an okay light tight space now, thanks to Eric, but it wasn't exactly romantic. Maybe she could redecorate or get a nicer bed down there, make it her and Bill's space, not something designed by and for Eric Northman.

She had some days off coming up, she could do some shopping. _Oh shoot!_ Speaking of shopping, Sookie nearly forgot that Christmas was coming up. She still didn't have a single gift! Now she really knew what she was going to do with her days off. Maybe Tara would come to the mall with her. Sookie had no idea what to get for Bill, it didn't really seem like there was much that he needed. What could she get him that would be special?

Her brain was too tired tonight to figure that out, but there would be time tomorrow. She used the last of her brain power to remember to turn towards her own house instead of Bill's. She pulled up into her normal spot, next to Tara's car. She wasn't sure if Tara would still be awake, since it was so late, but she had left a light on for Sookie. It was a nice feeling, to be coming home like she had so many nights before, though there was a sadness that Gran wasn't there to greet her. Sookie inhaled the familiar scent of home and smiled. If she couldn't be with Bill tonight, this was exactly the place she wanted to be.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill was disappointed he wouldn't be able to make it home before dawn, but the night had at least gone much better than expected. Based on what they had found in Baton Rouge, this infection might not be heading towards the epidemic Bill had been afraid of. There were infected vampires, no question, but they had been easy to capture. The virus had weakened them, slowed them down. Unfortunately, they hadn't any desire to be taken alive, for the chance of a cure. Bill had not enjoyed being part of the team that ended up killing the infected vampires, but it had been imperative that he knew what they were facing. They had been able gather more blood samples for Dr. Takahashi to study and Bill was planning to check in with the professor himself to deliver the samples.

Bill had been dispatched with several vampires that worked for the authority, they had tracked the infected vampires through the city. For some reason, they had congregated together, forming a nest of sorts. While it made rounding them up easier, nesting vampires always had Bill on alert. There was also the risk that they had missed someone, or that there were still other infected vampires in the area that had not joined the large nest with the others. That was part of what took up so much of their night, following multiple leads, vampire sightings, reports of attacks. The Authority had also sent vampires to investigate in North Carolina and Hawaii where there had been concerns for more attacks. From what Bill had been told, nothing had been substantiated as of yet.

His sheriffs had worked quickly, spreading the word to vampires throughout Louisiana to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Warning them to be cautious of Tru:Blood until they could be certain that all of the contaminated blood was controlled. It had Bill worried, knowing that the vampires would not easily trust Tru:Blood in the future if they were told the truth, but he couldn't put them at even more risk by not telling them. A public lack of Tru:Blood wasn't going to help human/vampire relations either, so it seemed Bill was once again stuck. He had to do the right thing, despite the PR disaster that was imminent.

He had talked this through with Sookie the other night, her sentiments echoing his that the truth needed to be told, but also giving him a more human perspective. Announcing publicly that the Tru:Blood had been tainted was dangerous in it's own right, panic similar to the initial panic when one of the factories had been bombed would happen, though Bill feared this would be worse. The Tru:Blood still being manufactured in the other factories would come under heavy scrutiny, vampires would be afraid to drink it, unwilling to trust it. They would need to rely on human donors much more than they had been since the great revelation.

He had been grateful for Sookie's presence, though their time together had been fleeting since this all started. Jessica had also been a great source of advice, but Sookie's take was so different, a very important different when his actions would impact not just vampires, but humans as well. He missed her at this time of night, as he prepared to go to rest. The idea of not having her next to him while he slept left him feeling uneasy. There was a small hotel in Baton Rouge that had been converted to cater to vampires. It had been shut down very quickly when the Governor had still been around, but the Authority had worked hard to get most vampire related businesses back up and running since the Governors 'mysterious' disappearance. Bill felt safe going to rest here, doubly so knowing that there would be guards standing by throughout the day. His unease was completely irrational and tied only to Sookie, his nightmare still lingering in the back of his mind.

He had texted her earlier in the night, giving her a brief update on his progress, but he had been unable to call. Now it was too late for him to speak with her. She had to have been asleep for hours and Bill wasn't willing to disturb her much needed rest. Hopefully he would have a chance to catch her for a few minutes when he rose for the night. He had to at least hear her voice, especially when he wasn't sure if he would even make it home before tomorrow's dawn.

Bill had a short while before the sun would rise fully, and because he felt grimy after his encounters with the infected vampires, he headed towards the bathroom. They hadn't been difficult to kill, but Bill hadn't enjoyed it one bit. He may be vampire, and though he could remember a time when he had taken pleasure in the act of killing, it wasn't something he enjoyed any longer. He did have to admit that certain circumstances no longer left him with guilt for killing, not when it was to save others like tonight. Those vampires were offered a choice and they chose death. Bill had been careful in killing the infected, since he still wasn't sure how the virus was transmitted. That was something else that Dr. Takahashi would need to investigate further. Hepatitis D had been tied to blood exchanges and sexual contact, making casual transmission far less likely, he hoped hepatitis V would be similar.

He peeled off his shirt, annoyed to see that blood and dirt had stained it. He turned the shower to hot, wanting to feel it warm him after spending the evening outside in the cold. Not that the cold was really bothersome, but warm was a much nicer. The shower would have been even better had Sookie been there with him. He had grown so used to being with her over these past several weeks. It was going to be an adjustment now that she was returning to her home, though he anticipated they wouldn't spend very many nights apart. Truly, it didn't matter to him which house they were in, as long as they were together.

He hoped the items he had ordered would be waiting for him whenever he finally arrived back home. He didn't have long to prepare his gift for Sookie, and he knew it was going to take time to get it right. He also wanted to visit a jewelry store in Shreveport to pick out something special for her. It wasn't going to be as easy as it had been in the past few weeks, now that Bill had more duties as king, but he was determined to find away to balance work and his private life. Sookie was too important to him and he was going to do whatever necessary to keep her safe, so if that meant he'd have to be away for a day or two from time to time, he would do it.

He turned off the shower, toweling off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He pulled out fresh clothes to wear, dressing in jeans and a dark long sleeve shirt. Without Sookie, he had no need or desire to sleep in the bed. Instead he laid down on top of the covers and closed his eyes, waiting for the day to take him.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie wasn't surprised, but she was still irritated that the nightmare had come again last night... it had been even more bothersome since Bill wasn't anywhere around to soothe her. It had kept her from falling back to sleep, so instead, Sookie watched the sunrise from her front porch swing, a cup of coffee warming her hands and her grandmother's afghan around her shoulders. She had spent that time thinking about Bill, since he tended to dominate her idle thoughts. She had missed him last night, and wished he was there to wrap his arms around her, to tell her that she was safe. His text message, that was far to brief, had at least been very sweet. In addition to telling her what was going on, he had also told her that he missed her, signing off with "love always" which had made her smile.

The changing pinks and golds on the horizon helped chase away the demons of her dream, but Sookie was much too awake now to get any more sleep for the day. She was glad her shift was early, since she knew the few hours of sleep she had gotten last night would catch up with her much sooner than normal. She didn't know how long she had sat there, thinking about Bill, about work, about Christmas and the gifts she needed to find for her friends and family. She was stumped on what she could get for Bill. All of the ideas she came up with seemed so generic, what would show him just how much he meant to her? What was missing from his life that she could give him?

She watched as the sun moved higher in the sky, an idea coming to mind. It would take some effort, and she'd probably have to buy a new camera, but it just might work. Sookie's excitement over her idea for Bill had her running into the house to grab a notepad. She quickly started jotting down things that she could capture for Bill and put into an album. Maybe it was cheesy, but Sookie hoped it would be special and unique, just like Bill.

Her list for Bill turned into more lists, gifts for other people, things that needed to be done for the house. Sookie had quite a to do list by the time Tara interrupted her out on the porch.

"How long you been up?" Tara asked as she came out onto the porch. She was wearing a tank top and purple striped pajama pants, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"A while." Sookie said with a smile, scooting over so Tara could sit down next to her and share the blanket.

"Looks like you've been busy," Tara nodded towards the filled notepad in Sookie's hands as she sat down.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd start working on some stuff. It's amazing how much you can come up with to put on a to do list."

"You still havin' those dreams?" Tara asked concerned. Sookie had talked with Tara about them a few times, though Sookie had never really told Tara just how often they were happening, or how bad they really were some nights.

"Every once and awhile." Sookie told her, not wanting Tara to worry more than she had to. Lafayette was giving her enough to worry about since he was still trying to figure out his whole communicating with ghosts thing. "Hey, are you hungry?" Sookie's stomach growled, reminding her that something more than coffee would be nice. She also wanted to change the subject. The effects of her dream had almost faded and she didn't want to be reminded of it again. Not when her mood had brightened along with the sky.

"I could eat. Though I don't think there's much in the kitchen. I haven't gone to the grocery store yet."

"It's one of the things on my list," Sookie giggled, lifting up the note pad in her hands. "But... I think we still have eggs and milk among other things at Bill's house. Wanna go raid his fridge? I'm sure he won't mind."

"Only if you do the cookin' your eggs are still better than mine."

"I think that can be arranged. Let's go." Sookie got up from the porch bench, a bounce in her step. She and Tara ran inside and grabbed shoes and sweatshirts, heading over to Bill's house still in their pajamas. The walk through the cemetery went quickly, Sookie making plans with Tara to go shopping in Shreveport tomorrow, since they both had the day off. Sookie also ran her idea for Bill's gift by Tara, she loved the idea and even had a few more suggestions for Sookie.

For how her night's sleep had ended, this day was shaping up to be a nice one. Sookie's happy mood carried on through breakfast. They enjoyed eggs and bacon with Tara manning the toaster. They packed up a few things from the kitchen to bring back over to Sookie's and Tara still had some clothes upstairs that she wanted grab. Sookie had a few things to bring home as well, but she was going to ask Bill if most of the things she had here could just stay. She knew she'd still be spending plenty of time here with Bill, so it'd be silly to haul things back and forth. She'd hoped he wouldn't mind, and she also wanted to ask him to bring some of his things to keep at her house. She wanted them both to feel at home no matter where they were.

They were just getting ready to head back over to Sookie's house, since Sookie did have to get to work soon, when the door bell chimed. Sookie wasn't sure what to expect, who would be visiting Bill's house this time of day? Certainly not anybody who knew Bill was a vampire.

She pulled open the door, surprised to find Tim, the deliveryman from FedEx standing there. Several packages next to him on the porch, one of them was quite large, a box that had to be at least four feet long and more than half that wide.

"Sookie?" Tim said with confusion on his face. He backed up a step, looking at the house, as though he was searching for the house numbers.

"Hi Tim, Don't worry, you're in the right place. At least, I'm guessing so. Are those packages for Bill?"

"Uh, yeah." He scratched at his head nervously, "I've got some things for Bill Compton. He's the vampire, right?"

"He's a vampire, yes. Did you need some signatures or something?"

"Oh yeah, but it's supposed to be someone who lives here. Don't you live across the way?"

"I do, but Bill and I are... he's my boyfriend, and really, he can't exactly sign for them himself, now can he? Unless you want to come back after dark."

"Oh, yeah. I guess that's true. Just... let me just check somethin' I don't want to get in trouble, ya know?" He was holding one of those electronic signing pad things and was tapping a few things on the screen. "Well, huh... I guess I should have looked closer before I came to the door."

"What do you mean?" Sookie was puzzled by his chuckle as he turned the signing pad back to her.

"The packages are all addressed to Mr. Compton, but there was a note that one Sookie Stackhouse was allowed to sign for them if he wasn't available. So everything's just fine, if you could sign right here."

"Sure thing." Sookie took the plastic pen thing and wrote her signature on the screen. She was curious as to what Bill had ordered, and she also found it interesting that he had included her name on the orders. Though depending on when he had ordered whatever all this stuff was, she had still been living here all the time. It was a good thing she and Tara had come over for breakfast today.

"Do you need some help bringing this stuff inside? It's bulky but it's not really too heavy."

"I'd appreciate that." Sookie told him, reaching for some of the smaller packages. "You can just bring it right in here."

Sookie carried the packages into the foyer, setting them in the corner out of the way. Tim followed, his eyes widening as he looked around the house. _**So this is what it looks like inside this place **_he thought, invading Sookie's mind. She had been so relaxed this morning, she'd hardly had her guard up to block people's thoughts. She had gotten better at keeping out of Tara's head all the time, but when other people were around, she had to try a little harder. She quickly got out of his head, not really wanting to know what else he was thinking.

"Thanks, Tim. Have a good day!" She said brightly as they walked back to the door.

"You're welcome, you too!" He smiled back at her before he turned to run back to his truck.

Sookie closed the door behind him, turning back towards the packages they had placed in the corner.

"What's all that?" Tara asked, coming to stand next to Sookie.

"I don't know. FedEx just dropped it off. It must be some things Bill ordered. I kind of want to open them."

"You could, I mean, you signed for them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but what if it's a surprise? Maybe it's not something I'm supposed to know about." Sookie was staring at the various packages, trying to guess what could be inside them.

"What if it's some secret gross vampire thing?" Tara sounded so concerned, Sookie whipped her head around, ready to tell Tara just what she thought of that idea. But the words stopped in her throat when she saw the look on Tara's face. She was grinning ear to ear, holding back a laugh.

"Oh that was good. You should see your face!" Tara was really laughing now. "You probably should wait for Bill, like you said, it might be a surprise and you don't want to go ruin it."

Sookie shook her head at her friend, unable to keep herself from smiling too. Tara was right, it wasn't her mail to open, but that didn't mean she couldn't ask Bill about it later.

"Alright. Let's get on home. Sam'll be cranky if I'm late, and we don't want that."

"Yeah, right, Sook. He's been so happy since Thanksgiving, he'd probably be just fine if none of us showed up tonight."

The each hefted one of the boxes they had packed and after resetting the alarm and locking the door behind them, they headed back to Sookie's house, talking and laughing the whole way.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill was impressed with the set up in the professor's lab. The equipment was high grade and his technicians seemed to know what they were doing. He supposed it probably didn't hurt that they had become very well funded now that the Authority was involved in trying to fight this virus. He looked around the lab, he and two other vampires had arrived to check on Takahashi's progress.

"Oh, Mr. Compton. Welcome. I understand you have new samples for me." He approached them as they entered the lab area.

"We do, sadly we were unable to obtain any blood from living vampires who were infected, but hopefully this will be of some use." Bill nodded at one of his companions who pulled out a container holding several vials of blood.

"A live sampled would have been much more helpful, but we will take what we can get. I'm afraid I don't have very encouraging news for you."

"How so?" Bill asked with a sinking feeling as he took in the look on Takahashi's face.

"As we discovered initially, this virus is quite unstable. Many of the samples have changed, mutated. They are not acting like any virus I've seen before. I have been in need of fresh samples, so hopefully these will be of some use."

"Have you discovered anything of that would be helpful?" Bill was disappointed to hear that it seemed like no real progress had been made in the past several weeks.

"It does seem to share some properties with other blood borne pathogens. I suspect it's transmission will follow similar methods, direct blood contact, intimate bodily fluids."

"Is there any other way we can help you make more progress?" Bill didn't like this, not if this infection was still out there.

"A live sample would have been ideal, but... with these new samples, we could benefit from some uninfected vampire blood as well."

"That, we can do." Bill nodded at the other vampires and pulled up his own sleeve. The three of them could give Takahashi as many samples as needed of normal vampire blood. Bill just hoped it would do some good. They needed to find a way combat this infection.

Takahashi summoned two of his technicians who efficiently drew several vials of blood from each of them. Though vampires typically didn't part with their blood willingly, Bill had no hesitation in this situation. Hepatitis V was deadly and there was a good chance it was still out there. He would do whatever he could to be prepared.

Bill found the tour of the lab quite interesting, giving him confidence that though Takahashi hadn't discovered anything all that helpful yet, the man did know what he was doing. Just as they were finishing up in the lab, one of Bill's companions received a phone call from one of the new chancellors.

They had been waiting for news of other sick vampires, the nest they cleared out had been unusually large, so it was possible all of the infected had congregated together. Bill wasn't too optimistic that was the case, but he certainly wished it so. He was eager to return to Bon Temps and Sookie, to settle back into the life they had started building together. He would always have business to take care of, but he didn't like when it pulled him away from home, away from Sookie and Jessica.

"Very good, Chancellor. Yes. I'll make sure he is made aware. Thank you." Bill overheard the other vampire saying as Bill rejoined him at the entrance to the lab.

"Well?" Bill asked expectantly. If they had more vampires to hunt tonight, Bill didn't want to waste any time.

"The Chancellor has nothing new to report. The vampires we took care of last night were the ones responsible for all of the attacks in the past weeks. He would also like to thank you for your assistance in this matter. You will be kept in the loop if anything new occurs."

Bill was pleased with this news, though it didn't reassure him as much as it should have. This just seemed too easy. It wasn't that Bill didn't trust the Authority, but... he sort of didn't trust the Authority. He had seen too much to fully trust anyone. Though, with no more leads and no more assistance to offer Dr. Takahashi, there wasn't much left for Bill to do in this town. He would much prefer to spend the day in his own bed, hopefully sharing it with Sookie for at least a portion of the morning.

"Fine. I will be expecting any news to be shared with me immediately. This threat is not to be taken lightly."

"Yes, Sir."

Bill gave a slight nod of dismissal to both vampires and after exchanging a farewell with Takahashi, he was in his car and on the way home. Even just a few years ago, Bill never thought he would again have a place to call home, so it was almost strange just how much home now meant to him. He had Sookie to thank for most of that. She made it feel like home, she made him feel like he had a place where he belonged, where he was wanted and needed. Thinking about Sookie had him smiling, the seriousness of his mission in Baton Rouge now set aside for another night. The new question on his mind instead was: to call or not call? Sookie didn't always like it when he surprised her, but sometimes he couldn't help himself... and he did always make it up to her.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Sookie tried to stay awake waiting for Bill to get home, but she was losing the battle. She had at least been able to talk to him for a bit as he started the drive back from Baton Rouge, but she really wanted to spend some time with him tonight. As expected, she was tired from her early morning and then working all afternoon, but she'd gone on much less sleep before this. She knew it was silly, missing him so much when he'd only been gone for a day and a half, she just couldn't help it. Waiting for him still gave her that butterfly feeling in her stomach, just seeing his name pop up on her phone screen could make her smile. She really felt like their life together had finally started, and she was loving every moment of it. Even if they were both busy dealing with whatever the latest crisis was, Sookie knew they would be coming home to each other.<p>

Tara had gone to bed, but Sookie had stayed up, flipping through the channels and trying to find something entertaining enough to keep her interest. She found a thriller about a man with agoraphobia who had been taken hostage in his own home by a murderer and his girlfriend. It was a pretty compelling story, and the lead was quite handsome. Not as handsome as Bill, but close enough that it kept Sookie awake for a little while. Unfortunately, she dozed off before she could see the ending, but she did wake up to an even better sight.

"Hi." She said softly, opening her eyes to Bill looking down at her. She wasn't sure exactly what woke her, maybe some sound of him coming in, somehow she just knew he was there.

"Hi." He said, just above a whisper, a sweet smile on his face. He leaned down, kissing her gently, kneeling next to the couch where she had fallen asleep.

"How was your drive?" She said after a moment, scooting herself up on the couch so Bill could sit next to her. She tried to stifle a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. He pulled off his leather jacket, tossing it on a chair before he sat down next to her. He was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt and jeans, black boots on his feet. She snuggled in close to him once he was seated, throwing her legs across his lap. She smiled, loving the way his arms came around her, the way he made her feel just by being next to her. She hoped this feeling never wore off.

"Fine, boring. Too long." He looked down at her with a grin. "I'm glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home, too." She leaned her face against him, inhaling his familiar scent.

"How was your first night back here?"

"It was good, it was nice to be here if I couldn't be with you." She didn't want to burden Bill with tales of more nightmares, not when he'd been having his own bad dreams, and hers really weren't that bad anymore... at least that's what she tried to tell herself. "Do you really think you found all of the infected vampires?"

"I don't know. We were able to stop a large group of them, but it almost seems too easy. The authority seems to think the infection has been contained."

"But?" She asked, knowing there was a 'but' in there somewhere. She could hear it in this voice.

"But, I don't fully trust them. If more shipments left the factory then we realize..." he shook his head. "Let's not worry over this tonight. There is nothing else to be done right now, and work can wait for tomorrow."

"If more infected vampires are out there, you'll figure something out." She squeezed his hand where he had rested it on her leg. "But, I am so very tired... I just don't know how I'll ever make it up to my bedroom."

"Well, Ms. Stackhouse, If you would permit me, I believe I can be of some assistance."

Sookie giggled as he lifted her into his arms, getting her halfway up the stairs before she could even grab hold of his shoulders. She kissed his neck, his chin, his cheek as he carried her the rest of the way into the bedroom. He shifted her so her body was pressed against his and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. He let her slide to the floor, her body traveling down his. She looked up into his eyes, the blue seemed deeper somehow.

He smiled at her, a wicked grin that promised satisfaction. She returned his smile, batting her eyes at him, playing just a little bit hard to get. She stepped back, letting go of him, giving him a good perusal up and down. She did love the way he looked in jeans, but she loved even more the way he looked out of them. She also had a little surprise planned for Bill underneath her plain pajama pants and t-shirt.

"While you do look quite handsome, I think you have on too many clothes." She teased, taking a step closer, so she could put a hand on his chest, trailing it over his shoulder as she stepped around behind him to check out his sexy ass in those jeans before she took them off.

"I guess you'll have to do something about that." His voice was low, sending a shiver down her spine. She had always loved the way his voice could travel over her whole body, almost as intimate as his touch. Bill stood still for her, letting her take the lead.

Sookie slid her hands up the back of his shirt, the feel of his cool skin a wonderful contrast to her own heat. His shirt came up with her touch and Bill offered her some assistance in pulling it off over his head, allowing her more opportunity to run her hands over the muscles of his back, his shoulders. She loved the hard planes of his body, they way he had been so beautifully sculpted by the manual labor of his human life.

She kissed his shoulder, trailing her lips across those muscles, her hands exploring him. She worked her way back to his front, slipping a finger along the waistband of his jeans. He watched her with such intensity, she couldn't help but blush... her boldness wavering just slightly. She stood on her tip toes to kiss him again, his arms closing around her. She reached for the button on his jeans as his hands found the skin of her waist, pulling her shirt up and over her head.

She saw his eyes darken with lust as he caught sight of the lavender scrap of lace covering her breasts. She returned his wicked grin this time, and refocused on getting his pants undone. He made quick work of her pajama pants while she struggled with his zipper, finally freeing him from his jeans just as her own pants pooled at her feet.

She enjoyed the appreciative look on his face as he looked her up and down. It was clear from the sudden protrusion of his fangs and a certain other body part, that he quite liked what he was seeing. The lacy panties she wore matched the bra, both a pretty lavender that Sookie had loved in the store. She turned towards the bed, putting one knee up on it knowing that her position would show off the sexy curve of her bottom in the little boy short panties she had on. Before she could blink, Bill was next to her, one hand on her ass, the other turning her face to kiss him.

It didn't take long for their kisses to grow more urgent, their bodies pressed together, hands exploring, touching, teasing. Sookie's pretty lace under things almost ended up scraps on the floor, but Sookie stopped him in time. Instead, he released the front clasp on her top, burying his face in her breasts, kissing and licking her. She laid back at the side of the bed, with Bill's powerful body over her. He traveled the length of her, making her body sing under his touch, slowly he slid the lace over her hips and down her legs, taking his time bringing his mouth back to her own.

Sookie knew sound was coming out of her, probably some combination of "oh yes and mmm baby" mixed with whispers of her love for him, but she couldn't really be sure. She wanted him so desperately, she needed to feel him inside her, but he was making her wait.

His mouth met hers again and her hands found his hair. She kissed him fervently, needing to taste him. She tried to pull him closer, his heaviness settling between her legs. She could feel him rubbing against her, sending little sparks of pleasure through her body... she couldn't wait any longer.

"Please, baby... I need you." She managed to get the words out, barely, making Sookie glad for his excellent hearing.

He teased her for a few more seconds, a whimper escaping her before his grip tightened on her hips. He lifted her from the bed, her legs wrapping around his waist as they kissed. Faster than Sookie could follow, Bill had her back on the bed on her hands and knees, his hips pressed against her bottom. With on hand on her hip, he guided himself to her, pushing his full length into her slowly. A shudder of pleasure wracked her body, and that was just with the first thrust.

They settled into a carnal rhythm, both of them moaning as their bodies met. Bill kept one hand on her hip, but used the other to keep exploring her body. Sookie was riding on wave after wave of ecstasy when Bill finally reached her most sensitive spot, sending her even more out of her mind. Through her haze, she turned her head to one side, offering her neck to her handsome lover. He tightened his hold on her, somehow pushing even deeper before he trailed his lips along her shoulder blades and up her neck.

The pressure of his bite was perfectly timed with the thrust of his hips, and they both fell off that cliff together. Sookie was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her heart racing and her breathing fast. Bill shifted his weight from her, separating them so they could lay more comfortably on the bed. Sookie curled into him, pulling the sheet up to cover her, leaving little kisses on his shoulder and his chest before she finally rested her head on him. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

Sookie was something more than satisfied, ready to drift away into a blissful nights sleep in the arms of the man she loved. Her breathing had finally slowed to normal laying with Bill on her bed. It was hard to believe just how much she had missed him in that one day. How had she gone so many weeks without him? She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for him to be missing her for a whole year, to have no idea if she'd been alive or dead. They may have been broken up at the time, but Sookie knew all too well that sometimes, that doesn't matter to your heart.

His fingers moved softly up and down her arm, just the lightest touch. Sookie's own hand was busy as well, touching the soft hair on his chest while she basked in the silence around them. They'd had so many nights like this lately, Sookie was starting to get quite used to it. She never thought they'd finally get around to just being a couple, to just spending time together without having to rush off to some other dangerous situation. Every kiss goodbye didn't have to be a possible last kiss goodbye. These quiet moments were precious to Sookie.

She yawned again, her eyes growing heavy. She didn't want to fall asleep yet… torn between staying in her own bed, her own room and knowing that if she did, she'd have to wake up alone. She had been spoiled in these recent weeks, waking up beside Bill was something she would never take for granted.

"Will you stay until dawn?" She asked, hoping she wasn't asking too much.

"Of course." He replied with out hesitation, his hand tilting her face up to his so he could kiss her again. "I'm not leaving you one moment before I have to."

"Will you stay here? Or do you have to go home?" She wanted him to stay, as selfish as it may be, she wanted him close by.

"I'm already home. Wherever you are is home to me."

His soft words broke something open inside her, tears filled her eyes. They weren't sad tears, but happy ones. She was so full of love and joy that it was bursting out of her. Bill really was someone amazing, someone unique in this world. Someone who loved her without reservation and who made her feel like she was finally… _finally_ right where she belonged.

She shifted so she could press her lips to his, her tears salty between them. "You're home for me, too." She smiled, even though she was sure her face was turning into a puffy, blotchy mess.

"Don't cry, Sookie. I'm not going anywhere." He brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb, laying back down with her so they were face to face, sharing a pillow. His hands found hers, pulling them up to his lips before his eyes again met hers.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying, I'm happy. Bill, you make me so happy."

"As long as they are happy tears, I suppose that is acceptable." He said with a grin and a wink, his easy charm working as a perfect distraction. Sookie knew he understood her feelings much more than she could ever explain. "I will stay here for the day, but I was thinking that perhaps we could look into redecorating your light tight space."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing earlier. Maybe we could get a nicer bed down there." Sookie's mind was back on her shopping lists and ideas, her emotions settling as she instead thought about the things they could do in a new bed downstairs.

"I think that would be an excellent change, although the smaller bed did force you to sleep closer to me." He said, closing the distance between them so their bodies were again touching everywhere. His mouth found hers, somehow pulling them even closer.

"I guess we don't have to rush to find something new." Sookie said after a moment, when she could think again.

"What are your plans for the rest of this week?"

"Nothing too major, Tara and I are goin' shopping tomorrow, and then I've got work this weekend. Do you have to leave again?"

"No, I have no plans for more travel, I have to trust the authority to handle this situation for now."

"You really trust them?"

"Not really." He smiled at her again, looking at her in a way that made her feel like everything was going to be okay. "I will continue to do my job as the King of Louisiana to the best of my abilities, but it is not the only thing in my life."

"Since you're the king… does that mean you're in charge of all the vampires around here?" Sookie asked, a thought from earlier reminding her of something Bill might be able to help her with.

"To an extent, yes, though it is prudent that I use care in demanding things of other vampires. As you can imagine, many are not fond of being told what to do."

"You spent all those years answering to the Queen, to Eric… can't you do the same?"

"I can, Sookie, yes. But you recall how it felt to be ordered around? I have always done what is necessary, including requiring the vampires in this area to do what I asked of them, but as king I have tried to be more… diplomatic."

"Hmm... I guess that does make sense. You catch more flies with honey and all that."

"Yes, precisely. Not to mislead you that this has all been honey, I've had to do things I'm not proud of because it was what was best, but I've always tried to find a better way." He looked at her with such a serious expression on his face. Sookie had always known Bill would be a fair and efficient king, but it was intriguing to watch him talk about it. She did wonder what those 'things he wasn't proud of' were, but she had a feeling she probably didn't really want to know. After a moment, his seriousness gave way to another striking grin. "Who did you want me to order around?"

"It's just… I'm worried about Jason and this Violet he's been seeing. I know I should be the last one to judge someone for being in a relationship with a vampire… but he just… he looked miserable at Thanksgiving, it has me worried."

"I can have a talk with her, if you'd like."

"I think that would make me feel better... though I don't want it to seem like I'm tattling on her. Maybe we could have dinner together some night? And then you can tell me if I'm crazy or if there really is something to worry about." Sookie had wanted to get together with Jason anyway and having Bill around would definitely make her feel better about Jason's new relationship.

"Whatever you think is best is fine with me." He leaned forward to kiss her softly. "I would love to have a double date with your brother and his vampire friend. I don't know much about her, so it would be good for me to learn some of her history if she's going to be living in my area."

Sookie couldn't hold back another yawn, the night finally catching up with her. "I'll talk to Jason and let you know which night."

He nodded his head in agreement, his hand again touching her cheek. "You go to sleep now, it's late."

"I love you, Bill." She said sleepily, her eyes already drifting closed as she shifted to more comfortable position, her arm across Bill's chest.

"I love you."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill couldn't believe how quickly it seemed the next several weeks had passed. Christmas was just around the corner and then they'd be heading into a new year. Bill had been happier with Sookie in this past month than he could ever remember being in his life. His human life wasn't as vivid of a memory as it used to be and he knew he had been happy then, but this was just different. They had settled into a good routine of alternating between houses depending on if Sookie was working at Merlotte's that night. Nights when she worked, he would do his own work in the early evening hours, sometimes visiting her while she worked and then they would spend the night at her house. Sookie had held true to her plan to go shopping, purchasing some new linens and a few other items for the vampire cubby, making it something more fitting for both of them instead of the Viking vampire who had built it.

Speaking of Vikings, Bill still hadn't heard anything from Eric or Pam. He knew they would be back eventually, but until then he did his best to guide Willa. He continued to be impressed by her resilience, as she didn't seem to let her missing maker negatively impact her attitude. She and Jessica continued to build their friendship and still enjoyed spending time with Tara and Sookie even though the four women were no longer living together. It was quite impressive how they had all seemed to put the events of the last several months behind them, instead able to look forward and enjoy life.

If Sookie was off for the night, they would go on dates, going out to the movies or stay in to spend time together, usually then ending up spending the night at Bill's house. Bill was pleased to know that he and Sookie continued to share similar taste in films... most of the time, and Sookie was becoming more and more open to new types of music. She'd even given his Tuvan throat singing another chance. Neither one of them could listen to it without thinking of that first night that wasn't really a date, but actually was very much a date. That date had not ended well, but they were both now much more able to look back on it as part of how they had grown as a couple.

Bill was still vigilant for any additional signs of infection amongst the vampires. There were incidents that caught his attention, things that he had made sure the Authority was investigating further. Much to his disappointment, but not his surprise, the virus was still out there. The number of attacks was way down, but there were more and more reports of vampires acting strangely. So far, the threat wasn't great enough to cause a widespread panic, but Bill knew the tide could turn at any time. He just hoped that Takahashi and his team would be able to come up with something before it was too late. These matters and other assorted vampire issues kept Bill busy while Sookie was at working, or in the small hours after she had gone to sleep.

Sookie was supposed to be coming over tonight after dinner. She and Tara had made plans to go to Shreveport and were going to have dinner out before coming home. He wasn't exactly sure what they were up to, but he had a feeling it had to do with the new camera Sookie had purchased. Bill had noticed her carrying it around almost constantly, even snapping some pictures of Bill, despite his protests. Sookie was planning something, which Bill guessed had to do with Christmas, so didn't push her for answers. He had his own plans for her that he was keeping secret, so it was only fair she did the same.

For how unenthusiastic he had been about the holidays in the past, he was actually looking forward to this year. He had braved the mall several weeks ago with Sookie and she had helped him find a few things for Jessica and Willa. Sookie was hosting a dinner at her house on Christmas Eve. Not as many people that had been at the gathering for Thanksgiving, but Bill figured it would be more than enough to make the house feel full.

Bill expected that Jason and Violet would be there, giving them another chance to see how things were really going between them. They had their dinner together as Sookie planned. Bill had agreed with Sookie that something was just a little bit off about how things were between them. He understood Violet's possessiveness and her desire to be in control... as vampires, it was sort of in their nature to take control, but that was something that didn't work well with most humans. For it to be a real relationship, it had to be a partnership.

Bill couldn't do much at this stage, since it was still Jason's choice... but he did warn Violet that Jason was not just a plaything or a possession. She seemed to take his comments to heart and in the spirit they were intended, so Bill hoped to see at Christmas that Jason was happier and still healthy in his relationship with the other vampire. Bill knew how important Jason was to Sookie, which made him important to Bill. They hadn't always been on the bet of terms, but Jason had come around quite a bit when it came to Bill's relationship with Sookie.

Bill was in his office working on the finished touches of a proposal he had for the authority when he heard the front door open, the sound of Sookie's laughter had him smiling and getting up from his chair to greet her. He met her in the foyer, Jessica beside her.

"Hey Bill." Jessica said when she caught sight of him.

"Good evening, Jessica. What have you been up to today?" He asked, curious about where she had been. He didn't keep strict tabs on her, but he did like to know she was safe... those nights when he knew for certain she hadn't come home for the day always gave him just a tiny bit extra worry.

"Sorry... we got caught up at a gig that James and his band were performing at last night, I didn't want to chance not making it home before dawn."

"I see, did you enjoy the show?"

"Oh yes, they are really coming together as a band, you would never guess they'd only been performing with each other for a few weeks."

"You'll have to let us know when they're playing again. Maybe me and Bill could come." Sookie said, smiling first at Jessica then at Bill. He was agreeable to her idea, though if he were honest, he still would do just about anything if it meant he got to spend time with Sookie.

"Sure, that'd be really cool." Jessica nodded enthusiastically. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna go to my room, I didn't rest very well today, we ended up in kind of cramped quarters... unless there is work stuff you need me to do, Bill."

"No, I think we're okay on that front tonight. We'll have a few things I need your help with tomorrow though, like we talked about." Bill had come to depend on Jessica quite a bit when it came to his work as the king. She continued to prove herself as an invaluable resource. They didn't have a strict schedule for work, but he knew Jessica would always come through when he needed her.

"Great. I'll see you guys tomorrow night!"

"Night, Jess!" Sookie said, watching Jessica disappear up the steps. After Jessica was gone, Sookie turned to face Bill, stepping into his arms. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest and Bill just enjoyed this moment.

"Hi." He said when she released him, leaning back to look up at his face. He placed a quick kiss on her lips, unable to resist the pink pout of them. She looked amazing in tight jeans and a red sweater, her hair loose and wavy around her face the way he loved it.

"Hi."

"Did you have fun with Tara?" He asked casually, slipping an arm around her shoulder as they walked into the front room.

"I did. We tried out that new Cajun restaurant in Shreveport and I am so full. I don't think I'm going to need to eat for a week."

"Hmm... I suppose we could see about not being disturbed down in my private quarters for the next week. Since you wouldn't need to eat, we could just stay in bed all day."

"I do like that idea... but then we'd miss Christmas."

"Well then, I guess we better just make the most of tonight." He twirled her back into his arms, laying a kiss on her mouth that had him backing her towards the couch, his hands all over her body. She was on her back on the couch before they broke the kiss, her body soft and warm beneath his. Bill was surprised they ever actually made it out of the house to do things the way they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Something about her, and only her, just drove him crazy with need.

He kissed her neck, growling, pretending to bite her and making her giggle. He had found all of her ticklish spots by now and had no mercy when it came to using them. She pushed at his shoulders, trying to protest. He kissed her one more time before he finally let her relax, pulling her up to sit on his lap instead.

"You're so mean." She told him, clearly not meaning it.

"I am not mean... and you love me."

"That I do." She leaned her forehead against his, a sigh escaping her lips. "Hey, where'd this come from?"

She said suddenly, getting up from his lap and walking over towards the piano. She picked up the acoustic guitar Bill had left leaning against the wall and Bill silently cursed himself. He had forgot to put it away last night when he'd been practicing. She looked at him with a curious gaze.

"Nowhere. I just forgot to put it away the other night."

"I didn't know you played the guitar."

"I don't really, I mean I played a little a very long time ago, though I was never near as proficient on the guitar as I am at the piano." He stood up to walk over to her. "I thought I'd get it out again and see if I'd gotten any better at it."

"Really? Can you play me something?"

"Um..." He hesitated, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't as good at the guitar. He didn't really have anything that he could just play for her. "It turns out I'm still not any good at it. But I can play something for you on the piano if you'd like."

Bill hoped Sookie would forgive him his slight fib. He didn't want to ruin the surprise he'd been planning for Christmas. While Sookie herself couldn't carry a tune, Bill had come to learn that she really loved music. He had been trying to show her new types and styles of music and Sookie in turn exposed him to some music he probably wouldn't have otherwise listened to. They had turned it into a game of sorts. They'd gotten in the habit of taking turns whenever they would go somewhere, or even if they were just going to stay in and relax. Sookie would pick music for one night and Bill would choose the next. Between the two of them they were coming across a very wide range of music, from eclectic indie bands to old style things that Bill had found to recent pop hits that Sookie liked to sing with on the radio.

It had inspired him many weeks ago to order a new guitar and see if he could make it sing under his fingers. He loved that this was another thing that he and Sookie could share and explore together. Music, like books, had been one of the few things that had given him some peace in the long years after he was made vampire, so it was fitting that they would both be something that would continue to bring him happiness now, happiness that he loved sharing with Sookie.

"I would like for you to play something for me."

Bill closed his hand around the neck of the guitar, taking it from Sookie and leaning it against the wall. He took a seat at the piano, patting the bench beside him for her to sit. They had done this before, Sookie watching while he played and sometimes even sang for her. He knew he needed to expand his repertoire, since most of what he knew by heart were outdated songs from when he was human, or piano melodies that he had made up on his own.

"I will keep practicing, and maybe someday I will be able to play the guitar for you." He smiled at her, pressing a few keys on the piano, the tinkling sound filling the room. "What are you in the mood for tonight?"

"Something... romantic, I think. A little bit slower." She put a hand on his arm, forcing him to turn towards her. She leaned up and kissed him before turning her attention back to his fingers on the piano.

Romantic was something he could do, as just the right melody came to mind. He let himself get lost in the music, lost in the touch of Sookie beside him, the sweet smell of her filling his nostrils. He must have finally done something right in his life to earn these wonderful moments with his love beside him.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

The vampire stumbled through the darkness, his mind a confused and worried mess. He could feel the hunger gnawing at him, driving him to do things he wouldn't usually do... driving him to feed on anyone he could find. He didn't know how or why he was still alive, the others had succumbed to whatever this was, but he, for some reason, carried on.

Maybe it was only time, and he would still die the painful death that he had watched his fellow vampires die. It was jut going to come a little bit later than it had for them. He wasn't sure why they had all gotten sick in the first place. Vampires weren't supposed to get sick. His whole nest had perished thanks to whatever this illness was. He had heard stories of vampires afflicted with Hepatitis D, but he knew that didn't kill, it didn't turn your veins black on your skin like a gruesome tattoo. It didn't drain your strength until your insides melted and you met the true death. It didn't make you so hungry that you would do anything... _anything_... to get another meal.

In the beginning, he had tried to satiate his thirst with the Tru:Blood they had stolen, but had only made him feel hungrier. He hadn't meant to kill them, they were just supposed to be a snack, it was what they wanted... to be fed on, to be fucked by a vampire... but he hadn't been able to fight the growing hunger.

His nest mates had grown weaker, so weak they hadn't been able to hunt or even stand. So weak that they hadn't been able to drop their fangs to feed. Maybe that's why they had died and he had not. He was weak, but nowhere near as weak as they had been, his strength was still better than that of a human. Some of the fangbangers they had brought in had gotten away, he had almost drank too much when he'd been fucking them... but he had stopped and they had managed to get away. Not all of them, though, not the unlucky ones who had come after the hunger was too great.

Now he feared there was no turning back, he needed the blood... there was no stopping now, even if he wanted to. He knew it was wrong to kill so many, but it was all he could think about, blood and more blood, needing to feed this monster within him. If he only had enough, then he could finally rest.

He neared a house with glowing lights, he could smell them, their blood hot and sweet. He approached the window, watching them sit down for dinner, a perfect little family, he knew it was wrong, but he wanted them, he could almost taste their blood on his lips, warmth filling his belly. His hands pressed against the window, he wanted...But it was locked away from him, behind an invisible barrier he could not cross. A barrier that had just saved the lives of that family, forcing him to keep moving until he found what he was looking for. The lights of the truck stop beckoned him, there would be people there, tired and lonely people this time of night. He could finally quench his thirst...


	72. Chapter 72

**A/N: Hi All! Sorry for the delay on this chapter... I got distracted with another Bill/Sookie story (a normal length story :P ) that just had to be written, so if you check out my profile, there's a Bill/Sookie centered take on S7 if you're interested. Thanks so much for reading and commenting on my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Sookie was so full… She was regretting the piece of pie she had just eaten, but it looked so good and tasted so good, she hadn't been able to resist. After passing around slices for everyone else… well the ones who could eat pie, anyway, she had gotten herself a slice, too. Christmas dinner had been quite wonderful and they'd taken a break between dinner and pie to open gifts, but Sookie had still eaten way too much. She did have to admit that it was a good problem to have, and that this night was shaping up to be a wonderful evening.<p>

Everyone had contributed to the dinner, with Sookie baking pies again. She had baked them at Bill's house since he had told her at Thanksgiving that he liked how it made his house smell, plus it freed up her own oven to cook the ham. Sam and Luna brought side dishes to share, and Emma made the cutest Christmas decoration for the center of the table. Sookie was so happy for Sam, he and Luna were truly a wonderful little family. Tara and Lafayette had come to dinner, too… Lafayette's Cajun casserole had been the best part of the meal, which Sookie supposed shouldn't be a surprise. It had been just a little bit awkward with the vampires not eating, but once the conversation had gotten going, it was hardly noticeable. Jason was looking better, which had Sookie relieved. She still wasn't too sure about Violet, but she'd put up with worse girlfriends before. Even Jessica and Willa had seemed to enjoy the companionship of dinner along with the very scarce, but untainted, Tru:Blood that Bill had brought. The other Tru:Blood factories had halted production after the scare of infected bottles, thanks to the governor, but Bill was optimistic that they'd be able to re-earn the trust of vampires and get production going again soon. Overall, with Bill sitting next to her, Sookie couldn't have asked for anything more this Christmas.

There weren't a lot of gifts exchanged, but enough that everybody had a few things to open. Sookie had done her best to pick out thoughtful and useful gifts for all of her friends and she could see that a lot of thought had been put into the gifts she had received as well. Bill handing her a small box holding her gift had gotten her heart skipping for just a second, until she realized that the box wasn't quite the right shape for a ring. She knew it was silly, and she wasn't disappointed, but a part of her had been wondering if he would ever want to give her that ring again. Considering all of the things they'd talked about over the last couple of months, she knew it was her own cowardice kept her from bringing up the marriage topic… but she had certainly been thinking about it. He was the one, no question about that. She wanted to spend her life with him and let the rest of the world know it.

Instead of a ring, he had gifted her a beautiful set of sapphire and diamond earrings. The bold blue of the stones reminded Sookie of his eyes, and made them even more special. They were just the right size that they wouldn't look out of place as an everyday piece of jewelry, but they would also work perfectly for a special occasion. She was nervous about Bill opening her gifts. He had talked a little bit about maybe doing some writing, so she had found him a nice leather bound journal and had his initials monogrammed on the cover, she hoped it wasn't too simple. She was most nervous about the photo book she had created for him. Once it had been completed and in her hands, she had gone back and forth, afraid he wouldn't like it or that it would make him sad instead of making him happy like it was meant to.

He had seemed to like his gifts, smiling, kissing her… but he hadn't said much, which worried Sookie just a little bit. This was something she really wanted to get right. She tried not to let it bother her, since she knew they'd have plenty of time to talk once the guests were gone for the night. Instead, she'd served up the pie and indulged herself, laughing as Jason tried out Emma's new Barbie toys. He seemed to light up playing with the young girl and it had Sookie wondering again if his relationship with Violet was really making him happy. Bill helped her clear the plates, even if he couldn't enjoy the pie and stopped to stand next to her, just watching the chaos of people in front of them. Jessica and Willa had left only a short while ago, wanting to see some of their other friends, but everyone else was settled into their own activities. His arm came around her waist, pulling her into him. Bill's mouth found hers in a quick kiss and all of Sookie's worries faded away. She was surrounded by the people she loved… there was nothing more that she could ever need.

"I was wondering if we could have everyone's attention for a minute." Sam said over the melee. He stood near the tree, Luna perched next to him on a chair where they had been watching Emma play with Jason. "First, I wanted to thank Sookie for having us all over for Christmas. It's been a pleasure to share the holidays with ya'll."

"You're welcome, Sam. I'm glad you all could be here. Merry Christmas!" Sookie said over murmurs of thanks and holiday wishes from the others.

"Luna and I also have some news we'd like to share." Which had the room quieting down again and Sookie looking on with much curiosity. Something had been up with Sam for the last couple of weeks, and now Sookie was starting to get an idea of what it might be. "Emma, do you mind telling everybody our news?"

Emma got up from the floor to stand between Sam and her mom. "I'm gonna be a big sister and the baby is gonna be a shifter like my mommy and Sam." She said proudly, earning a smile from both Sam and Luna.

Sookie was beyond ecstatic for Sam, smiling brightly at Emma's no nonsense declaration. Just seeing Sam with Emma and the way he'd been with Coby and Lisa, she knew he was going to be a great dad. He'd been through just as much as they all had, and more than deserved some happiness. Sookie joined everyone else in offering Sam and Luna congratulations.

"I knew you'd been avoiding me!" She laughed as she hugged Luna, and then Sam. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Sookie. We were a little surprised, but it just seems right, you know?" Sam said, just a little bit quieter, his grin lighting his eyes.

"It's going to be great." Sookie nodded, stepping back so Tara could hug Sam, too.

After Sam's announcement excitement died down, the night started to come to a close. Luna was tired, so it didn't take long for them to decide to head out. A short while later Jason and Violet headed home after making plans to get together with Sookie and Bill for dinner again sometime soon. Tara decided to head out with Lafayette. They were going to actually go see her mom. Sookie knew their relationship was still pretty rocky, but Tara was trying. With everybody leaving, Sookie received one more Christmas gift in the form of alone time with Bill.

Closing the door after the last visitor, she didn't have to go far to fall into his arms. She rested her head against him, just relaxing into his strong embrace. He always made her feel so safe, so loved. The magic of the holidays was making this moment with him even more special. He looked down at her, his eyes so blue before his lips found hers in a tender kiss… on that could finally go on and on with no one else there to interrupt.

"I've got one more gift for you." He said, kissing her again.

"More? Bill you didn't have to get me anything more." Sookie said, curious about what kind of gift he would have kept until after everyone else had gone.

"I would give you anything, Sookie, anything to make you happy."

"I'll have to remember that." She said with a grin, letting him lead her back into the living room. She sat on the couch where he directed her and then she didn't know what to think when he disappeared upstairs.

He returned a moment later with a guitar case in his hand, earning a curious look from Sookie. _What is he up to?_ She wondered as she watched him flip open the clasps on the case.

"I know you asked me to play you something last week… but so far I've only got one thing I can play for you, and I wanted to save it for tonight." He pulled out the glossy acoustic guitar and set the case aside.

Sookie wasn't sure what to say or what to expect, so she just waited, watching him. His long fingers held the neck of the guitar as he settled on the edge of the chair. She was fascinated watching him position himself with the instrument, he looked more than comfortable and Sookie had a feeling he had more experience than he'd been letting on.

His fingers started moving over the strings and almost immediately, Sookie recognized the soft melody he was strumming.

"_When I look into your eyes… it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. Well, there's so much they hold."_ His lovely tenor voice filled Sookie's living room with so much warmth, filled her with so much love. She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes… just when she thought things couldn't be any more perfect, he had to prove her wrong again.

"_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far… to be right where you are. How old is your soul?"_ Bill had looked down at the guitar for a moment, but when he looked back up at Sookie his smile quickly faded, the music stopped as he looked at her with concern.

"No, don't stop… please. Keep going, it's beautiful." She smiled at him, encouraging him to go on as she swiped at the tears on her cheeks. Not for the first time, Bill had brought her to happy tears with some romantic gesture. This song was their song, it was the perfect song. _How did he know?_

"_I won't give up… on… us… Even when the skies get rough. I'm giving you all… my… love. I'm still looking up_."

Sookie was mesmerized by him as he sang. His fingers moving over the guitar, his voice… she loved his voice when he sang for her at the piano, but he'd never sang anything like this. The things he usually played for her were more old fashioned or just melody, though she had caught him a time or two singing along with the radio softly.

He looked at her, right into her eyes… the song flowing out of him, a loving smile on his face and Sookie knew exactly how he felt. There was no hiding, no secrets, just his soul open for her to see. This was the most special gift, something far beyond what Sookie could have ever imagined. And here he'd been trying to tell her that he wasn't very good at playing the guitar.

The song ended all too soon, and Sookie was on her feet. She took the few steps from the couch to reach Bill and once he set the guitar aside, she wrapped herself around him. Sitting across his lap she kissed him, holding him tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Sookie." He said when they finally parted.

"Thank you, Bill. That was wonderful. How did you know to pick that song?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"You may have mentioned it a time or two that you liked it… and I definitely noticed the dreamy look you always get when it plays on the radio." He leaned his head against hers, his nose traveling up the sensitive skin on her neck.

"I do that, huh?" Sookie felt a little embarrassed, she hadn't realized she did anything more than say it was a song she liked. But Bill was right, it was a special song for her… one that now especially, would only make her think of Bill and how much she loved him, of how much they had overcome to be together.

"Yup." He tightened his hold on her, this time his lips traveled the path along her neck, making her shiver. For her first Christmas without her Gran, this was turning out to be a pretty amazing day.

"I love you, Bill."

"I guess that means you liked it?"

"I loved it. You know you're going to have to sing it for me again, don't you?"

"I'd be happy to, anytime. But first, I want to look at that book you made for me."

"Didn't you look at it when you opened it?" Sookie asked, nervous again. She wanted him to like it, but now, after what he had given her… she didn't think her gift could possibly measure up.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"I flipped through it, yes, but I didn't get to really look at it." Bill hadn't had a chance to more than glance through the book, but what he had seen made him think it would bring out more emotion than what he wanted to share with the others. Sookie had put a lot of thought and effort into his gift, he had seen that just from the cover. She had printed him a photo book, probably from one of those websites that you submit the pictures and it turns them into a real book. This one was hardcover and full of beautiful pictures that Bill wanted to take a closer look at.

He lifted Sookie off his lap so he could grab the photo book she had given him. He sat back down, pulling her to sit with him and opened to the first page so they could look at it together. He was certain now that this was what she and Tara had been doing together on those days when they would disappear, camera in hand.

The first page was a picture of Sookie, she was smiling in her Merlotte's uniform leaning against a familiar booth at the bar, a glass of red wine sat on the table next to her. He remembered… a reminder of the night they had met, a night that had changed his life forever.

The next pages were more pictures of Sookie, she was posed in familiar places in both their homes, the cemetery, places that held special memories for both of them. He turned another page to not find more pictures of Sookie, but instead there was a progression of the sun rising in front of his house. She spoke then, as he studied the page, his finger tracing the line of the sun. He had seen what looked like sunny pictures on his first glance, but this was even more extraordinary than he'd anticipated.

"I know it's silly… but I thought… I thought you might like to see some of the things you don't get to see anymore." She shifted on his lap, her voice uncertain.

"I like it, Sookie. I like it very much." He hadn't seen the sunrise in front of that house since he was human. Aside from some fleeting moments in the sun thanks to Sookie's blood, and one treasured morning spent making love to Sookie in the sunlight thanks to Warlow's… Bill hadn't seen the sun in 140 years. Sure, he'd seen it on film and even in pictures, but not like this.

The next set of pages held more pictures of the sunrise, but the skyline was a little different. It was familiar, but he couldn't place where it was. He looked at Sookie, who was watching him intently.

"That's here, from my porch. So no matter which house we're at, you can see the sunrise. I know how hard it was when you lost you chance to walk in the sun after Warlow was killed, and I know it's not the same, but…" She sounded so unsure, as though she doubted what she had given him was a precious gift.

"Sookie, it's wonderful. It's more than I could have ever expected." He continued to turn the pages, stopping on another one of Sookie. She was sprawled on her bed, sun shining on her as she smiled wantonly at the camera, reminding him of that morning. There was another one of her posed as if she were sleeping, her hair golden in the shaft of light that fell across her face, her tan skin almost glowing. He continued to turn the pages, curious what he would find next.

"Sweetheart, there are some pages missing." He said once he came to pictures that were of Sookie in the yard sun tanning. Bill idly wondered how she had gotten those photos, since it was quite cold outside, but he wasn't going to complain.

"What do you mean Bill? Nothing's missing."

"Are you sure? I see all of these very lovely photos of you in bed in the sun... but you have far too many clothes on." He teased her, loving the look on her face.

"Bill Compton! I am a lady, and you know I had to send these pictures off somewhere to get this book put together... _You_ are the only one that gets to see me naked." She laughed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, I suppose I could see why that would be a problem, it's a shame though, since you do look fabulous naked." He set the book to the side for just a moment and pulled Sookie closer for a kiss. "I love my gift. Thank you."

"I tried to pick things that would make you happy when you looked at it. I didn't know what else to get for you."

"I don't need anything but you... so a book full of pictures of you and things that are special to us is absolutely perfect. Just... like... you." He punctuated his words with kisses, Sookie's happiness apparent through the blood they had shared.

"Hmm... you're pretty perfect yourself, mister." She hugged him, "I love you, Bill."

"I love you. Merry Christmas, my Sookie." Bill was so very glad he had decided to celebrate Christmas this year. Being with Sookie and everyone else that they cared about had made it actually mean something to him for the first time in a very long time.

"Merry Christmas, Bill." She shifted on his lap so she was straddling him, kissing him again, long and hard. "I do think you have one more gift to unwrap upstairs."

"Is that so?"

"Yup, it's just dying to be opened."

"Well then, I suppose we should go up there and do some unwrapping." He stood, her legs still around him, to carry her up to bed.

"Hey, Bill?" She said before he could take more than a step.

"Yes, Sookie?"

"Grab the guitar."

Bill complied with her request, carrying her and the guitar upstairs. She was the best gift he had ever unwrapped, that was certain. They made love and he sang for her again. He couldn't get enough of the way she looked at him when he sang. While he knew in part, it was appreciation for how he looked in nothing but a guitar, but there was something else about the music that really seemed to affect her. He should have done this a long time ago... he definitely would be looking into getting some new music for both guitar and piano. Bill had known that Sookie enjoyed it when he played piano for her, or when he sang, but her response tonight had been different, it had meant more to both of them. He enjoyed the music for himself, but the fact that Sookie seemed so taken with his music made it even better.

He stayed with her until just before dawn, her naked body wrapped around his while she slept. All of her smooth skin felt so good against him, it had been very difficult to leave her. While he hadn't gone far, just down to the vampire cubby, it still wasn't as nice as going to rest with her beside him. They had discovered that it would be difficult to bring anything much larger than the furniture that was already down there into the cubby, so most of the nights they spent at Sookie's Bill would leave her in bed upstairs just before dawn. There had been a few nights though, when she'd been more than willing to stay with him in the smaller space. It was a somewhat confusing arrangement, but somehow it was working for both of them.

Before going to rest he took the time to look through his new photo book one more time. Many of the pictures were truly spectacular, and not just because Sookie was in them. He already knew this book would be something he would treasure always. He also took the time to jot a few things in his new journal. The new authority heads hadn't exactly loved his idea of writing a somewhat autobiographical book about vampires, but they hadn't said no either, so he was going to move forward with his ideas. Especially if the hepatitis V infection continued to spread as he feared, then they would need even more positive press to help rebuild relations between humans and vampires.

He wanted to get Sookie's input as to how he should frame his story, but he was waiting for holiday excitement to calm down. What would resonate with humans and maybe even vampires? Certainly the secretive nature of vampires was one of the main obstacles, but how could he make a difference? It was definitely something to keep thinking about, and he thought it might help to write down any ideas he did have as they came to him, so Sookie's other gift was already proving to be very useful as well. Just thinking about Sookie had him smiling. She made him feel so loved and so lucky to have her in his life... This was truly a Christmas to remember.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

"Did ya'll get your glasses of champagne? Midnight's just a few minutes away." Sookie asked her last table before she headed back to the bar. She was working, but she still wanted a few minutes to ring in the new year without having to worry about delivering more drinks. Sam's last minute New Year's Eve party had brought in a bigger crowd than expected, so Sookie's feet were already killing her.

Seeing Bill watching her from his spot at the bar did ease her aches just a little and she couldn't help but smile as she approached him. This would be the first time they were able to celebrate the start of the new year together and Sookie wasn't going to miss out on her kiss. In the past, she'd never gotten more than a hug from her friends or a peck on the cheek from Tara on New Year's, which was probably why she always volunteered to work. No social life meant she could take the shift that nobody wanted. This year she might have had reason to ask off like everyone else, but she didn't want to do that to Sam. She didn't mind the work, really, and Bill being near always made her night go faster. Plus her boss wasn't such a hard-ass that she couldn't take a minute or two to share a kiss with Bill. Sam had his own kissin' to do at midnight anyway.

"Alright Ya'll, it's almost time." Sam said as he turned up the TV so they could all hear the countdown for the ball drop. Sookie stopped next to Bill, setting her tray down as Bill put an arm around her, pulling her in close. It looked like so much excitement in New York, all the people standing beneath the glowing ball. Aside from a couple of years when Sam threw more of a party, Sookie had never really been to a big celebration for New Year's Eve before. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like being some place like New York. It did have Sookie wondering if Bill had ever been... he'd been around for a lot of new years. She looked up at him with a smile as the countdown started.

"5...4...3...2...1. Happy New Year!" Sam and the other patrons in the bar all said together.

Sookie's lips met Bill's and all of the other noise almost faded away. Bill and the life they shared, the life that they would continue to share into this new year were all she was thinking about. She didn't think she could really get any happier, but she hoped this year would be filled with good things and not the danger and heartache that had filled the last one.

"Happy New Year," She said, her mouth right by his ear. The bar had managed to get even louder, party horns had appeared from somewhere, people singing and cheering.

"Happy New Year, Sookie." He said into her ear this time before he kissed her again.

While Sookie was disappointed she couldn't linger in Bill's arms, she did want a chance to wish her friends a Happy New Year as well. Sam was behind the bar with Luna, so Sookie managed to hug them both before getting pulled into a hug by Tara. Lafayette had closed the kitchen about an hour ago, so he was out joining in the celebration, too. Truly, Sookie felt like the whole town was here.

Thinking back on everything that had happened to her in the last year... well depending on what you wanted to call a year, since Sookie had missed more than a year of her life... but still, so much had changed. For Sookie, it still felt like it had hardly been six months since Bill had walked into her life. It was hard to believe all they had been through, all they had overcome in such a short time. She was glad for it, since she knew now that Bill was the person she was meant to spend her life with, but it was still sort of crazy to think about just how much had happened.

The last time Sookie had celebrated the new year, she had still gone home to find Gran waiting up for her, and she'd wished for something new, something exciting to come into her life. It had come with more heartache and loss than Sookie could have ever imagined, but now that she was here with Bill and surrounded by her friends, her family... it made all of the bad stuff seem not so bad. There would never be a day she wouldn't miss her Gran, but she knew if Adele could see her now, she'd be smiling. Gran always did have a soft spot for Bill, she had been taken with his charms from the beginning, just as Sookie had.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Bill was in her ear again, his arm settling around her waist. She turned to see the concerned look on his face. His thumb wiped away a tear from her cheek that she hadn't even realized had fallen.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about how much things have changed in a year."

"Let's go outside for a minute." Bill said, nodding towards the door at someone behind Sookie. She glanced back, to see who Bill was looking at. Sam still stood with Luna, but his eyes were on Bill and Sookie. He gave them gentle smile before turning back to the patrons at the bar who were looking for refills on their champagne.

Sookie wasn't going to say no to taking a short break, so she and Bill headed out the backdoor. Sookie hadn't realized how cold it was until they were a few steps away from the door. The extra heat from all the people inside made it feel even colder outside. Bill wrapped his arms around her before she could start shivering. She tucked her arms under the gray military style jacket he was wearing and rested her head against him. Even with Bill blocking some of the wind, her work shorts and t-shirt weren't going to keep her warm for long.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes. I'm fine, really. I was just thinking about last year... well, I guess last, last year. I miss my Gran."

"She was a very special person, while I did not have much chance to know her, I could see that from the start. She did well in raising you, loving you. It is only natural that you would miss her."

"I'm glad you were able to meet her."

"I am as well. Do you want to ask Sam if you can go home early? I'm sure he would understand."

"No, it's okay. I'm okay. I just needed a minute." She hugged Bill tighter, the feel of his arms around her making her feel better. The wind seemed to pick up suddenly, blowing colder and harder against them. Sookie shivered.

"I think we best go back inside." Bill said as he ushered her towards the door, the wind blowing his dark hair around. It was charmingly tousled once they closed the door behind them. Sookie stood up on her tip toes to kiss him one more time. He really did always know just what she needed.

"That wind picked up fast." She said, looking out the window as the trees whipped around.

"Was there supposed to be a storm tonight?"

"Not that I remember, but I guess the weather is always kind of unpredictable. Maybe it'll snow!" She turned back with some excitement, Sookie couldn't remember the last time they'd had snow.

"I suppose anything is possible." He shrugged, his arm still around her.

"I guess I should get back to work. Think we can get in the tub tonight when we get home?" Sookie was still cold from their short time outside, and with the way her feet hurt a hot soak in Bill's big bathtub sounded like heaven.

"Whatever you desire is fine with me."

The walked down the back hall towards the still noisy bar when Sookie was stopped short by the sound of clattering pans in the kitchen. She detoured into the kitchen to investigate and was dismayed to find Lafayette on the floor, backing himself into the corner. His face was stricken with fear and something else.

"Lafayette? Lafayette, are you okay?" She knelt next to him, wondering what he was even doing back in the kitchen. Last she'd seen him he was out enjoying the celebration with everyone else.

"She here, Sook. Watchin' me, talkin' to me." His voice was shaky and unsure as his eyes were fixed on an empty space across the small kitchen.

"Who? Who's here?"

"Ru... ru..Ruby Jean, my mom. It means she dead, doesn't it?" He was shaking his head, tears in his eyes. She could see the agony and the fear on his face.

Sookie searched the room, not seeing any sign of anybody. Bill was in the doorway, waiting. "Get Tara." She mouthed, watching as he vanished after a curt nod. She put her arms around Lafayette, trying to offer him whatever she could.

"What's she saying?" Sookie asked, wishing she could see what Lafayette was seeing, wishing she could do something to help him.

"Nothin' right now, she's just standing there, just starin'. Why is this happenin' Sook?"

"I don't know, honey. But we'll get through it."

"She's comin' closer. She talkin' again."

Sookie let down her guard, trying to see if she could hear what was being said. It was a little warbled at first, like it was being filtered through somewhere else... but sure enough she could hear it.

_**My La La... you always were a special boy, you made wrong, but you still so special. I know you can't help what you is, so I still love you even with those sins. It's coming around again, you're gonna need what's inside you. Don't let them get you. They gonna want to, you're gonna want to let 'em. They worse then them dogs. **_

"What are you sayin' mama, what's comin'? What happened to you?"

_**It's my time baby. I'm gon' be with Jesus. He loves you. We'll be waitin' for you.**_

"Lafayette? What's happening?" Tara ran into the kitchen and Ruby Jean's voice faded from Sookie's head.

"She's gone. That crazy bitch up and died." Lafayette was shaking his head, a tear falling down his cheek contrasting with his flippant words. "Happy motherfuckin' New Year."

Sookie backed off, letting Tara comfort her cousin. She was a little spooked by the things she'd heard... had there really been a ghost in this kitchen? And what on earth was coming for Lafayette? Sookie couldn't explain it any other way, and she knew first hand that Lafayette did have a special ability to communicate with the dead. Sookie could only imagine how hard it was, though, when that ghost was your own mother.

She stepped into the hall where Bill was with Sam, filling him on what little he knew. Sam didn't look happy, Sookie could see the sympathy in his eyes.

"Is Lafayette okay?" Sam's attention turned to Sookie.

"Sort of, I mean, as okay as you could expect. It was his mom, it's got him pretty shaken up."

"Shit, that sucks. As if there haven't been enough troubles around here. Why don't you and Tara get him home or wherever he needs to go. I'll take care of your tables. It's only drinks anyway."

"Okay, Sam. Thanks. We'll call you tomorrow." Sookie hugged Sam and headed back into the kitchen. "Lafayette, let's get you out of here. You can stay at my place with me and Tara tonight if you want, or we can take you home. Wherever you want to go."

"You're coming home with us, bitch." Tara interjected before Lafayette could say anything. He looked more steady now, more like the Lafayette Sookie knew, but some of that fire was still missing.

Lafayette and Tara got to their feet, Tara hugging her cousin before he nodded that he was ready to go. "Let's get out of here." He said quietly.

Sookie and Tara quickly grabbed their things and headed to the parking lot where the winds had calmed quite a bit since Sookie and Bill had been outside. They had all driven separately, so Tara drove Lafayette in his car and Sookie rode with Bill, leaving Tara's car to be picked up tomorrow. For such a fun night, it had ended in a very depressing way. It made Sookie sad to think that her friend was again going through such a painful loss. She was quiet on the drive and Bill didn't push. He just drove, following Tara and Lafayette to Sookie's house. He finally spoke once they pulled up in the driveway.

"I guess we'll take a rain check on that bath."

"Oh... Bill, I'm sorry. Our plans." She frowned, her concern for Lafayette had her all but forgetting what she and Bill had planned. She hated to disappoint him.

"It's fine, Sookie. We'll have other nights. I know your friends are what is important tonight... Would you like me to go?" He seemed almost uncertain, which surprised Sookie.

"You don't have to. Unless you'd rather... but you're a part of this town, too. I think Tara and Lafayette would be glad to count you as one of their friends. It'd be nice if you stayed." Sookie truly believed that Bill was a part of this now, he belonged just as much as anybody, and she knew more than most that Bill was someone who offered an invaluable amount of support. If she ever needed a shoulder, Bill's were more than broad enough for her to lean on.

"I'll stay then." He gave her a slight smile before they got out of the car. He did that thing where one second he was shutting his own door and the next he was pulling Sookie's open for her, offering her a hand, she never would get used to it, but she did sort of love it.

Hand in hand, they walked up the back steps. Lafayette and Tara were already inside, so Sookie stopped for a moment and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "Thanks, Bill."


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter... hopefully you'll find it was worth waiting for ;) Thanks to all who continue to read and to those who leave feedback, it's very encouraging! **

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Bill pushed back from his desk, half spinning in his chair so he faced the shelving and cabinets behind the desk instead of his computer screen. He'd had enough business for one day, and now was idly wasting time. Drumming his fingers on the dark wood, he thought about rearranging the shelves, moving some things around. He reminisced about where some of the items had come from, thinking about pretty much anything but the things that had been crossing his desk during the weeks since New Years. Overall, the holidays had been quite pleasant, especially since Sookie was there to share them with. The New Year's celebration had ended quite sadly with the death of Lafayette's mother, though they were all no strangers to death by now. For once it wasn't a supernatural catastrophe, but a massive heart attack that had ended the life of Ruby Jean Reynolds. Since that night, Sookie and Tara had been spending more time with Lafayette, helping him through the process of grieving. Bill had been there as well, but he knew he didn't offer the kind of comfort and help that Sookie and Tara could. The service had been held in the daytime, so he and Jessica had been unable to attend.<p>

The multi-talented cook did seem to be doing better from what Bill could tell, with the atmosphere at Merlotte's regaining it's normal high energy that always seemed to come from the kitchen. Sookie was there right now... But Bill hoped she would be finished soon, he missed her. He hadn't seen her in the last two nights due to her schedule and his own, and it felt like they had been apart far too long. She was supposed to be done early tonight, sometime after the dinner rush. In addition to just wanting to see her, to hold her in his arms, Bill had tried to start some outlines for his book and was now in need of Sookie's opinion as to how to really write something meaningful.

Initially, he had thought just a telling of his past, his turning and jumping forward to the day vampires came out of the coffin and going from there could be a good story, a way for the humans to see that vampires are not all monsters, but he also knew he needed to make it interesting... something that would keep people reading. Vampires were still a draw, a curiosity, even if people were afraid of them, so he had that working in his favor. It would get his book in their hands, and before that, it would get his writing in front of a publisher, but he needed it to be more than just some throw away story.

There was also the matter of the hepatitis V infection. The authority continued to deny that the infection was still out there, but Bill knew better. Things had crossed his desk that were not at all reassuring. An attack several weeks ago at a truck stop near New Orleans had particularly concerned him... the surveillance video arrived at his doorstep anonymously, but he had a hunch that his mainstreaming grassroots associates had something to do with it. It had been a single vampire, draining seven innocent people before moving on. Even when starving, that would be extremely excessive for a vampire to drink that much all at once. The vampire had also been very deliberate in his drinking, it wasn't just random violence, there was a strategy in how the vampire had moved, how he had attacked.

It wasn't quite what he had seen from the other infected vampires, or anything like what he had seen with Nora, but his gut told him that this was the infection. Maybe it was changing, mutating... there had been other attacks that Bill had caught wind of, attacks that someone was trying to hide. Bill knew if this continued, not only would it put vampires at risk, but it would also destroy any chance of mainstreaming being successful. Without mainstreaming, Bill was certain that human and vampire would not be able to co-exist.

He needed Sookie...her help, her calming presence, her warmth. He had told her that there had been more attacks, but the details he had kept to himself... until now. Maybe if he brought attention to hepatitis V with his book, if he could show the masses that this was started by Governor Burrell, that it was an attack on Vampires first... maybe that could make a difference. Too many different ideas were in his head and in his notebook. He knew discussing this with someone would help, it would give him direction and get him writing with more purpose. He had a few random files already started on his computer, scattered thoughts about his human life, his turning... what becoming a vampire had been like. He'd also started writing a few things about what had happened more recently with the governor and the vampire prison camp. Just thinking about everything that had happened had him angry all over again. It was what had him turning away from his computer in need of a break.

He had just reached for a small carved statue that sat behind his desk, a piece he had acquired decades ago while he had been in Europe, when he heard it... a car pulling into his driveway. A car that hopefully belonged to Sookie. He set the carving back in it's place and was pulling open the front door in a flash. A smile settled on his face as he recognized the small yellow car. Bill watched as Sookie got out of the car looking a little tired, but once she noticed him on the porch, her face lit up and he couldn't stop himself from going to her. Pulling her into his arms, his lips met hers and he felt like everything was better. Whatever he had been worrying about wasn't so bad now that she was here.

Bill still found that after all this time with her, he still felt that sense of peace and relief when she was around. A surge of what he could only describe as love, with a little lust... well... a lot of lust thrown in as well, enveloped him and like always, he knew that Sookie was his forever love. He might even say his soul mate or 'the one' or his true love... whatever people called it, it was more than just a relationship. He had loved Caroline, she and his children had been on his mind more recently, especially as he started working on ideas for his book. They had come together quickly, their marriage one of practicality but with the good fortune of also being a marriage filled with love. He knew if he had taken a different path home from the war, if he had not lost his human life to Lorena, he would have lived out a happy life with a woman he loved, and probably additional children to fill his home and his heart. Somehow, what he felt for Sookie was different, it was more... maybe because he was different. He was not that human man any longer, and hadn't been for a very long time. His love for Sookie was at times overwhelming, but also something he couldn't give up, even if he tried.

Holding her in his arms, he knew he didn't have to, he'd never have to. She loved him just as much as he loved her and they would fight through anything to stay together. He finally released her, having kissed her enough to satisfy him for a few minutes at least.

"I missed you." He said, looking into her dark eyes.

"I missed you, too." She smiled, kissing him again sweetly. "But now I'm home and I've got the whole day off tomorrow."

"I do like the sound of that."

Bill shifted so his arm was around her as they walked towards the house, his hand moving to the small of her back as she headed up the steps. If she had off tomorrow, that meant she could stay up later with him tonight and every once and awhile, it also meant she would rejoin him in bed before he woke for the night. Just as Sookie loved that she could now wake up with him beside her in bed, even if he was dead to the world at the time, he also enjoyed being able to go to rest with her and those special days when he could wake with her as well.

"I do have early dinner plans with Tara and Lafayette tomorrow night, but aside from that, I'm all yours." She turned towards him once they were in the house, her arms back around his neck and a brilliant smile just for him.

He was slightly disappointed at that, but he knew it made sense, she needed to eat and to spend some time with her friends. It also gave him a perfect opportunity to set up something special for her once he woke for the day... there was an idea he'd been contemplating for awhile, but just hadn't been able to find the right time. _This will work out just fine,_ he thought to himself as he again captured her lips with his.

"How was work?" Bill asked, genuinely wanting to know how her night had been. He pulled her closer, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his hips before he carried her upstairs to the bathroom. He knew she would want to wash away the grime of her day at work, and he was more than willing to give her a hand.

"It was a typical day at work, more crazy goings on. There was something on the news about another vampire attack that had people a bit worried, but then the one of the guys who works down at the town hall came in to share the news that Mayor Norris had passed away suddenly. That definitely shifted the topic of discussion... Bill, where are we going?"

"I thought you might like a shower or a bath..." He paused for just a moment, continuing up the steps once she nodded her agreement. "I am sorry to hear about the Mayor. He was a good man."

"I didn't realize you knew him."

"I worked on several projects... mostly while you were away... that often required approval from the Mayor's office. We became acquainted because of that. He was also a member of your Grandmother's club, so we'd had more than one discussion about my experiences when I was human."

"I guess I still haven't fully appreciated just how much I missed during all of those months." She was looking at him with surprise on her face, followed by a shaking of her head. "What else did you do while I was gone?"

"Mostly, I missed you." He said with a wink, setting her down. He tilted his head towards the tub, letting her decide shower or bath. Not surprisingly, she pointed towards the bathtub. Bill liked this life they had settled into, where they both just sort of knew what the other needed. The passion between them was always there, simmering just beneath the surface of whatever was going on, even with the most mundane of tasks. Bill knew he'd be making love to her soon... and they had all night, which meant they didn't need to rush.

She laughed at his sweet words and pulled her shirt over her head. Bill turned on the water to fill the tub before assisting Sookie in removing of the rest of her clothes. They both laughed and kissed, hands moving as they got closer and closer to naked. The more serious topics were temporarily shelved until after they had some moments just to themselves.

It was after they had made love in the bath, and shared some time exploring each other in bed that Bill brought up his book ideas and asked for Sookie's help. Knowing that they'd never get anything accomplished in bed, Sookie had bundled herself against the cold in one of his thick robes. After getting her a steaming cup of tea, Bill shared a blanket with her on his upper terrace so they could watch the moon travel higher in the sky during their conversation.

"I think it's a great idea, Bill, but you're right... You'll have to come up with a way for it to appeal to humans and so they'll take it seriously. If it's about vampires, people will want to read it, but you want it to do more than just be something people read and forget about."

Bill knew Sookie was the right person to discuss this with. Her perspective on vampires was unique, but she also had an insider look at how other people think thanks to her telepathy.

"There has to be a way for it to make a difference, to help people understand that mainstreaming can work., but I'm not sure where to start." Bill pulled her closer, loving the way she felt snuggled against him.

"You should start with the truth. That's always been the problem, hasn't it? Vampires are so secretive... so mysterious. It's part of the appeal, but we both know how damaging that can be."

And there it was, something so simple, yet Bill knew it would be extraordinarily powerful. Bill had been over thinking it, trying to make this more complicated than it needed to be. He had intended for his book to be the truth, to be non-fiction, but for it's sole purpose to be telling the truth, to pull back the curtain on vampires so the humans could see that they weren't so different after all... it just might work.

He kissed Sookie, her brilliance not surprising, but still astounding all the same. "You, Miss Stackhouse are a genius."

"Someone wise once told me that I shouldn't be frightened of the things I don't know in this world... but surely most people still are. If you could show them that not all vampires are scary monsters, then they wouldn't be so afraid."

"I think I can do that, I hope I can. We're going to need humans and vampires to work together for what I fear is coming."

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him with her brow furrowed in concern. "What's coming?"

"You said there was something on the news tonight about another attack?"

"Yeah, I didn't catch the whole story, but something about the number of people that had been killed, all drained... made them think it had to be a group of vampires."

"There have been others, attacks that lead me to believe hep V is still out there and spreading. If this continues to get worse, humans won't even be willing to try and trust vampires."

"What about the Authority? Aren't they doing anything?"

"They claim to be, that the virus is under control even going as far to say that it's no longer in the public population... but I don't believe they realize just how dangerous this could be."

"Well, then it's even more important that you write this book, that you make people understand."

"You'll help me?" He looked down at her, loving the confident way she supported him... the way she understood. All cozy and snuggled next to him on his porch, she looked so young, so innocent. But he knew better... knowing just how strong she was, how determined she could be when it came to her family and friends. Together, they would do this and it had to make a difference.

"However I can, just tell me what I you need me to do."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie really wanted to stay in bed with Bill all day, even if he was completely out since the sun was up. Just being with him, cuddling with him made her so happy and it kept her worries at bay for just a little while longer. Down in his little safe haven secure bedroom she didn't have anything to fear. Well, except for maybe starvation. It was her grumbling tummy that ultimately forced her to get up.

She and Bill had stayed up late into the night discussing his book. Sookie was quite intrigued with his ideas, and just had a feeling that he would be able to accomplish what he set out to do. If any vampire was going to make strides in improving vampire and human relations, it was going to be Bill. She was also pleased that he seemed to take her input seriously, she was really helping and that made her feel good. Bill had a brilliant mind and a compelling story to tell. Anyone who would come to read this book and not learn something from it has to be a fool. Sookie was eager for him to start writing, she hoped it would give her a chance to see more deeply into his past, his head. She loved that she couldn't read his thoughts, but there were certainly times when she wished for just a little glimpse of what was going on in that beautiful mind of his.

They had stayed out on the porch until it grew too cold for her, and then they warmed up in front of the fire before finally coming to bed. It had been another night in a very long string of wonderful nights, something that Sookie hoped would continue for the foreseeable future. She loved Bill so much, he was the only man she could picture spending her life with, especially if these last couple of months were any indication of what life would be like with Bill. This was what she had been waiting for, something she had been afraid would never happen when they parted in her hospital room so long ago. The long, bloody fight was finally over, and she was truly happy.

She leaned over his sleeping form, taking in his handsome features in the dim light. Even at rest he was breathtaking. She couldn't stop herself from kissing his lips, wishing him awake to make love to her again. Unfortunately, the pull of the sun was too strong, and he remained asleep, forcing Sookie to venture out into the day. It was after noon already, since Sookie had needed to catch up on some sleep. That didn't leave her with much time to take care of all of her day off errands before Tara got home and Lafayette would be coming over for dinner. Sookie knew he was doing much better since the funeral, but she and Tara had still been making extra effort to keep Lafayette distracted. They had all lost too much, it was important that they stick together. After another glance at the sleeping Bill, she dressed quickly and headed towards home.

These new vampire attacks and the things she had talked about with Bill had Sookie worried, but it was something she tried to put out of her mind. Bill was in the loop, he would help keep them safe if it continued to get worse, plus, Sookie felt like there wasn't really much she could do at this point. Who would listen to her anyway, if she tried to warn people that there was some sort of vampire infection still out there? They'd think she was nuts, those who didn't already.

Despite the chill in the air, it was a gorgeously sunny day, so Sookie's worries faded a bit as she walked the short distance between their homes. Sookie was surprised to find Niall perched on the seat on her porch as she approached. She hadn't heard from him in quite awhile, so seeing him on her porch, still in that same striped suit was quite strange. A good strange, though, since she was always glad to see her fairy grandfather.

"Niall?" She said as she climbed the steps.

"Oh, there you are. I've been waiting." He said, almost scolding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were comin' to visit. It's been a long few days and I slept in." She leaned back against the porch railing to face her grandfather. "What brings you back around?"

"How is your vampire?" Niall asked as he pulled out his pipe.

"Bill? He's... he's great. We're great." Sookie couldn't help the smile that lit her face as she thought about Bill. "How have you been? Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been around. Here and there, taking care of some things. But I thought it was time to check in on you."

He stood, tucking the pipe away again before placing his hands on Sookie's head. She was startled by his sudden contact, but as she felt his hands warm on her and could see a glow start from his arms, she settled. Sookie had no idea what he was doing, but she trusted him.

"Hmm." He said after a moment, taking a step back.

"What? What did you do?"

"Your light, Sookie, it's behaving very strangely. In all my years, I've not seen anything like it."

"What does that even mean? What's wrong with me?" Sookie was nervous now, was she still losing her light? She'd hardly used it in the last couple of months. Being out of constant danger had more than a few advantages.

"It's not wrong. It's just different. I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about. As long as you carry the fae, that's all that is important." He turned away from her then, heading towards the steps.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Sookie was baffled by his strange behavior, though she supposed he had been quirky all along, but still, some actual answers would be nice.

"I've got some things to look into, don't worry. I'll be back, maybe as early as a few weeks this time."

"Why did you even come here?" She blurted, her curiosity getting the best of her good manners. His visit didn't seem to have a purpose that Sookie could tell and it made the whole scenario even more frustrating. He paused, coming back to her where she stood and taking her hands.

"I came to congratulate you, my dear. Things are ahead that won't be so full of joy. Hold on to it with both hands."

"Congratulate me? Niall, what's ahead? What are you talking about?" Sookie was so confused, and she knew no answers would be forthcoming when after a smile and a quick nod, Niall vanished with a flash of blue light.

"Why does everyone have to be so damn cryptic all the time?" She muttered to herself as she turned and headed into her house.

The rest of Sookie's afternoon went by in a blur, with her trying to get all of her neglected chores done before Tara got home. In the back of her mind, she was still trying to puzzle out what Niall had meant. A congratulation for what? and then followed by an ominous warning? After everything Sookie had been through, she didn't like the sound of more bad things coming. Tara got home just as Sookie was pulling the final load of laundry out of the dryer. It wasn't quite as nice as sheets fresh off the clothes line, but it'd have to do for this time of year.

"Hey, Sookie, how's it going?"

"Good, now that I've finally got all this laundry done. I didn't realize I'd gotten so behind on the cleaning."

"We've all been busy." Tara reached for one of the full baskets and helped Sookie take them upstairs, pausing to look Sookie in the eye. "You are not going to believe what happened today."

"What? What happened?" Sookie asked, hoping that Tara's sly grin meant something good happened, or at least funny. She didn't think she could handle more stuff to worry about.

"So you know about Terry's insurance policy? How Arlene's been fighting with the company, since they don't want to pay out?"

"Yeah, she's been fighting them for months. Which, I totally understand. She lost her husband, not that money could in anyway replace Terry, but he wanted her to be taken care of."

"She got a phone call today while she was workin' that they finally caved, they are going to pay out the full amount! She was so happy, she looked Sam straight in the eye and quit then and there. And you know Arlene, it wasn't just some quiet thing."

"Oh my gosh, I can just imagine! She must be so relieved. I bet Sam didn't know what to say."

"Stunned would be a good word for it." Tara laughed as she helped Sookie put the clean sheets on the big bed in Sookie's room. Without even talking about it, they had somehow figured out this roommate thing... taking care of the house and each other. Sookie was grateful to have her best friend sharing her home.

Sookie did have to admit that things in her life were going so well... maybe it was going too well, maybe that's what all of these warnings had been about. It made Sookie fear that all of this happiness was going to come at a price... one she thought she had already paid, but what if she was wrong?

Sookie made an effort to stop thinking about it as she finished putting the rest of the laundry away. She wasn't going to worry, hadn't she decided that already earlier today? Tara showered while Sookie set the table. Lafayette was bringing the food, a new recipe he'd been eager to try out, and they were providing the drinks. She was glad that Lafayette was doing better. Sookie knew how hard it was to lose family, even if you didn't always get along the best. Sometimes, she wondered if it was Ruby Jean's ghostly visit to Lafayette that had left him more shaken than her actual death had.

Sookie enjoyed dinner with Tara and Lafayette. The food was outstanding as always, and the company took her mind off of all the other things that had been weighing on it. She didn't mention Niall's visit, since she had no idea what it meant, but they had plenty of other things to talk about. Lafayette had even more gossip about Arlene, and about Sam's reaction to losing one of his best waitresses. Sookie sort of wished she could have seen it, but she had a feeling it was something that would get re-told many times in the future.

While she had fun with Tara and Lafayette, a part of Sookie eagerly awaited the end of dinner so she could go see Bill. They had both gotten caught up in work and other things lately, and though they'd seen each other almost every day, she missed him. Last night had been a good start to some one on one time, so she didn't want to get to his house too long after dark tonight. Knowing that they would have pretty much the whole evening to spend together made Sookie very happy. She was so glad that Tara and Lafayette seemed to understand. After the meal was finished, they all cleaned up together and it was Tara who said something first.

"You're going to wear _that_ over to Bill's house?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sookie looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing anything fancy, but it's not like she was dressed like a slob. Jeans and a long sleeve shirt were comfortable and something Sookie deemed appropriate for a cool January night. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Nothin' I mean, if you're just going over there to hang out. You're the one who's been complaining about missing Bill and wanting to have a special night with him."

"Have I really been complaining about it that much?" Sookie flushed with embarrassment. She tried not to be constantly talking about Bill or their relationship or missing him, but she knew sometimes she couldn't help it. He was on her mind more often than not.

"Not really, Tara just jealous that nobody wants to have a special night with her." Lafayette chimed in, earning a glare from Tara.

"Shut up you skank! We don't all take whatever we can get like you do."

"Ooh, them's fightin' words." Lafayette smiled, raising his glass to Tara before walking back to the living room.

"Sorry, Sook. No, you haven't been talking about Bill nonstop like you used to." Tara teased, bumping her shoulder playfully against Sookie's. "But you have been keeping your eyes on that clock all night."

"Well then, what should I wear? I don't want to freeze on the walk over there."

"Lets go see what we can find." Tara laughed, dragging Sookie by the hand upstairs to her room.

It didn't take long for all of Sookie's carefully put away laundry to be strewn about the room. Tara had oooh'd and aaah'd again over the lavender dress in Sookie's closet, but Sookie couldn't bring herself to wear that one. Not after what had happened last time, even if it was beautiful. Bill had seen most of her other dresses, or they were far too thin for this time of year. She did have a jean skirt that could work, and once Tara pulled out a pair of lace top thigh high stockings from her lingerie drawer, Sookie was certain she had found the right thing. She paired the skirt with what she thought of as a sexy long sleeve shirt that would have her looking nice without looking too dressed up. It was an outfit that Sookie deemed appropriate for a date. She also had a hunch that no matter what she wore, Bill was going to enjoy all of the lace and satin she had on underneath it.

She hurriedly put the finishing touches on her light make-up and came downstairs to get final approval from Tara and Lafayette. She didn't want to keep Bill waiting much longer, surely he'd be up by now. It was silly, but she still sometimes got those little butterflies in her stomach when she thought about spending time with Bill. She was feeling them now, excitement mixed with need deep inside her.

"So, how'd I do?" She said with a little twirl.

"Mmm, baby girl, bow chica doesn't even cut it." Lafayette said with a smile as he looked her up and down.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

"I take it you both approve?" Sookie looked between them, their nods of approval making her smile. She'd never dated before Bill came along, so picking out clothes and getting ready for dates with her friends was still kind of a new thing for Sookie, and she found she quite liked it. "I guess I should get going then... Don't wait up!" She said with a wink, earning a laugh from both of them, since they knew she wouldn't be coming home until well after sun up tomorrow.

She practically floated through her yard and into the cemetery on the path to Bill's house. Her day had already been a good one, waking up beside Bill, spending some quality time with her friends... and now it was only going to get better, since she'd be in Bill's arms in a matter of moments. Her yearning for him had her moving even faster, watching for his house to come into view once she cleared the woods.

She didn't make it more than a few steps into the yard before his front doors were pulled open and there he was, searching for her. She didn't know why, but seeing him there, waiting for her had her heart doing flips in her chest, and her walk turning to a run. He didn't hesitate, moving down the steps and into the yard to meet her. Like Sookie remembered from the night they had first made love, Bill reached for her as they came together in his yard, his lips finding hers in an urgent kiss. She wasn't sure what had gotten into him tonight, but she wasn't complaining. She kissed him back, her hands in his hair as their bodies pressed together.

After a moment, he swept her up into his arms and turned towards the house. Smiling down at her, he finally spoke. "Hi."

He grinned, and Sookie couldn't help but laugh. The look on his face had been so serious, but then to say something so simple, so carefree... She loved him so much, especially in these moments. "Hi, yourself."

He carried her over the threshold only to set her on her feet before turning to close the door. Maybe it hadn't been necessary, maybe it didn't make sense, but somehow those little silly moments meant so much to her. She didn't mind starting of her evening being swept off her feet. If Bill was one thing, he was definitely romantic, but there was a playful side to him as well, one that she'd really only been able to truly see in these recent months.

"I must say, you look very beautiful this evening." He told her, his glance traveling up and down her body, to settle again on her eyes.

"Why thank you." She smiled, taking the time to appreciate him with her eyes. He was more than handsome in jeans and a bold blue button down shirt. She always loved the way he looked in blue. His hair was neatly combed, but Sookie had a feeling it wouldn't be for long.

"What would you like to do this evening?" He asked as he pulled her closer, his hands at her waist.

"I'm here with the handsome and charming man that I love... I honestly would be happy doing anything, as long as it's with you."

He bent his head to kiss her, pressing his lips softly against hers before pulling back. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He shifted so he was at her side and turned them towards the living room. Sookie hadn't noticed when they'd first come in that the doors were closed, which was unusual. Once he pulled them open for her, any thoughts or questions went right out of her head.

The room glowed with candles. Tapers and short fat candles, small votives... white candles of every size were scattered on the coffee table and the mantle, the other flat surfaces in the room. A fire burned in the fireplace. It was breathtaking, yet also very reminiscent of another time so very long ago. Sookie knew, when she saw the cushions and red velvet throw blankets piled on the floor in front of the fire that Bill had been aiming for a reminder of that night. A night that she knew was so special to both of them.

Sookie was speechless, she didn't know what to say, but she loved it. She hadn't thought about that night in so long, but it really did mean so much to her. Bill was her first, he would always be her first... she wanted him to be her only.

"Do you like it? I thought... I wanted to do something special."

"Spending a cold winter night in front of the fire with you? I love it, I love you."

"I love you, Sookie. More than I have ever loved, I love you." He kissed her again and in that moment Sookie could feel it. His love surrounded her, warmed her.

It didn't take long for their kisses to grow hotter, for them to travel the short distance to the blankets Bill had laid out for them in front of the fire. His hands were all over her body, cool fingers sliding under the hem of her shirt to touch bare skin. He eased her down to the floor. She reached for him, pulling his face towards hers, hoping that he could feel her love in the way she kissed him. She explored his body with her hands, the strong muscles of his shoulders his back. Sookie had pulled his shirt from his jeans as they'd kissed earlier, and now she reached for the buttons, wanting to feel his skin.

"I've dreamt of this so many times, Sookie." He said softly between kisses. His hands pushing her shirt up so he could trail kisses across her stomach. Sookie heard his words, but she wasn't sure if she understood. He couldn't have forgotten, could he? That didn't make sense...

"A dream? Bill, that's not a dream, it's a memory..."

He paused what he was doing, lifting his head so she could look into her eyes. They were so blue, and she caught just a hint of mischief in them that had Sookie narrowing her eyes.

"You didn't forget."

"Sookie, how could I forget that night? If I live a thousand years, I will never forget that night and what you mean to me." He pushed himself up and back so he was on his knees between her legs. Holding out a hand for her, he pulled her to a sitting position bringing them face to face. He kissed her before he continued, his voice low and thick with emotion. "But, I have been dreaming about this... a dream that I'm hoping you'll make come true, because in my dream, you're always wearing this."

He moved his hand towards her, to show her a sparkling ring held between his thumb and forefinger, her ring. Sookie was awestruck, she hadn't expected this. She'd been hoping that someday... but she didn't think... she couldn't think... she tore her eyes away from the gold and diamonds and the way they shimmered with the fire to look at Bill, hoping that the question she'd been longing for was soon to follow. He'd been dreaming of her wearing his ring... she wondered if he knew she'd been dreaming about it, too.

"Sookie, I love you and I cannot live my life without you by my side. Will you do me the honor of becomin' my wife?"


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>"Sookie, I love you and I cannot live my life without you by my side. Will you do me the honor of becomin' my wife?" Bill worked hard to keep his voice steady, but he couldn't deny that he was nervous. He was quite certain that Sookie's answer would come without hesitation this time, but he couldn't forget how he had felt last time... when she'd needed a moment to think. A difficult moment already, when he'd thought her answer was going to be no, that turned into a nightmare due to him being kidnapped before she could come back to him. He pushed the memory away, that was all behind them now and their love was stronger than it had ever been.<p>

He could see the tears glistening in her eyes, but her face was smiling... she looked a little stunned as her eyes dropped back to the ring he held in his hand before she again lifted them to met his own.

"Yes... YES! Bill, I would love nothing more than to marry you, to be your wife." Sookie said exuberantly, a tear escaping down her cheek. Catching Bill by surprise, she launched herself up at him. He helped pull her closer, allowing her to wrap her legs around him while he still knelt on the floor. He could feel her hands holding tight to his shoulders, her lips finding his in a searing kiss.

Bill couldn't get enough of her. Knowing that she was going to be his wife, that they were going to promise themselves to each other forever, need coursed through him. He wanted her... needed to feel her skin against his skin. Their bodies were already pressed together in the most intimate of ways, but there was far to much clothing between them for his liking. He returned her kiss fully, one hand supporting her, and the other holding tightly to her ring. She finally broke the kiss and her hands went back to the buttons on his shirt, she seemed just as eager as he did to get rid of the barriers between them.

He stilled her hands for a moment, earning a questioning look from Sookie. "There's something we need to do first." He leaned back slightly so there was just a little more distance between them and held up her ring, loving the way her eyes went wide as she realized what she had forgotten in her excitement.

"Ooh... yes, If you would, my soon to be husband." She smiled brilliantly at him and held out her left hand.

He slid the ring onto her finger, lifting her hand to kiss the top of it. He smiled as she stretched out her arm to look at the ring as it glittered on her finger. He almost couldn't believe this was real, that Sookie was really here with him, that she was going to marry him. All of the times he thought he'd lost her, the year he'd spent with his soul empty... the things he'd suffered in his long life were all worth it for just this moment.

With one hand on her back, he used the other to touch her face, to guide her mouth to his. Her arms went around him, holding him tightly as he gently laid her back on the crimson blankets, her warm thighs bracketing him where her skirt had ridden up. Once Sookie was laying on her back, Bill released his hold on her to trail his fingers up her leg. He did always enjoy when Sookie decided to wear skirts. The silk of her stockings gave way to a slightly rougher material and finally soft, warm skin. Bill could feel himself growing harder at the thought of her in nothing but those stockings. They both had far too many clothes on. Bill stopped kissing her so he could unfasten the button on her jean skirt, sliding it down her legs while Sookie finished undoing the buttons on his shirt. He tossed her skirt aside and shed his shirt before leaning over her again, sliding her shirt up and off.

She was always beautiful, but as he slowly revealed the rest of her lingerie, his mouth was practically watering at the sight. The pale pink satin of her bra and panties, coupled with the lace topped pale stockings she wore had him needing her even more. He couldn't stop himself from putting his mouth on her skin. The small strip of tan flesh on her legs... her stomach... he kissed the tops of her breasts where they spilled out of her bra and trailed kisses up her neck until he was again kissing her mouth. Soft moans escaped from Sookie as he worshipped her with his mouth, driving him insane with want.

He swiftly removed the rest of her clothes, well aside from those sexy stockings, and shed his jeans so they could feel naked skin against naked skin. Sookie surprised him by taking control once they were both naked. She pushed at his shoulder, so he rolled onto his back. She took her turn kissing him, licking his sensitive skin... her warm hands stroking over his body. She moved ever closer to his waiting erection, but seemed to take pleasure in tormenting him. He tried his hardest to keep his hands on her, touching her wherever he cold reach as she explored his body. She was now almost out of reach, kneeling between his legs as she kissed his hip bone and across his stomach until she reached his other hip. She leaned forward, her breasts brushing against his hardness, making him moan.

He caught her looking up at him, her eyes meeting his before she gave him a very mischievous grin. He smiled back, because how could he not smile when they were here together like this, when he could see the ring he had given her glint in the fire light as she finally touched him where he'd been begging to be touched. He felt more than saw when her mouth settled over the tip of his penis... his eyes practically rolled back in his head and his fangs slid into place with the erotic sensation of her hot, wet mouth sucking and licking him in all the right ways.

The look she gave him when she paused a short while later told him that she knew exactly what she was doing to him... He growled with desire, knowing that she needed him just as desperately as he needed her. She smiled at him, his gorgeous soon to be wife, and swung her leg up and over his hip. Moving her other leg, she straddled him. He could feel her warmth and her wetness where their bodies met, where she was ready to take him in. She leaned forward, kissing him sweetly before she shifted her hips, sitting up to finally sink down onto him. Her eyes closed as she moaned, her lips forming a soft 'o.' Bill could watch her like this all night... her naked body over his, her tight heat surrounding him. She started moving on top of him, both finding a rhythm that continued to escalate their pleasure. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and he couldn't resist touching them, sitting up so he could taste them. After lavishing his attention to both breasts, Bill again found her mouth before settling back to enjoy his lovely view.

His hands were on her hips, slowing her movement just a little, giving him leverage to thrust into her even deeper. Sookie's hands were on his chest, her nails digging into his skin while she continued to ride him. Her moans grew louder, her breathing heavy. He reached between them, his thumb on her most sensitive spot, adding just a little more pressure. Bill could feel her reach the peak, her body convulsing on top of his, a rhythmic pulsing surrounded him, pulling him to the edge. She leaned forward as the wave of her orgasm started to ebb just slightly, she tilted her head, offering her neck to him. He could see the rapid pulse in her neck, just begging for him. Their bodies still moved together, but at a slower pace.

He sank his fangs into her neck, her warm, sweet blood filled his mouth as Sookie was again rocked with orgasm. This time, Bill fell with her. He didn't drink too deeply, just enough to sate his thirst and his lust for the moment. Bill liked that Sookie seemed to enjoy the act of him feeding on her. There had been times when she'd been the one to ask for it, begging him to do it at a certain moment to heighten her pleasure. It surprised and astounded him, that Sookie was so accepting of this aspect of their relationship. He hoped she knew that it wasn't just her blood that he wanted, _she_ was what he needed, blood or no blood. He didn't want her to feel like he was using her for her blood, he would gladly give up ever feeding from her if it were the only way he could be with her.

He felt Sookie go limp, a contented sigh escaping her lips as she collapsed on him, their bodies still connected. Her face was tucked against his neck, her lips leaving little kisses on his skin. Bill stroked his hands up and down her back, so smooth, so soft. His eyes were just drifting shut when he felt a sharp pinch on his neck that had his eyes going wide. Sookie had bit him, her teeth digging into the skin if his neck, soon giving way to a gentle suction as she drew from him as he had just done to her. The act of her drinking from him in this way was very erotic, but also had Bill curious as to just what she was up too. The only other time she had drank from him without needing his blood to heal her had been the night before she faced down Warlow... was there some other kind of danger she was afraid of?

After a moment she released his neck, licking what was now healed skin. She lifted her head just enough to kiss him. Bill tasted his blood on her lips... He felt her, her love, her satisfaction... The lust that lingered always. The connection that the blood gave them seemed to grow just a little stronger with this exchanging of blood. Bill liked that he could feel her in him, that he could sense those moods when they shifted wildly... that he knew he would always have an extra skill in trying to keep her safe.

She settled her head back down next to his, her breath warm in his ear.

"What was that about?" he asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the serenity of this time alone together. The crackling fire and Sookie's breathing were the only sounds Bill could hear.

"Umm..." She buried her face in the cushion he was using as a pillow, her voice muffled as if she were trying to hide. "I just sort of wanted it... you. I wanted to taste you the way you taste me."

"Don't be embarrassed, Sookie. It was unexpected, but quite enjoyable. My blood is your blood, my life is your life. As much as I am happy tell others that you are mine, don't forget that I will forever be yours. Yours to do with as you wish." He winked when she finally lifted her head to look at him.

"As I wish, hmm?"

"Oh yes." He bit back a moan as she wiggled her hips on him. Bill felt himself grow even harder, still surrounded by her warm flesh. He was always ready to go again, so if that's what Sookie wished for, he would be more than happy to deliver. He knew his blood in her would increase her desire for sex, a side effect that would get no complaints from him. Bill had a feeling that a lifetime of making love with Sookie still wouldn't be enough.

He let Sookie take the lead, his body was hers to use as she wanted... and it brought them both mind blowing pleasure as the fire continued to jump and crackle, as the candles burned ever lower around them. Bill knew he would never be able to look at red velvet without thinking of this, of her... Of the night she accepted his proposal.

Once they were both sated physically, they laid together in front of the fire, a blanket pulled up around them. Sookie rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers playing with the hair on his chest, both enjoying the silence of just being together. He knew she had to be getting tired and was just about to suggest they head to bed when Sookie spoke.

"Did you talk to Niall?" She shifted so she could look at him, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Your Grandfather? No. Why?" Bill wasn't sure what had lead Sookie to think about her fairy grandfather, it made him quite curious.

"He came by today, this afternoon when I got home."

"That's good, isn't it? You've been hoping to hear from him."

"Well, you know how he is... I'm not really sure what his visit really meant."

"What did he say? Is he going to be around for awhile?" Bill knew that Sookie had come to terms with being different, but still, he knew her fairy relative would surely be able to help her learn more about her gifts.

"He had to leave right away, which made his visit even stranger, but he said he'd be back hopefully in a few weeks." She shook her head, shifting so she was laying on her stomach, propped up on her arms to look at him. "But the things he said... Bill, he congratulated me, and then he warned me that more danger was coming."

"Congratulated you? For what?"

"I don't know, that's what's so frustrating. I mean... could he... did you tell him you were going to propose to me? That's the only think I can think of that's worthy of congratulations."

"Sookie, I have not seen Niall since we last saw him at Merlotte's months ago. If this is why he was congratulating you, I have no idea how he could have known." Bill's mind was at work trying to help Sookie decipher Niall's strange visit. Bill had been intending to propose to Sookie for quite some time, he was just waiting for the right opportunity to do so... but he knew he hadn't mentioned it to anyone. He sat up, moving the cushion behind him so he could lean against it.

"I don't know what else he could have meant. And that danger thing really threw me. First Lafayette's mom, as a ghost, warning of bad things coming... and now this visit from Niall. Do you think it's connected?"

"I suppose it could be. Haven't we both been through enough to know that sometimes these very strange things end up being related?" He didn't like the sound of all of these supernatural warnings, especially when he already knew that hepatitis V was a very real danger that lay ahead... he didn't want yet another threat hanging over their heads.

"What's coming, Bill?" She looked up at him, worry was clear on her face.

"I don't know." He truly didn't, he wished he had more to offer her, a way to comfort her, to reassure her that everything would be okay, but he couldn't. Bill reached for her then, pulling her into his arms along with the red throw blanket she'd wrapped around herself. "But whatever it is, we're going to face it together... as husband and wife."

She smiled at that, holding her hand out in front of them again to look at the ring he had given her. "Husband and wife... I think I could get used to that."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie was nervous to go into to work the next night. Not because she thought something bad would happen, but because she didn't know how people were going to react to her and Bill's news. She had already told Tara, eager to tell her friend after she got up for the day. Like the night before, she had been up late with Bill so she'd slept into the noon hour again today. She hadn't been able to hide her excitement when she got home, and was so glad that Tara was around. Sookie and Bill had discussed the engagement just a little, saving the larger planning type discussions for another night. The first decision they had to make was how and when to tell people. Bill had essentially left it up to her, telling her that as long as she was still going to marry him, he didn't care who knew or didn't know. He did want to tell Jessica himself at some point, but everything else was Sookie's decision. Sookie definitely needed to tell somebody and she wanted that first somebody to be Tara.

Tara was a true best friend and was only happy for Sookie. Despite the differences she and Bill had in the past, Tara had definitely come a long way in accepting Bill as Sookie's choice. She squealed over the ring, hugging Sookie close... her mind already barraging Sookie's with thoughts about wedding planning and flowers... dresses... bridesmaids. She even complimented Bill's taste in choosing Sookie's ring, reminding Sookie that Tara had barely even known about Bill's first proposal. They had both been through so much at that time and with Sookie's disappearance, it was something they'd never had much chance to discuss. No matter the past, Sookie was just glad Tara was happy for her now.

She knew she should call Jason as well, but first she was going to face down the nosy customers at Merlotte's. Surely they would all be friendly on the surface, most of them had even come around to being polite to Bill, but she did worry about the nasty things she might here them thinking. A human marrying a vampire was still taboo, technically it wasn't even legal in most states... one of the few things she and Bill had discussed. They would have to decide on the logistics and timing of when they would get married officially. The piece of paper wasn't as important to them as the meaning behind it, but they still both wanted it to be a true and legal marriage.

Since Bon Temps wasn't exactly a hotbed of forward thinking, Sookie expected some snide looks and less than pleasant thoughts, but she arrived at work prepared for the worst, her shields up to block those errant thoughts from others. It's not like she was going to walk in shouting about her engagement, but she was wearing Bill's ring and wearing it proudly. Sam's reaction was really the one she was most worried about. He seemed to really be trying when it came to Bill, but she knew he still wasn't completely ready to trust a vampire. Sam was one of Sookie's most trusted friends and she truly wanted his support.

"Hey, Sookie. So glad you're here! We're getting slammed." Holly said in passing as Sookie came out of the back hallway to start her shift. The parking lot seemed pretty full, and as Sookie surveyed the room, she could see things were busier than she'd expected.

"Hi, Sam. Busy tonight." Sookie stopped at the bar to finished tying her apron on and to grab a serving tray.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we weren't short a waitress." He growled, mixing a drink and setting on her tray. He was not in a pleasant mood... not at all.

"We'll take care of it, Sam. We've been short staffed before, and you know... Arlene needs that money, after everything she's lost, she needs something good to happen to her." Sookie said with a smile. Despite Sam's foul mood and Sookie's nerves, she was still beaming with happiness from her night with Bill. She was darn sure she wasn't going to let Sam ruin it for her. "Now, which table are these drinks for?"

He just looked at her, maybe like he was ready to complain some more, or yell, but instead he surprised Sookie. "Table six. I hate it when you're right."

"Too bad I'm always right." She sent him a quick smile before whisking the tray off the bar and towards table six.

From there, Sookie worked non stop for almost a half an hour before she had a minute to even say hello to anybody else. Between taking orders and delivering food... refilling drinks and giving Holly a chance to take a short break, there was no time for chit chat. Sookie had almost forgotten about her engagement news in the rush to help catch up, so it caught her by surprise when Sam grabbed her hand. She had just set her empty tray on the bar and was waiting for her drink order to be filled. Hands resting on the bar top, Sookie turned her head back towards the dining room, surveying the tables to make sure she wasn't missing anything for the moment. She was startled by Sam's sudden contact.

"Well, what's this?" Sam asked as he pulled her hand closer. He didn't sound happy, but Sookie took a small comfort in the fact that he didn't sound angry either.

"It's from Bill, he proposed last night and I said yes." She lifted her chin just slightly, proud that she was going to marry Bill... and maybe just a tiny bit defensive.

"Took him long enough." Sam said with a snort before letting go of her hand.

"What?" Sookie was stunned, she didn't know what to expect from Sam... and she'd been hoping for his acceptance, but she definitely hadn't expected him to be completely okay with it.

"I said 'it took him long enough' I've been wondering when he was finally going to get around to putting a ring on your finger."

"You have?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's more than clear that he's crazy about you, and you don't need to read minds to see how much you love him. Congratulations, Sookie."

Sookie smiled wide, her happiness growing even more with Sam's kind words. "Thanks, Sam. That really means a lot to me. I better get these drinks out... but I do have to ask, shouldn't you be planning a proposal of your own?"

She left him with that thought as she turned and delivered drinks to her tables. It seemed like once Sam took notice of her ring, everyone else finally noticed it as well. Sookie was overwhelmed with the positive response she was getting. While Bill had certainly become a part of the town, Sookie knew vampires still made most people uneasy. Could they really be seeing what Sookie has always seen? That Bill is different, that not all vampires were the things of nightmares.

It made her hope that Bill would decide to come in and visit her tonight after all. He had told her that he was going to start working on his writing, now that she had given him a good direction. That was another thing that made Sookie smile. She never thought that she could help someone write a book. Bill mentioned that he might stop by if things were going well... if she wanted him to. Of course Sookie hadn't said no. Even though she'd have to keep working and wouldn't have much time to spend with him, something about having Bill nearby always made her shifts go by faster.

Things quieted down after the dinner rush, giving Sookie a chance to rest for a few minutes. She was waiting to take her break, just in case Bill came in, but she did take a seat on an empty barstool for a couple of minutes while she waited for Lafayette to call her next order. Holly, who had already taken the time to gush over Sookie's ring and her good news, also took a moment to catch her breath.

"Sam, what are we going to do without Arlene?" Holly asked as she set her tray on the bar top.

"I'll have to hire a new waitress. After talking with Arlene, who most definitely is not coming back to wait tables, I already put an ad in the paper. I was planning on asking Sookie and April if they wanted to start workin' full time, that should help quite a bit."

"Oh, say you'll do it, Sookie." Holly said, sounding so hopeful.

"Well, of course. I still got bills to pay, don't I? I don't mind working full time."

"See, we'll get it all taken care of." Sam said, just a little too confidently, his manner still more gruff than usual. Sookie knew Sam had been lucky to hire April, who so far seemed to be doing a good job. Sookie had worked with her a few times now, and was finally starting to get to know the other waitress. She was quiet, mostly kept to herself but from what Sookie could tell, she was a sweet girl. With the way things happened to waitresses at Merlotte's Sam would be lucky to find someone else to take the job.

"I'm going to remember you said that. Or you're going to owe all of us a raise." Holly said with a pointed look at Sam before she headed towards the pass to pick up the order that was ready for one of her tables.

Sookie worked hard to keep a straight face, since she knew from the grim set of his mouth that Sam probably couldn't handle her finding this situation comical. Despite the mysterious 'threats' that seemed to be all around, Sookie was happy. Things in her life were finally settled down, and she'd been gifted with not just love, but a future with a sexy, caring and wonderful man. Today was a good news day and Sookie wasn't going to let something like working extra hours or a grumbly boss get in the way of that. If the biggest problem they had to deal with was being short staffed, then they were doing pretty good in Sookie's book.

As the night wore on, Sookie kept hoping to see Bill walk through the door... leaving her just a little bit more disappointed as each hour ticked by. Maybe it was all of the talk about getting married or that they'd finally spent some time together after being apart for a few nights, but Sookie really wished he was here with her. She couldn't really explain it, and it wasn't quite as bad as those first nights after she'd been rescued from Warlow, but she was feeling a bigger need for him than usual.

Just as she'd given up hope, knowing that closing was only a half an hour away, the door opened one more time and he was there. Like the nights when they had first met, Sookie could almost feel him arrive. She turned, meeting his eyes, loving the way his smile lit up his face once he saw her. How things had changed for her brooding vampire... Not all that long ago, Bill was the last person you would find easily sharing a smile, especially in Merlotte's. Without another thought, Sookie was in his arms, kissing him as though they'd been apart for weeks. Any caution or care about having an audience was thrown out the window as she kissed Bill. It was the whistles and the clapping that finally pulled her attention away from her fiancé. Bill was laughing and Sookie just knew her cheeks had gone pink with embarrassment. There were murmurs of congratulations and even some of the townspeople, ones that Bill had gotten to know in the recent months, came over to shake Bill's hand.

"I guess I got a little carried away. I'm glad you're here." She said quietly, certain that Bill was the only one who could hear her, before turning her attention on the people around them. Bill's arm was still around her as he accepted the well wishes of the others and for the first time, Sookie felt like she was right where she belonged. Bill made her feel that way, when they were together... but now, they had given each other something more. She was a member of the community, not just crazy Sookie... and Bill wasn't just a vampire.

Sookie didn't have a chance to say anything more since she still had a job to do, but just knowing that Bill was nearby had her feeling better. Being able to catch his eye for just a moment, to touch his shoulder when she came to place a drink order, those little things meant so much.

The last half hour of her shift along with all of her closing prep went by in what felt like a matter of minutes. Sookie said her goodbyes and left arm in arm with Bill. He had come on foot, so they took Sookie's car home, heading to Bill's house. The ride was mostly quiet, Sookie just enjoying the silence after the busy night at the bar. She wasn't sure what was on Bill's mind, but that was sort of the beauty of it. One thing she did know was that he'd promised to let her read some of what he had written tonight.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill was nervous as he gave Sookie the pages he'd printed for her. Nervous in part because he didn't know if what he'd written was even any good, but also because the particular section he had given her to read had taken it's toll when he'd been writing it. He knew it was one of the key parts of his story, and he had wanted to get through it sooner rather than later. With Sookie accepting his proposal and talking about marriage, it had him thinking back on an earlier time, knowing exactly where his writing needed to start. It was probably too much, too in depth... but Bill knew the editing process would cut out some of the extraneous detail, giving him a chance to just pour everything out and see what he ended up with. He really hoped Sookie would approve of what he'd written. Her opinion was very important to him. He wanted her to be proud of the man she'd agreed to marry, and he also needed to show her that he meant what he'd said about no more secrets. Everything he'd written was the truth, and he was going to stick to that.

"I'm sure it's wonderful." She smiled at him, the pages clutched to her chest. "I'll come find you when I'm finished." Sookie lifted up on her tip toes to plant a kiss on his lips, somehow aware of his nerves. Then she shooed him away so she could settle in on the couch with her cup of hot cocoa and read what he'd written.

He watched her for a moment, a little dumbstruck about what to do next, but retired to his office to wait. He thought about writing some more, but he couldn't... He tried to shift his focus from Sookie in the other room, instead thinking back over his night. Sookie had been gone already when he'd risen for the day, but the memories of their night together, of making love with her after she'd said yes had him feeling happier than he could remember. If these last months were anything close to what their life together was going to be like, Bill would never need anything else.

Jessica had also gotten up for the night, coming out of her room just as Bill was heading into his office. She called for him, running down the steps with a smile on her face.

"Bill! Well? How'd it go?" She was in front of him, her face lit up in a smile, catching Bill a bit by surprise. _How did she know?_

"How did what go?"

"You did it finally, right? I saw all the candles, the romantic set up. You had to have asked her! What did she say?"

"Jessica, I've no idea what you're talking about." He shook his head, though he couldn't hide his smile, eager to share the news with someone.

She playfully pushed at his shoulder. "Shut up. She said yes. Of course she said yes."

He put an arm around her shoulder turning them towards his office. "She said yes."

Jessica squealed with delight, stopping to throw her arms around him in a hug. "Oh! I'm so happy for you. Even if you weren't going to tell me!"

"I was going to tell you." He hugged her back, his world so full of love. "You didn't even give me a chance."

He and Jessica had spent a few minutes catching up, Jessica's excitement for him and Sookie made him even happier. He was glad after everything that had happened that Sookie and Jessica had continued to grow closer. Jessica was fiercely loyal, and initially after Sookie's return from fairy, she had been quite angry with Sookie after watching what Bill had gone through during her absence. He loved his progeny... his daughter, for how much she cared, but it had taken some explaining for her to truly forgive Sookie, even though Bill was the one at fault for keeping his mission a secret from her. Now that was in the past for all of them, no more secrets, no more hurts.

Once Jessica left for the evening, Bill settled in at his desk to write. It had actually felt good to put down on paper some of what he'd been through. It was difficult during the process, revisiting his human life, the pain that came with his turning, but he'd felt strangely better after he'd gotten it all down. It had left him eager to have Sookie read what he'd written, even if he was nervous about it, too. His plan had been to wait for her to come home from work, since he knew her shift would be almost over... but he'd felt a pull. He just needed to see her, to be with her, and he didn't want to wait for her to come to him. That pull was what had him walking through the door of Merlotte's tonight before Sookie finished her shift.

Maybe he'd been imagining it because he wanted to see her, but something felt different than the connection he usually felt with her. He always felt her, though it was hard to put into words what it felt like... she was like a warmth that had taken hold deep inside him. In the moments when she'd vanished to the fairy realm, he had felt cold and empty. The feeling changed a bit when she was afraid or feeling some sort of strong emotion, but tonight wasn't the same as those things he'd felt before. It was almost as if he could feel her reaching out for him, summoning him.

He was pondering the change he had noticed earlier in the night when he felt it again, Sookie was like a magnet and he couldn't stay away. Even just a room away, she pulled him. It had been awhile since she'd settled in with his pages, so Bill thought it was as good of a time as any to check in on her, to see if this writing idea of his had any merit.

Bill walked towards the living room with a sense of impending doom as he approached the open doors. The pages he'd written were in a small pile on the floor with Sookie curled up on the couch, her hands over her face as she cried.

"Sookie? What's wrong?"


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill startled Sookie, she'd been so wrapped up in what she'd read and what she was feeling that she hadn't heard him approach. She was so overwhelmed, she couldn't help the tears streaking down her cheeks. She fumbled, wiping at her face, trying to staunch the flow. Before she could move, Bill was next to her, kneeling so they were face to face. The pages she had read fluttered away with the force of Bill's quick approach.<p>

"Sookie, what is it?" His hand touched her shoulder gently, she could see his concern and his love. She reached for him, sinking into his arms, holding him tightly. Sookie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to make the tears stop. Sadness surrounded her from when she'd lost herself in Bill's story, in his anguish. It was a testament to his writing skills that just those short chapters had pulled her so deeply into his past. She slowly found her bearings, focusing on the softness of his sweater against her cheek, his strong arms holding on to her. She inhaled his familiar scent, her eyes still closed.

"It's okay... Shh, it's okay." She heard Bill crooning softly, trying to soothe her. It had Sookie feeling foolish. She wasn't the one who needed comforting... not after everything Bill had been through.

After a moment she managed to pull herself together. Releasing her hold on Bill, she shifted from where she was practically in his lap and back onto the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm okay. It was just... your writing was so..." she shook her head searching for the right words. She felt inadequate as she stared into Bill's blue, blue eyes. They were so warm despite him being cool to the touch. He looked at her with so much love, trying to make her feel better even though he was the one who had been stolen from his family, the one who had been murdered. It was a strange thing to think about, that Bill had been killed, but after reading how it all happened, Sookie couldn't pretend otherwise any longer.

"Was it that terrible?" Bill asked, with just a hint of a smile. He was trying to lighten the mood... but Sookie also knew he was worried she found his writing lacking somehow. He couldn't be farther from the truth, his words had almost felt like a melody on the page... one of those stories that just flowed. No matter what direction this story took, Sookie was all but certain it was going to be a best seller.

"No... no. Not at all. What you wrote... Bill, it was amazing. But it breaks my heart for you. I knew that you lost your family, that you never made it home to them, but what I imagined didn't even come close to what you went through."

"Sookie," He said in that way of his. "Don't feel sad for me. I won't deny that it was a difficult thing to go through, something that I've found difficult to talk about... to be reminded of, but I've had many years to come to terms with it."

"How can you come to terms with something like this? How did you even go on after being stolen from your family, your life?" Sookie eyes grew wet again as she tried to imagine herself in that position, how hard it would be to never see the people she cared about ever again.

"I had to, but it wasn't easy. What else was there for me to do but carry on? I couldn't come back, I didn't know what I had become. I had these new urges... impulses to do things. I'm not going to lie to you, for many years after, I was..." He hesitated, his gaze faltering before he continued. "You remember Lorena?"

"How could I forget?" Sookie said with a watery laugh, still trying to wipe away what was left of her tears. Lorena had been evil and cruel. She'd tortured Bill, nearly killed him in Mississippi. After reading about what she had done to Bill when he'd been journeying home from the war, Sookie now knew that it hadn't been the first time he'd been tormented by Lorena. It had Sookie hating her even more and made her so glad that Lorena had finally met the true death.

"I was just like her, feeding off of her cruelty, reveling in it... I thought her way was the only way to be vampire. We killed for pleasure. I took what I wanted, whatever she wanted." He backed away from her. Instead of sitting next to her, he distanced himself by taking a chair across from her. Sookie could see his guilt, his pain. His next words were soft, an admission Sookie could tell he didn't want to make. "I enjoyed it."

Silence hung between them for a few moments, Sookie unsure what to say or do. She was already overly emotional after reading Bill's words. The story of his human life... his wife and children, the love he felt for them. A brief telling of going to war and how difficult those times had been, all capped off by a starving man seeking refuge in the wrong place on his journey home. Sookie knew that vampires did bad things, that there was a desire to hunt and kill. Bill had hinted before that he'd done terrible things in the past, especially with Lorena, but he'd never just said it out loud like this to Sookie. It frightened her a little to think that Bill was anything like his maker. She didn't quite believe it, or at least, she knew that wasn't who he was now, and certainly wasn't who he was before he had been turned vampire.

She tamped down on the urge to run away, to go off and think before she got the full story. Sookie knew that it would be okay if that's what she needed to do, surely Bill understood that the things he was telling her weren't the easiest to swallow, but she wanted to be stronger than that. She had a tendency to react impulsively, sometimes making things worse before they could get better... she was working on it. Just reading what he'd written tonight, she knew that the man he'd been before he was made vampire was a kind and honorable man, someone who put family first along with his morals and community. There was still more to this story and Sookie wanted to hear it, she needed to hear it.

"What changed?"

"What?" He looked at her with surprise. Sookie had a feeling he'd been lost in the past as she tried to puzzle out how she was feeling.

"You're nothing like Lorena. I've seen it, you care about people, you don't want to hurt them or kill them. That means something changed, doesn't it?"

"I lost myself after I was turned. Maybe because it was easier than dealing with the pain. I pushed it all aside, I did what Lorena wanted. I let go of caring about anything beyond my own desires... and those of my maker. For a time, human life meant nothing to me. But after awhile it started to haunt me, killing just to kill. I found myself hating it, hating her. I hated myself for what I'd become, for the things I'd done. Atrocious, despicable things that I will remember forever."

"You fought your way back to yourself, to your humanity." Sookie could almost see it, Bill's true inner self fighting against his vampire nature... fighting against the pull of his maker. She'd seen just how much control a maker had over it's progeny and she knew, now even more in depth, just how depraved Lorena had been. As difficult as this was to listen to, Sookie was fascinated to get a different look into Bill's past. He'd always kept this side of himself very private, even from her. To understand what he'd been through helped her to know him even better.

"It hasn't been easy... and I know you've been victim over and over again to the proof that I still struggle with maintaining that humanity."

Just like that, he shut down, closing himself off from her as what Sookie assumed was more guilt overtook him. He sat across from her, his head down. It made her heart hurt for him knowing that he carried so much with him always. Many lifetimes of guilt and sorrow. It wasn't her place to forgive him for the things he'd done in the past, but she could be there for him in knowing that he truly wanted to atone. He had made mistakes, and they'd both hurt each other, but Sookie knew in her heart that Bill's intentions had always been good. He may have come here on a mission, but she knew how quickly that had changed to a mission of protecting her. She knew who he really was, that he was a man with a dark past, but who wanted nothing more to love and be loved. She could do that.

"Do you love me?" She asked, knowing the answer but unable to come up with another way to get his attention. His head jerked up, as Sookie expected, a different kind of anguish on his face.

"Of course I love you. It feels like I've always loved you. Sookie, you are in me, in my soul and I know nothing I will ever feel can compare to how I feel for you." His cobalt eyes shone with all of his love. Sookie could feel it, he was in her soul, too. These were not the words of a monster, no matter the misdeeds of the past.

"That love, it's all you, Bill. It's something that makes you unique among all vampires I've met. A true monster, like Lorena or," She swallowed, not sure if she should even mention the name. But she decided if they were doing this, she couldn't tip toe around the past. "Or like Warlow, could never love the way you do. If you lost your way for a time, the important thing is that you've found your way back to yourself. The things you've written, about who you were when you were human... I see a lot more of that man in who you are now than the darkness that came when you were turned."

It was Sookie's turn to move. Getting up from the couch she crossed to him her arms went around him where he was sitting. He pulled her into his lap burying his nose in her neck and he just held her, Sookie holding him just as tightly. Sookie felt so close to him, so connected sitting in his arms like this. They didn't need to say anything else or do anything else. Just being together seemed to make everything okay, at least for Sookie. She loved Bill, that was the bottom line. They'd both made mistakes and Bill had been around a lot longer to make those mistakes, to lose his way. What had Jason said so long ago that was spot on advice? You have to love all of someone, or it ain't love. She loved all of Bill.

She was going to marry Bill and they were going to build a life together. Sookie thought they were off to a pretty good start so far, each day helping them grow even closer. All of her doubts and fears from before had been completely washed away. Bill would always have new things to tell her, no way could she know the entire story of his life, not yet... but he'd shown her again tonight that he wasn't going to lie about his past or hide things 'for her own good' like he'd done before. They both had learned that the truth, no matter how difficult, was always the better option.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill could feel Sookie growing sleepier in his arms, her breathing had slowed and she had relaxed against him. He felt so content to just hold her like this, even with a current of lust tugging at him. They had moved from the chair over to the couch where they had a bit more room. Neither one of them had spoken for a long time, left to their own thoughts. Bill's had mainly been focused on Sookie. He'd had plenty of time to recall his past when he'd been writing and during his conversation with Sookie, he was done thinking of it for now. While he hadn't gone into detail with her, and never planned to... though he would if she asked...he had admitted more to her than he ever expected.

To his surprise, she hadn't run away. She hadn't even needed more than a few moments to think about it. She loved him and stayed with him. She offered him comfort over what he'd lost. Tonight just offered him more proof that Sookie was far more than he deserved and that he would have to continue to work extremely hard to show her just how much she meant to him.

"Bill?" Sookie broke the silence, her voice soft and dreamy.

"Hmm?" Bill's hand stroked up and down her back as they shifted again on the couch. They weren't quite lying down, but Sookie was between his thighs, her arms around his middle. She lifted her head from were it had been pressed against his chest to look at him.

"What was your life like before the war? I mean, I get some of it from what you've written... about your family and how much you loved them, that you worked hard on the land, but... were you happy?"

"I was, at least I felt more blessed than many of my peers. I've told you before that life was harder then, which I still think it true, or at least it was harder in different ways. Injuries or illness were a much bigger deal then. Losing women in childbirth or children as infants was much more common place. We had quite a scare when my Sarah was born." Sometimes the memories of his human life were a bit hazy, but for some reason this day came back to him in sharp relief all at once. The smells, the sounds, his elation and fear.

"What happened?"

"Caroline went into labor, and initially things seemed to be going okay. We were still waiting for the doctor to arrive, but Sarah wasn't going to wait. It was amazing, watching her come into this world, she was so tiny, but perfect. She was born not two minutes before the doctor arrived. But we were lucky he arrived when he did. Caroline was bleeding. I didn't really know good from bad, but it looked like far too much blood. He rushed me out of the room, my mother stayed with them and the baby, but I was forced to wait outside."

"You must have been so frightened." Sookie was watching him, her eyes so intent on his as he relived that night. It also tugged at a more recent memory... a nightmare, really, but the woman had been Sookie and not Caroline. Bill couldn't believe he hadn't connected the two incidents sooner, but he supposed that was just part of how the memories of his human life had been drifting farther and farther out of his reach. Maybe his subconscious had remembered this incident and put it together with his love for Sookie... Bill found it as even more proof that the mind was a complicated thing.

"I was, I didn't want to lose Caroline. I also didn't know a thing about raising children, much less a daughter."

"I think you've figured that one out now... it only took a hundred and forty years." She smiled at him, turning again so she could lean back against him, her back to his front.

"Yes, I hope I've at least made some progress. That night, they managed to get the bleeding under control. How, I still haven't quite figured out, given how rudimentary their equipment and medications must have been. It took several weeks for Caroline to fully regain her strength, leaving me to do much of Sarah's care. It was quite different from working the land, raising animals, but I actually quite enjoyed it." Bill remembered fumbling with diapers, fearing that he would drop the tiny bundle that was his daughter. He had loved her so... it did cross his mind that Sookie choosing to be with him might mean she would never get to feel those things, that she would never get to carry his child. It added yet another burden to their relationship, another thing to test their love.

"I can just picture you trying to figure out what to do with a baby," She laughed, pulling him from the sad direction his thoughts had taken. "I'm sure you were wonderful. I'm sorry you didn't get to watch them grow up, that you lost your family." Her tone turned somber, her face still turned away from him.

"We've all lost things. If I'd never been turned, I'd have never met you or loved you, Sookie."

"That's true. I can't imagine what my life would have been like without you in it... I'd probably still be crazy, lonely Sookie, coming home to an empty house."

Bill feared a far different fate for her had he not come into Sookie's life. Who else might the queen have sent for Sookie? Who would have stopped her from chaining Sookie up like an animal and using her for her blood? Bill didn't want her to worry over things that wouldn't happen, nor did he want to waste his own energy on 'what ifs' so he didn't say anything more and instead shifted his thoughts back to the woman in his arms.

"I know things haven't always been perfect between us, and I've brought danger and death into your life... but as selfish as it is, I wouldn't trade moments like this, moments with you, for anything in this world."

"It's not selfish if I feel the same way." Sookie reached her arm up, hooking it behind his neck as she craned her head back. She pulled him towards her so his mouth could meet hers. "I love you, Bill."

"I love you, sweetheart."

They kissed again, soft and slow. Bill enjoyed the taste of her, the way she smelled sweetly of the sun, even during these cold winter months, even still in her work uniform that carried the scent of the bar. Her warmth spread through him as they both settled into a more comfortable position, Sookie again faced him. His hands traveled up the back of her shirt, touching her smooth skin as she pressed her hips into his. He wanted to feel her, skin on skin, her tight heat surrounding him... but he also wanted to take his time. The night was theirs to enjoy.

It was Sookie who whispered in his ear that the bedroom might be the best place to continue their 'discussion' and he was quite happy to accommodate her. Sookie had given him so much just by being in his life, he'd give her just about anything she desired. He knew they'd have to start talking more about wedding plans soon, and really, all he wanted was to be married to her at the end of the day, so whatever she wanted would get no argument from him. Well... within reason, anyway, something completely crazy like getting married while skydiving might earn a little protest from him.

Just the thought of Sookie in wedding planning mode had him smiling all the way upstairs. It didn't take long for them both to be stripped of their clothes... their bodies intertwined as they made love. It was an hour later, with Sookie asleep in his arms, that Bill decided he should probably get up and put down on paper some of the things he'd been thinking about as he held her. In a perfect world, he would have fallen contentedly to sleep beside Sookie after they had both exhausted themselves exploring each other's bodies, but it wasn't the right time of night for him to sleep. Laying with her, even for hours, listening to her breathe and to her heart beating was satisfying to him, but tonight he had too many thoughts running through his head. New chapter ideas for his book were taking form and he needed to write them down before the dawn arrived.

Sookie's praise of his writing and ensuing discussion about his family had him feeling inspired, that this idea was going to be more than just a lark. He didn't think it was possible, but he loved her even more. The tricky part would be how much to reveal. His turning was a key part of the story, but what of what came after? Surely chronicling his exploits with Lorena wouldn't endear him to the public, but he had a few ideas that would move the story forward without completely glossing over his past. The public needed to trust him if they were going to take anything from his story.

He shifted her off of his chest, sneaking his leg out from the one she'd thrown over him and left her resting on the pillow. He'd be back to get her before dawn, so she could wake up beside him in the secure room downstairs. Though this upstairs room was light tight, Bill still wasn't ready to believe all threats were behind them and preferred to spend his days in the more secure quarters. There was no telling if someone would decide to make his home a target yet again. He stopped after he'd pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt, looking at his sleeping beauty. Bill still didn't always believe that this was real, but it was. She was here with him, in his bed... promised to be his for always. He was tempted to take the clothes he'd just put on off again and climb back into bed beside her, but instead forced himself to go downstairs and get some work done. She needed her rest after working all night and then staying up with him. Bill was certain he'd be unable to stop himself from waking her if he stayed.

He had to admit, it was a pretty good problem to have. He was smiling as he walked barefoot down the steps and headed into his office. Bill settled in behind at the computer, he put headphones in his ears and hit play on the i-pod that sat on his desk. He and Sookie had been taking turns filling it with music, a whole variety for them both to enjoy. He had created a special playlist of songs for when he was writing since it didn't take long for him to realize that silence was somehow distracting.

He quickly skimmed over where he had left off in his story and opened a new document. Bill had liked the progress of actually hammering out chapters, but right now he had ideas he needed to get down, more like an outline for the next few chapters. It didn't take long for Bill to get into a groove, his ideas taking form on the page. His excitement over this was growing. Sookie had been deeply affected by what he'd written, and if the general audience would have just a fraction of that emotion, maybe some would actually see that not all vampires are the same. Not all vampires are out to hurt people.

As the few hours before dawn slipped by, Bill's excitement shifted. He grew more apprehensive, almost nervous. He couldn't quite explain it, but the nerves changed into unease. While his writing had turned to more violent topics, Bill was very perplexed by the feelings overcoming him. He pulled the music from his ears, his whole body tense as he listened... was there something else making him feel this way? He silently stood from his desk, moving swiftly into the foyer. The door was closed, locked. The alarm display slowly flashed green like it was supposed to.

The feeling of dread grew worse, shifting into fear... the fear finally tipped him off, he should have realized sooner what was happening. He heard Sookie cry out as his foot hit the bottom step. Her nightmare had come back.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie approached the bar, her head full of the drink orders she needed to place. She stopped and waited for Sam to look her way and told him what drinks her new table wanted.

"How you doin' tonight, Sookie?"

"I'm fine Sam, another night, ya know?" She asked, forcing herself to smile. She wasn't exactly unhappy, but something didn't feel right to her. She struggled to figure out what was bothering her with no luck.

"Are you sure?" His voice got quieter, their conversation more intimate. "Seems like something's wrong."

"It's nothing, Sam. I'm sure it'll be fine once I get home to Bill."

"Bill?" He sent her a questioning look, followed by a shake of his head before he turned away from her to serve another customer.

Now Sookie was really puzzled. They'd been through this, Sam knew she was with Bill... was he suddenly not okay with it again? She wanted to talk to Sam about his odd reaction, but she never got a chance. The rest of the night seemed to go by in a crazy blur and Sookie was getting ready to leave for the night before she knew it. She stepped outside into the parking lot, that same uneasy feeling still tickling her spine.

She just needed to get home and get to Bill. She rushed to her car. A creepy feeling, like she was being watched, only added to her distress. _What on earth was happening?_ She got behind the wheel and immediately locked the doors, searching the parking lot for something, anything. Without any question or debate, Sookie got her car on the road heading straight to Bill's house. Anything she needed they could get later, she just needed to be near him, to feel safe.

Her heart sank further and her confusion ramped up as she started down the drive towards Bill's house. It wasn't right. The landscaping was all over the place, overgrown shrubs and grass. There were no lights on in the house to greet her. As she got closer, Sookie felt like she was going crazy. The house was the way it used to be, the way she remembered it from her first meetings with Bill. Run down, falling apart... dark. Where was Bill? How could this be happening?

She didn't know what to do. What was she going to find at her own house? Would it be a run down mess too? She pushed herself, getting out of the car. Bill had to be here, he just had to. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she walked closer to the house. The steps creaked under her weight and she was afraid she might fall right through.

"Bill?" She said tentatively as she stepped closer to the door. She knocked after finding the door locked under her hand. The night was eerily quiet, Sookie couldn't even hear the bugs buzzing like they were supposed to be. She tried to peek through the dirty glass along the side of the door, but all she could see was darkness.

"Now I thought you lived next door." A lilting male voice came from behind her, she jumped at the sound, turning so her back was to the door. A man she didn't recognize stood just a few yards from the bottom of the steps. He was pale... vampire... Sookie could tell, even without trying to read his mind. He had dark hair that was cut short, but still long enough for Sookie to see it had a slight curl. His eyes were dark, too... and they were solely focused on Sookie. His face was sort of odd, not classically handsome like Bill. He wore a black button down shirt, jeans and some black boots. They weren't exactly cowboy boots, but Sookie didn't know what to call them.

"Who... who are you?"

"That's not important for the moment. The important thing is, who are you... or more specifically, what are you?" He said with an accent that wasn't from anywhere around here, it was European... sort of, but it sounded strange in her ears..

Sookie screamed when he moved and came to a stop suddenly in front of her. She could see from the look on his face that he was insane. Sookie was panicking on the inside. What was she going to do? She didn't have any weapons, she didn't know what had happened to Bill. What if something happened to Bill? She shuddered at that thought.

"Listen, I don't know what you want with me, but my boyfriend is a vampire, an old one and he won't like you messing with me."

"A vampire? In this backwoods town?" He laughed, coming even closer to Sookie. "No, I don't think so. Surely your grandmother would have mentioned if you had a vampire boyfriend. She said you didn't have a boyfriend at all, She's a very sweet lady. She does hope you'll find a nice man someday."

_What?_ Sookie's mind was racing, her Grandmother? "What do you know about my grandmother?"

"She and I had a lovely chat this evening while you were at work. She's going to miss you something awful when she finds out you ran away."

No, no... no... Sookie's mind protested. Was it possible? Was Gran still alive somehow? How could this be happening? What exactly was happening? Before Sookie could form another thought, the vampire pulled her focus back on him.

"Back to my question." The vampire said, looking into her eyes. "What are you?"

He was trying to glamour her, Sookie could almost feel it. She was grateful she couldn't be glamoured, maybe this would save her, or at least buy her enough time for Bill to find her. If Bill could find her... If Gran was alive, if this house was empty... Sookie couldn't stop the wetness in her eyes as a horrible thought crossed her mind, what if there was no Bill?

"It's okay." The vampires voice was chilling despite his attempt to soothe. "I won't hurt you. You just have to answer my question. What are you?"

"I'm... I'm a waitress." She said, falling back on her old standby answer. She let her eyes open wide and her mouth go slack the way she'd seen others under glamour act. She had to find away to get through this, she had to find Bill.

"A waitress, well that won't do. I've heard you're more than that. And I can smell you, you smell like something different. Something... delicious."

"Something different?" Sookie didn't know if she should speak or not, but she didn't like the way he was looking at her. It took all of her concentration to keep her voice from shaking, to keep herself from giving away that his glamour didn't work.

"That's why I'm here, Sookie." He drew out the vowels in her name, saying it with distaste. "My new boss is very interested in you. Would you like to meet her?"

"No." Sookie couldn't stop the word from coming out of her mouth, despite her pretend glamour. All the vampire did was laugh, he seemed to be enjoying this.

"Unfortunately, it's not really a choice. You are going to come with me without any protest." He was still trying to work his glamour on her, to make his little kidnapping go smoothly. Sookie didn't know what to do, if she screamed or tried to run away no one would hear her, but she couldn't just let herself get kidnapped. She already had a tiny advantage in that she wasn't really glamoured... she knew her way through these woods, would she be able to lose him long enough to get to the safety of her house?

It was her only chance, unless she could find a stake or a stick or something. She wished for once that she had a bigger collection of silver and that' she'd chosen to wear some tonight. She could try and use her light, that might be the key to her getting away. She would just need a moment to focus enough to make it work.

"Where are we going?" She asked, letting her voice sound dull and flat.

"We're going to New Orleans. You'll love it there, assuming they don't just kill you right away." His words were conversational, like he was talking about the weather. Her life meant nothing to this vampire.

He put a hand on her arm, pulling her down the steps and past her car, Sookie hadn't noticed his darker car hidden under the overgrown trees. It was now or never. Sookie knew that once she was in that car, she'd be as good as dead.

She waited for him to loosen his hold, he grew careless thinking that she was fully under his control. He opened the door for her, letting go completely. Sookie took the tiny chance she had and though it wasn't heavy, hopefully it'd startle him enough, she swung her purse at his face along with her fist. He didn't really budge, but it gave Sookie enough time to follow her hit with a blast of her fairy light. He went flying, but Sookie didn't wait around to see how far he'd gone. Instead, she took off running in the other direction.

She knew her light wouldn't stop him, but hopefully it slowed him down long enough for her to come up with a better plan. She needed a stick, something she could use as a weapon, she needed to run. Sookie heard him yelling after her, a string of curse words before things fell silent again. She was too slow, he was too fast. Sookie knew it was over when she stumbled, she screamed as his hands clamped down on her shoulders. His fangs gleamed in the dim light of the moon. Before she could even raise her hand to try and hit him again with her light, he snarled with an inhuman look on his face and sank his fangs into her neck.

Sookie screamed, she thrashed she fought against him even though it was useless, she was dead. The hold on her shifted, the fingers holding her weren't digging in, they weren't squeezing. She heard another voice, the one she'd been longing for, he was there to save her.

"Sookie, Sookie it's okay."

She opened her eyes to find Bill's beautiful blue ones staring down at her. His brow furrowed in concern. She was in bed, in his bedroom... their bedroom. It had all been a dream, just another terrible nightmare. She reached for him, holding him tightly once again tonight. Sookie rested her head on his shoulder as he held her. _It was just a dream... just a dream_. She repeated in her head, not ready to let go of Bill.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here." Bill's voice was soft, his hands gentle on her back.

Sookie was so relieved, she'd been so afraid. She had a feeling she'd just glimpsed what would have been her fate if Bill hadn't come into her life. If Bill hadn't been turned and another vampire had been sent for her... her life would have ended long ago. It made her even more thankful for Bill. His love in itself was more than enough for her, but to know just how much he had truly saved her life... even with his secrets, he had protected her. He had shown up with the same mission as the vampire in her dream, but all it took was meeting her for Bill's mission to change.

Bill had suffered not only at the hands of Lorena, but Sookie could see that being in her life had brought him suffering as well. He had sacrificed for her safety over and over again. They were quite the pair... but Sookie wouldn't change anything about them and their relationship for the world. Well, maybe a few of the more painful details she wouldn't mind changing, but some of that had been important, even if it had been hard.

"Oh, Bill." She released her tight hold on him, leaving her hands on his shoulders as she leaned back to look at him. She leaned forward, needing to feel his lips on hers. Needing to know that this was what was real.

"I'd hoped your nightmares were gone, it's been a couple of weeks since you've had one."

"They're still getting better. This one wasn't about Warlow anyway. It was something different."

"Different? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt about what would have happened to me if you'd never been turned... if someone else had been sent for me instead."

"I'm sorry. All of our talking tonight must have stirred up those kinds of thoughts."

"It's okay... now that I know it wasn't real. I was so scared... and confused. I remembered you, but everything else was different. You weren't there."

"I'm here now. I'm here." He pulled her back into his arms and Sookie could feel herself relaxing, she could feel the fear fading almost completely. Bill was here and he wasn't going anywhere, that's all she needed to know.


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill was running late and he wasn't happy about it. He was supposed to be at Merlotte's almost an hour ago but he had gotten caught up in a phone call that he couldn't say no to. Sookie was working tonight, but it had actually been Sam who asked via Sookie that Bill stop in. He had some sort of announcement to make and wanted all of the people in town that he considered friends to be there. Bill had been a bit surprised to hear from Sookie that he was included in that group of people. He knew that he and Sam had moved away from the hostility they had shared when Bill first came to Bon Temps and Bill would have been happy count Sam amongst his friends, but he hadn't realized the shifter felt the same way.<p>

Bill's writing was going quite well in these last several weeks. The discussion he and Sookie had after she read the first part of his story served as a great starting point in getting him writing. At this rate, he might have a completed draft much sooner than he'd expected. Their conversation had not only been good for his writing, but also for their relationship. There was an openness between them that Bill found very liberating. Sookie was also very supportive, greeting him most evenings with a query about his writing and if he had anything new for her to read. She was his favorite critic. Not that she'd been overly critical, but Bill had actually been really pleased the night she had hated what he had written. It was disappointing to hear his chapter hadn't hit the mark, but Bill loved the fact that Sookie was willing to be honest with him. She wasn't going to coddle him when it came to his writing. It made his story better, it made him better. It was another layer of honesty in their relationship that would help maintain the foundation of trust they had rebuilt together many months ago.

Aside from writing, Bill and Jessica remained at work in trying to keep the vampires of Louisiana in line. There had been more vampire attacks, attacks that were clearly related to the hepatitis V virus, which pushed the authority to no longer deny that infection was a problem. They still were keeping it a secret from the general human public, but there was no hiding it form the vampire population. Bill and Jessica had continued to work on spreading the information to the vampires of Louisiana and anywhere they could reach. He wished they knew more about this virus or how it worked, but all they could do was offer what they did know: It is blood borne, it is deadly to vampires but so far harmless to humans, it can be spread in several different ways and as of now there is no cure.

There goal was to inform as many vampires as possible, but Bill was finding that task more and more difficult. His new sheriffs hadn't believed him at first, but all he could do was continue to command them to spread the word. Though the authority had re-formed rapidly after the destruction of Salome and the others, Bill could see that this new leadership was still working out many kinks and they didn't wield the same power that the Authority had held in the past. At times, he felt as if he was on his own in fighting this battle. Contending with hepatitis V and a newfound mistrust of Tru:Blood, even that which was manufactured in the foreign plants that had not been destroyed, had left him and Jessica busier than Bill liked. Thankfully, Sookie being human and sleeping during the night actually made things easier.

Depending on Sookie's schedule, he could start his night with her, spending time together, making love or making other memories and then once she'd settled into bed he'd return to his office or his laptop at Sookie's and work or write until dawn neared. He loved the nights she came to his house, since it meant he would be able to go to rest with her in his arms... though she did also sometimes end up in bed with him in the little vampire cubby at her house on the nights they stayed there. Her nightmares were less frequent, but when the came, they still left her shaken. Bill was glad he was most often there to hold her, to help soothe her but he hated that these dreams were still happening at all.

Tonight, his phone call was more hepatitis V business. The Authority representatives had called to inform Bill of what he already knew- Hepatitis V was still out there and it was spreading. Bill had been instructed to continue maintaining a public denial while the Authority tried harder to control the infection. Bill was rapidly losing faith in their ability to do so... and it had his mind wandering in some different directions. How could he keep Sookie safe? His town safe? Bill also had a feeling that by the time his book was finished and had gone to print, the Hepatitis V secret would be out in the open. Perhaps he should address that in these later chapters, maybe he needed to address it... That was the thought on his mind as he pushed open the front door to head out into the night.

Hopefully Sookie wouldn't give him too hard of a time for being later than expected... and Bill also hoped that Sam would understand. Bill was in the mood to drive tonight, so he slid behind the wheel of his car, enjoying the purr of the engine as he drove just a little bit too fast. Climbing out of the car once he'd parked next to Sookie's little yellow one the sounds of people in the bar and music playing filled his ears. He walked into Merlotte's and like always his eyes found Sookie almost immediately. Even without thinking about it, she was the first thing he searched for in scanning the room. The bar seemed quite busy and Sookie's back was to him. He took a few steps towards the bar where Sam was in the middle of what looked to be a pretty serious conversation with some people that Bill recognized as locals. He nodded his head in greeting at several people who acknowledged him as he walked farther into Merlotte's. Just as Bill stepped up to the bar, Sookie found her way to his side.

"Bill, you're late." She said, not quite mad... but not exactly happy.

"Yes, I was caught up in a phone call I could not get away from. I will have to make my apologies to Sam. Did I miss his announcement?"

Sookie's potential anger quickly shifted to concern when he mentioned that he was detained by a phone call. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Nothing that we didn't already know, but now it's official. We can discuss it more later, I promise."

Sookie pursed her lips and Bill just knew she wanted to press him for more details, but instead she let out a sigh and smiled. "Okay, later. You best go talk to Sam, he's got something pretty exciting going on."

She turned to get back to work, but Bill stopped her by grabbing her hand. "Sweetheart." He said softly, tugging her a little bit closer. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Bill." She leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his in a quick kiss, satisfying his need for some physical contact... for now.

He smiled and tamped down on the urge to slap her sexy ass when she turned away from him again. He could save that for later when they were in private. He didn't want the other men of this town to get the wrong idea. Bill knew that Sookie could handle anything a rowdy drunk could throw her way, but he still didn't like the idea of some other man's hands on her. He had a feeling holding his temper in that type of situation would be a very difficult task. He shoved those dark thoughts away and hooked a leg over an empty bar stool, taking a seat. Bill didn't want to interrupt Sam's conversation, so he caught Tara's eye instead.

"Hey, Bill. What can I get for you?" Tara said with a smile.

"I'll have an O-negative please."

"Sure thing, comin' right up."

He waited for his drink, surveying the rest of the bar. Sookie was busy taking orders from a table of men that he didn't recognize. Holly was also doing her duties as waitress. Bill didn't recognize the third woman in the Merlotte's shirt standing near Holly. She had short dark hair that swung just past her ears. Bill guessed she was a new waitress by the way she watched Holly with rapt attention. He had already met one of the new waitresses, April, but this was someone new.

"Bill. I'm glad you made it." Sam's voice pulled Bill from his scan of the room.

"Sam." He held out his hand to the shifter. "I apologize I could not make it in sooner. Sookie tells me you have news."

Sam settled on the available barstool next to Bill. "Don't worry about it, it wasn't anything formal, but I did want the patrons of Merlotte's to be the first to know. I'm throwing my hat in the ring in the upcoming Mayoral election."

"Well... Mayor Merlotte, that does have a nice ring, doesn't it? I think it's a good idea, Sam."

"I figure after everything I've been through for this town, it'd be nice to be part of things more officially."

"I wish you good luck. The election will be held quite soon, won't it?"

"Yeah, since Mayor Norris passed, the city council decided to push the election up instead of waiting until November. It will be a short campaign."

"Please, let me know if there is anything I can do to assist you. Or if you'd rather I stay away from Merlotte's until the election is over, I would understand."

Sam gave him a strange look before shaking his head. "I hadn't even thought of that. I know me and you haven't always been on the best of terms, but the people of this town are always welcome in my bar, and you're a member of this community just as much as anybody."

"I appreciate that, Sam. But the offer stands, if there is anything I can do."

"All you need to do is go out and vote when the time comes." Sam said with a smile. "And maybe talk a little policy with me, since I know you've done some work with Mayor Norris."

"I'd be happy to." Bill returned Sam's smile easily, his guarded stoicism had been slowly fading over these last months. Bill knew he mostly had Sookie to thank for that. As trite as it may sound, she changed his life in so many ways and he never imagined he would find this kind of happiness. It made him nervous that something would come along and destroy it... that had seemed to be the pattern for him and Sookie since the day they met. Happiness for just brief moments before another dangerous situation pulled them apart. He was grateful for every moment they had together, especially now that it had been months without a major crisis. Bill was determined that whatever life threw at them next, they would face it together. Seeing his ring on her finger still surprised him, she was really going to be his wife and Bill could hardly wait for the day.

"Great. Thanks, Bill." Sam smiled before turning to catch Tara. "Hey, Tara. This one's on me." He said, pointing at Bill's drink.

"Sucking up to your constituents already, are ya?" Bill chuckled, nodding his thanks to Sam before the shifter stood up.

"Me? Never. Thanks for comin' down." Sam said, giving Bill a clap on the shoulder.

"Sure. We'll talk soon."

Bill watched a moment as Sam was drawn into another conversation with that table of people Bill hadn't recognized. Something had put him suddenly just a bit on edge, but Bill had no idea what it was. He followed Sookie with his eyes, she was safe, she was fine... she was doing her job like always. The bar was busy, but not crowded and everyone seemed on their best behavior. He tried to shake the strange feeling, but it wasn't going away, so he did the only thing he could do, he sipped his Tru:Blood and kept his eyes and ears open.

Bill was glad when Sookie was able to take her break, his unease hadn't improved as the night continued. He made idle conversation with Tara and watched the people come and go. He was eager for Sookie's shift to be over so they could go home, but he'd settle for a few minutes alone with her. She dropped her tray at the bar like always, and met his gaze with a smile.

"Tara, I'm gonna take my break. Becca is going to cover my tables while I'm gone."

"Alright, Sook. See ya in a few."

Bill stood from his spot at the bar, tossing down a few bills in case someone else wanted to sit. He'd been perched at the bar long enough this evening. He caught up with Sookie in the hallway just outside Sam's office. There had been a bit of a cold snap this week, so catching a few minutes of fresh air wasn't the best idea given Sookie's shorts and t-shirt. Instead she pushed open the office door, pulling Bill inside with her. Merlotte's wasn't large enough to have a break room, so Sam had brought in a comfortable chair for his employees to use on break. He had set it near the cubbies where they kept their stuff while they were working. Instead of heading for the chair, Sookie put her arms around Bill. She rested her head against his chest and he heard her let out a sigh. She squeezed him tightly before letting go to look up at him.

"Hi." She smiled, lifting on her toes to kiss him sweetly.

"Hi."

Bill shifted to sit in the empty chair, pulling Sookie with him onto his lap. She was on break and he knew that sitting down for a few minutes was usually the best part of getting to take her break.

"I want to ask you about that phone call, but I think I might be too tired to worry about anything new right now."

"It's fine Sookie, really. Like I said, it's nothing new. The authority is just finally admitting what we've known all along about this vampire infection. They still aren't ready to announce it to the human public, but have given us more freedom to discuss it amongst vampires. Don't let it worry you."

"Are you headin' back home after my break is done?" She asked, closing her eyes and leaning into him. She suddenly looked very tired, despite what Bill thought was her getting plenty of rest lately. Maybe she wasn't getting as much sleep as he figured. It was sometimes difficult to find a balance when he could only be awake for half of the day. She stayed up too late with him sometimes. He told himself that he needed to pay better attention to her schedule, she needed rest and he need to make sure she was getting it.

"I think I'll hang around, if that's okay." He didn't want Sookie to worry, but they had agreed not to keep things from each other. "Something just doesn't feel right out there, I don't know why."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can really explain it, but it's just a feeling I have... like something is off." He paused, unable to put into words why he was concerned. "Do you know that table of gentleman? The ones at the table closest to the bar? It's probably nothing, but I didn't recognize them."

"Hmm," She tilted her head and Bill could see her pondering, "They said they were just passin' through, they do some sort of construction. Electrical, I think."

"I'm sure it's no big deal, but I'd like to stay, all the same."

"You know I'm not going to complain, I like havin' you here. It makes my night go faster."

"When do you have another day off?" Bill still had an arm around her, his other hand resting on her legs. He hoped she would be off soon, not just for his sake in spending more time with her, but because she looked like she could use it. Her schedule always seemed to change day to day, so Bill could never quite keep track of when she had a day off.

"I'm off tomorrow... and the next day." She said, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Good. Sometimes I think you work too hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sookie stiffened in his arms, her eyes fiery on his.

"Nothing, you just..." Bill stumbled trying to figure out what to say, since he'd clearly said something wrong. "I love you and you've been working so much. I just... I wish you had more time to rest, to relax."

"You don't think I should have a job? I have bills to pay, you know." She stood up, pacing away from.

"Sookie, that's not what I'm saying... I... I worry about you, I want you to be happy."

She looked at him, her arms crossed over her chest. He had stood up as well and now was left to wither under her gaze. He sort of thought she was overreacting to what was meant as nothing more than a simple observation, but he didn't like fighting with her.

"Weren't you the one who said you were tired, not ten minutes ago when we walked in here?" He hoped he wasn't stirring up more trouble by saying more. Sometimes he didn't know when to stop and he dug himself even deeper. To his relief, he could almost see the fight go out of her as she thought back over their conversation.

"Well, I might have said that... but you're not supposed to think it." She said, her arms still crossed, but her face softening as she looked at him. Her lips formed a cute pink pout that Bill found very hard to resist. "I suppose I should get back out there... You're still going to stay, right?" Her voice turned soft, almost shy. Did she really think he was going to leave?

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her, his voice soft, but firm, and that's all it took. In two strides she was back in his arms, her head pressed against his chest.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie really was tired... maybe she'd overreacted just a bit to Bill's comment, he'd just been concerned about her. She opened her eyes just a crack, peeking at him from where she sat in the passenger seat of his car. They had decided to leave her car at Merlotte's overnight. Sookie could use Bill's car if she needed to go anywhere tomorrow and then he'd help her pick it up tomorrow night. She studied him silently, his eyes on the road as he drove them home. He'd stayed for the rest of her shift and even volunteered to drive them home, acting sweet as always... even if she'd been a bit short with him earlier. She really was lucky to be loved so much. Maybe it was her turn to make it up to him.

She smiled at that thought, some new ideas of how to do just that forming in her mind. He was so handsome, in profile he was perfect... she loved these secret moments when she could just look at him. The way his dark hair fell over his forehead. The way his long sleeved t-shirt pulled taut over his muscles. It was even more appealing when she knew the strength and gentleness contained within his sculpted body. Bill looked over then, catching her watching him and sending a grin her way.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, turning his attention back to driving when they slowed in front of his house.

"Make up sex."

"Make up sex?" He enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I may have overreacted just a little bit tonight. I'm sorry... But I was thinking of ways to make it up to you."

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you, darling." He shut of the engine lifting her hand to his lips before climbing out of the car. Bill was pulling open Sookie's car door before she had her seatbelt undone, offering her a hand.

Sookie walked with him up and into the house, her thoughts now shifting to a quick shower and climbing into bed with Bill. Having two days off in a row was going to be heaven. They were both headed towards the downstairs bedroom when Jessica appeared from Bill's office.

"Hi Bill, Sookie. Umm... Bill? Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?" She said, sounding worried to Sookie's ears. It made Sookie want to help with whatever was going on, but the way Jessica was looking at Bill, she had a feeling this was something the two of them needed to talk about.

"Sure, Jessica." He said with a reassuring smile before turning to Sookie. "Sweetheart, why don't you go take your shower and I'll meet you downstairs shortly."

She nodded. "Goodnight, Jess."

"'Night, Sookie." Jessica said with a slight smile.

Sookie squeezed Bill's hand before she let go and headed down the hall. It wasn't long before she was stepping under the hot spray of the shower. A part of her wished Bill was there to share it with her, but this way she knew she'd actually manage to take a quick one for once... and this wasn't exactly the roomiest shower in the house. She didn't waste time, scrubbing the remnants of bar out of her hair and off of her skin, a light citrus scent replacing the smoke and grease. Once she felt clean, she dried herself with one of the fluffy towels Bill always had neatly folded in the bathroom. Grabbing one of Bill's henleys, because she liked wearing his shirts to bed, she pulled it on and snuggled into it's softness. Sookie rubbed another towel over her hair trying to dry it at least a little bit before she got into bed.

Catching herself in the mirror, she could see why Bill was concerned about her getting enough rest. The dark circles were reappearing under her eyes, she looked pale... winter was taking it's toll on her tan. She frowned at her reflection, at least she didn't look as bad as she had months ago when Warlow had been after her. This was just temporary, she'd catch up on her sleep and spring would finally come so she could get outside for some sun and she'd be back to herself. The dreams were happening less and less, even if her Warlow nightmare had been replaced with that alternate universe no Bill nightmare. She'd be getting plenty of sleep in the next couple of days.

She brushed the tangles out of her hair quickly, squeezing it with a towel one more time so she wasn't dripping all over the floor. She was just pulling the covers back and sliding into bed when Bill appeared in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" She asked quietly, the look on his face was one of concern and worry, which of course made Sookie worry, too.

"Yeah, just vampire guilt stuff." He said with a self deprecating smile. "Jessica is having a rough time right now. She still feels responsible for the deaths of Andy's daughters, she thinks if she hadn't invited them over, they wouldn't have been killed."

Sookie's heart sank for the young girl. "I didn't realize she was still blaming herself, she never really seems like something is bothering her."

"She's good at hiding it, but there are days when something will happen or someone with say something at Merlotte's that reminds her and the guilt comes right back."

"It wasn't her fault. Warlow killed those girls, Jessica did nothing wrong."

"I know, I keep trying to tell her that. It's also led to some disagreements between her and James, so she needed an ear tonight."

Sookie couldn't stop smiling, not because Jessica was having problems, but because Jessica felt like she could turn to Bill with those problems. Bill was a wonderful maker slash father to Jessica and Sookie just loved that side of him... Along with all of his other sides.

"I'm glad she has you, that she can talk to you. That's very important for someone her age, vampire or not."

"Thanks, but I don't know how much help I really am. I admit I do feel a bit... out of my depth when it comes to giving her advice sometimes."

"I'm sure you were great." Sookie reassured him, finding his uncertainty somehow very sexy. "I know it's not the same, since I'm not a vampire, but she can always talk to me, too. I hope she knows that."

Bill made his way to her side of the bed, sitting down facing her. He cupped her cheek with his hand, Sookie almost automatically bringing her hand up to cover his as he caressed her face. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Sookie closed her eyes and enjoyed this quiet closeness that ended all too soon.

"Thank you, Sookie. I'm sure she does know that. We're both lucky to have you." He said, smiling before pulling back and standing up. "I'm going to shower quickly and then I will join you in bed, you must be tired."

As if on cue, Sookie yawned. She nodded her head and scooted down in the bed, her eyes closing once Bill was in the bathroom and out of her sight line. She was tired, but she was also so happy. _Love could do that to a girl_, she thought, smiling as she snuggled even deeper into the blankets.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, Bill was sliding into the sheets next to her. She found herself in his arms and she finally could relax completely. Sookie really hoped tonight would be nightmare free, all she wanted to dream about was Bill. Not that her bad dreams were happening every night, but they still haunted her more than she liked.

"What are you thinkin' about?" Bill asked quietly, his hand on her back, holding her to him as she twirled her fingers in the hair on his chest. He always seemed to know when her mind was working instead of drifting towards sleep.

"I was just hopin' that I have good dreams about you tonight instead of a nightmare."

"I hope that for you, as well. I wish I could make them go away for you."

"Just being with me helps. The nights I go to bed without you seem to be the worst. I guess I just miss you too much when you're not in bed with me." She lifted her head to smile at him, to look into his blue eyes.

"I miss you as well, Ms. Stackhouse." He kissed her again, another one of those soft and sweet kisses that just filled her with love. "I used to dream of you, you know."

"What? When?"

"While you were missing. Terrible nightmares where I was searching for you but I could never seem to find you. I felt so lost, so empty."

Sookie could hear the sadness as he spoke of that time. She could only imagine what it had been like to not know what had happened to her for a whole year. The both shifted together, somehow thinking the same thing. Bill sat up, leaning against the pillows and the headboard. Sookie snuggled next to him, able to lay her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"As hard as it was for me to come back having missed an entire year, that time went by for me in a matter of minutes. It must have been terrible for you and Jason and everyone else to worry about me all that time."

"It was not a year I'd like to repeat." He said with a small smile and a shake of his head.

"But, Bill, you became King. That had to be exciting. And your house got this makeover, you had Jessica."

"Aside from Jessica, the rest of that didn't really mean much when every day I went to rest missing you, fearing that you had died and I did nothing to save you."

"Oh, Bill...I'm sorry."

He turned his face towards her, looking into her eyes with so much intensity. "Sookie, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong, how were you to know that an entire year would go by? I'm the one who's sorry... It's my fault that you felt you needed to go away with Claudine in the first place."

"It's not your fault, Bill. It's just something that happened. All we can do is deal with it, right? I will admit, it is strange to think about everything I missed." She paused, thinking about that year, thinking about what Bill had said. "So many things happened, yet it does seem like some things never change."

"People don't really change. Their circumstances might, but who they are, inside... that stays the same."

Sookie smiled at that, wondering if Bill realized what he had just said. For how much guilt he carried about his past, about the mistakes he made... he was still Bill Compton at heart, he was still that same honorable and loving man that he had been when he was human. It was one of the things she loved about him, his heart, his ability to love so completely. Sookie had seen proof over and over again that loving someone wasn't something Bill did halfway.

"Did you really dream about me?" She asked, her curiosity outweighing the heaviness of her sleepy eyelids. "I'm always surprised when you say you've had a dream. I didn't think vampires could have dreams."

"I did, Sookie, on more nights than I can count. I still dream of you now, but those dreams tend to go much differently." He smirked at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. "You're right though. Vampires don't really dream. It's happened to me only a few times in a hundred years... until I met you."

Sookie found that fascinating, why did Bill dream of her when vampires weren't supposed to dream? Was is it something about her? Something about Bill? Though if she really thought about it, it seemed that nothing about their relationship fit the concept of normal.

"I guess I'm just the girl of your dreams." She smiled, before she was hit with another huge yawn.

"That you are, my Sookie." He touched her cheek then, his fingers trailing lightly over her skin. "I love you, but I think it's time for you to sleep."

"But...I think we have some making up to do." Sookie didn't forget the teasing promise she had made him earlier, even if she could feel her body sagging against him as she fought the sudden need for sleep that had overcome her.

"You can make it up to me tomorrow, after you get a good nights sleep. We've got two whole days, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. We do have two... whole...days, don't we?" She kissed him, her body fitting perfectly against his cool, hard body. A body that held her and somehow moved them so she was again laying down tucked into the covers. "I love you, Bill."

Sookie couldn't quite explain it, one minute she felt pretty awake, and the next, snuggled contently in Bill's arms she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Sleep, my love. I'll be right here." She heard him say softly as she drifted into the blissful fog of sleep.

Something was beeping, beeping in a rhythm that Sookie knew was familiar, but that she found extremely annoying at this moment. It felt like she had just closed her eyes, she was still tucked in next to Bill, her leg thrown over his, her body pressed against his. Just as it dawned on her that the noise she was hearing was her phone ringing, it stopped. She sat up, wondering who would be calling her in the middle of the night, but not caring enough to actually get out of bed.

A glance at the clock had her eyes widening in surprise, it was after 10am already despite Sookie feeling like she had just fallen asleep. She didn't get much chance to ponder further when her phone trilled again. She scrambled over Bill in the darkness, guided only by the dim glow from the bathroom. She fumbled for her clothes on the floor to dig her phone out of her shorts pocket.

Hitting the button to accept the call, she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She said just above a whisper. Not that she would really wake Bill with talking, but it just felt polite to not shout when he was trying to rest.

"Sookie, Thank God!" Sam's frantic voice came over the phone. "Are you okay?"


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Hi everyone! So sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter out... after that disaster of a finale for True Blood, it's taken me a while to recover enough to pull up this story and work on it. Hopefully it was worth waiting for! Thank you so much for continuing to read my story and leaving your thoughts in the comments! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.<p>

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

_Hitting the button to accept the call, she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" She said just above a whisper. Not that she would really wake Bill with talking, but it just felt polite to not shout when he was trying to rest._

_"Sookie, Thank God!" Sam's frantic voice came over the phone. "Are you okay?"_

* * *

><p>"What? Yes, I'm fine, Sam. What's going on?" Sookie tried to clear the sleep from her head and make sense of what Sam was talking about, why wouldn't she be okay?<p>

"Where are you? You made it home okay last night?"

"I'm with Bill. I went home with Bill last night, I'm just fine. What happened, Sam?"

"I had hoped you'd gone home with Bill, but I couldn't remember if he was still there at closing. It's your car, Sookie... something's happened to your car."

"My car?" Now Sookie was even more confused.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it's been damaged and it's pretty bad. I just found it when I came outside this morning. Someone broke into it, left the car door hanging open. It looked like... I was afraid something had happened to you while you were going home last night." Sam was speaking quickly, but Sookie could hear the relief in his voice.

"Oh no!... But... why would someone damage my car? There isn't even anything in it worth stealing. I'm sorry to have frightened you, Sam." Sookie was still trying to process what Sam had told her. Someone had broken into her car, her little crappy yellow car. Why would they do that? She fully admitted that her car wasn't much, but it was hers, damnit.

"I don't know, Sookie, but I don't think it was just a regular break in. Or if it was, whoever did this has some major anger issues. There's more damage than just someone trying to steal your stereo."

"I guess I better come down there and see what the damage is. Do you have any idea who could have done this?"

"I don't know, Sook. I've already called Andy, so someone is on the way from the Sheriff's department. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me, too. Thanks for callin' Sam. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sookie hung up her phone and sank down on to the edge of the bed, her mind reeling. She hadn't even seen her car yet, but she felt violated, she felt vulnerable. Was this random, just because her car had been left behind, or was it something more sinister? Bill's warning that something had felt off to him last night wasn't lost on Sookie. Had there been some subtle clue that she was in danger?

"Sookie?" Bill's voice came out of the dimness. She felt him shift behind her, his hand touching her back. "What's wrong?"

"Sam called." She turned so she could see Bill, his eyes heavy lidded with the powerful pull of daytime, shadows hiding most of his face. "My car was broken into last night, damaged pretty badly."

"What?" His voice was low with a certain slowness to it, the word drawn out with not only his southern drawl but also with sleep.

"It's probably nothing, some kids or something. I'm going to go down there and see the damage, talk to the police. You go back to sleep, it's still way too early for you to be awake."

"Sam will be there?"

"Yes, and he's already called the Sheriff." It was Sookie's turn to touch Bill's cheek, to reassure him when she could clearly see the concern on his face. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and hopefully I'll be home before you even wake up."

"Please be careful."

"I will. You rest now. I love you." She leaned forward, kissing him, his arms going around her. Pulling her down onto the bed on top of his hard body. The way he was kissing her, Sookie really wished she didn't have to go. She finally pulled away, even if it proved to be a difficult task. "You sleep. I'll be home before you know it."

"I love you." He said, kissing her one more time.

Sookie almost laughed with how quickly Bill went from kissing her to being dead asleep again before she had even fully gotten out of the bed. It did make her feel sort of powerful, though, knowing that she was able to pull Bill from his daytime rest. The connection they shared was so much more than just blood.

She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, hoping that she still had a jacket upstairs somewhere. She really needed to bring some more clothes over one of these days, having run through the selection she'd brought over a couple of weeks ago. It had Sookie thinking about what their permanent set up was going to be when they got married. She finished getting ready, tracking down a jacket, her shoes and most importantly, the keys to Bill's car, all the while, her mind traveling into the not too distant future when she and Bill would be husband and wife. Sookie had a feeling that Bill wouldn't care all that much which house they lived in, or even if she wanted to continue this living in two houses thing they'd been doing. But what did she want?

Sookie loved her house, it was so much her Gran, her childhood. Could she really leave it behind? Bill's house was bigger, and more modern in many ways. It also had the advantage of being more vampire friendly. Bill could sleep with her in just about any bed in the house and not have to leave her at dawn. Her house left Bill stuck in the small vampire cubby during the daytime. But what would she do with it if she wasn't living in her Gran's house? Selling it just didn't feel right, but could she afford to keep paying the property taxes for a house she didn't live in? She knew it was something she and Bill really needed to talk about, especially if Sookie was going to have to pay for repairs to her car. Her budget might be running a little thin this month, even with all of the extra hours she'd been working. She did still have money saved from Eric when she went to Dallas, but it wasn't as much of a buffer as it used to be. Plus there was the whole wedding thing that she had earmarked some of that money for. Sookie found some perverse satisfaction in the idea that Eric's money would be used to help pay for her wedding to Bill. After everything Eric had done to try and come between them, it just seemed fitting. But now it was possible that her wedding budget had just been destroyed and that made Sookie very sad.

As she drove the short distance to Merlotte's Sookie decided that sometime in these two days she had off, she and Bill needed to make some decisions. First about the wedding, they hadn't even picked a date or really talked about what kind of wedding they were going to have and how they were going to pay for it. Then they needed to start thinking about how they were going to make their lives work together. Sookie was quite happy with how things were working between them right now, but she knew that once they were married, she wouldn't want to spend any nights not in his arms.

Andy was there with Sam when Sookie pulled into the parking lot at Merlotte's. He was taking some sort of notes as Sam spoke. Sookie assumed he was telling Andy what he had found this morning. Her heart sank as she approached and got a glimpse of her car. All off the windows were shattered. The driver side door was not only open, but also hanging at a strange angle. The tires were all flat, if Sookie looked closer, she had a feeling she'd see that they had been slashed.

"Sookie." Sam said, stopping her from getting too close. He put an arm around her shoulder in a casual hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. You can see why I was worried."

Sam nodded in the direction of the car, walking a few steps closer with her. Sookie was glad to have him there for support, since seeing her car shattered and sliced to bits was making her feel a little woozy. The seats were cut up, foam spilling out everywhere. But most chilling of all was one of her sweatshirts... it must have been in the back seat, was now draped over the passenger seat with a knife sticking out of the middle of its chest. She had to turn away, burying her face against Sam.

This didn't look like the act of some rowdy kids trying to cause trouble... it felt more personal than that.

"Sookie, why was your car here overnight?" Andy asked, his voice gentler than Sookie expected.

"Bill came to visit last night and stayed 'til my shift was over. He'd driven his car, so we decided just to take one car home... so we could ride together."

"Did you see anything suspicious? Anyone lingering around when you were leaving?"

"Not that I can remember, but I wasn't exactly paying attention. I'm sure Bill was though, we can ask him later."

"Why do you think Bill was paying attention?"

"I guess he sort of always is?" She said with a shrug. She'd seen it over and over, maybe it was a vampire thing, but Bill was always very aware of his surroundings. "Oh and also, he had mentioned earlier in the night that something felt off, that's part of why he stayed all the way until closing."

"Something felt off? Did he say what?"

"No... I don't think he could really explain it, just a feeling, I guess. That's why he was uneasy about it and wanted to stay until I was done with my shift."

"Well, whatever that feeling was, from the looks of your car, it was a good thing that he was here last night." Sam added, interrupting Andy's questioning. Sookie was certainly in agreement with Sam's sentiment. If she'd been here all alone... she shuddered to think what might have happened.

"Sam, what about everyone else?" She asked quickly, a scary thought taking hold. "I mean the other waitresses, did they get home okay? I know I wasn't the last one to leave."

"I called Becca to check in after I talked to you, and Andy's seen Holly this morning, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Holly's fine."

"What about Tara? I never went home last night." Sookie asked suddenly, panic shooting through her.

"I walked Tara to her car last night, she helped me lock up." Sam said, trying to reassure her.

"Andy, has anything like this happened anywhere else around town? Or other vandalism, maybe of houses or businesses or something?"

"Nothing as violent as this one. But you can bet we'll be on the look out. I'm real sorry about your car. But I do have to ask you some more questions."

"Oh of course. Whatever you need."

Sookie spent the next half hour answering questions with Andy. Basic stuff, like did she know of anyone who had it out for her, what did she remember about last night... did she remember any new faces in Merlotte's. By the time Andy flipped close the little notebook he carried around, Sookie was just as exhausted as she was last night. She couldn't believe what had happened to her little car. She was grateful Sam was there, he even made her some breakfast while she and Andy talked. He also called a tow truck to get her car down to the local auto shop. The hood was dented, but Sookie figured the engine probably still worked... though the way the steering wheel was bent, Sookie didn't want to chance trying to drive it. Some of the damage seemed sort of run of the mill, but some things, like a bent steering wheel seemed almost impossible to Sookie. Would a human be strong enough to do something like that? Was another vampire after her? Something else? It made her quite frightened to think this was intentionally aimed at her.

By the time Sookie was on her way home, she felt like hours had gone by. This was not how she wanted to start her day off. She debated going to her house to see Tara, but the draw of Bill's cozy bed and Bill himself had her turning towards his house instead. She wanted to feel safe and she knew with Bill was where she needed to be. She did take the time to call Tara and make sure she was okay. After giving Tara a quick rundown of what had happened and reassuring her friend that she really was okay, Sookie headed for the darkened bedroom that was waiting for her.

Bill was just how she had left him, sleeping on his side, the sheet slipping down to expose that really sexy area at his hip... Sookie had some very naughty ideas for when the sun went down tonight that pushed away a lot of her fear. Maybe she and Bill would just stay in all night after all.

Sookie stripped down, climbing into bed naked and sliding next to Bill. He shifted in his sleep to align their bodies. Sookie loved the feel of being skin to skin with him. Comfortable and safe in his arms, she quickly settled into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill woke for the evening with a smile on his face. Sookie's warm body snuggled next to his always got his night off to a good start. He vaguely remembered her getting up and leaving, something about her car... but he was glad she decided to come back to bed with him. Being vampire added many obstacles to their relationship, but the one that often made him sad was that they couldn't sleep next to one another on a normal schedule for both of their lives. He couldn't ask Sookie to change her life, to live at night, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't change his ability to be awake during the day. Sure, there were times when he could stay up for a short while after the sun rose, and even in some emergency situations he'd been up almost all of the daytime, but it wasn't pleasant. It definitely wasn't a feasible way for him to live, unfortunately. So he and Sookie did the best they could.

He turned in the bed so he was facing her, his chest against her chest, his lips finding her forehead, her cheek and finally her lips. She was still sleeping, but he could feel her body respond to his. He could smell her arousal on top of the sweet scent of her blood and Bill had a feeling she'd be waking up quite soon. His lips again found hers, his hand on her back, pulling her even closer to him. Eyes still closed, she returned his kiss, her leg slid over his and he could feel her warm wetness as she pressed her pelvis into his.

With a small shift in the angle between them he slid into her. His eyes closed as he took in the sensation of being surrounded by her tight heat. Moans escaped from deep in both of their throats. Bill rocked against her slowly, feeling the sharp bite of her fingernails on his back. He opened his eyes to find Sookie's heavy lidded gaze staring back at him, her lips curved in a smile before she kissed him again. Her leg tightened around him, urging him deeper and faster.

Bill lost himself in her body, in her kisses. He felt as if he were enveloped in her. Her warmth, her smell, the taste of her skin all combined with the feel of her and it was heaven. He found it very easy to lose track of time, so for all Bill knew hours had gone by before they both found themselves satisfied and basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. He listened as Sookie's breathing and heart rate slowed back to normal and smiled. He missed those human sounds, the feel of a heart beating in his chest... though it had been more than a hundred years since he'd been alive, being with Sookie like this sometimes reminded him of how different they really were. It never ceased to amaze him how they had finally, and without much difficulty, made their differences work for them. That is, assuming he didn't count all of the outside things that had gotten in their way as much difficulty. When it was just the two of them, they easily found ways to compromise so their opposing natures complimented each other instead of creating obstacles. It was a sappy way to think of it, but Bill sort of believed it was all in the power of their love.

He believed fully in science and evolution and things like that, but he also knew love was something real, and something very powerful. Love could accomplish many things if one was determined, and determined he was to make this life work for him and Sookie. She deserved so much and he was going to do his best to give her everything he could. He pushed aside thoughts of the limitations his vampire existence held, and focused on Sookie warm in his arms. He'd find a way to give her whatever she desired... somehow.

"Mmm, now that's what I call a wake up." Sookie said softly, her eyes still closed as she lay sprawled across him. He could feel just how relaxed her body was and it made him smile.

"Yes, there are definite advantages to waking up beside you, my love."

"If I didn't have to eat, I'd say we shouldn't leave this room until I have to go back to work." She smiled then, her eyes meeting his before she rolled to lay next to him and let out a sigh.

"I could get you something, dinner in bed, if you'd like." He offered, knowing that, at least was something he could do.

"Hmm, that is very tempting, but I should probably call the auto shop about my car."

"You car? What happened, Sookie?" He asked, his memory of this morning clearing a bit. Her car had been damaged in some sort of break in... A thought that brought a concerned look to his face as he waited for Sookie to fill him in.

She hesitated, shaking her head. "It was awful, Bill. My car..." she frowned, which urged Bill to pull her back into his arms. He could feel how troubled she was by what happened. He shifted so they could sit, his arm holding Sookie close. "They destroyed it, whoever did this. The windows, the tires... they cut up the seats."

"Does the Sheriff have any leads on who might have done this?"

"Not that I know of yet. But I suppose I should call and check in. He said they hadn't seen any other vandalism like this in the area. They probably want to ask you some questions to see if you remember anything from last night. Bill..." She paused, looking up at him very intently. "What if this was really meant for me? Not just some random attack?"

Sookie voiced precisely what Bill had been concerned about. With his uneasy feeling last night and the months they've had of peace... Bill had been waiting for something else to put them in danger.

"If that's the case, we'll figure this out. But chances are, it was just someone looking to do some damage, right? Were there any other cars left in the parking lot?"

"Well, no. Just mine. But it's not like there was anything even worth stealing in my car."

"Some people in this world aren't concerned with material things, they just like to destroy. Us deciding to leave your car overnight left them an easy target. I'm sorry for that."

"It's okay, Bill. I'd hate to think what could have happened if you hadn't been there with me last night..." She shivered slightly in his arms.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"I couldn't bear it if something happened to you, either. Just so you know."

He reached his hand up to cradle her cheek, to bask in the love he could see in her eyes... love and that fiery determination that he so loved about her.

"We'll do this together, whatever comes next, we'll face it together."

Sookie nodded her head before moving even closer to him, her lips finding his. A rumble from her stomach had him breaking the kiss with a grin.

"Lets go find you something to eat, and then we can decide what to do with the rest of our evening."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Nothing that won't keep until tomorrow." Bill said, mentally rearranging his schedule. There was nothing so urgent that he had to get it done tonight. It was more important to him to spend tonight with Sookie. Knowing now what happened with her car, and suspecting that the damage was even worse than she let on, Bill wasn't willing to let her out of his sight tonight.

He dressed quickly, pulling on a Henley and jeans and was able to watch as Sookie dressed at a more human speed. Being vampire did have its advantages. He enjoyed the curve of her backside as she bent over to choose a shirt from the dresser drawer, the way her breasts shifted in the lacy bra she was wearing as she raised her arms to pull the shirt over her head. He had to grin when she turned her head, catching him appreciating the view. She smiled back, knowing exactly what he'd been up to.

He lingered in the kitchen while Sookie created something for dinner. She'd been keeping normal food stocked in the kitchen, so he wasn't surprised when she quickly made herself what looked to be a pretty nice meal. He still didn't like the smell of regular food, but he was adjusting to it... and he did love it when she decided to bake in his kitchen. He stayed with her while she ate, their conversation on more mundane things... Sam's run for Mayor, Jason's new girlfriend, Sookie's plans for the next few days.

Her mention of talking about the wedding did catch his attention. They had a lot to discuss and decide and strangely enough, Bill sort of looked forward to it. He liked the happiness in her eyes when she talked about them getting married, the future he could see for them together. Things were very different from when he'd first gotten married, so he was also interested in seeing what Sookie would come up with.

"I suppose I should call the shop and see what the damage is on my car." Sookie said as she cleaned up her dinner dishes. "Then maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

"Whatever you'd like to do is fine with me." In Bill's mind, tonight was all about Sookie. She had been quite shaken by what happened with her car, on top of how tired she'd been this week, so Bill wanted nothing more than to take care of her.

Bill was at his desk a short while later when a very upset Sookie came into his office. He had given her some space to call the auto shop, she had already been pacing around the foyer before they even picked up.

"That bad, huh?" He said, opening his arms to her as he pushed back from the desk. She nodded yes, a tear escaping down her cheek as she settled into his lap.

"Don't cry, Sookie. It will be okay. What did they say?" Bill knew Sookie's car wasn't much, but surely having her property destroyed would be upsetting. He did admit that he was surprised she was this upset, but maybe that car held more sentimental value to her than he realized.

"It's totaled, like completely. It would cost so much to fix it, I'd be better off buying a new car... if I could afford a new car." She wiped at the tears on her face and Bill could see that she was trying to pull herself together. "I'm so pissed at whoever did this."

Anger was definitely mixed with her upset, and Bill found that reassuring. Sookie had never been one to give up or give in. "Sookie, we can afford to buy you a car. I know that doesn't fix everything, but don't worry about the cost."

"You might be able to afford to buy new cars whenever you want, but I don't have that kind of money." Sookie's voice had an edge that Bill had heard a few times before, and he knew it wasn't a good thing. He struggled to figure out what he'd said that seemed to make her even more upset. She was really angry and Bill didn't understand why. They could buy a new car, they could buy ten new cars if that's what Sookie wanted.

She stood up and paced away from him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sookie, we can buy you a new car, whatever kind of car you want. I know it's not the same as your old car, but we can try and find something similar if that's what's important to you."

"It's not about the car, Bill." She snapped, turning back towards him. "I appreciate that you want to fix things for me, but you can't just give me money and cars and whatever else. I'm not that kind of woman."

"Sookie, what are you talking about?" Bill was now even more perplexed. He knew Sookie fiercely protected her independence, but this seemed a little overboard. Was she really mad because he was willing to spend money for her? He knew they had different financial backgrounds, and it had been a very long time since money had been of much concern to him, but surely she understood that once they were married none of that would matter.

"I pay my own way, I work hard for my own money."

"I know you do Sookie, and I'd never ask you or want you to stop working because I know that it is important to you, but..." Bill thought for a moment, an idea coming to him. "Come over here please." He sat back down and typed something into the computer. He knew he was taking a chance, since what he was doing might make Sookie even more angry, but if they were going to spend their lives together, they needed to straighten this out right now.

She watched him for a moment, he guessed she was thinking, debating if she should acquiesce. Eventually, she must have decided in his favor because she stepped towards him.

He turned in his chair, standing up to face her. Bill reached for her hands, his eyes searching hers. "Sookie, I know you are your own woman, I know you can provide for yourself and take care of yourself. That is one of the many reasons I love you. From what you've said and all of the things we've been through, I know you love me, too. You want to marry me as much as I want to marry you, correct?"

"Yes." She said a bit sternly, that stubbornness fully at work before her face softened just a little. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you."

"Good. But, Sookie, when we get married, everything that you own and everything that I own won't be yours or mine anymore, it will be ours. At least that's what I was anticipating... I want to share my life with you, which means sharing everything with you, good and bad."

Bill stepped back then, still gripping her hands. He sat down in the desk chair and pulled her onto his lap, turning her to face the computer monitor where he had pulled up his most recent bank records. While it wasn't the sum total of his assets, since he'd learned long ago not to keep everything in once place, he hoped this would get his point across.

"If you need a new car, WE, as a family, can afford a new car. And it is no commentary on what kind of woman you are. You give me things that are priceless, and worth far more than any amount of money in the bank."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Sookie was speechless, staring dumbfounded at the very large number on the screen in front of her. She'd never seen that much money in her life and she didn't know what to say or think. Sookie had always known Bill had money, even if she didn't know quite how much or how he'd really obtained it, but this made it very clear why Bill had so easily said they could buy a new car. Then add in the idea that he planned for this money to be as much hers as it was his...

It was too much, too much money, too much information... Sookie had a million thoughts running around in her head and she needed some time to put them together.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I'm sorry I got so upset... but... But I just need some time. I'm going to go for a walk, maybe go over to he house and see if Tara is home... I'm sorry." She apologized again as she saw his face. He'd been keeping his expression neutral, no smugness or superiority about his money, no anger about her reaction, he was just Bill, watching and waiting. Part of her wanted to stay right where she was, wanted to snuggle into his chest and pretend none of this had happened today, but she knew she had to figure this out. She got up, ready to head for the door.

"Sookie," He said, stopping her. Something in his voice had her turning back to him. It was subtle, but there was a nervousness there, or maybe fear. "If you must go, let me walk you. After what happened to your car, it could be dangerous."

Her first instinct was to protest, to do everything on her own... but she knew that those instincts were part of the problem. For so long she'd been determined to take care of herself, that she didn't need anybody, but that's not how relationships worked. That's not how marriage worked. She could lean on Bill when she needed to, just as he would depend on her when he needed it.

"Alright." She said, nodding her head. Sookie could all to easily picture the damage that had been done to her car. She didn't want to run in to whoever had done that alone in the dark.

After finding shoes and a jacket for Sookie to wear, Bill walked silently with Sookie through the cemetery. She stole a glance his way, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans, his eyes alert on their surroundings. His face remained that mask of nothing that she hated, but she couldn't really blame him for that. She'd blown up at him over something he probably didn't understand.

It wasn't just about the money, but that was part of it. No matter how much money she had, Sookie didn't think she'd ever reach a place where spending it was no big deal. To so easily commit to a huge purchase, like a car, was a foreign concept to her. She had budgeted and saved, giving up haircuts and movies and other fun outings so she could buy her car. She had worked extra hours, and Gran had been so proud of her for doing it on her own. It was a point of pride for Sookie. She didn't want to be one of those women who had a man to buy everything for them, it just wasn't her. Gran had worked, even before Grandaddy Earl had disappeared. Her momma had a job, and from what Sookie could remember, she'd needed that job to help keep a roof over their heads.

"Looks like Tara's home. Thanks for walking me." Sookie said quickly once they approached the house. A light was glowing from the living room and Tara's car was in the drive.

"If you want to come back, call me and I'll come for you."

"Okay. Goodnight, Bill." Sookie didn't like this. She didn't want Bill to leave, she didn't want to be fighting with him. But she was still mad. Mostly at the jerks who had damaged her car, and maybe at herself...

"Goodnight, Sookie." He stayed at the bottom of the steps, watching her walk to the front door. She couldn't leave things like this, though, she just couldn't.

"Bill," She said, turning back to face him.

"Yes, Sookie?"

"I'll come back, I promised you that I always will and I meant it."

He smiled slightly at her words. "I know that, Sookie. Take your time, you know where I'll be."

She nodded at his words. Feeling her eyes sting with tears, she quickly turned away and reached for the door.

"Oh my god, Sookie, are you alright? What happened now?" Tara was at her side almost before she shut the front door. Sookie knew she must look terrible to gain so much concern from Tara that quickly. She wiped at the wetness on her face, sick of all this stupid crying.

"I'm fine, Tara... I'm just... ugh, it's been such a bad day."

"Do you need ice cream?" Tara asked, her expression very serious.

"I think that might be helpful."

Once they had settled on the couch with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, Sookie started from the beginning and filled Tara in on what had happened to her car and the lack of leads as to who had done it. Tara said all of the things a good friend is supposed to, offering Sookie her sympathies and reassurance that Andy would figure out who was behind the damage. But Tara also being a good friend, knew that it wasn't so much the car that had Sookie so upset right now. After a bit of pushing, Sookie finally told Tara the rest, about her fight with Bill.

"I know I overreacted," Sookie admitted after a beat of silence, reflecting on how she'd acted. "I've been doing that a lot lately, which is stupid, since this is the happiest I've been in a really long time. God, Tara what is wrong with me?"

"Nothin' Sook. You've been through more than most, it only makes sense that all of this peace would put you a little on edge. Sort of like waiting for the next bad thing to happen. Instead of bad things happening, you're finding little things to freak out over. Plus, your car was totally messed up this morning, I think anybody would understand you not acting completely rational today."

"It's not just today... and Bill always seems to bear the brunt of it." Sookie buried her face in her hands. "I'm a terrible girlfriend, I'm surprised he puts up with me."

"Come on, he loves you. And I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Plus it's not like Bill's perfect."

"I don't know, Tara he comes pretty close. All of things I've gotten mad about lately have been my fault anyway. He just understands and is patient and is so much more than I deserve."

"Don't say that, Sookie. You deserve someone who loves you and takes care of you. And from the look of those marks on your neck, you're doing your share of taking care of him."

Sookie's hand went to her neck, reminding her of the small wounds from their earlier lovemaking. Tara did have a point, that was something she gave to Bill that he didn't get anywhere else, something he needed to survive.

"And vampire or not, he's still a guy. I'm sure he does plenty of annoying things... leaving the toilet seat up, loading the dishwasher wrong."

"Well, he doesn't actually use the toilet, so I'm good on the toilet seat thing... but he does have a habit of leaving his damp towels on the floor after he showers... And sometimes he's just so proper, so old fashioned. It's charming most of the time, but some days..." Sookie shook her head, smiling as she thought of her man out of time. While Bill was most certainly up to speed on things like technology and even pop culture and world news, there were still those moments where he was still that man from the 1800s.

"See, he's not perfect and neither are you."

"I guess you have a point. I just hate that I can't seem to stop myself, like there's someone else pushing me to get mad, to push Bill away."

"Do you think it has something to do with everything you went through before? I mean, I know you trust him and all, but he did some pretty terrible things when you first met."

"No, we've been over that." Sookie said emphatically, "He explained why things happened the way they did, I've forgiven him. I trust him completely. Maybe I'm just too happy. I've never been able to live a life this normal... it makes sense on some level that I'd go and screw it up. Isn't that how things always seem to go for us?" Sookie sent her friend a wry smile. They both had been through some traumatic things, things that always seemed to follow any spark of hope for happiness.

"Don't talk like that, Sook. You're acting like we're doomed or something. You and Bill will be just fine. You love him and I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he loves you, he's not going to let some little fights or something stupid like money hurt your relationship... But... How much money are we talkin' anyway?" Tara said, grinning, doing her best to lighten the mood.

"I don't even know, but it had way more numbers then I've ever seen in my bank account." Sookie giggled, feeling better about what had happened tonight. Ice cream and some time with her best friend were the next best thing to Bill when it came to soothing away hurt and confusion.

"Just don't forget about us little people when you become little Mrs. Richy-Pants."

"Don't worry, I might throw some pocket change your way if you're starving or something." She smiled again, realizing that money was just a thing... something that she supposed she wouldn't have to worry about the way she used to, but also something that couldn't change who she was. And it was also something that shouldn't affect her relationship with Bill, she could see that now. "In all seriousness, no matter how much money there is, I don't think I'll ever be able to just spend it because I can. Once a bargain shopper, always a bargain shopper."

"Feel better?" Tara asked a few minutes later, breaking the friendly silence that had settled between them.

"Much. Thank you, Tara." Sookie's earlier upset and confusion was just about gone. All that was left was her anger in the right place, at whoever had damaged her car. She owed Bill yet another apology and really needed to break this habit of getting upset over minor things. Bill had already proven to her over and over again that he valued her as an equal, as a partner. She wasn't just some prize to him and she needed to remember that.

"Of course, that's what friends are for." Tara leaned over, pulling Sookie into a hug.

"I need to get back to Bill, but first, you've done nothing but listen to my problems all night. So tell me, what's been going on with you?"


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>Bill didn't know what to do with his evening once he'd returned home from walking Sookie to her house. He didn't like upsetting her, especially when he couldn't really understand what he'd done to make her so upset. Clearly it was to do with the money, but he wasn't sure why not having to worry about money was such a bad thing. Sookie's words, that she'd come back, had eased his mind a bit, but he still wished she were here with him.<p>

Bill thought about work; checking his e-mail, checking in with the Authority, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was taking the night off, and that was final. Instead he debated playing the piano versus a round of golf on his Wii. It'd been awhile since he'd played the Wii, and there was something nice about having the sun and green grass in front of him on the big screen. After a short internal debate, he decided on golf. A visit to Pebble Beach sounded like just what he needed. It would hopefully keep him occupied until Sookie was ready to come home, assuming she was returning to him tonight anyway.

Bill wasn't worried that she wouldn't come back, he believed her when she said she'd come back, when she'd promised him that she'd always come back. Once she had time to think and sort through her feelings, she'd be back in his arms. He just hoped it was sooner rather than later. This wasn't some obstacle they couldn't surmount, not after everything else they'd been through. It was just a minor problem that they needed to work out. He lost himself in the game for awhile, though part of him continued to worry about Sookie. Not about their fight, but instead about who had damaged her car.

It could have been nothing, not something specifically aimed at Sookie, but Bill was always worried that more danger would find her. It didn't sound like the act of vampires, most weren't into petty vandalism, but Bill wanted to see the damage for himself. If Sookie was being targeted, he needed to know it, he needed to protect her. He thought about going into town and examining the car himself, but he wasn't willing to be that far from Sookie, not tonight.

His phone rang, pulling him from his game and his thoughts. He'd been hoping it was Sookie, but instead Jessica's name came up on his phone.

"Hello?" He said, curious as to why Jessica was calling him, since he'd expected her to still be in the house somewhere... she must have left when he'd been walking Sookie to her house.

"Bill? I'm glad I caught you. Sorry to interrupt your evening, but have you turned on the TV? There was an attack of some kind, infected vampires and it's all over the news. The AVL is going to have to make a statement." Bill could hear a lot of noise in the background behind Jessica, music, voices. She must have gone out somewhere, hopefully some place where she was having fun. Bill sincerely hoped that Jessica felt better after their talk last night, that she'd had a chance to talk with James. There were enough bad things going on, like hepatitis V, that he didn't want Jessica to have even more to worry about.

"What? I'm turning it on now. We knew they couldn't keep this a secret forever. Where did this happen?" Bill was reaching for the remote, trying to get up a news channel while Jessica continued to explain.

"I think they said Alabama, vampires attacked an outdoor concert. It sounds like it was pretty bad."

"I've found it on the news. I'll get in touch with the Authority and see what will be happening next."

"You don't sound very surprised, Bill." Jessica said, her voice a mix of curiosity and uncertainty.

"I've been expecting this, unfortunately. It's actually taken longer than I expected for an incident like this to occur. The Authority wasn't going to be able to hide this infection forever."

"What are we gonna do?"

"The same things we've been doing. Trying to stop the spread of this virus as best we can, trying to find away to protect as many humans and vampires as we can."

"Do you need me to come home? To get to work?"

"No, I don't think there will be much for us to do tonight. You enjoy your night, and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Are you sure? I'm out with Willa, we could be home in like a half hour. Really, we could."

"It's fine, Jessica. I don't plan on doing much work tonight anyway. This might be new for the humans, but nothing has really changed for us. Just be careful."

"Okay, Bill. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know what was going on."

"You're welcome. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jessica."

Bill set down his phone with a sigh. He wasn't surprised, but he also wasn't too excited about having more to deal with right now. This was going to cause a panic and he knew that it meant the fear and hatred for vampires was going to ramp up yet again. Not only did that mean he and Jessica would be in more danger, but it could also put Sookie or any other humans they associated with at risk. He needed to do something... but what?

He didn't have much time to ponder when his phone rang again. This time the picture of Sookie that popped up made him smile. He hoped her calling him was a good thing, but it was also possible she had seen the same news Jessica had and was worried.

"Hello?"

"Hi... um..." She hesitated, "I was wondering if you could come and get me. I know it's not exactly safe for me to walk by myself."

"Sure. I'll be right there." Bill was very glad to get Sookie's call. Not only because it meant she was ready to talk to him, but also because she didn't just come home on her own. She was taking the attack on her car seriously and wasn't going to risk getting hurt to prove her independence. It eased his mind to know that she would still be safe, at least for tonight.

Within minutes, he was on Sookie's porch, knocking lightly at the door. He could hear movement on the other side and then she was there, pulling the door open and smiling shyly at him. She looked a sight better than she had when he dropped her off, which made him hope that her talk with Tara had helped her.

He returned her smile as she pushed open the screen door and wrapped her arms around him. Bill needed no prodding to hold her to him, his eyes closed as he took her in, the way she felt, the way she smelled.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I'm so sorry." She said into his neck, squeezing him even tighter.

"It's okay, Sookie. It's nothin' to worry about." He tried to soothe her, feeling a mix of emotions through her blood. She was uncertain and maybe even fearful? What could she be afraid of? Surely she didn't think this minor disagreement was going to come between them, not after they'd faced so many far worse things.

"I overreacted. I really overreacted, and you didn't deserve that." She had leaned back so she could look into his eyes. She was so sincere, her eyes filled with so much love.

"I do admit that I was a bit perplexed by your reaction, but I know you've had a stressful day. I understand, Sookie. I do, and it's alright." He touched a hand to her cheek, wishing he could take away all of her worries and fears.

"I love you." Her voice was quiet, but her words held so much meaning. Bill could feel it, even before she touched her lips to his.

The sweet kiss quickly turned into something more, their embrace growing tighter. It was only the sound of someone clearing their throat that had them springing apart like naughty teenagers. Bill could see Sookie's cheeks heat as they faced Tara standing in the doorway. If he had the ability, he probably would have been blushing, too, given the direction his thoughts had been going with Sookie pressed up against him like that.

"I take it you two are workin' things out?" Tara said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice and a sly smile on her face.

"Good evening, Tara."

"Hey, Bill. I'm glad you're here. This one ate all of my ice cream." She said with a nod in Sookie's direction.

"I guess we'll just be going then." Sookie said quickly before stepping closer to Tara and pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for listening to me... and for the ice cream."

"No worries, I'm sure I owe you plenty of ice cream after all of these years. Have a good night. You too, Bill."

"Thank you, Tara. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening as well."

"'Make sure you lock up really good. Are you sure you're okay here by yourself?" Sookie had that concerned look back on her face, but it was directed at Tara this time.

"Don't worry about me, but I'll keep you on speed dial just in case."

"Sounds like a plan. 'Night, Tara."

"Goodnight, Sook. See you tomorrow."

Hand in hand, Bill and Sookie made their way through the cemetery. He remained alert, listening for any unusual sounds, for anything out of place. The comfortable silence between him and Sookie made it easier for him to pay attention to what was happening around them.

"Think we could take a bath?" Sookie finally spoke as the house came into view.

"Of course we can. Whatever you want to do tonight is still just fine with me." As long as they were together, Bill was pretty much okay with anything... and soaking in the bath with Sookie was always a very pleasurable way to end the night.

Once they were behind their own locked front door, Bill swept Sookie up into his arms. He loved the surprised noise she made whenever he did that and the way she smiled at him as he carried her upstairs. He kissed her before he set her on her feet in the bathroom and turned to the taps on the bathtub. With the hot water running, he focused his attention back on Sookie.

His fingers found the buttons on the light jacket she was wearing, unbuttoning it slowly. He pulled the jacket from her shoulders and was about to reach for her shirt when she stopped him.

"Nope," She put her hands on his. "You got one piece, now it's my turn." She grinned at him, lust brightening her eyes.

"Is that how this works?" He said back to her, game for this little striptease idea of hers.

"I think it's only fair." She reached for his shirt, sliding her hands along his abdomen and chest as she pushed it up and over his head. Her hands were cool against his skin from their walk outside and Bill found it an interesting change from her usual heat. The way she touched him had his fangs snapping into place along with another important body part.

They took turns slowly stripping each other, stopping only to turn off the water filling the tub, and for Bill to protest that Sookie had a few more items of clothing on than he did. Sookie kindly made it up to him by finding different ways to tease him when her turn came and he was already naked. With they way things were heating up between them, Bill was surprised they actually made it into the bath before he was inside her. Sookie straddled him almost immediately once they'd settled into the warm water. With a slight shift of her hips, she was sliding down onto him, eliciting moans from both of them.

They rocked gently in the water, taking things slow. Continuing the exploration of hands and mouths that had started outside of the bathtub. His hand was in her hair, guiding her mouth back to his. Bill's mind was only on how she felt in his arms, how her body felt against his. The way they fit together so perfectly always amazed him. Sookie always seemed to know just how to touch him, just how to move to drive him insane with desire. Even from the very beginning, from the first time they had made love so long ago, it felt like their bodies knew each other, called to each other. That was something that Bill had never experienced before.

Whispers of _I love you_ were the only words they spoke, eventually moving from the bath and into the bed in the upstairs bedroom. Snuggled together in the satiny sheets, Bill traced his fingers over Sookie's smooth skin. Both of them were slowly recovering from their lovemaking. Sookie's breathing had finally calmed and she was curled into him with her eyes closed. She looked at peace, but he could tell her mind was now in motion, and he didn't think it was necessarily over something good. With no other option, he waited silently until she was ready to share what she was thinking about.

"Bill?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

Of all the things for Sookie to say, that wasn't at all what Bill had been expecting. Especially not after the way they had just made love.

"Sookie, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. Why would you even think to ask me such a thing?" He shifted so they were sitting, able to face each other. Sookie's eyes met his for a brief moment before she dropped her gaze.

"It's just... I know you love me, and I love you." She again looked at him as she expressed her love. "But after what happened earlier, and yesterday at the bar... and all those other times in the last few weeks that I got mad at you for no reason, I didn't know if you'd still want to marry me."

"I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I would spend forever with you." He placed his hand on her cheek, forcing her to keep her eyes on his. He wanted her to see in his eyes just how much he meant the words he was saying. "I don't want you to ever question how much I love you, or if I really want to marry you. You are the only thing in this world that I need. You have forgiven me for far more things than I deserve, and you're allowed to be upset or angry with me. It's only human, it's part of being in a relationship."

Sookie was crying now, tears tracking silently down her cheeks as she listened to his words. Bill didn't know what else to say or how to make her feel better, so he did the only thing he could think of. He reached for her, placing tiny kisses along her hairline. His only thoughts were of her and how to help her, how to make her happy. That was all he wanted, for Sookie to be happy... and he really hoped being with him was a piece of that happiness. After a moment she pulled away from him. She wiped at the tears on her face, sniffling as her nose ran. Even upset and crying, Bill thought she was beautiful.

"Here I go again. Getting upset over something stupid... God... what is wrong with me?" She sounded even more upset, not quite hysterical, but Bill could see that she was on edge.

"Sookie, nothing is wrong with you. It has been a stressful day, on top of a lot of very stressful days. You can feel whatever you need to feel and it's alright. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Somehow, Bill's words made her feel even worse... not that he was saying bad things or the wrong things. He actually was saying the exact right things, but she couldn't stop her tears, she couldn't stop feeling like she was losing it. Instead of saying anything else, she threw herself back into his arms. He closed them around her and she felt just a little bit better. He loved her, he wanted to spend forever with her. He protected her, he made her feel safe. Even though the biggest thing she'd had to be afraid of lately were bad dreams... and whoever smashed up her car, she still liked the feeling of Bill surrounding her, sheltering her. It was a bit at odds with her normal desire for independence and to do everything on her own, but tonight she didn't care. Tonight she needed him.

Sookie didn't like this, how one minute she was fine... and really, she had been fine for many, many minutes earlier tonight with Bill, and then the next second it was almost like she was having a panic attack. The kind that she used to have after she'd first been rescued from Warlow... but that didn't make sense. It'd been a long time since she'd had one of those, or at least it felt like it'd been a long time. Sookie was frustrated with herself, with these all over the place feelings. She'd already gone over this with Tara tonight, but still, she had to flip out over the same stuff all over again. It had her also feeling a bit foolish.

She held Bill tighter, closing her eyes and burying her face in his neck. She inhaled his familiar scent and focused all of her thoughts on him. Bill was her happy place, picturing his face in her mind had gotten her through more than one tough situation. She didn't even have to do that now, he was right there in front of her, ready to give her whatever she needed. Sookie took another deep breath, her nerves finally settling into that calm she often felt around Bill. She tried to regain that boneless relaxation she'd been enjoying just a short while ago when they had finished making love. She had been lost in post-coital bliss... until her mind started working, until doubts and fears started popping up. Unfounded and ridiculous doubts and fears... She loved Bill with everything in her, and she knew Bill loved her that same way.

"Better?" Bill asked softly, his hands splayed over her back, holding her close.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I love you, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"How come you're so perfect?" She asked, finally ready to relax her hold on him just a little bit.

"I'm far from perfect, Sookie. You of all people should be aware of that. But I would do anything to make you happy."

"Yep, perfect. It's not fair."

"If I'm perfect, then I wouldn't be able to find the words to describe how beyond perfect you are, my dear." He said with a smile, leaning over to kiss her lips.

Sookie returned his smile, her weird insecure freak out finally over. She sighed, but this time with contentment and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Since you still want to marry me, I suppose we should make some plans one of these days." She tried to sound bored, knowing that Bill would get the joke. Especially when the idea of planning her wedding to Bill had her tummy fluttering with excitement.

"The most important thing for me is that I end up with you as my wife at the end."

"I think we're in agreement on that one, mister. But we should probably start figuring out when we want to do this... and where."

"I wouldn't mind getting married right here, or at your house. Unless you feel strongly about getting married in a church. I don't know if any of the legalities for us are going to change any time soon, but the piece of paper matters less to me then the promises we will make to each other."

"You know I feel the same about that, Bill. I don't care what the government says, our marriage will be just as real as anybody else's. Getting married at one of our homes would be wonderful. We'll have to take a good look around and see where we like best. Could we do it outside?"

"Certainly. That might help guide the when part of this as well. We will want a time when the weather will cooperate."

"We can't do it this summer, the days are too long. But maybe in the fall? Before it gets too cold?"

"That sounds like a good place to start, sweetheart."

Sookie could almost picture it, they'd get some pretty lighting and get married under the stars. Bill would be handsome in a tuxedo, waiting for her to walk down the aisle. That smile would be on his face, the one he reserved just for her. She closed her eyes, snuggling against him. These were the type of thoughts that needed to be in her head. The future, the happiness she and Bill were going to have together.

"Why don't you go to sleep, it's been a long night. We can take a walk in the moonlight tomorrow and maybe something will catch our eye." He kissed her forehead, and Sookie thought that sounded like a great idea. The day had certainly caught up with her and sleep was calling her.

"A walk in the moonlight... I'll be looking forward to it. I love you, Bill."

"I love you, too, Sookie. Always." Bill slid down in the bed, moving Sookie with him so they were both lying together. He turned away for just a moment, the lamp on the nightstand clicked off.

Surrounded by darkness and the comforting embrace of her love, Sookie settled into a peaceful sleep... sleep filled with flowers and lace instead of darkness.

When Sookie woke, it took a moment to get her bearings. They had fallen asleep in the bedroom upstairs, but Bill must have taken them down to his other quarters some time before dawn. She felt good this morning, rested and ready to face the day. It was still her day off and aside from the boring chores she needed to get done, she and Tara had made plans to go look at dresses.

Sookie wasn't ready to make any major decisions yet, but after her talk with Bill and their few steps in planning the wedding, Sookie was very excited to see what all was out there. There was a time when she had assumed she would wear her grandmother's wedding gown, but Maryanne had sort of ruined that fantasy for Sookie. Gran's dress had been lost, buried with the body of the maenad. Sookie still mourned the loss of that classic dress, but she knew there were other ways that her grandmother would be part of her wedding.

As she took care of the mundane tasks she'd slated for today, her mind was swirling with ideas for the wedding, what colors did she like, what kind of flowers, what things could they do to make it special, to make it them and not just a wedding. She had lots of ideas, but would need to start narrowing things down eventually. Sookie was also trying to think up something special she could do for Bill as an apology for her recent freak outs. She knew she didn't have to do anything, that Bill still loved her and would do anything for her, but that made her want to do something special even more. She didn't think she'd be able to come up with anything by tonight, not if she really wanted it to be amazing and a surprise, but she had another day off coming up in a few nights, so she hoped she could come up with a great idea. Bill deserved to know he was loved just as much as he loved her.

The rest of the day flew by, with Sookie and Tara having a great trip into Shreveport. They went out to lunch before going to the bridal store and had the chance to continue their conversation from the night before. Sookie had a lot of catching up to do on Tara's latest adventures. She had actually gone on a date with Alcide. Tara was remaining tight lipped with the details, much to Sookie's surprise, but Sookie was getting the impression that Tara wouldn't say no to a second date... even without looking in Tara's head. She did say she wasn't ready to jump into anything too quickly or too seriously, which Sookie completely understood. This sort of day was just what Sookie had needed. A chance to relax and talk about every day things... along with planning the day Sookie had thought might never come. Before Bill, Sookie had worried that she would never be able to have a normal relationship, that she would spend her life alone as _crazy Sookie_. He had helped her see that her telepathy wasn't a disability, but a gift, something that made her unique. Which is why she wanted to find a dress that was uniquely her.

The dress store was a little overwhelming. There was so much to choose from, fabrics and shades of white, different styles and necklines. Sookie tried on all kinds of different dresses, some of her own choosing and some that Tara prodded her into trying. It was fun, but she didn't find anything that felt right... not yet. Tara was also able to look at a few different styles of bridesmaid dress. Sookie and Bill hadn't talked about the wedding party yet, but no matter what, Tara was going to be standing with Sookie when the day finally came. Sookie had always liked red, but thought that might be a little cliché for a vampire wedding. There was the time that Bill had picked out that lovely lavender dress for Sookie, so she thought about choosing that as one of the colors she wanted to use... but by the end of the day, she hadn't reached any conclusions. She knew she had to get Bill's opinion as well, but it was a good start to see what was out there.

As they were leaving the mall, their last stop for some other shopping before heading home, Tara made a sharp turn in the opposite direction from Bon Temps, catching Sookie by surprise.

"I think there's one more thing we should look at today, since we came all this way." Tara said with a grin. Sookie didn't have a chance to ask where else they were headed, since Tara slowed and turned into what looked like a car dealership.

"Tara, I can't buy a car today, I don't even know what I can afford."

"I didn't say you had to buy anything today, but since we're out looking for stuff you need, lets see if there's anything that catches your eye."

Tara was quite convincing with the way she looked at Sookie. Plus the idea of getting a different car was pretty exciting. "Okay, but you keep going until we get to the used car section." She said, pointing off to one side where the lot advertised used cars.

"I thought Bill was loaded, lets go look at something expensive."

"Tara," Sookie said, her voice taking on a warning tone. Just because Sookie knew there was money, didn't mean she could spend whatever she wanted.

"Oh, alright," Tara said with a sigh. "We'll look at the used cars. You're no fun."

It didn't take long for a salesman to approach them once they started looking at the cars on the lot. There were a few that Sookie thought could work. Some that were quite a bit newer than her car, but also not too expensive. A tiny part of her thought it might be nice to have something a little bigger, more like an SUV or a truck, especially as summer and lots of yard work loomed, but the price even for used seemed just way too much for her... Plus there wasn't much to choose from.

"Something I can help you ladies with today?" The salesman said, rounding a car to stand in front of both her and Tara. He wore a gray suit, one that looked like it had seen better days. His hair was combed back and that along with his mustache almost had Sookie laughing at how much his appearance resembled a bad used car salesman from the movies.

"We're just sort of looking, seeing what's available." Sookie said with a polite smile.

"You won't find a better deal across four parishes, we've got a great special going on, but it's ending soon. What kind of car are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm hoping for something newer, but budget friendly."

"What kind of budget are we talkin' honey?" He said, grinning at Sookie and taking a step closer to her. Sookie backed up a step, feeling uneasy under his gaze.

"I really don't know, actually. I need a new car, but we just sort of stopped on a whim."

"We're just lookin' today. But thanks for coming over." Tara added, clearly as uncomfortable with this salesman as Sookie was.

"We can meet all kinds of budgets, and I can promise to give you a great deal." _**Body like that, I'll offer her the Jeff special and she's sure to bite, maybe her friend wants to play, too.**_

His thoughts caught Sookie off guard, and disgusted her. It took all of her practice to keep a faint smile on her face. "I'll keep that in mind. We'll have to come back though, I can't make this kind of decision without including my fiancé." She put a little extra emphasis on the fiancé part, hoping he would take a hint and back off. "Are you open after dark?"

The expression on his face wasn't as welcoming as it had been, but Sookie wasn't so bothered by that, she hoped it meant he'd lost interest in anything more than making a sale. "We're open until 8, but I wouldn't recommend coming around here after dark. There's a real vampire problem in this area, and with that attack yesterday, I'd be staying away from vampires. And a word of warning, the dealer across the street hired one of 'em to work the evening shift, so I'd steer clear...talk about bad business."

"Great, thanks for your time. But I think we should be going now. Don't you think, Tara?" She reached for Tara's arm, pulling her in the direction of the car.

"Yeah, I think we've seen enough."

They turned away, not waiting for any sort of response from the salesman. No way was Sookie going to be buying a car from this dealer, ever. Once they were back in the car, it was Tara who spoke first.

"I knew car salesman were sleaze-balls, but that guy... I think I need a shower after just talking to him." She stuck out her tongue in a 'yuck' face with a shudder of her shoulders.

"You're lucky you couldn't hear the things he was thinking."

"I didn't need to. The look on his face said enough. I'm sorry I made you go look at cars, clearly you and Bill can't go back to that dealership." Even Tara, who wasn't the biggest fan of vampires, knew his comments about vampires crossed a line.

"It's okay, that saves me and Bill a stop... and just maybe we'll have to check out the dealership across the street." She'd noticed as they pulled away that it was a Dodge/Jeep dealer that had hired a vampire salesman, maybe she'd be getting her SUV after all. The shiny red Jeep Wrangler on display had practically been calling to her. If she had a Jeep, she'd be able to take the roof off in the summer to enjoy the sun and she'd be able to do some hauling when she needed to. Sookie knew it would be too expensive, probably even for a used one... but it was fun to fantasize about a nice new vehicle for a little while.

During the long drive back to Bon Temps, something else the salesman had said finally clicked in Sookie's brain. "Along with all of his creepiness, that car guy said something about a vampire attack last night, have you heard anything like that?"

"A vampire attack? Around here? No, I haven't heard anything. You might have to ask Bill."

"Yeah, I suppose that's something he'd probably have heard. If it's true I hope it's nothing serious." Sookie tried to sound like it was no big deal, but she was worried. She hadn't mentioned the hepatitis V to Tara or really anybody else in town... but she knew it was still out there. Even without the infection, vampires attacking people only equaled more trouble for Bill and that's the last thing Sookie wanted.

"Maybe that sales guy was just full of shit. I'd believe that easily."

That had both of them smiling. Sookie did her best to not let worries ruin the fun day she and Tara had enjoyed.

"Do you think they get sleazier the longer they sell cars?" She asked Tara, laughing at the idea.

"If that's the case, he must have been working there for decades! It's too bad that little dealership in Bon Temps closed down. Mr. Markus was the opposite of sleazy."

"Whatever happened to him? I remember his wife from school, she was my fifth grade teacher." Sookie could picture her, a kind woman. A teacher who had somehow understood that sometimes Sookie needed a little extra time or a little extra help.

"That's right, we were in different classes that year. I had that old beast, I forget her name. She did not make school fun. I think they moved away after they lost the business."

Sookie and Tara spent the rest of the drive reminiscing about school and all of the trouble they had gotten into. Life had been so much simpler when they were kids... if you could call abusive parents and no parents simple. They both had a lot to thank Gran for, Sookie knew that. They had made their own family and now the thought of adding Bill to that family had Sookie full of hope for their future.

Her worries and irritation were completely gone by the time they reached home just after dark. Sookie even had a smile on her face as Tara drove up Bill's driveway... a smile that faded very quickly when she saw the two sheriff cars parked in front of Bill's house.


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

* * *

><p>The pictures that lay in front of Bill had him very nervous, and also very anxious for Sookie to arrive home. Her car wasn't just damaged, it had been almost destroyed. He scrutinized the photos, thinking about how much strength would be required to do some of the things that had been done to Sookie's car. This wasn't done by a human. While it wasn't the kind of violence he'd typically associate with a vampire, it was certainly a possibility he would continue to keep in mind. There was also the possibility that this was done by something else.<p>

"So aside from that group earlier in the night, and your _uneasy_ feeling, you don't remember seeing anybody else suspicious around when you were leaving Merlotte's?" Andy's voice cut through Bill's focus on the pictures in front of him. The Sheriff and Jason had been at his door just as the sun set, starting off Bill's night with questions about what had happened two nights ago.

"No. There were a few other patrons leaving as well, but they were all locals that I recognized. They also appeared far too inebriated to have anything to do with this."

"Could you give me their names? One of them might have seen something."

"Bill? Bill where are you?" Sookie's voice rang out from the hallway. She sounded panicked. She came to a halt in the doorway to his office, visibly relaxing to see Jason and Andy seated across from him. "Oh. I saw the cars... I was afraid something... never mind." She said, flustered and shaking her head.

"Sook, are you alright?" Jason was on his feet, talking to his sister. "How come you didn't call me about this? I had to find out from Andy that something happened to ya."

"Nothing happened to me, it just happened to my car. I'm fine. And you don't exactly call me with every little thing that happens in your life."

"You coulda been hurt."

"I wasn't. It's fine. What are you two doin' here anyway?"

Bill had also stood when Jason did and made his way over to Sookie. "The Sheriff is here to ask me some questions about what happened the night your car was damaged. To see if I could remember anything that might point to who did this."

"Mr. Compton was about to give us a list of people who were leaving the bar around the time you both left that night."

"Do you have any leads? Any new information?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm afraid not. Your car was clean, no prints or anything. I also haven't been able to connect this to any other vandalism in the area. I was hoping that one of you would remember something from that night, but there just isn't much to go on."

"Sookie? Everything okay?" Tara asked as she came in the door, shopping bags in hand. Sookie must have jumped out of the car in a hurry, leaving Tara to unload their purchases. Sookie had left him a note that she would be out shopping with Tara today. He'd been hoping it would help her relax, get her mind off of things, but it didn't seem like it was going to help much when she came home to law enforcement at the door.

"It's fine, Tara. They were just here to talk to Bill about my car."

"You figure out who did this yet?" Tara said, shooting some attitude in Andy's direction. Bill was glad he didn't often find himself on the receiving end of Tara's glare. At least not anymore. The time she had spent living at his house with Sookie had done them all a lot of good.

"We're working on it." Andy replied, exasperation obvious in his voice.

"Gentleman, why don't we get that list? I'm sure Sookie and Tara have other things to take care of right now." Bill said, trying to break up some of the tension. He also wanted to finish up with the Sheriff so he could spend some time with Sookie. Their night last night hadn't exactly gone as planned, and she had to work tomorrow.

Once they had settled back into the office, with Sookie and Tara heading upstairs with their purchases, Bill pulled out a notepad and closed his eyes for a moment. He ran through all of the events of that night in his head, remembering faces and people, who was standing where, who had left when, who was lingering in the parking lot. He quickly jotted notes for Andy and Jason, glad for his impeccable memory. Even before becoming a vampire, Bill had always been good at remembering things... bout of amnesia aside. His skills had only gotten better over the years.

"That's everything." He said, handing the paper to Andy.

"You remember all of this? Down to what order people walked out the door?"

"Yes. As I said earlier, I was paying close attention to what was going on around Sookie that night."

"Well, I guess that's what we needed, then." Andy said, standing up. "Thank you for taking the time to talk with us."

"Of course. If there is anything else I can help with, please let me know. I would also appreciate it if you could keep Sookie and I in the loop of any new information you find."

"I'm afraid we can't discuss the details of an ongoing investigation." Andy stood up even straighter, his tone of voice even more serious.

"I do understand that, Sheriff, but I believe Sookie is still in significant danger. I can't keep her safe if I don't know who is after her."

"This could still be the work of random vandals, some kids or something." Andy tried to deflect, but Bill could tell that even Andy didn't believe it.

"Sheriff, you know as well as I that no random hoodlums did this damage to Sookie's car."

"Come on, Andy. This is my sister." Jason first turned to Andy and then shifted his gaze to Bill. "We'll do whatever we can to keep her safe. If that means letting you guys know if we learn anything new, we'll do it."

"Stackhouse, we have to follow regulations. You know that. But, we will keep Sookie as informed as we can, since she was the victim here."

"I appreciate that, Sheriff." Bill said with a nod and his most charming smile. While law enforcement still weren't his favorite group of people to interact with, Bill had noticed that Andy took his job very seriously. With Sookie in danger, he appreciated that dedication. "If there's nothing else I can do for you, I do have other plans this evening."

He escorted Andy and Jason to the front door and after exchanging goodbyes, he went on a search for Sookie. He found her and Tara in the upstairs bedroom a few shopping bags scattered on the bed while they both sat, heads close together looking at something on Tara's phone.

"I don't know, I really liked this one. It gave you such a great shape." Tara was saying as he stopped in the doorway. He cleared his throat causing both of them to look up. Tara quickly put the phone away, almost hiding it. It made him wonder just what exactly they were looking at.

"I guess I should be going. We can talk more later, 'kay, Sook?" Tara scrambled off of the bed after giving Sookie a quick hug. "See ya, Bill."

"Bye, Tara!" Sookie called after her with a laugh as Tara disappeared out of the bedroom. Her hasty exit had Bill even more curious as to what exactly he had walked in on.

"I didn't mean to run Tara off so quickly." He apologized as he came farther into the room.

"It's okay, she had to get home anyway, I think she's expecting an important phone call." Sookie got off the bed, walking closer to Bill and putting her arms around his neck. "Besides, she knows that tonight is _our_ night to spend together."

"Hmm, our night... what would you like to do with our night tonight, sweetheart?" He kissed her sweetly, missing the taste of her, the smell of her. He was used to waking up alone, but he couldn't help but be just a little disappointed each time he woke without her in his arms.

"I don't know. When did we get so boring?"

"Boring? You think I'm boring?" He feigned indignation.

"Ha ha, you know what I mean." She smiled at him, bumping her shoulder against him playfully. "Who would have thought we'd keep having nights like this... where we can do whatever we want without having to worry about showing up somewhere or nearly getting killed somewhere else."

"If you're going to call that boring, I hope to be very, very bored with you for the rest of our lives." Bill knew what Sookie was saying, and he had to admit, it was actually quite nice that their lives had been so calm recently. He didn't know how much longer it was going to last, but he wasn't yet ready to burden Sookie with that thought. He had been hoping the Authority would bring hepatitis V under control, but he knew now that it wasn't going to happen.

"Well, my boring fiancé, what do you think about some music? Maybe you could play for me... or we could dance?"

"That sounds delightfully boring for a boring couple like us." He winked at her, taking a hold of her hand. "What kind of music are you in the mood for?"

He led her towards the stairs, running into Jessica who was just coming out of Willa's room. Willa was following just behind her, both of them smiled to see Bill and Sookie.

"Jessica, Willa, good evening."

"Hi Bill, we were just going to come looking for you. Andy and Jason left, right?"

"Yes, they are gone. What are you ladies up to tonight?"

"Well, that's kind of up to you. I thought maybe we'd have some work to do? Have you heard anything from the Authority after last night's attack?"

"Attack?" Sookie said, tightening the hold on his hand, her eyes shifting between him and Jessica. "What attack?"

"There was a vampire attack last night. A group of vampires, ones that have to be infected, attacked an outdoor concert." He explained, wishing he could have kept this to himself for another night, but knowing now that he couldn't.

"Oh no. What are we going to do?" Sookie's eyes were wide with concern.

"We aren't going to do anything. Not tonight."

"What do you mean we aren't going to do anything?" Jessica asked. Sookie also looked at him with question on her face.

"The Authority is handling this at the moment. Until they release an official statement as the AVL, which won't be happening..." He looked at his watch. "For several hours yet. We are to do nothing."

"Bill, we can't just not do nothing. It's dangerous." Sookie was shaking her head. "We have to do something, warn people or... I don't know, but something."

"And we will, but I have to wait until we know how the Authority wants to handle this. In addition, we have already been doing something. Jessica, Willa and I have spent many nights working with the vampires in this area, spreading the information that we do have about this virus."

"So there's nothing to do tonight?" Jessica asked, still unsure.

"No. We are all taking tonight off. Humans are already panicking about this, there isn't more that we can do locally at the moment. Tomorrow night may be a different story, but for now, we have to let the Authority take the lead."

Bill could see all of the women looking back at him as though he was crazy, but he was set on this. He and Jessica had already put in a lot of work in trying to protect the people of Bon Temps and Louisiana. Even Willa had been working tirelessly some nights to get communications out to the vampires in the area, trying to prevent further spread of hepatitis V. They had been doing all of this work without anything but indifference from the Authority. It was their turn to take the next steps, steps that surely would come with a mile long list of tasks for him and the vampire leadership across the nation to accomplish. He was going to take one night off before that happened.

"I mean it, no work tonight. We're going to have plenty to do in the coming days, but it will wait until tomorrow." He kept his voice stern, final.

"If you're sure..." Jessica said, her brow furrowed.

"I'm sure. Do something fun, call James. Just be careful if you do venture outside of Bon Temps."

Jessica and Willa watched him for a moment, he could almost see their minds working out their surprise at his order to take the night off. "I mean it, go, relax... I will be putting you both to work tomorrow."

"Okay, Bill. We'll be ready for work tomorrow." Jessica finally said. She and Willa exchanged glances and turned back towards the room from which they had just come. Bill assumed it was to make plans for the evening, and he hoped they did find something enjoyable to do. All he wanted right now, though, was to turn his attention back to Sookie.

"Now, Ms. Stackhouse, where were we?" He put his arm around Sookie's waist before she could protest and headed towards the staircase.

She was quiet as they walked into the living room... unusually quiet. He closed the doors behind them and led her to the couch. Before taking a seat beside her, he set some classical music to play on low. He thought about lighting the fire, but decided that could wait.

"Sookie," He said, taking her hands as he sat beside her. She was upset, he could see it on her face... and that was the last thing he wanted for her tonight.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be working?" She blurted out before he could continue his thoughts.

"The only place I should be right now is here with you."

"But, Bill, you said there was an attack. A big attack." She shook her head, "Oh, God. That has to be what that salesman was talking about tonight. Everybody knows. You're in danger."

"Whoa, slow down." He said, trying to calm the panic that was coming off of Sookie in waves. "What salesman?"

"At the car dealership. He was a real jerk, he said some terrible things about vampires... and mentioned an attack. Tara and I didn't think much of it, since some people are just like that, but he must have heard about this attack."

"It doesn't matter, Sookie. We know people have heard about it. It's been on the news all day. Like I told Jessica, the AVL will be making a statement and we'll go from there. You don't have to worry, not tonight."

"How am I supposed to not worry about it? There was a vampire attack, a really serious one from what you're saying. This is what we've been afraid of, or at least what I've been afraid of." He could see her eyes grow wet, he could feel the fear she was feeling.

Bill reached up to touch her face, wishing he could protect her from all this, that he could find a way to ease her mind. "It will be okay. We'll be okay. I will protect you, Sookie. I swear it."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Bill. It's you. What happens when they come after you just for being a vampire?"

"It's not going to come to that. We're safe here, I'm safe here, even during the day. The Authority is going to handle this." He pulled her closer, kissing her temple as she settled into his arms. "I meant what I said, tonight is for us to relax, for us to be together just us."

"I wish it were that easy." She said, her voice muffled as she turned her face into his chest.

"It is easy, let's talk about something else. Tell me about what you and Tara found on your shopping trip... tell me about what kind of car you were looking at. Tell me what song you want me to play for you." He tried his hardest to come up with ways to distract her, anything to take her mind away from her worries.

After a few minutes, she finally spoke, her face still against his chest. "I think you should play something on the piano."

"You're not going to tell me what you and Tara shopped for, what you were looking at pictures of upstairs?" That got her to raise her head. He leaned back a little so she could see his face, the little grin he had for her.

"You already knew I wasn't going to tell you that, didn't you?"

"I had my suspicions." He kissed her on the lips this time, distracting them both from the troubles yet to come. "But you can have your secrets... for now."

She smiled a fraction of a smile at his words and then she was kissing him back. He could feel her relax, which eased his mind just a little. It didn't take long for their kisses to turn into something more. The piano could wait.

xx

* * *

><p>xx<p>

Bill was right in that he would have a lot of work to do in the days following the vampire attack. While Sookie hadn't been so sure at the time, now that a week had gone by with barely a moment to themselves, she was grateful for the night they had spent together before things got crazy. Bill had succeeded in distracting her and once her focus was on him and only him, she had managed to put aside her worries for a little while. The next day, the calm and boring life they had been joking about was no more.

She worked an afternoon shift that day, and to her surprise, Bill was already up and in his office at work by the time she got home just after dark. The AVL's statement hadn't done much to calm public fears, though they tried. Now it was up to Bill and the other vampire leadership to convince the world that the infection was just as dangerous to them as a population as the humans.

Sookie wanted to help, she'd asked night after night if there was anything she could do to help, but Bill always had the same answer. "It's vampire business." The first few nights, she'd wanted to be mad at him, to yell at him for ignoring her, for keeping her out of the loop... but she knew that was selfish of her. She tried her hardest to understand, but she didn't like feeling helpless, she didn't like feeling alone. Sookie knew Bill was trying, that he always stopped what he was working on to spend time with her, even if it was brief. He still met her at work every night when she was working a late shift to make sure she got home safe. He'd even given her free reign to use his car until things calmed down and they could pick her out a new one.

Last night had been extremely busy at Merlotte's. Sam had planned a campaign party of sorts, trying to drum up even more support before the election that was just a few weeks away. There had been a wonderful turnout, and Sookie was very happy for her friend, but it didn't make her any less tired at the end of the night. Bill had walked in just a few minutes before closing, the latest he'd come in for months... even before Sookie's car had been damaged. She'd been happy to see him, but it had her concerned that he'd come so late. She didn't have to ask, though, she knew it was 'vampire business' that had kept him. More phone calls from the Authority or a meeting with his sheriffs, maybe even another interview. Sookie wasn't sure why they had chosen Bill, but it seems the Authority wanted him to be one of their 'faces' in trying to convince the population that vampires were trying to fight this, trying to find a cure. She did agree that Bill was handsome and charismatic, and a wonderful public speaker... but she knew it just added more to his plate. It also made her worry that him being more visible would put him in danger.

He was quiet on the short drive home, and Sookie had a feeling that meant she'd be going to bed alone tonight. Bill pulled her into his arms once they had crossed into his foyer, holding her for a moment before he kissed her so sweetly. She could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to tell her that he had to go back to work, so she made it easy on him. With excuses of being tired, though it wasn't much of an excuse since she was exhausted, she told him that she was going to shower and go to bed. She kissed him again, told him that she loved him, and went downstairs.

She didn't like this at all, but felt like neither of them had much choice. It was waking up at 10am the next morning with the bed still empty beside her that had Sookie really concerned. She got up and pulled Bill's blue robe on, heading upstairs to track down her missing love. At first, she felt panic, afraid that something had happened to him... but she did her best to stay calm. She trusted that Bill meant it when he said they would be safe at home. As she made her way down the hall, relief flooded through her when she heard his voice. She tiptoed towards the open door to his office, not wanting to intrude, but also curious as to why he was still up.

"I understand what you are saying, but..." She could hear the frustration in his voice, whoever he was talking to wasn't letting him get hardly a word in. "Yes, but... I know... You have to let me... Okay. I'll take care of it. Yes. Good day."

There was a finality in his tone, and a weariness. Sookie moved closer to the door so she could see him, though he hadn't yet indicated that he knew she was there. She watched as he set the phone down. For someone who never really changed, Sookie would definitely say that Bill looked run down. He was more pale than usual, his eyes red rimmed. He rubbed his forehead, then pinched the bridge of his nose. A gesture Sookie had seen before when Bill was dealing with something he didn't like. She also noticed the steady trickle of blood from his ear. Seeing that, she couldn't stay silent, she couldn't let this go on.

"Bill?" She said softly, not wanting to startle him. His head snapped up at the sound of her voice and Sookie watched as he tried to hide his frustration and exhaustion, as he brought a handkerchief to his nose to catch what Sookie assumed was more evidence of the bleeds.

"Sookie, good morning." He smiled, but it was forced.

"Bill, what are you still doing up?" She walked into the office, heading straight for him at his desk. She picked up the stained handkerchief and brought it to his ear. "You should have been in bed hours ago."

She leaned against the desk, her hand gentle on his face. Any anger she'd been holding onto or frustration at his demanding work schedule went out the door seeing him like this. Always trying to fix things, always trying to do what was right, no matter the cost to himself. It hadn't always worked out in their favor when it came to their relationship, but Sookie knew now, more than ever, that Bill's heart had always been in the right place.

"I know, I'm just finishing up a few things, then I'll be coming to bed."

"You have the bleeds, Bill, bad. You need to rest. They are asking too much from you."

"It's fine. I'll be done soon." He put his hands over hers, trying to reassure her, but Sookie wasn't buying it.

"No, you're done now. Whatever else you have to do can wait. Or I'll take care of it. Just tell me what can't wait until tonight."

"It's not that simple, Sookie. The authority is expecting that I..."

"I don't care what they expect. You've been doing nothing but their bidding for a week. They can't expect you to work day and night." Sookie was getting angry, but not at Bill. She was angry at the Authority, whoever they were. Probably some dumb old vampires sitting around relaxing while they made Bill do all the work.

"I'm almost done, I promise. Then I'll go to bed."

"Fine," She said, unable to hide the irritation in her voice. "Here." She pushed the sleeve of her robe up and thrust her arm in front of Bill's face.

"What are you doing?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.

"You have the bleeds, Bill. You need to rest. You also haven't eaten and I'm sure that's making you feel worse. So drink. You won't let me help with anything else, but I can do this."

"Sookie," He placed his hand on her arm, his blue eyes meeting hers. "You don't have to, I'll be fine as soon as I go to rest."

"Drink, I'm not leaving until you do." She didn't let her gaze waver, or the set of her mouth. He wasn't going to win this little battle of wills. He knew it, too. Sookie watched as his fangs clicked into place, a tiny little shiver running through her. Despite her anger and upset at the current situation, being fed on by Bill was still an incredible turn on.

He caressed her arm, her hand... and finally sank his teeth into her wrist. There was a pinch when his fangs cut her skin, but Sookie was always amazed how gentle Bill was when he fed from her. After a few moments, he pulled away, cutting his finger and touching it to her arm to heal the bite marks.

He didn't let go of her hand, instead tugging her towards him. She gave in, settling across his lap, her arm around his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Thank you." He said, his voice low. "I'm sorry this is taking so much of my time."

"It's okay. I do understand, but it's not fair that you have to take on everything. Let me help, Bill. I can help."

"I was telling the truth when I said I was almost done. I have an e-mail to send, and then I am going to rest... but..."

"But what?"

"But the Authority has a renewed interest in my book. Especially if I can turn it into an explanation about how hepatitis V came to exist and a way to garner more sympathy for the general vampire community."

"That's a good thing, isn't it? That they are supporting your book? You've already talked about writing some parts about hep V." Sookie wasn't sure where Bill was going with this, since he seemed less than thrilled at this new support for his writing.

"They want it published within the next month, and already have meetings set with a publishing house."

"That's... that's way too soon. I know you've made a lot of progress, and I think your book is telling an amazing story, but I didn't think you were anywhere near finished."

"I'm not... it's a very tight deadline. I'll have to delegate even more work to Jessica and Willa, despite how much they have already been doing."

"I know I'm not much help on the vampire political side of things, but I can help you with the writing... if you let me."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. What part of 'how can I help?' makes you think that I don't really want to help? We're supposed to be a team, right? That's what you told me when I wanted to deal with my problems on my own."

Bill smiled then, a genuine smile, which made Sookie feel a little better. "I did say that, didn't I? I couldn't do this without you. I hope you know that."

"I know. Now, you need your rest, so finish your e-mail so you can get to bed. No more of this staying up past dawn, okay?" She punctuated her words with a firm kiss on his lips.

"I'll do my best, sweetheart."

She got up from where she'd been sitting on his lap and left him to finish up his work. She didn't go far, and had her eyes on the clock. She wasn't going to let him get pulled into more work when he desperately needed sleep. While he was vampire, which came with a certain kind of immortality, and he had told her in the past that the bleeds couldn't kill him, it didn't stop her from worrying about him on days like this.

Thankfully, it was less than five minutes before Bill appeared in his office doorway, ready to go downstairs. Sookie got up from where she'd been waiting in the living room and walked with him. She had to work today, but not until tonight. Even laying in his arms for an hour would make her feel better, so she put the rest of her days plans on hold for a little while.

After setting the alarm on her phone, just in case she fell back to sleep, Sookie stripped down to skin while Bill washed the evidence of the bleeds from his face. She took a moment to appreciate the view as he, too, got undressed and then she was in his arms. With a quick kiss, Bill was almost immediately dead to the world. Sookie settled into the silence, inhaling his scent and taking comfort in his arms.

Two hours later, she was glad for the alarm she had set. The extra sleep had done her good and also got her brain working to come up with a way to do something special for Bill. Even prior to this latest drama, she'd been wanting to surprise Bill with something, but she couldn't figure out what. Now, she just had to find a way to make what she had in mind work. She was off tomorrow, but that wouldn't give her enough time. Not with how busy Bill was right now, but her next day off was only a few days later, that just might do the trick.

She got out of bed after giving Bill a quick kiss and threw on some clothes. She wasn't working until later, so that gave her some time to start planning. She'd have to wait until dark to enlist Jessica's help, but she had a feeling Jessica would be more than happy to help Sookie orchestrate a few hours off for Bill. They were all working long hours, but as King, Bill never seemed to get a break. Sookie knew the chances of getting Bill to herself for a whole night were pretty slim at the moment, but surely they'd be able to find a couple of hours to spend together... even if Sookie needed some extra help in finding those hours.

Once she was outside and heading towards home, she took her time looking around. First she took a short walk around Bill's house, trying to picture what it would look like at night. There were some nice spots in his yard, places that could maybe hold a decent sized group of people... but she also needed to take a closer look at her own yard. Sookie needed to think about something fun right now, and marrying Bill was one of the happiest thoughts she had. She couldn't help but worry about him whenever new things happened in the news regarding vampires. She knew as well as anybody that there was a lot of hate in this world, and hateful people were dangerous... especially towards those who were different.

Sookie pushed her worries aside as she smiled up into the bright sunlight. It was still chilly outside, but the sun felt good on her face and good for her soul. Aside from the drawback of shorter nights, Sookie couldn't wait for summer to get here. She could lie out in the sun, she could plant flowers and maybe even some vegetables this year. She could even grow something special for the wedding! _That's it!_ She thought to herself, her smile growing wider. It was a great idea. Gran always had quite the touch with roses in the yard, if Sookie could bring them back and keep them blooming, she might have the flower side of things taken care of. Not to mention how special it would be, a little something from Gran to help her celebrate such an important day. Those thoughts carried her into her own yard, visions dancing around in her head of what to plant and where, how the yard could be decorated for a wedding. She was almost giddy with excitement about her new plans, walking around the back side of the house to take a better look at the layout of the flowerbeds.

What greeted her when she finally glimpsed the back door had her heart pounding for a very different reason. Icy fear spread through her. The screen door was gone, broken to pieces and laying on the grass a few feet from the steps. Sookie gasped, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. The glass pane of the main door was shattered, though the door appeared to still be in place. A million worries raced through her head, but the most important one was Tara.

Sookie knew she shouldn't touch anything, but she had to get closer, she had to look for Tara. Her car was gone, but that didn't mean she hadn't been home when this happened. Sookie pulled put her phone, knowing that she hadn't missed any messages earlier. _Please let Tara be okay, please let Tara be okay..._ she pleaded silently as she dialed Tara's number, walking up the steps to peer in through the broken door.

"Tara?" She yelled, listening for a response. Hoping that Tara would pick up on the other end of the phone. "Tara, you here?"

She couldn't see much, everything looked to be in it's proper place aside from the broken glass. Sookie jogged around front, hanging up when she got kicked to Tara's voicemail. Her next call was to the Sheriff's department, even if the only thing on her mind was finding Tara. She hesitated for just a second and then pushed through the front door... afraid of what she might find.


End file.
